Naruto: Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino
by NorthernLights91
Summary: Tiempo después de la invasión y lidiando con los retos de lo que es ser un "verdadero ninja" sin perder lo que lo hace el mismo, nuestro protagonista vive una vida siendo el héroe de la aldea junto a su mejor amiga Tenten y el resto de sus compañeros Genin. Pero los desafios solo estan por comenzar cuando los enemigos rondan al acecho, inclusive dentro de la misma aldea.
1. El Despertar

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado_** ** _en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 1-_**

 ** _EL Despertar_**

Naruto abrió sus ojos de repente -"¡AHHHHH!"- grito exaltado con todas sus fuerzas. Después de algunos segundo donde pudo controlar su respiración, se tomó el tiempo de mirar a su alrededor confundido, desconocía donde estaba en este momento -"¡¿qué demonios me paso?! ¿dónde estoy?"- pregunto desconcertado.

Lo último que recordaba era estar peleando con esa mujer-cosa serpiente, cuando había llegado al rescate de Sakura y Sasuke, había estado manteniendo a raya al enemigo por momentos que hasta se había tomado la molestia de hacérselo notar a ese presumido Uchiha, pero después todo se complicó cuando ella lo agarró con su asquerosa lengua larga, levantó su camisa y lo golpeó en el estómago y... después todo se volvió oscuro y no supo más hasta que despertó aquí.

' _Cielos espero que Sakura-chan y el Teme estén bien, esa cosa era peligrosa, y tengo la completa seguridad de que estaba jugando con nosotros'_ \- pensó Naruto preocupado viendo alrededor - _'¿dónde rayos estoy?, esto no se parece a nada a el bosque donde nos encontrábamos, ¡espero que no me hayan sacado del examen Chūnin!'_ \- dijo de repente pensando en que de no encontrarse aun compitiendo en el examen por no estar presente en el bosque - _'¡MI SUEÑO DE SER HOKAGE NO SE PUEDE ESFUMAR ASÍ!... no detente Naruto, respira, eso no es importante ahora, debo asegurarme que Sakura-chan y Sasuke estén a salvo, esa mujer aún puede estar rondando'_ \- se aclaró - _'lo primero es descubrir dónde estoy'_ \- pensó más calmado.

Naruto entonces se levantó, extrañamente su cuerpo se sentía ligero y a la vez distinto de lo que fue en toda su vida, sin darle importancia por el momento empezó a caminar por el extraño lugar con un sentimiento de ansiedad y preocupación, todo el lugar parecía de una película de suspenso o terror, tenía un aire a una enorme alcantarilla, de esas donde se escondía de los aldeanos cuando lo cazaban de niño -"Kami, esto es deprimente, todo está oscuro y húmedo, necesito salir de aquí pronto y volver con mi equipo, debo saber cómo están"- dijo Naruto preocupado.

Él se preguntaba ¿cómo había llegado hasta aquí?, ¿si sus compañeros seguirían con vida?, pero lo peor era que con cada paso la presión en su pecho crecía a cada momento, este lugar le provocaba una mala espina y no veía la hora de abandonarlo para nunca volver.

Después de caminar por unos minutos llego a una enorme cámara, seguro de sí mismo sabía que nunca antes había estado en algún lugar parecido. La habitación era enorme y oscura, y en un rincón descansaba una imponente reja en la pared. Naruto se acercó para contemplarla admirado -"¡rayos! eso es enorme, espero que no sea la puerta de salida, dudo que pueda moverla por mi propia cuenta"- dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza parado enfrente de la enorme reja trato de empujarla -"¡uff! si, será imposible moverla de alguna forma"- dijo al ver lo pesado que era.

Naruto estaba pensando que hacer ahora cuando algo arriba del llamó su atención -"¿qué es eso de allí?"- preguntó curioso, trato de enfocar su vista y vio que había un especie de papel colocado en la reja -"parece un sello"- se dijo confundido sin saber qué hacía un sello aquí.

Pero de repente un potente gruñido se escuchó detrás de la reja que hizo que Naruto enfocará su vista tratando de saber de dónde provenía, en eso unos grande ojos rojos aparecieron y enfocaron a Naruto que perdió el color de su rostro y puso su cuerpo paralizado sin responder a moverse por más que quiso, aún con el miedo que recorría su cuerpo, no dejo de apartar la mirada de la reja preguntándose quién o qué estaba detrás de ella y con un ferviente deseo de jamás descubrirlo.

Unos instantes después un rugido poderoso surgió y envió volando a Naruto varios metros lejos de la reja, era una presión muy poderosa, más poderosa que el viento que lo separó de su equipo antes del encuentro con la serpiente, pero después de unos segundos que se sintieron eternos el rugido término y Naruto temblando trato de incorporarse pero aún su cuerpo no respondía por más que anhelo huir de ahí.

 _'Por Kami, mis pies no me responden, jamás había estado tan asustado en mi vida, so... solo quiero regresar a mi hogar, no quiero estar más aquí'_ \- pensó con un pánico en su mente, el miedo que experimentaba no se comparó a ninguna experiencia vivida antes, ni a la misión de Nami no Kuni o la batalla con la mujer serpiente y sus invocaciones, ni siquiera a sus encuentros con los aldeanos en su infancia, _No_ esto era diferente, era un miedo horrible y paralizante que no le permitía pensar en otras cosa más que en que hoy terminaba su vida. Ni su sueño de ser Hokage o su amor por Sakura-chan importaban ahora, lo único que importaba es que estos eran sus últimos minutos de vida y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

 **"Así que el legado de ese asqueroso Yondaime ha venido a ver a su prisionero, debo sentirme alagado"** \- dijo una voz siniestra procedente detrás de la reja.

 _'¿Yondaime? ¿legado? ¿prisionero?'_ \- pensó Naruto confundido, asustado y confundido -"¿Qui..qui..quien ee… eres?"- hablo con una voz entrecortada por el terror.

 **"Jajaja gusano no sabes quién está enfrente de ti ¿verdad?"** \- rio la voz - **"bien déjame mostrarte"** \- un movimiento como si una montaña se moviera fue lo que se inundó a toda la habitación, de repente de las sombras apareció una bestia colosal, era de color naranja rojizo, era tan enorme con unas orejas igual de grandes en su cabeza, pero lo más característico de él era que detrás y moviéndose salvajes se encontraban 9 colas.

 _'¿9 Colas?'_ \- pensó al darse cuenta de quién era -"¿eres... el Kyubi?"- pregunto Naruto temeroso.

 **"Bien mortal, estás en presencia del _Kyubi no Yoko_ , el ser más poderoso de este mundo, y haces bien estar tirado ahí niño, ese es tu lugar, a mis pies como todos los humanos de este insignificante mundo"**\- el Kyubi sentenció poniendo su penetrante mirada en Naruto.

En la mente de Naruto muchas cosas pasaban, estaba enfrente de la bestia más poderosa del mundo ninja _-'es el monstruo que se supone el Yondaime venció'_ \- pensó frenético, pero luego recordó que se suponía que jamás fue vencida y fue sellada en él.

El miedo seguía paralizándolo mientras seguía observando a la bestia y no permitiendo que pensara en otra cosa más. Sabía que era muy probable que todo estuviera a punto de acabar, que fuera su última vez vivo, y aun cuando el miedo estaba presente, un sentimiento nuevo que aún no podía identificar estaba creciendo en el lentamente en él y lo hacía no caer desmayado aun - _'Kami, esto es malo, ¿qué voy a hacer?'_ \- se preguntó asustado - _'esa bestia es enorme, es terrorífica, ahora veo porque el Yondaime no pudo acabarla, esa cosa destruyó la aldea como si fueran hormigas, esa cosa mató muchos ninjas y civiles, separó familias, y dejo marcada la aldea, por eso la gente lo odia y le teme'_ \- pensó - _'por eso la gente cuando me ve... me odia, por el…'_ \- y de repente Naruto se dio cuenta de que era ese nuevo sentimiento que estaba naciendo en él, cuando recordó todo lo que había vivido por haber tenido al Kyubi sellado en él.

 ** _Rabia._**

 _'POR ESA MALDITA COSA MI VIDA AH SIDO UN INFIERNO'_ \- grito en su mente molesto.

Naruto se levantó, y puso su mirada en el Kyubi que se sorprendió ante la mirada del niño que había cambiado, donde antes había unos ojos temerosos, ahora estaba una fría cólera detrás de los ojos azules de Naruto - **"¿qué sucede mortal? ¿a qué se debe esa mirada?"** \- declaró el Kyubi con curiosidad.

"¿Y aun lo preguntas?... ¡POR TU CULPA MI VIDA A SIDO DE ABUSOS Y ABANDONO!"- explotó -"¡NO HA EXISTIDO UN DÍA DONDE ALGUIEN NO ME MALTRATE POR LO QUE HICISTE!, ¡TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA BESTIA ASQUEROSA!"- gritó Naruto.

Los ojos del Kyubi se entrecerraron de rabia al escuchar las ofensas del niño - **"¡¿QUIÉN TE CREES SUCIO GUSANO PARA HABLARME A SÍ** \- amenazó - **"no me importa ni un poco lo que hayas vivido, tus asuntos no son mi problema"** \- dijo enojado - **"¡JURO QUE TE APLASTARE POR ESTA OFENSA!"** -.

"¡Claro que son!"- refuto Naruto sin miedo -"por estar sellado en mi la gente se sentía libre de desquitarse y vengarse de lo que tu hiciste a esta aldea"-.

 **"Yo no tengo la culpa que esta basura de pueblo se haya desquitado contigo, todo es culpa de ese Yondaime que decidió sellarme en ti, patético niño"** \- contesto el Kyubi furioso.

"Dime porque yo tuve que pagar por tus acciones, ¿PORQUE YO?"- grito Naruto.

 **"SUFICIENTE"** \- rugió el Kyubi - **"¡cómo te había dicho, no me importa por lo que has vivido, y si sufriste es porque eres débil y permitiste que estos insectos te despreciaran, si yo fuera libre, habría arrasado con esta aldea y cada gusano que vive en ella!"** \- dijo con un rugido - **"y si tienes ganas de saber que realmente paso, te diré que todo es culpa de ese asqueroso Uchiha"** \- dijo Kyubi con verdadero desprecio al decir Uchiha.

"Uchiha… que tiene que ver el clan de Sasuke"- pregunto Naruto olvidando por un momento su furia.

 **"Cierto, tienes un compañero Uchiha, lo sentí cuando peleamos con el bastardo afeminado de hielo, si ese clan maldito, todos son iguales de podridos, arrogantes, egoístas y traicioneros"** \- dijo con veneno y verdadero odio - **"uno de ellos tomó el control de mí, como el maldito de Madara, esos repulsivos ojos, el _Sharingan_ "**\- dijo molesto.

 _'¿ **Sharingan**?, ¿esa técnica que tiene Sasuke y Kakashi-sensei en sus ojos?'_\- pensó al recordar el **_Dōjutsu_** de los miembros de su equipo -"¿qué tiene que ver el Sharingan en esto?"- pregunto curioso.

 **"Esos ojos malditos tienen la capacidad de controlarme contra mi voluntad"** \- reveló con despreció - **"hace 12 años un Uchiha apareció y me separo de mi antiguo carcelero, me sentía eufórico, me había librado de mi prisión después de años de estar en cautiverio, pero no duró mucho, ese Uchiha me atrapo y me obligó a destruir esta aldea"** \- explicó el Bijū con un gruñido - **"yo la verdad no tenía problema con destruirla, lo hubiera disfrutado"** \- declaró honestamente - **"pero no soporto ser obligado a hacerlo, que humillación fue para mí, ¡YO! el _Kyubi no Yoko_ usado como una simple herramienta por un mortal para sus propósitos, sobre todo otro miembro de ese asqueroso clan, como el bastardo de Madara, ¡era una agonía completa para mi orgullo!"**\- rugió con ira - **"pero de repente el control desapareció y me envolví en una batalla con el Yondaime, ya que él quería que volviera a ser encerrado en esa despreciable Uzumaki nuevamente"** \- escupió.

"¿Uzumaki? ¿Estuviste sellado en un Uzumaki antes que yo?"- pregunto Naruto realmente interesado, aquí estaba una persona que probablemente estaba relacionada con el - _'¿podría ser mi familia?'_ -.

Kyubi observó a Naruto extrañado - ** _'¿el niño no sabe nada sobre Kushina eh?, ¿qué mas no sabe?'_** \- entonces sonrió malignamente - ** _esto podría servirme de alguna forma'_** \- pensó perversamente - **"oye mocoso, antes de continuar, dime que sabes de tu familia"** \- preguntó el Kyubi.

"El viejo me ha dicho que mis padres murieron cuando atacaste, pero nunca quiso decirme nombres por más que le rogué"- contesto con tristeza.

 ** _'Oh esto es perfecto, ese viejo Hokage le ha estado ocultando su ascendencia'_** \- pensó con una sonrisa - ** _'por lo que ha contado este chico ha sido el chivo expiatorio de este pueblo hacia el odio que sienten por mí, y sin saber que es el hijo de su mayor héroe'_** \- sonrió por la ironía mientras le dio una mirada evaluadora a Naruto - ** _se ve que el mocoso está hambriento de afecto y reconocimiento y el Hokage se lo ha negado, probablemente para salvar su vida de los enemigos de Namikaze, pero sirve para mis planes'_** \- pensó malignamente - **"bien mocoso efectivamente yo fui sellado en un miembro del clan Uzumaki, su nombre era Kushina"** \- y con una gran dificultad continuo - **"una mujer poderosa y de carácter explosivo, la mejor Kunoichi de su generación"** \- se sentía asqueado de decir estas palabras por la perra Uzumaki, pero eran necesarias para su plan.

"Kushina Uzumaki"- repitió Naruto - _'una miembro del clan Uzumaki, ¿había un clan Uzumaki? si es así ¿porque él estaba solo? ¿era el único que quedaba? pero más importante aún, ¿porque el viejo jamás le había dicho esto?'_ \- pensó frenéticamente -"¡hey zorro!, ¿sabes algo más del Clan Uzumaki?"- pregunto realmente curioso.

 **"Lo único que sé es que tienen una vitalidad enorme tanto como su chakra, eran buenos en _Fūinjutsu_ _(Técnicas de Sellado)_ podrían crear cosas asombrosas con ese arte"**\- declaró - **"yo solo tuve contacto directo con 2 miembros de ese clan: Kushina Uzumaki y Mito Uzumaki, la esposa de Hashirama Senju, el Shodai Hokage"** -.

"¿Un Uzumaki estuvo casado con el Shodai Hokage?"- preguntó asombrado Naruto, un sentimiento de orgullo por su clan crecía con cada segundo.

 **"¿Que no les enseñan nada en su academia?"** -gruño el Kyubi al ver que el niño no sabía tampoco de esto - ** _'espera… esto es más perfecto aun'_** \- pensó mientras enfocaba su vista en el chico - **"me pregunto ¿porque omiten esa información?"** \- dijo con una falsa voz de cuestionamiento - **"es como si quisieran ocultar toda la información del Clan Uzumaki, pero... ¿porque el Hokage permite eso?"** \- y con una sonrisa siniestra continuo - **"¿a menos que?"** -.

"¿Qué?"- pregunto Naruto, él también se preguntaba porque nunca había escuchado información de los Uzumaki, si un Uzumaki se casó con el Shodai Hokage tendría que ser muy reconocido.

 **"Veras niño, los Uzumaki vienen de _Uzushiogakure_ , en lo que era antes _Uzu no Kuni_ , al igual que _Konohagakure_ tenían una aldea ninja, eran fuertes y como te decía eran conocidos por sus poderosos F _ūinjutsu_ "**\- explicó al chico - **"eran hermanos de armas de Konoha por ser parientes lejanos de los Senju, y sus relaciones se fortalecieron cuando se unieron Hashirama y Mito, pero muchas aldeas temieron de ellos, así que fue arrasada, lo extraño fue que el Sandaime jamás hizo nada por ayudarlos, Konoha dejó morir a _Uzushiogakure_ y por ende a todo el clan Uzumaki"**\- finalizó la bestia con una mirada penetrante.

"¡No! ¡eso es imposible! el viejo jamás hubiera hecho eso"- trato de defender Naruto, el Sandaime le había dado un hogar cuando lo expulsaron del orfanato, fue el primero que fue con él a comer ramen, para Naruto él era una de sus personas apreciadas, junto con Sakura-chan, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Ayame y Teuchi -"¡eso es mentira!"- gruño el rubio.

 **"No gano nada con mentirte niño, eso fue lo que pasó, si no me crees, pregúntale tú mismo a ese viejo Hokage, pregúntale cómo Konoha apuñaló por la espalda al hogar de tu clan, al hogar de Mito Uzumaki, al hogar de Kushina Uzumaki"** \- sonrió - **"al hogar de tu madre"** -.

"¿QUE?"- pregunto impactado Naruto -"¿mi… mi madre?"-.

 **"Así es Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina fue tu madre"** \- revelo.

"No, no puede ser verdad, ¿mi mamá fue igual que yo?"- pregunto perdido Naruto, está información nueva que había recibido era impactante, su madre había pasado por lo mismo que él y ahora él sabía el nombre de ella, la mujer que murió hace 12 años -"¡TU!"- dijo Naruto furioso -"¡TU LA MATASTE MALDITO!"- grito.

 **"No te mentiré niño, yo la maté, pero recuerda lo que te dije, yo era controlado por ese despreciable Uchiha, ese clan es el causante de que tus padres y muchas más vidas hayan sido terminadas por mi"** \- le dijo el Kyubi, aunque eso no fuera cierto ya que él había matado a Kushina ya con el control de su cuerpo - ** _'el mocoso no necesitaba saberlo'_** \- pensó con descaro - **"puede que haya sido en parte responsable de la muerte de tu madre, pero déjame hacer algo por ti como muestra de simpatía por ello"** \- declaró mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente.

A un costado de Naruto algo se empezaba a elevar desde el suelo, una forma empezó a tomar figura, cuando terminó de materializarse, Naruto estaba ante la presencia de una mujer pelirroja muy hermosa, ella tenía un vestido blanco con un delantal verde, y unos ojos azules, azules como lo suyos y una sonrisa dulce y amorosa adornaba su rostro - **"niño ella es Kushina Uzumaki, ella es tu madre"** -.

Naruto no tenía palabras, delante de él estaba su mamá, años y años de imaginar cómo se vería, ahora la tenía en frente -"es muy hermosa"- susurro impactado, lentamente se acercó a ella y trato de tocarla pero al contacto desapareció con una nube de humo.

Lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de Naruto, él se sentía feliz como nunca pero a la vez desdichado - _'¿porque la vida es tan injusta?'_ \- pensó con un nudo en la garganta - _'todos los demás tenían a sus padres que los amaban y cuidaban, pero... ¿porque fui yo el único desdichado en perder a sus padres?'_ \- dijo triste para darse cuenta de algo que no había notado -"¿mi papá? ¿lo conoces?"- pregunto ansioso.

El Kyubi sonrió - ** _'bien cuando le diga que el Yondaime fue su padre y se lo ocultaron, hará que el niño se llene de dudas en su corazón y no sabrá en quien confiar'_** \- pensó malignamente - **"claro, verás tu padre fue…"** -.

De repente Naruto y el Kyubi sintieron una presencia perversa en el ambiente.

 ** _'Esa sensación, ese chakra lo conozco'_** \- pensó Kyubi, entrecerrando los ojos - ** _'Orochimaru'_** \- gruñó - **"niño tienes que salir de aquí y ver qué sucede, esa presencia es de Orochimaru, esa maldita serpiente Sannin, será un problema si anda haciendo de las suyas cerca de nosotros y tú estás aquí sin poder hacer algo"** -.

"¿Salir? ¿pero cómo? ¿dónde estoy? ¿cómo lo hago?"- pregunto confundido Naruto sin saber quién rayos era Orochimaru, aunque el nombre le resultaba familiar.

 **"Estamos es tu mente Gaki, sigues dormido, procura despertar pronto antes que algo se complique"** \- apuro Kyubi.

"¿Pero...? ¡mi papá!"- dijo el chico no queriendo que la conversación terminara así -"estábamos hablando de mi familia, no puedo dejarlo así"- está era su oportunidad de tener respuestas, respuestas que el Hokage no le quiso dar.

 **"Eso no es importante en este momento, pero si tanto quieres seguir con la conversación, regresa cuando todo esté tranquilo, y trata de hacerlo lejos, por si te reencuentras con tus compañeros, así podamos hablar tranquilamente sin que nadie se entere que me conoces"** \- finalizó Kyubi.

"Bien, volveré Kyubi, y me dirás todo lo que quiero"- declaró Naruto.

 **"Kurama"** \- respondió el Kyubi - **"mi nombre es Kurama mortal"** -.

 **"Ok Kurama"** \- cerrando los ojos y poniendo una expresión de concentración Naruto de repente desapareció de la cámara del sello.

 **"Bien las cosas van bien, ese niño poco a poco empezará a confiar en mí, fue bueno decirle mi nombre, aunque me siento asqueado de hacerlo, pero... es necesario"- dijo con un gruñido -"pronto la duda lo consumirá y sentirá que su confianza solo puede recaer en mi"-sonrió malignamente -"dudo que pueda convencerlo de abrir el sello, pero... podría utilizarlo como mi herramienta"** \- planeo - **"si, así será, Uzumaki Naruto, siéntete agradecido, te convertiré en un Dios entre mortales y así cumplirás mi voluntad"** \- dijo aun con una sonrisa maligna - **"algo me dice que terminaremos siendo muy bueno socios… Gaki"** \- agregó mientras sus ojos brillaban.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Una Propuesta Difícil de Rechazar_**

* * *

 ** _"Naruto ha conocido a la bestia que está sellada en él, ¿cuáles son los planes que tiene Kurama preparado para Naruto? ¿Naruto caerá ahora que el Kyubi pone dudas en su corazón sobre la personas que él conoce?"._**

 ** _Hola que tal este es el inicio de esta historia, a diferencia del canon quiero hacer un Naruto distinto, uno que no se conforme con ser el payaso y que busque cuál es su lugar en ese mundo, la idea será que muchas cosas no pasaran como en las historia original, habrá algunos cambios en asuntos como clanes, personalidades, aparición de personajes y agregare algunas cosas nuevas._**

 ** _Algunos nombres de otros animes o de algunos videojuegos harán mención, pero quiero dejar algo claro "NO HABRA CROSSOVER CON NADA FUERA DE NARUTO", ¿a qué me refiero con esto?, canciones de openings, nombres de técnicas o de ciudades de diferentes series podrían aparecer, pero no tienen nada que ver más que como nombres, no le dará a Naruto poderes de Saiyajin, ni de frutas del diablo o poderes celestiales, aun si los ataques son conocidos, solo son como guiños, pero nada más._**

 ** _Los emparejamientos son NaruTen y NaruIno, ¡no es Harén!, ¡no habrá NaruHina! y probablemente no habrá NaruSaku. Sé que será muy difícil complacer a todos sobre esto pero espero que la trama sea entretenida, lo suficiente para que ignoren los emparejamientos y lo disfruten._**

 ** _Por mi parte es todo no sin antes dejarles un saludo; espero la historia sea de su agrado así que te invito a que te quedes y lo descubras._**


	2. Una Propuesta Difícil de Rechazar

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 2-_**

 ** _Una Propuesta Difícil de Rechazar_**

Naruto abrió los ojos nuevamente - _'se siente como un deja vu, malditos cambios de escenario'_ \- pensó con molestia al recordar su experiencia pasada pero con la diferencia que su cuerpo se sentía pesado y muy adolorido.

Lentamente se incorporó y miró alrededor, ya no estaba en la cámara del Kyu… no Kurama, él había regresado al Bosque de la Muerte y ahora se encontraba en alguna clase de refugio dentro de un árbol, empezó a revisar el lugar buscando alguna señal de sus compañeros pero solo encontró su equipo ninja y también el equipo de Sasuke y Sakura - _'¿dónde estarán?'_ \- pensó ansioso, estaba preocupado por ellos, pero cuando estaba pensando donde podrían estar volvió a percibir esa presencia que sintió cuando hablaba con Kurama, salió del árbol siguiéndola hacia dónde se originaba y lo que vio lo dejó en shock.

El vio Sakura abrazando a Sasuke de forma muy cercana, todo esto en medio de un claro abierto - _'¿qué demonios?, ¿que hace Sakura-chan abrazando a ese Teme?'_ \- pensó furioso y con celos creciendo en su pecho.

Él estaba a punto de ir y darles un pedazo de su mente a los dos cuando algo llamó su atención, unas marcas negras en la piel de Sasuke - _'¿que son esas cosas?'_ \- se preguntó mientras observaba más detalladamente esas marcas que de un momento a otro empezaron a retroceder hacia su cuello - _'¿qué rayos acaba de pasar?, esas marcas simplemente retrocedieron como si nada'_ \- se dijo cuándo se dio cuenta de algo – _'estoy completamente seguro que esa energía que presencie venían de esas marcas'_ \- pensó confundido - _'pero… pero Kurama había dicho que era ese tipo… Orochimaru, ¿qué está pasando?'_ \- entonces percibió más presencias aparte de Sakura y Sasuke - _'1,2, 3… 9, son 9'_ \- contó – _'una muy débil cerca del suelo, una grande en la parte superior de un árbol junto a una normal, tres juntas, de diferentes tamaños pero nada extraordinario y otras tres de tamaño regular cerca de Sasuke y Sakura-chan'_ \- dijo estando aún más confundido enfocando hacia las firmas de chakra - _'¿pero cómo se esto?'_ \- pensó sin tener una explicación de cómo podía identificar las firmas.

Cuando puso su vista en cada una de esas presencias, vio a Shikamaru, Ino, Chōji; a la chica de los bollos en la cabeza y el chico parecido a Hinata del equipo del cejudo, y el mismo cejotas estaba aquí, él estaba tirado en el suelo y se veía muy herido; también no tan lejos se encontraban los ninjas que atacaron a Kabuto antes de que el primer examen comenzará.

Naruto no sabía lo que estaba pasando y por primera vez en toda su vida sus instintos le dijeron que no hiciera y solo observará, así que no hizo ningún movimiento hasta saber que realmente era lo que había sucedido y se mantuvo observando todo el asunto hasta que fuera necesario su intervención.

El vio como uno de los ninjas de Oto tomaba a uno de sus compañeros que parecía estar sufriendo considerablemente de sus brazos y dejaban atrás un pergamino para marcharse entre los árboles; pensando en _¿por qué?_ de ese acto casi se pierde como el chico Hyuga tomaba a el cejotas mientras su compañera estaba cerca vigilando a sus compañeros, ambos hablaron un poco con Sakura y Sasuke y se marcharon no sin antes dirigir una mirada a Naruto de parte del Hyuga que al parecer fue el único que se había dado cuenta que él había llegado al claro. Al ver que solo quedaba el equipo 10 y que no había mas peligro Naruto decidió que era momento de hacerles saber a sus compañeros que estaba bien y empezó a acercarse a ellos a la par de que el equipo de Shikamaru también se acercaban a sus compañeros.

"Oigan chicos, ¿que acaba de suceder?"- dijo Naruto, sorprendiendo a los cinco shinobi Genin -"¿porque el cejotas y el chico de Oto estaban así de mal?"- pregunto el rubio mirando alrededor –"¿qué paso con esa ninja de Kusa de antes que nos atacó?"-.

"¡Naruto! me da gusto que estés bien, estaba preocupada"- dijo sinceramente aliviada Sakura -"pensé que te había pasado algo"-.

Naruto no podía ocultar su alegría que se manifestó en una sonrisa, su chica soñada se preocupaba por él, esto era casi un sueño… que Sakura se encargó de arruinar -"no sé cómo iba a poder defender a Sasuke-kun sin tu ayuda"- agregó la chica para decepción de Naruto y rompiendo su ensoñación.

 _'Sasuke, siempre es Sasuke, todo es Sasuke, porque ese imbécil se queda con todo'_ \- pensó furioso – _'todos quieren pelear con él, todos quiere ser su amigo, y todas las chicas lo aman, sobre todo Sakura-chan ¡maldita sea! ¡porque ese tonto me opaca siempre!'_ \- agrego molesto el rubio que decidió que todo esto era injusto - _'pero... no quiero seguir pensando en eso por ahora, necesito respuestas'_ \- se dijo así mismo cuando se dio cuenta de la condición que se encontraba Sakura -"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿qué te paso?! ¡¿quién te hizo eso?!'- y luego observando al equipo 10 -"¡¿porque está aquí el equipo de Ino?! ¡explíquenme que pasó!"- apuro realmente deseoso de saber qué había sucedido mientras estaba dentro de su mente con Kurama.

"Bueno veras…"- dijo Sakura pero Sasuke levantó un brazo observando a su compañero rubio.

"No es nada de tu incumbencia lo que haya pasado aquí Dobe"- dijo contundentemente Sasuke mirando a los ojos a Naruto -"así que guárdate tus preguntas y quédate callado"- declaro.

"Pero Sasuke-kun"… intentó Sakura.

"¡He dicho que no Sakura!"- gruño Sasuke observando firmemente a Sakura para luego ver al equipo -"el Dobe no necesita saber lo que paso"-.

"Está bien Sasuke-kun, como tú digas"- dijo dócilmente Sakura bajando la cabeza.

"¡No!, esperen no me pueden ocultar las cosas, somos un equipo, eso no es justo"- reprocho Naruto.

No podía creerlo, Sasuke y Sakura se habían decido a dejarlo en la oscuridad, después de lo que había hablado con Kurama y descubierto que la gente le ocultaba cosas, Naruto se había decidido a sí mismo a no volver a permitir que la gente le negara la verdad o se la ocultaran, y ahora, sus compañeros de equipo también estaban guardaban secretos hacia él. -"¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura-chan! por favor necesito saber qué es lo que…"-.

"¡NARUTO!, Sasuke-kun ha dicho que no y si Sasuke-kun lo dice es porque así se va a hacer"- replicó Sakura.

"¿Pero?, ¿pero?"- Naruto trato de hablar pero el enojo y la indignación hicieron que su garganta se cerrará - _'maldita sea, secretos, secretos, ¿acaso soy el idiota al que no pueden contarle nada o qué? justo después de saber lo de Jiji con lo de mi madre y mi clan'_ \- pensó el chico aunque aún tenía esperanzas que lo que dijo Kurama haya sido un error, pero algo en él le decía que era verdad, el descubrimiento de él Clan Uzumaki y la verdad sobre su madre aún fresca en su mente le ponía muchas preguntas con relación en la confianza hacia las demás personas - _'si Jiji me lo oculto, ¿que más me ha ocultado? ¿quién más aparte de Jiji me ha ocultado cosas?'_ \- pensó - _'bueno es obvio que Sakura y Sasuke lo hacen'_ \- pensó con amargura - _'¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿Iruka-sensei? no creo… ¿verdad?'_ \- dudo - _'bueno ellos sabían la verdad del Kyubi y me ocultaron la verdad'_ \- pensó triste ya que no sabía en quien realmente confiar, irónicamente pensó que la única persona o… cosa que había sido sincero con él había sido Kurama.

"Oigan"- escucho Naruto, volteo para ver a Shikamaru hablando por primera vez después de la desaparición de los demás equipos -"no sé qué paso, y puede resultar molesto, pero creo que Naruto también debería saber lo que pasa, es parte de su equipo"- finalizó.

"¡Shikamaru! ¡Sasuke-kun ya había dicho que no! no veo cual sea la necesidad de decirle a ese perdedor lo que paso, no es como si hiciera alguna diferencia, date cuenta que acaba de despertar ¡solo siendo una carga para Sasuke-kun! y aunque la frentesota puede ser una molestia, por lo menos ha hecho algo por el equipo, pero Naruto, de seguro ha sido una carga para Sasuke y Sakura en todo el examen, que se puede esperar de el peor ninja de la clase"- dijo Ino.

 _'¿Carga? ¿ella cree que soy una carga? por Kami, yo salve a su precioso Sasuke-kun de esa enorme serpiente mientras él se orinaba de miedo y ella me llama ¿carga?'_ \- pensó Naruto molesto - _'esa... esa… esa ¡perra! me está menospreciando nuevamente como cuando estábamos en la academia'_ \- y al observar el silencio de los demás se dio cuenta de la realidad para todos - _'nadie dice algo a mi favor, realmente piensan eso de mí, creen que soy un fracaso'_ \- luego observando a sus compañeros de equipo se dio cuenta que ellos nunca le agradecieron por salvarlos - _'probablemente Sakura y Sasuke crean que lo que pasó antes fue pura suerte, ¡maldita sea! ¡qué tengo que hacer para que me reconozcan!'_ -.

"Si bueno…"- incómodo por el ambiente hablo Shikamaru -"creo que nosotros nos vamos, Ino ¿porque no ayudas a Sakura antes de irnos?, mientras que yo y Chōji nos recomponemos de la pelea"-.

"Si está bien, frente ven conmigo, arreglaremos ese feo pelo tuyo, no quiero que me lo dejes fácil para conseguir el corazón de Sasuke-kun"- dijo burlonamente Ino.

"En tus sueños Ino-puerca"- replicó Sakura.

"Que molesto"- murmuró Shikamaru

Sasuke observó a Naruto, que se había quedado callado - _'es extraño, por lo general hubiera armado un alboroto pero esta vez el perdedor se ha quedado sin palabras, él se dio por vencido muy pronto, eso casi nunca sucede'_ \- pensó extrañado ante el comportamiento inusual de Naruto – _'bueno por lo menos no escucharé su quejidos y todo será tranquilo por una vez en la vida'_ \- murmuró internamente para luego pensar en su siguiente paso – _'antes que nada debemos ir a un lugar seguro y descansar, sigo exhausto de mi pelea con ese Orochimaru y debo hablar con Sakura de lo que pasó después de que caí inconsciente y también debo averiguar que fue ese poder y como puedo controlarlo'_ \- dijo recordando la sensación de poder que había recorrido su cuerpo.

"Dobe debemos movernos a un sitio más seguro, así que ve por el equipo para marcharnos después de que Ino termine con Sakura"- ordeno Sasuke a un Naruto que aún seguía en silencio.

"No"- dijo simplemente Naruto y empezó a caminar rumbo al bosque.

"¡¿Que?!"- replico Sasuke sorprendido -"¡te he dado una orden Dobe y más te vale que obedezcas!"- gruño Sasuke.

"He dicho que no"- volvió a contestar el rubio -"entiéndelo, si quieres que nos movamos, ve tú mismo por el equipo si tanto deseas"- replico sin voltear a ver a su compañero de equipo y siguiendo su camino rumbo a los árboles.

"¡NARUTO! SASUKE-KUN TE DIO UNA ORDEN, ¡ASÍ QUE HAZLO!"- gritó Sakura desde donde estaba, Ino ya había arreglado su cabello y había curado algunas de sus heridas -"¿NARUTO ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?"- le pregunto al ver que no había respondió y cuando de Naruto de repente se detuvo ella volvió a gritar -"¡HAZLO AHORA MISMO!"-.

Naruto volteo su mirada a la pelirrosa y ella se quedó helada, frente a Sakura había un Naruto que la veía de manera fría y hostil como nunca antes lo había hecho – _'esos ojos'_ \- pensó la chica con un escalofrío pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una voz similar al frio de los ojos que estaba observando -"he dicho no"- dijo simplemente el rubio y se alejó entre los árboles.

"¿Que acaba de pasar?"- pregunto una sorprendida Ino.

 _'¡Maldición! ¡estúpido Dobe!'_ \- se quejó Sasuke -"bien Sakura debemos prepararnos, ahora que ese tonto se ha ido no podemos ir a ningún lado"- dijo molesto -"a pesar de ser una carga lo necesitamos para pasar esta prueba y aun puede ser útil"- hablo Sasuke mientras se dirigía al refugio que Sakura había hecho.

Sakura salió de su estupor y siguió a Sasuke, deteniéndose y volviéndose al equipo 10 -"gracias por su ayuda, sin ustedes pudimos haber muerto"- y luego continuó en dirección a Sasuke.

"Debemos irnos"- dijo Shikamaru, aun observando el lugar por donde Naruto había desaparecido, él se sentía sorprendido, Naruto nunca había reaccionado así antes. Normalmente era escandaloso y decidido, pero esa reacción había sido fría y contundente - _'tal vez Sakura, Sasuke e Ino terminaron llevándolo al borde... como nunca antes'_ \- dijo recordando lo mal que Ino y Sakura habían sido con el chico en la academia – _'que molesto'_ \- pensó - _'bien no es algo en el que yo pueda hacer algo y realmente no tengo ningún interés en arreglar problemas de equipos ajenos'_ \- recordando donde estaba y que se suponía que debería hacer, puso su mirada a Ino y Chōji -"vamos, aún debemos terminar esta prueba, y nos falta encontrar el otro pergamino"-.

"Pero… Shikamaru, Sasuke-kun y la frente están solos y el fracasado de Naruto se volvió nuevamente una carga al irse… no podemos irnos y dejarlos solos"- intento Ino.

"No Ino, no es nuestro problema, es problema del equipo 7 y nosotros aún no tenemos el pergamino restante, y aunque será una molestia continuar con el examen, prefiero terminarlo y salir de este bosque"- declaró con un gruñido perezoso - _'o podría ser víctima del enojo de mi madre', mujeres molestas'_ \- pensó con un ligero escalofrío -"en movimiento"- finalizó y se dirigió al bosque en una dirección distinta a la que Naruto tomo con Chōji detrás de él.

Ino miró a Sasuke y Sakura - _'maldita sea, esa frente estará a solas con mi Sasuke-kun, como la detesto, pero no me preocupo, al final seré yo la ganadora, esa frente no es mejor que ese tonto de Naruto y cuando Sasuke vea que ella no es rival para mí, me elegirá'_ \- pensó decidida – _'solo espera y veras Sakura, tu suerte terminará muy pronto'_ \- finalizó Ino y siguió a Shikamaru.

Mientras tanto Sakura y Sasuke estaban en el refugio que Sakura había construido mientras se ponían seguros para pasar la noche ahí debido a que Naruto se había ido y no podían moverse de ese lugar hasta que el regresara y no sabían cuando lo harían.

"Bien ya se fueron y sin el Dobe cerca podré preguntarte ¿qué fue lo que pasó después de que caí inconsciente? y ¿qué fue de ese Orochimaru?"- pregunto Sasuke mientras estaba mirando a Sakura.

Sakura se ruborizo - _'Sasuke-kun me está hablando'_ -.

 ** _'Cuando el escuche como lo defendimos, se sentirá agradecido que irá con nosotras a una cita cuando este examen termine'_** \- alabo **Inner Sakura**.

Sakura entonces le contó a Sasuke que fue lo que paso, como Orochimaru lo mordió y le dio algo que él llamó Marca de maldición, como los ninjas de Oto aparecieron y ella luchó para salvarlo ( _y a Naruto, aunque ella no lo mencionó_ ) como Rock Lee llegó y la salvó ( _aunque ella mencionó que no significo nada_ ) como el lucho contra ellos y usó una técnica que casi vence a uno, como los ninjas de Oto terminaron golpeando a Lee y como el equipo de Ino los rescato y estuvieron dispuestos a pelear para ayudarlos ( _aunque desestimó que Ino fuera de ayuda, -"no es tan distinta que Naruto"- dijo_ ); como llego el equipo de Lee y termino con lo que ocurrió cuando Sasuke despertó y cuando le rompió los brazos a ese ninja de Oto.

"Bien, lo entiendo"- dijo Sasuke - _'así que ese Orochimaru me dejó una marca'_ \- el dedujo que es donde procede ese poder que sintió - _'tengo que encontrar una forma de cómo controlar ese poder'_ \- pensó decidido aunque se sentía asqueado de ser derrotado y marcado por Orochimaru, algún sentimiento extraño de gratitud había nacido en una parte de él, le había dado un poder que lo ayudara en su misión de matar a Itachi y restaurar su clan -"bien Sakura, ahora como te lo había dicho, no quiero que Naruto lo sepa, no puede hacer nada, y francamente no creo que pudiera hacer algo aparte de ser un perdedor"-.

"Está bien Sasuke-kun, te prometo que no le diré nada a Naruto"- acepto –"aunque como tú dices, no creo que fuera capaz de entender lo que está pasando"- dijo Sakura, sabía que era injusta con Naruto, pero bueno, era decisión de Sasuke el no decirle y ciertamente Naruto no se caracteriza por ser alguien que pueda pensar en algo aparte de comer ramen o causar problemas.

 _'¿Marca de maldición? ¿ninjas de Otogakure? ¿Rock Lee herido por salvar a Sakura?'_ \- fue el pensamiento de alguien.

Sin ser conscientes Sakura y Sasuke, en la parte posterior del árbol donde se refugiaban, se encontraba un Naruto que había escuchado toda la conversación completa de lo que había ocurrido - _'así que no soy capaz de entender lo que está pasando ¿eh Sakura?'_ \- pensó con sarcasmo. Naruto había llegado a la misma conclusión que Sasuke, esa marca era de donde había procedido esa fuente de poder que detectó - _'así que Orochimaru marco a Sasuke, ¿me pregunto para qué?'_ \- pregunto – _'es preocupante, esa sensación de malicia que sentí de esa marca es aterradora, y sé que ese poder que salía de él no era de Sasuke'_ \- se dijo empezando a preocupar - _'bien, más de lo que necesito, Sasuke consiguiendo más poder'_ \- se quejó – _'no puede quedarme atrás, estoy cansado que me subestimen y menosprecien, tengo mucho que pensar, sobre todo, ese sello de maldición'_ -.

 ** _'Tal vez yo pueda tener algo que te ayude a entender lo que está pasando Gaki'_** \- se escuchó una voz de la nada.

 _'¡¿Qué demonios?!'_ \- se incorporó Naruto, observando por todos lado, trato de buscar el origen de esa voz - _'¿quién era?, no veo a nadie'_ -.

 ** _'Soy yo Gaki'_** \- se volvió a escuchar - ** _'soy_** ** _Kurama, te hablo desde el interior de tu mente'_** -.

 _'¿Kurama?'_ \- pregunto – _'¿pero cómo? ¿cómo puedes hablar conmigo si yo estoy afuera y tu estas dentro?, nunca antes había pasado'_ \- dijo un confundido y sorprendido Naruto.

 ** _'Al parecer ese maldito de Orochimaru no solo le dejo esa marca al mocoso Uchiha, si no también toco el sello que me contiene'_** \- dijo la voz de Kurama en su mente.

 _'¿A qué te refieres?'_ \- pregunto Naruto confundido.

 ** _'Ven a mi presencia y hablaremos, continuaremos con la plática que dejamos y también te haré una propuesta que creo que será de tu agrado'_** \- invito Kurama.

 _'¿Y cómo entro contigo?'_ \- volvió a preguntar Naruto, realmente quería continuar la conversación con Kurama, recordando el tema pendiente que tenía.

 ** _'Solo relájate y trata de concentrarte en mi presencia'_** \- explico - ** _'recuerda el chakra que obtuviste en ese puente, te ayudará a encontrarme'_** \- contesto Kurama

Naruto cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo perdía su peso y cuando abrió los ojos estaba enfrente de la celda de Kurama.

"Lo logré"- dijo Naruto

 **"Eso veo, bien Gaki tenemos mucho que discutir y quiero ser lo más breve posible"** \- gruño - **"como te decía tengo algo que proponerte y también está la información que te debía sobre tu padre, pero antes de que lleguemos a eso, responderé tus dudas sobre esa marca en el cuello del gusano Uchiha"** \- explicó.

"Ok dime lo que sabes"- respondió Naruto.

 **"Bien, esa marca o sello de maldición como quieras llamarlo, es un _Juinjutsu_ _(Técnica de Sello Maldito)_ , son parecidas y a la vez distintas al F _ūinjutsu_ (Técnicas de Sellado), porque sirven para someter a una persona y mantener el control"**\- explicó – **"tal vez no lo sepas pero el clan de tu amiga Hyuga también usa este tipo de técnicas en algunos miembros menores de su clan"** \- agrego sorprendiendo a Naruto - **"bueno a lo que iba, con esta técnica Orochimaru somete a las personas que decide pero también les entrega un aumento de poder, las personas empiezas a mantener actitudes más hostiles mientras la marca se apodera de ellos, y mantiene un enlace con Orochimaru… puede que Uchiha se vuelva peligroso, mantenlo vigilado"** \- aconsejo.

"¿Violento? ¿hay forma de eliminar esa marca?"- pregunto Naruto, sinceramente había dejado de preocuparse por Sasuke después de cómo lo trato hoy, pero no quería verse envuelto con un Sasuke fuera de control, sobre todo un Uchiha con un aumento de poder, también estaba la duda sobre eso de la marca de los Hyuga, pero tendría que esperar y preguntárselo a esa bicho raro de Hinata.

 **"Desconozco si exista una forma de eliminarlo, tal vez un maestro de sello como los antiguos Uzumaki pudieran eliminarlo"** \- sugirió - **"pero depende mucho también de la intención de la víctima de no dejarse controlar, por ejemplo esta Anko Mitarashi, la mujer que fue la censor de esta parte de la prueba"** \- dijo recordando a la mujer - **"ella fue víctima del sello de Orochimaru y ha logrado controlarlo de alguna forma, pero como has visto, su peculiaridad y sadismo puede ser parte de cómo ese sello jugo con su mente, aunque también cabe la posibilidad que lo haya heredado en su tiempo como estudiante de Orochimaru"** \- dijo Kurama.

"Y me dices que… ¿Sasuke puede ser como esa mujer o peor?"- cuestiono Naruto, recordando como esa mujer lo cortó y lo lamió - _'espero que Sasuke no haga eso'_ \- pensó asqueado.

 **"Probablemente pueda ser peor, ya has visto cómo actúa, arrogante y totalmente desagradable, conociéndolo, dudo que desee combatir al sello, sabes muy bien de su sed de poder"** \- declaró Kurama.

"Tienes razón"- reflexiono Naruto -"bien estaré alerta a su alrededor"- agrego -"ahora que mencionas que ese Orochimaru hizo algo con nuestro sello, ¿qué me puedes decir de lo que pasó y cómo podemos comunicarnos fuera de aquí?"- pregunto Naruto.

 **"Bien esa serpiente uso el _Gogyō Fūin_** **_(Selló_** ** _de 5 Puntos)_ en el sello _Hakke no Fūin Shiki_** **_(Sellado de los Ochos Trigramas)_ que me mantiene sellado en ti, al hacer eso causó un desequilibrio, impidiendo que yo pueda darte chakra y que tu chakra se combine con el mío y cause que no puedas manejarlo"**\- explicó - **"eso hace que tu conexión conmigo sea más fuerte a nivel mental, pero aun así es un peligro que estés así, probablemente morirías en una pelea por no manejar correctamente tu chakra"** -.

"¿Que no podre usar mi chakra? ¿cómo podemos solucionarlo?"- preguntó desesperadamente Naruto, realmente no entendía sobre todo eso de sellos, pero no quería estar así, sin control de su chakra y menos con un Sasuke que puede enloquecer en cualquier momento.

 **"Pues puedes esperar a que el Hokage logre quitarlo de ti, debido a que un Sannin fue el que lo puso solo su maestro el Hokage podrá lograr eliminarlo, también otro Sannin podría hacerlo, pero dudo que llegues a encontrar a Jiraiya o Tsunade que han abandonado la aldea hace años"**.

"Entonces, ¿me quedaré con este problema hasta que Jiji haga algo?"- pregunto -"puede que me impida continuar con el examen Chūnin o puedo ser asesinado antes de siquiera salir"- se deprimió Naruto.

 **"Lo siento Gaki, pero es lo que hay"** \- dijo Kurama mientras observaba al niño frustrarse, de hecho él también se sentía frustrado- **_'este mocoso no tiene control de chakra y eso puede ocasionar que lo maten, y por lógica a mí también, pero no hay nada más que pueda hacerse, no somos ningún maestro de sello y estoy seguro que solo el viejo y ese maldito pervertido sapo pueden hacerlo'_** \- penso - **"bien ahora Gaki ya que no podemos lograr eliminar ese sello juntos, debemos trabajar en formas en la cual mantenerte vivo mientras alguien libera el sello y recuperes tu control de chakra"** \- declaró serio – **"debido a que sería arriesgado depender de jutsu por ese desequilibrio, tendremos que trabajar en tu habilidades físicas, realmente tienes un estilo pobre de taijutsu, principalmente a tu mal enseñanza en la academia, pero también has sido mediocre al no solucionar esos problemas por tu cuenta"** \- hizo una pausa y puso su mirada en Naruto - **"lo que dijo esa zorra Yamanaka no es tan alejado de la realidad, has sido una patética excusa de ninja, y solo te has dedicado a gritar y alardear de habilidades que no tienes, mi poder fue el que te ayudo a salvar a tu equipo en este bosque y a pelear con el estúpido afeminado del hielo en ese puente"** \- le recordó – **"te eh estado manteniendo vivo, pero por un descuido tuyo nos trajiste a este lugar con este problema"** \- gruño – **"Kushina y Mito fueron excelentes shinobi por mérito propio, nunca necesitaron mi poder, ellas tenían habilidades únicas, fuerza, inteligencia y poder"** \- le señalo – **"son cosas que caracteriza a un Uzumaki, pero tu Gaki, has sido una mancha en ese legado, en vez de lamentarte porque la zorra rosada no salía contigo debiste haber entrenado, prefieren culpar a los demás de tus deficiencias y te justificas de tu mediocridad, y si quieres que no solo lleguemos a sobrevivir a este examen, sino también a que no seas una burla de ninja, todo esto debe cambiar ¡Y DEBE SER AHORA!"** \- finalizo con un rugido.

Naruto no dijo nada lentamente bajo la cabeza mudo y dolido mientras las lágrimas de impotencia se acumulaban en él, él sabía que todo lo que Kurama había dicho era verdad, le dolía y lo enojaba el darse cuenta de lo patético que era -"tienes razón, pero ¿qué puedo hacer?"-.

Kurama había visto con ojos de aprobación la respuesta del mocoso- **_'bien ahora me ahorro dolores de cabeza con su actitud de mediocre'_** \- pensó - ** _'bien es momento de ver si funciona esa habilidad'_** \- concentrándose en algo dentro suyo, Kurama empezó a llenarse de información en su mente, técnicas de sellado más específicamente - ** _'je je funciono'_** \- rio - ** _'será de mucha ayuda tus habilidades... Mito'_** \- se complació - **"hay algunas cosas que podré hacer para ayudarte no solo a defenderte de ese asqueroso Uchiha, sino también a ser más fuerte"** -.

"¿En serio?"- pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

 **"Sí"** \- contestó simplemente Kurama

"Bueno gracias supongo"- respondió un Naruto sin saberse cómo sentir, entonces recordó- "bien sobre mi padre ¿qué puedes decirme?"- preguntó ansioso Naruto, no había olvidado que debía mejorar y se había prometido que después de salir ahora se tomaría más en serio su entrenamiento, pero el deseo de saber quién era su padre era más fuerte ahora -"me dijiste que sabías quién era"- insistió.

 **"Cierto tu padre"** \- Kurama volvía a tener esa sonrisa maléfica - ** _'tiempo de trabajar'_** \- pensó - **"bien niño, lo que estás apunto de aprender puede causar un gran impacto en ti y podría alterarse, pero quiero que seas fuerte y escuches bien porque no lo voy a repetir"** \- se detuvo un momento para hacer un ambiente de expectación - ** _'¿quién dice que no puedo ser dramático?'_** \- pensó, después de aguardar unos segundos continuó - ** _"tú padre fue un hombre conocido como Minato Namikaze"_** -.

"Minato Namikaze"- repitió Naruto, su padre se llamó Minato Namikaze - _'me pregunto ¿porque mi apellido viene de mi mamá y no de mi papá?'_ \- pensó confundido – _'Naruto Namikaze no suena mal... ¿Namikaze?... espera... lo eh oído antes'_ \- ese nombre le sonaba familiar, algo de la academia.

Entonces recordó una conferencia de Iruka-sensei en la academia hace años.

 ** _Flashback_**

~ _"… y Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage acabó con un pelotón de Iwa por su propia cuenta y así recibió el nombre del **Destello Amarillo de Konoha**..." ~_

 ** _Fin Flashback_**

"¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!"- gritó Naruto.

 **"Si Gaki, tu padre fue el Yondaime Hokage, el mismo que luchó conmigo y me selló en ti, tu padre fue el héroe de esta aldea"** \- declaró Kurama.

"Pero… pero… no es posible"- Naruto murmuraba, le era muy difícil aceptar está información pero tenía que ser verdad, algo en él le decía que Kurama no le mentía, saber de su mamá fue un choque pero no sé comparaba a lo que acababa de aprender, era algo que no podía describir, su padre fue un Hokage, su héroe de la infancia fue ni más ni menos su propio padre.

 _'Jiji maldita sea porque me ocultaste esto'_ \- replicó Naruto para sí mismo, se sentía traicionado por una persona que creía que jamás le mentiría –"era mi historia, mi familia, ¿porque me lo ocultaron?"-.

 **"No sé realmente porque el Hokage te ha ocultado esa información a ti y a el resto de la aldea"** \- con una mirada maliciosa dirigida a Naruto continuo - **"probablemente si ese pueblo tuyo supiera tu ascendencia no hayas pasado lo que tuviste que pasar, quién sabe, tal vez alguna familia amorosa te hubiera acogido"** -.

"Pero porque nadie me lo dijo"- Naruto pregunto nuevamente hablando para sí mismo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y una mirada herida estaba presente en su rostro.

 ** _'Bien agreguemos más leña al fuego'_** \- pensó con malicia -" **no creo que muchas personas sepan ese secreto Gaki"** \- sonriendo internamente decidió atacar la herida de Naruto - **"pero algo sí estoy seguro, ese sensei Hatake tuyo realmente lo sabía, ya que él fue el alumno de tu padre"** -.

"¿Que? ¿Kakashi-sensei fue el alumno de mi papá?"- pregunto empezando a enojarse -"entonces… él también me ha estado ocultando cosas, él es como Sakura, como Sasuke y como el viejo ¿en quién puedo confiar realmente?"- Naruto pregunto con un sentimiento de hundimiento que crecía más y más.

 **"Bueno recuerda que todos te ocultaron mi existencia y si no fuera por esa basura de Chūnin probablemente no te habrías enterado hasta la fecha"** \- hablo Kurama con toda la malicia recordándole que Iruka también le había mentido antes - **"al parecer a las personas realmente no les importa el sufrimiento que pasaste y fácilmente te hubieran dejado pasar por más, mientras te mantuvieran en la oscuridad"** -.

"Creo… creo que tienes razón, Iruka-sensei y Kakashi-sensei me han ocultado cosas, al igual que el Hokage y mis compañeros de equipo, probablemente el viejo y Kakashi-sensei también sepan lo que sucedió con mi clan y lo mantienen oculto como todo"- hablo un molesto Naruto.

 ** _'Perfecto'_** \- pensó Kurama.

Naruto suspiro -"gracias Kurama, por increíble que parezca tú has sido el único sincero conmigo"- hablo un Naruto con una voz débil.

 **"Ni lo menciones Gaki, espero te haya servido saber quién fue tu padre"** \- le dijo - ** _'por qué a mí me funcionó de maravilla'_** \- pensó perversamente.

"Si, ha sido aclarador, aunque no sé cómo sentirme, él fue mi héroe y mi inspiración, pero ahora sé que fue él, mi papá, él fue el responsable de que te sellaran en mí y por eso el pueblo me trató como me trato"-.

 **"No pienses así Gaki, tu padre confiaba en ti, estoy seguro que él quería que tú fueras como un héroe para este pueblo, pero los gusanos de esta aldea decidieron convertirse en su chivo expiatorio"** \- realmente a Kurama no le importaba como Naruto viera al Yondaime, fácilmente él hubiera permitido que Naruto odiara a su padre, el odio es una emoción que la bestia entendía, pero después de pensarlo bien, si la situación se presentaba, decidió que preferiría que el niño viera a su héroe como un modelo a seguir para que se esforzará en su crecimiento y poner a Naruto en contra de la aldea al asegurar que no cumplieron el último deseo de Namikaze.

"¿Estás seguro?'- preguntó un Naruto con una ligera esperanza en su voz.

 **"Claro Gaki"** \- dijo Kurama - ** _'que asco tener que decir esto, pero valdrá la pena'_** \- pensó molesto - **"ahora Gaki, como sabes tu padre fue una leyenda, un ninja poderoso en su propia derecho, dime, ¿eres digno de seguir su legado?"** -.

Naruto nuevamente reflexionó lo que le dijo Kurama - _'¿digno de su legado?'_ \- deprimido volvió a admitir que no era así, no era la gran cosa, no tenía ningún jutsu sorprendente más allá de los clones de sombra, y dudaba que el **_Oiroke_** **_(Jutsu Sexy)_** pudiera servir de algo, no es como si salvara al mundo o detuviera un ser poderoso usando alguna versión del **_Oiroke_**.

Aunque parte de su educación había sido saboteada por los instructores de la academia, sabía que había sido negligente con su crecimiento como Shinobi, se limitó a solo gritar y actuar como alguien superior.

Cuando sabía que fácilmente podría estar en la parte inferior de conocimientos, nunca pensó en ir a la biblioteca y aprender - _'digo sé que me prohibieron la entrada pero no es como si la bibliotecaria supiera reconocer un **Henge** **(Transformación)**_ \- Naruto sabía que tenía la vitalidad, la curación extrema y la energía en parte por el chakra de Kurama, pero sin él no tenía nada más.

"No, no creo que ahora sea capaz de ser digno del legado de papá, no tengo un clan que me ayude como los demás, y mi conocimiento en las artes ninja es limitado"- reconoció Naruto.

 **"Bueno Gaki, eso debe cambiar, no puedo permitir que el ninja que me lleva sea una burla, tendremos que trabajar en hacerte digno de ser el envase del poderoso Kyubi, hace rato te mencioné que quería hacer un trato contigo, quiero ser parte de tu entrenamiento y ayudarte a descubrir tu verdadero potencial"** \- Kurama dijo.

"¿Ayudarme a ser mejor?, ¿cuál es el truco?, ¿qué ganas con esto?"- cuestionó Naruto con precaución.

 **"Como te dije, no puedes ser un débil envase para mí, principalmente porque si tú mueres, yo desaparezco y tardó años en volver a formarme y quiero evitar eso"** \- respondió Kurama.

"Ok… ¿cómo puedes ayudarme?"- pregunto Naruto un poco más confiado - _'bueno tiene buenos argumentos'_ \- pensó.

 **"Para pasar esta ronda de los exámenes debes entrenar tu cuerpo debido a que tus ninjutsu no pueden usarse correctamente, recientemente eh obtenido conocimiento de algunas técnicas que serán de gran ayuda, pero tu cuerpo no es el apropiado para realizarlas, así que como te decía, primero hay que entrenar tu cuerpo, te enseñaré una técnica de _Fūinjutsu_ que te será capaz de entrenar tu cuerpo con gravedad, podrás poner sellos en partes de tu cuerpo que harán que tu cuerpo se adapte a la tensión que tu cuerpo recibirá con las nuevas habilidades que tendrás más adelante"**\- explicó.

"Ok sellos de gravedad, suena difícil pero me esforzare"- declaró el Uzumaki.

 **"Correcto también para ayudarte en este entrenamiento exprés usaremos _Kage Bushin_ para aumentar la experiencia"**\- continuó Kurama.

"¿ ** _Kage Bushin_** **_(Clones de Sombra)_**? ¿experiencia?... no te entiendo"- pregunto un confundido Naruto.

 **"Bueno al parecer ese Hatake no te ha mencionado que una de las habilidades especiales de los _Kage Bushin_ es que recopila la información obtenida de los clones y las devuelve al usuario, ciertamente es una gran ayuda en los entrenamientos aunque pocas personas poseen un chakra como el tuyo que no solo es grande por mí, sino también por tu sangre Uzumaki"**\- le dijo.

 _'Bien eso es perfecto, otro secreto más que alguien me oculta, maldito Kakashi, primero no nos enseña nada relevante, si no que me niega está información que me podría ayudado en mi crecimiento'_ \- pensó molesto -"está bien, ahora que lo sé, lo usaré, háblame de ese sello"-.

 **"Te enseñaré a realizarlo para que lo hagas tú cuando salgas de aquí, entrenaras con 2 clones haciendo ejercicios físicos continuamente sin descansar, mientras tengamos esa restricción no nos arriesgaremos a hacer más, con 2 bastara por ahora; y solo los disiparas cuando sea de noche, para que puedas descansar y reponerte, haz lo posible que tus compañeros u otros ninjas no se enteren de tus clones, hazlos que se dispersen, no queremos que nadie más se entere de tu nuevo entrenamiento, sobre todo ese bastardo Uchiha"** \- le advirtió – **"tu mientras tanto dedícate al examen, al igual que tus clones tendrás sellos de gravedad, procura acostumbrarte y trata de hacer ejercicios leves lejos de la mirada de tus compañeros, no te preocupes por el desgaste, yo te ayudaré a reponerte, todo este entrenamiento nos ayudara a que tu cuerpo sea el adecuado para una técnica que estaré preparando para ti"** -.

"De acuerdo"- dijo un decidido Naruto.

Kurama entonces le enseñó el sello de gravedad, y cuando Naruto estuvo seguro de haberlo aprendido a realizarlo, estaba listo para practicarlo en el mundo exterior.

 **"Bien Gaki es tiempo de que vayas y entrenes"** \- mencionó Kurama - **"esfuérzate y hazlo bien, te estaré vigilando"** \- finalizó.

"Hai, gracias Kurama, nos vemos"- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos y desapareciendo en un instante.

 ** _'Bien, ahora trataré de descubrir cómo puedo obtener más de ese conocimiento, quien lo diría Mito sirvió de algo'_** \- rio - ** _¿me_** ** _pregunto si puedo obtener algo de Kushina?'_** -.

 **Próximo Capítulo:**

 **Las Preliminares I:**

 **El Preludio de la Batalla**

* * *

 ** _"El entrenamiento con sellos de gravedad comienza, ¿a qué se refiere Kurama con obtener más conocimiento?, ¿y qué clase de técnica estará preparando para Naruto?"._**

 ** _Nuevamente terminamos otro capítulo, la relación de Naruto y sus compañeros se deterioran gracias a los secretos, este Naruto será más real, no será un tipo que perdona todo y acepta como Sakura y Sasuke lo tratan._**

 ** _También el reconoce que es un ninja mediocre, enserio el Naruto original siempre me ha molestado, tiene mucho potencial pero no entrena, solo le fusta bromear y sentirse importante y un gran ninja cuando no lo es, aquí ya tuve un balde de agua fría y ahora se esforzara por ser mejor y demostrar que no debe ser menospreciado._**

 ** _Bueno me despido, espero tengan lindos días, hasta la próxima._**


	3. Las Preliminares I

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 3-_**

 ** _Las Preliminares I:_**

 ** _El Preludio de la Batalla_**

Naruto despertó en el silencio de la habitación de la torre del bosque, él había descansado lo suficiente y decidió que ya era tiempo de levantarse, incorporándose lentamente dio una mirada a toda la habitación y encontró que Sasuke y Sakura aun seguían dormidos en sus propias camas.

El suspiro de satisfacción de no tener que darles cara en este momento.

Habían llegado el día anterior a el edificio que se suponía era la meta para la segunda fase del examen, con un día de sobra decidieron descansar para tener energías por si eran necesarias, no sabían qué iba a suceder después de terminar la prueba y no querían llevarse sorpresas desagradables por el cansancio.

El realmente se sentía tranquilo al ver a sus compañeros dormidos, las cosas habían sido tensas desde su desacuerdo hace 2 días, Sasuke estaba en contra de las acciones que había tomado Naruto, al desafiarlo a una orden e impidiendo realizar un plan a su gusto, tanto como cuando se alejó después de la batalla que tuvieron ellos con los ninjas de Oto, como durante el tiempo siguiente.

Sakura por su parte estaba del lado de Sasuke sin importar qué, así que cuando regresó de su paseo Sakura le dio un discurso sobre no desafiar los deseos de Sasuke-kun algo que Naruto ignoro provocando más la ira de Sakura, desde entonces ha tratado de estar más separado de ellos, mientras que seguía con el entrenamiento que Kurama le había impuesto, su cuerpo poco a poco se acostumbraba a el peso en su cuerpo, sus clones le ayudaban a acostumbrarse más rápido, se tomó su tiempo para hacer ejercicios de resistencia simples, sabía que con el problema de su chakra, su fuerza física sería solo su única carta para no ser eliminado o peor aún, asesinado.

 ** _Hace 1 día_**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Sakura le reclamó por desobedecer a Sasuke, Naruto realmente se sentía irritado, los gritos de Sakura, la cara de engreído de Sasuke y el cansancio de mover su cuerpo con los sellos de gravedad lograron ponerlo malhumorado y se había retraído en sí mismo mientras brincaban de árbol en árbol buscando un equipo para poder quitarles su pergamino y poder concluir con esta parte del examen.

"Sakura, Dobe"- les hablo Sasuke -"nos dirigimos al punto de meta del examen, estaremos manteniendo una guardia para cualquier otro equipo que esté cerca, dudo que seamos los únicos que planean hacer esto, así que hay que tener cuidado y sorprenderlos antes que ellos a nosotros, si las cosas salen bien eliminaremos a alguien rápidamente y podremos avanzar y salir de este maldito bosque"- declaró el Uchiha.

"Hai Sasuke-kun"- dijo una ruborizada Sakura.

Naruto solo hizo un movimiento rápido de cabeza, dando entender que estaba de acuerdo, esto provocó la molestia de Sasuke que empezaba a irritarlo que Naruto no fuera como otros días, su silencio lo molestaba sin saber porque _-'maldición siento que extraño que el idiota sea escandaloso y estúpido, verlo callado y concentrado me pone de nervios, ya quiero que esto termine para poder bajarle los humos y recordarle donde es su lugar'_ \- gruñó en su mente Sasuke.

Mientras tanto Naruto pensaba que el plan de Sasuke no era malo, pero el hecho de no tener control sobre su chakra lo mantenía nervioso, tenía miedo de encontrarse a un rival difícil y tener que exponer su problema a sus compañeros, que de por sí ya lo consideraban una carga, ahora con más razón se lo harían notar - _'primero muerto antes que ellos vuelvan a despreciarme y subestimarme, siento que puedo pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, y creo que puedo crear cierta cantidad de clones, aún si mantengo los otros 2 entrenando'_ \- pensó.

Naruto había enviado a su par de clones de entrenamiento a que estuvieran cerca de él, pero a la vez que se mantuvieran a cierta distancia para que no fueran encontrados por Sakura y Sasuke, él también les dijo que estuvieran alerta por si alguien estuviera cerca para que tanto no fueran descubiertos como para que fueran un refuerzo si un equipo lo emboscó a él y a su equipo.

Mientras Naruto tenía estos pensamientos de repente sintió 3 presencias acercándose a ellos desde la derecha de su posición que lo sacaron de su ensoñación, las presencias se encontraban a cierta distancia pero en un par de minutos se encontrarán directamente con ellos.

"Escuchen se acerca un equipo de ese lado del bosque, probablemente en menos de 23 minutos se cruzaran con nosotros"- Naruto informó a sus compañeros de equipo.

"¿De qué rayos estás hablando Naruto?"- respondió Sakura -"¿cómo sabes que alguien se acerca?"- agrego.

"Simplemente lo sé"- respondió mordazmente Naruto.

"Mentiroso, no creo que debamos hacerte caso"- regreso Sakura -"es imposible que tú sepas que alguien viene hacia nosotros, no tienes esas habilidades"- reitero.

"Sakura cállate"- dijo Sasuke, sorprendiendo a Sakura -"¿estás seguro Dobe?"-.

Naruto simplemente asintió.

"Esta bien"- Sasuke sabía Naruto no estaba mintiendo, algo en su mirada se lo confirmaba - _'Naruto está ocultando algo, ¿cómo es posible que supiera que se acerca un equipo?, ¿tiene habilidades de sensor?'_ \- el comportamiento extraño de Naruto lo estaba volviendo loco y si debía admitir sentía un poco de incertidumbre hacia el - _'hay algo que no me agrada del comportamiento reciente de él, tendré que mantenerlo vigilado'_ \- pensó con cautela -"bien si es cierto lo que el Dobe dice, está será una buena oportunidad de emboscar a un equipo y conseguir un pergamino, Naruto ¿sabes a cuánto tiempo estaremos chocando con ellos?"-.

"Aproximadamente a 20 minutos a este paso"-.

"Bien pongámonos en marcha para que podamos aventajar la distancia con ellos y poder tenderles una trampa"- respondió Sasuke.

"Hai"- dijeron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

Los tres ninjas se desplazaban de árbol en árbol con más velocidad, esperaban preparar una emboscada al equipo rival, así que apuraron el paso. Mientras saltaban Naruto estaba pensando en cómo podía detectar las personas a distancias, sabía que ya lo había hecho antes, recordaba cuando despertó después de conocer a Kurama e identificó a un grupo de personas, reconociendo las formas que emanaba de ellos como su chakra pudo distinguir por la nula cantidad a Rock Lee, a Shikamaru, Chōji y la chica Panda por su chakra nada especial, los un poco más fuertes ninjas de Oto, la cantidad considerable del chico Hyuga, el inmenso y retorcido chakra de Orochimaru en Sasuke y los minúsculos que eran los de Sakura e Ino.

Realmente era una habilidad única y útil a la cual usar, pero la pregunta era - _'¿de dónde habrá venido?'_ \- pensó curioso.

 ** _'Probablemente es parte de tu sangre Uzumaki, Gaki'_** \- explicó Kurama - ** _'una habilidad de un clan puede ser despertada en tiempos de necesidad, como el Uchiha y su Sharingan en el puente de Nami no Kuni, y tú estás pasando por uno, con la pérdida de tu control de chakra algunas habilidades para tu supervivencia pudieron despertar'_** \- finalizó desde su interior.

 _'¿Crees que pueda descubrir más?'_ \- preguntó un Naruto emocionado, tener habilidades nuevas sería genial - _'no solo me ayudará a cuidarme de Sasuke si no también me será útil en mi camino hacia la grandeza'_ -.

 ** _'No sabría decirte Gaki, ten los ojos abiertos, de igual manera, tener la habilidad de un sensor en una ventaja inigualable, te ayudará a estar un paso adelante de tus enemigos, úsala de manera correcta'_** \- hablo Kurama.

 _'De acuerdo'_ \- pensó Naruto, dejando el tema y poder concentrarse en ayudar a su equipo a emboscar al equipo contrario.

"Sasuke, estamos en el lugar preciso de encuentro"- hablo Naruto, sabiendo que si el equipo que se acercaba seguía el camino recto, este sería el punto exacto donde ellos tendrían que pasar.

"De acuerdo, tenemos 7 minutos para preparar una trampa adecuada, este es el plan, Naruto usa un par de clones y transformarlos en copias exactas de nosotros, los dejamos en el centro de este claro, parecerá que estamos descuidados"- explico el Uchiha -"ellos creerán que seremos blanco fácil, mientras nosotros subiremos a las copas de los árboles y vigilaremos sus movimientos, supongo que el Dobe y yo seremos suficientes para neutralizarlos, así que Sakura mantente alejada de nuestro camino y procura no estorbar"- le indico a la pelirrosa.

"Pero Sasuke-kun, yo puedo ayudar"- respondió tristemente Sakura, le dolía que Sasuke la considerará un estorbo y peor aún, que encontrará más utilidad en Naruto que en ella.

 ** _'¿Cómo vamos a demostrarle que somos el uno para el otro y lo maravillosa que podemos ser para él, si nos trata como una carga?'_** \- alego Inner-Sakura desesperada - ** _'nosotras lo protegimos de los monstruos de Oto, todo esto es culpa de Naruto, con su actitud ha hecho que Sasuke-kun se desespere y no pueda ver lo útil que podemos ser'_** \- declaró.

"Te he dado una orden Sakura, no pierdas el tiempo y ¡apártate!"- gruñó Sasuke.

"Está bien Sasuke-kun"- murmuró Sakura deprimida.

Naruto la vio marcharse entre los árboles y aunque no lo admitiera, tuvo un sentimiento de justa satisfacción por como Sasuke actuaba con Sakura, pero de inmediato decidió ignorarlo, tenía que seguir con el plan, así haciendo la señal de manos, invocó 3 clones e inmediatamente uso el Henge para transformar 2 de ellos en copias exactas de Sakura y Sasuke -"listo, están en posición"- dijo Naruto.

"Bien, entonces nosotros vayamos a nuestros puestos, no tardarán en llegar aquí"- dijo Sasuke mientras se dirigía a las copas de los árboles con Naruto detrás de él, ya arriba tomaron lugares algo separados pero con una vista visible entre ellos para mandarse mensajes y donde podrían observar cómo se desarrollarían los eventos próximos.

Naruto observó a sus clones esperar al equipo enemigo, mientras recordaba que aún tenía otros 2 clones en entrenamiento, observó que en el poco tiempo ya había un mayor control en su cuerpo con la gravedad aumentada, sabiendo que esto era un gran paso, concentró su atención en terminar esto rápido, para poder continuar con el examen, y así salir de este bosque y poder entrenar de forma adecuada y mejorar así sus habilidades ninja.

Naruto sintió las presencias de sus víctimas a unos metros de distancia y haciendo una seña a Sasuke se preparó para emboscarlos.

* * *

Sakura se sentía fatal, simplemente Sasuke-kun la había apartado del ataque, sin importar que casi perdió la vida por protegerlo, él no dejaba de verla como un estorbo -"el ve más utilidad en Naruto que en mi"- dijo deprimida. Ella quiso culpar a Naruto de esta situación, pero siendo franca Naruto no había hecho algo, siempre había sido la forma de Sasuke-kun de verla.

"¿Que tengo que hacer para que me note?"- se preguntó a sí misma con tristeza, ella había terminado la academia con grandes honores, tenía un control de chakra perfecto, pero por más que se esforzara no podía alcanzar a Sasuke-kun, ella se había motivado diciendo que Sasuke era un genio, y el Genin más talentoso de esta generación, y que sería imposible alcanzarlo, pero luego apareció Naruto superándola de igual forma, algo increíble que había lastimado su ego - _'superada por el peor ninja de su generación'_ \- pensó con amargura.

Ella se cuestionaba como había ocurrido esto, en la academia Naruto no podía hacer un **_Bushin_** _**(Clon)**_ normal y estaba segura que había vuelto a reprobar el examen Genin; pero de la noche a la mañana había adquirido fortaleza, poder y habilidades, dejándola como el eslabón más débil de su equipo - _'¡a ella! ¡la Kunoichi más talentosa que había salido de su generación!'_ \- pensó molesta.

Ya había superado a Ino, que a pesar de ser hija de un clan prominente de la aldea era un desastre tanto como lo fue Naruto, y también estaba esa extraña Hinata, se preguntaba qué clase de influencia puede tener el clan Hyuga para que esa niña sin espina dorsal y con un mal gusto en el amor pudiera ser una ninja, prácticamente era una bola de timidez andante y peor aún, alegaba sentir un enamoramiento por Naruto (algo que el tonto no se había dado cuenta) -"bueno los perdedores deben estar juntos"- murmuró con cierto veneno en su voz.

Volviendo al tema, recordaba la satisfacción que sentía de vencer a Naruto cuando aprendieron a escalar árboles en su misión en _Nami no Kuni_ , ella esperaba que Sasuke-kun la felicitara por ser la primera en lograr el ejercicio, pero simplemente Sasuke-kun se sintió opacado y le dirigió una mirada de desagrado, mientras que iniciaba una competencia con Naruto para ver quién lograba dominar la escalada antes que el otro ignorándola a ella y su logro, en ese momento, por increíble que pareciera se sentía celosa de Naruto, él tenía la atención de Sasuke-kun, tal vez por el hecho que los dos han pasado parte de sus vidas solos (algo que le recordó cuando dijo esas palabras hirientes sobre Naruto cuando su equipo se formó y Sasuke la llamó por primera vez fastidiosa) -"eso les ha formado un vínculo entre ellos, algo que yo no puedo tener con Sasuke-kun"- suspiro derrotada.

Sakura había sido la hija única de sus padres, había sido consentida y amada, es por eso que no podía entender la situación que vivía Sasuke-kun y Naruto, recordó su infancia, antes de Ino no tenía amigos (aunque un sentimiento de culpa se aloja en ella, pero lo ignoro al instante) siendo intimidada por su frente prominente, siempre espero que alguien la defendiera, entonces escucho historias del chico Uchiha, callado y misterioso, cuando lo vio supo que él era como un príncipe y los príncipes rescataban princesas, entonces ella decidió enfocarse en él, sabiendo que si ella conseguía que se fijara en ella, nunca nadie más se metería con ella nuevamente, adiós a los insultos y burlas hacia ella.

"Sasuke-kun ¿porque no puedo ganarme tu corazón?, ¿porque no eres tú el que me pide citas en vez del idiota de Naruto?"- suspiro.

Naruto había sido una plaga desde que tenía memoria, de alguna manera él creía que tenía una amistad con ella, o que ella lo quería cerca, por más que se esforzaba por apartarlo, él no dejaba de querer estar con ella, era persistente hasta un punto de hartar, realmente deseaba que el dejará de buscarla, odiaba que cada vez que Sasuke la despreciaba él tratará de animarla e invitarla a salir.

"No necesito tu lástima idiota, lo único que quiero es que te apartes de mí, que dejes de estorbar mi camino rumbo al corazón de Sasuke, no te considero nada más que un compañero molesto"- gruñó desahogándose de sus frustraciones.

Pero sin darse cuenta Sakura estaba siendo vigilada por una persona, más específicamente un clon que había pasado por ahí en su misión de entrenar con gravedad aumentada.

"Que mujer tan vil, realmente el jefe no necesita poner su mirada en alguien tan despreciable"- murmuró mientras se alejaba de ese lugar y se adentraba en el bosque para seguir con su entrenamiento.

* * *

Regresando con Naruto y Sasuke, ellos seguían en espera del otro equipo, mientras Naruto no quería admitirlo pero se sentía nervioso - _'si tenemos una batalla, me costará mucho ayudar a Sasuke, y no quiero ser eliminado estando tan cerca de pasar esta etapa'_ \- pensó - _'aun cuando podía hacer más clones, no podía realizar cualquier jutsu, no es que supiera algunos más que el **Oiroke** **(Jutsu Sexi)** '_\- dijo con ironía recordando el jutsu sexy que había inventado - _'podría distraerlos pero realmente no quiero usar ese jutsu nuevamente, es un recordatorio de lo patético que fui'_ -.

En ese instante Naruto se percató que el equipo enemigo había llegado, se trataba de 2 hombres y una chica, cuando trato de identificar de qué aldea venían recordó que no tenía la menor idea de saber cuál símbolo y el nombre de las demás aldeas, recordó que el chico Kabuto había mencionado a Suna, como el lugar donde venía el pelirrojo extraño de la calabaza, pero desconocía las demás, y no supo cuál era la aldea que simboliza esas bandas.

 ** _'Son de Iwa, deberás agregar en tu entrenamiento lecciones de historia y geografía, no puedes ser un gran ninja siendo un estúpido ignorante, Gaki'_** \- hablo Kurama desde dentro de él.

 _'Gracias Kurama, y también lo estaba contemplando'_ \- respondió culpable Naruto.

El equipo ahora identificado de Iwa se percató de los clones del equipo 7, la chica hizo señales a sus compañeros y empezaron a rodear a los clones.

 _'Al parecer ella es la líder, probablemente sea la más fuerte o tenga una habilidad interesante'_ \- pensó Sasuke desde su lugar en las sombras.

Un segundo después el equipo de Iwa atacó, mientras que los hombres usaban shuriken, la chica usó un jutsu **_Doton_** **_(Elemento Tierra)_** - _al_ _parecer los tipos no son habilidosos en jutsu o prefieren no usarlos, ella por otro lado, tiene una habilidad buena en Doton, lo mejor será eliminarlos a ellos primero y luego terminarla a ella'_ \- medito Sasuke.

Haciendo señas a Naruto le informo que él se encargaría iniciar el ataque esperando debilitarlos y luego atacaría.

Naruto recibiendo el mensaje acepto - _'bueno esos tipos no se ven tan rudos, será mejor eliminarlos y entre los dos terminar con ella, sería muy difícil batallar con ella en mi condición'_ \- pensó Naruto.

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

El equipo de Kurotsuchi se acercó a ver qué había sucedido con el equipo que habían atacado, creyendo que había sido un blanco fácil, bajaron la guardia, cuando estuvieron enfrente del cráter que había provocado su técnica **_Doton_** , observaron a un chico rubio, otro pelinegro y una chica de pelo rosado desmayados y magullados.

"Esto fue fácil"- dijo una engreída Kurotsuchi, de repente el equipo derribado explotó en un nube de humo y sus instintos la hicieron esquivar una enorme bola de fuego que venía de la parte superior de los árboles -"eso estuvo cerca, "¡¿quién demonios hizo esto?!"- gruñó mientras trataba de recuperar aire, se dio cuenta que sus compañeros no habían podido escapar del ataque -"¡son unos idiotas e inútiles!"- dijo con rabia.

"Solo son unos perdedores de Iwa, que más esperabas"- dijo una voz.

"¿QUE DIJISTE?... Muéstrate cobarde"- gruñó Kurotsuchi -"¡da la cara si sabes lo que te conviene!"-

"Vaya tenemos una chica agresiva, y yo que creí que Sakura era la única gruñona en este bosque"- dijo otra voz.

Justo enfrente de Kurotsuchi aparecieron dos chicos, y ella los reconoció como los hombres del equipo que acababan de atacar.

"Malditos sean, nos tendieron una trampa"- reconoció Kurotsuchi.

"Se ve que eres lista, así que porque no nos entregas tu pergamino y te ahorras dolor"- le dijo el ninja pelinegro.

"Nunca, prefiero morir que ceder a unos idiotas abraza árboles como ustedes"- respondió con burla Kurotsuchi.

"Bien como quieras"- dijo el ninja pelinegro y tomó una postura de pelea -"Naruto, termina con los otros dos para que no estorben"- y se dirigió a atacar.

Naruto se acercó a los otros 2 chicos, ellos estaban inconscientes pero seguían con vida, Naruto medito si era necesario matarlos pero dedujo que en su condición no harían ningún daño, aun así les quitó su armamento y los amarró a un árbol, mientras que revisaba si alguno de ellos tenía el pergamino.

"Nada, entonces ella lo tiene, bueno no todo puede ser tan fácil"- murmuró Naruto.

Mientras tanto, Kurotsuchi trataba de defenderse del chico pelinegro, era muy talentoso con su taijutsu y no le daba descanso para poder usar un jutsu

 _'Estos amantes de los árboles son molestos, sé que con mi equipo derrotado no podré continuar con el examen, pero me rehusó a entregarle mi pergamino sin pelear'_ \- pensó rabiosa.

Estando evadiendo los ataques del ninja pelinegro, no se percató del puño que se acercaba a ella, hasta que estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, cuando volteo, recibió el golpe en un costado de su rostro, mandándola al suelo, antes de caer inconsciente maldijo a los ninjas de Konoha y juró vengarse algún día.

"No necesitaba tu ayuda Dobe"- le gruñó Sasuke.

"Lo sé, pero quiero terminar este examen rápido"- respondió Naruto

"Como sea, veamos que rollo tienen, espero encontremos el indicado, si no todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo"- murmuró Sasuke mientras revisaba a la chica inconsciente -"perfecto es el correcto, ahora que tenemos los dos podremos terminar este examen y salir de este maldito bosque, vayamos por Sakura y larguémonos de aquí".

 **Tiempo presente**

Después de llegar a la torre y liberar los rollos, apareció Iruka-sensei y los felicito por completar con éxito la segunda fase, luego les informo que podrían descansar en una habitación dentro de la torre ya que aún quedaba un día para que el examen finalizará.

Lo primero que hicieron fueron ir a la habitación y descansar por unas horas, habían llegado pasada del mediodía, así que un par de horas de sueños no estarían mal.

Cuando despertaron se les informo que era la hora de la cena y se dirigieron al comedor de acuerdo a las indicaciones del ninja que los despertó.

 **El día anterior.**

En el comedor se encontraba el equipo 8, el equipo de Rock Lee, y el equipo de Suna; el equipo 7 se dirigió con su comida a la mesa donde se encontraba Kiba y sus compañeros.

"Veo que lo lograron, ¿quién lo diría?"- hablo Kiba cuando los vio acercarse -"nosotros ya llevamos tiempo aquí"-.

"Supongo que fueron los primeros en llegar, si estas alardeando"- gruñó Sasuke.

"Me gustaría decir que sí, pero sería un error, cuando llegamos ya estaba aquí ese equipo de Suna, no se viejo, pero son peligrosos, vimos como ese tipo pelirrojo aplastaba literalmente a su rival, lo asesinó frente a nosotros, ha sido lo más espantoso que hemos visto"- hablo en voz baja Kiba.

"Tsk"- pronunció Sasuke -"ese tipo no me da miedo, realmente espero enfrentarlo para demostrarle que no es nada"- murmuró arrogante.

"Pero Sasuke-kun, si el realmente es peligroso, no deberías acercarte"- apresuró Sakura preocupada por Sasuke.

"Yo no soy un cobarde como tú Sakura, así que no te metas en mis asuntos"- respondió fríamente Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó callada y bajó la cabeza.

"Bueno es tu funeral viejo, oye Naruto, estás muy callado, no es muy común en ti, siempre andas alborotando y molestando a la gente"- cambió de tema Kiba ante la incomodidad.

"Simplemente no tengo nada que hablar Kiba"- respondió Naruto.

"Bueno como sea"- contestó el chico molesto por como Naruto contesto.

"Ho...hola Naruto-kun, me da alegría que hayas logrado pasar la prueba y te encuentres bien"- murmuró Hinata con los ojos en el suelo y juntando la punta de sus dos dedos.

"Gracias, igualmente para ti Hinata"- contesto Naruto, ahora que estaba reunido con ella había pensado en preguntarle sobre el sello que menciono Kurama, pero mejor decidió dejarlo pasar, no era algo que le interesará y tal vez, sea un tema privado para su familia -"Shino ¿cómo estás?"-.

"Bien"- dijo simplemente Shino

"Ya veo"- respondió Naruto de igual manera.

"Bueno suficiente de mucha platica, nosotros nos vamos a descansar, mañana termina el examen y los demás equipos que faltan podrán llegar en cualquier momento y prefiero tener la ventaja de que tenemos toda nuestras energías, así que hasta luego"- se despidió Kiba.

"Buenas noches Naruto-kun que descanses"- murmuró una tímida Hinata.

"Nosotros también vamos a descansar, no sabemos si la siguiente fase inicie mañana mismo y hay que recobrar energías"- dijo Sasuke.

Cuando se dirigían a su cuarto, Sasuke se detuvo y encaró a Naruto.

"Bueno Dobe, confiesa, ¿cómo es que de la noche a la mañana eres un sensor?"- exigió Sasuke.

"¿Qué?"- respondió un sorprendido Naruto, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de su nueva habilidad - _'rayos fui descuidado'_ \- pensó con molestia.

"Lo que escuchaste, sé muy bien que eres un sensor, o de qué otra forma pudiste saber cuándo se acercaba el equipo de Iwa y en qué dirección viajaban, así que te repito, cómo es que puedes hacerlo"- volvio a exigir.

"No es algo que te importe Sasuke, así que métete en tus asuntos"- le contesto, mientras seguía de frente y chocaba su hombro con el de Sasuke.

"¡NARUTO!- grito Sakura, pero Sasuke y Naruto la ignoraron.

De repente Naruto sintió un tirón en el cuello de su chamarra y giro para tener de frente a Sasuke dándole una mirada helada, este furioso lo tomó del cuello de su chándal para encararlo nuevamente.

"No estoy jugando perdedor, responde ahora"- lo amenazó.

"Oblígame si te crees tan valiente Uchiha"- respondió fríamente Naruto.

"Bien suficiente los dos"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Cuando los tres voltearon al lugar donde procedía la voz, tenían la vista de su sensei ante ellos.

"Kakashi-sensei"- dijo aliviada Sakura.

"Me acabo de enterar que mi equipo finalizó la segunda fase del examen, así que decido venir a felicitarlos esperando verlos celebrando, ¿pero qué es lo que encuentro?- pronunció severamente Kakashi.

"Espere Kakashi-sensei, esto es culpa de Naruto, él está guardando secretos al equipo, Sasuke-kun solo quería que él nos dijera la verdad"- alegó Sakura.

"O por favor Sakura, no me vengas con eso de guardar secretos, ustedes me ocultaron lo que pasó en el bosque con los ninjas de Oto, así que no seas hipócrita, les recuerdo lo que me dijeron, no es asunto mío, pues bien, lo que me pase no es ni un maldito asunto suyo"- contesto Naruto furioso.

"Este… esto es diferente"- dijo Sakura, tratando de contraatacar el argumento de Naruto; estaba sorprendida, nunca Naruto le había contestado de esa forma, era algo muy extraño -"lo que pasó en el bosque es asunto de Sasuke-kun y mío solamente, mientras que lo que tuyo es asunto de todo el equipo"-.

"¿Y porque es así?".- replico Naruto.

"Porque Sasuke-kun así lo dice"- replicó Sakura diciéndolo como si fuera una verdad tan obvia.

"Pues me da igual lo que diga, piense o haga ese estúpido Uchiha, así que no se metan en mis asuntos"- respondió Naruto de manera definitiva.

"¡NARUTO CÓMO TE ATREVES A…!"- empezó una furiosa Sakura.

"Suficiente Sakura"- corto Kakashi "-ahora no es momento para discusiones"-.

"Si Kakashi-sensei'- dijo una Sakura sumisa.

"Oh vaya, creo que necesitamos reforzar los lazos de equipo mis pequeños Genin lindos"- suspiró Kakashi -"bien necesito hablar tanto con Sasuke como con Naruto, Sakura, haz el favor de esperarnos en la habitación"-.

"Pero… Kakashi-sensei"- trato de replicar Sakura, pero al ver la mirada que le dirigía su sensei con su único ojo terminó rindiéndose -"está bien sensei"- finalizó derrotada y se marchó a la habitación.

"Bien Sasuke tu primero"- ordenó el Jōnin -"Naruto, esto tomará algo de tiempo, y como sé que no estás en buenos términos con Sakura, espérame en el comedor, te iré a buscar ahí, Sasuke sígueme"- término mientras se dirigía a un pasillo al sentido contrario.

 **Una hora después.**

Naruto estuvo esperando a su sensei, aunque realmente no se sentía con ganas de hablar con Kakashi después de saber que él conocía la verdad de su padres, pero como no quería causar sospechas aun decidió esperarlo y ver de qué quería hablar, alrededor de una hora fue cuando esté apareció en el comedor.

"Listo Naruto, bien, ¿cómo estás?"- hablo Kakashi sentándose a un lado de él -"te noto diferente"-.

"No es nada sensei, solo estoy cansado de ser humillado por Sakura y Sasuke"- respondió Naruto.

"¿Sakura?, ¿solo Sakura?, ¿qué pasó con el chan?"- cuestiono Kakashi.

"No sé, realmente no me había dado cuenta que había dejado de llamará Sakura-chan"- contesto algo sorprendido por este detalle que había dejado pasar -"supongo que ella llegó a mi límite, duele sabes, tenía muchas esperanzas con ella, no hablo en lo romántico, si no en la amistad, ella fue mi primer amiga, pero al parecer no recuerda lo que vivimos cuando fuimos niños, me trate de convencer que con el tiempo todo sería como en ese tiempo, pero ya me cansé de ser el saco de boxeo y cesto de basura emocional de Sakura, y me pone a pensar, me rendí en mi misión de ser la persona más importante para Sakura, mi sueño de ser Hokage ya no es relevante, no tengo una visión de lo que quiero ser sensei"- fue el discurso de Naruto recordando lo que su clon había escuchado de la chica después de que se disipó, eso terminó por romper su corazón.

"Bueno eso es el algo bastante impresionante que tomar, dado el hecho que creía que eras como una montaña inamovible con tus sueños, pero no está mal Naruto, no todos podemos tolerar lo que tú has tolerado y seguir cuerdo, mi consejo es que te enfoques en las cosas que quieres realizar, siendo lo más realista que sea posible y de ahí parte"- dijo sabiamente Kakashi.

"Supongo"- murmuró Naruto.

 _'¿Que quiero realizar?'_ \- pensó - _'realmente quiero ser un ninja reconocido y volver a traer la gloria del clan Uzumaki, también quiero ser digno del legado de mi papá, quiero ser reconocido como el mejor ninja, digno de mis padres y mis ancestros'_ \- declaro -"quiero ser un mejor ninja, y tener un legado incomparable, si soy Hokage o no, no es relevante, quiero ser un ninja exitoso y temido"- habló con entusiasmo Naruto.

"Bien eso me agrada"- dijo con una sonrisa de ojo característica de Kakashi -"bien lo que quería hablar contigo es sobre lo que pasó en el bosque, eh hablado con Sasuke y quiero escuchar lo que me tengas que decir"-.

Naruto entonces le contó lo que sucedió desde su punto de vista, omitiendo su encuentro con Kurama, pero contándole sobre su ataque a su sello.

"Veo, entonces Orochimaru hizo algo con el sello del Kyubi"- dijo pensativamente Kakashi, algo sorprendido de que Naruto supiera sobre el sello y también sobre Orochimaru, que según la opinión Sasuke, Naruto no sabía nada.

"Si a partir de entonces no puedo controlar mi chakra con normalidad, hay algo que puedas hacer sensei"- Naruto pregunto, Kurama ya le había dicho que solo el Hokage o uno de los Sannin podría hacer algo, pero no estaba de más preguntar.

"Lo siento Naruto, está fuera de mis capacidades, solo el Hokage puede hacer algo y según las reglas, no podemos intervenir hasta que termine el examen y eso será oficialmente hasta mañana"- dijo en modo de disculpa.

"Ya veo, supongo que tampoco puede hacer algo por la marca de Sasuke"- contestó mordazmente.

"Veo que sabes más de los que tus compañeros piensan"- reconoció con una sonrisa -"efectivamente, aunque con la marca de Sasuke puedo intervenir, solo será hasta después de que termine el examen"- revelo.

"Bueno en todo caso, gracias de todas maneras sensei"- suspiro.

"No hay problema Naruto"- hablo Kakashi.

 ** _Tiempo presente._**

Naruto salió de la habitación y se dirigió al comedor, al observar el sol que se filtraba desde la ventana dedujo que era pasado del mediodía, se sorprendió que hayan dormido mucho tiempo -"realmente estábamos cansados"- murmuró.

En el comedor tomó una bandeja y se sirvió algo de carne y verduras - _'oh viejo como extraño el ramen'_ \- se lamentó. Miró a su alrededor y todo estaba vacío, los demás equipos o estaban descansando o se encontraban haciendo otra cosa, al terminar de comer salió a una terraza y decidió hacer algo de ejercicio para calentarse.

 _'Kurama creo que no será conveniente usar los clones ahora, si aún quedan algunas cosas por hacer será mejor no agotarme'_ \- habló en su mente Naruto con Kurama.

 ** _'Tienes razón Gaki, tu energía no debe gastarse, como dices aún no sabemos qué sucederá y solo cuentas con tus ataques físicos, un desgaste sería contraproducente'_** \- respondió la bestia con cola desde su interior.

"¡Naruto! El Hokage pidió nuestra presencia en este momento, tenemos que reunirnos en el salón principal, nos dirá que sigue ahora"- gritó Sakura desde el interior de la torre.

"Voy"- respondió de vuelta.

* * *

Al llegar a la sala vio una enorme escultura de dos manos haciendo un sello de ninjutsu, allí se encontraba el Hokage, a los líderes Jōnin y a sus examinadores, a su compañeros y a los equipos que habían logrado terminar esta fase del examen, el equipo 8, el equipo 10, el equipo del cejotas, el equipo de Suna, el equipo de Oto y el equipo de ese chico Kabuto. Se acercó a Sakura y Sasuke tomando su lugar en la fila delante del Uchiha, mientras Sakura se encontraba detrás de Sasuke.

De repente Naruto sintió las presencias de todos, ya conocía las de los demás 9 novatos, ahora también estaba el equipo de Gai y el equipo de Oto, también el Hokage y los Jōnin y examinadores y se dúo cuenta que los adultos eran gente poderosa, y un sentido de respeto por su poder lleno a Naruto, el equipo de Kabuto era algo extraño, tenían una cantidad de chakra alta, algo entendible ya que eran mucho mayores, pero Kabuto destacaba, tenía un chakra muy alto, casi como el de un Jōnin - _'¿cómo alguien tan poderoso ha reprobado muchas veces el examen?'_ \- pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por un chakra descomunal, algo terrorífico y procedía del chico pelirrojo de la calabaza - _'qué clase de monstruo es ese tipo, de su poder es inmenso'_ \- pensó con un ligero temor.

 **'Gaki esa presencia la reconozco, es Shukaku, el Ichibi Bijū, ese mapache retorcido es altamente inestable, ten cuidado con él, no estamos en condiciones de enfrentarlo por ahora, y al parecer Shukaku tiene un control más amplio con su carcelero de lo que tú y yo tenemos'** \- menciono Kurama - **'maldito suertudo'** \- y gruñó para sí mismo.

 _'Demonios otro como yo, ¿me pregunto si…? no, Naruto, no te distraigas y pienses en otra cosa más que en terminar este examen'_ \- se dijo a si mismo Naruto y puso su atención en el Hokage que recién acaba de iniciar su discurso.

"Primero que nada felicitarlos por su logro, siéntanse orgullosos de llegar a este punto, antes de decirles de qué trata el tercer examen, quisiera explicarles algo sobre el examen mismo así que escuchen con atención porque es necesario que puedan comprender"- hizo una pausa.

"El verdadero objetivo de estos exámenes no solo es aumentar la habilidad de los Shinobi y promover la amistad entre naciones aliadas, es una representación de la batalla entre las naciones aliadas"- reveló.

"¿Batallas?"- pregunto Tenten.

"Si, en algún tiempo anterior las naciones aliadas peleaban entre sí por poder y territorio, con el fin de evitar la destrucción de su poder militar, decidieron elegir campeones que batallaron en nombre de su país y en un lugar neutral seleccionado en común acuerdo, así es como nacieron los exámenes de selección Chūnin"- dijo Hiruzen.

"Pero nosotros estamos luchando por ser promovidos, porque usted lo hace ver cómo algo tan bélico"- pregunto Sakura.

"Es cierto que este examen es un evento de promoción, pero también es una oportunidad donde los Genin pueden representar orgullosamente a su nación en una batalla que puede ser a muerte y demostrar así su poder"- contesto con severidad.

 _'¿Poder?'_ \- pregunto Sasuke en su mente.

"Muchos líderes y gente prominente de varios países vienen a este este examen como invitados, con la esperanza de ver potencial y contratarlos para misiones, este examen puede determinar el curso de su trabajo como ninja, ellos determinarán qué Shinobi es competente a su gusto y por ende son misiones para esa nación, eso aumenta los recursos y también una mejor posición en las negociaciones con países vecinos"- continuo el Hokage.

"¿Así que somos tanto la mercancía, como el entretenimiento de esos líderes?"- preguntó con sarcasmo Naruto.

"Podría decirse, ya que ellos esperan que ustedes demuestren sus habilidades en una pelea a muerte"- dijo extrañado por la respuesta de Naruto.

"¿Y porque debemos arriesgar nuestras vidas?"- pregunto Kiba.

"La fortaleza de la nación, es la fortaleza de la aldea, la fortaleza de la aldea es la fortaleza Shinobi, y la fortaleza del Shinobi se demuestra cuando se lleva a sus límites, como en una batalla de vida o muerte, estos exámenes son el medio por el cual las aldeas exponen las fortalezas de sus Shinobi, y así mismo las fortalezas de su nación, pero no olviden está también es una competencia amistosa, una prueba donde sus sueños y el orgullo de la aldea se juega junto a su vida, en el mundo Shinobi eso es amistad"- finalizó con orgullo.

 _'Bien, eso suena bien, no me importa el orgullo de la aldea, solo quiero que los demás vean lo superior que soy'_ \- pensó Sasuke.

 _'¡Rayos!_ _esto es mucho para tomar, no quiero morir y tampoco quiero que Sasuke-kun lo haga'_ \- pensó Sakura.

 _'Esto suena más peligroso con cada momento'_ \- pensó Naruto.

"Muy bien les diré en qué consiste la tercera prueba…"- el Hokage no pudo terminar porque otro ninja apareció enfrente de él.

"Hokage-sama antes de continuar, permítame hablar primero"- dijo el recién llegado.

"Adelante Hayate"- respondió el Hokage.

Hayate entonces se dio la vuelta y observo a todos los Genin -"bien, es un gusto conocerlos…"- empezó a toser -"mi nombre es Hayate Gekko y seré el examinador de la tercera prueba del examen Chūnin"- volvió a toser, pero con más fuerza -"antes que nada, necesito que hagan algo, como el número de participantes es mayor tendremos que tener una ronda de preliminares ahora mismo para reducir el número de contendientes para la final"- reveló sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Preliminares?"- dijo confindida Tenten.

"Exacto, serán batallas de 1 a 1, así decidiremos a los más aptos para seguir avanzando, las batallas serán sin restricciones de género y puede que luchen contra un miembro de su propio equipo, las reglas son sencillas, todo es permitido, lo único que no es permitido es la intervención externa, la batalla se decidirá cuando uno de los contendientes se rinda, sea incapacitado o termine muerto…"- terminó con una tos.

"Espera un minuto, no puedes ponernos a pelear justamente después de terminar el segundo examen, algunos están exhaustos"- grito Kiba.

"Si no estás de acuerdo, puedes retirarte, de hecho en este momento cualquier persona que no se sienta capaz de continuar puede hacerlo ahora"-. respondió secamente Hayate.

Un silencio llenó la sala, mientras que los Genin esperaban si alguien decidiera renunciar.

"Sasuke-kun deberías retirarte, tú sabes con lo que pasó en el bosque no estás en condiciones de seguir"- habló una preocupada Sakura.

"No voy a renunciar Sakura"- dijo mordazmente Sasuke.

"Pero no ves que no estás en condiciones para continuar, si te toca pelear con el chico de Suna, yo no sé lo que podría pasarte, no ves que me preocupo por ti"- imploro Sakura.

"Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras, no te metas en mis asuntos Sakura"- gruñó más molesto Sasuke.

"¡No!, tengo que hacer esto Sasuke-kun, espero entiendas que lo hago porque me importas"- lloro Sakura mientras empezaba a levantar la mano.

"Sakura"- dijo Naruto dándole la espalda, Sakura detuvo su mano cuando la voz de Naruto llamó su atención -"déjalo en paz, ya escuchaste al Hokage, todo esto es sobre orgullo y poder, no puedes evitar que Sasuke quiera participar"-.

"Naruto no digas tonterías, al diablo con el orgullo y el poder, lo que realmente importa es no morir, en vez de decir estupideces, deberías apoyarme para que Sasuke-kun no se lastime"- le espeto molesta.

"La que dice estupideces eres tú Sakura"- dijo Naruto volteando a ver directo a los ojos a Sakura con una mirada fría -"olvidas que no eres la madre de Sasuke, así que no te metas en sus asuntos"- y luego continuo con una voz más baja y fría -"y eso de que el orgullo y poder no importa, también es una estupidez, somos Shinobi, eso es lo único que nos importa, por ese pensamiento tan tonto eres una vergüenza de Kunoichi Sakura, y por eso eres una carga para nosotros"-.

"Na… Naruto como puedes…"- trato de decir Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, sorprendida que Naruto pudiera decir palabras tan hirientes, pero fue cortada por Sasuke

"Por extraño que parezca estoy de acuerdo con el Dobe, así que métete en tus asuntos y no molestes Sakura"- finalizó fríamente.

Sakura se había quedado callada, estaba muy dolida y humillada, sus compañeros habían afirmado que era una molestia, no solo Sasuke que se lo decía cada rato si no también Naruto que hasta el día de hoy solo se la vivía tratando de animarla y alabándola por todo.

"Yo me retiro"- se escuchó una voz, que distrajo el pensamiento de los 3 y de los demás Genin, era Kabuto el que había hablado -"creo que hasta aquí he llegado"-.

"Si estás seguro, está bien, puedes retirarte"- dijo Hayate y luego volvió a toser.

"Gracias"- dijo simplemente Kabuto y se marchó rumbo a la salida.

 _'Que extraño, ese chico tiene el poder de un Jōnin y se retira, ya lo ha intentado como 7 veces y ha fracasado'_ \- pensó Naruto mientras veía salir a Kabuto -' _es sospechoso, ¿a qué estás jugando?'_ -.

"Bien como nadie más se ha retirado, daremos comienzo a las preliminares, el primer encuentro aparecerá en la pantalla, mientras que los peleadores se quedan aquí, los demás suban a la parte superior para observar y esperar su turno, bueno empecemos"- tosió Hayate.

En eso la pantalla empezó a arrojar nombres al azar, todos observaban quienes serían los primeros en pelear, algunos queriendo que no fueran ellos, otros deseosos por que fueran elegidos, estás preliminares tenían alta expectativa, sobre todo de Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, que deseaban demostrar que sus estudiantes eran superiores a los de sus compañeros.

 _'¿Preliminares? ¿porqué no podemos retirarnos y hacerlo otro día?, ¡rayos! lo peor que podría pasarme es tener una batalla en este momento'_ \- se quejó Naruto en su mente -' _bien cálmate Naruto, esto tiene solución, analicemos las cosas, aún si no puedo usar jutsu (no es que sepa algún otro), tendré que depender de mis clones y mi fuerza física, la eh estado trabajando así que espero sea un factor importante'_ \- luego echó un vistazo a los equipos con los que tenía que competir - _bien exceptuando a Sasuke, el chico del Ichibi, el Hyuga, el cejotas y quizás Shino, todos los demás son oponentes que puedo dar una batalla y tener altas posibilidades de ganar, si pudiera pelear con Sakura o Ino sería pan comido, Hinata probablemente de desmayaría, ¿aún me pregunto qué hace aquí?'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor mientras pensaba en logrará que era la chica Hyuga - _'los demás de los otros equipos no tengo idea de que puedan hacer así que solo debo mantenerme alerta, eso deja a Shikamaru, Chōji y Kiba; Shikamaru puede ser un perezoso pero es listo, recuerdo que en la academia tenía esos momentos de inteligencia, Chōji es fuerte, él sería un gran reto para mi fuerza física, Kiba es ágil, creo que de los tres, Kiba sería la mejor opción para enfrentar, el me subestima, y no sabe qué tan fuerte o ágil me he vuelto en este tiempo, si tuviera que tener buena suerte realmente espero que mi pelea sea con Kiba y sea una de las últimas'_ \- pensó esperando que eso sucediera.

De repente la pantalla se detuvo y arrojó dos nombres que dejaron a todos en un silencio absoluto.

 **Sasuke Uchiha VS Naruto Uzumaki**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Las Preliminares II:_**

 ** _Sasuke vs Naruto_**

* * *

 ** _"En un momento inesperado para todos se anuncia la batalla entre un talentoso Uchiha contra un Naruto sin capacidad de usar su chakra al 100%, ¿cómo terminara? ¿hasta aquí llego la participación de Naruto en los exámenes Chūnin? ¿o podrá sobreponerse a un Sasuke que tiene la marca de maldición de su lado?"._**

 ** _Ha sido un capitulo difícil para Sakura, y ella tiene una historia aun no contada que involucra a Naruto, también probablemente Kurotsuchi no estuvo en este examen y creo que es años más grande que Naruto, pero tengo un plan para ella, ya que ella será la antagonista principal de Sasuke en esta historia._**

 ** _Primero que nada mencionarles porque le cambie el nombre al título, y es porque la expectativa es crear un Naruto habilidoso pero que tendrá dificultades en su caminar, siempre habrá un enemigo poderoso al cual vencer y el titulo se me hacía demasiado ambicioso para el Naruto que trato de crear, aparte el guerrero del remolino será el titulo como será conocido Naruto cuando se convierta en un gran Shinobi._**

 ** _Eh decidido dejar las actualizaciones cada 15 días los Viernes, tratare de nunca atrasarme y también tratar de aventajar capítulos, ya voy en la mitad del 4, así que agradecería sus opiniones de cómo va la historia._**

* * *

 _ **Quiero agradecer** aloko89772TXPOK2460SharoarkSoul Of Demon_ ** _por sus comentarios, son los primeros reviews de mi primer historia, así que mi agradecimiento es mucho; de igual forma quiero agradecer a_** _StevenAleman_ ** _y a_** _NarutoUchiha00_ ** _; y permitirme responder sobre sus reviews._**

 _StevenAleman_ ** _: no, no es el Katon: Gôka Mekkyaku, de hecho Kurama ya había mencionado en el capítulo anterior una pista de dónde provenía esa técnica, y será algo interesante para un propósito que afectara toda la historia._**

 _NarutoUchiha00_ ** _: yo tenía entendido que esa función si era de los Kage Bushin, de igual forma, para el desarrollo de la historia será valido, no, no es Harem, aunque Naruto tendrá 3 personas que serán importantes en su corazón, observando la información de la historia creo que conocen a dos, pero la tercera será un misterio por ahora; mientras que de Hinata, bueno ella tiene una parte importante que desempeñar en esta historia, no puedo prometer que tendrá todo bonito en su camino, pero te puedo asegurar que tendrá un gran protagonismo, solo que será a futuro, espero puedas quedarte a verlo realizarse._**

* * *

 ** _Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima._**


	4. Las Preliminares II

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 4-_**

 ** _Las Preliminares II:_**

 ** _Sasuke vs Naruto_**

 **"Sasuke Uchiha VS Naruto Uzumaki"**

Todos los Genin y los Jōnin estaban en silencio, impactados por el primer combate de las preliminares, no se esperaban que el prodigio Uchiha peleará contra el impredecible número 1 cabeza hueca.

Mientras que todos subían al siguiente nivel para prepararse para ver una pelea corta y aplastante de Uchiha sobre Naruto muchos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de ellos

"Bien Sasuke-kun peleará con Naruto, no me tengo que preocupar más, Naruto no es rival para Sasuke-kun, me siento aliviada"- suspiro Sakura.

"Oh viejo Sasuke tiene tanta suerte, porque no fuimos nosotros los que peleamos con el torpe"- dijo un decepcionado Kiba.

"Pero Kiba-kun... eto… Naruto aún puede ganar"- trato de defender a su amado Hinata.

"Vamos Hinata esto será pan comido para Sasuke, Naruto es un insecto comparado con él, de hecho comparado con la mayoría de nosotros, no tiene ninguna esperanza, mejor debería rendirse"- contestó Kiba.

"Eto… supongo… pero debo confiar en Naruto-kun"- respondió no muy convencida Hinata.

"Esto será una batalla corta, que molesto, esperaba que fuera a mí a quien me tocará Naruto"- gimió Shikamaru -"oh bueno, por lo menos no tendré que pelear con Sasuke"- suspiro.

"Esto será bastante entretenido, ¿cuánto crees que dure Naruto contra Sasuke? ¿eh Shikamaru?"- preguntó un divertido Chōji.

"Probablemente un par de golpes"- suspiró -"con mi suerte seré el que sigue, y ni oportunidad me dará para ponerme listo, esto acabará rápido"- contestó un perezoso Shikamaru.

"¡BIEN SASUKE-KUN!, ¡ACABA CON ESE MOLESTO RENACUAJO!, ¡DEMUESTRALE QUE LO QUE ES SER UN VERDADERO NINJA!"- grito una emocionada Ino.

"Supongo que era el destino de ese perdedor terminar pronto, esto será patético de ver, ese don nadie no tiene ninguna oportunidad contra ese Uchiha, no son del mismo nivel, espero ser yo el que se encuentre con el Uchiha en la tercera ronda, así le mostraré que solo hay un clan prominente en Konoha y son los Hyuga"- hablo un arrogante Neji.

"No lo sé Neji, aún no podemos descartar a Naruto-kun, aún puede demostrar su poder juvenil"- Rock Lee lo cuestiono.

"Oh vamos Lee, ese Naruto no tiene nada que pueda hacer, Sasuke es el novato del año de esa generación, tal vez sea tan habilidoso como Neji, un desconocido como el chico Uzumaki no tiene oportunidad alguna, es mejor que se rindiera y se ahorrará la humillación"- respondió Tenten, a su lado.

"Una pelea entre miembros del mismo equipo, esto será interesante"- hablo Kankuro.

"Jajá, no creo que dure ese enano de naranja, no es nada comparado con el chico Uchiha, esto será una pérdida de tiempo"- dijo Temari

Gaara solo se limitó a observar, también creía que el Uchiha sería el victorioso, como esperaba encontrarse con él y darlo en sacrificio a su madre.

"Demonios no me tocó Uchiha, y yo que quería vengarme por lo que me hizo"- murmuró un enojado Zaku

"Cálmate, aún podremos encontrarlo más adelante, solo debemos ganar nuestros encuentros de las preliminares"- respondió Dosu.

"Por favor Dosu, será sencillo con todos estos perdedores"- respondió una confiada Kin -"fuimos sorprendidos por los tontos de Konoha, nos confiamos, pero no volverá a ocurrir"- murmuró.

Los instructores Jōnin, examinadores y el Hokage también pensaban en las consecuencias de este encuentro, tanto creencia que Sasuke sería el victorioso.

 _'Oh Naruto, esto será un gran obstáculo en tu camino, ¿serás capaz de sobreponerte?'_ \- medito el Hokage.

 _'Bueno no me preocupo que el mocoso Uchiha tenga que ser forzado a usar el sello, lo siento por el Gaki, pero hasta aquí llega su camino en este examen'_ \- pensó Anko relajada, tenía miedo que el Uchiha usará su sello, pero al parecer no sería necesario.

 _'Realmente esperaba que Sasuke-kun se enfrentará a alguien que lo obligará a hacerse a la marca de maldición, bueno tendré que esperar un poco, ya que mi paciencia será recompensada, espero con ansias cuando te posea mi querido Sasuke-kun'_ \- sonrió Orochimaru en su disfraz del sensei del equipo de Oto.

 _'Bien esto será sencillo para Sasuke, lo siento Naruto pero tendrás que intentarlo el año siguiente'_ \- murmuró Asuma.

 _'Oh bien, lo siento por el niño de Kakashi, pero no es rival para su compañero, espero no se deprima por su derrota, pero hay un ganador claro en esta batalla'_ \- pensó Kurenai.

 _'¡Algo difícil que tomar joven Naruto, pero como todo gran hombre enfrenta a tu rival con todas tus fuerzas, eso hará que crezcan tus llamas de juventud, aún en la derrota!'_ \- grito en su mente Gai.

 _'Bien Naruto, se ha cumplido una de tus metas, enfrentar a Sasuke, ahora depende de ti demostrarle a él y a los demás que clase de ninja eres, no importa si caes derrotado, solo demuestra quien es Naruto Uzumaki'_ \- pensó Kakashi.

Sasuke miraba detenidamente a Naruto, lo veía nervioso - _'bien el perdedor sabe que esto ya tiene un ganador claro, dudo que se rinda, aún con sus cambios recientes, el torpe es orgulloso, realmente no sé cómo sentirme, por un lado estoy complacido de enfrentarme a Naruto, será algo sencillo, aún con su reciente habilidad de sensor y la fuerza que uso en ese bosque, no es rival para mí. Pero también me molesta que no luche con alguien más desafiante como ese Hyuga, o ese fenómeno verde, o el extraño de Suna, ellos serían rivales dignos de mí, bueno al final de cuentas los venceré a todos en la siguiente ronda, solo es cuestión de deshacerme rápido de este bufón'_ \- pensó Sasuke - _'y yo que tenía ganas de probar mi nuevo **Shishi Rendan**_ **_(Rafaga_** ** _de Leones)_** _pero sería un desperdicio usarlo en Naruto, al igual que el **Sharingan** , aunque Kakashi ya me había advertido que no lo usará o incrementa el control de la marca de maldición y lo que menos quiero es que ese sujeto Orochimaru influya en mí, tengo que encontrar una forma de controlar el poder sin tener que convertirme en la marioneta de esa asquerosa serpiente… bueno eso será un asunto para después'_\- finalizó.

Como Sasuke lo había dicho, Naruto se encontraba nervioso, realmente lo peor que deseaba era enfrentarse a Sasuke, sobre todo al no tener la capacidad de controlar su chakra al cien, pero no podía rendirse y menos en una batalla con Sasuke.

 _'Esto será difícil, tengo todas las probabilidades en contra'_ \- Naruto había escuchado todas las opiniones de sus compañeros y realmente lo molestaban, todos lo subestimaban y daban por hecho que sería una victoria contundente de Sasuke sobre él - _'yo les mostraré que no deben subestimarme, que no soy una burla'_ -.

Pero pensarlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo, no tenía un plan de acción, estaba en una encrucijada y la batalla estaba a punto de iniciar.

 _'Kurama ¿qué haré?, Sasuke es talentoso debo admitirlo, ¿cómo podré vencerlo?'_ \- pregunto algo desesperado.

 **'Gaki es algo que no puedo ayudarte, tu control de chakra en imperfecto y no es como que puedas realizar un jutsu de ayuda, has estado trabajando en tu resistencia, y en tu fuerza física, lamentablemente eso no te ayudará más que a poder defenderte por un tiempo del chico Uchiha'** \- contesto el Bijū.

 _'¡Demonios! ¿qué haré?'_ \- se lamentó _Sasuke tiene sus jutsu **Katon** **(Elemento Fuego)** , su habilidades en el taijutsu, el **Sharingan** y para empeorar tiene ese poder de la marca de maldición'_\- hizo un recuento de las habilidades de su rival, sin saber que Sasuke no pensaba usar su Sharingan y la marca de maldición, Naruto realmente empezaba a sentir que lo más sensato sería rendirse, aunque sabría que no podría vivir consigo mismo después de ello - _'y yo que tengo, el **Oiroke** **(Jutsu Sexi)** que no serviría de nada, los **Kage Bushin** **(Clones de Sombra)** solo lo detendrían un tiempo'_\- tenía la resistencia y fuerza de sus entrenamiento con el sello de gravedad, pero no tenía otras habilidades, su habilidad de sensor no lo ayudaría y con su control de chakra defectuoso, las cosas se ponían aún más difíciles - _'que voy a hacer, no es como si… espera… tengo una idea… pero ¿funcionará?'_ -.

Sasuke seguía observando a Naruto, su postura se había relajado - _'¿que habrá pasado?'_ \- se preguntó -"hace un minuto estaba intranquilo ¿acaso tendrá un plan?'- pensó al ver la nueva actitud de Naruto - _'debo de terminar esto rápido, unos cuantos golpes con mi taijutsu y será todo, no debo darle oportunidad de que llevo a cabo lo que sea que esté planeando'_ -.

Mientras en su mente Naruto terminaba de explicar su idea a Kurama - _'¿qué opinas? ¿crees que funcione?'_ \- pregunto ansioso.

 ** _'Es algo inteligente, me sorprende viniendo de ti Gaki, creo que podría funcionar, depende mucho de que el chico Uchiha tenga una batalla física contigo, si él decide atacar a distancia será casi imposible que funcione, lo mejor es que lo incites, trata de llevarle la batalla física a él, tu resistencia te mantendrá a salvo, si todo sale bien, con 4 ataques será más que suficiente para que tu plan resulte'_** \- hablo Kurama - ** _'¿tienes el material para el inicio de tu plan?'_** -.

 _'Sí, tengo unas pocas de bombas de humo, espero hacerlo rápido, no sé si su **Sharingan** me pueda ver, si él descubre lo que trato de hacer, se acabó todo'_\- respondió el rubio.

 ** _'Esperemos que no Gaki, demuéstrale de lo que eres capaz cuando te enfocas y dejas de gritar'_** \- río Kurama.

 _'Bien, estoy listo, Kurama, hoy les demostraré a todos que Naruto Uzumaki es un ninja al que no debes subestimar'_ \- pensó decidido.

"Bien esto será Sasuke Uchiha contra Naruto Uzumaki, si lo participantes están listos, que inicie la primera batalla de la preliminares"- tosió Hayate.

Sasuke y Naruto solo asintieron sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro.

"Ríndete perdedor, no eres rival para mí, aquí termina tu sueño de grandeza, es tiempo que te devuelva al sitio donde perteneces, te haré pagar por los momentos de frustración que me hiciste pasar en esta prueba"- se burló Sasuke.

"Sigue soñando Teme, hoy será el día que te demuestre y a todos los demás que ya no soy el mismo Naruto de antes, no volverán a verme abajo, nunca volverán a subestimarme, hoy te demostraré que ya te he sobrepasado"- declaró Naruto.

"Hnn"- murmuró como respuesta Sasuke.

"¡VAMOS SASUKE-KUN! ¡ACABA CON EL PERDEDOR!"- grito Ino.

"¡ÁNIMO SASUKE-KUN!, ¡ESTO SERÁ PAN COMIDO!, ¡TERMINA CON NARUTO!"- grito también Sakura.

"Sakura, no se supone que debas ser parcial en una batalla con tus compañeros"- regaño Kakashi.

"Pero sensei, es que yo solo apoyo a Sasuke-kun- se quejó Sakura y Kakashi solo suspiro.

"Vamos Naruto-kun, esfuérzate"- murmuró casi inaudible Hinata.

Hayate guardó un momento silencio y luego dijo -"¡Hajime!".

Naruto de inmediato soltó unas bombas de humo y se cubrió, nadie sabía lo que estaba planeando ya que no se veía lo que estaba haciendo, aunque solo su sensei pudo tener una vista clara de lo que ocurría dentro de ese campo de humo.

 _'¿Que planeas perdedor?'_ \- se preguntaba un Sasuke cauteloso.

De repente 3 shuriken salieron del humo en dirección a Sasuke, este fácilmente los esquivos.

 _'Vaya eso es muy inteligente, me pregunto si funcionará eso Naruto'_ \- pensaba Kakashi que había visto lo que Naruto había hecho dentro del humo y había reconocido de que se trataba su plan.

Entonces del humo, salieron 3 Naruto en dirección a Sasuke, este se preparó para pelear con ellos - _'¿ **Kage Bushin** eh?, no está mal Dobe, pero no son rival para mí'_\- pensó Sasuke mientras los atacaba con un combo de taijutsu.

Los clones se defendieron de la nueva ofensiva de Sasuke, tratando de desviar sus golpes y patadas con las palmas de sus manos, pero cada vez era más difícil, con cada golpe los clones se ponían en una situación más difícil, hasta que uno por uno recibió un golpe que lo obligó a desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El Naruto original sabía que era tiempo de que él también se uniera en la batalla y tomando a un Sasuke distraído con los clones, le dio un golpe con su palma en el pecho que lo mando retroceder unos pasos y poniéndolo en un estado rabioso.

"¡MALDITO DOBE! ¡YA ME CANSÉ DE ESTOS JUEGOS!, ¡TE EXTERMINARE EN ESTE INSTANTE!"-.

Sasuke empezó a hacer posiciones de manos para atacar a Naruto con una técnica Katon, y esto era lo que esperaba Naruto.

'¡Ahora!'- pensó mientras hacía una posición de manos.

"Esto se terminó"- dijo Kakashi.

"Si Sasuke-kun va a rostizar a Naruto, era obvio que iba a ganar"- dijo Sakura alegre.

"Yo no dije que Sasuke había ganado Sakura"- respondió Kakashi

"¿Eh? ¿a qué se refiere?"- pregunto una confundida Sakura

Sasuke sabía que Naruto había hecho algo, cuando hizo esa posición de manos pero ya era tarde, su ataque ya estaba listo y lo que fuera que Naruto había planeado no sería rival para su gran bola de fuego, el respiro profundamente y listo para acabar con esta pelea - _'aquí termina todo Naruto, lo que planeaba hacer fue en vano'_ \- señaló -" ** _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Bola de Fuego)_** "-.

Pero antes de que el ataque haya salido de su boca. Naruto estaba preparado - _'se acabó Sasuke, te vencí'_ \- y con la posición de manos gritó -" ** _¡KAI!_** "-.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke fue empujado por una fuerza poderosa al suelo, desde la misma posición donde estaba parado. Y sin poder evitarlo su jutsu salió expulsado y chocó con el piso donde se encontraba, esto hizo que el ataque le diera de lleno a él y explotara literalmente en su cara.

"¡SASUKE-KUN!"- gritaron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo.

Todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos, jamás esperaban que Sasuke terminara siendo dañado por su propia técnica.

"¡¿QUE ACABA DE SUCEDER?!"- grito Kiba.

"Oh cielos, ¿estará bien?"- pregunto asustada Hinata.

"¡Qué demonios!"- dijo Neji.

"¡Esto es algo tan sorprendente!"- dijo Lee.

"¡Imposible!"- murmuró Shikamaru.

 _'Esto... no hay duda, esto lo hizo Naruto usando sellos de gravedad'_ \- pensó impactado Gai.

 _'Muy astuto Naruto, fue muy inteligente de tu parte, ¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿cómo aprendiste **fūinjutsu**?'_\- pregunto el Hokage.

El humo empezaba a desaparecer y en su lugar estaba un Sasuke totalmente quemado y herido, sin moverse, pero aún consciente.

"¿Que… que rayos paso?, porque mi ataque me dio directo a mí, no me lo explicó, ¿qué hiciste Naruto?"- murmuró muy débil mientras levantaba la vista.

"Me subestimaste y pagaste el precio, sabía que no podía vencerte con habilidades o poder, lo único que podía hacer es vencerte en ingenio"-.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- gimió Sasuke, trato de levantarse pero su cuerpo se sentía pesado, como si estuviera siendo atraído al piso, solo su cabeza era capaz de levantarse para mirar a Naruto.

"A qué espere a que un descuido tuyo me diera la victoria"- le habló mientras se acercaba -"¿no sientes tú cuerpo pesado, eh teme?"-.

"¿Qué me hiciste Naruto?"- gruñó débilmente Sasuke.

"Use un jutsu de sellos gravedad en ti, lo he estado usando para entrenar, sabía que desconocías que era capaz de hacerlo, así que era una sorpresa que me daría la victoria"- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su sien -"algo inteligente y fácil incluso para mí, cuando mandé mis clones a pelear contigo, ya había activado el jutsu, que se encontraba en las palmas de sus manos, todo lo que tocarán, harían que el jutsu se adhiera a ello, por eso cuando atacante con tus puños y tus pies, fue fácil poner un sello en ello, después cuando yo te ataque, termine de ponerte el último sello en tu pecho, ahora solo era esperar a que usarás tus ataques **_Katon_** , y te obligaría a atacarte a ti mismo cuando te atrajera al suelo, ya que aumente la gravedad de los sellos a un nivel enorme, fue un buen plan, donde tenía que jugar hasta el último momento contigo y si tenía un descuido estaría acabado, pero jugaste bien en mi trampa"- sonrió el rubio con arrogancia -"como te dije, eres muy superior a mí, tienes talento y poder Sasuke, pero me subestimaste y te gane en algo que nunca creíste que sería superior a ti, en ingenio"- dijo con convicción -"se acabó Sasuke, te eh vencido, yo seguiré adelante, y mientras que tú, te has quedado en el camino"- finalizó mientras que hacía un salto en dirección a Sasuke.

"Naruto me las vas a pagar…"- pero no termino su frase porque Naruto le había conectado un pisotón increíble en la nuca, estrellándolo nuevamente en el piso y terminándolo por dejar noqueado.

"Gane Sasuke, de veras"- solo dijo Naruto.

"El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki"- finalizó Hayate.

Todo el mundo seguía en un silencio, nadie esperaba este resultado, era algo que jamás y creían que pudiera a suceder, ante sus ojos estaba un Naruto, que sin ningún rasguño acababa de vencer a un Uchiha totalmente dañado, simplemente usando su astucia, era algo difícil de creer.

"No, no es imposible, no puede ser, Sasuke-kun no puede ser vencido"- dijo en shock Sakura -"¡ES MENTIRA!, ¡NARUTO NO PUEDE VENCER A SASUKE-KUN!"-.

"Es lo que sucedió Sakura, te aconsejo que te sientas feliz por uno de tus compañeros en su victoria"- le dijo su sensei.

"¡Increíble! jamás en mis momentos más locos me esperaba que Naruto venciera a Sasuke"- se sorprendió Shikamaru.

"¿Pero cómo sucedió Shikamaru?"- preguntó un altamente confundido Chōji

"Naruto fue más astuto que Sasuke, él tenía un plan ya elaborado, y Sasuke fue ingenio y cayó en él, sorprendente"-.

"Es imposible Shikamaru, Naruto no pudo vencer a Sasuke, Sasuke es más fuerte, listo y habil que ese tonto, ¡ÉL HIZO TRAMPA!"- alegó una histérica Ino.

"Puede que Sasuke sea todo eso, pero fue muy arrogante para subestimar a Naruto, todos lo hicimos, y él demostró que puede tener la astucia suficiente para derrotar al novato del año, entiéndelo Ino, Sasuke fue derrotado de forma justa"- devolvió Shikamaru.

"¡NO! ¡me niego a aceptarlo!, haré pagar a Naruto por esta humillación a Sasuke-kun"- declaró Ino

"Tú no harás nada Ino, acepta que el chico Uchiha fue vencido, y concéntrate en mantenerte en este examen"- le dijo su sensei. Asuma estaba sorprendido, jamás imaginó que el chico Uzumaki fuera capaz de lograr tal hazaña - _'creo que lo subestime'_ \- pensó.

"Esto es totalmente de locos, jamás imaginé que ese tonto venciera a Sasuke, realmente jugó con él"- declaró un sorprendido Kiba.

"Te dije que Naruto-kun lo lograría, él es sorprendente"- suspiro Hinata totalmente sonrojada porque su amor había logrado otra gran hazaña.

 _'Quién lo diría, yo daba por ganador a el Uchiha, pero este niño Naruto fue muy astuto, fue capaz de engañarlo y llevarlo a una trampa, realmente ha estado madurando desde la academia'_ \- pensó asombrada Kurenai - _'¿qué hiciste con el Kakashi? ¿cómo convertiste a aquel payaso sin talento en un Shinobi astuto y hábil?'_ \- se preguntó una sorprendida Kurenai.

"Yosh bien Naruto-kun, tus llamas de la juventud arden más que nunca, ya deseo enfrentarme a ti"- grito un emocionado Rock Lee con fuego en los ojos.

"Cálmate Lee"- declaró Tenten, estaba sorprendida, ella daba por hecho que el chico Uchiha vencería a su compañero fácilmente - _'Sasuke era el novato del año, como Neji, ¿cómo pudo haber sido vencido?'_ \- pensó mientras recordaba como Naruto había declarado que había usado sellos para derrotar al Uchiha - _'¿qué clase de sellos más sabrá?'_ \- se cuestionó. Ella usaba sellos para su **_Kenjutsu_** y le intrigaba que alguien de nivel Genin también los manejara.

"Ese idiota Uchiha subestimo a su rival y lo venció, debió haberlo acabado pronto, eres alguien interesante Uzumaki, te tendré en la mira en la siguiente etapa del examen"- pensó Neji.

"Naruto, usaste sellos de gravedad, así que has estado entrenando tu cuerpo, eso es hábil mi joven amigo, espero ver grandes cosas de ti"- declaro Gai.

"Sorprendente ese payaso venció al Uchiha"- dijo una sorprendida Temari.

"Lo atrapo con la guardia baja y fue más inteligente que él, eso te enseña que nadie es infalible, ¿tú qué opinas Gaara?"- pregunto Kankuro.

"Me da igual si Uchiha perdió, al final todos serán mis víctimas"- dijo un serio Gaara.

 _'Maldición, Sasuke-kun fuiste muy iluso al confiarte del chico Kyubi, debiste despedazarlo con el poder que te brinde, ahora no tengo como poder verte sucumbir a mi marca en este examen, tendré que modificar un poco mis planes'_ \- se quejó un muy molesto Orochimaru.

 _'Sorprendente Naruto, has logrado vencer a Sasuke y lo has hecho demostrando ingenio, algo digno de tu Otôsan; Kushina, Minato, deben estar orgullosos de su hijo'_ \- declaró el Hokage.

"Imposible, este Gaki venció al mocoso Uchiha, y no le dio oportunidad de usar la marca de maldición, hay mucho de este chico que lo se ve a simple vista"- dijo una igualmente impactada Anko.

"Demonios vencieron a Sasuke, ya no podremos acabar con él en la siguiente ronda"- dijo un enojado y sorprendido Zaku.

"Tendremos que matarlo durante la invasión, no desesperes Zaku, el pagará por lo que nos hizo"- Afirmó Dosu.

Naruto caminaba con rumbo a la parte superior donde Sakura y Kakashi se encontraban, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, en otros tiempos estaría gritando y armando escándalo de cómo era mejor que Sasuke y como estaba más cerca de su camino para ser Hokage, pero las cosas habían cambiado, el reconocía que venció a Sasuke simplemente porque lo subestimó, y porque tenía un plan, antes hubiera cargado con todo lo que tenía esperando así vencer a su rival, sabía que eso no hubiera funcionado con su compañero.

Desde el ataque de Orochimaru y su encuentro con Kurama, Naruto se había dado cuenta que estaba haciendo cambios importantes en su vida, era más cauteloso con sus compañeros, ya no sentía ese deseo de ganar el corazón de Sakura y ya no toleraba sus arrebatos contra él, aún no sabía cómo actuar con Kakashi, la plática que tuvieron hace poco le ayudo a enfocar un poco a donde quería ir, pero el hecho que el supiera quien había sido su padre y se lo hubiera ocultado lo molestaba, al igual de que él no estuviera presente en la mayor parte de su vida, él decía que tú equipo es como tú familia, si es así, porque dejó que el hijo de su sensei pasara por el infierno en la aldea, realmente quería enfrentarse a Kakashi y obtener respuestas.

Otro al que también deseaba sacar respuesta era al Hokage, Naruto aún tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que dijo Kurama había sido un malentendido, pero muy en el fondo sabía que el Hokage guardaba secretos a él, si no hubiera sido por el evento de Mizuki, no sabía cuánto tardaría en descubrir de la existencia de Kurama en el.

Mientras seguía caminando vio las miradas de sus compañeros y los Jōnin la mayoría eran de sorpresa, otras eran de desafío, la de Ino era de furia completa, se sentía tranquilo, realmente esperaba que les demostrará que no era alguien a quien tomar a la ligera, que realmente era una competencia, pero también sabía que vencer a Sasuke de esta forma, muchos lo tomarían como suerte - _'realmente esto parece más una derrota por el error de Sasuke, que una victoria mía, por mi ingenio'_ \- con este pensamiento se dispuso a esforzarse aún más y entrenar y prepararse para la siguiente parte del examen - _'sea el tiempo que sea, mi meta es brillar con luz propia y de una vez por todas demostrarle a todos de que soy un verdadero ninja y un futuro Shinobi legendario'_ -.

"Bien hecho Naruto, muy astuto, y muy bien ejecutado, hubiera preferido que Sasuke no se lastimara mucho, pero bueno, era la idea"- lo felicito Kakashi.

"Gracias sensei"- murmuró Naruto.

"¡Naruto! Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Sasuke-kun, pudiste matarlo, y ahora no solo está gravemente herido, sino que también está fuera de los exámenes, eres un mal compañero"- lo regaño Sakura de inmediato.

"¿Eres tonta o que Sakura?'- pregunto exasperado Naruto, ya estaba cansado de la actitud de su compañera de equipo -"Sasuke se lastimo él solo, fue su propio jutsu el que lo lastimó, el decidió subestimarme y hay tiene su resultado, y en cuanto a que quedó fuera, que esperabas, ¿que dejara que me atacara y darle la victoria simple sin pelear?"- dijo con sarcasmo -"¡ni en un millón de años!, ¡también mi meta es ser Chūnin y peleare para lograrlo!"- declaro Naruto.

"¡Estoy harta de tu actitud Naruto!, primero nos guardas secretos, luego ofendes a Sasuke-kun y lo desobedeces, y ahora me ofendes y me humillas, ¿te crees superior a nosotros?"- pregunto rabiosa -"pues te tengo noticias, siempre has sido un mediocre y lo seguirás siendo, así que déjate de tonterías y vuelve a ser el estúpido que estamos acostumbrados"-.

"Jajaja si yo soy mediocre, no creo que exista una palabra para describir el fracaso de Kunoichi que eres Sakura"- se burló con malicia Naruto -"admítelo, no tienes talento más que tu inteligencia detrás de esa gran frente, pero ¿de qué sirve tener una biblioteca andante si no sirve de nada en la hora de acción?"- reitero -"has sido un estorbo, en las misiones, en el puente, hasta en este bosque, ¿crees que intentar proteger a Sasuke te vuelve una gran guerrera?, ¡pues no!, solo los entretuviste por un tiempo, hasta que ellos se cansaron y cuando te iba a matar llegó Lee a rescatarte"- y señalándola con el dedo continuo -"¿acaso todo el mundo tiene que venir a hacerlo Sakura?, si no es Kakashi, es Sasuke y si no es Sasuke soy yo, y ahora también es el cejotas, ¿cuándo vas a hacer algo por ti misma?"- cuestionó con veneno.

Años, años de dolor y ataques acumulados por fin explotaron en Naruto, todo el rencor que sentía hacia Sakura la que alguna vez prometió nunca abandonarlo y ser siempre su mejor amiga estaban cobrando factura, como un veneno saliendo de su sistema, Naruto se desahogó -"reconoce esto, Sasuke tiene un clan, tiene talento, tiene el **_Sharingan_** , yo tengo poder y resistencia y habilidades que aún no demuestro, tú no tienes nada, eres común, no eres peor de lo común, no sé cómo alguien tan débil pudo haber sido promovido a Genin, eso dice mucho de la poca calidad en seleccionar Shinobi, así que te tengo dos soluciones" indico levantando dos dedos de su mano -"o tomas enserio tu vida ninja, te entrenas y pones tu mente en otra cosa que no sea Sasuke"- dijo mientras bajaba un dedo -"o sigues con esa actitud de mediocre, adulando a Sasuke y pensando en verte bien y omitiendo tu entrenamiento"- bajo el otro dedo y toda la mano -"en el primero te vuelves una gran ayuda para el equipo y en el segundo terminas muerta en una misión, de las dos formas dejas de ser una carga para nosotros"- finalizó con enojo.

"ERES UN…"- grito Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, dirigiendo un puño al rostro de Naruto, nuevamente humillada, realmente le sorprendía de que Naruto supiera lo que pasó en el bosque, sentía rabia, humillación y dolor por las palabras de su compañero, nada de lo que había dicho Sasuke a ella, había sido tan dañino como lo que su antiguo enamorado le había declarado hoy.

Cuando el puño se encontraba cerca Naruto, el chico simplemente lo detuvo, sorprendiendo a Sakura nuevamente, Naruto nunca antes se había defendido ante ella.

Naruto le dirigió una mirada fría- "no dejaré que me vuelvas a agredir"- susurro peligrosamente -"te lo advierto Haruno, ya no seré tu saco de boxeo, vuelves a intentarlo y te aplastare, mejor pon tus fuerzas y tu mente en lograr pasar este examen, porque siendo tú, realmente necesitarás toda la suerte"- finalizó soltando su mano.

"Bien ya fue suficiente, están causando una mala impresión"- los regaño Kakashi - _'creo que debí detenerlos desde un principio y no esperar a ver qué pasaba, cielos, mi equipo se desmorona día a día'_ \- gimió.

Todos alrededor estaban algo impactados e incómodos por la situación que recién había ocurrido, al parecer Naruto seguía dando de qué hablar, pero esta vez, debían estar de acuerdo con él, Sakura tenía fama de ser una ninja en todo caso sin futuro, su motivación siempre había sido Sasuke, no tenía el deseo de superarse por sí misma, y el hecho que en vez de felicitar a un compañero por su victoria, lo recibiera con ataques verbales y físicos era justificación para estar en acuerdo con el chico Uzumaki, bueno exceptuando 1 persona.

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a decirle esas cosas tan horribles a Sakura-san?!"- dijo furioso Rock Lee -"haré que pague y cobrare venganza en el honor de mi dulce Sakura-san"- gruñó con clara intención de enfrentarse a Naruto.

"Espera Lee, no puedes pelear con él, no es tu problema, es problema de su equipo"- lo detuvo Tenten -"además él tiene razón"- agrego.

"¿De qué estás hablando Tenten?, ¡no sabes lo que dices!"- defendió Lee.

"Si lo sé, lo que dice ese chico Naruto es verdad, en primer lugar lo culpa de la derrota del Uchiha, cuando esto era una competencia, por lo que escuchamos, ella abusa de él, y lo menosprecia, eso está mal, ¿qué clase de compañera es?"- dijo molesta -"ella tiene favoritismos muy marcados por un compañero que el otro y en segundo también tuvo razón en encararla, si ella no tiene la convicción de ser mejor, será una carga y terminará no sólo muerta, si no matando a su equipo, lo mejor que puede hacer es salir de una vida Shinobi y ahorrarse problemas y ahorrarlos a otros"- finalizó Tenten.

A ella realmente no le gustaba esa chica Sakura, ella y su amiga Ino eran el claro ejemplo de porque las Kunoichi de Konoha de ahora eran una burla, no tenían disciplina, ni deseos de fortalecerse, solo pensaban en verse bonitas para los chicos y jugar a la damisela en apuros, algo que despreciaba Tenten, ella se había esforzado para ser la mejor especialista en armas de la aldea, su control de chakra no era tan bueno, y sus taijutsu era común, pero se había perfeccionado en su **_Kenjutsu_** , tenía deseos de ser una mujer reconocida, tanto como su ejemplo y heroína, _Tsunade de los Sannin_ , y lo había hecho por sí misma, sin ayuda de un clan, al ser huérfana, todo tenía que hacerlo sola y eso la motivaba a ser mejor día a día.

"No te permito que hables así de Sakura…"- pero antes de que continuará Lee fue interrumpido.

"Basta Lee, tampoco inicien una pelea de grupo entre ustedes, eso no es juvenil mi alumno"- lo regaño Gai

Lee miró duramente a Tenten, y está le devolvió la mirada molesta de igual manera -"yo me voy de aquí"- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el equipo de Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei creo que iré a otro lado, no quiero estar aquí-" dijo Naruto caminando hacia la dirección por donde venía Lee.

En el camino los dos se encontraron y se dirigieron miradas de muerte, aunque ciertamente Naruto lo hizo por su discusión con Sakura, él no sabía lo que Lee pensaba de él, sin decirse nada ambos se contuvieron la vista por unos segundos para después cada uno continuó a su dirección.

"Hola"- saludo el Uzumaki -"¿no hay problema si veo los encuentros aquí?"- pregunto.

"No, siéntete libre, soy Tenten por cierto, buena victoria la que tuviste"- le contesto la chica de los bollos.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki y gracias"- fue todo lo que dijo.

Ya que los doctores se habían llevado a Sasuke a la enfermería, Hayate se paró en medio del lugar y dijo:

"Bien continuemos con los preliminares"- anuncio mientras el sentimiento de excitación crecía después de un combate que cambió la historia.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Las Preliminares III:_**

 ** _El Cerezo y la Orquídea_**

* * *

 ** _"En un hecho sin precedentes, Naruto ha logrado vencer a su rival y novato a vencer Sasuke ¿qué depararán las preliminares para el resto de Genin después de un combate difícil de creer?"_**

 ** _Hola este es una oportunidad para agradecerles que han estado siguiendo las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino, la verdad no esperaba que más y más gente se tomará su tiempo para leer esta historia, tratare de pagarles entregándoles la mejor trama posible para su disfrute._**

 ** _De igual manera agradezco sus reviews, me gusta leer sus opiniones, sus comentarios, aprendo mucho de la gente que me lee, espero podamos seguir juntos._**

 ** _Sin más me despido, hasta la próxima._**


	5. Las Preliminares III

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 5-_**

 ** _Las Preliminares III:_**

 ** _El Cerezo y la Orquídea_**

 ** _Sakura Haruno vs Ino Yamanaka_**

Fue el nombre que apareció en la pantalla.

Habían pasado ya dos encuentros más desde que Naruto había vencido inesperadamente al prodigio Uchiha, la batalla del chico de Oto: Zaku contra el bicho raro de Shino, también el encuentro del fenómeno del equipo de Kabuto: Misumi contra el chico del muñeco y el maquillaje de Suna llamado Kankuro.

 ** _En el encuentro de Zaku y Shino_**

Zaku y Shino fue interesante para Naruto porque este chico era el que había lastimado a Sakura y aunque estuviera en malos términos con ella, que una persona atacará a su compañero y más que atacará a una mujer lo hacía hervir la sangre, no quería sonar machista pero siempre había tenido un lado de proteger a las niñas y cuidar que no lloren. También estaba el hecho que era el, al que Sasuke le había roto los brazos, el esperaba que se rindiera ya que no estaba en condiciones de batallar, pero decidió que lucharía, tenía que admitirlo, - _'el chico tenía agallas, aunque probablemente no cerebro'_ \- pensó.

Shino seguía siendo un misterio, lo poco que recordaba de el en la academia era que siempre era callado y retraído, todo lo opuesto de él, también recordaba que fue de los pocos que nunca tuvo nada hostil con él, ciertamente no jugaba con él, pero no era por tener algo en su contra, si no que Shino era una persona que no jugaba con nadie, se la pasaba solo.

"Todo un bicho raro, como su equipo"- se dijo. El equipo de Shino estaba caracterizado por personas realmente extrañas, Shino con su excentricidad, Hinata con su timidez y su falta de carácter y Kiba con su arrogancia y bravuconería, era el claro ejemplo de un equipo extraño - _'aunque eso está bien, es mejor a ser un equipo disfuncional compuesto por un idiota, una admiradora mediocre y un perdedor'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor pero decidió que los problemas con su equipo podrían esperar mientras observaba como el chico de Oto inesperadamente usaba su brazo para atacar a Shino con una onda de viento -"sorprendente, logró recuperar un brazo, su ataque de viento es poderoso"- dijo admirado.

El ataque de Zaku había golpeado de lleno a Shino y había creado una nube de polvo de la cual no se podía ver las condiciones del chico Aburame, aunque Naruto usando su habilidad sabía que Shino estaba bien, pero de repente se dio cuenta de algo, algo que había dejado pasar cuando usó su habilidad de detección tanto en el bosque como antes de que iniciaran las preliminares - _'¿qué demonios es eso?, ¿qué rayos es ese fenómeno?'_ \- pensó extrañado.

Dentro de Shino había un enjambre de seres diminutos, cada uno de ellos tenía rastros del chakra de Shino, dado el hecho que parecía no afectar al chico, Naruto dedujo que era parte de él o algo así, no tenía la información necesaria, se volvió a reprender por descuidar la valiosa información, debía agregar habilidades e historia de clanes a sus próximos estudios saliendo de aquí.

La nube de polvo se disipó revelando a un Shino sin ningún rasguño y a su vez, insectos salían por orificios en su rostro -"eso es grotesco"- murmuró asqueado.

"¿Pero qué es eso?"- preguntó una igualmente asqueada Tenten -"¿y en que le ayudará en sacar insectos de su cuerpo?"- agrego.

"Ve detrás de su oponente"- le dijo Naruto a Tenten.

Ella miró y vio a un enjambre dirigirse a Zaku -"¿cuándo hizo eso?"- pregunto nuevamente sorprendida por no haberse dado cuenta.

"Cuando estaba distraído después de su ataque, ese chico puede liberar un enjambre, y te aseguro que hay muchos más de donde salieron esos"- reconoció el Uzumaki.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"- lo cuestionó con interés, el chico a lado de ella la intriga a mucho.

"Tengo una habilidad de detección, puedo detectar el chakra de las personas a 1 km de distancia aproximadamente"- respondió, sabiendo que no tenía necesidad de ocultarlo y sentía cierta comodidad con la chica.

Esta pieza de información le interesó a los 3 que estaban cerca de Naruto que le estaban prestando atención tanto a él como al encuentro.

'Esa es una buena habilidad mi buen amigo, me pregunto ¿qué más tienes guardados para nosotros Naruto-kun?'- se preguntó Gai.

 _'¿Una habilidad de detección?, este chico es más de lo que aparenta, dudo que sea tan buena como mi **Byakugan** , pero es bueno no subestimarlo como el Uchiha'_\- pensó Neji.

 _'Wow, es hábil con los sellos y es sensor, este chico Naruto es un enigma, ¿qué tan hábil puede llegar a ser?'_ \- se preguntó Tenten asombrada.

"Bien en cualquier caso, el chico de Oto está una encrucijada, o ataca a Shino con su brazo sano y se arriesga a ser atacado por el enjambre o se defiende del enjambre pero le da apertura a Shino para atacar, lo mejor que puede hacer es renunciar"- observó Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- respondió Neji.

Todo parecía en contra para Zaku, pero nuevamente había demostrado que ocultaba un as bajo la manga, ya que apuntando aún con un brazo a Shino lentamente puso el otro apuntando al enjambre.

 _'Sorprendente, también puede usar el otro brazo, este chico es una caja de sorpresas'_ \- pensó Naruto.

Y mientras esperaban el devastador ataque de viento de Zaku algo inesperado ocurrió, sus brazos implosionarón en ese ataque y corrientes de chakra empezaron a salir de entre sus brazos.

"¿Pero cómo? ¿que acaba de pasar?"- se preguntó Naruto, y entonces su habilidad de detección le dio la respuesta -"increíble, eso fue muy bien pensado por parte de Shino"- dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Tenten sin entender.

"Sus manos, sus brazos"- respondió Naruto.

"Yo no veo nada"- respondió viendo fijamente al chico de Oto tratando de entender lo que veía el Uzumaki.

"Por dentro"- volvió a responder revelando.

"Neji"- dijo Tenten volteando a ver a su compañero.

"Entendido"- respondió mientras activaba su **_Byakugan_** , y lo que vio lo dejó impactado -"increíble"-.

"¿Qué?"- volvió a preguntar Tenten.

"Hay insectos dentro de los brazos del ninja de Oto"- respondió Neji.

"¡¿Que?!"-.

"Shino astutamente puso sus insectos dentro de los brazos de su oponente cuando estaba distraído, al usar su ataque de viento, los insectos obstruyeron la salida de las cosas que trae en las manos, de esa forma el chakra no pudo salir y se acumuló causándole que explotará en sí mismo, buscando la forma de cómo liberar presión"- informo Naruto.

"¿Qué clase de insectos son esos?"- preguntó Tenten.

"Existe un clan de domadores de insectos en la aldea, muy poderoso y hábil"- informó Gai.

"También he oído de ellos, al parecer usan a los insectos para pelear sus batallas, tienen control completo de ellos, y como forma de pago, los insectos pueden residir en ellos y consumir su chakra, ese chico Shino debe ser su heredero"- declaró Neji.

 _'Bien es un hecho, debo aprender más de los clanes'_ \- medito Naruto.

El encuentro llegó a su fin cuando Shino fue declarado ganador después de que conectó un golpe a Zaku en el rostro y dejándolo inconsciente.

"Este encuentro fue interesante, realmente uno aprende cosas nuevas"- dijo Naruto.

"Estoy de acuerdo, por cierto Uzumaki, hay muchas cosas interesantes en ti también, habilidades de detección y tienes una buena idea para comprender las cosas y las acciones de los demás"- declaró Neji -"pienso a cuestionarme que son falsos todos esos rumores que rodean a tu persona"-.

"Que te puedo decir Hyuga"- le respondió con una sonrisa -"soy más complicado de lo que la gente me da crédito"-.

 ** _'Nada mal Gaki'_** \- río Kurama.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

El encuentro de Misumi y Kankuro había sido también entretenido, terminando con la victoria del chico de Suna que había usado una especie de marioneta para incapacitarlo.

Naruto se preguntaba si vería más habilidades interesantes en estas preliminares mientras observaba como Sakura e Ino descendían a la arena para su encuentro.

Sakura había estado soltando lágrimas desde que Naruto le había dicho su discurso sobre su debilidad y aunque ciertamente sabía que se lo merecía, algo en él, la parte que aún extrañaba a la niña que fue su primer amiga se sentía triste de cómo habían resultado las cosas, él había tenido un enamoramiento en Sakura por años, desde la academia, pero antes de eso, ella había sido su primer y mejor amiga, aún recordaba esos momentos que pasaron juntos, y le hería y lastimaba que de un día para otro, todo haya sido como un sueño, ella le dejo de hablar, alegó no conocerlo, y puso su mirada en ser rival de Ino y buscar llamar la atención de Sasuke.

"Este duelo va a ser aburrido"- dijo Tenten.

"Opino lo mismo"- respondió Naruto.

"¿Veo que tienes una historia difícil con tu compañera?"- pregunto dudosa la chica sin saber cómo lo tomaría el rubio.

"Es complicado, aún no encuentro el porqué de su hostilidad hacia mí, digo entiendo que ella pueda estar interesada en Uchiha, pero abiertamente me agrede, solo ya tengo suficiente de eso"- respondió Naruto -"y dime tú, ¿veo que también te desagradan esas dos?"- pregunto Naruto tratando de cambiar el tema.

"No es que me desagradan ellas, me molesta su actitud, ellas hacen ver a las kunoichi como débiles, no entrenan, se conforman con ser una carga y ser rescatadas como princesas, esa no debería ser la actitud de una ninja, yo me esfuerzo para no ser vista como débil, que no necesito a alguien que me rescate, trabajo duro, entreno hasta desgastarme, y vienen ella y arruinan nuestra imagen, ¿me entiendes?"- explicó Tenten.

"Veo, ellas son todo lo opuesto a lo que buscas lograr, bien eso está bien, si ellas tuvieran la actitud correcta, serían mejor y no andarían causando pena y obligando a otros a rescatarlas"- contesto Naruto entendiendo su punto.

"Exacto, quiero ser así, igual a _Tsunade de los Sannin_ , si has oído de los Sannin ¿verdad?"- pregunto la chica de los bollos.

"Si, ya eh tenido el gusto de oír de ellos"- respondió mordazmente Naruto recordando todo lo que vivió con Orochimaru.

"Bien veamos qué tan malo puede ser esto"- suspiro Tenten mientras dirigía su vista a la arena, esperando un encuentro aburrido.

Sakura estaba nerviosa, no estaba en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarse a Ino, preocupada por Sasuke, aún dolida por las palabras de Naruto, ella se sentía que no podía salir adelante.

 _'Contrólate Sakura, tenemos que hacerlo, no hay que darle la satisfacción a Ino de poder vencernos y demostremos que lo que dijo Naruto fue una completa falsedad'_ \- se dijo a sí misma.

 ** _'¡Shannaro! ¡acabemos con la puerca y demostremos que somos una gran kunoichi!'_** \- grito **Inner-Sakura**.

"Jamás espere enfrentarme a ti tan pronto Sakura, pero te aseguro, no te lo dejaré fácil"- dijo una decidida Ino.

"Inténtalo"- respondió simplemente Sakura

"¡Hajime!"- dijo Hayate.

Sakura cargo con todas sus fuerzas contra Ino, que ya la estaba esperando y contraatacó, empezaron a tener un encuentro cercano de taijutsu, usando golpes sencillos y también empleando kunai.

"Están batallando con cautela, están midiendo sus fuerzas y esperando un error de la otra"- dijo Tenten.

Naruto simplemente asintió, observando a las kunoichi enfrentarse- "veamos de qué eres capaz Sakura"- murmuró observando detenidamente a su compañera de equipo.

Mientras tanto Ino se defendía y atacaba a una Sakura que igualaba sus ataques -debe haber una abertura, algo que me dé la ventaja, y la encontró momentos después en un descuido de Sakura, donde le permitió conectarle un golpe en el estómago - _'esta es mi oportunidad'_ \- viendo libre la defensa de Sakura, se preparaba para propinarle un puñetazo en el rostro, cuando algo la detuvo, una sensación, y en vez de un golpe con el puño, fue una cachetada lo que recibió Sakura.

Las 2 se quedaron impactadas, sin moverse, solo viéndose.

"¿Y ahora? ¿qué pasó? ¿porque no pelean?"- pregunto un confundido Naruto.

"Esto es patético"- respondió una molesta y ligeramente avergonzada Tenten.

Sakura sabía que esa cachetada se debía a que Ino se había contenido al atacarla, se sentía molesta, Ino la estaba subestimando, ella creía que era alguien débil al cual no puedes atacar con todo.

"Escucha esto Ino, ya no soy esa niña que conociste y ayudaste, eh madurado, me eh vuelto más fuerte y no me detendré hasta vencerte, te venceré aquí, me convertiré en Chūnin y ganaré el corazón de Sasuke-kun, me oíste INO-PUERCA"- la recriminó.

"¡CALLATE FRENTESOTA, NO SABES LO QUE DICES!"- respondió una rabiosa Ino.

"Y ahora se insultan, este encuentro roza lo ridículo"- gimió Naruto.

"Debería ir por una bebida, ¿quieres que te traiga algo?"- dijo Tenten mientras se dirigía al comedor.

"Una soda no estaría mal"- respondió Naruto.

"Ya que estás en eso, podrías traerme una a mi Tenten"- dijo Gai.

"Yo igual"- murmuró Neji.

"No estaría mal tomar algo, ¿puedo contar con que traerás una para el rival de tu sensei?"- pregunto Kakashi.

"Si bueno, creo que con esas es más que suficiente por el momento"- dijo Tenten con una gota en la cabeza, mientras salía hacia el comedor.

"Oigan Sakura-san está peleando y ninguno está poniéndole atención a su encuentro"- se quejó Lee.

"Descuida, se están insultando, eso dura algunos minutos, tienen un repertorio amplio de insultos el cual usar"- respondió Naruto.

* * *

Minutos después Sakura e Ino se encontraban nuevamente batallando con taijutsu cercano, realmente no veía una ganadora en este momento.

"¿Aún no termina?- pregunto Tenten mientras entregaba las sodas a todos.

"No, esto ya se ha alargado mucho, puede que tome todo el día"- respondió Naruto mientras tomaba de su bebida.

"¡Basta Sakura, deja de intentar creer que estás a mi nivel!"- dijo una muy molesta Ino.

"Obvio que no estoy a tu nivel, no hay nadie tan engreído y superficial que solo se preocupe por su aspecto"- se burló Sakura.

"¡Estoy harta!"- grito Ino furiosa mientras tomaba un kunai y lo dirigía a su pelo -"¡te enseñaré a no burlarte de mí!"- agrego y en un acto extraño se cortó la coleta de su pelo y lo arrojaba en dirección a Sakura.

"¡Wow! creo que enloqueció"- murmuro Naruto con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"Acabemos con esto"- dijo Ino mientras hacía una posición de manos.

"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Naruto.

"Es conocido como **_Shintenshin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu transferencia de mente)_** "- respondió Gai -"este jutsu permite al usuario poder entrar en la mente de otra persona transfiriendo su conciencia a su oponente, asi mismo dándole el control completo del cuerpo hasta que se queda sin chakra"- explicó.

"¡Sorprendente! quién diría que Ino tuviera una habilidad tan interesante"- respondió un verdaderamente sorprendido Naruto.

"Acaso quieres rendirte ya Ino, sé muy bien que ese jutsu tiene una gran desventaja, necesitas a Shikamaru para que pueda ayudarte, ya que el movimiento del **_Shintenshin no Jutsu_** es lento y toma un tiempo para volver al cuerpo del usuario si falla en darle al objetivo, es decir que si me muevo, fallarás y tú cuerpo quedara indefenso mientras que me da oportunidad de terminar contigo"- dijo confiada la pelirrosa.

"¿Te crees que sabes todo? ¿eh frente?, pues te equivocas, mi jutsu funcionará, te lo aseguro"- gruñó Ino.

"Si estás segura, inténtalo, será tu funeral"- se burló Sakura, mientras corría hacia un lado.

" ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu_** "- grito Ino

De repente las dos se quedaron paradas, todos creían que Ino había dado en el blanco pero…

"Mala suerte… Ino"- se burló Sakura.

"¿Fallo?"- Pregunto Tenten.

"No del todo"- sonrió Naruto al darse cuenta.

"Bien acabemos con esto"- dijo Sakura, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que no se podía mover- "¿¡que rayos?!"-.

"Te dije que te iba a terminar Sakura"- fueron las palabras que salieron de la muy consciente Ino.

"¿Qué hiciste?" -que pregunto Sakura

"Solo dije las palabras, pero no tenía intención de usar el jutsu en ese momento, lo que realmente hice es crear una trampa con mi cabello bañado en chakra, ahora estás a mi merced"- se burló Ino.

"Demonios"- empezó a forcejear Sakura, pero ya era tarde.

" ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu_** "- volvió a gritar Ino.

Esta vez el jutsu había dado en el blanco, así mismo lo confirmo Ino cuando se burló de Sakura en su propio cuerpo.

"Esto se terminó"- dijo mientras levantaba una mano.

 ** _En el subconsciente de Sakura_**

 _'No, no no, imposible, Ino me atrapó, ¿porque? ¡¿porque?!'_ \- gimió Sakura sintiéndose perdida -'iba todo bien - _'está seria mi oportunidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz, pero al parecer sigo siendo esa niña débil, ¡esa niña necesitada! ¡Naruto tenía razón!'_ \- sollozo.

~ "No _te rindas.." ~_

 _'Él tenía razón, soy débil, un fracaso, necesito que los demás me rescaten, no tengo futuro como ninja'_ \- siguió.

 _~ "No te rindas..." ~_

 _'Sasuke-kun jamás se fijara en mí, mi sensei no ve necesidad en entrenarme porque no tengo talento, y ahora mi otro compañero el que siempre me había apoyado y respaldado, me ha dado la espalda por ser como soy'_ \- murmuró con tristeza.

 _~ "No te rindas..." ~_

 _'¿Que?'_

 _~ "No te rindas Sakura-chan..." ~_

De repente el recuerdo borroso de una conversación apareció en la mente de Sakura.

 _~ "¿Qué tienes Sakura-chan?"-._

 _"Amy ha sido muy cruel conmigo, y los demás chicos se burlan de mí, tengo miedo que cuando llegue a la Academia se sigan burlando, ¿y si todo eso me hace fracasar?"-._

 _"Claro que no, tú eres muy inteligente, lo lograras, no le des importancia a lo que Amy u otras personas te digan, y si alguien se burla de ti, yo te defenderé"-._

 _"¿Enserio lo harás?"-._

 _"Claro que sí, solo no te rindas Sakura-chan"-._

 _"¡Gracias! ¡En verdad eres mi mejor amigo Naruto-kun!"-. ~_

 _'Es verdad no debo rendirme'_ \- dijo decidida la pelirrosa recuperando fuerzas - _'no me rendiré, no me rendiré, ¡NO ME RENDIRÉ!'_ \- grito.

 ** _En el exterior_**

"Yo Haruno Sakura admito que me doy por v…"- pero Ino ya no pudo continuar porque un dolor en la mente de Sakura se lo impedía.

 _'¿Qué está pasando?'_ \- se preguntó conmocionada Ino.

 _'No me voy a rendir, ¡Shannaro!'_ \- grito la mente de Sakura.

 _'¡Sakura! ¿pero cómo?'_ \- pensó sorprendida la Yamanaka.

En la mente de Sakura Ino contemplaba impactada como la conciencia de Sakura crecía y la tomaba con sus manos

 ** _'Si sabes los que te conviene saldrás de mi mente Ino-puerca'_** \- grito Inner-Sakura mientras la aplastaba.

 _'¡Kai!'_ \- gimió Ino regresando a su cuerpo.

"Imposible, nadie puede escapar de ese jutsu"- dijo impactado Shikamaru.

"Vaya Sakura, haz hecho algo increíble, te has superado"- dijo Kakashi.

"Quien diría que lo tenías en ti Sakura"- dijo un interesado Naruto.

Sakura e Ino estaban jadeando después de esta batalla de voluntades donde Sakura logró librarse del control de Ino.

"No me rendiré Ino, hagas lo que hagas saldré victoriosa"-.

"No sé qué demonios hiciste Sakura, nunca nadie antes había sido libre de mi jutsu"- gruñó Ino.

"Bueno eso te enseñará a nunca volverme a subestimar, acabemos de una vez con esta batalla que ha durado tantos años, que culmine con una ganadora, la mejor de nosotras"- declaró Sakura.

"Estoy de acuerdo, es momento de cerrar esa boca tuya y mostrarte quién es la kunoichi superior"- respondió Ino.

Las dos sabían que su chakra se había agotado y que todo se decidiría a base de fuerza bruta, las dos listas para terminar esta pelea se dirigían con la intención de verse vencedora.

"Se acabó Ino"- dijo Sakura.

"Es tu fin Sakura"- declaró Ino.

"¡Yo eh ganado!"- dijeron ambas mientras dirigían su puño en el rostro de la otra.

Los dos puños dieron de lleno en ambos rostros, provocándoles ser enviadas repelidas con fuerza, ambas cayeron pesadamente e imposible para ellas levantarse.

'Que fue ese recuerdo'- pensó Sakura antes de caer inconsciente.

Todos quedaron en silencio esperando la reacción de una o la decisión del examinador, que al ver a ambas evaluó su siguiente decisión.

"Debido a que ambas contendientes han quedado indispuestas para continuar por nocaut, declaró este encuentro un empate, eso significa que ambas quedan eliminadas de los exámenes"- declaró Hayate.

"Pff, digno de ambas, bueno por lo menos término, aunque esperaba que alguna demostrara que es la mejor que otra, pero creo que son iguales, aunque Ino tiene algo más prometedor"- reflexionó Naruto.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Tenten.

"A que ella es de un clan, supongo que los Yamanaka han de tener mejores habilidades con la mente, sería una buena miembro del escuadrón de interrogación y una gran ninja en el espionaje, bueno eso si sale de esa estúpida actitud de aduladora de Sasuke que tiene"- contesto Naruto.

"Supongo"- simplemente contestó Tenten.

Mientras Kakashi y Asuma recogían a sus alumnas la pizarra empezó a arrojar otros 2 nombres.

"Bien continuemos con las preliminares"- dijo Hayate mientras que la pantalla mostraba el siguiente encuentro.

 **Tenten vs Temari.**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Las Preliminares IV:_**

 ** _Orgullo Roto y el Desenlace de las Preliminares_**

* * *

 ** _"Sakura se ha enfrentado a su rival y antigua amiga Ino en un duelo para demostrar quién es la mejor de las dos, pero teniendo un final predecible que probablemente no satisfaga a ninguna, pero... ¿que fue el recuerdo que tuvo Sakura en el combate?"_**

 **Tuvimos el encuentro de las dos fangirls que demostraron que ambas están en la parte inferior de la cadena shinobi, ¿podrán mejorar?... por cierto la** ** _parte de las soda es lo que yo_** **hubiera hecho estando ahí**

* * *

 ** _Quiero agradecer nuevamente a_** _Sharoark_ ** _y_** _loko89772_ ** _por su reviews._**

 _Stilent_ ** _: pues Kakashi no las tendrá muy fáciles para ganarse el perdón de Naruto jaja_**

 _Meel_ ** _: dos reviews el mismo día, muchas gracias, soy tu fan._**

 _ancestro_ ** _muchas gracias, espero te siga gustando la historia._**


	6. Las Preliminares IV

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 6-_**

 ** _Las Preliminares IV:_**

 ** _Orgullo Roto y el Desenlace de las Preliminares_**

 ** _Tenten vs Temari_**

"Bien es mi turno de brillar, demostremos como una verdadera kunoichi de Konoha debe lucirse en batalla"- dijo una confiada Tenten.

"Ánimo mi juvenil estudiante, demuestra tus capacidades y haz que tus llamas de la juventud brillen más que nunca, yo estaré aquí dando mi mayor esfuerzo apoyándote"- declaró Gai dando su pose característica.

Neji no hizo ningún movimiento para animar a Tenten, pero ella conociéndolo todo este tiempo sabía que no podías esperar muestras de apoyo del siempre estoico Hyuga.

"Bueno… suerte en tu encuentro, demuestra lo que Konoha puede hacer a sus kunoichi cuando ellas se enfocan en ser verdaderas shinobi y no unas fanáticas atolondradas"- ánimo Naruto.

"Gracias lo haré"- sonrió decidida Tenten mientras se dirigía a la arena.

La arena ya estaba lista, la gente esperaba tener un combate interesante entre dos exponentes femeninos de dos aldeas distintas, las dos kunoichi ya estaban listas para tener un encuentro que verdaderamente mostrará lo que una mujer shinobi es capaz de hacer.

"Espero que no seas un fracaso como esas dos chicas de antes, la verdad jamás había visto muestras de tan poca calidad en una kunoichi, eso dice mucho del fracaso que puede ser esta aldea"- se burló Temari con veneno.

"No me compares con esas niñas, yo estoy a un nivel distinto, no me distraigo por tonterías como dietas o chicos, yo estoy enfocada en ser una shinobi digna y orgullosa"- gruñó Tenten.

"Bueno ya veremos"- río Temari mientras lucia despreocupada.

"El siguiente encuentro entre Tenten y Temari dará inicio, las participantes están preparadas"- tosió Hayate.

Ambas asintieron listas para el encuentro.

"Bien"- dijo Hayate -"entonces, ¡Hajime!"-.

Tenten dio un paso atrás tomando su distancia - _'esta chica de Suna tiene algo en su aura que dice precaución, no saltaré hacia adelante sin tener algo seguro, midamos sus capacidades y luego formulamos una estrategia'_ \- pensó analíticamente.

"Estás tomando las cosas con calma niñita, vamos atácame, te doy la oportunidad de ser la primera en dar el golpe, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz"- dijo arrogante Temari sin tomar guardia.

"Bueno si insistente"- dijo Tenten mientras tomaba algunas shuriken y se las arrojaba directo a Temari quien no hizo ningún movimiento para esquivarlas.

 _'¿Qué está haciendo? ¿porque no esquiva?'_ \- se preguntó la chica de los bollos - _'bueno no hay forma de que mi ataque no de lleno'_ \- pensó confiada, pero en un parpadeo las shuriken fueron repelidas evitando así el daño a Temari.

"¡Imposible! ¡¿cómo sucedió eso?!"- preguntó una asombrada Tenten.

"¿Qué hizo ella?"- preguntó confundido Naruto.

"Es imposible Tenten nunca falla, cada uno de sus ataques siempre ha dado en el blanco antes, es algo que la caracteriza"- declaró impactado Gai.

"Bueno esta vez no fue así"- respondió Neji serio.

"¿Pero cómo?"- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

"Su abanico"- dijo una voz detrás de Naruto, dándose vuelta se encontró a Kakashi observando el encuentro.

"¿Sensei? ¿qué hace aquí? ¿qué pasó con Sakura?"- preguntó Naruto extrañado.

"Bueno allá estaba muy callado así que decidí unirme a la plática"- dijo dando una característica sonrisa con sus ojos -"en cuanto a Sakura, está siendo cuidada por Rock Lee, que no se ha despegado de ella desde que terminó su encuentro"- finalizó.

"Supongo"- viendo Naruto a su compañera siendo cuidada de cerca por el chico de las mallas verdes -"como sea"- dijo volviendo a poner su mirada en el encuentro.

 _'De alguna forma evitó mi ataque, ¿pero qué fue lo que hizo?'_ \- pensó Tenten.

"¿Eso es todo?'- se burló Temari -"pensé que serías un reto con lo mucho que alardeabas, pero ni siquiera he sudado"- agrego con arrogancia.

 _'Esa chica es frustrante'_ \- pensó Naruto con un tic en el ojo y una marca de enojo - _'¡ánimo! demuéstrale quien es la mejor y ciérrale esa bocaza… ¿eh? ¿¹are? ¿cómo era que se llamaba la chica panda?'_ \- se preguntó al no recordar el nombre de la chica.

* * *

Sakura lentamente empezó a abrir los ojos, se sentía adolorida, su cuerpo cansado- "¿qué ha pasado?"-.

De repente enfrente de Sakura apareció el rostro de Lee -"¡Sakura-san! ¡estás bien! ¡qué alegría!"- grito emocionado el chico.

Sakura ahogó un grito al ver la cara de Lee tan cerca -"¡Lee-kun! ¡no hagas eso!"- grito la chica con miedo.

"Lo siento Sakura-san"- se disculpó Lee rápidamente.

"Descuida, ¿qué pasó? ¿qué sucedió con mi encuentro?"- preguntó empezando a deprimirse - _'de seguro perdí ¡maldita Ino-puerca!, no me dejara vivir conmigo misma después de esto'_ \- pensó con tristeza.

"Bueno tú encuentro terminó en empate después de que las dos quedaron noqueadas"- explico -"ve mira Ino-san también está empezando a despertar"- dijo Lee señalando a un lado de él.

Sakura fijó la vista y veía a una Ino volviendo a la conciencia -"ay mi cabeza"- gimió Ino -"¿qué paso?"-.

"Al parecer empatamos, rayos creí que podría vencerte"- dijo Sakura.

"En tus sueños frentesota"- gruñó Ino -"de cualquier manera, no me siento bien de empatar contigo, es una burla y una deshonra, pero esto no se quedará así Sakura, la próxima vez te venceré y ganaré el corazón de Sasuke-kun"- le advirtió mientras se levantaba y se dirigía con su equipo.

"Eso está por verse Ino-puerca"- la miró desafiante también levantándose.

"¿Y dónde están todos?"- preguntó mientras observaba a su alrededor viendo como su sensei y Naruto estaban cerca del sensei de Lee y su otro compañero, la compañera de Lee estaba en batalla contra la chica de Suna.

 _'Naruto'_ \- pensó Sakura, ella estaba segura que algo referente a él la había ayudado en su encuentro, pero no recordaba que había pasado.

"Vamos Lee-kun, vamos con nuestros compañeros"- indico la chica despejando sus pensamientos.

"Claro Sakura-san"- contesto el chico.

* * *

 _'Bien hagamos eso'_ \- se dijo Tenten mientras empezaba a correr alrededor de Temari, en ese momento saco un pergamino y dando un salto lo desplegó, el pergamino empezó a girar de una forma vistosa y elegante alrededor de ella.

 _'Sorprendente, ella es… no tengo palabras para decirlo'_ \- pensó Naruto ligeramente sonrojado.

"¡Bien, veamos si puedes esquivar esto!"- grito Tenten mientras liberaba armas del pergamino y las arrojaba a Temari, en un instante una lluvia de objetos se dirigían a la kunoichi de Suna.

"¡Wow! ¿qué es eso?"- pregunto Naruto.

 ** _'Kaifū no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsude Desellado)_** , **_permite liberar objetos sellados previamente en un rollo con fūinjutsu, debo admitir que la niña tiene habilidad'_** \- respondió en la mente del chico Kurama.

 _'Cierto ella es buena'_ \- respondió el Uzumaki en su pensamiento - _'no veo como…'_ -.

Pero la oración de Naruto jamás termino ya que Temari nuevamente repelió los ataques con su abanico.

 _'Pero ella también lo es'_ \- dijo seriamente Naruto.

 _'¿Tampoco eso funciono?'_ \- pensó una ligeramente agitada Tenten -"¿qué es ese abanico?"- pregunto.

"Veo que te diste cuenta"- dijo Temari mientras mostraba el abanico ligeramente abierto con una luna morada en él -"¿ves esa Luna?..."- indico la chica -"es la primera, cuando veas la tercera, te habré derrotado"- amenazó.

"No estés tan segura"- le gruñó Tenten ofendida.

Temari solo se rio.

 _'Bien solo me queda algo que hacer, no quería usarlo ahora, lo quería guardar para las finales, pero si no lo uso, será mi fin'_ \- suspiro mientras tomaba 2 pergaminos y los ponía en el suelo.

"Que pasa, esa es tu gran estrategia"- se burló Temari.

Tenten no dijo nada mientras hacía sellos de mano.

" ** _Sōshōryū_** **_(Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)_** "- anunció.

De repente una explosión fuerte de humo surgió de donde los pergaminos se activaron, y saliendo lanzados por los aires aparecieron dos dragones de humo dando vueltas entre sí.

 _'Sorprendente'_ \- pensó Naruto.

Tenten entonces saltó entre los dos pergaminos, y comenzó a convocar rápidamente armas y las empezó a lanzar contra Temari.

Pero nuevamente Temari usando su abanico, disperso la lluvia la torrencial de objetos y mostrando así mismo la segunda luna de su abanico.

"Volvió a fallar"- dijo Naruto.

"Espera"- dijo Gai -"aún no termina"-.

Entonces Tenten empezó a controlar las armas dispersadas con hilos atados a sus dedos para reiniciar el ataque.

 _'Te tengo'_ \- pensó triunfante Tenten.

"¡Ja! patético"- dijo Temari.

Y usando nuevamente su abanico contrarrestó el ataque de Tenten mandando todas las armas y a Tenten al suelo.

"¡No, esto no es posible!"- dijo impactada Tenten.

"La tercera Luna"- dijo Temari mientras desaparecía en un movimiento del abanico.

"¿A dónde fue?"- dijo Tenten mirando a su alrededor.

"Aquí estoy"- escuchó detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta vio a Temari con el ventilador lista para atacarla.

" ** _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Guadaña de viento)_** "- dijo la chica.

De repente una enorme ventisca cortante envolvió a Tenten, hiriéndola mientras ella gritaba, pero el vortex no permitía escapar ningún sonido.

"Esa ventisca…"- dijo Neji

"Tiene chakra"- término Naruto.

"Está acabada"- dijo Neji -"lamentablemente era tu destino Tenten"-.

 _'Lo hiciste bien Panda-chan'_ \- pensó Naruto.

El ataque de Temari término mientras una totalmente herida Tenten caía directo al suelo, pero no tocó piso, ya que Temari interpuso su abanico y golpeando la espalda de Tenten que escupió sangre de su boca.

"Esa chica es despiadada"- dijo Sakura por primera vez desde que se había unido a todos y agradeciendo no haber sido Tenten - _'esa chica hace ver a Ino decente'_ \- pensó.

Hayate se acerca para verificar la condición de Tenten -"la ganadora es Temari"-anuncio.

"Wow, los shinobi de Suna son fuertes"-dijo Sakura.

"Sabía que ella iba a ganar, es un fastidio"- dijo Shikamaru.

"Era de esperarse"- dijo Kankuro.

Pero antes que cualquier otra cosa pasará la victoriosa Temari sonrió malignamente.

 _'Maldición, va a hacerlo'_ \- dijo Naruto, que instintivamente sacó un kunai.

 ** _'¡Gaki qué estás haciendo!'_** \- replico Kurama.

"¡Naruto! ¡¿qué haces?!- pregunto Sakura mientras veía como Naruto arrojaba el kunai en dirección a la arena.

Temari entonces lanzó a Tenten a las armas que estaban dispersas en el piso, pero antes de que se estrellara y se hiriera de gravedad, hubo una explosión de humo de la cual Naruto apareció salvando a Tenten.

" ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** **_(Justsu de Sustitución)_** "- dijo Kakashi -"muy bien pensado Naruto"- alabo Naruto que no había hecho ningún movimiento para ayudar a la chica al sentir que ya Naruto iba en su auxilio.

"¿Me… salvaste?"- gimió Tenten antes de caer inconsciente.

"¡Ho! viene el noviecito al rescate"- se burló Temari.

"No soy su novio"- contesto Naruto, con un ligero sonrojo -"pero no voy a permitir que ella se lastime porque tú eres una mala ganadora"- agrego decidido.

"¡Ja!, ella es patética como todas las de su aldea, es solo otra niñita que juega a ser ninja"- replicó la rubia de Suna.

"Palabras fuertes de la niña del ventilador gigante"- dijo irónicamente Naruto.

"Tenemos un comediante, ¿qué te parece si cierro tu boca en este instante?"- murmuró Temari con un ligero tono amenazador.

"Lo siento lindura, no eres mi tipo, eres demasiado irritante y ya eh tenido suficiente de una chica irritante en mi vida"- contesto nuevamente con burla el Uzumaki.

"¡Naruto!"- gruñó Sakura con una marca de enojo en la cabeza.

"Sigue comportándote engreído niño, tu suerte se acabará en las finales"- amenazo totalmente esta vez la chica del abanico.

"Ya lo veremos, espero tener la oportunidad de bailar contigo ² _Hiôgi-chan_ "- le dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y le daba una sonrisa de zorro.

"Eres un…"- gruñó Temari.

"Suficiente, salgan de la pista ambos y Uzumaki-san abstente de volver a arrojar armas a la arena o serás penalizado"- regaño Hayate.

"Esto no se termina niño- dijo Temari mientras saltaba hacia donde se encontraba su equipo.

Naruto se dirigió hacia donde se acercaba el cuerpo médico para entregarles a Tenten.

 ** _'¿Gaki porque hiciste eso?'_** \- regaño Kurama.

 _'No sé, mi cuerpo se movió solo, pero no iba a permitir que dañaran a alguien inocente, la chica de Suna ya había ganado, eso era innecesario'_ \- se defendió Naruto.

'Estúpidas emociones humanas, no queremos otro episodio como con la perra del pelo rosa'- gruñó Kurama.

 _'¿De qué hablas?, no es nada igual a lo que fue con Sakura, yo la rescate porque somos compañeros shinobi de Konoha, solo fue eso, ¿entiendes? ¡zorro idiota!'_ \- apresuró Naruto.

 ** _'Sigue diciéndote eso Gaki, pero te lo advierto, no voy a permitir que arruines nuestros planes para buscar aparearte con esa hembra de pelo raro'_** \- replicó el Bijū.

 _'¡Cállate bestia tonta!'_ \- dijo un ruborizado Naruto - _'no es nada de eso, aún soy muy joven para eso… ¡y su pelo no es raro! ¡Es tradicional y elegante!'_ \- finalizó Naruto su conversación con su Bijū, ya que ya había llegado con los camilleros.

"Aquí tienen"- les dijo entregándoles a Tenten.

"Gracias Uzumaki-san"- le dijo uno enfermero mientras tomaba a Tenten y la depositaba en la camilla, Naruto la observó partir mientras se la llevaban a la sala médica.

Naruto regreso junto con su equipo y el equipo de Gai después de haber entregado a Tenten a los servicios médicos.

"Bien hecho Naruto"- le dijo Kakashi

"Naruto-kun te agradezco por haber ayudado a mi estudiante, es algo muy juvenil"- agradeció Gai.

Lee solo asintió observando a Naruto, aunque se sentía agradecido aún tenía cuentas pendientes con él por su trato a Sakura.

Neji no hizo ningún ademán de algo, siguió estoico observando la arena.

Sakura se le quedó viendo a Naruto, con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

 _'Wow, Naruto salvó a esa chica, su movimiento fue astuto, casi no parece el mismo, de no haber usado el Kawarimi, esa chica Tenten pudo haberse lastimado seriamente, pero... ¿porque lo hizo?, ¿que lo motivo a salvarla si apenas la conoce?, ¿será que hay algo entre ellos?'_ \- se preguntó sin saber cómo sentirse, se sentía contenta que Naruto pusiera su vista en otra persona y ya lo molestará, así podría concentrarse en Sasuke, pero a la vez, algo dentro de ella, se sentía inadecuado, como si esa situación fuera mala

 ** _'¿Que estás pensando?, que el idiota se enfoque en ella sería beneficioso, ya no sería una molestia con sus invitaciones y no estorbaría en nuestro camino para ganar el corazón de Sasuke-kun'_** \- la regaño **Inner Sakura**.

 _~ "¡Hoy veré a Naruto-kun en el parque!, ¡que emoción!" ~_

Ese fue el inesperado pensamiento que apareció en la conciencia de Sakura nuevamente.

 _'Ha mi cabeza me duele, ¿que son esas conversaciones que llegan?, aparecen de repente y no logro recordarlas'_ \- pensó.

Hayate se aclaró la garganta -"bien el siguiente encuentro de las preliminares será…"-.

* * *

Los siguientes encuentros terminaron con victoria para Shikamaru sobre Kin de Oto, donde Shikamaru se sobrepuso a una Kin que subestimó la técnica de posesión de sombra de Shikamaru, Kin usando senbon con cascabeles trato de confundir a Shikamaru y tratar de convertirlo en un alfiletero humano, haciendo que el reaccionara al sonido del cascabel que ella movía con sus hilos.

Pero Shikamaru logró engañarla y usando los hilos pudo conectar su **_Kagemane no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Posesión de Sombras)_** con Kin y lograr controlar su cuerpo, ya solo fue cuestión de obligarla a noquearse a sí misma con la pared de la arena esquivando una shuriken.

Naruto se dio cuenta que Shikamaru era astuto, él sabía que la academia de haberse motivado sería quizás el novato del año debido a su inteligencia, pero siempre su lado perezoso ganó -"pero eso no quita que sea un genio, será de tener cuidado con él en las finales"- medito.

El siguiente encuentro fue entre Rock Lee vs Kiba, donde Kiba no fue rival para el chico de las mallas verdes, Kiba empezó alardeando que vencería a Lee y que sería mejor que se rindiera, Lee obviamente se negó y ánimo a Kiba a atacar, este se lanzó a un ataque de taijutsu donde Lee esquivo rápidamente.

Frustrado Kiba llamó a Akamaru y juntos realizaron un jutsu haciendo al perro una copia exacta de Kiba, después juntos atacaron a Lee con su **_Gatsūga_** **_(Colmillo sobre Colmillo)_** , pero todo fue una pérdida de tiempo ya que Lee fácilmente esquivo el ataque y después atacó a él clon de Kiba que cayó inconsciente y se re-transformó en Akamaru. Después Lee se disculpó enérgicamente con Kiba por atacar a su mascota y terminó eliminando a Kiba con su **_Konoha Senpū_** **_(Huracan de la hoja)_** llevándose la victoria.

El siguiente encuentro fue entre Hinata vs Neji, donde Neji destrozó a Hinata, su batalla fue intensa y llena de odio personal por parte de Neji, Naruto se sentía algo triste por Hinata, siendo tan amable y dulce realmente creyó que no era necesario tanta hostilidad de parte de Neji, pero cuando supo que tanto Hinata como Neji eran primos y que dentro de ese encuentro había una historia amarga sin contar supo que no podía hacer nada más que ver cómo resolvían sus problemas entre ellos.

Aunque algo en la actitud de Neji le desagradaba, era creído y hablaba del destino y de ideas sin sentido, sobre todo le molestó su indiferencia a el ataque sufrido por la chica de Suna a Panda-chan -"tengo ganas de ser yo el que te dé una lección Neji"- gruñó Naruto.

La pelea siguiente fue entre Gaara y otro compañero de Kabuto, Yoroi.

Si bien la pelea anterior fue una masacre, está literalmente se convirtió en una, ya que uso una técnica mortal llamada **_Sabaku Kyū_** **_(Entierro de Arena)_** , de esa forma aplastando a Yoroi y matándolo en ese instante, todo quedaron petrificados por ese despliegue de crueldad de parte de Gaara, y la mayoría de los ganadores se preocupaban de tener que enfrentarlo en las finales.

"Ese chico está enfermo, mata sin compasión y sin remordimiento"- dijo Naruto

 ** _'Ten cuidado Gaki, ese mapache retorcido ha afectado la mente de su recipiente, es un enemigo peligroso, debemos hacer planes para poder batallar con el'_** \- aconsejo Kurama.

 _'Será de lo primero que haga saliendo de aquí'_ \- respondió Naruto.

El último encuentro fue entre Chōji vs Dosu, siendo Dosu el victorioso, al usar su aparato de sonido para mandar a Chōji a la inconsciencia.

"Con este termina la ronda de las preliminares"- tosió Hayate -"acérquense los finalistas".

Naruto, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Gaara y Dosu se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Hayate, Anko, Ibiki y el Hokage.

"Bien les explicaré en qué consiste la ronda final"- habló el Hokage -"será un desafío donde su espíritu y temple será puesto a prueba, su destreza será su arma en esta ocasión y por consiguiente se les dará un plazo de 1 mes para llevarse a cabo".

"¿1 mes?"- Pregunto Naruto.

"Efectivamente, 1 mes, eso nos dará tiempo para enviar las convocatorias a los líderes y gente prominente que serán testigos de esa batalla y también para que ustedes puedan preparar mejor"-.

"¿No veo porque no podamos hacerlo ya?"- se quejó Kankuro.

"Porque muchos de nosotros ya hemos visto las habilidades de los demás, 1 mes es tiempo suficiente para planear estrategias y entrenar para contrarrestar habilidades"- dijo Naruto observando a Gaara, que no dio indicio de notar la mirada.

"Efectivamente Naruto-kun"- contestó el Hokage, sorprendido por la perspicacia del chico - _'cuando se volvió tan elocuente'_ \- se preguntó -"cómo les decía, este mes será una oportunidad valiosa para entrenarse y aprender nuevas habilidades, será decisivo para que logren triunfar aprovechen el tiempo"- terminó de decir.

 _'¿Un mes?'_ \- pensó Naruto -' _bien Kurama en ese mes debemos romper la brecha que nos diferencia de los demás y poder superarlos, haremos que estás finales sea nuestra oportunidad de iniciar el camino a la gloria de Uzumaki Naruto'_ \- agrego.

 ** _'Bien Gaki, estamos listos'_** \- declaró Kurama.

"Ahora para definir los encuentros de las finales tomarán un número de la caja que está sosteniendo Anko"- dijo el Hokage.

"Bien yo pasaré a sus lugares, no se muevan, solo tomen uno"- grito Anko.

Cada uno tomó un papel, en eso Ibiki dio un paso al frente.

"Bien ahora cada uno dirá fuerte el número que está escrito, iremos de izquierda a derecha, empiecen ahora"-.

"Yo tengo el 6"- dijo Dosu.

"El 7 de la suerte"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

"9"- dijo Lee.

"1"- dijo Kankuro.

"Soy la 3"- dijo Temari.

"5"- dijo Gaara.

"8"- dijo Neji.

"El 5"- se quejó Shikamaru.

"Soy el 4"- finalizó Shino.

"Correcto entonces las rondas finales quedarán de esta forma"- declaró el Hokage.

 **Kankuro vs Shino.**

 **Temari vs Shikamaru.**

 **Gaara vs Dosu.**

 **Naruto vs Neji.**

 ** _Rock Lee luchará con el ganador de la batalla entre Naruto y Neji._**

"Voy contra Neji, eso es perfecto"- dijo un feliz Naruto.

"Yosh, me tocara pelear contra Neji o contra Naruto, de cualquier forma es algo que espero"-dijo enérgicamente Lee.

 _'Bien no peleare directamente contra Gaara'_ \- pensaron al mismo tiempo Temari y Kankuro.

 _'Contra Uzumaki, algo que realmente quería'_ \- pensó Neji mientras sonreía.

"Otra vez contra una chica, que fastidio"- se quejó Shikamaru.

Dosu observó a Gaara y frunció el ceño.

"¿Puedo preguntar algo?"- levantó la mano Shikamaru.

"Adelante Shikamaru-kun"- dijo el Hokage.

"Como esto va a ser una especie de torneo, entonces ¿el ganador será el único que se convierta en Chūnin?"- pregunto.

"Todo lo contrario, a estas finales líderes importantes, yo, el Kazekage, seremos jueces de estas pruebas, debido a su desempeño evaluaremos si tienes las aptitudes para ser Chūnin, es decir más de unos pueden serlo o ninguno podrá lograrlo, eso depende de lo que lleguen a mostrar en esa ronda final, por eso el más rondas en esta especie de torneo, tendrás más oportunidades de mostrarse ante los jueces"- declaró el Hokage -"bien gracias por su paciencia, los exámenes se pospondrán hasta el siguiente mes"- finalizó.

Todos y cada uno se dispersaron, Naruto se acercó al Hokage -"Jiji necesito tu ayuda, supongo que Kakashi-sensei le explico lo que hizo ese Orochimaru con mi sello, quería ver si podías ayudarme"-.

"Oh claro, Naruto-kun, ven mañana temprano a mi oficina y veremos qué podemos hacer"- contestó el Hokage.

Naruto se despidió del Hokage y se preparó para salir del bosque, el bosque que había cambiado su vida de repente.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde en ese día Naruto había ido al hospital para ver cómo se encontraba Tenten y tener noticias de la condición de Sasuke, pero la recepcionista se negó a darle la información de las habitaciones, derrotado se dirigió a la salida cuando…

"Naruto, te estaba buscando"- Naruto se giró y se encontró con Kakashi -"tengo algo que decirte"-.

"Dígame sensei, ¿es sobre las finales?"- pregunto interesado el rubio.

"De hecho si"- suspiro incómodo Kakashi -"no sé cómo decirte esto, pero no podré apoyarte en tu entrenamiento para la final"- finalizo con una mueca.

"¿Enserio?"- dijo con sarcasmo un molesto Naruto, realmente esperaba que Kakashi lo entrenará, podría ayudarle mucho y así mismo con la ayuda de Kurama estaría mejor preparado y lo más importante, podría ayudarlo a entender cómo sentirse hacia él, después de saber que él conocía el secreto de sus padres- "¿y a que se debe que no pueda apoyar al único miembro de su equipo que pasó a la final?"- agrego con aprehensión.

"Bueno la cosa es que…"- dijo dudando incómodo Kakashi.

"Es por Sasuke ¿verdad?"- gruño Naruto.

"Efectivamente, verás el consejo pidió que pudiera mantener vigilado a Sasuke debido al ataque de Orochimaru y pudiera entrenarlo para mantenerse alejado del poder de la marca de maldición"- revelo.

"Típico, a pesar de que Sasuke no logro pasar a la siguiente ronda, lo premian con entrenamiento, y luego se preguntan por qué es un idiota engreído"- se quejó realmente molesto el rubio por la injusticia.

"Vamos Naruto no te pongas así, tienes que tratar de entender"- trato de explicar Kakashi.

"No el que no entiende eres tú sensei, llevamos meses siendo un equipo y nos has descuidado de manera significativa, solo nos has enseñado el control de chakra de subir a un árbol, eso es todo, el gran ninja que copia Kakashi del **_Sharingan_** solo nos ha dado largas'- declaró furioso el rubio -"yo estoy aquí por méritos propios sensei, no has hecho nada por ayudarme, ni a mí, ni a Sakura, sabes yo creo que por eso Sakura es así de patética, por eso yo era así de mediocre, vaya ejemplo que tenemos de ti, realmente espero que esto no lo hayas aprendido de tu sensei, porque realmente lo harías parecer un completo fracaso como educador"- dijo con veneno.

 _'¿Naruto tú sabes?'_ \- pensó Kakashi.

"Como sea, tengo entrenamiento que hacer-" dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

"Espera Naruto, eh pensando en pedirle a alguien que pueda ayudarte con tu entrenamiento"- dijo Kakashi pensando en Ebisu.

"Guárdatelo sensei, ya has hecho lo suficiente"- replicó.

"¡Basta Naruto!, no seas arrogante y muestra humildad"- lo regaño Kakashi.

"He dicho que yo necesito de tu ayuda sensei"- gruñó Naruto.

"Bueno tal vez yo pueda ayudarte"- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos voltearon para ver de quién era esta nueva voz.

"¿Usted?"- dijo Kakashi entrecerrando lo ojos.

"Viejo, ¿quién es usted?"- pregunto Naruto sin educación.

"Uzumaki-san, un gusto conocerlo, eh venido a hacerle una oferta, mi nombre es _Danzō Shimura_ "- dijo el anciano de los vendajes.

 _¹Are= expresión de confusión._

 _²Hiôgi= Ventilador decorativo._

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _El Primer Día del Resto de Tu Vida_**

* * *

 ** _"Con las preliminares terminadas y los futuros rivales designados Naruto tendrá un duro mes para recuperar lo que su negligencia le ha costado ¿lograra estar listo para las finales? ¿qué le deparará con la llegada del enigmático Danzō Shimura?"_**

 ** _Aquí termina otro capítulo de esta historia, y termino de una forma interesante, habemus Danzō._**

 ** _Ya empezó el NaruTen, tenemos a un Naruto que sin darse cuenta empieza a notar a la hoy derrotada Panda-chan, pero Naruto ha dado un paso en falso con Tenten y él no se ha dado cuenta, ¿Ustedes lo han hecho? También recuerden que aunque su actitud ha estado cambiado, Naruto sigue deseando ser reconocido, así que inconscientemente ha puesto su mirada de Sakura a Tenten en la búsqueda de aceptación, sobre todo en la búsqueda del kokorito._**

 ** _"Y hablando de Sakura, ella sigue teniendo esos recuerdos de Naruto"._**

 ** _La historia ahora entrará en la fase del entrenamiento, pensaba hacerlo de 3 capítulos, pero de repente llegó el deseo de abarcar más cosas en ese mes, gente, técnicas, historias, aún no sé cuánto tome para iniciar las finales, pero la idea es que sean más de 5 capítulos donde les traeré un desenvolvimiento de personajes y la llegada de algunos nuevos._**

 ** _Quiero avisarles que la próxima semana no podré subir el siguiente capítulo, estaré pasando por una semana complicada, estaré tomándome unos estudios y análisis, pasaré el mayor tiempo en el hospital y puede que termine internado, la situación es que necesito un trasplante, mi papá será el donante y pues estos estudios tendrán la mayor parte de mi mente así que no podré trabajar en el capítulo, pero la semana siguiente continuaremos y también habrá el primer capítulo de la próxima historia, mucha gente ha pedido NaruIno, aunque aún queda la próxima semana para decidir, tengo los primeros capítulos de todas las historias, y a decir verdad, tengo un proyecto de fanfiction que deseo realizar sobre Harry Potter y Daphne Greengrass y espero poder ponerlo en marcha para lo que les guste los fanfic de Harry Potter se den una vuelta por ese._**

 ** _Les agradezco sus reviews, enserio me anima ver qué tiene aceptación en sus primeros capítulos, espero siga siendo de su agrado, leo cada uno de todo los reviews y digo, gracias, porque gente como ustedes hacen que me animé a seguir intentando compartir mis ideas, me da mucho escuchar todas sus opiniones._**

 ** _La verdad es que desde hace tiempo eh querido escribir historias, tenía una amiga que me animaba a escribir una novela, aunque solo porque le prometí crear un personaje en su nombre, soy una persona demasiado introvertida, así que no soy de hacer muchos amigos, y los pocos que tengo son muy apreciados por mí, así que cuando esa persona que tanto me apoyo me dejó de hablar y se alejó, pues esa novela jamás pudo concretarse, puede que algún día la haga un fanfic con personajes de Naruto o de Harry Potter, pero pues le perdí el gusto cuando ella se fue._**

 _Henry Sánchez_ ** _: no creo realizar un NaruHina, no son mí fuerte, aunque puede que más adelante pueda trabajar en uno, pero solo si involucró a Boruto y al universo alterno de Shinachiku, ósea Naruto-Sakura, me agradaría un encuentro entre el Naruto Canon y su familia con el Naruto donde termino con Sakura y tuvieron familia._**

 ** _El Naruto que trato de hacer será un poco más y mucho más inteligente, pero tendrá algunos rasgos del Naruto convencional, será engreído y orgulloso, también algo ingenuo con el sexo opuesto y tendrá humor, no me gusta un Naruto serio y frío, realmente pensé en hacerlo así al principio pero ya tenemos a Sasuke como el emo, mejor Naruto será alguien que puede ser divertido pero a la vez centrado y astuto._**

 ** _Bueno sin más me despido, espero pueda seguir leyendo sus reviews y pueda seguir siendo de su agrado está historia, hasta luego y bendiciones._**

 ** _Por cierto, les recomiendo la película_** _La increíble vida de Walter Mitty_ ** _, es mi película favorita y me inspira cada vez que la veo, porque me identifico con el personaje siempre._**


	7. El Primer Día del Restó de Tú Vida

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 7-_**

 ** _El Primer Día del Resto de Tu Vida_**

"Uzumaki-san, un gusto conocerlo, he venido a hacerle una oferta, me presento, mi nombre es Danzō Shimura"- dijo el recién llegado.

"¿Oferta?"- pregunto confundido Naruto.

El recién llegado era un anciano, de pelo negro y con un bastón, pero lo que llamo más la atención de Naruto fue que todo su cuerpo tenía vendajes, como si hubiera recibido heridas incurables u ocultaba cicatrices, solo una parte de su rostro y sus manos eran lo que estaban al descubierto, lo demás estaba envuelto en vendajes.

"Danzō-sama que lo trae por aquí"- pregunto un cauteloso Kakashi.

"Hatake-san es bueno verlo, espero se encuentre bien, bien lo que me trae aquí, como había dicho, deseo ofrecerle al joven Uzumaki-san mi apoyo para este mes de preparación de cara a la final de los exámenes Chūnin"- respondió Danzō.

 _'Kurama quien es este viejo'_ \- pregunto Naruto.

 ** _'Gaki ten cuidado'_** \- le contestó un Kurama con voz seria - ** _'este viejo es miembro del consejo de Konoha, un grupo de ancianos decrépitos con ideas cuestionables que manejan está aldea como les plazca, este hombre es uno de ellos, pero a la vez es muy poderoso en cuanto a poder político, recuerdo también que era proclamado como el rival del viejo Hokage, de ser así, debe ser igual de hábil y poderoso, todo esto debido a mis recuerdos con Kushina, ella tenía una aversión ya que este hombre tomaba medidas más drásticas para terminar con los problemas, algo que tú padre no deseaba, él era un pacifista hasta la médula'_** \- finalizó Kurama

"¿Apoyo?, permítame la indiscreción Danzō-sama pero ¿cuál es su interés en Naruto?"- cuestiono Kakashi.

"No hay problema Hatake-san, es entendible tu cuidado, eres su sensei después de todo, mi interés con el joven aquí es meramente apoyo a una futura fuerza de Konoha, eh escuchado informes de lo que sucedió en su batalla con el joven Uchiha-san, y eso ha llamado mi interés, mi deseo es ser partícipe en el crecimiento de un gran shinobi que sirva para esta aldea"- respondió calmado el hombre.

Esto llamó la atención de Kurama - ** _'Gaki, este tipo te está ofreciendo apoyarte en tu formación, ¡debes aceptar!, tener de tu lado a un miembro del consejo será una gran ventaja, tendrías el poder político de tu lado resguardándote, no sabes qué clases de influencias pueda este hombre permitirnos y piensa en todas las posibilidades de poder que podamos conseguir'_** \- ánimo el Bijū emocionado, tener de su lado a alguien así servía para sus planes.

 _'Bueno eso de poder suena bien, aparte si es tan influyente como dices, nos daría mucha ventaja sobre los demás, y no dudo que si es el rival de Jiji, tenga grandes conocimientos sobre técnicas y herramientas para enseñarnos'_ \- pensó Naruto.

 ** _'Aparte que será necesario la ayuda externa y este hombre tiene los medios por lo cual ayudarte'_** \- declaró Kurama - ** _'y será un gran activo para cuando llegue el tiempo de tomar esta aldea para nosotros'_** \- finalizó en un pensamiento siniestro para sí mismo.

"Bueno agradezco su preocupación e interés por mi alumno Danzō-sama pero Naruto ya tiene un instructor"- replicó Kakashi tratando de sonar amable.

"Oh, pero tengo entendido que tu tiempo sería total y completamente dispuesto al joven Uchiha-san, lamento mucho el momento incómodo, imponiéndome a tu alumno, de seguro tú y Uzumaki-san ya deben tener planes para entrenar este mes"- declaró con una falsa voz de arrendamiento.

"Bueno realmente no, tendré que mantenerme cerca de Sasuke ya que tenemos un problema de plagas"- dijo con molestia Kakashi -"pero había planeado designar a Naruto la ayuda de un excelente instructor, capacitado para poder guiarlo y cubrir sus necesidades"- finalizó.

"Veo en ese caso…"- pero Danzō no termino la oración porque Naruto lo interrumpió.

"Acepto"- declaró Naruto.

"¿Que?"- pregunto Kakashi sorprendido

"Eh dicho que aceptó su oferta viej… Danzō-sama, será un honor contar con la ayuda de un hombre prominente del consejo de Konoha como usted"- dijo Naruto lo formalmente que pudo y terminando con una inclinación hacia Danzō.

"Espléndido Uzumaki-san, veo que tiene cierto conocimiento de quién soy, me agrada eso, hará más fácil relacionarnos, lo veré mañana en la explanada de la cima de la Roca Hokage a las 3 de la tarde, hablaremos sobre el mejor plan de acción que tengo preparado para usted y hablaremos también sobre su entrenamiento en este mes, así que sin más, me despido, que tengan buen día Uzumaki-san, Hayate-san"- finalizó con una despedida a ambos mientras se retiraba.

Lentamente Danzō se iba perdiendo entre los pasillos del hospital mientras Kakashi y Naruto lo observaban lentamente partir.

"Naruto, ¿sabes lo que has hecho?"- le preguntó ligeramente molesto Kakashi después de que Danzō se había alejado y no fuera capaz de oírlo -"no conoces las intenciones de ese hombre"- lo regaño.

"No tal vez no las conozco, pero no me importan, lo que necesito es alguien que pueda darme los recursos para superar esta prueba y más aún, lograr mi objetivo de ser mejor shinobi"- contesto molesto Naruto.

"Suenas como Sasuke"- le espetó Kakashi.

"Bueno"- dijo Naruto moviéndose a la salida -"tal vez Sasuke no esté del todo mal, necesitamos poder para lograr grandes cosas"- finalizó mientras se alejaba de Kakashi.

"Naruto ¿qué te ha pasado?"- suspiró Kakashi triste.

El único pensamiento que tenía Naruto mientras salía del hospital era - _'¡yeak!, dije que Sasuke puede tener razón, me siento asqueado de mí mismo'_ \- se quejó de forma divertida.

* * *

Naruto se dirigía al centro del pueblo, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder tanto con Danzō como con Kakashi.

"Estúpido sensei, primero me niega el entrenamiento por ayudar a su precioso Uchiha cuando fui yo quien lo venció y también fui el único que salió victorioso de estos exámenes, y ahora me regaña por aceptar la ayuda de ese viejo Danzō, maldita sea, porque todo es tan complicado"-.

 ** _'De cualquier forma ten precaución Gaki, ese viejo es un hombre tanto con recursos como con poder, mantente cuidadoso a su alrededor, y procura estar en su lado bueno, ese hombre puede hacer tu vida un infierno aún peor de lo que puedas haber vivido'_** \- le advirtió Kurama.

 _'Bien, está bien, bueno lo veré mañana, al igual que a Jiji para arreglar el sello'_ \- respondió pero en ese momento su estómago gruñó - _'bueno antes de trabajar en algo más, vamos primero a comer algo'_ \- y puso su camino en dirección a Ichiraku.

Ichiraku Ramen había sido un lugar especial para Naruto desde niño, era casi el único lugar donde no lo trataban como un paria y siempre le habían brindado sonrisas, mucha gente creía extraña la fascinación de Naruto por el ramen, pero el motivo de su casi obsesión se debe a que de niño fue de lo poco que podía comer, aún recordaba como el olor lo había atraído y se había asomado para ver qué era y Teuchi lo había descubierto, y en vez de correrlo o gritarle como los demás aldeanos, él le había dicho que se acercara y le había regalado un plato, el sabor era exquisito, pero más importante aún, era el sentimiento que le había brindado no ser odiado por Teuchi lo que más le gustó, al día siguiente regresó después de que le contó al Hokage lo que había pasado, y el con una sonrisa, lo volvió a llevar, acompañándolo, hay conoció a Ayame-nee, una linda chica mayor que él, que lo trato muy dulcemente, y platico con él. Desde ese día, había decidido que ese sería el lugar donde iría a comer siempre, el lugar donde había sido aceptado.

Cuando llegó al local lo encontró sin clientes, algo común ya que desde que Naruto se hizo cliente asiduo, mucha gente dejó de asistir ya que no querían comer en un lugar que _adoraba demonios_ algo que no le importó ni a Teuchi ni a Ayame.

"¡Viejo!, ¡Ayame-nee!, ¡ya volví!"- anuncio su llegada mientras se sentaba cerca del mostrador -"y vengo con hambre"-.

"¡Naruto-kun bienvenido!"- lo saludo la alegre Ayame -"¿cómo te fue en esos exámenes que estabas haciendo? ¿de seguro estarás hambriento?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Si lo estoy"- dijo mientras su estómago gruñía, y los tres se rieron -"lo hice bien fui el único de mi equipo que avanzó a la final y vencí a Uchiha Sasuke"- dijo con orgullo haciendo la señal de victoria.

"Sorprendente"- dijo Teuchi -"venciste al chico que todos llaman el novato del año, eso es bueno, era de esperarse de ti Naruto-kun"- lo elogió.

Ayame había salido detrás del mostrador y lo había abrazado con fuerza -"sabía que lo harías Naruto-kun, estoy tan orgullosa de ti"-.

Naruto quedó en estado de shock, Ayame había sido siempre amable con él, más que cualquier otra persona, pero nunca lo había abrazado, de hecho era la primera persona que lo hacía que recordaba, bueno después de ella, sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, casi nunca recibía muestras de afecto y reconocimiento, toda su vida había sido rechazo y agresión, e inclusive hostilidad de parte de su propio equipo, que se suponía que era como su familia, pero ahora Ayame lo había felicitado, lo había abrazado, le había dado cariño como casi nadie lo había hecho.

Ella lo soltó y lo vio con una sonrisa radiante, Naruto se limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos con su brazo -"gracias Ayame-nee, significa mucho para mí, de veras"-.

"Te lo mereces Naruto-kun, y también te mereces un gran plato de ramen, ¿no lo crees papá?"- le preguntó Ayame a Teuchi.

"Así es Ayame-chan, ahora mismo, solo espera Naruto-kun"- mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

"Siéntate Naruto-kun, mientras preparamos tu ramen"- le dijo al chico.

"Muchas gracias chicos, ¡de veras!"- dijo mientras se sentaba -"Ayame-nee, ¿tienes algo con que escribir y dónde hacerlo?"- preguntó ligeramente apenado por sus peticiones.

"Claro Naruto-kun"- mientras le entregaba su libreta para anotar pedidos y una pluma -"¿te sirve esto?"-.

"¡Si! es justo lo que necesito"- dijo mientras las tomaba.

"Está bien"- dijo Ayame que regresaba a la cocina.

 _'Bien Kurama, mientras espero mi comida, vamos haciendo un plan de las cosas que necesitamos hacer en este mes'_ \- le dijo Naruto a su Bijū.

 ** _'Bien pensado Gaki, es bueno ver qué estás enfocado y tomando enserio las cosas'_** \- lo felicito Kurama - ** _'veamos debes seguir trabajando en fortalecer tu físico, el entrenamiento con los sellos de gravedad seguirán pero lo harás principalmente tú, tus clones serás usados de otras forma; tenemos que trabajar en jutsu así que debes aumentar tu repertorio, también debes aprender tu naturaleza especial, así mismo historia de las aldeas, historia de clanes sería algo importante y también debes evaluar a tus contrincantes, principalmente el Hyuga, el Gaki del Taijutsu y el contenedor de Shukaku'_** \- indicó.

 _'Ok'_ \- dijo Naruto mientras anotaba todo lo que debía hacerse en este mes - _'bien eso cubrirá nuestra preparación para las finales, también pienso que será bueno trabajar en estrategias contra esos 3 y también el resto de los finalistas, nunca está de más tener algo de cuidado y no subestimar a ninguno, me pregunto qué clases de cosas me mostrara el viejo Danzō'_ \- se preguntó.

 ** _'Lo más probable es que sea algo bueno, Gaki, un viejo del consejo no pone su mirada en cualquier Genin, así que despreocúpate de eso, bien continuemos con tus necesidades debes abastecer tus herramientas, que por cierto deben ser de mejor calidad y por el amor de Kami cambia ese traje'_** \- lo regaño.

 _'¿Porque?, si el naranja es el mejor color, no quiero deshacerme de él'_ \- se quejó.

'Habías dicho que pondrás de tu parte para ser mejor Gaki, y tienes que admitir que con ese traje te haces un blanco andante, aparte que causas burla'- le espetó Kurama

 _'Bueno cuando lo conseguí fue porque era lo único que me podía permitir ya que la tienda de abastecimiento siempre me cobraba más por los demás equipos, por eso mi material ninja es común, aparte logré pintar la Roca de los Hokage con este sin ser detectado'_ \- contradijo Naruto defendiendo su amado traje naranja.

 ** _'Suficiente de lloriquear mocoso, debes encontrar la forma de cómo sobreponerse y dejar de culpar a los demás, sí lo hicieron pues hecho está, pero de ti depende si vas seguir con esa actitud de no hacer las cosas por culpa de otros, me enferma ese tipo de actitud, y si sigues así no llegarás lejos y solo pierdes nuestro tiempo'_** \- gruño.

 _'Bien saliendo de aquí iré al pueblo a conseguir un mejor equipo, no tienes que hacer dramas Kurama'_ \- se burló Naruto.

 ** _'Mocoso estúpido yo no hago dramas'_** \- gruño Kurama.

 _'Si, si como digas'_ \- silencio Naruto a la bestia cuando vio que Ayame venía con su plato de ramen.

"Aquí tienes Naruto-kun, el mejor ramen solo para ti"- le dijo Ayame mientras le entregaba un plato de ramen de puerco.

"Gracias Ayame-nee"- agradeció Naruto mientras se le hacía agua a la boca.

 ** _'Oye Gaki, también debes cuidar tu alimentación, no está de más que comas que ese ramen que comes como si fuera lo único'_** \- lo regaño Kurama.

 _'Bueno antes no me podía permitir comer otra cosa ya que los demás aldeanos…'_ \- pero dejó de hablar cuando escuchó el gruñido de Kurama en su mente.

 _'Ok, ok, ya no diré nada, rayos, andas muy sensible'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor -"Ayame-nee ¿puedo pedirte un favor?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Claro Naruto-kun lo que pidas"- le contestó.

"¿Podrías enseñarme a cocinar?"- le preguntó.

"¿Enseñarte a cocinar?"- repitió la pregunta Ayame

"Sí verás, necesito empezar a tomar un poco más de responsabilidad, y pues yo no sé cocinar y tú eres una gran cocinera y bueno no tengo a nadie a quien más pedirle, aparte me ayudaría mucho cuando salgo de misión y alguien debe cocinar"- respondió Naruto.

"Oh ya veo, supongo que podrías pasar aquí y te daría un curso de cómo cocinar"- luego su cara se iluminó -"siempre eh soñado con enseñar a alguien" -luego se acercó a Naruto y le susurró -"no le digas a mi padre, pero sé cocinar comida distinta al ramen, comida que solo preparan chefs de restaurantes finos, lo hacía a escondidas porque mi papá es muy celoso con el ramen y para él solo existe eso, pero no quiero que todo lo que aprendí se desperdicie"- luego lo miro con mirada suplicante y ojos de cachorro -"dime Naruto-kun, me ayudarías a que mi conocimiento no se pierda, serías tú mi alumno y serías el que preparara esa clase de comida que yo no puedo hacer"-.

"Bueno supongo"- murmuró con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Estupendo"- aplaudió Ayame -"te veré a primera hora de la mañana, mientras mi papá va a surtir productos"-.

"Bueno nee-chan no puedo en la mañana, debo verme con el Hokage"- le dijo apresuradamente -"aunque podría enviar un Kage Bushin"- dijo pensando una solución rápidamente.

"¿Y eso que es?"- pregunto confundida Ayame.

"Bueno es un clon mío, es exactamente igual a mí, y sería como estar yo presente ya que cuando desaparece todo lo que aprendió contigo, lo aprendí yo también"- trato de explicar de la mejor forma que podía.

"Ustedes los ninjas y sus cosas asombrosas"- río Ayame -"pero bueno podría funcionar, entonces manda a tu clon mágico extraño aquí y yo le enseñaré a cocinar"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Clon mágico?- repitió con una gota en la cabeza Naruto.

"¿De qué hablan ustedes?- pregunto Teuchi

"Nada papá, Naruto quiere aprender a cocinar y yo le enseñaré algunas cositas para que pueda hacerlo"- contestó Ayame.

"Eso es bueno, un hombre debe ser capaz de cocinar y ser autosuficiente, bien por ti niño"- le dijo Teuchi.

"Gracias viejo"- dijo Naruto mientras terminaba su plato- "otro por favor"-.

Una hora después, Naruto se encontraba satisfecho y listo para partir -"bueno yo me tengo que ir, debo conseguir unas cosas que necesito y prepararme para las finales"-.

"Veo que tienes prisa, fue un gusto verte de nuevo chico, date una vuelta más seguido"- río Teuchi.

"Si así será, muchas gracias chicos, por todo, de veras"- agradeció Naruto.

"Es un gusto Naruto-kun, síguete esforzando, estamos confiados que lograras vencer está prueba, estaremos apoyándote"- dijo Ayame.

"Es cierto niño, ánimo, tienes nuestra confianza plena"- agregó Teuchi

"Gracias chicos, nos vemos, mañana te envío "mi clon mágico" Ayame-nee para que puedas ayudarlo"- grito Naruto mientras salía corriendo

"Está bien, cuídate Naruto-kun"- grito Ayame.

"Bien primero lo primero, un nuevo atuendo"- pensó Naruto.

 ** _'Espera Gaki, estaba pensando y sería conveniente que esperaras un poco más sobre el atuendo'_** \- le dijo Kurama.

 _'¿Pero? ¿tú dijiste?'_ \- se quejó molesto Naruto con una vena en la cabeza.

 ** _'Se lo que dije Gaki, pero tengo mis razones, te las diré más adelante, pero solo hazlo'_** \- ordeno sin paciencia el Bijū.

 _'Tsk, como sea'_ \- dijo Naruto -' _maldita bola de pelos indecisa'_ \- murmuró.

Naruto entonces decidió que debía abastecerse de kunai y shuriken, pero se detuvo, él sabía muy bien que si entraba así a la tienda le negarían el servicio o le elevarían los precios de manera significativa, y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para evitar ese trato -"que mejor opción que usar un **_Henge_** para no ser reconocido y de esa forma poder hacer compras y pasear por el pueblo sin tener que soportar miradas, murmullos o abusos"- se dijo.

Así que concentrándose en el resultado que quería, algo alejado a su apariencia real, se transformó en un chico mayor que él, más alto de la estatura de Rock Lee y más fornido, cambio sus facciones, siendo de piel un poco más morena, cabello café y largo atado a una coleta, ojos negros y sin marcas en las mejillas, también su ropa cambio, dejando una chamarra negra de manga larga, con una camisa blanca con el símbolo de fuego de color rojo en ella, pantalón y sandalias negras a juego -"creo que así bastará, realmente me veo bien, deberían conseguir un conjunto de ropa así después"-.

Mientras paseaba por el pueblo en dirección a la tienda de armas, Naruto observó cómo la aldea hacia su vida de forma pacífica, encontró que esta aldea podría ser agradable y se lamentó cuando vio la diferencia que se sentía cuando la gente no lo observaba con miradas frías o hablaban de él con odio e insultos -"así debió ser mi vida si mi papá no hubiera puesto a Kurama en mí, aunque bueno ya no gano nada con lamentarme, esto es tan tranquilo, que debí haber hecho esto antes- murmuró mientras había llegado a su destino, una tienda de armas que según había escuchado era donde sus compañeros y la mayoría de los ninjas que conocía compraban su equipo.

"Bienvenido, buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"- saludo el encargado.

"Hola, me gustaría abastecer mi inventario de armas, ya que la mayoría ya están obsoletas- dijo Naruto.

"Si claro, pase por aquí"- le dijo el encargado -"tenemos el equipo básico de Genin, cuenta con shuriken, kunai, senbon e incluye sus estuches donde ponerlos, todo por 5.000 _Ryō_ "- le ofreció.

Naruto no le convenció ese equipo -"tiene algo un poco más _equipado_ que pueda ofrecerme"- pregunto Naruto.

"Oh señor usted debe ser un ninja de élite, y yo dándole lo básico, disculpe"- dijo el encargado avergonzado -"aquí tenemos este equipo de Chūnin especial, cuenta con shuriken, kunai, senbon, notas explosivas, bombas de humo, sus estuches, y 3 rollos de sellado, a buen precio solo 25.000 _Ryō_ "-.

"Wow rollos de sellado, si suena bien, me lo llevo"- dijo Naruto recordando a Panda-chan.

"Excelente"- aplaudió el encargado -"le pondré todo en un rollo de sellado, este es de regalo, también le daré tanto las instrucciones para desellarlo y para sellar los otros"- indico amablemente.

"Muchas gracias, ¿por cierto usted es un ninja?"- pregunto un curioso Naruto -"para sellarlos necesita chakra ¿no?, si es así ¿debe ser un ninja?-.

"Oh, bueno lo fui, pero desistí al ver los peligros a los que te enfrentas, y decidí abrir esta tienda de armas aun así puedo manejar chakra si así lo requiere"- le contestó el encargado.

"Lamento si lo incomode con mi pregunta, no era mi intención"- se disculpó Naruto.

"Descuide, no es algo que me afecte"- le sonrió el encargado -"si gusta puedes ver lo que hay alrededor y si algo más le gusta no dude en preguntarme"- le dijo mientras que iba a preparar su equipo.

Naruto decidió darse una alrededor de la tienda mientras esperaba su pedido -"wow aquí tienen muchas armas increíbles"- se maravilló - _'¿me pregunto si?'_ -.

 ** _'Ni lo pienses Gaki, no vas a gastar en algo que aún no sabes si eres capaz de manejar, apégate a lo necesario y ya'_** \- lo regaño Kurama.

 _'No eres divertido'_ \- se quejó Naruto.

 ** _'Soy una bestia todopoderosa formada por chakra y odio, el ser divertido no es parte de mi'_** \- le dijo con orgullo

 _'No lo dudo'_ \- contestó Naruto con sarcasmo, pero terminó la conversación cuando vio que el encargado se acercaba con su pedido.

"Aquí tiene ¿señor…?"- preguntó el encargado deseando saber su nombre mientras le entregaba un rollo.

"Na...gato mi nombre es Nagato"- corrigió rápidamente Naruto.

"Oh bueno, Nagato-san, que tenga un excelente día, vuelva pronto"- lo despidió el encargado.

"Gracias, eso espero"- dijo Naruto mientras salía.

"Bien tenemos ya el equipo ninja"- se dijo mientras guardaba el pergamino en uno de sus bolsillo - _'no queda nada más que hacer, podría dar una vuelta y ver que hay por el pueblo, pocas veces puedo salir sin ser molestado'_ \- pensó mientras veía muchas tiendas con diferentes cosas a la venta, después de unos minutos una tienda llamó su atención -"¿curiosidades y antigüedades?, suena interesante, vamos a ver-" se dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada.,

"¡¹Ara!, bienvenido, pase y vea, mi nombre es Irēsa Yamanaka, a su servicio- saludó la encargada, una mujer rubia atractiva de ojos azules.

"Gracias Yamanaka-san"- devolvió Naruto él saludó - _'Yamanaka ¿ehh?, debe ser pariente de Ino'_ -.

Naruto empezó a observar muchas cosas interesantes, algunas de apariencia antigua, otras de aspecto valioso, algunas eran armas extrañas, este lugar era interesante, pero entonces algo llamó su atención, un aparato cuadrado con unos auriculares conectados.

"¿Esto qué es?- pregunto Naruto observándolo más de cerca intrigado.

"¡Ara!, estos…"- pensó mientras se puso un dedo en la barbilla -"bueno, creo que es un reproductor musical, la verdad no sé cómo funciona, no les había dado importancia cuando los trajeron, pero eso sí, el comerciante me dijo que vienen de _Las Tierras más Allá del Océano_ "- le dijo Irēsa con una voz de misterio y moviendo sus dedos de forma dramática.

"¿ _Las Tierras más Allá del Océano_? ¿qué es eso?"- pregunto el chico confundido.

"Se dice que más allá del océano que rodea la nación Shinobi, existen más tierras, tierras donde civilizaciones han crecido lejos de cosas como ninjas o chakra y han salido adelante a base de poderes extraños y ciencias desconocidas"- respondió.

Naruto dudaba que eso fuera verdad -"pero si esas tierras existieran, ¿no debe haber alguien ya ha ido a comprobarlo?, alguien de alguna de las naciones Shinobi"- pregunto Naruto escéptico.

"Eso es lo extraño, los rumores dices que todos los exploradores a esas tierras han desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno"- finalizó con un susurro.

"Sorprendente"- respondió empezando a dudar -'¿realmente existirán esas tierras?' luego observando el objeto en su mano decidió olvidarlo por el momento- "bueno me lo llevo, ¿cuánto cuesta?"-.

"¡Ara!, bueno por lo general lo vendería en más de 15.000 _Ryō_ , pero tú me caes bien, así que lo dejaré a 5.000 _Ryō_ , ¿qué te parece?"- le dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me los llevo"- dijo Naruto, sacando el dinero y entregándoselos a ella.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una rubia muy conocida por Naruto -"²Ohayo tía, te traje el almuerzo"- saludo la inconfundible Ino Yamanaka.

"¡Ara!, Ino-chan ¡has regresado¡ ¿cómo te fue en tu examen que ansiosamente mencionabas?"- le pregunto Irēsa a su sobrina -"¿lograste pasar?"-.

Ino frunció el ceño -"no, quede fuera al empatar con Sakura Haruno"- gruño.

"¡Ara!, qué triste, pero lo bueno que te divertiste y viste a tu amiguita"- le dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva".

"¡Ella ya no es mi amiga!- se quejó casi con un grito -"y no me divertí, sufrí como no tienes idea"- agrego.

"Oh que mal, bueno eso de los ninjas es algo complicado, por eso yo no seguí ese camino como mi Onii-chan"- se dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla.

"Si, si, mi papá es el ninja y tú eres una linda civil y todo eso"- contestó de forma rápida Ino, y luego notó por primera vez a Naruto en su Henge -"vaya tienes un cliente, es la primera vez que veo a uno desde hace mucho tiempo"- se sorprendió.

"¡Ara! es cierto"- recordó una feliz Irēsa -"si te presento a… ¿ara? perdona no había preguntado tu nombre"- se disculpó con un rostro mortificado.

"Nagato, mi nombre es Nagato"- contesto Naruto volviendo a dar ese nombre falso.

"Oh, él es Nagato-kun"- contestó Irēsa nuevamente feliz.

"Es un gusto"- saludo Ino sin darle importancia - "bueno tía yo me retiro, pase un infierno en ese bosque y solo tengo un deseo, y es descansar como por 1 semana"- dijo ella mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"¿Ara?, espera Ino-chan, llévale estas cosas a mi Onii-chan por favor"- le dijo mientras levantaba un saco enorme y con una apariencia clara de estar pesado.

"Pero... pero, yo no podré llevar esto"- se quejó Ino al ver el tamaño y el peso del saco.

"Descuida, Nagato-kun te ayudará a llevarlo hasta tu casa, ¿verdad Nagato-kun?- le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Are? ¿yo?"- pregunto confundido Naruto.

"Si tú, eso hacen los amigos ¿verdad?"- le contesto con otra sonrisa radiante.

"¿Somos amigos?" -volvió a preguntar confundido.

"¿Ara?, ¿no lo somos?"- Preguntó Irēsa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

"Este… claro, que somos amigos"- se apresuró a contestar para evitar que Irēsa no llorara -"si claro, yo ayudará a Ino-san con el saco"-.

"¡Gracias! Nagato-kun, ¡eres un gran amigo!"- lo abrazo fuertemente contra sus pechos.

"¡Tía!, deja al chico en paz, casi ni te conoce, lo estás asustando"- la regaño Ino ante el acto sin pudor de Irēsa.

"¿Ara?, Ino-chan claro que nos conocemos, somos grandes amigos"- dijo Irēsa como si dijera una verdad obvia mientras soltaba a Naruto.

"¡PERO SI ACABAS DE CONOCERLO!"- gritó con una señal de enojo en la cabeza Ino -"como sea, andando Nagato-kun, debemos llevar esto a casa"- finalizó saliendo del local con paso firme.

"Si claro" -dijo un confundido y ruborizado Naruto por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Vuelve pronto"- gritó Irēsa mientras ellos salían.

Ya afuera los dos caminaban con dirección a la casa de Ino, Naruto entonces rompió el hielo -"tu tía es especial, ¿eh?"- le pregunto Naruto a Ino.

"Especial es la palabra correcta, ella es demasiado entusiasta y amable con todos, es la hermana menor de mi padre y solo es como 5 años mayor que yo, por eso actúa tan infantil y todo eso"- se quejó Ino.

"Bueno, no creo que sea nada malo, solo es un poco alegre"- dijo Naruto

"Supongo"- contesto Ino -"y dime tú… ¿quién eres?, no eres un novato ¿verdad?, no te eh visto antes, ¿eres Genin también?- le pregunto de repente.

"Este… si, no soy novato, soy dos año más grande que tú supongo, y sigo siendo Genin, no puede tampoco pasar los exámenes Chūnin en mis anteriores intentos"- mintió.

"Te creo, estos exámenes son un problema molesto diría mi amigo Shikamaru, solo los mejores pudieron lograrlo tendré que admitirlo"- respondió Ino.

"Escuche el rumor que el novato del año fue vencido por un tonto en estos exámenes ¿es verdad?"- pregunto tratando de averiguar cuál era su opinión de su victoria contra Sasuke.

Una señal de enojo apareció en la frente de Ino -"¡NO LO VENCIÓ!... solo ganó porque hizo trampa" -defendió Ino la derrota de Sasuke.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer trampa si son vigilados por un examinador?"- pregunto Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡Solo paso y ya!"- replico -"como si en un millón de años ese perdedor de Naruto podría vencer a alguien como Sasuke-kun, él es muy superior a él en todo sentido, Naruto solo es una triste excusa de ninja que tuvo suerte, y ahora anda de creído porque logró sacar a Sasuke-kun con pura suerte, pero yo me encargaré de enseñarle su lugar"- amenazó Ino

"¿A sí?, ¿qué harás?"- pregunto interesado Naruto - _'como si fuera capaz la Sakura rubia y sin frente que me haga algo'_ \- se burló.

"Bueno aún no sé, pero cuando lo vea, le pateare el trasero"- dijo Ino levantando el puño.

"Bueno si crees que eres capaz"- murmuró Naruto divertido.

"¡Pues claro!, no sería un problema, ese chico fue el peor alumno de la clase, no tiene talento, será pan comido para mí"- dijo confiada Ino.

Naruto se reía internamente de lo creída que podía ser Ino - _'está chica no conoce sus capacidades, yo podría humillarla cualquier día, hasta ahora que no tengo mi control de chakra completo, pero será divertido verla intentarlo'_ \- pensó -"bueno espero verlo cuando lo hagas, ver a un perdedor humillado nunca deja de ser entretenido"- dijo recordando la patética pelea entre Ino y Sakura.

"Si claro, es más podrías ayudarme, alguien como tú no tendría problemas con Naruto y me ahorraría molestarme en hacerlo yo misma"-.

"Oh, gracias por el cumplido"- dijo sarcásticamente Naruto, algo que Ino no noto - _'¿podría patearme el trasero a mí mismo?, es una gran pregunta existencial'_ \- pensó con claro interés por averiguarlo.

Mientras seguían caminando rumbo a la casa de Ino, cerca de ellos había dos civiles que discutían y por su cercanía su conversación era escuchada por ambos.

"Escuchaste la noticia, el niño Uzumaki venció al prodigio Uchiha"- le dijo uno.

"¡No es posible! pero si ese niño es un perdedor ¿cómo venció al mejor Genin de esta aldea?" respondió el otro.

"Al parecer el chico Uzumaki uso una habilidad para inmovilizar a Uchiha-san y lo agarró desprevenido, no fue fuerza o habilidad, sólo lo venció por pura casualidad, pero aun así logró derrotarlo"- explicó.

"Rayos, ¿cómo esa cosa puedo vencer a él joven Uchiha-san? deberían sacarlo de la competencia, encerrarlo y darle su lugar a alguien digno como Uchiha-san, no sé porque el Hokage permite que esa bestia ande suelta, debieron sacrificarla"- dijo con veneno.

"¡Cállate idiota! recuerda que no podemos hablar de eso"- le dijo el otro y se quedaron callados y tomaron otro camino.

Naruto solo escucho y apretó los puños de pura rabia contenida - _'yo les enseñaré, a todos los de esta aldea les daré una lección de que nunca vuelvan a subestimarme y despreciarme'_ \- amenazó.

 ** _'Cálmate Gaki, pronto le cerraras la boca a todo este maldito pueblo'_** \- trato de calmarlo Kurama.

Ino que también había escuchado estaba confundida - _'¿porque son tan hostiles con Naruto?, sé que es un payaso y una molestia pero para quererlo muerto, eso es extremo'_ \- pensó en su propia venganza - _'yo_ _solo quiero darle una lección pero no algo tan drástico como matarlo'-_ pero su pensamiento se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que había llegado a casa.

"Bueno aquí me quedo Nagato-kun, este es mi hogar, espero verte pronto, debemos planear nuestro ataque al idiota imperativo"- se despidió Ino.

"Si claro Ino-san, cuando gustes"- contesto con sarcasmo que nuevamente Ino no noto.

Mientras se alejaba de la casa de Ino pensó en lo distintas que eran tía y sobrina entre ellas - _'no parecen familia, porque no puede ser Ino como ella'_ \- se quejó - _'bien vayamos a casa y veamos cómo funciona este aparato'_ \- se dijo mientras pensaba en el aparato que había comprado.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto se despertó a las 5am totalmente descansado después de una buena noche de sueño en su propia cama, había decidido levantarse temprano para hacer todos los pendientes de este día, eso incluía ver al Hokage, a el viejo Danzō y enviar un clon con Ayame para aprender a cocinar.

Abrió su nevera y no vio nada, reviso su alacena y solo encontró tazones de ramen instantáneo -"creo que debo ir a comprar la despensa"- dijo, meditando la lista de cosas que comprar -"necesito vegetales, cereales, carne, leche y huevos, bien mandaré otro clon a hacer el mandado más tarde"-.

Empezó con un poco de calentamiento para prepararse para entrenar- "bien estoy listo"- puso sello de gravedad en sus brazos y piernas -"hoy lo intentaremos con algo un poco más pesado, aumentare de 30kg a 75kg que es lo regular que eh estado manejando en cada sello"- se dijo así mismo- "bien ¡ ** _Kai_**!"- dijo activando el sello de gravedad.

De repente fue impulsado de cara al suelo por la gravedad misma.

"Demonios"- se quejó boca abajo.

 ** _'Bueno días Gaki'_** \- saludo Kurama en su mente riéndose de él.

 ** _Horas después_**

Después de terminar su entrenamiento matutino, y haber desayunado un tazón de ramen, se preparó para reunirse con el Hokage. Saliendo de su apartamento observó a todos lados para ver si alguien lo observaba, al verse que nadie lo hacía creo dos clones y uno lo convirtió en Nagato, su versión incógnito como lo llamaba -"bien tú irás por la despensa, aquí está la lista, procura que nadie te siga cuándo vengas de regreso, eres una buena cubierta y no quiero perderte"- le dijo a su clon Nagato -"y tú irás con Ayame-nee, trata de ser educado y aprender mucho"- le dijo al otro clon.

"Yosh"- contestaron ambos mientras se marchaban a sus destinos -"bien vayamos a ver a Jiji"- se dijo mientras se ponía su reproductor musical, ayer había descubierto cómo funcionaba y estaba maravillado de semejante aparato.

"¿Como pude vivir sin esto toda mi vida?"- dijo con cariño.

 _ **'¿No sé cómo compraste semejante aparato?, solo es una distracción'** -_ le dijo Kurama.

 _'Solo te da envidia que yo puedo escuchar música buena mientras que tú no puedes'_ \- se burló Naruto.

 ** _'¡¿Que no puedo?! ¡si escucho cada segundo de lo que tú escuchas! ¡es una tortura!'_** \- se quejó Kurama.

 _'Cálmate, es algo que me mantiene calmado y enfocado, no haría daño que te relajaras un poco Kurama, se te va a caer el pelo'_ \- dijo con diversión el rubio.

 ** _'Tsk'_** \- solo murmuró Kurama - ** _'maldito niño si no fuera porque ya tengo mis planes en marcha, te destruiría a la primera oportunidad'_** \- pensó Kurama sin que Naruto supiera.

Naruto había llegado temprano a la oficina del Hokage, cuando llegó se paró frente a la puerta, suspiro -"bien a llegado la hora de algunas respuestas"- y tocó.

"Adelante"- se escuchó la voz del Hokage del otro lado

"Jiji eh venido como me lo pediste para que me ayudes a deshacer de lo que hizo ese Orochimaru"-.

"Claro Naruto-kun, pero antes me gustaría que tuviéramos una conversación tú y yo si no te molesta"- le dijo el Hokage.

"Si está bien Jiji, tú dirás"- respondió el Hokage.

"Me gustaría saber un poco de el porqué de tu reacción hostil hacia los miembros de tu equipo"- le pregunto Hiruzen mientras lo veía directamente hacia sus ojos.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto un cauteloso Naruto.

"Bueno eh escuchado que tú actitud hacia tus compañeros Sasuke y Sakura no ha sido más que abiertamente hostil y en desacuerdo a trabajar en encontrar soluciones que ayuden a sanar esas heridas, al mismo tiempo escuche de tu arrebato contra tu instructor Jōnin sobre las decisiones tomadas sobre tu aprendizaje"- le dijo.

"Bueno tengo mis motivos, estoy cansado de que Sakura y Sasuke me ataquen abiertamente, Sasuke es un completo idiota hacia conmigo, arrogante y minimiza mis esfuerzos por el equipo, mientras que Sakura a todas luces me agrede físicamente todo bajo la mirada de Kakashi y él no dice nada"- se quejó -"y ya que hablamos de Kakashi, él no me ha enseñado nada, lo único que eh aprendido de él es a caminar sobre los árboles, es perezoso y siempre llega tarde, dime si no debo quejarme de esa actitud, ni me ayuda a mí ni a mis compañeros, aparte estoy molesto que él tenga que pasar su tiempo con Sasuke en vez de conmigo, yo fui el que avanzó a la final, ¡yo fui el que venció a su precioso Sasuke-kun!"- explotó Naruto.

"Trata de entender Naruto-kun, el consejo no puede dejar que alguien valioso como el último Uchiha sea tomado por Orochimaru, es el último miembro de un clan tan prominente, y siendo Kakashi el único otro usuario del **_Sharingan_** , él tiene la capacidad de mantener digamos "contento" a Sasuke-kun para que no sea tentado a caer ante Orochimaru"- explicó el viejo.

"Ósea que es como dije, todo es por Sasuke, ese idiota arrogante que si dice algo cada persona de esta aldea debe estar al pendiente y cumplir sus caprichos y todos los demás no importamos, eso es bonito"- respondió con amargura.

El Hokage se movió incómodo, esta conversación no iba como él hubiera esperado -"bueno en todo caso eso me lleva a preguntarte, ¿qué planeas hacer con aceptar la propuesta de Danzō Shimura de entrenamiento?- lo cuestionó el Hokage.

"¿Tú también?, yo solo quiero poder trabajar en mis habilidades y ya que Kakashi no tiene tiempo para mí, no veo porque negar la ayuda de ese hombre"- respondió Naruto.

"Aunque no puedo impedirte que aceptes la ayuda de Danzō, te pediría que reconsideraras tu decisión, Danzō es un hombre con una agenda propia, me temo que solo piensa en usarte de alguna forma"- trato de disuadirlo el Hokage

"¿Usarme?"- pregunto -"no veo como lo haga y en todo caso, si él no me ayuda, ¿quién lo hará?- se enojó Naruto.

"Bueno tengo entendido que Kakashi pensaba pedirle ayuda a Ebisu-san, él es un prominente Jōnin Élite y es muy capaz de enseñarte lo necesario en este tiempo de preparación"- le dijo el Hokage, Hiruzen realmente hubiera deseado encargarle el trabajo de cuidar a Naruto a Jiraiya, pero estaba desaparecido y no sabía cuándo regresaría, aun cuando había mandado un mensaje para que regresara lo más pronto posible con la aparición de Orochimaru -"será un gran sensei para ti, Naruto-kun, él ha hecho un gran trabajo con mi nieto Konohamaru"- dijo esperando convencer al chico.

"¿Ebisu? ¿te refieres al pervertido de closet?, ¡no!, no, no creo que funcione, yo ya lo vencí, mira Jiji, voy a aceptar la oferta del viejo Danzō, tendré cuidado, así que mantente tranquilo y podrías hacer algo con mi sello por favor"- dijo desesperadamente terminando la discusión Naruto.

"Está bien Naruto-kun"- suspiro -"déjame echarle un vistazo"- dijo mientras Naruto se quitaba su chamara y camisa; y le mostraba su vientre -"veo que estás usando los sellos de gravedad que usaste con el joven Sasuke-kun, ya que estás concentrando chakra eso hace que sea visible el sello del Kyubi, bien veamos que tenemos aquí, ya veo, un **_Gogyō Fūin_** **_(Sello de 5 Puntos)_** , eso causa en desequilibrio, tu chakra y el del Kyubi se fusionan inestablemente, tienes razón en venir Naruto-kun, solo yo y mi otro alumno Jiraiya podríamos hacer algo por el"-.

"¿Entonces puedes hacerlo Jiji?- pregunto Naruto.

"Si, trata de relajarte, esto podría lastimar un poco, pero no será dañino"- dijo mientras fuegos azules aparecían en sus dedos -"¿listo?"-.

"Si"- respondió Naruto.

 ** _"Gogyō Kaiin_** **_(Sello de 5 Puntos Liberado)"_**

Naruto sintió como si algo pesado hubiera chocado con su estómago, perdiendo el aire, cayó de rodillas mientras tosía.

"Listo Naruto-kun"- le dijo el Hokage el sello ha sido liberado.

 _'¿Funcionó?'_ \- pensó -' _no noto diferencia, ¿tu notas algo Kurama?'_ \- pregunto a su Bijū pero no escucho nada - _'¿Kurama? ¿me oyes? ¿que habrá pasado?'_ \- se preguntó.

"¿Bueno hay algo más que pudiera hacer por ti Naruto-kun?"- pregunto el Hokage.

Olvidándose por un minuto de la ausencia de Kurama, Naruto se puso su ropa y luego miro al Hokage -"si de hecho sí, tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte Jiji"- dijo serio.

"Claro Naruto-kun, puedes preguntar"- contesto curioso Hiruzen.

Sin más rodeos Naruto le dijo -"Jiji ¿qué pasó con el clan Uzumaki y _Uzushiogakure_?"- soltó.

El Hokage se sorprendió de que Naruto supiera de esta información -"¿quién te hablo de ello?-.

"Lo leí en alguna parte"- mintió Naruto

 _'No es posible, el consejo se encargó que toda información de Uzushio fuera celosamente confiscada, ¿pero porque miente?, y más aún, ¿quién es el que le dijo sobre ello?, ¿será Danzō?'_ \- se preguntó recordando la conversación que había tenido con Kakashi sobre el interés de Danzō en Naruto.

"Sé perfectamente que esta aldea tenía lazos con Uzushio, tierra de mi clan, y que la esposa del primer Hokage fue una Uzumaki, así que nuevamente te pregunto ¿qué pasó con ellos? y ¿porque nunca me habías dicho nada?"- lo interrogó Naruto.

"Lo siento Naruto-kun, pero esa información no puede ser revelada, es un secreto de la aldea y me temo que no puedo divulgarlo, inclusive si tienes conexión con esa información"- se disculpó Hiruzen.

"¿Porque no? es algo que debería afectarme, son mis raíces, es justo que lo sepa"- cuestiono molesto Naruto.

"¡Eh dicho que no, Naruto-kun, por favor no sigas insistiendo!"- dijo firme el Hokage.

Naruto frunció el ceño - _'¿porque me lo oculta? ¿qué es tan importante que no quieres que sepa? ¿acaso Kurama tenía razón? ¿dejaste morir a mi pueblo Jiji?'_ \- pensó dolido.

"Bien"- dijo heladamente Naruto -"está bien no me lo digas, pero quiero que respondas esto, ¿quiénes fueron mis padres? ¡sé que lo sabes! ¡desde que era niño siempre eh sabido que tu conocías su identidad!"- le pregunto tratando de no elevar la voz.

El Hokage estaba en una posición incómoda, ya se había negado a contestar una petición de la verdad a Naruto, pero no podía decirle quienes eran sus padres, si otras aldeas se enteraban que el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y peor aún el hijo de Minato Namikaze estaba vivo, sería un blanco y pondría en peligro la vida del niño.

"Lo siento pero también eso es un secreto, no puedo decirte"- le repitió con pesar.

"Secretos, secretos, ¿eso es todo lo que sabes decir?"- dijo un ya harto Naruto -"tú y muchos de esta estúpida aldea tienen secretos, se los comparten entre ustedes y se les hace divertido mantenerme al margen, como si fuera un estúpido que no necesita saber"- explotó el chico.

El Hokage se había sorprendido de tanta rabia que había explotado en Naruto - _'¿acaso dijo estúpida aldea?, ¿acaso está perdiendo su lealtad por Konoha?, eso no es posible, su sueño es ser Hokage, pero se ve que tiene rencor acumulado, esto puede ser peligroso, si Naruto empieza a llenarse de amargura, la bestia dentro de él podría influenciarlo y escapar'_ -.

"¡Naruto-kun cálmate!"- le dijo el Hokage

"¡Como quieres que me calme, mentiras, secretos es todo lo que me rodea, y ya estoy cansado!"- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

"Espera Naruto-kun no hemos terminado"- le espeto el Hokage.

"No es obvio, ya está conversación ha terminado, te rehúsas a contarme algo que es valioso para mí, sabes cuánto eh soñado con saber algo de mis padres, pero a ti no te importa como un mísero Genin pueda sentirse ¿verdad?"- dijo mientras se detenía, y dándose la vuelta y viéndolo con una mirada helada finalizó -"que tenga buena tarde Hokage-sama"-.

 _¹Ara= Oh cielos o una expresión de asombro algo gentil_

 _²Ohayo= Hola_

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Shiho y la Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_**

* * *

 ** _"Una brecha de desconfianza se ha abierto entre Naruto y Hiruzen, ¿podrá el Hokage arreglar las cosas antes de que sea demasiado tarde? ¿qué le espera a Naruto en su encuentro con Danzō?_**

 ** _Bien aquí termina este capítulo, hemos regresado, y tenemos un Naruto molesto con el Hokage y Kakashi, aparte traemos a Danzō en la jugada, ¿cuáles son sus planes con Naruto? y ¿si Naruto sabrá en lo que se mete?, también aquí damos ya un salto más grande para alejarnos del Canon, tenemos a una Ino planeando una venganza, introducimos a Irēsa Yamanaka, imaginen a una Kasumi Tendo de_** _Ranma_ ** _en rubia y tendrán a Irēsa... es que Kasumi es amor XD ... y también introducimos algo importante ¿que serán las tierras más allá del océano?..._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos los que mostraron su apoyo, pues ahí vamos, ya ven como es el Seguro, me dieron largas hasta entrando el año, pero pues que se le hace, a esperar, lo bueno es que ahora tengo trabajo, soy diseñador, aunque no estaré actualizando tan seguido como antes, ahora en vez de semanalmente, lo haré cada 15 días, eso es para darle tiempo a todo y no descuidar nada, espero puedan seguir acompañándome en esta historia y en la recién publicada: "El Regreso del Kitsune" espero las dos sean de su agrado._**


	8. Shiho y la Biblioteca de Archivos

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 8-_**

 ** _Shiho y la Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_**

Naruto había salido de la oficina del Hokage hecho una furia -' _mentiroso, eres un mentiroso Jiji, yo creí que podía confiar en ti, pero me equivoqué, Kurama tenía razón, todos aquí son unos mentirosos'_ \- y pensando en Kurama se acordó - _'¡cierto!'_ \- y cerrando los ojos se concentró en ingresar a su espacio mental.

Al abrirlo estaba en la cámara del sello enfrente de la prisión del Bijū -"¡Kurama! por fin te encontré"-.

 **"Te estaba esperando Gaki, al parecer el hecho de que el sello fuera liberado, causó que nuestra conexión volviera a como era antes, en otras palabras, no podremos hablar a menos que aparezcas ante mi presencia como lo haces ahora, aunque es una molestia que no me permite hablar contigo a mi gusto y de igual forma no me permite saber lo que haces sin que tú vengas aquí a decírmelo, tengo que admitir sin embargo que es un precio necesario para nuestros planes se realicen, no podemos permitir que andes con un control de chakra pobre, espero en un futuro podamos solucionarlo Gaki, pero por ahora, cuéntame cómo termino tu conversación con ese viejo mono"** -.

El semblante de Naruto se oscureció -"tenías razón Kurama, Jiji me negó la verdad tanto de los Uzumaki y Uzushio como de mis padres, el al igual que Kakashi, y mis compañeros me han ocultado cosas, y ya estoy cansado, cansado de que las personas guarden secretos a mí, cansado de que personas como Ino me subestimen, cansado de que tenga que tener la actitud de idiota para que todos estén tranquilos, yo les enseñaré a nunca volverme a subestimar, seré yo el que sea la cúspide de la grandeza, les mostraré que tan grande puedo llegar a ser y el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki pasará a la historia como lo más grande que esta aldea a dado, superaré a papá, superaré a cualquier Kage, no solo de Konoha, sino de toda la nación Shinobi, hoy es el día en que la historia de la grandeza Uzumaki comience"- declaró con pasión.

 **"Bien dicho Gaki"** \- alabo Kurama - ** _'perfecto ese viejo Hokage ha hecho todo fácil para mí, ahora que el niño se ha despegado de sus lazos con sus mentores, podré trabajar en el para crear un guerrero a mi gusto, serás mi emisario de destrucción y poder, tomaremos esta aldea a nuestro antojo y no habrá quien nos detenga Gaki, oh será maravilloso, cuántas muertes, cuánta destrucción, y al final tú y yo Gaki, gobernando como Dioses entre mortales'_** \- penso maliciosamente - **"bien Gaki, aún te queda ver qué tiene el viejo Danzō para ti, ya pasa del mediodía, puedes ir a comer ya que si tienes un examen físico o algo necesitarás tener energías, así que puedes ir a ese restaurante tuyo que tanto te gusta y comer esa inmundicia que tanto adoras por ahora"** -.

"¡Oye! ¡no hables así del ramen!"- protesto Naruto.

 **"Si, si, como sea, solo vete"** \- contestó Kurama.

"Tsk, como sea, te veré después"- dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía.

 **"Bien, las cosas van perfectamente para mí, el viejo mono y el idiota del _Sharingan_ , solo han hecho esto más fácil, ahora el mocoso ha perdido su confianza en ellos, teniendo a Danzō de nuestro lado abre un mundo de posibilidades, aunque me molesta la atención del Gaki con la zorra de las armas, tendré que vigilarlos, aunque no estaría de más, el niño merecerá tener recompensas por un trabajo bien hecho y si queremos gobernar por generaciones, debe haber descendencia, y de entre las posibles basuras que existe en este pueblo, esa es la única chica interesante, pero aún es pronto para pensar en una reina para el rey que formaré de ti, así que descuida Naruto, estas en perfectas manos conmigo"**\- río malignamente.

Mientras tanto Naruto iba con dirección a Ichiriaku a comer -"bien vamos a llenar este estómago, también veamos como lo está haciendo mi clon con Ayame-nee, me pregunto ¿cómo estará Nagato? y ¿qué estar haciendo que aún no se disipa?, solo lo mandé a la despensa, espero no se haya metido en problemas"-.

 ** _Con Nagato._**

A veces las ironías y coincidencias son tan precisas y eso es lo que le sucede a él clon de Naruto autodenominado Nagato que en este momento se encontraba en una situación incómoda que jamás espero que sucediera, mientras él se encontraba en el parque con toda la despensa que había conseguido, aferrado a él y llorando un mar de lágrimas se encontraba Sakura Haruno desahogándose como si no hubiera un mañana.

El momento incómodo solo se acrecentó cuando lágrimas de frustración llenaron los ojos de Nagato.

 _'¡¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto?!'_ \- lloro Nagato.

 ** _Hace unas horas_**

Nagato había salido con rumbo hacia el mercado de la aldea justo después de separarse de su original y el otro clon, al caminar por las calles veía que los primeros negocios ya estaban abriendo su servicios, mucha gente se movía de un lado a otro, algunos haciendo sus compras, otros comerciantes que llegaban a surtir lo que necesitaban para sus propios negocios, vio a Teuchi comprando productos para su tienda de ramen, pensó en ir a saludarlo pero recordó que hoy era Nagato y que Teuchi no lo conocía, así que cuando lo vio partir no lo siguió.

Venir aquí le frustraba porque se sentía que era como el mandadero, y aunque fue creado para eso, eso no quitaba que no se sintiera bien - _'sé que el jefe no puede venir a la aldea sin que lo vean feo, pero porque me toca a mí ser Nagato, porque tengo que ser yo el que hace las compras, digo el otro clon se fue con Ayame-nee a aprender como cocinar, yo podría haber hecho eso... aunque realmente no deseo estudiar, y él debe estar estudiando, ¿verdad?... pensándolo mejor no está mal venir a hacer las compras'_ \- medito pensando en lo aburrido que estaría el otro clon.

"Bien veamos, sacando la lista que le había dado el original, necesito huevo, leche, algunas verduras, algunas frutas, algunos cereales, carne, pescado, eso es todo, por el momento, rayos porque no puede comer ramen todo el tiempo, maldita bola de pelos y sus ideas nutricionales"- se quejó mientras se dirigía a los locales donde había visto hace rato a Teuchi.

Media hora después un Naruto cargado de despensa se dirigía a un último local para comprar las frutas y verduras y así poder terminar su mañana y poder disiparse.

"¡Hola!, Me gustaría comprar algunas frutas y verduras"- declaró Nagato al acercarse al puesto.

"Bienvenido, ¿dime qué puedo ofrecerte?"- le pregunto la encargada, una mujer anciana pero de cara amable.

"Bueno… ¿este?… realmente no lo había pensado"- se cuestionó Nagato avergonzado.

"¿Vienes a comprar algo sin saber qué?- dijo una voz detrás de él -"diría que eres igual que Naruto"-.

Al girar se encontró a Sakura Haruno que traía un conjunto de ropa civil - _'bien mi suerte es tan buena, me tengo que terminar encontrando a la molesta admiradora de Sasuke de entre todas las personas'_ \- se quejó

"Buen día Sakura-chan, ¿vienes por el encargo de tu madre?"- le pregunto la encargada.

"Sí, me dijo que ya había pagado, solo era recogerlo"- respondió Sakura

"Si aquí tienes"- entregándole una bolsa llena de frutas y verduras.

"¿Y bien? ¿aún no sabes qué comprar?"- le pregunto Sakura a Nagato.

"No la verdad es que es la primera vez que salgo de compras"- contesto Nagato de una manera calmada - _'metete en tus asuntos frentesota, ¡wow! ¡es divertido decirlo!, veo porque Ino lo repite tanto'_ \- pensó divertido.

"Bueno podrías intentar con lo mismo que yo llevo, si no te gusta, solo cambias las cosas la próxima vez"- le sugirió Sakura.

"Si eso podría funcionar, disculpe me gustaría llevar lo mismo que está chica"- le dijo Nagato a la encargada señalando con el dedo pulgar a Sakura.

"Sakura"- dijo de repente la chica pelirrosa

"¿Disculpa?"- contesto confundido Nagato.

"Mi nombre es Sakura, Sakura Haruno"- respondió.

"Oh, Sakura"- respondió de manera indiferente, aunque ya lo sabía -"lo mismo que Sakura"-.

"Sería cortes decir tu nombre ya que yo te di el mío"- le recriminó Sakura.

"Oh, disculpa, es que soy malo para este tipo de cosas"- dijo poniendo una mano en la nuca -"me llamo Nagato"- revelo - _'no tenia deseos de decírtelo ¿sabes?'_ -.

"¿Nagato?... tu nombre me recuerda a alguien"- respondió la pelirrosa.

Nagato empezó a sudar- "¿a… sí?"- dijo lentamente - _'¡¿me descubrió?!'_ -.

"Si, ¿a mi compañero de equipo?"- dijo y su mirada se puso deprimida.

"Oh, no sabría decirte"- contesto - _'bueno no estás tan lejos de la realidad'_ \- luego vio su rostro -"¿y esa cara? ¿algo malo paso?"- le pregunto, pero luego se auto-regaño, - _'¡qué demonios estoy haciendo, lo que menos quiero es involucrarme con Sakura y que termine descubriendo quien soy!'_ -.

"Ha habido conflictos entre nosotros"- contestó aún más melancólica.

"Oh lo lamento mucho"- contesto Nagato, en eso la encargada le dio su pedido -"espero todo se solucione"- dijo mientras le pagaba a la encargada -"bueno yo…"-.

Pero no pudo terminar porque Sakura se abalanzó sobre él y empezó llorar.

 _'¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!'_ \- pensó frenético -"¡oi!, ¡Sakura!"- le palmeo la espalda.

"Lo lamento, es que es muy difícil, me siento muy confundida, de repente todo estaba bien, nuestro equipo funcionaba perfectamente, Sasuke-kun era genial, yo hacía lo mío y Naruto era Naruto, pero después de esos malditos exámenes todo se desmoronó, Naruto se volvió hostil hacia mí y hacia Sasuke-kun, no nos escuchaba, decía cosas hirientes y yo no sé qué hacer, no podemos continuar así"- lloro.

"Si bueno sería correcto que lo hablaras con este chico Naruto, yo no lo conozco, yo no podría ayudarte"- pregunto tratando de escapar - _'lo siento jefe pero va a ser tu problema'_ \- se disculpó con su original -"o podrías intentar hablarlo con tu otro compañero, el chico Sasuke o tú instructor Jōnin"- dijo Nagato tratando de quedar libre del abrazo de Sakura.

"¡No! Naruto me odia, Sasuke-kun no me hace caso y Kakashi-sensei francamente no sería de ayuda, mi equipo es pésimo en el área de compañerismo, no sé qué hacer, ¿dime qué hacer?"- lloro más fuerte.

 _'Como rayos quieres que te diga, yo solo soy un desconocido que se supone no te conoce'_ \- pensó frustrado - _'esta chica se está volviendo inestable, primero estaba normal y ahora es una regadera andante... pero... es extraño, de lo que recuerde Sakura no era así, no conmigo por lo menos, ¿qué rayos le habrá pasado?'_ \- pensó, entonces algo llamo su atención, la gente los observaba, Nagato dio una mirada alrededor y veía que más gente se iba acercando - _'rayos estamos llamando mucho la atención, si sigue así se harán rumores y ser Nagato será problemático... aghh, maldita Sakura'_ -.

"Oí, Sakura, qué te parece si vamos a otro lugar y hablamos, aquí no es un buen lugar para hacerlo, y menos si estás tan emotiva o podríamos vernos en otro momento y hablar de lo difícil de tu situación con tu compañero Naruto"- le sugirió rogando que ella prefiriera irse a su hogar y dejarlo en paz.

Sakura levanto su cabeza del pecho de Nagato y observó a la gente, un rubor apareció en su rostro al sentirse expuesta -"si creo que será lo mejor"- dijo mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas con sus manos.

Nagato realmente estaba deseando que Sakura se despidiera para hablar otro día, de igual forma estaba tentado a huir y nunca mirar atrás, pero como si fuera señal del destino, Sakura lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró hacia fuera del mercado.

"Ven vamos, conozco un parque donde podremos hablar"- le dijo Sakura.

Nagato no podía creer su mala suerte, había llegado simplemente a comprar despensa y ahora se había involucrado en un arrebato emocional del ex-interés amoroso de su original y ahora persona no grata.

"No me importa el estudio, hubiera preferido ir con Ayame"- lloro el clon de Naruto, autodenominado Nagato.

 ** _Mientras tanto en Ichiriaku_**

"Entonces cortas la carne en trozos finos y la marinas con la salsa que habías preparado previamente"- le enseñó Ayame.

"Wow es tan fácil"- dijo el clon de Naruto, mientras imitaba lo que Ayame preparaba.

"De hecho lo es, pero también tú eres un excelente aprendiz, llevamos 2 horas y has aventajado mucho, Naruto-kun va a estar orgulloso de ti"-.

"Bueno técnicamente soy Naruto, soy una parte de él"- cuestiono el clon.

"Ustedes y sus magias ninjas tan extrañas"- rio Ayame -"bien continuemos con los postres"-.

"Espero que el jefe y al otro clon les esté yendo tan bien como a mí"- sonrió Naruto.

 ** _De regreso con Nagato en el parque tiempo presente._**

Sakura había llevado a Nagato al parque, el recordaba que aquí se había transformado en Sasuke para preguntarle a Sakura que opinaba de el - _'irónico, vuelvo a estar en un **Henge**_ _**(Transformación)** frente a Sakura aquí mismo, solo está vez, no soy el original y es contra mi voluntad'_\- en cuanto llegaron Sakura volvió a llorar desconsoladamente al instante, mientras trataba de contarle entre lamentos lo que había pasado en el bosque y lo que Naruto le había dicho a ella.

"¡¿Porque me pasan estas cosas?!"- lloro Sakura.

 _'Bueno tal vez porque eres una débil mujer fanática de Sasuke que prefiere intentar ganarse su corazón que tratar de ser mejor ninja y peor aún, eres una perra con Naruto que lo único que hacía era quererte, animarte y apoyarte'_ \- pensó con sarcasmo Nagato -"no se francamente no te conozco"-.

"Pero a mí primera vista no parezco una mala persona ¿o sí?"- pregunto -"¿tú qué pensaste de mi cuando me conociste hoy?"-.

 _'¡Una perra!'_ \- pensó molesto -"bueno realmente te me hiciste una chica normal cualquiera y simple"-.

"Ves no soy una mala persona, no veo porque Naruto haya sido tan grosero conmigo"- lloro no notando la hostilidad en la palabra cualquiera y simple.

"Bueno tal vez hay algo que tú no estés viendo Sakura, también es importante saber la forma en que Naruto te está percibiendo"- revelo - _'¡como una perra!'_ \- pensó -"eso puede ser lo que originen todo esté problema, ¿cómo es tu relación con el?"-.

"Bueno" -aspiro -"él es un idiota, siempre trataba de impresionarme, de que saliera en cita con él, de estar en mi lado bueno, me alababa por cada acción que hacía, había momentos que ya no lo soportaba tener cerca, siempre interrumpiendo mi camino para ganar el corazón de Sasuke-kun, mi otro compañero de equipo, Sasuke-kun es mi amor verdadero, mi destino, pero ese idiota de Naruto no lo entiende, que no lo veo más que un compañero, pero se aferra a ser un estorbo"- finalizó.

"Ya veo"- dijo heladamente Nagato - _'efectivamente es una perra'_ \- pensó molesto -"bueno y se has tratado de hacerlo entender que solo son compañeros"-.

"Obvio que se lo digo, no importa cuánto le grité, lo insulte o lo golpee, no deja de entender, siempre estaba tratando de que fuéramos a una cita y tratar de impresionarme, creo que es un retrasado masoquista, no importa lo mal que lo trate, el siempre intentaba ser más atento conmigo"- respondió molesta.

"Bueno veo que al final conseguiste lo que quisiste"- le respondió Nagato con voz cansada.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto confundida Sakura.

"Bueno a que lo que me dices qué sucedió, el término por hartarse de ti y se alejó"- explico el pelicafe.

"¿Pero?... ¿pero?"- murmuró Sakura, dándose cuenta por primera vez, que Naruto ya no la perseguía como antes, desde que salieron del bosque el ya no la alababa, ya no le pedía cita, de hecho el ya no quería estar cerca de ella - _'¿lo logre?, aleje a Naruto de mí, pero entonces porque no estoy feliz, porque me siento miserable al saber que el ya no quería estar cerca de mi'_ \- pensó con tristeza -"entonces ¿el…?"-.

"Mira Sakura, no importa que pase, al final si una persona solo recibe insultos y golpees termina alejándose de lo que le hace daño, no creo que ese chico sea un masoquista completo como para seguir tratando como lo había estado haciendo, se demuestra que él se esforzó por estar en tu lado bueno, pero ante tanta hostilidad de tu parte, él ha creado una aversión hacia ti, en otras palabras alejaste a Naruto como quisiste, pero ahora probablemente te odia y le desagradas"- reveló Nagato.

"¡Pero yo no quería eso!, ¡no quería que me odiara!, yo quería que solo ya no intentara querer ser algo más que compañeros, que no estorbara en mi camino con Sasuke-kun"- respondió Sakura mortificado.

"Bueno siendo sinceros no creo que desde un principio tú hayas querido decirle que querías ser su amiga o compañera"- respondió Nagato

"¿Porque dices eso?"- pregunto triste la pelirrosa.

"Bueno me dices qué Naruto, te apoyaba, te animaba y creía en ti, bueno eso hacen los amigos, es una ley universal de la amistad, al atacarlo abiertamente y supongo que al alabar a tu otro compañero y menospreciarlo a él, le diste la idea que no te agradaba, aparte todas las cosas que dijiste sobre él, bueno, es muy grosero e hiriente, realmente una persona normal no lo hubiera tolerado tanto, pero ese chico logro aguantar mucho tiempo, aunque bueno el límite de ese niño llegó ahora"- explico Nagato.

"¿Pero qué puedo hacer?, no quiero que él me odie, no soportaría que alguien me odiara otra vez"- dijo Sakura, ella recordaba como era su vida cuando Amy y su grupo abiertamente la odiaba y hacia su vida un infierno, eso le había creado un trauma y siempre buscaba la aceptación, cuando Ino y ella empezaron su rivalidad, ambas sabían que no se odiaban realmente, para ellas era una competencia, si no, Ino no la habría salvado en el bosque, ella sabía que cuando ganará el corazón de Sasuke-kun, recuperaría la amistad de Ino con el tiempo, cuando a la rubia ya no le doliera que Sakura allá ganado y viera lo feliz que era Sasuke-kun con ella. Pero ahora Naruto, el chico que siempre la alabo, la apoyo, que juraba amor hacia ella como ningún otro, ahora la odiaba y era abiertamente hostil hacia ella, el saber que alguien más la odiaba la hacía sentir enferma.

"Pues veo difícil que puedas volver a como era antes"- explico -'ja nunca en un millón de años'- dé dijo con pensamiento crítico -"pero podrías tratar de disculparte, de ser una mejor compañera, yo puedo entender que tú mirada este puesta en tu otro compañero, y que creas que ser amable con este chico Naruto podría hacer creer a tu otro compañero que puedas sentir algo por Naruto o algo, pero eso es alejado de la realidad, los equipos deben formar lazos y camarería y no estaría mal que tratas a Naruto de una forma un poco más amable, tal vez, eso pueda hacer que él llegue a perdonarte y tratar de sanar esa herida y crear una amistad, aunque será difícil, mucha agua ha pasado debajo de ese puente y probablemente Naruto no quiera saber nada de ti, así que está en ti decidí si debes esforzarte o no"-.

"Su...supongo"- murmuró con lágrimas Sakura -"lo intentaré, trataré de ser una mejor persona amable y para Naruto, así pueda perdonarme y no odiarme"-.

 ** _'NO NUNCA, NO HAY QUE DARLE NINGÚNA MUESTRA DE SIMPÁTIA A ESE IDIOTA, EL NO SE LA MERECE, ES UN ESTORBO, UN MEDIOCRE, RECUERDA, EL CASI HACE QUE MATEN A SASUKE-KUN EN NAMI NO KUNI Y EN EL BOSQUE NO ESCUCHO A SASUKE-KUN, Y PEOR AUN, POR SU CULPA SASUKE-KUN SE HIRIO Y YA NO PODRA CONSEGUIR SU SUEÑO DE SER CHUNNIN, ¡ASI QUE NO! NO HAREMOS NADA POR ESE MONSTRUO LLAMADO NARUTO'_** \- le gritó **Inner Sakura**.

 _'CALLATE!, está decidido, debo ser amable con Naruto y tratar de disculparme y eso es lo que voy a hacer'_ \- desafío Sakura que por primera vez, se había revelado en contra de su yo interior.

"Si bueno, creo que yo me retiro, debo llevar esto antes de que me regañen, aparte ya se está siendo tarde"- viendo que el tiempo ya había pasado.

"¡Muchas gracias Nagato-kun!"- lo abrazo de repente Sakura -"¡eres una buena persona!, espero poder verte pronto nuevamente"-.

"No hay nada que agradecer, y bueno no estamos viendo"- explicó el chico - _'si claro, lo primero que haga será disiparme y olvidarme de este drama estúpido de equipos, suerte con la chica Jefe, la vas a necesitar'_ \- pensó mientras se dirigía a casa.

 ** _Con Naruto_**

Naruto había llegado a Ichiriaku para un almuerzo temprano y hacer tiempo antes de ver a Danzō.

"Hola Ayame-nee, vengo a comer, ¿cómo va el día?, ¿cómo te ha ido con mi clon?"- pregunto entrando al puesto de comida.

"Hola Naruto-kun, el día a estado tranquilo y tú amiguito mágico ha sido un gran estudiante, ha aprendido todo rápidamente, creo que con otras dos sesiones será capaz de ser un gran cocinero"- lo alabo Ayame

"Hola jefe, ¿estás listo para disiparme?"- le pregunto el clon

"Sabes que no puedo hacerlo yo, ya que si lo hago también disipare al otro y puede que esté siendo acompañado por otra persona y sería extraño que desaparezca así de repente, no mejor, casa uno se disipara cuando estén listo y seguro"- le recordó Naruto.

"Bueno yo estoy listo para irme, así que..."- volteándose a Ayame -"Ayame-nee gracias por tu ayuda, has sido una gran maestra, prometo que tus conocimientos serán aprovechados de la mejor manera"- se inclinó respetuosamente.

"Ha sido un placer, me divertí enseñando y aprendiste muy rápido, entonces, te veré mañana ¿de acuerdo?"- se despidió Ayame.

El clon quería decirle que el que viniera mañana técnicamente no sería el, ya que él es parte de Naruto, pero sería demasiado confuso así que solo contesto -"Hai"- y se disipó.

De repente todos los conocimientos fueron adquiridos por Naruto -"vaya a aprendido mucho, creo que podré hacerme una cena hoy yo mismo con lo que traiga el otro clon"- dijo mientras empezaba a comer del plato que le había traído Ayame.

Un tiempo después Naruto se despidió de Ayame y prometió mañana enviar a su amigo mágico para que siguiera siendo instruido por ella -"el uso de clones es una ventaja, puedo hacer múltiples cosas y aprender al mismo tiempo, espero pronto usarlos para mí entrenamiento"- luego viendo al cielo, supuso que ya era tarde -"bien es casi la hora de ver al viejo Danzō, me pregunto qué habilidades aprenderé de esto, bien vámonos dirigiendo hacia la roca de los Hokage"-

Pero a mitad de camino Naruto empezó a recibir recuerdos en su memoria, el clon autodenominado Nagato se había disipado y con él, el conocimiento de lo que estuvo haciendo toda la mañana desde que se despidieron y se dirigió a comprar la despensa, cuando Naruto proceso toda esa información, por toda la aldea se escuchó un grito furioso

"¡ESE IDIOTA!"-.

* * *

Naruto había llegado a tiempo para ver a Danzō, ya se había calmado de lo que había visto de Nagato, realmente no es que odiara a Sakura, pero no quería tener que ver con ella de nuevo, o no tan pronto por lo menos, ella ya lo había lastimado y humillado lo suficiente para una vida y él no se sentía preparado para enfrentarla sin que su lado malo saliera a relucir, pero conocía a Sakura, sabia como la conoce que sería insistente en que la perdonará y presionaría hasta conseguir lo que quiere, -"si ha pasado años y años esforzándose porque Sasuke le haga caso, y él ni la hora le da, y aun así no ha desistido, querer arreglar las cosas conmigo será casi igual, y yo no tengo tiempo para una fanática molesta persiguiéndome por ahora"- suspiro -"bueno lo hecho esta, solo tendré que evitarla lo más posible"-.

En esos unos pasos llamaron su atención, y enfocando su vista hacia adelante se encontró a Danzō caminando hacia él.

"Buenas tardes Uzumaki-san, veo que llegó temprano, eso me agrada"- saludo Danzō mientras se abría camino hacia Naruto.

"Buenas tardes Shimura-sama, es un gusto poder verlo"- saludo formalmente Naruto, Kurama le había dicho que estuviera en el lado bueno del viejo y eso planeaba hacer.

"Nada de Shimura-sama, Naruto-kun ¿puedo llamarte Naruto-kun?"- al ver la confirmación de Naruto continuó -"puedes llamarme Danzō, estaremos trabajando juntos así que no veo porque tener tanta formalidad"-.

"Bueno discúlpeme pero no puedo llamarlo de una manera tan impropia, usted es un prominente hombre de la aldea, miembro del consejo, así que no puedo dejar de hablarle de la forma que un hombre tan honorable y de su de su estación merece"- recitó Naruto tratando de ser lo más formal posible -'esto es difícil, siempre eh sigo un poco áspero para hablar con los demás'-.

"Bueno si insistes Naruto-kun, llámame Danzō-sama"- dijo un complacido Danzō -"bien directo al punto de esta reunión, eh estado observando tu desempeño desde que saliste de ese bosque y entraste a las preliminares, déjame alabar tu ingenio al vencer al joven Uchiha-san, algo que mucha gente llegó a dudar, de esa forma mostraste que eres un contendiente seguro y no deben subestimarte, me intriga saber cuándo habilidoso puedas resultar si te dan las herramientas necesarias y por eso quiero ser yo el que te pueda ayudar a obtenerlas"- le dijo

"¿A qué se refiere con herramientas?"- pregunto un dudoso Naruto

"Verás mi intención no es entrenarte, no eso no será posible por el momento, mi intención es darte el material para que tú mismo puedas busques lograr adquirir el conocimiento y aumentes el poder que necesites para sobresalir, así que aquí se pondrá a prueba tu ambición Naruto-kun, te daré carta abierta al conocimiento y dependerá de ti cuanto provecho le sacaras, que tanto aprenderás, que tanto poder cosecharas"- declaró Danzō.

Naruto pensó lo que acababa de decir -'bueno yo esperaba ser entrenado, pero esto no está tan mal, de hecho esto es perfecto, así no tendré que mostrar mis habilidades a los demás, no necesitare depender alguien más, podré hacerlo a mi propio ritmo'- pensó mientras la idea de enseñarse a sí mismo le agradaba más a cada segundo -"muchas gracias por su ayuda Danzō-sama, espero poder demostrar que su confianza será bien respondida dando lo mejor"-.

"Oh, eso espero joven Naruto-kun, antes de ir a nuestro destino, me gustaría hablarte de tu entrenamiento, más bien aconsejarte, veras, estas a punto de entrar a una batalla donde solo los mejores lograrán su objetivo, ser Chūnin, la elección se basará en tanto el poder, la astucia y la determinación que muestres, es decir, si puedes lograr una ventaja entre tus rivales, serás candidato a la promoción, eres un ninja, al igual que ellos, no hay reglas contra el espionaje y el sabotaje, yo te aconsejaría que si pudieras encontrar un lugar para entrenar sin interrupciones y sin ser observado sería algo muy beneficioso, así no correrías el riesgo de peligrar tus opciones, y podrías preparar estrategias sin tener que temer ser descubierto, y también no queremos que alguien se entere de tus nuevos privilegios y exija el mismo trato, alguien como el joven Uchiha-san"-.

"Cierto"- pensó Naruto - _'si alguien sabe que estoy aprendiendo con carta abierta armara un alboroto, sobre todo ese idiota de Sasuke, y prefiero mantener mi crecimiento y mis planes lo más secreto posible, pero... ¿dónde?, Los campos de entrenamiento regulares están fuera de la cuestión, sería muy fácil ser descubierto ahí, podría salir de la aldea, pero sería peligroso, podría encontrarme ninjas renegados'_ \- entonces se le ocurrió -"¿qué tal el bosque de la muerte?"- pregunto -"sería un buen lugar para pasar desapercibido, ya que es muy extenso y conozco un poco más el lugar por el tiempo que pase recorriéndolo y sería muy difícil que los demás Genin quieran regresar ahí después de haber sufrido en el segundo examen"- respondió Naruto.

"Sería una excelente opción Naruto-kun, creo que sería lo más sabio, pero no puedo dejarte ir solo, permíteme poner un guardia para poder apoyarte, de igual forma podrás disponer de él para métodos de entrenamiento si así lo deseas"-.

"Bueno gracias… pero no sé…"- dudo Naruto

"Oh sí es por tu privacidad, pongo mi palabra que lo que pase en ese bosque solo será conocimiento tuyo y del guardia y el no revelará nada a nadie a menos que tú lo digas, ni siquiera a mí"-.

"Bueno está bien"- aceptó Naruto pensando que podría confiar en Danzō por esta vez - _'aparte Kurama me aconsejó que me quedara en su lado bueno'_ \- agrego en su mente.

"Espléndido, bien permíteme dirigir el camino hacia nuestro destino, pediré a nuestro guardia que se pueda reunir con nosotros ahí más adelante"- dijo Danzō invitando a Naruto a seguirlo

"Bien, veamos que tiene preparado este viejo, esperemos sea algo grande"- cuestiono Naruto.

Después de caminar por un rato llegaron a un edificio alto que se encontraba construido en la misma montaña donde está el Roca Hokage -"Naruto-kun te presento la _Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_ "-.

"La ¿qué?"- Pregunto confundido.

"La _Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_ "- dijo un voz detrás de el -"sean bienvenidos"-.

Detrás de ellos en la entrada se encontraba un hombre viejo con una bata blanca, tenía una cara amable y su pelo canoso estaba peinado para atrás, tenía la apariencia completa de un profesor o un investigador.

"Naruto-kun te presento a Tatewaki-san el director en jefe de la _Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_ , él ha sido muy amable para permitirnos la entrada para permitirte aprender"- reveló Danzō.

"Un gusto conocerlo señor"- Naruto se inclinó -"agradezco mucho la oportunidad de permitirme adentrarme en su biblioteca, le prometo que no abusare de su confianza"-.

"El gusto es mío joven Uzumaki-san"- saludo Tatewaki-san -"supongo que tú eres el chico del que Danzō-san estaba mencionando que vendría a aquí y aprovecharía esta oportunidad única en la vida"-.

"Sí señor, espero poder agradecer a Danzō-sama de la mejor forma demostrando que podré sacar el mejor provecho de esta oportunidad"- dijo Naruto.

"Y lo harás, Naruto-kun, confío en ti y en tu deseo de superarte"- le dijo Danzō.

"Bien si gustas pasemos y les doy un recorrido y una breve explicación del lugar al que llegaron"- le dijo Tatewaki mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba al edificio.

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos de esta gran biblioteca asombrado - _'toda esa información, todo ese conocimiento, piensa en todo lo que podría aprender, y yo que había pensado ir a la biblioteca pública o la de la academia pero gracias a mi nuevo benefactor había llegado a un lugar mucho mejor, mira este alto contenido de conocimiento, creo que me saque la lotería'_ \- pensó.

"Veo que te llama la atención lo que ves Naruto-kun, aquí en la _Biblioteca de Archivos_ , tenemos mucha información sobre historia de esta y otras aldeas, información de ninjas en servicio o inactivos, tenemos escritos que relatan información de jutsu conocidos o desconocidos, debido a que la entrada a esta biblioteca solo es permitido con el permiso del Hokage o el consejo, la información que verás aquí es secreta, al entrar un _**Fūinjutsu**_ se activa que evita que puedas divulgar información de lo que encontraras aquí a otras personas excepto a personas autorizadas"- le advirtió.

"Descuide, no planeo revelarlo"- desestimó Naruto - _'estaría loco de revelar este pozo de los deseos a alguien más, es mi carta de triunfo'_ \- pensó -"¿disculpe? ¿puedo hacer anotaciones?, planeo tomar cierta información y ponerla en práctica en un lugar que está fuera del ojo público"- preguntó curioso Naruto que se le hizo correcto también mencionar que todo lo que se llevará nadie lo vería utilizarlo.

"Claro que puedes, pero el mismo principio se aplica, el fūinjutsu hace que más que tú solo pueda leer lo que escribiste y si intentas compartirlo el conocimiento será eliminado de ti, nadie puede quitar ese **_Fūinjutsu_** , ni _Jiraiya-sama de los Tres Grandes Sannin_ podría, ya que fue hecho por la esposa del Shodai Hokage, una gran experta en el arte de **_Fūinjutsu_** "-.

' _¿La esposa del Shodai? ¿Mito-Obaasan?'_ \- penso llamando su atención -"¿hay información de la esposa del Hokage aquí?"-.

Tatewaki sudo algo incómodo y tomo unos segundo para responder -"bueno si… pero…"-.

"Descuida Tatewaki-san yo me encargaré de esto"- le dijo Danzō serio.

"Bueno entonces yo me retiro, tengo archivos que atender, siéntase libre de investigar a su criterio Uzumaki-san, si tiene alguna duda, mi asistente podrá ayudarlo en lo que usted necesite"- y se alejó rumbo a su oficina.

"Bien Naruto-kun, debido a tu reacción que tienes alguna idea de la identidad de la esposa de Senju-sama por lo que veo"- le pregunto un serio Danzō.

Naruto sabía que era mejor ser honesto, o por lo menos en qué sabía la verdad, no de donde la había conseguido.

"Bueno sé que era una Uzumaki, Uzumaki Mito de hecho, recientemente eh tenido dudas sobre mi clan desde que descubrí su existencia hace poco tiempo, pero cuando le pregunté al Hokage sobre ella y sobre los Uzumaki, se negó a darme la información, tengo entendido que es un secreto de la aldea o algo así"- explicó Naruto pidiendo a Kami que Danzō no preguntara de donde había conseguido esa información.

"Bueno eso es verdad, puedo decirte que esa información es una secreto de la aldea _clase S_ , tanto igual como lo es tu condición de _Jinchūriki_ "- reveló Danzō.

"Jinchu… ¿qué?"- interrumpió Naruto

"Jinchūriki, es el nombre que se le da a los contenedores de Bijū, el término es sacrificio vivo, porque técnicamente eso son, son convertidos en un sacrificio para contener a un ser de chakra y así aumentar el poder de la aldea"- explicó.

"Oh"- fue lo único que respondió Naruto, sabía que no podía enojarse, porque esto era cierto, siempre supo que la aldea lo veía como una arma, una arma aún sin preparar, aunque no le gustará ser considerado así, tendría que aceptar que era su destino desde que su padre sello a Kurama en el.

"Bueno retomando la historia, el secreto no puede ser revelado por nadie, ni siquiera nosotros del consejo"- le contesto con un voz inexpresiva, y después viendo a sus ojos continuo -"pero podrías encontrar información de Uzushio y los Uzumaki aquí, ya que aquí el consejo decidimos guardar todo ese contenido aquí"- luego le dio una sonrisa -"como te dije Naruto-kun, tienes carta abierta para aprender lo que quieras aquí, así que si es tu deseo, la historia de tu clan debe estar disponible para ti"-.

 _'¿Disponible para mí?'_ \- pensó- "bueno eso hare Danzō-sama, gracias por la oportunidad nuevamente, no lo decepcionare"- dijo Naruto deseoso de encontrar la información que tanto quería.

"Entonces no te quito más tu tiempo, tu guardián para tu entrenamiento te esperará a la salida cuando termines tu estudio, espero sea fructífero Naruto-kun"- le dijo Danzō mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba a la salida -"y Naruto-kun"- le hablo sin darse la vuelta -"espero que cuando encuentres la información de Uzushio no pienses mal de la aldea por las decisiones de un viejo necio y espero puedas entender que hice todo lo que pude para que no ocurriera"- finalizó y continuó su camino.

"¿A qué se referirá?"- se cuestionó intrigado Naruto mientras se daba la vuelta y se adentraba en los altos pasillos llenos de información.

 ** _Tiempo Después_**

Habían pasado 1 hora aproximadamente buscando información de Uzushio o del clan Uzumaki cuando Naruto decidió rendirse -"no encuentro nada y solo estoy desperdiciando tiempo en esta búsqueda, cuando debería buscar información sobre jutsu o historia o algo así"- se frustró Naruto.

"¿Hola puedo ayudarte?"- escucho una voz detrás de él.

Detrás de él había llegado una chica nueva, tenía un pelo rubio pálido y algo desaliñado, era un poco más alta que él y tenía una bata blanca que le cubría hasta las caderas, su piel era algo pálida, como si no saliera mucho al sol, pero su rasgo más característico eran unos lentes de fondo de botella.

"Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto"- se inclinó.

"Mucho gusto igual, mi nombre es Shiho, soy la asistente del director Tatewaki-sama, supongo que tú eres el chico que Shimura-sama había dicho que traería"- le pregunto.

"Si ese soy yo"- respondió Naruto.

"Interesante, jamás había oído que un miembro del consejo se interesará tanto por un ninja Genin"- cuestiono Shiho evaluando a Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes que soy Genin?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno te has conseguido fama al derrotar a Sasuke Uchiha en los exámenes Chūnin, así es que me es fácil identificarte, pero como decía, es extraño que alguien como Danzō-sama te tomara bajo su ala, quizás el ve algo prometedor en ti, ¿será tu condición de Jinchūriki?"- se cuestionó a sí misma mientras le daba una mirada evaluadora.

"¿Como…? ¿cómo sabes de eso?"- pregunto Naruto sorprendido y algo nervioso.

"Recuerda dónde estamos"- le respondió como si fuera obvio.

 _'¡Cierto! la biblioteca, Tatewaki-san dijo que aquí había información de los ninjas activos e inactivos, obviamente tenía que haber un archivo de él, con la información de ser el recipiente del Kyubi'-_ penso.

"¿Y… qué opinas de eso?, ¿no te sientes incómoda o asustada?"- pregunto Naruto esperando las mismas reacciones de los aldeanos.

"Claro que no, no tengo porque ¿o sí?"- le pregunto mientras se acercaba su cara a la de Naruto -"se diferenciar entre prisionero y carcelero"- le dijo y luego acercando su cara más, hasta tocar su nariz con la de el -"además es interesante, serás una gran fuente de investigación"- respondió emocionada.

"Oye, espacio personal"- dijo Naruto nervioso.

"Oh disculpa, es que casi no interactúo con demás personas, y menos con gente de mi edad, tengo a ser algo inquisitiva y me cuesta darme cuenta cuando incómodo a los demás, soy muy extraña"- contesto apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Bueno si eres extraña, pero eso no está mal, tengo una especie de amiga, se llama Hinata, ella es un bicho raro total, solo que ella es tímida y se sonroja a cada rato, pero es una buena persona, sé que eres buena persona, así que no te sientas mal"- respondió Naruto tratando de animarla.

Esto funciono ya que Shiho se recompuso y puso otra vez una mirada de interés en Naruto -"gracias por tus palabras Uzumaki-kun, pero sigo cuestionándome ¿cuál es el interés de Danzō-sama en ti?"-.

"Bueno lo desconozco también, yo esperaba que el fuera algo así como un sensei, enseñándome jutsu y habilidades, no es que me queje, me dio la entrada a este lugar, solo que no era lo que esperaba"- respondió Naruto

"Oh entiendo, es obvio"- dijo Shiho.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto confundido Naruto.

"Te está probando"- contesto Shiho como si fuera obvio.

"¿Probando? ¿de qué forma?"- volvió a preguntar Naruto realmente intrigado.

"Danzō-sama es un hombre prominente y muy bien conectado, aparte de eso es un hombre hábil en técnicas ninjas, se rumorea que cuenta con un grupo de ANBU clandestinos quienes solo responden a él"- dijo Shiho -"en otras palabras es un hombre capaz de enseñar tantas habilidades y técnicas como cualquier Jōnin de élite, o inclusive diría que hasta los Sannin, si él se interesa en ti, pero no te entrena eso es porque…"- trato de explicar su punto.

"Porque espera que demuestre que soy digno de ese entrenamiento"- dedujo Naruto al ver el panorama - _'ya veo, si él no me entrena es porque está viendo qué tan prometedor puedo ser, me está dando la oportunidad de probarme y de aprender a mi ritmo y a mi manera, así el evaluará si debe perder su tiempo conmigo o no'_ \- pensó Naruto realizado.

"Exacto, algo astuto de parte de Danzō-sama y dice mucho también de la confianza que deposita en ti, pero bueno, ya resuelto eso, ¿que buscas Uzumaki-kun?, cuando te encontré veía que buscabas cierta información, podría ayudarte si lo deseas"- se ofreció Shiho.

"¿Enserio?"- sonrió -"gracias, sería muy apreciada tu ayuda"- le agradeció Naruto - _'que bien, ahora con la ayuda de Shiho será más fácil encontrarlo y a la vez yo podré concentrarme en encontrar información para mi entrenamiento'_ \- penso -"busco información de _Uzushiogakure_ o de él clan Uzumaki"-.

"Oh, no sabía que teníamos información de una nación conocida como _Uzushiogakure_ o de un clan como el Uzumaki"- contesto intrigada Shiho.

"Si creo que casi nadie sabe sobre esa información"- dijo Naruto dándole la espalda a Shiho y viendo toda la biblioteca -"tengo entendido que el Hokage y el consejo sello esa información y la volvió conocimiento secreto"- revelo.

"¿Conocimiento secreto?"- repitió Shiho con una voz de ultratumba en la espalda de Naruto, cuando esté dio la vuelta vio una aura roja que rodeaba a la chica y su cabello cubría sus ojos.

"¿Are? ¿estás bien?"- pregunto Naruto confundido.

"¿Me dices que en este lugar hay información secreta que pocos conocen?"- repitió Shiho mientras sus hombros se movían de arriba a abajo como si su respiración fuera pesada.

Una risa maníaca salió de Shiho y de repente su cabeza se levantó y sus ojos tenían estrellas -"¡conocimiento secreto! ¡debo investigarlo!"-.

"¿Are?"- repitió nuevamente Naruto confundido.

Shiho tomo a Naruto de los hombros y empezó a sacudirlo enérgicamente -"permíteme ayudarte Uzumaki-kun, yo encontraré la información que buscas, no descansaré hasta encontrarla, esa será mi misión"- le dijo casi histérica.

"Eto… si está bien, solo no te presiones…"- respondió Naruto ya mareado.

Shiho entonces soltó a Naruto y le dio la espalda, ella tenía una mirada decida con fuego en sus ojos y levantaba el puño en señal de desafío y una aura a su alrededor.

Mientras tanto Naruto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza le dijo -"oye si encuentras información sobre taijutsu o jutsu elementales me harías un favor"- le dijo Naruto

Shiho se dio la vuelta, se acomodó los lentes mientras una sonrisa arrogante aparecía en su rostro -"dalo por hecho Uzumaki-kun, soy la mejor en lo que hago"- su sonrisa se acrecentó -"ahora iré a investigar"- y sin más salió disparada hacía más adentro de la biblioteca, dejando una nube de polvo.

Naruto tenía una gota en la cabeza - _'todas las mujeres de esta aldea están locas, sobre todo las que me rodean'_ \- pensando en Sakura, Ino, Anko, Irēsa y ahora Shiho.

"Bien creo que eh terminado por hoy, debo ver quién es el tipo que será mi guardia en mi entrenamiento"- dijo

Naruto salió del edificio prometiendo regresar mañana, cuando estuvo afuera miro a su alrededor esperando encontrar a la persona que Danzō le había hablado -"según Danzō estaría aquí afuera"- se dijo

De repente detecto una fuente de chakra detrás de sí mismo, aunque sabía que no era una amenaza, de todos modos se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

"Uzumaki-san lo eh estado esperando, seré la persona que estará con usted en su entrenamiento en el bosque"- dijo el chico.

"¿Y tú quién eres?"- le pregunto Naruto al recién llegado.

"¿Yo?... Bueno… puede llamarme _Sai_ "- le contesto.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Un Mensaje Desde la Tierra de los Remolinos_**

* * *

 ** _"La llegada de Naruto a la Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha abre un mundo de posibilidades para el rubio ¿qué le depara en esta denominada "mina de oro"? ¿podrá Shiho encontrar la información de los Uzumaki y de Uzushio?_**

 ** _Y aquí tenemos otro capítulo, y el joven Uzumaki tiene una mina de oro en forma de conocimiento y ha hecho una nueva amiga y apareció Sai, además que Sakura cada vez está más inestable e iniciara un camino hacia la búsqueda del perdón de Naruto, la Sakura de este fic es una chica con problemas de personalidad, enserio, si tienes una voz en tu cabeza que te habla y es muy diferente a tu exterior, no debes estar del todo bien, Sakura tiene muchos traumas, tuvo una infancia donde fue humillada por algunos compañeros, es obvio que debe tener muchas inseguridades y una de ellas es ser odiada, no lo soporta._**

 ** _De Shiho tenemos a una chica que casi nunca se usa, el canon no le da relevancia, así que es un lienzo en blanco para darle una personalidad, y para terminar la biblioteca puede que no tenga todo lo que yo digo, pero para el seguimiento de la trama lo hará :v_**

 ** _quiero agradecer todos sus reviews y sus favoritos, la verdad me anima a seguir escribiendo, la otra historia no la eh actualizado porque quiero tener primero unos capítulos base antes de subir, a decir verdad me gusta cómo va andando ambas, la semana pasada me tome un tiempo para hacer una cronología de los capítulos que quiero (hasta con títulos y todo XD ) eso significa que ambas historias tienen ya un final, tienen una trama ya pensada y solo para poner ejemplo, esta historia tiene como mínimo 60 capítulos! así que realmente espero sus reviews, son como el motor para seguir escribiendo, sus opiniones de que les ha parecido la historia hasta el momento, consejos, ideas, todo, leeré cada uno, bueno nos vemos hasta la próxima._**


	9. Un Mensaje de la Tierra de los Remolinos

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 9-_**

 ** _Un Mensaje Desde la Tierra de los Remolinos._**

"¿Yo? Bueno… puede llamarme Sai"- le contesto el chico.

El recién llegado era un chico con pelo corto y negro, al igual que el color de sus ojos y una piel muy pálida, casi blanca. Llevaba una chaqueta corta negra con correas de color rojo, una camisa de cuello alto, pantalones negros, sandalias shinobi y guantes con los dedos de su índice y el pulgar expuestos, en su espalda tenía una mochila pequeña y un tanto.

"¿Sai?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Es correcto, es el nombre que me asignaron"- respondió sin emoción Sai.

"¿Te asignaron?, ¿ósea que no te llamas así?"- cuestiono Naruto confundido.

"No, yo nunca antes había tenido nombre, no era necesario para mí, pero para su comodidad me asignaron uno, así que ahora seré Sai"- contesto nuevamente sin emociones Sai.

Naruto se le quedó viendo a Sai - _'¿de dónde saco Danzō a este fenómeno?, su personalidad es fría y sin emociones, es algo perturbador'_ \- pensó el rubio.

"Bueno Sai pensaba ir a casa y preparar todo para mañana, podría verte en la entrada… ¿cuál número era…? cierto la número 12"- recordando la puerta por la que entró en su segundo examen.

"Veo, entonces lo veré mañana Uzumaki-san"- y sin más desapareció.

"Raro"- murmuró Naruto viéndolo partir para después dirigirse al pueblo.

* * *

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha sin un rumbo fijo - _'¿podría ir a Ichiraku a comer? o ¿podría ir a ver si Panda-chan o el Teme salieron del hospital?, ¿o podría ir a casa y descansar?'_ \- pensó esperando qué hacer.

Mientras seguía pensando que decidir su habilidad de sensor le aviso que 3 personas lo seguían, al saber que esas 3 formas eran pequeñas dedujo de quién se trataba.

"Bien Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon salgan, ya sé que me están siguiendo"- dijo sin darse la vuelta.

"Wow, eres sorprendente Naruto-niichan"- dijo la voz de Konohamaru.

Naruto se dio la vuelta y luego sudo de vergüenza -"¿porque sigues usando ese estúpido disfraz de caja?, ¡una roca no se ve así!"-.

"¡Cállate es genial!"- replicó Konohamaru con voz fuerte desde la caja, que de repente empezó a brillar y sin más explotó.

"Algún día se van a lastimar si siguen haciendo eso"- los regaño Naruto.

Los niños tosían de tanto humo que había, pero se pararon de inmediato para iniciar su presentación.

"Soy Moegi la…"-.

"Si, si, ya sé quiénes son, ahórrense la explicación, ¿qué hacen aquí?"- dijo Naruto cortando el acto.

Los niños tenían un nube negra sobre sus cabezas mientras juntaban ambos dedos índice - _'Naruto-niichan no nos dejó presentarnos'_ \- pensaron deprimidos los tres.

Naruto los miro impaciente -"no tengo tiempo para esto"- murmuro.

De un instante a otro los niños se recompusieron rápidamente y se dirigieron a Naruto -"¿es cierto que venciste a Sasuke Uchiha en los exámenes nii-chan?"- pregunto Konohamaru.

"Ah eso, si lo vencí fácilmente"- les dijo inflando su pecho con orgullo -'y no se diga que con suerte'- pensó internamente con una gota de sudor.

"¡Wow!"- dijeron los tres.

"¿Pero es un prodigio? ¿cómo pudiste vencerlo?"- pregunto Udon.

"Ser un prodigio no te hace invencible, de hecho mi siguiente rival también en un prodigio y te aseguro que lo venceré"- respondió confiado Naruto.

"¡Sorprendente!"- dijo Moegi con admiración -"pero es de esperar de nii-chan"

Naruto estaba pensando - _'estos niños son muy impresionable, solo esperen a que termine mi entrenamiento y verán lo grandioso que realmente soy'_ \- río.

Verlos aquí les hizo recordar cuando él tenía su edad; aún estaba solo y no tenía amigos, Sakura lo había abandonado y todos admiraban a Sasuke por ser un prodigio, entonces algo le entró duda.

"Por cierto niños, ¿en su clase hay alguien quien sea considerado prodigio?"- pregunto realmente interesado por la próxima generación.

Los niños pensaron y luego un semblante molestó apareció en su rostro.

"Hay una"- dijo Udon.

"Alguien que tiene el talento, pero tiene demasiada arrogancia"- agrego una molesta Moegi.

"Hanabi Hyuga"- finalizó Konohamaru.

 _'¿Hyuga?, vaya otro miembro de ese clan'_ \- pensó -"por lo que veo no es de su agrado"- cuestiono al ver la forma en como reaccionaron al mencionarla

"¡Claro que no!" contesto Konohamaru -" cree que por ser heredera de ese clan puede darse el lujo de menospreciar a todos, siempre afirma que no hay nadie que esté a su nivel, que somos clase baja para ella"- dijo molesto.

"Ella cree que porque su familia le ha enseñado el estilo de su clan, es la mejor y nadie puede siquiera estar a su altura"- gruñó Moegi

"Pero aunque ya todos hayan peleado con ella, ninguno la ha vencido"- se quejó Udon.

"Como quisiera que alguien le mostrara que no puede tratarnos así"- dijo Konohamaru apretando los puños.

De repente el sintió un coscorrón en la cabeza, con una lágrima de dolor volteo para arriba y vio a Naruto con el puño abajo -"¿porque me pegas?"- gimió.

"Porque me entraron ganas"- le dijo simple Naruto -"escucha mocoso, en vez de pedir que alguien le muestre su lugar a esa creída, haz lo posible para que tú seas esa persona que lo haga"-.

"Pero… pero... ella es más fuerte que yo"- se quejó Konohamaru.

"¡No te digo que lo hagas ahora tonto!"- grito para luego serenarse -"pero prepárate, los tres háganlo, un prodigio no es invencible, ya lo eh demostrado, si ustedes se entrenan pueden hacerlo, sobre todo tu Konohamaru, recuerda de dónde vienes, eres el sobrino de un Jōnin elite y nieto del mismo Hokage y tienes el talento para lograr grandes cosas"- le dijo y le dio una mirada determinada -"así es que si es tu meta darle una lección a Hamani, pon todo de ti para lograrlo"- finalizo.

Los chicos lo miraban admirados, estaban viendo una nueva faceta de Naruto, una faceta inspiradora.

"Así será Nii-chan, desde ahora pondremos nuestra meta en lograr tener una revancha con Hanabi y así poder demostrar que no somos clase baja como ella afirma"- dijo con convicción Konohamaru.

"Bien vaya, esfuércense y no olviden divertirse"- los animo Naruto.

Y los niños salieron disparados en dirección contraria para planear su nuevo propósito en la vida, el lograr vengarse de Hanabi Hyuga.

"Jejeje, será divertido, aunque el que la tendrá difícil será Iruka-sensei, por cierto debería verlo, pero no sé dónde encontrarlo"- en eso su estómago gruño- "bueno creo que ya sé a dónde voy ahora"-.

* * *

Naruto había llegado a Ichiraku para una cena temprana.

"Hola Naruto-kun, bienvenido nuevamente"- lo saludo Ayame -"pensé que hoy pondrías en práctica lo que tu amigo mágico aprendió"- le pregunto.

"Pensé hacerlo pero tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza que prefiero dejarlo para otro día, aparte no hay nada mejor que el ramen de Ichiraku"- río.

"Eso es cierto, bueno te traeré lo de siempre, siéntate y espera"- le dijo Ayame.

Naruto observó que el lugar estaba vacío, así que decidió hacerle una visita a Kurama.

"¡Oí!, ¡Kurama, estoy de vuelta!"- le gritó cuando apareció en su espacio mental.

 **"¡CALLATE IDIOTA! ¡ESTABA DURMIENDO!"** \- gruño la bestia.

"Jajá no te pongas así, me harás creer que no me quieres aquí"- se rio Naruto.

 **"Pues es verdad, no te quiero aquí, en fin, ¿a que viniste Gaki?"** \- pregunto la bestia.

"Bueno, vengo a informarte de lo que ha pasado en esta mañana"- dijo Naruto y le contó a Kurama todo lo que había pasado, tanto en su reunión con Danzō, sobre la biblioteca, sobre su clan y sobre lo extraño que le pareció Sai.

 **"Bueno ese chico tiene buena actitud, si tú fueras así las cosas serían más fáciles Gaki"** \- le dijo Kurama.

"Ni en un millón de años seré como este fenómeno, él hace ver a Sasuke alguien emotivo y eso que es un tonto emo arrogante"- le contesto un ofendido Naruto.

 **"Como sea, me agrada que Danzō te haya dado el privilegio de la biblioteca, creo que nos sacamos la lotería Gaki, esto es lo mejor que pudo habernos pasado, todo lo que aprenderás y todo lo que podré enseñarte con estas herramientas"** \- le dijo Kurama complacido, jamás espero que tuvieran la oportunidad de llegar a un lugar así, todos sus planes habían cambiado para bien - ** _'oh conseguir el poder y el control será tan sencillo, Naruto nuestro camino hacia la grandeza está iniciando_** '- pensó Kurama.

"Bueno debo irme, será extraño que la gente me hable y yo parezca dormido o algo así, solo vine a informarte de lo que había pasado"- dijo Naruto -"sabes debemos encontrar una forma de comunicarnos que no sea tener que venir siempre a esta sala"- le comento observando alrededor.

 **"Trabajaremos en algo en la noche"** \- le respondió Kurama - **"ahora vete de aquí y déjame descansar"** \- le gruñó.

"Oí, Kurama, hieres mis sentimientos"- se burló Naruto y desapareció.

 **"Tsk, maldito Gaki"** \- murmuró Kurama volviendo a dormir.

Naruto abrió los ojos y miro alrededor - _'nadie se dio cuenta que me fui, bueno eso es bueno, no quiero dar explicaciones'_ \- pensó mientras observaba como Ayame le traía su plato justo a tiempo.

"Aquí tienes Naruto-kun"- le entregó sonriente Ayame.

"¡Gracias Ayame-nee!"- agradeció mientras se preparaba para comer -"¡itadakimasu!"-..

Cuando Naruto ya iba por su 12 plato, una voz llamo su atención detrás de él -"sabía que te encontraría aquí Naruto"-.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver a Iruka entrando al local de ramen -"eres tan predecible, siempre tienes hambre"-.

"¡Hola Iruka-sensei!, justo pensaba en irte a ver, pero me gano el hambre"- río Naruto -"¿cómo has estado?"-.

"Bien, contento y orgulloso de que mi alumno haya logrado grandes cosas en tan poco tiempo"- le dijo un orgulloso Iruka.

"Lo sé, pasar los exámenes, vencer a Sasuke, parece como si todo hubiera sido en otra vida, me siento diferente, como otra persona, no sé, lo único que estoy seguro es que nunca antes eh estado mejor, me siento como si hubiera despertado de un sueño y listo para tomar el mundo en mis manos"- respondió decidido Naruto.

"Oh, calma chico, todo eso está bien, solo no olvides siempre que debes disfrutar de esta etapa de tu vida, estás empezando, haciendo un nombre, en el futuro todo será más difícil, así que haz camaradas, vuélvete fuerte y nunca dejes de disfrutar"- lo aconsejo Iruka.

"Así lo haré Iruka-sensei"- le dio una sonrisa Naruto, entonces Naruto se le ocurrió preguntarle algo que había rondado su mente -"por cierto sensei, tu que me conoces, y has visto mi crecimiento desde la academia, ¿podrías ayudarme a decirme cuales fueron mis puntos débiles en la academia?"- pregunto Naruto.

"¿Tus puntos débiles?"- repitió Iruka.

"Si mis puntos débiles, ya sabes, de esa forma podré trabajar en ellos si no lo eh hecho ya"- pregunto Naruto.

"Bueno ¿no sería mejor preguntarle a Kakashi-san?, él es tu instructor Jōnin, él debe conocerte más"- pregunto el Chūnin.

El semblante de Naruto oscureció -"bueno la cosa es que Kakashi-sensei está ocupado haciendo de niñera de Sasuke, por lo que no puedo obtener su ayuda"- se quejó.

"Ya veo"- murmuró Iruka mientras fruncía el ceño - _'creo que hay una historia detrás de todos esto'_ \- penso -"bueno algunos de tus puntos más débiles es tu falta de control de chakra"- mencionó -"recuerda que tú tienes una gran cantidad de chakra, así que necesitas esforzarte más que los demás para poder administrarlo de forma adecuada"- dijo Iruka -"también tu taijutsu es pésimo, necesitas encontrar un estilo que se acomode a ti, tu concentración, tus conocimientos del mundo shinobi, tus estrategias, tu sigilo, y sobre todo tú arrogancia; esas son las cosas que más te afectan"- declaro el Chūnin.

Un aura de pesar cubrió a Naruto - _'¿tan malo eh sido?'_ \- pensó deprimido -"bueno gracias Iruka, trabajare en ello primero, ya había pensado en el taijutsu y en crecer en mis conocimientos"- y le dio una sonrisa -"tomaré el consejo"-.

"Espero te sirva Naruto"- dijo Iruka mientras era distraído por la figura de Ayame, que había regresado con Naruto para ver si necesitaba algo y por primera vez había notado que Iruka se encontraba aquí.

"Hola Iruka-san, un gusto verlo, ¿desea ordenar?"- dijo amable Ayame.

"Hola Ayame-san, me da mucho gusto verte a ti también"- saludo ligeramente sonrojado Iruka -"un miso ramen estaría bien, por favor"- dijo él.

"Claro en un segundo lo traigo"- le sonrió

Naruto que no se había perdido detalle de esta interacción, sonrió perversamente y decidió molestar un poco a Iruka y cobrarse todas las cosas que le dijo.

"Vaya, vaya Iruka-sensei, ¿acaso tiene una ligera atracción por la dulce e inocente Ayame-nee?"- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Al oír esto, Iruka se puso todo rojo y se apresuró a contradecir a Naruto mientras farfullaba -"¡¿qué?!... no sé de qué hablas Naruto, cielos, creo que cada día dices más cosas sin sentido"- río nerviosamente.

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa maligna -"¿enserio?, porque por lo que vi no era nada de eso, tal vez debería hablar con Ayame-nee y comentarle de lo que pasa, ya sabe, me preocupa que la pobre este en la mira de personas con dudosas intenciones"- declaró fingiendo una actitud protectora -"es mi deber como buen ciudadano de la aldea"-.

Iruka le tapó la boca con ambas manos y con una sonrisa enferma le dijo -"tú no dirás nada Naruto"-.

Naruto en vez de asustarse solo siguió riendo - _'que divertido es esto'_ \- pensó.

Ayame había regresado con el plato de Iruka y al verlos tan cerca pregunto confundida -"¿pasa algo?"-.

Iruka se apresuró a aparentar normalidad -"nada Ayame-san todo está bien, estaba discutiendo con Naruto sobre cómo un caballero debe comportarse, eso si quiere tener una oportunidad con Sakura Haruno"- dijo con voz de reproche hacia el rubio.

"Ja, eso es historia antigua Iruka-sensei, Sakura ya no me interesa de ninguna forma"- río Naruto.

"¿Ya no?"- preguntó Iruka sorprendido.

"Eso es cierto Iruka-san, ahora Naruto está interesado en la llamada Panda-chan del equipo de Gai-san"- contesto con normalidad Ayame.

"¡¿QUE?!" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Iruka sorprendido y Naruto ruborizado.

"Si tú amigo clon mágico lo mencionó está mañana"- respondió Ayame.

 _'¡ESE MALDITO IDIOTA!'_ \- pensó Naruto con enojo y vergüenza - _'debí prestar más atención a los recuerdos que obtuve'_ -.

"¿Panda-chan? ¿del equipo de Gai? ¿te refieres a Tenten?"- cuestiono Iruka, para después sonreír -"así que el pequeño chico ya empezó a notar a demás chicas, crecen tan rápido"- se burló Iruka mientras fingía quitarse una lágrima del ojo

"Nada de eso, solo es una compañera Shinobi que respeto, recién la conocí en los exámenes así que realmente no la conozco, y no tengo tiempo para pensar en eso, ya sabes, con mi entrenamiento y eso"- trato de defenderse Naruto.

"Pues tu amigo clon, dice que la salvaste de herirse de gravedad y que la protegiste en tus brazos como un príncipe"- dijo románticamente Ayame.

 _'¡Ese infeliz hablador!'_ \- pensó Naruto avergonzado.

"¡Oh vaya!, todo un caballero, vas enserio ¿eh chico?"- se burló Iruka.

"¡NO!, y me tengo que ir"- dijo apresuradamente -"los veré luego"- finalizó mientras salía huyendo.

Iruka río al ver a Naruto huir -"eso fue divertido"- menciono.

"Supongo"- dijo Ayame -"pero como usted hizo que Naruto se fuera sin pagar, la cuenta es para usted"- dijo entregando el recibo -"así que tome"-.

Iruka tomo el recibo y vio la cantidad que debía pagar -"hay van mis ahorros"- gimió con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

* * *

Naruto había llegado a casa después de huir de la conversación de Ayame e Iruka -"no sé qué tratan de decir, Panda-chan y yo solo somos compañeros Shinobi, aún ni somos amigos"- suspiro -"bueno como sea"-.

Entró a su espacio mental -"¡Oi! ¡Kurama!, levántate bola de pelos perezosa, necesitamos trabajar en la forma en cómo comunicarnos"-.

 **"¡Gahh! maldito Gaki, eres una molestia"** \- gruñó Kurama - **"bueno, une tu puño con el mío"** \- dijo sacando una garra por los barrotes.

Naruto dudo de acercarse -"¿cómo sé que no me vas a aplastar?"- pregunto dudoso Naruto.

Kurama solo gruñó más - **"aunque me encantaría hacerlo más que nada en el mundo, te necesito vivo, así que apúrate y ¡hazlo ya!"** \- exigió molesto.

Naruto decidió hacer lo que decía el zorro y acerco su puño chocando con el inmenso puño de Kurama –"¿y…? ¿ahora qué?"-.

 **"Ahora vamos a tratar de tener una conexión entre nosotros, de esa forma, nuestra comunicación será parecida a la que teníamos hace poco, solo que nuestros pensamientos no pueden ser escuchados por el otro, a menos que deseemos hacerlo"** \- mencionó el Bijū - ** _'y de esa forma quiero que sigan las cosas, no necesito que descubras mi plan por el momento'_** \- pensó siniestramente.

"Bueno eso suena bien, eso de venir a verte cuando necesitaba hablar era molesto"- mencionó Naruto.

 **"Comprendo tus quejas, pero de esta forma evitaremos eso, además, me ayudara a tener más sintonía con tu chakra, así podré ayudarte cuando lo necesites, también debemos entrenarte para que puedas manejar mi chakra de forma correcta"** \- explicó.

"Si eso sería realmente bueno"- pensó Naruto recordando el poder que obtuvo cuando estaba en _Nami No Kuni_ -"¿bueno está listo?"- pregunto no notando nada diferente.

 **"Está hecho, Gaki, ahora déjame dormir de una vez"** \- le gruñó

"¿Eres un gruñón lo sabías?"- le dijo Naruto mientras desaparecía.

Naruto habría los ojos y se encontraba en su departamento - _'¿habrá funcionado?, ¡Kurama! ¿me escuchas?'_ \- pregunto en su mente.

 ** _'Si Gaki te escuchó, ¿qué parte de dejarme dormir no entiendes?'_** \- gruñó el zorro

 _'¡Bueno funciono!, dulces sueños bestia gruñona'_ \- se burló Naruto.

Kurama solo volvió a gruñir y guardo silencio.

* * *

 _'Bien a descansar que mañana será un día importante también'_ \- pensó Naruto antes de acostarse a dormir.

"Bien Sai antes de comenzar te debo preguntar ¿eres un robot o un pervertido?"- le recriminó Naruto.

Naruto había llegado temprano a el bosque de la muerte, ciertamente el ninja quería poner todo de sí, para que este mes se aprovechará de la mejor forma, cuando llegó Sai ya lo estaba esperando en la entrada, minutos después habían llegado a un claro conocido por él, cercano a un pequeño rio, listos para iniciar con el entrenamiento.

Sai solo inclinó la cabeza confundido y dando una sonrisa falsa -"no entiendo la pregunta"- contesto.

"Olvídalo, bueno estaba pensando en hacer ejercicios de evasión, aún no eh encontrado un taijutsu adecuado y prefiero esperar hasta encontrarlo para trabajar en mis ataques, ¿crees poder ayudarme?"-pregunto Naruto -"estoy acostumbrado a entrenar con mis clones pero creo que sería de gran ayuda practicar con alguien diferente"- le dijo a Sai.

"Por supuesto Uzumaki-san, estoy aquí para ayudarlo en todo lo que usted necesite"- le respondió sin emociones Sai.

 _'Este chico me va a volver loco con su actitud'_ \- penso con una gota de sudor -"gracias y llámame Naruto"- le dijo mientras se ponía en posición -"bien comencemos, ¡atácame!"-.

Varias horas después un cansado Naruto se arrodillaba en el claro dónde había estado evitando los ataques de Sai, este último estaba parado observando a Naruto inexpresivamente como siempre - _'este chico es bueno, sus ataques me dieron en la mayoría de veces, son precisos, ¡maldita sea!, ¿mi nivel ha sido tan bajo?'_ \- pensó frustrado.

 ** _'Fue lo que hablamos Gaki, fuiste demasiado mediocre y jamás pusiste de tu parte para volverte más fuerte, de no haber sido por nuestra plática, probablemente seguirías con esta patética excusa de habilidades y jamás hubieras logrado gran cosa'_** \- lo reprendió Kurama.

 _'¡Ya lo sé Kurama, ya lo sé!'_ \- le recalco molesto, aunque más molesto consigo mismo. Naruto se había dado cuenta que había sufrido muchos cambios desde que salió de la segunda fase del examen, su habilidad para analizar las cosas había aumentado considerablemente, y había empezado a idear proyectos que un sorprendido Kurama dijo que eran posibles, al parecer Naruto había necesitado replantearse sus prioridades para poder darse cuenta que estaba capacitado para dar más y recordar su pasado mediocre, lo volvía furioso de lo estúpido que había sido - _'no volveré a ser negligente, no quiero volver a hacerme una burla de mí mismo'_ \- prometió.

El movimiento de Sai al guardar su Tanto en su funda, hizo que Naruto saliera de sus reflexiones.

"¿Oye Sai como eres tan bueno?"- le pregunto Naruto.

"Nada de eso Uzumaki-san, soy muy común, solo que mi entrenamiento ha sido desde que tengo memoria, eh estado en la división ANBU _Ne_ desde que quede huérfano a temprana edad"-.

"¿ _Ne_?"- pregunto Naruto, también el hecho que Sai fuera igualmente huérfano como él lo hacía sentirse extraño no me había dado cuenta que en Konoha hay muchos huérfanos.

"Lo siento Uzumaki-san, pero no puedo hablar de Ne, lo tengo prohibido"- se disculpó con una sonrisa falsa Sai.

"No te preocupes, no es necesario saberlo"- respondió Naruto - _'tendré que investigarlo por mi cuenta'_ \- pensó

"Bueno, aquí termina el día para nosotros, iré a la biblioteca a buscar información, te veré mañana a la misma hora"- le dijo Naruto preparándose para ir.

"Como guste Uzumaki-san"- contesto, después el chico guardo silencio y se quedó viendo con una mirada penetrante como si quisiera decir algo más, momentos después el chico hablo -"disculpa Uzumaki-san ¿puedo preguntarle algo?"- pregunto Sai.

"Si claro"- respondió Naruto algo sorprendido.

"Cuando Danzō-sama me informo que trabajaría con usted, decide que lo correcto era aprender a relacionarme con las personas, así sería más cómodo para usted, entonces conseguí estos libros"- dijo mientras sacaba un par de libros de su pequeña mochila -"según estos libros la mejor manera de relacionarse con las personas es formar una camaderia a base de sobrenombres, eso fomenta la unión"- explico.

"¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?"- le pregunto un Naruto que empezaba a no sentirse a gusto con lo que estaba pasando.

"Bueno quería ver su opinión sobre si esto sería correcto usarse entre la nueva camaderia que estamos formando"- le pregunto con una sonrisa falsa.

"Bueno si te hace feliz"- le dijo Naruto esperando no arrepentirse de esta decisión.

"Oh ya veo"- dijo pensativo Sai agarrando su barbilla, para después sonreír -"bueno entonces está decidido, nos vemos después ¹ _Bakana kao-san_ "- y sin más desapareció entre los árboles.

~ " _Bakana kao, Bakana kao, ¡BAKANA KAO!_ " ~

Una vena enorme apareció en la frente de Naruto -"¡ESE ESTUPIDO FENOMENO AFEMINADO!"- grito furioso.

 ** _'JAJAJA ESE CHICO ME AGRADA'_** \- río Kurama.

* * *

Naruto se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, había anotado las cosas que quería investigar para no olvidarlo, podría pedirle le ayuda a Shiho-chan.

"Bien debo buscar información sobre taijutsu, control de chakra, técnicas elementales e información del clan Hyuga"- se dijo repasando lo que debía encontrar hoy -' _son cosas que tendré como prioridad, espero encontrar algo de información que me ayude en la batalla contra Neji'_ \- pensó Naruto - _'conoce a tu enemigo'_ -.

Naruto llegó a la Roca de los Hokage, usando sus capacidades de sensor para saber si era seguido o había alguien cerca, y cuando supo que todo estaba seguro procedió a entrar a la _Biblioteca de Archivos_.

Mientras recorría el amplio pasillo de entrada, en su camino se encontró con el Director Tatewaki -"Tatewaki-sama un gusto volver a verlo"- saludo Naruto.

"Oh Uzumaki-kun, un gusto verlo nuevamente aquí, veo que se toma su estudio en serio, eso me agrada, puedo ayudarte en algo"- pregunto el Director.

"Muchas gracias, de hecho si, sabe dónde puedo encontrar información sobre clanes, específicamente sobre el clan Hyuga"- le pregunto.

"Veo que haces la investigación de tu rival"- le dijo dándole una mirada evaluadora -"si claro, el clan Hyuga se encuentra en el pasillo B mueble 22, toma este corredor y guíate por las indicaciones, no hay pierde"- indico.

"Muchas gracias Tatewaki-sama, con su permiso iré a buscarlo"- agradeció el rubio con una inclinación.

"Propio Uzumaki-san, suerte en tu búsqueda"- lo despidió

Naruto se dirigió al pasillo y había mucha información entre los estantes, llegó a la sección de clanes prominentes.

 _'Creo que también debo hacer una investigación sobre los demás clanes y cuestiones políticas de la aldea'_ \- pensó Naruto dándose cuenta que sería una buena oportunidad para aprovechar saber más de la aldea y su gente.

Revisando los nombres dio con el clan Hyuga y se dispuso a leer.

 ** _Clan Hyuga_**

 _El Clan Hyuga es uno de los cuatro clanes nobles de **Konohagakure**. Llegaron poco después de la fundación de la aldea por parte del **Clan Senju** y el **clan Uchiha**. Todos los miembros de este clan poseen desde el nacimiento su **Kekkei Genkai** , el **Byakugan** que les otorga una visión aumentada y la capacidad de ver a través de objetos sólidos, aparte de poder ver el **Sistema de Circulación de Chakra**. Los miembros de este clan poseen la habilidad única de expulsar Chakra de cualquiera de sus **Tenketsu**._

 _'¿Tenketsu? ¿qué es eso?'_ \- se preguntó pero decidió que lo haría después de terminar con sus lecturas - _'lo haré después'_ -.

 _El **Clan Hyuga** es considerado actualmente como el clan más poderoso de **Konohagakure** , su notoriedad y destreza se extiende llevándose elogios y envidia de otros, sobre todo causando conflicto con naciones extranjeras que buscan su poder_

 _El clan se separa en dos partes **Sōke (Rama Principal)** y **Boke (Rama Secundaria)**. La primera dirige la familia entera, mientras que la misión de la segunda es proteger a la otra, estando por completo subordinada. Los miembros de la **Rama Principal** hacen efectivo su dominio sobre los otros mediante un sello que es colocado en la frente de cada miembro de la **Rama Secundaria** a temprana edad. Activando este sello, cualquier daño que se intente hacer a alguien de la **Rama Principal** , provoca un dolor profundo mediante la destrucción de células cerebrales. Además sirve para asegurarse de que las habilidades del clan no sean descubiertas por ninjas ajenos a él, puesto que si un miembro de la **Rama Secundaria** es capturado, aunque sea muerto, se puede obtener el secreto más preciado del clan, el **Byakugan**. Este sello puede utilizarse, en esas situaciones, para inutilizar esta técnica de línea sucesoria, evitando que caiga en manos indeseadas._

 _Este sello sólo es retirado tras la muerte. Hay además una gran rivalidad entre las ramas, marcada por el desprecio que una se tiene a la otra. Aunque un miembro de la secundaria sea el más poderoso de todos, no podría nunca alcanzar el liderazgo del clan, pues sirve para proteger a sus amos._

 _'Entonces esto era lo que te referías Kurama cuando me dijiste del sello de los Hyuga'_ \- mencionó Naruto impresionado por lo que leía - _'wow eso es duro, nacer para servir a otros y si no quieres hacerlo te fríen el cerebro'_ \- dijo y entonces algo hizo clic en su mente - _'¿será eso la hostilidad de Neji hacia Hinata? Si así es, no lo puedo culpar por estar tan molesto, Hinata si no estoy equivocado es la heredera, y Konohamaru y sus amigos me dijeron que Hamani era también heredera, entonces ella y Hinata ¿son hermanas? Neji es su primo por lo que eh oído, así que probablemente él sea del Boke y su odio tenga algo que ver con pertenecer ahí'_ \- finalizó sus pensamientos mientras seguía leyendo.

 _Los Hyuga son conocidos y temidos por su **Kekkei Genkai** , el **Byakugan**. La primera habilidad que estos ojos les concede un **campo de visión de 360º** , con la excepción de un pequeño **punto ciego** en la parte posterior del cuello por encima de la tercera vértebra torácica. La segunda habilidad es la capacidad de ver a través de objetos sólidos, así como un grado de mira telescópica. La distancia y el grado en el que se puede utilizar la mira telescópica varia de persona en persona pudiendo ser mejorado._

 _Los miembros del clan son instruidos en el arte del **Jūken**_ _**(Puño Suave)** , que consiste en el uso del **Byakugan** para ver el **Sistema de Circulación de Chakra** del rival y así acertar golpes precisos para inhabilitar e impedir el **Flujo de Chakra**. Debido a la instrucción en este estilo los miembros del **Clan Hyuga** poseen un excelente **control del Chakra**. Esto se demuestra en las técnicas que utilizan que requieren un gran **control del Chakra** así como las matrices del arte del **Jūken** , debido a esto el **Jūken** es considerado el **Taijutsu** más fuerte de Konoha._

 _'Esto es importante, debo tomarlo en cuenta'_ \- pensó Naruto dándose cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser Neji - _'tengo que encontrar un Taijutsu que contrarreste el Jūken de Neji'_ \- agregó nervioso.

 ** _Líder actual: Hiashi Hyuga_**

 ** _Herederos: Hinata Hyuga (secundaria), Hanabi Hyuga._**

"Tenía razón, ellas son las herederas"- dijo dándose cuenta que había acertado en su suposición, pero un archivo clasificado llamo su atención - _'¿ **Incidente Hyuga**?'_-.

 _El **Incidente Hyuga** fue un intento por parte de **Kumogakure** para obtener el **Byakugan** usando como pretexto el tratado de paz firmado entre **Konoha** y **Kumogakure**. Ambas naciones estaban en guerra, para ponerle fin a esta, se acordó un tratado de paz. El tratado pronto se reveló que no era nada más que una encubierta para que el Jefe Ninja de **Kumogakure** intentara secuestrar a la heredera **Hinata Hyuga** para obtener el **Byakugan** y sus secretos. El Ninja Jefe fue asesinado en su intento de robo por el jefe del clan, **Hiashi Hyuga**._

 _ **Kumogakure** negó todas las acusaciones, y pidió el cuerpo de **Hiashi** como compensación por la muerte de su Ninja. A petición del gemelo del líder de clan, **Hizashi Hyuga** decidió ir en lugar de su hermano, ya que eran gemelos y **Kumogakure** no sería capaz de notar la diferencia. Esto tuvo otra ventaja, además de salvar la vida del jefe del clan; el **Sello Maldito** de **Hizashi** sellaría su **Byakugan** después de su muerte, protegiendo el **Kekkei Genkai** del clan y dejando a su único hijo **Neji Hyuga** huérfano._

"Entonces si es por eso, ahora entiendo al chico"- dijo Naruto, sorprendido tanto por la revelación como por haber tenido razón en sus suposiciones.

"Bueno está información fue interesante, me ha servido de mucho, debo encontrar una forma de contrarrestar el Jūken y cuidar que no ataque mi sistema de chakra sea como sea que lo hace"-.

"¡Uzumaki-kun! ¡me da mucho gusto verte!"- escucho un grito detrás de él, cuando dio la vuelta una Shiho se acercaba corriendo hacia con él.

 _'Estoy seguro que uno no debe gritar y correr en esta biblioteca'_ \- pensó con una gota en la nuca.

"Qué bueno que estás aquí, tengo algo para ti, encontré la información que buscabas sobre tu clan y sobre Uzushio"- dijo una emocionada Shiho.

Naruto estaba emocionado, lo que tanto quiso saber estaba ahora al alcance de sus manos, sabía que tenía que agradecer a Shiho por haberlo encontrado, pero cuando lo iba a hacer se dio cuenta de algo, ¡el aspecto de la chica!, el pelo más alborotado que nunca, tenía grandes ojeras y un espasmos nervioso se notaba en su sonrisa, un aspecto realmente extraño.

"Gracias Shiho-chan, oye, has descansado o algo"- pregunto tentativamente Naruto.

"No eh dormido desde que te fuiste, tengo una gran dosis de cafeína en mi cuerpo y realmente estoy viendo que tu cabeza aparece y desaparece casa 2.5 segundos"- contesto con una sonrisa.

"Eto… creo que deberías descansar, agradezco tus esfuerzos, de veras, pero creo que te excediste"- dijo Naruto.

"¡Claro que no!... nunca hay excesos en la búsqueda de conocimientos"- dijo levantando dos dedos hacia enfrente en señal de victoria.

"Sigues gritando y le hablas a un estante"- dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza, mientras Shiho volteaba a un lado distinto al de el -"como sea gracias, deberías sentarte y descansar"- le dijo Naruto.

"Si tal vez haga eso"- dijo la chica y se derrumbó en una silla.

 _'Bien es momento de descubrir mi historia'_ \- empezó a leer el contenido de la información.

 _ **Uzu no Kuni (El País del Remolino)** era un antiguo país ubicado en una isla que se encontraba cerca del **Hi no Kuni** y del cual surgió el renombrado **Clan Uzumaki**. Este país fue destruido durante las guerras entre shinobi provocando que sus sobrevivientes se dispersaran por todo el mundo._

"Yo siendo uno de ellos, pero entonces..."- dijo pero luego algo le llamó la atención -"¿hay más Uzumaki en el mundo?"-.

 _ **Uzushiogakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta del Remolino)** era una antigua aldea que se encontraba dentro de **Uzu No Kuni**. Esta aldea tenía una estrecha relación con **Konoha** hasta el punto que utilizó el símbolo de esta aldea en los uniformes oficiales de los **Chūnin** y **Jōnin de la Konoha** **(Los espirales rojos)** como símbolo de amistad._

"Es el mismo símbolo de mi traje"- dijo Naruto sorprendido -"siempre lo eh estado cargando y no eh sabido"-.

 _Esta aldea ya no existe debido a que fue destruida por algunas aldeas ante el miedo de su poder y control del **Clan Uzumaki** , ya que tenían un poderoso **Fūinjutsu** , era tan conocida en su dominio en sellos que, durante la guerra ninja, fue arrasada para evitar complicaciones._

 _ **Uzushiogakure** tenía estrechos y permanentes lazos con **Konoha** , debido a que el **Clan Uzumaki** de **Uzushio** y el **Clan Senju** de **Konoha** eran parientes lejanos._

"Wow esto es interesante"- dijo Naruto -"como dijo Kurama, eran bueno es fūinjutsu, debo honrarlos aprendiendo más de ese arte"- dijo mientras tomaba otro rollo.

 _El **Clan Uzumaki** fue un prominente clan de **Uzushiogakure**. Actualmente existen pocos miembros conocidos, pero en Konoha existen varios descendientes directos como **Tsunade Senju** y el **Jinchūriki** del **Kyubi** , **Naruto Uzumaki**._

 _Con la fundación de **Konoha** y de la propia **Uzushiogakure** , su alianza se extendió a las mismas, hasta el punto en que los Shinobi de **Konoha** , aún utilizan el símbolo de **Uzushiogakure** en sus chalecos, así como sobre los hombros de sus uniformes como señal de la amistad y buena voluntad entre las dos aldeas, y continúa haciéndolo hasta hoy en día. Además los **Uzumaki** proporcionaron **Fūinjutsu** a Konoha cada vez que necesitaban. Con el tiempo, los **Uzumaki** construyeron un templo para almacenar sus máscaras a las a fueras de Konoha. Incluso se llevaron casamientos entre miembros de ambos clanes prominentes como **Hashirama Senju** y **Mito Uzumaki** ya que ambos clanes estaban en buenos términos._

 _Los miembros del **Clan Uzumaki** eran temidos por su conocimiento de **Fūinjutsu**._

 _Los miembros de este clan eran muy conocedores del **Fūinjutsu**. Esta reputación les ganó un gran reconocimiento, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de **Uzushiogakure** , y el resto de **Uzu no Kuni** en las grandes guerras ninjas. Los supervivientes del clan pasaron a la clandestinidad y se extendieron por todo el mundo._

 _Los **Uzumaki** poseen poderosas fuerzas vitales, que les otorga una longevidad increíble. Un caso fue **Mito Uzumaki** que nació antes de la fundación de Konoha y fue capaz de llegar a una avanzada edad en el fin del gobierno del Tercer Hokage. Esta vitalidad también les permite recuperarse de lesiones y agotamiento en cortos periodos de tiempo, lo cual incluso permite que los mismos puedan sobrevivir a la extracción de un **Bijū** , aunque todavía queden muy debilitados y finalmente cerca de la muerte._

 _Su estatus social se desenvolvía bajo el gobierno de **ramas** , al igual que los **Hyuga** , se desconoce cómo estaban los nombrados, pero a diferencia de los **Hyuga** , las ramas vivían en armonía, siendo la **Rama Principal** especialista en el **Fūinjutsu** y combate y siendo la **Rama Secundaria** , especialista en el arte de la **medicina** y lo **académico**._

 _El **Clan** **Uzumaki** era **patriarcal** , una mujer solo podía ser líder si ningún hombre de la **Rama Principal** se encontraba con vida._

 _El último líder conocido antes de la destrucción de **Uzushio** fue **Arashi Uzumaki**._

 _ **Líder Actual: Naruto Uzumaki -** (presuntamente, debido a ser nieto directo del último líder conocido)_

 _ **Herederos: Cualquier descendencia de Naruto Uzumaki -** (presuntamente)_

"¿Yo? ¿yo? ¿yo soy el actual líder?"- pensó Naruto, está información era muy reveladora -"¿mi abuelo fue el último líder? esto jamás me lo habría esperado"-.

 ** _'Bueno Gaki, solo tú y tu suerte'_** \- se rio Kurama - ** _'solo tú puedes ser líder de un clan y nación que ya no existe y que sus únicos miembros están dispersos'_** \- agrego con sorna aunque estaba sorprendido por el linaje del chico.

 _'No te burles Kurama, debo encontrarlos, a todos ellos, debemos restaurar el clan'_ \- dijo mientras tomaba otro rollo y se llevaba otra gran sorpresa.

 ** _Kushina Uzumaki_**

"¿Es…? ¿es mi mamá…? ¿pero cómo?"- entonces recordó lo que le dijo el director Tatewaki ayer, tienen información de ninjas - _si mi mamá fue miembro activo de Konoha debe haber información de ella'_ \- pensó mientras se disponía a leerlo.

 _Sus habilidades son, en su mayoría, desconocidas. Sin embargo, fue famosa por un estilo único de **Ninjutsu**. En su infancia, demostró ser engañosamente fuerte y podía luchar con las manos desnudas, siendo capaz de golpear a un grupo de niños por burlarse de ella._

 _Ella además tenía la habilidad de producir **Cadenas de Chakra** , muy útiles para restringir el movimiento del enemigo; además con ellas podía crear una barrera que ni el mismo **Sandaime** podía deshacer._

"¿Cadenas de chakra? ¡eso suena asombroso!"- estalló Naruto emocionado -"¿quizás yo pueda hacerlo?, debo intentarlo, me ayudara mucho contra Gaara"- se dijo.

 _Un día, ella fue secuestrada por ninjas de **Kumogakure** debido a su **chakra especial**. Ella dejó hilos de su cabello con la esperanza de que alguien la encontraría siendo esté el joven **Yondaime** , en ese entonces un Genin, **Minato Namikaze**._

 _'¿Mi papá la salvo?, tal vez ahí se conocieron'_ \- pensó el rubio.

 _Fue la anterior **Jinchūriki del Kyubi** , siendo traída desde **Uzushio** para ser el recipiente ante el pronto fallecimiento de **Mito Uzumaki** , falleció en la noche del **10 de Octubre** al ser extraído el **Kyubi** de su cuerpo en una situación aún no resuelta._

 _ **'Fue el Uchiha enmascarado'**_ \- gruñó Kurama, recordando esa noche, una de las noches más humillantes de su vida, siendo controlado otra vez por un mortal - ** _'la aldea no tiene ese conocimiento, los únicos que lo supieron fueron tres personas y están muertos, tus padres y la esposa del viejo mono'_** -.

"Algún día haré pagar a ese enmascarado, lo haré arrepentirse de haber atacado a mi familia y haberme dado una vida de mierda"- gruñó Naruto mientras dejaba todo los rollos en la mesa, pero en el movimiento, un pequeño sobre cayó, Naruto intrigado lo levanto, el sobre estaba casi en blanco totalmente, solo tenía un sello con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki sellando el contenido -"¿qué es esto?"- se preguntó el rubio intentando abrir el sobre pero era imposible de abrir -"¡¿qué rayos?!"-.

 ** _'Gaki esto es un Fūinjutsu, puedo sentirlo, solo se abre con sangre, si tiene el sello de tu clan significa que solo tú sangre puede abrirlo'_** -.

"Entonces"- dijo Naruto mientras se mordía un dedo y lo presionaba con el sello -"esto debe abrirlo"- dijo mientras el sello brillaba y se derretía dejando libre el sobre para abrirse.

Naruto miro dentro del sobre y lo único que se encontraba dentro era una carta -"¿una carta? ¿qué dirá? ¿y para quién será?"-.

 _"Para mi linda Kushina, ya que solo tú puedes leer esto, eh enviado esta carta como petición para el líder de Konohagakure de asilo para refugiados de nuestro pueblo, la aldea pronto será atacada por Kumo e Iwa, deseamos que podamos enviar a nuestros jóvenes para que puedan evitar la guerra, sobre todo a tu hermana gemela que te ha extrañado con locura, está carta se envió con la indicación de que se te fuera entregada y que tú seas la portavoz de nuestra petición._

 _Hija mía, probablemente no nos podamos ver otra vez en esta vida, quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de ti, del sacrificio que hiciste, pusiste el honor de tu clan y el valor de la amistad en nuestro pueblo en tus hombros a tu corta edad, no hay padre más orgulloso que yo en estos momentos, espero puedas vivir una vida plena en Konoha, que encuentres un buen hombre que pueda ser tu compañero y honres a nuestro clan dando a luz a un heredero que será el nuevo líder de los Uzumaki, sé que deberán empezar desde cero en Hi no Kuni, así que te pido que lo instruyas en nuestras tradiciones. También te ruego que veles por Keiko, tu hermana te idólatra aun siendo tú gemela, sabes que ella es muy delicada y no tiene tu misma fuerza y convicción, amala y cuídala como sé que lo has hecho siempre._

 _Espero que la ayuda de Konoha llegue pronto y puedan sacar a nuestros niños y mujeres de un horrible destino, sé que lo harán, somos hermanos en armas, Konoha nunca le fallaría a nuestra gente._

 _Siempre amándote._

 _Tu padre._

 _ **Arashi Uzumaki** "._

Lágrimas de dolor caían de los ojos de Naruto, está carta, la carta de su abuelo a su madre era una petición de auxilio para evacuar a su clan, una carta que nunca fue entregada -"si el sello estaba intacto significa que jamás le entregaron la carta a mi mamá"- gruñó molestó -"esta aldea dejo morir a niños y mujeres inocentes, a la gemela de mi mamá, mi tía _Keiko_ , ellos hasta el final creyeron en Konoha y ellos no hicieron nada por ayudar"-.

 ** _'Así es de podrida esta aldea Gaki, solo piensan en ellos y los demás no importan, ve en donde quedó su hermandad, trataron como basura al sobreviviente y heredero de Uzushio, obviamente ellos sabían tu estatus de líder y en vez de guiarte y de tratar de restaurar tu clan te mandaron a vivir entre la porquería, humillándote día a día, vaya amor que te tenía ese viejo mono'_** \- dijo Kurama con todo el veneno que pudo.

"Tienes razón, Jiji lo sabía y aun así permitió que su pueblo me usará como chivo expiatorio siempre"- murmuró oscuramente Naruto -"pero todo eso termina aquí, buscaré a los Uzumaki, restaurare mi clan, y nunca más dejaré que alguien nos pisotee, a nosotros y nuestro legado, es una promesa de vida, de veras"-.

 ** _'Bien dicho Gaki'_** \- alabo Kurama - ** _'cada_** ** _día te alejas más de tus lazos con este pueblo niño, pronto será el tiempo cuando dominemos no solo está aldea, si no toda la tierra del fuego, y tus descendientes gobernarán junto a mi eternamente todo este mundo, así que debo empezar a planear nuestro futuro, quien sabe, tal vez tu fijación con esa zorra del cabello extraño no sea mala idea, al final de cuentas, todo rey necesita una reina, y esa chica tiene habilidades, tal vez no tenga el mejor linaje, pero es mejor comparada a las demás basuras, si ella será una buena hembra para aparearte y cuando terminemos con ella, será una fiel seguidora de nuestros designios'_** \- finalizó Kurama sus ideas sin que Naruto tuviera conocimiento de lo que planeaba.

"Bien es momento de empezar a hacer nuestro legado, debo investigar sobre control de chakra y chakra elemental"- se dijo mientras dejaba todo el conocimiento Uzumaki y se enfocaba en lo que venía a buscar -"Shiho-chan necesito tu ayuda"- dijo motivado.

Pero la chica no respondió, ya que se encontraba tirada en el suelo dormida, con un hilo de saliva cayendo por su boca y abrazando un libro

"Bueno creo que debo buscarlo yo mismo"- se dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia los estantes.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**

 _¹Bakana kao: Cara de Tonto_

* * *

 ** _"Naruto conoce un poco más de su historia y cada vez más se aleja de sus lazos con la aldea, Kurama planea convertir a Tenten a su causa como la reina de Naruto y Naruto aprende del clan de su próximo rival ¿qué deparara a Naruto en los próximos días antes de la final de loa exámenes Chūnin?"_**

 ** _Y otro nuevo capítulo y si... les traje Resheno del bueno :v estos capítulos próximos serán mas de aprendizaje, de conocer un poco más a los personajes, recuerden que muchos de los personajes de esta historia son diferentes y por ende tienen un trasfondo distinto y en algunos casos importante. Así que si notan que no es muy movido no desesperen, la acción llegará pronto._**

 ** _Como se habrán dado cuenta eh agregado un Arco a esta historia, eso dice que abra más de uno, pero por ahora el Arco de la Invasión tienen 30 capítulos, y si no me equivoco son 4 Arcos de esta esta historia._**

 ** _Conocimos un poco de Sai y su tan distinguida personalidad, además de una carta del abuelo de Naruto, donde el confirma que Naruto es el líder del Clan Uzumaki y que Naruto alguna vez tuvo una tía llamada Keiko que era gemela de su madre._**

 ** _Y el malvado de Kurama planea que Naruto y Tenten se acerquen y así ella ser la reina de Naruto, por lógica piensa corromperla para que ella puede estar a la par de la imagen maligna que planea de Naruto, hay que ver si lo logra, aunque si yo fuera Naruto, yo no me quejaría, una reina oscura no suena mal para mi 7u7._**

* * *

CCSakuraforever, NarutoUchiha00, c8kitsunaro64 ** _, gracias por sus reviews en esta y la otra historia, gente como usted hace que despierte cada día tratando de crear más capítulos y olvide que ella no me ama y se fue :'v_**

alexanderpetroni: **_de hecho los emparejamientos solo serán Tenten e Ino, no creo agregar a nadie más, pero enserio no recordaba a Shizuka y gracias a ti pude completar el 3 capítulo de mi otra historia como realmente quería, gracias, pienso que Shizuka hará una aparición en esta historia pero no puedo prometerlo, también podría crear un Naruto/Shizuka mas adelante_** ** _En cuanto a Nagato, bueno el aparecerá un poco, él tiene un papel que cumplir en la historia pero no temas, es un hecho que no aparecerá después de que den inicio los exámenes finales, eso significa que le quedan como 5 capítulos solamente, pero gracias por tu reviews, me ayudó mucho._**

Jpach07 ** _: Gracias espero que pueda seguirte agradando la historia, ya conocimos un poco de lo que pasó en Uzushio pero aún falta la versión de Danzō y Hiruzen sobre lo que paso y porque Konoha no ayudo._**

loko89772 ** _: Gracias :)_**

CHRISTOFELD ** _: Un Tweener con posible Push para ser un Baby Face :v_**

* * *

 ** _Así que nos vemos y espero seguir recibiendo sus reviews, tengo ese deseo de conocer más a la gente que lee mis historias._**


	10. Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA** **INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 10-_**

 ** _Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu_**

"¿Entonces tú crees que funcione?"- pregunto intrigado Naruto.

"Bueno es viable, tu hipótesis está muy bien elaborada, no veo como no podría funcionar"- contesto interesada Shiho -"podrías intentarlo como una prueba de campo, unos 20 días sería un buen plazo para ponerlo a prueba, un día antes del inicio de las finales"-.

"Suena bien, lo intentaré"- contesto Naruto.

Habían pasado 10 días desde que terminó el segundo examen y Naruto había avanzado mucho en su estudio y en su entrenamiento, había llegado cada día a la biblioteca a recopilar información y en ese tiempo había llegado a conocer e interactuar con la asistente del director y nueva amiga Shiho-chan.

Hablar con ella había resultado demasiado beneficioso ya que era muy inteligente, mucho más que Sakura u otra persona que conociera de su edad a excepción de Shikamaru, y tenía cierto conocimiento de las mayorías de cosas que Naruto buscaba en la biblioteca, el realmente esperaba que ella lo ayudará a lograr las ideas nuevas que había estado planeando, como en esta ocasión, que estaba discutiendo con la chica su idea de perfeccionar el **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Clones de Sombras)_**.

"¿Entonces es viable la idea que el clon pueda ser más resistente y durar más si invierto más poder y lo mantengo más tiempo sin disipar?"- pregunto Naruto.

Shiho se tomó sus lentes y miro hacia el frente , pensativa -"el **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** es una técnica de _clase B_ creada por el **_Nidaime_** _Tobirama Senju_ , la técnica distribuye el chakra de forma uniforme, entre las copias, pero es muy susceptible a ataques físicos y a cambios internos por parte del usuario, debes tener una gran cantidad de chakra para poder realizarlo, un Jōnin normal es capaz de crear diez **_Kage Bushin_** de una sola vez"- explicó Shiho con voz casi robótica -"ahora tu hipótesis es crear un clon solamente e imbuirse de chakra, así aumentar su resistencia en el combate, y además mantener al clon en funcionamiento por el mayor tiempo posible, eso permitirá durar más de igual manera ¿verdad?"- termino la chica.

"Exacto"- dijo Naruto.

"Sorprendente"- alabo Shiho -"es una idea muy buena, tiene méritos, me sorprende que hayas llegado a esa conclusión Naruto-kun"- le dijo pensativa la chica.

"Jajaja"- dijo Naruto avergonzado mientras ponía una mano detrás de él -"pensé que sería una buena idea, estoy cansado de que mis clones se disipen tan rápidamente, así que si había una forma de que durarán más, y más sobre eso, que pudiera controlar un poco más de chakra como el del Kyubi sería perfecto"- explicó el rubio.

"Sería un gran avance en el mundo Shinobi si lograras, y creo que solamente tú y demás Jinchūriki puedan lograrlo, quizás el ninja renegado _Kisame Hoshigaki_ o _Tsunade de los Sannin_ lograrán hacerlo también"- medito -"por lo que me dices, ¿has estado trabajando con el control del chakra del Kyubi?"- pregunto Shiho.

"Si, ya pueda controlar una cola sin enloquecer, fue bueno encontrar el sello inhibidor que creo _Mito-Obaasan_ , de esa forma Sai ha podido ayudarme a detenerme antes de desatarme"- respondió Naruto sonriente.

Naruto se había sentido en confianza con la chica y había confiado tanto sus planes para controlar el chakra de Kurama y perfeccionar el **_Fūinjutsu_** de su familia, como también le había confiado su entrenamiento con Sai, de esa forma ella podría tener ideas de apoyarlo y ofrecerlas.

"Si Sai-san"- murmuró Shiho con un rubor -"si sabes que Mito-sama no es tu verdadera abuela ¿verdad?"- le pregunto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Lo sé, pero es divertido pensar que lo es, aparte prácticamente somos familia, ambos somos de la rama principal"- respondió el rubio.

Saber esto lo había sorprendido, eso pasó cuando Shiho había encontrado un rollo con un árbol genealógico de hace 20 años y en él explicaba que el papá de Mito, el líder de esa época fue tío político de su abuelo Arashi.

"Como sea, entonces ¿estás listo para trabajar en tu idea ahora Naruto-kun?, podría ser una buena oportunidad para emplearla, tenemos una cámara controlada dónde podríamos hacer la prueba y ver si tú habilidad tiene las condiciones óptimas para realizarlo"- explicó la chica con claro interés científico.

"Si suena bien, vamos a hacerlo"- dijo Naruto.

"Correcto"- dijo Shiho entusiasmada -"es por aquí, sígueme"- y guío el camino.

"Por cierto Shiho-chan, ha sido bastante el tiempo que quería preguntarte sobre ti, ¿cómo llegaste aquí y ese tipo de cosas?"- pregunto Naruto -"lo único que sé es que tus padres fallecieron cuando… bueno tú sabes"- dijo triste por implicada mente estar involucrado en que Shiho perdiera a sus padres, o por lo menos la bestia que está dentro de él.

"Bueno, no tengo familia ya sabes"- dijo simplemente -"así que antes de ir a la academia y graduarme tuve que vivir en un orfanato, de hecho conviví por muchos años con tu novia, tanto en el orfanato como en la academia"- dijo Shiho.

"¿Cuál novia?"- se quejó Naruto ruborizado -"yo no tengo novia"-.

"¿Que no es Tenten-san tu novia?, la amable chica de los ramen lo ha mencionado varias veces cuando voy al pueblo por comida para traer aquí"- pregunto confundida.

"¿Ayame-nee está diciendo eso?- dijo angustiado Naruto - _'cuando Panda-chan se entere me va a matar'_ \- pensó algo asustado imaginándose huyendo de una lluvia de armas.

"Como sea crecí con ella y su generación, ya sabes, el peor del año era Rock Lee-san, el Novato del año era Hyuga-san, Tenten-san y yo éramos chicas promedio que no destacaban"- explicó Shiho -"nunca fuimos amigas, ella casi no era amigo de nadie, se enfocaba en su meta de ser una gran shinobi y no le gustaba socializar"- dijo pensativa la chica del pelo enmarañado.

"Yo por el otro lado no socializaba, por mi timidez, y por mi gusto por estudiar, así que tampoco tenía amigos, cuando pase el examen y me asignaron un equipo, el equipo 7 a cargo de Kakashi Hatake, como sabes Kakashi nunca aprobaba a los Genin hasta bueno… ustedes, aun cuando logré pasar la prueba, mis compañeros no lo lograron y ellos fueron enviados a la academia y yo fui enviada a la reserva esperando un cupo abierto"- dijo recordando esa época.

"¿La reserva?"- pregunto Naruto interesado, se sentía mal de que su sensei haya reprobado al equipo de su amiga, aunque de haberlo hecho el no sería su sensei probablemente - _'aunque no sería mucha la diferencia, no ha sido un buen maestro que digamos'_ -.

"Si, cuando un ninja no logra pasar del todo la expectativa grupal de su líder Jounin pero muestra cualidades para no ser enviado de regreso a la academia, es enviado a la reserva, ahí el ninja espera un cupo abierto en un equipo activo"- explicó la chica -"como sabes debido a la alta peligrosidad de las misiones ninja, muchos ninjas mueren en acción o desertan de la vida Shinobi al no sentirse aptos, y eso deja a la escuadra incompleta, en ese momento es cuando ese ninja de reserva llega, para suplir el espacio faltante en el equipo"-.

"Ya veo, entonces ¿no hubo vacantes para que tú las suplieras?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Exactamente, en este tiempo no hubo un cupo disponible con el que llenar, pero gracias a Kami, el Director Tatewaki-sama que conocía de mis capacidades desde la academia, me ofreció la oportunidad de convertirme en su asistente y su aprendiz, así que saque mi nombre de la lista de reserva y me uní formalmente al equipo de la Biblioteca de archivos de Konoha"- respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Wow eso es genial!"- respondió asombrado Naruto por la vida de su amiga -"¿y piensas regresar al servicio activo?"- pregunto interesado.

"No creo"- respondió sinceramente -"eh encontrado mi lugar aquí, entre tanto conocimiento, espero pronto ingresar al Escuadrón de Criptología de Konoha, y en un futuro cuando el Director Tatewaki se jubile, seré la nueva Directora, y tú cuando seas Hokage me ayudaras ¿verdad?"- pregunto sonriente

"¡Claro!"- respondió también sonriente el rubio, levantando un pulgar.

"Gracias Naruto-kun"- agradeció la chica.

 ** _'Vaya, vaya Gaki, haces mi trabajo más sencillo, teniendo una leal mujer dirigiendo este lugar será algo beneficioso, puede que no lo sepas Gaki, pero tienes el don de convertir a la gente a tu causa, algo digno de un rey'_** \- pensó oscuramente Kurama - ** _'pronto Naruto, pronto tendremos está aldea en la palma de nuestras manos, con gente leal a nosotros en lugares estratégicos podremos gobernar esta nación'_** -.

"Bien Naruto-kun"- dijo Shiho deteniéndose en una pared con una sola puerta -"aquí tenemos la sala de inhibición"- explico -"la sala cuenta con sellos inhibidores de chakra, sellos de protección de muy alto nivel, sellos de gravedad, entre otros, será un buen lugar para probar tu teoría. Dentro también hay una habitación de seguridad donde estaré monitoreando tu prueba y podré usar los sellos si algo se sale de control"- finalizó mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

 _'Bastante sellos, sería genial estudiarlos después'_ \- pensó Naruto interesado.

"Bien entremos dijo la chica"- dentro había una habitación simple con un panel con sellos, otra puerta y una ventana transparente. Detrás de esa ventana se podía ver una amplia habitación circular con sellos en el piso.

"Bien entra ahí y veamos si funciona"- dijo Shiho.

"Está bien"- dijo Naruto y paso por la puerta hacia dentro de la habitación circular.

 _'Bien Kurama necesito de tu ayuda, si mi idea es correcta, debemos combinar nuestros chakra en el clon, pero a la vez que no se junten para que no cause inestabilidad'_ \- dijo Naruto.

 ** _'Entiendo, usarás tu chakra para crearlo y darle vida y yo usaré el mío para darle poder y capacidad de usar ninjutsu, bien pensado Gaki'_** \- alabo el Bijū.

 _'Si, si mi hipótesis funciona, mi chakra le dará forma al clon y será una copia exacta, me refiero a sangre, órganos, células, todo, ya que hemos estado trabajando en la manipulación de la forma sé que podemos lograrlo'_ \- dijo confiado - _'además tendrá la mitad de mi chakra para existir, si mi teoría de que el chakra se regenera es correcta, mi chakra crecerá poco a poco y el plazo de 20 días tendré el 70% del chakra original, así que cuando se disipe y regrese a mi cuerpo, habré obtenido el 20% de ganancia, no suena mal'_ \- dijo Naruto entusiasmado.

 ** _'Es brillante Gaki, si no fuera un ser de chakra tal vez yo experimentaría lo mismo, pero solo puedo enviar chakra y recibir esa misma cantidad'_** \- dijo Kurama - ** _'¿por cierto, que cantidad usaremos para ese clon?'_** -.

 _'¿Qué te parece 1 cola?, así será difícil que se la gaste, tenemos que recordar que el chakra del clon no se regenera, así que al ser usado, regresara a ti, y si pierde todo su chakra la inestabilidad hará que se disipe y supongo que como un Kage Bushin, los recuerdos y la fatiga llegarán a mi'_ \- finalizó su explicación Naruto.

 ** _'Veo que has pensado en todo'_** \- felicito Kurama.

 _'Shiho-chan me ha ayudado, yo solo tuve la idea'_ \- entonces se preparó - _'bien hagámoslo, ¡¿listo Kurama?!'_ -.

 ** _'¡Listo Gaki!'_** \- se preparó el Bijū mientras enviaba la cantidad de chakra necesario para dar poder al clon.

Un capa de chakra rojo cubrió a Naruto y sus ojos cambiaron, dejando atrás los azules y cambiándolos por unos rojos con rendijas -"¡bien Shiho-chan, atenta a cualquier cosa!"- grito Naruto sin saber si su amiga lo escuchaba.

Pero su pregunta fue contestada cuando la voz de Shiho se escuchó de algún lado -"estoy lista Naruto-kun, cuando gustes puedes comenzar"-.

"Ok, adelante"- y concentrando la mitad de su chakra -'vamos que funcione'- pensó.

 ** _"Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Clones Poder de Sombras)"_** -.

De repente una explosión de energía surgió y Naruto salió volando hacia atrás de forma violenta. De la explosión una gran nube de humo surgió que hacía que Naruto no pudiera ver nada más que a sí mismo, incorporándose lentamente mientras tosía por la cantidad de humo que aún había el ninja Uzumaki medito que había sucedido -"cof cof… auch, eso dolió, ¿habrá funcionado Kurama?"- dijo Naruto mientras espantaba al humo con un brazo.

 ** _'No se Gaki, este maldito humo no nos permite ver'_** \- se quejó la bestia.

"¿Naruto-kun estás bien?"- se escuchó la voz de Shiho de algún lado.

"¡Si Shiho-chan estoy bien!"- grito Naruto esperando que la chica escuchará el mensaje - _'sería bueno buscar la salida y analizar que paso'_ \- pensó.

Pero al dar un paso, su cuerpo se tambaleó, ya que se sentía sumamente débil - _'¿qué rayos paso? ¿porque me siento así? me siento tan exhausto'_ \- entonces su mente hizo clic - _'¿eso significa que?'_ -.

El humo que ya había empezado a disiparse reveló la sombra de una figura tirada en el piso, cuando Naruto se acercó a esa sombra, se maravilló gratamente de que un copia exacta de él fuera lo que estuviera en el piso - _'¡¿funcionó?!'_ \- pregunto asombrado.

Activando su habilidad sensora se dio cuenta que el ser que estaba en el piso tenía una gran cantidad de Chakra, casi a la par de Gaara, obviamente eso significaba que el clon que estaba desmayado enfrente de él, era el resultado de su experimento, un experimento que funcionó perfectamente.

 _'¡Lo conseguimos Kurama!, logramos crear una nueva versión del **Kage Bushin no Jutsu** '_\- dijo Naruto orgulloso.

 ** _'No te emociones Gaki, aún hay que verificar que funcione tu experimento, primero deberías despertarlo'_** \- aconsejo un sorprendido Kurama - ** _'debo admitirlo, pero no esperaba que el Gaki, consiguiera lograr algo tan espectacular como esto'_** \- pensó la bestia asombrada de que la idea de Naruto funcionará.

 _'Tienes razón'_ \- reconoció Naruto y se acercó al chico -"¡hey tú! ¡despierta!"- dijo mientras le pegaba un manazo en la cara.

El clon empezó a despertar y lentamente a levantarse mientras se tomaba la cabeza -"¿qué pasa? ¿dónde estoy?"- luego se empezó a tocar por todas partes -"¡que rayos!, ¡¿estoy vivo?!, ¡pero había desaparecido hace tiempo!"-.

"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto Naruto confundido detrás de él.

El clon al oír la voz de Naruto se dio la vuelta -"¡jefe! ¿qué pasó?, se supone que cuando me disipe no volvería a regresar, y ahora estoy aquí y me siento diferente, como si fuera real"-.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿de qué demonios hablas?"- volvió a preguntar Naruto aún más confundido.

"Soy yo"- respondió -"el clon que enviaste por las compras y el que se encontró con Sakura"-.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, un clon suyo, había regresado, eso nunca pasaba, por lo general se disipaban y se olvidan en la existencia.

 ** _'Probablemente debido al alter-ego que creaste, al que llamas Nagato, la personalidad de ese clon quedó arraigada, y al crear un nuevo cuerpo, este "Nagato" que estaba dormido en ti, despertó y asumió el rol de la personalidad de tu clon perfeccionado'_** \- razonó Kurama.

 _'¡Wow!, esto no estaba planeando, ¿crees que generará problemas?'_ \- pregunto dudoso Naruto.

 ** _'Lo dudo, aunque son dos seres distintos ahora, sigue siendo tú, aparte si causa problemas, solo es cuestión de disiparlo ¿verdad?'_** \- cuestiono Kurama.

 _'Tienes razón'_ \- dejo de pensar Naruto y se dirigió al clon -"bien tu eres yo verdad"-.

"Por supuesto jefe, es obvio viendo mi apariencia"- dijo el clon como si fuera algo tan lógico -"entonces ¿para qué me convocaste?, aunque es extraño que siga existiendo, mi deber es ayudarte"- explicó con una sonrisa.

"Correcto- dijo Naruto -"tengo una misión para ti... pero primero"- y de repente le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

"¡Hay hay hay!"- se dolió el clon agarrándose la cabeza -"eso duele"-.

"Eso es por meternos en el lío con Sakura, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando?, no quiero estar cerca de ella"- gruño Naruto con una marca de enojo en la cabeza.

"Pensé que ayudaría"- se disculpó el clon -"¡oye! porque no me disipe, ese golpe debió haberlo hecho"- dijo sorprendido.

"Te cree como un clon más fuerte, eres diferente a los demás, tienes vida literalmente, pero es limitada, tu chakra es la cantidad de 1 cola de Kurama, así que no es poca cosa, pero cuando lo agotes"- se terminó.

El clon se quedó sorprendido, no solo había vuelto a existir, si no que ahora tenía vida, una vida diferente de la que otros clones y que el hubieran esperado.

"¡Naruto-kun voy a entrar!"- se escuchó la voz de Shiho.

Segundos después Shiho se acercaba a ellos, y veía sorprendida la copia exacta de Naruto -"¿funcionó?"-.

"Si, funciono, me siento exhausto, eso es claro ejemplo que perdí la mitad de mi chakra y ya comprobé su durabilidad"- dijo gruñendo recordando el lío de Sakura.

"Sorprendente, esto es un gran avance en la artes Shinobi, Naruto-kun, eres un genio"- dijo Shiho.

"¡Gracias!"- dijeron ambos Naruto y luego se miraron -"cierto te decía a ti, lo siento"- se disculpó el clon.

"Bueno debemos hacerle estudios, ver su salud, estado mental, capacidad y luego tendremos que enviarlo a una prueba de campo"- y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

"¿Quién es la chica?"- pregunto el clon.

"¿No la recuerdas?"- pregunto Naruto confundido -"se supone que debes saber lo que yo sé"-.

"No se la verdad, lo último que recuerdo es llegar a casa después de hablar con Sakura y disiparme"- contesto rascándose la cabeza.

"Extraño"- murmuró Naruto -'debo investigar porque eso pasa'- "bueno ella es Shiho-chan y somos amigos, es la que me ha estado ayudando a investigar cómo hacernos más fuerte"- dijo Naruto.

"Oh… ¿y sales con ella?- pregunto.

"No"- respondió Naruto simplemente.

"¿Y yo puedo salir con ella?"- volvió a preguntar el clon.

"No"- respondió molesto -"¿porque quisieras hacerlo?"-.

"Bueno, tú sabes, estoy vivo, y me gustaría experimentar cosas, y bueno ella tiene cierto atractivo"- explicó el clon con una sonrisa.

"Si recuerdas que cuando te termines tu chakra te disiparas y no sabemos si al volverlo a intentar serías siendo tú el resultado"- declaró Naruto.

"Cierto"- reconoció el clon -"bueno es la triste vida solitaria de un clon"- respondió simplemente el otro Naruto.

"Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Shiho-chan y realizar las pruebas"- dijo moviéndose hacia la puerta.

"Algo me dice que esto no me va a gustar"- se quejó el clon mientras seguía a su original.

Después de una serie de pruebas, donde se descubrió que el clon era realmente un nuevo ser vivo, aunque podía usar chakra, por alguna razón solo podía hacer un solo **_Kage Bushin_** regular y no tenía la habilidad sensora de Naruto, algo que se les hizo extraño a ambos. Después de evaluar todo lo aprendido, ahora Naruto y Shiho se encontraban con un nuevo dilema: _¿qué hacer a partir de ahora?_.

"Debemos mandarlo a una prueba de campo, así podremos comprobar su durabilidad"- dijo Shiho.

"Si pero no podemos enviarlo como yo, levantaría sospechas de lo que estoy haciendo si ven a dos Naruto por la aldea"- respondió Naruto pensativo.

"Pero la gente sabe que puedes usar **_Kage Bushin_** , no sería algo de otro mundo"-.

"¿Pero recuerda que una persona quiere vengarse de mi?"- dijo hablando de Ino -"aparte que no me fío de los demás finalistas, y si alguien me mantiene vigilado cuando estoy en el pueblo, se hará extraño que este manteniendo el clon por mucho tiempo"- cuestiono Naruto.

"Oigan estoy aquí, no hablen de mi como si no estuviera"- se quejó el clon.

"¿Y si está en un **_Henge_** **_(Transformación)_**?"- opino Shiho ignorando al clon -"podríamos poner a prueba su durabilidad con un **_Henge_** permanente"-.

"Si estaba pensando en eso"- estuvo de acuerdo Naruto -"de hecho quiero probar un sello de transformación que puede engañar hasta el ojo de un Hyuga"- y luego un sonrisa traviesa apareció en su rostro -"y creo tener la idea perfecta de cómo hacerlo"-.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto curiosa Shiho.

Naruto entonces se acercó a su oído y le explicó su idea a la chica.

"¿Que tanto susurran?"- dijo el clon con un naciente miedo creciendo en él.

Después de terminar de contar su plan, ambos muchachos se separaron -"¡eso es perfecto!"- dijo Shiho emocionada.

"¡Verdad que sí!"- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

"¿De… de que hablan?"- tartamudeo el clon ya asustado.

De repente Naruto y Shiho voltearon a ver al clon y ambos tenían sonrisas malignas similares.

"Esto no me gusta"- lloro el clon.

* * *

"¡Demonios porque tengo que hacer esto!"- dijo un Nagato molesto mientras recorría el pueblo.

Naruto había ordenado a su clon que en los próximos 20 días asumiera el rol de Nagato, eso significaba que debía mantener el **_Henge_** las 24 horas y fingir ser alguien que no era. Aunque no podía negarse porque para eso había sido creado, Nagato había decidido que no le gustaba la idea, y mucho menos lo que también lo que lo habían mandado a hacer.

"¡Hey, Nagato-kun!"- dijo una voz, cuando dirigió su mirada vio a Ino Yamanaka acercarse a el -"te eh estado buscando por todos lados, recuerdas que tenemos la misión de vengarnos del tonto de Naruto"- explicó la rubia.

"Cierto"- recordó Nagato -'bueno jefe, si tú dices que debo fingir ser este Nagato, tendré que hacerlo bien'- "entonces ¿ya sabes cómo vas a hacerlo?"-.

"Si lo haré en una semana, debo estar lista, eh estado entrenando como loca, no quiero que salga mal, ¿y tú cómo estás? no te eh visto desde hace unos días"- pregunto la rubia.

"Bien… solo que bueno... estoy en necesidad de buscar algo"- contesto tímidamente.

"¿De qué? tal vez pueda ayudarte"- pregunto Ino.

"¿Crees que encuentre un trabajo?"- pregunto Shiho.

"Supongo, no tendría el mismo problema como si yo fuera el que lo buscara, además como no hemos estado haciendo misiones me estoy quedando sin dinero, será bueno que pueda encontrar algo, pensaba pedirle a Ayame-nee que le diera trabajo de repartidor si no encuentra algo"- respondió meditando.

"Bueno esperemos que lo logré y en 20 días evaluaremos su desempeño, tanto en el **_Henge_** como en el gasto de chakra"- explicó Shiho tomando sus lentes -"también evaluaremos tu crecimiento con la falta de la mitad de tu chakra"-.

"Correcto"- respondió Naruto -"bueno yo iré a mi casa a descansar, me siento agotado y no tengo ganas de hacer ningún trabajo físico, lo bueno que avise a Sai de verlo mañana para trabajar y no hoy"-.

"Si claro Sai-san"- dijo ligeramente ruborizada Shiho -"podrías mandarle mis saludo si no es molestia"-.

"Si, si claro, yo le digo"- dijo Naruto sin pensar por el cansancio que traía -"hasta luego Shiho-chan"-.

"Adiós Naruto-kun"- se despidió la chica mientras se dirigía a realizar otras obligaciones.

* * *

"¿Entonces crees que tu tía pueda darme trabajo?"- pregunto Nagato.

"Probablemente sí, ella me había dicho que necesitaba alguien para acomodar todo su desastre en la tienda"- explicó -"y alguien que cuidará la tienda cuando tuviera ganas de salir a pasear"- dijo con una gota de sudor.

"Bueno espero pueda darme empleo"- dijo esperanzado Nagato -"no sabes lo que significa para mí esto Ino-chan"- agradeció.

"No hay de que"- sonrió Ino -"por cierto, si no es mucho pedir, ¿pero porque estás buscando trabajo?"-.

 _'Es verdad el jefe y la chica científica no me dieron una excusa para pedir trabajo, ¿qué diré?'_ \- pensando alarmado -"la… la verdad"- entonces se le ocurrió algo -"la verdad es que deje el servicio ninja"- explicó.

"¡¿Enserio?!"- pregunto conmocionada Ino -"¿y porque?"-.

 _'Rayos'_ \- pensó -"la verdad es que no soy muy bueno con la presión de la vida Shinobi y en mi última misión casi hago que mi equipo muera, así que mejor deje el servicio activo"- contesto - _'si esa es una buena excusa'_ \- pensó aliviado.

"Oh lo lamento"- dijo sinceramente Ino -"la vida ninja puede ser difícil, ¿y no tienes familia? ¿o padres? ¿vives con alguien?"- pregunto realmente interesada.

"No"- volvió a mentir -"soy huérfano, ya sabes, como mucha gente de la aldea, eh estado viviendo solo todo este tiempo desde que salí del orfanato y me convertí en Genin, pero ahora que ya no soy ninja necesito un trabajo para poder vivir"-.

"Wow, no me había dado cuenta que mucha gente puede tenía una vida difícil"- reflexiono triste Ino -"eh estado enfocada en otras cosas que no me he dado cuenta del mundo que me rodea. Sé que muchas personas viven solas, no tienen familia y crecen en orfanatos, no festejan el día de la madre, o su propio cumpleaños, personas como tú, como Sasuke-kun o como el mismo Naruto… es triste"-.

"Si bueno, debemos salir adelante como sea"- trato de animarla Nagato -"no importa lo difícil, si no nunca rendirnos"-.

"Jaja, te escuchas como Naruto"- reconoció Ino -"bien ya estamos aquí"- dijo parándose en la entrada del negocio de Irēsa Yamanaka -"¡Ohayo tia! ¿estás aquí?"-.

"¡Ara! Ino-chan, Nagato-kun qué agradable sorpresa verlos aquí"- saludo Irēsa.

"Tia, Nagato-kun está en necesidad de un empleo"-dijo Ino yendo al grano -"crees poder darle trabajo aquí en tu tienda"- pregunto Ino.

"¿Trabajo?"- dijo mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla -"si creo que sí, me ayudaría mucho tenerlo en la tienda"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Muchas gracias Yamanaka-san"- agradeció Nagato inclinándose.

"Nada de Yamanaka-san, soy Irēsa-chan Nagato-kun"- sonrió la rubia mayor.

"Irēsa-chan gracias"- sonrió también Nagato.

"Bien eso lo resuelve"- dijo alegre Ino -"yo los dejo para que platiquen y nos veremos luego Nagato-kun"- dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Espera Ino-chan"- dijo Nagato.

Ino se dio la vuelta y de repente estaba aprisionado en un par de fuertes brazos, ya que Nagato la había abrazado en ese instante.

"Gracias, de veras, no sé cómo pagarte eso"- agradeció el castaño.

Ino que había quedado sorprendida de esta muestra de afecto, empezó a tartamudear -"de… de… descuida, eso hacen los amigos"- dijo sonrojada.

"De todas maneras gracias"- sonrió Nagato -"y no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a vengarte de Naruto"- dijo mientras levantaba un pulgar.

Ino que aún seguía sonrojada, simplemente sonrió -"hai"- y se fue a toda prisa.

 _'Lo siento jefe, pero para agradecer a Ino-chan no tengo más remedio que patearte el trasero'_ \- pensó decidido Nagato.

* * *

Al día siguiente Naruto había llegado alegre para su entrenamiento en el bosque, hoy era el día que perfeccionaría su taijutsu, se había levantado con ánimos y después de un desayuno balanceado se dirigió al bosque, aunque aún le intrigaba las extrañas miradas que le dirigía su clon ya conocido como Nagato.

 _'Como sea, me da gusto que consiguiera trabajo, eso hará fácil el vivir bien y ahorrar mientras terminan estos exámenes'_ \- pensó el rubio mientras observaba el extraño comportamiento del castaño.

"Buenas tardes Bakana kao-san"- dijo Sai, lo que hizo que Naruto consiguiera una marca de enojo en la cabeza -"me da gusto verlo hoy, ¿cómo está?"- pregunto con su característica sonrisa falsa.

"¿Cómo estoy?"- pregunto Naruto con una risa enferma -"estoy con ganas de sacar mucha frustración... ¹ _Okama-kun_ "- dijo Naruto haciendo un Kage Bushin.

"Oh ya veo, ha escogido un apodo para mi"- dijo Sai con una sonrisa falsa -"aunque me pregunto ¿porque Okama?, no creo tener rasgos de lo que ustedes conocen como travesti"- respondió confundido -"pero si eso ayuda a nuestra camaderia, es bienvenido"- finalizó continuando con su sonrisa falsa.

"Oh lo hará"- dijo Naruto tomando posición -"¿listo?"-.

"Preparado"- dijo Sai también poniéndose en guardia.

Horas después Naruto estaba haciendo observaciones a su combate a su taijutsu que su clon había presenciado y cuando el conocimiento regreso a él, sabía que había mejorado mucho desde el primer día que había entrenado con Sai y él había casi barrido el piso con él.

 _'Pero aún me falta, sé que no podré con Neji con esta velocidad y mucho menos con Lee'_ \- pensó preocupado - _'sobre todo si Gai le enseñó eso'_ \- medito preocupado recordando lo que había descubierto hace unos días.

 ** _Hace 2 días en la biblioteca._**

"Entonces Rock Lee, el será mi siguiente rival cuando derroté a Hyuga, por lo que sé, no tiene habilidades de ninjutsu, ni de genjutsu, pero su taijutsu es monstruoso, aunque no lo eh visto en persona, solo una leve demostración contra Sasuke"- discutía Naruto con Shiho sobre su segundo rival de los exámenes.

"Podrías usar la misma táctica que usaste con Uchiha-san"- sugirió Shiho.

"No creo, lo más probable es que esté preparado, para eso y trate de evitarlo, además solo puedo subir la gravedad hasta cierto punto y por lo que eh escuchado, ese chico tiene un insano entrenamiento de gravedad, probablemente para el no sería problema"- reflexiono -"no, debo buscar algo más que usar"-.

"Tal vez antes de saber que usar, deberíamos encontrar hasta dónde podría ser su límite y evaluar una táctica basada en el peor escenario"- sugirió la chica.

"Hasta qué punto puede llegar un chico que no puede usar ninjutsu ni genjutsu"- medito Naruto no viendo el sentido de esto.

"Creo que más bien deberías enfocar tu mente en que puede ser capaz de aprender de su sensei"- dijo Shiho con voz seria.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Naruto.

Shiho entonces suspiro y tomo un libro de los que había traído -"existen similitudes muy marcadas entre Rock Lee y Maito Gai"- explicó -"falta de ninjutsu, falta de genjutsu"- luego se tomó otro tiempo y continuó -"pero también existe otra persona con las mismas características que ellos, Maito Dai, el padre de Maito Gai"- dijo.

"¿Maito Dai?"- repitió Naruto -"Nunca he oído de él"-.

"Hace unos meses estaba transcribiendo antiguos informes Genin y encontré el informe de una misión fallida del equipo de Maito Gai, Ebisu-san y Genma Shiranui"- explicó -"ellos tuvieron un encuentro con _Los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla_ "-.

"¿ _Los 7 Espadachines de la Niebla_?, ¿el mismo equipo de Zabuza Momochi?"- pregunto intrigado Naruto.

"El mismo, solo que esta era una generación anterior, ha habido muchos miembros de este grupo"- explicó la chica -"como sea, al verse acorralados fueron rescatados por Maito Dai, que aun siendo Genin a su avanzada edad, logro permitir que los niños escaparan al sacrificarse para detener a los ninja de Kiri"- finalizó.

"Murió salvando a su hijo y a los compañeros de él"- pregunto Naruto conmocionado y sintiendo un gran respeto por el hombre.

"Exacto"- dijo la chica del pelo enmarañado -"solo que lo importante de esta historia es el método que uso, que lo llevó a morir"-

"¿Que?"- pregunto Naruto realmente interesado.

" ** _Hachimon_** **_(8 puertas internas)_** "- dijo simplemente Shiho.

"¿ ** _Hachimon_**?"- repitió Naruto confundido.

Shiho no dijo nada más y solo le entrego un pergamino y Naruto leyó su contenido.

 _ **Hachimon** son entradas específicas en el **Sistema** de Circulación de Chakra de una persona las cuales se encuentran limitando constantemente su flujo general de **chakra**. Aunque las entradas hacen más débil al ninja en la batalla, ellas limitan las funciones del cuerpo evitando que expire antes de tiempo. Al abrir dichas puertas el usuario tiene la capacidad de sobrepasar sus propios límites físicos a costa de un daño extremo en su cuerpo._

 _En el **Sistema de Circulación de Chakra** existen válvulas específicas que funcionan como limitantes constantes del **chakra** que puede ser empleado por una persona. **La Liberación de las Ocho** **Puertas** ejerce una presión tremenda en estas válvulas haciendo que eventualmente se abran. Esto libera las restricciones del **chakra** , dando como resultado que el poder de esa persona incrementa diez veces o más. Al Abrir la primera puerta, **Kaimon** **(La Puerta de la Apertura)** " provoca que el usuario elimine los límites que impone el cerebro a los músculos, permitiendo utilizar al **100%** la fuerza de los músculos en vez del 20% que suele usarse. La apertura de las siguientes puertas otorgan otros beneficios como una carga de energía física para aumentar el poder de sus golpes o un incremento de la velocidad del flujo sanguíneo, entre otros llevando el la fuerza y velocidad del usuario más allá del límite humano._

"Santo cielos"- solo dijo Naruto conmocionado y ligeramente asustado -"¿esto es posible?"- pregunto.

"Claro que es posible, si está escrito es porque es cierto"- dijo Shiho que de alguna forma parecía ofendida.

"Es difícil de creerlo"- dijo Naruto mientras leía más.

 _" **Omote Renge** **(Loto Primario)** es un **taijutsu** que requiere la apertura de la primera puerta de chakra, en el cual el usuario aumenta cinco veces su fuerza normal. Al tener este incremento de poder, el usuario lanza a su enemigo al aire y realiza el **Kage Buyō** **(Sombra de Hoja Danzante)** para que, de esa forma, la persona pueda inmovilizar al enemigo dejándolo sin escapatoria. Al hacer esto, el usuario hace girar a su oponente a una velocidad increíble estrellándolo contra el suelo. Debido a la gran fuerza ejercida y a la potente rotación causa daños devastadores. Esta técnica es clasificada como un **Kinjutsu** debido a que es considerado una espada de doble filo ya que, después de ejercerla, el usuario siente un cansancio extremo y no puede hacer algún movimiento en un largo periodo de tiempo._

Entonces un recuerdo vino a la mente de Naruto, específicamente la batalla entre Lee y Sasuke.

 _'Esto es lo que Lee pensaba usar contra el Teme'_ \- pensó impresionado - _'de haberlo hecho pudo haber lesionado de gravedad a Sasuke y hubiéramos sido sacado de los exámenes Chūnin'_ \- meditó -"bastante impresionante y terrorífico"-.

 _" **Ura Renge** **(Loto Escondido)** " es una versión avanzada y mucho más destructiva del **Omote** **Renge** , que requiere al menos tres de las puertas internas. Una vez que las puertas están lo suficientemente abiertas, el usuario inicia golpeando en el aire al objetivo procediendo con una serie de patadas y puñetazos a una velocidad inhumana antes de golpear con un brazo y un pie, enviando al objetivo a estrellarse en el suelo de manera muy violenta y aparatosa. Este suele ser mortal debido a la velocidad y el poder detrás del ataque._

 _Debido a que muchas puertas se abren a la vez su chakra se agota rápidamente, haciendo que esta técnica sólo pueda ser utilizada una vez por batalla, ya que el usuario probablemente será incapaz de soportarlo después._

"Demonios cada que leo más terminó asustado, ¿dices qué Gai-sensei puede hacer estas técnicas?"- pregunto Naruto a Shiho.

"Efectivamente, él ha perfeccionado este poder y es merecedor del título del mejor especialista de **_Taijutsu_** de la aldea y probablemente de toda la nación Ninja"- reveló la chica.

"Entonces eso es peligroso"- medito Naruto viendo hacia ningún punto en específico -"se perfectamente que Lee es capaz de usar el **_Hachimon_** , por lo menos la primera ya que maneja el **_Omote Renge_** , pero..."- luego enfocó una mirada sería en Shiho -"debo pensar que puede llegar a ser capaz de abrir más de esas puertas, él puede que sea un rival más difícil que Neji… Shiho-chan debo descubrir cómo contraatacar el **_Hachimon_** "- dijo decidido.

 ** _Tiempo presente._**

"Con esta velocidad, no seré capaz de contrarrestar a Neji y mucho menos a Lee"- se frustro Naruto.

Pero antes de continuar con su cuestionamiento alguien apareció en el bosque junto con ellos, ambos chicos se pusieron en guardia al sentir al recién llegado, pero se relajaron al ver a una mujer ANBU.

"Uzumaki-san lo eh estado buscando"- dijo la ninja enmascarada de pelo púrpura -"Hokage-sama requiere su presencia de inmediato a las afueras de la aldea, más específicamente en la cascada cerca de la puerta de la aldea"-.

"¿Él quiere que vaya a verlo ahora?"- pregunto Naruto aprehensivo.

"Exactamente"- dijo simplemente la mujer y desapareció.

"Rayos"- dijo Naruto -"bueno _Okama-kun_ me retiro, nos vemos la siguiente semana, estaré pasando mi tiempo en la biblioteca"- se despidió Naruto mientras iba en dirección a la salida.

"Como gustes _Bakana kao-san_ "- alcanzó a decir Sai.

"Estúpido afeminado"- murmuró molesto Naruto.

* * *

Desde el día que el Hokage había liberado su sello y se había negado a decir la verdad sobre su clan y su familia, Naruto se había mantenido alejado del viejo Hokage, y ahora el realmente no tenía muchos deseos de reunirse con él, el sentía que había crecido una brecha entre ellos y que de cierta forma era algo irreparable.

 _'Que querrá'_ \- pensó Naruto llegando al lugar que la ANBU le había indicado, al inspeccionar alrededor pudo ver al Hokage y se acercó a él lentamente.

"Quería verme Hokage-sama"- dijo el rubio.

"Si Naruto-kun"- contesto el Hokage, se sentía extraño que Naruto fuera tan formal consigo y ya no le dijera _Jiji_ , eso demostraba lo molesto que aún se encontraba con él - _'porque es todo tan difícil'_ \- pensó para luego suspirar y continuando -"quiero que conozcas a una persona, creo que será de gran ayuda para ti"- le dijo.

Naruto observó por todos lados y vio a una persona observando a unas chicas nadar en el rio, levanto la ceja en señal de no entender lo que pasaba.

"¿Quiere que conozca a un pervertido?"- pregunto confundido Naruto.

El Hokage simplemente tosió y el otro hombre salió de su escondite y encaró al chico, él era un hombre alto de pelo totalmente blanco, tenía un protector en la frente con el kanji _"Aceite"_ , tenía rayas de color rojo que partían de sus ojos hacia su barbilla, su vestuario era un atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color rojo con 2 círculos amarillos, detrás suyo cargaba un gran pergamino.

"Naruto te presento a _Jiraiya_ , uno de los _Sannin_ "- lo presento el Hokage.

"¿Un Sannin?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Efectivamente Gaki, según este viejo necesitas ayuda para prepararte para tu examen, siéntete afortunado, el gran Jiraiya se tomará su tiempo para ayudarte"- le dijo en un gesto arrogante.

"No recuerdo haber solicitado ayuda"- menciono Naruto observando al Hokage -"pero como sea, ¿qué piensas enseñarme?"- preguntó un no muy impresionado Naruto.

"Bueno un poco de esto y un poco de aquello"- contesto.

"Se más específico, necesito saber si debo invertir mi tiempo contigo"- respondió Naruto.

Una señal de enojo apareció en la frente de Jiraiya -"no sé quién te has creído, pero tener a un Sannin enfocado en ti es un privilegio"- le espeto.

"Oh sí es algo maravilloso, Sasuke lo está pasando bomba gracias a la atención de Orochimaru, espero tu no estés pensando en morderme al igual que tú agradable compañero pálido"- le dijo con sarcasmo.

"Eres un…"- empezó Jiraiya pero el Hokage lo interrumpió.

"Suficiente Jiraiya, Naruto-kun te pido que te tomes el tiempo para aprender lo que Jiraiya quiere enseñarte"- le pidió el Hokage.

"Como sea"- dijeron tanto Naruto como Jiraiya viendo a otro lado.

"Bueno me retiro"- dijo el Hokage -"te dejo en buenas manos Naruto-kun"- se despidió.

"Que tenga un buen día Hokage-sama"- dijo formalmente Naruto.

"Naruto-kun"- dijo el Hokage algo triste.

Naruto volteo a verlo, pero no dijo nada.

"Espero estés bien"- murmuró el Hokage con un semblante deprimido y salió con rumbo a la aldea.

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se dio la vuelta, el Hokage solo suspiro y se marchó.

"Bueno eso fue extraño"- murmuró el Sannin -"bien ¿estás listo para este entrenamiento?"-.

"Es evidente, quiero aprovechar mi tiempo de forma correcta, sin desperdiciarlo en tonterías"- le contestó mordazmente.

"Si tú lo dices"- contestó secamente Jiraiya -"mira niño, yo no hago esto con mejor ganas que las que tú tienes, la verdad yo no perdería mi tiempo contigo cuando puedo usarlo para mí investigación"- murmuró el sapo sabio pensando en tantas mujeres que había en esta aldea, por un momento una cara lujuriosa apareció en su rostro, pero luego se recompuso y continuo -"pero el Hokage quiere que pase algo de tiempo contigo y pues a pesar de ser un viejo tonto, es el líder de la aldea y mi sensei y debo escucharlo, ¿así que porque no hacemos esto de la mejor manera y nos dejamos de hostilidades?"- declaró Jiraiya.

"Como sea"- murmuró Naruto -"¿bien entonces que me enseñarás?"- cuestionó nuevamente.

"Bueno tengo entendido que tienes el conocimiento del chakra del Kyubi ¿cierto?"- pregunto Jiraiya.

"Así es"- respondió Naruto.

"Bueno trataremos de que aprendas a usar la mayor cantidad de chakra del Kyubi, es una fuente inagotable de energía que puedes usar a tu disposición"- le explicó su plan de entrenamiento.

"Ya se hacerlo"- dijo Naruto mientras hacía un sello de manos -" ** _Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras)_** "- de repente una horda de miles de Naruto aparecieron enfrente de Jiraiya -"puedo hacerlo aún mejor todavía"-.

Sorprendido Jiraiya se quedó viendo a los clones recién invocados - _'¡demonios!_ _este niño es un ejército ambulante, bien esto es pésimo, hay va mi primera oportunidad de deshacerme del mocoso'_ -.

"Bueno veo que ya puedes tomar chakra del Kyubi… bien veamos"- pensó -"bueno te enseñare algo maravilloso, algo que pocas personas pueden hacer, serás único entre tus amiguitos ninja, ¡te daré una convocatoria!"-.

"¿Qué clase de convocatoria?"- pregunto Naruto interesado.

"Te enseñaré a convocar los poderosos sapos del monte _Myōbokuzan_ "- le dijo esperando sorprender al chico.

"Ahh… me rehusó"- dijo Naruto decepcionado.

Un silencio cubrió el ambiente después de esta declaración de Naruto, una marca de enojo apareció en la cabeza de Jiraiya -"¡¿cómo que te rehúsas Gaki?! ¡¿no sabes las ventajas de tener una convocatoria?!"- dijo con enojo.

"Oh sí las sé, de hecho me interesan, eh hecho mi investigación, y realmente busco tener una"- explicó el rubio simplemente -"pero no quiero la convocatorias de sapos, sé muy bien que después de tener una convocatoria ya no puedes tener otra más, y ya había puesto mi mirada en una, aunque aún debo encontrarla"- dijo pensativo -"por eso no puedo aceptarla"- finalizó.

"Pero Gaki, los sapos son geniales, pueden mandar mensajes, pelear, son enormes y el Yondaime fue uno de los usuarios de esta convocatoria"- dijo alegando a que el deseo del niño por tener algo en común con el héroe de la aldea - _'digo cualquier niño mataría por decir que comparte algo con un gran héroe'_ -.

"Bueno no me interesa, realmente sería genial tener algo del Yondaime"- dijo Naruto pensando en su padre -"pero tengo planes de superar el legado del Yondaime y en ese plan no entran los sapos"- finalizó firmemente.

 _'Bueno hay va otro entrenamiento, maldito Hiruzen y su empeño por mantener al niño alejado de Danzō'_ \- pensó con amargura Jiraiya.

"Si eso es todo, creo que esto no funcionará, creo que es mejor que me retiré"- alegó Naruto sin deseo de continuar con esta burla.

"Espera"- dijo con voz sería Jiraiya -"bien niño arrogante, te enseñaré algo práctico, algo que creo que no pondrás peros, esta técnica fue creada por el Yondaime mismo, te enseñaré el **_Rasengan_** si eso es bueno para ti claro"- dijo molesto.

"¿ ** _Rasengan_**?"- pregunto un interesado Naruto, había oído de él, cuando investigo los archivos de su padre y vio sus habilidades, planeaba aprenderlo después pero está era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo.

"Si, presta atención"- mientras empezaba a formar una esfera de chakra en su mano.

Naruto pudo distinguir mucho poder en esa esfera y vio el poder destructivo cuando lo estrelló con una roca.

"Wow, eso es sorprendente"- se asombró Naruto.

"¿Qué te parece Gaki? ¿apoco no es un buen jutsu?"- dijo orgulloso Jiraiya.

"Si parece práctico, entonces ¿me enseñarás a hacer eso?"- pregunto un animado Naruto.

"Bueno a decir verdad no soy tan bueno enseñando a Gakis como tú, planeo traer el material didáctico para que puedas aprender"- le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

"Descuida, dime los pasos para realizarlo, y yo mismo buscaré la forma de poder lograrlo"- le dijo.

"Bueno"- dijo Jiraiya - _'podría deshacerme de él y continuar con mis asuntos, solo es cuestión que lo supervise de vez en cuando'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa interna -"El **_Rasengan_** es la concentración del chakra en la mano"- explicó -"al ser una energía muy poderosa en su manipulación es difícil de dominar dentro de lo que es el Rasengan"-.

Naruto que escuchaba esto, evaluaba la información para procesarla con mayor facilidad después.

"Para lograr este se tiene que juntar chakra en la palma de la mano ejerciendo presión para almacenarla en forma de esfera"- continuo Jiraiya -"después de almacenarla en forma de esfera al chocar contra el contrincante se disipa ejerciendo una clase de empujón realmente grave"- explicó el Sannin -"los 3 ejercicios para poder dominarlo son"- dijo mientras levantaba un puño enfrente de Naruto.

"Hacer rotar el agua dentro de un globo y luego explotarlo"- y levanto un dedo.

"Hacer rotar con el chakra el aire haciendo explotar una pelota de hule sólido"- levanto otro dedo.

"Mantener el chakra dentro de un globo con aire sin hacerlo explotar"- levanto un tercer dedo más.

"Después de poder hacer esos 3 pasos puedes aplicar el **_Rasengan_** , o por lo menos es la forma en que lo enseño"- finalizó -"la verdad dudo que lo puedas lograr solo por ti mismo en el tiempo que te queda para que comiencen las finales, pero no pierdes nada con intentarlo"-.

"No me subestimes"- gruñó Naruto -"lograré dominarla antes de que inicien los exámenes"-.

"Si tú lo dices Gaki"- dijo Jiraiya sin creer la afirmación de Naruto -"como sea, ya tienes los pasos, depende de ti el entrenamiento"-.

"Ok, eso está bien, bueno yo me voy, nos vemos Jiraya-erojisan"- dijo mientras se iba.

"¿Erojisan?"- repitió molesto Jiraiya -"Gaki irrespetuoso"-.

Mientras Naruto caminaba, reflexionaba los pasos para hacer el Rasengan -"será una buena carta de triunfo, aunque aún debo hacer algo con el probable **_Hachimon_** de Lee"- medito aún preocupado.

 ** _'Creo tener la solución Gaki'_** \- hablo Kurama.

 _'¿Enserio?'_ \- pregunto realmente intrigado Naruto - _'¿cómo?'_ -.

 ** _Creo que es tiempo de que te hablé del Jutsu que eh estado preparando para ti'_** \- le dijo el Bijū.

 _'Cierto llevabas tiempo diciendo sobre un jutsu pero que no estaba listo aún para emplearlo'_ \- recordó Naruto que Kurama le había mencionado un jutsu desde que estaban en la segunda fase de los exámenes Chūnin en el bosque de la muerte.

 ** _'Bueno estoy completamente seguro de que lo estás ahora'_** \- aseguró Kurama - ** _'tengo entendido que has estado estudiando historia y Fūinjutsu ¿verdad?'_**\- pregunto el Bijū.

 _'¿Algo porque?'_ \- volvió a preguntar Naruto.

 ** _'Dime Gaki, que sabes de Mito Uzumaki y la técnica conocida como el Byakugō no In (Sello Fuerza de un Centenar)'_**\- pregunto con una sonrisa Kurama.

 _¹Okama: Travesti_

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _La Búsqueda del Uzumaki I:_**

 ** _Perdón_**

* * *

 ** _"¿Naruto conoce el potencial de Lee, estará preparado para enfrentar el poder del Loto escondido con su reciente clon superior de sombras?, ¿será capaz de dominar el Rasengan en el plazo que queda antes de las finales de los exámenes Chūnin? y ¿también que es lo que planea Kurama al enseñarle la técnica que solo Mito, Tsunade y Sakura podían usar?"_**.

 ** _Aquí termina el capítulo, Naruto crea un clon más resistente y vemos el nacimiento de Nagato como individuo aparte y se ha unido a Ino! el muy traicionero, quien apuesta que lo pagara caro XD, vemos la llegada de Jiraiya y Naruto sigue de peleonero, y Ayame anda repartiendo rumores de la relación de Naruto y Panda-chan 7u7_**.

 ** _Los próximos capítulos serán parte de una trilogía llamada La búsqueda del Uzumaki, protagonizadas desde la perspectiva de las tres principales mujeres de la historia Tenten, Ino y Sakura, las tres buscan a Naruto por razones propias, a ver que desencadena esta situación._**

 ** _La semana pasada pensé en adelantar este capítulo pero me internaron de emergencia y pase todo el fin de semana en el hospital, me perdí mi posada :'v pero bueno solo lo adelante 4 días antes y publicare el 4 capítulo de la otra historia el 24, como ven el siguiente capítulo será el 31 así que solo será una semana de diferencia._**

 ** _Algo que me gustaría aclarar sobre Nagato es que su personalidad no es otra, como Inner-Sakura, si no es el Naruto original de la serie, medio estúpido pero fiel a las personas que lo apoyan, en la poca interacción que verán de él y notarán la diferencia entre Nagato (la personalidad de Naruto del Canon) y la de Naruto (quien se ha vuelto muy desconfiado y en algunos aspectos más serio)._**

 ** _También Nagato tiene el poder de una cola, pero no puede usarlo de jalón o se disipa, el más o menos es lo fuerte de Naruto con el sello de Orochimaru, y como hice mención no tiene la habilidad censora de Naruto y no puede hacer crecer su chakra más de la cuenta_**.

 ** _Y acaso nuestra chica de la biblioteca se siente atraída por el enigmático Okama-kun_**

* * *

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus favs, sus seguimientos y sus reviews, me encanta leerlos y contestarlos._**

 _Angron11_ **:** ** _Gracias y si Naruto es un peleonero, sobre Sakura, ella es un personaje a desarrollar, fuera de los 3 protagonistas (Naruto, Tenten, Ino) pienso en darle cierto protagonismo a Sakura y Hinata, me gusta darles un porque a los personajes y de admitir que Sakura será la sensación en este fin._**

 _alexanderpetroni_ ** _: Ya sé, yo también pienso lo mismo, como es posible que exista una chica ninja con dos personalidades, digo eso hasta podría ser peligroso, y en una aldea donde hay gente que juega con la mente como los Yamanaka y nadie se da cuenta :v pero bueno Inner-Sakura tendrá cierto protagonismo es esta serie, en el siguiente capítulo empezare a dejar pistas._**

 ** _Sobre Sara y su hija, pues no te puedo confirmar nada, pero si encaja con la historia con gusto veré que puedo hacer._**

 ** _Por cierto Angron11 tiene una historia con Naruto y Sara, deberías darte una vuelta, esta buena._**

 _Jpach07_ ** _: pues es que la gente está acostumbrado a que todo vaya rápido, quieren acción y eso, pero me gusta ser muy informativo con mis historias._**

 _Hunkwesker_ ** _: Gracias, en verdad lo aprecio, bueno Naruto anda en su etapa de no confió en el mundo, ve ahora anda ya con roses con Jiraiya y apenas lo acaba de conocer, esperemos no se arrepienta de cómo está actuando._**

 ** _Kurama es un comodín, quien logrará cambiar a quién Naruto a Kurama o Kurama a Naruto._**

 ** _Y ya viene el Naru/Ino en los próximos 3 capítulos veras un poco de Ino Yamanaka y mucho de Nagato XD_**.

 _alphaprimus_ ** _: ¡¿verdad?! ¿quién le dice no a una evil Panda-chan? ¡viva el mal!_**.

 _Darkned159_ ** _: de serte sincero no pensé eso sobre las debilidades, deduje que como es la biblioteca de archivos deberían tener información de cómo contrarrestar algún clan si vuelve a ocurrir lo que estaba por pasar con el Clan Uchiha, ya sabes un golpe de estado, sobre todo con la garantía que nadie más sabría de esto, por eso está prohibida la entrada a la biblioteca de archivos, aunque no pensaron que un Genin cualquiera entraría también._**

 ** _Sobre Hinata si tengo un plan para eso, por eso estoy jugando con que Hinata aún conserva su título de heredera, más adelante lo explicaré._**

 _NarutoUchiha00_ ** _: muy buena idea, me diste algo que usar más adelante 7u7_**.

 _Oconner95_ ** _: si, toda información va para un mismo propósito hacía el futuro._**

 _CCSakuraforever_ **,** _JAIMOL_ **:** ** _muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero sigan al pendiente de las historias._**

 ** _Bueno sin más me despido, nos vemos el domingo con el capítulo 4 de la otra historia y la próxima semana tendremos el 11 de esta historia, los leo en sus reviews, no olviden sus reviews_**.


	11. La Búsqueda del Uzumaki I

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado_** ** _en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 11-_**

 ** _La Búsqueda del Uzumaki I:_**

 ** _Perdón_**

Había muchas cosas que Sakura era, y una de ellas era una persona miedosa, tenía mucho miedo de no orgullecer a sus padres, de no ser lo suficientemente valiosa para la aldea, de no ser lo suficientemente valiosa para su equipo, de no poder conquistar el corazón de Sasuke-kun, de nunca poder superar a Ino y ahora de nunca poder recuperar la amistad de Naruto.

La vida de Sakura se ha definido por ser de muchas maneras, menospreciada, teniendo unos padres tan amorosos como lo eran Mebuki y Kizashi y al ser hija única, Sakura fue siempre sobreprotegida y sumamente consentida, eso fue parte de lo que afectó que al llegar a la academia fuera presa fácil de los abusadores.

A diferencia de Hinata Hyuga, Sakura no fue despreciada por su propia familia, pero de igual manera, ambas estaban llenas de inseguridades y baja autoestima, algo que para Sakura fue un poco más difícil ya que no tenía la protección de un clan Mayor, y al tener una frente prominente como la que tenía agravaba las burlas a su persona.

De lo poco que ella recuerda fueron semanas y semanas de acoso, incluso antes de entrar a la academia donde Amy y su grupo la habían tomado como objeto de diversión y acoso personal, algo que para ella fue un infierno si se lo preguntan, de manera inexplicable Amy la odiaba, era demasiado viciosa con su acoso y su burla y no tenía reparos en humillar completamente a Sakura, desde las burlas a su frente, aventarle objetos, o esconderle su almuerzo hasta cosas más dañinas como pegar chicle en su cabello, aventarla en los pasillos, hasta cortarla el cabello con tijeras, todo esto con un regodeo absoluto y sin ningún arrepentimiento o compasión.

Debido a la naturaleza miedosa de Sakura, ella no trato de pedir ayuda a algún adulto y cada vez que llegaba a casa fingía que todo estaba bien, por eso nunca sus padres entendieron lo que pasaba su hija y lo que generaría en su personalidad en el futuro.

Recordaba cada día como un martirio, hubo tiempos en que ya no deseaba continuar con la vida ninja, era tanto el acoso que ella misma llegó a odiarse como persona, todo esto iba en un espiral hacia la autodestrucción y probablemente hacia un problema psiquiátrico, quien sabe, probablemente una asesina serial estaba naciendo con cada día de dolor y humillación.

Pero todo esto cambio cuando Ino Yamanaka entró en escena, Ino al ser una de las personas más populares por su carisma y belleza, y al tener un nombre por ser la heredera del prestigioso Clan Yamanaka de Konoha, fue la salvación de Sakura.

En un principio la pelirrosa desconfiaba de la chica rubia, tanto tiempo de abuso le hizo creer que cualquier persona trataría de dañarla o inclusive burlarse de ella, pero Ino supo ganarse a Sakura con sus buenas intenciones, cada vez que hablaban ella buscaba subir un poco la moral y el autoestima de la pelirrosa, al tener cierto conocimiento de plantas y flores por la floristería de su familia, supo usar las analogías para animar a Sakura a florecer. Con su amistad poco a poco Sakura empezó a salir adelante, también gracias a que Ino la protegía, la intimidación de Amy paro, ella se sentía demasiado feliz y extasiada, ya no la molestaban más y ahora tenía una gran amiga, todo estaba mejorando y hacia un buen futuro, o eso creyó, ya que apareció Sasuke Uchiha en su vida.

Sakura no recuerda claramente cómo sucedieron las cosas, pero de un día para otro empezó a sentir una intensa atracción por Sasuke, nunca habían hablado, no lo conocía realmente, pero cuando puso su mirada en él, sabía que era el hombre que quería amar, que quería que la quisiera, que fuera su héroe como todos esos cuentos de hadas que su madre siempre le leía antes de dormir.

Fue muy extraño al principio, todo sucedió como en un sueño cuando empezó a darse cuenta que el existía y se preguntó porque nunca antes lo había notado, poco a poco el empezó a llamarle su atención, todo esto con la ayuda de la recién descubierta **Inner-Sakura** , su personalidad interior que siempre le decía que buscará acercarse a él y que era su destino estar juntos, así que cada vez que esa voz interna la animaba su obsesión con Sasuke crecía día a día.

Sakura se sentía contenta, tenía una buena vida, padres que la amaban, sus notas en la escuela mejoraban sin el acoso de Amy y su grupo, tenía a la mejor amiga del mundo y ahora tenía un objetivo en el amor, sabía que ella podría ganarse algún día el corazón de Sasuke-kun, o eso le había dicho **Inner-Sakura** tantas veces, tantas palabras de ánimo por parte de su versión interna terminaron convenciéndola que era inevitable que algún día llegaría a ser la Señora Sakura Uchiha.

Pero ahí fue cuando todo se fue cuesta abajo, ya que jamás imagino que cuando felizmente fue a contarle a su mejor amiga que había encontrado al hombre de sus sueños, ella descubriera que era el mismo objetivo de Ino, nunca creyó que su primera amistad fuera rota por el enamoramiento de un chico, pero Sakura sabía que no debía ceder, eso le dijo **Inner-Sakura** , ella tenía que luchar con uñas y dientes para conquistar a Sasuke-kun y si tenía que pasar por encima de Ino y perder todos esos bellos momentos debía hacerlos porque el amor es un guerra, así ella ese día nacieron los apodos de Ino-puerca y Frente de marquesina, así nació la rivalidad de Ino y Sakura y así murió su primera y más bella amistad.

Con el pasar del tiempo su rivalidad con Ino se acrecentó, y aunque Sasuke parecía lejana para ambas, ninguna se rindió en la búsqueda de ganar su corazón, y día a día pelearon a capa y espada y todo esto creó una gran conmoción en su vida pero alguien más debía entrar en todo este lío juvenil y ese fue Naruto.

Naruto siempre había sido un chico que se metía en problemas, no importa el día, él siempre estaba castigado por algo, aunque a veces los maestros lo castigaban por cosas muy extrañas, como respirar muy fuerte o responder cuando no era su turno, para Sakura esto fue un misterio, ya que se preguntaba él porque del actuar así hacia él, pero su madre le dijo que no importa lo que sucediera, ignorara al niño y no se le acercara.

Sakura recordaba cuando lo conoció, se acercó confiado y la abrazo, como si fueran amigos de hace mucho tiempo algo que un principio confundió a la niña, para pasar a la vergüenza y la ira, empujando al chico al suelo y le gritó que quien se creía, el chico mostraba en su rostro una confusión y un dolor por esta acción, algo que confundió más a Sakura, Naruto le dijo que eran amigos y Sakura termino por convencer que este chico estaba loco, ella no recordaba ser amigo de él e instigada por Inner-Sakura se lo dejo claro enfrente de toda la clase humillándolo al decirle que nunca habían sido amigos y que no tenía ningún interés en ser su amiga, de esa forma ella se marchó y dejándolo tirado en el patio, puede que sonara cruel pero él tenía que entender que no podía ir abrazando a las personas y creer que ya son amigos.

Con el pasar de los años, Naruto nunca se rindió en tratar de ser amigo de Sakura, e inclusive el intentaba día a día invitarla en una cita, Sakura frustrada por la insistencia del chico y con miedo a que eso desalentara a Sasuke de pedirle una cita empezó a mostrar su inconformidad agrediéndolo físicamente, pero no importaba cuántas veces lo golpeara, le gritara o hasta lo humillara el niño seguía insistiendo.

Cuando el equipo 7 se formó Sakura estaba en una nube, estaba con Sasuke-kun y sabía que tenía más oportunidades de ganarle a Ino ya que ella lo vería casi diario, se imaginaba que después de misiones y misiones Sasuke se daría cuenta de lo talentosa que era, y la invitaría a entrenar con él, se veía ayudándolo a fortalecerse y juntos ser los mejores shinobi de su generación, después de años de ser el mejor equipo, Sasuke le pediría a ella salir, y un par de años después se estarían casando, Ino que ya para entonces se debería de haber rendido al ver a Sakura ganadora, nuevamente sería su mejor amiga y ella sería su dama de honor en su boda, luego ella dejaría la vida shinobi para criar a sus hijos y ser la ama de casa perfecta de la familia Uchiha, esos eran sus sueños, eran los sueños que alimentaba su **Inner-Sakura** día a día, y con Sasuke en su equipo era posible, pero el lado negativo fue que también estaba Naruto, ella sabía que él sería un obstáculo en su misión de conquistar a Sasuke-kun, también que sería un estorbo para el equipo, nada más que una carga que retrasaría a Sasuke-kun y a ella.

Y no podía estar más equivocada, Naruto se convirtió en uno de los ejes principales del equipo, a la par de Sasuke, relegándola al puesto de soporte y observadora, tanto en _Nami no Kuni_ como en los Exámenes Chūnin. Sakura jamás pudo destacar y no tenía nada con que hacerlo, era inteligente lo sabía, y tenía un perfecto control de chakra, pero era debido a que era minúsculo, nada comparado a las cosas monstruosas que podían hacer Naruto y Sasuke, con el tiempo empezó a aceptar su lugar detrás de ellos, siendo la observadora de las proezas de ambos chicos, todo esto continuo así hasta que llegó la segunda etapa del examen.

Ver a Sasuke tan vulnerable, solo le hizo tener deseo de salvarlo, de ser ella la que fuera la que lo protegería esta vez, y no al revés, pero no pudo hacer mucho, después de esforzarse y batallar quedó indefensa ante los Genin de Oto, y tuvo que venir Rock Lee y el Equipo 10 a su rescate.

Aunque fue un duro golpe es su orgullo y su moral sabía que debía de estar agradecida ya que lo importante era que Sasuke estuviera bien y estuviera a salvo, se alegró mucho que todo hubiera terminado bien pero desde ese momento algo cambio en Naruto, ciertamente fue muy valiente de su parte el arriesgar su vida contra Orochimaru y su invocación, y por un momento él estaba ganando, algo sorprendente ya que Sasuke no había podido hacer gran cosa, pero después Orochimaru lo atacó con cierto jutsu que ella no conocía y lo dejo noqueado.

Cuando el despertó ya no era el mismo tonto de antes, no, él era una persona seria y hostil hacia Sasuke y sorprendentemente hacia ella algo que jamás había imaginado, como cuando sucedió su pase a la siguiente ronda, cuando con dificultades habían logrado conseguir el segundo pergamino en un momento donde Sasuke fue muy grosero con ella y nuevamente Naruto la sorprendió al no defenderla, algo que el hacía siempre y lo peor de todo es cuando durante las preliminares el abiertamente le dijo que la consideraba un estorbo y un fracaso, palabras que le dolieron como ninguna que Sasuke le hubiera dicho.

Después de pensarlo mucho, las palabras que le había dicho Nagato-kun sobre su comportamiento hacia Naruto tenían más sentido que nunca, ya que desde ese día su compañero Uzumaki empezó a odiarla abiertamente por su actitud hacia él y sentirse odiada era algo que Sakura no podía soportar.

Ahora ella se encontraba en el pueblo dando vueltas para encontrar al rubio Uzumaki después de días de dudar si verlo o no -"¿dónde estará? se supone que debe estar entrenando para las finales"- se cuestionó - _'pero sé muy bien que lo hace solo, ya que Kakashi-sensei está con Sasuke-kun ¿podrá alguien estarlo ayudando?'_ \- pensó Sakura por primera vez intrigada de cómo Naruto se estaba preparando para las rondas finales -"o como podrá lograr vencer a Neji Hyuga"- se cuestionó.

 ** _'No sé porque te importa ese idiota, te digo que es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de disculparnos, el no merece eso de nosotras'_** \- hablo molesta su **Inner-Sakura**.

 _'Entiéndeme, tengo que hacer eso, eh sido muy mala con Naruto, y no quiero arruinar nuestra relación de equipo, apóyame con esto ¿sí?'-_ trato de calmar Sakura.

 ** _'¡No! ¡eh dicho que no!, no quiero tener algo que ver con ese monstruo nuevamente'_** \- gruñó su versión interna.

 _'¡Bueno no importa, lo haré de todas formas!'_ \- dijo molesta la pelirrosa por la actitud de su personalidad interna y su insistente odio hacia Naruto -"ahora solo debo saber dónde encontrarlo"- se preguntó pensando en un buen lugar para buscar a Naruto y luego su mente hizo clic -"¡¿qué tal el puesto de ramen que siempre visita?!"- dijo poniendo rumbo hacia la zona comercial.

Cuando llegó a Ichiraku Ramen tenía la leve esperanza de encontrar al chico ahí, Naruto pasaba demasiado tiempo ahí -"entiendo que te guste comer aquí, pero debería ser insalubre comer todo el tiempo ramen"-se dijo pensando en todo el ramen que comía el rubio, que siendo sincera, no lo había visto comer otra cosa, cuando cruzó la cortina se decepciono de no ver a su compañero rubio ahí, pero decidió acercarse a los cocineros y preguntarles si sabían dónde pudieran encontrarlo -"hola buenas tardes"- saludo Sakura.

"¡Buenas tardes! bienvenida a Ichiraku"- saludo Ayame detrás de la barra -"¿desea ordenar algo?"- pregunto.

"No gracias, así estoy bien"- contesto Sakura sonriendo pensando que era un agradable olor y sonaba apetitoso - _'pero la dieta'_ \- lloro - _todo sea por gustarle a Sasuke-kun'_ \- pensó con convicción.

"Oye ¿tú no eres Sakura?"- pregunto la cocinera -"eres la compañera de equipo de Naruto-kun ¿verdad?"- volvió a preguntar.

"Si yo soy"- contesto sorprendida de que supiera quien está -' _de seguro Naruto le contó sobre mi'_ \- pensó - _'espero que haya sido antes de que todo esté lío empezará y Naruto me odiara'_ \- dijo triste dándose cuenta que le importaba mucho la opinión de los demás, incluso la de los amigos de Naruto, pero decidió que tenía una misión que continuar -"por cierto"- le dijo a la cocinera -"¿no has visto a Naruto? lo eh estado buscando por todos lados"- pregunto Sakura.

"No, hoy no ha venido, ha estado entrenando para sus exámenes y no lo eh visto tan seguido"- dijo pensativa Ayame para luego pensar en quien sí podría saber dónde está Naruto -"pero puede que su novia sepa dónde está"- contesto sonriente.

 _'¿Novia?'_ \- esto puso fuera de lugar a Sakura que un principio no dijo nada procesando la información, cuando entendió bien lo que acababa de escuchar se sorprendió como nunca antes en su vida -"¡¿SU NOVIA?! ¡¿NARUTO TIENE NOVIA?!"- pregunto con un grito sin poder creerlo, el rubio Uzumaki tenía novia y mientras más seguía pensando en ello una extraña sensación inundaba poco a poco su pecho.

"¡Si!"- dijo emocionada la otra chica -"es esa chica que salvó a los exámenes en los que estaban de forma tan romántica"- dijo mientras juntaba las manos y tenía la vista ensoñada, luego volvió a continuar -"he escuchado que es una ninja muy hermosa y fuerte, digna de mi Naruto-kun"- dijo alegre Ayame.

 _'¿La chica que salvó? ¿se refiere a la compañera de Lee? ¿ella es la novia de Naruto?'_ \- fueron los pensamientos caoticos que se generaron en Sakura -"gracias, tengo que irme"- dijo apresuradamente y salió de la tienda.

"Debe estar muy dolida por enterarse"- dijo Ayame simpáticamente pensando que Sakura estaba sufriendo porque Naruto la había olvidado -"espero logre superarlo"-murmuro para luego dejar de pensar en todo ese lío de amor juvenil y ponerse a trabajar en la cocina para los próximos clientes.

* * *

 _'¿Naruto tiene novia?'_ \- era el pensamiento en el que de Sakura no podía dejar de dar vueltas por su cabeza - _'esto es imposible, como puedes ser novio de esa chica Tenten'_ \- pensó sin poder explicar por qué le afectaba tanto. A ella nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que su compañero rubio tuviera una novia tan pronto ¡a días de olvidarla!, siempre espero que Naruto saliera con Hinata, recordando la devoción que tenía la chica Hyuga por su compañero de equipo, pero - _'¡para eso deberían pasar muchos años!'_ \- era lo que siempre se decía - _'años donde Naruto madurara y eso, pero él ahora tiene una nueva novia y no es solo cualquier chica, si no la kunoichi más fuerte de esta generación'_ \- pensó sombríamente.

Sakura que antes de los exámenes Chūnin se vanagloriaba de ser la mejor estudiante de la academia, tenía que admitir después de todo lo que había visto y vivido, estaba muy por debajo de las capacidades de Tenten y posiblemente de Hinata también -"es duro pero solo Ino podría estar a mi nivel en la parte baja de la cadena"- se dijo triste - _'aún a pesar de haber perdido contra Temari, la chica era la kunoichi más fuerte de las 4, si ella hubiera peleado con alguna de nosotras o con la chica de Oto, tal vez ella hubiera estado en la final'_ \- penso -"es triste pero soy un cero comparado con ella, ella tiene la firme convicción, la fuerza, las habilidades, y ahora a Naruto"- menciono - _'aunque de lo poco que vi de ella es ligeramente marimacha'_ \- pensó Sakura.

Pero que fuera la novia de Naruto ponía en perspectiva las cosas ahora, no solo Tenten era mejor que ella siendo Kunoichi, sino que también estaba reemplazándola en ser la mujer más importante en la vida de Naruto, algo que debía de hacerla sentir feliz ya que el ya no la molestaría más, pero por alguna razón saber eso y pensar en la chica la hacía sentir triste y… celosa.

 ** _'¡Deberías sentirte feliz! ahora ese idiota no te molestará más, y sobre todo no interrumpirá tu camino para ganarte a Sasuke-kun'_** \- dijo **Inner-Sakura** - ** _'además no sé qué le ve esa Tenten a Naruto'_** \- dijo con todo el veneno.

 _'Eso es lo de menos, debo encontrar a Naruto y si ella es su novia, probablemente debe saber dónde encontrarlo'_ \- reflexiono Sakura y salió a buscar a la chica aunque siendo realistas no deseaba encontrarla para nada.

 _ **Una hora después**_

Encontrar a Tenten era tan difícil como encontrar a Naruto, pensó en preguntar a sus compañeros pero no sabía dónde podía encontrar a Lee o a su sensei, así que había llegado cerca de los terrenos Hyuga por si podía encontrar a Neji y preguntarle.

"¡Wow esto es enorme!"- dijo contemplando el terreno -"de seguro Neji y Hinata viven con mucho lujo"- dijo Sakura pensando en los chicos Hyuga como la realeza.

"¡VETE AL INFIERNO HYUGA!"- fue el grito rabioso que Sakura escuchó cuando estaba contemplado las grandes murallas que rodeaban el terreno Hyuga, se asomó hacia donde había surgido el grito y de repente una puerta se abrió y la chica Tenten salió hecha furia desde dentro.

 _'¡Lotería!'_ \- pensó Sakura -"¡¿oye puedo hablar contigo?!"- grito para detenerla.

"¿Qué quieres?"- gruñó la chica sin detenerse.

 _'Alguien está de mal humor'_ \- pensó Sakura con una gota de sudor mientras la alcanzaba -"oye tranquila estoy buscando a Naruto ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?"- pregunto mientras caminaba a su lado, algo difícil porque la chica daba zancadas molestas.

Sin entender porque, Sakura se dio cuenta que el haber mencionado a Naruto molesto mucho más a Tenten -"¡no sé dónde está!"- gruño y camino más rápido y dejo con la palabra en la boca a Sakura.

"¡Oye espera!"- trato de detenerla la pelirrosa.

"¡No molestes!"- fue lo que gruñó Tenten que siguió su camino.

"¡Vaya que grosera!"- se quejó Sakura -"espero Naruto no se haya equivocado al escoger a una novia tan malhumorada y enojona"- gruño y luego suspiro -"¿y ahora qué hago?"- se dijo desesperada poniendo rumbo hacia el la zona comercial nuevamente.

Sakura se sentía cansada, había pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando a Naruto pero no podía encontrarlo, aun así su deseo de arreglar las cosas no había decaído, todo lo contrario, aún estaba fuerte, para el disgusto de **Inner-Sakura**.

 ** _'Te digo que es una forma estúpida de perder el tiempo'_** \- se quejó su versión interna.

 _'Y ya te dije que no voy a rendirme hasta que Naruto logré perdonarme'-_ dijo decidida.

 ** _'Lo único que harás es arruinar nuestra oportunidad con Sasuke-kun, si él se entera que estás buscando a Naruto querrá que estamos en su contra ¡o se te olvida que fue Naruto el que sacó a Sasuke-kun de los exámenes Chūnin!'_** \- le recordó molesta.

 _'No, no se me olvida, pero Sasuke-kun debe entender que lo hacemos por el bienestar del equipo'_ \- trato de defender su propósito Sakura.

 ** _'¡Bien!'_** \- replicó - ** _'haz lo que quieras, pero no vengas a llorar conmigo cuando Sasuke-kun te rechace por ser amiga de Naruto'_** \- gruñó **Inner-Sakura** para no volver a hablar.

Sakura solo suspiro y miro a su alrededor -"¿dónde podrá estar?"- dijo rogando poder ver a su compañero o una señal de él, pero fue algo distinto lo que llamo su atención o mejor dicho alguien, un joven de pelo café con un delantal que estaba barriendo la entrada de un negocio.

 _'¿Ese es Nagato?'_ \- pensó caminando hacia él y cuando se dio cuenta que tenía razón lo llamo -"¡Nagato-kun!"- grito.

Nagato que sorprendido por el grito miro hacia donde lo llamaban y tuvo que dar una sonrisa falsa cuando Haruno Sakura se acercaba - _'¡oh demonios! está chica'_ \- penso con una gota de sudor -"hola Sakura-san ¿cómo estás?"- saludo el chico sin mucho ánimo.

"Hola Nagato-kun" saludo Sakura al ver al chico -"estoy bien gracias y tu ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Sakura dándole un vistazo a la fachada del local.

"Aquí trabajo"- explicó el castaño -"tuve que dejar la vida Shinobi y ahora me dedico a apoyar a Yamanaka… digo Irēsa-chan en su tienda"- explicó Nagato recordando que a Irēsa no le gustaba mucho que usará el término _Yamanaka-san_ porque la hacia sentir vieja.

"Oh, lamento porque ya no eres ninja"- dijo sinceramente Sakura, pero algo llamo su atención -"espera ¿Yamanaka? ¿algo que tenga que ver con Ino Yamanaka?"- pregunto interesada en su rival.

-"Es su tía, una dulce mujer-" dijo Nagato sin perder la cara de dudas de Sakura -"Ino-chan no está tan mal, ha sido una gran amiga"- dijo Nagato dándose cuenta que Sakura dudaba que alguien cercano a Ino fuera _dulce_.

"No sabía que Ino tenía una tía"- dijo pensativa Sakura pero dejó ese tema para otro día -"oye eh estado haciendo lo que me aconsejaste"- le explicó al castaño -"ya sabes, tratar de arreglar las cosas con Naruto, pero no lo he encontrado por más que eh buscado"- dijo triste.

"Bueno yo lo vi hace unos días y no fue muy bonito"- dijo Nagato recordando la paliza que su yo original les dio a él y a Ino -"sé que ha estado preparándose para las finales y lo ha hecho de forma comprometida"- explicó.

"Ya veo"- murmuró -"¿y no sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo ahora?"- pregunto esperanzada.

"No"- mintió sabiendo exactamente dónde estaba Naruto en estos momentos, ya que sabía que Ino estaba con él o eso le dijo en la mañana ella -"pero deberías tomarte un descanso, sabes el aparecerá en algún momento, porque no buscas a tu otro compañero y ves como esta"-.

"¿A Sasuke-kun?"- pregunto la chica dándose cuenta que no había pensado en su chico soñado desde hace bastante tiempo -"la verdad no sé dónde esté o que esté haciendo"- medito Sakura preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Sasuke.

* * *

Era miembro del prestigioso clan Uchiha, un clan que era el mejor de Konoha, la élite -"un clan reducido a dos miembros gracias a mi propio hermano"- gruñó molestó -"algo que prometo vengarme no importa lo que pase"- dijo decidido

Para Sasuke, el deseo de vengarse de _Itachi_ era su motor, lo que lo despertaba cada día y hacia que su vida tuviera sentido. Desde aquel fatídico día donde regreso a casa y encontró todo el distrito Uchiha bañado en sangre, decenas de cuerpos de familiares, amigos, sus propios padres, todos muertos, todos sin vida gracias a su mayor héroe y la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Todo eso lo había puesto en una nueva perspectiva, vivir para la venganza, fortalecerse para algún día poder enfrentarse a Itachi y conseguir vengar a su clan por lo que su hermano había hecho.

Pero ahora él era un Uchiha molesto, el haber perdido de una manera tan ridícula contra Naruto lo había molestado hasta niveles insospechados, era verdad, había subestimado al Dobe, jamás pensó que Naruto ocultara una técnica tan interesante como los sellos de gravedad, junto con su habilidad de rastreo y aún desconocía que más ocultaba Naruto, sobre todo ahora que él estaba entrenando para las finales -"cada vez se hace más fuerte y lo hace sin ayuda de nadie"-.

Desde _Nami no Kuni_ , Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto iba avanzando a pasos agigantados hacia él, ya no era el mismo perdedor que fue en la academia, no, ahora el hacía cosas increíbles, inclusive vencer a la enorme invocación de Orochimaru, algo que él no fue capaz de lograr -"a este paso ese idiota me va a superar indudablemente"- dijo molestó.

"Sasuke no te desconcentres" -dijo Kakashi -"el **_Chidori_** ocupa mucho más de ti para poder ser perfeccionado y una mente fría para poder controlarlo y tú ahora estas muy distraído"- le dijo el cíclope -"a este paso sería más fácil que hasta Naruto logré hacerlo antes que tú"-.

"No me compares con ese perdedor"- gruñó Sasuke.

"Un perdedor que te venció y ahora está en la final"- recordó Kakashi -"admítelo Sasuke, Naruto te está superando día a día"-.

"No voy a permitirlo"- gruñó el Uchiha -"no sé qué clase de entrenamiento o habilidades oculte pero no voy a permitir que ese tonto me supere nunca más, yo soy un Uchiha, soy lo mejor que puede dar este pueblo, no dejaré que ese campesino me opaque y se jacte de estar a mi nivel"- dijo molesto.

"Eso es algo muy grosero que decir"- dijo Kakashi molesto por la actitud de su alumno

"¡No me importa!"-replico el pelinegro - _'te prometo Naruto que cuando esto termine te venceré y te devolveré a tu lugar, detrás de mí como siempre'_ \- pensó enojado activando su **_Sharingan_**.

* * *

"¿Entonces aquí venden objetos antiguos?"- pregunto interesada Sakura mientras recorrían el local.

"Antigüedades y curiosidades"- explicó Nagato -"y hay cosas muy interesantes"- dijo recordando lo que Naruto había comprado hace tiempo y lo que había descubierto trabajando aquí.

"¿Y estas tú solo?"- pregunto la pelirrosa cuando se dio cuenta que no había visto a nadie más.

"Si"- dijo Nagato -"Irēsa-chan salió a un día de spa"- dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Si parece ser tía de Ino"- se rio Sakura

"Escuche eso"- dijo una voz desde el marco de la tienda, Sakura se dio vuelta y vio entrar a Ino que estaba acompañada sorprendentemente por Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru, además de una chica que ella no conocía pero que tenía un aire familiar a Kiba.

"A este chico no lo conozco, parece de nuestra edad"- pregunto Kiba interesado en Nagato - _'huele a Naruto'_ \- pensó.

"Él es Nagato-kun, del que te hablé hace poco"- dijo Ino.

"Oh mucho gusto yo soy Kiba y este es Akamaru"- dijo el chico señalando al perro de su cabeza.

"Nagato"- respondió el castaño -"mucho gusto"- agregó.

"Si él es Nagato-kun, el que se enfrentó a Naruto hace unos días"- dijo alegre Ino.

"Te peleaste con Naruto"- dijo sorprendida Sakura de saber que el chico a su lado había luchado contra su compañero.

"Pelear no es la palabra que usaría"- dijo Nagato avergonzado.

"Entonces ¿cuál usarías?- pregunto Sakura confundida.

"Más bien apaleados"- dijo Ino -"ambos"- agrego señalando a Nagato y a ella -"Naruto ya no es el fracasado que era en la academia, tiene muchas habilidades y puede llegar a ser vicioso con sus ataques"- dijo recordando la paliza que le dio a ambos hace 3 días cuando intentaron vengarse y todo había salido mal.

"Jajaja hubiera pagado por verlo"- se rio Kiba - _'entonces por eso olerá a Naruto, Ino también huele levemente a Naruto'_ \- pensó aun riendo, pero su risa fue cortada por la chica que venía con el que le jalo una oreja.

"¡Ey cachorro no seas majadero y preséntame!"- gruñó la chica con una marca de enojo en la cabeza por los modales de su hermano menor.

"¡Ay! ¡suéltame!"- se quejó Kiba sobando su oreja -"¡si tenías tanto problema te hubieras presentado tú misma!"- le espeto -"chicos ella es mi hermana Hana"-.

"Mucho gusto"- dijeron Nagato y Sakura a la chica.

"Un gusto igual"- devolvió el saludo Hana sonriente -"eh escuchado mucho de este Naruto, sobre todo por su victoria contra el Uchiha"-.

 ** _'¡NO LO VENCIÓ! ¡EL HIZO TRAMPA!'_** \- grito **Inner-Sakura** en la mente de la pelirrosa.

"Si fue algo inesperado, pero ahora ya no se me hace tan sorprendente"- dijo Ino simplemente para sorpresa de Sakura.

Sakura no esperaba está respuesta por parte de Ino, ella pensaba que ella también explotaría en defensa de Sasuke-kun en contra de Naruto, eso le había dado a entender en las preliminares cuando la alcanzó a oír gritar en contra de su rubio compañero sobre el hacer trampa, pero ahora ella no solo no defendía a Sasuke-kun si no que había dicho hace poco que Naruto era mejor que ellas - _'algo debió de haberle pasado a ella cuando se encontró con Naruto hace unos días'_ \- pensó.

"Como sea"- dijo Hana -"yo me tengo que ir porque tengo una misión mañana y debo prepararme para ella"- se despidió la chica Inuzuka -"no llegues tarde a la cena perrito"- agrego a su hermano y salió de la tienda.

"Creo que deberías cerrar temprano hoy Nagato-kun"- dijo Ino a su amigo -"mi tía no vendrá hasta mañana"- agrego.

"¡¿Enserio?!"- pregunto Kiba -"esperaba verla"- mencionó decepcionado.

"¿Para qué?"- pregunto molesta Ino.

"Bueno la eh visto y se ve bastante bien"- dijo sonriendo de forma lasciva.

"Eres un degenerado"- murmuraron ambas chicas.

Algunos minutos después Ino y Sakura caminaban juntas por las calles del distrito comercial rumbo al parque cercano, Nagato y Kiba se habían ido juntos por otro lado a conocerse más, permitiéndole a las chicas hablar como hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacían, para sorpresa de Sakura.

"Entonces ¿qué has estado haciendo frente?"- pregunto Ino a su ex-mejor amiga.

Sakura suspiro -"eh estado buscando a Naruto"- contesto desanimada.

Ino se quedó sorprendida de alguna forma por esta respuesta, algo que resulto extraño para Sakura -"¿para qué? ¿quieres hacerle algo?"- preguntó dubitativa.

"Claro que no"- contestó Sakura viéndola de manera molesta - _'¿por qué piensa eso de mí?'_ \- gruño en su mente molesta "quiero disculparme con él por todo lo que le eh hecho a él"- dijo sinceramente.

"Oh ya veo"- dijo Ino que tenía aire de haber entendido algo -"pues será una disculpa muy larga"- agrego.

"No me haces sentir bien lo sabes"- se quejó Sakura.

"Bueno, no era mi intención hacerlo"- respondió mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de ella detrás de su nuca -"si te dije que Naruto me dio una paliza a mí también ¿verdad?"- pregunto tranquilamente.

"Si oí"- recordó Sakura haber escuchado a Ino mencionarlo -"cuando lo contaste en la tienda, a ti y a Nagato-kun ¿verdad? pero ¿porque lo hizo?"- pregunto interesada Sakura.

"Fue porque yo lo ataque"- explicó la rubia mirando hacia adelante -"quería vengarme de la derrota de Sasuke, así que entre Nagato-kun y yo planeamos emboscarlo y patearle el trasero"- dijo simplemente.

"¡A unos días de la final!"- se quejó Sakura -"oye eso no estuvo bien ¡pudieron arruinar su participación en el examen Chūnin!"- dijo sin creer que Ino cayera tan bajo o que Nagato-kun la ayudará a algo así.

"Si bueno yo estaba cegada"- dijo sin inmutarse -"quería desquitarme con él"- declaró recordando -"él había cambiado todo en lo que creía y solo quería darle una lección, no me preocupaba que no participará en la final o arruinara su oportunidad de ser Chūnin"- explicó con semblante avergonzado -"creo que por eso fue muy vicioso con su ofensiva"- se quejó mientras sobaba su estómago -"sabes él está en una liga muy superior a nosotras, no sé cuándo o cómo pero él nos sobrepasó y por mucho, cuando me di cuenta no podía creerlo, el chico al que creía un idiota, el perdedor de la academia, ahora era todo un monstruo para las peleas"- y luego miro a Sakura -"me hizo ver patética"- finalizó.

"Si, se cómo se siente"- dijo triste Sakura recordando cómo se había sentido había Naruto desde la misión de _Nami no Kuni_.

"Respecto a eso"- dijo Ino y detuvo su caminar, Sakura que en un principio no se había dado cuenta de que la rubia de había detenido hasta unos segundos después, se dio la vuelta y la miro extrañada -"me eh dado cuenta que eh sido una kunoichi inadecuada, tú viste lo que pasó en los exámenes, todas las mujeres de Konoha fuimos eliminadas"- dijo molesta de repente, algo que Sakura no entendía -"admitámoslo la chica de los bollos era la más fuerte de todas y fue sacada rápidamente por la chica de Suna"- dijo viendo intensamente a Sakura -"nosotras no lo hubiéramos hecho mejor, todo lo contrario"- dijo apretando los puños y mirando al suelo -"mi encuentro con Naruto me ha dado la oportunidad de darme cuenta que he desperdiciado mi tiempo en una tonta rivalidad"-.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntó Sakura impactada.

"Me refiero a que me retiro de esta estúpida competencia contigo"- declaró enérgicamente viendo a Sakura a los ojos -"Sasuke no nos notará ahora, no siendo tan débiles, además él tiene otras prioridades y yo no quiero gastar mis esfuerzos en una causa perdida, quiero mejorar, quiero ser la mejor de todas, no quiero volver a sentirme inadecuada"- dijo mientras dejaba de apretar los puños y caminaba sin detenerse y pasaba a Sakura que se había quedado sin moverse -"ciertamente Sasuke no es el hombre que espero, o por lo menos no lo es en éstos momentos, además..."- y de repente se detuvo y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa -"creo que hay alguien más que merece mi atención"- finalizó.

Sakura que estaba sin palabras no supo cómo reaccionar - _'¿Ino se está rindiendo?'_ \- pregunto conmocionada, toda la plática había hecho darse cuenta que Ino había cambiado, ya no usaba el sufijo _-kun_ para referirse a Sasuke, y hablaba bien de Naruto, también se veía más seria y comprometida, todo esto estaba confundiendo enormemente a Sakura que no dejaba de pensar en la última parte de su conversación con la chica Yamanaka - _'¿ya no estoy compitiendo con Ino?' ¿eso significa que gane?'_ \- pensó frenética - _'pero… ¿porque se siente tan vacío? ¿tan gris?'_ \- pensó sin entender porque no estaba feliz y regodearse de haber vencido por fin a Ino.

"Nos vemos frente, voy a comer un ramen, es extraño, le empecé a encontrar un gran gustó"- alcanzo a oír a Ino despedirse mientras ella seguía aún con sus pensamientos.

* * *

"No puedo creer que Ino se rindiera"- era el pensamiento de Sakura, llevaba mucho tiempo en el parque pensando sobre la respuesta de Ino y aún seguía sin entender el porqué de esto y peor aún, no sabía el cómo sentirse después de la noticia

"Debería sentirme eufórica, ya no tendría rival para ganar el corazón de Sasuke-kun- se dijo Sakura.

 ** _'Tal vez es una trampa'_** \- agrego **Inner-Sakura** - ** _'ella_ _espera que te descuides y luego vencerte ¡la muy perra!'_** \- gruño.

"No creo"- dijo Sakura -"se veía muy convencida"- agregó.

 ** _'Por favor'_** \- se burló **Inner-Sakura** - ** _'¿recuerdas todas las tonterías que dijo Sasuke-kun y de Naruto?'_** \- pregunto.

"Si las recuerdo, eh Ino tenía un punto"- murmuró la pelirrosa -"Sasuke-kun no está interesado en ninguna persona por ahora, si sigo insistiendo lo único que haré es cansarlo y hartarlo"- medito Sakura pensando en esa posibilidad.

 ** _'¡Claro que no!'_** \- discutió su versión interna -' ** _obviamente ahora es la mejor oportunidad de ser insistente, quizás Sasuke-kun era así porque no quería darle esperanzas a Ino'_** \- agrego su punto de vista - ** _'pero ahora que él sepa que ya no está interesada, podrá aceptar nuestro amor'_** \- explicó - ** _entonces el plan de Ino fallara cual sea que es y nosotras nos burlaremos de su estupidez por habernos dejado el camino fácil'_** \- finalizó.

"¿Tú crees?"- pregunto no muy convencida Sakura.

 ** _'¡Claro_** ** _que si'_** \- dijo con energía **Inner-Sakura** - ** _'debes insistir más a partir de ahora'_** -.

"Bueno lo intentaré"- dijo Sakura ya convencida

 ** _'¡Esa es la actitud chica!'_** \- dijo su versión interna - ** _'te aseguro que pronto Sasuke-kun corresponderá a nuestro amor y todos nuestros sueños se hagan realidad y disfrutaremos la vida de hadas que tanto hemos estado esperando_** '- dijo dándole más ilusiones a la chica.

"Supongo"- murmuró Sakura -"solo espero que…"- pero lo que tenía que decir quedo muerto en su boca cuando vio una imagen que no podía explicar por qué le había afectado tanto.

Ella se encontró observando que a cierta distancia se encontraba Naruto cargando en su espalda a Tenten, y que ambos iban hablando tranquilamente sobre sepa _Kami_ que.

Sintiéndose inadecuada decidió salir de ahí antes de ser vista por alguno de los dos, sin saber por qué no quería que ellos la vieran, o más extraño aún, por qué las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su rostro junto con un dolor agudo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _La Búsqueda del Uzumaki II:_**

 ** _Orgullo_**

* * *

 ** _"Sakura aún sigue en su cruzada para buscar el perdón de Naruto mientras mantiene todo un lio mental con su autodenominada Inner-Sakura ¿lograra hacerlo antes de que den inicio las finales de los exámenes Chūnin? ¿cuál es el origen de Inner-Sakura y quien realmente es? y ¿que realmente paso entre Naruto, Nagato e Ino?"_**

 ** _Bueno aquí termina un capítulo más, todo centrado en Sakura, el miembro femenino del equipo 7 y la única del trio de féminas de esta trilogía que no está emparejada aun con Naruto ¿que significará?, luego vemos que Inner-Sakura anda de quisquillosa metiendo sus narices imaginarias donde nadie la llama, sé muy bien que en el Canon original Inner-Sakura solo son los pensamientos reprimidos de Sakura, hasta ahora lo note XD pero aquí Inner-Sakura es una personalidad distinta que tiene mente propia, una segunda voz así que la pregunta es ¿quién es realmente Inner-Sakura y porque su obsesión para que Sakura este con Sasuke?_**

 ** _Este capítulo les cuenta un poco de Sakura, desde la perspectiva de ella, como les había dicho antes, la Sakura de esta historia tiene muchos problemas de personalidad, baja autoestima, no sabe lidiar con el odio, es obstinada y terca, lo típico de la juventud hoy en día._**

 ** _También hay algo importante que deben recordar que no mencione hoy aunque hice mención y es el pasado de Sakura y Naruto, se acuerdan que hubo algunos recuerdos reprimidos de Sakura, bueno aún falta por saber que son._**

 ** _También tuvimos un poco de Nagato e Ino, ¿qué paso con ellos? y que realmente paso cuando Naruto les pateo el trasero, aún faltan capítulos para saberlo, pero hay algo extraño, el cambio de actitud de Ino que ha sorprendido a Sakura._**

 ** _Y Ayame sigue divulgando el rumor de Naruto y Tenten, ¿que pasara cuando Panda-chan se entere? 7u7_**

 ** _Bueno ya tenemos el siguiente nombre del próximo capítulo de la trilogía y se titula "La búsqueda del Uzumaki II: Orgullo", quien será ahora ¿Tenten o Ino?_**

* * *

 ** _Gracias por sus reviews espero hayan tenido una feliz navidad, ahora pasare a la sección de contestar sus reviews._**

 _Hunkwesker_ ** _: aún falta para que Naruto pueda sanar su corazón con el Tercer Hokage, pero te aseguro que terminara de la mejor manera posible, y espero te guste la otra historia._**

 ** _Sobre el NaruSaku, quizás es algo que dejo que se desarrolle solo, si de ser posible y la historia lo permite, puede que Sakura logre entrar, pero aún hay muchas cosas que la separa de Naruto._**

 ** _Podrías poner esa apuesta pero no te puedo decir sí, sí o no son esas convocatorias, algo que aún estoy debatiendo._**

 ** _Y si, este fic solo durara hasta donde Sasuke escapa en el Canon, por lo menos son 60 capítulos, ya llevamos una fracción, espero sea de tu agrado el resto._**

 ** _Feliz Año._**

 _Guest_ ** _: No tengo la menor idea quien seas pero gracias por tu idea, aun no me decidía como perfeccionarlo así que tu idea fue como una impulsador para el rumbo que busco._**

 ** _Gracias!_**

 ** _Feliz año._**

 _alphaprimus_ ** _: te puedo asegurar que ese sello tiene un gran propósito, espero sea de tu agrado y sobre Lee, bueno quédate y lo descubrirás XD y pronto sabremos cuales son las consecuencias de molestar a Panda-chan, y sobre el Omake ya se, eso me pasa cuando leo fanfics donde hay Naruto/Kurama, me imagino que pensaria el Kurama original._**

 ** _Feliz Año._**

 _Angron11_ ** _: espero te gusten las 2 historias, según yo van por buen camino._**

 ** _Creo que me gusta escribir tal cual las historias me gustan, simples, detalladas que den protagonismo a todos y no se centren solo en un solo personaje._**

 ** _El Byakugō no In va a tener un peso importante en la historia, será el que marque un antes y un después, así que espero sea de tu agrado_**

 ** _Bien ya viste un poco de Sakura y Nagato, la verdad te seré sincero, me la pienso de convertir a Sakura en la tercera pareja de Naruto, obviamente tengo un plan para ella y es por eso que la mantengo alrededor de Naruto, eh de admitir que cuando planee el personaje de Sakura en esta historia se convirtió en mi favorito por mucho, así que esperemos que le depara en el futuro, sobre Danzō aún falta un poco para el pero también tiene mucho peso en la historia y aún falta saber cuáles son sus intenciones con Naruto._**

 ** _Un saludo y gracias por los buenos deseos, espero tengas un feliz año._**

 _alucardzero_ ** _: gracias a ti por estar al pendiente de la historia, en lo particular también admiro lo que Dai hizo por su hijo y sus compañeros, ósea sin su sacrificio no tendríamos al Jōnin Elite especializado en crear Hokage (según él) como Ebisu, el guardia del Hokage y uno de los 3 que pueden hacer el Hiraishin no Jutsu (obviamente se ocupan a los 3) y por supuesto al monstruo que enfrento a la versión más poderosa de Madara Uchiha, Maito Gai._**

 ** _Honor al que honor merece._**

 ** _Feliz Año._**

 _NarutoUchiha00_ ** _: y lo hizo solo falta saber cómo sucedió XD Feliz Año._**

 _Jpach07_ ** _: está vivo, estúpido y vivo; y ya hizo un nuevo amigo en Kiba, Jiraiya aprenderá que con su ahijado no la tendrá fácil y veremos si lograra Naruto manejar el Rasengan antes de las finales, un saludo y feliz Año._**

 _Darkned159_ ** _: Gracias, si Naruto va aprendiendo a pasos agigantados, sobre el Kongo Fusa planeo usarlos, pero todo a su tiempo XD feliz Año._**

 _CHRISTOFELD_ ** _: pues ya viste que se trataba de Sakura y su búsqueda del perdón de Naruto, aunque no le fue tan bien y aprendió cosas que la sacudieron, espero hayas tenido una feliz Navidad y te deseo un feliz Año Nuevo._**

 _CCSakuraforever_ , _Oconner95_ **_Gracias por sus reviews, les deseo un feliz año._**

 _HenryS_ **_Muchas gracias, soy de México y realmente me daria mucho gusto ir a Venezuela un dia de estos... ya se a donde llegar cuando vaya XD_**

 _Soul Of Demon_ **_seria genial ir, deja ver si no me caso (jajaja si como no :'v) pero si voy de visita a Aguascalientes te pasare a visitar._**

 _Kamen Rider Predator_ **_Gracias espero te gusten las dos historias._**

 ** _También yo no soy fanatico del NaruHina, los poco fanfic que leo con Hinata son porque hay alguien mas en la relación, pero sola Hinata no, aunque si encuentro un fic de Hinata de Road of Ninja tal vez lo lea (me encanta la maldad XD)._**

 ** _Sobre Lee puede que te sorprenda, espero sea de tu agrado lo que tenemos preparado para el. Saludos y Feliz Año._**

 ** _Pd. tu historia "Un amor que florece" me encantó y realmente espero tu fanfic de Naruto y Ranma (tanto como espero que CM Punk regrese en el Rumble y sea el Maint Event contra Aj Styles y que le den buen booking a Elías Samson, yo quiero caminar con Elias XD ) ._**

* * *

 ** _Les comento que reedite el capítulo 1 lo hice más de acuerdo a lo que escribo actualmente, por si son de los míos que vuelven a leer los capítulos cuando no hay más que leer espero los disfruten._**

 ** _Me gustaría que me recomendarán fanfics, ver que les gusta, ahorita mis Fics que espero dia a dia que actualizen: "What is Due" el Naru/Karin de Yojimbra, me gusta como escribe, estaba siguiendo "Flower Shop Romance" también de este autor y ya lo termino y me gustó._**

 ** _ademas también el que espero es "Love Your Enemy" de Aresu, un Naruto-Kurotsuchi que ha estado de lujo, les recomiendo las 3, se que les gustarán._**

 ** _Quiero desearles un feliz año 2018, y espero puedan seguir conmigo en esta aventura, bendiciones!_**


	12. La Búsqueda del Uzumaki II

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado_** ** _en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 12-_**

 ** _La Búsqueda del Uzumaki II:_**

 ** _Orgullo_**

Tenten estaba molesta, molesta consigo misma, molesta con la chica de Suna, molesta por no poder desayunar por que la estúpida leche estaba vencida en su departamento, molesta por ser la única de su equipo en no avanzar a las finales, molesta porque no había misiones y el dinero se agotaba pero sobre todo molesta con Naruto Uzumaki -'¿que porque estaba molesta con él?'- pensó la chica de los bollos -'recapitulemos su ofensa'-.

 ** _Durante el Encuentro de Tenten y Temari._**

"La tercera Luna"- dijo Temari mientras desaparecía en un movimiento del abanico.

"¿A dónde fue?"- dijo Tenten mirando a su alrededor.

"Aquí estoy"- escuchó detrás de ella. Dándose la vuelta vio a Temari con el ventilador lista para atacarla.

" ** _Kamaitachi no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Guadaña de Viento)_** "- grito la chica.

De repente una enorme ventisca cortante envolvió a Tenten, hiriéndola mientras ella gritaba a todo pulmón pero el vortex no permitía escapar ningún sonido.

Dentro del vortex mientras un mundo de dolor la cubría, la aún consiente Tenten reflexionaba lo que acaba de pasar - _'¡me venció! ¡no puedo creerlo! tanto que alardee sobre ser la mejor de kunoichi de Konoha de estos exámenes y fui vencida como una novata, ella era superior a mi desde el principio y solo estuvo jugando conmigo… ¡demonios! ¿porque fui tan débil?'_ \- pensó mientras el ataque de Temari terminaba y ella caía totalmente herida directo al suelo, pero de repente un dolor insoportable se produjo en su espalda, algo que la llevo al borde de la inconsciencia.

 _'No puedo mantenerme consiente…'_ \- pensó la chica de los bollos - _'yo… eh perdido'_ -.

En eso sintió su cuerpo volar, con las últimas fuerzas de su mente razonó - _'¡las armas!... ¿me está lanzando a las armas?… ¿trata de matarme?... debo intentar evitarlas…'_ \- pensó con cansancio.

Tenten intento mover su cuerpo, pero por todo el daño recibido este no le respondía - _'es inútil... no puedo moverme… aquí termina mi camino… sin cumplir mi sueño…'_ \- pensó resignada y esperando el dolor.

Pero nunca llegó, de repente algo detuvo su caída, movió lo que pudo de su rostro hacia arriba y vio al chico que había vencido a Sasuke Uchiha sosteniéndola sin mirarla, su rostro serio estaba viendo de frente, probablemente a la chica de Suna.

Con su última fuerza Tenten dijo las palabra que marcarían toda su frustración en el futuro -"¿me… salvaste?"- y después cayó inconsciente no sin antes captar una última palabra que venía de parte de la chica del abanico.

~ _"¡Ho! viene el noviecito al rescate" ~_

* * *

Horas después Tenten despertó bruscamente en una cama de hospital -"¿qué paso? ¿cómo llegué aquí?"- entonces los recuerdos de su encuentro con Temari regresaron a su mente -"entonces me venció"- suspiro -"tanta palabrería para nada, no podré ser Chūnin"- pensó desanimada.

"Oh veo que estás despierta"- se escuchó la voz de una doctora que entraba a su habitación -"me da gusto que te recuperarás pronto"- dijo tomando su expediente de la cama -"veo que todas tus lesiones fueron curadas, sobre todo el daño a la espalda que fue el más grave"- leyó.

"Ya veo, gracias"- agradeció la chica, pero luego recordó algo -"disculpe lo último que recuerdo fue estar cayendo a un piso lleno de armas ¿también me sanaron de eso?"- pregunto -'aunque probablemente hubiera muerto'- medito.

"¡Oh no! nosotros no te sanamos de eso, ni te ayudamos"- explicó la doctora con una sonrisa -"fue Uzumaki-san el que te salvó de no estrellarte con las armas"-.

"Entonces si fue cierto, el me salvo"- dijo recordando ser atrapada en los brazos del chico rubio, mientras sus ojos azules veían a Temari con enojo -"¿porque lo hizo?"-.

"No lo sé, pero fue lindo de su parte, te salvó y también te llevo en sus brazos hacia la camilla, debe ser un gran amigo para ti"- dijo la doctora.

"Realmente no lo conozco, solo hablamos en las preliminares pero nunca habíamos tenido alguna cercanía"- dijo Tenten.

"Pero hizo algo muy juvenil por ti, mi querida estudiante"- la inconfundible voz de Maito Gai apareció desde la puerta -"y estoy muy agradecido con él por ello"- dijo dándole una pose de chico bueno.

"Gai-sensei ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto Tenten.

"Obviamente vine a ver cómo está mi juvenil estudiante"- dijo como si fuera loas obvio.

"Gracias, supongo"- dijo sería Tenten mientras ponía su mirada hacia la cama -"¿qué paso con Neji y Lee? ¿lograron avanzar?"- pregunto.

Gai se tomó un tiempo para contestar mientras ponía su mirada fija en Tenten -"si, ellos lograron pasar, Lee venció a un estudiante de Kurenai y Neji a su prima Hinata"- dijo serio.

 _'¿Hinata?'_ \- pensó, Tenten no sabía muy bien la historia de Neji y su familia, pero lo que si sabía es que tenía una aversión total hacia su prima Hinata, probablemente a ella le fue mal al terminar su enfrentamiento -"veo"- dijo simplemente.

"Bueno ellos ahora están en las finales, Shikamaru Nara va contra la chica de Suna"- cuando dijo eso vio como los ojos de Tenten se entrecerraron ligeramente -"el chico del maquillaje va contra el único que queda del equipo de Kurenai, el pelirrojo de la calabaza contra el Genin que parece momia de Oto, Lee espera a el rival del último encuentro entre Neji y Naruto-kun"-.

"¿Neji va contra Uzumaki?"- dijo sorprendida.

"Así es, aunque estoy agradecido de que te ayudo, mi apuesta está en Neji, de igual forma en la siguiente ronda, Lee y Neji se enfrentaran, así que espero puedas apoyar a ambos"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Tenten no contesto, Neji pelearía con Uzumaki Naruto, era obvio que Neji acabaría con él, pero había algo que le molestaba, algo que no podía encontrar -"Gai-sensei necesito entrenar ¿puede ayudarme?"-.

"Oye tómalo con calma Tenten, acabas de despertar y no puedes ir directamente a entrenar"- trato de calmar a su alumna -"además debo ayudar a Lee con su entrenamiento para las finales, Neji decidió entrenar solo"-.

Tenten sabía que su sensei debía darle prioridad a su compañero que estaba en la final, y eso es lo que le molestaba, era la única persona de su equipo que había sucumbido, la única que no estaba en las finales, era algo vergonzoso, haber terminado como todas las mujeres de esta aldea, ninguna pasó las preliminares, era humillante -"bueno entrenaré yo sola"- replicó y girándose a la doctora -"¿puedo salir? ¡me siento bien!"-.

"Tenten espera"- trato de disuadirla.

"De hecho ella está bien"- dijo la doctora -"puede salir cuando ella quiera"-.

"¡Bien!"- dijo Tenten mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus ropas y se dirigía al baño a cambiarse - _'no debo perder el tiempo, debo esforzarme en alcanzarlos, aún si no estoy en las finales, pero no voy a quedarme rezagada'_ \- pensó mientras se cambiaba.

Tenten salió del baño y vio que la doctora ya no estaba, pero sus sensei seguía ahí y la veía con una mirada sería.

"Gai-sensei no me vea así, no debo quedarme sin hacer nada"- le dijo.

"Pero aún es muy pronto para que empieces a trabajar tu cuerpo"- dijo Gai.

"Eso no es cierto, es un bien tiempo para hacerlo, no me volverán a tomar desprevenida"- se justificó.

"Esto no hará que tu derrota contra Temari se borre Tenten"- le dijo serio Gai.

Esto puso molesta a Tenten, recordar que fue vencida después de haber alardeado tanto -"no es sólo por eso"- gruñó la chica de los bollos.

"¿Entonces es por qué no estás en la finales?"- pregunto tratando de entenderla y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de compresión, había conocido a Tenten por más de 1 año y sabía reconocer que era lo que causaba cuando algo la molestaba mucho -"es por qué Naruto-kun te salvó ¿cierto?"-.

Gai había dado directo en la herida, una herida en su orgullo, saber que fue rescatado como una débil chica, al igual que esas tontas de Sakura e Ino, era algo que no podía permitirse vivir -"¡solo déjeme en paz Gai-sensei!"- dijo mientras salía corriendo de la habitación esperando que su sensei no haya visto las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de su rostro.

 ** _Tiempo presente._**

Ahora 26 días después de que iniciarán las finales, Tenten estaba a punto de explotar. Su entrenamiento se había estancado y por mucho que se esforzará no encontraba mejoría, ella necesitaba a su sensei para ayudarla.

Tenten se enorgullecía de ser autosuficiente desde chica al haber quedado huérfana, a diferencia de muchos niños que perdieron a sus familiares por el ataque del Kyubi, Tenten era la otra clase de huérfanos, de esos que sus padres abandonan en la puerta del orfanato sin tentarse el corazón -"sin pensar si la pequeña pueda sufrir por el maldito frío que había esa noche de invierno o si algún día la niña necesitaría problemas para encoger una carrera o tenga dudas sobre su cuerpo o quizás sobre chicos ¡ _NO_! ella era de las huérfanas que estaban solas en el mundo"-.

Después del ataque del Kyubi, el creciente número de niños obligó al consejo a abrir un segundo orfanato, lamentablemente el poco presupuesto hizo que se abriera cerca del distrito de la luz roja, el peor lugar para criar niños a diferencia del otro orfanato en las faldas de la Roca de los Hokage donde ella había estado.

Crecer en el orfanato le enseñó muchas cosas, la primera, estás por tu cuenta, no importa cuántas amistades creas tener siempre debes pensar en ti mismo, de lo contrario puedes perder la cena, la cama, el baño, etcétera. Ella desconocía como era el trato en el segundo orfanato de la aldea, pero para pertenecer al distrito de las prostitutas y los maleantes no debía ser tan lindo, incluso había rumores que vendían a los niños para la prostitución o eso eran los rumores que decían los encargados de su orfanato cuando alguien se quejaba por algo; y por eso era que su propio orfanato no era la cúspide de la caridad, ya que los encargados no cuidaban a los niños como se debía, les quitaban cenas, artículos hasta la ropa y por lo general todo el dinero destinado para el mantenimiento era conservado por ellos y usado para sepa _Kami_ que.

Cuando Tenten descubrió que podía salir del orfanato si tomaba el camino Shinobi decidió hacerlo casi al instante, viajando a la biblioteca buscando información de la vida que le deparaba encontró la que sería su símbolo, su guía y su meta: _Tsunade Senju_.

Una mujer que pudo ser capaz de demostrar que era fuerte, poderosa, decidida y sobre todo autosuficiente. Considerada como la mejor médico ninja que ha dado la aldea y quizás de todo el mundo Shinobi, con una fuerza capaz de reducir pelotones enteros por sí misma, y un nombre escrito en la historia como una de los _3 Sannin_ , eso la inspiró, quería ser como ella, ser autosuficiente y reconocida, ella no necesitaba padres que la abandonaran o amigos que fingían amabilidad para quedarse con tu cena; no ella podría hacerlo sola, nunca más seria débil, nunca más seria vulnerable, sería reconocida como una gran mujer Shinobi que quizás Tsunade misma la tomaría como su aprendiz y heredera.

Con eso en mente se matriculó en la academia Shinobi a los 6 años, la expectativa era salir convertida como Genin a los 11 años, así que tardaría 5 años aproximadamente para despedirse de ese orfanato y poder vivir sola.

Con el tiempo empezó a darse cuenta que el camino para ser la siguiente Tsunade Senju no se lograría en la academia, el reto era el mínimo, **_Bushin_** **_(Clon)_** y **_Henge_** **_(Transformación)_** era lo único que aprendían, y Tenten podía hacerlo fácilmente, aunque debía admitir que podía lograrlo porque su chakra era realmente pequeño y esos ninjutsu solo requerían poco chakra para manejarlo, pero bueno, era mejor a no poder hacerlo y ser todo un perdedor como lo era Lee en ese entonces siendo malo tanto para los tres estilos de jutsu, **_Ninjutsu_** , **_Taijutsu_** y **_Genjutsu_**.

Después del examen y viéndose sorprendida de ser emparejada con el perdedor y el novato del año, Tenten estaba lista para empezar su formación para ser una gran ninja médico como Tsunade, solo era cuestión de conocer a su sensei que le daría las herramientas para lograrlo. Al conocer al extrovertido hombre que era Maito Gai la chica termino decepcionada y frustrada con la suerte que tenía, de todos los Jounin que le podían tocar le tocó el único que era bueno solo en taijutsu, no es que fuera malo o que no pudiera hacer ninjutsu, pero no tenía la capacidad de ayudarla en su meta, así que dejó atrás su frustración y decidió a salir adelante por su cuenta, como había sido toda su vida.

Tenten busco la ayuda en biblioteca después de sus misiones clase D con el ahora nuevo _mini-Gai_ que era Rock Lee y el chico Neji _"tengo un palo en el trasero que me hacer creer que soy demasiado bueno para hablarles"_ Hyuga , pero a pesar de ello, Tenten no descanso en tratar de aprender ninjutsu médicos, su sueño era alcanzar a esa gran mujer aún la esperaba.

Pero todo fue en vano, lo supo cuando sus esfuerzos no dieron frutos, inclusive fue ayudante en el hospital por un tiempo pero dejó todo cuando le dijeron que no tenía la capacidad de lograr ser una ninja médico, no con su pobre control de chakra y aun cuando se esforzó y tomo cualquier lección para poder manejarlo su control de chakra era limitado, alguna estúpida herencia genética de alguno de sus padres - _'después de abandonarme y dejarme sola contra el mundo, aún tienen formas para fastidiar mi vida'_ \- pensó.

Un mes completo anduvo deprimida cuando vio que todos sus sueños y metas se desvanecían frente a ella, aunque su equipo busco la manera de animarla, su sensei y Lee tratando de obligarla a entrenar con ellos para que el fuego de la juventud la calentara desde el interior y Neji tratando de hacerla entender que su actitud era solo un limitante para el equipo y solo era una carga para él, bueno viviendo de Neji era lo mejor que podía hacer -"estúpido antisocial"- gruño pensando en el Hyuga.

Tenten no sabía qué hacer, estaba frustrada, deprimida y sin rumbo fijo, Tsunade Senju se veía cada vez más lejos y ella no podía hacer nada para alcanzarla, no siendo alguien como ella una ninja médico, y entonces lo descubrió, sabía que no podía ser ninja médico, pero podía ser otra cosa, sería la mejor en otra disciplina y así ser reconocida por su ídolo, quien sabe, hasta tener un nombre más grande que el de ella algún día.

Pero la pregunta era ¿qué hacer? No era buena en **_Ninjutsu_** y no sabía ningún **_Genjutsu_** , y en el **_Taijutsu_** no destacaría con Lee y Gai-sensei cada vez más creciendo, pero entonces ¿qué?... Y la respuesta llegó en forma de **_Kenjutsu_** , sabía manejar armas, era buena en ello, conocía los puntos vitales de una persona por lo que aprendió en su tiempo en el hospital, y por la información que conocía solo había dos personas destacadas en **_Kenjutsu_** en la aldea y se especializaban en Katanas, ella decidió que sería la mejor en el **_Kenjutsu_** en general, cualquier arma, cualquier estilo, ella lo dominaría.

Y entonces llegaron los exámenes Chūnin y su momento de empezar a cimentar su historia, de que la leyenda de la chica que superaría a Tsunade comenzará, viendo a sus rivales no eran gran cosa, por parte de su aldea tenían a las patéticas fangirls de Uchiha, si ella creía que las tontas que adulaban a Neji en sus años de academia eran una burla, ver a las chicas que seguían a Sasuke era aún más ridículo, no tenían actitud, ni disciplina, eran una deshonra para el nombre Kunoichi. También teníamos a Hinata Hyuga, que según había escuchado era la prima de Neji, y era una niña que no tenía espina dorsal, ni carácter, que aparentaba ser más frágil que cualquier cristal, Tenten pensaba que esa chica no duraría ni una misión _rango B_ si es que algún día conseguían alguna.

De Oto o Suna no sabía qué esperar cuando llegaron las preliminares, pero al ver al chico Nara vencer a esa tal Kin la motivo a creer que era la mujer más superior en ese lugar, pero estaba tan equivocada, Temari de Suna le demostró que su sueño de alcanzar a Tsunade estaba aún más lejos, evidenció sus carencias, sus debilidades, entró en juego donde una triunfante Temari la esperaba como un lobo y ella una inocente y crédula cordero cayó redonda.

Esos malditos exámenes que pusieron su mundo de cabeza, y la cereza del pastel de todo sus problemas no era otro que Naruto Uzumaki, el payaso que por suerte había vencido a Sasuke Uchiha, el que le pareció agradable el tiempo que hablaron, pero todo eso se evaporó cuando el decidió hacerse el héroe y salvarla.

Sabía que debería estar agradecida de no hacer muerto o de haber resultado gravemente herida, pero Naruto había hecho que tantos años de ser autosuficiente, de no necesitar que alguien la rescate como las demás tontas de esta aldea, todos esos años se fueron a la basura en un solo acto altruista, ella no le pidió su ayuda y aunque no estaba del todo segura creía que hubiera preferido haber sido empalada por esas armas a ser rescatada por el rubio.

Decidió usar su frustración en su entrenamiento, pero era tanta que no lograba conciliar algún resultado, entonces decidió que ayudaría a Neji a entrenar, tal vez por medio de él, ella pueda cobrarse esa afrenta que le hizo pasar el Uzumaki, en un principio Neji se había opuesto, tan engreído como era él decía que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie pero después de días de insistir Neji cedió, y ahora aquí estamos, con una Tenten rumbo al campo de entrenamiento personal del Clan Hyuga.

Habían logrado grandes resultados, Neji era si el Genin más fuerte de Konoha al día de hoy, Naruto no sería problema alguno y Lee tendría una batalla muy intensa, aunque los pronósticos de Tenten eran que Neji saldría con la victoria, tal vez ese Gaara sea problema pero Neji puede ser capaz de lograrlo.

"Llegas tarde"- dijo Neji con cara seria.

"Lo siento, no encontré algo que desayunar y tuve un lío existencial, sabes eh tenido problemas para aceptar…"-.

"No me importan tus problemas Tenten, debo prepararme para mí batalla con Gaara, él es un rival peligroso y no debo subestimarlo"- dijo cortante Neji.

"¿Pero qué pasa con Uzumaki y Lee? ¿pensé que habías dicho no ibas a subestimarlos?"- pregunto Tenten molesta porque Neji no le importaban sus problemas y por su acto descortés de interrumpirla.

"¿Ellos? aceptémoslo, son unos fracasados que solo viven en sueños fantásticos para cubrir su patético destino"- dijo despectivamente el Hyuga -"con lo fuerte y hábil que eh sido en el manejo del arte del clan, dudo que sean rivales dignos de mí, ahora sí ya no harás preguntas tontas hay que empezar a entrenar"- exigió el chico.

"Como sea"- dijo Tenten sacado sus rollos - _'realmente espero que tu estúpida defensa absoluta del **Hakkeshō Kaiten** **(Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas)** falle y una de las armas te de directo en el trasero y te meta más ese palo que tienes enterrado'_\- pensó realmente molesta.

" ** _Sōshōryū_** **_(Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)_** "- anuncio la chica.

Varias horas después ambos jadeantes Genin estaban tomando un respiro antes de terminar con esta sesión, cientos de armas estaban tiradas por todos lados, y un cansado pero intacto Neji se estaba recuperando -"bien está completa, con esto podré defenderme de los ataques de la arena de Gaara"-.

"No te olvides de Lee y Uzumaki"- recordó Tenten casi sin aliento.

"¿Cuál es tu asunto con Uzumaki?"- le recriminó Neji -"llevas días sin parar de hablar de él de forma hostil"-.

Tenten que no esperaba esto, no encontraba las palabras para explicar a su compañero lo que había pasado.

"Verás, tengo un problema con él, solo necesito que le des una lección ¿está bien?"- le pidió la chica de los bollos.

"¿Y porque debería hacer algo por ti?"- le pregunto Neji con desdén.

"¡Porque eres mi maldito compañero de equipo! y porque yo no puedo enfrentarlo en las finales"- respondió Tenten que empezaba a enojarse.

"Tus problemas no me interesan Tenten"- contestó fríamente Neji -"venceré a Uzumaki porque así está predicho el destino, no porque tú lo desees, y si no puedes enfrentarlo es por tu debilidad, debiste haber sido más fuerte, pero no, eres igual de inútil que la tonta de Hinata o cualquier otra mujer de esta aldea"- le dijo sin miramientos.

"Si bueno, VETE AL INFIERNO HYUGA"- dijo Tenten hirviendo de rabia y saliendo de los campos Hyuga por una puerta

 _'Estúpido Neji'_ \- pensó Tenten molesta - _'vaya buen compañero de equipo que eres, solo eres un idiota arrogante'_ \- pensó mientras se dirigía al pueblo.

"¡Oye puedo hablar contigo!"- se escuchó una voz detrás de ella, Tenten se dio la vuelta y vio a Haruno Sakura.

 _'Lo que me faltaba, la fracasada de su equipo viene a molestar'_ \- pensó frustrada -"¿qué quieres?"- gruñó Tenten sin humor para hablar.

"Oye tranquila estoy buscando a Naruto ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?"- preguntó la pelirrosa siguiéndole el paso.

 _'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, todo era el ahora en este tiempo'_ \- Tenten se sentía harta de oír ese nombre constantemente y hacia hervir su sangre como nunca mates -"¡no sé dónde está!"- gruño y se fue sin permitir que la otra chica diera otra palabra.

"Oye espera"- trato de detenerla la compañera de Naruto

"¡No molestes!"- fue lo que gruñó Tenten que siguió su camino con una sola meta en su cabeza - _'todo es tu culpa Uzumaki, voy a encontrarte y hacerte polvo'_ -.

* * *

Echa una furia la usuaria de las armas buscaba al rubio Uzumaki por todos lados, pero sin obtener algún resultado, no sabía nada de él o los lugares que frecuenta - _'necesito alguien que me diga dónde encontrarlo, pude haber acompañado a Haruno a encontrarlo, pero solo el estar cerca de ella me enferma'_ -.

"¿Entonces tú trabajas con ese bombón?"- escucho una voz familiar cerca de ella.

"Si sabes que tiene unos 5 años más que tú ¿verdad?"- contesto otra voz.

"Eso no le quita lo bombón"- respondió la primera voz.

"Bueno por lo que pude ver tu hermana tampoco está mal"- respondio el otro.

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE MALDITO?!"- gruño.

Tenten busco de dónde provenía esa voz tan familiar y cuando dio con ella, encontró a un chico Genin con un cachorro en la cabeza, no recordaba su nombre pero según Gai-sensei había perdido con Lee, este estaba acompañado de un chico que ella no podía identificar - _'¡él es de la generación de Uzumaki! vi que hablaba con él antes de las preliminares en la torre, de seguro es su amigo y puede decirme dónde encontrarlo'_ \- y se encaminó hacia donde estaba el chico.

"Ey esperen ustedes dos"- grito para llamar su atención -"necesito preguntarle algo al chico del perro"-.

"Tú eres la chica del equipo del Hyuga ¿verdad?"- le pregunto el chico del perro cuando Tenten los alcanzó -"soy Kiba y este es mi perro Akamaru"- señalando a su cachorro que ladro en respuesta.

Tenten molesta por recordar a Neji y aún más molesta porque su nombre solo era asociado por ser compañera de Neji -"Tenten"- se presentó sin muchas ganas.

"Soy Nagato por si alguien quería saber"- dijo el otro chico.

"Como sea"- dijo con desdén Tenten -"necesito saber dónde encontrar a Naruto Uzumaki"-.

"¿Para qué quieres saber?"- pregunto curioso Kiba.

"No es tu asunto, dime dónde encontrarlo"- gruñó la chica.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Kiba contestó -"si no me dices, no te diré, debo cuidar los intereses de mi amigo"-.

"Escucha bien pequeño pulgoso"- gruñó Tenten con un aura demoníaca y sosteniendo a Kiba del cuello de su camisa y acercándolo a su cara -"no estoy para juegos, si no quieres sentir lo que la mayoría de tu clan le hace a sus perros en sus partes reproductivas, te sugiero cooperar"- finalizó asustando a Kiba, Akamaru y Nagato.

Kiba demasiado asustado para contestar se vio salvado por Nagato que tratando de calmar los ánimos -"porque no intentas en Ichiraku Ramen en el distrito comercial, es el lugar que frecuenta demasiado"-.

Tenten conforme con esta información soltó al chico y con paso decidido se dirigió a la zona comercial.

"Demonios primero Ino y ahora ella, que demonios les pasa ¿porque todas están buscando a Naruto?"- gruñó Kiba.

"No sé y no son las únicas, Sakura también lo busca desde hace días"-.

"Por _Kami_ , vence a Sasuke, y Naruto consigue un magnetismo animal, aunque no lo envidio pura desquiciada lo busca"- murmuró Kiba

"Ni que lo digas"- contestó simplemente Nagato.

* * *

Encontrar el restaurante de ramen fue cosa sencilla, ya había visitado un par de veces este lugar en su juventud y recordaba que la cocinera era una buena persona, amable y trabajadora, esperaba que ella pudiera darle información de dónde se encontraba Naruto.

Cuando paso la cortina lo primero que escucho fue el recibimiento de la chica cocinera -"¡bienvenida a Ichiriaku! mi nombre es Ayame, ¿que deseas ordenar?"-.

"Lo siento, por el momento estoy bien"- dijo Tenten tratando de ser amable -"estoy buscando a Naruto Uzumaki, me dijeron que frecuenta este lugar, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?"-.

"¿Naruto-kun? no se la verdad donde este"- dijo pensando donde podría estar -"ha venido pocas veces en este mes, ya que se ha estado preparando para las finales"-.

"¡Rayos!"- murmuró Tenten -"bueno gracias"- y se dio la vuelta para salir

"¡Espera!"- la detuvo Ayame -"tú eres la alumna de Gai-sensei ¿verdad? este…"- pensó Ayame tratando de recordar el nombre que Iruka había dicho -"Tenten-san ¿cierto?"-.

"Si"- dijo dándose la vuelta confundida de como la camarera sabía su nombre.

"Oh entonces tú eres la novia de Naruto-kun"- pregunto sonriendo.

"¡¿QUE?!- grito Tenten con un tic en el ojo izquierdo.

"Si tú eres la chica que el rescató entre sus brazos y la salvó de casi morir"- dijo Ayame poniendo ambas manos juntas -"¡tan romántico!"-.

Tenten se había quedado sin habla - _'¿esta chica había dicho que Uzumaki era su novio y la había salvado? ¿eso era lo que la gente creía? ¡maldito seas Uzumaki! has arruinado todo lo que he trabajado, ahora todos me verán como la chica a la que salvaste ¡te haré pagar por esta ofensa!'_ \- pensó encolerizada.

"¡No digas tonterías!"- gruñó Tenten.

"¿Que?"- pregunto Ayame confundida.

"¡Que no digas tonterías!"- repitió furiosa Tenten -"¡yo jamás saldría con un perdedor como el!"-.

Y entonces el semblante casi siempre alegre de Ayame se cayó y fue reemplazado por enojo -"eso fue muy grosero"- gruño

"¡No me importa!"- replicó la chica de los bollos -"¡ya tengo muchos problemas para que vengan y digan estupideces como esas!"-.

"Bueno tienes razón, son tonterías, dudo que Naruto-kun se fije en alguien tan descortés, grosera y sin duda poco agraciada como tú"-.

"¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!"- gruñó furiosa Tenten.

"PO-CO A-GRA-CI-A-DA"- repitió Ayame recalcando cada sílaba.

Tenten no se caracterizaba por pensar en cosas del aspecto y el físico, cosas consideradas femeninas, así que nunca había tenido problemas cuando sus compañeras de la academia lo decían, ella solo lo ignoraba, pero que está civil le recalcara eso y sobre todo que dudará ser digna de la atención de alguien como Uzumaki la había ofendido como nunca antes.

"Vamos chicas no peleen, hay que calmarnos"- trato de aplacar los ánimos Teuchi.

"¡TÚ NO TE METAS! / ¡USTED NO SE META!"- dijeron ambas con fuego en los ojos.

"Escucha bien cocinera, yo sería digna de cualquiera, inclusive de tu _Naruto-kun_ "- gruñó la usuaria de armas despectivamente al hablar del Uzumaki -"es más, el debería hacer esfuerzos por ser digno de mi"- dijo sin pensar.

"Si claro, la que debería esforzarse es otra"- dijo con desdén Ayame.

"¿Yo esforzarme? ¿por él? ¡ja! no me hagas reír, si no tiene talento, su victoria fue a base de suerte contra el Uchiha"- dijo amargamente Tenten.

"Tú no me hagas reír, el venció bien a Uchiha-san, o no se supone que los ninjas deben buscar ganar como sea sus misiones y a pesar de que su victoria fue a base de suerte como tú dices ¡él está en la final! ¿y dime dónde quedas tú?"- le recalco con veneno -"no creo que él sea un perdedor porque aún está en la competencia, pero dime, ¿qué vendrías siendo tú que no lo estás?... creo que la perdedora es otra"- se burlo.

"¡REPITE ESO MALDITA!"- gruñó casi a punto de explotar Tenten acercándose más a ella

"¡PERDEDORA!"- repitió Ayame acercándose también mientras sus miradas se conectaban por rayos.

"Si buscas a Naruto yo te puedo decir dónde está"- dijo una voz a su derecha.

Ambas apartaron la vista y vieron a Yamanaka Ino sentada comiendo un tazón de ramen -"recién lo acabo de ver en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, cerca del lago"-.

'¿Campo de entrenamiento número 7?'- con esta información Tenten sabía a donde dirigirse, así que dándole una última mirada hostil a la cocinera salió corriendo del local

"¿Porque le dijiste donde encontrarlo?"- le reclamo la cocinera a Ino.

"Oh créeme, no le gustará encontrarlo"- dijo Ino mientras se frotaba el estómago, el lugar donde hace unos días, Naruto la había golpeado -"ella debe pasar por esto, lo sé, yo lo viví"-.

"Supongo"- murmuró Ayame mientras ya empezaba a calmarse.

"Oye eres muy valiente para ser una civil, no cualquiera se enfrenta a una ninja, sobre todo a una desquiciada como esa chica"- alabo Ino.

"Bueno, lo hice por mi hermanito"- dijo Ayame simplemente -"me extraña que no hayas explotado cuando mencioné lo de Uchiha-san, creía que eras igual como esa chica Sakura"-.

"Oye no empecemos con las ofensas"- se quejó Ino de manera divertida al ser comparada con Sakura -"la verdad, hace unos días tuve algo que abrió mis ojos, así que ya no salgo en conclusiones tan precipitadas con ese tema, además"- dijo Ino sonriendo -"creo que puede decirse que hay alguien más que tiene mi atención en este momento"-.

"Entiendo"- dijo Ayame -"suerte entonces"-.

"Gracias-" dijo Ino levantándose -"bueno en todo caso"- dijo Ino dando una sonrisa maligna -"cuéntame con todo detalle el rumor de Naruto y su noviazgo con esa chica"-.

* * *

Tenten había llegado al campo de entrenamiento número 7, en cercanías del lago -"esa chica Yamanaka me dijo que estaría aquí, ¿dónde estará?"- se preguntó mirando a todos lados.

"¡Sabía que Ino no podía guardar ningún secreto!"- dijo una voz molesta.

Tenten se dio la vuelta y observó cómo saliendo de un matorral aparecía Naruto Uzumaki.

 _'¡POR FIN!'_ \- pensó victoriosa Tenten -"te estaba buscando"-.

"¿A mí? ¿porque?"- pregunto Naruto confundido quitándose ramas de su cabello y ropa -"espera... ¡eres Panda-chan!"- reconociendo a la chica.

El ojo derecho de Tenten sé crispo -"¿cómo me llamaste?"-.

"Perdona es que no recuerdo bien tu nombre"- dijo poniendo una mano en la nuca -"y es más fácil decirte así, ya sabes por tus bollos"- dijo haciendo la mímica con sus manos sobre su cabeza.

"Como sea, también me cobrare eso"- siseo Tenten.

"¿Cobrarte?"- pregunto confundido Naruto

"¡Vengo a cobrarme lo que me has hecho!"- dijo gruñendo.

"¿Yo te hice algo?"- volvió a preguntar confundido.

"¡Si tú me lo hiciste!"- respondió molesta.

"¿No me confundes con ese chico Nagato?"- trato de calmar Naruto -"porque te lo aseguro, lo que te haya hecho el no tienen nada que ver conmigo"- aclaro.

"No sé quién rayos sea Nagato pero el problema es contigo, con lo que me hiciste en el examen Chūnin"-.

"¿Que te hice?"- dijo Naruto más confundido aún.

"¡Me salvaste!"- gruñó Tenten.

Un momento de silencio completo cubrió todo el lugar después de esas palabra, cuando Naruto medito esa oración su única reacción fue mover la cabeza a un costado y decir -"¿Are?"-.

"Si, recuerdas cuando Temari me aventó a las armas, tú me salvaste"- le recrimino la chica.

"¿Y estas molesta por eso?"- dijo Naruto sin entender el problema

"¡Claro que sí! ¿cómo quieres que este?"- respondió con desdén la usuaria de armas.

"No se ¡qué tal agradecida!"- le contesto Naruto molesto -"por mí no eres un queso rallado"-.

"Nadie pidió tu ayuda"- replicó la chica.

"Lo sé, y lo hice de todos modos por qué era lo correcto, sucedió, ¡supéralo!"- contesto más molesto el rubio.

"¡No lo voy a superar hasta que te dé una lección!"- gruñó Tenten sacando un pergamino.

"Dos actos de venganza en la semana, que fastidio"- murmuró Naruto molesto -"como sé que no estás usando esa excusa para saber cómo peleó y decirle a tu novio Hyuga"-.

"¡Él no es mi novio! y yo no soy así"- gruñó la chica.

"¡Pues no te creo! probablemente él está esperando que su noviecita le diga los secretos para vencer a sus rivales ¡que patético!"- recalcó Naruto.

"¡NO ES ASI!"- grito Tenten -"yo no soy una persona que espíe a otros por alguien"- y señalando a Naruto con un dedo agrego -"¡además tú eres mi novio!"-.

Después de esta declaración otro silencio se escuchó, pero esta vez ambos chicos se sonrojaron furiosamente.

"¿Que… que dices?"- tartamudeo Naruto avergonzado

"Nada nada"- trato de decir igualmente avergonzada Tenten por su error -"¡agghh! ¡ves me haces decir estupideces! así que callemos y vamos a pelar"- convocando un báculo del pergamino.

"Como quieras Panda-chan, no te la pondré fácil"- dijo Naruto sonriendo con arrogancia.

"No lo pediría de otra forma"- dijo Tenten sonriendo con suficiencia y cargando contra Naruto.

"Toma esto"- gritó mientras atacaba con la punta del báculo.

Pero en un instante Naruto desapareció de la vista - _'¡qué demonios! ¡es tan rápido como Lee!'_ -.

" ** _Katon: Kitsunebi_** **_(Elemento Fuego: Zorro de Fuego)_** "- se escuchó y desde el cielo un gran fuego en forma de zorro se dirigía a la chica - _'¿ **Jutsu Elementales**? ¿puede usarlos?'_\- pero su razonamiento se terminó cuando lo esquivo casi de milagro.

Rodando por el suelo se puso nuevamente en posición - _'este chico es más peligroso de lo que sospeche, creo que lo subestime, debo estar alerta o acabará conmigo'_ -.

"¿Que pasa Panda-chan? ¿te asusté?"- se burló Naruto

"Eso quisieras"- gruñó la chica de los bollos -"admito que me sorprendiste, creí que eras un completo fracaso, pero veo que tienes algunas habilidades"-.

"Y eso que no has visto todo"- sonrió el chico -"créeme venceré a tus compañeros en las finales"-.

"No creo, porque si no puedes vencerme entonces mucho menos a ellos"- y cargó nuevamente contra Naruto.

Con cada ataque que usaba Tenten, Naruto lo esquivaba haciéndolo parecer muy fácil, y a cada momento Tenten se frustraba más -"¡demonios porque no puedo darle!"- gruñó mientras intentaba golpearlo más rápido.

"Esto no funciona"- dijo Naruto y tomando el báculo con una mano y aplicando fuerza logro romperlo por la mitad.

"¡No!"- gimió Tenten pero rápidamente se recompuso y saltando hacia atrás de forma rápida saco dos pergaminos y los activo

" ** _Sōshōryū_** "- anuncio la chica lista para desatar la lluvia de armas.

Naruto vio como el ataque que Tenten había usado con Temari volvía a surgir -"¡eso no te funcionara! sé cuál es el concepto y también se cuál es su debilidad"-.

Y haciendo un sello de mano y aspirando fuertemente preparo su ataque.

" ** _Fūton: Hanabi_** **_(Elemento Viento: Pirotecnia)_** "- declaro mientras una gran bola de aire salió disparada de la boca de Naruto y al chocar con una de las armas explotó y cientos de proyectiles de aire que desviando todas las armas, cortando los hilos alrededor de ellas y mandando a volar a Tenten que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

"¡Imposible! ¿tiene dos afinidades elementales?"- gimió sorprendida incorporándose lentamente del suelo

"Yo no diría dos solamente"- dijo una voz detrás de ella sorprendiéndola

Mientras intentaba dar la vuelta rápidamente vio a Naruto que acercaba dos dedos a ella

 _'¡No puedo esquivarlo!'_ \- pensó la chica mientras el chico ponía sus dedos en su frente.

" ** _Raiton: Hōden (Elemento_** ** _Rayo_** ** _: Descarga)_** "- declaro con una descarga eléctrica pasó por todo el cuerpo de Tenten, el ataque no era doloroso sorpresivamente pero había entumecido la mayoría de su cuerpo al momento.

"Listo"- dijo Naruto -"te he vencido"-.

"¡Eso crees tú! sigo consciente"- dijo Tenten pero entonces descubrió algo: no podía moverse -"¿qué está pasando? ¿qué me hiciste?"-.

"Mandé una descarga eléctrica a todas tus terminaciones nerviosas, eso hizo un corto circuito y por ende, ninguna te responde ahora"- dijo orgulloso, este ataque lo había inventado hace dos días después de que Ino hubiera hecho algo parecido con él.

Sorprendida por este ataque intento por todo los medios poder moverse, pero ni un solo dedo le respondía, derrotada bajo su mirada al suelo procurando evitar que las lágrimas surgieran de sus ojos.

"Ahora que nadie va a pelear, podríamos hablar civilizadamente y trata de llegar a un acuerdo"- sugirió Naruto dejándose caer en el suelo y viendo a Tenten.

"No hay nada de qué hablar, me venciste de forma correcta, solo soy un fracaso"- dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en su rostro.

"Oye no creo que seas un fracaso"- trato de animar Naruto -"¿recuerdas? las fracasadas eran Sakura y quizás Hinata"- señaló -' _podría decir Ino también pero ella ahora es mi amiga y prometió cambiar para mejor'_ -.

"¡¿A quién tratas de engañar?! Temari me venció fácilmente, tú me venciste fácilmente"- replicó la chica.

"Si bueno es que tu técnica no es mala, pero tiene una gran desventaja con ataques **_Fūton_** , aunque alégrate, creo que hay como 2 usuarios de viento en esta aldea aparte de mí y ninguno es de nuestra edad"- dijo Naruto tratando de animarla.

"Si pero allá afuera, hay mucha gente que si es usuaria, y entonces mis ataques serán repelidos"- se quejo la chica de los bollos.

"Bueno entonces haz otra cosa"- replicó Naruto sin entender porque tanto escándalo -"no necesariamente debes hacer lo mismo"-.

"¡NO PUEDO HACER OTRA COSA!"- grito la chica -"no tengo habilidades para algo más"- agrego casi con un susurro.

"Ya veo"- dijo Naruto -"¿y dejarás que eso te defina?"-.

"¿Que?"-.

"¿Que si dejaras que tus derrotas te definan? que por lo que veo lo está haciendo"- dijo el rubio.

"¡Tú no sabes nada de mí!"- le espetó la chica -¡no sabes por lo difícil que he vivido!"-.

"Cierto no se"- contesto Naruto poniéndose de pie -"pero tampoco eres la única que ha vivido cosas difíciles"-.

"¿Qué es lo más difícil que has vivido tú? ¿no poder comer ramen por una semana?"- se burló Tenten molesta.

"Bueno eso y ser huérfano, ser echado del orfanato a los 4 años, vivir en las calles por meses, tener que pagar lo doble porque los aldeanos me elevaban el precio de todo lo necesario para vivir, no tener ningún amigo en toda mi infancia porque sus padres se lo prohibían y la única que se atrevió a hacerlo se olvidó de mi a las semanas y hacia como que no me conocía, ser odiado por una gran cantidad de gente solo por haber nacido el mismo día del ataque del Kyubi… ¿continuo?"- dijo serio el rubio.

Tenten se había quedado sin habla, sorprendida por lo que escuchaba -'no puede sere verdad, no es posible que este chico ha vivido las mismas cosas que yo, tal vez más y aún sigue cuerdo'- se dijo asombrada dudando.

"No era bueno en la academia, no podía hacer un mísero **_Bushin no Jutsu_** aun siendo Genin no tenía talento ni control de chakra, pero decidí que nada de eso me definiría, ni mis carencias ni mi pasado, y no veo porque tu pasado y tus carencias te definan a ti también"-.

Tenten no respondió se quedó pensativa pensando - _'¿no lo hacen?... entonces ¿qué me define?'_ \- pero su pensamiento quedó roto cuando sintió ser levantada y se dio cuenta que Naruto la había cargado otra vez, ahora en su espalda.

"¿Qué haces?"- replicó la chica que se había ruborizado.

"Bueno la verdad tengo sueño y me quiero ir a dormir pero no puedo dejarte aquí así que te llevaré a tu casa"-.

"No… no, puedo estar ahí hasta que el efecto pase"- trato de decir con un tartamudeo.

"El efecto pasa en 9 horas y sería como eso de las 5 de la madrugada cuando pase, no puedo dejarte ahí"- replicó el rubio -"así que no seas princesa y dime dónde vives"-.

"¡No me llames princesa!"- gruñó la chica -"¿sabes que te haré pagar por levantarme de esta forma?"-.

"Aun no veo el problema"- respondió el chico sin entender la molestia de la chica por este tipo de cosas.

"Es una historia larga"- murmuró Tenten mientras le decía donde vivía.

"Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo Panda-chan"- dijo alegre el rubio que sabía que faltaría poco para poder descansar en su propia cama.

"Me llamo Tenten"- gruñó la chica.

"Ya veo, bueno cuéntame esa historia... _Panda-chan_ "- se burló el chico.

"Tsk, maldito"- solo dijo la chica mientras le contaba cómo habían sucedido las cosas desde su punto de vista.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _La Búsqueda del Uzumaki III:_**

 ** _Amistad_**

* * *

 ** _"Tenten pudo haber dejado su orgullo atrás y aprendido que el ser ayudada no la hace débil, ahora ¿qué le espera a la chica de las armas después de haber aclarado el asunto con Naruto? ¿Qué será lo que la defina ahora? y sobre todo ¿que realmente paso con Ino para que ahora sea la amiga de Naruto?"._**

 ** _Y listo, Feliz 2018, llego el primer capítulo de este año y es un capitulo exclusivo de la amada Panda-chan (Sakura lo compartió con Sasuke) y como se habrán dado cuenta estos capítulos están ubicados a la misma hora y en lugares similares, solo con diferentes perspectivas y ahora veamos que aprendimos de la chica:_**

 ** _•Tenten tiene un complejo de no querer ser una princesa en apuros (aprende Sakura)._**

 ** _•Es huérfana, sus padres la abandonaron._**

 ** _•No se lleva del todo bien con Neji._**

 ** _•Detesta a Sakura._**

 ** _•Es intimidante cuando lo quiere._**

 ** _•Es fan de Tsunade (pero ya lo sabían)_**.

 ** _•Y es novia de Naruto aunque no lo sabía (ni el) XD._**

 ** _Además Tenten ha hecho una enemiga en la forma de Ayame, ¿que pasara cuando Naruto se encuentre en medio de los conflictos de Ayame-nee y Panda-chan?, nada bueno supongo._**

 ** _Naruto ha demostrado un gran avance en su entrenamiento hoy, tres elementos Fuego, Viento y Rayo, algo muy genial para el chico, además de una velocidad a la par de Lee (o lo que él vio de Lee en su pelea con Sasuke) y una fuerza física más desarrollada ¿qué más oculta el chico?_**

 ** _Sobre el NaruSaku no voy a forzarlo, voy a dejar que todo siga su curso y veremos que ocurre._**

 ** _Y bien el próximo capítulo es conocido como "La búsqueda del Uzumaki III: amistad" y obviamente será protagonizado por Ino._**

 ** _Ino ha estado rondando por ahí en estos capítulos, en el capítulo pasado se encontró con Sakura, en este lo hizo con Tenten, así que en el próximo por fin sabremos qué fue lo que paso con ella y Nagato, ¿porque Naruto dice que es ahora su amiga?, que por ella aprendió en Raiton:Hoden, y aún más importante desde el capítulo pasado Ino está diciendo que hay alguien más que merece su atención ¿quién será?._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora vienen los reviews y nuevamente agradecerles por dejarlos, es un gusto leerlos a todos y cada uno._**

 _Antonio Felix_ : **_Bueno eso tendrás que esperar para descubrirlo, lo que si te digo es que el lío mental de Sakura apenas está iniciando, ahora que tiene planes distintos a los de Inner-Sakura todo será un caos para la pelirrosa y sobre Ino sabrás más de ella en el próximo capítulo. Saludos._**

 _Yomi Katari De la Blanc_ ** _: Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede, me da gusto que te guste en verdad, la forma de escribir la eh aprendido después de leer tantos fanfics y libros que me es natural, aún tengo que pulir algunas cosas, pero espero seguir de su agrado._**

 _Logan_ ** _: Gracias, la verdad no considere crear un Dark Naruto, me agrada el Naruto normal, todo tierno y torpe, solo quería darle un poco de sentido a su vida, y te entiendo hay muchos "Naruto odia a todos" y lo peor es que es tan poderoso que nadie le puede hacer nada, y eso no me gusta, Naruto debe tener momentos en donde no sepa que puede hacer, eso le da emoción a la trama._**

 ** _No soy muy fan del Harem (muchas mujeres que complacer me abruman XD) y si Panda-chan va a la cabeza, pero Ino no se debe descartar, no te preocupes por el NaruHina, yo no lo planeo para nada._**

 _NarutoUchiha00_ ** _: ¡Gracias! y si Sakura tiene un momento difícil y puede que las cosas no mejoren para ella, solo queda esperar._**

 _salamander9713_ ** _: ¡Gracias! Inner-Sakura es un personaje poco explotado y a la vez irrelevante, quiero darle un poco de atención a ella, y pues las parejas son Tenten e Ino, como dije, no voy a forzar el NaruSaku, tengo un plan para Sakura y quiero ver cómo se desarrolla (mi personaje favorito de este fic XD)._**

 _Darkned159_ ** _: Gracias, realmente menda gusto que te encantará y en el próximo capítulo sabrás como fue a dar su cambió._**

 _Kamen Rider Predator_ ** _: ¡Gracias! si Sakura e Inner-Sakura tienen un gran potencial y pienso darle protagonismo en este fin, pues no te puedo decir si sus padres tuvieron algo que ver, solamente que nadie sabe de la existencia de Inner-Sakura mas que Sakura._**

 ** _Ayame ya descubrió como es la novia de su hermanito y no le agrado, habrá más de la rivalidad de Ayame y Tenten a futuro._**

 ** _Sobre Ino y Nagato, pues como has visto Ino es muy distinta a como era antes, el próximo capítulo veras su cambio, que fue lo que la orillo a cambiar, que hizo Nagato y más importante aún, que hizo Naruto a ambos, ya que Ino y Nagato han dicho que cuando se enfrentaron él no fue amable con ellos para nada._**

 ** _Leeré el fin que me recomiendas, a ver qué tal, y sigue escribiendo, eres bueno haciéndolo._**

 _Auror DragonSlayer_ ** _: Muchas gracias, la verdad, en verdad aprecio mucho tus palabras, intento brindarles lo mejor, escribo las cosas como a mí me gustaría leerlas._**

 ** _Y si, faltan más fics en español, creo que los hispanohablantes tenemos mucho talento y hay que hacerlo más seguido._** En ** _lo personal no soporto los personajes que hacen las cosas porque sí, todos deben tener un propósito, inclusive los malos, por eso trato de que mis personajes tengan un pasado, una meta etc. Sakura ama a Sasuke nada más porque si, ella tiene algo que la motiva a pensar así y bueno espero que te siga gustando. Saludos._**

 _RferUzumaki96_ ** _: ¡Verdad! Sakura es un amor, dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle, no llores loquita todo va a estar bien_** XD.

 _kokjo333_ ** _: eh llegado a un acuerdo, no pienso forzar el NaruSaku, mi plan principal es dejar solo 2 parejas y nada más: Tenten e Ino, la historia se va a ir desenvolviendo y todo depende mucho de lo que piense que sea más conveniente para que la trama se vuelva interesante, además también escucho los comentarios de todos ustedes, así que te animo a que no abandones el fic y descubras que pasa, prometo que tratare de mantener la trama interesante._**

 _Angron11_ ** _: ¡Gracias!, Sakura casi no tiene protagonismo en la primera parte del Naruto original, siento que se puede exprimir mucho a ella y a Inner-Sakura, luego también personas como ella, como Naruto y hasta Sasuke pasaron por cosas traumáticas de niños y nunca se mencionó un maldito psicólogo o terapeuta para esos problemas, quiero hacerlo un poco más real, y no sé a quién te refieras que la está manipulando_** XD.

 ** _Espero te gusten los fics, me avisas que te parecieron._** **_Saludos._**

 _CCSakuraforever_ ** _: Muchas gracias, realmente espero que te siga gustando._**

 _carlosivan_ ** _: Gracias, ¡espero te la hayas pasado igual!_**

 _Oconner95_ ** _: Gracias, poco a poco rumbo a las finales_**

 _Kuramablack_ : **_Gracias, espero te haya gustado_**

 _Jpach07_ ** _: si eh visto muchos de esos, sobre todo cuando hay harem y si el próximo capítulo descubrirás como fue el encuentro Nagato/Ino vs Naruto, que obviamente gano Naruto XD_**.

* * *

 ** _Bueno como les dije en el capítulo anterior hay Fics que ando siguiendo que están bueno, les di 3 títulos, 1 terminado y 2 que aún están en publicación, me gustaría saber si ya los leyeron ¿qué les parecieron? me encanta debatir._**

 ** _Ahora hay un fic que leí, es "A Price for Peace" de_** _freowin_ ** _, había leído la versión Redux de ese fic de otro autor y se me hizo interesante, pero el autor original subió un capítulo después de 2 años de inactividad y dije, bueno deja leer la versión completa que iba más aventajada y déjenme decirle que si no lo han leído se están perdiendo uno de los mejores fics del mundo, me avente su 46 capítulos en un día (están largos, más largos que los míos eh de admitir) y la trama esta genial, es lo que yo busco en un fic, además que es NaruKarin le pone más sabor, se los recomiendo completamente, si ya lo han leído cuéntenme que les pareció (al tiro con los spoilers, no se lo arruinemos a los demás)._**

 ** _Ahora la parte triste, no continuare con "El Regreso del Kitsune" por el momento, con el trabajo y el asunto del transplante no eh tenido mucho tiempo de escribir y solo le dedicó tiempo a esta historia, además la trama aún tengo que editarla porque pienso agregar más cosas, así que planeo terminar esta historia y luego continuaré con El Regreso del Kitsune, aunque probablemente le cambié el nombre pero la idea seguirá siendo la misma_**

 ** _Sin mas mes despido, les mando un abrazo y nos vemos la siguiente vez con el desenlace de la trilogía de las acosadoras XD._**


	13. La Búsqueda del Uzumaki III

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado_** ** _en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 13-_**

 ** _La Búsqueda del Uzumaki III:_**

 ** _Amistad_**

 ** _Cuatro días antes._**

"¿Estas segura que va a funcionar Ino-chan?"- pregunto dudoso Nagato.

"Obvio que va a funcionar, Naruto es un tonto y un perdedor, venció a Sasuke a base de suerte"- dijo segura la rubia -"vamos que tan fuerte se podría haber vuelto a casi 9 días del inicio de las finales, esto será pan comido"-.

"No estoy tan seguro"- dijo Nagato sin saber cómo decirle que Naruto era más fuerte de lo que ella pudiera imaginado - _'no puedo contarle sin descubrir mi identidad, demonios como puedo convencerla que tome en serio esto, el jefe no es cualquier idiota, puede hacernos pedazos a ambos si lo provocamos'_ -.

"No te asustes"- trato de calmar Ino a su compañero -"solo es cuestión de que hagas tu parte del trato, lo emboscaremos y mientras tú lo entretienes yo prepararé el ataque y pum listo"- dijo Ino.

"¿Que planeas hacer?"- pregunto preocupado Nagato por su amiga.

"Es un secreto"- dijo Ino con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo -"no quiero arruinarte la sorpresa"-.

 _'Esto no va a terminar bien'_ \- pensó el clon de Naruto -"escucha Ino-chan no debes subestimarme… diga subestimar a Naruto, si subestimarlo a él"- dijo nervioso corrigiendo su desliz -"si está en las finales es por algo, así que lo planes hacerle no lo hagas pensando que es un debilucho por qué no lo soy… no lo es"- volvió a corregir.

"Estas muy nervioso Nagato-kun"- dijo Ino -"tómalo con calma, esto es pan comido para los dos"- dijo relajada -"como sea nos vemos mañana, sé puntual ¡eh!"- y corrió rumbo a su casa.

"¡Espera Ino-chan…!"- trato de decir Nagato pero la chica ya se había ido -"realmente espero que todo vaya bien"- suspiro.

* * *

Ino estaba descansando en su cama pensando en lo que pasaría mañana -"bien solo es cuestión de no equivocarnos, Nagato-kun podrá distraer lo suficiente al tonto para poder encargarme de él, haré que pague lo que le hizo a Sasuke-kun"- dijo decidida.

La obsesión que tenía Ino con Naruto había crecido día con día, no había mañana en la que despertara maldiciendo al rubio Uzumaki por haber causado que Sasuke fuera eliminado de los exámenes Chūnin, no había día en que no odiara con todo su ser como él había tratado a Sakura después de haber vencido a Sasuke, no había día en que no le molestará que ese tonto se haya atrevido a cambiar el Status Quo, de lo que ella creía -"porque como era posible que un idiota sin talento pudiera vencer al novato número uno de la aldea y más darse el lujo de creerse que lo hizo por mérito propio y no por suerte"- no ella no iba a tolerar esa afrenta, se cobraría con creces lo que ese tonto había hecho.

Crecer en el seno de un clan prestigioso le permitió a Ino conocer el lugar y el modo en cómo se desenvuelve la aldea y su política, además siendo la heredera e hija única le permitió ser elevada como una princesa. Ino lo admitía, era egoísta, malcriada y egocéntrica, ella tenía todo lo que quería, era inteligente, bella, con una familia influyente, lo único que le faltaba era un novio que la tratara como la princesa que era, y su mirada se había puesto en Sasuke Uchiha del Clan Uchiha, el chico más guapo y misterioso que había conocido, Sasuke tenía todo lo que ella buscaba en un chico, era guapo, era fuerte, venía de un clan prestigioso como ella, eran la pareja perfecta, habían nacido el uno para el otro, el único inconveniente es que Sasuke no hacía algún ademán de saber que Ino existía. No era solo con ella, si no con todas las personas, por eso Ino nunca se sintió mal de ser ignorada y rechazada, esa era la naturaleza de Sasuke, ser frio y distante - _'eso hace que me encante aún más'_ \- pensó.

Ino no se rendiría hasta conseguir ser la novia de Sasuke Uchiha, era su destino, era por lo que había peleado por años, era por lo que perdió su amistad con Sakura.

Sakura fue una gran amiga para ella mientras creció, ella estaba siendo acosada por la estúpida de Amy y su grupo de perdedoras cuando Ino la encontró, decidiendo que esa chica no merecía ese trato, decidió protegerla del abuso, ya que era miembro de un clan poderoso era intocable para Amy y su familia rica pero civil, así Ino tomo bajo su ala a Sakura y conoció en ella a una chica dulce y amable, pero miedosa y sin autoestima.

Cuando más la conoció, más se dio cuenta que la niña era como un gatito asustado, no se defendía del acoso, aceptaba cada ofensa y hasta parecía que las creía, todo eso le dio mala espina a Ino, sabiendo que eso podría generar un daño psicológico decidió tratar de ayudarla a elevar su autoestima diciéndole lo bonita que era, o lo fuerte que podría hacer, eso trajo muchos aspectos positivos a la chica que poco a poco se fue abriendo y agarrando confianza.

Todo en ese tiempo era perfecto, tenía una hermosa familia, ella era la niña más bonita de su edad y ahora tenía una mejor amiga, una hermana cómo la que siempre soñó tener, pero derrumbó cuando ambas pusieron su mirada en el pelinegro Uchiha, Ino no era de esas personas que se rindieran o cedieran por otras personas, así que con todo el dolor de su corazón decidió que Sakura ya no podría ser su amiga y termino viéndola como la molesta rival en su camino por el chico de sus sueños. Todo el cariño y amistad se volvió una aversión hacia la pelirrosa, e incluso se convirtió en otra más de las que se burlaban de Sakura por su frente prominente, algo que era irónico porque ella fue la que más la defendió de esas ofensas.

Pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, todo era por cumplir su sueño de infancia, que su mundo de sueños se mantuviera intacto, algo que se tambaleó cuando Naruto metió sus narices en el asunto.

Naruto era un chico, no había otra palabra para describirlo, perdedor, desde niño siempre había tenido ese gusto tonto por meterse en problemas y querer llamar la atención, algo que obviamente carecía al ser huérfano, Ino sabía que debía sentir pena por el chico pero al verlo tan tonto y tan ruidoso solo le causaba molestia, pero algo más que afectaba su visión de Naruto fue la nueva amistad con Sakura.

Cuando se hizo amiga de Sakura ya existían los rumores de que esa chica era la mejor amiga de Naruto por eso le extraño que ella fuera hostil con el chico, cuando Ino le pregunto Sakura afirmó convencida de que ella no conocía al Uzumaki, entonces entendió que o Naruto mentía o Sakura fingía no conocerlo, algo entendible ya que fue por Naruto que Amy y su grupo fueron tan viciosos con Sakura, Amy odiaba a Naruto pero no se atrevía a molestarlo así que puso su mirada en alguien que estuviera cerca de él, es por eso que entendía que Sakura ya no quería tener nada que ver con el chico, ya no pudo con la presión de ser la amiga del paria número uno.

Así que queriendo ayudar a Sakura y ante las insistencias de Naruto, empezó a tratar mal al chico junto a Sakura, mientras la pelirrosa era agresiva y lo maltrataba físicamente, Ino fue aún más hostil, humillándolo en su persona, día tras día Ino lo molestaba diciéndole lo perdedor que era, recordándole que no tenía amigos, y hasta una vez le dijo que era huérfano porque sus padres se arrepentían de haberlo tenido y lo abandonaron, no es que estuviera orgullosa de decírselo, pero vamos, era una niña en ese entonces y lo hacía para que dejara en paz a Sakura.

Pero sin importar lo malo que fueran con ella, el chico no se rendía en buscar el afecto de Sakura, algo que la frustró y le sorprendió, nadie más hubiera aguantado tanta humillación, pero el aún insistía en estar cerca de su amiga. Después de que Ino y Sakura terminaron su amistad ella dejó que la pelirrosa se hiciera cargo de Naruto sola, pero aún era grosera con él, se había hecho costumbre, al verlo entrar en el equipo de Sasuke-kun sabía que sería una carga para ellos, pero no era su problema.

Pero ahora ese chico rubio ya era su problema, había vencido a su amado y le había quitado la oportunidad de verlo convertido en Chūnin, algo que Ino pensaba que era necesario para que su sueño de cuento de hadas se hiciera realidad.

"Mañana todo volverá a su cauce normal, lo siento por Naruto pero tendrás que decir adiós a tu sueño de ser Chūnin, eso ganas al meterte con Ino Yamanaka y lo que ella ama"- dijo decidida.

* * *

Nagato había llegado a su hogar, o más bien el hogar de su creador, ser un clon viviente era un constante dolor de cabeza ya que era dos personas distintas al mismo tiempo, Naruto y Nagato -"ser Nagato es complicado"- murmuró el chico -"tener que lidiar con personas diferentes de forma diferente, sobre todo el ser amigo de Ino-chan era diferente"- Nagato aún conservaba los recuerdos de la infancia de Naruto, y recordaba que no había perra más grande en su vida que Yamanaka Ino, humillaciones, burlas, degradaciones, eso y más fue lo que Ino le dio a su vida, nunca entendió su odio hacia él, por qué lo atacaba tanto, pero ahora ve la otra cara de Ino, la de una chica feliz, segura de sí misma, alegre y decidida; él se sentía confundido en cómo sentirse hacia ella, le gustaba y mucho, era divertido tener una amiga cómo ella, además siendo Nagato las cosas eran distintas, ya no había miradas de odio o comentarios hostiles hacia él, por primera vez se sentía que no era el paria de la aldea, pero sabía que esto no duraría, pronto iba a ser disipado y nunca más volvería a existir.

"¿Piensas comer o no?"- pregunto Naruto mientras observaba a su clon ver a lo lejos pensando.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Nagato empezó a comer la cena que Naruto había preparado en silencio.

"¿Estas bien?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Si, solo pienso unas cosas de mañana"- respondió Nagato simplemente.

"Bueno espero todo te salga bien ¿cómo está el trabajo? ¿es algo fácil de manejar?"- pregunto Naruto tratando de encontrar que era lo que le molestaba a Nagato.

"Si, todo es sencillo y tranquilo"- dijo simplemente el chico.

Viendo una causa perdida Naruto decidió irse a dormir -"como sea, buenas noches, no te desveles tanto, mañana promete ser un buen día"- se despidió

"Si mañana será un buen día"- murmuró el clon sin realmente pensarlo.

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

"Bien ¿estás listo?"- pregunto Ino.

"Si"- dijo inseguro Nagato -"entonces ¿cuál es la idea?"- pregunto.

"Bueno lo primero es seguirlo y vigilarlo, en algún momento deberá apartarse de todos y ahí será el momento para atacarlo"- explicó Ino.

"¿Y cómo lo harás?"- pregunto Nagato.

"Eso es una sorpresa"- volvió a decirle Ino guiñándole el ojo y sacando la lengua divertidamente.

 _'Demonios'_ \- pensó Nagato preocupado - _con_ _esa actitud el jefe la va a hacer papilla'_ \- se cuestionó -"solo te cuidado Ino-chan"- murmuró el chico.

"Descuida será pan comido"- trato de calmar la chica a su amigo.

"Espero tengas razón"- murmuró Nagato.

"Bien andando"- dijo Ino.

Les tomo 20 minutos ubicar a Naruto que estaba comiendo muy tranquilamente en Ichiraku.

"Era de esperarse"- susurro Ino -"bien lo seguiremos y cuando llegue a un lugar donde no haya gente iniciamos el plan"-.

"Está bien"- susurró de igual forma Nagato.

Seguir a Naruto fue algo sencillo pero desconcertante, pasó horas en el restaurante de Ramen, luego otras con Iruka-sensei y luego un par más en el restaurante de barbacoa con un chica de lentes que Ino no identificaba y todo el tiempo estaba con unos extraños aparatos en sus oídos -"¿este tonto no piensa entrenar o qué?"- dijo desesperada mientras se escondía en un matorral a unos pocos metros del rubio Uzumaki.

"Bueno, tal vez es su día de descanso, faltan 8 días para el inicio de las finales, tal vez está semana la uso para descansar"- opino Nagato - _'debí haberle preguntado qué haría hoy en su día, que tonto fui'_ -.

"¡ESTO ES TAN ABSURDO!"- grito Ino para luego taparse la boca inmediatamente.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien hay?"- dijo Naruto mientras se quitaba uno de sus audífonos

'¡Demonios!'- pensaron Ino y Nagato frenéticos, su plan estaba a punto de ser arruinado por un descuido.

"Estoy seguro que escuche a alguien gritar"- murmuró Naruto viendo alrededor, mientras Ino y Nagato empezaban a sudar frio.

"Que no nos encuentre, que no nos encuentre"- pensaron frenéticamente

"Bien como sea"- suspiro el chico levantando lo hombros en señal de resignación y poniéndose el audífono para seguir escuchando su música -"¡oh genial! me gusta esta canción"-.

 _'¡Estamos a salvó!'_ \- pensó Ino mientras se asomaba lentamente para ver dónde se encontraba Naruto, este último iba caminando tranquilamente mientras cantaba.

 _"~Arittake no yume wo kakiatsume... Sagashimono wo sagashi ni yuku no sa…~"_ \- canto -"demonios deberían hacer un programa de esta canción, yo lo vería"- murmuró el rubio alegremente.

"Eso estuvo cerca"- suspiro Nagato.

"Si, creí que todo estaba acabado, pero lo bueno que el idiota no se da cuenta de que alguien lo sigue"- murmuró Ino tratando de calmar su respiración.

"Si bueno, creo que está es nuestra oportunidad, se dirige a los campos de entrenamiento"- dijo Nagato que empezaba a sentirse mal -'siento que algo se me está olvidando'-.

Ino al darse cuenta de esta información, recobro su espíritu y le dijo a su amigo -"bien Nagato-kun andando"- y se dirigió hacia donde Naruto se había ido

"¡Hai!"- respondió el chico siguiéndola - _'porque siento que algo se me está pasando'_ -.

Minutos después observaron a Naruto llegar al campo de entrenamiento número 7, entonces él se recargo en un árbol y se quedó dormido descansando.

"Perfecto esta es la oportunidad que estábamos esperando"- murmuró Ino excitada porque su plan estaba en buen rumbo mientras observaba a Naruto dormir.

"¿Entonces crees que es correcto hacerlo ahora?"- pregunto Nagato inseguro mientras observaba a su original.

"Claro que sí, el tonto ya se durmió, no creo que oponga mucha resistencia"-.

"No sé Ino-chan, esto no me parece seguro"- murmuró Nagato.

"Estas muy negativo Nagato-kun ¿qué te pasa?"- dijo molesta la rubia.

"Es que siento que estamos olvidando algo"- expuso sus dudas su amigo.

"¿Qué podemos olvidar?"- pensando en su plan -"todo está bien"-.

"Si pero no crees que todo ha sido fácil"- cuestiono el castaño.

"Bueno si, pero debe serlo, Naruto no tiene ninguna habilidad real además de sus clones y los sellos que uso contra Sasuke-kun y eso no le podrá funcionar con nosotros en estos momentos ¿verdad?"-.

 _'La pelea contra Sasuke'_ \- pensó Nagato, recordando cómo lo venció con las bombas de humo y los sellos de gravedad, en ese momento Sasuke se dio cuenta que Naruto tenía más trucos bajo la manga además de los **_Kage Bushin_** **_(Clones de Sombras)_** y su habilidad de sensor.

 _'¡HABILIDAD DE SENSOR!'_ \- pensó frenético Nagato dándose cuenta que había olvidado esa parte importante - _'¡él puede detectar mi chakra ya que es el de Kurama! ¡es como un faro para el aun siendo poco lo que me queda!'_ \- recordó -"¡Ino-chan espera! hay algo que no hemos estado tomando en…"- trato de decir sabiendo que Ino desconocía esta información.

"¿Porque me han estado siguiendo todo el día?"- pregunto una voz detrás de ellos.

Ambos tragaron saliva y lentamente se dieron la vuelta para ver a un Naruto con ceño fruncido mirándolos con las piernas flexionadas en cuclillas, de repente una explosión sonó y dónde debería estar el Naruto dormido solo quedaba una nube de humo.

 _'¿Un **Kage Bushin**?'_\- pensó Nagato sorprendido - _'¡lo sabía! ¡ha estado jugando con nosotros!'_ -.

"Y bien ¿quieren darme una respuesta?"- dijo Naruto mientras observaba de Ino a su clon.

 _'¡Demonios! nos descubrió'_ \- pensó Ino sintiendo sudar frio -"solo estábamos de paseo, ya sabes una cita romántica y eso"-.

"¿Enserio?"- pregunto Nagato ruborizado y confundido - _'¿yo en una cita... con Ino-chan?'_ -.

"¡Claro que sí!"- dijo duramente Ino molesta porque Nagato no entendiera el plan.

"A sí es cierto"- dijo Nagato dándose cuenta de lo que Ino intentaba decir -"cosas del amor y eso"-.

"Esa es la mentira más tonta que eh escuchado, llevan siguiéndome todo el día así que si planean algo háganlo ya, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con perdedores"- murmuró Naruto.

"¡¿A quién llamas perdedor?!, ¡perdedor!"- gruñó Ino -"solo porque venciste a Sasuke-kun con suerte no creas que ya eres un ninja Elite"-.

"Oh es cierto, la fan número 2 de Uchiha-teme está aquí"- reconoció el rubio -"pero es verdad y lo sabes Ino, yo saqué a el idiota de la competencia"- se burló Naruto -"así pasará a la historia como Naruto Uzumaki venció y humilló a Sasuke Uchiha"-.

"¡Cállate! ¡no te permito que hables así!"- grito Ino.

"¿A si? ¿y qué piensas hacer Ino-chan?"- dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa depredadora.

"¿Yo?... aún nada"- sonrió con suficiencia Ino -"pero Nagato lo hará ¿verdad?"-.

"¿Que yo?"- pregunto el clon conmocionado.

"Si tú"- dijo Ino y se acercó a él para susurrarle -"recuerda entretenlo lo suficiente para que yo pueda preparar el resto del plan"- y luego dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto -"prepárate torpe que hoy te patearemos el trasero y cobraremos venganza por lo que hiciste a Sasuke-kun"- y sin más salió disparada hacia los árboles.

"¡INO-CHAN!"- grito frenético Nagato -"¡no me dejes solo!"-.

"Creo que me debes una explicación de lo que está pasando"- murmuro Naruto peligrosamente.

"¿Eso crees?"- río nerviosamente Nagato.

"Si"- respondió Naruto -"sabía muy bien que Ino quería vengarse, yo estaba disfrazado de ti cuando ella me dijo lo que planeaba hace tiempo ¿lo olvidas?"- explicó el rubio -"lo que no esperaba es que tú estuvieras ayudando"-.

"Bueno tú me pediste que cumpliera un papel ¿lo olvidas?"- se defendió Nagato -"que fuera Nagato y que nadie me descubriera"-.

"¿Y para eso necesitas ayudar a Ino con su estúpida venganza?"- gruñó Naruto -"¿en qué demonios estás pensando?"-.

"En qué Ino-chan ha sido muy buena conmigo, me ha ayudado a encontrar trabajo, a sobreponerme sobre el dejar la vida Shinobi y el no tener familia"- recalco Nagato.

El ojo izquierdo de Naruto empezó a crispar ante la respuesta del clon -"¿de qué demonios hablas? ¡no tenías vida Shinobi y mucho menos familia! ¡eres yo! ¿lo olvidas?"- le recriminó Naruto molesto -"además ¿qué es eso de Ino-chan? olvidas como nos trató en la academia, esa chica fue una perra más grande que Sakura"-.

"¡No te permito que le hables así a Ino-chan!"- defendió Nagato con pasión –"así que así serán las cosas jefe, por mantener a Ino-chan feliz tendré que ayudarla a patearte el trasero, aún si me cuesta la vida"- finalizó mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.

"Bien"- suspiro Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos -"si quieres jugar a ser el héroe, te daré lo que quieres"- y abriendo los ojos.

Nagato tembló mientras observaba los ojos rojos de Naruto sabiendo que se acercaba la peor paliza de su corta vida.

"Demonios"- gimió Nagato.

* * *

"¡Yosh!"- dijo Ino mientras se terminaba de poner perfume en su cuerpo -"¡está listo!"- 'ahora iré a ayudarle con Naruto, aunque podría esperar a que el traiga al idiota, dudo que le haya causado problemas'- pensó la rubia -"espero no lo haya dejado inconsciente o será un pérdida de tiempo despertarlo y me habré puesto el perfume para nada, probablemente solo necesitaba los senbon además que…"-.

Pero lo que tenía que decir fue cortado cuando un cuerpo voló en su dirección a gran velocidad, Ino grito de la impresión y se apartó rápido de la trayectoria del cuerpo que choco con un árbol y quedo derrumbado.

"¡Que demon…!" Ino se cayó al ver el cuerpo de Nagato, inconsciente, golpeado y rodeado de electricidad.

"¡NAGATO-KUN!"- grito Ino, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo -"¡Nagato-kun! ¡Nagato-kun! ¡responde Nagato-kun!"- llamo Ino desesperadamente -"¿qué demonios paso?"-.

"Lo que paso es que un par de perdedores quisieron jugar conmigo y mordieron más de lo que podían tragar"- dijo la voz molesta de Naruto atrás de ella -"hazte un favor Yamanaka y termina con este patético intento de venganza"-.

Ino se dio la vuelta y vio a un Uzumaki Naruto sin ningún rasguño y con el ceño fruncido

"¿Que le hiciste a Nagato-kun?"- exigió Ino.

"Solo le di lo que él quería, una dosis de realidad"- murmuro Naruto -"dime Ino, realmente creías que tú y tu novio tenían oportunidad contra mi"- se burló -"eres tan patética que no sé quién es más mediocre, tu o Sakura"-.

"¡CALLATE!"- grito Ino -"no te creas la gran cosa por haber vencido a Sasuke-kun con suerte"- le gruño señalándolo con el dedo -"siempre has sido un perdedor un mediocre, una basura que…"-.

Pero Ino no pudo continuar por que un golpe se incrustó en su estómago cortándole el aire y haciéndola escupir sangre. Lentamente bajo la mirada y vio el puño de Naruto que había conectado en su vientre - _'¡Na...Na… Naruto me go...golpeo!'_ \- dijo pensado con dificultad mientras caía de rodillas al suelo - _'no...no...se supone que esto debía pasar'_ \- pensó empezando a asustarse.

"No estoy de humor para sus tonterías"- murmuro fríamente.

 _'Jamás pensé que Naruto pudiera golpearme'_ \- pensó Ino desesperada mientras tosía y trataba de recuperar el aire - _'según Sakura, Naruto era un idiota pero jamás le pondría un dedo encima a una mujer'_ \- pensó aun tosiendo.

Naruto se inclinó para estar a la altura de Ino que seguía de rodillas -"estaba alegre hasta que tú y el otro idiota vinieron a molestar, no sé bien que planeabas hacer pero si valoras tu salud e integridad, tomaras a tu novio y te largaras de aquí"-.

Ino levanto la cabeza y jadeando le sonrío burlonamente a Naruto -"no te creas la gran cosa por un golpe de suerte"- y sin pensarlo le escupió directo en el rostro.

Naruto se limpió el escupitajo de su rostro y rio enfermamente -"tan estúpida como siempre"- y la tomo del cuello y la levanto.

Ino que no se esperaba eso, trato de zafarse del agarre de Naruto pero el rubio apretó más la mano y ella dejo caer las manos cuando sentía que el aire faltaba y la inconsciencia la reclamaba - _'¡es un monstruo!'_ \- pensó Ino.

"Escucha bien pequeña peste"- dijo Naruto con una voz mortal que Ino jamás había escuchado y le causo un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo -"desde que te conozco has sido una molestia para mí, día tras día has sido una perra conmigo, nunca te di motivos para que lo fueras, nunca te di razones para hacerlo, pero me humillaste frente a todos día con día"- declaró molesto -"no sé porque y la verdad no me importa, trate de ignorar a todo aquel que me molestaba en ese tiempo pero mi paciencia se ha terminado"- dijo furioso -"no puedo creer lo molesta y frustrante que eres, me provocas mucha irritación, tal vez debería acabar contigo y ahorrarles vergüenza a tu clan y al nombre de Konoha"- agrego Naruto mientras formaba una esfera de chakra en su mano.

Ino nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan asustada como ahora, Naruto la estaba presionando por el cuello y ahora preparaba un ataque y viendo todo el chakra que estaba en su mano, supo que él podía matarla si quería, realmente Naruto estaba furioso, él le recordaba lo mala que había sido con él en el pasado y si él pensaba en cobrarse todo ese maltrato, bueno Ino sabía que serían sus último momentos de vida.

"Te daré un consejo"- continuó Naruto -"el mismo que le di a Sakura, o pones de tu parte por ser una verdadera Kunoichi o terminaras muerta"- amenazo el rubio -"la verdad no me importa lo que te pase, eres una vergüenza de Shinobi, eres la carga de Shikamaru y Chōji al igual que Sakura es la de nosotros"- y entrecerrando los ojos y con voz fría continuo -"son tan parecidas, patéticas, débiles, insuficientes, buscan la atención de un tipo que nunca les hará caso en vez de ser verdaderas Shinobi, fingen conocerlo y saber lo que él quiere"- dijo con todo el veneno posible -"admítelo Yamanaka, conozco más a Sasuke que tú y Sakura ¿realmente creen que él se fijara en ustedes siendo la escoria de la aldea? el idiota tiene estándares altos para la persona que engendre a sus bastarditos, ¿crees que se fijara en la patética escusa que eres o la que es Sakura?"- se burló con todo el veneno posible -"tiene más posibilidades Hinata que alguna de ustedes"-.

Ino que aún le costaba respirar, escucho cada palabra venenosa de parte de Naruto completamente aturdida, aunque quiso negarlo, todo lo que dijo le rompió el corazón porque ella sabía que era verdad, cada palabra era cierta, si no fuera porque Sakura que era igual o peor que ella sería la peor kunoichi de la aldea. Lágrimas, lágrimas de frustración y de humillación caían por su rostro, jamás se le había ocurrido que Naruto la atemorizaría como nadie nunca.

"Sabes, probablemente no te lo han dicho, pero lo mejor que le puede pasar a una ineficiente kunoichi en una misión donde son emboscados por otros ninjas es morir, dime Ino"- dijo Naruto serio esperando hacer entender a la chica -"¿qué crees que te pueden hacer un grupo de ninjas enfermos y degenerados que solo buscan la oportunidad de obtener un pedazo de carne de un clan prestigioso?"- pregunto oscuramente -"deberías preguntarle a Anko o Kurenai, cuántas compañeras kunoichi no han sido violadas, raptadas y convertidas en máquinas de engendrar hijos, eso es lo que les espera a ti y a Sakura si no ponen de su parte y salen de su estúpida actitud de fanáticas"-.

Ino al escuchar esto perdió todo el color de su rostro, sabía que esto era verdad, su madre se lo había dicho una vez cuando temió que Ino no estaba considerando las complicaciones de ser una kunoichi. Ella no quería ser violada, o ser raptada y terminar en otra aldea siendo usada para dar a luz a niños, no quería vivir todo lo duro y oscuro que estaba diciendo Naruto, y era obvio que eso era lo que le esperaba a ella y a Sakura y a quien sea si no se esforzaba más, era atemorizante y Naruto estaba tratando de hacerla entender pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que el Uzumaki la estaba humillando y degradando tanto que no vio más que el odio que sentía por el - _'¿porque no funciona? ¿PORQUE?'_ \- lloro desesperada pensando en su plan ya que era su única forma de escapar.

Naruto decidió que ya era suficiente de palabrerías y soltó a Ino y cancelo el **_Rasengan_** , sabía que no iba a usarlo contra ella, solo estaba aparentando algo para poder asustar a Ino y que se rindiera de lo que planeaba hacer, cuando supo que ya no había más que decir al ver a la niña llorosa decidió irse cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"No me puedo mover"- murmuró.

"Tardo más de lo que esperaba, pero al final sucedió"- hablo en voz baja Ino desde el suelo mientras se masajeaba el cuello.

"¿Qué hiciste?"- gruñó Naruto.

"Un poco de veneno de parálisis concentrado en un perfume, me tomé el antídoto antes de usarlo en mí, durante todo este tiempo has estado inhalándolo, así que no te puedes mover"- dijo Ino mientras se levantaba y hacia una pose de manos que Naruto identificó rápidamente -"¡vas a pagar por todo Naruto!"-.

 _'¡Demonios! Kurama puedes curarme antes de que use su jutsu'_ \- pregunto frenético.

 _'No Gaki, la perra nos tiene atrapados, no me dará tiempo de eliminar el veneno de tu organismo, solo nos queda prepararnos para ella'_ \- gruñó Kurama.

"¡Ino te lo advierto! no uses ese jutsu o lo pagarás muy caro"- amenazó Naruto esperando que Ino no entrara en su mente.

"Ja, estás a mi merced Naruto, nada de lo que digas puede asustarme, prepárate para pagar todas y cada una de las cosas que me has hecho"- amenazó.

 _'Como quieras Ino, si quiere jugar así, atente a las consecuencias'_ \- pensó Naruto sabiendo que no había escapatoria.

" ** _Shintenshin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Transferencia de Mentes)_** "- declaro la rubia.

 ** _En la mente de Naruto_**

Ino abrió los ojos y se incorporó, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro - _'¿qué pasó? ¿porque no estoy viendo mi cuerpo tirado desde la perspectiva de Naruto? ¿dónde estoy?'_ \- pensó confundida, mirando alrededor -"es parecido a lo que pasó con Sakura pero muy distinto a la vez"- murmuró mientras empezaba a caminar.

Le llevo un rato a Ino llegar a un lugar amplio mientras buscaba la salida de sepa Kami donde estaba -"esto se vuelve tétrico a cada momento"-.

"Descuida... empeorará"- murmuró una voz detrás de ella, Ino se dio la vuelta y encontró a Naruto observándola -"bienvenida Ino-chan"-.

"¿Dónde estoy?"- pregunto empezando a asustarse -"¿a dónde me trajiste idiota?"- le reclamo.

"Yo no te traje a ningún lado, tu misma decidiste venir cuando usaste tu jutsu en mí, te advertí que no lo usarás pero te dio igual, bien estás a punto de conocer el secreto mejor guardado de la aldea"- dijo Naruto oscuramente.

"¿A… a… a que te refieres?"- gimió la chica asustada.

Naruto no contesto pero no hizo falta cuando detrás de él unos enormes ojos rojos aparecieron de repente y se fijaron en Ino, entonces el sonido del movimiento de una enorme mole dio paso a la aparición de una enorme bestia, algo terrorífico que helo la sangre de Ino.

"Te presento al **_Kyubi no Yoko_** , la enorme bestia que el Yondaime sello en mi"- dijo sin emoción Naruto.

Ino no podía mover ni un músculo, estaba en presencia del demonio más terrorífico que había visto, no es que haya visto muchos, pero era una visión de miedo, la bestia que destruyó la aldea hace 12 años estaba enfrente de ella -"¡te...tengo que salir de aquí!"- gimió mientras ponía un sello de manos -" ** _Kai_** "- dijo pero nada ocurrió -" ** _Kai_** " " ** _Kai_** " " ** _Kai_** "- imploro -"¿porque no funciona?"-.

"No hay escapatoria Ino-chan, entraste en mi mente, invadiste mi espacio personal"- declaró molesto Naruto -"bien te daré lo que viniste a buscar"- y dándole la espalda a la chica dijo -"listo Kurama"-.

 **"Entendido Gaki"** \- hablo el monstruo.

"¿Que vas a hacerme?"- lloro Ino.

"Te daré una dosis de lo que es ser Uzumaki Naruto"- declaró el chico sin darse la vuelta -"te mostraré lo que eh pasado a ver si entiendes un poco de lo que tú has sido participe"-.

"¿Participe?"- repitió pero de repente un vórtice rojo la atrapó -"¡¿qué está pasando?!"-.

Antes los ojos de Ino muchas imágenes empezaron a aparecer, muchos recuerdos se empezaban a grabar en su mente, estaba recordando la infancia de Naruto desde el punto de vista del chico, pero lo peor es que estaba experimentando en carne propia el sufrimiento que él vivió por el pasar de los años.

Naruto observaba todo esto impasible, pero después de unos momentos suspiro -"¿estás seguro que ella estará bien Kurama?"- pregunto genuinamente preocupado por Ino.

 **"Descuida, solo experimentará los recuerdos, agregué algunos fuertes pero omití los verdaderamente desagradables, eh de admitir que al verlo me lleve una sorpresa Gaki, has pasado por cosas que ningún otro ser vivo hubiera soportado, y aún te importan gente de este miserable pueblo, otro ya habría destruido este chiquero"** \- exclamó el Bijū.

"No quiero hablar de eso"- murmuró el chico cortante, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y esperaba a que Ino saliera del vórtice.

 ** _'Tsk Gaki'_** \- gruñó Kurama.

Ino revivió cada momento amargo de Naruto, desde su expulsión del orfanato, los cumpleaños donde fue perseguido por los aldeanos, donde tenía que buscar comida de la basura porque nadie le quiso vender ni una simple fruta, donde algunos ninjas incluido miembros de su clan lo atacaron sin razón aparente.

Sintió la soledad, el abandono, el odio, todo era tan… oscuro, pero lo que más le dolió, lo que hizo que gritara y pidiera que esto terminará fueron los recuerdos de los abusos que ella misma le hizo a Naruto, sintió como cada humillación, cada burla dañaba más a Naruto, jamás espero que ella fuera un monstruo con alguien más, ella se dio cuenta de la otra cara de la situación, de cómo ella y Sakura lastimaron a Naruto en lo más profundo de su ser, esos pensamientos aún seguían en su mente cuando el vórtice empezó a desaparecer y la imagen de un Naruto sentado apareció frente a ella.

"¿Disfrutaste el viaje?"- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.

"Yo… yo lo… lamento mucho"- trato de disculparse -"todo lo que has vivido, lo que te eh hecho, _Kami_ , no sé cómo sentirme de ver lo que hice… solo sé que realmente lo siento"- lloro.

"Eso ya no importa ahora"- dijo Naruto mientras se levantaba -"lo que sí importa es que lo que acabas de ver es un secreto de _clase S_ , si llegas a divulgarlo o si la gente sabe que usaste tu jutsu familiar para aprenderlo... bueno"- y paso un dedo sobre su cuello haciéndole saber que la matarían si revelaba el secreto -"como dije es el secreto mejor guardado de la aldea y el Hokage no quiere que nadie sepa, ni siquiera quiso que yo lo supiera"- murmuró molesto.

"Naruto… yo…"- trato de decir Ino.

"Sal de aquí Ino, regresa con tu novio y solo déjenme en paz"- dijo Naruto mientras caminaba fuera de la cámara -"a menos que te quieras quedar con esa cosa enorme de allí atrás"-.

Al recordar que estaba en presencia del Kyubi, Ino no perdió el tiempo y disipó su jutsu -"¡ **Kai**!"-.

* * *

Ino lentamente abrió los ojos y estaba tirada en el suelo, despacio se incorporó y vio alrededor, sus ojos terminaron con encontrarse con Naruto parado donde lo había dejado, él estaba mirándola con un expresión difícil de entender - _'sigue paralizado'_ \- recordo -"espera ahorita te doy el antídoto"- se levantó completamente.

"No es necesario"- dijo Naruto que lentamente empezó a mover sus extremidades -"ya saqué ese veneno de mi"- afirmó mientras su cuerpo recupero movilidad.

Sorprendida Ino vio como el chico podía moverse después de que ella uso un veneno que se suponía lo paraliza por 12 horas - _'él es sorprendente'_ \- pero luego recordó todo lo que él había pasado y su semblante cayó nuevamente -"oye Naruto... sobre lo que vi"-.

"Descuida Ino"- le dijo Naruto que veía mover su extremidades, cuando estuvo satisfecho empezó a caminar y dejando atrás a Ino y sin darle ninguna otra mirada nuevamente finalizó -"como dije, ya saqué ese veneno de mi"- y sin decir más salió del campo de entrenamiento dejando a Ino sola.

"Naruto"- murmuró Ino viéndolo irse, sin desear seguirlo - _'no por ahora, tengo que pensar mucho en lo que pasó'_ -.

"¡Ino-chan! ¡Ino-chan!"- llegó la voz de Nagato, Ino se dio la vuelta y lo vio caminar lentamente y con dificultad hacia ella -"¡¿estás bien?!"- pregunto el castaño.

"¡Nagato-kun! yo estoy bien ¿tú cómo estás?"- preguntó la chica.

"Yo estoy bien, algo adolorido"- contesto el chico -"estaba preocupado por ti ¿qué pasó?"-.

Ino recordó todo lo que vio nuevamente, el sentimiento de auto-odio empezó a surgir dentro de ella -"yo… yo… yo no puedo hablar de eso"- dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas -"lo siento mucho por involucrarte en esto Nagato-kun, yo solo necesito tiempo a solas"- dijo mientras se dirigía a la salida.

"¡Espera Ino-chan!"- trato de detenerles Nagato pero Ino se fue sin escuchar nada más -"Ino-chan"- suspiro el chico triste.

* * *

"¡¿Que le hiciste a Ino-chan?!"- exigió Nagato cuando llegó a su casa.

"Yo no le hice nada"- gruñó Naruto, Nagato se dio cuenta que Naruto estaba muy molesto, más que nunca lo había visto.

"¡Si le hiciste algo!"- respondió el castaño -"cuando la vi irse ella estaba muy alterada"-.

"Bueno eso es algo que ella se buscó"- murmuró el rubio.

"Si le hiciste algo a Ino-chan te prometo que yo voy a…"- trato de amenazar Nagato.

"¡¿Quién te has creído estúpido clon?! ¡no olvides tu lugar y quien eres!"- lo corto mordazmente Naruto -"no se cual fue tu maldito problema, solo tenías una sola tarea, simplemente tenías que haber ido a trabajar, no ha formar lazos de amistad"-.

"¡¿QUE ESPERABAS QUE HICIERA?! ¡¿QUE IGNORARA A LA GENTE?! ¡¿QUE FUERA UN CRETINO CON LA PERSONA QUE ME HA APOYADO EN ESTE TIEMPO Y ME BRINDO AMISTAD?!"- grito Nagato.

"¡LO QUE QUERÍA ES QUE HICIERAS TU MALDITO TRABAJO Y QUE NO TE ENCARIÑARAS CON LAS PERSONAS!"- gritó molesto Naruto para luego tratar de calmarse -"demonios que no entiendes que lo único que harás es dañarlas"-.

"¡YO NO DAÑARÍA A INO-CHAN!"- grito Nagato nuevamente molesto porque Naruto insinuara que el lastimaría a su mejor amiga.

"¿A no? ¿y qué pasará cuando te disipes?"- dijo Naruto y esto hizo que Nagato abriera los ojos en compresión -"¿qué pasará cuando ya no existas y las personas que se encariñaron contigo sufran porque no sabrán que pasó contigo?"- le recalco -"sabias muy bien que tu vida solo duraría menos de 1 mes y aún si te dejará vivir más no durarías ni otra semana, tu chakra se ha consumido casi en su totalidad"-.

Nagato ya no hablo más, sabía que esto era verdad, jamás pensó en que Ino y él se fueran a separar y sabía que fue su culpa por haberse acercado a la chica -"demonios"- solo murmuró triste.

Naruto observó el semblante triste de Nagato y solo suspiro -"ahora debemos encontrar una solución a este problema"-.

"Yo tengo una idea"- dijo Nagato casi con un susurro.

* * *

La mañana del tercer día después de su choque con Naruto aun fue muy difícil para Ino, casi no había podido dormir en todo ese tiempo por todo lo que había visto, la vida de Naruto fue tan triste y solitaria que al recordarla el sentimiento de tristeza la embargaba y lloraba por horas -"yo eh sido tan mala con él, y él no se lo merecía, no necesitaba que una perra agregara más dolor a su ya doloroso la vida"-.

Ciertamente Ino había descubierto que su perspectiva de la vida estaba cegada, y eso incluía su visión de Sasuke. Saber que había más cosas en el mundo que su propio cuento de hadas le hizo sentirse estúpida, como si hubiera actuado infantilmente todo este tiempo, debía admitir que todo lo que Naruto le dijo de Sasuke era cierto, ella no lo conocía, ella tenía una visión de Sasuke que no era la verdadera, Sasuke nunca le había dado motivos para que ella creyera que a él le gustaba ella, a él no le importaban esas cosas, e Ino tuviera que admitir que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo en una rivalidad estúpida.

"¿Ahora qué haré?"- murmuró desde su cama -"perseguir a Sasuke-kun era el único propósito que tenía"- y entonces recordó lo que le dijo Naruto -"es cierto, debo entrenar, ya no quiero ser una carga para mí equipo, o tener el miedo de terminar muerta o violada después de una misión, no puedo dejar que la chica del equipo del cejudo sea la única kunoichi real de nuestra generación, ya no quiero ser como Sakura, quiero ser alguien mejor"- pensó con una nueva resolución.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpeteo en su ventana, Nagato estaba ahí, Ino se levantó y abrió la ventana -"hola Nagato-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?"- murmuró.

"Bueno no te eh visto en 3 días y quería ver cómo estabas"- dijo y luego sonrió -"además te traje un chocolate caliente y unos panecillos, sé que desayunas eso cuando estás triste"- dijo mientras le pasaba una canastilla con la bebida y los aperitivos.

Ino se sintió conmovida que Nagato hiciera eso por ella, en la conocía mucho en este tiempo de amistad, tenía que admitir que él aprendió mucho de ella como nadie más, en la apoyo sin ninguna queja y se arriesgó a una paliza de Naruto por ella, él era tan especial y ahora el trataba de reconfortarla, no había duda de que ella importante para el -"¡gracias Nagato-kun! realmente eres mi mejor amigo"- agradeció Ino con un hermosa sonrisa y una lágrima de felicidad.

Esto le trajo felicidad a Nagato, aunque por dentro sabía que ese sentimiento no duraría mucho -"si bueno espero que te encuentres bien, yo voy tarde al trabajo, pero espero verte pronto"- y la abrazo rápidamente -"¿qué harás en el día?"-.

Ino que ya había pensado en su nueva resolución sonrío -"pienso tomar mi vida más enserio, pero primero debo disculparme con Naruto"-.

Nagato sonrió ante esto, los recientes tres días habían permitido que su jefe se calmara y ya no estuviera molesto con él y con Ino -"suena bien, lo vi en el campo de entrenamiento 7, creo que estará ahí todo el día"-.

"Ok, muchas gracias por ello"- e hizo algo que ni ella misma y mucho menos Nagato se esperaba, lo beso en la boca, un beso simple pero a la vez tierno -"gracias por todo Nagato-kun"-.

Esto hizo que Nagato se sorprendiera y cayera de espaldas hacia el suelo, Ino se preocupó por él ya que estaban en el segundo piso -"¡¿estás bien?!"-.

"Si… si... bien… tu… este gracias… por preocuparte… yo tengo que ir… gracias por el detalle…gustó mucho"- farfullo el chico todo rojo mientras huía en dirección a la tienda.

Ino solo sonrió por todo lo que pasó -"aún es pronto para decidir si Nagato-kun es el indicado"- murmuro.

* * *

"¿Entonces ese Nagato te dijo que estaba aquí?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Si, me dijo que supo que estarías aquí todo el día"- respondió la chica -"aunque no sé cómo lo supo, pero al saberlo quise traerte algo de comer"- dijo mientras le entregaba un paquete grande de ramen -"lo envía la amable cocinera del puesto de ramen, aunque creo que es mucho"-.

"Jejeje"- rio Naruto -"es casi lo necesario, Ayame-nee sabe bien lo qué cómo"- dijo mientras se sentaba y abría el paquete y se servía un plato -"bien ¡Itadakimasu!"- y empezó a comer -"y dime Ino ¿quieres comer conmigo?"- le pregunto.

"¿Yo?"- se sorprendió de la invitación del Uzumaki -"no sé, el ramen no es lo mío"- murmuró pensando en todas las calorías que consumiría.

"Vamos, no me digas que aún piensas en la dieta"- dijo Naruto mientras comía sus fideos -"está muy flaca, necesitas ganar peso si quieres volver a entrenar"- señaló apuntandola con los palillos.

"¡Eso no se le dice a una dama!"- regaño Ino con las mejillas coloradas pero en eso su estómago gruñó, había salido de casa sin comer más que los panecillos que Nagato le había llevado -"bueno está bien, solo un plato"- y se sentó junto a Naruto y empezó a comer.

Al probarlo se maravilló de lo sabroso que estaba -"¡esto está muy rico!"- dijo feliz.

"¡Verdad!"- dijo Naruto mientras terminaba su primer tazón e iba por el segundo -"y entonces ¿a qué viniste?"-.

Ino primero se pasó los fideos que estaba comiendo antes de contestar -"vengo a disculparme por lo que pasó el otro día"- dijo mientras observaba su plato.

Naruto la observó que dejó de comer y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora -"descuida, no pasó nada, como te dije, ya lo saque de mi"- y después de sorber el caldo del segundo plato pasó al tercero -"también yo debo disculparme por como actúe, ese día enloquecí y probablemente te termine lastimando"- se disculpó el Uzumaki realmente apenado.

"¡No! ¡claro que no! estabas en tu derecho de ser así conmigo, yo te eh tratado tan mal todo este tiempo"- dijo Ino apresuradamente -"también quiero aprovechar para decirte que todo lo que pasó y vi, nadie lo sabrá"- dijo viendo como Naruto se tensaba -" sé que es algo difícil de hablar pero no te juzgo, ya no más, eres muy valiente al tener que haber vivido todo eso, eres un héroe Naruto"- y mientras veía como se relajaba agrego -"eh decidido tomar mi vida shinobi más disciplinadamente, hablo de mi entrenamiento y todo lo demás... además de que dejé mi obsesión con Sasuke-kun"-.

"¡Genial!"- dijo Naruto -"solo procura que el siguiente en el que te enfoques no sea un tonto homosexual"- se burló.

"¿Sasuke-kun… es?"- preguntó sorprendida Ino, dudaba que lo fuera, pero realmente no conocía al chico para decidir si era verdad o no.

"¿Quién sabe?"- se rio Naruto -"lo aparenta muy bien"- y empezó a reír.

Ino no tardó mucho en unirse a las risas, este momento se le hacía muy plácido, convivir con Naruto mientras comían un delicioso plato de ramen.

"En todo caso"- dijo Ino limpiándose una lágrima del ojo -"también quiero conocerte más, al verdadero tu"- y sonrió nostálgicamente -"aparte de Chōji y Shikamaru no tengo amigos y bueno ellos son geniales y todo, pero son más unidos entre ellos, a veces pienso que solo me toleran por nuestros padres"- murmuró con un pensamiento triste, pero luego se recuperó -"lo que trato de decir es que quiero ser tu amiga, si me lo permites claro"-.

Naruto la miro por unos segundo antes de sonreír -"si claro, sería bueno tener otro amigo"-.

"¡Gracias!"- sonrió Ino -"no sabes cómo significa esto para mí, y si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti no dudes en pedirlo"-.

Naruto pensó unos instantes hasta que una mirada de iluminación apareció en su rostro -"¡hay algo!"-.

* * *

 _'Ayudame a mantener alejada a Sakura'_ \- eso fue lo que Naruto le había pedido a Ino - _'realmente la has cargado Sakura'_ \- pensó Ino recordando todo lo que Sakura le había hecho a Naruto - _'y pensar que yo siento que hizo algo peor, pero tal vez pasó algo antes, Naruto no me lo mostró'_ \- imagino.

"¡Ey Ino!"- saludo una voz de hombre detrás de ella, Ino se dio la vuelta y vio a Kiba Inuzuka y su perrito Akamaru sobre su cabeza y una chica mayor que desconocía.

"Hola Kiba ¿qué haces por aquí?"- le pregunto a la chico y se volvió a la mujer que lo acompañaba -"soy Ino por cierto"- se presentó.

"Soy Hana, la hermana mayor de Kiba, mucho gusto"- se presentó la chica.

"Andábamos dando la vuelta, y te vimos y quise saludar"- dijo el chico.

"Oh pues gracias"- dijo la chica -"me dirigía al negocio de mi tía en estos momentos, está a unos pasos de aquí"- explicó.

El semblante de Kiba se iluminó -"pues déjanos acompañarte"- dijo y lidero el camino -"andando"-.

"Ok"- murmuró Ino confundida.

"¿Y qué has estado haciendo?"- pregunto el chico.

"Pues pasar el rato con Nagato-kun, un amigo que hice, y entrenar tu sabes, ahora que no hay misiones por las finales pues eh estado tratando de no quedarme atrás, no puedo dejar que los finalistas se despeguen tanto de mí, sobretodo Shikamaru, tengo que poner de mi para que el próximo año pueda convertirme en Chūnin"-.

"Si, es verdad"- reconoció -"quien diría que tipos como Shikamaru o Naruto estarían en la final, se han vuelto muy fuertes a cómo eran hace unos meses, sobretodo Naruto, eso de vencer a Sasuke jamás lo espere"- murmuró el chico.

"Nadie lo esperaba"- dijo Ino.

"Este Naruto del que hablan es Uzumaki ¿cierto?"- pregunto Hana.

"Si el, venció a Uchiha Sasuke en las preliminares y ahora va contra Hyuga Neji, el prodigio"- explicó Kiba -"aunque dudo que logré vencerlo, Neji está en un nivel distinto"- murmuró.

"Te sorprendería"- dijo Ino con la certeza de que Naruto podría vencer a Neji, no sabía cómo pero lo lograría -"eso pensamos de Sasuke-kun y ve, ahora está en la final"-.

"Veo que estás convencida de que lo logrará"- dijo Hana con una sonrisa.

"Si bueno"- murmuró Ino con un rubor -"confió en mi amigo"-.

"¿Desde cuándo Naruto es tu amigo?"- pregunto Kiba que no se había dado cuenta del intercambio anterior.

"Desde hace poco, empecé a conocerlo y me di cuenta que es una buena persona"- explicó la chica.

"Bueno, bien por ustedes"- dijo Kiba simplemente.

Habían llegado a la tienda de antigüedades cuando la voz inconfundible de Sakura Haruno llegó a los oídos de Ino.

"Si parece ser la tía de Ino"- escucho

"Escuche eso"- dijo Ino entrando en la tienda, dentro se encontraba Nagato-kun y Sakura hablando.

"A este chico no lo conozco, parece de nuestra edad"- pregunto Kiba.

"Él es Nagato-kun, del que te hablé hace poco"- dijo Ino.

"Oh mucho gusto yo soy Kiba y este es Akamaru"- dijo el chico señalando al perro de su cabeza.

"Nagato, mucho gusto"- saludo el chico.

"Si él es Nagato-kun, el que se enfrentó a Naruto hace unos días"- dijo alegre Ino burlándose de Nagato.

"¿Te peleaste con Naruto?"- dijo sorprendida Sakura

"Pelear no es la palabra que usaría"- dijo Nagato avergonzado.

"¿Entonces cuál usaría?"- pregunto Sakura.

"Más bien apaleados"- dijo Ino -"ambos"- dijo señalando a Nagato y a ella -"Naruto ya no es el fracasado que era en la academia, tiene muchas habilidades y puede llegar a ser vicioso con sus ataques"- dijo recordando el puñetazo en su estómago y la casi asfixia - _'además de la sobredosis de recuerdos negativos'-_ pensó tristemente

"Jajaja hubiera pagado por verlo"- se rio Kiba pero Hana lo silencio jalándole la oreja.

"¡Ey cachorro no seas majadero y preséntame!"- gruñó Hana

"¡Ay! ¡Suéltame!"- se quejó Kiba sobando su oreja -"¡si tenías tanto problema te hubieras presentado tú misma! chicos ella es mi hermana Hana"-.

"Mucho gusto dijeron"- Nagato y Sakura.

"Un gusto igual"- devolvió el saludó Hana -"eh escuchado mucho de este Naruto, sobre todo por su victoria contra el Uchiha"-.

"Si fue algo inesperado, pero ahora ya no se me hace tan sorprendente"- volvió a decir Ino cuando vio que Sakura no diría nada - _'de seguro le sorprende que no haya defendido a Sasuke-kun… no, a Sasuke, debo empezar a llamar las cosas como son'_ -.

"Como sea yo me tengo que ir, tengo una misión mañana y debo prepararme"- se despidió Hana -"no llegues tarde a la cena perrito"- le dijo a su hermano y salió.

"Creo que deberías cerrar temprano hoy Nagato-kun, mi tía no vendrá hasta mañana"- dijo Ino que no quería que su amigo se quedará aquí solo sin hacer nada.

"¿Enserio?"- dijo Kiba -"esperaba verla"- mencionó decepcionado.

"¿Para qué?"- pregunto molesta Ino.

"Bueno la eh visto y se ve bien"- dijo sonriendo.

"Eres un degenerado"- murmuraron las dos chicas.

* * *

"¿Entonces qué has estado haciendo frente?"- pregunto Ino a su ex-mejor amiga, no había visto a Sakura desde las preliminares.

Sakura suspiro -"eh estado buscando a Naruto"-.

Ino sé que no se esperaba esto y recordando la petición de Naruto en la mañana -"¿para qué? ¿quieres hacerle algo?"- pregunto.

"Claro que no"- contestó Sakura viéndola de manera molesta -"quiero disculparme con él por todo lo que eh hecho a él"-.

"Oh ya veo"- dijo Ino -"pues será una disculpa muy larga"- recordando lo que vio en la mente de Naruto, lo que ambas le hicieron.

"No me haces sentir bien lo sabes"- se quejó Sakura.

"Bueno, no era mi intención"- respondió mientras ponía ambas manos detrás de ella -"si te dije que Naruto me dio una paliza a mí también ¿verdad?"- le reitero.

"Si oí, cuando lo contaron"- contesto -"a ti y a Nagato-kun ¿verdad? ¿porque lo hizo?"- pregunto interesada Sakura.

"Fue porque yo lo ataque"- explicó la rubia recordando lo tonta que había sido hace tres días -"quería vengarme de la derrota de Sasuke-kun, así que entre Nagato-kun y yo planeamos emboscarlo y patearle el trasero"-.

"¿A unos días de la final?"- se quejó Sakura -"oye eso no estuvo bien, pudieron arruinar su participación en la final"-.

"Si bueno yo estaba cegada, quería desquitarme con él, él había cambiado todo en lo que creía y solo quería darle una lección, no me preocupaba que no participará en la final o arruinara su oportunidad de ser Chūnin"- explicó -"creo que por eso fue muy vicioso con su ofensiva"- se quejó mientras sobaba su estómago -"sabes él está en una liga muy superior a nosotras, no sé cuándo o cómo pero él nos sobrepasó y por mucho, cuando me di cuenta no podía creerlo, el chico al que creía un idiota, el perdedor de la academia, ahora era todo un monstruo para las peleas, me hizo ver patética"-.

"Si, se cómo se siente"- dijo triste Sakura.

"Respecto a eso"- dijo Ino y se detuvo, era momento de cerrar ese ciclo -"me eh dado cuenta que eh sido una kunoichi inadecuada, tú viste lo que pasó en los exámenes, todas las mujeres de Konoha fuimos eliminadas, admitámoslo la chica de los bollos era la más fuerte de todas y fue sacada rápidamente, nosotras no hubiéramos hecho ninguna diferencia"- dijo apretando los puños, recordando lo que le dijo Naruto mientras la tenía del cuello -"mi encuentro con Naruto me ha dado la oportunidad de darme cuenta que eh desperdiciado mi tiempo en una tonta rivalidad"-.

"¿Eso significa?"- alcanzo a escuchar a Sakura.

"Significa que me retiro de esta estúpida competencia, Sasuke no nos notará ahora, no siendo tan débiles, además él tiene otras prioridades y yo no quiero gastar mis esfuerzos en una causa perdida, quiero mejorar, quiero ser la mejor de todas, no quiero volver a sentirme inadecuada"- dijo mientras caminaba y pasaba a Sakura que se había quedado sin moverse -"ciertamente Sasuke no es el hombre que espero, o por lo menos no lo es ahora, además"- y recordando el castaño del pelo de Nagato y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa -"creo que hay alguien más que merece mi atención"-.

Las dos guardaron un minuto de silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, Ino reflexionaba en su creciente sentimiento hacia Nagato, aunque por un instante, los ojos azules de Naruto aparecieron en su mente, pero ese era un tema para otro día, al darse cuenta que tenía hambre tenía un destino al cual ir -"nos vemos frente, voy a comer un ramen, es extraño, le empecé a encontrar un gran gustó"- y se marchó dejando a Sakura.

* * *

 _'Nagato-kun y Naruto, son dos tipos que eh aprendido a conocer en este mes, aunque Naruto es recién mi amigo, conocerlo me ha hecho darme cuenta de la gran persona que es'_ \- pensó Ino mientras comía un mismo ramen en silencio - _'pero Nagato-kun es mi mejor amigo, él ha estado apoyándome como nadie nunca, es guapo y lindo, pero además por dentro tiene un gran corazón'_ \- pensó - _'aunque como dije, aún en muy pronto para definir sentimientos'_ -.

"Estoy buscando a Uzumaki Naruto, me dijeron que frecuenta este lugar ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?"- fueron las palabras que la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era una voz conocida.

 _'Era la chica del equipo del Hyuga y el cejudo, no recuerdo su nombre'_ \- pensó Ino tratando de recordar el nombre de la kunoichi.

"Espera"- la detuvo cocinera -"tú eres la alumna de Gai-sensei verdad, este…"- dijo tratando de recordar el nombre -"¿Tenten-san cierto?"-.

 _'Cierto se llama Tenten, fue la que perdió con la chica de Suna'_ \- pensó la rubia

"¡Oh entonces tú eres la novia de Naruto-kun!"- pregunto la cocinera

"¡¿QUE?!"- fue el grito que hizo la chica de los bollos, algo que compartió Ino - _'¿Naruto tiene novia? ¿porque no lo sabía?'_ \- dijo pensando que ella era la reina del chisme en Konoha - _'algo que también debo cambiar'_ -.

"¡No digas tonterías!"- gruñó Tenten.

"¿Que?"- pregunto la cocinera confundida.

"¡Que no digas tonterías!"- repitió furiosa Tenten -"yo jamás saldría con un perdedor como el"-.

Ino que estaba pendiente del desarrollo de la conversación, frunció el ceño al escuchar las palabras de la chica - _'¡Naruto no es un perdedor!'_ \- aún si apenas se había hecho amiga de Naruto está mañana, no iba a permitir que alguien ofendiera a su amigo de esa manera, estaba lista para intervenir cuando la voz de la cocinera la distrajo.

"Bueno tienes razón, son tonterías, dudo que Naruto-kun se fije en alguien tan descortés, grosera y sin duda poco agraciada como tú"- dijo con veneno.

 _'¡Uy! eso debió doler'_ \- pensó Ino con burla, contenta de que la cocinera defendiera a Naruto de esa forma

"Vamos chicas no peleen, hay que calmarnos"- se escuchó la voz del cocinero que según Ino era el padre de la chica.

"¡TÚ NO TE METAS! / ¡USTED NO SE META!'- gritaron ambas.

"Escucha bien cocinera, yo sería digna de cualquiera, inclusive de tu Naruto-kun"- gruñó la alumna de Gai -"es más, el debería hacer esfuerzos por ser digno de mi"- dijo sin pensar.

 _'¡Jaja si claro!'_ \- pensó Ino - _'lo que dice la gente cuando no conocen lo que pasa en realidad'_ -.

"Tú no me hagas reír, el venció bien a Uchiha-san, o no se supone que los ninjas deben buscar ganar como sea sus misiones y a pesar de que su victoria fue a base de suerte como tú dices ¡él está en la final! ¿y dime dónde quedas tú?"- le recalco con veneno -"no creo que él sea un perdedor porque aún está en la competencia, pero dime, ¿qué vendrías siendo tú que no lo estás? Creo que la perdedora es otra"-.

 _'Jajaja esto es tan bueno'_ \- pensó Ino - _'pero debe acabar, si tanto quieres buscar a Naruto, te daré lo que quieres, pero no creo que te guste lo que encuentres'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa malévola.

"Si buscas a Naruto yo te puedo decir dónde está"- dijo Ino interviniendo -"recién lo acabo de ver en el campo de entrenamiento número 7, cerca del lago"- finalizó - _'espero no te enojes Naruto, pero tiene que suceder'_ \- pensó mientras la chica salía a toda prisa del puesto de ramen.

"¿Porque le dijiste donde encontrarlo?"- le reclamo la cocinera.

"Oh créeme, no le gustará encontrarlo"- dijo Ino -"ella debe pasar por esto, lo sé, yo lo viví"-.

"Supongo"- murmuró la cocinera más calmada

"Oye eres muy valiente para ser una civil, no cualquiera se enfrenta a una ninja, sobre todo a una desquiciada como esa chica"- alabo Ino.

"Bueno, lo hice por mi hermanito"- dijo la cocinera simplemente -"me extraña que no hayas explotado cuando mencioné lo de Uchiha-san, creía que eras igual como esa chica Sakura"-.

"Oye no empecemos con las ofensas"- se quejó Ino de manera divertida al ser comparada con Sakura -"la verdad, hace unos días tuve algo que abrió mis ojos, así que ya no salgo en conclusiones tan precipitadas con ese tema, además"- dijo Ino sonriendo -"creo que puede decirse que hay alguien más que tiene mi atención en este momento"- pensando en Naruto y Nagato.

"Entiendo"- dijo Ayame -"suerte entonces"-.

"Gracias"- dijo Ino levantándose -"bueno en todo caso"- dijo Ino dando una sonrisa maligna -"cuéntame con todo detalle el rumor de Naruto y su noviazgo con esa chica"- planeando meterse con su nuevo amigo.

Una hora después Ino caminaba por el parque con dirección a su casa cuando la sombra de un pelo rosa la llamo -"¿es Sakura? "¿sigue aquí después de tanto tiempo?"- la observó levantarse con muchos ánimo, al parecer hablando sola -"esa chica necesita ayuda psiquiátrica"- se rio.

Pero entonces observó a Sakura congelarse viendo algo -"¿qué le paso?"- Ino se asomó y vio lo que Sakura estaba viendo a Naruto cargando a Tenten en la espalda mientras hablaban.

 _'Veo que no le tomo mucho tiempo admitir que le encantaba el chico'_ \- pensó Ino aunque dentro de ella un sentimiento extraño apretaba su corazón.

Pero lo que Ino no sabía es que alguien la observaba a ella -"Ino-chan"- dijo la inconfundible voz de Nagato que desde la distancia vigilaba a su amiga -"espero me llegues a perdonar por lo que pasará, y realmente espero que puedas ser feliz de ahora en adelante"- murmuró mientras lágrimas en sus ojos se acumulaban.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Preludio Hacia la Final_**

* * *

 ** _"Ino ha tenido un cambio de actitud ante conocer la verdad de Naruto ¿qué es lo que le depara a la rubia Yamanaka ahora que quiere ser una ninja adecuada? ¿qué reacciones atraerá la nueva amistad de Ino y Naruto? ¿qué pasara con Ino y Nagato cuando para éste último le está llegando la hora de dejar de existir?"._**

 ** _Y terminamos, la trilogía está completa y aunque el titulo era "La búsqueda del Uzumaki" la verdadera protagonista de la trilogía fue Ino, ella estuvo involucrada en las tres historias de forma importante y fue la que más creció de las tres, Sakura solo se frustro más y Tenten aprendió a entender más a las personas y a no dejar que su orgullo se lleve lo mejor de ella._**

 ** _Pero Ino no solo cambio de actitud si no que se convirtió en una de las pocas personas que saben el secreto de Naruto, y a pesar de ello aun quiere ser su amiga, Naruto podría haber cambiado poco a poco pero aún sigue siendo el mismo y teme que la personas se aparten de el por ser un Jinchūriki, pero Ino le demostró que ella se quiere quedar a pesar de todo._**

 ** _Este capítulo es mi favorito de los 3 porque tenemos parte de los 2 anteriores y mucho de cosas nuevas, tuvimos a Ino de protagonista, a Nagato de actor secundario y Naruto de villano, vimos el lado más vicioso y cruel del Uzumaki, puede ser peligroso si se le provoca y vimos el grado de daño que puede llegar a hacer si se lo propone._**

 ** _Así que aprendimos_** :

 ** _•Ino era una princesa mimada._**

 ** _•Amy acosaba a Sakura porque ella era amiga de Naruto, ella odiaba a Naruto._**

 ** _•Ino recuerda que Sakura antes era amigo de Naruto pero no sabe porque se separaron (atribuye a que Sakura se cansó del acoso de Amy y por eso fingió no conocerlo, pero Sakura no recuerda realmente que fue amiga de Naruto)_**.

 ** _•La habilidad de sensor de Naruto se activa con chakra fuertes._**

 ** _•Naruto tiene la canción de "We Are" en su reproductor y no sabe que existe One Piece T.T_**

 ** _•Ino ahora conoce el secreto de Naruto y sabe lo que vivió._**

 ** _•Nagato es el mejor amigo de Ino_**

 ** _•Naruto puede ser cruel e indiferente._**

 ** _•Ino ahora buscará ser mejor kunoichi_**

 ** _•Naruto e Ino ahora son amigos._**

 ** _•Nagato realmente quiere a Ino._**

 ** _•Ino siente algo por Nagato._**

 ** _Sobre Nagato bueno su tiempo se está acabando, así que consecuencias traerá el que el clon se vaya ¿será capaz de decirle la verdad a Ino? ¿arreglara las cosas a 5 días del inicio de las finales? ¿podría decirle adiós a Ino?_**

 ** _El próximo capítulo es el último del mes de entrenamiento de Naruto, estará ubicado a 1 día del inicio de las finales, así que es un día crucial para Naruto y Nagato, tendremos el regreso de Danzō y Jiraiya, también la unión al fic de personajes importantes, ¿quiénes serán?, las finales ya están a la vuelta de la esquina y el próximo capítulo sabremos qué tan preparado están algunos finalistas para el momento crucial de su vida Shinobi._**

* * *

 ** _Bien ahora los reviews:_**

 _Shadow Jocker:_ **_Lamento la espera, pero me es complicado actualizar semanalmente con las actividades que tengo._**

 ** _Sobre el Haren, no me gustan, se me hacen muy complicado tener a muchas mujeres a las cuales satisfacer y por ende como escritor darle una personalidad a cada una, sobre todo cuando de buenas a primeras aceptan su condición de "hermanas-amantes" tan de buena gana._**

 ** _Pues si a Kishimoto se le hubiera prendido el foco con lo de los clones, en el canon Sasuke no hubiera logrado escapar y Shippuden sería muy distinto de lo que es... así que tengo que darle un giro a la trama para no ponerlo todo fácil a Naruto, si no todo sería aburrido._**

 ** _Y sí, mi nombre es por la Aurora Boreal, por 3 razones:_**

 ** _1- es el segundo Opening de Shaman King, uno de mis animes favoritos._**

 ** _2- Son muy característico de Islandia, el país que sueño con visitar._**

 ** _3- Aurora es el nombre de mi abuelita, ella prácticamente me crio mientras mis padres trabajaban, además que gracias a ella amo los videojuegos, ella jugaba conmigo Mario Kart 64 y Super Mario Bros 3 cuando era niño y era muy buena haciéndolo._**

 ** _Un saludo y espero seguir siendo de tu agrado aun si las actualizaciones no son muy seguidas._**

 _ancestro_ : **_Gracias, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también_**.

 _Logan:_ **_Jejeje lo sé, nada contra Hinata pero creo que nunca escribiré un NaruHina._**

 ** _Tenten es un personaje que en mi opinión no explotaron bien, en un principio era la chica más fuerte, tal vez junto a Hinata, pero la relegaron mucho, además ella me recuerda mucho a Tashigi de One Piece, queriendo ser la mejor y no le gusta verse débil, su personalidad es muy variada y espero hacerla uno de los personajes más apreciados del fic._**

 ** _Y muchas gracias, espero seguir mejorando y siendo del gusto de todos ustedes._**

 ** _Un saludo._**

 _Guest_ : **_Gracias._**

 _2Guest_ : **_Y las verás, aun con el cambio de actitud las discusiones de Tenten y Ayame solo están comenzando._**

 _Yomi Katari De la Blanc_ : **_Gracias, espero este también haya sido de tu agrado._**

 _Angron11_ : **_Gracias, ya vimos cómo se desenvolvió la historia, Ino tuvo una dosis de realidad de forma dura y ahora conoce el secreto de Naruto, Naruto fue demasiado hostil, Tenten y Ayame están solo empezando su rivalidad y Nagato se dio cuento que su tiempo se acaba._**

 ** _Pues sí, Inner-Sakura es una de las villanas del fic, ahora solo es cuestión de ver quien ganara, los deseos de redimirse de Sakura o la obsesión de Inner con Sasuke, todo esto obviamente traerá consecuencias en la mente de la pelirrosa, solo falta ver._**

 ** _Un saludo y esperemos que todo vaya bien para ustedes._**

 _kuramablack_ : **_Muchas gracias, es un increíble gusto saber que te guste._**

 ** _Pues ya vimos que es Nagato, la personalidad más parecida al original Naruto, pero que pasara con ellos ahora que el tiempo de Nagato se termina?, eso hay que averiguarlo._**

 ** _Y ya casi llegan los exámenes, tengo planes para los hermanos de Suna, y espero sea de tu agrado._**

 ** _Y sobre Tsunade, pues ella también tiene un plan, sobre todo siendo Naruto el nuevo usuario de Byakugō no In, como lo tomara Obaa-chan? Ella y Sakura tendrán un papel muy importante en uno de los arcos a futuro._**

 ** _Saludos y nos estamos leyendo._**

 _CCSakuraforever_ : **_Gracias y pues la relación entre Naruto y Panda-chan solo está comenzando._**

 _Dragon saku_ : **_Gracias y un saludo._**

 ** _Habrá NaruHina? No, no está planeado para suceder._**

 ** _Hinata tendrá relevancia en la historia? Claro que sí, ya lo había mencionado antes, Hinata y Sakura son dos personajes muy importantes que no son los 3 protagonistas de ña historia, tendrá mucho peso en la trama, de hecho la Princesa Hyuga tendrá una aparición muy importante en el siguiente capítulo, es momento de que se una a todo este lio._**

 _Darkned159_ : **_Gracias y comparto tu opinión, Naruto tenía una gran cantidad de chakra, tenía la habilidad de los clones de sombra, y no se les ocurrió explotarlo para que aprendiera o desarrollará nuevos jutsu, ósea que yo recuerde solo uso el elemento viento para el rasenshuriken, se les durmió._**

 ** _Espero te guste este capítulo también._**

 _NarutoUchiha00_ : **_Gracias, ya se Panda-chan es un amor, y pues ya viste como fue la paliza, todo rápido, nada lindo._**

 _Oconner95_ : **_Gracias, pues les dio duro a ambos, pero todo termino bien._**

 _Jpach07_ : **_Pues sí, Panda-chan tiene conflictos con sentirse débil, eso de quedar huérfana la ha vuelto alguien ruda con deseos de ser autosuficiente, poco a poco empezará a cambiar, no todo será rápido y sus conflictos con Ayame solo están iniciando._**

 ** _Sobre Ino también tiene un cambio de actitud, espero que para mejor._**

 ** _Y espero te guste_** _Flower Shop Romance_ ** _, a mí me gusto, cuando estaba en publicación era de los que más esperaba y ahora_** _What Is Due_ ** _es el que más espero._**

 ** _Un saludo y nuevamente gracias._**

* * *

 ** _También como vieron este capítulo estuvo más largo de lo normal, algo que quiero aclarar es que busco que mis capítulos tengan como mínimo 7000 palabras (sin agregar comillas y líneas, y mucho menos la sección de comentarios y eso, 7000 libres de puro material sin corregir XD) así que puede que algunos capítulos sean más largos que otros pero eso sí, lo mínimo siempre serán 7000._**

 ** _En más las recomendaciones de fic hoy dejaré a Naruto y les recomendare "Out of Sight, Out of Mind" de_** Turbanator ** _un Ranma/Nabiki muy interesante, ese fic me dio una idea para un futuro fic y "One Trick Pony" de_** _beartooth_ ** _un Ranma/Kasumi que estuvo muy chulo, espero que les agraden._**

 ** _Nos estamos viendo pronto para concluir el tiempo de espera y conocer cómo vamos cara a las finales, hasta la próxima._**


	14. Preludio Hacia la Final

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado_** ** _en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 14-_**

 ** _Preludio Hacia la Final_**

"Bien estamos reunidos aquí para discutir ciertos puntos sobre los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirán en la aldea"- dijo la voz anciana de Koharu Utatane.

Un día antes del inicio de las finales de los exámenes Chūnin, el consejo de Konoha se había reunido para discutir sobre lo que pasaría con la aldea durante y después de la última ronda de las finales.

"Antes de iniciar me gustaría discutir un asunto antes Koharu"- dijo la igual de anciana y seria voz de Homura Mitokado, interrumpiendo la discusión.

"Adelante Homura"- dijo Koharu a su antiguo compañero de equipo -"tienes la palabra"-.

El anciano se tomó su tiempo para plantear su pregunta -"me gustaría saber cuáles son las intenciones de Danzō"- dijo sin rodeos dirigiendo su mirada al otro anciano -"obviamente todos estamos enterados de que se le ha concedido un permiso al chico Uzumaki para que el pudiera entrar y aprender de los conocimientos que contiene la _Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_ "- explicó entrecerrando sus ojos -"quiero oír de sus propias palabras ¿cuál es su intención entregándole tan vital privilegio al Jinchūriki de la aldea?"-.

Ante esa pregunta tanto Danzō como Hiruzen se tensaron en molestia por las palabras despectivas que uso Homura para referirse a Naruto, aun así Danzō se tomó su tiempo para responder la pregunta que tenía a los demás miembros del consejo interesados -"realmente mi única intención ha sido entregarle a un valioso activo de la aldea la oportunidad de mejorar su capacidad"- explicó -"eh visto en el joven Uzumaki-san un gran potencial y creo que están de acuerdo conmigo que la _Biblioteca de Archivos_ le otorgará lo necesario para desarrollar sus habilidades y ser un ninja cualificado al servicio de la aldea"- dijo el anciano de los vendajes.

"La cosa es esa Danzō"- interrumpió Koharu tratando de ser mediadora en esta discusión -"el otorgar ese privilegio al chico Uzumaki nos preocupa de muchas maneras, en primer lugar es obvio que el chico está recibiendo una gran ventaja encima de sus rivales finalistas, inclusive en activos más prometedores para la aldea como Neji Hyuga o inclusive el hijo mismo de Shikaku-san"- dijo la anciana señalando al mayor Nara.

"Obviamente ustedes supieron de mis intenciones desde el mismo día que terminaron las preliminares"- replicó calmado Danzō -"Shikaku-san muy bien pudo haber solicitado un permiso igual a su hijo si encontraba la situación injusta"-.

Shikaku que siempre se abstenía de hacer comentarios en las reuniones del consejo por considerarlas aburridas decidió contestar -"es cierto que por mi cabeza paso el solicitar la inclusión de Shikamaru a los conocimientos de la _Biblioteca de Archivos_ al igual que el joven Naruto"- explicó -"pero conociendo a Shikamaru sería una oportunidad desperdiciada por él, ya que no está muy interesado en desarrollar su conocimiento de cara a las finales, creo que compite por el simple hecho de las amenazas de su madre"- dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Si, Yoshino puede ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo propone"- murmuró el Hokage tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Como sea, eso aún no responde nuestra pregunta"- interrumpió Homura ligeramente molesto -"sabes bien que en esa biblioteca, el chico Uzumaki desarrollara habilidades fuera de lo común, eso sí tiene la capacidad de entender lo que está leyendo"- dijo con desprecio -"ya que según los resultados de sus habilidades en la academia es un Shinobi mediocre que no tiene mucho futuro más el de ser el arma de la aldea"-.

"Homura"- regaño el Hokage. Hiruzen realmente apreciaba a su antiguo compañero de equipo, pero ver la forma tan grosera de hablar sobre Naruto lo molestaba enormemente, aún si él no estaba en buenas relaciones con el chico actualmente -"cuida lo que dices, ya hemos hablado de ello"-.

"Si, si, Hiruzen, tu amor por el chico es como el de un abuelo"- desestimó el anciano.

"No veo cuál es el problema Homura"- contesto Danzō sin alterarse -"como dices el chico puede ser el arma de Konoha, así que, que mejor darle el poder suficiente para defendernos de cualquier acontecimiento, incluyendo el que está por pasar"-.

"No hagas como si vieras al chico como la arma de Konoha que es Danzō"- espeto Homura -"que sabemos que desde que lo conoces, lo has tomado bajo tu ala algo que nunca antes había ocurrido con otro shinobi o dime ¿porque no lo has tratado como a algunas de tus marionetas a la que estás tan acostumbrado?"- y entrecerrando los ojos continuo -"no, al chico lo tratas muy distinto, parece como si hasta le tuvieras aprecio, algo difícil de entender ya que desde que te conocemos no eres así de atento o cercano con nadie"-.

"Además hay algo que también nos tiene más preocupados aún"- dijo Koharu volviéndose a unir a la discusión -"la posibilidad de que el chico Uzumaki aprenda sobre lo que sucedió en Uzushio"- finalizó casi en un suspiro.

Ante eso los demás miembros del consejo tuvieron una reacción antes estás palabras, tensión por parte de Homura, Danzō y Hiruzen y verdadero interés por parte de Shikaku que desconocía está pieza de información

"Sería un peligro si el Jinchūriki aprende sobre lo sucedido con la aldea de su clan"- murmuró Koharu -"podría desencadenar que la bestia se libere y ocurra un desastre como el de hace 12 años y no tenemos a Minato para ayudarnos"-.

"Bueno sería justo para el chico conocer que fue lo que pasó con la tierra de sus antepasados"- replicó el anciano de los vendajes -"además muy bien saben que no estoy muy orgulloso de la participación de Konoha en ese día"- dijo casi con un gruñido sorprendiendo a todos, sobre todo a Hiruzen.

"¡Era necesario!"- replicó Koharu -"no podíamos hacer nada más que callar y ver a otro lado, es triste, Uzushio fue una gran nación hermana, pero estaba primero el bienestar de la aldea"-.

"Eso dicen para calmar su conciencia si es que les queda alguna"- replico nuevamente Danzō -"porque sí no fuera así, nunca le hubieran ocultado la verdad a Minato y su mujer, que aún el siendo Hokage jamás se enteró de que realmente ocurrió con Uzushio y _Uzu no Kuni_ "- finalizó mirando duramente a Hiruzen.

"Como sea no deben preocuparse de esa información en concreto"- hablo Homura interrumpiendo después de un tiempo de haber estado en silencio -"ya que yo me deshice de esa todo material relacionado hace bastante tiempo, solo quedo la crónica de la nación y la información del clan, que aún podría servirnos"- dijo fríamente.

"¡¿QUE?!"- gritaron Danzō y Hiruzen; Koharu y Shikaku estaban igualmente sorprendidos por esta nueva verdad, pero no mostraron su asombro.

"Lo hice con el único propósito del bienestar de la aldea, si alguien más se enteraba podría causar caos y hasta un conflicto internacional"- explicó sus razones el anciano.

"¡No justifiques esto Homura!"- espeto el Hokage -"actuaste bajo tu propio concepto del interés de la aldea y lo hiciste a escondidas de los demás miembros del consejo e inclusive de mí el Hokage, esto podría ser considerado alta traición y lo sabes"- amenazó el Hokage.

"¿Y qué piensas hacer Hiruzen?"- se burló Homura -"¿darme un juicio?, sabes que de ser así todos se enterarían de lo que realmente paso, dime cuánto tardaría en volverse todo un pandemónium al saber lo que Konoha hizo a una nación hermana como Uzushio, lo que permitiste que ocurriera"-.

"No juegues conmigo Homura"- gruñó el Hokage realmente molesto

"¡Suficiente!"- dijo Koharu deteniendo el enfrentamiento entre sus antiguos compañeros -"antes de continuar con el tema que veníamos a discutir realmente, quiero regresar al primer punto que plantee sobre el chico Uzumaki, porque darle el permiso a él y no ha activos más prometedores como el chico Hyuga o el joven Uchiha-san"- replicó la anciana.

"Sobre el joven Hyuga, no veo porque deberíamos entregarle algo importante a un miembro de la rama inferior de ese clan"- replicó el anciano con desdén por alguien como Neji -"obviamente sabemos que él es un gran shinobi a futuro, pero no olvidemos que los Hyuga solo son leales a sí mismos, sobre todo los de la rama menor a sus superiores"- dijo cansado de tanta discusión -"un día ese chico será eclipsado cuando Hiashi escoja de entre su dos hijas a la cual será heredera y si es la mayor, pues bueno, no creo que se tome las cosas muy bien después de cómo el chico Neji la trato en su combate en las preliminares"- declaró.

"Hinata-chan no es así"- murmuró el Hokage con reproche.

"En cuanto al chico Uchiha, bien sabemos que actualmente el chico está siendo afectado por la marca de maldición, ¿en verdad pretenden que le entreguemos todo el conocimiento de la biblioteca de archivos de Konoha a un niño que de un día para otro puede ser influenciado por Orochimaru?, le estaríamos entregando un activo valioso al enemigo, además"- tomo un tiempo para guardar silencio y después continuó -"si se preocupan de que Uzumaki-san aprendiera sobre Uzushio, que creen que pasara cuando Uchiha-san aprenda sobre la Masacre del Clan Uchiha"- finalizó.

"¡Eso es suficiente Danzō!"- dijo Hiruzen autoritario que ya no quería que hablaran de temas difíciles, mucho menos con Shikaku presente que desconocía que realmente había pasado -"como sea estábamos reunidos aquí para discutir sobre las finales de los exámenes Chūnin y sobre la creciente amenaza de Orochimaru"-.

Danzō que decidió mejor olvidar lo que había ocurrido hace unos instantes contesto de forma honesta sobre el nuevo tema en discusión -"como bien sabes, hice un trato con Orochimaru para que el planeara su ataque sobre la aldea haciéndole creer que tenía planes de quedarme con el control, así que está sería una buena oportunidad para detenerlo de una vez y para siempre"- y luego entrecerrando los ojos miro a Hiruzen -"no veo porque aún insistes en lidiar con él traidor a tu manera"-.

"Estoy de acuerdo con Danzō en esto"- menciono Homura que sabía que lo mejor era olvidar el anterior tema -"Hiruzen no sé cuál es tu pensamiento sobre este tema pero parece que quieres purgar una deuda, estás arriesgando tu vida y peor aún la seguridad del pueblo de esta manera"- espeto el anciano.

"Tengo que lidiar con esto yo mismo"- contesto Hiruzen con resolución -"eh sido muy negligente con Orochimaru, yo mismo permití que todo llegará a esto, así que debo acabar con este problema con mi propia mano"- dijo decido.

"Pero, ¿porque no permitir que Jiraiya te acompañe en el palco de los Kage?"- dijo la otra anciana -"sería una forma más fácil de lidiar con la amenaza que presente esta invasión"- declaró Koharu.

"No, Jiraiya debe ayudar en la contención de los ejércitos enemigos, no sabemos realmente lo que planee Orochimaru"- dijo Hiruzen -"sé que soy capaz de lidiar por mí mismo con él, necesito todos los activos disponibles para salvaguardar la integridad de la aldea"-.

"Sabes muy bien que no puedo usar a _Ne_ para ayudar"- dijo Danzō impaciente por la terquedad de Hiruzen -"sí de alguna forma Orochimaru sobrevive no puedo parecer involucrado o si no, perderemos esa ventaja con el enemigo ya que él cree que yo lo apoyo por mis propias ambiciones personales"- explicó.

"Descuida"- desestimó Hiruzen -"sé muy bien que con los activos normales de la aldea lograremos llevarnos la victoria"-.

"Aún creo que eres un estúpido y un iluso al creer que puedas lidiar tú solo con esta invasión"- replicó Danzō -"sabemos que Suna está involucrado, ya tuvimos la primera baja siendo Hayate Gekko hace unos días y estoy completamente seguro que fue matado por haber descubierto información sobre la invasión"- dijo sintiéndose triste por un valioso elemento perdido -"te pedí que investigáramos a los visitantes con el pretexto de revelar si no estaban involucrados, sabías muy bien que era legalmente plausible hacerlo, estábamos en nuestro derecho como los principales afectados, pero quisiste hacerlo a tu manera y llevar esto hasta este punto"- regaño el anciano -"sabes que ellos traen a un Jinchūriki a los exámenes, un Jinchūriki que podría estar mejor entrenado que el nuestro y que sería una gran amenaza el tenerlo deambulando y sobre todo, el que sea parte de la invasión como estoy seguro que sucederá"-.

"No te preocupes"- dijo Hiruzen -"confió en nuestras fuerzas, la _Voluntad del Fuego_ prevalecerá"-.

"Hay Hiruzen"- murmuró Koharu frustrada -"bueno creo que este tema no se podrá resolver de ninguna forma que le guste a todos, así que lo mejor es terminar con esta discusión y poder retirarnos para preparar la llegada de los líderes internacionales"- dijo levantándose -"tengo entendido que el Daimyo llega hoy mismo, así que debemos tener todo listo"-.

"Si está bien"- dijo Hiruzen contento de que todo terminara -"doy por terminada esta reunión del consejo, pueden retirarse"-.

* * *

"Bien Okama… no... Sai, hemos hecho un gran trabajo por todo el mes, quiero agradecerte por todo tu apoyo"- dijo Naruto que sabía que lo mejor es ser educado con Sai - _'por lo menos esta vez, y aún si él no entendía el término de educación al hablar'_ -.

"Veo que como es un tiempo serio dejaremos los apodos para otro momento"- dijo Sai con su característica seriedad -"de igual forma fue un honor trabajar con usted Uzumaki-san, ha sido… instructivo"- dijo el chico pálido.

"Bueno en todo caso"- continuo Naruto sin saber que más decir ya que no era su especialidad estos momentos -"gracias por el apoyo, sé muy bien que lograre acabar con esto siendo el vencedor, tengo gran confianza en mis habilidades"- dijo completamente convencido de su victoria.

"Es bueno saberlo Uzumaki-san"- dijo Sai.

"Llámame Naruto"- dijo el rubio -"nada de Uzumaki-san o el tonto apodo"- murmuró con cierta molestia -"yo te considero un amigo mas Sai, en este tiempo te has convertido en el amigo espeluznante que todos desean tener"- se rio el chico.

"¿Amigo?"- pregunto Sai sorprendido.

"Si un amigo, debes aprender a relacionarte con ellos sin tener que depender de estos tontos libros"- dijo Naruto mostrando el par de libros que había conseguido Sai al principio de su entrenamiento, esto sorprendió a Sai ya que nunca supo cuando Naruto tomo los libros de su mochila -"la mejor forma de entender las relaciones es viviéndolas, no a todos les gustan los apodos y si conozco la aldea como la conozco recibirás muchos golpes, sobre todo de las mujeres"- dijo Naruto recordando a Sakura, Ino-chan y Panda-chan que un escalofrío paso por su cuerpo -"intenta conocer a las personas, no seas pesado y estarás bien, puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte"- le sonrió el rubio.

Sai no sabía que decir, esto era algo nuevo para el -"gracias Uzu… Naruto-san"- y por primera vez en años dio una sonrisa más cálida de la normal.

"Vez, esa sonrisa no asusta"- señalo el rubio -"bueno nos vemos Sai debo arreglar todo para mañana, espero puedas ir a verme arrasar con este examen"- dijo Naruto mientras se dirigía a la salida -"cuídate amigo"-.

"Amigo"- murmuró Sai -"tal vez esta vez sí pueda lograrlo... Shin"- dijo casi con un suspiro el chico pelinegro.

* * *

" ** _Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_** **_(Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)_** "-.

Neji se sentía listo, hoy estaba repasando sus técnicas más poderosas para poder lograr vencer a _Sabaku no Gaara_ , el extraño fenómeno de Suna. El sería su rival más difícil pero como todos sería vencido, al terminar el día el sería coronado como el campeón de este fraude de torneo y demostrar a esta y otras naciones que era el Genin más fuerte, más listo, más hábil y con mejor linaje de toda la aldea, así mismo demostraría que fue un error que el terminará en el _Boke_ del Clan.

Él era muy superior a Hanabi-sama, la niña arrogante y creída que se daba el lujo de verlo con desprecio cada vez que se encontraban; y también, muy superior al fracaso de shinobi que era _Hinata-sama_.

Aún recordaba su encuentro en las preliminares, la muy ilusa creía que podía arreglar todo demostrando valor, ¿ella creía que podía ganarse el respeto de él enfrentándolo?, ¡Ja!, pero no, lo único que logró es que sintiera más desprecio por la patética excusa de heredera que era.

Nada podía borrar los 13 años de miseria que ha tenido que vivir bajo la sombra de esa estúpida familia, Hinata-sama, su hermana y el paste de ellas, ellos eran los responsables de la muerte de su propio padre, de que él estuviera esa estúpida marca en la frente, de que su destino fuera el de un pájaro enjaulado.

"Pero lo pagaran"- siseó Neji con enojo -"lo harán cuando humille al _Sōke_ demostrando que yo, un miembro inferior pude desarrollar mejor sus preciados artes sin la ayuda de nadie, cuando logré vencer cualquier expectativa que el clan tenga sobre Hanabi-sama y Hinata-sama, cuando logré demostrar que tienen el mejor shinobi encerrado en la prisión de Boke, esa será mi mejor venganza que podré lograr antes de pudrirme en el infierno que me espera es este clan"- dijo con convicción.

"Y para eso debo arrasar con los perdedores, arrasar con Uzumaki y Lee"- entrecerrando los ojos.

Neji sabía que en el mayor de los casos fue la suerte la que permitió que Naruto estuviera en las finales, admitía que fue asombroso que fuera el chico Uchiha el que fuera sacrificado para permitir que el perdedor fuera la siguiente víctima en el camino de venganza de Neji -"admitámoslo, el idiota no tiene más que sus habilidades de sello, sus clones de sombra y una habilidad sensora, algo que él no temía ya que podía contrarrestarlo con su **_Jūken_** **_(Puño Suave)_** , sería una victoria sencilla para mí, no me tomaría ningún esfuerzo vencer al perdedor en menos de cinco minutos, de esa forma llegaré listo para mí batalla con Rock Lee"-.

Lee sería otro obstáculo sencillo que eliminar, solo era otro patético estorbo que buscaba la aceptación de un mundo donde el no encajaba, él se aferraba a desafiar al destino buscando sobresalir sin ningún talento más allá del taijutsu que con tanta insistencia le enseña su sensei -"no se da cuenta que solo le hace daño al idiota haciéndolo creer que tiene alguna posibilidad de volverse un shinobi valioso, él debe entender que su destino es otro, y aceptar que no tiene cabida en un mundo shinobi con sus problemas"- murmuró molesto -"pero yo me encargaré de enseñarles a todos su lugar, seré un emisario del destino, solo es cuestión que acepten sin chistar los designios que ya estaban escritos en sus vidas"- finalizó con un gruñido.

* * *

"¡Bien Lee debes terminar esas 100 lagartijas y dar otras 50 vueltas a la pista del campo de entrenamiento parado de manos, si no lo logras tendrás que dar 100 sentadillas, si no logras eso darás 100 flexiones, si no lo logras… bueno creo que no nos dará tiempo para más"- murmuró Gai dándose cuenta que solo quedaban 24 horas para que iniciará los exámenes Chūnin -"en todo caso tienes que esforzarte más mi juvenil estudiante, la oportunidad de demostrar que eres un ninja talentoso ante todos está delante de ti, será el día que demostremos que no necesitas ninjutsu o genjutsu para ser el mejor, será la oportunidad para que logres tu sueño Lee"- declaró apasionadamente Maito Gai.

"¡Si Gai-sensei demostraré lo que soy capaz de hacer!"- dijo Lee desde el suelo mientras terminaba su serie de lagartijas -"eh estado entrenando como loco para vencer a Naruto, Neji, Gaara y quién sea que me toque en la batallas que se libraran próximamente"- menciono entusiasmado -"tengo muchos deseos de ser considerado Chūnin y demostrar que lo logré siendo yo mismo, aún con mis limitantes logré salir adelante"-.

"Así será Lee, demostraras que eres un gran contendiente, has estudiado a tus rivales, sabes de lo que es capaz Neji, él ha sido tu rival por más tiempo, este será el momento de saber, quien de los dos es el más fuerte"- declaro Gai con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Si Gai-sensei!"- dijo Lee pensando en su compañera Hyuga, todo este tiempo él lo ha menospreciado, pero este será el momento en que él se gane su respeto y demuestre que pudo vencerlo aún el siendo un prodigio, que nada en más poderoso que las llamas de la juventud de un genio del trabajo arduo.

"Sobre Naruto-kun, sabes muy bien que no debes subestimarlo, ese fue el error del joven Sasuke"- explicó poniéndose de repente serio -"en el caso que Neji pierda, Naruto-kun será el rival más difícil al que tendrás que enfrentarte, ya que a Neji lo conoces, sabes cómo es"- dijo enumerando a sus posibles rivales -"Gaara es alguien peligroso pero es sencillo de leer, le encanta el sadismo y su fuerza proviene de lo que le proporciona la arena"- y guardo un segundo de silencio antes de continuar -"pero Naruto-kun es impredecible, no sabes cuál es el verdadero alcance de sus habilidades, conocemos que tiene la habilidad con los sellos de gravedad y probablemente con otro tipo de **_Fūinjutsu_** "- dijo serio demostrando que la amenaza de Naruto era para considerar -"ya nos hemos prevenido de que ningún sello pueda ser fijado en tu cuerpo, también sabemos que tiene una habilidad sensora, pero de ahí en más no sabemos que más tiene"- y poniendo una mirada dura en Lee finalizó -"debes terminar el encuentro pronto, mientras más se alargue más oportunidades le otorgas para que te pueda llevar a una trampa"-.

"Si Gai-sensei, no dejaré que me venza y no lo subestimare"- dijo decidido mientras se ponía de pie después de terminar su serie -"además debo cobrar la afrenta que el provocó al insultar y menospreciar a mi querida Sakura-san, le demostrare que yo soy el caballero de mi dulce Sakura-san y no permito que nadie la haga llorar"- dijo decidido.

"Bien mi estudiante ah correr esas 50 vueltas"- dijo enérgico

"¡Yosh!"- grito Lee mientras se paraba de manos y empezaba su recorrido.

* * *

"Bien Sasuke es tiempo de irnos"- dijo la calmada voz de Kakashi Hatake a su alumno.

"¿Porque? aún podemos entrenar más"- dijo molesto el pelinegro.

"No podemos porque mañana tu compañero de equipo tiene su encuentro en la final y debemos estar presentes para apoyarlo como miembros del Equipo 7 que somos"- declaró cansado el ninja que copia por la actitud de su alumno.

"No me importa lo que haga ese perdedor"- gruñó Sasuke -"además no creo que logré vencer a ese Hyuga, no están en la misma liga"- dijo con veneno -"prefiero seguir entrenando y volverme más fuerte"-.

Kakashi solo suspiro al ver la arrogancia de Sasuke -"bueno si quieres quedarte a entrenar lo harás tú solo, yo prometí solo trabajar contigo hasta el inicio de las finales, allá tú si quieres ser blanco fácil de Orochimaru"- menciono mientras empezó a caminar con dirección a la aldea.

Sasuke estaba molesto, Kakashi lo estaba presionando para dejar su entrenamiento y ver el desempeño del tonto en las finales, aunque le molestara debía admitir que necesitaba a Kakashi para que su entrenamiento realmente diera resultados, así que con un gruñido se dirigió hacia donde caminaba su sensei -"solo veré cómo el Dobe hace el ridículo y demuestra que es y siempre será un perdedor"- murmuró molesto, naturalmente este mes había servido para que Sasuke se hiciera más fuerte, había adquirido una gran habilidad en su taijutsu, mejorado su velocidad a un nivel parecido al fenómeno verde con el que peleo antes de los exámenes, y ahora tenía su carta de triunfo, el **_Chidori_** - _'solo espera Naruto, terminando este examen te demostrare quien es el mejor de los dos'_ -

* * *

"Me llamo Padre"- fue la tranquila voz de una chica la que se escuchó de repente.

"Si, ven aquí Hinata necesito hablar contigo"- ordenó Hiashi Hyuga el líder actual del clan Hyuga.

Hinata lenta y sumisamente se acercó a la presencia de su padre, si cualquier persona buscará señales de temor las encontraría fácilmente, en su andar dubitativo, en su cabeza baja, en el ligero temblor de su cuerpo, en los espasmos entre sus dos mano, para el mundo y para ella misma Hinata Hyuga era solo un cordero débil y asustadizo que solo tenía una función en la vida, el siempre decepcionar a su clan.

Empezó cuando le costó aprender el **_Jūken_** a temprana edad, a diferencia de su primo Neji, un indigno bastardo del _Boke_ según los ancianos del consejo Hyuga, luego estaba su incapacidad para ser la digna heredera aún inclusive delante de su propia hermana Hanabi, Hanabi era talentosa, era fuerte, era orgullosa, era todo lo que no era Hinata, la pacifista que era demasiada parecida a la débil y frágil Hatsumi Hyuga, su madre que falleció cuando nació Hanabi, Hinata odiaba decepcionar a todos, pero amaba más a su hermana.

Algo que nadie sabía es que Hinata no era inferior a Hanabi, si tal vez no era una prodigio como ella, o su entrenamiento no daba los mismos frutos que los de su hermanita, la verdad era que Hinata escondía su verdadera capacidad por una simple razón: necesitaba que Hanabi fuera la heredera si no sería enviada al _Boke_.

Cuándo Hinata se enteró de las reglas del clan supo que no podía permitirse dejar que Hanabi fuera marcada de por vida, no podía permitir que la hija por la que su amada madre dio la vida fuera sacrificada por los reglamentos de una anticuada ley de un clan que cada día se volvía más retorcido, no ella debía hacer algo y si para eso debía sacrificar su orgullo y su lugar entre la realeza, pues lo haría con gusto aún si ganaba el rechazo de Hanabi por ser débil como se lo ha dicho muchas veces, eso no importaba mientras ella estuviera bien, y no se preocupaba por ser enviada al _Boke_.

Ella conocía la ley Hyuga y sabía que no podía ser tocada porque era la hija mayor, aun no siendo digna de ser la heredera estaba protegida… o eso creía -"dígame Padre"-.

"Hinata"- dijo casi como un susurro Hiashi -"como bien sabes, tu lugar como presunta heredera aún sigue vigente, algunos miembros del consejo aún creen que tienes el valor necesario para el clan"- explicó y al ver que no hizo ningún movimiento continuo -"y han encontrado la forma de cómo descubrirlo"-.

"A... qué... te refieres... Padre"- pregunto nerviosa - _'esto no era parte del plan, no puedo permitir que Hanabi pierda su lugar como heredera'_ -.

Hiashi se tomó un tiempo para responder, no le gustaba la decisión que habían tomado los ancianos del consejo, Hinata pudiera ser un fracaso de heredera pero aún era su hija y la amaba mucho -"ellos…"- le costaba decirlo -"ellos quieren que te acerques y consigas seducir y convertirte en la prometida y futura esposa del heredero Uchiha"-.

El poco color que tenía la piel de Hinata desapareció al enterarse de esta noticia -"no... no es posible, yo... yo no puedo hacer eso ¡él es una persona que no quiero en mi vida como marido!"- empezó a gemir Hinata.

"Lo siento Hinata pero es una orden del consejo"- dijo su padre molesto, le dolía que las leyes del clan le dieran mucho poder a esos ancianos -"tu deber será acercarte y aprender de él, y lograr que él te reconozca como su prometida"-.

"¡Pero yo amo a otro hombre!"- gimió casi al punto de la histeria -"¡por favor Padre! ¡no me hagan esto!"- gimió con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Lo siento, pero no!"- dijo dolido Hiashi -"el consejo se dio cuenta que estabas ocultando tu verdadero poder"- dijo sin perderse la expresión de sorpresa de Hinata -"sienten que no estás tomando tu lugar como Hyuga y has estado deshonrando nuestro legado con tus acciones, así que..."- y bajo los ojos derrotado -"te han dado un ultimátum... o consigues que el heredero Uchiha se fije en ti... o mandarán a Hanabi al _Boke_ "- finalizó.

"¡No!"- grito Hinata -"todo menos eso, no puedes permitirlo ¡ella es la heredera!"- dijo pensando en todo lo que había pasado para que aun así su hermanita fuera enviada a la rama inferior.

"No les importa tener que buscar otro heredero de entre los hijos de la rama superior"- explicó recordando como las reglas permitían que su propia familia perdiera la dirección del clan -"aun así ellos prometieron que si te esfuerzas en tu misión, no tocaran a Hanabi y la mantendrán como heredera y al tu ser la futura señora Uchiha, tampoco tendrás ningún riesgo de quedar involucrada"- explicó el hombre -"esto lo hacen porque quieren ser parte del resurgimiento del Clan Uchiha y así mismo formar una alianza que sea la más poderosa de toda _Hi no Kuni_ "-.

Hinata que solo lloraba desconsoladamente acepto su destino, tendría que ser la futura esposa de Uchiha Sasuke y vivir una vida de miseria y falta de amor encerrada en una jaula de oro, todo por su hermana amada.

Sin recibir la orden Hinata salió corriendo de la habitación con un solo pensamiento - _'lo siento Naruto-kun'_ -.

"Hinata"- suspiro su padre sintiéndose terrible por el destino que le deparaba a su hija.

* * *

"¡Ara! ya casi llevamos medio día Nagato-kun"- dijo la dulce voz de Irēsa -"el tiempo vuela cuando trabajas"-.

 _'Si bueno solo has estado cómo una hora en la tienda'_ \- pensó Nagato con una gota de sudor en la cabeza - _'has estado todo la mañana en los mercados del otro pueblo'_ \- agrego -"si claro Irēsa-chan, todo es más rápido"- murmuró -"Irēsa-chan saldré a comer, ahorita vuelvo"- dijo el chico con dirección a la puerta.

"Claro Nagato-kun"- dijo Irēsa.

Pero Nagato no salió a comer, él se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento para tener un momento donde pudiera liberar un poco del sofoco que sentía por este día, ya que hoy era el último día de su existencia.

El llevaba días sintiéndose muy exhausto, eso era una clara referencia de que el tiempo se le terminaba, y hoy, un día antes de las finales, él sabía que ya no podía seguir más adelante con toda su vida, la verdad no podía y no quería seguir más con esto, era un martirio desesperante lo que tenía que pasar, se sentía que ya no podía vivir una vida que no era suya, una vida que sin saber cómo se encontró disfrutando.

Nagato supo que desde el día en que el jefe y la chica científica lo había creado algo malo iba a pasar, sus peores temores eran que explotará de la nada o que el jefe lo usará como saco de boxeo para probar su durabilidad, pero lo que nunca imaginó es que tendría un buen trabajo y una increíble mejor amiga, y lo peor de todo es que terminara deseando que esa vida que el fingió tener hubiera sido verdad.

Pero no era así, ya que por mucho que anhelara vivir una vida así, el realmente no existía, era solo el método por el cual Naruto Uzumaki se haría más fuerte, Nagato no era el chico huérfano y solo que había dejado la vida Shinobi por considerarla peligrosa, Nagato no era el chico de la tienda de antigüedades y curiosidades que era explotado por su jefa Irēsa Yamanaka cada día mientras ella salía a divertirse, Nagato no era el casi amigo de Sakura Haruno e Kiba Inuzuka, Nagato no era el mejor amigo de Ino Yamanaka, _NO_ , Nagato solo era una mentira de un chico que había vivido todo el tiempo en mentiras.

"Irónico no, siendo Naruto el que sufrió tanto porque la gente le mentía y ahora el hará sufrir a la gente con su mentira"- gruñó en su mente Nagato -"y él lo sabía, sabía que los demás sufrirían, el me lo advirtió, pero lo que no sabe es lo que estoy sufriendo yo"- sin poderlo evitar más las lágrimas empezaron a caer de su rostro -"dudo que a le importe como un clon como yo esté destrozado por no ser real, por tener el deseo de ser libre y poder tener una vida propia"- gimió en llanto -"no le importa que me dio vida para luego quitármela, me dio un nombre para desaparecerlo, me hizo obtener un trabajo para abandonarlo y lo peor, me dio la oportunidad de enamorarme para nunca disfrutarlo"-.

En algún mundo justo donde existe un equilibrio para las cosas, habrá un Nagato que pudo haber tenido todo eso, uno que pudo regresar al servicio activo shinobi, tal vez no se convirtió en Hokage pero logró una vida aceptable, uno que tuvo un gran retiro y puso su empeño en permanecer a cargo de la tienda de antigüedades y curiosidades por muchos años permitiendo a Irēsa cumplir su sueño de que toda la gente conociera su tienda y sobre todo donde ella paso muchos años trabajando junto con su gran amigo Nagato-kun. En un mundo justo un adulto Nagato regresaría a su casa después de un buen día en el trabajo donde su bella esposa Ino lo esperaría con la cena y una plática de lo bien que su pequeña hija rubia de ojos cafés estaba haciéndolo en la academia ninja.

En un mundo justo Nagato hubiera tenido una vida maravillosa a lado de Ino Yamanaka, pero lamentablemente en este mundo no lo fue; intencional o no intencional, Naruto Uzumaki causó mucho daño no a Nagato, sino a una parte de sí mismo, el orillo a que dos chicos poco a poco se acercarán y sin quererlo Ino Yamanaka olvido su obsesión con Sasuke Uchiha y puso sus ojos en su mejor amigo Nagato, mientras que Nagato, la parte más vulnerable y sincera de Naruto Uzumaki, termino enamorándose de ella y algún día todo esto tendrá sus consecuencias, pero ese día no es hoy.

"Espero estés feliz Naruto con lo que has provocado"- gruñó Nagato -"y ruego a _Kami_ que mis recuerdos no sean manchados al regresar a ti por tu inmensa estupidez de ser más fuerte"- finalizó mientras se acercaba a la tienda cuando vio que Irēsa estaba cerrando -"Irēsa-chan porque cierras temprano"-.

"Oh porque debes prepararte para las finales"- dijo simplemente la mujer mayor.

Nagato se extrañó de esto -"no se a lo que te refieras Irēsa-chan, yo no estoy en las finales"- explicó -"ni siquiera soy ninja ahora ¿lo recuerdas?"-.

"¿Enserio?"- dijo Irēsa confundida poniendo un dedo en su barbilla -"juraría que estabas en las finales"- dijo para sí mismo para después mover sus hombros en señal de resignación -"bueno creo que será bueno prepararnos para mañana de todas formas, así que te deseo suerte aún si no estás en las finales Naruto-kun"- y sin más se fue para su casa.

Nagato se quedó estático en el mismo lugar por casi un minuto -"como me descubrió"- dijo frenético, pero recordó lo que le dijo una vez Ino.

 _"aunque_ _no sea ninja tiene las habilidades del clan todavía y un cierto don para algunas cosas" ~_

"Rayos"- solo fue lo único que salió de su boca.

* * *

Tenten estaba sentada en una banca del parque pensando, hace unos días había logrado conocer un poco de Uzumaki Naruto, realmente se arrepentía de cómo estuvo actuando casi todo el mes.

"Él no se merecía que yo lo viera así"- murmuró apesadumbrada -"el solo trataba de hacer lo correcto"-.

El hablar con el cuándo… bueno… en la llevo a su casa le permitió entender que en el chico no había malicia, si no que el obró de acuerdo a que sentía respeto por ella - _'el me respeta'_ \- pensó sonriendo, esta era una experiencia nueva para ella, Neji era un idiota que la subestimaba y Lee era demasiado caballeroso que a veces evitaba que ella se esforzará, pero Naruto era diferente - _'el confía en mis capacidades aún si no están desarrolladas todavía'_ \- agrego -"creo que podremos ser buenos amigos"- dijo con un sonrisa.

Aún estaba el asunto del rumor de que eran pareja, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo sin tener que ir a la fuente y no quería encontrarse con la cocinera aún, esa chica la había exasperado como nunca nadie antes, algo sobresaliente porque ninguna mujer había logrado tal hazaña -"como sea tendré que resolverlo después de las finales"- declaro pensativa y con resolución.

Y hablando de las finales Tenten estaba en un dilema moral, por una parte estaban sus compañeros de equipo, aún si Neji era un idiota sabía que lo correcto era apoyarlo, al igual que a Lee - _'pero'_ \- pensó - _'realmente quiero que Naruto pueda ganar las finales, no sé porque, pero espero que lo logre'_ \- gimió por no saber que elegir.

"Como sea Naruto ha demostrado que es muy hábil y realmente espero ver de que es capaz"- dijo mientras su estómago gruñía -"bien vamos a buscar algo que comer y tengo ganas de lo que sea que esté alejado de ese puesto de ramen"-.

* * *

"Se acerca un gran tormenta viejo"- dijo la voz de Jiraiya.

"Lo sé Jiraiya"- suspiro Hiruzen -"lo sé, creo que ha llegado el tiempo de expiar mis pecados, fui yo quien no quiso ver en lo que se convertía Orochimaru, fui yo quien pudo detenerlo y no lo hizo, fui yo quien tuvo la oportunidad de matarlo pero dudo y lo mando al exilio y ahora estamos aquí, a un día de uno de los posibles momentos más oscuros de toda la historia de Konoha, todo por mi debilidad"- dijo triste.

Jiraiya solo observaba serio a su sensei mientras de afligía más por los fantasmas del pasado, después suspiro y dijo -"ya déjalo así, ya no podemos hacer nada, yo también debí haber tratado de detenerlo, pero aún lo veía como mi hermano"- pensando en todos los momentos que pasó con Orochimaru -"soy igual de culpable que tú, pero como te dije ya no podemos hacer nada, si no controlar daños"- y dirigiéndole una mirada sería continuo -"¿aun estás convencido de hacerlo tú solo?"-.

"Si, no podría pedirte a ti o a nadie más que esté ahí conmigo ya que no sé lo que planee Orochimaru"- murmuro -"y yo ya no soy tan valioso para la aldea"-.

"¿Que no eres valioso?"- se exasperó Jiraiya -"¡eres el maldito Hokage!, eres la cabeza de la aldea, sin ti para dirigirlos todo se va a ir al diablo"-.

"Jejeje gracias supongo"- rio Hiruzen sin creerlo realmente -"pero ya es tiempo de que exista un quinto Hokage, así que si tú quisieras…"-.

"¡Olvídalo!"- corto Jiraiya -"y no vayas a usar la excusa de hombre viejo y moribundo para convencerme de tomar el puesto"- se quejó -"no estoy hecho para dirigir personas, solo estoy aquí para ayudar a la invasión"-.

Hiruzen guardo un momento de silencio mientras observaba a su alumno y luego hablo -"¿y Naruto-kun?"-.

Jiraiya solo bajo la mirada y suspiro -"el… el… no es como yo lo esperaba"- murmuró

Esto sorprendió ligeramente al Hokage creyendo que Jiraiya no quería a su ahijado, algo que el Sannin noto y decidió aclararlo -"no es que tenga nada malo, es que esperaba un chico impulsivo y torpe que estaba en busca de admiración debido a todo lo que vivió o eso me decían tus informes"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos haciendo sentir culpable a Hiruzen por el pasado de Naruto -"esperaba encontrar un mocoso con la apariencia de Minato y el carácter de Kushina, pero encontré un chico con la apariencia de Minato y su carácter en sus peores momentos de la tercera guerra, más la actitud mezquina y sádica de Kushina cuando alguien la molestaba de niña"- murmuró -"ese chico no confía en nadie, es perverso y muy independiente y prefiere hacer todo solo, me recuerda a Orochimaru"-.

"Temes creer que su lealtad sea cuestionable"- dijo Hiruzen preocupado, eso sería terrible, un Jinchūriki que ya no es leal a la aldea y sobre todo habilidoso.

"No creo"- dijo Jiraiya dándole un respiro a Hiruzen para luego levantar la vista serio y hacerlo temblar -"estoy seguro de ello, ese chico es leal a sí mismo nada más, tal vez a sus pocos amigos que ha hecho y ya, pero no siente una verdadera lealtad hacia Konoha" dijo serio para luego soltar una pequeña risa -"aunque eh de admitir que siento orgullo que sea un chico rodeado de chicas lindas que al parecer lo buscan muy insistentemente"-.

"¿Entonces lo has estado siguiendo?"- pregunto Hiruzen aun sorprendido por saber lo apartado que estaba Naruto ahora - _'jamás espere que esto llegara tan lejos'_ -.

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, debíamos saber que tramaba Danzō con él, así que lo eh estado observando"- dijo Jiraiya -"puede que tenga una habilidad de sensor pero yo no soy el jefe de espionaje por nada, logré estar al pendiente de el en partes de su entrenamiento"-.

"¿Y bien?"- pregunto Hiruzen interesado por el rendimiento de su otrora nieto -"¿qué tal va?"-.

Jiraiya se tomó un tiempo para contestar -"ese niño va a ser un Chūnin terminando todo este lío, es un monstruo totalmente, logro dominar el **_Rasengan_** , logro crear un clon más poderoso, tiene 3 **_habilidades elementales_** y sabrá cuántas cosas más oculta"- explicó.

"¡No puedes estar hablando enserio!"- dijo impactado el Hokage -"es imposible que Naruto-kun logrará todo eso en 1 mes, sobre todo con el **_Rasengan_** , a Minato le tomo 3 años crearlo y a ti 1 año y medio aprenderlo"-.

"¿Te sorprende?"- se burló Jiraiya -"sabes muy bien que esos parásitos de la academia lo detenían y le impedían aprender de forma adecuada, ahora que lo hace todo por su cuenta es capaz de demostrar su verdadero potencial, ¿recuerdas de quien es hijo?"- dijo casi con orgullo -"del prodigio Namikaze Minato y la princesa y heredera de las artes Uzumaki, ese chico tiene el potencial para ser otro Kakashi u otro Itachi y eso que Danzō no ha participado en su entrenamiento aun"-.

Hiruzen se tomó la barba para pensar - _'alguien tan poderoso, tan hábil, jamás creí que Naruto-kun llegará a eso, me da miedo que siga alejándose de la aldea día a día ¿qué podemos hacer para no perder su lealtad?'_ \- pensó desesperado, cuando una verdad cayó en cuenta en su mente.

"¡Eso era lo que planeaba Danzō!"- dijo Hiruzen sorprendido.

"¿Que?"- dijo Jiraiya interesado por saber las intenciones del viejo halcón de guerra con su ahijado.

"Generar una deuda con Naruto-kun, de esa forma mantener su lealtad por la aldea"- explicó Hiruzen aún sin poder creer lo que había hecho su viejo amigo.

"No te entiendo"- dijo confundido Jiraiya.

Hiruzen se tomó su tiempo para poner sus pensamientos en orden y poder contestar -"te conté que Naruto ya tenía actitudes rebeldes desde antes de las preliminares, fuimos testigos de sus actitud a su compañera de equipo"- explicó Hiruzen esperando que Jiraiya le siguiera el tema, cuando el dio señal de entender continuó -"esto llegó a oídos de Danzō que al temer por la lealtad del niño y sabiendo del valor que tiene para la aldea, decidió hacer lo mismo que nosotros hicimos con el chico Uchiha-san, le dimos algo para tenerlo contento sabiendo que habría más si mantenía fiel su convicción hacia Konoha"- finalizó - _'es por eso que aún no lo entrena, le deja la noción que habrá más aún si se mantiene fuerte y leal'_ -.

Jiraiya proceso eso y quedó sorprendido -"un buen plan debo admitirlo"- admitió -"¿entonces no piensa usar al Gaki?"-

Hiruzen suspiro -"no lo sé, podría más adelante, pero tengo mis dudas, hoy en la reunión del consejo pude ver que Danzō realmente está interesado en Naruto de buena forma"- luego cerrando los ojos continuo -"pero hay que mantener aún los ojos bien abiertos, no hay que confiarnos con el tan pronto"-.

"Bueno entonces yo creo que sería todo"- dijo Jiraiya despidiéndose.

"Espera"- lo detuvo Hiruzen -"necesito que hagas algo, sin importar lo que pase mañana necesitamos pensar en el futuro de Konoha"- dijo mirando seriamente a Jiraiya -"ante tu negativa de tomar el manto de Hokage no hay otra opción, necesito que por cualquier medio traigas de regreso a _Tsunade-hime_ "-.

* * *

Sakura estaba triste, este mes había sido muy solitario, no había visto a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo, y aunque le hubiera encantado ver a Sasuke-kun, al que realmente quería ver era a Naruto.

"1 mes y no pude verlo en ningún momento"- suspiro triste -"se suponía que si lograba verlo resolveríamos todas nuestras diferencias y podríamos comenzar de nuevo, pero al parecer todos pudieron tener un tiempo con Naruto menos yo"- dijo pensativa -"Ino, Nagato-kun y hasta... Tenten"-.

También algo que empezaba a molestar a Sakura era la relación de Naruto y Tenten; ella había llegado para llevarse lo que era de ella, la atención de Naruto. Nunca antes se había sentido así ni con Ino en su búsqueda por el corazón de Sasuke-kun; se sentía desplazada, olvidada, por alguien que Naruto conoció solo en un par de días, se suponía que le gustaba al Uzumaki desde hace años y de repente él la olvido.

Sakura tenía que admitirlo, tener a Naruto adulándola y animándola era algo que muy en el fondo le gustaba, ella tan insegura y con poca autoestima se sentía bien cuando por lo menos una persona pensaba que era bonita además de sus padres -"era bueno saber que había alguien que veía atractivo en mí, pero ahora todo eso se lo llevó Tenten"-

 ** _'Estás siendo estúpida'_** \- la reprendió **Inner-** **Sakura** - ** _'¡que nos debería importar que un monstruo como Naruto piense de nosotras!'_** -.

"¡NO LO LLAMES MONSTRUO!"- replicó molesta la chica y luego se calmó al darse cuenta de su explosión había sido fuera de su mente - _'no lo es'_ \- murmuró -"solo espero lograr volver a ser amigos"- aunque sabía que dentro de ella ser solo simples amigos no era lo que realmente quisiera.

* * *

"¿Estás listo?"- pregunto Naruto.

"Realmente no"- murmuró Nagato.

Habían llegado a la _Biblioteca de Archivos_ para poder comparar los resultados de su entrenamiento y poder terminar con la misión que le encomendó a Nagato hace 20 días.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"- pregunto Naruto otra vez.

"¿Cómo crees que me siento? ¡voy a desaparecer! ¡a dejar de existir!"- se quejó Nagato.

"Me refiero a físicamente"- dijo Naruto no entendiendo que le sucedía al clon.

"Debí saberlo"- murmuró molesto Nagato -"exhausto solo quiero terminar esto ya de una vez"-.

"Ok pues Shiho-chan está prepara, yo estoy preparado, y tú lo estás así que"- y poniendo las manos para disiparlo.

"¡Espera!"- detuvo Nagato -"antes que lo hagas me gustaría pedirte un favor"- dijo.

Naruto parpadeo confundido -"claro, adelante dime"-.

Nagato dio un suspiro largo y luego le explicó a Naruto su petición -"quiero que hagas eso, para ella"-.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, jamás espero que su clon hiciera algo así por Ino Yamanaka -"¿estás seguro?, podría decirle la verdad"-.

"¡NO!"- grito enojado Nagato -"¡no me quitarás eso también!"-.

"¡Oye calma chico!"- dijo Naruto -"está bien lo haré como quieres"-.

"Bueno me despido, mucha suerte Naruto"- dijo Nagato.

"Gracias y te prometo que también haré algo con la tía de Ino-chan, terminando los exámenes hablaré con ella"- y poniendo ambas manos juntas hizo el sello.

Nagato entonces empezó a brillar hasta que se convirtió en una réplica exacta de Naruto solo que era una silueta hecha de chakra, entonces se empezó a desintegrar y a unirse al cuerpo de Naruto dando así el final de su vida.

A cierta distancia de ese lugar se encontraba Ino Yamanaka, reunida con su equipo disfrutando una comida en honor a Shikamaru, de repente ella sintió un escalofrío y puso su mirada en el cielo, sintiéndose sumamente triste sin saber porque, solo pudo desear que todos estuviera bien con la gente que quería, sobre todo su mejor amigo y el hombre al que le entrego su primer beso y próximamente su corazón.

"¿Naruto-kun estás bien?"-dijo pregunto Shiho.

"Si, es extraño, me siento más fuerte, mi chakra regreso, pero no recuerdo nada de lo que él vivió"- dijo confundido.

"¿Enserio?'- dijo Shiho curiosa -"eso es extraño, es un efecto secundario que no esperábamos"-.

"Si eso demuestra que la técnica está incompleta"- dijo evaluando su clon -"solo siento una enorme tristeza y no la puedo explicar"- murmuró el chico.

"Extraño"- contesto la chica -"bueno si no te sientes bien podíamos terminar ahora"- dijo con amabilidad.

"No, no, estoy bien"- dijo Naruto -continuemos.

"Ok"- dijo Shiho -"bien como vimos tu chakra ha regresado de nuevo, así que deducimos que hubo un aumento significativo en tus habilidades"- explicó mientras sacaba sus notas y una pluma -"¿podrías enumerar tus avances que hiciste este mes?"-.

"Me gustaría oírlo también"- se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos, ambos chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron a Danzō caminar lentamente hacia ellos.

"Danzō-sama"- dijeron ambos y se inclinaron.

"Naruto-kun, Shiho-san, es un gusto verlos, espero estén bien"- dijo el anciano.

"Sí señor, estamos bien"- dijo Naruto mientras Shiho asintió -"¿a qué debemos su visita?"- pregunto.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo Naruto-kun"- dijo el anciano -"pero primero que nada, me gustaría escuchar ese informe"- le contesto seriamente.

"Si claro"- dijo Naruto -"bueno para ser exactos como Shiho lo comento, mi Chakra ha crecido, calculamos un 20%"- dijo esperando un reconocimiento de Danzō para continuar y lo obtuvo en un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del viejo Halcón de guerra -"bien también eh mejorado mi control de chakra, mi habilidad de sensor ha mejorado pero aun no descubro usarla de forma inconsciente, eh descubierto que tengo **_3 Elementos_** manipulables: **_Fūton_** , **_Raiton_** y **_Katon_** , también eh creado 3 jutsu de cada elemento: **_Fūton: Hanabi_** **_(Elemento Viento: Pirotecnia)_** de _clase C;_ **_Raiton: Hōden_** **_(Elemento Rayo: Descarga)_** de _clase D_ y **_Katon: Kitsunebi_** **_(Elemento Fuego: Zorro de Fuego)_** de _clase B_ , mi **_Taijutsu_** ha mejorado muchísimo y he creado un estilo nuevo que aún no puedo usar debido a algunas limitantes pero ya trabaje en cómo lograr dominarlo y eh dominado el **_Rasengan_** una técnica de _clase A_ "- finalizó Naruto.

Danzō contempló toda esta pieza de información por unos momentos -"bien hecho Naruto-kun, me da gusto que hayas aprovechado este regalo que se te brindo, eso me mantiene calmado en algunos aspectos"- dijo serio y luego se dirigió a la otra chica que había anotado toda la información -"Shiho-san ¿nos darías unos minutos para hablar algo en privado?"- le pregunto.

"Claro Danzō-sama"- dijo inclinándose y caminando lejos de ellos.

"¿Dígame qué quiere hablar conmigo Danzō-sama?"- pregunto curioso Naruto después de ver partir a Shiho.

"Me gustaría hablar de unos asuntos que ocurrirán mañana"- dijo el anciano.

 ** _Horas después en Ichiriaku_**

"Hay que dar un brindis, por nuestro querido Naruto-kun que mañana vencerá a todos sus rivales y se convertirá en Chūnin"- dijo la voz de Ayame.

Era noche y Naruto había ido a Ichiriaku para cenar, lo que no esperaba es que lo estaban esperando para darle una sorpresa, reunidos estaban Ayame, Teuchi, Ino, Shiho e Iruka para animarlo para mañana.

"¡ _¹_ _Kampai_!"- dijeron todos mientras chocaban sus vasos de té.

"Gracias"- dijo Naruto contento y luego se acercó a Ino -"no se supone que tú deberías apoyar a Shikamaru, pero estás aquí apoyándome a mi"- río el rubio.

"Si bueno en la tarde estuve con Shikamaru y mi equipo, pero la verdad mi apuesta está en ti"- dijo sonriente la rubia -"además admitámoslo, Shika no le interesa ganar esto y solo se sentirá satisfecho con vencer a la rubia de Suna, si no es que se rinde antes"- se rio.

"Tienes razón"- también río Naruto pensando en la actitud de su amigo -"muchas gracias por venir Ino-chan"-.

"De nada"- dijo la chica -"pensaba traer a Nagato-kun, pero no lo encontré, es triste que siendo su mejor amiga no sepa dónde viva"- murmuró apenada.

De repente Naruto sintió una punzada en su corazón y una profunda tristeza dentro albergó su pecho, todo este asunto de Nagato e Ino lo confundía mucho, había descubierto que desde que Nagato había regresado a él, su actitud había sido más relajada, como si hubiera recordado como sonreír o estar alegre, lo había hablado con Shiho-chan y ella lo atribuyo a que Nagato se había llevado un rasgo de su personalidad y ahora volvía a estar completo, eso explicaba mucho de sus actos hostiles recientes, todos ocurrieron cuando Nagato estaba con lejos, inclusive antes de usar el Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Como fuera todo eso era un lio y esperaba que cumpliendo el último deseo de Nagato todo regresara a la normalidad, por eso le había pedido ayuda a Danzō con el asunto de la petición de Nagato.

Los pensamientos de Naruto fueron interrumpidos por Iruka que le estaba hablando -"perdone Iruka-sensei, me distraje ¿qué pregunto?"-.

"¿Que porque tú novia no está aquí contigo celebrando con nosotros?"- pregunto el Chūnin.

Esta pregunta provocó reacciones en tres personas, rubor en Naruto, una cara de enojo en Ayame y una sonrisa de burla en Ino -"bueno ella esta con sus compañeros, ambos están en la final verdad, además no es mi novia"- dijo el chico ruborizado.

"¡Mejor! no la necesitamos"- dijo mordazmente Ayame.

Está declaración sorprendió a Iruka y Shiho, que nunca habían visto molesta a la cocinera como hoy.

"Yo pensaba invitarla pero Ayame no me dejo"- dijo Ino sonriendo de burla.

"Como dije, no la necesitamos"- repitió molesta Ayame

El ambiente se había puesto ligeramente incómodo para todos excepto para Ino que disfrutaba todo esto -"como sea"- dijo Teuchi tratando de cambiar el tema -"Naruto todos aquí sabemos de lo que eres capaz pero dinos ¿qué vamos a esperar mañana?"- dijo sonriendo

Naruto que se sentía feliz con las personas que estaban a su lado, después de alejarse del Hokage y su equipo estás personas eran lo más cercano a una familia que tenía al día de hoy y sabía que había la posibilidad de que más personas se unieron a ese círculo tan especial para él, personas como Sai o Panda-chan.

Viendo cada uno de los rostros sonrientes que lo veían esperando su respuesta, se permitió ser una vez más el Naruto que era antes de que todos los cambios en su vida ocurrieran.

"¡Voy a ir a patear traseros y demostrar que Naruto Uzumaki es lo mejor de esta aldea!"- declaró con un grito levantando su vaso -"¡de verás!"-

Y levantando sus vasos, todos repitieron con un grito de forma realmente eufórica -"¡de verás!"-.

 _¹Kampai: Salud_

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Finales I:_**

 ** _Shikamaru vs Temari_**

* * *

 ** _"Se acercan las finales y ya todo se está dirigiendo a ese momento, ¿qué le espera a Naruto y sus amigos en este capítulo de sus vida con la amenaza de la invasión cada vez más cerca?"._**

 ** _Bien antes de que me linchen quiero aclarar algo, Nagato fue concebido para esto, para ser una piedra angular en este arco, su desaparición desencadenara muchos cambios, en Ino, en Naruto y hasta en Sakura, sé que es triste pero tenía que pasar para que de alguna forma Ino y Naruto tuvieran un futuro, ¿ahora la pregunta es? como y cuando Ino se enterará que Nagato ya no existe más, y si alguna vez se enterara de quien fue realmente su mejor amigo._**

 ** _Bueno tenemos la introducción de los demás miembros del consejo, los ancianos ex-compañeros del Hokage, muchos fics usan el consejo como todos los líderes del clan y un representante civil o el consejo shinobi y el consejo civil, yo quise ser algo distinto y solo use a los que se suponen son en el canon, Homura y Kotaru son personas que al parecer tiene agendas distintas a los demás miembros del consejo, veremos que traen y si alguna vez Naruto sabrá la información que Homura elimino de Uzushio._**

 ** _Regreso Danzō, Hiruzen y Jiraiya y ellos saben que se viene una invasión, por fin nos enteramos de las intenciones de Danzō hacia Naruto, en lo personal Danzō se me hace una persona muy fiel a la aldea, probablemente sus métodos no fueron tan éticos pero todo lo hacía por Konoha, mi Danzō será un poco menos oscuro pero aun así puede tener momentos donde antepone el deber que la lógica y lo que es correcto, Jiraiya expresó su opinión sobre Naruto, él sabe que este Naruto no era el que se imaginaba y se le hace difícil acercarse y el Sandaime está aferrado a enfrentarse a Orochimaru solo._**

 ** _Tenemos los pensamientos de Neji y Lee sobre las finales y el regreso de Hinata a la historia (aunque no había tenido una participación decente hasta ahora) y ahora la chica tiene una misión ¿lograra cumplirla por el amor a Hanabi o su amor por Naruto lo impedirá?_**

 ** _También aclarar algo, Naruto no tendrá una personalidad diferente, de hecho todo lo contrario, como lo mencione, cuando Nagato existía (inclusive antes de ser un clon más poderoso) Naruto era más explosivo cuando estaba enojado (recordando sus arrebatos con Hiruzen, con Tenten y sobre todo con Ino) se molestaba con facilidad, eso es porque Nagato tenía la parte de Naruto que era más relajada y aceptaba todo (es por eso que Ino mangoneaba a Nagato tan fácilmente y por eso él se sentía en deuda con ella) Nagato no es una personalidad nueva, Nagato es la personalidad del Naruto original que ahora que está de regreso no significa que Naruto vuelva a como era antes, si no que ya no explotara tan fácilmente._**

 ** _La última escena fue de mus favoritas, eso explica lo anterior, Naruto disfruta estos tiempos, con la gente que lo rodea, la verdad estos 4 capítulos han sido mis favoritos por mucho de la historia, veamos que tal lo hacemos con las finales._**

* * *

 _Logan_ : ** _Pues como no si es el Naruto original, el que se la pasaba llorando porque no podía evangelizar al Sasuke :v_**

 ** _Sobre lo que planea Nagato, pues solo queda esperar y ahora sabes porque Naruto era tan brusco._**

 ** _Y pues estaré trabajando en 7000 palabras, si hay más es porque me vino la inspiración pero de menos no habrá, que es lo normal que estoy escribiendo._**

 ** _Un saludo_**

 _sayuri1707_ : ** _Pues ya vimos, él ahora se ha ido, pero aún tiene una petición que al parecer Naruto va a cumplir._**

 _Shadow Jocker_ : ** _Va mientras no me digas Bakana kao-san o Okama-kun todo bien XD_**

 ** _Yo opino igual, la verdad solo Sakura fue la única que tuvo un crecimiento en toda la serie, relegando a personas interesantes como Tenten a solo relleno y hasta gags cómicos, algo que quiero hacer es darle un protagonismo a ciertos personajes, ya vimos que Hinata tiene ahora una dura misión que cumplir y obviamente todo eso la afectará en su momento._**

 ** _Bueno los enemigos pues como lo dije en el fic, Jiraiya ira por Tsunade, eso dice que el arco de Tsunade seguirá, pero después en el canon sigue relleno y luego la deserción de Sasuke, yo no lo hare así, habrá un cambio y por ende habrá nuevos enemigos, algunos más fuertes que otros, otros solo enfadosos, te aseguro que ninguno despertara queriendo acabar con todos nomas porque si, como dije, hasta los enemigos tendrán un motivo para ser así._**

 ** _Quise adelantar el capítulo por un motivo que explicare después de los reviews así que sin más me despido, saludos._**

 _HenryS_ : ** _si me gusta Pokémon, la serie XYZ me tenía muy enganchado, me gustan los juegos, pero solo el modo historia, no soy bueno en competitivo. pero pues si quiere hablar mi Facebook es Frank Aparicio Hernández XD solo mándame un mensaje de dónde eres porque no agrego gente que no conozco._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _El solitario_ : ** _Gracias, espero te siga gustando._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _216kfazE_ : ** _Gracias, espero siga siendo de tu agrado y no :'( no pudo decirle y se fue sin decir adiós._**

 _Yomi Katari De la Blanc_ : ** _Gracias, me gusta mucho darle un protagonismo a personas aparte de Naruto, no soy de los que se centran solo en un personaje y no sale de él, y la rivalidad esta solo empezando, aún falta mucho, pero hoy vimos que ambas no se quieren ver para nada XD_**

 ** _Saludos Yomi_**

 _alucardzero_ : ** _gracias, doy gracias a Dios que aun la tengo conmigo, ella me metió al vicio de los casino también XD_**

 ** _Use tu idea de hacer especial la partida de Nagato así que gracias, tristemente Ino no sabe que Nagato ya se fue, pero pronto lo hará._**

 _alphaprimus_ : ** _Ino aún no sabe que Nagato es un clon, y Tenten ya tuvo su momento de incertidumbre, ella tiene que decidir a quién apoyar, algo difícil ya que no solo 1, si no 2 de sus compañeros de equipo irán contra su Naruto._**

 ** _Un saludo._**

 _Jpach07_ : ** _Exacto, Ino fue la protagonista de la trilogía pero tristemente ella no estuvo presente y le pudo decir adiós a Nagato._**

 ** _Ja, si la súper-izquierda de Anna, yo también lo tengo en mi celular._**

 _Darkned159_ : ** _No te preocupes ya lo aclare y gracias por leerlo, me da gusto._**

 _Oconner95_ : ** _Pues ahora Naruto está completo nuevamente, y todo está listo para las finales._**

 _CCSakuraforever_ : ** _Gracias espero te siga gustando._**

 _gmirandahijerra2_ : ** _pues las dos son los emparejamientos, pero por el momento Tenten es la única que se está acercando, gracias por leer la historia._**

 _Uta no kyoki_ : ** _Ves lo adelante para ustedes! (y por otra razón también) lamento lo de Nagato, el tenía que seguir adelante y dejarle el camino a Naruto, no ahora pero en algún momento todo tendrá una consecuencia y terminara bien._**

* * *

 ** _En las recomendaciones quiero compartirles_** _Head Space_ ** _de_** Yojimbra ** _una historia muy buena NaruSaku y_** _Another World **de**_ Bigood ** _un NaruIno donde Naruto viaja a otra dimensión._**

 ** _Ahora la parte difícil, adelante este capítulo porque lo tenía guardado en Fanfiction, pero a partir de ahora no estaré publicando más por el momento, eso fue porque ayer mi laptop literalmente exploto y perdí todo mis archivos guardados, era mi forma de trabajar y pues ahora estoy parado laboralmente, además que ya estoy en la última etapa del proceso de trasplante y tendré la cabeza muy ocupada consiguiendo donadores de sangre y citas del hospital, así que espero puedan entenderme si no estoy de vuelta pronto :'( no se cuánto tarde pero espero volver pronto (aunque mucha gente se toma muchos tiempo en sus historias y se van sin avisar yo por lo menos quise comentarles mis motivos)._**

 ** _Les agradezco infinitamente por el recibimiento que me han dado a la historia, enserio pensé que esta historia sería muy pocamente aceptada (mi autoestima habla) pero ustedes me han hecho sentir deseos de seguir escribiendo y de pensar en un buen desenlace para esta y otras historias._**

 ** _Gracias por todos y espero verlos pronto._**


	15. Finales I

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado_** ** _en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 15-_**

 ** _Finales I:_**

 ** _Shikamaru vs Temari_**

Ino tenía puesta su mirada alrededor mientras la gente se dirigía hacia el estadio para ser testigos de la finales -"¿dónde estará?"- pregunto esperando ver a su mejor amigo y casi novio -"llevo 2 días sin verlo ¿estará enojado conmigo o algo así?"- murmuro con aprehensión.

Ino recordaba que la última vez que había visto a Nagato había sido en su cita con él hace dos días. Él había sido insistente en tener una cita dos días después de que ocurrió el incidente con Naruto y aunque Ino trato de negarse no pudo decirle que no al rostro suplicante del castaño.

No es que ella no quisiera salir con él, porque si lo quería, solo que dudaba ya que no quería repetir las mismas cosas que paso con Sasuke, deseaba llevar las cosas con calma por el momento - _'¿dije algo que lo ofendiera aquella vez?'_ \- pensó - _'no recuerdo nada que lo haya molestado como para que no quiera verme'_ -.

Se le hacía muy extraño, según ella toda esa noche había sido... no había otra palabra para decirlo: mágica, habían ido a un restaurant muy bonito de la aldea con el pago de su trabajo en la tienda de su tía; había muchas flores, chocolates. Todo había sido tan romántico, Nagato había sido un perfecto caballero, un encanto y un sueño verdadero que se le hacía difícil no salir de su resolución de esperar ya que se dio cuenta que lentamente se estaba enamorando de él.

"¡Ashh! todo esto es un lio, ¿porque no puedo simplemente decirle como me siento?"- se cuestionó -"no es como si el me tratara distinto ¿no?"- pregunto sin saber la respuesta -"aunque ciertamente Nagato-kun ha estado actuando extraño"- recordó al pensar como el últimamente se veía muy cansado y nervioso, ella lo había atribuido al trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades, pero... ahora no estaba tan segura -"¡no! no pienses así Ino"- se reprendió -"Nagato-kun está bien, él debe estarlo, si pasara algo ya me hubiera dicho algo"- dijo mientras empezaba a reír -"hay Ino, con esa actitud vas a asustarlo antes de que sean novios... si es que te animas a confesar lo que sientes"- medito - _'aun así estaré al pendiente por si pasa algo pero por ahora debo irme al estadio'_ \- pensó con alegría -"¡pero eso es para otro momento, ahora es tiempo que Naruto brille y debo estar ahí para presenciarlo!"- declaró y se dirigió hacia el estadio de las finales.

* * *

Sakura había llegado temprano al estadio donde serían los combates del examen Chūnin, ella había estado pensando en encontrar a Naruto antes de que iniciarán los exámenes y poder hablar -"sé que no es lo indicado, pero no puedo esperar más"- dijo casi desesperada.

Un mes de fracasos para poder encontrarlo la habían tenido en el borde de la histeria mental, eso sin agregar las recientes discusiones con **Inner-Sakura** que habían logrado llevarla al estrés completo - _'jamás pensé que disculparme de mis errores sería tanto problema'_ \- pensó la pelirrosa mirando alrededor por si encontraba una señal de su compañero Uzumaki.

 ** _'Bueno si tienes tantos problemas deberías olvidarlo'_** \- hablo su voz interna - ** _'no es como si el tonto sea algo importante o eso'_** -.

 _'¡Solo cállate si!'_ \- pensó irritada - _'no quiero otra discusión de esto nuevamente'_ \- ya estaba harta de que su otra personalidad la estuviera contradiciendo y diciendo que era una caso perdido cada vez que hablaba de hacer las paces con Naruto -"¡así que mantente callada por una maldita vez en tu vida!"- dijo sin darse cuenta que eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

"Vaya tienes problemas"- dijo una voz a lado de Sakura, ella se dio vuelta y vio a Chōji Akimichi, el compañero de Ino en el equipo 10 viéndola como si fuera una loca.

 _'¡Grandioso!'_ \- pensó Sakura - _'ahora él va a pensar que estoy desquiciada o algo'_ \- agrego -"hola Chōji, ¿qué haces aquí?"-.

"Supongo que lo mismo que tú, vine a ver las finales aunque yo no me quedo parado y discuto conmigo mismo"- dijo con un dejo de ironía.

"Olvida lo que viste"- dijo Sakura -"oye ¿no has visto a Naruto?"-.

"¿Aún sigues buscándolo para disculparte?"- pregunto sorprendiendo a Sakura que lo vio intensamente -"Ino lo menciono una vez"- dijo simplemente.

"¡Bravo! Ino-puerca"- dijo molesta Sakura -"no se puede confiar en las amigas para mantener la boca cerrada y no divulgar tus secretos"- siseo molesta.

"¿Creí que ya no eran amigas?"- respondió Chōji confundido.

"Eso es lo de menos"- murmuro Sakura con desdén -"si, para eso busco a Naruto, para disculparme y decirle que no importa si pierde puede contar con nosotros"-.

 _'Vaya que ánimos'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor el Akimichi -"creo que no es lo correcto por hacer ¿sabes?"- contesto el chico.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- respondió molesta Sakura.

"A que... bueno Naruto va a una competencia muy dura"- explicó el Chōji -"lo que menos necesita es que vengas y lo distraigas con cosas de ese tipo, sobre todo cuando son cosas que podrían ponerlo de nervios"-.

Sakura se puso a pensar en esto y tenía que admitir que Chōji tenía razón, estaba actuando impulsivamente y podía costarle a Naruto su participación en los exámenes aunque no tenía un claro futuro delante de el -"pero entonces ¿qué hago?"- cuestiono Sakura desesperada.

"Podrías esperar a que termine su encuentro, como dices dudo que vencerá al Hyuga... pero por lo menos podría intentarlo"- dijo creyendo que las posibilidades de Naruto eran mínimas y su encuentro acabaría rápido -"ya después hablas con él"-.

"¿Tú crees?"- pregunto Sakura, ella realmente creía que Naruto no lograría ganar, aunque Ino decía que Naruto se había vuelto muy fuerte, no podía ser rival para alguien como Neji Hyuga, un prodigio como Sasuke-kun -"bueno esperaré"- murmuró -"vamos Chōji encontremos unos asientos"-.

"Ok, espero encontrar a Ino, tengo tantas ganas de conocer a su nuevo novio"- murmuró aprehensivo el chico mientras habría una bolsa de frituras.

"¡¿INO TIENE NOVIO?!"- fue el grito de la pelirrosa que se escuchó por todo el estadio.

* * *

Ino caminaba rumbo a los accesos del estadio cuando alguien llamó su atención, una chica con un traje chino casual y unos bollos en su cabello café - _'perfecto'_ \- pensó -"¡ey! ¡Tenten-chan! ¡¹ _Ni Hao_!"- grito.

Tenten se dio la vuelta cuando escucho su nombre y vio a Ino Yamanaka dirigirse hacia ella - _'¿ella? ¿qué querrá?'_ \- pensó confundida -"hola… este… ¿qué te trae por aquí?"- dijo sin saber que decir - _'se amable Tenten, se amable'_ \- se dijo así misma con cierta dificultad.

Ino se rio de la expresión incómoda de Tenten -"creo que lo mismo para ti, ¡las finales!"- contesto -"donde nuestros compañeros y amigos compiten ¿recuerdas?"-.

"Si claro"- murmuró Tenten sin saber que decir, Ino Yamanaka era una de las personas que no soportaba junto a Sakura Haruno, pero después de su encuentro con Naruto y una dosis de humildad en forma de derrota, se había propuesto a no juzgar a los demás antes de conocerlos, aún si Ino era una de las fracasadas de la aldea en su opinión -"tu compañero Shikamaru ¿verdad? ¿crees que pueda llegar lejos?"-.

"Quien sabe"- dijo Ino pensativa -"nunca se sabe con ese perezoso, aun así, mis apuestas no están con él"- y luego sonrió burlescamente -"esta con mi muy adorado amigo... Naruto-kun"-.

"¿O tú también?"- dijo sin pensar Tenten, cuando se dio cuenta de los que dijo se tapó la boca con las manos y se ruborizó -"digo... es un buen candidato a ganar y eso"- trato de arreglar pero sabía que el daño estaba hecho -"esto va a generar más rumores ¿verdad?"- pregunto molesta sin esperar una respuesta.

Ino sonrió más y tomo a Tenten del brazo -"vamos debemos encontrar un lugar para sentarnos y deseo que te sientes junto a mi"- le dijo mientras la jalaba en dirección a los accesos -"quiero conocer más a la muy famosa _Panda-chan_ "-.

"¡Oye! ¡no me llames así!"- gruñó Tenten siendo arrastrada por Ino hacia las gradas.

"Vamos no seas delicada"- dijo Ino mientras buscaba un lugar -"todos aquí somos amigos"- agrego mientras localizaba lugares libres cerca de la barrera del estadio, que oportunamente estaban a lado de su compañero de equipo y una chica pelirrosa muy conocida por ella - _'perfecto'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa malvada.

"Yo jamás dije que fuéramos amigas"- murmuró Tenten mientras se dejaba guiar por Ino.

"Me hieres Tenten-chan"- dijo Ino con una voz fingida de dolor -"que va a pensar Naruto-kun cuando sepa que su amada _Panda-chan_ no quiere estar cerca de su no tan amada como ella, pero nueva amiga Ino-chan"- dijo mientras se acercaba a los chicos sentados.

"¡No lo metas en esto!"- dijo Tenten que no quería que hablaran más de Naruto pero sin saber que esa frase se podía malinterpretar de otra forma.

"Oh demasiado sobreprotectora con su hombre"- se burló Ino a costa de la chica de los bollos que no hizo más que ruborizarse pero cuando Tenten iba a replicar Ino no le dio oportunidad ya que ya había llegado con Sakura y Chōji -"¡hey chicos! ¿está libre aquí?"-.

Sakura se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz conocida y cuando pensaba saludarla con un comentario mordaz del que ya estaban acostumbrados se dio cuenta que estaba acompañada por otra chica, una chica que había estado rondando sus pensamientos muy recientemente - _'¡ES ELLA!'_ \- pensó molesta.

Sakura había estado pensando las cosas sobre su relación con Naruto y seguía sin encontrar una explicación para porque él se negaba a verla o querer estar cerca de ella, con el tiempo y el estrés de sus discusiones con **Inner-Sakura** la llevaron a creer que alguien podría estar mal influenciando a su compañero. Pero la cuestión era saber _¿quién?_ y luego todo tuvo sentido, quien más que la supuesta novia de Naruto, desde que ella llego todo había cambiado, y era bien sabido que a Tenten no tenía muy buena opinión de ella e Ino, así que no podía ser otra persona que la misma chica que según para ella la había remplazado en la vida de Naruto, quitándole el lugar que le correspondía y al verla que estaba tomada del brazo de Ino su mente empezó a formular más pensamientos de ese tipo.

 _'¡No puede ser! ¿piensa en quitarme a Ino también?'_ \- pensó sin darse cuenta de la expresión incómoda de la chica del pelo de bollos ante el agarre de la Yamanaka - _'¿ELLA PIENSA QUITARME TODO O QUE?'_ \- gruñó mentalmente.

Ante el silencio de las dos personas y al ver la cara molesta de Sakura, Ino decidió hacer lo más sensato que pudo haber hecho, se sentó a lado de ellos - _'esto va a hacer divertido'_ \- pensó la chica al ver toda la tensión -"Chōji, Sakura les presento a Tenten-chan, Tenten-chan esté es mi compañero de equipo Chōji Akimichi"- dijo señalando al chico -"y creo que ya conoces a Sakura"- dijo con una sonrisa señalando a la pelirrosa.

"Si ya nos habíamos visto"- murmuró Tenten viendo a la chica que la veía de manera penetrante - _'¿está molesta conmigo o algo? ¿será por lo del otro día?'_ -.

 _'¡¿Que demonios estás pensando Ino-puerca?! ¡no quiero estar cerca de esta **usurpadora**!'_\- pensó irritada Sakura -"y dime Tenten ¿estás aquí para apoyar a tu novio?"- dijo con una voz falsa de dulzura.

"¡Oh! ¿aquí es el lugar exclusivo para apoyar a Naruto-kun?"- dijo una nueva voz a lado de ellos, todos se voltearon y vieron a una chica desconocida con el pelo algo alborotado y unos lentes de fondo de botella.

"¡Ey! Shiho-chan ¡viniste!"- saludo Ino que era al parecer la única que la conocía.

"Obviamente, eh estado trabajando con Naruto-kun tanto que debo ver los frutos de nuestro trabajo"- murmuró la chica sentándose a lado de Tenten -"hola probablemente no te acuerdes pero yo estaba contigo en la academia"- saludo.

Tenten observó a la chica analíticamente y trato de recordar -"si creo que me acuerdo, estuvimos juntas"- menciono al tener una imagen algo borrosa de ella en sus memorias -"pero no te volví a ver después de la selección Genin"-.

"Si, pase a la reserva"- dijo la chica simplemente -"ya tú sabes, nadie podía llenarle el gusto a Kakashi Hatake hasta la llegada de Naruto-kun y su equipo"-.

"Ya veo"- dijo Tenten pensando en que los Genin de su generación solo el equipo de Gai estaba vigente -"entonces... ¿qué haces ahora?"- pregunto tratando de hacer una conversación.

"Oh, trabajo para un grupo de investigación"- murmuró la chica -"y apoyo a Naruto-kun para su mejoramiento"-.

"¿Has estado trabajando con Naruto?"- pregunto Sakura sorprendida - _'otra persona más que ha estado con Naruto, ¿soy la única que no ha podido verlo o qué?'_ \- pensó molesta.

"Si"- contesto la chica -"soy Shiho por cierto"- se presentó ante los demás -"eh estado trabajando con Naruto-kun para su preparación para los exámenes en este mes"-.

"¿Otra chica apoyando a ese tonto?"- murmuró una voz masculina -"demonios estoy celoso por él y a la vez siento un grado de respeto"-.

Todos voltearon para ver al recién llegado que era Inuzuka Kiba que estaba acompañado por Akamaru y Hyuga Hinata -"¡hola chicos!"- dijo el chico del perro.

"¡Hey Kiba! ¡Hinata!"- saludo Ino -"les presentó a Tenten-chan y a Shiho-chan"- dijo la rubia a los recién llegados.

"Hola"- saludo tímidamente Hinata.

Kiba miro con recelo a Tenten -"ya teníamos el gusto de vernos"- murmuró el chico a lo que Tenten solo se ruborizó por la pena -"ese día andabas un poco molesta ¿no?"-.

"Si bueno fue un día difícil"- murmuró la chica de los bollos.

"¡Ja! ¿difícil?"- dijo Ino burlándose -"al parecer tuviste muchas discusiones ese día Tenten-chan, con Naruto, con Kiba y con Ayame-chan por lo menos"-.

Tenten recordó como se había enfrentado a la chica cocinera y se puso aún más roja -"¡no es algo que me enorgullezca!"- replico y miro a Kiba -"lamento como te trate y lo que te dije"- y luego volteo a ver a Sakura -"igual para ti, estaba de mal humor y saqué mis frustraciones con ustedes, no fue correcto de mi parte"- dijo de forma sincera.

"Si bueno... descuida, no hay problema"- dijo Kiba olvidándose de ese tema y sentándose, Hinata también se sentó a lado de Kiba.

Sakura prefirió no decir nada, no iba a darle el gusto a la otra chica de a ver aceptado sus disculpas.

"Este es un grupo muy colorido"- dijo una nueva voz, una muy conocida por Sakura -"¿estaría bien si les dejo otro miembro para que convivan?"-.

Sakura rápidamente volteo y vio a su sensei Kakashi junto al chico de sus sueños -"¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Sasuke-kun!"- dijo Sakura con alegría.

Kakashi saludo de vuelta pero Sasuke solo la miro sin decir nada, el decidió observar a todo el grupo que estaba reunido - _'el gordo y la acosadora número 2 del equipo 10; la rara y el perro callejero del equipo 8; la chica del equipo del Hyuga; y una chica que no conozco'_ \- pensó observando a Shiho que le devolvió la vista con una expresión sin interés - _'me alegra que no es otra fan como las otras'_ \- pensó complacido.

"Bien Sasuke, quédate aquí y ve las finales con tus lindos compañeros Genin"- dijo mientras observaba al grupo y se detuvo con la chica de lentes -' _¿dónde la eh visto antes?'_ \- pensó pero luego se rindió al no recordar -"yo estaré con los Jōnin"- y despareció en un **_Shunshin_** (Parpadeo).

"Hnn"- murmuró Sasuke y se sentó a lado de Hinata que solo se tensó al estar cerca de la persona que su clan había marcado como su objetivo.

"¡Espera Sasuke-kun yo me siento a tu lado!"- dijo Sakura que se movió de su asiento y se sentó a lado de Sasuke empujando los pies de los demás.

 _'Era de esperarse'_ \- pensó Tenten y al ver que Ino no hacia escándalo de esa situación se acercó a ella -"¿porque no estás molesta con que ella se te esté adelantando?"- le susurró mientras tomaba una bebida de las que Chōji estaba repartiendo -"gracias"- le dijo al chico.

"Eso es cosa del pasado"- le dijo simplemente -"mi mirada está en otros asuntos, algo más real para mí"- agrego.

Esto fue escuchado por Sasuke que se sorprendió - _'¿será verdad que una de las acosadoras se ha rendido?'_ \- pregunto asombrado -' _y pensar que esperaba ver cómo Naruto se humillaba a pero estas son buenas noticias'_ \- dijo con satisfacción -' _gracias a Kami, ahora conseguir que la otra desista y me deje en paz también'_ -.

"Jamás pensé que te rindiera tan fácilmente"- dijo Tenten interesada en que una de las fanáticas de Uchiha ya no lo fuera -"digo sin ofender"-.

"Bueno sabes Naruto tiene esa capacidad de poner todo lo verdadero en perspectiva"- le explicó sabiendo que ella había tenido un momento parecido con Naruto hace unos días -"poniéndolo sencillo, me encontré con él, trate de darle pelea, me dio una paliza, platicamos, me dijo lo que necesitaba escuchar y ahora somos amigos ¿me entiendes?"- le dijo tratando de explicarse.

Tenten conocía eso perfectamente, ya que fue lo que vivió hace unos días -"lo sé, me ha pasado"- murmuró -"¿y te puedo preguntar qué aprendiste de esta situación?, si no es mucha molestia claro"- pregunto curiosa.

"Claro"- dijo Ino que no veía mal que la novia de su amigo la conociera más -"aprendí que estaba siendo una desgracia de ninja y que el mundo de allá afuera no sería lindo conmigo si continuaba así"- contesto.

Tenten entendió esto y se sintió contenta de que la chica tuviera un cambio de actitud para mejor -"eso es bueno, debemos ser mejores, no podemos dejar que los chicos se lleven todo el crédito de ser Shinobi"- le sonrió levantando su bebida.

"Tú lo has dicho hermana"- sonrió Ino también chocando su bebida con la de ella.

Sakura que no se había perdido este intercambio se sentía irritada a cada minuto - _'estúpida Ino, primero finge que ya no le interesa Sasuke que hasta se consiguió nuevo novio'_ \- pensó molesta - _'y ahora ya es muy amiguita de esa Tenten'_ \- gimió frustrada - _'a este paso esa chica me va a quitar todo'_ -.

"Ahora contéstame algo Tenten-chan"- dijo Ino y su sonrisa maligna regreso mientras veía como Tenten tomaba un trago de su bebida -"¿ya te besaste con Naruto?"-.

Tenten solo pudo reaccionar de una sola forma ante semejante pregunta, escupió su bebida hacia el frente y se puso roja -"¿de qué rayos hablas?"-.

"Oh vamos, es obvio que se refiere a que si has besado a tu novio"- dijo Shiho que quiso unirse a la conversación, las cosas de este tipo se le hacían interesantes -"me cuesta creer que en este mes de relación los dos no han tenido un momento romántico de ese tipo"- se burló mientras tomaba sus lentes.

Tenten farfullo sin saber que decir, jamás espero que los rumores las seguirían hasta aquí - _'maldita Ino y su insistencia en sentarme aquí con ella'_ -.

Mientras Tenten tenía un lío mental y emocional, los demás ocupantes del grupo estaban conmocionados por la noticia que acababan de escuchar.

Ino y Shiho sonreían por la burla sabiendo que eso pondría a Tenten en el borde, Sakura por otro lado gruñía más sin saber porque le molestaba la insinuación de que Naruto y Tenten se besaron.

Pero también hubo reacciones de los demás que no conocían esta pieza de información. Sasuke y Kiba estaban sorprendidos que Naruto tuviera novia y no solo cualquier novia si no la chica más fuerte de la aldea y una año mayor que él, eso provocó que el crecimiento de respeto y celos de Kiba por Naruto crecía a pasos agigantados - _'¡este chico es mi héroe!'_ \- pensó. Mientras tanto Chōji ya sabia el rumor despues de que Ino lo menciono ayer, pero no lo habia creído hasta ahora.

Hinata por el contrario estaba hirviendo - _'¡¿Naruto-kun tiene novia?! ¡eso es imposible!'_ \- pensó desesperada - _'yo lo amo con todo mi corazón, ¿quién es esta chica que se interpuesto en nuestro camino?'_ -.

Tenten encontró su voz y al ver que todos la veían esperando su respuesta, murmuró -"esos rumores no son ciertos, no haya nada entre Naruto y yo"- dijo tratando de aplacar las dudas de los demás.

"¿Estas segura?"- dijo Ino con una sonrisa traviesa -"porque eso de que alguien cargue a sus amigas en la espalda no es muy común"- dijo asombrando a Tenten que jamás espero que alguien se enterara de eso -"¿o no Shiho-chan?"-.

"¡Absolutamente!"- dijo Shiho con un cara seria pero por dentro estaba riendo -"Naruto-kun nunca me ha llevado en la espalda en este tiempo de amistad que llevábamos ¿y a ti Ino-san?"-.

"Tampoco"- dijo fingiendo tristeza -"me siento estafada, pero a lo mejor es un derecho reservado únicamente para su amada Panda-chan"- río.

"¡Dejen de hablar de nosotros!"- gruñó Tenten molesta y avergonzada.

Los demás miembros Genin reunidos solo observaban esto con interés, no sabían cuál era la verdad sobre la relación de esta chica y el rubio Uzumaki, Sakura conocía el rumor pero no quería hablar más de este tema así que decidió cambiarlo pronto -"y dinos Shiho-san, hablaste que ayudaste a Naruto con su entrenamiento ¿cómo exactamente lo conociste?"-.

Shiho que esperaba este cuestionamiento ya tenía una excusa para contar, lo mismo que le dijo ayer a Ino cuando la conoció -"trabajo para un grupo de investigación del consejo de la aldea, un miembro del consejo decidió tomar a Naruto-kun como su aprendiz y lo asignó a mi equipo para ayudarlo en lo que necesitara"- explicó -"hay nos hicimos amigos y lo ayude en sus avances"-.

Todos escucharon esto asombrados, solo Ino que sabía esto desde ayer aún seguía sorprendida de la suerte de Naruto para este examen.

"Espera, espera"- dijo Sakura anonadada -"¿me estás diciendo que el consejo de la aldea está entrenando a Naruto?"- pregunto - _'no puedo creerlo, esto es algo sorprendente, jamás espere que Naruto tuviera un honor así, lo esperaba más de Sasuke-kun'_ -.

"No"- dijo Shiho -"solo un miembro del consejo y aún no lo entrena"- corrigió -"él está probando a Naruto-kun y sus habilidades, si llena su expectativa el será entrenado por él, supongo"- dijo Shiho -"todo lo que vean hoy de Naruto-kun es enteramente aprendido por el mismo y mi ayuda"-.

 _'¿El consejo de Konoha?'_ \- pensó molesto Sasuke - _'¿ese Dobe está siendo evaluado por un miembro del consejo? ¿porque él y porque yo no?'_ \- gruñó con rabia hasta donde es el alcance del poder e influencia de Naruto.

 _'¿Así que ella también está cerca de mi Naruto-kun?'_ \- pensó igual molesta Hinata, no solo conocer que Tenten era la presunta pareja de su amado, sino que está chica Shiho había estado junto a Naruto todo este mes - _'¿porque me pasa esto?'_ \- pensó casi al borde de la histeria - _'pensé que solo era Sakura-san, pero también está Ino-san, Tenten-san y ahora Shiho-san'_ \- gruño -' _¿cuántas mujeres hay en la vida de mi Naruto-kun?'_ -.

 _'Ya no es tu Naruto recuérdalo'_ \- vino la voz de su cabeza - _'tienes una misión que cumplir'_ -.

Hinata entonces se acordó de cómo ahora ella ya no podía pensar en Naruto, no, ella ahora debía pensar en Uchiha-san, conocerlo y lograr que se enamore de ella o por lo menos que acepte ser su prometido, con pesar en su corazón volteo a ver a Sasuke -"y dime Sasuke-san ¿cómo ha estado tu mes?"-.

Había sido una tarde de sorpresas pero ninguna cómo está, ver a Hinata Hyuga hablar tranquilamente con Sasuke Uchiha era algo que nadie esperaba, la mandíbula de Ino, Kiba y Chōji cayó de repente, Sakura parecía como si hubiera tragado limón; solo Shiho y Tenten se mantenían impasibles pero curiosas.

Sasuke se sorprendió también de esto, la chica nunca le había dirigido la palabra, de hecho estaba seguro que nunca habían hablado antes, tanta fue la sorpresa que olvido su ira hacia Naruto y contestó simple y educadamente -"bien, eh estado entrenando"- y calló confundido sin saber que más decir.

Hinata supo que ya no podía forzar más el tema y guardo también silencio esperando otro momento para poder acercarse al chico pelinegro - _'lo hago por ti Hanabi'_ -.

 ** _'¡ESA PERRA!'_** \- fue lo que grito **_Inner-Sakura_** - ** _'no solo es Ino, ¿si no también la bicho raro ahora?'_** \- se cuestionó - ** _'¡esto es culpa de Naruto y su novia!, orillaron a la Hyuga a buscar a otro pretendiente ahora que el torpe no está disponible'_** \- gruñó - ** _'pero es una estúpida si cree que podrá lograrlo'_** -.

Todos se mantuvieron callados hasta que el silencio fue roto por Ino -"entonces... estábamos hablando de Naruto y tú ¿verdad?"-.

"¡Déjame en paz!"- gruñó Tenten.

* * *

"¡Achu!"- fue el estornudo de Naruto de repente.

"Salud"- contesto Shikamaru a su lado -"probablemente estén hablando de ti en algún lugar"- dijo de tono aburrido.

"Si bueno no los culpo"- dijo Naruto con arrogancia -"soy un agradable tema para conversar"-.

"Probablemente hablen del ridículo que vas a hacer"- dijo la aún más arrogante voz de Neji Hyuga detrás de el -"¿aún no sé qué haces aquí? debiste haberte evitado la pena de venir y demostrar que eres un fracasado"-.

Naruto lentamente se dio la vuelta y solo se le quedó mirando de forma cansada digna de Kakashi -"¿dijiste algo?"-.

"Eres muy creído para ser alguien de segunda clase"- gruñó Neji.

"¿Segunda clase?"- murmuro Naruto confundido mientras pasaba una mano sobre su frente -"han, no lo creo, mi frente está libre de marcas"- dijo simple.

"Eres un maldito"- rugió Neji activando su Byakugan.

"Relájate Neji, aún podrás demostrarle a tu tío que tienes valor para tu clan más al rato, en nuestro encuentro"- dijo Naruto.

Neji simplemente se alejó furioso jurando humillar al Uzumaki y preguntándose como sabia sobre la marca.

"¿Crees que es sabio hacerlo enojar?"- murmuró Shikamaru -"no es cualquier tipo al que puedes tomar a la ligera"-.

"Descuida"- desestimó Naruto -"no es algo por lo cual preocuparse"-.

"Eres muy problemático"- dijo simplemente Shikamaru.

Los demás finalistas tenían que estar de acuerdo con el Nara, el chico Uzumaki oh no sabía con quién se estaba metiendo oh era demasiado estúpido para ignorarlo, ese fue el pensamiento de un chico con spandex verde.

"Sigues de arrogante Naruto"- murmuró molesto -"realmente me gustaría que vencieras a Neji para ser yo el que te dé una lección, pero por lo que parece no duraras mucho con esa actitud soberbia"-.

Sabiendo que estaba causando revuelo Naruto se alejó de los finalistas y se sentó recargándose en la pared y cerró los ojos, cuando los volvió a abrir estaba ante la presencia de Kurama.

 ** _"Bien Gaki has venido, así que por lo que veo estas dando de qué hablar"_** \- murmuro Kurama.

"Si bueno no me importa que piensen de mí, si me subestiman ellos pierden y si me toman en serio lo hace más desafiante"- contesto Naruto.

 **"Ya veo ¿y estás listo para demostrarle a todos quien realmente eres y de lo que eres capaz?"** \- le dijo la enorme bestia.

"Lo estoy Kurama"- dijo el chico -"tengo la mayoría de mis habilidades listas, y mis cartas de triunfo, eh estudiado a todos mis rivales y creado planes para vencerlos, además está lo de _**Byakugō no In**_ _**(**_ ** _Sello Fuerza de un Centenar_** ) en caso de emergencia"- declaró "¿estás seguro que funcionara?"-.

 **"Lo hará"** \- dijo Kurama - **"solo hay que esperar que no te mate en el proceso"** \- murmuro.

"Eso me hace sentir más seguro"- murmuró con sarcasmo Naruto -"como sea, estoy listo para esta nueva aventura y hacerlo bien, así que hay que hacerlo Kurama"-.

 **"¡Bien!"** \- dijo el Bijū mientras Naruto desaparecía de la cámara - **"hoy inicia nuestro camino hacia la grandeza Naruto"** -.

"Concursantes"- dijo una voz de un Chūnin desconocido que sacó de sus pensamientos a todos los finalistas -"el Hokage pide su presencia en el centro de la arena, favor de ir inmediatamente"- y sin más desapareció en un **_Shunshin_**.

"Bien andando"- dijo Naruto caminando adelante de todos los demás Genin, caminando con paso decidido Naruto pensó que hace meses estaría temblando de la excitación por probarse ante todo el pueblo, pero hoy, lo que más lo animaba es demostrar cuan diferente era, cuan mejor era del resto. Puede sonar similar pero para Naruto era diferente porque a él ya no le importaba ser aceptado, no, él quería que sintieran respeto por su poder, que nunca nadie lo volviera a subestimar y menospreciar, les demostraría que era más poderoso de lo que le daban crédito.

Después de caminar un poco todos los finalistas llegaron al centro de la arena ante el rugir de la multitud, Naruto abrió su habilidad de sensor y pudo detectar donde estaba Shiho-chan e Ino-chan, estaban sentadas junto a Kiba, Hinata, Chōji y sorprendentemente con Panda-chan; también Sakura y Sasuke estaba ahí y Naruto se dio cuenta que él había aumentado su fuerza en este mes -"digno de ti Sasuke"-.

También pudo detectar a Kakashi y los demás Jounin, a algunos otros conocidos, pero al que realmente estaba buscando era a Orochimaru.

El día de ayer Danzō-sama había hablado con él y le había dicho una increíble revelación.

 ** _El dia de ayer_**

"¿Dígame qué quiere hablar conmigo Danzō-sama?"- pregunto curioso Naruto.

"Me gustaría hablar de unos asuntos que ocurrirán mañana"- dijo el anciano.

"¿Mañana?"- repitió Naruto -"¿en los exámenes?"-.

"No sabemos específicamente en que momento será, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que será mañana"- contesto Danzō.

"¿Y es algo malo?"- pregunto el rubio.

"Depende el concepto de malo que puedas asociar cuando hablamos del ninja desaparecido Orochimaru"-.

"Oh"- solo dijo Naruto.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

 _'¡Una invasión!'_ \- pensó - _lo menos que necesitaba es saber que habrá un ataque a la aldea por parte de ese bastardo y lo peor es que ese maldito de Gaara va a estar involucrado'_ -.

Saber que la aldea podría ser atacada en cualquier momento lo ponía nervioso - _'y sin contar con que no sabemos lo que planee esa asquerosa serpiente'_ -.

"Párense derechos y orgullosos ante los espectadores"- dijo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos -"ustedes son los héroes de esta competencia"-.

"Bienvenidos"- dijo la voz de Hiruzen -"estamos agradecidos por su presencia en la orgullosa _Konohagakure no Sato_ para los exámenes de selección Chūnin de este año"- y con su mirada recorrió a los finalistas -"estos nueve orgullosos participantes esperan poner el nombre de sus aldeas en alto y llevar la gloria a sus naciones, así que disfruten de los encuentros finales que darán comienzo ahora"-.

La gente empezó a hacer mucho ruido excitada por el comienzo de los próximos combates.

"Bien mi nombre es Genma Shiranui, seré el árbitro de los encuentros de las finales"- explicó el hombre frente a ellos. El llevaba su banda ninja como una bandana con la chapa hacia atrás y vestía un chaleco táctico además de un senbon en la boca.

"Disculpa ¿qué pasó con el anterior arbitro?"- pregunto Shikamaru.

"No es algo que te interese"- menciono Genma

Shikamaru solo murmuró molesto mientras Naruto sonreía.

"Bien, los encuentros darán inicio en este momento, así que si fueran tan amables de quedarse Shino Aburame y Kankuro daremos comienzo"- dijo el Jounin -"los demás vayan a los palcos donde se encontraban antes"-.

"Espere"- dijo la voz de Kankuro antes de que alguien diera un movimiento -"me retiro"-.

"¿Que?"- dijo sorprendido y molesto Shino.

"¿A qué te refieres chico?"- dijo Genma entrecerrando los ojos.

"Que me retiro"- repitió Kankuro sin inmutarse -"no logré estar listo para las finales a tiempo, mi equipo no está listo y no tengo otra forma de pelear"-.

 _'¿A qué está jugando?'_ \- pensó Naruto intrigado - _'¿será verdad o es parte de su plan?'_ -.

"¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?"- pregunto con un gruñido Genma.

"Bueno no iba a huir, debía por lo menos dar la cara, mi padre está allá arriba lo olvidas"- dijo simplemente Kankuro.

"Cómo sea"- murmuró el árbitro y se dirigió a la audiencia -"¡Kankuro de _Sunagakure_ ha decidido rendirse antes del encuentro!"- grito -"por lo tanto el vencedor del primer encuentro es Shino Aburame de _Konohagakure_ "-.

La audiencia empezó a abuchear molesta por no haber visto un encuentro después de todo y esto no estaba empezando bien para muchos, contando con el hecho que el heredero Uchiha no se encontraba participando las finales debían tener buenos combates para aplacar las masas.

"Bien, entonces Temari y Shikamaru"- señalo a los chicos -"su encuentro es el siguiente"- les anuncio..

Shikamaru suspiro molesto -"demonios porque yo tengo la mala suerte"- se quejó -"tal vez debería rendirme también y evitar lo molesto de pelear"-.

"Oh no, tu no harás eso Shikamaru"- dijo Naruto serio -"escucha debo hablar contigo"- y volteándose con el árbitro -"¿puedo hablar con él un poco? debo... hacerlo entrar en razón"-.

Genma esperando que no hubiera otro desertor en la finales ya que eso causaría un mal impacto al evento y al nombre de la aldea acepto -"está bien, solo date prisa"-.

"Gracias"- dijo Naruto y tomo a Shikamaru del cuello de su camisa y lo arrastró lejos.

"¡Espera tonto!"- dijo molesto el Nara al verse arrastrado -"¿qué demonios haces?"-.

* * *

"Naruto está llevando a Shikamaru lejos de los demás"- dijo Sakura extrañada.

"Bueno tal vez quiere hacer entrar en razón al tonto"- murmuró Ino viendo a Naruto y a su compañero de equipo hablando después de que se habían alejado lo suficiente -"su encuentro es el siguiente y es probable que se quisiera rendir también como ese chico raro del maquillaje"-.

"Bueno Naruto-kun es bueno con las palabras"- dijo Shiho -"el discurso de ayer en su fiesta fue emotivo"- sonrió.

"¿Fiesta de ayer?"- pregunto interesada Sakura -"¿ayer estuviste en una fiesta con Naruto?"-.

"Si, ayer tuvimos una cena en honor de Naruto por las finales"- murmuró la chica -"estuvieron los cocineros del puesto de ramen, Iruka-sensei, Ino-san, yo, además de Naruto obviamente"- señalo.

Esto no fue del agrado de la pelirrosa que molesta se dirigió a Ino -"¡sabías dónde iba a estar Naruto y no me lo dijiste!"- gruñó Sakura a la rubia Yamanaka -"tu bien sabes que lo eh estado buscando todo este mes... ¡¿y ni siquiera se te ocurrió avisarme de que habría una cena para Naruto donde podría hablar con él?!"-.

"Si bueno"- dijo Ino con una mueca -"fue algo muy rápido e íntimo y la verdad no contaba con que te enterarías"- dijo con una mirada molesta a Shiho

"Ups lo siento"- dijo la chica de los lentes avergonzada.

"¿Íntimo?"- repitió furiosa la chica -"¿cómo puede haber algo íntimo de Naruto sin estar yo presente?"- gruñó - _'prácticamente soy la persona que Naruto mas siente intimidad de todo el mundo'_ -.

 ** _'Lo eras'_** \- le recordó **_Inner-Sakura_**.

"Vamos no exageres Sakura"- dijo Ino molesta de la insistencia de la chica con el tema -"sabes que Naruto en este momento no te soporta, no iba a arruinar su fiesta llevando a alguien que él no quería ver"- dijo sin rodeos.

Sakura se tragó su argumento después de esto, era cierto que Naruto no quería saber de ella después de las preliminares, en su corazón le dolía el rechazo de parte de su compañero, algo que nunca antes le había importado, todo esto la hacía sentir terriblemente.

"Además como te dije, fue algo pequeño, Ayame-chan no me dejó llevar a muchas personas, ni siquiera me permitió llevar a Tenten-chan y eso que es la novia de Naruto"- agrego Ino.

"Que no soy la… espera…"- dijo Tenten que iba replicar pero algo llamo su atención -"¿ósea que la cocinera no me quiso en la celebración de Naruto?"-.

"Bueno... no"- dijo Ino que se frustraba más con esta conversación -"ya sabes... por lo que pasó"-.

"¡¿Pero quién se cree esa maldita?!"- dijo molesta Tenten -"ella no puede prohibirme estar en ningún lugar, y mucho menos si tiene que ver con Naruto"- gruño -"¡ya verá la próxima vez que la vea!".

"¿Porque estabas buscando a Naruto?"- pregunto curioso Sasuke.

El color desapareció del rostro de Sakura -' ** _te dije'_** \- la regaño **Inner-Sakura**.

"Para… para… nada Sasuke-kun... enserio"- dijo apresurada

"Oh cielos"- dijeron Shiho e Ino con una gota de sudor en su cabeza al ver todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

"Espera me estás diciendo que habrá una invasión en la aldea"- dijo Shikamaru sin poder creerlo.

"Te lo estoy diciendo, el combinado entre el Oto y Suna van a atacar la aldea en las próximas horas y Gaara es la clave"- murmuró Naruto.

"¿Cómo sabes esto?"- pregunto desconfiado Shikamaru.

"Un miembro del consejo, él me ha estado ayudando con mi entrenamiento y él fue el que me previno de esto"- dijo Naruto empezando a impacientarse.

"¿Y porque me estás diciendo esto? ¿porque no decirle al Hokage o los Jōnin o a los ANBU?"- dijo el Nara aceptando que Naruto decía la verdad.

"Porque mientras menos gente lo sepa mejor, te aseguro que el Hokage y las personas adecuadas lo saben"- dijo el rubio -"además te estoy diciendo esto porque confío en ti Shika, sé que eres listo y podrás ver qué tienes el deber de eliminar a la chica para que no participé en la invasión, es la hermana de Gaara y tú has visto que ese chico es un monstruo"- para luego agregar en su mente - _'literal'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor.

"¿Quieres… que la mate?"- pregunto el pelinegro sorprendido por el sadismo de su amigo.

"¡Claro que no, tonto!"- gruñó Naruto -"eso podría causar más líos, solo trata de que ella no se involucre más por el resto del día, sé que lo lograras Shikamaru, eres el chico más listo que conozco, sé que pensarás en algo"- dijo tratando de transmitir la confianza que sentía.

Un minuto de silencio sucedió mientras Shikamaru comprendía todo lo que Naruto le había contado, era sorprendente y aterrador a la vez.

"¿Y qué hay de Gaara?"- pregunto después de un tiempo.

Naruto sonrió con la confianza que ciertamente no sentía -"déjame a Gaara a mí, tu solo preocúpate por eliminar a _²Hiôgi-chan_ , yo haré el resto"- finalizó.

"¿Estás listo?"- dijo Genma acercándose a los chicos.

"Si"- dijo Shikamaru - _'como rayos me tuve que meter en esto, maldito Naruto'_ -.

"¡Buena suerte Shika!"- grito Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia la parte superior -"¡sé que lo harás bien!"-.

"Si, si, que fastidio"- murmuró el chico Nara.

Naruto llegó hacia los palcos de los retadores para observar está batalla y se situó a lado de Shino -"espero realmente que puedas lograrlo Shikamaru"- dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Una plática motivacional?"- pregunto Shino.

"Se puede decir que si"- murmuró Naruto sin voltear a ver al chico -"pero supongo que ya lo sabes ¿no?"-.

De repente uno de los insectos del chico Aburame despegó de la chaqueta de Naruto y entro en el abrigo de Shino.

"Es un poco descortés espiar a las personas y sus conversaciones ¿lo sabias?"- murmuró Naruto.

"Lo lamento, mi curiosidad fue mayor, sobre todo al involucrar a los hermanos de Suna"- dijo estoico.

"Bueno ahora que sabes lo que pasara"- dijo Naruto y entrecerró los ojos sin aun mirar a Shino -"sabes lo que se tiene que hacer"-.

Un momento de silencio cubrió a ambos chicos roto después por Shino que murmuró.

"Si, me encargaré de Kankuro"- dijo simplemente.

"Bien, solo recuerda, no lo mates"- agrego Naruto -"¡vamos Shikamaru!"- grito el rubio como si la conversación pasada no hubiera ocurrido.

 _ **En la arena**_

"¡El segundo encuentro entre Temari de _Sunagakure_ y Shikamaru Nara de _Konohagakure_ dará comienzo!"- grito Genma a la audiencia -"¿competidores están listos?"-.

"Vamos a divertirnos un poco"- dijo arrogante Temari.

"Aghh que fastidio"- gimió Shikamaru -"otra vez contra una niña"-.

"¿Eso es un sí?-" pregunto Genma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza - _'¿qué demonios le pasa a este chico? es una versión aún más perezosa que Shikaku'_ -

"Supongo que sí"- murmuró Shikamaru -"ya no puedo echarme para atrás"-.

"Bien"- dijo el Jounin -"¡Hajime!"-.

Temari rápido saco su abanico y lanzó una ráfaga a Shikamaru que solo se cubrió del poderoso ataque cortante.

"Bien veamos que tiene este payaso"- murmuró la chica.

 _'Rayos esta niña es psicótica'_ \- pensó Shikamaru - _'debo mantener mi distancia'_ \- y corrió hacia los árboles.

"¡No escapara tonto!"- gruñó la chica y mando otra torrente de viento hacia el chico que nuevamente la recibió de frente.

 _'Es un perdedor'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa la rubia, pero la sonrisa desapareció cuando de entre la cortina de tierra apareció una sombra que se arrastraba por el suelo hacia su dirección.

 _'¡Esa... esa técnica!'_ \- pensó Temari alarmada mientras saltaba hacia atrás de forma rápida.

Algunos metros después la sombra se detuvo al no poder alargarse más, Temari suspiro tranquila - _'este tonto casi me toma desprevenida'_ \- pensó molesta.

* * *

"Eso fue astuto"- dijo Kakashi.

"Así es Shikamaru, él es un genio para esto"- declaró orgulloso Asuma

"¿Estás seguro? parece un tonto con suerte como Naruto"- dijo Kurenai sin poder creer.

"Oye"- replicaron Kakashi y Asuma al mismo tiempo.

"Saben a lo que me refiero, todo lo que eh visto en Shikamaru en la academia es poco, casi nada"- dijo tratando de darse a entender sin ofender a su amigo por hablar así de su alumno -"no fue mejor que Naruto en calificaciones y actitudes"-.

"Bueno Shikamaru tiene la manía de no hacer nada que le provoque cansancio"- dijo Asuma mientras observaba a sus compañeros -"él es muy perezoso hasta para levantar un lápiz"-.

"Además recuerda que Naruto no tenía los profesores más parciales que hayas conocido"- dijo Kakashi agregando sus dos Ryō en pos de su alumno.

"Cómo sea"- dijo Asuma -"sobre Shikamaru hay algo que pocos saben ya que él no lo muestra"-

"¿Y eso es?"- pregunto intrigado Gai.

"¡Es un genio!"- declaró Asuma observando la arena -"tienes un IQ de más de 200"-

"No puede ser"- dijo Kurenai -"dudo que pueda haber un chico tan inteligente, es más de los que tiene Gai o yo"-.

Gai solo hizo una mueca ante esta observación -"mucho más que Neji"-.

"O Sasuke"- agrego Kakashi sorprendido.

"Si ese chico es un genio, un estratega"- dijo Asume recordando todas las veces que perdió en shogi u otro juego de habilidad mental -"si encontrará una verdadera motivación sería el Genin más temido de la aldea"-.

"Bueno como sea"- dijo Gai con una pose de soberbia -"no importa esas cualidades cuando todos sabemos que mis chicos serán los que ganen este torneo"-.

"Eso es algo muy arriesgado que decir Gai"- dijo Kurenai con una sonrisa molesta -"recuerda que mi Genin aún no lucha y va sin cansancio hacia las semifinales"-.

"Diría que Shikamaru aún es contendiente"- dijo Asuma serio para luego suspirar -"pero es más probable que ya no quiera seguir después de este encuentro"-.

"Bueno yo aún confío en Naruto"- dijo Kakashi mientras cerraba los ojos -"tengo plena confianza que vencerá a tus Genin Gai y logrará ser Chūnin después de esto"-.

"Por favor Kakashi"- dijo Kurenai -"ese chico está aquí por suerte nada más, crees que llegara lejos, sobre todo venciendo a el genio Hyuga"-.

"Si mi rival"- dijo también Gai sin creer las palabras de Kakashi -"es un sueño imposible para él"-.

Kakashi solo suspiro y miro a sus compañeros para después darles una de sus características sonrisa de ojo -"entonces no les molestaría apostar ¿verdad?"-.

* * *

"Shikamaru está dando una buena pelea"- dijo Ino -"¿creo?"-.

"Dudo que pueda hacer algo"- menciono Sakura -"Shikamaru no se caracteriza por ser un guerrero hábil"-.

"Tú no lo conoces frente"- dijo Ino defendiendo a su amigo -"si no fuera por el no hubiéramos llegado a las preliminares"-.

"Vamos Ino"- dijo Sakura sin creer que Shikamaru pudiera ganar -"lo más probable es que se rinda, todo esto es muy cansado para él"-.

"No lo creo"- dijo Chōji serio -"hay algo extraño con Shikamaru"-.

"¿Algo extraño?"- pregunto Ino sin notar a que se refería Chōji.

"Si, algo le dijo Naruto que lo ha hecho cambiar de actitud"- respondió.

"Probablemente le dijo que le patearía el trasero sí no ganaba o algo"- dijo Ino divertida.

"Shikamaru no es de caer en amenazas"- dijo Chōji y luego abrió una bolsa de papas -"como sea, solo queda esperar"-.

Tenten que oía todo esto se sorprendió de la confianza de los compañeros de equipo hacia el chico Nara, ella observó la arena y deseo haber sido ella la que pudiera desquitarse contra Temari - _'¡vamos Shikamaru! ¡hazlo por Konoha! cobra esa deuda por mí, ¡por favor!'_ -.

 _ **En la arena**_

Mientras el humo se aclaraba, Temari empezó a razonar la estrategia del chico con el que se enfrentaba - _'estar de ese lado de la barrera le da mucho alcance a su jutsu, casi 30 metros'_ \- dijo mientras la figura de Shikamaru aparecía y observaba como el ataque seguía sin alcanzarla - _'mientras más pase el tiempo, más posibilidades tendrá este payaso de atraparme, debo acabar esto rápido, lo bueno es que mis ataques son de larga distancia'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa.

"¡TEMARI ARRIBA DE TI!"- fue el grito de Kankuro.

Ella elevó la cara y vio algo en el cielo, una especie de objeto flotando -"¿qué es eso?"- pregunto -"¿es un kunai?"-.

Pero ya no pudo seguir pensando cuando el objeto empezó a hacer sombra en el piso y al entrar en contacto con la sombra del **_Kagemane no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Posesión de Sombra)_** , este empezó nuevamente a extenderse en dirección a Temari.

"¡No!"- pensó alarmada mientras volvía a saltar en reversa -"esta cosa está alargando su alcance, ¡me va a atrapar!"-.

"Ya te tengo"- grito Shikamaru.

Pero el ataque nuevamente se detuvo al ya no poder tener la capacidad de extenderse más - _'bien hay que acabar eso'_ \- pensó Temari planeando dar un último salto hacia atrás para preparar su ataque cuando…

 _'¡No me puedo mover!'_ \- murmuro en si mente Temari.

"Por fin"- sonrió arrogante Shikamaru -" ** _Kagemane no Jutsu_** exitoso"-.

"¿Como?"- pregunto Chōji sorprendido

"Esto es imposible"- dijo igualmente Ino.

"¿El también?"- gruñó Sasuke con su Sharingan activado -"¿él también puede hacerlo?"-.

"¿Qué hizo?"- dijo Sakura sin poder entenderlo.

"Wow"- dijo Tenten mientras que por dentro saltaba de alegría - _'¡bien hecho Shikamaru!'_ -.

"No puedo creer que le enseñarás eso Asuma"- dijo Kurenai sorprendida.

"Yo no sé lo enseñe"- dijo lentamente Asuma que no sabía que Shikamaru podía hacerlo.

"¡Eso es juvenil!"- dijo Gai levantando un puño.

"¡Maldita sea se dejó engañar!"- gruñó Kankuro.

Gaara solo observó impasible.

"¿Quién diría que el pudiera hacer algo así?, supongo que ha de estar en las últimas después de todo el chakra que ha estado desperdiciando"- dijo Neji -"creo que solo esperaba ganar este combate y ya"-.

"Aun así era algo que no esperaba"- dijo Lee sorprendido.

"Interesante"- murmuró Shino.

 _'¿Quién diría que había otro Genin que pudiera hacerlo aparte de ti… Naruto?'_ \- pensó Kakashi.

 _'¡Jejeje bien hecho Shika!'_ \- pensó sonriente Naruto.

"Como demonios lo hiciste"- grito Temari sin poder moverse -"tu sombra no me alcanza, la estoy viendo delante de mí y evite que lo hiciera"-.

"Creo que te preocupaste mucho por lo que hay delante de ti y menos en lo que podría estar detrás de ti"- dijo una voz detrás de ella -"ese fue tu error niñita"-.

Temari entonces empezó a sudar frio _-'esa voz'_ \- pensó frenética -"¡¿cómo lo hiciste?!"-.

"Naruto no es el único que puede hacer el **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Justu Clones de Sombra)_**"- dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa de lado detrás de ella.

"¡Siii!- grito Ino -"¡ese es mi compañero!"-.

"Sorprendente jamás imaginé que Shikamaru logrará hacer el _**Kage Bushin no Jutsu**_ "- dijo Chōji con mucho orgullo por su amigo.

"Es una técnica difícil pero no imposible"- dijo Shiho evaluando la situación mientras tomaba sus gafas -"su chakra debe estar al límite"-.

"¿Cómo es posible que aprendiera esa técnica?"- dijo Kurenai.

"¿Bueno se te olvida que su padre es líder de un clan y miembro del consejo?"- recordó Kakashi.

"No me refiero a como la supo, si no a siendo como es el y como es Shikaku, ¿cómo es posible que se dieran el tiempo de que Shikamaru aprendiera esa técnica?"- respondió confundida.

"Bueno es que al ver a su hijo en las finales"- explicó Asuma con una gota de sudor en la cabeza -"Yoshino obligó a Shikaku a entrenar enserio a Shikamaru, y hasta que no estuvo contenta no los dejo en paz"- dijo recordando como Shikamaru le contó el mes difícil que pasó bajo la atenta mirada de la matriarca Nara.

"¿Y ahora qué piensas hacer?"- pregunto Temari furiosa por haber caído en la trampa del chico -"sé muy bien que tu chakra se está acabando, cuando esté jutsu termine te haré pedazos"-.

"Si bueno"- dijo perezoso Shikamaru mientras sacaba un senbon -"no tendrás tiempo para eso"- finalizó y arrogándola a la espalda de Temari.

Temari solo sintió el impacto, el ataque no había sido dañino más allá del pequeño dolor al haberse incrustado en su cuerpo -"¿qué pasa?"- se burló la rubia -"¿no te atreves a atacar a una dama?"-.

Shikamaru solo suspiro mientras su jutsu terminaba un minuto después -"demonios me quedé sin chakra"- dijo mientras caía al piso cansado

"Jo, bien ahora es mi turno"- dijo Temari cuando se dio cuenta de algo -"¿qué demonios? ¿porque no puedo moverme?"-.

"Creías que sería tan tonto como para no tener un plan de respaldo"- dijo sonriendo Shikamaru arrodillado en el suelo -"use un veneno de parálisis cortesía de mi amiga Ino, así que no te podrás mover en las próximas 12 horas… hay muchas maneras de mantener quieta a una chica problemática aparte de los jutsu"- finalizó arrogante.

"¡El ganador es Shikamaru Nara!"- anuncio Genma.

El estadio inicio en aplausos por la victoria del chico Nara y sobre su estrategia con la chica de Suna.

"¡Bien Shikamaru!"- grito Ino mientras que todos los demás a excepción de Sasuke aplaudían por su amigo.

"¡Me las pagarás!"- rugió Temari sin poder moverse.

"Lo admito"- murmuró el chico -"no me sorprende que lo dijeras… _Hiôgi-chan_ "- se burló con un guiño de ojo.

"Ese es mi amigo"- rio Naruto divertido.

* * *

 _¹Ni-hao: Hola en Chino Mandarín._

 _²Hiôgi-chan: Chica ventilador._

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Finales II:_**

 ** _Tiempo de Brillar:_**

 ** _Naruto vs Neji_**

* * *

 **"Han iniciado las rondas finales del examen Chunin con la victoria inesperada de Shikamaru, ¿qué sucederá con el resto de los combates con la invasión cada vez más inminente? ¿Naruto estará listo para esta prueba crucial?"**

 **¡Hola! me da gusto volver a saludarlos después de la larga ausencia (2 meses y medio :v) pero antes de dar inicio a la sección de repaso y reviews tengo algo mas para ustedes.**

 ** _Probablemente ya hayas leido este Omake, pero apartir de este momento y hasta que termine el arco estare agregando un Omake en ciertos capítulos, espero les guste._**

 ** _Los Omakes hablan sobre las aventuras de Naruto antes y durante las finales en dimensiones distintas, todo gracias al Jutsu de Múltiples Dimensiones del Nidaime, algo que Naruto y Shiho encontraran hilarante y hasta aterrador._**

 **Asi que aquí va :)**

* * *

 ** _Naruto: Las_** ** _Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino_**

 ** _Teatro Uzumaki de Omakes presenta:_**

 _DIVERSIÓN EN DIFERENTES DIMENSIONES._

 ** _Omake 1:_**

 ** _Un Encuentro muy Diferente._**

Naruto abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un lugar distinto al que estaba hace tiempo -"se supone que debía estar en ese bosque"- dijo confundido -"pero ahora estoy en una especie de alcantarilla"-.

Empezó a caminar por un momento cuando el sentimiento de que no estaba solo se apoderó de el -"¡holaaa! ¡hay alguien!"- pregunto el chico con un grito.

 **"Acércate chico"** \- dijo una voz profunda e incitadora.

Naruto al escuchar esa voz no supo como reaccionar, pero algo en la forma en como fue llamado le decía que podía confiar en esta nueva voz -"algo extraño porque confiar en voces que no puedes ver"- se dijo -"no es lo más sensato que puedes hacer"-.

Poco a poco el chico se acercó hacia donde había escuchado que provenía la voz y se sorprendió cuando llegó a una enorme cámara con una igual de enorme reja que cubría la mayor parte del lugar.

"Esto es enorme"- dijo Naruto sorprendido mientras contemplaba el lugar cuando recordó que había escuchado una voz de este lugar -"¡hola! ¡¿hay alguien aquí?!"-.

 **"Bienvenido mi niño"** \- dijo esa misma voz desde el interior de la reja - **"te eh estado esperando"** -.

"Este…"- pensó Naruto algo nervioso -"¿tú quién eres?"- volvió a preguntar.

"¿Yo?"- dijo la voz que empezó a acercarse -"yo soy una voz amiga"- finalizó para poder darse a conocer desde las sombras.

Desde la oscuridad apareció una descomunal figura, era una bestia en forma de zorro, era color naranja y tenía nueve colas detrás de él.

"¡Eres el Kyubi!"- pregunto Naruto sorprendido y asustado.

 **"Exacto"** \- dijo la bestia que se acercó más a la reja - **"eh tenido muchos deseos de verte Naruto"** -.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- pregunto el chico.

 **"Bueno si vives en el interior de una persona deberías por lo menos aprender su nombre todo este tiempo ¿no crees?"** \- contestó con sarcasmo.

"Si bueno…"- tartamudeo el chico ligeramente avergonzado -"¿y porque querías verme?"-.

 **"Oh eso es sencillo"** \- dijo la bestia mientras sonreía de forma depredadora - **"me eh vuelto demasiada fanática de ti"** -.

"¿Fanática?"- dijo Naruto nervioso.

 **"Si"** \- respondió la bestia sin dejar de verlo de forma intensa - **"eh estado viendo tu crecimiento y déjame decirte que me tienes muy sorprendida y muy bien interesada en ti"** -.

"Gracias supongo"- solo pudo decir el chico -"¿y porque hablas de ti como algo femenino?"-.

 **"¿Oh no lo sabías?"** \- dijo con un dejo de misterio mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba - **"yo soy un ser femenino"** -.

"¡¿QUE?!"- dijo Naruto totalmente sorprendido -"pero te ves como un _el_ en lugar de una _ella_ ¿me explicó?"- dijo tratando de darse a entender.

 **"Oh eso se puede solucionar"** \- dijo divertida mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

De repente el cuerpo de Kurama empezó a cambiar, rápidamente empezó a encogerse y a perder el pelaje, empezó a tomar forma más humana lejos de su antigua forma de zorro, sus caderas se ensancharon y sus pechos crecieron considerablemente, poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía más delicado con cada segundo hasta que terminó dejando a una mujer bella de pelo rojo con unas 9 trenzas detrás de ella, lo más sorprendente de todo es que estaba desnuda y parecía que no le importaba ese hecho.

 **"Ves soy una mujer"** \- dijo la chica con una melodiosa voz - **"mi nombre es Kurama, _Kurama-chan_ para ti"**\- le sonrió.

 **"Kurama-chan"** \- repitió Naruto embobado.

Kurama solo observaba a Naruto de forma depredadora y de forma sensual se acercó hacia la reja - **"dime Naruto-kun ¿no quieres pasar y tener un buen tiempo con tu querida Kurama-chan? te trataré bien"** -.

"¡¿Eh?!"- solo dijo Naruto sin entender que pasaba.

 **"Vamos, no seas tímido"** \- sonrió mientras pasaba una mano por su cuerpo - **"no muerdo"** \- mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba - **"no mucho"** -.

Naruto no supo qué pasó pero lentamente se acercó a la reja, su instinto o algo lo conducía y el sentido de expectación crecía a cada segundo.

 **"Sí mi niño"** \- dijo Kurama con ojos llenos de lujuria - **"ven a tu Kurama-chan"** -.

"¿Trata de seducirme señor Kurama?"- fue la voz divertida de un Naruto diferente.

 **"¡CALLATE GAKI!"** \- grito Kurama, otro Kurama - **"¡ELLA NO SOY YO!"** -.

"Jajajajaja"- río Naruto descontrolado

"Sabes no esperaba eso cuando usamos el **_Jutsu de Múltiples Dimensiones_** del Nidaime"- dijo la voz de Shiho que no sabía cómo sentirse por lo que estaba viendo.

Habían estado buscando jutsu que le sirvieran para las finales de los exámenes Chūnin, cuando Shiho dio con un **_jutsu espacio-tiempo_** que había sido inventado por el Nidaime, Tobirama Senju. Una especie de visor de otras realidades, cuando Naruto se enteró quiso saber cómo había sido el encuentro de su otro yo con su Kurama, lo que no esperaba era que estaban viendo una realidad donde Naruto y Kurama tenían una relación un poco más cercana y física.

"Y la ropa voló"- dijo Shiho con un intenso rubor y un rastro de sangre cayendo por su nariz -"este Naruto es más precoz y sabe lo que hace"-.

"¡Oye!"- dijo ofendido el Naruto que estaba a su lado -"¡yo sé lo que hago! solo que no ha habido oportunidad"- agrego con un rubor.

"Oh estás esperando a que tú _Panda-chan_ sea la privilegiada"- dijo con voz de burla la chica de lentes.

Naruto se ruborizó totalmente -"sabes Shiho-chan, deberías dejar de leer esos libros _Icha Icha_ , no te hacen bien"- murmuró el chico con una mueca.

"Toda lectura hace bien, no importa su contenido"- dijo Shiho ruborizada defendiendo sus amados libros.

"Como sea, creo que vimos mucho, aparte tengo que ver qué demonios hace Nagato que no ha llegado a casa después del trabajo"- dijo Naruto - _'además no quiero darle ideas a mi Kurama'_ \- se burló

 ** _'¡MALDITO GAKI ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!'_** \- gruñó la bestia, ver una dimensión donde él era una hembra y no solo cualquier hembra si no una hembra en celo, esto había sido un gran golpe a su orgullo ya que él se jactaba de ser la mejor representación de poder y maldad - ** _'demonios debería ser igual de magnífico en todas las dimensiones'_** \- se quejó al ver como su contraparte se mostraba _cariñosa_ con su contenedor - ** _'hare como si nunca sucedió esto'_** \- dijo con resolución tratando de olvidar la experiencia.

"Bueno entonces"- dijo Shiho terminando el jutsu -"creo que esta técnica será devuelta a su estante para nunca más volver a ser usada"- murmuró pero en su mente pensaba - _'¿me pregunto si habrá más lugares así? ¡tal vez pueda dar un vistazo por otros mundo!'_ \- dijo mientras una sonrisa pervertida aparecía en su rostro - _'quien sabe... ¡tal vez encuentre una dimensión con Sai-san!'_ \- dijo mientras un hilo de sangre bajaba por su nariz.

"Bueno esto fue educativo, pero tengo que irme, nos vemos Shiho-chan"- se despidió Naruto.

"Adiós Naruto-kun"- se despidió de igual forma la chica con cara seria mientras se limpiaba el rastro de sangre.

Al ver que Naruto se había ido, la sonrisa pervertida regreso al rostro de la chica y con prontitud se dirigió hacia sus amados libros Icha Icha a su oficina -"¡espérenme mis amores!"- río maniáticamente.

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero les haya gustado a los que no lo habian leído, ¿que otra clase de aventuras le esperarán s Naruto, Kurama y Shiho con el poder del Jutsu de Múltiples Dimensiones?._**

 _ **También quiero aprovechar para pedirles sus buenas vibras para la inminente operación que sucederá el siguiente mes, ¡ya sere operado!, y que mejor manera de pedir sus oraciones, que con un nuevo capítulo, probablemente subiré un capítulo un dia antes de internarme asi que veran el 3 capitulo de el arco de la invasión mientras yo soy abierto cual pescado en semana santa XD para que digan, "ese NorthernLighs91 realmente le deseo exito en este momento crucial en su vida"-.**_

 ** _Bueno a los que nos importa, sobre el capítulo, regresamos con el inicio de los combates, y vimos la victoria inesperada de Shika sobre Hiogi-chan, usando ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!, algo que siempre me eh preguntado, ¿cómo un chico como Konohamaru puede hacerlo pero los de la generación de Naruto no pueden?, así que con el poder del Fanfiction le dimos un leve power up al buen Shika (mi personaje favorito de Naruto después de Tenten), pero esto tiene una explicación razonable en la historia, no fue de que Shikamaru se levantó y dijo, "oh ya puedo hacer Kage Bushin", No, hubo un porque y ese fue el miedo a la chancla de la Jefa :v_**

 ** _Así que veamos que sabemos de este capítulo:_**

 ** _•Ino no sabe lo que paso con Nagato y se da cuenta que se está enamorando de el._**

 ** _•Sakura está teniendo problemas mentales y episodios de explosiones._**

 ** _•Ino es malvada._**

 ** _•Tenten trata de ser mejor persona._**

 ** _•Sakura culpa a Tenten de su distanciamiento con Naruto._**

 ** _•Ino confirma que ya olvidó a Sasuke._**

 ** _•Sasuke sigue siendo un emo._**

 ** _•Shiho se hizo amiga de Ino._**

 ** _•Ahora todos los novatos saben (porque Shikamaru y Shino saben XD) que Naruto y Tenten son novios._**

 ** _•Hinata arde de celos._**

 ** _•La rivalidad de Ayame y Tenten se acrecienta._**

 ** _•Kankuro se rindió._**

 ** _•Shikamaru sabe el Kage Bushin no Jutsu._**

 ** _•La culpable de que esto haya pasado es la temible Yoshino Nara que hará su debut en el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Como bien se señala el siguiente capítulo será el encuentro entre Naruto vs Neji, asi que espero estén ansiosos por ver el resultado del mes de preparación de Naruto ¿como tomara el duelo la amada Panda-chan?._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora la sección de reviews_**

 _Killer RKO **: Es que yo leo los fics en Chrome y los traduce, ps no tan bien, pero la habilidad lectora compensa.**_

 ** _La verdad no creo traducir algo por el momento, no puedo ni con mis historias :v_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _JAIMOL **: ps ya viste el primero, y pronto vendra parte de los buenos.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _AcidESP **: Gracias ahi vamos espero sea de tu agrado.**_

 _Kamen Rider Predator **: no te preocupes, ya te pudiste poner al corriente, Tenten es medio tsundere aqui,y ps con Neji, ellos tendrán un historia complicada te lo aseguro, sobre todo por algo que hará Neji que ofenderá a Panda-chan.**_

 ** _Ps Ino tuvo que aprender a la mala, pero también le valió darse cuenta de quien realmente era Naruto._**

 ** _Nagato ha dejado un vacio, solo falta ver que sucederá con Ino, que consecuencias traera cuando ella se entere que jamás volverá a ver a su amor._**

 ** _Tu si le tienes rencor a Neji XD tengo un plan para el, involucra a Naruto y a Tenten, pronto te daras cuenta pero te aseguro que esto irá un poco para largo, porque esta situación no terminara en este arco, pero te sorprenderás como pasen las cosas, sobre todo con Tenten y su equipo._**

 ** _De Lee bueno lo hare llorar XD_**

 ** _Aclarando el que está haciendo lo de Hinata es el consejo Hyuga, ellos tienen un plan para Sasuke y los Uchiha, mas adelante hablare sobre los oscuros planes de esos ancianos._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Asural **: Muchas gracias, espero sigas al pendiente de la historia.**_

 ** _Naruto tiene que aprender a saber quien es, tantos secretos y problemas lo han vuelto desconfiado, además que se ha vuelto cínico, el mismo mintió y causó daños a otros con Nagato, todo eso pronto le pasará factura y tendrá que decidir ¿quién quiere ser?_**

 ** _Realmente me gustan los review largos, me gusta la opinión de la gente sobre mi historia, ver como ellos la perciben y ese tipo de cosas, así que adelante_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _alphaprimus **: pos pronto lo averiguaremos**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _HenryS **: ya se, maldito Doragon Cro :v**_

 ** _La personalidad de Naruto será un factor importante, xq como a veces lo puedes ver ser el idiota que conocemos y amamos, veras su lado mas sádico, que en palabras de Jiraiya, es la combinación de los aspectos malos de sus padres en sus peores momentos._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _draculyn28 **: Gracias aqui andamos, espero te guste y poder leer tus opiniones.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Guest **: tal vez lo haga XD**_

 ** _Yomi Katari De la Blanc: Saludos Yomi, ps aqui lo tienes, recien calientito, sin gluten :v_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Sharoark **: El amor lo vuelve tonto a uno, asi me trae mi Copito :'v pero Nagato no pudo aprovechar todos sus esfuerzos y jamás pudo tener una vida con Ino.**_

 ** _Esta bueno el fic de Another World por el momento, una Hinata Akatsuki_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Oscar Ivan Arellano **: Gracias amigo, muchas gracias y esperemos igual.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _OtroGuest **: sin preocupaciones, yo no escribo NaruHina.**_

 _kokjo333 **: Hola, como habia comentado con el NaruSaku, dejaré que la historia fluya, si se da puede que lo haga, si se da puede que haga SasuSaku o Sasuke se quede soltero, hasta un SasuShiho, lo bonito de Fanfiction es que puedes cambiar la historia para que cuadre con la tuya, yo jamas acepté el Naruhina XD y aunque en el Canon pasaron cosas, aquí podemos crear desde 0 una nueva historia, y eso incluye los ships. Así que te invito a que te quedes y puedas descubrír lo que nos trae la historia.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Shadow Jocker **: Gracias ps estamos de vuelta, y se acercan los combates decisivos, espero sean de tu agrado.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _POK2460 **: jajaja, gracias, espero te guste.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Dragon saku **: me encanto tu dramatismo, asi que lo responderé de la misma manera :3**_

 ** _3..._**

 ** _2..._**

 ** _1..._**

 ** _LO SIENTO!_**

 ** _PS ASI NOMAS!_**

 ** _SI ES CANON LAMENTABLEMENTE!_**

 ** _PS NI TANTO_**

 ** _FUE SENCILLO LA VERDAD_**

 ** _PS SE ME HIZO DIVERTIDO_**

 ** _PS BIEN, ME FALTA UN RIÑÓN PERO HAY LA LLEVO._**

 ** _Y aquí termino la mía Xd_**

 ** _Ps hay que ponerle sabor a la historia y Hinata debe ser la que pague por ahora, pero luego llegará su revancha te lo aseguro._**

 ** _Saludos_**

 _AlfredZx **: Gracias, me da gusto leerte, ps pronto ella lo descubrirá.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _kfazE **: Irēsa es un personaje peculiar, tiene mucho que dar y poco a poco descubriremos a la tía de Ino Yamanaka.**_

 ** _Gracias espero te siga gustando._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Oconner95 **: Gracias ps por el momento le damos un vistazo de lo que se viene.**_

 ** _Saludos_**

 _alucardzero **: Tu idea me gusta, no te diré que haré porque se parece mucho a tu idea y no quiero arruinarlo pero lo descubrirás pronto, y veras las consecuencias de la desaparición de Nagato, sobre todo en la vida de Ino.**_

 ** _Sobre lo del consejo… quien sabe_**

 ** _Y sobre Iruka: 7u7 el hará feliz a una buena mujer, hoy decidí quién será y cómo será su futuro._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _CCSakuraforever **: Gracias espero te siga gustando.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Jpach07 **: Gracias por las palabras de Yoh, encontré a mi alma gemela y jamás había visto anime y le recomendé Shaman King y wow se enamoró, se aventó toda la serie… y no me espero :'v pero lo compenso al ver Friends (mi serie favorita) One Piece y leer mi historia :3 3**_

 ** _Pero bueno ya viste como sucedió el vago ganó y la rubia problemática tendrá que pasar el resto de la invasión paralizada._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _CHRISTOFELD **: ¿Quien dijo que lo iba a matar? 7u7 aunque tampoco niego que no lo haría XD solo falta ver, pero prometo que todo lo que pase será entretenido.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Darkned159 **: Más adelante explicaré lo que planean esos ancianos, pero sus motivos son la ambición y el querer tener más poder, eso puede cambiar los ideales más aferrados.**_

 ** _Grácias y Saludos._**

 _Angron11 **: Gracias pos ya regresamos y te trajimos una Sakura cada vez mas inestable, espero te siga gustando.**_

 ** _Saludos_**

 _el critico 2040 **: jejeje ps haber que pasa, pero te aseguro que todo apenas comienza.**_

 ** _Saludos._**

* * *

 _ **Por último quiero recomendarles** Una Oscuridad Ascendente **de** NorthernLights91 **… osea io :v.**_

 _ **"Después de los eventos de la elección de campeones y ante la no tan sorpresiva participación de Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass a decidido poder sacar provecho de esta situación, pero ¿estará lista para enfrentarse a la verdad que esconde el nombre del Niño-Que-Vivió?" un nuevo fic** Harry Potter **que estoy iniciando, será un Dark** Haphne **así que para los que leen fanfics de** Harry Potter **denle una vuelta y déjenme saber sus opiniones, espero también sea de su agrado.**_

 _El regreso del Kitsune **seguirá en pausa por el momento, eh decidido transformarlo en lo que se suponía que debió haber sido desde un principio, así que cambiaré un poco la trama y le daré un final, así que hasta que no sepa cómo acabarlo, no lo continuaré.**_

 ** _Bueno ahora les pondre un fragmento de lo que se viene en el próximo capítulo, para ver si les gusta lo que pasará, un momento de tensión entre dos personajes muy opuestos pero que seran importantes para la historia:_**

* * *

"¿Que?"- pregunto sorprendída Tenten.

"Lo que oiste"- dijo tratando de ser valiente Hinata, algo difícil ya que ella no era de las personas que enfrentarán a otras - _'recuerda es la novia de Naruto-kun'_ \- con esto en mente su corazón se lleno de coraje y pudo continuar -"tu… tu… tonta pelo raro"-.

Esto puso expresiones de sorpresa en mucho de los rostros alrededor que conocian el caracter docil de la chica Hyuga y sabian que no era dada a estas expresiones, todos estaban sorprendídos menos Tenten que enrojeció de enojo.

"¡ATRÉVETE A REPETIRLO MALDITA FENOMENO!"- gruñó la castaña rabiosa.

"¡TONTA DE PELO RARO!"- gruñó Hinata realmente molesta, ella odiaba ser llamada fenómeno, era algo que le recordaba su infancia cuando era acosada por otros niños - _'no voy a permitir que esta... que está... **perra** me llame asi'_-.

* * *

 ** _Una ulúlti cosa, edite los capítulos anteriores, algunos agregué cosas, en otros solo cambie el tipo de escritura, si se han dado cuenta estos nuevos capítulos pasan las 8.000 palabras, así seguirán por eso no me preocupo de dejarlos en suspenso por 15 días ya que el trabajo que se entrega es decente, por cierto, quisiera llevar esta historia al inglés, así que si alguien sabe de un beta para traducciones de confianza y que haga el trabajo por amor al arte :v (no tengo money) sería muy bueno._**

 ** _S_** ** _in más me despido agradeciendo que sigan aquí, espero les guste lo que se viene y puedan opinar en sus reviews, me gusta leerlos, un saludo y hasta en 15 días._**


	16. Finales II

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 16-_**

 ** _Finales II:_**

 ** _Tiempo de Brillar:_**

 ** _Naruto vs Neji_**

"Wow eso fue sorpréndete Shikamaru"- dijo Ino aún conmocionada por lo que acababa de pasar -"quien diría que le pondría empeño a las cosas lo suficiente como para aprender el **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Clones de Sombras)_** "- agregó.

"Lo sé, no esperaba eso de él tampoco"- agrego Chōji.

"¿Quién diría que ese perezoso lo tenía en el?"- dijo en modo de burla Kiba - _'pero eh de admitir que él y Naruto cada vez se despegan más de mi'_ \- pensó empezando a frustrarse - _'¡demonios! no debo dejar que ellos y Shino me hagan ver como un perdedor'_ -.

"¿Pero cómo es algo muy sorprendente?"- pregunto confundida Hinata ante todos los elogios para Shikamaru -"eto… hemos visto a Naruto-kun hacerlo muy seguido ¿es realmente muy difícil lograrlo o algo?"- dijo pensando en el **_jutsu_** insignia de su amado.

"Verás"- dijo Shiho usando su voz clásica cuando explicaba un conocimiento a alguien -"el **_Kage Bushin_** es un jutsu de _clase B_ de nivel Jōnin, es muy difícil de aprender y más aún de mantener"- explicó dándole una mirada a todos los presentes -"probablemente de aquí solo Uchiha-san pueda ser el único que lograría dominar la técnica después de un entrenamiento previo"-.

Sasuke escucho esto y pensó - _'¿aprender el **Kage Bushin no Jutsu**?'_\- se preguntó - _'debo admitir que es una buena técnica y tiene sus ventajas'_ \- debatió - _'pero no quiero recurrir a algo que el Dobe hace, no podría vivir conmigo mismo haciendo lo que él hace'_ -.

"Mientras que una persona como Nara-san puede tener dificultad de mantener un solo clon, debido al desgaste de chakra que maneja"- siguió explicando la rubia desaliñada -"para alguien como Naruto-kun es pan comido, eso debido a sus grandes reservas de chakra"-.

"¿Cómo es posible que Naruto tenga tanto chakra?"- pregunto confundido Chōji.

"Bueno Naruto-kun heredó una gran cantidad de chakra debido a que ese es el rasgo que caracteriza a su familia, los Uzumaki son personas que siempre han tenido grandes reservas de chakra"- reveló -' _además que tiene el chakra de Kurama-san dentro de él, aunque ellos no necesitan saberlo'_ \- pensó sin saber que Ino también conocía el secreto de Naruto.

"¿Ha habido más Uzumaki a partir de Naruto en la aldea?"- pregunto Ino interesada en la familia de su amigo - _'si es así ¿porque esta solo?'_ \- pensó.

"Claro, la esposa del Shodai Hokage era una Uzumaki"- reveló pensando que no habia nada de malo que conocieran esa información -"el Clan Uzumaki no son parte de los clanes de Konoha, ellos son de una nación fuera de _Hi no Kuni_ que lamentablemente ya no existe, así que Naruto-kun es el único sobreviviente aparente de su Clan"- explicó Shiho.

"¡Wow!"- dijo Ino -"Naruto está relacionado con la esposa del Shodai Hokage, eso debe ser muy genial"- argumento pensando en la fama que debería tener ese clan.

 _'Si es así, también debe estar relacionado con Tsunade-sama'_ \- pensó Tenten mientras escuchaba el legado de su amigo, algo que la hizo sentir feliz por él y ligeramente celosa, él tenía un pasado y uno muy bueno a diferencia de ella que no tenía nada, ni nadie - _'no es momento para sentirse así Tenten'_ \- se reprendió.

"Pues están relacionados"- explicó Shiho -"pero no directamente, aunque eso no cambia el hecho de que Naruto es el único de su clan al momento"-.

"Hombre eso es triste"- murmuró Kiba -"Naruto puede ser un tonto pero nadie debería estar solo"- dijo mientras todos asentían en acuerdo con esa afirmación.

Pero mientras todos se entristecían por su amigo, alguien más estaba asombrado de saber está verdad - _'¿el Dobe también es el último de su Clan?'_ \- pregunto intrigado Sasuke- _'¿él también tiene el peso de restaurar su clan algún día?'_ -.

Ciertamente él sabía que después de lo que hizo Itachi a su clan su deber era vengarlo y algún día restaurarlo, encontrar una mujer digna y de esa forma volver a construir la grandeza de los Uchiha.

Aunque no quería admitirlo, saber que compartía un destino común con Naruto le hacía sentir cierta conexión, como si no estuviera solo, aun si desconocía porque Naruto nunca hablo con ellos sobre este tema - _'¿qué le habrá pasado a su clan? ¿también fue extinguido por alguien?... y si es así ¿porque él no busca vengarlo?'_ \- cuestiono sin entender las acciones de su compañero de equipo, tan distintas a la suya.

"Veo que conoces mucho a Naruto"- dijo molesta Sakura, conocer que su compañero de equipo había tenido un clan y ahora era el único sobreviviente la entristecía, le hacía recordar la soledad por la que había vivido el rubio Uzumaki, pero a la vez le molestaba que personas como está Shiho supieran más de Naruto que ella misma, su compañera de equipo y antigua enamorada de el - _'cómo es posible que no supiera lo que pasó con Naruto, el paso por lo mismo que Sasuke-kun'_ -.

 ** _'¡Ya quisiera ese tonto tener algo común con Sasuke-kun!'_** \- replicó **Inner-Sakura** - ** _'¡su clan debió ser demasiado estúp…!'_** -.

 _'¡MÁS TE VALE NO TERMINAR ESA FRASE!'_ \- gruñó Sakura molesta en su mente.

 ** _'¡Bien!'_** \- siseo **Inner-Sakura** ofendida y guardo silencio.

"Bueno eh aprendido mucho de mi amigo, eso se hace en la amistad, pero como sea"- explico Shiho diciendo lo obvio y trato de cambiar el tema al ver a todos callados sobre el asunto del Clan Uzumaki -"es una gran hazaña la de Nara-san, aunque creo que ya no podrá continuar con la competencia, su chakra debe estar muy gastado"-.

"Bueno esperemos que pasa"- dijo Kiba -"sigue Gaara contra el chico de Oto y luego la pelea de Naruto y Neji, esperemos sean entretenidas"-.

Tenten que había guardado silencio todo este tiempo solo suspiro ante el pasado y la futura batalla de su amigo - _'Naruto'_ \- fue su pensamiento.

* * *

"Dime Yoshino como conseguiste que ese perezoso hiciera algo así de increíble"- dijo una mujer de pelo castaño que iba vestida de forma elegante -"jamás creí que lo tuviera en el"- dijo en tono de burla.

"Eso es muy grosero Noriko"- discutió otra mujer de pelo corto y de complexión algo robusta o siendo más específico de huesos grandes -"el pequeño Shikamaru-kun es muy habilidoso"- defendió.

"Ella tiene razón Chiharu"- suspiro Yoshino dándole la razón a la primera mujer -"fue difícil poner en cintura a ese niño, es tan calmado y sin motivación que puede ser frustrante, se parece tanto a su padre"- gruñó la matriarca del clan Nara.

Al igual que sus esposos, Yoshino Nara, Chiharu Akimichi y Noriko Yamanaka eran amigas cercanas y hoy se habían sentado juntas para ver las finales y sobre todo para apoyar al hijo de su amiga -"aunque como se ven las cosas, hasta aquí termino la participación de ese tonto en los exámenes"- dijo mientras su mirada se entrecerraba y hacia que tanto Shikaku y Shikamaru donde se encontraban tuvieran un escalofrío sin saber por qué -"pero terminando todo este asunto obligare a Shikaku a entrenar a ese niño hasta el cansancio y sin reservas"- finalizó con una marca de enojo en la cabeza.

"Me gustaría que Inoichi hiciera lo mismo con Ino, la consiente mucho y deja que haga lo que quiera"- se quejó Noriko -"esa niña ha descuidado mucho su entrenamiento, que a veces me arrepiento de dejarla ser una kunoichi, hasta la vida de Irēsa hubiera sido mejor para Ino"- dijo con una gota de sudor pensando en la vida despreocupada de su cuñada -"son tan parecidas y eso de vivir en su fantasía con el chico Uchiha es tan tonto que no sé porque no la detuvimos cuando empezó, es arrogante, testaruda, egocéntrica, mimada y temperamental, que no sé ¿a quién salió realmente?"-.

"Jejeje dicen que las manzanas no caen lejos del árbol"- se burló la matriarca Akimichi.

"¿Qué insinúas?"- gruñó peligrosamente Noriko con una marca de enojo.

"Nada, nada"- trato de calmar la mujer -"además Ino-chan recientemente ha cambiado, la eh visto que ha estado entrenando cada que voy a visitarte"-

"Eso tienes razón'" acepto la mujer recordando el cambio reciente de su hija -"desde esta semana ella ha estado cambiando, tiró un montón de cosas de su habitación, se levanta desde temprano y entrena un buen tiempo"- murmuró -"además de que eh oído que la ven acompañada muy seguido del empleado de Irēsa y en otros momentos de Naruto Uzumaki"-.

"¿Naruto Uzumaki?"- pregunto interesada Yoshino observando a su amiga.

"Si el"- afirmó la madre de Ino -"al parecer han sido amigos recientemente, algo extraño porque Ino aborrecía a ese niño una semana antes"- dijo recordando todas las veces que su hija murmuraba cosas contra el chico Uzumaki.

"¿Y realmente no tiene nada en contra de que sean amigos?"- pregunto cautelosa Chiharu pensando en las reacciones de los civiles hacia el niño.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"- gruñó la mujer -"no soy como los tontos que no saben diferenciar entre pergamino y kunai, ese niño puede ser muchas cosas, pero como lo ven los demás aldeanos no lo es"- explicó -"aunque si solo dejara sus bromas el sería un ciudadano respetable"- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar todo el caos que Naruto género en la zona comercial de la aldea pero su semblante cayó cuando continuó -"además conocí muy bien a su madre"- agrego con un susurro triste.

"Cierto, tú y Kushina estuvieron en el mismo grado de la academia y en el mismo equipo Genin"- mencionó Yoshino con empatía recordando a la **_"habanero sangriento"_**.

El silencio reino a las mujeres antes de ser roto por Noriko -"como sea, si ser amiga de Naruto ayuda a Ino a cambiar de actitud y mejorar por mí es bienvenido"-.

"Jejeje veo que ya estás pensando en los pretendientes para tu hija, sobre todo que también está siendo rondada por ese chico que trabaja con tu cuñada"- dijo en tono de burla la señora Akimichi.

"Bueno para ustedes es fácil, no tienen que lidiar con una adolescente y sus cambios de corazón, aunque el lío lo tomara Inoichi cuando ella empecé a salir en citas"- sonrió pensando en la expresión de su marido cuando alguien venga por su _preciosa flor_ en una cita -"es muy sobreprotector de la niña"- murmuró Noriko -"aunque me da gusto que ella haya salido de su ensoñación con el Uchiha, ese chico me da mala espina"-.

"Es la ventaja de tener un hijo"- murmuró Yoshino sin dejar de ignorar el comentario de Sasuke Uchiha al que veía de igual forma -"Shikamaru aún está en la etapa que encuentra a las niñas molestas tan parecido a su padre a su edad"- río.

"Como sea"- dijo Chiharu -"sigamos viendo las finales, ya que pronto seguirá el combate del futuro yerno de Noriko"-.

Y las tres mujeres se rieron de este comentario.

* * *

"¡El siguiente encuentro es entre Sabaku no Gaara y Dosu Kinuta!"- grito Genma desde el centro de la arena -"¡ambos combatientes bajen en este instante!"-.

"Bien es mi tiempo de brillar"- murmuro secamente el chico parecido a una momia mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras.

"Gaara recuerda contenerte"- lo advirtió Kankuro tomándolo del brazo -"ahora sin Temari debemos ser más cautelosos, debemos apegarnos al plan"- finalizó casi en un susurro.

"No me des órdenes y suéltame o te mataré"- dijo Gaara fríamente, Kankuro rápidamente lo soltó -"hare esto a mi manera como siempre y daré satisfacción al hambre de mi Madre"- sentenció.

Lentamente se dirigió a las escaleras con rumbo a la arena también pero no sin antes darle una mirada a Naruto que le devolvió la mirada.

 _'Te veré en la siguiente ronda'_ \- dijo Naruto en su mente mientras el otro chico aparto su mirada y se dirigía hacia su encuentro.

 _'Kurama crees que estemos listos para ir contra este fenómeno'_ \- pensó Naruto mientras veía como Gaara caminaba lento hacia la arena.

 ** _'No lo sé Gaki'_** \- dijo sinceramente la bestia - ** _'si no existiera la amenaza de la invasión te diría que sí, pero no sabemos qué podemos esperar de ese bastardo de Orochimaru ¿estás seguro que quieres intervenir?'_** \- le pregunto exasperado por la terquedad del niño por ayudar a la aldea que tanto daño le había hecho - ** _'sabes que no le debemos nada a este pueblo, no veo porque debemos ayudarlo'_** \- sin entender el deseo del chico.

 _'Tenemos que_ _hacerlo'_ \- respondió serio Naruto tratando de que Kurama lo apoyara en esto - _'a pesar que este lugar es un nido de víboras, aquí hay gente que me importa como Teuchi-ojisan, como Ayame-nee, como Shiho-chan, Iruka-sensei, Ino-chan, Sai y Panda-chan'_ \- dijo recordando la gente que apreciaba - _'no puedo abandonarlos'_ -.

 ** _'Bueno si estás seguro no me queda otra que ayudarte'_** \- murmuró el Bijū molesto - ** _'aunque lo hago por no verte muerto y nada más'_** \- aclaro - ** _'es solo por ti que ayudaré'_** \- le dijo a su Jinchūriki para luego agregar en su propia mente sin que él se enterara - ** _'y quizás por tu zorra del pelo extraño, ella aún entra en mis planes'_** \- pensó recordando los propósitos que tenía para Naruto y Tenten.

 _'Como sea, hay que ver qué hará este Gaara, pero creo que será como su anterior encuentro en las preliminares'_ \- dijo Naruto recordando la forma tan explícita que acabo con el compañero de Kabuto - _'creo que mi encuentro llegará más pronto de lo que pensé'_ \- suspiro.

 ** _En la enfermería_**

"¡Demonios!'"- grito Temari desde la cama de la enfermería -"¿como permití que ese idiota me engañara de esa forma?"-.

Había sido llevada hacia la enfermería del estadio justo después de su combate con el tonto de las sombras y ella aún no encontraba explicación de cómo había logrado caer en el engaño que su rival le había creado - _'se supone que soy una estratega, soy una genio consumada y la hija del Kazekage mismo, como permití que un bufón me tomara por sorpresa tan estúpidamente'_ -.

Ella se caracterizaba por ser fría y centrada ante las situaciones adversas, pero estando a momentos de la invasión el estrés no podía mantenerla tranquila, se sentía estúpida por estar paralizada en una cama de la enfermería mientras sus ejércitos se preparaban para atacar Konoha, ella debería estar allá afuera ayudando a su gente a ganar, a tener a Gaara listo para el ataque, no aquí sin hacer nada esperando no quedar atrapada en el fuego cruzado.

"¡Se van a tardar mucho en encontrar el maldito antídoto! ¿o qué?"- gruñó la chica a los enfermeros -"es tan difícil para ustedes tontos encontrar una mísera solución para poder salir de aquí de una buena vez"-.

"Hacemos lo que podemos señorita"- dijo un enfermero nervioso por no poder ayudar a la hija del Kazekage -"tenemos que encontrar la planta del veneno pero es difícil porque no sabemos cuál es y luego debemos sintetizar el veneno para crear un antídoto adecuado"-.

"¿Y ya le preguntaron al tonto que me puso aquí?"- pregunto con un gruñido al pensar en Shikamaru -"probablemente él tenga un antídoto, es tan torpe que pudo haberse inyectado a sí mismo y necesitaba contrarrestarlo rápido"-.

"Ya le preguntamos pero niega tenerlo"- contesto el enfermero -"tampoco sabe que planta uso, ya que el veneno se lo entregó su amiga Yamanaka-san"-.

"¡PUES PREGÚNTENLE A ESA MALDITA YAMANAKA Y SAQUENME DE AQUÍ DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!"- grito desesperada - _'¡debo estar presente en esa invasión!, si no mi honor como Shinobi de Suna quedará manchado para siempre y sobre todo debo estar ahí para Gaara, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto'_ -.

* * *

"Ahora va a dar inició el combate entre Sabaku no Gaara de _Sunagakure_ y Dosu Kinuta de _Otogakure_ ¿los contendientes están listos?"- pregunto Genma esperando una señal de confirmación de ambos.

Dosu movió la cabeza asintiendo y Gaara se quedó estático, aun así el árbitro entendió que estaba listo y grito -"¡Hajime!"-.

Pronto Dosu empezó a correr a un costado acercándose a la barrera de la arena -"debo mantenerme alejado de su arena y esperar una oportunidad para atacar"- tomando dos kunai en cada mano.

"Vamos- dijo la tétrica voz de Gaara -"acércate y déjame poder matarte"-.

"Sería muy estúpido hacerlo"- murmuró secamente Dosu - _'no sé qué planes tenga Orochimaru-sama con este chico pero debo buscar prevalecer, debo enfrentar a Uchiha Sasuke en la invasión, si no, nunca podré estar en paz nuevamente'_ \- pensó lanzando los kunai -'además no quiero terminar como Zaku y Kin'-.

Los kunai se dirigieron en dirección al rostro de Gaara pero fueron detenidos por la arena a poca distancia del chico -"esto no es divertido, déjame aplastarte y sentirme vivo"- gruñó el ninja de Suna mandando su arena al ataque.

"¡Demonios!"- grito Dosu tratando de escapar.

 _'Está acabado'_ \- dijo Kurama dentro de Naruto - _'ese estúpido Tanuki se ha vuelto más sádico y retorcido'_ -.

La arena rápidamente se acercó a Dosu y lo tomo por el tobillo -"¡NO ESPERA!"- grito Dosu -"NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO"- dijo mientras la arena empezaba a cubrirlo.

"¡Si! déjame oír tus lamentos"- dijo con éxtasis -" ** _Sabaku Kyū_** **_(Ataúd de arena)_** "- y la arena envolvía completamente a Dosu -"tu sangre cubrirá mi arena y me dará vida"- dijo levantado una mano y haciendo que la arena elevara al ninja de Oto ante la visión de todo el estadio.

"¡NO ESPERA!"- grito Dosu -"¡ME RINDO! ¡ME RINDO! ¡DÉJAME IR!"- dijo desesperado.

"¡El concursante Dosu se ha rendido!"- dijo Genma que esperaba terminar este encuentro y evitar una muerte innecesaria -"¡el ganador es…!"-.

" ** _Sabaku Sōsō_** **_(Entierro de Arena)_** "- grito Gaara.

Sin previo aviso la arena aplastó a Dosu matándolo al instante y salpicando sangre y arena por todos lados.

"AHHH"- fue el grito recurrente de muchos espectadores en el estadio por el sadismo que acababan de ser testigos, todos estaban conmocionados por el final tan violento de este encuentro

"¡Dios mío!"- dijo Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos y tapándose la boca por ver una muerte tan horrible nuevamente -"¡no otra vez!"-.

"Ya lo habíamos visto en el segundo examen y en las preliminares pero sigue siendo aterrador"- dijo Kiba sintiendo asco por todo el olor a sangre -"y no me acostumbro a ello"-.

"Tengo miedo por nuestros amigos"- dijo Hinata - _'no quiero que Naruto-kun luche con él, no quiero que pierda la vida, tal vez lo mejor es perder con Neji-niisan'_ \- pensó preocupada por el chico que le gustaba - _'a diferencia de Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan sabría rendirse si sabe que esto es demasiado peligroso'_ \- pensó tomando una resolución, ella esperaba que Naruto perdiera su encuentro con Neji - _'perdóname Naruto-kun pero prefiero eso a verte morir'_ -.

 _'Este chico es peligroso'_ \- pensó Sasuke observando la masacre - _'dudo que el Dobe, el fenómeno o el Hyuga puedan con él, tal vez mi **Chidori** y mi velocidad tendrían oportunidad'_\- pensó con ciertas dudas al respecto.

"¿Porque hiciste eso?"- le recriminó Genma molesto -"él ya se había rendido"-.

"Porque necesitaba hacerlo para sentirme vivo"- dijo simple Gaara que se dio vuelta para irse a las gradas de competidores -"además no terminaste de dar el anuncio"- sonrió enfermamente.

"Tsk"- murmuró Genma para después dirigirse hacia la gente -"¡antes del siguiente encuentro tomemos unos minutos para… hacer un poco de limpieza!"-.

"Este fenómeno es peligroso"- le murmuró Shikamaru a Naruto -"¿estás seguro de saber cómo lidiar con él?"-.

"Si no te preocupes"- dijo Naruto tranquilo aunque por dentro sabía que todo sería muy, muy difícil -"puede que no lo parezca pero he preparado muchos planes para enfrentar a cada uno de los finalistas, sobre todo a Gaara"-.

"¿Planes para todos nosotros?"- dijo Shikamaru que no creía la capacidad de Naruto para hacer planes -"¿hasta yo?"-.

"No, tú no"- contesto simple Naruto para girar la cabeza al sentir que Shikamaru lo veía extraño -"¿qué? jamás espere que llegaras lejos"- se justificó.

"Debería sentirme ofendido"- murmuro el pelinegro -"pero tienes razón"- dijo con una mueca para luego observar la arena de nuevo."

"Su hijo es algo… especial"- murmuró Hiruzen al Kazekage.

"Si, tiene un gusto por causar impresiones así de abrazadoras"- dijo el Kazekage con un dejo de ironía -"tal vez tus Genin deberían retirarse antes de que otro… accidente surja"-.

"No te preocupes, creo que lo harán bien"- murmuró el Hokage - _'realmente espero que lo hagan'_ \- pensó preocupado.

* * *

"¡Bien el siguiente encuentro dará inicio en breve!- dijo Genma con un grito después de que algunos Chūnin limpiaron lo que alguna vez fue Dosu -"¡los contendientes favor de dirigirse a la arena ahora mismo!"- grito llamando a Neji y a Naruto.

 _'¡Bien Kurama ha llegado nuestro turno!'_ \- pensó Naruto mientras veía como Neji se dirigía hacia la arena - _'es momento de demostrar que soy lo mejor que esta aldea puede tener, que el Naruto que conocieron ya no es el mismo, que el que ahora está presente es una futura leyenda no solo de **Hi no Kuni** sino de todas las naciones ninja'_\- dijo decidido - _'así que hagámoslo, hagamos orgullosos a papá y mamá, hagamos orgullosos a Shiho-chan que tanto nos apoyó, demostremos que hoy nace la leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki'_ -.

 ** _'¡Excelente discurso Gaki!'_** \- dijo Kurama - ** _'estamos listos para sacudir este mundo y demostrar de lo que estamos hechos'_** \- dijo contagiándose de la emoción del chico - _'ganar sin reservas, el gran Kyubi No Yoko y su contenedor están listos para tomar todo en sus manos, ese es nuestro camino hacia la grandeza'_ -.

 _'¡Bien hagámoslo!'_ \- dijo Naruto caminando en dirección hacia la arena.

"Buena suerte Naruto"- le dijo Shikamaru -"será un rival difícil pero tú eres tan impredecible que no dudo que lo lograrás haciendo algo sorprendente y llamativo"-.

"¡Gracias Shika!"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa decidida -"veras que no te decepcionaré, después de este encuentro dudo que verás algo más asombroso, voy a volar tu cabeza"-.

"Si tú lo dices"- se burló Shikamaru -"bien andando"-.

"Ok"- dijo Naruto pero no dio ni dos pasos cuando otra voz lo detuvo.

"¡Espera Naruto!"- dijo la voz de Lee, Naruto se detuvo y volteo a verlo -"aunque admito que no importa contra quién vaya a luchar ya que tú y Neji son mis rivales a vencer"- empezó a decir el chico del spandex -"tengo deseos de ser contra ti quien compita, aún tengo algunos asuntos que tratar contigo y no me sentiré satisfecho hasta haberlos aclarado"-.

Naruto entonces le dirigió una sonrisa salvaje al chico -"solo espera Lee, después de que termine con tu compañero te daré la oportunidad de tratar de arreglar lo que quieras que tengas en ti"- y su sonrisa se acrecentó -"pero te lo advierto, puede que muerdas más de lo que puedas tragar"- y sin más le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia las escaleras -"solo observa y verás de lo que realmente estoy hecho"-.

"Ya veremos"- murmuró Lee viéndolo partir.

Naruto llegó hacia el centro de la arena y observó a toda la gente mirarlo, sabía que muchas personas daban por hecho que esto iba a acabar rápido, daban por hecho que él iba a caer vencido por Neji, que no merecía estar aquí -"bien les demostraré cuan equivocado están"-.

Lentamente se puso enfrente del chico Hyuga que lo veía como si fuera poca cosa - _'solo espera Neji, te quitaré esa mirada muy pronto'_ -.

"¡El siguiente combate de las finales de los exámenes Chūnin y el último de esta ronda de cuartos de final serán entre Naruto Uzumaki y Neji Hyuga de _Konohagakure_!"- declaró Genma -"¿ambos combatientes están listos?"- les pregunto.

"Si, estoy listo"- declaró Naruto sin despegar su mirada dura de Neji, el chico Hyuga solo asintió en señal de aceptación.

* * *

"Y dime Tenten-chan por quién vas en este encuentro, tu compañero el siempre estoico Neji Hyuga, o, tú pequeño corazoncito naranja con sabor a ramen conocido como Naruto Uzumaki"- dijo Ino con una sonrisa de burla.

"Deja de molestarme"- gruñó la chica para luego suspirar -"no sé, ¿está mal que no apoye a mi compañero esta vez?"- le pregunto sin saber porque el repentino interés de abrirse a la chica Yamanaka.

"No claro que no"- dijo la rubia de forma amable -"sé muy bien que Naruto y tú son personas cercanas y además tú has visto lo fuerte que se ha vuelto el chico, tiene altas probabilidades de ganar"- dándole un gesto de apoyo.

"Si, supongo"- dijo la chica sintiéndose mejor -"creo que voy con Naruto en este encuentro entonces"- declaró convencida.

"Vaya compañera de equipo que eres"- murmuró con veneno Sakura sorprendiendo a todos y poniendo expresiones molestas en Tenten, Shiho e Ino -"apoyar a otro, aún si tú compañero compite"-.

"Bueno es lo mismo que dijiste Sakura"- intervino Chōji -"antes de que llegarán estabas mencionando como Naruto no iba a durar en su encuentro contra Neji"-.

Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron de la vergüenza -"si pues… yo... ¡pero tú también lo dijiste!"- trato de defenderse.

"Si pero yo no soy su compañero"- dijo el Akimichi sin mirarla mientras abría otra bolsa de papas -"yo no tengo el deber moral de apoyar a ninguno más que a Shikamaru"-.

"Además"- dijo Ino interviniendo -"tú no eres el mejor ejemplo de compañerismo Sakura y lo sabes, o me dirás qué no conseguiste que tú compañero rehuyera de estar cerca de ti"- dijo haciendo hincapié en el hecho de la brecha que había entre Naruto y ella - _'si quieres jugar sucio lo haremos así Sakura'_ \- pensó molesta por la osadía de molestar a Tenten que en su opinión no le había hecho nada a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se molestó por esa aclaración de Ino - _'¿ahora la defiendes a ella sobre mí?'_ \- pensó incrédula - _'¿porque demonios te tienes que poner de su lado estúpida puerca?'_ \- explotó - _'se supone que yo era tu amiga, la que debías defender siempre, deberías estar de mi lado y no del de esa usurpadora'_ \- gruñó frustrada.

"Por favor, creen que ese perdedor logrará vencer a un ninja como ese Hyuga"- pregunto sarcástico Sasuke metiéndose a la conversación.

"Claro que sí ¿acaso tú no Sasuke?"- dijo molesta Ino.

"Entonces son más tontas de lo que creí"- se burló el chico.

"Si bueno, es muy fácil hablar desde este lado de la arena ¿no crees?... Sasuke"- lo confronto Kiba - _'puede que no crea que Naruto logré vencer a Neji, pero no por eso voy a dejar que este idiota lo menosprecie'_ \- pensó molesto.

"Ten mucho cuidado con lo que afirmas perro callejero"- gruñó el Uchiha poniéndose de pie.

"¡No te tengo miedo idiota!"- gruñó el otro levantándose y enfrentado a Sasuke.

"¡KIBA DÉJALO EN PAZ!"- defendió Sakura.

Chōji, Shiho, Tenten y Hinata empezaron a incomodarse, sobre todo viendo cómo la gente de alrededor los observaba con caras de interés y de molestia - _'rayos estamos llamando mucho la atención'_ \- pensó Tenten.

"¡No te metas frentesota!"- gruñó Ino metiéndose nuevamente en la conversación.

"¿A quién llamas frentesota? ¡Ino-puerca!"- contesto Sakura acercándose su rostro a Ino.

"¿A quién más?"- se acercó también -"a la que podría haber cobrado por publicidad usando su enorme frente como anuncio publicitario"-.

"¡Ya cálmense!"- trato de intervenir Tenten al ver que cada vez armaban más escándalo -"esto era entre Kiba y el chico arrogante, no entre ustedes"-.

"¡No lo llames arrogante!"- defendió Hinata de repente, el estrés de ver a Naruto cerca de morir si vencía a Neji con el hecho de que esta chica Tenten la tenía en el borde por ser la que se le había adelantado al robarle el amor de Naruto cuando ella tenía que alejarse de él, eso la movió a intervenir, aunque sin saber por qué defender al Uchiha - _'¿o tal vez sí?, así puede que me vea en mejores ojos para lograr mi misión'_ \- pensó recordando que debía acercarse al chico y lograr seducirlo.

Esto detuvo todo encuentro y vieron a Hinata sorprendidos por su arrebato, la chica solo puedo enrojecer de la vergüenza ante las miradas de las demás personas

"¿Qué?"- preguntó sorprendida Tenten.

"Lo que oíste"- dijo tratando de ser valiente Hinata, algo difícil ya que ella no era de las personas que enfrentarán a otras - _'recuerda es la novia de Naruto-kun'_ \- con esto en mente su corazón se llenó de coraje y pudo continuar -"tu… tu… tonta pelo raro"-.

Esto puso expresiones de sorpresa en mucho de los rostros alrededor que conocían el carácter dócil de la chica Hyuga y sabían que no era dada a estas expresiones, todos estaban sorprendidos menos Tenten que enrojeció de enojo.

"¡Atrévete a repetirlo maldita fenómeno!"- gruñó la castaña rabiosa.

"¡Tonta de pelo raro!"- gruñó Hinata realmente molesta, ella odiaba ser llamada _fenómeno,_ era algo que le recordaba su infancia cuando era acosada por otros niños - _'no voy a permitir que esta... que está... **perra** me llame así'_-.

"¡Eso Hinata!"- alabo Sakura al ver la ofensa de la chica hacia la usurpadora - _'aunque debo mantenerla vigilada, se está acercando mucho a mi Sasuke-kun'_ -.

"Tú no hables frente de marquesina, tú, el señor idiota arrogante y la acosadora sólo están arruinando este evento"- despotrico Ino furiosa, estaba harta que se metieran con la inocente de Tenten.

"¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS IDIOTA ARROGANTE?!"- gruñó molesta la pelirrosa con fuego en los ojos -"¡no te permito que ofendas a Sasuke-kun!"-.

"Yo le llamo como se me dé la gana"- replicó Ino con fuego en los ojos de igual manera.

"Ah pero hace unos días bien que lo amabas"- dijo Sakura.

"Pero desperté y me di cuenta que era estúpido seguir a un idiota que no me hace caso"- gruño la rubia -"a diferencia de ti que lo sigues a pesar que él no te hará caso nunca, eres patética"-.

"CÁLLATE"- gritó Sakura con lagrimas nacientes en sus ojos - _'eso no es verdad, el me amara'_ -.

"¿Porque me dijiste acosadora?"- gimió de repente Hinata atrayendo nuevamente la atención hacia ella.

Ino que decidió ignorar a Sakura concentró su atención en la chica Hyuga -"porque sé muy bien cómo sigues a Naruto en todo momento, vigilando sin creer que nadie te ve"- reveló Ino -"dime ¿acaso usas tú **_Byakugan_** para espiarlo en las duchas?... ¿eh?... ¹ _Erohime_ "- se burló.

"Que... yo... no"- farfullo Hinata ruborizada y con lágrimas en los ojos, esto no debía pasar así, se sentía humillada, puede que lo viera una que otra vez pero nadie debía saber, si Ino se lo decía a Naruto, él la odiaría - _'este es el peor día de mi vida'_ \- gimió dolida.

"¡Déjala en paz Ino-puerca!"- la defendió Sakura.

"¡SUFICIENTE!"- grito Shiho -"¡por el amor de Kami! ¿no se pueden comportar?"- gruñó molesta por la actitud de los Genin -"¡el combate está a punto de comenzar y ustedes solo actúan como niños! ¡porque no se guardan sus opiniones para ustedes mismos y ven el maldito combate!"- ordeno con autoridad.

Todos solo dieron miradas hostiles hacia el otro grupo y se volvieron a sentar siendo ahora Kiba, Tenten e Ino de un lado; y Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata de otro, Shiho y Chōji se sentaron en medio y solo tuvieron que suspirar con una gota de sudor en la frente.

* * *

"Entonces si están listos... ¡Hajime!"-dijo Genma dando inicio al combate.

"¡Andando!"- grito Naruto dirigiéndose con todo a Neji.

 _'Idiota'_ \- pensó Neji listo para recibirlo -"esto acabará muy pronto fracasado"-.

"Eso sólo lo crees tú"- dijo mientras atacaba con una patada que Neji desvío con la palma de su mano, Naruto rápidamente contraataco con una serie de golpes y patadas que Neji desvío nuevamente con facilidad.

"Ahora es mi turno"- dijo Neji dirigiendo una palma a Naruto pero este la desvío levantando su pie, y usando el impulso dio un giro y conecto una patada en el pecho del chico Hyuga con el otro pie.

"Eres rápido"- se quejó Neji mientras se recomponía de la patada -'y fuerte, esa patada casi provoca que pierda el aire, tiene una increíble fuerza bruta, debo tener cuidado de sus golpes directos'-.

Sin perder el ritmo Naruto hizo un sello de mano y ataco -" ** _Katon: Kitsunebi_** **_(Elemento Fuego: Zorro de Fuego)_** "- y un enorme zorro de fuego se dirigía a Neji, que solo esquivo el ataque, aunque con cierta dificultad.

"¿Porque tan cauteloso Hyuga? ¿acaso te doy miedo?"- se burló Naruto.

"¡Ja! eres un perdedor para ser demasiado arrogante"- dijo Neji calmándose -"admito que tienes una velocidad y fuerza decente, pero eso no te servirá para lograr vencerme, porque no admites que estás perdiendo tu tiempo persiguiendo una causa estúpida"-.

"¡La causa estúpida es tu cabello!"- grito Naruto.

"¡ESO NO TIENE NINGÚN MALDITO SENTIDO!"- volvió a gritar Neji con una marca de enojo en la frente - _'tranquilo no caigas en su juego, te está provocando'_ \- inhaló y exhaló para luego concentrarse en su rival.

 _ **En las gradas**_

"¿Desde cuándo ese Dobe puede hacer **_Jutsu Katon_**?"- pregunto molesto Sasuke -"¿y que fue ese ataque?, no lo había escuchado antes"- cuestiono al recordar que al ser un Uchiha tenía un largo conocimiento en técnicas del elemento **_Katon_** provenientes de años de recopilación de su clan y desconocía ese ataque.

"Ese ataque es una técnica desarrollada por el mismo Naruto-kun al haber descubierto su afinidad con el elemento **_Katon_** "- explicó Shiho -"obviamente no la abras visto antes porque él la creo"-.

"¿El creo un Jutsu?"- pregunto Kiba asombrado -"¡eso es asombroso!"-.

"Si además que tiene una cierta ventaja"- dijo Shiho.

"¿Enserio?"- dijo Chōji -"¿qué es?"-.

"Los sellos de manos"- intento Tenten para luego mirar a Shiho -"¿cierto?"- pregunto expectante.

"Exacto"- dijo con una sonrisa, sorprendida de que Tenten lo haya averiguado.

"¿Que tienen los sellos de manos?"- pregunto Kiba sin entender.

"No está haciendo los requeridos comúnmente"- fue Sasuke el que contesto al darse cuenta de eso -"por lo general un jutsu **_Katon_** debería tener más sellos, eso significa que..."- explico apretando sus puños molesto.

"Naruto-kun no necesita sellos para hacer sus jutsu, sólo necesita hacer uno para canalizar el chakra, pero de ahí en más ha estado trabajando en no usarlos"- revelo Shiho.

"Pero... eso es... imposible... nadie podría hacer eso"- dijo Sakura incrédula, recordaba a ese chico **_Haku_** (¿o chica? realmente no supo que era) y el usaba sellos con una mano pero lo de Naruto era algo inimaginable.

"Naruto-kun es conocido por hacer cosas imposibles y deberías saberlo"- contestó Shiho con una voz como si fuera lo más obvio -"el decía que se le hacía un pérdida de tiempo hacer tantos sellos, además que quería algo como seguro contra gente que tiene la manía de robar técnicas de personas que trabajan arduo y se llevan el crédito"- dijo observando a Sasuke.

"El **_Sharingan_** "- contesto Ino con una sonrisa -"Naruto es tan sorprendente"-.

Sasuke solo apretó más los puños con molestia - _'¿qué tan hábil te has vuelto Naruto?'_ \- pensó con rabia.

 _ **De regreso en la arena**_

 _'Bien, bien, vamos bien, eh estado moviéndome adecuadamente en el inicio de la batalla, ahora solo hay que encontrar la forma de cómo lograr conectarle algunos ataques'_ \- medito Naruto estudiando a su rival - _'pero pensarlo es fácil, ¿cómo demonios lograré acercarme lo suficiente? un paso en falso y mis puntos de chakra serán bloqueados'_ -.

"Bien **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** "- dijo poniendo los dedos en forma de cruz, inmediatamente 2 clones aparecieron a su lado -"andando chicos"- dijo y los tres se dirigieron al ataque.

* * *

"Es una buena pelea"- dijo Asuma -"interesante estrategia a mi parecer, Naruto está tomando las cosas con calma a la vez que le lleva la pelea a Neji"-.

"Bueno es admirable de Naruto-kun, pero hay que admitir que es una batalla perdida"- murmuró Gai -"Neji es uno de los dos Genin con el mejor **_Taijutsu_** de la aldea y de la competencia, no hay nada que Naruto-kun pueda hacer para vencer a Neji y mucho menos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo"-.

"Temo estar de acuerdo con Gai"- dijo Kurenai que no veía como el chico Uzumaki pudiera lograr salir adelante -"Naruto está dirigiéndose a una derrota segura si mantiene ataques de taijutsu, no es su fuerte, bueno realmente Naruto no tiene un fuerte"-.

"Creo que subestiman demasiado a mi estudiante"- dijo Kakashi con cansancio.

"Estas muy seguro de tu Genin a pesar de que tú mismo no lo entrenaste y no sabes sus capacidades"- le dijo Asuma con un dejo de ironía.

"Bueno puede que sea verdad"- murmuró Kakashi -"pero confío en que Jiraiya-sama fuera capaz de trabajar con él de forma adecuada"-.

"Espera... ¿Jiraiya-sama estuvo entrenando a Naruto?"- pregunto sorprendida Kurenai.

"Sabía que había regresado pero no que había tomado a Naruto como aprendiz"- murmuró Asuma.

"Si, él me dijo que él le echaría un ojo a Naruto cuando el plan de Ebisu no funciono"- respondió Kakashi.

"Bueno entonces esto se vuelve más interesante"- dijo Asuma con una sonrisa -"¿Jiraiya-sama fue capaz de enseñarle lo necesario en un mes para inclinar la balanza a su favor?"- pregunto interesado.

"Padre ¿porque ese niño no se rinde?"- pregunto molesta Hanabi -"es obvio que no tiene el talento para vencer a Neji-niisan, dudo que alguno de estos campesinos lo tengas, él es un Hyuga, aun si es del _Boke_ "- dijo con un gesto de molestia al hablar de la rama secundaria.

"Es difícil Hanabi"- dijo Hiashi -"el orgullo es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa, inclusive cuando sabes que podrías estar peleando con una causa perdida"- 'y eso se aplica a ambos'- dijo pensando tanto en esta batalla como en la vida.

"Bueno es un idiota a mi parecer"- murmuro la niña - _'no sé qué puede verle mi hermana a ese vago, es un total fracaso y se ve que no tiene futuro, mucho menos si se enfrenta a los Hyuga'_ \- se dijo pensando que la fijación de Hinata por el campesino era algo estúpido.

"Si podría parecer eso"- murmuro el líder del clan Hyuga - _'pero eso mismo yo pensé en mí batalla Chūnin hace años, cuando me enfrente a un niño sin clan y sin prestigio, recuerdo que iba confiado creyendo que acabaría con el campesino y el termino por vencerme de la forma más humillante que pude esperar, al final el me abrió los ojos en ese día, veamos si tu hijo puede hacer algo similar... Minato'_ -.

* * *

 _'No podré vencerlo con **Taijutsu** '_\- pensó Naruto cuando el último de sus clones cayó vencido por el **_Jūken_** **_(Puño Suave)_** de Neji - _'bien plan B'-_ dijo mientras retrocedía a buena distancia y dando un salto alto lanzaba un dos shuriken hacia Neji.

"¿Eso es todo?"- dijo Neji listo para esquivarlas

"No, aún no"- declaró -" ** _Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Clones de Sombra de Shuriken)_** "- anuncio y de la nada cientos y cientos de shuriken salieron en dirección al chico Hyuga -"no hay escapatoria"- dijo seguro de su ataque, había estado trabajando en este jutsu para situaciones donde quería acabar rápido las cosas, sabía que Neji no podía usar jutsu **_Fūton_** **_(Elemento Viento)_** , así que no podía contrarrestarlo.

"Ja"- río Neji para empezar a dar vueltas hay mismo -" ** _Hakkeshō Kaiten_** **_(Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas)"_** -.

Un torbellino de chakra surgió de la rotación de Neji, bloqueando la lluvia de shuriken de Naruto - _'demonios'_ \- pensó Naruto impactado por ese ataque - _'se suponía que esa era la técnica exclusiva del Soke, ¿cómo demonios la aprendió?'_ -.

Pero había estado tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no vio como Neji se detuvo y tomando un par de shuriken del aire las arrojó a Naruto.

 ** _'¡Gaki despierta!'_** \- grito Kurama.

Naruto solo vio como los Shuriken se dirigían hacia él y trato de mover su cuerpo para evitarlos, pero había sido demasiado tarde, una shuriken se había incrustado en su pierna.

"¡Aghh!"- se dolió el rubio - _'¿qué rayos me pasa?'_ \- se dijo molesto al haberse tomado desprevenido.

" ** _Jūkenhō: Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_** **_(Arte del Puño Suave: Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)_** "- dijo Neji sin darle respiración a Naruto atacando con una serie de ataques a sus puntos de chakra.

Con cada ataque de golpes Neji iba aumentando su velocidad y fuerza haciendo retroceder a Naruto y mandándolo a volar con la última, tanta fue la fuerza del impacto que el protector de frente de Naruto salió volando y cayo a metros de distancia de el -"se acabó fracasado"-.

Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo después de este ataque, sabía que había sido estúpido - _'¡demonios! debía evitar que esto sucediera así, ¡que rayos pasa conmigo! se suponía que no era el mismo idiota de antes pero ahora caí en el estúpido **Jūken** Hyuga y ahora no podré usar chakra'_\- se reprendió mientras veía el cielo.

 ** _'¡Si, fuiste estúpido Gaki, te dejaste engañar fácilmente!'_** \- lo regaño Kurama - ** _'pero ya no podemos hacer nada con eso, solo hay que pensar cómo salir de esto'_ -.**

 _'Tienes razón'_ \- dijo tratando de calmarse - _'¿bien tienes alguna idea?'_ -.

 ** _'Pues solo una'_** \- respondió el Bijū - ** _'y creo que es lo único que podemos hacer, tendrás que usar_** _eso_ ** _ahora'_** -.

 _'¿Te refieres a…?'_ \- dijo Naruto sorprendido - _'pero pensé que lo usaría solo como última opción'_ \- contesto - _'además tengo que admitir que dudo que pueda controlarlo'_ -.

 ** _'Es nuestra única opción'_** \- dijo Kurama enérgicamente - ** _'es la única forma de liberar tus tenketsus nuevamente'_** -.

 ** _'Supongo'_** \- dijo Naruto suspirando no muy convencido - ** _'espero que funcione'_** -.

"Creo que debería terminar esto árbitro"- dijo Neji -"este encuentro está acabado"-.

"Si supongo que sería lo mejor"- murmuró Genma -"¡el Ganador…!"-.

"ESPERA"- grito Naruto mientras se levantaba -"aun no estoy acabado"-.

"Deja de perder el tiempo fracasado"- le espeto Neji -"no tienes oportunidad, ya no hay como huir de tu destino"-.

"Sabes estoy harto de tus comentarios sobre el destino"- gruñó Naruto -"el destino solo es una estupidez que la gente débil dice para justificar su fracaso en la toma de decisiones o como consuelo de su triste y miserable vida"-.

"¿Quién demonios te crees parásito?"- dijo Neji furioso -"tú no sabes lo que es vivir con las miradas de odio, tú no sabes lo que es ser menospreciado, tú no sabes lo que es la soledad, ¡tú no sabes lo que estar marcado de por vida!"- gruñó -"eres solo un parásito que cree que puede lograr cosas que están fuera de sus alcance, pero solo eres un idiota que no conoce el dolor del mundo"-

"¿A no?"- respondió Naruto -"te tengo noticias idiota, no eres el único con una vida difícil, todos tenemos estigmas, todos tenemos dolor, eres un maldito egocéntrico que piensa que es el centro del universo porque papá se sacrificó por su clan ¿crees que todo el mundo debe escuchar tus sermones del destino porque quedaste huérfano?"- le dijo con veneno -"solo eres un niño malcriado haciendo berrinche Neji, y ya estoy harto de tu estúpida charla del destino y voy a acabar con esto aquí y ahora"- declaró molesto.

"Tus _tenketsus_ están cerrados, no puedes usar chakra, admite tu derrota perdedor"- dijo Neji cancelando su **_Byakugan_** y bajando su guardia -"has estado tratando de evitar de ver lo inevitable Uzumaki, eres solo un mediocre de clase baja, tienes un estúpido orgullo que te ciega y no te deja ver lo patético eh ineficiente que eres, eres lamentable, eres una basura que solo ha perdido mi tiempo y el de todos tratando de hacerte un nombre"- dijo con desprecio -"pero ya tengo uno para ti, un bufón, una escoria, esta aldea no necesita gente como tú o Hinata-sama, gente inservible que solo sirven para dar lástima y generar vergüenza"- expresó con todo el veneno que podía reunir recordando todo lo que había vivido -"tú y tú estúpida cruzada por ser Chūnin acabo hoy, y eso estaba escrito en el destino y no podías cambiarlo, así que haznos el favor y di las palabras correctas para que este show de comedia termine de una buena vez"-.

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio, habían escuchados las palabras crudas de Neji Hyuga sobre Naruto y la mayoría estaba de acuerdo con ellas. Mucha gente creía que Naruto Uzumaki no debería estar aquí, que no debería ser un Shinobi y habían esperado su encuentro para verlo humillado y vencido, era el show que ellos esperaban y ansiaban observar. La gente no creía que ganaría, incluido sus propios compañeros de equipos que miraron al chico sin futuro, uno con satisfacción y otra con compasión.

 _'¡Vamos Naruto!'_ \- pensaron Ino y Tenten al mismo tiempo.

 _'No te rindas Naruto'_ \- pensó Kakashi.

 _'Vamos Naruto-kun'_ \- pensó el Hokage.

Naruto que respiraba con dificultad solo sonrió ante las palabras de Neji -"todo lo que dijiste... es una estupidez"-.

"¿Que dices?"- gruñó Neji.

"Tal vez hace meses probablemente sería lo que tú dices de mí, un ninja estúpido y ruidoso"- sonrió recordando en esos tiempos donde era un fracasado -"pero eh cambiado, mi camino ninja ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora tengo algo real por lo que pelear y no me importa a quien moleste, no me importa a quien no le agrade y ciertamente no me importa a quien pisotee para lograrlo"- declaró orgulloso con una sonrisa arrogante -"así que puedes meterte tu destino por el trasero porque yo soy el único que decide lo que pasa en mi vida y eh decidido que voy a aplastarte Neji"-.

"Sucio infeliz-" gruñó Neji activando su **_Byakugan_** -"¿y cómo piensas lograrlo? ¡no te queda chakra el cual usar!"- le dijo esperando que se diera cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba al aún intentar desafiarlo -"eh bloqueado tus canales de chakra, estás acabado"-.

"Oh Neji, Neji"- sonrió Naruto -"te demostraré que tus estúpidas reglas no aplican en mi"- finalizó mientras un diamante aparecía en su frente y de él empezaron a surgir marcas que llenaron su rostro sorprendiendo a muchos que conocían esa técnica y el poder que ofrecía.

 _'¡Esa técnica!'_ \- pensó anonadado el Hokage.

"¿Qué es eso?"- dijo incrédulo el Kazekage - _'es el sello de ella, estoy seguro'_ -.

"¡No puede ser!"- dijo Kakashi con una mirada sorprendida.

"¿Como… como… aprendió… eso?"- dijo Kurenai sin poder creerlo.

"¡No, eso no puede ser posible!"- dijo Asuma -"¿quién le enseñó eso?"- pregunto observando a Kakashi que negó con la cabeza lentamente.

"¿Qué es?"- dijo Gai que no entendía.

"¿Que son esas marcas en Naruto?"- pregunto Sakura -"¿para qué son?"-.

"No tengo la menor idea"- contesto Kiba -"¿qué planeara?"-.

 _'¿Que estás haciendo Dobe?'_ \- se preguntó Sasuke realmente curioso -"¿acaso es un jutsu?"-.

"Conociendo a Naruto"- dijo Ino con mucha expectativa -"debe ser algo espectacular"-.

"¿Como...?"- fue la voz temblorosa de Tenten que sacó de sus pensamientos a todos y la observaron con los ojos abiertos y fijos en Naruto -"¿cómo... puede hacer eso?"- dijo sacudida como nunca antes.

"¿Tú sabes que es Tenten-chan?"- dijo Ino que no entendía el porqué de la reacción de Tenten.

Tenten lentamente asintió sin mover su vista de Naruto como si fuera lo único del mundo y nada más importará -" ** _Byakugō_** … **_Byakugō_** … ¡ ** _Byakugō No In (Sello Fuerza de un Centenar)_**!"- dijo finalmente.

"¿Que es el **_Byakugō no In_**?"- pregunto Sasuke que cada momento se le hacía más extraño todo -"¿y porque reaccionas como si fuera imposible que Naruto lo hiciera?"-.

"Porque"- interrumpió Shiho con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras veía a su amigo Naruto -"nadie lo había logrado en más de 50 años"- luego observando al grupo sonrió con suficiencia -"es la técnica exclusiva de Tsunade Senju de los Sannin"-.

Y todos alrededor de la chica gritaron en unísono después de conocer esta verdad -"¡QUE!"-.

"¿Una… una... una... técnica de Tsunade-sama, la Sannin?"- tartamudeó Sakura que obviamente sabía quién era Tsunade Senju, era la heroína de toda mujer ninja de la aldea -"¿cómo… como… logro eso?"- pregunto.

 _'¿Una técnica de un Sannin?'_ \- gruñó Sasuke ardiendo en rabia y celos - _'¿cómo demonios ese perdedor logro aprender algo así?'_ -.

"¡Wow! ¡Naruto es sorprendente!"- chillo Ino entusiasmada por las habilidades de Naruto.

 _'¿Cómo es posible que Naruto logrará aprender y usar una técnica de Tsunade-sama?'_ \- pensó Tenten sin poder creerlo aún - _'¿qué clase de ninja es él? ¿qué habilidades oculta?'_ \- se preguntó mientras veía a Naruto como si fuera la primera vez.

"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Neji impactado y cauteloso -"¿qué planeas hacer?"-.

"Algo que mandara tu mente y la de todos a volar"- dijo mientras sentía el poder recorrer por su cuerpo -"espero estés listo"-.

'¡Vamos Gaki!'- dijo Kurama.

"¡Vamos Naruto-kun!"- dijo Shiho -"¡tú puedes lograrlo!"-.

"¡Adelante!"- grito Naruto -" ** _Infuin: Kai (Sello Yin: Liberar)_**"-.

* * *

De repente la arena empezó a temblar y mucha energía empezaba a rodear a Naruto.

"¿Qué pasa?"- fueron las voces del estadio.

"¿Que está sucediendo?"- otras personas preguntaron.

"¿Qué demonios sucede?"- dijo Neji mirando alrededor - _'¿no me digas que lo está originando el?'_ \- dijo empezando a sudar frio y lentamente dirigir su mirada al chico Uzumaki.

"¡AHHHH!"- grito Naruto mientras el chakra empezar a salir de su cuerpo y agrietaba el piso debajo de el

De repente el cuerpo de Naruto empezó a soltar ráfagas de chakra por todos lados, fue tanta la fuerza que destruyo su chaqueta y toda prenda superior.

 _'Esto es mucho poder'_ \- pensó Naruto al sentir como todo el poder acumulado intentaba salir del golpe - _'duele'_ \- gimió.

La gente alrededor en las gradas estaba sorprendida, las personas mayores conocían esa sensación, la habían sentido hace 12 años, muchos estaban asustados que hubieran escapado del estadio si no fuera el mismo poder el que les impedía mover un musculo, no sabían lo que pasaba pero si sabían que Naruto estaba preparando algo que cambiaría el destino de la aldea y del mundo para siempre.

De repente la piel de Naruto se empezó a desprender, pedazos de su piel caían y se evaporaban revelando una cubierta de chakra naranjado rojizo, después de momentos el chakra empezó a expandirse por todo el cuerpo del chico impidiendo ver sus rasgos.

"¿Que está pasando?"- se preguntó Tenten con un grito cubriéndose la vista con sus manos, ya que el viento generado por el chakra alrededor del chico rubia era muy intenso -"¿qué le está pasando a Naruto?"- pregunto ligeramente asustada. Ella estaba preocupada de que Naruto no pudiera continuar después de que Neji cerro sus canales de chakra, pero ahora la aterraba que Naruto hubiera hecho drástico que pusiera en peligro su vida - _'no pienses así, Naruto estará bien'_ -.

"Es como si algo lo cubriera"- grito Ino -"no puedo distinguir su rostro ni nada"-.

En ese momento la forma de Naruto empezó a crecer de forma rápida y un grito inhumano se escuchó de él.

" **AHHHH** "-.

"¡Está sufriendo!"- grito Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos asustada por lo que escuchaba.

 _'Su cuerpo está a punto de explotar'_ \- pensó tensa Shiho - _'Naruto-kun_ _no puede controlar este poder y su cuerpo está al límite, es como una bomba, si explota nos matara a todos'_ \- pero luego recordó que era Naruto, él era capaz de lograr grandes cosas - _'¡tú puedes Naruto-kun!'_ \- dijo confiada.

En la mente de Naruto, Kurama estaba observando como Naruto combatía con el control de este poder cuando de repente apareció Naruto en su mente - ** _'demonios, si esta aquí es que está al borde de la inconsciencia, si cae, todo habrá acabado y todos estaremos muertos'_** -.

"¡KURAMA!, ¡DUELE! ¡NO PUEDO MAS! ¡HAZ QUE TERMINE!"- gimió Naruto en su sufrimiento abrazándose a sí mismo.

 **"¡Naruto tienes que controlarlo!"** \- grito urgente Kurama - **"tu cuerpo ya no podrá resistirlo más y terminaras muriendo y yo contigo"** -.

"¡ES DIFÍCIL KURAMA, ES TANTO PODER, TANTO ODIO!"- gruñó Naruto retorciéndose mientras sufría el peor dolor que había experimentado en su vida.

 **"Lo sé Gaki"** \- dijo serio el Bijū sabiendo que era su chakra, poder y odio era lo que cubría a Naruto y lo hacía sufrir - **"pero tú eres un Uzumaki, ninjas que han hecho y deshecho tantas cosas increíbles e imposibles y ahora necesitamos que hagas otra cosa increíble o terminaremos muertos"** -.

* * *

En el palco de los Kage, el Sandaime solo observaba como el cuerpo de Naruto crecía hasta el punto de casi explotar.

"¡Suficiente! ¡ANBU!"- grito mientras dos ninjas especiales aparecían inclinados a su costado -"¡traigan a _Tenzo_ debemos suprimir ese chakra!"- dijo Hiruzen, recordando que había enviado al ANBU del **_Mokuton_** **_(Elemento Madera)_** a contener las fuerzas enemigas en su momento -"no podemos permitir que la vida del niño se pierda o peor, que termine por explotar y nos mate a todos, tenemos que detener este encuentro"-.

"Pero eso solo ocasionará que el chico Hyuga gane"- dijo el Kazekage que quería ver hasta dónde llegaba esto - _'y más si el Kyubi-Gaki muere, eso entraba muy bien en mis planes_ '- pensó resuelto a que escaparía en el último momento, no sin antes tomar al chico Uchiha con él.

"¡No me importa! ¡la vida de Naruto-kun es más importante!"- declaró el anciano con decisión.

"¡Alguien que lo detenga!"- grito Hinata con miedo -"¡Naruto-kun debe estar sufriendo!"-.

"No podemos hacer nada"- grito Shiho tensa, ella tenía que confiar en su amigo, ella creí en el.

"No me importa"- dijo levantándose -"iré ahora mismo allá y…"- pero su diatriba fue detenida por una bofetada de Ino que dejó a todos sin saber que decir.

"¡Cálmate de una maldita vez Erohime!"- gruñó -"dices que amas mucho a Naruto, que crees en él y todas esas cosas estúpidas y cursis, pero cuando el realmente necesita que confiemos en el ¡té acobardas!"- le espeto -"el no necesita gente como tú que lo subestima y no cree en él, para eso ya tiene a sus tontos compañeros de equipo"-.

"Ino debo admitir que esto se ve mal"- dijo Chōji -"¿cómo sabemos que lo que planeaba Naruto se le salió de las manos? y ahora está a punto de morir si no hacemos algo"-.

"Porque debemos creer en el"- dijo Tenten sin dejar de mirar a la forma de energía que era su amigo -"él puede hacer cosas más allá de lo que nosotros pensamos, él puede lograr esto"- dijo decidida - _'no sé cómo o porque está usando esa energía y cuál es su objetivo, pero debemos confiar en el'_ \- y levantándose grito -"¡vamos Naruto!"-.

"¡Si, animo Naruto!"- grito Ino de igual forma.

"¡Tú puedes lograrlo Naruto-kun!"- animo Shiho.

"¡Vamos Naruto! ¡sal de ahí y dale una patada a ese Hyuga!"- grito Kiba

"¡Kakashi hay que detenerlo!"- dijo Gai -"tu estudiante está a punto de explotar al tratar de controlar ese chakra"-.

"No"- dijo serio Kakashi -"hay que confiar en él"- dijo con una confianza que le costaba mantener.

"¡No puedo creer que estés aquí sentado mientras tu alumno está a punto de morir!"- le reprocho Kurenai sin entender cómo su compañero Jōnin no hacía nada, le recordaba su actitud antes de que sucediera lo de Óbito y Rin -"¿tal vez porque no es Uchiha no haces nada?"- le dijo molesta.

"Tienes razón, si fuera Sasuke ya hubiera intervenido"- admitió Kakashi -"pero eso es porque se de lo que Naruto es capaz y ahora yo creo que el podrá lograr lo que sea que esté planeando"-.

"Pero…"- intentó replicar Kurenai pero Asuma puso su mano en su hombro y movió la cabeza de forma negativa, Kurenai solo suspiro y puso su atención en el chico Uzumaki.

 **"¡Vamos Naruto debes hacerlo!"** \- grito Kurama que sabía que ya no le quedaba tiempo, el cuerpo de Naruto ya no resistiría más - **"recuerda quien eres, el hijo del Yondaime y la princesa de los Uzumaki, eres el gran Naruto Uzumaki, eres la nueva leyenda que está mísera aldea estaba esperando"** -.

 _'P-papá, ma-má'-_ pensó Naruto en su dolor - _'ellos confían en mí; Arashi-ojiisama y Keiko-obasan esperan que mantenga el legado de los Uzumaki'_ \- declaró pensando en su abuelo y su tía muertos - _'Shiho-chan, Iruka-sensei, Teuchi-ojisan, Ayame-nee, Ino-chan y... Panda-chan creen en mí, no puedo defraudarlos'_ \- dijo con decisión al ver la imagen de la gente que le importaba -' _no voy a rendirme, no voy a rendirme'_ -.

"¡NO VOY A RENDIRME!"- grito Naruto para desaparecer del espacio mental de Kurama.

"Bien Gaki, que empiece el show"- sonrió complacido Kurama al saber lo que se avecinaba.

* * *

"Hokage-sama me mandó llamar"- dijo la voz de un ANBU apareciendo a lado del Sandaime.

"Si Tenzo"- dijo el Hokage -"ve ahí y detén a Naruto a como dé lugar, solo mantenlo con vida"- dijo apurado.

"¡Hai!"- dijo Tenzo.

 _'Con que Tenzo ¿eh?'_ \- pensó el Kazekage recordando a este hombre, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el brillo de la masa de chakra -"¡esperen!"- dijo a los miembros del palco.

Tanto el Hokage como el ANBU observaron como la concentración de energía empezaba a brillar, el chakra naranja rojizo empezaba a encogerse y a tomar una forma más normal.

"¿Que está pasando?"- dijo Hiruzen confundido.

"¿Lo lograste Naruto?"- se cuestionó Kakashi.

"¡Wow! eso es sorprendente"- dijo Sakura embobada.

"Sabía que lo harías Naruto-kun"- dijo Shiho orgullosa.

"¿Que está pasando ahora?"- dijo Neji que todo esté lío se le hacía tan extraño -"¿ahora qué hace?"-.

La concentración de energía se detuvo al tener una altura mucho más alta que la del Naruto original, su forma tenía la apariencia dé un chico de pelo puntiagudo, pero estaba cubierto de una capa de chakra rojo que no permitía ver sus facciones.

De repente la costra de chakra empezó a caerse, lentamente piezas de chakra se desprendían del cuerpo revelando la piel bronceada del chico.

La gente se maravillaba de lo que pasaba - _'es casi como una metamorfosis de una mariposa'_ \- pensó Shiho admirada - _'siempre tienes que hacerlo tan vistoso Naruto-kun'-_ río mientras veía como la costra caía lentamente

"¿Que paso"?- dijo Neji en estado de alerta -"¿qué hizo?"-.

Después de casi medio minuto la última parte de chakra cayó y reveló a un chico alto de pelo rubio con patillas largas a sus costados, su torso estaba desnudo y era visible su construcción más musculosa. Su mirada estaba cubierta por la sombra de su pelo pero su rostro aún mantenía los característicos bigotes haciendo saber que este nuevo personaje era Naruto Uzumaki.

"¡Wow! ¿ese es Naruto?"- dijo Tenten que al ver en lo que se convirtió su amigo no pudo más que enrojecer furiosamente -"se ve… se ve…"-.

"Se ve tan apuesto y delicioso"- murmuró Ino con un fuerte rubor - _'oh como quisiera dormir como un lindo gatito en esos abdominales'_ \- pensó con cierta perversión para luego auto-reprenderse - _'mala Ino-chan, recuerda que tienes un casi-novio al cual le debes respeto'_ \- se dijo -"oye Shiho-chan que pasó con Naruto"- le pregunto a su amiga pero al no recibir ninguna respuesta se giró para verla -"¡Shiho-chan! ¡¿qué te paso?!"- grito.

La chica estaba inconsciente con un rastro de sangre cayendo por su nariz y vapor saliendo de su cabeza - _'tan hermoso'_ \- fueron sus pensamientos en su inconsciencia.

"Quien lo diría de ti Shiho-chan"- murmuró Ino con una gota de sudor y una sonrisa, aunque ciertamente no la culpaba -"eso más bien lo pensaba de Erohime"- dijo mirando en dirección de Hinata que estaba en las mismas condiciones que Shiho -"era de esperarse"-.

 _'¡Wow! Naruto se ve tan, tan...'_ \- pensó Sakura con un intenso rubor.

 ** _'¡Ni lo pienses! ese fracaso no es para nada comparable a nuestro Sasuke-kun'_** \- gruñó **Inner-Sakura** - _'no me importa cómo se vea, el sigue siendo un perdedor'_ -.

 _'Ese tonto cada vez se vuelve más un imán de mujeres'_ \- pensó con tristeza Kiba agarrando sus pies de forma fetal mientras una nube se alojaba sobre su cabeza y Akamaru trataba de consolarlo - _'a ese paso se llevará a todas las chicas'_ -.

"Que hizo"- dijo Kurenai sorprendida -"esa apariencia es la de…"-.

"No hay duda"- dijo Asuma.

"Minato"- dijo Hiruzen -"se parece a Minato completamente... ¿qué hiciste Naruto-kun?"-.

"Ahora entiendo"- dijo Kakashi de repente sacando de sus pensamientos a todos.

"¿Que entiendes?"- dijo Asuma observando a su amigo.

"Naruto uso el **_Byakugō No In_** para concentrar mucha cantidad de energía del Kyubi, luego de forma temeraria lo expulsó todo y eso provocó que su cuerpo no pudiera resistir toda esa cantidad de poder"- dijo contemplativo.

"¿Y eso que?"- dijo Kurenai -"¿porque se haría eso así mismo? ¿y cómo logro convertirse en lo que es ahora?"-.

"Es sencillo"- declaró el ninja del **_Sharingan_** -"él se obligó a contener todo ese poder para que su cuerpo pudiera adaptarse y manejarlo, en otras palabras, el uso sus habilidades Uzumaki y Jinchūriki de regeneración para crear un cuerpo adecuado para poder controlar el poder que amenazaba con salir"-.

"Pero entonces eso obligaría a su cuerpo a acelerar su metabolismo y por ende..."- empezó Kurenai

"Perdió un par de años de vida"- dijo Asuma sorprendido por el plan de Naruto.

"Si probablemente este Naruto tiene 14 o 15 años"- dijo Kakashi para luego sonreír -"un plan digno de todo un loco Uzumaki"-.

Aun en el silencio del estadio por lo que acababan de ser testigos, Naruto empezó a dar señales de vida, sin levantar la cabeza y sin mostrar su mirada, lentamente empezó a levantar su mano

Neji se tensó -"¿está preparando un ataque? o ¿se va a rendir?"-.

En las gradas todos excepto Shiho y Hinata que seguían inconscientes, estaban al pendiente del movimiento de Naruto.

"¿Que planeas hacer?"- cuestiono Sasuke que aún no podía creer el cambio que había sufrido Naruto.

 _'¡Va a atacar!'_ \- pensó Ino - _'pero… ¿ese es realmente Naruto?'_ \- se cuestionó - _'se ve muy diferente, tan serio, tan maduro, no puedo creer que sea el'_ -.

La mano de Naruto estaba en el aire manteniendo a todos en un vilo esperando ver que planeaba el chico, de repente su mano paso a estar detrás de su nuca y su rostro se levantó mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa -"jajaja pensé que iba a morir"- y empezó a reír de forma fuerte con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Muchos en el estadio cayeron detrás ante este evento tan anti-climático -"si es el, no hay duda"- gimió Ino con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

"Pero me da alegría que siga siendo el mismo"- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa cariñosa

Neji que sintió que su rival se distrajo decidió aprovechar la oportunidad para acabar con el encuentro y se dirigió en dirección a él a una alta velocidad -"¡deja de actuar tan estúpido!"- grito.

"¡Naruto cuidado!"- grito Tenten al ver el ataque de su compañero de equipo a su amigo.

Y justo cuando Neji iba a conectar su palma con Naruto, este desapareció ante todos, los ojos de Neji se abrieron de sorpresa y su vista se levantó para ver el pie de Naruto ir directo hacia su rostro - _'¿cómo?'_ \- se preguntó cuándo el impacto le dio de lleno y lo mandó a volar de regreso hacia atrás.

"¡Es muy veloz!... casi como Lee"- dijo sorprendido Gai.

"¿Este es el poder real de Naruto?"- pregunto Asuma igualmente sorprendido.

"Bien hecho Naruto"- sonrió Kakashi - _'Minato-sensei debe estar orgulloso de su hijo'_ \- pensó imaginando la reacción de su maestro al ver a su hijo en acción.

"¡Es tan veloz como yo!"- dijo Lee sin poder creerlo.

"Padre ¿qué pasó? ¿que hizo ese chico?"- dijo Hanabi que aún estaba sorprendida de todo lo que había pasado -"¿cómo es posible que ese campesino tomara desprevenido a Neji-niisan?"- se quejó.

"Ese chico se ha vuelto más fuerte y más veloz de lo que era hace 5 minutos"- dijo lentamente Hiashi - _'esa velocidad, no hay duda, es más veloz que Minato a su edad ¿que hizo para convertirse en eso?'_ -.

Neji lentamente se levantó del piso, ese golpe lo había tomado desprevenido y había dolido muchísimo - _'es más veloz que antes, ¿como es posible?'_ -.

"No te apresures Neji"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa arrogante -"aún falta mucho para que la diversión acabe, así que..."- mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba y se puso en posición de ataque y sus nudillos crujían con un movimiento de su mano -"continuemos con el duelo"-.

 _¹Erohime: Princesa pervertida_

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Finales III:_**

 ** _El nacimiento de una futura leyenda_**

* * *

 ** _"Un nuevo Naruto a aparecido, ¿que grandes cosas demostrará el ninja impredecible más grande de Konoha ahora que tiene un nuevo cuerpo de cara al desenlace de la primera ronda de las finales de selección Chunin?"._**

 ** _Terminamos con un nuevo capítulo lleno de emociones, ¡Naruto ha crecido!, Ahora ya no es un renacuajo cualquiera, ahora es un chico alto y atlético que ha robado la atención de las féminas, si no me creen imaginen la reacción de la pervertida de Shiho._**

 ** _La tensión está aumentando, las rivalidades están comenzando y la relación de Naruto y Tenten está poniendo a la gente de lados opuestos. ¿Será Erohime capaz de hacer algo en contra de la amada Panda-chan? ¿Su naciente odio hacia Tenten y el miedo a perder a Naruto la harán olvidar su misión de ligarse a Sasuke? ¿Abandonará a Hanabi a su suerte?._**

 ** _Como es normal Sakura e Ino peleando, Ino se ha puesto del lado de la novia de su amigo y no dejara que nadie la moleste, ni siquiera su anterior mejor amiga, Sasuke sigue menospreciando a Naruto y cree que es el único con oportunidad de enfrentarse a Gaara, Sakura sigue con su odio hacia la usurpadora y solo busca excusas para meterse con ella, la tensión crece a cada momento, ¿estará lista para pagar las consecuencias si termina hartando a Tenten?._**

 ** _Naruto acaba de hacer un gran logro al usar el Byakugo no In para alterar su físico. Déjenme explicarle que fue lo que paso:_**

 ** _Naruto guardo la energía de Kurama en el sello, una cantidad considerable y la expulsó de forma libre, como un globo de agua la energía quería salir y amenazaba con explotar desde el interior, como el cuerpo de Naruto no podía contener la energía, empezó a desgarrarse, pero usando sus habilidades de recuperación que ni el mismo Wolverine tiene :v su cuerpo empezó a regerarse y adaptarse para poder contener esa energía que amenazaba con salir, de esa forma sus células se regeneraron hasta que su cuerpo fue el adecuado, un Naruto de 14 años, obviamente su cabello creció siendo una copia casi exacta al de Minato (más parecido al de Menma de la película Road of Ninja), Naruto es el Genin más alto al momento, una cabeza más grande que Tenten._**

 ** _Ahora toda esa energía que uso no la controla Naruto, regreso a Kurama después de usarla, Naruto ahora es más fuerte y ágil, pero no sé convirtió en un Dios poderoso o algo así, solo es más hábil para las técnicas que ya conoce, y ahora está listo para enfrentar a Neji fuego a fuego._**

* * *

 _ **Ahora sigue la sección de reviews** :_

 _lalo80:_ **_Gracias, habrá un capítulo antes, lamento no poder ser constante pero la salud amigo, espero te haya gustado este también._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _RferUzumaki96: **Gracias, espero esté te haya gustado!**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _XSakuraBlossomsXx: **aquí tienes y te prometo que tendrás uno pronto ;) espero te guste este también.**_

 _Shadow Jocker: **De hecho estaba haciendo el capítulo 15 cuando me di cuenta que había cambiado el orden de los combate para que peleara Lee vs Neji, Naruto o quizás Gaara en el capítulo 7, luego dije acabo de crear una paradoja digna del mismísimo Barry Allen! Santa ciencia, Marty! Así que tenía que cambiar las cosas y dije, Power Up para el Shika! Creo que salió bien.**_

 _ **Este Naruto puede ser muy engreído, egocéntrico, arrogante, pero como viste tiene con que demostrarlo, y le encanta meterse con Neji.**_

 _ **Ya viste que Hinata ha iniciado una guerra junto a Sakura contra Panda-chan, pero Ino está para igualar las cosas.**_

 _ **Espero te haya gustado y esperes con ansias el desenlace de este combate!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _shiro avicii: **Saludos me da mucho gusto conocer a un nuevo lector, espero sea de tu agrado está historia, me gusta hacer las relaciones profundas y trabajar a los personajes que no sean siempre los protagonistas, eso significa que veras crecimiento en personajes como Ayame, Shiho, Iruka entre otros.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, creeme me animan mucho, espero poder estar de regreso pronto para continuar con esta historia que me ha encantado escribir.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _ **PD. supongo que eras fan de AVICII, lo siento por su perdida, casi no había escuchado mucho de el, pero de lo que sabía era muy bueno, si no de los mejores.**_

 _francoag89: **Gracias, espero te siga gustando!**_

 _draculyn28: **thanks dude, enjoy!**_

 _ **Greetings.**_

 _El solitario: **nel (solo fueron 2 meses y medio :v) aquí andamos, solo que ahora veces uno no puede continuar no xq no quiera, pero poco a poco.**_

 _ **Espero te guste las actualizaciones, Saludos.**_

 _CCSakuraforever: **Gracias, espero te haya gustado este capítulo también.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _HenryS: **Gracias pos aquí andamos, sobre la cuestión es que también necesito alguien que le dé gramática, ya sabes hay palabras que si traduzco de Google las hace muy literal, pero bueno si no me va a tocar estudiar inglés :v**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _Oconner95: **Gracias, espero te guste este capítulo también, Saludos.**_

 _Jpach07: **de hecho si, pero no la que estabas pensando, cuando lo hice pensaba en Shampoo de Ranma XD.**_

 _ **Pues Ino es malévola, obligó a Tenten a sentarse con ella y caer en las garras de ella y Shiho, las rubias son malas, pero ahora le tocará protegerla de los ataques de la pelirrosada y la Erohime, ya vez el miedo que puede ocasionar Yoshino Nara, no solo para su hijo, si no para su esposo.**_

 _ **La zurra viene en el siguiente, ahora se preparo para estar listo para acabar este duelo, pero te aseguro, será algo que valdrá la pena la espera.**_

 _ **Gracias, espero que los Grandes Espíritus estén conmigo, van a sacar una continuación de Shaman King, bueno 2: Shaman King The Super Star y Shaman King Gaiden, haber que tal.**_

 _ **Y mi copito, ya es fan de Shaman King, aunque aún no lee el manga, xq quiero leer junto a ella Ozoresan Revoir y verla llorar, estuvo viendo Full Metal Panic! y esta apunto de ver Naruto… es la mujer de mi vida 3**_

 _ **Gracias y Saludos!**_

 _Oscar Ivan Arellano: **Gracias, me dió mucho gusto regresar, y muchas gracias también por las buenas vibras, espero estar pronto de regreso!**_

 _ **Saludos!**_

 _Angron11: **Exacto, cada decisión de Naruto está puesta en enfrentarse a Gaara a como dé lugar, aún así sabe que no puede confiarse con rivales como Neji y Lee, tendrá que jugar bien sus cartas si quiere salir victorioso.**_

 _ **Sakura es mi personaje favorito de este fic, pero no ahorita XD ella tendrá un crecimiento muy importante a su tiempo, como señale, muchos personajes tendrán cambios de importancia, no me gusta sentarme en el protagonista para todo.**_

 _ **Gracias por las buenas vibras, me ayudarán mucho.**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _Darkned159: **no lo descartes amigo, no lo descartes, esa Erohime puede ser perversilla cuando se trata de Naruto.**_

 _Yomi Katari De la Blanc: **Gracias Yomi! Ps tratando de hacer la diferencia, ps viste, Naruto aún le costó enfrentarse a Neji, y por un momento parecía que todo había acabado, pero el rubio se sacó un gran truco de la manga, ahora el ha crecido y está listo para la batalla.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por las buenas vibras y espero estar de regreso con la historia pronto.**_

 _ **Shika Rulez!**_

 _ **Saludos.**_

 _Soul Of Demon: **jejeje algo así, no me gustan personajes que se dejan pisotear por otros, aunque próximamente haré un fichero de Harry Potter que no será Darks, pero si será Haphne.**_

 _ **Aún me falta escoger la convocatoria de Naruto, pero bueno, nos vemos próximamente, con el capítulo 3 de Oscuridad Ascendente.**_

* * *

 _ **Sin más que decir me despido, el siguiente capítulo será el último antes de tomarme una pausa nuevamente, tengo que tener una recuperación después de la cirugía y la indicación es la menor cantidad de electrónicos, de igual forma ya tengo la idea de cómo acabaré este arco, así que a la primera oportunidad empezaré a re-escribir los capítulos y cuando estén listos subirlos, ahora sin interrupciones.**_

 _ **Por cierto ya actualice el capítulo 2 de mi historia Haphne, para los que le gusta los Dark Harry Potter se puedan dar una vuelta y dejarme un review**_

 _ **Saludos y nos vemos en la próxima.**_


	17. Finales III

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

* * *

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 17-_**

 ** _Finales III:_**

 ** _El nacimiento de una futura leyenda_**

"Ese rostro… se parece a… a…"- dijo un espectador civil.

"¡Yondaime-sama!"- respondió otro civil a su lado.

De otro lado del estadio otros espectadores también estaban teniendo esa misma conversación.

"¡Ese monstruo se transformó en Yondaime-sama!"- gruñó un comerciante -"¡cómo se atreve a semejante acto tan blasfemo y ruin!"-.

"No espera"- dijo otro hombre, el dueño de la tienda de armas de la aldea -"míralo bien… el sigue siendo el mismo… solo su pelo creció, pero si te fijas completamente su rostro sigue siendo igual, solo un poco más maduro"- dijo sin creer en las semejanzas que tenía el niño y el héroe de la aldea.

"Pero no puede ser, eso significaría que el Yondaime-sama y ese chiquillo están relacionados"- dijo una mujer.

En la sección donde se encontraban los Shinobi la discusión ya había llegado a ese punto, donde se cuestionaba la relación de Naruto y el difunto Yondaime Hokage.

"¿Cómo es posible que Naruto tenga tanto parecido con Yondaime-sama?"- cuestiono un Chūnin desconocido.

"No lo sé, recuerdo que Sandaime-sama decía que Yondaime-sama quería que viéramos a Naruto como un héroe por detener al Kyubi, si eso es así, significa que…"- dijo el hermano mayor de este, un Jōnin.

"¡No puede ser!"- dijo una kunoichi Chūnin sin creer lo que veía -"no creo que haya sido capaz de usar a su… ¿o sí?"-.

Un Jōnin Aburame miraba serio la arena y dio su punto de vista -"Yondaime-sama siempre pensó en el beneficio de la aldea sobre todo, no importara el costo, supongo que este sacrificio no lo vio como una carga para Naruto, sino algo que él fuera capaz de sobrellevar"- explico -"además ¿qué líder usaría un niño cualquiera para algo así?"- pregunto a sus compañeros -"no él tenía que poner el ejemplo de la Voluntad del Fuego por el mismo y su familia"-.

"¿Quieres decir que él es?"- pregunto la kunoichi sin poder creerlo.

"Lo más probable"- respondió el Jōnin.

"Todo esto es complicado"- murmuró Asuma con cansansio -"Naruto acaba de causar un revuelo, la gente está volviéndose loca tratando de resolver el enigma de la nueva apariencia de Naruto y su semejanza con Minato-sensei"- dijo observando cómo muchas personas hablaban entre sí de lo que estaba pasando en la arena -"esto va a causar muchos problemas"-.

"Pero sigo sin creerlo, como Naruto pudo lograr todo esto, digo es impredecible y todo"- dijo Kurenai sin poder dejar de observar anonadada la metamorfosis de Naruto -"pero ir al extremo de poder controlar una técnica tan difícil que solo un Sannin podría hacer y usarla para adaptar su cuerpo a una forma nueva y más madura, es inconcebible"-.

"Impresionante"- recalco Kakashi -"pero no imposible, recuerda que él es el heredero de las artes de los Uzumaki, un clan tan misterioso y lleno de habilidades como la misma fuerza de su vitalidad"- explicó -"confió en que Naruto tiene más potencial que mostrar aún y espero estar presente cuando lo haga"-.

"No lo dudo"- dijo Gai serio -"verlo usar una técnica de ese calibre y arriesgando su vida por seguir estando en la pelea es algo de admirar"- y luego dirigiéndose a Kakashi -"ahora realmente creo que Naruto pueda ser una digna competencia para mis Genin como decías, mi rival"-.

"Lo sé"- sonrió Kakashi - _'pero siendo francos, jamás imaginé que lograras algo así Naruto, siempre has sido impredecible como dijo Kurenai, pero lograr cambiar tu cuerpo y poder controlar esa cantidad de poder y no estar muerto es algo que admirar'_ \- dijo mientras observaba la nueva apariencia de su alumno - _'Naruto lamento mucho no haber sido un mejor sensei, tanto mi promesa a Obito y mi temor de perder a alguien más me han hecho ser muy indiferente ante ti, siempre le eh dado prioridad a Sasuke olvidándome de Sakura y de ti, y no eh sido digno de ser considerada un mentor, las palabras que dijiste la última vez que hablamos son ciertas, Minato-sensei debería sentirse avergonzado de mi'_ \- pensó deprimido - _'te descuide como mi alumno, te descuide en tu infancia cuando más me necesitaste, Minato-sensei y Kushina-san fueron como una familia para mí cuando perdí a mi padre y después a Obito y a Rin, ellos impidieron que yo estuviera solo, y yo les falle al dejarte vivir esa soledad, yo pude darte una familia, mi miedo a dañarte fue más grande que mi cariño y respeto hacia las personas que me apreciaron y me dieron un hogar'_ \- luego suspiro - _'cuando todo esto termine, podremos hablar y seré franco contigo, no te ocultare nada y realmente espero que logres perdonarme y puedas permitirme corregir mis faltas como sensei y como amigo'_ -.

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

"Déjame decirlo Noriko, tu yerno se ve bastante bien"- murmuró Yoshino al ver la transformación de Naruto.

"Es como ver a Minato de niño otra vez"- contesto la matriarca Yamanaka en su ensoñación -"es tan parecido, tan idéntico"-.

"Claro que no"- dijo Chiharu -"Minato era un adolescente escuálido y desgarbado"- recordó -"este chico es todo un galán completo"- menciono mientras observaba el físico de Naruto.

"Cuidado Chiharu, que Noriko se va a sentir molesta de que estén observando al niño, recuerda que ya lo apartó para su hija"- se burló Yoshino -"aunque bueno no está de más admitir que el chico está de buen ver, como mencionas es un como ver a Minato pero aún mucho más atractivo"-.

"No quiero imaginar cómo estaría ahora Kushina"- murmuró Noriko -"de seguro estaría hirviendo de furia por el chico y su osadía de mostrarse ante todos semidesnudo y lista para sacar la escoba para todas la pretendientes de su hijo que estarían paradas diario en su puerta"- río -"casi como gatos en pescadería"- dijo haciendo reír a sus amigas.

"Jajajaja"- río Yoshino -"y no dudo que tendríamos a tu hija en forma de una linda gatita rubia al frente de todas ellas ¿o no Noriko?"-.

"Bueno, no sé qué tan serio sea la relación de Ino con el empleado de Irēsa"- aclaro la mujer -"pero no está de más ayudarla un poco con el chico Uzumaki, digo, Kushina y yo éramos amigas, casi hermanas"- dijo recordando sus tiempos de Shinobi junto a Kushina y Mikoto Uchiha, el legendario equipo 5 de kunoichi de Konoha -"por qué no dejar todo en familia ¿no creen?"- sonrió de forma traviesa.

"¿Que pasó Hokage-sama?- pregunto Tenzo -"¿que hizo Naruto y porque tiene esa apariencia?"-.

"¡Imposible!"- dijo el Hokage - _'jamás imagine que Naruto pudiera ser capaz de usar una técnica tan compleja como el_ ** _Byakugō No In_** ** _ (Sello Fuerza de un Centenar)_** _, creí que solo Tsunade-hime podía lograr tal hazaña pero veo que estaba equivocado'_ \- pensó entrecerrando los ojos - _'puede que Mito-sama haya podido ser capaz de crear algo así con sus rasgos Uzumaki, pero que Naruto fuera capaz de emularlo lo vuelve imposible al borde de lo ridículo, hace un mes ese niño no podía tener un manejo adecuado de chakra, era un desgaste total cuando él lo usaba, pero ahora puede controlarlo perfectamente o si no, no sería capaz de poder realizar el sello, este chico es el verdadero heredero de las artes Uzumaki, ¡algo que Kushina no pudo lograr en toda su vida este chico lo logro en 1 mes!'_ \- pensó frenético - _'si no fuera por la intervención de Danzō estaría temiendo que estemos viendo el surgimiento de uno de los Shinobi potencialmente peligrosos para la aldea'_ -.

"Vaya, ese chico logro algo sorprendente"- dijo el Kazekage - _'hasta hace poco tenía el_ ** _Gogyō Fūin_** ** _(Sello de los Cinco Elementos)_** _alterando su manejo de chakra y ahora no solo elimino ese sello, si no que uso una técnica extraña para almacenar chakra y alterar su metabolismo haciéndolo capaz de madurar en pocos minutos'_ \- pensó dándole a Naruto una mirada contemplativa - _'eres muy interesante Naruto Uzumaki'_ -.

"¿Hokage-sama?"- pregunto Tenzo tratando de llamar la atención de Hiruzen que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos -"¿qué hacemos? ¿paramos el encuentro?"-.

"No… Tenzo… dejemos que siga"- dijo el Sandaime - _'espero no arrepentirme de esta decisión Naruto-kun, y realmente espero que tus lealtades sigan siendo para la aldea, no quiero pensar en ver a un shinobi tan poderoso volverse un ninja desaparecido… no otra vez'_ -.

* * *

"Oh rayos"- dijo Shiho incorporándose -"¿qué paso conmigo?"- dijo mientras veía alrededor -"¿me perdí de algo?"- pregunto.

"Shiho-chan"- dijo Ino -"qué bueno que despertaste, tengo muchas preguntas para ti en este momento"- le dijo la rubia.

"¿Despertar?"- pregunto confundida -"¿me desmaye o algo?"-.

"Bueno si"- dijo Ino con una gota de sudor en la cabeza -"pero no es que te culpé, él se ve bastante bien"- dijo poniendo su mirada en la arena.

"¿El?"- repitió Shiho para mirar en la misma dirección de Ino y cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con el físico de Naruto, su cara empezó a quemar y su nariz soltó un ligero rastro de sangre - _'oh_ ** _Kami-sama_** _es tan bello que podría llorar'_ \- pensó - _'jamás espere que este experimento diera estos resultados, que demonios le sucede al destinó con convertir a mi mejor amigo en este ser perfecto y tenerlo prohibido'_ \- se dijo mientras se deprimía. Shiho podía ser antisocial y _"ligeramente"_ pervertida pero si algo era, es que no deseaba meterse con el chico de otra persona, en este caso Tenten-san, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, entre ellos estaba naciendo algo y ella no sería obstáculo para lo que algún día sería una bella historia.

Además que Naruto era su mejor amigo y sabía que lo único que le gustaba de él era su cuerpo pero no se sentía atraída por el al nivel emocional o intelectual - _'lo siento Shiho, pero tus deseos de poner tus manos en esa bella escultura de la perfección no se realizarán, pero no te deprimas, conservaras a tu mejor amigo y tu boleto para ser la directora de la_ ** _Biblioteca de Archivos_** _'_ \- pensó recordando la promesa de Naruto - _'además de que si te portas bien, tal vez_ ** _Kami-sama_** _te recompense con Sai-san'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa pervertida.

"¿Shiho-chan explícanos que paso con Naruto?"- dijo Ino -"¿cómo es que él se convirtió en... eso?, no es que me queje claro"-.

"Bueno"- tosió Shiho tratando de recomponerse -"Naruto-kun ha desarrollado muchas cosas en este mes, pero esta fue creo la mejor de todas, su carta de triunfo ante cualquier adversidad"- dijo -"el poder del **_Byakugō No In_** radica en almacenar chakra y luego usarlo cuando se crea convenient. A diferencia de Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun lo uso para alterar su cuerpo, rompiendo tejidos y reconstruyéndose casi al instante de esa forma su metabolismo evoluciono a un cuerpo que pueda controlar más chakra"- explicó pero al ver que todos tenían cara de confusión, suspiró -"en palabras simples Naruto-kun uso una técnica para que su cuerpo creciera, Naruto-kun ahora tiene 14 años aproximadamente y por ende es más fuerte y tiene más energía"- finalizó.

"¿Y… eso es posible?"- pregunto Sakura sin poder creer lo que decís la chica.

"¿No lo estás viendo frente?"- dijo Ino con mucha energía mientras observaba a Naruto completamente entusiasmada -"Naruto no deja de sorprenderme, es tan increíble"-.

"Pero entonces"- murmuró Kiba -"todo ese grito de Naruto hace unos momentos fue porque su cuerpo estaba despedazando ¿verdad?"- pregunto lentamente -"tú lo mencionaste"-.

"SI"- dijo simplemente Shiho -"fue un movimiento muy arriesgado, obligó a su cuerpo a regenerarse y eso fue procesó altamente doloroso y que pudo acabar con su vida"-.

Pero toda plática cesó cuando un aura demoníaco apareció de repente a lado de todos -"ese idiota"- gruñó Tenten apretando el puño con una enorme vena sobre su cabeza -"pudo haber muerto"- declaró con una presión en su pecho, el saber que Naruto arriesgo si vida para seguir peleando la hizo sentirse molesta con él, y a la vez orgullosa y admirada de la convicción de su amigo por nunca rendirse -"más le vale que gane este encuentro o me las pagarás Uzumaki"- gruñó con unos ojos de fuego.

Ino sonrió ante la reacción de Tenten sobre Naruto y le dio una mirada de entendimiento a Shiho que la recibió con una sonrisa similar - _'obviamente esta chica estaba perdida por Naruto, solo falta que se dé cuenta de sus emociones'_ -.

Sasuke solo observaba la arena con una mirada molesta, había oído de la chica Shiho la hazaña de Naruto y no podía creer la diferencia de este Naruto con el que creía conocer - _'es como si hubiera nacido otro nuevo y reemplazado al que había sido mi compañero'_ \- pensó el pelinegro - _'debo admitirlo pero este idiota está dando pasos agigantados y no se realmente cual es el verdadero potencial de él'_ \- gruñó mientras apretaba su puño y se hacía daño - _'¿qué demonios eres Naruto?'_ -.

* * *

"¿Él es?"- dijo Kankuro -"¿él es como tú, Gaara?"- le pregunto.

"No hay nadie como yo"- gruñó Gaara -"él es otra víctima de mi madre y nada más"-.

"¿A quién engañas?"- le dijo Kankuro molesto -"es la misma sensación, ¡él también es un Jinchūriki!"- reafirmó - _'demonios esto está mal, primero Temari queda indispuesta para participar y ahora se revela que esta aldea también tiene un Jinchūriki'_ \- pensó nervioso - _'¿será más fuerte que Gaara?, realmente estoy pensando que lo mejor será cancelar todo, si nuestro padre es inteligente se dará cuenta de esto'_ -.

"Piensa lo que quieras Kankuro, no me importa"- dijo Gaara sacándolo de sus pensamientos -"lo único que importa es la oportunidad de sentirme vivo y ese chico será una gran presa, pensaba que Sasuke Uchiha sería el plato principal pero al parecer hay alguien más que merece mi atención"- dijo con una sonrisa maníaca _-'su presencia me enferma y enfurece a mi madre'_ \- gruño - _'tengo que matarlo, tengo que demostrar que vine al mundo para matar y vivir de ello'_ -.

Pero sin darse cuenta ambos chicos eran escuchados por otros dos miembros del palco de finalistas, tanto Shino como Shikamaru habían escuchado su discusión y tenían la misma interrogante en su mente - _'¿Jinchūriki?'_ -.

 _ **En la arena**_

"Está sensación me gusta"- dijo Naruto mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo -"wow me gusta mucho cómo me veo, soy más alto… aproximadamente 1.60"- evaluó para luego levantar el puño de manera eufórica - _'¡genial! ¡ya no soy un enano! ¡y estoy en una buena forma física!, esto es mejor de lo que esperábamos ¿eh Kurama?'_ \- le pregunto a su Bijū.

 ** _'Tienes razón Gaki, el sobrevivir a esa cantidad de poder ya es algo admirable, pero haber desarrollado un metabolismo adecuado para ser el contenedor del grandioso Kyubi no Yoko, es algo mucho mejor'_** \- dijo arrogante la bestia - ** _'siéntete orgulloso Gaki, por fin eres digno de mi'_** -.

 _'Jajaja me alegro de serlo, ¡oh gran Kurama-sama!'_ \- dijo Naruto con burla - _'pero esto es increíble, me siento más fuerte, más hábil, más poderoso'_ \- y luego noto que su pelo también había crecido - _'ja tengo patillas, parezco a mi papá con esté pelo'_ \- dijo agarrando una de sus patillas - _'me pregunto cuántos de aquí ya habrán hecho la conexión con el grandioso Yondaime Hokage y estarán preguntándose ¿cómo demonios el Kyubi-Gaki se parece tanto a nuestro amado Yondaime-sama'_ \- pensó con burla imaginando las palabras de los aldeanos.

 ** _'¿A quién le importa lo que piensen éstas patéticas cucarachas de este asqueroso pueblo?'_** \- dijo con desdén Kurama - ** _'lo único que importa es que estamos listos para acabar con ese idiota Hyuga y tomar nuestro lugar en la grandeza'_** \- declaró.

 _'Tienes razón'_ \- dijo Naruto mientras veía a Neji - _'estoy listo para esto, se con certeza que ahora si podré usar ese Taijutsu'- dijo mientras tomaba su postura -'espero esté listo Neji, serás el primero en probar el poder de mi_ ** _Kyokugenryu_** **_(Máximo Límite Extremo del Camino de la Mano Vacía)_** _'_ -.

 ** _'Adelante Gaki'_** \- ánimo Kurama.

"¿Estás listo... Neji-chan?"- dijo el rubio con burla.

"No sé qué hayas hecho para lucir así"- declaró el chico Hyuga -"pero no servirá de nada, entiende que tus esfuerzos son inútiles, el destino ya ha predicho que yo seré el vencedor"- dijo arrogante.

"Y ya te dije que el destino no decide mi camino"- respondió Naruto -"y te le eh demostrado volviendo a abrir mis tenketsus, tu estúpido **_Jūken_** **_(Puño Suave)_** no ha funcionado conmigo"-.

"Admito que me desconcierta el cómo lograste esa hazaña"- dijo Neji dándole crédito -"pero no importa que hagas, lo que abriste puedo volver a cerrarlo, aún hayas crecido sigues siendo el mismo perdedor mediocre y patético que solo hace el ridículo ante toda esta gente"- declaró con todo el veneno -"hazte un favor y retírate, manchas el nombre Shinobi con tu presencia, con tu credulidad, con tu…"-.

"¡AHHH!"- grito Naruto de repente ignorando la diatriba de Neji y poniendo su vista hacia abajo -"¡puedo ver mis tobillos!"- y levantó ambos pies a la vez, observando cómo se veían sus tobillos y el inicio de sus pantorrillas -"este pantalón me queda corto ahora que crecí"-.

Una marca enorme de enojo apareció en la cabeza de Neji al verse ignorado -"sucio infeliz"- gruñó peligrosamente mientras apretaba el puño -"¡yo te enseñaré!"- grito y cargo al ataque contra Naruto.

Naruto sonrió anticipadamente -' _bien eso quiero, hagamos que este lugar tenga un buen show'_ \- y tomo una pose defensiva -" ** _Kyokugenryu_** "- declaró preparando su nuevo _Taijutsu_.

Neji lanzó una palma a Naruto que la desvío con su palma hacia arriba, nuevamente Neji intento atacar con la otra palma en el pecho de Naruto, pero este nuevamente desvío el ataque con su rodilla, una series de ataques se desarrolló mientras que Neji trataba de usar su **_Jūken_** para atacar a Naruto y este los desvivía de forma simple golpeando sus muñecas y no permitiendo que los ataques conectará.

 _'Demonios'_ \- pensó frustrado Neji - _'está peleando muy diferente que hace rato, está contrarrestando mi_ ** _Jūken_** _fácilmente'_ -.

 _'Me siento natural haciendo esto'_ \- se dijo Naruto mientras veía que su ofensiva ante Neji estaba siendo efectiva - _'la primera vez fue difícil y termino con mis clones, pero ahora que puedo manejar el_ ** _Kyokugenryu_** _me siento capaz de eso y más'_ -.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"- le gruñó Neji -"¿cómo es posible que puedas combatir contra mi _Taijutsu_?"- le pregunto.

"¿Divertido no crees?"- le dijo Naruto de forma burlona -"encontraras que aproveche mi tiempo en este mes de preparación justamente para eso"- le dijo con una sonrisa de lado -"para preparme para una batalla _Taijutsu_ con la élite en esa área en esta aldea"- y le dio una mirada rápida a Lee que se encontraba observando el encuentro -"¿increíble no?"- le pregunto.

"¿Qué hiciste?"- volvió a preguntar el Hyuga -"hace unos minutos eras solo una patética excusa de ninja y ahora debo admitir estás haciendo un buen trabajo al mantenerme a raya"-.

"Como te dije"- contesto Naruto -"estuve ocupado preparándome"- y entonces dirigió un puño hacia el rostro de Neji que cubrió con ambas manos y sonrió seguro que había bloqueado el ataque pero justo un segundo después Neji salió volando hacia atrás por el impacto en su rostro no sin antes no perder de vista la sonrisa satisfecha de su rival.

 _'¿Como lo hizo?'_ \- pregunto Neji perplejo - _'sentí el golpe en mi rostro aún después de haberlo bloqueado'_ \- se dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente y lo observaba -' _¿no puede ser posible?'_ \- empezó a pensar frenético ante la posibilidad cuando noto que ese ataque se le hacía familiar.

Naruto tenía aún el puño en la posición que había estado cuando golpeó a Neji, con una sonrisa su mirada se levantó y observó a su rival -"lo que estás enfrentando es conocido como el **_Kyokugenryu_** , una estilo especial de _Taijutsu_ "-.

"¿ ** _Kyokugenryu_**?"- repitió Neji lentamente -"nunca había oído de él, pero en todo caso, ¿qué es lo que lo hace tan especial?"- le pregunto - _'no puede ser que sean casi iguales'_ -.

"Nunca has oído de él porqué yo fui quién lo creo"- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba nuevamente su postura y sonreía -"y lo que lo hace especial es…"-.

* * *

"Gai, Asuma ¿se dieron cuenta?"- pregunto Kakashi mientras observaba el encuentro.

"Hai"- dijo el maestro de Taijutsu - _'sorprendente, esto es algo que no se ve todo los días, este estilo es el perfecto rival para el **Jūken** de Neji'_-.

"Si"- dijo Asuma mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo -"entonces eso deja claro que Naruto tiene más de una afinidad elemental, y una muy rara para Konoha al parecer"- dijo serio.

"¿De qué hablan?"- pregunto Kurenai sin entender el entendimiento de sus compañeros Jōnin -"¿qué significa el ataque de Naruto? ¿qué es especial?"-.

Kakashi estaba asombrado, orgulloso y asombrado - _'Naruto estás creciendo tan rápido, tu Padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti'_ \- pensó para luego dirigirse a Kurenai -"Naruto está contrarrestando el **_Jūken_** de Neji con un Taijutsu improvisado que ha estado dando muy buenos resultados"- dijo simplemente.

"Eso lo sé, lo estoy mirando"- contesto molesta por las respuestas rebuscadas de Kakashi -"lo que no se es ¿porque se les hace sorprendente?"- le volvió a preguntar.

"¿Viste el último golpe?"- le pregunto Asuma -"el de Naruto que mandó a volar a Neji"- aclaro.

"Si"- dijo asintiendo -"él se cubrió, pero sin importar eso el golpe le dio de lleno en el rostro a Neji"- contesto.

"Eso se debía a que ese puño tenía **_chakra elemental_** en el"- contesto Gai -"no importa si Neji lo bloqueo, el golpe de Naruto iba a conectar porque Neji no puede bloquear ese chakra"- dijo serio y admirado.

"En otras palabras, Naruto uso su propia versión del **_Jūken_** Hyuga"- reveló Kakashi.

"Pero eso… eso es imposible"- contesto Kurenai sin poder creerlo -"Naruto no es un Hyuga, no podía usar esos ataques"-.

"No, no lo es"- contesto Kakashi -"pero eso no lo detuvo, creo su técnica de Taijutsu basada en el Taijutsu Hyuga, y para eso uso…"-

* * *

" ** _Elemento Fūton_** **_(Elemento Viento)_** "- dijo Naruto -"puede que no pueda bloquear tus tenketsus pero es una buena herramienta para vencer a tu **_Jūken_** , además que me permite tener un mejor rango de ataque"- dijo mientras retrocedía su puño -"por ejemplo"- sonrió -" ** _Kyokugenryu: Atsuryokuken_** **_(Kyokugenryu: Puño a Presión)_** y lanzó su puño en dirección a Neji.

Aún a una larga distancia Neji intuyo el peligro y se movió rápidamente rodando su cuerpo hacia un costado, aun así en su movimiento sintió una fuerte presión en cerca de su rostro que pasó a milímetros de impactarle, cuando estuvo seguro que no hubo peligro sintió un ligero ardor en su mejilla y paso una mano, al observarla vio que tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre - _'¡me dio!'_ \- pensó desconcertado y miro el suelo donde hace unos segundo se encontraba para abrir sus ojos enormemente.

Hay había una pequeña fisura en el suelo, el punto exacto donde el puño de Naruto había apuntado - _'si no me hubiera movido ese ataque me había dado de lleno en el rostro'_ \- dijo impactado.

"¿Ahora te das cuenta del poder de mi habilidad?"- le pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa -"no importa que tan lejos estés, este ataque me sirve para mantenerte a raya, es el Taijutsu perfecto contra un Hyuga ya que son muy similares en estilos pero mientras tú **_Jūken_** usa tu chakra para atacar internamente, mi **_Kyokugenryu_** usa mi chakra de viento para atacar externamente, como te decía, puede que no bloque tus tenketsus pero quién lo necesita cuando puede atacarte sin piedad cuando me plazca"-.

 _'Sorprendente, ¿este idiota ha logrado crear una versión bastarda de mi_ ** _Jūken_** _de forma eficiente?'_ \- pensó Neji mientras veía a Naruto y luego la fisura que había creado con su ataque - _'ese ataque puede ser peligroso, él sabe que el_ ** _Jūken_** _es un estilo de lucha cercana, y con ese Taijutsu suyo él puede estar atacando a distancia'_ \- dijo mientras se levantaba lentamente y tomaba su posición de batalla y trataba de calmarse - _'el destino puede ser muy retorcido a veces, quien diría que este idiota sería el dueño de una técnica que emula uno de los_ ** _Hijutsu_** **_(Jutsu Secretos)_** _más poderosos de las naciones elementales y peor aún, contrarresta mis técnicas de forma correcta'_ \- pensó mientras evaluaba a Naruto con otros ojos -"parece que hay mucho más en ti Naruto Uzumaki"- le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa -"como lo dije una vez, eres alguien interesante, no debí haberte subestimado en este tiempo, ahora pondré todo de mí para vencerte como si fueras un digno rival"-.

"No me importa cómo me veas, la verdad"- contesto Naruto sonriendo igual y tomando su posición de batalla -"pero admito que así es mejor, esto lo hará más entretenido"-.

"Ja, sucio infeliz"- dijo Neji con una sonrisa ante la arrogancia de Naruto.

 _ **En los palcos**_

"Imposible"- dijo Hiashi que no daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando - _'ese niño ha logrado recrear un Taijutsu propio usando nuestro_ ** _Jūken_** _como base ¿cómo demonios se le ocurrió hacer algo así?'_ \- se dijo sorprendido - _'y cómo es posible que fuera capaz de lograrlo, a lo que tenía entendido el chico Uzumaki era mediocre en todas sus áreas y no tenía futuro, pero ahora es como ver una versión más preparada de Minato'_ \- pensó evaluando al niño.

"Padre ¿porque ese niño está diciendo cosas de que puede hacer una especie de **_Jūken_**?"- pregunto molesta Hanabi -"obviamente debe estar mintiendo, nadie puede comparar sus técnicas con las de nuestro clan"- declaró.

"Él no está mintiendo Hanabi"- dijo Hiashi -"el efectivamente está usando un Taijutsu con los principios del **_Jūken_** "-.

"¡Pero… pero eso es imposible!"- cuestiono la chica -"¿cómo ese plebeyo puede atreverse a afirmar algo así?, ¡es una increíble falta de respeto a lo que representan los Hyuga!"- dijo ofendida.

"No se Hanabi"- dijo su padre mientras seguía el encuentro -"hay que esperar a ver el desenlace de esta batalla"- dijo serio.

"Pues espero que Neji-niisan le dé una lección a ese chico"- dijo entrecerrando los ojos -"ese sucio campesino debe pagar por profanar uno de los tesoros de él clan más prestigioso de esta aldea"- gruño molesta la pequeña Hyuga.

 _ **En el palco de los Hokages**_

"Asombroso"- dijo el Hokage sorprendido –"ese niño está haciendo cosas que jamás creí que fueran posibles"- murmuro mientras observaba la batalla entre Naruto y Neji –"lograr crear un Taijutsu propio de todas las cosas y no solo eso, él es capaz de contrarrestar el Taijutsu Hyuga, un arte creado inclusive antes de la creación de la aldea, es... es algo que ni siquiera a mí se me había ocurrido idear"- analizó evaluando el desempeño de Naruto y su crecimiento a raíz de su inclusión en la _Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_ – _'aprovecho muy bien el regalo de Danzō'_ \- dijo con ligera amargura por no tener nada que ver con las capacidades actuales del niño - _'realmente es increíble lo que has logrado Naruto-kun, me da tristeza pensar que en otros tiempos habrías ido conmigo a mostrarme cuánto has crecido'_ \- pensó con tristeza – _'lamento mucho no haber sido sincero contigo todo este tiempo, lo hacía para protegerte, pero creo que muy dentro de mí, me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo, quería creer que aún eras el niño que encontré comiendo en el rio, quise creer que si te revelaba está información te quitaría tu infancia, algo que ciertamente nunca has tenido por mi culpa también'_ \- suspiro - _'Naruto-kun te has convertido en un gran hombre, ya no hay nada que me justifique para no ser sincero contigo'_ \- declaró observando cómo el chico combatía con el miembro del Boke Hyuga – _'solo espero que puedas perdonar a este viejo hombre por todo lo que ha causado a tu vida... y también a lo que alguna vez fue tu clan'_ -.

"Interesante, muy interesante"- dijo el Kazekage - _'este niño ha estado haciendo que mi estadía en estos juegos sea entretenida'_ \- murmuró. Debía admitirlo había puesto al chico Hyuga como el ganador absoluto de este encuentro, y aunque en un principio el chico Uzumaki había logrado sacar de balance a su rival, todo estaba sentenciado cuando cayó víctima del Taijutsu especial del clan del **_Byakugan_**. Él no tenía nada en contra del niño Kyubi más que su desagrado por la debilidad, no era específicamente el si no cada miembro de esta despreciable aldea, pero disfruto mucho como el rival del rubio lo humillaba con verdades que él se negaba a ver - _'como ese viejo y el tonto sapo'_ \- pensó.

Pero jamás imagino lo que seguiría después, en una serie de eventos impredecibles el niño había logrado usar una técnica que no había visto en más de 15 años, nunca había sabido para que la había creado Mito Uzumaki pero sabía que tenía una gran valor y era algo complicado realizarla, probablemente él no podría hacerlo y que el niño Kyubi lo logrará era algo inconcebible -' _probablemente sean sus rasgos Uzumaki el que le permitieron hacerlo'_ \- pensó.

Saber que el niño había arriesgado su vida para tener una nueva oportunidad de pelear y que logrará cambiar su físico a uno más adecuado lo mantenía muy interesado en el muchacho y su futuro próximo -"eres interesante Naruto Uzumaki, muy interesante"- dijo con una sonrisa interna.

* * *

Sasuke observaba está peleas sin saber cómo sentirse al respecto.

Por un lado estaba viendo una batalla muy entretenida de dos ninjas que debía admitir, empezaba a respetar. Pero, que uno de ellos fuera ni más ni menos que Naruto lo hacía sentir molesto consigo mismo.

 _'¿Cómo demonios ese perdedor ha logrado llegar tan lejos?'_ \- se preguntó por octava vez en lo que va del encuentro - _'hace unos momentos estaba acorralado y ahora le está llevando la pelea al chico Hyuga'_ -.

"Bien lo lograste Naruto-kun, ese Taijutsu ahora está completo"- dijo Shiho con una sonrisa.

"¿Y ahora que hizo Naruto?"- pregunto Sakura que no dejaba de sorprenderse de las capacidades de su compañero de equipo.

-"¿Un Taijutsu mencionaste?"- dijo Kiba que recordó lo que dijo la chica de lentes.

"Ese Taijutsu…"- dijo lentamente Hinata con los ojos muy abiertos sorprendiendo a todos, nunca supieron cuando volvía a la consciencia -"es casi idéntico al **_Jūken_** "-.

Tenten abrió los ojos fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de eso, había visto el Taijutsu de los Hyuga por más de 1 año y sabía identificarlo -"tiene razón, son parecidos"- murmuró mientras observaba a Naruto defenderse y atacar.

"Exacto son parecidos, porque Naruto-kun quiso enfrentar el fuego con el fuego, pero el Taijutsu de Naruto no ninguna _clase de puño suave_ , sino más bien puños energizados con chakra de viento"- dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia -"esa fue mi idea al conocer la habilidad de Naruto-kun para manejar el **_Elemento Fūton_** también"-.

"Espera"- dijo Ino sorprendida -"¿Naruto tiene 2 habilidades elementales?"- pregunto sin creerlo, dos habilidades elementales era una locura, algo que ningún Genin debería saber.

Shiho solo sonrió y puso su mirada en la arena, mientras que Tenten también dirigió su vista - _'si supieran que son 3 los elementos que el maneja'_ \- pensó recordando su enfrentamiento con el chico - _'no sé qué clase de potencial estés ocultando Naruto, pero realmente creo que eres un prodigio y espero poder aprender mucho más de ti y de tus habilidades'_ -.

* * *

La batalla de Neji y Naruto continuaba y por más que tratará de negarlo el chico Hyuga se encontraba en una encrucijada, si seguía luchando con su Taijutsu, sería anulado por el chico Uzumaki, no podía usar el **_Hakke Rokujūyon Shō_** **_(Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)_** ya que la velocidad de su contrincante lo mantenía fuera de rango de ataque y si llegaba a fallar estaría expuesto un ataque directo.

El **_Kaiten_** **_(Rotación)_** era su mejor opción, pero debido al constante ataque de Naruto no había tenido la oportunidad de tomar la postura para realizarlo - _'demonios, me está presionando lo suficiente para dejarme con pocas opciones para seguir'_ \- maldijo internamente Neji - _'la única opción que me queda es usar el plan de respaldo'_ \- dijo pensando en el rollo que cargaba con él, había debatido mucho si debía solo confiar con su arte del **_Jūken_** y aunque su orgullo le había dicho que no había que preocuparse sobre alguien venciera su Taijutsu, algo dentro de él le dijo que no estaba de más tener un truco bajo la manga por si se necesitaba - _'y creo que fue lo más inteligente de mi parte haberlo hecho, podré usar este ataque para darme tiempo de preparar una ofensiva y terminar este duelo'_ \- pensó mientras tomaba un rollo de su bolso y saltaba hacia atrás mientras dejaba el rollo donde había estado parado

" ** _Kai_** "- dijo haciendo un sello de manos.

De repente el rollo explotó en una nube blanca y de el salió un dragón de humo que serpenteo hacia el cielo. Segundos después el dragón se reveló como el pergamino que estaba girando sobre sí mismo y del cual empezaron a salir sin fin de armas que se dirigían en dirección a Naruto.

"Ese ataque..."- murmuró Naruto sorprendido.

"Oh Neji, no lo hiciste"- dijo Lee decepcionado

"¡ESE ATAQUE ES MÍO!"- rugió Tenten sin poder dar crédito a lo que veía, Neji estaba usando una versión de su **_Sōshōryū_** **_(Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)_** -"¡EL ACABA DE ROBAR MI TÉCNICA!"- grito indignada a todo pulmón.

Naruto empezó a esquivar las armas, a diferencia del ataque de Tenten, estás armas se movían más rápido y le impedían realizar su ataque de viento - _'demonios'_ \- pensó Naruto sacando un kunai y desviando algunos proyectiles.

Entonces sus oídos captaron un grito -"¡EL ACABA DE ROBAR MI TÉCNICA!"- esas fueron las palabras que Naruto muy bien sabia de donde provenían.

"¡¿EL HIZO QUE?!"- rugio Naruto furioso como hace mucho tiempo no lo había estado, algo en el grito de la chica tocó un nervio desconocido para el que lo había llenado de una rabia y una sed de venganza dentro de el -"bien Hyuga, juguemos con técnicas ajenas"- murmuro con todo la molestia que podía sentir.

Entonces el Uzumaki piso fuerte el suelo y concentró la mayor cantidad de chakra de elemento viento en sus manos - _'espero tú y tu clan disfruten esto'_ \- mientras empezaba a rotar en su propio eje.

" ** _Kyokugenryu Ougi: Senpuu Ken_** ** _ (Técnica secreta del Kyokugenryu: Onda Torbellino)_**"-.

Alrededor de Naruto se empezó a formar un domo de chakra que empezó a bloquear los ataques de armas de forma efectiva dejándolas inservibles en el suelo.

Todos los espectadores estaban absortos viendo lo que para ellos era un _deja vu_ , acababan de ver un ataque similar hace minutos solo que esta vez lo ejecutaba alguien diferente.

"Imposible"- dijo Hiashi Hyuga apretando el puño casi haciéndose daño -"¡él no puede hacer esa técnica, esa técnica es exclusiva de nuestro clan!"- grito mientras veía como el **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_** de su clan era emulado por este chico - _'que Neji fuera capaz de usarlo es una cosa, pero que este chico logrará crear una versión bastarda funcional es inconcebible'_ \- pensó sintiéndose furiosos y temeroso por las capacidades del hijo de Minato Namikaze.

"No, esto no está pasando"- dijo Hanabi histérica mientras se agarraba el cabello de frustración, el ver al chico Uzumaki pelear con su primo cada vez la volvía más loca, pensó que sería un suicidio para el bufón que se enfrentase a un Hyuga, ella estaba segura que no duraría mucho el duelo y terminaría con una victoria para Neji-niisan y sobre todo para el Clan Hyuga, pero con el pasar del tiempo el Uzumaki hacia cosas tan asombrosas e inconcebibles que claramente estaba hechas para contrarrestar todo el arte del clan de su familia - _'¡la mera existencia de ese plebeyo es una ofensa a la larga historia del orgulloso clan Hyuga!'_ \- pensó rabiosa - _'juro que no descansaré hasta que ese maldito pague por haber manchado el nombre de mi familia'_ \- declaro con odio entre sus ojos.

"No puedo creer que Naruto-kun pueda hacer una técnica Hyuga que yo no eh logrado aprender"- dijo impactada y ligeramente celosa Hinata, ella sabía que su enfoque amoroso había estado realizando cosas que para miembros de su clan serían consideradas ofensas, había creado un Taijutsu capaz de repeler y neutralizar el ancestral **_Jūken_** de su familia, además de que ahora estaba usando una variante de la defensa absoluta, el **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_**.

Sabía que Naruto era impredecible, pero este día estaba rompiendo esquemas y derribando muros, y todo eso hacía que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, ver a Naruto usar esa técnica la hacía pensar que probablemente lo hacía por ella, como un recordatorio a su clan que el derrotaría cualquier tradición en nombre de su amor, pero su corazón se llenó de pesar cuando recordó que Naruto era ahora prohibido, y se lamentaba tener que alejarse de el para cumplir su misión.

Y le dolía, le dolía que ahora que él se volvía aún más poderoso y se ponía en contra de su familia, se estuvieran alejando - _'seriamos como Romeo y Julieta si no fuera por Uchiha-san'_ \- pensó pesimista al imaginarse una historia de amor trágica entre ella y su amado.

"Impresionante"- murmuró Tenten observando girar a Naruto. Ella había sido testigo tantas veces de como Neji realizaba esa técnica cuando estuvo ayudándolo por un tiempo en su entrenamiento para esta pelea, sabía de lo peligroso y efectivo que podía ser, pero verla siendo realizada por Naruto, alguien que no era un Hyuga, era increíble - _'Naruto es tan impresionante, jamás creí que logrará igualar un ataque así'_ \- pensó mientras un sentimiento de satisfacción se alojaba en su pecho.

El haber visto a Neji robar su técnica la había molestado muchísimo, el jamás le había comentado sus intenciones y se le hacía algo desleal que él no le hubiera pedido primero su permiso para poder usarla, aún si no era una técnica secreta de un clan, ella sentía que debía haber respeto para las habilidades de los compañeros Shinobi y claramente Neji Hyuga no lo tenía hacía con ella, pero… el hecho que Naruto tomara revancha en su nombre y le pagará a Neji con la misma moneda la hacía sentir agradecida y ligeramente emocionada en lo profundo de su corazón - _'tal vez así se sienten las chicas cuando sus novios defienden su honor'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa y un rubor para luego auto reprenderse - _'¿de qué estás hablando Tenten?, tú no eres como las demás chicas que piensan en esas cosas cursis'_ \- dijo no del todo convencida de su regaño.

* * *

"Eso es imposible"- dijo Neji con la boca abierta para luego gruñir -"maldito, esa técnica no deberías ser capaz de usarla"-.

"Y aún no acabo"- dijo Naruto mientras la cúpula se abría y la energía se concentraba en su puño -"¡toma esto!"- grito mientras de un último giro empujaba su puño en dirección a Neji lanzando toda la energía hacia él.

Neji no pudo más que ver como el poder de ese vortex se había condensado en el puño del Uzumaki y con la inercia el ataque había salido disparado hacia su posición, el ataque dio de lleno en su estómago y lo mandó a volar mientras sentía sufría un daño considerable y rastros de sangre escapaban de su boca.

"Bien acabemos con esto"- murmuró Naruto mientras hacía un sello de manos.

Neji lentamente se incorporó desde el suelo -"ese ataque realmente me lastimo"- gimió -"al parecer tiene mucho potencial"- y trato de enfocar a Naruto y se quedó extrañado al verlo retroceder.

Naruto empezó a saltar hacia atrás hasta en dirección a la barrera, después dio un gran brinco y llegó hasta el borde de las gradas, justo enfrente de donde se encontraban sus amigos.

"¿Hey chicos cómo les va?"- pregunto casualmente.

"¿Naruto qué haces aquí?"- pregunto Ino sorprendida de verlo tan cerca.

"Nada aquí preparando el final de este encuentro con mi último ataque"- dijo como si fuera lo más normal -"Panda-chan me gusta tu vestido"- elogió a Tenten observándola.

"Este... gracias"- murmuró la castaña ruborizada sin saber que decir, mientras tanto Sakura y Hinata hervían por dentro ante el elogio.

"Típico te vuelves un bello espécimen, y ahora eres un romántico descarado"- le dijo en forma de broma Shiho.

"Nada de eso Shiho-chan, pero gracias por el cumplido"- se río con una gota de sudor para luego ponerse serio -"bien acabemos con esto"- declaró Naruto observando a Neji desde arriba.

"¿Estás seguro que puedes acabarlo Dobe?"- le dijo Sasuke observando detenidamente a Naruto -"es algo engreído de ti afirmar esas cosas"-.

"No sé qué clase de encuentro estás viendo Teme"- contesto Naruto sin mirarlo -"pero creo que soy muy capaz de cumplir lo que digo"- enfocando su vista en dirección hacia el palco de los Kage, específicamente a la forma de Hiruzen Sarutobi -"además creo que esto último ataque será el mejor momento del evento"-.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- gruño Sasuke sin entender las palabras de Naruto.

Naruto solo sonrió, el elevo un brazo en línea con el hombro y abrió la palma sin decir una sola palabra.

 _'¿Que planea?'_ \- pensaron casi la totalidad de la gente de las gradas que lo estaba observando esperando hacer un movimiento.

En ese instante, una gran concentración de chakra empezó a acumularse en la palma de Naruto y a tomar una forma esférica, mientras tanto la gente de las gradas empezaron a cubrirse ya que el ataque estaba muy cerca y el chakra enviaba corrientes de viento.

"Ese ataque"- murmuró Ino mientras se tapada el rostro con los brazos -"ese ataque lo eh visto antes"- recordando su enfrentamiento con Naruto hace días, el ataque con el que Naruto la amenazó cuando la tenía sometida del cuello.

"Wow que gran poder"- dijo Kiba.

"¿Qué clase de ataque es?"- dijo Sakura.

"Este"- dijo Naruto -"es el **_Rasengan_** "- y salto hacia abajo.

La gente que estaba en el borde se asomó para ver qué había pasado con Naruto y lo vieron correr por la pared de la barrera con dirección hacia Neji.

"¿El **_Rasengan_**?"- murmuró Sasuke mientras no perdía de vista a Naruto, ese ataque lo tenía asombrado, tanto poder concentrado lo había puesto en incertidumbre - _'¿qué clase de ataque es ese y que planea hacer con él?'_ \- pensó.

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron enormemente cuando vio la concentración de chakra en la palma de Naruto - _'¿no me digas que Jiraiya-sama te enseño el Rasengan, Naruto?'_ \- murmuro en su mente sorprendido - _'jamás espere volver a ver ese ataque de alguien más que Jiraiya-sama y yo'_ \- reconoció - _'quisiera decir que aún no estabas listo para aprenderlo, pero me has demostrado que no hay momento más idóneo para que el legado de tu padre fuera transmitido hacia ti, me hace sentir orgulloso de ser tu sensei y a la vez decepcionado de no ser parte de tu crecimiento'_ -.

 _'Jiraiya tenía razón, el chico ha logrado dominar la técnica a la perfección'_ \- murmuro Hiruzen viendo al chico correr por la pared de la barrera en dirección a su oponente - _'menos de un mes te ha tomado lo que a tu padre le tomo 3 años crear, has demostrado que eres un Shinobi verdadero y muy peligroso Naruto, eres el digno heredero del legado de Minato Namikaze'_ -.

Neji observo con su **_Byakugan_** como el chico se dirigía hacia el nuevamente pero esta vez tenía una gran cantidad de poder concentrado en su mano derecha -"planea atacarme con eso"- murmuró mientras saco sin fin de shuriken y las lanzo para detener al chico pero Naruto fácilmente los esquivo y continuaba su embestida hacia él. Sintiendo la peligrosidad y el poder que emanaba de esa gran concentración de energía analizo su próximo plan de acción -"bien dejémoslo que lo intente, en el momento que esté cerca usaré el **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_** y le devolveré su ataque y acabaré con esto"- dijo serio tomando la posición para su técnica de rotación.

Este mismo pensamiento lo tenía Tenten que sabía la capacidad del jutsu de Neji - _'Naruto vas directo hacia ese jutsu'_ \- pensó - _'por favor no caigas, estás tan cerca de ganar el encuentro'_ \- agregó angustiada, pero en ese momento sintió como una mano tomaba la suya. Al parecer sus pensamientos y preocupaciones se reflejaron en su rostro porque Ino fue la que tomo su mano y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Tenten agradecida le devolvió la sonrisa con un apretón de manos y puso de nuevo su mirada a la arena confiada que después de este ataque, Naruto Uzumaki saldría victorioso.

"Bien Neji, se acabó, papá espero estés orgulloso, tu hijo va a escribir su nombre en la historia con la técnica que tú creaste"- declaró tocando el piso de la arena y tomando impulso contra Neji.

El chico Hyuga solo esperaba el último momento para poder crear su defensa absoluta y devolver el ataque a Naruto y terminar el encuentro de una vez - _'solo un par de metros'_ \- pensó entrecerrando los ojos con mucha concentración, unos segundos después Naruto había entrado a su área de rango -"¡ahora!"- grito preparándose para realizar su **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_**.

"Caíste"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Neji pudiera girar sobre su propio eje, un par de manos salieron desde debajo de la tierra y tomaron sus pantorrillas -"¿qué demonios? ¿cómo rayos eso pudo pasar desapercibido por mi **_Byakugan_**?"- pregunto perplejo el chico tratando de zafarse -"¡no puedo girar!"- grito sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

"¡SE ACABÓ!"- grito Naruto mientras alargaba un brazo.

Neji solo levantó el rostro y miro la cara llena de determinación de su rival -"el me venció"- murmuró aceptando su destino.

"¡ ** _Rasengan_**!"- dijo Naruto impactando el pecho del Hyuga con su ataque.

El cuerpo de Neji se vio envuelto en una gran cantidad de Chakra y fue lanzado de forma violenta hacia la barrera e incrustado en la pared con un gran estruendo, para después caer al suelo inconsciente.

"Lo bueno que el ataque no fue tan fuerte"- murmuró Naruto observando cómo el cuerpo de Neji quedaba inerte en el suelo -"pude haberlo matado"-.

De repente del suelo apareció otro Naruto -"bien creo que el **_Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu_** **_(Jutsu Clones de Poder de Sombras)_** ya no me dejara exhausto después de haber usado el **_Byakugō no In_** y volverme más fuerte"- murmuro el rubio mientras observaba a su clon, el clon que había creado antes de saltar hacia la barrera - _'me da gusto darme cuenta que puedo usar una que otra habilidad_ ** _Doton_** ** _(Elemento Tierra)_** _, sin tener esa habilidad elemental'_ \- pensó mientras pensaba en lo efectivo que fue para el usar el principio del **_Doton: Shinjūzanshu no Jutsu_** **_(Elemento Tierra: Jutsu Cazador de Cabezas)_** - _'además que ese sello de camuflaje funciono perfectamente contra un Hyuga'_ \- agrego.

"Tal vez deberíamos matarlo para asegurar la victoria"- dijo el clon con una sonrisa sádica tomando un kunai.

"Cállate"- replico Naruto disipándolo, aun no entendía como era que sus clones se llevaban un rasgo de personalidad y los potenciaba - _'por lo menos Nagato era amable, este último al parecer era mi lado sádico,_ ** _Kami_** _tontas emociones aumentadas'_ \- dijo con una gota de sudor mientras sentía como su chakra regresaba a él.

Toda la gente se quedó en silencio sin poder creer lo que habían presenciado, el chico Uzumaki acababa de vencer al prodigio Hyuga. Mucha gente había esperado que el encuentro durará poco y fuera ganado fácilmente por el chico Neji, pero se llevaron una inesperada sorpresa al ver como Naruto, daba vuelta a la pelea y lo hacia realizando muchas habilidades inimaginables, algunas que deberían ser imposibles para alguien que no tuviera sangre Hyuga, y al final el encuentro fue terminado con un ataque que era muy conocido por los veteranos de la antigua guerra, esas personas jamás creyeron verlo nuevamente en lo que les quedaba de vida y se preguntaban como el chico Kyubi había logrado aprenderlo.

Naruto suspiro mientras recogía su protector de frente que había volado después del ataque de Neji, mirándolo detenidamente y admitiendo que no tenía mucho gusto y orgullo por la aldea en éste momento decidió amarrarlo en su brazo derecho para después levantar la vista y buscar alrededor a alguien en especial.

Segundos después la encontró cuando sus ojos se posaron en su amiga Tenten, el haber vencido a Neji fue en parte por querer de alguna forma cobrarse el maltrato que había recibido la chica por parte de él siendo compañeros de equipo, todo esto gracias a que ella se lo contó cuando el la cargo rumbo a su casa hace un par de días.

Ella le explico cómo era su relación con sus compañeros de equipo, y aunque no tenía nada en contra de Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga era un completo idiota y la menospreciaba, algo que él se veía reflejado en su propia relación con sus compañeros de equipo. De esa manera el acepto que no le gustaba como trataba a Panda-chan y con un deseo de revancha decidió poner en su lugar al engreído Hyuga, aun si la castaña nunca le pidió que lo hiciera y probablemente nunca lo hubiera hecho por su enorme orgullo, él tenía la firme convicción de hacerlo pagar en nombre de ella.

Entonces mirándola a los ojos, y esperando que entendiera que lo que hizo, fue en parte por ella, levantó un pulgar en su dirección y sonrió con sinceridad.

"Lo hiciste"- sonrió Tenten observando como su amigo y novio _figurativo_ había logrado una increíble hazaña que mucha gente había creído como imposible.

Con un calor que emanaba desde lo más profundo de su pecho, ella también levantó su pulgar, devolviéndole el gesto y esperando que el chico pudiera percibir todo el orgullo que ella estaba sintiendo por el en ese momento.

"Uhhhh se aman"- dijo Ino en burla.

"Cállate"- gruño Tenten entre dientes sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

"El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki"- declaró Genma con un grito mientras las gradas explotaron en aplausos y ovaciones.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Finales IV:_**

 ** _Batalla Taijutsu:_**

 ** _Kyokugenryu vs el Genio de Trabajo Arduo_**

* * *

 ** _"Terminando el encuentro y con una victoria sobre uno de los prodigios más jóvenes de la aldea, Naruto está listo para enfrentarse al entusiasta Rock Lee ¿Que le espera al joven Uzumaki cuando luchará con el mejor Taijutsu entre los Genin?"_**

 ** _Y terminamos y antes que nada decirles, si adelante el capítulo ¿porque? se preguntarán, bueno la idea es que este capítulo fuera el último antes de la operación, pero como ustedes son tan geniales con sus reviews, cuando escribí este capítulo me llegó la inspiración para continuar con más, así que este capítulo no será el último, y tendremos actualización el 15 de Mayo!... y el 27 de Mayo!_**

 ** _Así que serán otros 2 capítulos más para ustedes, y eso es porque me siento agradecido de todas las muestras de apoyo, tanto para la historia como para mi salud_** , ** _y ya tengo fecha de operación 30 de Mayo, para que puedan pedir por mi y mi papá que sera mi donador, les estaremos muy agradecidos._**

 ** _Bien con la historia, Naruto venció a Neji con un Rasengan y en mi mente me imaginé el Ikuse de Pokémon XYZ sonando con todo mientras formaba el ataque y lo dirigia al Hyuga... muchos dirán, Neji no sufrió, bueno deberán esperar porque lo que hizo Naruto tuvo consecuencias y si no me creen vean lo que decía Hiashi sobre él, muchos se abran dado cuenta de dónde viene el Kyokugenryu, si exacto de Art of Fighting (que fue la primera entrega donde apareció pero muchos lo habrán visto de The King of Fighter) el arte de Ryo, Robert y Yuri (7u7) solo use el nombre pero mi Kyokugenryu es basado como dije en el Jūken Hyuga, el aire control de Aang y sobre todo en el Gomu Gomu no Mi de Luffy, pero como Naruto no se puede estirar, usa el jutsu de viento para atacar a distancia._**

 ** _En los próximos capítulos conoceremos más de esta técnica, más habilidades, más ataques, y todo esto durante la batalla de Naruto y Rock Lee, una batalla de Taijutsu épico._**

 ** _Y use la escena de Sasuke y Gaara, cuando hizo el Chidori, era una muy buena escena para no usarla, pero Naruto salto hasta las gradas justo enfrente de sus amigos._**

 ** _Como vimos Tenten sigue cayendo en el encanto de Naruto y ahora más cuando su caballero de brillante armadura defendió su honor ante Neji que no solo la menosprecia si no que le robó su técnica, algo que le traerá consecuencias como compañeros de equipo, hasta con su propio clan._**

 ** _Hinata sigue delirando por Naruto y aquí quiero hacer un punto importante, aparte del NaruTen y NaruIno (que más bien fue NagaIno) no eh asegurado ningún otro shippeo, tal vez un SaixShiho, si el asunto de la relación de Hinata y Sasuke está presente, jamás eh afirmado que ellos tendrán algo, de hecho no pensaba darle ningún emparejamiento a Sasuke y a Sakura (ella está en duda) no xq yo haga indicios de algo, sucederá. La historia tiene un porqué, lo de Hinata tiene un porqué, todo puede cambiar en cualquier momento pero la verdad no quería decirles porque es cómo arruinar una sorpresa, pero a tantas preguntas de lo mismo, tuve que aclararlo._**

 ** _En lo personal no me gustaron los emparejamiento del Canon, Sakura se arrastró por Sasuke y el no dio muestras de sentir nada por ella hasta el final, y bueno me da tristeza que un personaje tan fuerte como Sakura, terminará viviendo como madre soltera mientras su marido anda de viaje todo el tiempo y nunca está en casa, por Naruto, Hinata siempre me ha parecido su "peor es nada" y la acepto por lastima y por haber perdido a Sakura, él no la noto, dicen que ella salto a salvarlo de Pain y eso hizo un momento NaruHina, les aseguro que si Tenten o alguien más hubiera saltado hubiera pasado lo mismo, Naruto lo olvido y siguió viendo a Sakura, hasta en la guerra el seguía viendo a Sakura, aún después de la muerte de Neji, cuando su papá le pregunto si Sakura era su novia él dijo que si, no fue hasta que The Last donde Naruto por arte de magia noto a Hinata, pero es respetable a la gente que le guste, pero por eso amo el Fanfiction, porque puedes escribir lo que a ti te gustaría que hubiera pasado, dicen que Hinata y Sasuke nunca hablaron en el Canon, bueno yo les digo que ya los hice hablar en mi historia, cualquier emparejamiento es posible, pero como les comenté, no tengo intenciones de darle una relación a Sasuke y por ningún motivo haré un NaruHina, Naruto no ve y no vera de esa forma a Hinata en esta historia._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora con los reviews_**

 _La Luz de Orion_ ** _: Seria buena opcion mandar un manicomio a Sakura y Hinata y Sasuke sean una pareja odiando a Naruto y Panda-chan XD_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _WeberCode_ ** _: Thanks! Enjoy!_**

 _Shadow Jocker_ ** _: Si viste la imagen? Yo la hice XD quise diseñar los personajes de la historia pero me dio flojera, pero en un futuro dependiendo del éxito de la historia, probablemente haga un doujinshi de Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 ** _Me anima que te allá gustado el capítulo, me gusta que mi historia tenga esencia de Naruto, momentos cómicos en los lugares adecuados, trabajar con personajes inexplorados como las madres del equipo 10, en fin todo lo que mencionaste._**

 ** _Quise también darle la esencia de querer esperar un desenlace, por eso hice esta pelea de 2 capítulos, creo que si lo hubiera hecho en uno se hubieran perdido muchas cosas por la sobredosis de cosas que tendría._**

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, la verdad no quise que masacrara a Neji xq bueno no tenía motivos para hacerlo, muchos escritores hacen que su personaje masacre a otros a diestra y siniestra por ningún motivo, yo retrate a un Naruto que aún está en dudas pero aún no cae en la oscuridad, sería muy mal hecho de mi hacerlo oscuro cuando ni siquiera le eh dado motivos para hacerlo, más adelante en un arco que pensé, estará Naruto en un punto donde debe decidir si cae en la oscuridad o sigue adelante y perdona, y eso influirá en las personas a su alrededor._**

 ** _Y bueno como sabes le daré el final a las finales y después de la recuperación seguiré con la invasión y ya le daremos final a este arco._**

 ** _Saludos amigo!_**

 _Kamen Rider Predator_ ** _: Hola! Sí Sakura tiene un lado muy inestable ahora, y eso no es sólo por nomás, algo está pasando en su mente que poco a poco revelaremos._**

 ** _No quise seguir lo mismo de los demás escritores además que como cambie el orden de las peleas debía hacer cambios, Shika tiene potencial y si quiere sobrevivir a una madre como Yoshino debe esforzarse._**

 ** _Sí ese Omake se me ocurrió, como no quise hacer otra historia, mejor lo agregué aquí como Omake, de hecho el próximo capítulo habrá Omake nuevo y será lo mismo, era una OneShot que quería empezar pero mejor lo agregare a la trama de "Diversión en Diferentes Dimensiones", las aventuras de Naruto y Shiho en diferentes mundos están por comenzar!_**

 ** _Para el 16 gracias la verdad quise introducir a demás personajes que pueden influir y me ayuda a dar mejor sentido a la trama, teniendo a Hanabi como posible molestia, a Noriko Yamanaka tratando de influir en la relación de Ino y Naruto, Hiashi analizando al rival de su sobrino, etc._**

 ** _Hinata tendrá muchos golpees pero será parte fundamental de la historia a futuro, sobre todo con su rivalidad naciente con Tenten._**

 ** _La idea de la transformación de Naruto fue de hecho una combinación de la transformación de Trunks en el arco de Black con la transformación del Super Saiyajin Blue, donde se cubren de energía y se les cae revelando su transformación._**

 ** _Y obvio Tsunade en algún momento se enterara de que no es la única que conoce el Byakugō no In._**

 ** _Y como viste en el Omake y aquí, Shiho es perversilla, Hinata también e Ino no se queda muy atrás, Tenten tendrá que luchar con sus impulsos y evitar que vean a su novio como un objeto sexual._**

 ** _Tengo algo preparado para Lee que sé que te gustará, así que espero te quedes en estos 2 capítulos que faltan, gracias por los buenos deseos espero estar de vuelta pronto._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _FAN1_ ** _: porque tú lo pediste adelante el capítulo, pero soy amigo! XD_**

 ** _Respondiendo tus preguntas_**

 ** _1) No lo tengo planeado pero como se desenvuelve la historia podía cambiar pero algo seguro NO NaruHina y SasuSaku_**

 ** _2) tiene problemas mentales todo gracias a Inner-Sakura, y falta mucho por enloquecer_**

 ** _3) si claro, dime tu nombre y te lo mandaré en un Omake ;)_**

 ** _4) No solo hay uno, pero puede hacer Kage Bushin no Jutsu._**

 ** _Muchas gracias, espero la historia siga gustándote, trato de hacerla lo más interesante para todos, como si yo la estuviera leyendo, espero seguir leyendo tus Reviews._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Necrogod_ ** _: a ti por estar leyéndolo, espero te guste este también!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Logan_ ** _: jaja si también a mí me da flojera escribir reviews, pero me da gusto que te gustará._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Asural_ ** _: muchas gracias, espero esté combate también te haya gustado, trato de estar en el lugar de Naruto y decir, que puedo hacer ahora? No darle poderes de destruir naciones enteras, más bien darle ingenio en sus habilidades, como el Senpuu Ken (de Robert Boggard que lo pueden ver en su pelea contra Gesse Howard en la serie The King of Fighter Destiny) es una versión de la Rotación Hyuga, xq Naruto no puede tener unos ataques igual con solo variar la forma en cómo lo emplea_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos, nos vemos este 15_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _alphaprimus_ ** _: lo sé XD pero se lo merece_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _Angron11_ ** _de hecho hice mi investigación, la regeneración celular avanzada de Naruto hizo posible eso, me da gusto que te pareciera bueno, tu habías comentado que habías usado el Byakugō no In en tus historias y dije, quiero sorprenderlo, espero haberlo logrado!_**

 ** _Y tú mencionaste algo que las demás personas no ven o no hacen mención, el acercamiento de Sasuke y Naruto por sus similitudes, Sasuke no es del todo un tonto, también ve las cosas, aún si es de sangre caliente y ego enorme, cuando piensa fríamente las cosas es muy listo, no por nada era el Genin más fuerte de su generación, le costará aceptar que un lazo lo está uniendo con Naruto? Sí, pero se dará cuenta y veremos qué hará, lo mantendrá o lo romperá._**

 ** _Inner-Sakura… es peligrosa, muy peligrosa, no solo para Sakura si no para los demás, en algún momento ella hará acto de presencia de una forma muy caótica._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _sayuri1707_ ** _ps ganó y defendió el honor de Panda-chan._**

 _Guest_ ** _Ino si (es una alta probabilidad) Shiho no_**

 _Cifer Snow_ ** _Hola! Como lo mencione hace rato, el SasuHina no se hará no xq no pueda (lo podría hacer muajajaja) si no xq no tengo planes de darle una pareja a Sasuke, tonta expliqué mi punto, no comparto el SasuSaku y El NaruHina, nunca me convencieron, es igual al Hinny (Harry y Ginny) de Harry Potter, no estuve contento y decidí trabajar en una historia Haphne (personajes que nunca hablaron en la historia original)._**

 ** _Pero descuida, no habrá SasuHina porque Sasuke y probablemente también Hinata no tendrán pareja al finalizar la historia._**

 _Oconner95_ ** _si de hecho fue muy rápido, una semana XD espero te haya gustado José vemos el 15. Saludos!_**

 _Angeles Gabriel_ ** _claro que no los olvidaré, estaré escribiendo muchas historias en esa recuperación, muchas gracias por las buenas vibras, te agradezco mucho!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Yomi Katari De la Blanc_ ** _Hola Yomi!_**

 ** _Ps una semana les duró el suspenso, espero te haya gustado mucho!_**

 ** _Saludos Yomi!_**

 _xXSakuraBlossomsXx_ ** _esperó te haya gustado!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _draculyn28_ ** _espero te haya gustado la pelea_**

 ** _saludos!_**

 _alucardzero_ ** _ps si aún le queda eso a Kiba, ps solo Shiho esa única que no estará en el emparejamiento, y sobre Anko, ps ella por el momento no tengo nada preparado y la transformación es más como la de Trunks_**

 ** _Saludos!._**

 _ThePhenx_ ** _de hecho cuando Naruto bajo con el Rasengan en mi mente escuché el Ikuse de Pokémon XYZ :v_**

 _Jpach07_ ** _exacto es mi amiga, la molesto, pero que nadie se mera con ella, y ps si Neji vio estrellas_**

 ** _Saludos._**

 _shiro avicii_ ** _exacto, no voy a hacer un Naruto muy fuerte nomás por nomás, el debería haber tenido algo que lo haga fuerte y también que no lo despegue tanto de sus compañeros._**

 ** _Y pues Gai y Kurenai tendrán que reaccionar ante la derrota de Neji y sobre subestimar a Naruto, el próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos, espero te guste._**

 _TXPOK2460:_ ** _gracias! Saludos._**

 _Darkned159_ ** _jajaja tu odio hacia Sasuke es fuerte! esperemos que te guste lo que pase!_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 _CCSakuraforever_ ** _muchas gracias, ps ver qué es lo que sucede con las cadenas, ver si Naruto las conseguirá o no!_**

 ** _Saludos_**

* * *

 ** _Por último un pequeño vistazo de lo que se viene en el proximo Capítulo._**

"Podrías intentarlo, Lee es bastante fuerte, aunque me has demostrado que tú también lo eres"- dijo honestamente Neji -"pero sabes que mi apoyo está en mi compañero de equipo"- aclaro.

"Si bueno, no me preocupo, se lo que hago"- dijo Naruto caminando pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta -"una última cosa Neji"- agrego sin darse la vuelta.

"Si"- pregunto extrañado el chico.

"Si vuelves a menospreciar a Tenten o si escuchó que no te has disculpado con ella por haber tomado su técnica sin permiso"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le dirigia una mirada helada y mortal -"te haré pedazos"- amenazó con un siseo y sin decir mas salió de la habitación.

* * *

 ** _Sin más por el momento nos vemos pronto, listos para la pelea de Naruto y Lee, espero leer sus reviews y sus saludos tanto en esta historia como en la historia de Harry Potter._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima._**


	18. Finales IV

**_Capítulo_** ** _adelantado como regalo de cumpleaños para:_** _Oscar Ivan Arellano_

 ** _¡Felicidades amigo!, ¡muchos años más!_**

* * *

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 18-_**

 ** _Finales IV:_**

 ** _Batalla Taijutsu:_**

 ** _Kyokugenryu vs el Genio de Trabajo Arduo_**

"El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki"- anuncio Genma con un grito mientras las gradas estallaron en ovaciones.

"Sorprendente que ese niño haya logrado vencer al claro favorito de la contienda, no, del todo el torneo completo"- dijo un Chūnin a otro mientras observaban al ganador de este encuentro, que para ellos había sido uno de los mejores de hace muchos años y sería muy difícil que lo volvieran a superar en mucho tiempo.

"Si, está en camino hacia la grandeza, ahora que ha dejado de ser una plaga para los locatarios creo que será capaz de muchas grandes cosas"- contestó el otro estando de acuerdo con su afirmación.

No muy lejos de ellos, el dueño de la tienda de armas estaba pensando algo similar -"jamás creí que Naruto logrará vencer a el prodigio Hyuga"- murmuró - _'y no solo lo venció; consiguió una nueva apariencia y fuerza en el proceso'_ \- pensó mientras observaba a Naruto, su apariencia le recordaba a alguien que cambió su vida para siempre.

 ** _Meses después del Término de la 3 Guerra Mundial Shinobi_**

"Así que dime, ¿que necesitas de mí?"- fue la pregunta curiosa de Minato Namikaze.

Un más joven y lloroso _Akihiro Iwata_ bajo la cabeza y con un susurro dijo -"quiero pedirle que me retiré de la lista activa de Shinobi"-.

Minato entonces frunció el ceño -"¿puedo saber porque deseas que haga algo así?"-.

"Vera Señor, en la guerra contra Iwa, cometí un error, un error que le costó la vida a mis compañeros Shinobi"- explicó -"después de ese momento, no me siento capaz de volver a pisar el campo de batalla, no me siento digno, lo más probable es que me quedé estático y cause más muertes y no quiero eso"- y poniendo su frente en el suelo -"se lo ruego Yondaime-sama, libéreme de esta angustia, sé que no tengo cara para pedirlo, pero no puedo más"- rogó.

Minato solo observo al hombre inclinado, lo que menos esperaba en su primer día de trabajo es tener que lidiar con un Shinobi que quería renunciar al servicio activo.

Akihiro solo lloraba sin poder evitarlo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa, él estaba rogando por su vida, lo que había sucedido lo había sacudido tanto que ya no podía confiar en sí mismo para superarlo, el ver toda las muertes que había ocasionado un simple error de su parte le había dejado una cicatriz imposible de sanar, todos esos niños, esposas, maridos, que perdieron a alguien por su culpa era una carga enorme que ya no podía soportar.

Entonces el Yondaime se levantó y lentamente se acercó al hombre; Akihiro esperaba que el hombre le gritara y le recriminara su cobardía; inclusive que lo pateara, estaba consiente que se lo merecía ya que estaba abandonando a sus hermanos shinobi en uno de los momentos más cruciales, la guerra recién había acabado y no había garantía de que en cualquier momento se volviera a prender las llamas del odio entre naciones y los conflictos reiniciarán.

"Primero que nada"- suspiro el Hokage -"levántate, por favor"-.

Akihiro levantó el rostro sorprendido y vio la cara de compasión y compresión de su líder y una mano estirada en su dirección, con lágrimas renovada en los ojos, el hombre la tomo y permitió ser ayudado a levantarse.

"Sé que es difícil, no te juzgo"- dijo comprensivamente -"me duele perder un Shinobi, todos son partes importantes para Konoha"- explicó mientras ponía una mano en su hombro -"pero entiendo tu situación y la respeto"-.

"Gracias Yondaime-sama"- gimió el hombre entre sollozos.

"Aun así"- dijo Minato mientras se dirigía a su asiento y se sentaba -"siempre habrá formas es como ayudar a tu aldea, así que te invito a que no dejes que está mala experiencia, o tu nueva condición civil te haga olvidarlo, la _Voluntad de Fuego_ siempre arderá para todos aquellos que amen este pueblo y su gente"-.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

 _'Y así fue'_ \- pensó Akihiro - _'gracias a esas palabras, decidí no rendirme, tome de nuevo el trabajo de la fragua de mi familia, y abrí la herrería'_ \- recordó.

Después de meses pensando en las palabras del Hokage, el decidió que había algo en que podía ayudar aún, y eso era en crear las armas para Konoha. Debido a la escases de herreros, la aldea se veía en necesidad de importar su armamento desde _Kaze no Kuni_ , algo que era un desperdicio de recursos y tiempo, pero él tenía un conocimiento en la forja de metales, su familia tenía una larga tradición de trabajar el metal para la artesanía, una tradición que él no siguió por seguir su sueño de ser Shinobi.

Pero ahora podía tomar esos conocimientos y ayudar en su aldea a preparar las armas adecuadas para las batallas, así que con la aprobación y el apoyo del Yondaime, y aún con las miradas hostiles de sus ex-camaradas, Akihiro abrió su herrería y empezó a forjar las primera armas, siendo el Hokage su primer cliente al pedir sus Kunai personalizados.

 _'Nunca terminaré de pagarle a Yondaime-sama por todo lo que hizo'_ \- pensó mientras dirigía su mirada a Naruto - _'y si mis suposiciones llegan a ser correctas, te deberé una enorme disculpa y una gran deuda joven Naruto-dono'_ \- pensó con una nueva resolución.

* * *

Hiashi Hyuga estaba serio, la batalla anterior había sacudido su mente como nunca antes.

Si era sincero consigo mismo jamás paso por su mente que el chico Uzumaki ganaría, el esperaba ver a su sobrino llevarse la victoria en este torneo, aún si era miembro del _Boke_ , no podía negar que Neji era alguien extraordinario en el arte del clan, mejor que ambas de sus hijas y si tenía que admitirlo, mejor que él y su hermano a su edad.

 _'Y aún así, Naruto lo venció con una gran muestra de talento de su parte'_ \- pensó mientras analizaba las acciones del Jinchūriki.

Primero realizó ataque simples pero fuertes, no cabía duda que la fuerza era su mayor ventaja en ese momento, aun así, Neji tenía la ventaja. En el ámbito de habilidad y técnica, Naruto carecía de un estilo de pelea definido.

Después Naruto uso la técnica de **_Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Shuriken de Sombras)_**, una técnica inventada por el actual Hokage, por increíble que pareciera, el niño había logrado impresionarlo, pero segundo después, fue su sobrino el que lo volvió a sorprender realizando una técnica exclusiva del _Soke,_ no sabía cómo Neji la aprendió, pero sospechaba que la había deducido al ver a los miembros de la rama principal emplearla - _'ciertamente ese niño es un prodigio'_ \- pensó anonadado en ese momento, y estaba seguro que Naruto había quedado igual de sorprendido que él, ya que se vio envuelto en un descuido que dio apertura para que Neji usará el **_Rokujūyon Shō (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)_** y haber sentenciado el partido.

 _'Pero estaba lejos de ocurrir así'_ \- pensó con el ceño fruncido. El chico Uzumaki había usado una técnica que según había escuchado era exclusiva de Tsunade Senju y su abuela _Mito Uzumaki_ , eso significaba que el niño tenía un gran control de chakra para usarlo activamente, jamás supo para que servía esa técnica y estaba seguro que la forma en la que lo uso no era su verdadero propósito, pero aun así, fue sorprendente verlo usarlo y transformarse en esta versión de Minato joven, y con eso también llegaron un nuevo conjunto de habilidades y fuerzas.

 _'Aun no me cabe que el niño creará un Taijutsu, con los principios del **Jūken (Puño Suave)**_'- pensó frustrado, en donde claramente el _Taijutsu_ Hyuga era usado para dañar internamente a su oponente en su sistema de circulación de chakra, este **_Kyokugenryu _****_(Máximo Límite Extremo del Camino de la Mano Vacía)_** como lo llamaba, usaba el chakra del viento para potenciar sus ataque y causar daños externos y de gran alcance - _'aunque ciertamente son muy distintos, el niño uso el **Jūken** como base para su Taijutsu especial, pero su técnica giratoria es una clara simulación del **Hakkeshō Kaiten** **(Rotación de Palma de Ocho Trigramas)** '_\- declaró recordando el sentimiento de impotencia y molestia por ver uno de sus más largos legados ser emulado por un chico fuera de su clan - _'sería una ofensa, si no fuera tan irónico'_ \- pensó sin saber cómo sentirse hacia el hijo de él que alguna vez fue su rival y su amigo.

"Padre"- fue la voz de Hanabi que lo saco de sus pensamientos -"pido su permiso para enfrentarme a ese campesino y cobrar la deuda que ese inadecuado de Neji Hyuga no pudo cobrar"- dijo con una mirada furiosa en sus ojos.

Hiashi miro a su hija, en lo profundo de su ser sabía que se había equivocado con Hanabi, a diferencia de Hinata, Hanabi tenía un gran talento para el arte de su clan, algo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso. Pero ese talento la había convertido en alguien arrogante que despreciaba a todo el mundo que veía inferior a ella, inclusive a su propia hermana - _'si solo supieras Hanabi que Hinata se menosprecia solo para protegerte'_ \- pensó consternado y culpable.

Jamás espero que sus hijas llegarán a este punto, una era una princesa arrogante, egocéntrica y con un temperamento difícil de aceptar, y la otra era una chica frágil y victimista que su único pecado era ser demasiado amorosa con su hermana, aún si ella jamás le había agradecido por ello _-'perdóname Hatsumi, no eh podido saber guiar a nuestras hijas por el camino que tú hubieras querido para ellas'_ \- se reprochó dolido.

"Denegado"- contesto dándole la respuesta a la pregunta de su hija.

"Pero padre"- replicó la menor Hyuga, ella tenía que demostrarle al chico Uzumaki que no podía ofender a un clan tan prestigioso como los Hyuga y quedar impune -"¿vas a dejar que ese vago se salga con la suya después de mancillar el nombre de nuestra familia con sus técnicas?"- reprochó.

"Ya después trataré ese tema"- dijo serio el patriarca -"pero te prohíbo completamente que antagonices a ese chico Hanabi, me temo que no serías rival para él"- dijo cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

"Debes estar bromeando, yo soy la heredera del Clan Hyuga, un payaso como él no está a mi nivel"- dijo ofendida.

"Claramente tu odio a ese chico está nublado tus sentidos hija mía, serías una víctima solamente si te atreves a enfrentarlo"- contesto para luego mirarla duramente -"si no me equivoco, aún no dominas el **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_** ¿o sí?"- le pregunto, Hanabi bajo la mirada al no poder negarlo -"eso supuse, hay que admitirlo Hanabi, tu nivel aún está debajo del de tu primo, y aun así ese chico logró vencerlo"- señalo -"y si observaste detenidamente al chico Uzumaki no le costó vencer a Neji después de su transformación, así que te prohíbo tajantemente que te enfrentes a él, deja que yo lidie con ese asunto"- finalizó con una orden.

Hanabi solo miro al suelo mientras retenía las lágrimas de humillación que sentía, era verdad, su indigno primo estaba más aventajado que ella, eso era demasiado insultante para ella, que un asqueroso huérfano del _Boke_ tuviera más talento que ella, la heredera del clan, le hervía la sangre - _'¡MALDITA SEA!'_ \- grito en su mente de puro odio y rencor hacia su primo y a ese maldito plebeyo llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

"Tengo que ir a arreglar unos asunto Hanabi, regresaré antes del siguiente encuentro"- indico su padre mientras se levantaba, pero ni un paso había dado cuando un ninja Hyuga apareció delante de él.

"Hiashi-sama, el consejo quiere reunirse inmediatamente con usted"- dijo el hombre dócilmente.

Él sabía que esto iba a ocurrir, esos ancianos querían discutir como su sobrino había logrado aprender un arte que se suponía no tenía ningún derecho a aprender, además de eso, estaba seguros que pedirán la cabeza de Neji, tanto por eso, como el hecho de haber perdido con un chico que se burló de sus artes y los utilizo para su beneficio.

"Diles que me reuniré con ellos solo después de que terminen los exámenes"- declaró con autoridad, estaba harto de que no le dieran su lugar como líder clan y demandarán las cosas como si fuera un simple títere para ellos.

El Shinobi solo bajo la cabeza y desapareció en un Shunshin, el patriarca Hyuga suspiro, estaba agradecido que el mensajero no era un miembro del Boke - _'así esos vejestorios no cobrarán con él, mi negativa al presentarme ante ellos ahora mismo'_ \- pensó con aprehensión pero luego saco de su mente esos pensamientos y se encaminó hacia la enfermería, tenía una conversación importante con Neji, y no podía esperar más. La ansiedad cubrió su pecho mientras apretaba ligeramente el rollo en su mano, la última despedida de su amado hermano para su hijo.

* * *

"El próximo combate tendrá lugar en 30 minutos para que el ganador del último encuentro pueda recuperarse un poco"- anuncio Genma hacia el público -"les pedimos que puedan ser pacientes y permanecer en el estadio"- finalizó.

Mientras tanto en el palco de los Kage, Hiruzen observaba detenidamente como Naruto era ovacionado por la gente de su aldea - _'bravo Naruto-kun, has logrado volverte tan fuerte y habilidoso por ti mismo'_ \- dijo con una sonrisa el Hokage.

Naruto había logrado vencer a un rival difícil tras otro y Hiruzen no dudaba que grandeza era lo que le esperaba al joven Genin en un futuro cercano, lo hacía sentir muy orgulloso de ese niño, él lo amaba como un nieto y sabía que desde que Kakashi le conto como Naruto se había enfrentado a Zabuza Momochi y su subordinado del clan Yuki, había logrado grandes progresos.

 _'Mantuviste una batalla con Orochimaru de entre todas las personas y venciste tanto a Sasuke Uchiha como a ahora a Neji Hyuga, ambos considerados los mejores Genin de la aldea, tu, el último de la clase y catalogado como un perdedor sin futuro'_ \- dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"Creo que estamos viendo un posible ascenso a Chūnin de ese niño"- murmuró el Kazekage.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- reconoció el Sandaime -"aun si quisiera, no hay excusas para no entregarle su ascenso a Chūnin"- dijo mientras su vista se mantenía fija en el chico.

Cuánto había crecido, desde ese día que fue para él, uno de los peores de su vida.

 _"Cuida a mi hijo por favor"_

 ** _10 de octubre de hace 12 años._**

"La barrera desapareció"- dijo el Sandaime mientras veía como las grandes cadenas de chakra que alimentaban la barrera desaparecían, con un mal presentimiento apuro a sus subordinados -"andando"-.

Él estaba en un grado muy alto de estrés, uno de sus ANBU le había confirmado hace unos minutos que su amada _Biwako_ había sido asesinada donde se suponía que tendría el nacimiento del hijo de su predecesor, no sabía lo que pasaba pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en ello, ya podría después llorar la pérdida del amor de su vida después de estar seguro de la condición de Minato, Kushina y su hijo.

Cuando llegaron, la vista los golpeó y su sangre se congelo, tanto Minato como Kushina estaban en el suelo y ambos tenían heridas similares en su cuerpo, como si hubieran sido perforados - _'no, puede ser posible'_ \- pensó con tristeza, haciéndole la indicación a sus ninjas para que tratarán los cuerpos y buscarán signos de vida, mientras tanto él se acercó al niño.

El pequeño era la viva imagen de su padre, cuando vio su vientre encontró el sello característico del **_Hakke no Fūin Shiki_** **_(Sello de los Ocho Trigramas)_** - _'es un Jinchūriki, Minato tuvo que convertir a su hijo en el contenedor del Kyubi, eso explica porque desapareció de repente'_ \- pensó con tristeza para después voltear a ver sus shinobi -"llévenlos al hospital de Konoha, reúnan rápido a los ninjas médicos"-.

"S-Sandaime"- murmuró la agónica voz de Kushina.

Sorprendido y con esperanzas de poder salvar a la Uzumaki, se acercó a ella -"Kushina"- reconoció.

"Cuida a mi hijo por favor"- suplico débilmente.

"Si no te preocupes por nada"- calmo el hombre, sabía que la mujer solo le preocupaba el futuro de su hijo y quería asegurar su futuro - _'resiste Kushina por favor'_ \- suplico.

"Se llama Naruto"- reveló -"Minato y yo… tomamos el nombre de una novela de Jiraiya-sensei"- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"Naruto ¿no?"- recordó observando al pequeño dormido -"yo asumiré la responsabilidad de él, pero por ahora, no hables más"- termino esperando pronto llevarla al hospital y poder lograr salvar su vida.

Pero el silencio siguiente reveló la triste realidad, rápidamente su vista se enfocó en el cuerpo inerte de la kunoichi, Kushina Uzumaki había muerto. Bajando la mirada murmuró las últimas palabras que deseaba que la mujer hubiera escuchado antes de morir -"Kushina te lo prometo"- mientras una solitaria lágrima cayó en la frente del niño.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

Recordar todo eso era difícil para el hombre, el día que perdió a su otra mitad, su amada Biwako; a su predecesor y un gran amigo; a la hija del que alguna vez fue como su hermano y madre del niño que amaba como su nieto.

"En un momento regreso Kazekage-dono"- murmuró el hombre -"aprovecharé el tiempo que habrá antes del siguiente combate para poder tomar un respiro"- aclaro levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Claro Hokage-dono, tómese el tiempo que desee"- dijo sin darle importancia el otro hombre.

Lentamente el anciano camino por el largo pasillo que conectaba el palco de los Kage, esquivando a sus subordinados que se inclinaban a su paso, tambaleante cruzó el umbral de una habitación privada, con pesadez en sus extremidades cerró la puerta para a continuación recargarse en ella en silencio.

Después de unos segundos y sin más Hiruzen Sarutobi se derrumbó en el suelo y empezó a llorar amargamente -"perdóname Kushina, te eh fallado, no solo no cuide a Naruto sino que lo obligue a sufrir una vida miserable"- sollozo mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos en señal de vergüenza -"Naruto me odia y no puedo culparle, eh sido un cobarde, lo eh orillado a que en su corazón existan sentimientos de amargura por este pueblo, Minato, discúlpame, obligue a tu hijo a despreciar la aldea que tanto amaste y diste tu vida por proteger"- lloro.

Todo el peso de este día se había clavado en su corazón y justo en este momento el Sandaime sabía que existía la posibilidad que sus horas podrían estar contadas, y lo que más dolor traía en su alma era que él y su amado Naruto no estaban en los mejores términos -"y no puedo y no debo acercarme a él, no merezco eso, esa será mi penitencia por haberte fallado Naruto-kun"- murmuró mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo y su corazón se resquebrajaba más a cada momento.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki"- murmuro el Kazekage -"sigues sorprendiéndome a cada momento"-.

Después del encuentro, el Kazekage no tenía duda, el niño Kyubi había logrado tomar su atención, si era sincero consigo mismo cuando se encontraron hace tiempo creyó que no tenía ningún talento real más del que le proporcionaba la bestia que tenía dentro de él, si lo puso en un predicamento algunos momentos, pero era un insecto al cual podía poder echar a un lado y concentrarse en su premio real.

"Pero ahora has conseguido que mi mirada se pose en ti"- agrego sin saber realmente cómo sentirse, era algo preocupante y a la vez interesante -"no solo tienes el poder de ese _¹_ _Bakegitsune_ en ti, si no que ha descubierto el arte y la habilidad de tu familia, una habilidad que se suponía estaba perdida para siempre, tienes un cierto don para crear cosas sorprendentes"- dijo mientras entrecerraba los ojos - _'es tan diferente tu crecimiento al que ha tenido Sasuke-kun'_ \- pensó detenidamente.

Su objetivo y el porqué de todo esto lo había decepcionado, no había otra forma de decirlo, el realmente esperaba un chico hábil y batallador, como lo fue en su tiempo otros grandes usuarios del **_Sharingan_** como Kakashi o Itachi, pero Sasuke no era nada comparado a su hermano o su sensei, no, según sus informes apenas había desbloqueado su **_Sharingan_** y ya tenía una derrota con el engendro de Gai, sin contar con el informe de que casi había perecido en su enfrentamiento contra el pupilo del ninja desaparecido de Kiri - _'me siento muy disgustado de ti Sasuke-kun, si no fuera porque necesito ese **Sharingan** probablemente no habría puesto mi mirada en ti'_\- reconoció.

¿Pero eso era cierto?, era esa la duda que empezaba a alojarse en su mente, el creía que para completar su sueño de aprender todos los jutsu del mundo necesitaba el **_Sharingan,_** cuando fallo en robárselo a Itachi, decidió poner su mirada en su hermano menor, sabía que sería un objetivo más sencillo que el peligroso miembro de Akatsuki, pero este encuentro había cambiado su perspectiva un poco.

El **_Sharingan_** se caracterizaba por robar cualquier técnica que no perteneciera a una línea sucesora como un **_Kekkei Genkai_** , pero había observado como el chico Uzumaki había tomado el **_Jūken_** Hyuga y lo había reformado a su gusto, al igual que una de sus mejores cartas de triunfo, el **_Hakkeshō Kaiten_**.

"Con el **_Sharingan_** jamás había logrado algo así, y ese… Genin lo hizo simplemente deduciéndolo y emulándolo aquí mismo"- murmuró frustrado, tal vez no necesita realmente el Sharingan…

No, debía enfocarse en su meta, no debía permitir que la actuación de un mocoso cambiará los planes que por años había trazado, este día era el más importante de su vida y no debía fallar en nada… aunque.

"Naruto Uzumaki"- volvió a murmurar -"no sé qué hacer contigo, serías un poderoso aliado o un temible enemigo"-.

* * *

"Increíble Neji fue vencido"- murmuró Gai sin poder creer lo que habían visto sus ojos.

Habían sido testigos de en su opinión la mejor muestra de las llamas de la juventud de todos los tiempos, como un chico contra todo pronóstico y al haber quedado sin ninguna esperanza salió adelante y pudo sobreponerse de la mejor manera posible -"no creí que fuera posible"- dijo mientras por dentro su cuerpo temblaba de la expectación, ansiaba ver a Lee enfrentarse a Naruto en una de las batallas más juveniles de todos la historia de la aldea.

"Estoy de acuerdo"- murmuró Kurenai que también tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa en su mirada, había sido testigo de una de las batallas más impredecibles en toda su vida, el chico que ella creía que no tenía futuro más el que ser un payaso había logrado vencer a unos de los Genin más fuertes de las generaciones actuales, el que había humillado a su alumna tan fácilmente, el que según Gai era el mejor ejemplo de las artes del clan más grande de la aldea al día de hoy -"pero que rayo hizo Jiraiya-sama con este niño"-.

"Creo que no mucho"- dijo Kakashi mirando a su alumno dirigirse hacia la área médica.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- replicó confundida la maestra del _Genjutsu_ -"obviamente tuvo que hacer algo con Naruto, él era un perdedor y ahora es uno de los principales candidatos a ganar el torneo"-.

"Kakashi tiene razón, apartando el Rasengan, todo el estilo de pelea que ha mostrado Naruto es muy distinto al que tiene Jiraiya-sama"- contesto Asuma con los ojos cerrados -"Jutsu, posturas, ataques, no hay ninguna similitud entre ambos, al parecer Naruto ha aprendido de otro lado y si los rumores son ciertos esa persona fue Danzō Shimura"-.

"Pero… como permitiste que tu alumno se asociará con ese hombre"- replico Kurenai molesta dirigiéndose al ninja del Sharingan.

Kakashi solo suspiro -"no era mi intención eso te lo aseguro, simplemente nos abordó y se ofreció a ayudarlo y el acepto aún si yo me puse a que lo hiciera, pero teniendo la obligación de cuidar de Sasuke por órdenes del consejo, no pude más que ver como Naruto se dirigía hacia ese hombre para recibir su ayuda"- contesto.

"Aun así"- murmuró Asuma serio -"Naruto tampoco refleja mucho el estilo de Danzō"- aclaro intrigándose más -"no él es algo muy especial, algo único, ni el estilo de sus propios padres están en el"- suspiro -"creo que solo queda seguir observando para tratar de entender estos nuevos cambios"-.

"Bueno creo que se acerca una pelea interesante"- murmuró Kurenai -"los últimos dos peores de las 2 pasadas generaciones se enfrentarán por un pase a las semifinales"- dijo mientras ponía su mirada fija en la arena -"si hace 2 años me hubieran dicho que esto ocurriría, creería que esa persona quedó dañada de su mente por un mal _Genjutsu_ "-.

"Si esto será interesante"- murmuró sonriente Kakashi -"por cierto Gai"- llamo la atención de su rival y amigo que lo vio con mirada interesada por lo que tenía que decir -"va 1, falta 1"- dijo con una sonrisa de ojos.

* * *

"¡Siiiiii!"- fue el grito extasiado de Ino -"¡lo sabía! ¡en sus caras idiotas!"- se burló dirigiéndose tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke señalándolos con el dedo -"les dije que Naruto ganaría y así lo hizo, ¡ese es mi amigo!"-.

"No tienes que recordarlo Ino-puerca, ya lo estamos viendo"- se quejó Sakura sintiéndose humillada, ella daba por hecho que su compañero saldría derrotado de este encuentro, pero jamás espero que no solo ganará, si no que se perfilarse para ser uno de los Genin más fuertes del torneo y quizás de la generación.

 ** _'¡¿De qué demonios hablas?!'_** \- replicó Inner-Sakura - ** _'Sasuke-kun es el Genin más fuerte de esta generación, no hay forma en cómo Naruto pueda vencerlo'_** -.

 _'Bueno ya lo venció una vez y…'_ -.

 ** _'¡ESO NO CUENTA!'_** \- grito furiosa la otra personalidad.

"Sabía que lo haría, veo que todo nuestro trabajo ha rendido frutos"- dijo orgullosa Shiho, el haber conocido a Naruto se le hacía algo muy especial, jamás espero que después de 1 año de aislarse de la sociedad, un joven Genin se acercaría a ella en su nuevo lugar de trabajo y se convertiría en su mejor amigo, la persona que le abriría un mundo que antes jamás había creído que disfrutaría: el mundo de tener amistades y relaciones cercanas. El haber conocido a Ino-san, Ayame-san y de cierta forma a Tenten-san le había mostrado lo divertido que podía sentirse uno al tener amistades que se encontró queriendo tener más momentos así, junto a sus nuevos amigos - _'y espero algún día a Sai-san'_ \- dijo con un rubor y una mirada soñadora detrás de sus siempre característicos lentes.

"Naruto es sorprendente"- grito entusiasmada Ino -"viste como Naruto hizo _fua_ y Neji hizo _ahh_ y Naruto entonces hizo _fiu_ y después termino con un _zam_ "- explicó cómicamente haciendo la pantomima y los movimientos de los ataques -"fue maravilloso y ese Kyokenkio era sublime"-.

" ** _Kyokugenryu_** "- corrigió divertida Shiho, no podía negarlo, Ino era una persona muy fascinante -"el _Taijutsu_ especial de Naruto, al tener una afinidad **_Fūton_** **_(Elemento Viento)_** y una complexión física más ligera y flexible, Naruto es el único que puede hacerla"-.

"Pero Sasuke-kun podría aprenderla obviamente"- murmuró Sakura como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo -"es la ventaja de su **_Sharingan_** "-.

"No"- dijo Shiho con una sonrisa -"no podría"-.

"Claro que sí"- replicó Sakura - _'es obvio que Sasuke-kun puede, puede eso y más'_ -.

"Necesitas tener el físico de Naruto para realizarlo ¿cierto?"- dijo Chōji buscando una afirmación de la chica de lentes, al entender un poco estos temas debido a las características de su clan, sabía que un cuerpo adecuado era la clave de muchas cosas -"si no Naruto lo hubiera usado desde el principio"-.

"Pero y eso que"- volvió a replicar Sakura -"Sasuke-kun podría usar otra forma, digo Naruto uso una técnica Hyuga sin ser Hyuga y sin tener el **_Sharingan_** , obviamente Sasuke-kun sería más capaz de aprender ese _Taijutsu_ especial de Naruto"-.

"No es tan simple Sakura"- murmuró Kiba -"el estilo Uchiha siempre ha sido defensivo, Sasuke podría tener una habilidad para imitar y robar el trabajo de otros"- dijo despectivamente -"pero no puede pelear con su naturaleza, mientras Sasuke espera y analiza los ataques, Naruto es impulsivo y ataca con fuerzas, ese estilo es puro ataque, y su defensa es su increíble velocidad de reacción, Naruto siempre ha tenido la capacidad de evadir a una velocidad increíble debido a su flexibilidad, por mucho que se esfuerce Sasuke, él no podría cambiar su forma de reaccionar"-.

"Además que estás olvidando la capacidad de Naruto de usar el **_Elemento Fūton_** sin posiciones de manos, tengo entendido que Uchiha-san no es afín al elemento viento así que ¿como el emularía el estilo del puño **_Kyokugenryu_** sin tener el dominio que Naruto tiene por ese elemento?"- agrego Shiho.

"Pero…"- trato Sakura, no le gustaba que menospreciaran a Sasuke-kun de esa manera, el debería poder hacer lo que puede hacer Naruto -"entonces…"-.

"Sakura cállate"- gruño peligrosamente Sasuke molesto, odiaba que le dijeran que no podía hacer algo que Naruto si podía, y era cierto, él tendría muchas dificultades para realizar ese _Taijutsu_ si algún día quisiera -"no tengo deseos de aprender lo que Naruto hace, así que no te metas en mis asuntos"-.

"L-lo siento Sasuke-kun"- dijo dócilmente Sakura y bajo la vista humillada.

"Naruto"- murmuró Sasuke molesto, el ver a su compañero vencer de manera contundente a su oponente Hyuga lo había hecho sentir inadecuado, como si todo lo fuerte que se había convertido este mes no se comparaba al poder que Naruto poseía ahora - _'debo pelear con él, debo saber quién de los dos es más fuerte'_ -.

 _'¡Él lo logro!'_ \- pensó entusiasmada Tenten - _'¡sabía que lo haría!, la forma en cómo se enfrentó a Neji y le dio la vuelta al encuentro fue asombrosa y ese poder, el último ataque, es increíble'_ \- agrego con mucha emoción, había sido testigo de un gran combate donde muchos factores emocionales y personales estaban involucrados - _'aun debo aclarar con Neji eso de haber usado mi técnica, pero espero que le haya servido de lección la forma en cómo Naruto uso una de las suyas para darle donde más le duele, en su orgullo'_ \- dijo con satisfacción para luego ponerse sería - _'ahora viene algo difícil, Lee, el… él no ha sido malo conmigo, es un buen compañero, pero… quiero que esté torneo se lo lleve Naruto, es la verdad, mi corazón lo desea'_ \- pensó frustrada -' _solo queda esperar y apoyar a ambos, aún si quiero que sea Naruto el que tenga la victoria al final, pero... me preocupa que Lee actué como pensamos que lo haría'_ \- recordó.

Cerca de ella, otra chica tenía otras ideas de cómo era que quería que terminara el encuentro.

 _'Lo hizo'_ \- pensó Hinata - _'el venció a Neji-niisan'_ \- dijo incrédula.

Hinata sabía que debía sentirse contenta, ella siempre había visto como Naruto enfrentaba las adversidades y lograba cambiar la opinión de la gente a su alrededor.

Pero ello no se sentía así.

 _'¿Porque sigues peleando Naruto-kun?'_ \- pensó preocupada - _'ese chico Gaara es peligroso, no quiero que te cruces en su camino, no soportaría verte siendo asesinado, tú no sabes lo peligroso que él puede ser'_ \- recordando el espantoso suceso que había ocurrido en ese bosque durante la segunda prueba - _'sé que no renunciarás, tu orgullo es más grande y es por eso que tristemente espero que Lee-san sea el victorioso'_ \- dijo admitiendo que preferiría ser testigo de la muerte de ese chico a que Naruto, podía ser cruel, pero ella tenía una prioridad de supervivencia muy marcada por el chico de sus sueños.

 _'Tendré que poner mis esperanzas en el compañero de equipo de ELLA'_ \- dijo con un tono molesto en su mente.

Tenten, esa chica, era una molestia, no soportaba como ella había llegado y se había llevado la atención de Naruto, algo que ella había añorado por años pero siempre había estado puesta en Sakura-san. Pero ahora, esa chica no solo había hecho que la antigua enamorada de Naruto pasará a segundo plano, si no, que había hecho que Hinata fuera aún más invisible ante los ojos de su amado.

Ella no quería aceptarlo, debía haber sido un error cuando los rumores decían que ella era la novia de su Naruto, probablemente era solo una confusión, pero… cuando Naruto se acercó a la barrera y solo puso toda su atención en la chica de los bollos, ignorando a todos los demás, Hinata tuvo que aceptarlo, ella era la nueva destinataria de la mirada del chico rubio, y eso la hacía arder de ira y celos - _'¡la detesto!, me robó lo que debía haber sido mío'_ -.

Alguien que tenía los mismo pensamientos era Sakura, después de la reciente humillación por parte de Sasuke, los pensamientos de la pelirrosa se arremolinaron en lo mismo que la chica Hyuga - _'porque ella puede ser feliz y tener un novio que la enaltece y la valora'_ \- dijo con envidia - _'en otros tiempos Naruto habría hecho hasta lo imposible para que yo lo notará después de esta victoria y no había perdido oportunidad de alabar mi apariencia, pero ahora, el ni siquiera me noto o hizo mención de saber que estaba cerca'_ \- dijo molesta - _'era un cero a la izquierda en comparación con ella, porque ella tenía que venir y llevarse lo que era mío desde un principio'_ -.

 _~ "Sabes Naruto-kun los adultos llevan a las personas importantes a citas cuando son grandes, tal vez, si tú quisieras claro, podrías llevarme alguna vez a una cita…" ~_

 _'Ha mi cabeza'_ \- se agarró la chica con dolor - _'¿qué demonios fue eso?, han regresado los recuerdos extraños, ¿porque no logro recordar lo que paso?, solo recuerdo que tienen algo que ver con Naruto'_ \- pensó confundida.

 ** _'No es nada, ignóralos'_** \- murmuró Inner-Sakura que se preocupaba a cada momento más - ** _'no es posible, se suponía que no debían volver'_** \- dijo en el subconsciente de Sakura sin que ella se enterara - ** _'demonios, debo mantenerla alejada de ese monstruo y conseguir que Sasuke-kun logre enamorarse de nosotras antes de que todo se vaya al demonio'_** -.

"Wow ese chico es muy bueno"- dijo una chica Genin detrás de ellos

"Y velo... está delicioso, ¿crees que si le pido un autógrafo consiga una cita de él?"- murmuró otra para luego callar cuando 5 miradas heladas voltearon a observarlas.

"Si muy guapo y todo"- murmuró Ino -"pero ese hombre ya tiene dueña y está aquí"- señalando a la chica de los bollos -"así que si no quieren ser despellejadas vivas alejen su mirada de él"- amenazó.

Tenten solo las miro, técnicamente no eran novios y ella no podía impedir que... - _'¡al diablo con eso!, no voy a dejar que unas fáciles se metan con mi amigo solo porque les interesa su físico'_ \- pensó con ira - _'sí que si tengo que fingir un poco más que él es mi novio para salvarlo de esas lagartas, está bien ¿no?'_ \- se justificó mientras les daba una mirada de muerte a las chicas que decidieron mejor escapar de la Kunoichi del equipo de Gai, que tenía fama de ser muy hábil y fuerte.

"Eso Tenten, defiende a tu hombre"- aprobó Ino.

"Cállate"- murmuró Tenten con un rubor y una sonrisa mientras dos chicas cerca de ella, una pelirrosa y otra de pelo azul oscuro hervían de celos y de rabia.

"Hablando de novios, oye Ino, llevo tiempo sin ver a _Nagato_ "- murmuró Kiba recuperándose de otro momento de celos y tristeza por culpa de la nueva atracción de las mujeres por Naruto -"si iba a venir ¿no?"-.

"Se suponía"- murmuro -"pero no lo eh visto desde hace 2 días"- dijo observando alrededor esperando a ver un destello del chico del que recién estaba enamorada.

"¿Nagato?"- pregunto Sasuke confundido -"¿quién es ese?"-.

"Un chico que era Genin antes que nosotros, pero dejo de serlo, es un buen tipo, recién lo conocimos y ha estado rondando con Ino, Naruto, Sakura y yo de vez en cuando"- contesto Kiba -'sin olvidar al bombón de la tía de Ino'- agrego con una sonrisa lasciva.

"Es solo un buen amigo, nada más Sasuke-kun"- aclaro Sakura esperando que Sasuke no malinterpretara la amistad de Nagato - _'él me ha ayudado mucho, realmente espero que esté bien, aunque no sé cómo pudo haber caído en el juego de Ino para fingir que había olvidado a Sasuke-kun, espero no lo lastimes maldita puerca'_ \- pensó la pelirrosa aún sin creer que Ino ya había dejado atrás a Sasuke y solo fingía para que ella bajará la guardia.

"Tal vez debería dar una vuelta en esta media hora"- murmuró Ino poniéndose de pie -"solo por si está sentado en otro lugar"- mientras se dirigía a los accesos.

"Si quieres te acompañó, me servirá un poco despejarme, además podemos convencerlo de que se siente con nosotros, ahora que las lagartas se fueron hay dos asientos vacíos que podrían ocuparse"- dijo Tenten mientras se ponía de pie.

Mientras todo esto sucedía, había una persona que sentía una gran tristeza al saber la verdad, y esa persona era Shiho, ella sabía cuál fue el destino real del sujeto conocido como Nagato y aunque hace días no lo había tomado en cuenta, ahora se daba una idea del grado de daño que había ocasionado ella junto a Naruto en las demás personas - _'perdónanos Ino-chan pero el ya no volverá, como me encantaría decirte la verdad pero no es mi lugar para decirlo, además que mi lealtad siempre estará primero en Naruto-kun'_ \- pensó sintiéndose una pésima amiga.

* * *

"Y lo logro Noriko"- murmuró Yoshino -"tu yerno acaba de vencer al chico Hyuga"-.

"Si, con la técnica de Minato y tomando prestado las habilidades de los Hyuga"- agrego Chiharu -"lo admito amiga, tu hija va a tener una gran competencia ahora que ese chico se ha vuelto, no solo apuesto si no fuerte"-.

"Bueno si, pero aún es muy pronto para decidir"- dijo la mujer Yamanaka -"lo importante es que ese chico ha logrado una gran hazaña"- dijo con una sonrisa -"ciertamente Kushina estaría orgullosa de él"- dijo con un dejo de cariño, sabiendo que había encontrado su favorito para ganar el torneo y porque no, el corazón de su hija.

 ** _Mientras tanto en la sala médica._**

"...Forja tu propio destino Neji, el futuro es algo que tú creas con tus propias manos"-

Fue esto lo que leyó Neji, las últimas palabras que su padre alguna vez escribió estaban delante de él, unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron en el papel mientras el chico buscaba cómo reaccionar.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta y se llevó una sorpresa más, su tío, el líder del clan Hyuga, estaba de rodillas delante de él - _'que significa esto'_ \- pensó confundido, él tenía un concepto de que su tío lo despreciaba por ser del _Boke_ , lo veía como alguien inferior y sin valor, pero ahora, se inclinaba respetuosamente ante él, ante la memoria de su padre.

"Hiashi-sama levántese por favor"- dijo Neji bajando la mirada -"usted es mi líder de clan, no merezco que usted haga eso por mi"-.

"Puede que sea así, soy el líder de todos los Hyuga"- dijo el hombre mientras se levantaba -"pero antes de todo eso, siempre seré primero tu tío"- contesto con una sonrisa sincera -"lamento mucho como han ido las cosas Neji, debí haber estado para ti desde que Hizashi se marchó"- suspiro -"no podré borrar todos esos años, pero quiero que tengas un mejor futuro, para ti y los miembros del _Boke_ y por eso yo te respaldare por lo que sucedió hoy"- finalizó dándose la vuelta.

"Pero Hiashi-sama, yo perdí, no pude vencer a ese chico que hizo tantas cosas que ofenderían al clan, además que aprendí el arte que solo el _Soke_ sabe y no solo eso, use una técnica que no era parte de la arte Hyuga"- dijo con prontitud para luego bajar la mirada -"eh manchado tanto el nombre Hyuga que merezco un castigo"- agrego con tristeza.

"Eso lo discutiremos después Neji, pero ante mi punto de vista no has hecho más que volverte fuerte y un miembro digno del clan"- dijo serio y luego se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa compasiva -"tu padre estaría orgulloso, lo sé, porque yo lo estoy de ti"- y salió de la habitación.

Neji se quedó sin habla después de esto, todo lo que creía había sido derrumbado en solo unos minutos, con mucha emociones bajo la mirada y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de su rostro.

"Un momento emotivo supongo"- dijo una voz.

Neji que reconoció esa voz, con pesar se limpió las lágrimas, no quería que él lo viera tan vulnerable -"¿vienes a regodearte de tu victoria?"- le dijo molesto.

"Nahh, tenía que venir por un parche antes de las siguiente pelea"- contesto Naruto -"así que después de que los doctores hicieron lo suyo, decidí que tenía unas cuantas palabras que decirte, pero creo que llegue en un mal momento"-.

"Está bien"- dijo casi en un susurro Neji -"tenías razón, el destino no está escrito"- admitió derrotado.

"Si bueno la vida sería aburrida si todos fuéramos parte de un libreto o algo así, imagínate que fuéramos parte de una serie y nuestro futuro estuviera escrito"- dijo sintiéndose extraño mientras tomaba un vaso de agua de la mesa de Neji -"obviamente yo sería el protagonista, pero aun así prefiero decidir mis propias formas de vivir la vida"-.

"Sigues de arrogante"- murmuró Neji con diversión.

"Viene con la personalidad, si permitiera que todo lo difícil me consumiera, no hubiera llegado a donde estoy"- dijo simplemente tomando un trago de agua.

"¿Y qué era de lo que querías hablar?"- pregunto Neji interesado.

"Cierto, bueno veras son 2 cosas, la primera es un consejo, creo que deberías conocer más a Hinata"- explicó mientras el chico lo observaba extrañado -"esa chica es un bicho raro total, pero es una buena persona, aunque siempre eh creído que tiene un problema de confianza muy grande y siendo tu su familia, creo que deberías ayudarla porque su hermana menor, bueno, es un poco idiota"- dijo sin rodeos.

"No tienes idea"- murmuró Neji recordando todas la veces que estuvo cerca de la actitud nociva de su prima menor.

"Bien es un consejo, la verdad no tengo porque meterme en sus asuntos y la verdad no sé de qué traten las cosas, pero creo que la familia debería ayudarse una a la otra, además que si ayudas a Hinata sería beneficioso para su rama, digo es mejor que ella se vuelva la cabeza del clan a tener como líder a esa loca de _Hamani_ "-.

"Hanabi"- corrigió Neji.

"Cómo sea"- dijo sin darle importancia el rubio -"lo segundo, bueno creo que actúe un poco exagerado en nuestro encuentro y probablemente te acarree problemas"- dijo sintiéndose un poco culpable -"así que quería ayudarte de cierta forma, si me lo permites claro"-.

"¿Ayudarme?"- pregunto intrigado el chico.

"Si, veras, de cierta forma tengo cierto conocimiento de lo que tú clan le hace a los miembros de tu rama"- dijo sin saber si le molestaría a Neji que el supiera sobre el sello maldito.

El cuerpo del chico Hyuga se tensó -"¿c-como sabe eso?"- pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos.

"Eso no es importante ahora, la cosa es que tengo una oferta que hacerte, bueno más bien es un regalo de buena fe"- dijo serio el chico.

"¿Y eso sería?"- dijo despacio el otro chico.

"Podría hacer que tu sello no vuelva a freírte el cerebro, aún si los miembros de la rama principal lo intentan"- murmuró.

El rostro de Neji se levantó de repente, mientras palideció -"¿estás tratando de decir qué?"-.

"Que puedo alterar el sello para que pierda una de sus principales funciones, aún ellos podrían bloquear tu **_Byakugan_** en tu muerte y eso, pero ya no podrían usarlo para dañarte, o al menos esa es mi suposición"- contesto.

Neji no podía creerlo, el no sufrir nuevamente ese desagradable e intenso dolor nunca más, el chico enfrenté de él realmente estaba sucediéndole que el sueño de los miembros del _Boke_ estaba a su alcance -"¿p-pero porque?"- tartamudeo de la excitación -"¿y cómo lo harías?"-.

"Bueno en un principio, la idea era chantajearte para que me dejaras ganar, no quería revelar todo mi poder tan rápido, pero pues me enfoque tanto en patearte el trasero que se me olvidó proponértelo"- dijo con una gota de sudor recordando todos y cada uno de los planes de emergencia que tenía para sus rivales -"pero ahora lo hago como un símbolo de que no hay mala fe entre nosotros, además que es mi forma de ayudarte del daño que probablemente pude causar con todas mis acciones"- dijo sin saber cómo sentirse -"¿y cómo lo haría?, bueno probablemente no lo sepas, pero los Uzumaki somos bueno en **_Fūinjutsu_** y creo que puedo solucionarlo, solo necesitaría revisar un poco tu sello, pero tengo cierta idea, un amigo tiene un sello parecido y me permitió estudiarlo"- dijo recordando el sello de Sai y como creía que en un par de años podría desactivarlo.

Neji guardo un silencio, si lo que decía verdad, era una gran oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, así que la encrucijada estaba aquí, ¿qué haría? ¿qué contestaría?.

Decidido con su resolución decidió contestar -"¿cuándo lo harías?"- pregunto - _'confiare en ti... Naruto-san, me has demostrado tus capacidades'_ -.

"Bueno tendrá que ser después de que los exámenes Chūnin terminen, así que espero que tus líderes no te frían el cerebro para ese entonces, jeje"- dijo en broma tratando de aligerar el ambiente, pero al escuchar el silencio supo que no lo había logrado -"mala broma, lo siento, así que si estás de acuerdo probablemente en las próximas semanas lo podamos hacer"-.

"Si está bien, gracias"- dijo, podría esperar un poco más, eso no era nada comparado a los años que sufrió con el miedo de que el sello lo terminará consumiendo.

"Descuida, así que te dejo descansar"- dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta -"tengo que patearle el trasero a tu compañero, así que creo que te mandaré compañía en una hora o menos, así que disfruta el tiempo de soledad, no durara mucho"- dijo confiado.

"Podrías intentarlo, Lee es bastante fuerte, aunque me has demostrado que tú también lo eres"- dijo honestamente Neji -"pero sabes que mi apoyo está en mi compañero de equipo"- aclaro.

"Si bueno, no me preocupo, se lo que hago"- dijo Naruto caminando pero se detuvo en el marco de la puerta -"una última cosa Neji"- agrego sin darse la vuelta.

"Si"- pregunto extrañado el chico.

"Si vuelves a menospreciar a Tenten o si escuchó que no te has disculpado con ella por haber tomado su técnica sin permiso"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y le dirigía una mirada helada y mortal -"te haré pedazos"- amenazó con un siseo y sin decir más salió de la habitación.

Con la sangre helada por el último comentario del chico Uzumaki, Neji acepto que lo primero que haría aquí era disculparse con su compañera -"jamás creí que tendría miedo de alguien, aunque creo que me da más miedo lo que me podría hacer Tenten después de lo que hice"- murmuró con cierto temor, y preguntándose si el haber ignorado los rumores de que Tenten y Naruto Uzumaki eran una pareja fue una buena idea.

 ** _Algunos minutos después_**

El ambiente era expectante, la gente estaba encendida después del combate anterior donde muchos habían cambiado su opinión sobre el chico Uzumaki y lo alentaban y veían como el amplio favorito para ganar el torneo.

Todos y cada uno, desde civiles hasta Shinobi, desde comerciantes hasta altos dignatarios no cabían en su emoción de presenciar otro combate, y que mejor que ver a su nuevo gladiador predilecto volver a luchar tan pronto, algunos olvidaron por el momento su presente odio por el chico y esperaban ver otra vez una muestra de habilidad que los impresionara, aún si no sabían que tan fuerte o habilidoso era este Rock Lee.

"El siguiente combate"- anuncio Genma mientras las gradas explotaban de expectación -"será entre Rock Lee y Naruto Uzumaki de _Konohagakure_ "-.

Ambos chicos estaban viéndose a los ojos, ambos con el sentimiento de que estaban por vivir un encuentro lleno de emociones, Naruto se sentía deseoso de poder enfrentarse a Lee, a diferencia de Neji, Rock Lee era alguien con el que se podía identificar, además que ansiaba comparar su fuerza con el poder monstruoso del chico.

"Espero que estés tan ansioso como yo de este encuentro Naruto"- dijo el chico temblando.

"¿Estas temblando?"- dijo Naruto que lo observaba detenidamente -"¿no me dirás qué tienes miedo?, si quieres puedes rendirte, me ahorras esfuerzos"- agrego arrogante con una sonrisa.

"Todo lo contrario"- dijo Lee que miro detenidamente sus manos temblorosas, luego cerró el puño y miro a Naruto -"estoy tan feliz de poder enfrentarme a ti, me hace sentir demasiado vivo que mis llamas de la juventud queman como nunca antes"- dijo con los ojos reflejando la pasión que sentía - _'y para eso me preparé, mi ropa es especial, ningún **Fūinjutsu** puede pegarse a ella, así que espero no estés pensando en usarlo'_\- pensó.

"Me alegro, tan bien estoy deseoso de poder enfrentarme a alguien como tú"- contesto Naruto que empezó a sentir la adrenalina cruzar por su cuerpo.

"¿Ambos contendientes están listos?"- pregunto Genma.

Ambos chicos asintieron y se pusieron en pose de pelea. Mientras tanto la gente en el estadio guardo un poco de silencio ansiosa de que esto ya comenzará.

"Hajime"

Ambos saltaron hacia adelante y chocaron sus antebrazos derechos cerca del rostro del otro, Naruto que había crecido en la última hora, era en éstos momentos un poco más alto que Lee, aun así ambos se veían a los ojos con una sonrisa expectante y empleando su fuerza para poder hacer retroceder al otro.

"Te has vuelto muy fuerte Naruto"- dijo Lee -"jamás creí que alguien pudiera hacerme batalla en fuerza porque me es imposible hacerte retroceder"-.

"No seas arrogante Lee"- contesto Naruto -"sé muy bien que está no es tu fuerza verdadera, solo estás probándome"- dijo mientras empujaba a Lee y lanzaba una patada que el chico de spandex esquivo.

"Se puede decir lo mismo de ti Naruto, sé muy bien que la fuerza que usaste con Neji no es el potencial completo de tu _Taijutsu_ especial, así que espero no me subestimes, te demostraré que mis _llamas de la juventud_ son tan intensas que me llevaran a obtener la victoria"- declaró regresando a su postura de ataque.

 _'¿Qué le pasa a este equipo?'-_ pensó con una gota de sudor en la cabeza - _'una sólo habla de orgullo, otro del destino y el último de la juventud, y en todo caso ¿a qué rayos se refiere con la juventud?, ¡tiene como 14 años, obviamente es joven!'_ -.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ataque constante de golpes y patadas de Lee - _'Naruto el verte vencer a Neji me sorprendió como no tienes idea, y el verte emplear tu Taijutsu especial solo me ha hecho desear poder enfrentarme a ti, tu eres mi rival a vencer en estos momentos y voy a demostrar que debo ser Chūnin aún si no tengo Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, todo lo que eh afrontado y eh aprendido será puesto a prueba ahora, haré orgulloso a Gai-sensei'_ \- declaró mientras de una patada rompía la defensa de Naruto para después conectar un golpe en el rostro siguiendo de una patada en el pecho que mandó al chico Uzumaki a volar y estrellarse en la pared de la barrera.

"Wow tu alumno es fuerte Gai"- murmuró sorprendida Kurenai.

"Lo es"- dijo orgulloso el hombre mientras veía con ojos llorosos a su pupilo - _'Lee cómo has crecido'_ -.

Lee también dirigió su mirada hacia su sensei y con orgullo levantó su pulgar que el hombre devolvió - _'Gai-sensei míreme, me eh vuelto muy…'_ -

Pero su pensamiento jamás se completó porque un pie conecto en su rostro de repente y lo mando a volar hacia atrás directo hacia la barrera.

"Deja de distraerte o acabaré contigo"- amenazó Naruto arrogante.

"Wow que velocidad y fuerza de reacción"- murmuró Asuma al ver el contraataque del alumno de Kakashi.

"Lo sé"- dijo el ninja del Sharingan con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara.

Lee se levantó de los escombros donde Naruto lo había mandado a volar, debía admitir que se equivocó al confiarse y permitir que el otro chico lo golpeara directo, ese último ataque realmente lo lastimo, así que suspiro y trato de enfocarse en su pelea, la velocidad de Naruto era en estos momentos muy superior a la de él, así que si quería sobrevivir a esta batalla debía quitarse esas pesas, Gai-sensei entendería, si no lo hacía prácticamente se estaba condenando a perder.

Lentamente se arrodilló y libero las pesas de sus cuerpos y las mando lejos, estás cayeron con un estruendo enorme sorprendiendo a los asistentes del encuentro.

"Un peso grande era el que traías ahí"- murmuró Naruto ligeramente sorprendido de la resistencia de Lee para poder usar esos pesos.

"Son los sacrificios que uno debe hacer para poder ser fuerte"- contesto el chico -"no todos nacemos con el talento como Neji o Sasuke, algunos debemos pelear y entrenar hasta desfallecer para llegar hasta los primero puestos"- murmuró -"te diría que tú debes saberlo al ser igual a mí, pero me empiezo a preguntar si realmente no eras un prodigio desde el principio, lo que has mostrado recientemente me hacen pensar que lo eres y solo lo estaba ocultando"-.

"La verdad eso no me importa"- respondió el Uzumaki -"sí soy un prodigio o no, lo que me importa es tener la capacidad de cumplir mi meta, el ser el ninja más reconocido de esta generación"-.

"¿Y para eso debes pisotear a tus amigos?"- reprochó Lee señalando con un dedo acusador a Naruto.

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"- pregunto sin entender el rubio.

"¿Recuerdas cómo has tratado a Sakura-san?"- contesto Lee -"como la menospreciaste y dijiste todas esas mentiras ofensivas hacia ella"-.

"Con que de eso se trata"- murmuró Naruto -"¿y a ti que te importa eso?"-.

"Que yo respeto y admiro mucho a Sakura-san y no permitiré que alguien la ofenda y la lastime"- declaró con decisión -"así que te haré pagar por cada palabra que la hirió"-.

Naruto entonces saco dos kunai de su equipo -"quiero verte intentarlo"- dijo mientras recibía a Lee y atacó con las armas.

Este esquivo los ataques y saco un kunai de su propio equipo y combatió contra el otro chico que atacó tratando de herirlo pero sin lograr conseguirlo.

Naruto gruño y dio un paso atrás, y lanzó un kunai hacia el rival que lo esquivo y termino incrustado en una esquina alejada de la barrera, frustrado lanzó el otro que nuevamente volvió a esquivar el chico y también término incrustado en otra esquina.

Lee no perdió el tiempo y atacó a Naruto con una serie de ataques que el rubio supo bloquear para luego volver a tomar otro par de kunai e intentar nuevamente arrojarlos, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y terminaron incrustados en la pared, solo que esta vez estaban en la dirección opuesta, terminando los cuatro en cada esquina de la barrera formando un perfecto cuadrado.

"Eso no funciona, ¿porque sigues intentándolo?"- declaró Lee.

"Cállate"- replicó Naruto -"de cualquier forma, tu idea de que le estás haciendo un favor a Sakura es estúpida"- gruño -"lo único que haces es hacerle daño"-.

"Yo jamás lastimaría a Sakura-san"- contesto ofendido Lee.

"¿A no?"- dijo Naruto dando un salto grande hacia atrás y tomando su postura nuevamente -"lo único que haces es volverla más dependiente a otros y ser incapaz de valerse por sí misma, tu no podrás salvarla siempre"-.

"Yo podría…"- trato de replicar el otro chico.

"No claro que no puedes, o dime, ¿dónde estabas cuando Zabuza o Haku casi la matan en _Nami no Kuni_?"- dijo serio el Uzumaki -"tú tienes un equipo y no puedes estar ahí presente, necesitamos que Sakura sea autosuficiente y capaz de hacer las cosas por sí misma, sino solo será una carga para nosotros"- declaró -"entiende si ella no puede dejar atrás su dependencia a otros y su estúpida actitud de fan, lo único que logrará es que la maten y a nosotros con ella y tú eres tan estúpidamente caballeroso que no ves que lo único que haces al alentarla a confiar en que tú la salvarla es perjudicarla, ¿dime cómo te sentirás cuando escuches que ella murió y tú por estar en una misión con tu propio equipo no estuviste ahí para salvarla?"- dijo mientras lo señalaba con el dedo -"¿dónde quedó tu promesa de salvarla siempre eh?", eso es lo estúpido de tu argumento y al querer impresionarla y que te quiera no lo ves, no es una princesa o una damisela en apuros, es una Kunoichi que sabía las consecuencias de tener una vida shinobi, puede que haya sido cruel lo que le dije, pero si así ella puede salvarse y no llevarnos a una muerte segura no me arrepiento de nada"- finalizó.

"Él tiene razón"- dijo serio Sasuke. El chico Uchiha había sido testigo de un encuentro de fuerza y velocidad que muy dentro de él lo asombraba, pero su molestia por darse cuenta que tanto Naruto como el chico del spandex tenían una velocidad igual o superior a la suya le hacía hervir la sangre -"es estúpido la causa de ese chico, el querer vengar algo que desde un principio fue una verdad es lo más idiota que podría hacer"- dijo refiriéndose al hecho que Lee quería hacer pagar a Naruto por la forma en que trato a Sakura en las preliminares, algo que se enteró de Kakashi en su entrenamiento.

"Pero Sasuke-kun… tu no creerás"- trato de decir Sakura dolida.

"Sakura, lo que dice Naruto es lo que yo pienso igual, te eh dicho muchas veces que deberías pulir tus habilidades en vez de tratar de invitarme a comer todo el tiempo"- dijo serio, realmente no le importaba si lastimaba a la chica, lo único que quería es que no los retrasará más -"observa a Naruto, lo fuerte que se ha vuelto, ¿dime qué tanto has avanzado tú?, te has estado convirtiendo en una carga para nosotros y si siguen así las cosas, solo terminarás haciendo que nos maten"- dijo fríamente.

"Pero… pero en… el bosque, yo"- trato de decir la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Intentaste salvarnos y ¿cómo resultó eso?"- respondió cortante Sasuke -"¿al final no tuvo que venir ese fenómeno y el equipo de Nara para ayudarte? ¿y no tuve que yo terminar el trabajo que tú no pudiste hacer?"- dijo con veneno -"admítelo de una vez Sakura, eres débil y no quieres cambiar, la novia de Naruto es fuerte, Hinata es hábil con el arte de su clan, hasta Yamanaka está cambiando, entonces ¿porque te empeñas en quedarte en tu mediocridad?"- finalizó serio mientras se iba de los asientos y se dirigía a otra sección para sentarse y poder ver la lucha solo.

Sakura solo bajo la cabeza entre lágrimas y sollozos humillada nuevamente, todos alrededor de ella se quedaron callados incómodos, puede que pensaran como Sasuke pero aun así sentían que el chico había sido cruel con sus palabras.

Mientras tanto Naruto y Lee se seguían observando, Lee no sabía que pensar, la lógica de Naruto era sólida, pero su instinto era difícil de cambiar, él quería demostrarle a Sakura que la protegería siempre, y que vencería quien sea por ella, con dudas en su mente se lanzó hacia Naruto nuevamente.

" ** _Konoha Senpū_** **_(Huracán de la Hoja)_** "- atacó Lee con su serie de patadas que Naruto cubrió con sus antebrazos hábilmente.

"Bien tú querías ver el potencial del **_Kyokugenryu,_** te daré lo que pediste"- murmuró Naruto mientras resistía una patada alta de Lee **_-"Kyokugenryu: Atsuryokuken_** **_(Kyokugenryu: Puño a Presión)_** "- dijo golpeando el pecho de Lee.

Este salió volando hacia atrás del impacto y cayó pesadamente mientras escupía sangre, pero no tardó en moverse cuando su instinto le aviso que el ataque aún seguía, Naruto aún enviaba sus golpes de presión mientras el chico o los esquivaba o se cubría.

"Veamos qué tal te va con esto"- grito Naruto mientras empezaba a lanzar sus puños consecutivamente y a alta velocidad -" ** _Kyokugenryu: Tajū Atsuryokuken_** **_(Kyokugenryu: Múltiples Puños a Presión)_** "- grito mientras una lluvia de golpes de aire se disparaban hacia Lee que solo pudo cubrirse mientras el daño se agrandaba en su cuerpo.

"¡Lee!"- grito Gai al ver a su alumno ser consumido por el torrente de ataques del alumno de su rival -"¡resiste Lee!"-.

 _'Demonios este ataque es muy fuerte'_ \- pensó Lee con un notable dolor mientras los golpes se acumulaban en su cuerpo, fue tanta la potencia de los ataques que una estela de polvo empezaba a cubrirlo - _'tengo que hacer algo para poder terminar esto o terminará por vencerse'_ \- declaró con cierta preocupación.

Naruto dejo poco a poco de atacar cuando la vista de Lee se cubrió por la nube de polvo, aun así cauteloso no bajo la guardia y se preguntó que estaría pasando con su rival.

De repente de la nube de polvo salieron un grupo de Shuriken que Naruto esquivo y desvío con un Kunai, cuando el último paso cerca de su cabeza, él se agachó y se dio cuenta que había caído en una trampa cuando la patada de Lee se dirigió a su mentón y lo mando a volar hacia el cielo.

"Demonios"- murmuró Naruto.

"Y esto aún no acaba"- dijo Lee apareciendo detrás de él -"pero descuida pronto lo hará, está técnica nunca antes la has visto emplearse y será lo último que tendrás en este torneo"- declaró mientras los vendajes se empezaban a envolver en Naruto cubriéndolo.

 _' **Omote Renge** **(Loto Primario)** '_\- pensó Naruto preocupado al conocerla, contrariamente a lo que su rival creía.

"¡Esto se terminó Naruto!"- grito Lee mientras empujaba a Naruto a descender en picada.

"Eso Lee, acaba con este encuentro y demuestra que todo tu esfuerzo será recompensado"- dijo Gai entusiasmado viendo cómo Lee daba el golpe final a Naruto.

"¡Naruto!"- grita Ino preocupada al ver el ataque que casi venció al chico de Oto, sabía que era muy peligroso y mortal para su amigo.

"Naruto-kun"- fue el grito similar de Shiho.

"¡Naruto! ¡no!"- fue el grito desesperado de Tenten al ver que el cuerpo de Lee y Naruto estaban a punto de chocar con el piso.

"Se acabó"- declaró Lee -"¡ ** _Omote Renge_**!"- grito.

Pero a casi 2 metros de tocar el suelo una explosión de chakra surgió de entre los cuerpos y mando a volar a Lee directo a la pared del estadio.

Naruto dio un giro en el aire y cayó seguro mientras respiraba con cierta dificultad y caía en una sola rodilla.

"¿P-pero cómo?"- murmuró Gai sin poder creerlo -"¿cómo evitó que el ataque de Lee surtiera efecto?"- dijo inseguro e incrédulo.

"Su mano"- declaró Asuma y los Jōnin dirigieron su mirada, en la mano derecha de Naruto había vestigios de chakra, eso significaba una sola cosa.

" ** _Rasengan_** "- murmuró Kakashi sorprendido por la capacidad de pensamiento rápida de Naruto -"uso el **_Rasengan_** para bloquear el ataque y poder liberarse"-.

"Pero a esa distancia el también recibió daño"- murmuro perpleja Kurenai sin saber qué clase de batalla estaba observando, no parecía un duelo de simples Genin -"aun así la peor parte se la llevó Lee que no pudo defenderse, ni tampoco caer con precaución"-.

"No, no puede ser posible"- gimió Lee en su dolor mientras veía como su rival había salido casi ileso de su ataque -"¿acaso es invencible? ¿Neji tenía razón sobre mí?"- dijo mientras las dudas empezaban a llenar su cabeza al ver como Naruto podía neutralizar cualquiera de sus ataques, con temor lentamente se empezó a arrastrar lejos de su rival.

Naruto se puso de pie, mientras respiraba con dificultad, alcanzo a escuchar lo que había dicho Lee – _'¡cobarde!'_ \- pensó mientras su mirada se ensombreció y enfoco su mirada en Tenten, con un suspiro ella asintió y cambio su mirada por unos ojos fríos y duros. Mientras tanto Naruto lentamente se acercó a Lee que estaba tirado en el piso por el aparente daño en su cuerpo -"puede que nunca te haya visto usar el **_Omote Renge_** , pero eso no significa que sepa de él o de su efecto secundario"- dijo mientras su mirada se volvía fría -"espero estés preparado Lee, me has hecho enfadar y ahora estás a mi merced"- amenazó mientras tomaba su postura para atacar.

 _¹Bakegitsune: Zorro Monstruoso._

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Finales V:_**

 ** _Ninpo: Jūryoku no nai kūkan_**

 ** _(27 de Mayo)_**

 ** _Sorpresa más abajo XD_**

* * *

 ** _"¿La ira a dominado a Naruto?, Estará listo Lee para enfrentar el poder de un Naruto desatado"-_**

 ** _El penúltimo capítulo y fue uno lleno de sentimientos, Hiruzen lloro por su situación, Tenten ha aceptado seguir fingiendo ser la novia de Naruto para "alejarlo" de aprovechadas, Sakura sufrió otro gran desprecio y Hinata empieza a odiar a Panda-chan._**

 ** _Vimos la reacción del pueblo que empieza a aceptar a Naruto, en este y en el anterior la gente ha visto la semejanza de Naruto y Minato y ya están haciendo la conexión, vimos los recuerdos del Herrero y de Hiruzen, Orochimaru empieza a dudar de su plan y Neji recibió el cambio, la verdad Neji es un personaje bueno, y no quería tenerlo como personaje antagónico, no para eso tenemos a Sasuke, Inner-Sakura, tal vez Hinata y muchos por venir, así que le di una oportunidad de acercarse a Naruto. El Uzumaki no es malvado o no le importan los demás, además ayudar a Neji podría servirle para el futuro, por eso Kurama no lo ha detenido, pero eso no dice que Tenten lo perdonara tan fácilmente y Naruto también dejó las cosas claras, nadie se mete con su Panda-chan._**

 ** _Ahora Lee vs Naruto tuvo un inicio explosivo, batalla Taijutsu al más puro estilo de Dragón Ball Z, y Naruto pudo liberarse del Loto Primario, pero ahora… ¿que fue esa mirada dura de Naruto y Tenten? ¿acaso la oscuridad los dominó? Eso lo averiguaremos la siguiente vez._**

 ** _Pero antes de continuar con los reviews les tengo algo más, espero realmente no hayan creído que esto se acabó, porque ha llegado la hora del 2 Omake_**

* * *

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino_**

 ** _Teatro Uzumaki de Omakes presenta:_**

 _DIVERSIÓN EN DIFERENTES DIMENSIONES._

 ** _Omake 2:_**

 ** _Un reencuentro inesperado_**

"¡DEMONIOS!"- grito Naruto mientras chocaba con unas ramas y caía de golpe en el suelo -"estúpido **_Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo_** "- murmuró adolorido mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Naruto había regresado a la _Biblioteca de Archivos_ un día después de su encuentro con Ino y el traidor de Nagato, furioso por todo el lío que se había originado decidió sacar su frustración en encontrar una forma de hacer pedazos a Neji Hyuga cuando se topó con el pergamino que había usado junto a Shiho para espiar al otro Naruto y su Kurama lujuriosa.

Intrigado y con una gran sentido de aventura _(idiotez)_ intento usar el jutsu por su propia cuenta, pero fue un grave error, ya que sin la ayuda experta de Shiho el vórtice se volvió inestable y lo succionó ocasionando que cayera como 60 metros a lo desconocido - _'nota importante, jamás hagas algo estúpido sin alguien ahí para ayudarte a solucionarlo, ahora estoy perdido en un lugar extraño y no se cómo rayos regresar'_ \- se auto-reprendió.

"Ey amigo estás bien, fue una dura caída"- dijo un chico con ropa normal y una especie de ¿tabla con ruedas? -"por cierto bonito disfraz, ¿eres una especie de _Ryu_ de _Street Fighter_ o algo así?"- rio el chico.

"¿Ryu de qué?"- pregunto Naruto confundido, por lo general la gente se burlaba de su traje naranja pero jamás había oído que lo comparaban con alguien -"no sé de qué hablas, este es mi traje ninja?"- se quejó el rubio sin saber quién rayos era Ryu o que era un Street Fighter.

"¿Ninja?"- dijo irónico el chico mientras sacaba un extraño objeto y buscaba algo en él -"por favor, así luce un Ninja"- dijo mostrándole lo que había buscado. Naruto se acercó sorprendido de este extraño aparato, se parecía a su reproductor de sonidos que compró con la tía de Ino, pero este no tenía botones, era un cristal y tenía imágenes, un hombre vestido sorprendente, tenía una máscara que cubría su boca y una bola de hielo en su mano -"tiene habilidades como las de Haku"- murmuró Naruto.

"No tengo la menor idea quién sea Haku, solo conozco a uno y era del _Viaje de Chihiro_ , pero como sea, este tipo es la ley, es _Sub Zero_ de los mejores en _Mortal Kombat_ , si quieres un disfraz de ninja, intenta con el mejor"- dijo mientras guardaba su tabla mágica en su bolsillo -"bueno, cuídate perdedor"- se rio mientras se iba sobre su tabla extraña.

 _'¿Dónde demonios estoy?'_ \- pensó Naruto observando a las personas a su alrededor, todas parecían civiles pero tenían un tipo de ropa diferente a la que él conocía.

"Te puedo ayudar chico"- dijo un hombre a su espalda, está persona estaba uniformada y parecía una especia de hombre de ley.

"Sí, ¿usted ha escuchado sobre Konoha o el País del Fuego?"- pregunto apenado el chico, si lograba llegar a su aldea de esta dimensión podría fácilmente encontrar una forma de regresar a su tierra.

"¿Konoha?"- medito el hombre -"no, no eh escuchado nada de un Konoha o un País del Fuego"- contesto -"creo que existe una Tierra del Fuego o algo así en _América del Sur_ , en _Chile_ o _Argentina_ creo, pero dudo que sea lo que buscas"-.

"Rayos"- murmuro el chico -"¿y dónde estamos exactamente?"- pregunto tratando de idear que hacer.

"¿Como que donde estamos?"- dijo el hombre viéndolo extrañado -"estas en _Shibuya_ , _Japón_ amigo"- indico -"eres parte de una especie de circo ambulante o algo"- pregunto curioso por su vestimenta.

"No, es la vestimenta de dónde vengo"- murmuró Naruto - _'¿Japón?, ¿dónde demonios es Japón?'_ \- pensó empezando a preocuparse - _'¿cómo rayos regresaré a casa?'_ \- se preguntó asustado de no tener idea que hacer.

"¿Pero entonces no ocupas ayuda?"- pregunto impaciente el hombre.

"No gracias, tengo que averiguar otras cosas"- desestimó el rubio -"gracias por su ayuda"- indico y se alejó.

"Como quieras raro"- murmuró el hombre viéndolo partir.

* * *

 _"Hey chico el festival aún no llega"_

 _"Halloween es en 3 meses idiota"_

 _"Pero que traes puesto fenómeno"_

 _"Hijo no te le acerques, puede ser peligroso"_

Muchos fueron los gritos de burla que el chico recibió de los residentes de esta tal Shibuya, sintiéndose observado decidió ir a un parque y pensar en su situación. Cuando llegó vio que estaba prácticamente solo excepto por una pequeña niña que jugaba con la pelota, verla traía paz, una paz que se vio interrumpida cuando se dio cuenta de algo importante - _'¿Kurama estás ahí?'_ \- pregunto Naruto tratando de comunicarse con su Bijū olvidado, desde que llegó a esta tierra no había tenido ningún contacto con el Kyubi - _'por favor Kurama di algo'_ \- rogó el chico.

Pero no se escuchaba nada, preocupados el Uzumaki decidió revisar sus habilidades y se dio cuenta de algo aterrador, no sentía su chakra -"no, no, no esto no está pasando"- murmuró frenético -"estoy en una tierra extraña y no tengo a Kurama o mi chakra, probablemente podría patear traseros con mis puños, pero no conozco nada"- gimió agarrándose la cabeza de desesperación -"¡estoy perdido!"-.

"¿Estás bien _onii-chan_?"- se escuchó una voz infantil que lo hizo levantar la vista.

Frente a él estaba la pequeña niña que estaba jugando con la pelota, viéndola de cerca vio un pelo rosa con un broche de flor a lado de su rostro, y unos ojos azules que se le hacían muy familiares.

"Hola, si solo que estoy perdido, no sé cómo llegar a casa"- contesto el chico con una sonrisa.

La chica puso una cara pensativa y luego sonrió -"mi mamá tiene un amigo que es taxista, él te puede llevar a casa"- dijo alegre

Naruto sonrió, aún en su situación, está pequeña niña lo hacía sonreír de una forma contagiosa, algo en ella lo hacía querer abrazarla.

"Lo siento pero de dónde yo vengo es imposible que me lleve un taxista"- contesto sonriente.

"Oh, probablemente es de _América_ "- dijo la chica -"mami dice que América está muy lejos y que debes ir en Avión o Barco, pero no tenemos amigos que conduzcan un barco o avión"- murmuró triste para luego sonreír -"¡pero te prometo que estudiaré para ser piloto y te llevaré a casa Onii-chan!"- volvió a sonreír

 _'¡KAWAII!'_ \- murmuró Naruto enternecido en su mente -"gracias pequeña dama"-.

"Y dime Onii-chan, ¿de dónde vienes todos se visten como tú?"- pregunto curiosa la niña.

"Sí, de donde vengo todos visten igual"- contestó con una gota de sudor imaginando a todos sus amigos con su traje naranja -"es el traje de un ninja"-.

"¡¿Eres un ninja Onii-chan?!"- pregunto la niña sorprendida.

"Claro, el mejor"- contestó con una sonrisa Naruto.

"¡Genial!, mi mami también fue ninja, ella me cuenta muchas historias de ninjas, y de su chaka"- respondió sonriente.

"Chakra"- corrigió Naruto - _'probablemente su madre solo bromeaba con ella, es imposible que existan ninjas en esta tierra'_ \- pensó el rubio.

"Me caes muy bien Onii-chan, además te pareces mucho a mi hermano y mi papá"- sonrió la chica -"¿dime Onii-chan quieres ser mi hermano mayor?"- pregunto la niña ilusionada.

Naruto río feliz, hace minutos estaba triste y desesperado por su situación, pero ahora, gracias a una pequeña niña, había vuelto a sonreír. Y aunque aún no tenía una solución para regresar a su tierra, por lo menos la ternura de una dulce pequeña le habla devuelto el ánimo y la actitud positiva -"claro, sería un honor ser tu hermano mayor"- contesto sonriente -"¿cómo te llamas?"- pregunto.

Pero antes de que la chica contestará una voz adulta se escuchó interrumpiéndolos -"¡ _Hanami-chan_!"- dijo la voz de una mujer acercándose -"¿qué te eh dicho de alejarte de la área del juegos sin avisar jovencita?"- la regaño.

"Lo siento mami, pero hice un nuevo Onii-chan"- contesto feliz la pequeña llamada Hanami.

"Oh hija, porque molestas al chico"- dijo la mujer parándose enfrente de los 2 -" lo lamento siento mucho lo de mi…"- pero lo que tenía que decir murió en su garganta cuando vio a Naruto.

Naruto al ver de cerca las facciones de la mujer no pudo más que abrir la boca enormemente y señalarla con el dedo - _'¡IMPOSIBLE!'_ \- grito en su mente, ese cabello rosado, esos ojos verdes, ese rostro.

"NARUTO-KUN!"-

"SAKURA!'

Y sin más la mujer se lanzó hacia adelante y arrastró al chico en un abrazo fuerte -"¡wow! es grandioso verte de nuevo _Baka_ '- dijo feliz.

"¿Sakura eres tú?"- pregunto el rubio, tenía que ser un error, Sakura estaba en su mundo buscándolo para disculparse, no podía haber forma de que ella estuviera aquí, con una hija.

"Mami, ¿porque mi Onii-chan, se llama igual que papi?"- pregunto inocente Hanami.

"¡¿PAPÁ?!"- grito Naruto sorprendido separándose de la pelirrosa - _'¿yo y Sakura?'_ \- pensó, esa idea había desaparecido de él desde hace mucho -"¿cómo es posible que estés aquí?"-.

"Es una larga historia"- sonrió la pelirrosa mientras cargaba a la pequeña Hanami -"amor te presento a Naruto-kun, él es un amigo de la infancia y si se llama como papi y se parece a él y a tú hermano es porque el viene de esa familia.

"¡Entonces él es un Uzumaki mami!"- se sorprendió -"entonces somos familia, Onii-chan, ¡somos familia!"- sonrió Hanami extasiada.

"Sí al parecer"- sonrió Naruto para luego darle una mirada a Sakura que exigía respuestas.

"Vamos a mi casa y hablaremos de cómo llegaste aquí"- indico Sakura guiando el camino con Hanami aun en sus brazos.

* * *

Tiempo después llegaron a la casa de Sakura, un departamento sencillo pero agradable y algo espacioso -"ahora amor ve a jugar mientras yo y el tío Naruto-kun nos ponemos al día"- le indico Sakura a su hija -"te llamaré para la cena"- le sonrió mientras le pasaba la mano por su cabello rosa.

"¡Sí mami!"- dijo alegré la niña y corrió por las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

"Una buena niña"- murmuró Naruto viéndola subir.

"Sí es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida"- indico mientras tomaba las compras y se dirigía a la cocina.

Naruto paso por la sala observando el lugar, era muchísimo más grande que su departamento en Konoha, tenía mucha luz y se sentía el ambiente familiar. Mientras miraba alrededor sus ojos se posaron en una repisa llena de fotografías, muchas de una Sakura joven con dos padres de los cual estaba seguro, no eran los mismo de su realidad, otra con una especie de bata y sombrero extraño mientras sostenía un pergamino, una con un rubio de ojos azules en la playa, otra en la cama de un hospital sosteniendo un pequeño bebé con mechones rubios. Pero las que más le llamo su atención fue donde 4 personas sonrientes aparecían, dos adultos y dos niños, los adultos claramente eran Sakura y él, mientras tanto el niño de pelo amarillo y ojos verdes era desconocido para él y la pequeña de ojos azules y cabello rosa obviamente era Hanami.

"¿E-esta es tu familia?"- murmuró Naruto lentamente tomando la foto.

"Sí"- dijo Sakura desde la cocina -"este es mi Naruto-kun, a diferencia de ti el _"Naruto ninja"_ , mi esposo es un publicista reconocido, es un trabajo de esta realidad, nada peligroso"- murmuró acercándose al marco de la puerta y observando a Naruto con una sonrisa -"el pequeño chico es _Shinachiku-chan_ y ya conociste a Hanami-chan"- indicó revelando el nombre de su primogénito el cual el desconocía.

"¿Y dónde?"- trato de decir.

"De viaje"- contestó sabiendo a lo que se refería -"fueron a acampar, necesitaban este tiempo padre e hijo, Naruto-kun había estado trabajando en una nueva campaña para una empresa telefónica y casi no había podido pasar tiempo con los chicos"- murmuró pensativa mirando hacia la nada -"pero cuando acabó, pidió vacaciones y salió con Shina-chan; Hanami-chan y yo nos quedamos porque ella ha estado algo enferma"- respondió con un susurro y su semblante cayó.

Naruto escuchó que su otro yo y su hijo no estaban, y aunque se sentía aliviado de no encontrase con ellos y tener que explicar que venía de otro mundo, algo en él le hubiera encantado ver cómo era el con una familia.

"Sabes jamás imaginé que aquí terminará contigo"- dijo Naruto después de un minuto de silencio -"en mi realidad tu y yo no tenemos una relación muy cercana que digamos"- sonrió incómodo.

"Sí eso es extraño, en este mundo no existe chakra o esas cosas, es un mundo muy sencillo, a veces algo aburrido si lo comparas con las cosas asombrosas que solíamos hacer"- sonrió limpiándose una lágrima del ojo -"cuando llegué aquí, termine tomando el control de una Sakura casada con Naruto-kun y con un Shinachiku-chan de 1 año, fue difícil porque yo tenía memorias de mi otra realidad, pero poco a poco las memorias de este mundo empezaron a ocupar mi mente, así que tengo recuerdos de 2 diferentes Sakura en realidad"- reveló.

"¿Entonces tú también vienes de otra dimensión como yo?"- pregunto sorprendido Naruto -"¿también fuiste Ninja?"- agrego.

Sakura levantó la vista al cielo como si estuviera recordando algo lejano -"de donde yo vengo tú y yo éramos del equipo 7, a cargo de Kakashi Hatake y teníamos de compañero a _¹_ _Ahiru-chan_ , ósea Sasuke"- sonrió con satisfacción por su broma para luego mirar directamente a Naruto -"en mi mundo yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero tú ya tenías a alguien más con la que no pude competir"- agregó con una sonrisa nostálgica.

"¿E-enserio?"- pregunto Naruto, por lo que sonaba la Sakura de esa realidad era distinta a la que él conocía, su Sakura jamás estuvo enamorada de él, y jamás se hubiera burlado de Sasuke - _'¿será una dimensión parecida a la que vi con el otro Naruto y su Kurama?'_ \- se preguntó -"¿y quién era?"- murmuró curioso - _'¿Ino, Hinata o... Panda-chan pudiera ser?'_ \- pensó.

"O bueno ella fue…"- pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por el sonido de un aparato detrás de él -"lo siento, solo es el teléfono"- indico ella mientras se acercaba al aparato y contestaba -"¿ _²_ _Moshi Moshi_?"- dijo Sakura -"¡oh, querido!, me da gusto escucharte, ¿cómo se la están pasando? ¿qué tal Shinachiku-chan?"- pregunto radiante la mujer.

Mientras Naruto observaba a Sakura hablar con su esposo e incómodo ya que no quería presenciar ese momento íntimo entre parejas, decidió dar una vuelta por la casa. Después de unos minutos curioso llego a la habitación de Hanami, después de anunciarse entro y vio como ella jugaba con un muñeco extraño algo grande que tenía un pelaje gris y vientre beige con flechas grises en el pecho además de unas orejas puntiagudas.

"Hola Onii-chan"- dijo feliz la chica -"¿vienes a jugar conmigo?"- pregunto sonriente.

"Sí está bien"- dijo Naruto algo alegre, el no tener una familia le pesaba cada día, pero en esta ocasión tenía una hija con la cual convivir - _'aún si no es mi hija de verdad, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad'_ \- pensó decidido -"bien dime, ¿qué haremos?"- preguntó entusiasmado.

"Bueno tú toma a _Totoro_ "- indico la chica mientras le entregaba el peluche con el que estaba jugando -"yo iré por _Stich_ y _Groot_ y luego podremos hacer que ayuden a salvar el mundo"- explicó con una sonrisa.

"C-claro"- murmuró Naruto con una gota de sudor. El desconocía todos los nombre que Hanami había dicho pero bueno, lo que importa es divertirse.

Un par de horas después, donde Sakura había llegado a ver cómo estaban y feliz los dejo jugar mientras ella terminaba la cena. Naruto había pasado toda la tarde jugando con la pequeña Hanami con su infinidad de peluches, al final habían logrado vencer al malvado de _Ganon_ y unir los universos con la ayuda de _Los Vengadores_ y _Bob Esponja_ , para terminar con una boda donde el término siendo el padrino de un elfo de traje verde que según Hanami era _Link_ , el cual tenía una espada que en su opinión estaba genial - _'esta pequeña tiene una increíble imaginación'_ \- pensó sonriente recordando como Hanami había contado una historia tan irreal pero a la vez divertida - _'es una niña increíble, tan alegre, tan sonriente'_ \- pensó encariñado por la hija de su otro yo y Sakura.

Verla tan feliz, con tantos juguetes lo hizo pensar en su propia realidad, el abandono, la soledad, la poca atención que pasó en Konoha. Y aunque le dolía recordar todo, no pudo dejar de sentirse contento que sus hijos no pasaran por lo mismo, aunque probablemente el Naruto de esta realidad no haya tenido los mismos problemas que él, era asombroso lo feliz que podía sentirse de ver la feliz vida de Sakura y su familia y como sus hijo eran claramente amados.

"Bajen a cenar"- anuncio Sakura desde la base de las escaleras -"Hanami-chan lávate las manos bien esta vez"- indico.

"¡Comida!"- grito Hanami mientras corría al baño.

"Es como yo"- sonrió el chico -"no hay duda de ello"-.

"¡Itadakimasu!"- dijeron los 3 miembros de la mesa mientras probaba el pollo con verduras y puré de patatas. Naruto debía admitir que su otro yo debería amar a Sakura por su comida, ella era una excelente cocinera -"¡esto está muy bueno!"- indico el chico.

"¡Verdad!"- estuvo de acuerdo Hanami -"¡mami es la mejor!"- agrego entusiasmada la pequeña.

"Hanami-chan eres tan dulce"- sonrió dulcemente Sakura -"me da gusto que te sepa bien Naruto-kun"-.

Casi media hora después Naruto y Hanami habían terminado de comer y Sakura estaba lavando los trastos.

"Uff, esto es realmente bueno"- reconoció el chico mientras tomaba su estómago abultado -"ni Ayame pudiera preparar algo así, mucho menos mi Sakura"- murmuró.

"Por cierto"- dijo Sakura desde la cocina -"¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?"- pregunto curiosa.

"Un **_Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo_** "- contesto el chico con una gota de sudor sintiendo vergüenza -"no supe controlarlo y acabé aquí"- reveló apenado.

"Una vez una chica llamada _Kasumi-nee_ llegó a casa Onii-chan"- dijo Hanami feliz, como si recordar a la chica Kasumi le trajera gratos sentimientos -"paso mucho tiempo con mami y hablaban de cosas de ninjas, y acepto ser mi _³_ _Onee-chan_ " sonrió.

 _'¿Así que Kasumi?'_ \- pensó Naruto - _'tal vez era otra viajera interdimensional, pero de lo que yo recuerde, no conozco a nadie llamada Kasumi de donde yo vengo'_ \- medito tratando de encontrar a una Kasumi de su dimensión, pero jamás se había topado con ella - _'probablemente era de la dimensión de Sakura'_ \- resolvió recordando que Hanami dijo que pasó mucho tiempo con Sakura cuando apareció.

"Amor ve a prepararte para dormir"- indico Sakura a su hija.

"¡Sí mami!"- dijo alegré Hanami y corrió escaleras arriba.

"Tiene mucha energía"- sonrió Naruto observándola.

"Es una Uzumaki, es normal"- dijo Sakura con picardía -"así que dime más sobre ese **_Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo_** del que hablabas"- recordó Sakura sentándose enfrente de Naruto.

"Bueno use ese Jutsu para ver entre dimensiones"- empezó a explicar -"ya lo había usado para observar un Naruto y bueno alguien más"- dijo omitiendo el encuentro con Kurama, no sabía si en su realidad Sakura se enteró del Kyubi y no quería sacarlo al tema -"pero algo salió mal cuando lo usé está vez y quede atrapado en aquí"- finalizó.

Sakura se tomó la barbilla con la mano -"extraño, mi Naruto-kun jamás usó un Jutsu así, dudo que de alguna forma él tuviera contacto con ese tipo de Jutsu"- revelo -"así que eso dice que nosotros no somos de la misma dimensión"- suspiró -"bueno no todo puede ser bueno, me alegra que un _Naruto-kun ninja_ haya aparecido, aún si no es mi Naruto-kun"- sonrió.

"Gracias"- sonrió el Uzumaki con una gota de sudor, era extraño para él ewcuches a una Sakura ser cariñosa con él -"y dime sobre esa chica Kasumi, contaba Hanami-chan que ella también llegó de otra dimensión, tal vez lo que ella hizo para volver me ayude a regresar a casa"- indico -"¿porque si regreso a casa verdad?"- pregunto ansioso.

Sakura sonrió nostálgica como si recordar a Kasumi le trajera muy buenos recuerdos -"eso espero, jamás supe que pasó con ella después de su visita"- empezó a contar -"la pequeña Kasumi-chan, estaba buscando a sus padres, que se habían perdido en un punto de la historia"- dijo mientras apretaba los puños, como si le doliera -"ella tenía un plan así que le ayude a encontrar la forma de que ella regresará al pasado en su mundo, y poder encontrar pistas de sus padres desaparecidos"- reveló.

"Entonces encontraron como regresar"- dijo Naruto apurado -"debes contarme cómo lo…"- pero cuando Naruto le iba a preguntar qué hicieron, un fuerte ruido se escuchó en medio de la sala, cautelosos los dos amigos se acercaron para observar cómo un vórtice empezó a surgir de la nada y dentro de él, una chica de pelo alborotado y lentes de fondo de botella apareció.

"¡Te encontré!"- dijo victoriosa Shiho -"deambule por diferentes dimensiones hasta encontrarte, ¿qué demonios estabas pensando en usar el Jutsu tu solo sin supervisión?, eso fue demasiado irresponsable de tu pa…"- pero cayó cuando vio a una Sakura Haruno mayor observándola -"¿e-ella e-es?"- trato de preguntar.

"¡ _Senpai-chan_!"- dijo Sakura sonriendo -"es increíble verte de nuevo"- indicó feliz.

"¿Senpai-chan?'- pensaron con una gota de sudor Naruto y Shiho al mismo tiempo.

"Como sea, me da gusto que estés aquí Shiho-chan, no sabía cómo volvería"- indico feliz el rubio.

"Rápido tienes que volver"- apuro la rubia pálida -"estoy usando mi chakra para mantener el portal y no durará lo suficiente"- se quejó.

"Oh si"- comprendió Naruto -"Sakura me da mucho gusto haberte visto, aunque en mi mundo puede que no nos llevemos bien, dentro de mi hay felicidad porque un Naruto termino con su Sakura-chan"- sonrió sinceramente.

"Eres muy dulce Naruto-kun"- dijo Sakura mientras lo abrazaba -"toma aquí, sé que te gustó mi comida"- indico sonriente mientras le entrega unos _Bentos_ para el viaje -"no me olvides _⁴_ _Kitsune-chan_ "- finalizó con un guiño de ojos mientras tomaba su mejilla con su mano.

"Sabías ¿verdad?"- pregunto sorprendido el rubio.

"¡Ey! no tengo un chakra tan monstruoso como el tuyo así que apúrate"- indico impaciente y exhausta Shiho.

"Cierto"- dijo Naruto acercándose al portal -"dile a Hanami-chan que luego regresaré a jugar con ella, quiero verla siendo una adulta tan bella como su madre"- sonrió dándose la vuelta y entrando al portal, está acción hizo que perdiera el semblante triste y la solitaria lágrima cayendo del rostro de Sakura -"gracias por todo Sakura-chan"- se despidió Naruto.

"Adiós Naruto-kun"- se despidió de igual manera Sakura solemne.

 ** _'Demonios ¿que fue eso?'_** \- gimió Kurama hablando de repente - ** _'fue como desaparecer en la nada y volver a surgir'_** \- reveló - ** _'¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!'_** \- amenazó con un gruñido.

'Este… no'- murmuró Naruto sin ser honesto ya que tenía deseos de regresar en el futuro -"Shiho-chan, conocí a un tipo increíble llamado Sub Zero, deja te cuento cómo se veía, era asombroso"- dijo emocionado Naruto a su amiga -"quiero un traje igual"-.

"Olvida eso, explícame… ¡¿porque usaste el Jutsu sin supervisión?!"- grito Shiho mientras se cerraba el portal -"¿hacer esta insensatez en vez de entrenar el **_Kyokugenryu_** que aún no dominas?"- se escuchó el regaño antes de cerrarse el portal para siempre.

Sakura miro como el portal se cerraba mientras sus ojos se abrían enormemente - _'¿ **Kyokugenryu**?'_\- pensó sorprendida - _'mi Naruto-kun sabía el **Kyokugenryu** , él lo invento'_\- murmuró.

Sabiendo por su conocimiento adquirido al tratar de hacer regresar en el tiempo a Kasumi-chan, que solo existían dos Naruto con esa habilidad entre todas las dimensiones, dedujo que el Naruto que se acababa de marchar, era probablemente el Naruto de su dimensión - _'tal vez debí avisarles de Inner-Sakura y de cómo llegue aquí'_ \- pensó confundida por cómo sentirse, principalmente por dejar ir al probable chico del que estuvo enamorada tanto tiempo.

"¡Mami!"- grito Hanami saltando a sus brazos -"mami y mi ¿Onii-chan ya se fue?"- pregunto curiosa.

"Sí cariño"- sonrió triste Sakura -"una amiga vino por él y se tuvo que ir a casa"- explicó.

"Ahhh"- gimió triste la chica -"quería que viera mi dibujo"- dijo mientras le mostraba a su mamá el papel -"quería que me dijera que es lindo"- hizo un puchero.

Sakura observó cómo un dibujo donde una clara Hanami estaba agarrada de la mano de un chico de pelo amarillo y traje naranja con una banda azul en la cabeza, ambos tenían una sonrisa feliz -"está hermoso bebé"- dijo Sakura con ternura.

"¿En serio?"- pregunto ilusionada Hanami.

 _'Tal vez no era necesario contarle lo que sucedió'_ \- pensó feliz Sakura - _'si todo lo que tuve que vivir me ha llevado a pasar estos bellos momentos, bueno, quizás lo mejor es dejar las cosas como están'_ \- sonrió mientras abrazaba a su pequeña hija.

 _¹Ahiru-chan: Patito_

 _²Moshi Moshi: Saludo común Japones_

 _³Onee-chan: Hermana mayor_

 _⁴Kitsune-chan: Zorrito_

* * *

 ** _Que les pareció, un NaruSaku indirecto, cuéntenme qué les ha parecido este Omake y la presentación de Sakura adulta y la pequeña Hanami-chan, una dulzura de niña =3_**

* * *

 ** _Ahora sí, los reviews._**

 _guest34_ ** _: Gracias por tu comentario, exacto yo opino igual de Hinata y Naruto._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Asural_ ** _: gracias! Espero también te gustará este capítulo, y gracias por las buenas vibras!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Flemy_ _Speeddraw_ ** _: muchas gracias! La verdad aprecio que nos pongas en tus favoritos, me anima a seguir escribiendo, espero que la historia siga siendo de tu agrado!_**

 ** _Sé que puede haber muchas historias más interesantes pero que llegue alguien más entre los lectores es muy valioso!_**

 ** _Que quieres de Navidad!? Te lo mereces!_**

 ** _Gracias por tus buenos deseos_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _HenryS_ ** _: ps ahorita el Cap debe estar pensando cómo devolver a su Bucky a la vida :v_**

 ** _Para que Naruto salto? Para lucirse antes los demás XD_**

 ** _Yo también recuerdo esa época de Cartoon Network en la noche ver Naruto después de Duelo Xiaolin_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _FAN1_ ** _: no juzgo cada quien tiene sus gustos en que largo quiere los capítulos XD_**

 ** _Ps hoy aparte del final te encontraste con algo más, un Omake para deleitarse._**

 ** _Pues ya voy a dejar los shippeos y pues sea lo que Kami quiera, al final la historia ira avanzando y si la historia lo requiere pues a ver qué pasa._**

 ** _Sasuke se va con Orochimaru? No sé, weno si se pero te woa a decir XD eso tendrás que averiguarlo._**

 ** _Gracias por las buenas vibras!_**

 ** _PD. Tal vez para la próxima vez que use el jutsu de espacio-tiempo en vez de llegar con Sakura y Hanami, caiga directito ante ti 7u7_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Smokyo07_ ** _: Amigo gracias, como te comenté, ya había subido la historia en Wattpad si no con mucho gusto y sin problemas, además más adelante usando la ventaja del Wattpad para subir imágenes, pondré diseños sobre los personajes, sobre sucesos etc._**

 ** _Y si todo sale bien me iré a DevianArt y subir un manga sobre esta historia XD_**

 ** _Me gusta mucho tu historia de Wattpad (quiero creer que eres tú porque es el mismo nombre de perfil XD) Los Uzumakis ya quiero que la continúes._**

 ** _Gracias por los buenos deseos_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Shadow_ _Jocker_ ** _: Exacto! Es lo que yo pensaba cuando cree el Kyokugenryu! No hay nada que le impida usar esas habilidades_**

 ** _Pues con Lee ya viste, Naruto logró asustarlo, y Lee logro enfurecer a Naruto, veremos qué sucede!_**

 ** _Opino lo mismo del Sasuke Canon y tú idea es buena, la tendré en cuenta lo prometo._**

 ** _La verdad no eh visto The Last, pero a lo que eh escuchado fue ahí donde Naruto dejo de ver a Sakura, pero pues no le tengo mala fe a Hinata, solo que siento que Naruto merecía alguien que le jalara la correa cuando fuera idiota, como ahora en Boruto, si Sakura, Ino o Tenten hayan terminado con el no hubieran permitido que descuidara tanto a su familia, además que se me hace tonto que alguien como Hinata dejarán todo para ser ama de casa, por lo menos Sakura es médica, pero Hinata no hace nada, Naruto casi no está en casa, su hijo mayor es un idiota arrogante que tiene líos con su papá y no ve lo grandioso que es, la verdad en mi opinión Hinata debió ser firme con Naruto e impedirle tanto abandono, pero ella lo solapa mucho, pero pues es mi punto de vista._**

 ** _Hermione y Harry merecían terminar juntos, era un hecho, pero JK Rowling se empecinó tanto en hacer las cosas como las planeo que no vio que la química entre Ron y Hermione se deterioraba, en el mundo real ellos terminarían divorciados._**

 ** _Sobre Oscuridad Ascendente subiré un último capítulo antes de subir el próximo de este y espero subir una nueva Historia llamada El Último Potter, otro Haphne pero no Dark._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _alphaprimus_ ** _: De hecho opino igual y como viste, ya empezó a cambiar aunque Tenten aún debe aclarar las cosas!_**

 ** _Salud_**

 _Oscar Ivan_ _Arellano_ ** _: Feliz Cumpleaños (realmente espero que lo leas hoy :v) Me da gusto que tú celular sobreviviera, y es por ti que este día se adelantó el capítulo._**

 ** _Opino igual que tú con Ayame, las chicas mayores son lo mejor 7u7._**

 ** _El NaruIno tendrá su momento, cuando Ino supere a Nagato, algo que no quiero hacer es hacer personajes que cambien de la noche a la mañana, odio cuando en un fic pasa algo como._**

 ** _"Entonces Ino vio a Naruto y se dio cuenta que lo amaba, aún si hace unos minutos estaba enamorada de Nagato, y decidió decirle:_**

 ** _'Naruto te amo' y el al oírlo se dio cuenta que también la amaba aún si antes del capítulo 13 no la soportaba y apenas está descubriendo sus sentimientos con Tenten, pero sin importar lo ilógico correspondió su amor"_**

 ** _No, no quiero eso, quiero que la historia sea lo más real posible de lo que un personaje de Manga y Anime puede ser, que exista crecimientos y esas cosas._**

 ** _Saludos y nuevamente_**

 ** _Feliz Cumpleaños!_**

 _Alune_ ** _: Wow, muchas gracias por leerlos! Y puede que lo considere sobre el Yuri! Tal vez en un Omake XD_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _DarkBehemot13_ ** _: Gracias por los buenos deseos y gracias por tu apreciación sobre la historia, lo valoro, sobre Hinata, la verdad tengo un plan para ella en esta historia, uno muy importante, pero en ese plan no está emparejarla con Naruto, lo siento._**

 ** _Pero te invito a que te quedes y veas hasta donde llevaremos a Hinata Hyuga._**

 ** _Saludos_**

 _Logan_ ** _: Gracias, espero te haya gustado el inicio de Lee vs Naruto_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Angron11_ ** _: Gracias la verdad el concepto de Chikara Bushin lo plantee para algo que veras en unos capítulos más, pero fue una buena idea, además que me permitió unir a Ino a Naruto con la creación de Nagato._**

 ** _La idea del Taijutsu lo imaginé realmente después de ver la saga de Ennies Lobby de One Piece, y el surgimiento del Gear Second de Luffy, me imaginé si Naruto pudiera hacer eso, pero sería raro que se le estirarán los brazos, entonces pensé como hacerle? Y dije chakra de viento! Y luego para tomar ideas para la historia me avente todos los exámenes Chūnin y me fijé en el Taijutsu Hyuga y dije, esto es lo que quiero! Y bueno las ideas se juntaron y así se creo_**

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el Omake, un NaruSaku indirecto como dije_**

 ** _Gracias por los buenos deseos y hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Saludos_**

 _Kamen Rider_ _Predator_ ** _: Te dije! XD_**

 ** _Pues Kakashi es un personaje muy victimista, algo que tendremos que cambiar aquí, su equipo se desmoronó enfrente de él y él no lucho por impedirlo, la verdad lo grandioso que son Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke se debe a los Sannin el no hizo casi nada por los 2 primeros y al Uchiha le dio un Jutsu mortal pero le faltó saberlo orientar, no es toda su culpa, pero pudo haber hecho mejor las cosas._**

 ** _Como buenas madres Noriko quiere lo mejor para su hija, y está en la casa del mejor yerno, veremos qué piensa cuando el rumor de Tenten llegue a sus oídos;_**

 ** _Neji tendrá un cambio de pensamiento, al igual que en el Canon original, pero… eso no cambia que sus acciones tendrán consecuencias, el pagará por todo lo que hizo a su momento, te lo aseguro que a diferencia de Naruto, Tenten no es de las que perdone tan fácilmente. Y Hanabi... bueno espero no sean feministas por qué si Naruto golpeó a Ino, no veo porque no haga lo mismo con la princesa Hyuga._**

 ** _No soy bueno con los Harem, enserio… muchas mujeres, si con dos tengo líos porque no sé qué hacer con sus relaciones, pero eso no niego que haga un Omake o de plano hacer una historia nueva._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por tus Reviews, me gustan mucho, sigo leyendo tus historias, y como te decía aún espero tus historias de Naruto/ Ranma y la de el Mercenario, y te daré lata hasta que exista una señal de que sucederá pronto!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Oconner95_ ** _: Gracias, yo también espero que pueda salir bien, es el 30 de Mayo, qué nervios! Y si Naruto luce mejor las cosas que Sasuke!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _clandestino_ ** _: Gracias por las buenas vibras!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _PD: tu nombre me recuerda a la canción de Manu Chao XD_**

 _Necrogod_ ** _: Gracias a ti por tu comentario,_**

 ** _saludos!_**

 _shiro_ _avicii_ ** _: hola Shiro! Gracias por tus oraciones!_**

 ** _Y si quiero narrar lo que pasa pero no explicar paso por paso lo que hacen los personajes, no que los lectores puedan sentir lo que hace Naruto, ponerse en su lugar y si esquiva ellos imaginen al chico agacharse o si contrataca ver la expresión de su rostro de concentración y eso, espero poder lograrlo_**

 ** _Naruto aún tiene muchas técnicas y de hecho se guarda aún una, pero eso solo queda esperar._**

 ** _Kakashi ha demostrado en todo este torneo que confía en Naruto, y que está orgulloso de él, aún debe arreglar las cosas, pero pronto, él lo lograra… espero XD._**

 ** _Sobre Hiruzen bueno, su escena cuando la releí para ver ortografía me hizo soltar una lágrima XD quiero que transmita el dolor que siente por su situación, una invasión, muchas vidas en peligro, la suya incluida y no habla con Naruto, bueno eso es triste_**

 ** _Igual la reflexión que tuvo Hiruzen fue también un momento muy bueno en historia ya que al parecer llegó el momento de ser sincero con Naruto y revelarle todo su legado la historia de sus padres sí heredar lo que la hayan dejado_**

 ** _Gracias nuevamente por tus oraciones, nos vemos pronto_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Jpach07_ ** _: Ps siguiente Lee y empezó bien y luego todo se descontroló, ahora en palabras bonitas lo haré la perra de Naruto XD_**

 ** _Gracias amigo, que los Grandes Espíritus estén presentes!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _JAIMOL_ ** _: me tocó jugarlos, buenas entregas junto con el mítico Street Fighter 2, aparte que el equipo Kyokugenryu siempre ha sido mi favorito, en especial Yuri y Robert, así que tenía que saber el origen de la historia_**

 _Darkned159_ ** _: Pues por el momento Hanabi detesta a Naruto, pero su padre lo ha prohibido, ¿ella logrará obedecer o se vengarse de él? Eh ahy el dilema!_**

 ** _Gracias por las buenas vibras! saludos!_**

 _Daisuke_ _SSJ_ ** _: gracias amigo! Pues es una buena opción Kiba!_**

 ** _Saludo!_**

 _draculyn28_ ** _: muchas gracias, espero sigas siendo de tu agrado cómo vamos en la Historia, espero tus comentarios!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _CCSakuraforever_ ** _: Muchas gracias! Has estado casi desde el principio! Espero te siga gustando!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Yomi Katari De la_ _Blanc_ ** _: Hola Yomi! Pues tenemos un inicio de la batalla Lee-Naruto espero te encante!_**

 ** _Gracias por los buenos deseos, lo aprecio!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _werorexy_ ** _: Espero te guste el cap, empezó con fuerza y Lee está siendo acorralado, que se recupere! Gracias por el mensaje de apoyo, lo valoro._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _Bien demos un pequeño vistazo a lo que nos espere en el siguiente capítulo:_**

* * *

"Pero… pero porque dices eso"- dijo Shiho sin poder creer lo que pasaba - _'¿Tenten-san?'_ \- pensó herida.

"No tengo porque darle ninguna explicación a nadie"- gruño la chica.

"¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu compañero!"- grito Sakura con odio -"retráctate o te haré comer tus palabras"- amenazó acercándose a la chica.

Tenten solo se levantó y tomo del cuello a Sakura mientras le daba la mirada más mortal que había hecho en su vida -"cállate o te mato"- siseo con hielo en su voz, mientras la soltaba agresivamente.

* * *

 ** _Dark Panda-chan in the House!_**

 ** _¿Sakura defendiendo a Lee de algo que dijo Tenten? ¿Una Panda-chan amenazante? ¿¡Que esta pasando Dr. García!? Averigüémoslo en 13 días!._**

 ** _Por último quiero agradecerles cada una de sus palabras, me ha animado que les ha gustado cómo va avanzando la historia, la verdad ya espero que sean testigo de tantas tramas, intrigas, giros y nuevos personajes que aparecerán en esta historia que ha sido mi motivación, y muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y sus buenas vibras hacia mi operación, ha sido algo especial para mí._**

 ** _Arigato Gosaimasu!_**

 ** _Bueno nos veremos para la próxima en el último capítulo antes de un respiro, Sayonara!_**


	19. Finales V

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 **ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.**

 ** _-Capítulo 19-_**

 ** _Finales V:_**

 ** _Ninpo: Fukasseisekai_**

"Está perdido"- murmuró Kakashi -"después de usar el **_Omote Renge (Loto Primario)_** su cuerpo termina tan exhausto que le cuesta mantenerse en movimiento"- declaró.

"No descartes la fuerza de voluntad de mi alumno"- gruño Gai -"no conoces de lo que es capaz Lee"-.

"Pero Gai, Lee está asustado"- señaló Asuma viendo cómo el chico miraba tembloroso a su rival ninja -"te aseguro que Naruto aprovechara este momento para atacar con todo al chico"- declaró el sensei del equipo 10.

Gai solo apretó los dientes y miro hacia su estudiante, el confiaría en que Lee podría seguir airoso de este momento, él se había esforzado tanto para llegar a este lugar y sabía que nada lo haría rendirse - _'vamos Lee, demuéstrale a todos de que estás hecho'_ \- pensó con convicción - _'no dejes que te descarten tan rápido'_ -.

* * *

Naruto lentamente se acercó a Lee -"bien acabemos con esto"- murmuro mientras su mirada se volvía fría -"me da tristeza que solo fueras puras palabras y nada más, acaso no decías que me darías una lección Lee"- recordó mordazmente -"¿dónde quedó toda esa convicción? ¿dónde están esas _Llamas de la Juventud?_ "-.

"Aún no estoy vencido"- dijo Lee mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad -"no me rindo, no cuando eh llegado hasta aquí"- grito con convicción mientras lanzaba un puño a Naruto.

Naruto solo movió la cabeza perezosamente a un lado esquivando el ataque -"yo diría que ya estás vencido"- murmuró dando un puñetazo en el estómago a Lee.

Este resentido dio dos pasos atrás y cayó de una rodilla - _'él es tan fuerte'_ \- pensó mientras respiraba con dificultad y observaba a Naruto que lo veía fijamente con una mirada de disgustó - _'esos ojos… son como los de Neji'_ \- se dijo mientras veía la figura de Neji detrás de Naruto viéndolo con superioridad.

Lee dudoso volvió a ponerse de pie y empezó una serie de ataques sobre Naruto. Pero, cada vez que el chico usaba sus puños o sus patadas, Naruto solo se movía a un lado de forma simple y evadía el ataque, así fue por un par de ataques hasta que un débil puño fue retenido con la palma de la mano del Uzumaki -"ahórrate la vergüenza y ríndete"- siseo Naruto.

Lee forcejeo para liberar su puño, pero el desgaste que sentía más la fuerza de su rival impedía que logrará conseguirlo -"no, eso no está en cuestión, eh sacrificado tanto que no puedo permitir que…"-.

Pero su diatriba fue interrumpida por un puño certero en su cara directo de Naruto -"a nadie le importa lo que viviste en tu estúpida vida"- dijo Naruto con veneno mientras mandaba a volar al chico hacia atrás.

Lee fue lanzado hacia atrás con violencia y después de caer y rodar el chico intento levantarse pero el daño recibido en su rostro había conseguido dañar severamente su rostro y quebrando su nariz. Con la vista nublada por la sangre enfoco a su rival que lo estaba viendo con una mirada despectiva nuevamente.

"¿A quién demonios tratas de engañar perdedor?"- gruño -"eres un mediocre que no puede lograr ser un ninja, o dime ¿lo lograras sin _Ninjutsu_ o _Genjutsu_?"- se burló Naruto -"¿y así deseabas defender a Sakura?, sería más fácil para ella defenderse sola que depender de un fracaso de ninja como tú"-.

Lee tenía los ojos abiertos mientras las palabras de su rival caían sobre el con un increíble peso, jamás imagino que Naruto pudiera decir algo así, cuando lo conoció y estuvo cerca de él creía que era una persona amable que lo entendía, con una sonrisa comprensiva siempre en su rostro. Pero ahora, estaba despreciándolo tanto como Neji u otras personas lo habían hecho - _'¿este siempre ha sido el real Naruto?'_ -.

"¿Acaso quieres probar que eres un buen ninja a la gente?"- continuo el chico Uzumaki -"ja, por favor no me hagas reír, quién te tomaría enserio, si eres una burla, queriendo demostrar algo que nunca conseguirás, dime Lee ¿acaso tenías pensado enfrentarte a Gaara?"- se burló Naruto -"eso sería perfecto, todos quieren ver eso ¿no?, _el rarito sin cejas contra el fenómeno de las cejotas_ , eso vendería mucho"-.

Lee solo enmudeció sin saber que decir, cada palabra despectiva lentamente entraba en su mente y ponía dudas - _'¿y si tiene razón? ¿cómo puedo vencer a alguien que Neji no pudo vencer, cuando yo nunca eh podido vencer a Neji?'_ \- paso por su cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo.

"Aunque sería divertido como Gaara te mata y acaba con la patética excusa que eres de ninja"- dijo con veneno al ver a su rival bajar la cabeza -"creo que mejor te líquido yo y dejamos de perder el tiempo de esta gente que quiere ver ninjas reales peleando"- dijo el chico mientras se encogía de hombros.

"Cállate…"- gruño Lee -"yo aún puedo…"- pero no pudo continuar porque Naruto rápidamente pateo su cara y mandándolo nuevamente a volar.

"No tengo deseos de escucharte hablar basura, así que guarda silencio"- gruño Naruto con el pie levantado.

Lee escupió sangre y nuevamente se puso de pie, no le daría el gusto al bastardo de su rival de verlo tirado, pero no duró ni unos segundos cuando Naruto volvió a atacar con su puño de presión mandándolo nuevamente al suelo -"quédate ahí, ese es tu lugar, fracaso"- dijo despectivamente.

Lee que nuevamente se puso de pie, le dio una mirada desafiante -"no lo haré, no conseguirás que yo desista"- susurro con desafío aunque no sintiéndose del todo seguro de sus palabras.

Naruto entonces gruño -"bien si eso quieres, te daré gusto estúpido"- mientras saltaba hacia atrás y ponía sus brazos hacia atrás -" ** _Kyokugenryu: Tajū Atsuryokuken (Kyokugenryu: Múltiples Puños a Presión)_**"- grito mientras la lluvia de ataques de presión atacaban al chico de spandex, que solo pudo intentar cubrirse para no sufrir más daño.

 ** _En las gradas_**

"A-algo le está pasando a Naruto"- murmuró Ino con temor -"está actuando muy diferente de cómo es, muy cruel y sin piedad"- agrego.

 _~ "Tal vez debería acabar contigo y ahorrarles vergüenza a tu clan y al nombre de Konoha" ~_

Ino recordó como Naruto había sido vil con ella una vez, cuando ella y Nagato lo atacaron y vivió el momento más terrorífico de su vida - _'¿acaso el Kyubi lo está afectando?'_ \- pensó con miedo.

"N-no sé qué le pase"- dijo sinceramente Shiho, ver este lado de Naruto era intimidante, no era nada parecido al chico dulce y amable al que estaba acostumbrado - _'¿algo le pasó después del Omote Renge?'_ \- se cuestionó, no encontraba una explicación de porqué él era así.

"Wow ese chico puede ser malvado"- dijo Kiba que no creía haber visto nunca a Naruto ser así, ni siquiera con las personas que lo trataron mal en la academia como Ino, Sakura y Sasuke.

 _'¿Naruto-kun que te pasa? ¡tú no eres así!'_ \- pensó Hinata con una profunda tristeza viendo a su amado actuando como su primo y hermana; como todas las personas que lo habían tratado mal a él en su vida - _'¡de seguro es culpa de esa Tenten!, ¡ella lo ha estado confundiendo y cambiando!'_ \- pensó con ira, era la única explicación lógica que podía encontrar del porqué del comportamiento de Naruto.

Sakura había levantado la vista cuando escucho a Naruto despreciando a Lee y atacarlo salvajemente. Después de la humillación de Sasuke ella solo quería salir de aquí y no volver, pero escuchar a Naruto volver a ser desagradable con alguien la hizo enfurecer y olvidar el reciente incidente con el Uchiha - _'¡CÓMO SE ATREVE!'_ \- gruño con los puños apretados - _'¡LEE NUNCA LE HA HECHO NADA!'_ \- pensó y se levantó -"¡VAMOS LEE, DEMUÉSTRALE QUE ESTÁ EQUIVOCADO!"- grito.

"No te molestes"- dijo Tenten con los ojos cerrados -"ese cobarde sentenció el duelo cuando decidió alejarse de la batalla y rendirse como un perdedor"- gruño.

Todos las miradas se pusieron en la chica después de esto; jamás esperaron que Tenten pudiera hablar de su compañero de esa forma, parecía que ellos tenían una buena relación de equipo.

"Tenten-chan"- dijo Ino -"no estarás hablando enserio"-.

"Tan serio como puede ser posible"- dijo nuevamente despectivamente -"pero era de esperarse de una basura como el, sin ningún talento más que el _Taijutsu_ que le enseña Gai-sensei"- suspiro -"lo bueno que se expondrá ante todos aquí, tal vez eso le enseñé a dejar de aparentar que es un ninja, cuando claramente todos sabemos que es solo un perdedor"-.

"¿Pero… pero porque dices eso de tu compañero?"- dijo Shiho sin poder creer lo que pasaba - _'¿Tenten-san?'_ \- pensó confundida.

"No tengo porque darle ninguna explicación a nadie"- gruño la chica viéndola de manera dura, algo que hizo retroceder de miedo a Shiho.

"¡Cómo te atreves a hablar así de tu compañero!"- grito Sakura con odio enfrentando a Tenten -"retráctate o te haré comer tus palabras"- amenazó acercándose a la chica mientras la tomaba de su ropa y la levantaba.

Tenten apartó la mano de Sakura de forma violenta y luego la tomo del cuello mientras le daba la mirada más mortal que había hecho en su vida.

"¡Tenten-chan!"- grito Ino sorprendida poniéndose de pie al igual que todos, los Genin estaban confundidos con los recientes acontecimientos -"¡suéltala Tenten-chan por favor!"- rogó.

Tenten ignoro el alegato de la rubia y acercó su boca a los oídos de Sakura -"guarda silencio y mantente fuera de esto o te mato"- siseo con hielo en su voz, mientras la soltaba agresivamente.

Sakura tosió sorprendida, jamás creyó que la otra chica pudiera amenazarla de esa forma, lentamente retrocedió a su asiento y se sentó mientras veía a Lee ser masacrado por Naruto - _'no pobre Lee'_ \- pensó con dolor - _'no se merece ser humillado de esa forma, y mucho menos ser ridiculizado por personas tan desagradables como Naruto y su novia'_ \- gruño con convicción mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie sin importar la reciente amenaza -"VAMOS LEE, DEMUÉSTRALES DE QUE ESTÁS HECHO! ¡NO TE DEJES VENCER! ¡YO CREO EN TI!"- grito con todas sus fuerzas sorprendiendo a todos en las gradas.

"Deberías ahorrarte las molestias, no cambiarás nada, mi Naruto acabará con esa patética excusa de ninja frente a todos"- declaró Tenten cerrando los ojos y cruzaba los brazos -"no gastes tu voz, las cosas son así"-.

"¡Cállate!"- gruño Sakura para luego gritar más fuerte -"¡VAMOS LEE!, ¡TU PUEDES!, ¡ACABA CON NARUTO!"-.

 ** _En la arena_**

Lee que solo estaba recibiendo la lluvia de ataques de Naruto alcanzo a captar el grito de Sakura - _'¿Sakura-san?'_ \- pregunto al reconocer la voz - _'¿e-ella cree en mí? ¿pero cómo?'_ \- se cuestionó aún sin entender.

Poco a poco las palabras empezaron a llenar su corazón, la persona de la que estaba enamorado lo estaba reconociendo, ella confiaba en que el lograría salir adelante y vencer - _'¡no puedo defraudarla!'_ \- pensó con decisión mientras las llamas de su juventud ardían con intensidad y le permitían recuperar las energías necesarias para continuar.

De repente el chico se movió a la izquierda evadiendo los ataques que por más que lo siguieron no podían volver a conectarlos, entonces el chico se dirigió a Naruto y lanzó su ataque -" ** _Konoha Senpu (Huracán de la Hoja)_**"- grito mientras lanzaba su patada al chico rubio que tuvo la necesidad de evadirla aún con mucha dificultad.

Entonces Lee empezó a atacar con más ferocidad, mientras que Naruto solo evadía para no ser atacado, pero sin poder evitarlo un golpe termino por conectar en su rostro mandándolo hacia atrás algunos metros.

"Así que aún hay algo de valor en ti"- río Naruto desde el suelo -"¿o acaso es solo un destello más, un intento de negar el fracaso que eres?"- agrego mientras se levantaba.

"No me permitiré que me desprecies, hay gente que cree en mí y debo enorgullecerlos"- dijo mientras tomaba guardia.

"¿Jajaja hablas del grito de esa inútil?"- dijo Naruto con malicia -"era de esperarse, los fracasos se llevan bien, hacen bonita pareja"-.

"Cállate, no te permito que hables así de Sakura-san"- gruño el chico del spandex.

"¿Así?"- río el rubio -"¿Y qué harás si lo hago?"- se burló.

"Te demostraré lo temible que puedo hacer si me provocas"- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su rostro -"usando el máximo de mi poder para acabar contigo"-.

* * *

 _'¡Lee!'_ \- pensó Gai. Haber visto el acto tan poco juvenil de Naruto lo sorprendió y enervo, con los puños apretados el hombre veía como el chico solo era víctima de los salvajes ataques del rubio Genin, molesto había observado a Kakashi esperando un rostro de indignación por la actitud de su alumno, pero había encontrado solo serenidad y... ¿un pizca de orgullo?.

Indignado por la actitud de Kakashi decidió callar y observar como su alumno luchaba una batalla que parecía estar perdida, pero… el grito de apoyo de la chica Genin del equipo 7 había vuelto a encender las llamas de Lee, y dándole un segundo aire, estaba listo para desencadenar el poder que el orgulloso le había enseñado.

 _'Lee cuánto has crecido'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa triste al recordar los momentos del pasado con su estudiante favorito.

 ** _Hace años_**

"Así que es el fracaso que no puede hacer _Genjutsu_ y _Ninjutsu_ "- murmuró en reconocimiento Gai a su viejo rival mientras observaban como un niño siendo intimidado por sus compañeros de clase mientras corrían por el patio de la academia - _'interesante'_ \- pensó mientras recuerdos de su propia infancia llenaban su mente y se comparaban con el chico.

"Si me recuerda a alguien"- contesto con pereza Kakashi -"sobre todo por las cejotas"- señaló.

Gai solo siguió observando al chico mientras esté huía de los niños que se burlaban de el - _'Rock Lee el tonto sin nada a su favor excepto un pésimo Taijutsu'_ -.

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Lee llevaba toda la tarde y parte de la noche entrenando para poder mejorar su _Taijutsu_ que era a lo único que aspiraba perfeccionar, con cada patada hacia el tronco el chico se esforzaba por no dejarse vencer y esforzarse más.

"394"-.

"395"-.

"396"-.

"397"-.

"398"-.

"399"-.

"400… si no puedo dar 500 patadas serán 2000 sentadillas"- se dijo con convicción, tenía que esforzarse para así poder ser reconocido como un ninja por sus futuros compañeros Shinobi

Sin notarlo Lee, Manito Gai había llegado a su lugar de entrenamiento particular para una dosis de reforzamiento de sus llamas de la juventud cuando el ruido de golpes del chico lo saco de sus pensamientos, cuando se acercó vio al chico del que había estado hablando con Kakashi entrenando -"hay alguien más aquí"- murmuró.

"413"-.

"415"-.

"416"-.

Gai solo observó al chico por un rato hasta que decidió tomarse el día de entrenamiento - _'volver más tarde'_ \- pensó.

 ** _Días después_**

"Si no puedo hacer 1000 sentadillas serán 1000 golpes"- fue la exclamación de Lee mientras sudaba por el esfuerzo.

"795"-.

"796"-.

"797"-.

"798"-.

"799"-.

"800"-.

Esa misma noche

"Sigue entrenando"- fue el pensamiento de Gai al ver al chico seguir esforzándose, tenía que admitirlo, le sorprendió la ética de trabajo del chico, el no desistía aún si todo estaba en su contra.

"Si no puedo dar 2000 golpes tendré que dar 2000 saltos"- se dijo con convicción.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

 _'Enfocaste todo en tu Taijutsu'_ \- pensó Gai observando a su alumno ser apaleado por el Uzumaki - _'entrenaste sin descanso hasta…'_ -.

 ** _El día que el equipo Gai se formó._**

"El día de hoy, todos son Genin"- declaró Gai a sus nuevos estudiantes mientras los observaba con una sonrisa -"así que díganme, ¿porque lo hicieron?"- pregunto -"¿qué objetivos tienen?"-.

"¡Yo sensei!, ¡yo!"- dije emocionada Tenten, ella quería que todos conocieran sus objetivos, ya que ellos serían parte del equipo donde ella formaría su leyenda.

"Sí Tenten"- cedió la palabra Gai feliz de ver la emoción en su alumna.

"Quiero ser una ninja grande y poderosa para seguir los pasos de la legendaria Kunoichi _Tsunade_ "- declaró decidida a lograrlo.

"Ya veo"- reconoció Gai, esperando poder ayudarla a llegar a ese objetivo -"y tú Neji"- pregunto al chico Hyuga.

"Preferiría no decirlo"- murmuró sin ninguna emoción.

"¡Qué tal yo sensei!"- dijo con energía Lee -"quiero demostrar que también soy un espléndido ninja aún sin tener ningún _Ninjutsu_ ni _Genjutsu_ , quiero demostrarle al mundo entero"- finalizó decidido.

 _'Tiene esa mirada en sus ojos'_ \- pensó complacido Gai al ver el fuego del desafío en su joven alumno.

"Hmm"- gruño despectivamente Neji.

"¿Qué? ¿de qué te ríes?"- enfrentó Lee poniéndose de pie y encarando a su nuevo compañero -"¿crees que estoy bromeando?"- cuestionó -"enserio seré un espléndido ninja usando solo _Taijutsu_ y nada más"-.

 ** _El presente_**

 _'Aún a pesar de la desconfianza de tus compañeros nunca te rendiste'_ \- pensó Gai -' _seguiste luchando más de lo que cualquier otro hubiera soportado'_ \- señaló.

 ** _Hace 1 año_**

"Si no puedo hacer 1200 sin equivocarme"- dijo Lee mientras saltaba la cuerda.

"1117"-.

"1118"-.

"1119"-.

1120"- pero en un descuido su pie choco con la cuerda y termino por desequilibrarlo y enviarlo a estrellar su cabeza con el poste de madera.

Gai miraba todo esto oculto entre las hojas, pero cuando sus oídos captaron las lágrimas de impotencia del joven Genin decidió hacer acto de presencia.

"Lee"- se anunció el Jōnin -"tan pronto descansas"- río.

El joven lentamente se levantó y se limpió las lágrimas sin darse la vuelta y enfrentar a su maestro -"que ocurre Gai-sensei"- murmuró el joven como si no pasará nada -"si es por mi falla en mis recientes desempeños"- gruño mientras pateaba el poste de madera -"ya dije que lo siento"-.

Gai solo lo observó para luego suspirar y hablar -"Lee es cierto que eres diferente a Neji y a los demás"- empezó -"no tienes dones para _Ninjutsu_ o _Genjutsu_ ; y tú _Taijutsu_ necesita trabajo"- sentenció para luego sonreír -"pero así mismo tienes un don que Neji no tiene, no tan llamativo pero tal vez más importante"-.

"Gracias, pero no tiene porque que hacerme sentir mejor"- replicó el chico continuando con sus patadas.

"Qué tonto"- río Gai -"¿crees que perdería mi tiempo en eso?"- preguntó retóricamente -"no lo único que digo es que tienes el don de la _perseverancia_ y eso te hace un genio también"- finalizó.

Lee detuvo sus ataques y tomo el tronco con ambas manos -"es en serio todo eso sensei"- pregunto sin darse aún la vuelta -"quiero saber… solía pensar eso…"- murmuró mientras se aferraba con fuerza al tronco -"solía creer que si entrenaba más duro que Neji, dos o tres veces más duro, me haría suficientemente fuerte… pero… ahora… no estoy seguro"- sollozo -"no sé si alguna vez podré trabajar lo bastante duro para tener un verdadero talento… es por eso que siempre me enfrento a Neji… sigo creyendo que mi esfuerzo dará frutos pero siempre es lo mismo"-.

Gai veía dolido como su alumno se quebraba delante de él, todo el peso de sus carencias había hecho que el chico colapsara como muchos predijeron.

"¡No soy rival para el!"- gimió -"¡cada vez que tenemos una misión ninja mis piernas tiemblan! ¡no sé si pueda hacerlo algunas veces parece que nada tiene sentido!"- lloro -"soy un perdedor y siempre seré un perdedor… no sé qué hacer"- finalizó.

Gai termino de escuchar el lamento de Lee y decidió impartir un poco de la sabiduría que su magnífico padre le dijo alguna vez.

"Tienes razón"- empezó serio -"todo el esfuerzo es inútil, si no crees en tu mismo"- declaró haciendo que Lee levantará el rostro.

 ** _Esa misma noche_**

"Sabes Lee no somos tan distintos"- comparo Gai mientras él y Lee estaban sentados sobre una gran roca observando las estrellas.

"Se refiere a las cejas"- pregunto el chico confundido.

"Ehh… no"- murmuró con una gota de sudor -"no, no, no; no me refiero a tus cejas"- aclaro -"veras también fui un perdedor"- reveló.

"¿Un perdedor usted?"- cuestionó Lee sin poder creerlo - _'el gran Gai-sensei siendo igual que yo es imposible'-_ pensó.

"Ahh claro que sí"- afirmó Gai viendo al cielo recordando su pasado, como no entro a la academia en su primer intento y sintió que decepcionó a su padre -"pero logré ser igual que cualquier otro ninja, incluso Kakashi"- indico con una sonrisa arrogante -"¿cómo? ¡con un gran esfuerzo!"- y miro a Lee con una nueva sonrisa, una más real -"dijiste que quieres demostrar al mundo que eres un espléndido ninja, aunque no tengas los dones que otros si tienen, ese es tu **_nindo_** **_(camino ninja)_** ¿cierto?"- pregunto -"bueno creo que es un buen objetivo, el mejor que nunca eh escuchado y uno muy fijo"- alentó.

Lee al escuchar estás palabras se quebró y empezó a llorar nuevamente conmovido e inspirado por su sensei.

"No dejes que nada te desvíe del camino que te has fijado y mantenlo hasta el final"- le dio una sonrisa de chico bueno -"se fiel a él y enorgulléceme, se todo lo que quieras ser ¿harás eso por mi Lee?"-.

"Sí señor"- dijo con decisión el chico mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo de su rostro.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

"Has cumplido tu palabra, me has enorgullecido mucho Lee"- murmuro mientras veía como su alumno tomaba la pose característica de esa técnica.

"Así que era verdad, te atreviste a enseñarle sobre el **_Hachimon_** **_(Ocho Puertas Internas)_** a Lee"- lo cuestionó Kakashi sacándolo de sus pensamientos al ver la pose del Genin -"era obvio después del **_Omote Renge_** pero esperaba que solo le enseñaras la primera puerta"- murmuro -"¿que estabas pensando?, no sé qué signifique ese chico para ti pero sabes que no podemos poner nuestros sentimientos delante de nuestro deber de sensei"-.

"Cállate, no te atrevas a juzgarme, tu no lo conoces"- dijo el hombre molesto -"ese chico necesitaba está oportunidad".

"Pero Gai, esto es peligroso"- murmuró Asuma mientras observaba a Lee -"lo está exponiendo a una muerte segura"-.

"Por supuesto que no, él es capaz de eso y más"- declaró con decisión.

"¿Cuántas?"- pregunto el ninja de la máscara.

"5"- contesto Gai entendiendo a que se refería el otro Jōnin.

Kakashi solo suspiro mientras subía nuevamente su banda revelando su **_Sharingan_** , lo necesitaría para entender quien realmente era Rock Lee.

"¡LEE ES AHORA!"- grito con orgullo el hombre -"¡HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO PARA LIBERAR ESE PODER!"- indico.

 ** _En la arena_**

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista hacia las gradas donde los Jōnin se encontraban después del grito de Gai-sensei.

 _'¿A qué se refiere?'_ \- pensó Naruto pero su atención regreso a su rival cuando esté empezó a hablar.

"Espero estés listo Naruto porque estás apunto de recibir mi poder máximo"- gruño Lee mientras una cantidad de energía empezaba a salir de su cuerpo provocando que la tierra temblará - _'te haré pagar por cada palabra despectiva que hiciste sobre Sakura-san y sobre mi'_ \- pensó decidido.

Naruto tragó saliva con anticipación - _'bien sabía que este momento llegaría'_ \- pensó mientras observaba su mano temblar _-'la ansiedad es muy grande, este será el momento más decisivo del torneo'_ -.

 ** _'Espero estés listo Gaki, porque estarás apunto de experimentar el monstruoso poder del Taijutsu'_** \- murmuró con aprehensión Kurama.

 _'Gai sensei, permita que funcione, es mi momento de poder mostrar quien soy realmente, Sakura-san, te prometo que ahora podré cobrar todo lo que Naruto te hizo'_ \- pensó con decisión mientras estaba listo para hacerlo explotar -"¡Ha llegado el _momento_ de usarlo para proteger y mantener el camino ninja...! **_Seimon_** **_(Puerta de la Vida)_**... ¡ ** _Kai_**!"- grito mientras su cuerpo empezaba a tornarse de color rojo, su iris desaparecía y las venas sobresalían.

La explosión de chakra empezó a lanzar ráfagas de viento fuerte hacia todos lados, mientras los espectadores asombrados observaban el poder del chico del traje verde.

* * *

"Wow que intensidad"- murmuró Shiho mientras se cubría el rostro con sus manos -"esta presión es casi tan grande como cuando Naruto uso el **_Byakugō no In_** **_(Jutsu Fuerza de un Centenar)_** "- agrego comparando las dos fuerzas - _'pero el poder que Naruto uso para cambiar regreso a Kurama-san y no puede ser controlado por Naruto por este momento'-_ apretó los puños con temor por su amigo.

"¿Qué es eso?"- grito Ino sorprendida.

" ** _Hachimon Tonkō (Liberación de las Ocho Puertas)_**"- dijo -"es un **_Kinjutsu_** de nuestra aldea que permite la apertura de _Ocho Puertas Internas_ , para aumentar drásticamente las habilidades físicas de su usuario y ganar un poder abrumador muchas veces mayor al suyo, inclusive que el Hokage"- explicó mientras los ojos de todos se abrían enormemente -"pero el costo es tu propio cuerpo, ya que es imposible resistirse a tanto poder y entre más poder se otorga más grave será el daño"- y sus ojos se entrecerraron.

"¿Que tan grave?" preguntó Sakura.

"Puede quedarse sin movilidad en su cuerpo por un tiempo prolongado y si se usa en exceso puede provocar hasta la muerte"- dijo sin rodeos.

Esta información cayó pesadamente pero aún asombrados de que alguien como Rock Lee tuviera una habilidad de ese tipo.

 _'Lee ten cuidado'_ \- dijo Sakura preocupada.

* * *

"Que poder"- murmuró Naruto.

"Y eso no es todo aún"- grito Lee -" ** _Tomon_** **_(Puerta de Cierre) , _**¡Kai!"- volvió a gritar mientras otra explosión de poder volvía a surgir que hizo retroceder a Naruto.

'Demonios esto es malo'- pensó Naruto con preocupación -'Kurama sabes lo que tienes que hacer'- dijo a su Bijū.

 ** _'Descuida Gaki yo me encargo'_** \- comentó el zorro no sonando tan convencido.

El ambiente se había puesto pesado por la gran cantidad de poder que emanaba de Lee, lentamente el chico puso su mirada en Naruto -"estoy listo"- declaró.

"Aquí viene"- dijo Naruto con precaución tomando una pose defensiva.

De repente Lee desapareció, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Naruto -"es demasiado veloz"- alcanzo a murmurar antes de ser sofocado por un increíble dolor en su estómago. Lee acaba de atacarlo tan rápido y fuerte que el chico quedó sin aire y cayó de rodillas - _'demonios duele'_ \- se quejó sufriendo.

Ni un segundo había pasado cuando su rival lo pateo con fuerza en la cara mandándolo a volar alto - _'se ha vuelto monstruosamente fuerte'_ \- gimió Naruto pero todo pensamiento fueron interrumpidos al ser recibido por un golpe en su cabeza que lo mando de regreso hacia abajo para nuevamente ser enviado hacia arriba hacia arriba por otro ataque, Lee estaba manteniendo a Naruto en el aire con golpes poderosos y siendo tratado como un muñeco de trapo generando mucho daño en él.

 _'Gahh, esto duele un infierno'_ \- pensó Naruto en un mundo de dolor - _'jamás creí que fuera a ser así'_ -.

 ** _'Es lo monstruoso de esta técnica, estoy tratando de curarte conforme recibes el daño, pero es complicado, ya van 2 veces que arreglo 6 costillas rotas, a este paso terminarás con un cansancio extremo, así que tienes que resistir Gaki, aún queda un último enemigo, y luego todo terminará'_** \- explicó la bestia.

 _'Lo sé pero… es difícil'_ \- contesto Naruto para volver a sentir como algo dentro de él se rompía.

 ** _'3 veces y contando'_** \- murmuró Kurama en su mente.

 _'No ayudas, solo limítate a curarme'_ \- gruño Naruto frustrado con una marca de enojo.

Mientras tanto Lee que seguía con su va y ven de ataques decidió que era momento de finiquitar todo, con una potente patada mando a Naruto al suelo incrustándolo con fuerza y creando un cráter. Naruto solo gimió mientras su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente gracias a la ayuda de Kurama, pero aun así, el dolor estaba presente -'después de esto, dormiré como por 3 días'- se quejó con dolor viendo el cielo enfrente de él.

"Estas acabado Naruto, sería mejor para ti que te rindieras"- dijo Lee cayendo cerca de él, y decidiendo ofrecer la oportunidad a su rival de retirarse aun si no se lo merecía en su opinión.

"Estás muy equivocado si crees que esto es lo único que necesitas para vencerme"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba lentamente -"aún estás muy lejos para conseguirlo"-.

 _'Sorprendente'_ \- pensó Lee - _'cualquier otra persona estaría sufriendo enormemente con varios hueso y costillas rotas, pero Naruto estaba desafiando cualquier lógica'_ \- cuestiono sorprendido. Pero no pudo seguir debatiendo la increíble resistencia del Uzumaki porque un increíble dolor ataco sus músculos llevándolo al borde de la parálisis - _'demonios mi cuerpo ya está resistiendo el poder del Hachimon Tonkō_ \- dijo mientras entrecerraba un ojo por el dolor y caía en una rodilla - _'acabaré esto con el **Ura Renge** **(Loto Escondido)** '_\- declaró volviéndose a parar.

"¿Bien chico rudo, cuál será tu siguiente movimiento?"- dijo Naruto incitando a su rival a atacar con las manos.

Lee solo volvió a desaparecer y lo mando al cielo nuevamente con un potente golpe para recibirlo con un golpe en el estómago arriba -"se acabó Naruto"- grito mientras el vendaje de Lee atrapaba a Naruto y lo regresaba a Lee.

 _' **Ura Renge** '_\- pensó Naruto escupiendo sangre por el reciente golpe - _'así que llegó el momento ¿eh?'_ \- dijo con una sonrisa interna - _'bien creo que valió la pena el esfuerzo, lo siento por tantas molestias Kurama'_ \- se disculpó.

 ** _'No lo menciones Gaki, aún no sé porque decidiste pasar por esto, pero respeto tu decisión, este torneo trataba de demostrar que tan poderoso eres y creo que lo que estás haciendo'_** \- explicó serio el Bijū - ** _'puede que en un futuro nos beneficie, aún si no me agrada que te humillaran tanto'_** \- indico con un bufido.

 _'Gracias por respetar mi decisión'_ \- dijo Naruto cerrando los ojos.

"¡Ten esto!"- grito Lee decidido a acabar de una vez por todas el duelo mientras dirigía su palma al estómago de Naruto.

* * *

"ESO LEE"- grito Sakura poniéndose de pie y aferrándose al borde de las gradas -"Naruto está perdido"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras observaba a Tenten que solo miraba a la arena entrecerradamente - _'esto te enseñara'_ \- sonrió con satisfacción.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti Lee, has llegado tan lejos y ahora estás a un paso de la gran final"- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Gai observando cómo Naruto estaba perdido por el ataque más fuerte de su pupilo -"el **_Ura Renge_** es una combinación de la velocidad cegadora de tal manera que nadie puede defenderse contra ella"- dijo confiado a sus compañeros.

Kakashi solo suspiro y vio directo a Naruto.

" ** _Ura Renge_** "- grito Lee decidido.

 _'Naruto'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa Tenten mientras cerraba los ojos dolida - _'gracias por esto'_ -.

 _'Lo hiciste bien Lee'_ \- pensó Naruto aún con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

En cámara lenta la gente asombrada veía como la mano de Lee bajaba rumbo al vientre de Naruto, el Hokage, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai; los Genin, Ino, Shiho, Chōji, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Tenten, Sasuke; los aldeanos y Shinobi, dignatarios y comerciantes, todos estaban atentos al momento esperando que la mano conectara y decidiera el encuentro.

Pero Naruto abrió los ojos de repente y mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba anuncio -"¡ ** _Kai_**!"-.

Inesperadamente una luz azul cubrió la arena rápidamente formando un domo, los cuerpos de Naruto y Lee quedaron suspendidos de repente deteniendo la palma de Lee a solo 1cm de conectar con el vientre del Uzumaki.

La gente en el estadio se quedó estática de sus asientos sorprendidos, todos esperaban que el ataque de Rock Lee conectara y acabará con el duelo pero ahora estaban viendo cómo Naruto y Lee flotar en el aire inmóviles sin forma de explicarlo.

 ** _Con los Jōnin_**

"¿Q-que paso?"- dijo Gai sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir -"no… no puede ser posible, el ataque de Lee era infalible"- gimió tomándose la cabeza con las manos.

"Me preguntaba cuando lo usaría"- murmuró cansado Kakashi mientras cubría su **_Sharingan_** y observaba a Naruto fijamente.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- preguntaron los 3 Jōnin sin entender lo que Kakashi había entendido.

* * *

"¿Que… que pasó?"- pregunto de la misma forma Sakura, ella estaba convencida de que Lee lograría acabar con Naruto, lo había estado golpeando sin descanso y con este último golpe terminaría con su compañero, pero ahora ambos Genin estaban flotando en el aire como si la gravedad no existiera.

"¿Có-cómo logro hacerlo?"- tartamudeo atónita Shiho. Ella conocía ese campo, ella misma lo había estudiado la primera semana después de llegar a la _Biblioteca de Archivos_ - _'en que momento aprendió a emular la habilidad de esa habitación'_ \- agrego en su mente sabiendo que esa esa técnica tenía su copia exacta en la _Sala de Inhibición_ de la _Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha_ , donde Naruto había usado por primera vez el **_Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Poder de Sombras)_** y había creado a Nagato - _'pero el solo ha entrado 1 vez después de ese evento, para estudiarla, ¿es imposible que logrará descifrar el legado de Mito-sama con solo verlo 1 vez?'_ \- se preguntó sorprendida.

"Es curioso que no sepas algo Shiho-san"- río Tenten de repente mientras no dejaba de observar a los dos Genin de la arena suspendidos en el aire -"cuando yo si se cómo lo hizo"-.

"Pero…"- trato de decir cuando sus ojos se abrieron en compresión y miro debajo de ellos en la arena -"es un maldito genio, desde un principio solo estuvo jugando con nosotros"- gruño de frustración por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

"¿De qué hablan?"- cuestionó Ino sin entender.

* * *

"Porque no puedo moverme"- murmuró con dificultad Lee mientras el dolor en sus músculos por haber usado el **_Hachimon_** se acumulaba.

Naruto lo observó por unos segundo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba -"sabía que sería muy difícil vencerte en un duelo _Taijutsu_ Lee, no por nada eres el heredero del legado de Gai-sensei"- dijo con reconocimiento -"así que si sabía que si no quería cabos sueltos tendría que vencerte en algo que soy mucho mejor que tú, y probablemente mejor que cualquier Genin, Chūnin y muchos Jōnin"- murmuró con una sonrisa -"use _Fūinjutsu_ "-.

"¿ _Fūinjutsu_?"- repitió incrédulo Lee -"pero yo me previne para que ningún _Fūinjutsu_ funcionara en mí, use sellos en mi ropa para que ningún sello se pegará"- explicó para después gemir por una nueva oleada de dolor.

"¿Y quién dijo que puse un sello en ti?"- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa socarrona.

"¿Entonces cómo?"- dijo Lee sin entender.

Naruto sonrió -"por qué no tratas de mirar las paredes de abajo"-.

Lee movió sus vista tratando de percibir lo que Naruto hablaba y sus ojos se ensancharon cuando un kunai brillando estaba incrustado en la pared -"no puede ser posible"- murmuró sin creerlo.

"Exacto, bienvenido a mi **_Ninpo: Fukasseisekai_** **_(Arte Ninja: Mundo Inerte)_** "- dijo con orgullo el chico rubio -"en este campo todo cuerpo orgánico pierde movilidad y queda estático"- declaró para luego recordar que el árbitro también estaba atrapado y de seguro lo estaba viendo mal en este momento. Con una gota de sudor decidió continuar -"y estas atrapado aquí debido a que clave esos 4 kunai cuando estábamos peleando, estos kunai son el delimitador de área para el jutsu, y funciona como dije con cualquier objeto orgánico"- sonrió con suficiencia -"puede que tú ropa sea inmune al _Fūinjutsu_ , pero tu cuerpo vivo no"- finalizó.

Lee se sentía como si le hubieran soltado un balde de agua fría, el recordaba claramente como el otro chico había usado esos kunai para atacarlo, pero mientras él creía que Naruto había fallado sus tiros los que realmente estaba haciendo era preparar la trampa final para su victoria, pero entonces… ¿porque hizo todo esto? si puedo acabar el duelo desde un principio -"¿entonces nos quedaremos aquí para siempre?"- murmuró con dificultad por el incremento de dolor.

"Si también me gustaría saber eso"- gruño Genma sin poder moverse.

Naruto río nerviosamente con una gota de sudor -"no, de hecho hay una forma de desaparecer los efectos, y es muy sencilla"- dijo Naruto mientras concentraba su chakra y dispersaba la presión, en ese momento su cuerpo recuperó la movilidad y cayó hacia abajo donde el chico tocó el piso seguro -"solo necesitas poder dispersar el chakra, aunque tristemente creo que no eres capaz de hacer eso ¿verdad?"- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa mientras veía como Genma también se liberaba del _Fūinjutsu_ pero sabiendo que Lee no podría hacerlo nunca.

A Lee le costaba contener las lágrimas de impotencia, acababa de ser vencido estando tan cerca de la victoria, todo lo que había hecho y prometido se había roto frente de él… y Naruto... él había jugado con él desde el principio.

"¿PORQUE? ¿PORQUE SI PUDISTE VENCERME DESDE UN PRINCIPIO? ¡SOLO ESTUVISTE JUGANDO CONMIGO!"- grito molesto con lágrimas en los ojos -"¿esa es tu forma de diversión? ¿burlarte de las personas haciéndolos creer que pueden ganar y luego acabando con sus sueños?"- le reprocho.

"Lee"- dijo serio Naruto para después darle una sonrisa -"sabía que enfrentarme a ti sería una gran experiencia, estoy completamente seguro que eres el Genin más fuerte en fuerza física y sé que eres un rival digno"- dijo mientras sacaba un kunai -"y no solo yo lo sé ahora"-.

Entonces Lee, al ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki por fin comprendió todo, el porqué de esta acción, el porqué de esas palabras, el porqué de todo en este encuentro, sin poder evitarlo más sus lágrimas empezaron a caer de su cuerpo - _'¿Naruto-kun, tú en verdad hiciste eso? ¿por mí?'_ \- gimió mientras su cuerpo cedía y el **_Hachimon_** terminaba.

"Fue un honor pelear contigo Lee"- dijo sinceramente Naruto mientras lanzaba el kunai a uno de los que estaba incrustado y lo separaba de la pared.

 _'¡Tus llamas de la juventud son tan fuertes!'_ \- lloro con una sonrisa sabiendo que había perdido - _'¡gracias Naruto-kun!'_ \- pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y aceptaba su destino.

De repente el campo de fuerza desapareció y Lee cayó rápidamente en dirección al suelo -"ESTO SE ACABÓ"- grito mientras saltaba hacia su rival -" ** _Kyokugenryu: Rankyaku_** **_(Kyokugenryu: Pierna Tormenta)_** "- dijo elevando su pie.

Con el movimiento de pierna surgió una ráfaga de aire en presión que atacó a Lee con violencia y logro abrir una herida enorme en su cuerpo mientras lo mandaba a volar hacia la pared, donde se estrelló para después caer inconsciente sangrando.

 _'Nunca olvides esa herida Lee'_ \- dijo Naruto al caer al mismo tiempo que el chico - _'úsala como símbolo de que aún puedes ser más fuerte'_ \- sonrió observando la forma inerte de Rock Lee.

* * *

Todos alrededor del estadio estaban en silencio, viendo como uno de los competidores más difíciles del chico rubio había sido vencido, lentamente la gente empezó a emocionarse sobre todo cuando Genma levantó la mano y anuncio -"¡el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!"-.

Mucha gente alrededor del estadio estaba enloquecida por la reciente victoria del joven Uzumaki, nuevamente el chico había sido protagonista de una increíble batalla, donde contra todo pronóstico había vencido una de las más mortíferas técnicas con un arte tan misterioso como lo era el _Fūinjutsu_.

"Lo volvió a hacer"- gritaron los espectadores por muchas partes del estadio mientras el chico se dejaba caer al suelo sentado, respirando con dificultad pero con una sonrisa de victoria total.

"P-perdió"- murmuró sin creerlo Sakura dejándose caer en su asiento derrotada -"no es posible"-.

"Que batalla tan sorprendente"- murmuró extasiado Kiba.

"Naruto es muy impredecible"- agrego Chōji que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Kiba y la mayoría de gente que conocía al Uzumaki -"no es nada como el tonto que solíamos conocer"-.

* * *

"Wow ese niño no deja de sorprenderme"- murmuró Kurenai observando al ganador de otro encuentro improbable, sabía que debería tener cierta reserva de que Shino se enfrentará a este chico, sabiendo que Shikamaru no sería rival para su alumno, la conclusión inevitable sería que Naruto y Shino se vieran en la final y debía admitir que su alumno vería muy difícil llevarse la victoria en ese duelo -' _será una batalla interesante, aún si el chico ha tenido ya 2 batallas difíciles y le sigue una quizás más peor aún'_ \- agrego recordando que el siguiente rival de Naruto era ese niño Gaara de Suna y no podía contar con que Naruto tendría un camino fácil hacia la final - _'aún hay posibilidad para ti Shino'_ \- pensó cuando todo cuestionamiento fue interrumpido por sollozos cerca de ella.

Tanto Asuma como Kurenai se llevaron una ligera sorpresa al ver a Gai llorando enfrente de todos -"wow, Gai lamento lo de tu alumno, pero no es para que te pongas así"- murmuró incómoda Kurenai a ver al hombre mayor derramar lágrimas por la derrota de su amado pupilo.

Gai ignoro esto, había sido testigo de algo que lo había dejado sin habla, algo que solo podía definir como la mayor muestra de las _Llamas de la Juventud_ del mundo.

"Supongo que te diste cuenta de lo que realmente paso"- dijo Kakashi con compresión en su susurro y una sonrisa de ojos.

Gai lentamente movió la cabeza afirmando - _'Naruto-kun perdona si en algún momento dude de tu buen corazón_ '- dijo con cierta vergüenza al haber sido engañado como todos y no haber sido capaz de ver cuál había sido la verdadera intención del joven Uzumaki desde un principio.

Mientras tanto, el equipo médico se acercó al inconsciente Rock Lee -"está muy dañado, debemos llevarlo con urgencia al hospital, podremos curarlo de la herida del último ataque de Uzumaki-kun, aunque tendrá una cicatriz de por vida"- murmuró un médico a otro y lo levantaron en la camilla para trasladarlo -"pero del desgaste de usar el **_Hachimon_** es algo más difícil de sanar, tendrá que tener dos meses de reposo si quiere recuperarse totalmente"-.

Pero no habían dado ni un solo paso cuando el sonido de un aplauso se oyó detrás de ellos, ambos se voltearon para ver a Naruto Uzumaki aplaudiendo con una sonrisa hacia su rival vencido, lenta pero fuertemente los aplausos se empezaron a escuchar alrededor del estadio, iniciados por una chica de bollos en las gradas, de forma inmediata la gente se levantó y siguió aplaudiendo reconociendo el esfuerzo y poder del joven Genin del _Taijutsu_ y llevando aún más al borde de las lágrimas a su sensei.

"BRAVO LEE"- grito Tenten orgullosa de pie aplaudiendo efusivamente para luego sentarse -"lograste demostrar de que estás hecho, debes sentirte orgulloso hasta dónde has llegado"- agrego conmovida.

"No te entiendo"- gruño Sakura molesta del repentino cambio de la compañera de equipo de Lee -"¿primero lo desprecias y te sientes feliz de que Naruto lo hiriera y humillara? y... ¿ahora lo aplaudes?"- reprochó -"¿qué demonios te pasa?"-.

"Oh eso"- dijo Tenten sin darle importancia -"estaba fingiendo"- aclaro.

"¿Fingiendo?"- repitió Ino sin poder creerlo, la chica había sonado tan convincente -"¿porque?"- pregunto.

"Bueno veras"- murmuró mientras recordaba ese día.

 ** _El día en que Tenten y Naruto pelearon._**

"Bueno por lo que me has dicho"- murmuró Naruto mientras traía en su espalda a la chica -"ese tal Neji es un idiota"- finalizó dando su visto del compañero de equipo de Tenten.

"Ni que lo digas"- acepto la chica recordando la actitud odiosa que podía tener Neji hacía con todo el mundo -"lo peor es que nadie ha podido bajarle los humos, estúpidos novatos del año"- gruño molesta.

"Nahh descuida, ya acabé con uno, otro mas no hará daño"- dijo con arrogancia Naruto.

"Sabes que no será tan fácil como cuando venciste al chico Uchiha ¿verdad?"- aclaro la niña esperando que Uzumaki no se confiara, de manera extraña el deseo de no ver a Naruto derrotado estaba alojándose en ella -"Neji puede ser muy peligroso si te confías"- agrego tratando de hacer entender al chico que no debía subestimar a su compañero de equipo.

"No te preocupes"- desestimó Naruto -"tengo todo muy bien planeado, pero mejor háblame de ese chico Lee"- dijo cambiando de tema de repente.

"No te voy a contar sus habilidades"- replicó la niña.

"No me refiero a eso"- se defendió molesto Naruto -"hablo de ¿cómo es?, ¿qué tipo de persona es?"- explico.

"Bueno"- pensó Tenten mientras trataba de dar una opinión de Rock Lee -"él es enérgico y ruidoso, tiene una fuerte convicción, desea demostrar que tiene lo que sea necesario para ser un ninja, tiene una fuerte rivalidad con Neji y está enamorado de tu compañera de equipo"-.

"¿De Sakura?"- contesto extrañado Naruto -"¿pero ella no lo rechazo cuando el trato de invitarla a una cita?"- pregunto.

"Lo hizo, pero aún no me explico porque sigue insistiendo"- respondió queriendo mover sus hombros pero era imposible en este momento - _'estúpida técnica de parálisis_ '- gruño internamente.

"Así que tiene una fuerte convicción y un deseo de mostrarse ante los demás"- repitió mientras pensaba en las similitudes que tenía Lee y el -"interesante"- agrego simplemente.

"Pero sabes"- agrego Tenten con un susurro -"hace todo eso para ocultar sus inseguridades, sé que este torneo lo tiene nervioso, nunca antes ha podido vencer a Neji y tiene miedo de fracasar delante de tantas personas, muchas personas lo han catalogado como un perdedor sin talento, lamento decirlo que ha habido momentos donde yo misma lo he pensado"- confesó con tristeza y vergüenza por su actitud hacia Lee, el ser humillada por Naruto le hacía ver que ella no era tan diferente del " _perdedor_ " de su equipo.

"Wow eso es tan difícil"- murmuró Naruto con comprensión -"¿pero si alguien llegara a vencer a Neji antes que él? ¿qué pasaría con él?"- pregunto curioso, él tenía planeado pisotear al Hyuga y la reacción de su siguiente oponente era importante para el de algún modo.

"Probablemente lo abrumaría, vencer a Neji es su meta, si alguien más lo haría ciertamente sería un gran golpe, más cuando el mismo nunca antes había podido vencerlo"- reveló desde su punto de vista -"si llegas a vencer a Neji, Lee sentiría presión por tu poder, probablemente te tomaría con un rival imposible de vencer"- confirmo.

"Eso sería complicado"- medito Naruto -' _sería un desperdicio tener una batalla con un chico anímicamente derrotado'_ \- pensó para luego empezar a idear un plan.

 ** _'O no lo harás'_** \- gruño Kurama al entender cuál era la idea de su contenedor - ** _'solo harás que nos dañen gravemente'_** \- agrego molesto.

 _'Descuida, todo saldrá bien'_ \- calmo Naruto al Bijū, al fin y al cabo era por una buena causa -"Panda-chan tengo una idea"- dijo dirigiéndose a la chica de repente mientras seguía su camino.

"Pues espero sea algo que haga que quites tu mano de mi trasero"- gruño peligrosamente pero con un intenso rubor imposible de ver por la noche.

Naruto se ruborizó y subió un poco más a Tenten cargándola de mejor manera -"lo siento eres más alta que yo"- se disculpó -"pero eso no era lo que te quería decir"- devolvió.

"¿Y eso sería?"- pregunto curiosa la chica.

 ** _Tiempo presente_**

"Así que sabíamos que Lee sería intimidado por la fuerza Naruto"- explicó la chica recordando el plan de su nov...amigo -"y Naruto quería que Lee demostrará su poder ante los demás, entonces el decidió provocarlo para que peleará enserio"- dijo.

"Entonces por eso fue tan cruel y grosero"- contesto aliviada Ino -"¿y por eso tú actuaste así?"- pregunto y al ver el asentimiento de la chica suspiro -"¡demonios me asustaron mucho!"- dijo molesta pero con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento pero debía actuar de esa forma para que Lee peleará enserio"- se disculpó sinceramente, realmente no deseaba causar molestias o que la gente pensará que era un persona engreída que menospreciaba a los demás - _'bueno tal vez solo a Haruno'_ \- pensó con una sonrisa interna y una gota de sudor.

"Pero no entiendo"- empezó Chōji confundido -"de Naruto es entendible por qué actuó así"- agrego -"él estaba luchando con Lee y tenía que entrar en su mente y hacerlo luchar, pero eso no explica ¿por qué tú lo hiciste?"- la cuestiono.

"Bueno no era parte del plan de hecho"- confesó -"pero para que Lee peleará de una vez por todas necesitaba que alguien lo animará a pelear y como no estaba Gai-sensei cerca solo había una persona que sería capaz de devolver la fuerza a Lee"- dijo con una mueca.

Entonces Sakura abrió los ojos de repente al darse cuenta de que todo el acto de Naruto y Tenten, había sucedido con un propósito, un propósito planeado por su compañero de equipo y su novia donde ella se vio envuelta "¡me utilizaron!"- gruño ofendida la ojiverde encarando a la chica de bollos

"Míralo como un pago por tu comentario hostil de hace rato"- dijo Tenten sin intimidarse viendo de manera tranquila a Sakura -"además creo que Lee se merecía eso de tu parte, después de ayudarte en el bosque"- sonrió para luego darle una mirada dura -"pero si aún tienes un problema, te invito a que intentes resolverlo, tal vez sea divertido"- amenazó con una sonrisa tétrica.

Sakura tragó saliva, sabía que está chica podría acabar con ella en este momento - _'tal vez debí haber entrenado como Ino en este mes en vez de buscar a Naruto'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor. Frustrada volvió a sentarse mientras veía a Lee ser llevado a la enfermería - _'pero puede que la usurpadora tenga algo razón, Lee ha hecho mucho por mi'_ \- suspiro reconociendo que era verdad - _'además no es como si Sasuke-kun se haya dado cuenta, solo debo asegurarme que Ino no le cuente y todo va a estar bien'_ -.

 ** _'PERO ESO NO SE DEBE QUEDAR ASI'_** \- dijo Inner-Sakura rabiosa - ** _'HAY QUE HACERLA PAGAR'_** \- agrego esperando un comentario de afirmación de Sakura que nunca llegó.

"¿Pero porque arriesgarse a tanto por el?"- pregunto Kiba confundido -"¿qué ha hecho Lee por Naruto para llegar a tal extremo?"-.

"Nada"- contesto Tenten.

"¿Entonces porque hizo todo esto?"- cuestionó sin entender.

"Naruto-kun se refleja en Lee, él ha estado en ese momento, ser menospreciado por otros, viviendo bajo la sombra de un novato del año"- murmuró Shiho comprensiva de repente observando al Uzumaki, todo lo que había aprendido sobre el hacía que entendiera hasta cierto punto que Naruto tenía una conexión con Lee de cierta forma -"pero ¿porque hacer todo esto, el provocarlo, el sufrir por el **_Hachimon_**?"- pregunto sin entender mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en Tenten -"no encuentro lógica"-.

Una sonrisa triste apareció en la cara de Tenten -"lo hizo por nosotros, por nuestro equipo"- reveló con un susurro.

* * *

Gai seguía llorando desconsoladamente mientras Kakashi le palmeaba la espalda con una gota de sudor en la cabeza -"ya, ya Gai, ya pasó"-.

"Entonces me estás diciendo que Naruto se puso enfrente de una de las técnicas más peligrosas del mundo para ayudar al niño y a su equipo"- pregunto Kurenai sin entender.

Kakashi solo suspiro -"Naruto sabía que si hubiera vencido a Lee con su técnica desde un principio, habría dejado una herida difícil de sanar en la carrera del chico, estamos en un torneo lleno de gente prominente, Lee se habría hecho fama de ser un patético ninja y nadie hubiera deseado contratar al equipo de Gai por tener a un Shinobi que no puede escapar de una simple trampa como es dispersar el chakra"- explicó.

"Pero de todas formas fue vencido por eso, la gente ahora sabe que el niño puede ser vencido por **_Fūinjutsu_** "- replicó Kurenai que no le vio sentido a todo.

Kakashi solo señaló los palcos principales y todos dirigieron su mirada, muchas personas importantes incluyendo el Daimyō estaban parados aplaudiendo a Lee junto a Naruto que seguía en el centro de la arena -"todo lo contrario, ellos vieron lo que es capaz, saben que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser Lee"- explicó -"su velocidad y poder ahora son reconocidos y te aseguro que muchos estarán contentos de contratar a su equipo esperando grandes resultados, sobre todo teniendo a un prodigio Hyuga y a la pareja sentimental del futuro campeón de este torneo en el"- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa.

"Wow Naruto hizo algo muy bueno"- murmuró conmovida Kurenai por el acto noble del ninja, pero luego todo eso desapareció cuando escucho el último comentario de Kakashi -"¡ey! qué Shino aún puede…"- trato de decir al sentirse molesta que Kakashi ya le diera la victoria a Naruto; pero cuando pudo procesar las últimas palabras de su compañero volteó a verlo con unos ojos asombrados -"espera… ¿CÓMO QUE PAREJA SENTIMENTAL?"- pregunto sorprendida.

"Oh no sabías, Naruto y la alumna de Gai son novios"- contesto Asuma esta vez -"creí que lo había mencionado"- dijo con una gota de sudor.

"NO LO HICISTE"- replicó molesta Kurenai - _'¡esto no puede ser bueno!, Hinata va a estar inconsolable'_ \- gimió pensando el momento difícil que pasaría al tener una Kunoichi deprimida en su equipo.

* * *

"Así que él lo hizo por nosotros"- murmuró después de explicarles a todos el porqué de las acciones de Naruto.

"Es un tonto"- lloro Ino emocionada por la bondad de Naruto y recordando las palabras que cambiaron su vida para siempre.

 _~ "Descuida Ino, como dije, ya saqué ese veneno de mi" ~_

 _'Él siempre ha sido así'_ \- pensó conmovida - _'logro perdonarme después de lo mal que lo eh tratado, además que a pesar de cuál mal ha vivido, sigue dándole a la gente una sonrisa'_ \- agrego mientras lloraba internamente con lágrimas de cascada cayendo de sus ojos.

"Wow eso fue muy lindo de su parte"- lloro Shiho mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas detrás de sus lentes, el haber visto el lado más humano de su mejor amigo la hizo sentirse feliz, aún si el jamás le había informado de sus intenciones - _'lástima que ya estás apartado Naruto-kun, serías un novio perfecto'_ \- dijo deprimida por su suerte, pero admitiendo que Tenten era la pareja perfecta para él.

Hinata solo se había quedado callada, el escuchar como Naruto aún seguía siendo esa persona que ayudaba a los demás, aún si no los conocía le hacía emocionarse en su corazón, ese era el chico del cual se había enamorado y por más que esa Tenten lo tuviera en sus garras, no cambiaba, pero…

Nuevamente Naruto había quedado como ganador indiscutible y ahora ya no podía hacer nada para evitar que peleará contra ese Gaara, aún si tratara de detener el combate, Naruto terminaría por odiarla y eso jamás lo superaría, aún si eso significara salvar la vida de Naruto, ella no podría hacer algo que provocará que la odiara, no era tan valiente. Los próximos minutos serían un martirio y ella esperaba que Kamisama pudiera hacer algo para que Naruto siguiera vivo después de este día.

* * *

Mientras tanto el chico en cuestión dejo de aplaudir - _'bien eso se sintió bien'_ \- pensó con alegría.

 ** _'Díselo a todo el cansancio y chakra que hemos desperdiciado por ayudar al fenómeno'_** \- gruño el Bijū - ** _'solo para poder conseguir aparearte con tu zorra al beneficiar a su equipo'_** \- lo reprendió.

 _'¡No lo hice por eso bestia tonta!'_ \- grito en su mente con una marca de enojo y un intenso rubor - _'lo hice por un buen shinobi, Panda-chan no tiene nada que ver en esto'_ \- aseguro - _'¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARLA ZORRA!'_ \- reclamo.

 _'Si como no'_ \- replicó Kurama sin poder creerle e ignorando el ultimo arrebato - _'como sea, ya no importa quejarse, de todas formas vamos contra Shukaku y su contenedor'_ \- dijo poniéndose grave de repente - _'espero estés listo Naruto, está es una batalla que probablemente no podrás ganar fácilmente'_ -.

 _'Lo se Kurama'_ \- murmuró para darse la vuelta y ver directo hacia el palco de finalistas, su vista se dirigió al chico de la calabaza - _'pero no importa lo que pase, saldré victorioso'_ \- declaró mientras levantaba un puño en dirección a Gaara.

El chico pelirrojo solo sonrió siniestramente - _'Naruto Uzumaki, es hora de morir'_ \- sentenció mientras ambos chicos se miraban fijamente anunciando un duelo que provocaría olas en el mundo Shinobi para siempre.

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Invasión I:_**

 ** _La Lealtad de un Shinobi por su Aldea_**

* * *

 ** _"Después de una batalla intensa contra Rock Lee, Naruto se ha vuelto a llevar la victoria, ahora se acerca el momento crucial, ¿estará listo para enfrentar a un sádico Gaara?"_**

 ** _Bien el capítulo acabo y la pregunta es: ¿Esperaban esto? Un Naruto con un plan para hacer pelear a Lee, una Tenten que sabía de ese plan y decidió actuar de acuerdo._**

 ** _Además díganme quien no pensó por un momento que iba a ganar Lee XD pero no contaban con que Naruto ya había puesto la trampa desde el capítulo anterior, ¿recuerdan el momento? Donde Naruto fallo sus ataques, bueno eso fue un truco, porque puso los cuatro en línea (lo mencione en el anterior capítulo) así que Naruto no solo demostró que es fuerte en Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, sino que es un prodigio del Fūinjutsu._**

 ** _Bien en este capítulo aprendimos que Naruto ya sabía que Lee actuaría así, él lo discutió con Tenten y ella improviso usando a Sakura para animar a Lee, y era justo, él había peleado por ella en el bosque exponiendo su vida, era momento que Sakura devolviera el gesto, y que Asuma y Kakashi ya sabían del rumor de Naruto y Panda-chan, Neji lo sabía también, para que vean el alcance de los chismes de Ayame XD._**

 ** _Naruto estudio la habitación de la biblioteca y de ella se inspiró en su Ninpo: Fukasseisekai, el joven está siguiendo los pasos de Mito Uzumaki y llegando a un punto donde sus rasgos Uzumaki quedarán muy bien reconocidos._**

 ** _Antes de continuar quiero hablar sobre algo: el Omake. Para mí crear el anterior Omake fue genial porque hice a Naruto cerrar un ciclo con Sakura… pero hay 2 cosas que dije que son importantes y que ninguno menciono en sus comentarios: La primera es que hay 2 Naruto de diferentes dimensiones que saben del Kyokugenryu ¿qué significa esto? Bueno es porque son dos líneas similares, las cosas pasaron igual con pequeñas diferencias. Una línea es la historia normal de cada capítulo y la otra en la línea de los Omake… ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué tiene de importante saber eso? Bueno porque una de esas 2 Sakura termino en la realidad donde no hay chakra ¿Cuál es? ¿La Sakura de la historia regular o la de la línea de los Omake? además ¿Algún día esas líneas se conocerán entre sí?_**

 ** _Como lo eh dicho, está historia ya tiene un final, así que obviamente hay sucesos que están pasando que nos llevarán a ese punto, de hecho en capítulos pasados ustedes escucharon quien sería el villano principal de la historia, pero obviamente no lo hice tan obvio y pasó desapercibido, pero cada personaje tendrá un aporte, obviamente los Omake no afectarán la historia principal, pero eso no dice que sea lo último que sepamos de la Sakura del otro universo y eso me lleva a la segunda cosa que dije que no mencionaron y para saberlo dejaré que ustedes mismo lo descubran, una pista vuelvan a leer el Omake y presten atención a las reacciones de Sakura en casa, hay encontrarán la respuesta, el que la descubra se llevará de regalo:_**

 ** _1- Un Omake que será creado de acuerdo a la idea que se le ocurra, por ejemplo, pueden hacer un Harem, un Yuri, lo que sea (les advierto soy malo para los leemon, no se escribirlos)._**

 ** _2-Un personaje en la historia, tendrán un personaje que aparecerá en el 3 arco y será parte del equipo de Kiri y miembro del equipo de futuros Espadachines de Kiri._**

 ** _3 Un diseño de su personaje hecho por mí._**

 ** _4 Un sándwich de jamón :v_**

 ** _Todo eso y más al primero que encuentre el detalle perdido del Omake, así que suerte._**

 ** _Antes de pasar a los reviews quiero decirles que ya pueden encontrar esta historia en Wattpad con el mismo nombre. Allá soy conocido como NorthernL y sería muy importante para mi si pudieran apoyarme también allá, quiero llegar a ser de las mejores historias de Tenten en español, a diferencia de en Fanfiction en Wattpad aprovecharé la ventaja de agregar multimedia para darle diseños propios referente a esta historia, fichas de personajes, portadas de arcos entre más cosas, aun así, Fanfiction fue donde empecé y siempre le tendré más prioridad, planeo subir los capítulos primero aquí y luego dar la "versión_** **_extra" en Wattpad, los espero allá y sus comentarios, sus votos y me agreguen a sus lista de lectura._**

* * *

 ** _Ahora sí momento de los Reviews_**

 _alphaprimus **: Pues fue como más de "iniciando el plan "hacer que "Lee pelee como un hombre y se deje de cobardía"**_

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _Saludos y nos vemos pronto!_**

 _Logan **: Gracias, espero te haya gustado el final del encuentro y estés listo para la invasión.**_

 ** _Saludos y hasta la próxima!_**

 _shiro avicii **: Si puse mis capítulos hechos para que se sintieran muy bien servidos XD**_

 ** _Hiruzen es un personaje que en mi opinión peco de ser muy blando con la gente, permitió muchas cosas y fue muy negligente, si se hubiera puesto las pilas muchos sucesos no hubieran ocurrido, yo quería retratar a un hombre lleno de culpas y remordimientos, sobre todo un hombre que va dirigido a su posible muerte, obviamente debe estar arrepentido de muchas cosas, ver los muchos errores que_** **_cometió en su vida y que hizo que mucha gente sufriera. Me recuerda en parte a Dumbledore en Harry Potter, un hombre que veía más por el bien común que por la vida de cada persona individual, ese era el sentimiento que quería transmitir, tristeza y arrepentimiento._**

 ** _Akihiro es un personaje que viene como símbolo de muchos Shinobi simples, siempre escuchamos que Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi, personas con increíble poder y un gran legado que hicieron historia en la guerra, pero jamás hablan de las secuelas de personas que no eran prodigios o tan talentosos, personas simples, Akihiro es un hombre que fue consumido por lo que vivió y decidió renunciar, como el muchos que no mencionan, además es un hombre que fue influenciado por la bondad de Minato, ahora solo queda ver qué pasará cuando este enfrente de Naruto, otro más del pueblo que probablemente acepte al Uzumaki._**

 ** _Hiashi Hyuga es una persona seria que necesita recuperar el control de su clan, ayudar a Hanabi a ver la luz y a Hinata a salir a flote._**

 ** _Además se siente responsable de Neji, por su culpa él es huérfano, pero para eso debía sanar puentes entre él y su sobrino._**

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de esta vez, la verdad quería cerrar con broche de oro está etapa y que mejor forma de hacer algo por Lee._**

 ** _Gracias por todo amigo y nos vemos,_**

 _guest34 **: ps no pero por todo el desgaste deberá pasar mucho tiempo en el hospital.**_

 ** _Me da gusto ver qué te agrado el Omake, la idea era el cierre NaruSaku donde una Sakura tuvo un final feliz._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Shadow Jocker **: Ey Jōkā (así se escucha cuando lo dicen en Japonés XD)**_

 ** _Verdad que sí, está Sakura se merecía ese final feliz, te lo puedo asegurar y ¿por ahora…?_**

 ** _¿Acaso tu si te diste cuenta? ¡Sí es así dilo y podrás ganarte geniales premios!_**

 ** _La 4 pared es para romperse! ¿O eran las reglas? Como sea, me da gusto ver qué te pareció bueno y espero que esté capítulo te haya gustado, tuvimos de todo, momento de tensión, un Naruto que parecía vencido, una Tenten mala pero sexi, y un Uzumaki de buen corazón al final, listos para enfrentarnos a Gaara._**

 ** _Tristemente no pude actualizar Oscuridad Ascendente, con la presión de lo que venía me quedé sin ideas para terminar el capítulo, y como no quería entregarles algo mal hecho decidí mejor esperar hasta después, espero entiendan :'(_**

 ** _Gracias por los buenos deseos, te lo agradezco infinitamente._**

 _JAIMOL **: Pues no lo subestimó, más bien le dio impulsos para pelear a su manera y como leíste, en el siguiente capítulo inicia la invasión, espero estés listo porque yo lo estoy**_

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _: Gracias espero esté capitulo también te haya agradado._**

 ** _Saludos!._**

 _Fan1 **: Gracias en verdad!**_

 ** _Panda-chan rules! es la mejor!_**

 ** _Y Sasuke y Hanabi tendrán que vérselas negras si enfrentan a Naruto._**

 ** _Ahora contestaré tus preguntas._**

 ** _¿Sakura va a abrir los ojos por fin?- Aún no, aún le falta más caer en el fondo._**

 ** _¿Va a dejar de ser una estúpida fan del emo?- Eso estará por verse, pero te lo aseguro, si no eres una persona de corazón frío te hare llorar con Sakura XD_**

 ** _¿Cuáles el favor que le pidió Nagato a Naruto?- Que no le pedaleé la bici :v ntc eso pronto lo descubrirás._**

 ** _¿Cómo reaccionara Ino cuando se entere que ya no está?- Se volverá muy difícil levantarle el ánimo te lo aseguro._**

 ** _(Realmente no resolví nada, pero es que para que arruinarte la sorpresa)_**

 ** _Ps si resuelves la trivia del Omake, no solo promocionaras los capítulos, un Omake se hará bajo tu dirección y tendrás un personaje en la historia._**

 ** _Así que suerte XD_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Flemy Speeddraw **: Hola Flemy Gracias!**_

 ** _Si quieres volverla a leer te recomiendo que me busques en Wattpad, haya re subiré la historia y agregaré contenidos como imágenes de personajes, hecho por mí claro XD_**

 ** _No eh leído ese fic pero a ver qué tal._**

 ** _Inner-Sakura… es un misterio, un misterio que Sakura tendrá que resolver algún día, sobre todo si quiere algún día recuperar sus recuerdos y encontrar la verdad que hay en el pasado de ella y Naruto_**

 ** _Hanabi es una chica mimada y consentida, que tendrá que aprender que su clan no la hace mejor que los demás y créeme tendrá su momento donde Naruto le pondrá un alto, solo queda ver cómo Hinata reacciona a eso._**

 ** _Las habilidades de Tsunade, bueno para eso debo traer primero a Tsunade, pero Naruto no tiene planes de volver a utilizar el Byakugō no In de nuevo por el momento._**

 ** _Con Nagato… el no volverá, el ya ahora es parte de Naruto, sus recuerdos no quiero devolverlos, por eso hice el Chikara Kage Bushin no Jutsu con ese defecto, no recuperar el aprendizaje, quería que lo que vivió Nagato e Ino sea de ellos nada más, en algún momento Ino se enterara de que Nagato ya no volverá, y será cuando ella tendrá que buscar la forma de salir adelante._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por el honor de ser parte de tus favoritos y descuida, está historia tendrá su final, un final muy bueno diría yo._**

 ** _Gracias por los buenos deseos y saludos._**

 _Necrogod **: a ti, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también!**_

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Soul Of Demon **: No soy bueno con Harems, de hecho no sé qué hacer con Ino de vez en cuando XD**_

 _CCSakuraforever **: Gracias!**_

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _draculyn28 **: Espero te guste este capítulo también.**_

 ** _Saludos!._**

 _Jpach07 **: pues al final si le esperara, Naruto le dejo una herida que siempre cargará con el, y cierto ese Omake tiene más de lo que parece XD**_

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el cap._**

 ** _Gracias y Saludos._**

 _Oconner95 **: Gracias este Omake fue más como darle a una Sakura un final feliz, mejor que el del Canon, y por fin poner en paz mi lado NaruSaku que quería ver a Sakura involucrada.**_

 ** _Sería bueno agregar un Naruto como Sub-Zero a la historia, tal vez en el próximo Omake XD_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _chavatronico123 **: Gracias! Me gusta leer a un nuevo lector, es genial!.**_

 ** _Hiruzen es un hombre que está pasando por un momento difícil, espero haberlo retratado como tal._**

 ** _Orochimaru está confundido, el ver el crecimiento de Naruto lo ha puesto contra las cuerdas._**

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de esta vez y haber descubierto que pasó con Naruto, Lee y Tenten._**

 ** _Saludos y nos estamos leyendo._**

 _Yomi Katari De la Blanc **: Hola Yomi!**_

 ** _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, saludos y hasta la próxima._**

 _Oscar Ivan Arellano **: Espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en tu cumpleaños.**_

 ** _Jaja si esa era la idea sobre la serie, un poco de 4° pared rota para amenizar el capítulo._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por decirlo, realmente espero estar entre las mejores historias NaruTen que se han hecho._**

 ** _Y si, tal vez haga una mini-historia de Naruto y Ayame._**

 ** _Estoy en Wattpad, voy para el capítulo no recuerdo, así que si me buscas estoy como NorthernL, te agradecería mucho tus votos, comentarios y recomendaciones, quiero llegar al top Ten de historias de Tenten en Wattpad._**

 _Darkned159 **: no suena mal, sería una buena trama.**_

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Asural **: chica?! XD**_

 ** _Qué imaginaste? Te esperabas ese plan maquiavélico de la famosa Panda-chan?_**

 ** _Inner-Sakura será un peligro que se tendrá que lidiar, no solo Sakura, muchos serán afectados por esa voz interna en su momento._**

 ** _Hinata tiene un camino difícil, una línea que seguir, sé que es duro pero ella tiene un destino del cual ser parte._**

 ** _Y no estás alejado de la realidad de lo que pasaría Naruto con Hiruzen si llegara a faltar, pero aún no lo des por muerto._**

 ** _Neji deberá pagar a Tenten su robo y Lee sufrió, en eso tuviste razón, Ino tendrá que saber la verdad y lidiar con un mundo lejos de Nagato el chico al cual había abierto su corazón._**

 ** _Y falta ver qué pasará con Gaara, al igual con las relaciones de Naruto con Tenten, Kakashi y Jiraiya._**

 ** _Gracias por el resumen mi amigo_**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki **: yep eso sería bueno, aún falta que Tenten confronte a Neji por lo que hizo e Inner-Sakura es una de las "antagonistas", más de Sakura, ella debe darse cuenta que hay algo que Inner-Sakura le oculta y si quiere recuperarlo.**_

 ** _Saludos_**

 _alucardzero **: si es un Omake, pero como mencioné, aún es muy pronto para descartar que Sakura y Hanami puedan regresar, además con lo de la comida, si conocemos a Naruto se acabó todo a los 5 minutos como máximo, además si ganas el concurso puedes traerla de regreso o inclusive pedirme que cree el Omake de cómo es su vida, ya ser decisión tuya.**_

 ** _Inner-Sakura tiene una historia detrás de ella y aún es muy pronto para saberla._**

 ** _Y son 4 los que conocen quien es Nagato: Naruto, Shiho, Irēsa y Danzō, solo ver qué pasará con Ino y su amor imposible por el clon ahora extinto._**

 _Angron11 **: Exacto, fue por eso, pero más bien como de "teníamos razón, Lee actuará así".**_

 ** _El modo Bijū, si tengo planeado algo así, de hecho creo que te sorprenderá y si es para Gaara._**

 ** _Sakura en Naruto era una broma como mencionas, no fue hasta que llegó Shippuden que cambió y créeme, se me hizo algo tonto que lo hiciera para "traer de regreso a Sasuke"._**

 ** _Sakura es un personaje complejo en esta historia, tiene mucho que aportar a la trama sobre todo su lío con Inner-Sakura y tus ideas no están alejadas de la realidad, ¿pero con qué propósito está Inner-Sakura dentro de la chica?_**

 ** _Gracias por tus comentarios y espero estar leyéndonos pronto, saludos!_**

 _yun19 **: Espero te haya gustado este capítulo, Neji será pieza importante a futuro, Panda-chan va directo al abismo conocido como Naruto y no hay nada que pueda hacer para impedirlo (y dudo que quiera)**_

 ** _Saludos!_**

* * *

 **Quiero agradecerles eternamente por sus muestras de apoyo, este Lunes me interno y el miércoles me operan, así que si pueden tomarse un poquito de su tiempo y pedir a sus deidades favoritas por la salud de mí y mi amado padre se los agradecería mucho.**

 **Decidí iniciar esta historia en primera para quedar bien con una amiga que ya no está (donde quiera que estés, te extraño Chibis T_T ) y también porque estar enfermo me ponía muy deprimido, leía muchos fanfics y en momentos decía me gustaría que pasará esto en vez de lo que pasa en esa historia.**

 **Un día leí un fanfic de Naruto que estaba triste y le canta a sus compañeros de equipo Fade to Black de Metallica (si alguno de ustedes lo conoce díganme cual es, quiero volver a leerlo) el haberlo leído de alguna forma me inspiró a crear mi propia historia, una historia de un Naruto que perdió a alguien importante y regresa roto a la aldea (esa historia inspiró lo que trataba de hacer en "El Regreso del Kitsune" algo que tendré que volver a llevar a su idea original) después quise hacer una historia donde involucrara a mi personaje favorito: Tenten. Y con un poco de ideas y sabiendo a donde quería llegar empecé a escribir "El nuevo Dios Shinobi" que al 3 capitulo cambio de nombre a "Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino".**

 **Con cada día que pasaba recluido a casa empecé a escribir capítulo tras capitulo y** **gracias a los primeros comentarios que fueron de** loko89772 **,** TXPOK2460 **,** NarutoUchiha00 **,** Sharoark **,** StevenAleman **,** Soul Of Demon **me llene de más ánimos para seguir escribiendo, nunca eh recibido una crítica negativa en las 286 reviews (uno que otro desacuerdo por las parejas) y eso me hace darme cuenta que estoy haciendo bien las cosas.**

 **Poco a poco empecé a expandir la historia,** **_agregué más arcos, más tramas, más giros, más personajes, y decidí que quería hacer algo aún más especial, y me propuse hacer portadas para los arcos, las fichas de los personajes, uno que otro diseño de un momento del capítulo y porque no, si las cosas siguen bien, pensar en hacer un doujinshi (manga) de las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

 ** _De esta forma quiero agradecerles porque le dieron a un chico enfermo y solitario algo por lo que animarse, algo por lo que sonreír en los momentos donde muchos de mis amigos me dejaron cuando más los necesite, no niego que soy una persona miedosa y mi mayor miedo es estar solo, y ustedes me ayudaron a batallar al apoyar algo que yo esperaba que sería rechazado._**

 ** _Espero estar de regreso para traerles el final del arco de la Invasión, ya estamos entrando en la parte final, nos quedan 6 capítulos para acabar y darle con todo para los arcos que vienen, espero verlos a todos cuando las aventuras de Naruto, Tenten y sus amigos continúen (me escuche al más puro estilo de José Lavat [narrador de Dragón Ball Z]) nos vemos en la próxima y nuevamente gracias por todo, son parte de mi familia ahora ;)._**

 ** _Se despide con cariño Frank Aparicio, mejor conocido como NorthernLights91._**

 ** _Hasta que volvamos a leernos._**


	20. Invasión I

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _*Bijū / Inner-Sakura pensamiento secreto*_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN

 ** _-Capítulo 20-_**

 ** _Invasión I:_**

 ** _La Lealtad de un Shinobi por su Aldea_**

 **...**

"Asombroso, simplemente asombroso"- murmuró _Yoshiyuki Kaneko,_ el _Daimyō_ de _Hi no Kuni_.

Cuando él escuchó sobre las nuevas noticias sobre las finales de los exámenes Chūnin su primera reacción fue de decepción por la ausencia del heredero Uchiha en los encuentros, aquel del cual había escuchado cosas positivas, dignas de un prodigio. Aun así y con un interés por el chico Neji Hyuga, reconocido también como otro prodigio; decidió asistir y ver por sí mismo la calidad de ninjas que cuidan las tierras que el regia, tal vez podría llevarse una sorpresa agradable de todo el evento.

Después de la espera y un viaje desde la capital el hombre presencio el primer combate donde el hijo de Nara-san pudo vencer a la hija del _Kazekage-dono_ , una pelea realmente interesante y entretenida, pero común. Tal vez él no era un genio, pero sabía que la estrategia empleada por el joven ninja fue muy buena, principalmente el factor sorpresa del que sus asesores le informaron; la técnica usada era muy difícil para un chico de su edad, con un buen sabor de boca por un agradable combate decidió esperar el encuentro que más le llamaba la atención por uno de los participantes, el genio Hyuga contra un chico llamado _Naruto_.

Según sus asesores el encuentro sería pan comido para el chico Hyuga, aun cuando él había preguntado si este chico Uzumaki no había sido el que había derrotado al heredero Uchiha en las preliminares, ellos lo desestimaron como un golpe de suerte, un simple descuido del joven Uchiha.

Con esto en mente pensó que había cometido un error en haber venido, si el joven Hyuga no tenía rival todo resultaría en un evento aburrido con un campeón que solo faltaba por coronarse, pero para su placer no podía estar más equivocado en sus suposiciones.

El encuentro del chico Hyuga con el joven Uzumaki había resultado un disfrute para observar, mucho combate cercano y habilidades especiales lo hacían muy atractivo para ver. En un momento parecía que el chico Neji se llevaría la victoria, pero su rival se negó a renunciar y decidió usar una técnica extraña para llenarse de energía, algo que provocó pánico a su alrededor, ocasionando que sus escoltas y asesores preocupados le pidiera que evacuará el estadio con prontitud, algo que él se negó, había decidido a no moverse hasta ver el final de este encuentro tan emocionante.

Minutos después el chico Uzumaki volvió a aparecer y tenía una nueva apariencia, algo que a su hija _Akane_ le atrajo demasiado y literalmente estaba babeando por el joven ninja - _'algo indigno de una princesa_ '- pensó con molestia, no es que tuviera algo contra el chico, pero su hija olvidaba su lugar y cómo actuar ante la sociedad y los demás Daimyō presentes.

Después de una batalla donde la balanza se inclinó por el chico Uzumaki; el joven uso una técnica que sus asesores le informaron que solo un Hyuga podía hacer, para después llevarse una victoria con una técnica que a rasgos generales parecía muy poderosa. Con este final el quedó convencido que había encontrado a su campeón para este torneo, observando con una sonrisa al chico, algo en su apariencia le llamaba mucho la atención, le recordaba a una persona de su pasado, pero no podía recordar a quien.

La victoria del chico llegó con las gradas explotando en aplausos y aclamaciones para el chico, con el incluido en los festejos. No cabía en las ganas de verlo pelear más y por suerte volvería a hacerlo en poco tiempo, ya que aún tenía otro combate con otro competidor.

El encuentro de Naruto y el niño _Lee_ fue muy entretenido, fuerza bruta y golpes por doquier, estaba convencido de que este torneo era al mejor que había asistido y sabía que Hiruzen estaba haciendo las cosas bien si esta clase de ninjas estaban surgiendo. Con fuerza abrasadora Naruto atacó a su rival y el niño Lee no dejo de pelear, dando una muestra de entrega que complació al Daimyō.

Después con una fuerza poderosa el chico de las mallas atacó a su rival y cuando parecía que la victoria era para él, Naruto uso una especie de campo extraño para que no hubiera movimientos y después acabar con su rival para llevarse otra victoria a su cuenta y poniéndolo en el mapa de futuro campeón.

"Padre ese chico es maravilloso"- dijo Akane, su hija -"me gustaría conocerlo"- dijo con unos ojos que claramente hablaban de codicia.

"Tendrás que esperar hasta el final del torneo, no podemos interrumpirlos ahora"- dijo sin darle importancia.

Inflamado los cachetes infantilmente por no haber conseguido lo que quería en ese momento, la princesa Akane de 15 años decidió que podía esperar un poco más - _'al fin y al cabo que son unas horas de más'_ \- se dijo sabiendo que siempre conseguía lo que quería, era su derecho por ser la hija del hombre más importante de esta nación - _'tal vez pueda convencer a mi padre de llevarlo con nosotros a la capital como mi guardaespaldas personal'_ \- pensó con cierta lujuria en sus palabras al recordar la bella apariencia del ninja rubio, principalmente su físico musculoso - _'te haré mío Naruto Uzumaki, me pertenecerás en todo sentido que hare que te encante cada momento que pases conmigo'_ \- y agregando con una sonrisa lasciva - _'te aseguro que anhelaras estar en mi presencia a cada segundo'_ -.

 **...**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

"¿Qué pasa Tenten-chan?"- pregunto Ino al ver a la chica tan tensa.

"No sé, de repente tengo la extraña necesidad de patearle el trasero a una princesa"- dijo confundida la chica por la sensación extraña que se había apoderado de ella tan de repente.

"Tal vez sea a Hinata, la _Erohime_ es la única princesa que conozco"- murmuró Ino con malicia hacia la chica que en este día se había vuelto una persona que no le gustaba para nada, sentía que la estaba conociendo como realmente era, una chiquilla engreída que haciendo que la gente sintiera lástima de ella conseguiría lo que quisiera - _'debería vigilarla, tal vez haga algo en contra de la relación de Naruto y Tenten-chan; porque se ve a leguas que no le agrada Tenten-chan para nada, al igual que Sakura'_ \- pensó mientras miraba duramente a la chica que solo bajo la mirada toda roja.

"No, no es ella"- murmuró Tenten, ciertamente la chica Hyuga no era su molestia, de hecho ella no le importaba para nada, aún con su arrebato al ofender su cabello no la veía más que como un bicho raro que no tenía ningún valor para ser Shinobi. Aún si era más talentosa que la molestia de Sakura, la chica no tenía el coraje para demostrarlo - _'pero si vuelve a meterse conmigo la aplastare, ya estoy harta de los Hyuga engreídos'_ \- gruño internamente mientras pensaba en alguien más que a cada momento se estaba ganando una paliza.

Sakura Haruno había estado molestándola desde hace tiempo, ciertamente sabía que ella había sido la primera en ponerse grosera con la otra, cuando le grito mientras ambas buscaban a Naruto hace días, pero ya se había disculpado y ella había tratado de ser amable en todo momento, pero con sus comentarios mordaces, sumando al hecho de lo que había escuchado de ella sobre cómo trataba a Naruto, hacían que no soportara a la pelirrosa.

Con eso en mente había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa hace unos minutos, si quería seguir discutiendo con ella, no dudaría en darle una lección y demostrarle que entre ellas hay una gran diferencia, no por nada era la mejor Kunoichi de este grupo - _'Naruto y yo somos los mejores entre los Genin de cada genero, así que si quieren problemas con nosotros, ¡vengan por ellos!'_ \- pensó para luego agregar - _'pero no por eso afirmó que seamos algo'_ \- pensó con una gota de sudor.

 **…**

 ** _Mientras tanto._**

"¿Ya te calmaste Gai?"- pregunto con una gota de sudor Kurenai, habían durado más de 15 minutos tratando de tranquilizar a un Gai sentimental, debía admitir que lo que hizo Naruto fue un buen gesto, pero no era para exagerar - _'bueno Gai nunca ha sido alguien a quien le importe no ser exagerado'_ \- agregó con frustración.

"Gracias compañeros"- dijo Gai gimoteando -"pero no puedo ocultar mis lágrimas cuando una muestra de juventud tan grande aparece frente a mi"- dijo conmovido -"Kakashi, debes estar orgulloso por tu alumno, le has enseñado a ser un alma muy noble"-.

"Quisiera decir que tuve algo que ver"- murmuró Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos -"pero Naruto siempre ha sido así, él tiene ese don para ayudar a los necesitados"- agrego con un pensamiento de que Óbito y su sensei eran iguales a Naruto.

"Ciertamente Naruto tiene ese talento para ayudar a las personas, Ino ha recibido un cambio después de que ella hablo con Naruto"- murmuró Asuma reflexionando el reciente cambio de su alumna -"pero no quiso decirme que paso"- agrego cuando recordó que Ino se negó a decirles que había pasado con un rubor cuando su equipo se reunió para poder celebrar con Shikamaru antes del inicio de las finales.

"Tenten paso por lo mismo"- recordó Gai de repente ahora que su compañero Jōnin lo mencionaba. Por eso los rumores de que su juvenil alumna y Naruto estaban saliendo se volvieron más reales para ellos en ese momento, pero no quisieron mencionarlo delante de ella.

 _'Según Hinata también vivió lo mismo cuando era niña y por eso de su enamoramiento con el chico Uzumaki'_ \- pensó Kurenai - _'me pregunto cómo tomara Hinata el hecho que el chico esté saliendo con la alumna de Gai'_ \- murmuró internamente con un quejido imaginando nuevamente el mar de lágrimas que sería Hinata.

"Bueno ese chico es como un imán para las chicas"- mencionó Asuma con una mueca -"aunque ahora que tiene una novia fuerte y un poco enérgica le será difícil seguir haciéndolo"- agrego con una sonrisa.

Kakashi guardó silencio por un momento para luego suspirar -"¿está mal de mi parte sentirme orgulloso de la habilidad de Naruto con las chicas?"- murmuró el ninja del **_Sharingan_**.

"Pervertido"- gruño Kurenai.

 **…**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

Minutos después Genma había vuelto al centro de la arena para anunciar el siguiente combate, mientras tanto un Naruto un poco más recuperado esperaba el combate con un nerviosismo evidente, no solo le preocupaba Gaara, sino también la amenaza de una invasión hacia que su corazón estuviera acelerado a todo momento.

 _'Demonios ya quiero que todo esto termine, la ansiedad me está matando'_ \- pensó mientras su pie se movía en espasmos nerviosos - _'lo que más temo es que todo suceda después de pelear con Gaara, sería blanco fácil para el ejército enemigo'_ \- agrego viendo la forma del Kazekage, algo en él le daba mala espina, por alguna razón no podía detectar su firma de chakra, algo extraño para una persona tan importante como _Rasa del Skin (Polvo Dorado)_ que se rumora podía detener la arena de Shukaku el mismo - _'para ser alguien así de increíble debería tener un poder difícil de ocultar ¿no?'_ \- pensó intrigado.

"¡El siguiente combate!"- anuncio Genma sacando al Uzumaki de sus pensamientos -"será entre Shikamaru Nara y Shino Aburame de **_Konohagakure_** , favor de que ambos contendientes puedan bajar a la arena en este momento"- solicito.

Shikamaru solo suspiro molesto y se acercó hacia el barandal de las gradas -"este... bueno... que fastidio, me doy por vencido, no puedo continuar, no me queda chakra"- murmuró Shikamaru con aburrimiento evidente en su voz.

La gente está vez no abucheo, sabiendo que, si el combate de los chicos de _Konoha_ se suspendía, el chico Uzumaki volvería a luchar en este momento, algo que ellos anhelaban por la calidad de combates que había tenido. Tanto los Jōnin, como sus compañeros Genin entendían que Shikamaru estaba debilitado por su combate con Temari y el uso del **_Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clones de Sombras)_**, así que era más que obvio que él no podría enfrentarse a Shino en esa condición, tristemente para Shino había vuelto a avanzar hacia la final sin tener que luchar de alguna forma, pero eso ya no le preocupaba más, con la amenaza de una invasión sabía que lo que realmente debería importarle es proteger su aldea de cualquier forma posible y él sabía cuál era su misión.

"¡Correcto, Shikamaru Nara ha decidido rendirse por lo tanto la victoria es para Shino Aburame!"- anuncio mientras algunos aplausos se escuchaban -"eso significa que el siguiente encuentro entre Sabaku no Gaara de **_Sunagakure_** y Naruto Uzumaki de **_Konohagakure_** , se llevará acabó ahora mismo, ambos contendientes bajen a la arena en este momento"- ordeno mientras la gente estallaba en aplausos y gritos expectantes.

"Bien, es la hora de la verdad"- murmuró Naruto tenso, apenas había logrado recuperarse un poco de la paliza que Lee le había dado, con esto en cuenta decidió enfrentarse a su destino mientras veía como Gaara bajaba con el poder de su arena directo al centro del estadio. Tomándose su tiempo se dirigió lentamente a las escaleras, mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.

"¡Naruto!"- la voz de Shikamaru lo saco de su pensamiento, dirigiendo su mirada a su amigo lo observó mirándolo junto a Shino -"ten cuidado, ¿entendido?"- le dijo con sinceridad.

"Si no te preocupes, esto terminará aquí"- declaró con una confianza que le costaba mantener.

"Has dado increíbles combates, Naruto-san"- murmuró Shino dando un paso al frente -"creo que podrás lograrlo"- dijo sorprendiendo ambos chicos que jamás habían visto estás muestras de confianza del siempre estoico Abúrame.

"Gracias Shino"- dijo Naruto sintiéndose mejor.

Shino solo asintió antes de volver a decir algo -"además tienes una novia que te espera"- agrego como si fuera cualquier cosa.

El rubor cubrió a Naruto completamente -"este... ¿de qué hablas...? ¿estás bromeando acaso?"- farfulló Naruto avergonzado.

"¡Naruto Uzumaki date prisa!"- anuncio Genma con autoridad sacando nuevamente a Naruto de lugar.

"¡Demonios!"- dijo Naruto -"¡YA VOY!"- grito mientras se apresuraba.

"Así que es verdad, Naruto tiene novia"- murmuró Shikamaru sorprendido -"creía que Ino estaba bromeando, bueno hay de todo en este mundo, solo espero que mis padres no me apresuren a lo mismo al ver que alguien como Naruto ya tiene novia, espero Chōji no me traicione y no siga los pasos de ese problemático rubio"- se quejó cómicamente.

 **…**

 ** _En la sección de Kage._**

El Kazekage observaba como el chico Uzumaki se dirigía a pasos lentos hacia la batalla más difícil de su vida, él se sentía aún más intrigado y si quería admitirlo, preocupado.

' _Al parecer el niño era un prodigio talentoso que tenía ocultadas sus capacidades, eso tenía que ser la verdad, porque ¿cómo explicarías que de la noche a la mañana el chico Uzumaki se había convertido en alguien poderoso, hábil y capaz de hacer cosas increíbles?'_ \- pensó mientras observando al chico caminar con decisión hacia su destino - _'¿porque no fue así en el bosque? ¿porque todos los reportes de Kabuto sobre el equipo de Sasuke-kun jamás habían mencionado lo que el chico era capaz? ¿quién demonios eres Naruto Uzumaki?'_ \- pensó observándolo llegar hasta estar enfrente de Gaara con una mirada llena de detenimiento.

 _'Ahora te enfrentarás a mi mayor herramienta, mi propio monstruo, ¿tendrás lo necesario para vencerlo?'_ \- pensó peligrosamente - _'has demostrado que eres fuerte y habilidoso, pero ¿contra otro Jinchūriki serás capaz de llevarte la victoria?'_ -.

Pero la duda estaba ahí, si volvía a vencer no solo sería una sorpresa, prácticamente arruinaría sus planes, todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que había sacrificado sería en vano, estaría perdido para siempre y sin oportunidad de recuperarse.

 _'¡No puedo permitirlo!'_ \- dijo decido poniéndose de pie de repente -' _lo lamento Naruto-kun, pero como hubiera gustado verte sorprenderme más, no puedo permitir que interfieras en mis planes nuevamente, es momento de que esto acabe ahora'_ \- pensó decidido en dejar ya atrás las cosas y hacer de una vez y por todas lo que había venido a hacer.

"¿Pasa algo Kazekage-dono?"- pregunto confundido Hiruzen.

Lentamente el Kazekage giro su cabeza para observar al Hokage, este extrañado mantuvo la mirada sintiendo una mala sensación.

De repente del cielo empezaron a caer plumas blancas por todos lados, la gente confundida levantó la cabeza y poco a poco fueron teniendo problemas para mantenerse despiertos, de esa manera muchas personas empezaron a caer inconscientes por los alrededores.

Naruto levantó la vista - _'¡Kurama!'_ \- hablo el chico en su mente, al sentir el sueño en su cuerpo.

 ** _'Lo se'_** \- contesto el Bijū mientras enviaba una dosis de chakra al cuerpo de Naruto despejando el **_Genjutsu _**- ** _'listo, ya no te afectará'_** -.

 ** _'Gracias'_** \- agradeció el rubio pero una enorme explosión en el palco de Kage llamo su atención.

"¡JIJI!"- grito con temor al saber lo que estaba pasando -"demonios el peor momento para que sucediera"- gruño mientras observaba alrededor y veía como empezaba a ver mucho movimiento en las gradas -"¿estás listo Kurama?"- pregunto el Uzumaki.

 ** _'Listo Gaki, es momento de darle cara al destino'_** \- río el Kyubi emocionado por la batalla que se aproximaba.

Naruto río por el comentario y la actitud del Bijū - _'recuerda, yo hago mi destino'_ \- dijo mientras tomaba una píldora de soldado y corría lejos del centro de la arena inadvertidamente por la confusión de alrededor - _'¡es hora! ¡la invasión ha comenzado!'_ -.

 **…**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

"¿Qué demonios sucede?"- gruño Asuma poniéndose de pie al ver caer las plumas del cielo y como la gente caía en un sueño profundo a su alrededor

"Un **_Genjutsu_** "- advirtió Kurenai mientras lo dispersaba, los demás Jōnin siguieron su ejemplo justo antes de que una explosión llevará su atención al palco de los Kage.

"¡Papá!"- grito Asuma para tener que defenderse de un Shinobi de _Oto_ que lo atacó -"¡demonios es una trampa!"- gruño sacando sus cuchillas de mano.

"Una invasión"- dijo Kakashi atacando a los ninjas enemigos mientras trataba de proteger civiles -"debemos ir por nuestros Genin y organizar una evacuación"- sugirió el ninja que copia.

"Pero ¿y el Hokage?"- pregunto Gai evadiendo un ataque y luego dando una patada que dejó fuera de combate a su enemigo.

"Descuida el Hokage cuenta con los cazadores especiales ANBU, ellos están mejor preparados para ayudarlos que nosotros"- respondió mientras seguía eliminando ninjas enemigos.

"Kakashi tiene razón"- dijo Asuma -"nuestra prioridad es buscar la supervivencia de la gente del estadio, y ver la situación en la que se encuentran nuestros alumnos"- declaró aún si tenía un mal presentimiento sobre su padre - _'tranquilízate Asuma, papá estará bien, él es fuerte, es el Hokage, nada malo pasara'_ \- se dijo esperando poder tranquilizarse.

"Bien entonces andando"- dijo Kurenai empezando a moverse cuando un hombre la atacó y tuvo que esquivar -'nos superan en número, nos costará acercarnos a los chicos'- pensó con frustración - _'Kiba, Shino, Hinata; por favor estén a salvo'_ -.

"Esperen"- dijo de repente Kakashi deteniéndose -"¿dónde está Naruto?"- pregunto buscando a su alumno por todos lados sin encontrarlo.

"Shikamaru también desapareció"- declaró Asuma al ver que el joven Nara tampoco se encontraba a la vista y buscándolo alrededor de dónde antes se encontraba.

"No veo a Shino"- dijo Kurenai buscando a su alumno también en el momento que escuchó que los demás finalistas habían desaparecido.

"Demonios"- murmuró Kakashi mientras eliminaba a otro enemigo y ponía su atención enfrente -"esto me da mala espina"-.

 **…**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

" ** _Kai_** "- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sakura y Shiho dispersando el **_Genjutsu_** -"creo que somos las únicas que se dieron cuenta"- murmuró Shiho al ver a sus amigos dormidos a su alrededor.

"¿Qué está pasando?"- pregunto temerosa Sakura al ver a Ninjas de su aldea y ninjas de _Oto_ y _Suna_ luchar entre ellos.

"Una invasión"- susurro con precaución Shiho, Naruto le había informado lo que pasaría después de su fiesta de celebración y aunque tenía una ventaja de conocer los planes de los ninjas enemigos, ella debía admitir que sentía miedo de lo que llegaría a pasar -"debemos despertar a los demás y ayudar a evacuar"-.

"Pero..."- murmuró Sakura aterrorizada mientras veía a todos lados -"debo encontrar a Sasuke-kun"- declaró.

"¡No seas estúpida!"- dijo molesta Shiho que tuvo que jalarla hacia el suelo para que no fuera asesinada por un kunai desviado -"debemos actuar de forma sensata y conforme al protocolo ninja, y nuestra prioridad es salvar la mayor cantidad de vidas civiles que podamos, necesitamos liberar del **_Genjutsu_** a los chicos ¡ahora!"-.

"¡No, debo buscar a Sasuke-kun!"- dijo obstinadamente Sakura y gateo lejos de Shiho.

"¡Eres una idiota!"- gruño Shiho por la terquedad de Sakura mientras se acercaba a Tenten y la liberaba del **_Genjutsu_**.

"¿Qué... qué pasó?"- dijo la chica al despertarse.

"No hay tiempo"- murmuró Shiho apurada ignorando a la chica y dirigiéndose a Ino -"debo despertar a los demás"-.

 **…**

"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?!"- fue el grito furioso de un pelirrojo en el centro de la arena, ante el caos había logrado perder a su enemigo y ahora no sabía a donde había escapado -"¡SAL Y DEJAME MATARTE!"- rugió mientras veía a todos lados buscándolo.

"¡Gaara!"- la pronta aparición de _Baki_ no distrajo a el _Jinchūriki_ del Ichibi -"Gaara, debes iniciar con tu parte del plan y liberar al Shukaku en el centro del pueblo"- apuro el sensei pero al verse ignorado volvió a gritar -"¡ahora Gaara! o todo el plan fracasara"-.

"¡CALLATE!"- grito Gaara -"NO ME IMPORTA SU PLAN, YO QUIERO A UZUMAKI"- afirmó volviéndose loco y buscándolo, pero aunque no lo encontró si distinguió algo, una mata de cabello rosado. Con una sonrisa y un pensamiento perverso se lanzó hacia las gradas del estadio con velocidad.

"Espera Gaara"- trato de detenerlo Baki pero ni un paso dio cuando un senbon a alta velocidad se dirigió a su rostro y con una sorprendente velocidad de reacción lo desvío con un kunai. El Jōnin de _Suna_ observó cómo el árbitro de las finales se aproximaba hacia el -"no estorbes"- gruño Baki con ira.

"Lo lamento, pero no te puedo dejar ir"- dijo mientras tomaba un kunai y se lanzaba al ataque.

 **…**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

Sakura no había salido de las filas de asientos cuando una fuerza descomunal choco enfrente de ella, mientras ella se cubría escucho una voz muy conocida que heló su sangre -"tú eres la compañera de Uzumaki"-.

Con miedo ella levantó la vista y vio a Sabaku no Gaara enfrente de ella, lentamente trato de retroceder cuando una mano de arena la tomo de repente -"¡NO SUÉLTAME!, ¡AYUDA!"- grito con temor.

"¡SAKURA!"- fue la voz de Tenten que se escuchó preocupada por la chica -"¡HEY TU, SUÉLTALA!"- exigió la chica con decisión mientras sacaba tres piezas de metal que se encontraban en sus piernas y las unía para formar un bastón -"¡AHORA!"- rugió.

Gaara solo río perversamente -"necesito que le des un mensaje a Naruto Uzumaki"- declaró con maldad -"si quiere volver a ver a su compañera con vida debe verme en el bosque de esta aldea cuanto antes"- y mientras abría un hoyo en la pared con su arena finalizó -"más le vale que no me deje esperando o ella pagará"- y sin más salto y escapó llevándose consigo a Sakura que gritaba por ayuda.

"¡NO ESPERA!"- grito Tenten -"maldita sea, se la llevó"- murmuró rabiosa, aunque Sakura no era de su agrado, era miembro de su aldea y no quería que nada malo le pasará, pero ella no era la indicada para ir sola a una misión suicida de rescate, primero debía encontrar ayuda.

"¡Hey, tú!, ¡novia de Naruto!"- una voz saco de sus pensamientos a la chica del bastón y dándose la vuelta vio como Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a ella -"¡dime qué pasó con Gaara!, alcance a ver cómo había llegado a este lugar y su rastro de arena aún sigue aquí"- agregó.

 _'Perfecto'_ \- pensó Tenten feliz al ver al otro compañero de Sakura, sabía que junto a él y los demás podrían tener una oportunidad de rescatar a Sakura -"Gaara se llevó a Sakura, amenazó con matarla si Naruto no aparecía ante él"- reveló la chica rápidamente.

El puño de Sasuke se cerró por la rabia - _'¡¿Naruto?!'_ \- gruño - _'¿porque al Dobe?'_ \- se dijo con ira, estaba harto de que la gente empezará a ver a Naruto antes que a él, ahora no solo Gaara prefería tener una pelea con Naruto en vez de él, un Uchiha de entre todas las personas.

"El plan es esperar a que Shiho-san despierte a los demás y juntos podemos ir a..."- pero no logro terminar cuando vio que Sasuke se dirigió al hoyo a la pared y cruzándolo desapareció por la misma dirección que había tomado Gaara -"¡ESPERA!"- grito Tenten tratando de detenerlo pero todo fue en vano -"¡AGHHH! ¡ESTÚPIDO UCHIHA!"- gruño al ver al chico salir a toda prisa sin antes escuchar ningún plan.

 **…**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

Kankuro observó cómo Gaara tomaba de rehén a la chica pelirrosa del equipo de Uzumaki y obviamente ignorando el plan original. Frustrado trato de pensar qué hacer cuando observó cómo Sasuke Uchiha se había ido a la cacería de su hermano -"maldición, Gaara como eres tan idiota"- gruño decidido a ayudar a su hermano, mientras que Temari tenía una mejor relación con Gaara, él no podía darse el lujo de dejarlo solo, Temari no estaba y solo él podía hacer algo -"tendré que detener a ese Uchiha"- se dijo decidido a actuar. Pero no había dado ni un solo paso cuando cayó al suelo exhausto -"¿qué... que está pasando?"- pregunto asustado al sentir que se había quedado sin Chakra de la nada -"¿qué me pasó?"- dijo.

"Lo que paso"- dijo una voz sería, Kankuro levantó la mirada para ver al rarito de los insectos acercarse a el -"es que mis **_Kikaichū_** han estado consumiendo tu chakra inadvertidamente drenándote por completo"- declaró mientras se paraba enfrente de él.

"¿Porque demonios me hiciste eso?"- gruño Kankuro sintiéndose más mareado a cada segundo -"me rendí, no tenías por qué atacarme después de eso"- susurro sabiendo que estaba a punto de caer inconsciente

"Lo hice al saber que eras parte de una invasión para atacar nuestra aldea"- dijo simplemente Shino -"no podía permitir que fueras un factor a favor de ella"-.

"¿Cómo supiste eso?"- declaró Kankuro sorprendido con dificultad para hablar.

"Naruto nos lo dijo"- contesto -"él lo sabía desde el principio"- finalizó mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Uzu...maki ... mal...di...to"- exhaló para luego caer inconsciente.

Shino se quedó estático, pero algunos segundos después se dirigió hacia las gradas a ayudar en la evacuación de la gente.

 **…**

 ** _En las gradas._**

"¿Shiho-san cómo vas?"- declaró Tenten mientras regresaba al lado de sus compañeros, la mayoría ya estaba regresando en sus sentidos.

"Listo acabe"- declaró separándose de un Chōji confundido.

"¿Qué pasó?"- declaró Kiba viendo el caos por todos lados -"¿qué está pasando?"- volvió a preguntar.

"Al parecer hay una invasión, _Suna_ y _Oto_ están atacando la aldea"- declaró Shiho con seriedad -"debemos ayudar a la evacuación de los civiles"- dijo con voz autoritaria.

"Tenemos otro problema"- dijo sombría Tenten -"Gaara ha secuestrado a Sakura"-.

"¿QUE?"- gritaron todos.

"Al parecer Gaara quiere enfrentarse a Naruto y creyó que si tomaba a Sakura de rehén Naruto llegaría en su rescate"- contesto molesta por no haber podido haberla ayudado en ese momento que fue raptada -"debemos ir a rescatarla, Sasuke ya fue en esa dirección, tendremos que ayudarlos a pelear con Gaara"- agrego con molestia.

"Pero no podemos enfrentar a Gaara"- dijo Kiba con cierto temor -"él nos matara a todos fácilmente"- murmuró.

"Tiene razón"- dijo Hinata con pánico -"él es un monstruo, no podemos pelear con él, no debemos ir, lo siento pero no hay nada que podamos hacer por ella"- finalizó en un susurro con tristeza por el destino de Sakura-san.

"¡PERO NO PODEMOS DEJAR A SAKURA EN MANOS DE ESE LOCO!"- grito Tenten con ira, no entendía como el miedo podía hacer que sus compañeros no tuvieran el deseo de ayudar a un compañero -"él la matara y no pienso dejar a un compañero Shinobi morir"-.

"¿Pero?... ¿pero?"- trato de decir Chōji.

"¡Ella tiene razón!"- dijo Ino, por mucho que su amistad con Sakura estuviera dañada, ella no dejaría que fuera asesinada por ese monstruo -"¡tenemos que ir a rescatarla!"- dijo decidida.

Mientras la discusión de que hacer seguía, por el rabillo del ojo Tenten vio como un kunai salía en dirección a Hinata, con agilidad tomo a la chica de la ropa y la arrastró al suelo salvándola de ser asesinada.

 _'Eso estuvo cerca'_ \- pensó aliviada la chica de los bollos observando cómo Hinata estaba bien y a salvó... pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho.

"Eres rápida"- dijo una voz grave que tenso a todos los que estaban ahí, cada uno volteo hacia arriba y vieron a un ninja de _Oto_ observarlos con un kunai en la mano -"pero este no fallará"- y se lanzó sobre las chicas.

"Alto maldito"- dijo Kiba y junto a Akamaru y Chōji se lanzaron al ataque para defender a sus amigas.

"Estorban basuras"- dijo el ninja y de una patada mando a volar a los dos chicos y al perro -"ahora entreguen a la niña Hyuga o los mataré"-.

"Tendrás que pasar sobre mi"- dijo Tenten que se lanzó al ataque con su bastón rápidamente. La chica trato de atacar al enemigo, pero este era muy habilidoso, no por nada era un Jōnin de **_Otogakure_** , así que con bastante facilidad desarmó a Tenten y la tomo por el cuello de forma ruda.

"¡SUÉLTALA!"- gritaron las chicas que con temor trataron de ayudar, pero fácilmente fueron neutralizadas por los ataques del ninja que en ningún momento soltó a la chica de su agarre.

"Bien creo que tú suerte se acabó niña"- dijo con un susurro peligroso el ninja y dirigió su kunai al rostro de Tenten -"esto te enseñará a no meterte en asuntos de los Shinobi de _Oto_ , ¡ahora muere!"-.

"¡TENTEN!"- gritaron Shiho e Ino desde el suelo donde se encontraban, sin poder hacer nada por su amiga que parecía haber encontrado su final.

Pero a alta velocidad, un bólido se estrelló con el cuerpo del ninja y lo mando a volar en dirección a la pared provocando que soltará a la chica.

"¿Q-Que paso?"- murmuró confundida la chica desde el suelo, ella creía que estaba perdida pero algo rápido la salvó.

El ninja se levantó con velocidad furioso, algo o alguien lo había tomado por sorpresa -"¿quién hizo esto?"- exigió con rabia.

"¡ALÉJATE DE _PANDA-CHAN_!"- gruño una voz llena de enojo.

"¡NARUTO!"- gritaron Tenten e Ino.

"¡NARUTO-KUN!"- de la misma manera fue el grito de Shiho y Hinata.

"¡Maldito métete en tus propios asuntos!"- grito el ninja desenvainando su espada y dirigiéndose a Naruto con clara intención de asesinarlo.

"¡CUIDADO!"- grito Tenten al ver al ninja dirigirse a su amigo.

El ninja dio un tajo veloz con claro deseo de acabar con el mocoso y volver a su misión de matar a la otra chica y obtener a la Hyuga para **_Otogakure_** , pero con una increíble agilidad y velocidad de reacción, el chico de _Konoha_ esquivo la estocada de la espada y rápidamente tomando un kunai lo clavo en la frente del ninja con una mirada sería, matándolo en un instante y a sangre fría.

"Nadie toca a mis amigos"- murmuró fríamente con odio en los ojos sabiendo que el ninja lo había subestimado y él lo había pagado con su vida.

"Lo... lo mataste"- dijo Hinata tapándose la boca y con náusea, jamás en su vida creyó ser testigo de cómo su amado asesinaba a otra persona.

"Por supuesto"- dijo Naruto con seriedad -"es un ninja enemigo y esta es una invasión de las fuerzas de _Oto_ y _Suna_ , si permitimos que siguiera con vida, sería una gran ventaja para el enemigo para vencernos"-.

"Pero... pero"- trato de decir Hinata, -"matar está mal, es algo horrible"- murmuró en shock, era imposible que esto estuviera pasando, su Naruto-kun había matado a alguien, el solo pensamiento que alguien tan bueno como su amado matará era algo inconcebible, y de forma tan fría y sin remordimientos.

"Hinata"- dijo Naruto serio dirigiéndose a ella -"si no tienes la fuerza para actuar como un Shinobi te pido que abandones el lugar, busques un refugio y dejes que los demás lidien con esto"- declaró haciendo un sello de manos y creando un clon que mandó a ver cómo era la condición de Kiba y Chōji -"solo estorbarías y lograrás que nos maten"- agrego con una mirada fría que lastimo lo más profundo de la chica Hyuga que bajo la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Hinata!"- dijo la voz de Kurenai que apareció de repente -"¿estás bien?"- pregunto.

"Si sensei"- dijo Hinata entre sollozos, aún le dolía la dureza de Naruto hacia ella, la había llamado inútil de cierta manera, su lapsus de terror y moral había ocasionado que Naruto creyera que no era una buena Shinobi antes sus ojos.

"¿Qué está pasando?"- dijo Kakashi uniéndose a la conversación -"¿dónde está Sakura y Sasuke?"- pregunto al no ver a sus dos alumnos restantes.

"Sakura fue secuestrada por Gaara, él quiere que Naruto lo siga o acabará con ella"- contesto Tenten con pesar.

"¡QUE!"- respondió Naruto incrédulo mientras sus manos formaban tensos puños - _'¡maldita sea Gaara, más te vale que no le hagas nada a Sakura o te matare!'-_ rugió internamente.

"¿Y Sasuke?"- volvió a preguntar el ninja que copia.

"Sasuke salió en su auxilio cuando le conté lo que paso, traté de que esperara y fuéramos todos con un plan, pero corrió sin decir nada y no pude detenerlo"- explicó la Kunoichi del equipo de Gai.

"No te preocupes"- murmuró Kakashi -"bien la prioridad es traer de regreso a Sasuke y a Sakura"- informo -"pero aún hay muchos civiles a los cuales debemos rescatar y no puedo permitir que Naruto..."- trato de decir para ser interrumpido por el rubio.

"Claro que debo ir Kakashi-sensei"- dijo con prontitud -"ese loco podría hacerle daño a Sakura y no voy a permitirlo"- declaró - _'si algo le pasa a ella será mi culpa'_ \- pensó con pesar, tal vez su relación con Sakura no fuera la mejor, pero aún seguía siendo su compañera de equipo, y la primera amiga que llegó a tener en su vida.

 _~ "Te prometo que siempre te cuidare y protegeré Sakura-chan" ~_

"¿ESTAS LOCO?"- gruño Kurenai molesta por la imprudencia que quería cometer el alumno de Kakashi y sacando a Naruto de sus recuerdos -"¡solo te matarán si vas solo!"- sentencio tratando de que entendiera que era una misión suicida ir solo al rescaté de su compañera.

"No irá solo"- dijo Tenten de repente decidida poniéndose al lado de Naruto -"yo iré con él"- declaró.

"Y yo"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino y Shiho levantándose decididas.

"Claro que no"- debatió Naruto al ver a las chicas tratar de seguirlo -"es peligroso"- agregó esperando que entendieran.

"Por eso necesitas refuerzos"- replico Tenten -"y no aceptare un no como respuesta"- dijo obstinadamente.

" _¡Panda-chan!_ "- se quejó Naruto, él no quería que alguien más estuviera en peligro, era su pelea personal contra Gaara, no quería que nadie más quedará involucrado.

"Rápido decidan"- apresuró Asuma de repente sacando a todos de sus pensamientos -"estamos siendo un blanco fácil"- agrego.

Kakashi observó por unos momentos a Naruto tratado de pensar que hacer -"¿estás seguro Naruto?"- volvió a preguntar.

"Afirmativo"- declaró -"además soy el único capaz de lidiar con Gaara, él y yo somos lo mismo"- declaró sorprendiendo a los Jōnin y poniendo un rostro de dudas en Hinata y Tenten que no sabía a lo que se refería.

"Bien, entonces estás al mando de tu primera misión _clase A_ desde _Nami no Kuni_ "- declaró el ninja del Sharingan con seriedad.

"Estas loco Kakashi, no puedes mandarlo a una misión suicida solo"- lo reprendió Kurenai.

"No irá solo"- declaró Gai serio -"Tenten tú serás el soporte de Naruto-kun en esta misión, así que da tu mayor esfuerzo, esta será tu primera misión de _clase A_ y no tendrás a tu equipo para apoyarte esta vez"- declaró con una sonrisa y un pulgar levantado.

"¡Hai, Gai-sensei!"- dijo la chica lista, sabía que está era una misión de vida o muerte, pero teniendo a Naruto para cubrir su espalda no había nada que temer.

"Yo también voy"- dijeron al mismo tiempo Ino, Shiho y sorprendentemente Hinata.

"Claro que no Hinata"- declaró Kurenai molesta -"no permitiré que arriesgues tu vida sin estar lista"- finalizó dominante.

"Pero Kurenai-sensei estoy lista"- alegó la chica, tenía que demostrarle a Naruto que era de utilidad, más que esa chica Tenten -"con mi _Byakugan_ podre encontrar a Sakura-san más rápido"- agrego tratando de convencer a su sensei.

"Lo siento Hinata"- declaró Naruto -"pero con tu velocidad solo nos retrasarías, _Panda-chan_ es la más rápida entre ustedes, además de Kiba por supuesto, pero el sería de más ayuda para la evacuación y aún sigue lastimado del ataque del ninja de _Oto_ "- murmuró -"además con mi habilidad de sensor podré encontrar a Gaara fácilmente"- declaró activado y buscando el chakra del Ichibi encontrándolo en dirección al bosque a las afueras de la aldea con Sakura cerca de él, además observó que Sasuke se dirigía a paso veloz hacia la misma ubicación -"los encontré, ¿estas segura de ir _Panda-chan_?, podría ser una misión sin retorno"- dijo poniendo énfasis en los peligros que les esperaba.

"¡Hai!"- dijo la chica preparándose.

Hinata solo bajo la vista con lágrimas en los ojos, nuevamente esa Tenten estaba acaparando la atención de su Naruto, y el nuevamente no había encontrado utilidad en ella, con dolor decidió que lo único que le quedaba era demostrar que no era una carga haciendo lo que su sensei le indicará que hiciera, tal vez de esa forma Naruto pudiera verla como una Shinobi digna y jamás volvería a dudar de su capacidades y habilidades.

"Esperen, nosotras también queremos ir"- dijo Ino al verlos irse, ella quería ayudar también a Sakura de alguna forma, era su antigua mejor amiga, no podía dejarla sola.

"Ustedes pueden ser de mayor utilidad aquí, aún hay gente a la cual evacuar"- declaró Naruto impaciente, ya quería salir en la cacería del Tanuki.

"Él tiene razón"- declaró Asuma -"debemos observar cómo está el Daimyō y los líderes importantes así que Ino, Chōji, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai y..."-.

"Shiho"- dijo la chica al saber que no sabía su nombre.

"Si Shiho, iremos ahora mismo"- ordeno.

"Bien sensei"- dijo Ino sin sonar convencida, pero debía confiar en Naruto, debía admitir que con su fuerza actual solo sería una carga para sus amigos -"no desesperes Sakura, el mejor Shinobi y la mejor Kunoichi de nuestra generación van en camino"- dijo con decisión mientras todos los Genin y los dos Jōnin se dirigían a los palcos principales.

"Bien Kakashi, tú y yo lucharemos aquí"- dijo Gai con cierta emoción en su voz -"apuesto a que venceré a más que tú"- dijo con orgullo.

"Este no es el momento para competir Gai"- dijo el Hatake con una gota de sudor en su cabeza antes el insistente rasgo de competencia de su amigo.

"Bien andando _Panda-chan_ "- dijo Naruto con decisión pero antes de dar tan siquiera un paso se detuvo -"por cierto Kakashi-sensei"- dijo de repente el chico y se dirigió a su sensei -"cuando habla de misión de _clase A_ , se refiere a que me pagarán la cantidad completa por realizar la misión ¿verdad?"- pregunto con una sonrisa incomoda, la verdad se estaba quedando sin dinero y aunque aún tenía los ahorros de Nagato, el pago de una misión de _clase A_ no sonaba tan mal.

"¡Por Kami!"- gruño Tenten tomándolo de la oreja -"¡vamos ahora! ¡luego pensamos en la recompensa!"- y arrastró al chico por el agujero.

"¡Aayy!"- grito Naruto en dolor -"me lastimas _Panda-chan_ , ¡suéltame!"- se quejó.

"¡No seas delicado y andando!"- alcanzaron a escuchar los Jōnin.

"Esa chica es la indicada para Naruto"- dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojos -"me recuerda de cierta manera a Kushina-san"- agrego.

"Ah el amor joven"- declaró Gai poniéndose en posición de ataque -"no puede haber nada más juvenil que eso"- finalizó para dirigirse junto a Kakashi a luchar contra los enemigos.

 **…**

 _ **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**_

 **...**

"Eso fue innecesario _Panda-chan_ "- se quejó Naruto con algunas lágrimas mientras corrían por las calles vacías de la aldea.

"Ya supéralo, ni que te hubiera hecho daño"- espeto la Kunoichi totalmente concentrada -"¿bien cuál es el plan?"- pregunto.

Naruto decidió ponerse serio y mientras saltaba hacia un edificio contesto -"debemos tratar de alcanzarlos pronto, Gaara es inestable y peligroso, él podría lastimar a Sakura en cualquier momento"- dijo con genuina precaución, si permitía que Gaara matara a su compañera por su culpa jamás se lo perdonaría, tenía que detenerlo de cualquier forma -"lo que me preocupa también es Sasuke, él no es rival para Gaara"- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados -"nadie lo es, más que yo"- agrego en un susurro que no fue escuchado por Tenten.

"¿Y crees que tengamos lo necesario para poder vencer a Gaara?"- pregunto la chica, no es que tuviera miedo claro, pero quería sobrevivir un día más por lo menos.

"Tenten"- dijo serio Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica de los bollos, de lo que ella recordaba jamás se había dirigido a ella por su nombre, siempre había sido el apodo de _Panda-chan_ el que usaba para hablar con ella, eso la hizo darse cuenta que lo que tenía que decir Naruto era algo serio en extremo -"cuando lleguemos con los chicos, necesitaré que tomes a Sakura y Sasuke y huyas con ellos, yo te seguiré después"- declaró.

"Claro que no"- se quejó la chica, otra vez esa estúpida actitud de salvarla del peligro como con las armas en las preliminares -"si crees que..."

"¡No quiero que te pase nada!"- dijo de repente Naruto -"jamás me perdonaría si te pasara algo, Gaara es un monstruo que no tiene comparación, él te mataría si lo enfrentas, así que por favor escúchame, toma a Sakura y Sasuke y escapa, yo peleare con Gaara y lo distraeré"-.

"Pero Naruto"- dijo la chica con un nudo en la garganta, el chico había admitido que tenía miedo porque ella muriera, eso la hacía sentir apreciada e importante ante sus ojos... pero -"¿qué pasaría contigo? no puedo dejar que tú pelees solo, no sobrevivirías"- espeto preocupada, ella no lo admitiría, pero no soportaría perder a Naruto después de haberlo conocido, se había vuelto alguien importante y no sabía cómo o cuándo sucedió eso.

"Yo estaré bien"- dijo Naruto dándole una sonrisa -"hay algo que no te eh contado aún de mi"- dijo regresando su mirada al frente y luego bajándola donde su pelo cubrió sus ojos.

"¿Algo que no me has contado?"- repitió Tenten -"¿Qué?"- pregunto.

"Veras..."- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo cuando registro la presencia de enemigos -"¡cuidado tenemos compañía!"- advirtió justo a tiempo para poder esquivar una serie de kunai que se dirigían a ellos.

Al igual que Naruto, Tenten logró esquivar el ataque y tomando una posición de ataque observó cómo un grupo de ninjas de _Suna_ estaban enfrente de ellos con un niño pequeño inconsciente agarrado del cuello de su ropa y con un kunai en su rostro apuntado por su captor.

"Veo que _Konoha_ tiene buenos niños Shinobi "- dijo el hombre -"pero hasta aquí llega su viaje, ríndanse o el niño muere"- amenazó con una sonrisa enferma.

"¡Maldito!"- gruño Tenten -"¿no tienes honor?, ¡DEJA AL NIÑO EN PAZ!"- grito.

"No tengo porque hacerlo"- dijo el hombre burlándose -"este niño será un gran seguro de vida para que..."- pero no pudo decir más cuando un kunai atravesó su corazón.

Tenten observó asombrada como el niño había apuñalado al hombre ante la presencia de los ninjas enemigos.

Ante la muerte del Jōnin, el niño cayó al suelo de pie cuando fue soltado e instantes después tuvo que saltar hacia atrás con un giro ya que los ninjas de _Suna_ intentaron atacarlo por haber matado a su líder.

En el aire el niño se cubrió de humo con una explosión y Naruto apareció en su lugar y se puso al lado de ellos.

"¿Cómo?"- dijo sorprendida Tenten observando al Naruto a lado de ella, con el que había hecho todo el camino hasta este lugar -"¿cómo lo hiciste? ¿qué pasó con el niño?"- pregunto sin entender que había pasado.

"Antes de salir del estadio cree **_Kage Bunshin (Clon de Sombra)_** que nos seguían de cerca"- contesto Naruto con una sonrisa -"cuando el infeliz apareció, el clon se transformó en el niño y cambio su lugar con el **_Kawarimi no Jutsu (Jutsu de Sustitución)_**"- agrego -"el niño está sano y salvó de aquel lado"- finalizó señalando a un lado de ellos.

En la posición que el rubio señaló se encontraba otro clon con el pequeño niño inconsciente en sus brazos protegiéndolo.

"Muy astuto infeliz, realizaste un **_Kawarimi_** sin rastro alguno, inclusive los Jōnin tienen dificultad de lograr esa hazaña"- gruño un ninja enemigo reconociendo la habilidad del Uzumaki -"pero ahora es nuestro turno, te haremos pagar por esto"- y sin más los otros tres se dirigieron hacia el ataque.

" _Panda-chan_ lo siento"- grito Naruto tomando a la chica entre sus brazos y saltando hacia el cielo y esquivando el ataque de los ninjas de _Suna_ -"ahora"- grito Naruto.

De repente 7 Naruto aparecieron y rodearon a los ninjas -" ** _Raiton: Hōden Jūman Boruto (Elemento Rayo: Descarga de los Cien Mil Voltios)_**"- gritaron los clones y poniendo sus manos en el suelo lanzaron una enorme descarga eléctrica que cubrió el suelo sobre la circunferencia de los ninjas.

Los Shinobi enemigos gritaron de dolor al sentir una enorme descarga cubrir su cuerpo, por unos segundos el ataque estuvo presente para después terminar y llevar a la muerte a los enemigos.

"Ese ataque"- dijo Tenten mientras era cargada por Naruto.

"Es el mismo que use contigo, pero más fuerte y funciona como un domo de energía, todo aquel que este dentro del perímetro de los clones terminará electrocutado"- reveló Naruto -"se me acaba de ocurrir"- agrego con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor.

"¡Es genial!"- admitió la chica impresionada, pero luego cayó en cuenta su posición, estaba siendo tomada entre los brazos de Naruto y sus propios brazos estaban detrás del cuello del chico -"¡AHHH!"- grito para moverse rápidamente intentando liberarse.

"Ahhh"- dijo Naruto al ser empujado en el aire y caer de espaldas al suelo, donde se golpeó la cabeza -"¿porque hiciste eso?"- se quejó molesto con una lágrima en el ojo por el dolor.

"Yo... yo..."- tartamudeo Tenten roja, el haber estado en los brazos de Naruto la hacía sentir vulnerable, pero debía admitir que se había sentido bien -"yo... yo..."- farfullo.

"¡ _Kosuke_!"- dijo una voz sacando del pensamiento a ambos chicos, una mujer había aparecido de repente histérica mirando alrededor -"unos ninjas se llevaron a mi hijo"- lloro cuando vio a los ninjas y se acercó a ellos.

"Señora"- dijo Naruto acercándose a la mujer -"creo que este es su hijo, lo acabamos de rescatar de unos Shinobi de _Suna_ "- dijo señalando hacia un lado donde su clon se había acercado con el pequeño niño que hace poco habían salvado.

"¡Kosuke!"- grito la mujer tomando al pequeño niño entre sus brazos -"¡pensé que te había perdido!"- lloro con alegría para luego abrazar a Naruto y luego a Tenten -"gracias, muchas gracias, no tengo como pagarles lo que han hecho"-.

"Descuide"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sincera -"deben salir de aquí y buscar refugio"- sugirió serio para luego dirigirse a su clon -"acompáñalos y asegúrate de que estén a salvo"- ordeno.

"¡Hai!"- contesto el clon mientras tomaba a la mujer entre sus brazos.

"Espere"- dijo la mujer -"los ninjas han tomado muchos rehenes por la zona, vecinos míos están siendo cautivos en sus casas, tengo miedo por ellos"- dijo con sinceridad.

"No se preocupe"- tranquilizó Naruto -"yo me encargaré de eso, ahora vayan busquen refugio"- dijo el ninja con voz apresurada.

"¿Cómo se llaman?"- pregunto la mujer -"¿a quién debo agradecer por salvarnos?"- agregó.

"Tenten"- dijo la chica, no es que quería que le agradecieran, pero de esta forma la mujer se iría rápido y ellos podrían continuar con su misión.

Naruto dudo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano ella se enteraría de quién es -"Naruto Uzumaki"- dijo casi con un susurro.

"¿Tu eres...?"- dijo la mujer sorprendida.

Naruto solo se tensó, sabía lo que ocurriría, la mujer despreciaría su ayuda por ser el niño demonio y exigiría que la dejen en paz, siempre había sido...

"Gracias Naruto-niisan"- contestó una voz débil, pero con sinceridad.

Naruto abrió fuerte los ojos y volteó a ver de dónde provenía esa voz, había sido el niño que se había despertado y ahora le estaba agradeciendo -"gracias por salvarnos Naruto-niisan"- repitió.

La madre asombrada solo vio a su hijo para luego sonreír y dirigirse al rubio -"si, gracias Naruto-sama"- y luego miro a la otra chica -"gracias Tenten-sama por salvarnos, siempre estaremos agradecidos"- declaró con una sonrisa sincera.

Naruto que tenía un nudo en la garganta solo los observó. ¡Le estaban agradeciendo!, ¡a él!, a pesar de saber quién era, la mujer le estaba agradeciendo, esto jamás lo había esperado.

Con una sonrisa sincera Naruto contesto -"no hay nada que agradecer, es nuestro trabajo cuidar a nuestro pueblo"- dijo más alegré -"ahora vayan"- ordeno.

"¡Hai!"- dijo el clon y salió disparado hacia la Roca Hokage, lugar donde se encontraban los refugios según le había contado Danzō.

"Eso fue lindo"- murmuró Tenten -"pero no podemos ayudarlos, debemos continuar con la misión"- dijo con pesar, aún si lo que realmente deseaba es salvar a los civiles cerca ya que sabía que probablemente había niños entre los rehenes. Pero si no se daban prisa Sakura y Sasuke terminarían muertos.

"Descuida"- dijo Naruto haciendo un sello de manos -" ** _Tajū Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombra)_**"- dijo mientras un centenar de clones aparecían por todos lados -"vayan de casa en casa, acaben con todos los enemigos y salven toda la gente que puedan, luego llévenlas a los refugios"- ordeno -"andando"-.

"¡HAI!"- rugieron los clones y salieron en todas direcciones.

"Seguro que estará bien usar todo ese chakra"- pregunto Tenten preocupada por el desgaste de poder de Naruto -"lo digo por tu interés de enfrentarte a Gaara solo"- agrego molesta recordando las intenciones del ninja rubio.

"Si, no te preocupes aún hay mucho chakra para usar"- tranquilizó el Uzumaki -"sigamos Panda-chan"- declaró tomando nuevamente el rumbo hacia su objetivo y esperando no encontrar más distracciones.

 _'Sorprendente_ '- pensó Tenten al escuchar la afirmación de que estaría bien usar todo ese chakra, recordando que Shiho-san había mencionado que los Uzumaki tenían una enorme reserva de chakra se dio cuenta que el uso que había demostrado Naruto no se comparaba al de nadie más - _'¡WOW! ¡me encantaría ser una Uzumaki!'_ \- pensó para luego volverse roja al darse cuenta de que podía interpretarse como un deseo de casarse con Naruto - _'digo me refiero a tener esa cantidad de chakra, nada más'_ \- aclaro sin entender que a la única que debía convencer era a ella misma.

 **…**

 **En el palco de los Kage**

Después de la explosión de humo, el Sandaime se encontraba tenso, sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no sabía que esperar de lo que ocurriera después.

"Kazekage-sama ¿qué es esto?"- preguntó furioso viendo a el líder de la aldea de _Suna_ , aunque él ya sabía que el otro hombre era parte del plan de su antiguo alumno, seguía siendo molesto que un aliado lo traicionara tan tranquilamente.

El Sandaime solo lo miro detenidamente sin hablar, con una mirada calculadora.

Detrás de Hiruzen el sonido de armas incrustándose en el cuerpo de alguien se escuchó, dándose la vuelta vio cómo su guardia personal había sido atacado y tenía 4 kunai en su cuerpo.

"H-Hokage-sama... debe e-escapar"- murmuró agónicamente para después caer muerto. Ni un segundo paso cuando el Kazekage tomo del cuello por detrás al Sarutobi y lo arrastró consigo al techo del edificio mientras 4 ninjas de _Oto_ aparecían en cada esquina del techo.

"¿Ninjas de _Oto_?"- pensó el Sandaime Hokage, mientras veía como sus ANBU llegaban para apoyarlo.

"Adelante"- murmuró el Kazekage

Los 4 Shinobi hicieron un sello de mano -" ** _Shishienjin (Formación de Cuatro Flamas)_**"- anunciaron mientras una luz violeta cubrió el techo y encerró a todos en un cuadro perfecto, impidiendo la entrada de los ANBU donde uno resultó gravemente lastimado por llamas violetas al intentarlo.

"Nunca pensé que _Sunagakure_ nos traicionara"- murmuró serio Hiruzen atrapado y con un kunai en el cuello.

"El trato entre nuestras aldeas fue un simple truco para hacer que bajaran sus defensas"- contesto el Kazekage mientras levantaba el kunai más cerca de su rehén -"está pequeña batalla acabará hoy mismo, por supuesto que todo esto cambiará la historia"- río.

"¿Qué está diciendo?"- preguntó Sarutobi frunciendo el ceño antes las palabras del Kazekage -"¿va a iniciar una guerra?"- volvió a cuestionar.

"Así es"- contestó con malicia el otro hombre.

"Un conflicto armado no resuelve nada"- replicó con sabiduría el Hokage -"deberíamos buscar una solución negociando, aún hay tiempo, Kazekage-dono, reconsidéralo"- apuro.

"Tal vez el miedo a morir se acrecienta con la edad... Sarutobi-sensei"- río el Kazekage perversamente.

Los ojos de Hiruzen se abrieron en comprensión de la verdad -"¡TÚ!"- dijo con furia al reconocer quién era realmente el hombre que lo tenía cautivo -"ya veo, así que hasta aquí te ha llevado tu plan, sabía que este momento llegaría, lo imagine por muchos años"-.

En eso el otro hombre levanto la mano del kunai y se tomó el rostro, con prontitud se arrancó la cara revelando una tez pálida muy conocida por todos los presentes.

"Orochimaru"- contestó con odio el Hokage mientras veía el rostro de su antiguo alumno -"sabía, o al menos sospechaba, que llegaría este día, aun así, no vas a vencerme tan fácilmente"- desafío.

Orochimaru solo sonrió -"ya se lo había dicho"- murmuró calmado -"debió haber elegido antes al _Godaime Hokage_ , porque el Sandaime Hokage justo ahora y justo aquí, perderá la vida"- amenazó mientras lamía el kunai.

"Bien es momento"- dijo uno de los guardias de Orochimaru -"pongamos la segunda barrera"- declaró.

Acto siguiente detrás de ellos una nueva barrera apareció encerrándolos en cada esquina de la primera barrera, impidiendo que nada los lastimara tanto de afuera como ahora por dentro.

"¿Que vamos a hacer?"- pregunto uno de los ANBU a su capitán viendo la situación de rehén del Hokage -"no podemos entrar y ellos no pueden salir, mientras los ninjas de _Oto_ no sean eliminados el Sandaime se encuentra solo contra Orochimaru"-.

El capitán solo miro, tenía razón, los ninjas de Orochimaru habían evitado que ellos pudieran entrar para socorrer a su líder, y peor aún, habían puesto una segunda barrera para protegerse del daño interno que pudieran obtener, tenía miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir a su Hokage - _'¡no!, debemos confiar en él, ese hombre es conocido como el Dios Shinobi por una razón, Sannin o no, Orochimaru se la verá duras para poder pelear contra su antiguo sensei'_ \- dijo convencido, o esperando realmente estarlo.

Mientras tanto, Hiruzen observó cómo la mano de su captor temblaba, levantado la vista lo vio sonreír con lágrimas en los ojos, con una misma sonrisa el viejo se dirigió a el -"¿es que acaso estás llorando de felicidad, o es porque en tu corazón existe un sentimiento de tristeza y desdicha insoportable al ver como matas a tu viejo maestro?"-.

"No, en lo absoluto"- murmuró el Sannin mientras se clavaba el kunai en su mano derecha en frente del rostro de Hiruzen -"me sentía tan adormilado"- bostezo tapándose la boca -"pero parece que finalmente desperté"-.

Sarutobi solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Orochimaru -"si, justo eso estaba pensando"-.

Orochimaru soltó el agarre del Hokage y camino lejos de el en dirección opuesta.

"Y también pensaba que tú no eras del tipo de personas que guardarían resentimientos"- murmuró mientras lo veía caminar alejándose de el -"no parece que tengas ningún motivo o meta"-

Orochimaru solo suspiro -"pues creo que sí, si tengo una meta veamos si me explico"- dijo sin darse la vuelta -"para mí es muy interesante observar las cosas en movimiento, no siento placer con las cosas quieras"- explicó mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Kazekage -"como un remolino que no gira, supongo que habrá quien encuentre belleza en lo inmóvil, pero sinceramente para mi es aburrido"- razonó mientras alejaba el sombrero lejos de él -"así que yo... quiero poner las cosas en movimiento y primero debo aplastar a _Konoha_ "- declaró dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa perversa.

Hiruzen sonrió con ironía -"veo que no has cambiado nada"-.

"Jamás espere volverme a enfrentar a ti en un duelo"- sonrió el líder de _Oto_.

Hiruzen solo sonrió mientras se lanzaba al mismo tiempo que Orochimaru al ataque -" ** _Ninpō: Kawara Shuriken (Arte Ninja Teja Shuriken)_**"- dijo mientras hacía sellos de mano. Las tejas del techo cobraron vida y se dirigieron al Sannin a una velocidad rápida.

"Esto es muy fácil"- se burló Orochimaru mientras hacía sellos de mano y saltaba, instantes después su lengua se convertía en una serpiente y atacaba al Hokage en el cuello -"que técnica tan patética, no hay manera de que puedas vencerme Sarutobi-sensei"- se burló para segundos después abrir los ojos de sorpresa.

El hombre que su serpiente estaba atacando se convirtió en fango y empezó a derretirse -" ** _Kawarimi no Jutsu_** "- murmuró el Sannin molesto mientras caía frente a la masa de barro y hacia retroceder su lengua.

" ** _Doton: Doryū Taiga (Estilo de Tierra: Gran río de Fango)_**"- dijo Hiruzen a lado de Orochimaru con un sello de mano.

El piso donde se encontraba parado Orochimaru se convirtió en fango y arrastró al hombre hacia abajo -"es todo lo que tienes"- se burló mientras hacía más sello de manos.

"Hasta ahora"- dijo Hiruzen sin quedarse atrás y hacer también más sellos de mano -" ** _Doton: Doryūdan (Estilo de Tierra: Bomba Dragón de Tierra)_**"- declaró mientras en la corriente de fango una cabeza de dragón aparecía y lanzaba misiles de lodo a Orochimaru, sin perder tiempo el Hokage volvió a decir -" ** _Katon: Karyūdan (Estilo de Fuego: Bomba Dragón de Fuego)_**"- y escupió una llamarada de fuego que al combinarse con los proyectiles de lodo, hicieron un potente ataque que cubrió de llamas al ninja renegado.

"Combinó los estilo de **_Katon _**y **_Doton_** "- dijo un ANBU sorprendido desde el exterior de la barrera.

"Así se hace Hokage-sama"- dijo el líder ANBU.

Ante la intensidad del fuego, la corriente de fango termino por arrastrar al hombre cuesta abajo -"termina tu teatrito Orochimaru"- gruño Hiruzen entrecerrando los ojos al ver como el Fango y el Sannin desaparecieron frente a él.

La risa del ninja se escuchó y desde el piso del techo emergió -"como desees, pero admítelo, es una tontería subestimarme"- se burló con una mirada arrogante -"¿realmente pensaste que podrías matarme con un jutsu tan patético?"-.

Hiruzen solo bufo -"¿prefieres jugar, ya que no puedes vencerme?"-.

"Ay no te enojes conmigo, los estudiantes rebeldes son los que dan más satisfacciones, ¿no Sarutobi-sensei?"- rio el ninja mientras sacaba la lengua como serpiente -"¿no te parece que ya es tiempo de dejar de jugar?, esto no es una clase de la academia"-.

"Ja, tienes mucha razón"- río el Hokage mientras tomaba sus ropas y las arrojaba lejos, revelando su traje de batalla.

"¿Alguna vez previniste que moriría así?"- se burló Orochimaru mientras se quitaba su disfraz de Kazekage.

La tensión del poder de ambos individuos se sintió cuando el techo empezó a resquebrajarse debajo de ellos, los ANBU fuera de la barrera solo miraban asombrados tan increíble muestra de poder.

"No creas que tendré piedad de ti solo por ser un anciano decrépito"- río Orochimaru.

"Yo no quisiera eso"- respondió calmado Sarutobi -"ahora, dependiendo de tus habilidades en jutsu, quizá te mandé de vuelta a la academia"-.

"Al menos intenta que está pelea sea interesante"-murmuró el Sannin.

"Vaya cuanto chakra"- murmuró un ANBU.

"Si es tanto que hasta el aire se torna pesado, se puede sentir sobre uno"- respondió en capitán ANBU

Sin un segundo que esperar ambos ninjas dentro de la barrera se lanzaron al ataque uno contra el otro.

Hiruzen arrojo una Shuriken y luego hizo posiciones de manos -" ** _Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Jutsu Clon de Sombra Shuriken)_**"-.

De igual manera Orochimaru hizo posiciones de mano y se detuvo -" ** _Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Invocación: Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro)_**"-.

Hiruzen entrecerró los ojos - _'¿esa técnica?'_ -

"El primero"- anuncio Orochimaru mientras un ataúd aparecía frente a él.

"Está usando una invocación como escudo"- declaró el Hokage - _'¿a quién está invocando?'-_ pensó con nerviosismo.

"El segundo"- declaró Orochimaru mientras un nuevo ataúd aparecía frente a él -"y... el tercero"- dijo mientras un último ataúd se materializa a frente a él y protegiéndolo de los Shuriken.

 _'Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen difícil'_ \- pensó Hiruzen entrecerrando los ojos - _'no puedo creer que lograra invocar a tres'_ \- finalizó mientras veía como las tapas de los ataúdes se abrían revelando 3 formas muy conocidas por él.

"No puede ser"- dijo lentamente el capitán ANBU mientras daba un paso atrás sorprendido.

"¿Qué harás ahora Sarutobi-sensei?"- se burló con maldad Orochimaru -"¿qué puedes hacer... _Sandaime Hokage-sama_?"-.

Hiruzen solo se tensó ante la aparición de esas figuras, pálidas de un tono gris, con grietas por su cuerpo y esclerótica de color negro.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Sarutobi"-.

"Eres tú, te ves realmente viejo, Sarutobi"-.

"Jamás espere volverte a ver Sarutobi'-.

"Jamás en mi vida imaginé que me enfrentaría a mis grandes hermanos de esta manera"- murmuró Hiruzen molesto -"que truco tan vil"- y entrecerrando los ojos para luego suspirar resignado -"por favor, prepárense, _Shodai-sama_ , _Nidaime-sama_ y _Yondaime-sama_ "-.

"Imposible"- dijeron los ANBU -"los más grandes Shinobi de nuestra aldea, _Hashirama Senju-sama_ , _Tobirama Senju-sama_ y _Minato Namikaze-sama_ "- dijo lentamente el líder.

"Usaste el **_Edo Tensei_** "- murmuró Tobirama observando a Orochimaru -"que insolente eres"-.

"¿Cómo lograste liberarme del sello del **_Shinigami_**?"- dijo Minato uniéndose a la conversación con una mirada sería observando a Orochimaru.

"Fue una sorpresa en verdad, mi intención en revivirte jamás me hubiera funcionado sin la ayuda externa que me dio la respuesta a algo que yo desconocía"- rió el Sannin -"recibí un mensaje anónimo sobre tu encarcelamiento en el **_Shinigami_** , y el método en como eliminar esa restricción"-.

" ** _Templo de Máscaras del Clan Uzumaki_** "- gruño el Yondaime con ligera sorpresa -"la máscara del **_Shinigami_** "-

"Exacto"- dijo Orochimaru -"gracias a esa pieza de información de un informante anónimo puede usar un esclavo para liberarte y poder usarte para mi plan"- rio -"además que también recibí una actualización para mis sellos de control, no necesito borrar sus personalidades para obligarlos a pelear, todo gracias nuevamente a ese informante sin nombre"-sonrió macabramente.

 _'Imposible, solo un Uzumaki o alguien que los hubiera estudiado sabría de esa información'_ \- pensó con incertidumbre - _'¿quién le habrá dicho sobre ello?'_ \- se cuestionó, pero decidió que ya no podía hacer nada así que se enfrentó a su antecesor -"Hiruzen, ¿dime qué ha pasado con Naruto? ¿cómo ha estado mi hijo?"- pregunto

La mirada ensombrecida del Hokage se apartó ante los ojos juicios de Minato, impotente como nunca antes Hiruzen silencio.

Minato al tomar esta reacción como algo malo apretó sus puños y volvió a dirigirse al Sandaime -"te exijo que me digas que pasó con Naruto, ¡Hiruzen!"-.

Mientras tanto los ANBU presentes dentro y fuera de la barrera se sorprendieron al conocer esta verdad -"¿Naruto es hijo de Yondaime-sama?"- susurro el líder ANBU con los ojos muy abiertos debajo de su máscara.

De igual forma Orochimaru estaba asombrado -"eso explica el crecimiento del mocoso, siendo hijo de este maldito hombre"- murmuró sin entender cómo algo tan obvio pudo haber pasado de su mente, tal vez hubiera hecho algo distinto con el hijo del Yondaime en vez de antagonizarlo, hubiera sido fácil ponerlo de su lado en innumerables ocasiones en su infancia.

"La verdad"- dijo la voz de Hiruzen sacando a todos de sus pensamientos -"es que Naruto ha tenido una vida muy dura desde el momento que su condición quedó expuesta, intente por todos mis medios cumplir mi promesa y que la gente reconociera al chico como un héroe"- dijo con un susurro que parecía más una pequeña justificación de perdón -"pero las cicatrices de los habitantes de _Konoha_ eran frescas, la gente se negó a verlo más allá de lo que les había quitado tranquilidad y muchos de sus seres queridos"-.

El silencio cubrió por segundos todo, mientras el Hokage seguía explicando lo que había sucedido en la vida del joven _Jinchūriki_.

"Naruto fue expulsado del orfanato a los 3 años, y tuvo que vivir solo desde entonces, con el pasar de los años, los aldeanos y cierto sector Shinobi lo despreciaron y aislaron del pueblo, fue enjuiciado y apartado de los más jóvenes que por órdenes de sus padres se alejaban de él, en la academia fue saboteado, entre muchas otras cosas, el chico fue convertido en paria por la gente que él mismo estaba salvando"- finalizó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sin previo aviso, una increíble sensación de poder se desató proveniente de Minato Namikaze. El hombre estaba furioso, realmente furioso como nunca antes, su hijo, el hijo de su amada Kushina había sido objeto de abuso por la gente que lo había honrado, sus camaradas, amigos, la gente que él con mucho orgullo había protegido con su vida, habían convertido en un infierno la vida de su pequeño Naruto.

"¿Cómo permitiste?"- susurro con furia en sus ojos muertos -"que mi hijo sufriera de esa forma, como permitiste que el legado de Kushina haya sido maltratado de esta forma, dime cómo maldita sea dejaste que un niño inocente sufriera algo tan vil"- grito furioso.

"Trate, trate de ayudar en lo que más podía"- rogó Hiruzen con lágrimas en los ojos -"yo ame a ese niño como a un nieto"-.

"Y aun así dejaste que está villa tratara a mi hijo como una basura"- rugió. Mientras tanto hubo expresiones de enojo en Hashirama y en Tobirama, aunque no entendían la situación, su sentido de orgullo por la aldea les hacía difícil entender la situación que estaba pasando su predecesor -"si Kushina hubiera sobrevivido te aseguro que nadie hubiera sobrevivido de su ira, y a todo caso, ¿qué rayos hicieron Jiraiya-sensei y Kakashi por Naruto?"- cuestionó.

La mirada de Hiruzen volvió a bajar, poniendo más irá en el hombre conocido como el Rayo Amarillo de _Konoha_ -"ya veo"- siseo fríamente.

"Basta de tanta charla"- dijo Orochimaru mientras caminaba hacia los tres hombres resucitados con 3 kunai en su mano -"es momento de comenzar"-.

"No puedes llegar más lejos, le has faltado el respeto a la muerte y has manipulado el tiempo"- declaró molesto Sarutobi.

"Espero estés listo Sarutobi-sensei"- río Orochimaru mientras introducía los Kunai en el cuerpo de los 3 hombres -"estás a punto de enfrentar tu solo a la fuerza más poderosa que puede tener esta asquerosa aldea"- agrego con una mirada siniestra.

"No importa si tengo que enfrentarme a mis compañeros Hokage, te detendré aquí y ahora Orochimaru"- grito con convicción Hiruzen poniéndose en guardia para luchar.

"Que enternecedor"- se burló el Sanín -"pero es tu fin, ataquen"- ordeno.

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los 3 Hokage hiciera un movimiento, tres pares de manos aparecieron del suelo del techo y tomaron los pies de Hashirama, Tobirama y Minato, para un segundo después provocar 3 explosiones fuertes.

"¿Qué demonios?"- se quejó Orochimaru tapándose la cara con un brazo para protegerse del humo y los restos del techo -"¿quién hizo esto?"- pregunto furioso.

Hiruzen estaba asombrado, el esperaba que sus predecesores Hokage lo atacarán y lo llevarán a una difícil pelea. Pero jamás espero que algo o alguien detuviera su ataque -"¿cómo?"- murmuró lentamente.

De repente del techo un cuerpo salió disparado y cayó enfrente del Sandaime Hokage, un chico de torso desnudo y pantalones demasiados pequeños había aparecido enfrente de todos.

"Creo que aquí tienen una gran fiesta, no hay problema que me les una ¿verdad?"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras tomaba posición de pelea.

"N-Naruto"- dijo lentamente Hiruzen sin creerlo -"¿cómo? ¿cuando?"- tartamudeo -"¿qué haces aquí?"-.

"¿Cómo qué hago aquí?"- pregunto de forma irónica -"tenemos a los grandiosos Hokage reunidos por primera vez en una vida, es algo que no me podía perder"- y dándole una mirada penetrante a Minato -"además que es momento de aclarar ciertas cosas"- murmuró.

"Pero es peligroso"- contestó el Sandaime -"puedes morir"- agregó con temor, no quería que Naruto pareciera por ayudarlo, jamás se lo perdonaría, y ciertamente no se lo merecía después de todo el daño que le había causado.

"Descuida, soy un clon"- murmuró Naruto sin que nadie más lo oyera, tratando de tranquilizar al Hokage -"soy un clon creado por mí mismo, solo que a diferencia de un **_Kage Bushin_** normal, yo no me disipó con un golpe, sino hasta que se me acabe el chakra"- miró de reojo al Hokage -"no recibiré daño y podré ayudarte de cierta forma, así que no te preocupes"-.

 _'Un clon más poderoso'_ \- repitió conmocionado Hiruzen en su mente - _'Jiraiya lo había dicho, el chico había mejorado de cierta manera el Kage Bushin no Jutsu, ¿qué tan hábil se ha vuelto?'_ \- se cuestionó.

"¿Cómo entraste aquí?"- pregunto molesto Orochimaru, jamás había esperado que el objeto de sus pensamientos y frustraciones apareciera de nuevo en su camino, en su misión, era de cierta manera antagónica y a la vez interesante, todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Naruto Uzumaki era interesante -"¿cómo pasaste la barrera?"- volvió a preguntar.

"No la cruce"- sonrió el chico -"llegué aquí antes de que tus mascotas aparecieran y pusieran la barrera, estuve escondió en un hueco entre el techo, seguro y listo para la diversión"- respondió.

"A QUIEN LE DICES MASCOTA, IDIOTA"- rugió una guardia de Orochimaru, una mujer de pelo rosa llamada _Tayuya_.

" Oh disculpe usted"- dijo Naruto con voz burlesca -"¿desea que use otro sinónimo para describirlos?"- pregunto divertido -"¿qué le parece?... ¿lacayos?, ¿bufones?, ¿escorias?, ¿plagas?, ¿perros?... ¿hay alguno que le guste más a la señorita?"- se burló -"con confianza, hay de donde escoger"-.

"TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO"- dijo molesta la pelirrosa -"¿ME ESCUCHAS?... ¡TE HARÉ PEDAZOS!"-.

"Si, si"- desestimo el Genio -"¿porque no vienes aquí y lo compruebas cariño?"-.

Antes de que cualquier cosa sucediera Orochimaru intervino -"es suficiente Tayuya"- ordenó con autoridad

"Si Tayuya es suficiente"- dijo Naruto de forma burlesca moviendo la mano -"vuelve a tu puesto hasta que tu amo te necesite nuevamente, recuerda las perras fieles son las mejores"- dijo con malicia y con un guiño de ojo.

La mujer gruño rabiosa lista para matar al idiota rubio, pero la mirada helada de Orochimaru la detuvo de hacer una locura, molesta solo bufo y regresó a su posición, jurando que algún día mataría a la basura que había osado burlarse de ella.

"Te agradecería que dejaras de molestar a mis seguidores"- murmuró Orochimaru enfrentando al niño, una molestia tras otra era lo que le provocaba ese rubio -"he esperado este momento por años y no me gustaría que se arruinara por un error así de simple"-.

"Tal vez deberías contratar a mejores ayudantes, gente sin problemas de ira y un poco más atractivas"- contestó con voz alta Naruto tratando de provocar más al Kunoichi de _Oto_ , algo que sucedió ya que la chica se tensó en furia, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. Sabiendo que no ganaría nada al seguir antagonizandola decidió mejor enfocarse en la gente dentro de la barrera.

"Naruto"- dijo una voz que sacó de sus pensamientos al rubio, sabía que este momento llegaría -"¿eres tú?"- fue la pregunta de Minato Namikaze.

La boca de Orochimaru se torció en una mueca, tal vez está sería su oportunidad de conseguir algo del chico Uzumaki -"oh qué lindo, un reencuentro familiar"-.

"¡No lo hagas Orochimaru!"- grito aterrado Hiruzen, si Naruto se enteraba de la verdad, no sabía qué consecuencias podrían ocurrir para la aldea en un futuro -"¡no te atrevas!"-.

"Muy tarde sensei"- se burló Orochimaru -"dime Naruto-kun ¿qué se siente estar frente a tu padre?, el hombre que puso la bestia que tanto dolor en tu vida te ha traído"- soltó mientras veía como el cuerpo de Naruto se tensaba - _'perfecto'_ \- pensó con maldad -"es verdad Naruto-kun, Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage es tu padre, él y está aldea han sido la causa del dolor que has vivido en tu vida"-.

"¡Naruto no escuches!"- grito nervioso el Sandaime.

"Está aldea de basura te ha menospreciado y dañado Naruto-kun, dime ¿eso es justo siendo tú el hijo de uno de sus más grandes héroes?"- volvió a decir el Sannin -"ellos no merecen que un Shinobi de tu calidad de su vida por ellos, mejor únete a mí, juntos traeremos la justicia a esta podrida aldea, juntos cobraremos a todos los que te dañaron, juntos podremos hacerte un Shinobi muchísimo más grande que el que alguna vez fue tu padre, todo esto será tuyo si admites que está aldea debe ser destruida y me ayudas a lograrlo, recuerda, todos aquí te mintieron, todos sabían la verdad de tu ascendencia, y ellos te ocultaron todo"- finalizó.

"Tienes razón"- murmuró Naruto mientras su cabello cubría su rostro -"mucha gente como el Hokage, Kakashi y Jiraiya conocían la verdad y no se atrevieron a decirlo"- gruño.

"Naruto"- dijo lentamente Hiruzen. Esto no podría estar pasando, Orochimaru había puesto a Naruto en contra de la aldea y todo por su culpa propia. Si él le hubiera dicho la verdad desde antes y haber intentado ayudar al niño en los momentos más difíciles en su infancia nada de esto estaría pasando.

"Y también admito que está aldea tiene muchos pecados que deberían ser eliminados, mucha gente despreciable"- agregó sombríamente para después levantar el rostro con una sonrisa -"pero aquí hay gente que amo con todo mi corazón y protegeré de cualquier persona, así que lo lamento, pero ni en un millón de años me uniría a alguien tan repugnante como tú"- finalizó con decisión.

"Maldito eres un estúpido"- gruñó el Sannin, él realmente esperaba que alguien como Naruto se uniría de buena gana a él, una persona tan atormentada por esta aldea debería haber accedido a la primera oportunidad de revancha -"todo lo que te han hecho y ocultado; ¿y aun te empeñas en sacrificarte por esta basura de lugar?"- pregunto sin entender el porqué de su decisión.

"Pero si yo ya sabía todo esto"- contesto con una sonrisa el rubio haciendo que Minato, Hiruzen y los ANBU que se encontraban fuera abrieran los ojos -"desde hace tiempo se la verdad sobre mis padres, sobre quién soy"-.

"¿C-cómo?"- dijo Orochimaru lentamente, jamás espero que el Genin conociera esos secretos.

"¿Pues de quién más?"- contesto mientras ponía el dedo gordo de su mano en su estómago -"de la bestia que está dentro de mí, y creo que debo agradecerte, ya que ese sello que pusiste en mi me ha traído a este lugar, así que de todo corazón te agradezco por tu servicio para volverme tan increíble como lo soy ahora"-.

"Maldito"- gruño el Sannin - _'así que es por el Kyubi que se ha vuelto tan fuerte'_ \- pensó con enojo - _'el **Gogyō Fūin (Sello de los Cinco Elementos)** hizo que no solo su chakra se combinará con la bestia, también pudo tener una mejor conexión con él, así que logró que el Kyubi lo ayudará a crecer, maldito mocoso, tiene una suerte increíble'_-.

"Naruto"- dijo lentamente Hiruzen, si era verdad que Naruto sabía la verdad, ahora entendía el porqué de su reacción hace casi 1 mes -"Naruto yo..."- trato de decir, quería disculparse por haberle ocultado la verdad, por haber podido contarle quién era él y de dónde venía.

"Ahora no es el momento Jiji"- murmuró cortante el rubio sin mirarlo -"hay mejores cosas que hacer que pedir perdón por tus mentiras"- finalizó.

"Pero yo"- intento el Hokage.

"Temo estar de acuerdo con el chico sensei"- dijo Orochimaru después de recomponerse, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo en pláticas sin sentido, era momento de hacer lo que se suponía que debía pasar -"es una lástima que no pudieras ver los beneficios de unirte a mí, ahora tendré que eliminarte Naruto-kun, y será muy entretenido ver como tú propio padre se encarga de ello"- sonrió malévolamente sin saber que el que tenía enfrente era un clon y no el real Uzumaki -"Minato encárgate de tu hijo, mientras Hashirama, Tobirama y yo nos deshacemos de mi sensei de una vez por todas, y no quiero que les den ningún consejo de cómo vencerlos"- agrego esperando que no dejará ningún cabo suelto, no estando tan cerca de su sueño.

Con miradas tristes, los Hokage se pusieron nuevamente en posición de pelea, listos para acabar con sus rivales, aún si dentro de ellos no deseaban dañar a miembros de su familia y aldea.

"Espero estés listo Jiji"- murmuró Naruto mientras una sonrisa se posaba en su rostro y miraba fijamente a Minato -"así que papá"- dijo dirigiéndose al **_Destello Amarillo de Konoha_** que se tensó al escuchar la voz de su único hijo -"después de 12 años es tiempo que tú y yo pasemos tiempo de calidad como padre e hijo"- agregó mientras tomaba su posición en el estilo **_Kyokugenryu _**a la espera de un encuentro emocionante.

 **…**

 **°/ CONTINUARÁ \°**

...

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Invasión II:_**

 ** _La Orgullosa Voluntad del Fuego_**

 ** _..._**

 _"Con el inicio de la invasión, y con parte de su chakra separado, Naruto se ¿enfrentará a dos pruebas monumentales, estará listo para no solo enfrentarse a Gaara y rescatar a sus compañeros de equipo, sino que también estará listo para enfrentarse a su propio padre y poder ayudar al Sandaime a sobrevivir este encuentro mortal?"_

 **…**

 **Después de una larga espera (4 meses pfff, ya ni yo, que tarde 1 año y medio en jugar Zelda Breath of the Wild y cada segundo sin el era un martirio :'v) tenemos el regreso del fic con el inicio de los problemas.**

 **Tengo mucho que hablar con ustedes así que empecemos.**

 **...**

 _ ***** Agradecimientos *****_

 ** _Siempre estaré agradecido con sus muestras de apoyo, la recuperación va viento en popa que ya podré retomar mi vida, para todos los que preguntaron mi papá y yo estamos bien, también aprecio mucho su espera y su deseo que esto continúe, aquí tienen mi gratitud, un nuevo capítulo._**

 **...**

 _ ***** Capitulo 20 *****_

 ** _Como vimos ha iniciado la invasión y Naruto se ha puesto la determinación de pelear en dos lugares a la vez ¿Será sabio para el consumir el chakra de esa manera?_**

 ** _La aparición de una nueva piedra en el costado para la relación de Naruto y Tenten. La princesa Akane, una chica arrogante, malcriada y caprichosa que se ha obsesionado con Naruto. Será un problema porque no hay que dudar que es un personaje influyente con gran poder… y aunque Tenten ya presiente que tiene que patearle el trasero, ¿Akane podrá hacer algo para dañar está bonita relación que aún no comienza?_**

 ** _Orochimaru estaba muy intrigado por el Uzumaki y con miedo a que arruinara sus planes adelanto su ataque._**

 ** _Sakura con su obsesión (aún después de ser maltratada por Sasuke) ah logrado que la tomen como rehén, mientras que el susodicho Uchiha imprudentemente salió al ataque sin ningún plan._**

 ** _Naruto mató a un ninja enemigo y causó un lapsus de miedo y moralidad en Hinata que la hizo ver débil ante su amado. En lo personal (y como lo eh dicho muchas veces no tengo nada en contra de Hinata) pero siempre se me ha hecho alguien muy delicada, para que la trama crezca y que Tenten tenga una rival debo hacer que Hinata poco a poco cambie, no se convertirá en la versión de Road to Ninja pero si quiere competir con la amada Panda-chan tendrá que ser más fuerte y decidida._**

 ** _Naruto y Tenten salen al rescate de la pelirrosa ante las quejas de Kurenai que no cree que estén listos, Naruto tiene su primer acercamiento con el ser agradecido por los habitantes de Konoha y Tenten vuelve a tener un desliz sobre Naruto… se niega a ver lo inevitable (y más si yo estoy a cargo)_**

 ** _Un clon apareció para ayudar a Hiruzen, aún con los intentos de que Orochimaru de reclutarlo, Naruto se ha negado y está listo para enfrentar a la fuerza más poderosa de Konoha, incluyendo su propio padre._**

 ** _Ahora viene las preguntas para resolver._**

 _°¿Naruto podrá lograr pelear contra Gaara con la mitad de su chakra separado?_

 _°¿Que paso con Shikamaru?_

 _°¿Naruto llegará a tiempo para detener a Sasuke de pelear contra Gaara y salvar a Sakura?_

 _°¿Hinata podrá superar ese momento triste?_

 _°¿Que rasgo de la personalidad de Naruto tomo el clon?_

 _°¿Tayuya (que para dejar claro, no es una Uzumaki) logrará vengarse de Naruto?_

 ** _Y la pregunta más importante de todas._**

 _°¿Quien le dijo a Orochimaru sobre el templo de máscaras Uzumaki?_

 ** _Así que tienen tarea para buen rato, hagan sus teorías y compartanla con sus compañeritos._**

 **...**

 _ ***** Omake *****_

 _ **Sé que no era lo que esperaban, pero hice este Omake por dos razones principales, primero avisarles mi condición y cuando saldría el capítulo 20. El segundo motivo es que me gusta hacer los Omakes porque me da la oportunidad de hacer cosas que por la seriedad de la historia no puedo hacer, quiero que Crónicas tenga una trama real y hacer los Omakes me es como una válvula para liberar la seriedad.**_

 _ **Ahora aclarado esto quiero también señalar dos cosas:**_

 _ **•Los Omakes los moverse al final de los arcos para no interrumpir la trama, para darme tiempo de planear que vendrá después y para relajarnos un poco, obviamente son libres de no leerlos.**_

 _ **•Esto último deja claro que seguiré haciéndolos, creo que eh hecho una buena historia para tener la libertad de hacer estas cosas, me gusta la trama de Sakura y Kasumi y aún tengo dos capítulos en mente para cerrar la historia de la mejor manera y no hablar de ella nuevamente. En el próximo arco haré una trama de Omakes de 3 capítulos y dejaré que ustedes voten por qué quieren que escriba en los 2 restantes. No sé si algunos preferirían que mejor me concentrará en la historia principal y me olvidará de los Omakes, pero no lo haré, es algo que me gusta y quiero continuar, son una forma diferente de ver la historia.**_

 **...**

 _ ***** La reedición del Regreso del Kitsune *****_

 _ **Tal vez no se hayan dado cuenta pero desde hace días esa historia tiene un cartel en sus capítulos de remodelación y tienen un diferente nombre.**_

 _ **Para los seguidores de esa historia, la ahora conocida como "Una perdida irreparable" pronto verá luz verde, gracias al apoyo de mi muy querida amiga Yue, que es junto a mi la escritora de esa historia estaremos** **trayendoles** **próximamente.**_

 _ **Bien porque reeditarla, técnicamente no es una reedición porque los tres primeros** **capítulos** **tendrán casi la misma trama (se le agregaran más cosas y algunos cambios así que se les recomienda que los lean cuando sean subidos) pero el cuarto capítulo (la navidad de Naruto y Nami y su declaración, aparte del final donde se ve un Naruto después de una masacre) será eliminado… todo esto y el porqué no la continue es porque la trama no era lo que yo había concebido en primer lugar, admito que escuche un comentario que** **quería** **ver más oscuridad y por intentar complacerlo agregué esa parte de un Naruto después de asesinar a Oto y listo para atacar a Akatsuki, la verdad esa trama no es lo que esperaba hacer con la historia y al darme cuenta de mi error me quedé sin ideas de que más hacer… estaba a punto de desechar el fic cuando reflexione, la historia de Naruto y Nami fue la primer idea que cree, muchísimo antes de imaginar Crónicas, el ver un Naruto sufrir por la perdida de su amor fue lo que me dió ánimos para crear fics.**_

 _ **Por eso quise alargar la espera y esperar a que me llegará una idea de que hacer… Entonces llegó, jugué Zelda Breath of the Wild y algo en esos campos me dió paz, me dió tranquilidad y sobre todo, al ver esos pueblitos tranquilos me dió una idea (aclaro no usaré nada de la historia de Breath of the Wild, solo me inspiro pero no para tomar parte de su trama para el fic)... Ahora tenía que plasmar la idea y entonces llegó Yue como caída del cielo (si lees esto muchas gracias por todo lo que haces por mí) hablando con ella le pedí que fuera mi co-autora y juntos volverles a traer una historia, ella como es un amor acepto y juntos hemos empezado a tramar que hacer (se los aseguro ella es buena, hay una escena muy especial que ella me ayudó a crear que será algo que ustedes adorarán).**_

 _ **Entonces ahora les traeremos Una Perdida Irreparable, la reencarnación de La Búsqueda del Kitsune, donde la trama seguirá la idea original, un Naruto desaparecido, una Sakura que lo busca, una Karin que es su hermana, y sobre todo una historia de amor trágica que ha llevado a Naruto a desaparecer. Próximamente.**_

 **...**

 ** _*_** _Actualizaciones_ ** _*_**

 _ **Debido a que estoy recuperando mi vida también debo aclarar que las actualizaciones no serán obviamente por semana… se que muchos quisiéramos leer nuestros fics favoritos cada tercer día, pero escribir historias en un hobby, no me dará de comer y debo empezar a buscar un trabajo, eso no quiere decir que tardaré meses en actualizar las historias, sino que ahora que tendré menos tiempo libre, escribir será un pasatiempo en mis ratos libres, tengo responsabilidades como todos ustedes y se que podrán entender, las tres historias se mantendrán activas (cuando la de pérdida empieze a publicarse nuevamente) así que no se preocupen, no estaré desaparecido tanto tiempo.**_

 **...**

 _ ***Comentarios***_

 _ **Rugal**_ : Espero te haya gustado cómo se dieron las cosas, Saludos!

 _ **WeberCode**_ : hey! Here you have, Enjoy!

 _ **manolo_cb200**_ : hola, pues aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo, lleno de acción.

Saludos!

 **8xXm3ch3Xx:** Gracias si yo también eh leído pocas historias de ambas parejas y son buenas, congenian muy bien.

 _ **Ghost Strench 04**_ : Gracias aprecio que te haya gustado!

 _ **juan_jose_botero1**_ : eh?

 _ **AngelABC**_ : Jejeje es válido! Yo tampoco leo Omakes en veces

Gai tuvo al mejor maestro desde niño, su padre le enseño a ser firme sin importar lo que sucediera, Lee no lo tuvo hasta que se volvió Genin, y aún así Kakashi no fue una perra como Neji fue con el.

Así que es entendible sus miedos hacia su propia fuerza y el fracaso, pero ahora con la lección dolorosa de Naruto sabe que aún puede hacerse más fuerte.

Y si, quiero darle protagonismo a todos, aquí los protagonistas son Naruto, Tenten e Ino; pero pienso que personas como Sakura, Hinata, Iruka, Ayame, etc destaquen también.

El NaruIno será diferente al que hacen otras personas en otros fics de más de una pareja, no voy a volverlos pareja así como si nada, voy a hacer que esto crezca y madure con cuidado, que se vea real y genuino.

Gracias me gustó hacer más 2 portadas, la de la Historia y la del arco, además que ya terminé la portada del siguiente arco, si quieres verlas mejor búscame en Wattpad, con el mismo nombre para la historia.

 _ **Shadow Jocker**_ : Créeme estaba tentado a poner en el principio Omake 04: La venganza de Hinata… pero me detuve ya que nadie más que tú entendería el chiste XD

Gracias por tu alegría y apoyo hacia mi padre y yo, lo valoro amigo.

Ya se, por eso me gustan los Omakes, puedes hacer cosas así XD.

Lo se, siento que hice a Naruko una versión más inteligente (pero más castrante) que Yoshiko de Aho Girl… si no lo has visto lo recomiendo junto a Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou, esas series te sacan de una depresión en cualquier momento.

Ahora tratare de contestar tus dudas:

•¿Cuál Karin? No sé de quién hablas pero no es Karin, ella aún no aparece y cuando lo haga lo hará como el primo lejano de Naruko y Naruto, Karud.

•Yep son todos los Akatsuki, liderados por la siempre sería Nagisa XD

•Pues en el Canon tal vez XD, pero en la historia principal no, no tienen conexión para nada.

•Y lo de Sakura… tendrás que esperar el último Omake para averiguarlo.

Saludos Jōkā!

 _ **Phoenix wolf 6446**_ : no lo tomo como crítica, moverse los Omake hacia el final para que no interrumpa la historia.

 _ **tiyana**_ : Muchas gracias!

Sí yo también pensé eso, Tenten tenía mucho potencial para destacar, pero lo malo es que ella no tuvo a Tsunade de maestra, o el apoyo de un clan, o un maestro que se concentre más en ti como Lee, Tenten tuvo que hacerlo todo sola y por eso me la relegaron a papel cómico o de relleno… pero corregiré eso aquí.  
Y espero te haya gustado este capítulo y más porque ahora Tenten se dirige a la batalla y te lo aseguro, tendrá una pelea importante antes de que acabe el arco.

 _ **NameDaisuke ssj**_ : no te preocupes no lo haré, es mi Panda-chan.

Saludos!

bakunonosor: Gracias un Saludo.

 _ **Angron11:**_ Gracias amigo! Espero tu historia de NaruKarin y que continúes esa que sigo expectante con saber qué pasó con Sakura Edo Tensei.

Ya se, está Sakura es peculiar yo que verás de ella en el final de estos Omakes se que te va a encantar.

Y nop, Sakura no está esperando un hijo, lo mencionaré en el siguiente capítulo Omake pero ella no quiere tener otro hijo por lo que pasa con Hanami.

Saludos y espero saber cómo estás qué mucha gente me pregunta por ti!

Ah, se me olvidaba: los cambios de humor de Sakura tienen una explicación mucho más sencilla que se terminara en nueve meses, más menos :P

 _ **Asural**_ : Lo siento pero el premio se ha perdido por no recogerlo en los 30 días hábiles :v

Me da gusto que te gustará ya que fue tu idea, y aprecio que creas que pueda lograr ser uno de los mejores.

Y si, la verdad cuando escribía sobre Naruko y Len pensaba emparejarlos pero dije, porque? No tenía un motivo para emparejarlos y la verdad quise hacer algo diferente, jamás paso por mi cabeza hacer una unión Naruko-Saori pero gracias a mi amiga Yue, me dió la idea de que pudiera intentarlo.

Quise traerle un trama serio a un Omake cómico para alterar las cosas, se puede sacar mucho provecho con la historia de Kasumi y de hecho ya tengo la trama de todo ese caos dimensional.

Sobre tus teorías no voy a responder nada, porque prefiero que lo averigues poco a poco.

Gracias por tu idea, en los siguientes Arcos pondré a votación ideas y pedirles que den las suyas para otro par de Omakes, así que atenta.

Sobre Inner-Sakura, por fin tendrás una idea de quién es en el siguiente capítulo, donde se revelará algo de ella.

Y lo siento, pero Hinata será para Tenten lo que es Sasuke es para Naruto, solo sin ser amigas. Su rival y piedra en el zapato.

Y pues si está volviendo a la aldea después de mucho tiempo… pero jamás dije si era ninja de Konoha o no, así que fácilmente tus demás opciones pueden ser factibles, con que hayan pisado una vez la aldea cuenta… así que no descartes desde ninjas renegados, ninjas de Konoha u otra aldea, hasta seres fuera de este mundo, todo es posible XD

Y pues con Tsunade, ya llegará su momento de encontrarse con Naruto.

Saludos!

 _ **Devan4thetruht**_ : lo lamento como dije, era para anunciarles el regreso de este capítulo XD.

 _ **kyo-diaz**_ : muchas gracias, y aprecio el que me dejes un comentario, me gusta leer las opiniones de los lectores.

Sí estamos ya mejorando poco a poco XD

Saludos

 _ **Guest1**_ : Eh?

 _ **Logan**_ : Gracias, espero te haya gustado lo que viste ;)

 _ **yun19**_ : Sobre si afecta, eso tendrás que esperar para averiguarlo.

 _ **DarkBehemot13**_ : Gracias después del fin de este arco le daré final al trama de diferentes dimensiones y me concentrare en otro tipo de Omakes.

 _ **Jpach07**_ : Gracias, enserio por alegrarte, lo aprecio.

Y si, viste cómo sucedieron las cosas, Naruto llegó al rescate justo a tiempo.

Espero haya valido la pena la espera.

 _ **Sandi091000**_ : aquí tienes :)

Espero te haya gustado el capítulo. Saludos!

 ** _Soul Of Demon_** : muchas gracias! Espero la espera haya valido la pena. Saludos!

 **...**

 _ **Nuevamente invitándolos a Wattpad para que apoyen las historias también allá, aparte que pueden ver contenido extra que Fanfiction no permite mostrar.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir nos vemos a la próxima.**_


	21. Invasión II

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocación / Bijū hablando"**

 ** _'Invocación / Bijū pensando'_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _~ "Recuerdos" ~_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Corregido por_** _Yue Izaya_

 ** _Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino._**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN

 ** _\- Capítulo 21 -_**

 ** _Invasión II:_**

 ** _La Orgullosa Voluntad del Fuego_**

 **...**

"Necesitamos ayuda _Daimyō_ -sama"- indicó _Habara_ , su guardia personal y una de los miembros nuevos de los **_Doce Guardianes del Fuego_** , que intentaba mantener alejados a un ninja de _Oto_ , los demás escoltas ya habían sido asesinados y se encontraba ella sola defendiéndolos. Al parecer esos malditos estaban interesados en capturar al hombre que era su líder y cabeza de esta nación, al igual que su hija, la princesa Akane, y aunque era miembro de los **_Doce Guardianes del Fuego_** , luchar con un gran número de oponentes la estaba agotando de sobremanera.

"Pero no teníamos más que nuestros propios guardias y ya fueron asesinados"- murmuró con temor el **_Daimyō_** Yoshiyuki -"¿qué haremos Habara-san?"-.

"Maldición"- gruñó la guardia molesta; cuando llegaron a este torneo, jamás espero que esto ocurriera.

Se suponía que sería un evento simple y sin ningún tipo de actividad extraña fuera de lo común, ellos regresarán pronto a la capital y todo sería tranquilo como le gustaba que pasaran las cosas. Pero gracias a los malditos de _Suna_ y _Oto_ que decidieron revelarse a los tratados de paz con **_Konohagakure_** y planear una invasión contra una de las naciones más fuertes del mundo shinobi -"¡maldita sea!"- gruño esperando un milagro.

"¿Necesita ayuda Habara?"- llegó una voz conocida a sus oídos que adorno su cara con una sonrisa de felicidad, habían pasado más de 3 años de no haber oído a ese patán -"¡deja de hacerte el idiota Sarutobi y ayúdame a sacar la basura de una maldita vez!"- gruño divertido Habara, se sentía estúpida de no recordar que su viejo camarada se encontraba ahí de entre todos los lugares. Cómo amaba a este idiota problemático en este momento.

"Será un placer"- dijo Asuma mientras cargaba con sus navajas especiales y se disponía a atacar.

Asuma fácilmente se deshizo de 2 enemigos de _Oto_ liberando la presión en el palco, aun así el asedio continuaba ya que más ninjas enemigos aparecieron -"un gusto volverlo a ver **_Daimyō_** -sama"- saludó el hombre después de eliminar a los atacantes que habían ingresado por su lado derecho.

"Oh, joven Asuma-san, tiempo sin vernos, ¿espero estés bien?"- sonrió el **_Daimyō_** aliviado, teniendo al hijo de Hiruzen resguardando su vida como cuando era miembro de su guardia personal; eso lo hacía sentir seguro y tranquilo, así que decidió hacérselo saber -"me da gusto contar contigo aquí. Me da mucho, mucho alivio"-.

"Descuide **_Daimyō_** -sama nosotros nos encargaremos"- dijo mientras se dirigía a su equipo que acaba de entrar con él y ya estaba preparado para confrontar la situación -"bien chicos, empezaremos a evacuar a la gente de este palco"- empezó a dar órdenes -"Yo, junto a Ino y Kiba tomaremos al **_Daimyō_** y a su hija y la llevaremos a los refugios especiales. Mientras tanto los demás estarán a cargo de Kurenai y esperan mi señal para evacuar a los asesores junto a la protección de Habara"- señaló a la mujer que asintió al buen plan de su amigo y antiguo compañero -"¿entendieron y están listos?"- preguntó con autoridad

"¡Hai!"- dijeron todos los ninja mientras tomaban posiciones.

"Bien, andando señor, princesa"- indico Asuma mientras Ino y Kiba tomaban posiciones alrededor del **_Daimyō_** y su hija de forma protectora.

"¡Esperen!"- se quejó Akane de repente poniendo la atención de todos en ella -"¿porque Naruto Uzumaki no está aquí para protegerme?"- dijo enojada. Ella quería que ese bello espécimen estuviera para ella en este momento, fácilmente podría pedirle que la tomara en sus brazos mientras ella pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo sintiéndolo cerca.

El **_Daimyō_** suspiró con molestia mientras los ninjas sudaron incómodos, lo menos que necesitaban era lidiar con los caprichos de una princesa mimada, algo que Asuma tenía muy bien aprendido.

La actitud de Akane siempre había sido una molestia para él. El hecho de ser la hija de un hombre tan prominente, la poca disciplina de su padre hacia ella, la influencia de su madre _Madame Shijimi_ , que era una mujer que le gusta el lujo; además de la facilidad de tener lo que quisiera la hacía ser una chiquilla odiosa y malcriada en la opinión de él.

"Lo siento princesa, pero Naruto está... lidiando con una situación ahora mismo"- indico el Sarutobi tratando de que todo esto terminará pronto y poder ponerlos en resguardo de una vez; aún había muchos civiles que tenían que salvar.

"¿Y qué puede ser más importante que salvar a la hija del **_Daimyō_**?"- se quejó nuevamente, ella exigía que Naruto estuviera en este instante, deseaba poner sus manos en el de una vez y mostrarle lo que le esperaría una vez que lo lleven consigo de regreso a su hogar.

"Salvar a su compañera de equipo de las garras de un loco psicópata"- gruño Ino molesta, estaba cansada de lidiar con princesas que creían tener autoridad para decidir sobre Naruto cuando les placiera - _'primero la Erohime y ahora está chica odiosa'_ \- pensó con enojo para luego sonreír diabólicamente ante un pensamiento que emergió en ella -"todo eso de la mano de su amada prometida Tenten, la mujer más fuerte y bella de esta aldea"- mintió con una sonrisa de suficiencia al ver los ojos de la chica abrirse por lo que acaba de decir.

Asuma solo suspiro exasperado - _'¿porque Ino? ¿porque te gusta involucrarte para molestar a los demás y provocarlos?'_ \- gimió mentalmente con una gota de sudor por la actitud tan infantil de su estudiante, sabía que esto lo había hecho Ino para molestar a la chica.

Ese era el gran problema que tenía con Ino, ella le gustaba meterse con la gente sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, además que tenía la costumbre de siempre hacer este tipo de cosas en los momentos más inoportunos.

"¡¿CÓMO QUÉ PROMETIDA?!"- gritó Akane. No era posible, Naruto Uzumaki debería ser suyo y de nadie más, -"¡estás mintiendo!, ¡dime la verdad!"- acusó con exigencia.

"¡Akane ya es suficiente!"- amonestó su padre serio -"debemos evacuar lo más pronto posible y solo estamos deteniendo el trabajo de estos ninjas con preguntas tontas que pueden realizarse en otro momento"- declaró ofuscado, casi nunca le había levantado la voz a su hija, pero en esta situación de vida o muerte no estaba para caprichos absurdos, tenía muy claro sus prioridades y la más importante es salir con vida de ahí.

Akane solo refunfuño molesta, el hecho de ser reprendida por su padre, más la sonrisa de suficiencia de la ninja rubia la había exasperado. ¿Quién se creía está plebeya para jugar con ella de esa manera?, pero había cosas más importantes que pensar - _'nadie me quitará lo que yo quiero, y lo que quiero es a ese chico'_ \- pensó decidida jurando que esto no se quedaría así, ella conseguiría tener a Naruto Uzumaki para ella sola al final y no le importaría separarlo de esta Tenten si era necesario - _'al final de cuentas yo soy una princesa, merezco tener lo que me plazca cuando y como quiera; y no había nada que una simple campesina pudiera hacer para impedirlo'_ \- se dijo con odio.

 **...**

"Bien esperemos que Naruto Uzumaki llegue pronto a rescatarte"- susurro Gaara mientras miraba en dirección a dónde se encontraba el estadio, por donde habían venido. Luego dirigió su mirada a la forma temblorosa de Sakura atrapada en su arena -"o tu vida será muy corta"- murmuró malévolamente.

"¡DÉJAME IR!"- gritó Sakura aterrorizara, había visto como muchos rivales Genin habían sido masacrados por este lunático peligroso y su arena, y ella realmente no quería ser otra víctima más en el camino de la sed de sangre de Gaara -"¡YO NO TE HE HECHO NADA!, ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DÉJAME IR!"- rogó con lágrimas en los ojos por su vida.

"Tal vez no me has hecho nada"- murmuró el pelirrojo sin emociones -"pero aun así, yo no mato a la gente porque me hayan hecho un daño o se hayan metido en mi camino, los mato porque es divertido y me hace sentir vivo"- sonrió con una mirada malévola -"pero no es a ti a quien quiero, no, es a Naruto Uzumaki a quien necesito matar principalmente, tu solo eres la carnada"-.

Esto abrió mucho los ojos de Sakura -"a-a Naruto"- murmuró sorprendida. El monstruo quería matar a Naruto y por eso la usaba de carnada, lo que le preocupaba era que Naruto y ella no estaban en las mejores condiciones en su relación en este momento, ¿qué pasaba si él decidía dejarla a su suerte? ¡sería asesinada sin remedio!... ¡NO!... Naruto no haría eso, puede que él se haya alejado, y en el presente probablemente la odiara, pero nunca dejaría a un camarada solo cuando está en peligro, el vendría a salvarla él, estaba segura de ello, algo dentro de sí misma se lo decía y le provocaba esa confianza de afirmarlo.

Pero resuelto eso, la nueva pregunta era ¿porque a Naruto?. Ella no sabía en qué entraba su rubio compañero de equipo en los planes que la mente retorcida de Gaara generaba, podría apostar que Naruto y Gaara no había cruzado palabra antes, ni cuando los vieron por primera vez cuando él y su equipo llegaron a la aldea, para participar en los exámenes Chūnin, ni siquiera en las preliminares se pudo ver un contacto entre ellos.

 _'¿Qué era lo que Gaara quería con Naruto? ¿porque su deseo de asesinarlo a él específicamente como para tomarla de rehén solo por ser su compañera?'_ \- pensó confundida -"¿porque a él?"- pregunto Sakura tratando de entender y preocupada por la vida de su compañero.

"¿Porque?"- murmuró Gaara dándose la vuelta y tomándose la cabeza, gruñidos de dolor se escucharon en el chico, como si algo lo estuviera lastimando en su mente.

Segundos después y con mucho jadeo por parte de Gaara continuo de hablar -"porque él y yo estamos conectados de alguna forma, ¡él debe morir para que por fin pueda hacer valer mi existencia!"- finalizó con un gruñido de odio al recordar la sensación que le transmitía Naruto, un odio corrosivo viniendo desde _Madre_ , ella quería no sólo matar al Uzumaki, quería despedazarlo y borrar su existencia para siempre.

 _'¿Conectados?'_ \- pensó Sakura sin entender, cómo es posible que Gaara y Naruto estuvieran conectados, ambos son tan diferentes, tan distintos.

 ** _'Lo sabía, él también es un monstruo'_** \- grito **Inner-Sakura** de repente atrayendo la mente de Sakura a su propio subconsciente por primera vez.

Todo el lugar estaba oscuro y vacío, mirándose a sí misma se vio libre de la arena de Gaara y ahora estaba de pie, cuando se dio la vuelta, la visión de su yo interno la recibió viéndola directamente. Era completamente extraño verse a sí misma y notar las claras diferencias entre una y la otra, su versión interna era más opaca y tenía una mirada más dura que la de ella -'desde un principio te lo había dicho, ese estúpido siempre ha sido una abominación que jamás debió haber nacido, fue bueno que le demostrarás que no debía acercarse a nosotras o pudo habernos lastimado cuando éramos niñas'- dijo mientras los recuerdos de cada una de las veces que maltrato a Naruto llegaron a su mente.

Era verdad ella había lastimado física y emocionalmente al Uzumaki, con un pesar en su corazón bajó la cabeza reconociendo que se merecía el odio de Naruto. Pero sin ser conscientes tanto Sakura como su _Inner_ , algo dentro de ella había empezado a despertar, algo que quería escapar después de mucho tiempo - ** _'si Gaara quiere matarlo es porque así son las bestias con otras bestias'_** \- continuo **Inner-Sakura** con odio total - ** _'se matan entre sí para demostrar quién es el más fuerte entre los monstruos'_** \- finalizó esperando haber convencido a su yo principal.

 ** _'Cállate'_** \- rugió Sakura molesta levantando el rostro e interrumpiendo la diatriba de su parte interna. Ella sentía odio, un odio corrosivo a ese ser interno que siempre había atacado y hablado mal de su amado Naruto-kun, a esa maldita que la había encerrado hace años - ** _'Naruto-kun no es un monstruo, es la persona más amable, servicial y atenta que puede haber existido en este mundo, Naruto-kun ha tenido una vida difícil rodeado de personas desagradables como Ino, como tú... y Sakura, que le han hecho la vida imposible, y aun así estuvo ahí como un amigo cumpliendo la promesa que nos hizo, así que no voy permitir que digas cosas así de mi Naruto-kun'_** \- rugió mientras sus ojos se volvían rosa.

 ** _'Pero'_** \- dijo **Inner-Sakura** - ** _'¿Naruto-kun?'_** \- pensó internamente empezando a asustarse - ** _'t-tu eres…'_** \- tartamudeo mientras el odio empezaba a surgir.

 ** _'Además, por si no lo has visto, si queremos sobrevivir debemos confiar en él, Naruto-kun es nuestra única esperanza de salir vivas... ¡Así que cállate de una maldita vez estúpida!'_** \- gritó para después volver a recuperar sus ojos normales y caer desmayada, mientras esa esencia volvía a dormir dentro de ella.

 ** _'¡Demonios!, esto es malo. Algo pasó cuando la estúpida de Ino entró en nuestra cabeza, se suponía que ella no debía volver'_** \- pensó **Inner-Sakura** con odio, odio a esa _maldita_ que debió haber desaparecido cuando ella llego, odio por estar atrapada en la cabeza de una chica tan inútil que no podía hacer que su Sasuke-kun estuviera con ella, odio por la perra Yamanaka que tuvo que meterse en su cabeza y estropear los planes que por años había estado trabajando y principalmente odio por Naruto Uzumaki que era el causante de todo lo malo en su vida. Aunque era por el que ella realmente existía, no podía hacer nada más que odiarlo y hacer que Sakura se alejara de él, ya que para eso ella fue creada en primer lugar.

"Cayó desmayada"- murmuró Gaara al ver la forma inconsciente de su rehén -"son tan patéticos todos, un poco de miedo y caen, por eso deben ser exterminados"-.

"Te aseguro que no todos son como ella"- dijo una voz desde lo alto de las ramas de un árbol cercano -"al menos yo soy muy distinto a ella en muchos sentidos"-.

Gaara enfocó su mirada y se llevó una leve decepción al encontrar la forma desafiante de Sasuke Uchiha observándolo.

"Sasuke Uchiha"- susurro Gaara -"¿qué haces aquí?, a ti no es al que busco"- declaró como si el Genin fuera cualquier cosa

Sasuke apretó el puño con fuerza antes esas palabras, el sujeto que ahora enfrentaba lo estaba menospreciando, nunca en su vida había estado en la posición donde alguien no quisiera enfrentarlo o no lo tomará en serio. Harto, ya estaba harto de ser opacado nuevamente por Naruto y sus nuevas habilidades que estaban tomando el foco de la atención que él siempre se había merecido, pero ya no permitiría que esto ocurriera más, le enseñaría a este idiota de _Suna_ que no subestimara a un Uchiha como él, y lo haría dándole la lección de su vida.

"No sé si Naruto pudo recibir tu mensaje"- murmuró serio el Uchiha mientras observaba al chico con su Sharingan -"y la verdad no me importa, si llega a venir, tú ya estarás vencido por mi propia mano"- declaró con decisión.

"¿Piensas eso?"- se burló el Jinchūriki del Ichibi -"bien, te mataré ahora y luego me encargaré de Naruto Uzumaki"- amenazó con una sonrisa.

"No tengo idea de que plan tengas para Naruto, fenómeno de _Suna_ "- amenazó el Uchiha -"¡pero te detendré sin importar que!"- dijo tomando una posición de ataque.

"Eso está por verse"- dijo Gaara mientras arrojaba su arena en dirección a Sasuke que salto hacia atrás del árbol, esquivando el ataque y cayendo a salvo al suelo lejos de su rival.

Sasuke entonces sacó un par de shuriken y lo lanzó directo al rostro de Gaara que no hizo ningún movimiento por cubrirse, pero aun así su arena lo protegió tomando el ataque para después convertirse en un **_Suna Bunshin_** **_( Clon de Arena_** _)_. Al ver su ataque siendo neutralizado, el Uchiha entonces se dirigió a la ofensiva con rapidez mientras el _Suna_ Bunshin lanzaba más ráfagas de arena que fueron sencillas para la velocidad del ninja de Konoha.

Con facilidad Sasuke se acercó al clon y de un golpe enterró su puño en el cuello de este último, pero la arena comenzó por absorber su brazo, con precaución Sasuke golpeó con la otra mano y usando más fuerza deshizo el clon para liberarse y entonces se dirigió al Gaara real para atacar.

Este sin moverse levantó otro escudo, pero no contaba con la sonrisa que emergió del Uchiha que sin más desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás de él.

Gaara solo abrió los ojos sorprendido - _'¡es más veloz!'_ \- pensó. Algo en él Uchiha le recordaba la velocidad que había manejado Naruto y su último rival donde ambos habían tenido un encuentro demasiado rápido que lo había sorprendido, pero sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por un puño que conectó en su rostro de forma contundente y lo mandó de forma violenta un par de metros de donde se había encontrado antes.

"Así que tienes una armadura en ti ¿verdad?"- preguntó Sasuke al ver parte del rostro de Gaara caer después de su golpe y luego volver a regenerarse -"descubramos cuánto puede resistir hasta que lo destruya por completo. Bien, ¡ven y enfréntame!"-.

Gaara se levantó cauteloso y con lentitud, el no esperaba que el Uchiha le hiciera daño, nunca antes nadie lo había logrado, era algo para admirar lo peligroso que podía ser este chico con sus habilidades. En su mente, el shinobi de _Suna_ se cuestionó que si su velocidad era a la par de su compañero de equipo, él tendría dificultades para vencer a ambos enemigos. Ese pensamiento era algo que lo hacía sentir eufórico, sus muertes serían más placenteras si podían defenderse, eso lo haría una verdadera cacería y él prefería que sus presas combatieran hasta que la vida pudiera verse escapar por sus ojos.

"Si tú no vienes iré yo por ti"- declaró Sasuke para desaparecer a alta velocidad y dirigirse hacia él, la arena de Gaara reaccionó ante la amenaza y atacó al Uchiha, pero este fácilmente escapó y se volvió a posicionar detrás de él.

Aun así la arena no descanso de su embate y volvió a contraatacar, pero para Sasuke fue sencillo esquivar y abrirse paso para conectar una patada en el estómago de Gaara mandándolo nuevamente hacia atrás con fuerza.

"Es todo lo que tienes"- se burló Sasuke para después volver a la carga y correr alrededor de la arena de Gaara que lo protegía, con astucia se abrió nuevamente paso por un hueco en la defensa y conectó una patada alta directo en el mentón del ninja pelirrojo para después tomarlo de sus ropas y atraerlo nuevamente para darle un rodillazo en el estómago y finalizando tomando una distancia mientras mantenía su guardia.

 _'El haber visto el duelo entre el fenómeno y el dobe me dio una buena idea de cómo usar mis habilidades mejoradas de **Taijutsu** después de mi entrenamiento con Kakashi'_\- pensó recordando cómo había estudiado el ataque de Lee con su **_Sharingan_** cuando esté tuvo su encuentro contra Naruto, debía admitir que ambos eran buenos en **_Taijutsu_** y su velocidad regular (sin ese extraño jutsu de aumento de poder) estaba a la par de la que él había conseguido en este mes. También en su mente estuvo la opción de estudiar a Naruto y su estilo especial, pero su ego y las palabras de la amiga de Naruto le hicieron abstenerse de hacerlo, como lo habían mencionado para él hubiera sido un caso perdido ya que no contaba con la habilidad **_Fūton_** de Naruto, además que hubiera sido un golpe duro a su orgullo hacer algo donde el dobe era mejor que él.

Pero ahora debía admitir que usar parte de lo aprendido del chico de las mallas había sido realmente beneficioso para él, probablemente no hubiera sobrevivido a su pelea con Gaara o llevarlo a este punto, pero a la vez todo este esfuerzo era desgastante, no estaba acostumbrado a ataques así. Con un ligero jadeo espero el movimiento de su rival, mientras descansaba un poco del cansancio.

Gaara se levantó con una mirada molesta e hizo un sello de manos, de repente la arena a su alrededor lo empezó a cubrir y tomó forma de una esfera, Sasuke sorprendido y ligeramente enojado por la cobardía de su rival se dirigió nuevamente al ataque antes de que el capullo de arena se cerrará, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando conectó su puño a la arena, ya había cubierto a Gaara completamente y no solo eso, pinchos de arena surgieron y lo hirieron en su brazo y pierna.

 _'Demonios'_ \- se quejó Sasuke con un ligero dolor mientras saltaba hacia atrás y veía como las estacas retrocedían y un ojo aparecía flotando alrededor del escudo.

" ** _Hitsuji_** , **_Toda_** , **_U_** , **_Ushi_** , **_Me_** …"- fue lo que alcanzo a escuchar Sasuke dentro del domo de arena - _'¿está preparando un jutsu?'_ \- se cuestionó con ligera preocupación, algo que viniera de Gaara no debía ser bueno - _'debo atravesar esa defensa antes de que haga lo que sea que piensa hacer'_ \- declaró mientras volvía al ataque.

Con velocidad y fuerza Sasuke atacó el escudo y evito las estacas, pero no importo cuanto lo intento, el domo no cedía de ninguna forma - _'eso no va a funcionar'_ \- pensó Sasuke con su **_Sharingan_** activado - _'no sé qué estas tramando, pero ahora mismo acabaré con ese escudo'_ \- dijo mientras hacía sellos y bajaba su brazo.

Una carga de energía empezó a surgir desde su mano, el ataque que había aprendido de Kakashi estaba listo para ser usado, así que con fuerza y velocidad se dirigió al domo -"comete esto maldito"- dijo Sasuke mientras conectaba su brazo en el escudo -" ** _Chidori_** "- grito mientras atravesaba el domo de arena y su mano conectaba con una parte del cuerpo de Gaara.

Dentro del escudo, Gaara había dejado de hablar. Algo estaba mal, algo era diferente y no le gustaba -"¿qué es esto? es cálido y húmedo"- murmuró tembloroso por esta nueva sensación -"¿ _madre_ que está pasando?"- pregunto nuevamente cuando lo vio, un goteo rojo cayendo de su hombro -"¡ES SANGRE! ¡ES MI PROPIA SANGRE!"- gritó con pánico y dolor.

Sasuke se sorprendió del grito y trato de sacar su brazo del domo, pero algo lo estaba reteniendo, reactivo el **_Chidori_** provocando más gritos de terror de Gaara hasta que algo cedió y liberó su brazo. Algo había salido desde el domo, al parecer una extraña extremidad lo había sujetado y ahora regresaba hacia dentro del domo. Con nerviosismo miró dentro del hoyo que había creado y con temor vio un extraño ojo mirándolo, y un rugido que lo puso tenso.

Lentamente el escudo se resquebrajó y cedió, volviéndose arena de donde surgió Gaara -"creo que tú y yo somos iguales"- murmuró Gaara con una mirada desquiciada en su rostro cuando salió del caparazón de arena que lo había protegido, el chico estaba herido por el ataque del **_Chidori_** de Sasuke, pero aun así, esa mirada maniática se mantenía -"lo hiciste bien, debo reconocerlo Uchiha, me lastimaste y nadie lo había hecho antes, ambos tenemos propósitos propios, pero el mío es más fuerte, así que acabaré contigo y con lo que representas, tú me ayudarás a probar mi existencia"-.

Sasuke sudo con nerviosismo el chico estaba demente, total y completamente loco, tenía una aura de peligro y muerte en el que hacía que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente sin poder evitarlo.

"Solo matándote puedo saber lo que es la vida"- murmuró Gaara con locura en sus ojos para luego caer con un dolor increíble en su cuerpo mientras algo en el empezaba a cambiar -"¡TÚ SERÁS MI PRESA!"- rugió mientras se movía violenta e inestablemente mientras su brazo se transformaba en una extraña garra de arena oscura y líneas azules y una parte de su rostro cambiaba a una cara de esclerótica negra con un ojo en forma de Shuriken y cuatro puntos en cada esquina, además de una oreja un poco más alargada y una sonrisa con dientes afilados -"ahora déjame sentirlo"- murmuró para saltar de forma rápida hacia Sasuke con su garra en alto.

El ataque del Jinchūriki fue altamente destructivo que hizo añicos un gran número de árboles en su camino, por suerte, Sasuke había logrado esquivarlo, suspirando entrecortadamente miro hacia el lugar donde Gaara había terminado, nervioso pero decidido a pelear se levantó, dio una última mirada a Sakura y al ver que se encontraba bien puso su mirada en Gaara nuevamente, para tener que esquivar un ataque directo a él.

 _'¿Qué clase de monstruo es ese tipo?'_ \- pensó Sasuke mientras saltaba a toda velocidad fuera del ataque de la garra de arena.

"Porque te escondes Sasuke Uchiha"- rugió Gaara al ver desaparecer a su enemigo después de su último ataque, mirando a todos lados continuo -"¿acaso te asustó?"- preguntó con maldad -"¿te aterra mi verdadera forma? ¡MUÉSTRATE Y ACABEMOS CON ESTO!, ¡PARA VIVIR DEBO MATAR!"-.

Sasuke entonces salió de su escondite e impulsándose en un árbol se dirigió al Genin de _Suna_

"Con que ahí estás"- sonrió Gaara mientras alargaba su brazo de arena en dirección al Uchiha que al ser impactado se transformó en un tronco.

"Error"- murmuró Sasuke mientras lanzaba kunai hacia su enemigo que fácilmente se cubrió con su brazo para después absorberlos y enviarlos a una alta velocidad que nuevamente no hicieron ningún daño al chico.

"Eras un clon"- murmuró Gaara.

"Este tipo está loco"- dijo Sasuke escondido nuevamente, realmente estaba exhausto de toda esta pelea, el haber usado el **_Chidori_** lo había gastado sobremanera y ahora estaba en una batalla contra las cuerdas con un enloquecido ninja que había comenzado a destrozar el bosque buscándolo -'esto no es real, su fuerza es extraordinaria'- pensó Sasuke sorprendido por el poder de Gaara -'si esta es solo su fuerza física, estoy perdido'-.

"¿Qué sucede Sasuke Uchiha?"- rugió Gaara -"realmente me tienes tanto miedo, todo tu odio y voluntad se despedazan por el miedo? ¿así vives ahora? ¿cómo un cobarde?- se burló "-"¡SAL Y MUÉSTRAME QUE ESTOY EQUIVOCADO!"-.

Sasuke después de escuchar esto se levantó, él tenía razón, no podía vivir como un cobarde, tenía que hacerse más fuerte para poder algún día matar a Itachi y restaurar el honor de su clan -'los mato a todos menos a mí, fui el único en sobrevivir'- pensó decidido ante la imagen del traidor de su hermano mientras hacía sellos de mano y preparaba un segundo **_Chidori_** -'me elegiste para ser el vengador de nuestro clan hermano, me elegiste para ser el único que te mate'- dijo mientras salía de su escondite y enfrentaba a Gaara -"acabaré contigo con un solo ataque, probaré que solo eres un obstáculo al cual debo terminar para ir hacia mi propia meta"-.

Ambos Genin saltaron hacia adelante para enfrentarse uno a otro, Gaara alargó su mano esperando matar de una vez al Uchiha y esperar que su verdadero objetivo llegará.

Pero el ataque más fuerte fue el Chidori de Sasuke que logró perforar el brazo del ninja de _Suna_ haciéndolo gemir de dolor.

Gaara cayó dolido en una rama del árbol sin moverse, mientras que Sasuke lo observaba jadeando por el gasto increíble de Chakra que había recibido. Pero segundos después la risa maníaca de Gaara había cubierto el lugar mientras el Jinchūriki se incorporaba con una mirada enloquecida -"¡JAMÁS ESPERE QUE TÚ ME HICIERAS TANTO DAÑO, PERO ESTOY SATISFECHO!, ¡ESTO QUERÍA!, ¡UN ENEMIGO QUE PUEDA HACERME TANTO DAÑO, ESTÁ VICTORIA ME HARÁ REALMENTE SENTIR VIVO!"- rugió mientras su brazo crecía más y una cola alargada de arena surgía de su cuerpo.

 _'¿Qué demonios es este tipo?'_ \- pensó Sasuke pero rápidamente tuvo que activar su Sharingan para poder esquivar un ataque de Gaara - _'ahora es más rápido'_ \- pensó mientras las alarmas en su cabeza se encendían cuando Gaara volvió a atacar, con prontitud hizo un sello de manos -" ** _Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Bola de Fuego)_**"- y lanzó su ataque.

Pero fácilmente Gaara se cubrió con la arena de su cuerpo y siguió con el ataque - _'no puedo atacar con esto, este nivel de jutsu es inútil contra él'_ \- pensó cubriéndose del ataque que ya no podía evitar.

"Estás acabado"- dijo Gaara mientras lanzaba su garra de arena y mandaba a volar a Sasuke contra los árboles, partiéndolos fácilmente hasta que se estrelló con fuerza en uno.

"Eso es todo Uchiha"- se burló Gaara -"eres tan patético, tu odio es tan débil, tu odio es menos que el mío, ¡menos!"- declaró.

"Cállate"- dijo lentamente Sasuke -"¡que te calles!"- dijo Sasuke preparando otro **_Chidori_** , sabía que Kakashi le había advertido que sería peligroso y hasta imposible, pero no iba a permitir que su meta se esfumará aún, si tenía que ofrecer su vida para algún día enfrentarse a su hermano, él lo haría con gusto.

Con decisión saltó nuevamente al ataque seguido de Gaara, con dificultad trato de mantener el Chidori pero era casi imposible, sabía que no tenía oportunidad, pero por buena o mala suerte algo sucedió

El sello se había vuelto a abrir y el poder de Orochimaru había vuelto a cubrirlo, dándole la fuerza para mantener su ataque y lograr borrar el brazo de arena de Gaara que gritó de dolor. Sasuke callo rendido, la marca lo estaba lastimando y ya no le quedaban energías para resistir al dolor, y lo peor era que nuevamente Gaara se había recuperado, este había generado otro nuevo brazo y se lanzó al ataque.

Sasuke que había encontrado su final al sentir a su enemigo acercarse y no poder esquivar el ataque por el dolor y cansancio, aceptó que su destino se había sellado y no había logrado ser más fuerte para algún día vengarse de Itachi.

Gaara estaba listo para acabar con el Uchiha, sería tan fácil, el chico estaba perdido, ahora volvería a hacer valer su existencia, a volver a sentirse vivo, solo un ataque más, su brazo ya estaba cerca, cuando…

Un pie se conectó en su rostro de forma violenta y lo mandó a volar fuertemente a un árbol.

Un silencio sepulcral cubrió por el lugar por completo, los ojos de Sasuke estaban abiertos, estaba salvado, en el último momento él había sido salvado.

"¡¿QUIEN SE ATREVE A QUITARME MI PRESA?!"- rugió furioso Gaara al incorporarse, estaba tan cerca de sentir su existencia valer, el Uchiha debería estar muerto, pero alguien le había quitado su oportunidad de cobrar una nueva víctima.

"Escuché que me buscas"- dijo una voz conocida, una voz que él estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo.

"¡TÚ!"- gruñó Gaara entre molesto y jubiloso.

"Te haré pagar maldito por meterte con mis compañeros de equipo"- amenazó Naruto Uzumaki enojado mientras Tenten aterriza a su lado.

 **...**

Mientras tanto en el estadio, el equipo de apoyo seguía defendiéndose del asedio de los ninjas invasores.

"Son muchos"- murmuró Shiho preocupada. El equipo de escolta ya había partido del lugar minutos antes y él estaba segura que el **_Daimyō_** y su hija estaría segura con Sarutobi-san, Inuzuka-san e Ino-chan.

Pero ahora el peligro que ellos estaban teniendo era enorme, aún con un Jōnin y un _guardia especial_ , los ataques de los shinobi enemigos eran con mayor frecuencia por ser un gran número. Empezaba a temer ya que no sabía cuánto duraría antes de que los refuerzos llegarán.

"Están perdidos ninjas de _Konoha_ "- anunció un pelotón de shinobi de _Oto_ que pudieron colarse dentro del palco, eran un grupo de más de 10 ninjas y se veían listos para acabar con ellos.

"Maldición"- gruñó preocupada Habara, ahora tenían que enfrentarse directamente con el enemigo, aún con la ayuda de Kurenai-san y los niños, sería muy complicado ya que también estaban lidiando con enemigos fuera del palco que seguían atacando sin cesar -"no crean que será fácil, por mi orgullo de ser una de los **_Doce Guardianes del Fuego_** , lucharé hasta vencerlos"-.

"Oh, ¿así que **_Guardián del Fuego_**?, eso será interesante"- se burló el ninja de _Oto_ , al parecer el líder del pelotón mirándola fijamente, para después poner su mirada detrás de ella -"pero dime, ¿qué tan hábiles son tus compañeros Genin?"- agregó malignamente.

Segundo después el shinobi de _Oto_ apareció enfrente de Shiho sorprendiendo a todos, con un kunai en la mano se preparó para acabar con ella.

"¡Maldición!"- gruñó Habara dándose la vuelta de repente, el malnacido era veloz y había pasado su defensa completamente y ahora iba directo contra la niña que había venido con Asuma -"¡maldito, no lo hagas!"- gritó preocupada por no poder hacer nada por la chica Genin.

"Muere"- dijo el shinobi de _Oto_ bajando el brazo. Shiho asustada había aceptado su destino, nunca había destacado como buena shinobi, su fuerte era su inteligencia, pero en esto momentos eso no podría salvarla - _'Naruto-kun no podré ayudarte más a ser un gran ninja'_ \- pensó dolida por su inminente muerte. A ella le dolía morir pero más el no haber descubierto el mayor secreto de la vida: el _amor_.

Pero ante los ojos de todos que esperaban la muerte de la chica un destello negro apareció frente a ella y detuvo el brazo del ninja enemigo.

"¿Qué demonios?"- gruñó el capitán shinobi de _Oto_ sorprendido, él esperaba matar a la chica y de esa forma dañar la moral de sus enemigos y acabarlos lenta y dolorosamente, pero ahora alguien había aparecido e impedido su ataque.

"Será mejor que no lastimen a los compañeros ninja de Naruto-san"- dijo una voz calmada y sin expresión que provenía del recién llegado, el chico pálido con un traje tipo **_ANBU_** era el que retenía el brazo del ninja enemigo.

"¡Sai-san!"- gritó asombrada y muy entusiasmada Shiho -"¿qué haces aquí?"- pregunto.

"Naruto-san me pidió que ayudara en lo que pudiera"- contestó simplemente mientras tomaba su tanto y atacaba al shinobi que esquivó el ataque y regreso con su equipo -"y que protegiera a sus amigos con mi vida si es necesario; y ya que él es mi nuevo amigo, mi deber es poder ayudarlo con sus deseos"- finalizó mientras se dirigía al grupo rival listo para luchar sin reservas.

"¡Oh por Kami! ¡oh por Kami!"- hiperventilo Shiho con corazones en los ojos - _'esto es como un cuento de hadas donde la princesa observa como su caballero de armadura brillante viene a su rescate de los malvados enemigos y la libera de su cautiverio'_ \- pensó emocionada. Un chico tan guapo _(según ella)_ como Sai-san había venido a protegerla, aunque ella omitió el detalle que lo hacía por la petición de Naruto y no solo venía a salvarla exclusivamente a ella, pero bueno, lo que importaba era la acción que ella creía que estaba pasando - _'¡gracias Kami! ¡gracias!'_ \- lloró de forma cómica.

¿Quién es este chico?"- preguntó Habara extrañada al ver un nuevo shinobi de la hoja aparecer y ayudarlos, estaba agradecido pero también le sorprendía ya que el chico parecía tener mejores habilidades que los demás Genin.

"¿No lo conozco?"- murmuró Kurenai, era extraño, este chico no era un Genin, pero parecía de la edad de sus propios alumnos - _'¿porque nunca antes lo había visto en la aldea?'_ \- se cuestionó sin poder identificar su procedencia.

 **...**

 ** _En los refugios._**

"Los quiero a todos juntos niños"- dijo la voz de Iruka mientras los estudiantes de la academia estaban en agrupándose en el refugio junto a algunos civiles que ya habían sido rescatados -"todo el mundo en silencio"- agregó con nerviosismo, jamás espero que esto ocurriera en este momento. Cuando su día comenzó no tenía más que deseos de ir al estadio y apoyar a Naruto en sus duros encuentros, pero debido a su labor como sensei de Academia no pudo asistir y alentar a su alumno favorito, aún si tenía que ser imparcial porque también fue sensei de los demás participantes de _Konoha_.

Pero horas después y sin noticias de los resultados de los encuentros de las finales Chūnin, la alerta de ataque se inició y el rumor de que una invasión conjunta entre _Suna_ y _Oto_ acaparó toda su mente. Su prioridad era mantener a salvo a sus jóvenes estudiantes, ellos serían el futuro de esta aldea y su deber era protegerlos con su vida, algo que haría sin dudar -'Naruto espero que estés bien'- pensó con sentimientos encontrados, le preocupaba cómo estaría él ya que él se encontraba en el centro del desastre.

Mientras tanto Moegi y Udon se abrazaron de Konohamaru llenos de temor al escuchar los temblores que ocurrían en la aldea. Jamás habían experimentado una situación así, eran muy jóvenes y habían nacido en un tiempo de paz relativa en la aldea, el miedo y la incertidumbre los estaba sobrepasando de sobremanera.

"Tranquilos todo estará bien"- trato de calmar el joven Sarutobi.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?"- preguntó Udon.

"Siii, ¿no tienes miedo?"- agregó Moegi con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Claro que tengo miedo"- respondió con calma Konohamaru. Era verdad que sentía pánico, pero él recordaba cada palabra que su abuelo le había dicho, el sentimiento de confianza hacia cada uno de los shinobi de la aldea, en especial al Hokage le brindaba la fuerza para mantenerse sereno en esta situación -"pero confío en que está aldea podrá defenderse, somos fuertes, no olviden que mi Jiji es el Hokage y el confió en todos los shinobi de la aldea, ellos podrán acabar con los enemigos"- dijo seguro recordando la promesa de Naruto de ser Hokage -'eso hacen los Hokage, protegen a su pueblo'- pensó con decisión.

Los otros niños lo miraron asombrados, esa confianza en el pueblo era de admirarse y los inspiró a confiar ellos también.

"Gracias Konohamaru"- dijeron ambos chicos.

"Bien ahora iré al baño"- se rió el chico de la bufanda mientras se levantaba -"aprovecharé que Iruka-sensei no está, para poder ir sin que me regañe"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Espera yo voy contigo"- dijo Udon poniéndose de pie y siguiéndolo, era mejor aprovechar esta oportunidad, además que también sentía esas ganas de ir ahora que lo pensaba.

"¡Oigan, no me dejen!"- se quejó Moegi y corrió para unirse a ellos.

"Pero vamos al baño Moegi, tú no puedes venir"- replicó Konohamaru molesto.

"Si creen que me voy a quedar sola allá atrás están muy equivocados"- dijo obstinadamente la niña.

"¡Aghh!"- gruñó el Sarutobi ante la terquedad de su amiga -"las niñas son fastidiosas"- agrego de forma cómica como cierto Genin Nara.

"¿Qué dijiste?"- dijo lentamente y con una enorme marca de enojo sobre su cabeza Moegi.

"¡Oigan!"- dijo una voz que sacó de su pelea a los niños -"¿a dónde creen que van?"-.

El trío se dio la vuelta lentamente temblando con gotas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, conocían la voz que usaba Iruka cuando los encontraba realizando una travesura, aunque en este momento era lo más alejado a la realidad -"eto… vamos al baño Iruka-sensei"- dijo con nerviosismo Konohamaru mientras se rascaba las mejillas con un dedo.

"No me importa"- gruño Iruka -"les ordene que permanecieran en el refugio hasta que se les indicará lo contrario, así que regresen ahora mismo"- ordenó.

"Lo siento Iruka-sensei pero ya no aguanto"- corrió Konohamaru, preferiría ser castigado a que otro "accidente" más vergonzoso ocurriera si obedecía a su sensei.

"¡Espera Konohamaru!"- grito Iruka dirigiéndose a su problemático alumno -'se parece tanto a Naruto'- pensó molesto.

Justo cuando Konohamaru dio vuelta en el pasillo, este choco con algo suave y cayó hacia atrás, levantando la vista vio como algunos nuevos civiles habían llegado al refugio, incluyendo a los cocineros del stand de ramen de Ichiraku.

"¿Estás bien?"- preguntó Ayame amablemente teniéndole la mano al pequeño niño.

"Si muchas gracias"- dijo con un ligero rubor Konohamaru dejándose ayudar.

"Ayame-san"- dijo Iruka al verla, realmente se sentía aliviado de verla sana y salva. Desde que la había conocido algo en él se había quedado prendido por su amabilidad y belleza, y usando un poco la excusa de llevar a Naruto a comer, él pudo verla más de cerca y conocerla más, él estaba seguro que desde el primer momento se había enamorado de ella y realmente se preocupaba por su vida y bienestar, aún si todavía no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos hacia la chica por el temor de no ser correspondido.

"Iruka-san"- dijo con una sonrisa sincera la chica del ramen -"me da gusto verte sano"-.

El Chūnin se ruborizó totalmente por estas palabras, segundos después de un silencio se dio cuenta que no había respondido y tosiendo volvió a hablar -"si… a mí también me da gusto verte… a salvo quiero decir, sí a salvo"-.

"Si ya dejaron de coquetear debemos poner a estos civiles a salvo"- dijo una voz femenina burlesca detrás de ellos.

Anko Mitarashi se abrió paso y se puso a lado de Ayame y con una sonrisa divertida agregó -"vamos Iruka deja de perder el tiempo, ya cuando todos estén a salvo podrás seguir tu conversación tan dulce con la amable Ayame-san"- se burló mientras abrazaba a Ayame.

Tanto Iruka como Ayame se ruborizaron y apartaron la mirada uno del otro, con un gruñido por la intromisión de alguien tan fastidioso como esa mujer, Iruka solo dijo -"Anko"- con un gruñido.

"Uy qué sentido eres, no has cambiado nada desde la Academia ¿verdad Iruka?"- dijo la Tokubetsu Jōnin para luego poner un rostro con un puchero -"y yo que pensaba que éramos amigos"-.

"Yo jamás he afirmado eso"- respondió Iruka cansado de las actitudes infantiles de su antigua compañera de Academia -"pero olvídalo, ¿cómo está la situación?".

Anko solo sonrió más por poner de los nervios a Iruka, era su mejor pasatiempo después de interrogar pobres almas en el **_Departamento de Tortura e Investigación_** de _Konoha_ , pero reconociendo que no era el momento de seguir con juego solo suspiro y se puso sería -"la evacuación de civiles sigue, aún hay mucha gente que no ha podido ser evacuada"- y luego sus puños se apretaron y cerro sus ojos -"además parece que tenemos un sector comprometido con rehenes, uno de los informes habla que los enemigos están usando a niños como seguro de vida para evitar ser atacados"-.

Ayame se llevó las manos a la boca por la noticia, Iruka también apretó los puños con impotencia - _'¡los malditos están usando niños!'_ \- pensó con odio, como sensei no había nada más que le importara que la vida de los niños -"¿y que estamos haciendo para revertir esa situación y salvar a los cautivos?"- pregunto serio.

Anko miro hacia otro lado molesta -"hemos enviado algunos ninjas como reconocimiento, pero sin saber la capacidad del enemigo, no podemos atacar con autoridad, los **_ANBU_** están listos para la 3° fase e iniciar el contraataque así que dependemos de ninjas normales como Chūnin y uno que otro Jōnin para ayudar a los civiles, y hasta que no tengamos a esos civiles aquí, los **_ANBU_** no podrán intervenir y dar inicio con la misión"- gruño, la aldea estaba en peligro y no podían hacer nada para contratacar, pero las vidas inocentes eran su prioridad y no haría nada hasta que estuvieran sanos y salvos.

"Es bueno entonces que yo me haya involucrado"- dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos sorprendiéndolos.

Todos se dieron la vuelta, los ninjas tomaron posición de ataque por si un enemigo se había infiltrado pero entonces vieron a un joven rubio semidesnudo con patillas largas y pelo alborotado aparecer con una mujer y un niño entre sus brazos.

"Tiempo sin verlos, Ayame-nee, Iruka-sensei… _mujer extraña exhibicionista_ "- dijo Naruto mientras bajaba a la mujer y el niño.

"¿Quién eres Gaki?, te me haces familiar"- pregunto Anko con un tic en el ojo por el sobrenombre que le había dado, no era que fuera exhibicionista, solo le gustaba el estilo, además ella era bella, ¿porque no demostrarlo?. Pero olvidando ese asunto, la mujer observó detenidamente al recién llegado, algo en él le recordaba a alguien pero no podía relacionarlo.

"Creo que después de lamer mi sangre del rostro en el segundo examen esperaría que no te olvidarás de mi"- murmuró el chico con burla -"sabes eso fue algo espantoso de tu parte y dice cosas malas de ti si te pones a pensar"-.

"Así que eres el mocoso escandaloso del equipo de Kakashi"- sonrió Anko por el último comentario del chico, le agradaba la gente que podía tomar las cosas con diversión -"veo que has cambiado mucho, más alto, más presentable, serás todo un rompecorazones con esa apariencia, lástima que seas muy joven para mi"- dijo con un puchero y un guiño de ojo.

"Esa imagen es algo escalofriante, con tu edad probablemente serías mi madre"- dijo Naruto con una mueca.

"Gaki descarado, te menciono que solo soy como 10 años más grande que tú"- se quejó Anko con irritación inflando los cachetes -"además una mujer madura es el sueño de cualquier chiquillo de tu edad"-.

"Si claro lo que digas… ¹ _obachan_ "- se burló Naruto haciendo crecer una marca de enojo en Anko.

"¿Naruto eres tú?"- preguntó Iruka sin poder creerlo, era imposible que en un mes haya cambiado tanto, ahora era mucho más alto y tenía un gran parecido al Yondaime, algo que muchos que lo observaban también se daban cuenta.

"Claro que soy yo Iruka-sensei, ¿acaso no me reconoce?"- dijo Naruto confundido como si su antiguo sensei estuviera loco.

"Pero Naruto-kun"- empezó a decir asombrada de la misma manera Ayame -"te ves tan diferente, más alto, más maduro"- dijo sin poder creer la apariencia de su hermanito.

"O cierto"- recordó Naruto de su nueva apariencia -"esto es el resultado de un jutsu que use para mi pelea con Neji, ahora soy más grande y fuerte"- sonrió mientras hacía un guiño con el ojo.

"Muchas gracias por traernos con vida Naruto-sama"- dijo por primera vez la mujer que había venido con él atrayendo la atención de todos -"no tengo forma de cómo pagarle el que haya salvado a mi pequeño Sosuke de esos malvados hombres"- agrego inclinándose ante él con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No tiene que hacer eso, soy un shinobi de _Konoha_ y mi deber es proteger a la gente de este pueblo"- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y ayudo a la mujer a ponerse derecha nuevamente, luego él flexionó sus rodillas para estar a la altura del pequeño niño -"y tú, ahora es tu turno de cuidar a tu mamá, así que se valiente por ella, nosotros nos encargaremos de sacar a todos los enemigos de aquí para que puedan volver a casa a salvo"- dijo moviendo su cabello con una mano.

"¡Así lo haré Naruto-niisan!"- dijo el chico feliz con una gran sonrisa y tomo a su mamá de una mano.

"Bien vayan a dentro y manténganse juntos"- ordenó Anko con una sonrisa mientras todos los refugiados entraban; con un movimiento de manos el niño y su mamá se despidieron de Naruto y también entraron a los refugios -"¿explica que pasó Gaki?"- indicó Anko sería.

Naruto le contó cómo fue el encuentro de su yo original y _Panda-chan_ con los ninjas de _Suna_ y como él se había comprometido a ayudar al resto de rehenes que había en ese sector del pueblo.

"Bueno eso salió bien Gaki, buen trabajo"- felicito Anko contenta de que los Genin de Konoha estuvieran preparados para situaciones de este tipo -"ahora necesitamos esperar a ver si el Naruto original hizo algo por los rehenes"-.

"Espero que no haya hecho algo estúpido como de costumbre"- murmuró Iruka con una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

"¡Oye!"- se quejó el clon con una marca de enojo mientras Ayame y Anko reían.

" _Anko-san_ "- se escuchó una voz desde una radio cercana.

"Aquí Anko ¿qué pasa?"- dijo la mujer tomando el dispositivo.

" _Informamos que los rehenes fueron rescatados, al parecer un shinobi rubio hizo un pequeño ejército de **Kage Bunshin** y enfrentó a los ninjas enemigos que no pudieron hacer nada con las hordas de clones, confirmamos que todos y cada uno de los civiles están con vida, pero algunos se negaron a ir a los refugios con el chico, no sabemos porque, pero si aseguramos que el 85% de los rescatados ya se dirigen hacia los refugios, el equipo de apoyo los estará escoltando para que lleguen a salvó, también sabemos que los clones restantes fueron ayudar con los civiles restantes del resto del pueblo_"- finalizó.

"Sorprendente el Gaki lo hizo"- murmuró Anko asombrada, aún con la misión de enfrentarse al chico Gaara, Naruto se tomó el tiempo de gastar su chakra para salvar a civiles, lamentablemente aún había gente que estúpidamente negaron la ayuda mantener desprecios patéticos -"entendido, tengo pleno conocimiento de quien es el Genin involucrado, me asegurare que su participación sea reconocida en el informe, ahora es tiempo de iniciar el contrataque, informa a _Neko_ , yo iré en camino"- declaró para cortar la transmisión -"bien Gaki, siéntete orgulloso, haz hecho un gran trabajo por _Konoha_ "- dijo Anko dándole una sonrisa.

"Es los que nos toca hacer"- dijo Naruto con orgullo -"bueno me voy, es tiempo de disiparse"-.

"Espera Naruto-niisan"- dijo Konohamaru que en todo este tiempo no había hablado. Ver a su hermano mayor transformado lo había asombrado enormemente, además de las cosas heroicas que escucho que realizó lo dejaron sin palabras -"¿qué pasó con tus encuentros en las finales?"-.

"Bueno mi pelea con Gaara quedó inconclusa pero vencí tanto a Neji Hyuga como a Rock Lee"- dijo con una sonrisa -"así que Konohamaru, esfuérzate porque te estoy dejando atrás"-.

"Claro que me esforzare, no puedo dejar que me sobrepases tanto Naruto-niisan"- dijo con determinación el joven Sarutobi.

"Naruto cuídate mucho"- dijo Iruka poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico -"tu camino apenas comienza y augurio grandes cosas en tu futuro, pero para eso debes sobrevivir"- dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro Iruka-sensei"- sonrió el chico para luego explotar en una nube de humo.

"Bueno yo me voy"- dijo Anko -"es momento que esa fuerza invasora conozca por qué con _Konoha_ no se juega a la guerra"- agregó mientras salía de la habitación.

 **...**

"Bien Jiji espero estés listo"- dijo Naruto mientras veía como los tres Hokage caminaban lentamente en dirección hacia ellos, después de la orden de Orochimaru, para luego aumentar su velocidad.

Con un salto hacia atrás Naruto esquivo el ataque rápido de su padre, mientras observó cómo Hiruzen se enfrentaba al Shodai y el Nidaime en un encuentro de **_Taijutsu_**.

"Naruto lamento mucho el tener que enfrentarme a ti"- dijo Minato triste mientras lanzaba una patada a Naruto a su estómago, algo que el Uzumaki esquivo saltando hacia arriba y sosteniéndose de cabeza del pie de su padre con ambas manos.

"Yo no"- sonrió Naruto con burla cuando se impulsó con sus manos y volvió a saltar antes de que el cuerpo del Nidaime se estrellara con ellos, Hiruzen había logrado enviar a su antiguo maestro en dirección a Minato y Naruto jugó bien la distracción para poder enviar a los dos Hokage lejos de ellos

"Bien hecho Jiji"- dijo el Uzumaki al ponerse a lado del Hokage después de esta buena combinación - _'al parecer la técnica de Orochimaru no los revivió con todo su poder, dudo que está sea la velocidad legendaria del Nidaime y el Yondaime'_ \- se cuestionó Naruto en su mente.

"Bien continuemos con esto"- dijo Hiruzen sacándolo de sus pensamientos mientras hacía sellos de manos -" ** _Katon: Karyū Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego Flama de Dragón)_**"- dijo mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho.

"¡Oh!, ¿Katon?"- murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa mientras hacía sellos de mano -"déjame ayudarte... **_Fūton: Daitoppa_** **_( Elemento Viento: Gran Ruptura)_**"- e inhaló de igual forma aire.

Ambos shinobi usaron su ataque combinando en una potente llamarada que atacó a sus 3 rivales que fueron consumidos por las llamas.

"¡Que buena combinación!"- dijo maravillado el líder **_ANBU_** , era de esperarse del Sandaime, pero jamás espero que Naruto fuera un compañero capaz para su líder, al verlo enfrentarse no solo a uno de los más fuertes ninjas de la historia de **_Konoha_** , si no sorprendentemente también a su padre y sin titubear, era admirable para alguien tan joven.

Pero el combate estaba lejos de inclinarse hacia el lado del Hokage y el Uzumaki, ya que el Nidaime hizo un sello de mano y anuncio -" ** _Suiton: Suijinheki_** **_( Elemento Agua: Formación Muro de Agua)_**"- y de su boca escupió una torrente de agua que apagó el incendio.

"Demonios ese tipo es muy hábil aún sin todo su poder"- murmuró Naruto con molestia, sabía que sería un suicidio enfrentarse a tres de las más grandes potencias de la aldea, y ahora estaba viendo el legendario poder en el **_Suiton_** del Nidaime, Tobirama Senju - _'pero no puedo dejar que me abrume, si dudo ellos matarán a Jiji, debo dar mi mayor esfuerzo para asegurarme que el sobreviva'_ \- se dijo decidido, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el mismo hombre, que volvió a anunciar un ataque.

" ** _Suiton: Suishōha_** **_( Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua)_**"- dijo el Nidaime formando un vórtice de agua que luego se convirtió en una gran ola de agua que se dirigía a Hiruzen y Naruto.

"Atrás de mi Naruto"- dijo Hiruzen mientras hacía sellos de mano -" ** _Doton: Doryūheki (Elemento Tierra: Pared de Tierra)_**"- y el Hokage escupió fango desde su boca para después crear una pared delante de ellos que los protegió del embate de la ola.

Tanto Naruto como Hiruzen escalaron el muro para no quedar atrapados en el agua y no perder de vista a sus contrincantes, desde ahí vieron como el Shodai y el Yondaime se dirigían a alta velocidad hacia ellos pero antes de que sucediera algo Naruto salto del muro hacia el agua y con fuerza dijo -" ** _Raiton: Sanbyaku Boruto Hōden (Elemento Rayo: Descarga de los 300 Voltios)_**"- e hizo contacto con la palma de su mano sobre la superficie.

El potente ataque Raiton potenciado por el factor del agua mando una enorme descarga hacia los tres Hokage que no tuvieron tiempo de evitarlo y recibieron el ataque dejándolos ligeramente aturdidos.

"Sorprendente"- murmuraron los **_ANBU_** , jamás esperaron que Naruto hubiera detenido el embate de dos Hokage al mismo tiempo. Mucho menos que tuviera dos elementos siendo tan joven de edad -"ese chico es un misterio enorme"- murmuró el líder **_ANBU_** asombrado por el desenvolvimiento del Uzumaki en este combate.

Pero segundos después de haberse recuperado de la descarga el Shodai hizo un sello de manos **_Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan_** ( ** _Jutsu Secreto de Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles_** )"-.

"Demonios"- dijeron ambos shinobi de _Konoha_ cuando sin fin de árboles empezaron a surgir a su alrededor, con prontitud ambos saltaron tratando de escapar, pero antes de que pasará algo Minato apareció y de una patada mando lejos a Naruto separándolo de Hiruzen y llevando la pelea a dos puntos distintos.

 **...**

"¿Qué demonios sucede?"- se preguntó Temari mientras los ruidos de combates se escuchaban por todos lados, los médicos que la atendían habían desaparecido hace tiempo y ella se había quedado sola, lo único que sabía era que los demás derrotados en los combates estaban en habitaciones diferentes recuperándose.

Un ligero golpe se escuchó en su puerta pero debido a la parálisis no pudo ver qué estaba ocurriendo - _'¿acaso la invasión ya dio inicio?'_ \- pensó con dudas. Si esto era verdad entonces su misión de ayudar a su pueblo estaba comprometida.

"Vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí"- murmuró una voz grave cerca de la chica.

"¿Quién eres?"- pregunto la ninja de _Suna_.

"Oh… yo... soy un amigo"- dijo mientras un shinobi de _Oto_ se acercaba a ella y levantaba su camilla, la chica observó cómo otros 4 ninja de _Oto_ se encontraban con él -"veo que no estás muy cómoda"-.

"Por fin"- suspiro la chica, sus compañeros había llegado para ayudarla con su misión -"estuve esperando la ayuda desde hace mucho, supongo que los enviaron para que yo pudiera apoyar en el plan"- menciono.

"Oh… si... el plan..."- dijo el hombre distante -"la verdad nosotros tenemos órdenes distintas"- murmuró con una mirada penetrante.

"¿De qué hablas?"- se quejó confundida la chica -"¡maldita sea no pierdan el tiempo y ayúdenme a salir de aquí!, la invasión puede fracasar en cualquier momento si no estoy ahí para ayudar a Gaara"-.

"Descuida, el monstruo está bien"- desestimó el shinobi -"pero sabes, nosotros no tenemos intenciones de ayudarte a que regreses a la invasión. No, no, no... nosotros tenemos la orden de tomarte como nuestra prisionera... verás la hija mayor del Kazekage tendrá un gran valor para los planes de **_Otogakure_** "- se burló.

"¿Qué demonios dices?"- murmuró Temari, no podía creerlo estos bastardos los están traicionando -"malditos teníamos un trato, juntos eliminaremos a _Konoha_. Dudo que su líder ponga en juego nuestro acuerdo, el Kazekage no se quedará de brazos cruzados cuando se entere de su traición"-.

"Dudo que el Kazekage haga eso"- dijo un ninja de _Oto_ -"ya que... fue el mismo el que nos dio la orden de llevarte prisionera"-.

"No"- susurro Temari con los ojos abiertos. Era imposible que su propio padre le hiciera eso, tal vez e un hombre duro pero jamás hubiera intentado algo así, y menos con su hija -"¡no puede ser, es mentira!"- despotrico.

"Te diré algo"- dijo el líder acercándose a ella -"el Kazekage lo ordenó, ya que el Kazekage... es nuestro actual líder Orochimaru, tu padre fue demasiado estúpido para confiar en él y le costó su vida. Él hombre que viste hoy fingir ser tu padre… es solo nuestro Otokage disfrazado que hace 13 días mató al Kazekage y ocupó su lugar"- finalizo

Las lágrimas empezaron a cubrir los ojos de Temari, ¿su padre estaba muerto?, no podía ser cierto, debía ser una mentira, pero, eso explicaba todas las situaciones recientes y el extraño comportamiento de su padre -"¡malditos, nos usaron para hacer el trabajo sucio!, ¡ustedes y ese maldito de Orochimaru usaron a mi pueblo y nuestros ninjas para su maldita venganza personal!, ¡jamás les importamos!"- grito furiosa, se sentía estúpida de no haber reconocido al impostor en su padre, y ahora no solo _Konoha_ pagaría, si no que _Suna_ había roto una alianza para no ganar nada, porque era seguro que _Oto_ terminaría atacándolos por la espalda al final. Ellos querían ser los únicos vencedores y sin importar a quien traicionan.

"No llores por tonterías, mejor llora por lo que se te avecina en tu futuro"- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello -"bien chicos hay que llevarla al punto de extracción"- indico listo para tomarla y cumplir su misión.

Pero cuando quiso hacer un movimiento para acercarse se dio cuenta de algo -"no me puedo mover"- murmuró estático sin que su cuerpo le respondiera.

"Sabes, hablan mucho y se fijan poco de su entorno"- dijo una voz cansada detrás de ellos.

Temari volteo cuando escucho esa voz tan conocida por ella, frente a ellos y reteniendo a todos con su sombra estaba Shikamaru Nara.

"Tú"- susurro la chica al ser salvada por la persona que menos creyó que lo haría.

"¡Maldito?, ¿qué demonios haces?"- gruñó el hombre de _Oto_ al Genin -"¿porque interfieres? esto no te incumbe basura de _Konoha_ "-.

"Bueno es sencillo, ustedes siguen siendo nuestros enemigos y están destinados a ser derrotados"- dijo otra voz que apareció de repente y empezó a atacar a los hombres y dejarlos inconscientes uno a uno.

"Eso dolió"- se quejó Shikamaru al ver al último hombre caer.

"Lo siento pero tú técnica no debería tener el efecto secundario de sentir el dolor de los enemigos, es algo que debes mejorar"- murmuró simplemente Neji sin voltear a verlo -"¿creí que no tenías más chakra?"- cuestiono.

"Píldora de soldado"- contestó simplemente Shikamaru -¿pensé que Naruto te había dejado incapacitado al igual como dejo a Lee?"- también cuestiono.

"No, me recupere lo suficiente para poder ayudar, todo gracias a los médicos, aunque Lee si está más dañado, estará indispuesto por corto tiempo"- respondió después de enterarse de todo lo que había pasado en su encuentro, estaba muy impresionado de lo que su compañero había logrado y asombrado por el poder en el **_Fūinjutsu_** de Naruto Uzumaki - _'al parecer es talentoso con esa arte, me tranquiliza porque es posible que pueda lograr ayudarnos a mí y a mi gente con el sello'_ \- pensó.

"¿Ustedes porque me ayudan?"- dijo Temari de repente sin entender el motivo de los Genin de _Konoha_.

"No te confundas niña"- replicó con cansancio Shikamaru -"no lo hicimos por ti, estos ninjas son nuestros enemigos tanto como tú"-.

"Pero también escuchamos que tú nación fue engañada por ellos, así que sería bueno que corrieras la voz y acabarán con la tontería de esta invasión. Al final el único que ganaría es _Oto_ , si siguen los enfrentamientos"- agrego Neji.

Después Shikamaru se acercó a Temari y le inyectó algo en el brazo -"este es el antídoto, funcionará en 5 minutos, después de eso es decisión tuya que hacer, pero te lo advierto si buscas venganza no voy a descansar hasta terminar con tu vida"- indico serio el Genin Nara -"en este pueblo está mi familia y mis amigos y aunque puedan ser un fastidio, daría mi vida por ellos, así que no subestimes lo que podemos hacer por proteger a los que amamos"- finalizó dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la habitación.

Neji también se disponía a salir cuando en la puerta se detuvo y sin darse la vuelta hablo -"si tienes algo que proteger, espero que tomes la decisión de ir y hablar de que se detenga esta invasión, _Konoha_ es fuerte y no podrán vencerla, cada uno de sus miembros darán su vida por defenderla, además que no se quedarán con los brazos cruzados si alguien intenta salirse con la suya"- indico mientras partía y dejaba a la chica con muchos pensamientos, el principal estar segura de la condición de sus hermanos y alertar a su líder Baki de la traición de _Oto_ y Orochimaru.

 **...**

"Así que viniste Naruto Uzumaki"- dijo el Jinchūriki medio transformado con una mirada desquiciada en su rostro mientras veía como su nueva presa lo veía con una expresión molesta -"dime¿ te doy miedo? ¿mi apariencia te provoca terror acaso?"-.

"La verdad me provocas asco"- murmuró el chico sinceramente ante la apariencia de Gaara -"eres una repugnante bestia bastante asquerosa que tengo el desagrado de ver"-.

"Ja... ja...JAJAJAJA"- empezó a reír de forma macabra e incontrolable -"eres muy gracioso Naruto Uzumaki, a pesar de ver el rostro de la muerte tu actitud desafiante no flaquea, será muy divertido poder matarte y ver si esa actitud se mantendrá hasta tu último suspiro"-.

"Veamos si lo cumples"- dijo Naruto desafiante tomando posición, pero de la nada en su rostro apareció una sonrisa engreída -"solo espero no mastiques más de lo que puedas tragar"-.

Sin previo aviso, un segundo Naruto apareció de la nada y nuevamente pateo el rostro de Gaara solo que esta vez uso sus habilidades en el **_Kyokugenryu_** para alejarlos de ellos y se encaminó hacia donde había sido lanzado el Jinchūriki para mantenerlo ocupado.

"Eso nos dará algo tiempo, pero no durará mucho"- murmuró Naruto dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose a Sakura con prontitud y revisándola. La chica estaba inconsciente y atrapada en un puño de arena, Naruto entonces estudio el agarre y después de segundos tuvo suspirar -"bien esto debe ser preciso o podría lastimarla"- murmuró -" ** _Kyokugenryu: Rankyaku_** **_( Kyokugenryu: Pierna Tormenta)_**"-.

Naruto elevó un pie y una hoz de viento surgió de él y corto la arena de forma precisa, al haberse creado una abertura, el cuerpo de Sakura cayó libre de su prisión siendo atrapada antes de caer al suelo por Naruto -"bien Sakura, estarás bien lo prometo…"- murmuró el chico viendo a la pelirrosa entre sus brazos.

 ** _«Te prometo que siempre te cuidare y protegeré Sakura-chan»_**

Ese día hace 6 años había hecho una promesa para toda la vida, una promesa que al día de hoy mantenía, aún si el ya no sentía lo mismo por esa chica que tanto había amado -"en verdad estoy muy feliz que sigas con vida"- susurro Naruto viendo a Sakura inconsciente y tratando de evitar soltar algunas lágrimas mientras arropaba más a la chica y la llevaba con su compañera de misión -" _Panda-chan_ tómala y revísala, sé que tus habilidades médicas son buenas para dar diagnósticos"- recordó el Uzumaki.

"Entendido"- dijo la chica que tomo a la chica entre sus brazos y la llevo a un lugar un poco apartado para darle una revisión médica. Tal vez ella no pudiera ser una **_Ninja Médico_** , pero con todo los que aprendió mientras lo intento tenía un cierto conocimiento para poder ayudar y comprobar la condición de Sakura.

Mientras Tenten cuidaba de la chica pelirrosa, Naruto se acercó al Uchiha, la condición de su compañero de equipo era algo difícil de saber, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por las marcas del **_Sello Maldito_** y se notaba un cansancio extremo -"veo que te excediste"- murmuró Naruto mientras se paraba cerca de Sasuke.

"¿Qué haces aquí Dobe?"- gruño Sasuke, su sello lo estaba matando, el extremo consumo de chakra le estaba pasando factura.

"Debería preguntarte lo mismo"- respondió el chico simple -"a lo que yo tenía entendido Gaara me quería a mí, no a ti"-.

"No iba a dejar que un fenómeno me menospreciara de esa forma, no porque hayas dejado de ser un fracasado total significa que estás en una liga distinta a mi"- replicó Sasuke.

"Pues eso no lo sabemos y la verdad no me interesa averiguarlo ahora"- murmuró Naruto -"pero gracias, pudiste haberle salvado la vida a Sakura con esto"- se sinceró Naruto, jamás se habría perdonado si Sakura hubiera muerto por su culpa.

"Como sea"- gruño Sasuke.

"Bien trata de descansar un poco"- dijo el Uzumaki mientras los recuerdos de su clon llegaban a él -"aquí viene el monstruo"- agregó serio volteando hacia el bosque.

"Si crees que…"- empezó Sasuke. Él no iba a dejar que Naruto se quedará con toda la gloria después de dar lo mejor de sí contra Gaara.

"Necesitas recuperar energías, admítelo Sasuke estás al borde de tu límite, y la verdad me serviría un plan de respaldo si no puedo lograr vencer a Gaara, así que si el acaba conmigo dependerá de ti, déjame tomar el relevo por esta vez"- explico el rubio.

Sasuke gruño, tenía que admitir que Naruto estaba en lo cierto, casi no podía moverse por el desgaste y si se empeñaba en participar en este momento solo sería un estorbo para el dobe y jamás podría vivir consigo mismo si él fuera considerado un obstáculo en el campo de batalla -"de acuerdo, pero más te vale que le ganes a ese fenómeno, aún debo demostrarte que soy el mejor entre los dos"- murmuró tratando de incorporarse.

"Bien, eso estará por verse"- sonrió Naruto para luego darse la vuelta -" _Panda-chan_ toma a Sakura y aléjate lo suficiente, este lugar será peligroso"-.

"Bien"- dijo la chica. Después de algunos minutos pudo decir que la Haruno se encontraba en buena condición, así que con eso en mente se puso a la chica en sus hombros -"Naruto cuídate mucho"- le dijo con preocupación en su voz.

"Así será"- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa y levantando el pulgar -"te prometo que saldré victorioso y regresaremos exitosos de nuestra primera misión de **_clase A_** como equipo"- agrego.

Una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Tenten, ella confía en él plenamente, sabía que él no morirá y sería el que vencería al final. Con un movimiento de cabeza la chica salió del área pero esperando estar lo suficientemente y seguro cerca de la increíble batalla que ocurriría ahí y estar al pendiente de la condición de Naruto.

"Bien Sasuke cuento contigo, recuperate lo suficiente y mantente alerta"- murmuró Naruto serio cuando el sonido de árboles arrancados se incrementó, de un momento a otro un salvaje Gaara había aparecido -"bien iniciemos con la diversión"- declaró el Uzumaki lanzándose al ataque al mismo tiempo que Gaara.

 **...**

 **•\ CONTINUARÁ /•**

 _¹Obachan: Tía_

 **...**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Invasión III:_**

 ** _Remolinos y Relámpagos:_**

 ** _Batalla en dos frentes_**

 **…**

 _"Las batallas en la invasión están dando comienzo, tanto en el estadio, la enfermería como en las afueras los Genin hacen todo para defenderse. La batalla decisiva entre los Jinchūriki va a dar comienzo, mientras el clon de Naruto se enfrentara a su propio padre ¿ambos Naruto estarán listos para una batalla de proporciones épicas?"._

 ** _…_**

 ** _Un nuevo capítulo y todo se está yendo al demonio desde el principio, pasemos dentro y tomémonos el tiempo para desmenuzar este capítulo._**

 ** _..._**

 **•** Sobre el Capítulo **•**

 **• Bien primero _vemos a los Genin tener que lidiar con la invasión mientras una princesa mimada hace caprichos y jura separar a Naruto y Tenten, todos podríamos decir, ¿qué puede hacer? Bueno ser la hija del Daimyō no es cualquier cosa, tienes de padre al hombre que controla toda una nación y al cual el Hokage debe obedecer, y por ende toda la fuerza shinobi, no la subestimen._**

 ** _• Sakura está cautiva y analiza por qué Gaara está obsesionado con Naruto, vemos cómo la chica tiene una interacción frente a frente con su yo interno por primera vez, algo así como Naruto y Kurama, pero algo extraño paso, una nueva voz a aparecido y se ha enfrentado a Inner, ¿quién es?._**

 ** _• Y muchos lo especularon, Inner fue creada, es algo que apareció por algo o alguien y sello a la otra voz, ella sabe quién es, ¿qué sigue ocultando esa voz que al parecer está obsesionada con tener Sasuke y odiar a Naruto? ¿Quién la creo?_**

 ** _• Sasuke se enfrentó a Gaara y le dio batalla, si use la escena de su batalla en el examen para esto, en lo personal opino que Sasuke tiene potencial, pero está tan cegado por su odio a su hermano que lo hace alguien desagradable, Gaara es fuerte, pero tampoco está muy lejos de los demás, me imagino que él siempre ha confiado en la arena y subestima a sus rivales, Sasuke dio una buena batalla pero Gaara aún tenía mucho poder que usar, pero Naruto llegó justo a tiempo._**

 ** _• Y mientras Shiho y los demás batallaban, ella estuvo a punto de morir, en ese momento apareció Sai para salvar y mientras él lucha en la mente de Shiho se oye (_** _And I... will always love you, ooh **) (Canción del Guardaespaldas, por si no sabían), llegó su héroe al rescate mientras ella suspiraba.**_

 ** _• En los refugios tenemos el encuentro de Ayame e Iruka que fue interrumpido por Anko, pero al rescate llegó el clon de Naruto que le dijo en palabras rebuscadas anciana, y así señores es como otro ship se va al demonio (NaruAnko) pero continuemos mientras bebo en mi taza llena de lágrimas de algunos shippers._**

 ** _• Naruto y Hiruzen se defienden de los ataques de los Hokage con buenas combinaciones alabadas por los ANBU que ven todo desde fuera, pero gracias al ataque de Mokuton de Hashirama y la patada de Minato, ahora están separados y enfrentarán a sus rivales solos._**

 ** _• Naruto listo para la batalla contra Gaara y ha liberado a Sakura, feliz de verla sana y salva, la deja al cuidado de Tenten mientras se dispone a batallar contra el otro Jinchūriki._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _•_** _ **En el Próximo Capítulo •**_

Naruto se puso delante de Tenten en forma protectora, sabía que esto no impediría que saliera ilesa de cualquier cosa que Gaara fuera preparar, pero aún debía intentar hacer algo porque ella sobreviviera.

Tenten miro a Naruto delante de ella, sabía que todo estaría perdido para ambos aún si él trataba de protegerla, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro admitió que no desearía estar en otro lugar más que aquí mismo, ambos enfrentando su destino en conjunto, no podía imaginar una mejor forma de partir de este mundo que con su amigo, aunque algo en ella lamentaba el no poder haber tenido más tiempo para conocerse. Él la hacía sentir diferente, tanto en su vida diaria como en sus sentimientos, aunque ahora era tarde para definir qué era lo que realmente sentía por Naruto Uzumaki.

Con convicción y valor enfoco su mirada hacia el frente, mirando directamente a la bestia que estaba a punto de robarles su futuro cuando algo llamó su atención…

 ** _…_**

 ** _•_** _Comentarios **•**_

 _alphaprimus_ ** _: Gracias!_**

 _Asural **: No te preocupes, a veces pasa.**_

 ** _Si, espero te guste, lo tendrás hasta cuándo terminé el arco._**

 **Si disfruta los misterios, vamos poco a poco con los misterios, serán muy entretenidos.**

 **Y espero que lo de Inner-Sakura se te haya hecho interesante, aún hay más misterios detrás de ella.**

 **Y Hinata y Panda-chan estarán en una rivalidad de un solo lado, ya que la que la única que la ve como enemiga es Hinata.**

 **Sobre el enemigo principal… aparecerá antes que termine el arco.**

 ** _Cuídate y te mando un saludo._**

 _kokun **: Hoy XD**_

 _elholandes88 **: Gracias!.**_

 _tiyana **: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus deseos.**_

 ** _Pienso igual que tú en cuanto a Tenten, ella podría ser una gran fuerza en Konoha pero me la relegaron para darle protagonismo a Hinata y otras más personas._**

 _Fernando Enrique369_ ** _: Muchas gracias!_**

 _AnimengaFan **: Lo siento :'(**_

 _Oscar Ivan Arellano **: Si, en el próximo capítulo tendrás la interacción entre Naruto y su padre, además de la pelea de Gaara y Naruto.**_

 ** _Me eh dado cuenta que casi no hay muertes en Naruto, algo extraño para un mundo ninja, pero pues quise poner el lado sensible de los Genin antes de sus primeras muertes._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 _Darkned159_ ** _: Tayuya será más una enemiga, en el futuro verás su venganza. Y pues lo de Hinata, la respuesta es Omake._**

 _alexander cross_ ** _: Gracias, espero seguir siendo de tu agrado con la historia y no, no planeo hablar de la otra mitad del Kyubi._**

 _Guest_ ** _: Gracias!_**

 _draculyn28_ ** _: Gracias! Saludos!._**

 _Shadow Jocker_ ** _: De hecho haré una portada en Wattpad para los Omakes y hay verás como luce Kasumi, estate atento._**

 ** _Si es que Shino es perfección, y Shikamaru ya demostró que si se pone serio es de temer._**

 ** _No está mal tu teoría, Kasumi podría encajar en la descripción, solo falta saberlo, antes de que termine el arco verás un destello de ese informante en las sombras._**

 _ **No fue mucho, solo 3 semanas XD pero es que como mi tiempo libre es corto por eso prefiero no agregar fechas, y hasta que termine los capítulos de las 3 historias estaré publicando.**_

 ** _Borre el Omake porque pondré los 5 Omake después de que se acabe el arco, obviamente pondré los 3 más uno nuevo para que valga la pena._**

 _escorpioneditenpesta **: Gracias en eso andamos. Poco a poco.**_

216kfazE: **_lo siento, por haberte dejado así, y creo que hoy también lo hice XD._**

 ** _Muchas gracias, ya andamos bien y pues solo queda ver qué tal lo hace contra Gaara, ya están listos para las peleas._**

 ** _Nos vemos en la próxima y bendiciones iguales!_**

 _CCSakuraforever_ ** _: Gracias, sobre las cadenas y la invocación tendrás información de ello en el próximo capítulo._**

Logan: **_Muchas gracias, aprecio tu apoyo y tus palabras, me animan._**

 ** _Saludos!_**

 ** _…_**

 _• Actualizaciones •_

 ** _Como saben tardare en actualizar, d semanas, pero cuando lo haga actualizare las 3 historias en la misma semana_**

* * *

 **\ CRONOGRAMA DE ACTUALIZACIONES /**

* * *

 **LUNES**

Una Pérdida Irremplazable

 **MIÉRCOLES**

Harry Potter: Una Oscuridad Ascendente

 **VIERNES**

Naruto: Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino

* * *

 **\ PRÓXIMOS** **PROYECTOS /**

* * *

 **NARUTO:**

 **Una taza de té (Shizune/Naruto) [One Shot] (** **Próxima** **a publicarse):** " _Una taza de té, un amor no correspondido y un recuerdo amargo. Todo esto pasa por la mente de Shizune cuando recuerda ese día, en ese festival de esa aldea, con ese rubio shinobi"._

 **Nada (Sakura/Naruto)** _: Nada es lo que sea convertido tu vida cuando ves como la cabeza de Sasuke Uchiha rueda por el piso mientras la gente de Konoha vitorea. Deberías estar triste, pero no, te sientes vacía, todo lo que ha sucedido tu misma lo provocaste al empeñarte en traerlo de regreso, ¿y que paso? mientras tu librabas una guerra, el masacraba civiles, tus padres y los de tus amigos y ahora siendo la mas odiada de la aldea, sabes que no te queda ya nada... solo Naruto._

 **(Aún** **sin nombre) [OC] (Crossover Naruto-Iron Man):** _"Todo iba de maravilla en Nueva Konoha, la seguridad que proporcionaba industrias Uzumaki mantenía el crimen a raya, pero cuando un grupo terrorista que maneja algo llamado " **chakra** " aparece de la nada y empieza a causar caos, te ves en la necesidad de hacer algo mas, sobre todo si atentan con tu vida y la de tu familia"._

 **(Aún** **sin nombre) (Karin/Naruto):** _"Tu vida no puede ser mas patética, regresar de una misión de tres meses a Konoha sabiendo que te espera la vista del hombre de tus sueños paseando con esa peste rosada del brazo; todo un martirio total. Pero con lo que te encuentras es a Sasuke Uchiha siendo ascendido a Hokage y aclamado como el único héroe de la guerra Shinobi. ¿Porque todos aseguran que Naruto Uzumaki nunca existió? ¿Que esta pasando aqui?"._

 **(Aún** **sin nombre) (Naruto/Kurotsuchi):** _"Después de 6 años siendo el prisionero de Iwa; el joven de 12 años, Naruto Uzumaki, pudo escapar de regreso Konoha. Ahora tratara de reintegrarse a su vida mientras lidia con las secuelas de su cautiverio, todo esto mientras trabaja con el equipo 7 para detener a Gato de seguir dañando el País de las Olas"._

* * *

 **RANMA 1/2:**

 **Una Diferente Perspectiva (Ranma/Ukyo):** _"Después de otro evento desastroso en Furinkan, Ranma es echado del Dojo por el resto de las fiestas navideñas, mientras viaja hacia Aomori conoce a un grupo de chicos Universitarios con los que hace amistad, y junto a ellos empezara a descubrir que es lo que realmente quiere para su vida"._

* * *

 ** _…_**

 _• Wattpad •_

 ** _Cómo saben todas mis historias están en Wattpad y se actualizan una semana después que en Fanfiction, y ahora dirán, a mí que me importa esto si ya la leí antes aquí, pero si pudieran apoyarme con sus votos y comentarios, además que podrán ver la portada hecha por mí y en un futuro algunas ilustraciones de los personajes de esta historia._**

 ** _…_**

 ** _Sin más que decirles me despido, espero leer sus comentarios sobre este nuevo capítulo y a las personas nuevas gracias por darse su tiempo de leer esta historia._**


	22. Invasión III

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"** **Invocacion** **/ Bijū hablando"**

 _ **'** **Invocacion** **/ Bijū pensando'**_

 ** _«_** ** _Bijū / Inner-Sakura pensamiento secreto_** ** _»_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _«_ _Recuerdos_ _»_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Corregido por_** _Yue Izaya_

 **Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.

 _ **\- Capítulo 22 -**_

 _ **Invasión III:**_

 _ **Remolinos y Relámpagos:**_

 _ **Batalla en dos frentes**_

 **...**

Naruto se lanzó al ataque con una patada que el otro Jinchūriki recibió con su brazo levantado -"¿es todo lo que tienes Uzumaki?"- murmuró burlesco Gaara -"nunca me vencerás, porque tú te preocupas por otros y eso te hace débil, yo solo me amo a mi y eso me hace ser más fuerte que tú, mi odio te vencerá"-.

"Es solo el comienzo chico Tanuki"- dijo el chico que se apartó un poco y lanzó un kunai directo al rostro de Gaara que se cubrió con su brazo nuevamente.

"¡Esto no funcionará, deja de intentarlo!"- grito el pelirrojo molesto por los ataques simples del Uzumaki, esta no era la pelea que él esperaba tener, aquella que definiría su existencia de una vez por todas. Pero su ceño cayó cuando bajo el brazo y se dio cuenta que su enemigo había desaparecido de su presencia -"¿dónde está?"- murmuró Gaara furioso mientras sus ojos se entrecierran y miraban por todo el lugar buscando no perder a su presa.

" _ **Kyokugenryu: Tajū Atsuryokuken**_ _ **(**_ _ **Kyokugenryu: Múltiples Golpes a Presión**_ _ **)**_ "- se escuchó detrás de él, Gaara se dio la vuelta con prontitud para ser recibido por una gran cantidad de proyectiles de aire procedentes de la parte superior de los árboles. Los ataques dieron directo en su cuerpo mandándolo al suelo sin poder defenderse.

"AHHH"- grito Naruto mientras sus brazos se movían a una velocidad asombrosa reteniendo a Gaara en el suelo y causándole daños a su cuerpo, sobre todo a la parte que no se había transformado - _'¡toma esto mapache psicótico!'_ \- pensó durante su lluvia de golpes.

"Sorprendente"- murmuró Sasuke. Él había visto a Naruto usar este ataque contra el fenómeno del _**Taijutsu**_ en su encuentro en los exámenes, estaba intrigado por el poder del ataque que mantenía la técnica pero al verlo más de cerca tuvo que darse cuenta de la habilidad y dificultad del estilo _**Fūton**_ en este _**Taijutsu**_.

Era asombrosa la capacidad de Naruto que tenía ahora, no era nada comparado al perdedor que era hace meses. El poder retener a Gaara mientras le causaba daños a la vez era algo que tomar en cuenta, algo que tenía que admitir él no podía hacer; y eso hizo aumentar su deseo de enfrentarse a Naruto en un futuro.

Aunque sería muy inteligente no subestimar al Uzumaki, ya que si lo hacía él tendría dificultades para vencerlo -"odio reconocerlo pero te estás convirtiendo en un rival digno _dobe_ "- murmuró sin saberse cómo sentir de esto.

Naruto terminó su ataque respirando con dificultad, el desgaste de todo el día le estaba pasando factura, su pelea contra Rock Lee y su _**Hachimon Tonkō**_ _ **(**_ _ **Liberación de las Ocho Puertas**_ _ **)**_ lo tenía exhausto; además no debía olvidar el hecho que estaba usando la mitad de su chakra en este momento debido al _**Chikara Kage Bushin**_ _ **(**_ _ **Poderoso Clon de Sombras**_ _ **)**_.

"Espero que haya valido la pena el perder la mitad de mi energía usada para poder apoyar en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando en ese techo con Orochimaru y Jiji"- murmuró el chico ligeramente preocupado por el Hokage, pero decidió que tenía mejores cosas en las que mantenerse enfocado mientras esperaba que el humo se disipará y ver la condición en la que se encontraba Gaara.

Pero sin aviso alguno un proyectil de aire salió de entre el humo y dio directo a Naruto en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre por la fuerza del golpe. El impacto lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás destruyendo ramas y tirándolo con fuerza en el suelo.

"¡NARUTO!"- gritó Tenten que había visto cómo su compañero había sido enviado a unos metros cerca de ella, corriendo con preocupación salió a su encuentro para poder ver cuál era su estado -"¿te encuentras bien, Naruto?"- pregunto.

"Aghh eso dolió"- gimió Naruto tosiendo, sus reflejos estaban fallando, tenía que admitir que empezaba a dudar de su capacidad para salir victorioso, pero no podía resignarse, no solo su vida, sino la vida de Sakura, Sasuke y _Panda-chan_ están en juego, sin olvidarse que todo _Konoha_ estaría en peligro si permitía que el otro Jinchūriki andará suelto y a sus anchas -"ese ataque dolió como si fuera una bala de cañón"-.

"Entonces fue un duro golpe"- murmuró la chica sin pensar -"las balas de cañón pesan 36 libras, además de la fuerza de lanzamiento..."- agregó tomando su barbilla y viendo a la nada.

"¿Eh?"- dijo Naruto viendo extrañado mientras la chica se ruborizó.

"En tiempos antiguos, mucho antes de las guerras de clanes, debido a la poca gente que manejaba chakra, las batallas se libraban usando comúnmente cañones de 36 libras"- comenzó Tenten -"hasta el día de hoy es el estándar de los pocos cañones que se usan, aunque los cañones fueron desapareciendo poco a poco de las guerras debido a que los jutsu son más efectivos y fáciles de usar, solo siguen siendo usados para la protección de aldeas menores o que no tienen fuerza shinobi"- terminó de explicar usando su extenso conocimiento sobre armamento y su uso.

"Solo lo decía por decir, jamás en mi vida había visto un cañón"- dijo Naruto con una gota de sudor, él había escuchado la palabra de algún lado pero no esperaba tener una explicación sobre la historia de los cañones y su uso actual -"realmente eres una maniática de las armas _Panda-chan_ "- sonrió el chico con burla.

"¡Cállate!"- replicó la chica con un rubor y dándole un manotazo en la cabeza.

"¡Ay!, deja de golpearme que ese es el trabajo de ese tipo"- se quejó Naruto poniéndose de pie -"pero de cualquier forma, me has dado una gran idea _Panda-chan_ "- dijo con una sonrisa.

"¿Enserio?"- respondió la chica confundida sin entender cómo su explicación pudiera darle alguna clase de idea a su amigo.

"De veras, si ese fenómeno me ataca con la fuerza de una bala de cañón, yo tendré que devolverle el golpe con el doble de poder"- y su sonrisa se pronunció más cuando sintió el chakra de Gaara acercarse -"bien, aquí viene, apártate ahora mismo Tenten"-.

"Entendido"- dijo la chica saltando justo cuando unas ramas explotaron y la figura del ninja de _Suna_ apareció dirigiéndose a Naruto -"ten mucho cuidado Naruto"- gritó dándose la vuelta mientras saltaba sin perderse lo que sucedería con la pelea.

"¡MUERE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"- grito Gaara.

"¡ME REHÚSO A HACERLO!"- gritó Naruto saltando para enfrentarse a el Jinchūriki.

"¡NARUTO!"- gritó Tenten al ver a su amigo enfrentarse al enemigo sin ningún tipo de jutsu o herramienta preparada -"¡CUIDADO!"-.

Gaara alargó su brazo dispuesto a empalar a su rival pero en el último segundo Naruto desvió el brazo con una patada reforzada por energía _**Fūton**_ y dando un giro término encarando a Gaara justo delante de él -"¿Qué?"-.

El brazo derecho de Naruto estaba extendido con la palma de la mano sobre el estómago del pelirrojo -"¡TRAGATE ESTO!"- gritó sosteniendo su antebrazo con el brazo izquierdo -" _ **Kyokugenryu Taihou: Nanajū ni Pondo Hou**_ _ **(**_ _ **Cañón Kyokugenryu: Cañón de 72 Libras**_ _ **)**_ "-.

Una poderosa explosión de viento surgió de la palma de la mano e impactando en el vientre del Jinchūriki del Ichibi deformándolo; Gaara escupió sangre mientras fue enviado violentamente hacia atrás destruyendo todo a su paso y chocando con el suelo haciendo un increíble ruido.

Tenten estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, el ataque había sido a quemarropa y con una cantidad de poder que se pudo sentir al impacto. Estaba segura que Gaara tenía daño considerable en su cuerpo - _'Naruto es sorprendente, no hay duda que él es el único que puede vencer a Gaara'_ \- pensó con orgullo y admiración.

Naruto bajo el brazo aun siendo sostenido por el otro, este ataque era una versión muy reducida de su ataque más poderoso que aún tenía oculto, pero era imposible usarlo en este estado de cansancio y falta de chakra, aun así había resultado ser muy efectivo pero a un costo alto, su brazo estaba adolorido y presentaba signos de daño en los nervios, sabiendo que Kurama lo curaría mientras el combate continuaba se dirigió hacia donde el chico había sido arrojado sabiendo que aún tenía que hacer mucho más para poder vencer a Gaara.

 **…**

 _ **En el techo del palco de los Kage.**_

"Aghh demonios eso duele"- dijo el chico al caer en un rama, al parecer el jutsu del Shodai no había acabado con él, pero ahora estaba separado del Sandaime.

"Eres bueno Naruto"- dijo la voz de Minato delante de él -"estoy orgulloso de lo fuerte que te has convertido"-.

"Que lindas palabras viniendo de ti"- murmuró Naruto mientras se levantaba y veía de forma dura a su padre.

Minato suspiró, sabía que en estos momentos su hijo no lo tenía en gran estima -"no debiste haber venido aquí, terminarás muerto por haberte involucrado en una batalla que no puedes ganar"- le dijo serio su padre.

"¿Y dejar que Jiji se enfrentará a ustedes y a esa serpiente enferma solo?" decían que eras muy inteligente, pero con comentarios así lo pongo en duda"- confronta molesto -"pero la verdad no me importa tu opinión, hay un propósito más grande por el que estoy aquí y es poder demostrar que tan fuerte me he vuelto con mi entrenamiento"- dijo con arrogancia.

"Eres demasiado orgulloso e ingenuo"- murmuró triste el Namikaze -"debiste mejor estar preocupado por la gente que está sufriendo por esta invasión, ayudando a los inocente que sin quererlo son víctimas en este problema".

"Gracias por el cumplido, y no me vengas con la expresión de decepción. Escuche y sentí tu enojo cuando Jiji te contó lo que tuve que vivir toda mi vida"- se quejó Naruto mientras lo señalaba con un dedo, estaba harto que la gente creyera que tenía que poner una fachada de amor por la aldea cuando él ya no lo sentía -"tú lo escuchaste, tu escuchaste lo que viví, cada acción de toda esta gente, dime entonces ¿porque me debe importar lo que le suceda a _Konoha_? lo que me importa es formar mi legado y ser reconocido como el shinobi más fuerte del mundo"- lo confronta.

"El deber de un shi…"- volvió a tratar de decir Minato.

"No todos tenemos ese corazón amoroso para creer que nuestro deber es dar la vida por un simple pedazo de tierra sin valor"- se quejó Naruto -"y mucho menos por este pueblo malagradecido que solo me ha tratado como basura desde que tengo memoria"-.

"Naruto lamento mucho lo que tuviste que vivir, en serio, jamás hubiera esperado que mi última voluntad fuera rechazada y tú mi hijo sufrieras tanto por la gente en la que confíe y por la que di mi vida"- se disculpó Minato -"pero no puedo negar que era mi deber como Hokage haber dado mi vida y haberte dado la responsabilidad a ti, ser Hokage es ver a toda la aldea como tú familia y protegerlos sin excepción"-.

"¡Y A MI QUIÉN ME PROTEGIÓ!"- grito Naruto con molestia -"¡¿QUIÉN ESTUVO CONMIGO CUANDO ME ECHARON A PATADAS DEL ORFANATO?!, ¡¿QUIÉN ME ALIMENTÓ CUANDO TUVE QUE BUSCAR ALGO PARA COMER ENTRE LA BASURA?!, ¡¿QUIÉN ME SALVÓ DE LOS MALTRATOS?!, ¡¿QUIÉN ME ARRULLÓ CUANDO LAS PESADILLAS LLEGABAN CADA NOCHE?!"- despotricar mientras apretaba los puños con coraje -"hablas de tu deber como Hokage ¿y tú deber como padre?, admítelo, eres un fracaso de padre, ¡mamá y tú dieron su vida de forma estúpida por una aldea maldita!, por una aldea que le dio la espalda a nuestros hermanos Uzumaki, una aldea que no vio a un niño huérfano inocente, sino a una bestia que los había lastimado… ¡ASÍ QUE SI, NO SOPORTO A _KONOHA_ Y TAMBIÉN NO TE SOPORTO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!"- rugió Naruto con ojos fríos.

"Naruto"- susurró Minato con tristeza, la parte de su alma que aún le pertenecía a él sufría por las palabras de su hijo, en verdad le había fallado; el haber creído que su hijo sería un héroe para la gente fue una de sus más grandes equivocaciones, el haber confiado en un pueblo que aún sufría por el dolor de la pérdida fue un error. Y ahora había llevado a su Naruto a un punto donde la oscuridad lo podía consumir -"por favor, no caigas en el odio, sé que me merezco esas palabras, sé que me merezco tu desprecio, sé que debí haber sido más realista al creer que la gente aceptaría lo que es distinto a ellos, y te condene a un estigma que muchos en tu posición sufren"- empezó sin mirarlo -"pero tú mismo dijiste que hay gente que aprecias aquí, ellos son ciudadanos de _Konoha_ , ellos forman parte de este pueblo, podrías encontrar en tu corazón un poco de perdón para el resto de gente"-.

"¿Perdón?"- dijo Naruto -"¿y cuando ellos mostraron perdón por un niño inocente? ¿cuántos de ellos lloraron cuando abandonaron a sus hermanos en armas?"- murmuró molesto -"por lo que a mí respecta _Konoha_ tiene gente despreciable que no debería existir, pero eso qué importa, ellos pueden salvarse a sí mismos yo estoy aquí para patearte el trasero y demostrar hasta donde he llegado con mi entrenamiento"- dijo mientras tomaba una posición de ataque -"así que no me pidas que haga algo que no siento, yo soy un shinobi pero no creo sentir esa _Voluntad del Fuego_ nunca más"- declaró frío.

"Lo siento"- murmuró Minato por todo lo que había provocado en su hijo. Pero su cuerpo nuevamente reaccionó y se dirigió al ataque, con una serie de golpes y patadas que Naruto hábilmente esquivo y contraataco.

"Eres muy hábil"- murmuró Minato cubriéndose del golpe de Naruto y lanzando nuevamente una patada que el chico esquivo -"pero debes saber que aún con el poder limitado del _**Edo Tensei**_ _ **(**_ _ **Reencarnación del Mundo Impuro**_ _ **)**_ no eres rival para mí"- declaró.

"Lo sé" dijo Naruto sonriendo de lado -"pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo"- agregó confiado.

Minato tuvo que sonreír, por más que su hijo tuviera una vena arrogante demasiada alta, debía admitir que se sentía orgulloso del shinobi hábil que estaba frente a él, le recordaba un poco a él mismo de niño, aunque era de menor tamaño a su edad, él también era muy hábil.

"Bien papá, como niño orgulloso de su trabajo déjame mostrarte el fruto de mi entrenamiento"- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su posición nuevamente -"te presento mi _**Kyokugenryu**_ "- y soltó un puñetazo al aire.

El Yondaime hábilmente detectó el proyectil de aire que se avecinaba hacia él y pudo cubrirse con un brazo - _'ese golpe es bueno, tiene una habilidad con el_ _ **Fūton**_ _superior a la de cualquiera, inclusive superaría lo hábil que era yo con el_ _ **Raiton**_ a su edad _'-_ dijo asombrado mientras su sentimiento de orgullo crecía - _'Naruto te has vuelto bastante fuerte tú solo, espero tu madre esté viendo esto'_ \- dijo mientras corría hacia Naruto.

"¡Bien, ven por mí!"- dijo el chico emocionado por enfrentarse a un shinobi tan legendario como su padre -" _ **Kyokugenryu: Tajū Atsuryokuken**_ "- gritó el chico mientras la lluvia de golpes salía de sus brazos en dirección a Minato, este hábilmente esquivó los ataques y se coló frente a Naruto - _'maldición'_ \- pensó el rubio mientras el puño de su padre se incrustó en su estómago.

Pero segundo después el rubio menor explotó en una nube de humo dejando atrás un tronco -" _ **Kawarimi no Jutsu**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu de Sustitución**_ _ **)**_ "- murmuró Minato mientras veía al tronco salir volando por su golpe, su instinto le dijo que se moviera segundo antes de que una potente llama chocará con él desde el cielo.

Minato vio cómo su hijo cayó seguro en el lugar donde él se había encontrado anteriormente, aun con su sonrisa arrogante -" _tres elementos_ ¿eh?, eres demasiado impredecible, me recuerdas a tu madre"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

"Eso es halagador, no se mucho de ustedes, solo lo poco que he aprendido sobre sus habilidades"- murmuró el rubio con un sentimiento de calidez por ser comparado con su madre.

Minato se lanzó al ataque nuevamente con patadas y golpes -"tu madre era como su cabello, roja y ardiente, me atrevo a decirlo ahora que no está presente, ella era demasiado chiflada cuando quería serlo"- murmuró con una gota de sudor -"me gritaba y pegaba casi siempre, aunque también era muy cariñosa conmigo"-.

"Jajaja me recuerda a alguien"- dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en Sakura molesta. El chico evadió una patada y contraataco con un puño estilo _**Kyokugenryu**_ -"aunque esa persona no creo que fuera la indicada para mí, no hubiera funcionado"- agregó.

"Oh lo lamento, pero si sobrevives espero que puedas encontrar a una chica que sea la perfecta para ti, no busques belleza solamente hijo, busca a alguien que te lleve a ser mejor, a crecer, a enfrentar lo que sea por protegerla"- aconsejo Minato mientras pateaba a Naruto en el estómago y lo mandaba a chocar con un árbol. Pero nuevamente se transformó en un tronco después de una explosión de humo y el Yondaime tuvo que evitar una oz de aire que se dirigía a él desde su costado -"además que puedas sentirte a gusto con ella en cualquier momento, no todo es felicidad en una relación, también habrá momentos difíciles y es cuando más se necesitan uno al otro"- indicó.

La imagen de Tenten apareció unos segundos en la mente de Naruto y le trajo una sonrisa al rubio, segundos después el contraataque de su padre lo mantuvo nuevamente esquivando y devolviendo pero aún con esa sonrisa.

"Veo que probablemente sí exista alguien así o me equivoco "- sonrió Minato tomando a Naruto del brazo y mandándolo a los árboles.

Naruto hábilmente se dio la vuelta en el aire para pisar seguro la corteza del árbol e impulsarse para contraatacar a Minato -"se llama Tenten, es una chica sin clan, aparentemente. La mejor kunoichi de los Genin, es fuerte y decidida, aunque creo que es demasiado entusiasta y orgullosa"- dijo con una gota de sudor después de lanzar una patada.

"Creo que es perfecta para ti"- dijo Minato al oírlo hablar de orgullo mientras se cubría de la patada de su hijo -"pero debo preguntar… ¿es bonita?"- cuestionó.

"¡ME ACABAS DE DECIR QUE NO ME FIJE EN ESO!"- grito Naruto retrocediendo un poco y señalando con el dedo.

"Si bueno, quiero nietos lindos"- dijo Minato con una gota de sudor poniendo su mano detrás de su nuca.

Naruto suspiro sin saber qué pensar de su padre -"si es linda y tiene bonito cabello"- murmuró el chico con un rubor -"aunque empezamos de la peor manera"- se quejó.

"¡Oh!, ¿Le hiciste algo?"- le pregunto mientras soltaba una patada.

"¿Que?"- grito Naruto levantando una pierna para bloquear el ataque -"claro que no, ¿porque todos piensan eso?"- se defendió recordando cómo le tuvo que dar la misma explicación a Iruka-sensei, Shiho-chan, Ino-chan y Kiba.

"Bueno es natural, ellas son más delicadas y necesitan ser cuidadas"- respondió forcejeando.

"Pff"- resopló el chico -"el que debería ser cuidado de ella soy yo. La primera vez que la conocí estábamos en los exámenes Chūnin, sonaba agradable y todo, luchó con una chica que tenía una habilidad que neutralizaba sus ataques y fue vencida, entonces la rival intentó matarla después de haber acabado el combate y yo la rescate ¿y sabes cómo me lo pago? ¡intento atacarme días antes de las finales!"- se quejó mientras retrocedía y lanzaba una patada -" _ **Kyokugenryu: Rankyaku**_ _ **(**_ _ **Kyokugenryu: Pierna Tormenta**_ _ **)**_ "-.

Minato se hizo a una lado evitando la oz de viento y sacando un kunai se dispuso a atacar a su hijo nuevamente -"le heriste su orgullo"- sonrió -"tu madre me hizo algo parecido una vez"-.

Sacando también un kunai, Naruto atacó a su padre donde ambos iniciaron un combate de evadir y atacar esperando herir al rival -"¿en serio?, por cierto leí un informe en la _**Biblioteca de Archivos de Konoha**_ , que mamá padeció de un intento de secuestro por parte de _Kumo_ , el cual tú frustraste, cuéntame de ello"-.

Minato abrió los ojos interesado - _'así que la Biblioteca de archivos ¿eh? me sorprende que le concedieran un permiso así de importante a tan joven edad'_ \- pensó interesado y conectando los punto del porque tenía tantas habilidades -"es cierto, ella fue secuestrada debido a su sangre Uzumaki, los miembros de ese clan como creo ya sabes, tienen una larga vitalidad y son considerados prodigios en el _**Fūinjutsu**_ , bueno tú madre soltó parte de su cabello por el camino para poder ser seguido, afortunadamente me di cuenta y salí al rescate"- indicó mientras evadía una estocada y contraatacaba -"logré salvarla y a partir de ese momento ella decidió que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos"-.

"Ósea que no te pidió tu opinión, simplemente lo declaró y te lo hizo saber"- se burló Naruto con el kunai en la mano.

Una mueca y una gota de sudor apareció en el rostro de su padre -"creo que sería lo más correcto"- murmuró con una sonrisa -"pero en fin, como te dije, tu madre también fue orgullosa, antes de graduarnos de la academia ella vivía en la finca del clan Senju con Tsunade-sama y sus sirvientes, además que en su país era una especie de princesa, así que prácticamente siempre tuvo gente que le hizo todas sus necesidades y por ende nunca aprendió a cocinar, cuando se convirtió en Genin y se fue a vivir a un departamento sola, intentó preparar un bento para mí como muestra de su amor, cuando lo probé"- y un escalofrío del pasado lo cubrió deteniendo la batalla -"intente aparentar normalidad, pero al tercer bocado no pude más que vomitar y caer desmayado. Desperté un día después en el hospital y me enteré que ella no había salido de su casa desde entonces, pensé que se sentía culpable por mandarme al hospital así que trate de hablar con ella, de decirle que no estaba enojado, fui a su casa… pero"-.

"Grave error"- dijo Naruto con una mueca, si era como él creía que reaccionaria _Panda-chan_ ya se imaginaba lo que pasó.

"No es que se sintiera culpable, se sentía ofendida y molesta porque desprecie su comida"- dijo su padre con una sombra deprimente sobre el -"le dije que no era mi culpa, que yo realmente intenté no vomitar… pensándolo bien ahora, creo que no era bueno con las palabras y no debí haber dicho eso, como sea, en ese instante se lanzó sobre mí para atacarme… en fin termino por destruir su departamento, a la mañana siguiente y sin consultarme nada se había colado en mi casa y había decidido vivir conmigo culpándome de ser el responsable de que ya no tenía hogar. Pedí ayuda a Jiraiya-sensei, que le consiguiera un departamento o algo, pero el se nego diciendo que seria bueno para mi futuro, asi que termine durmiendo en el sillón por casi un año"- se quejó con un suspiro derrotado.

"Jajaja"- se burló el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos -"no puedo creerlo, permitiste que una chica se metiera a vivir a tu casa sin pedir tu opinión"- río señalándolo. Aunque sabía que estaban en una pelea a muerte, pero este momento lo atesoraría siempre… lástima que el Naruto original jamás podría recuperar estas memorias.

"Si, puede que haya sido un genio y prodigio, pero tú madre siempre tuvo algo para lograr hacerme sentir extraño, pero creo que lo descubrirás, si tu novia tiene un poco de tu madre y tú tienes de mí, pronto, muy pronto hijo vas a estar pasando por problemas sobre una chica que domina tu vida"- se río su padre.

"¡AÚN NO ES MI NOVIA!"- grito Naruto para luego ruborizarse -"digo… no es mi novia. Además no creo que pase, Tenten es demasiado orgullosa como para siquiera pensar en vivir conmigo"- se quejó.

"Ya veremos"- dijo Minato lanzándose al ataque.

"Te aseguro que no pasará, pero basta de hablar de eso y dime, ¿cómo es posible que puedas contenerte al pelear con el control de Orochimaru sobre ti?"- declaro Naruto saltando hacia atrás y señalado con el dedo nuevamente.

"Oh te diste cuenta"- sonrió Minato -"este sello es perfecto debo decirlo, solo Kushina, Jiraiya-sensei y yo pudiéramos haber hecho un trabajo similar, pero tiene una falla"- indicó -"Orochimaru al tratar de humillarnos se equivocó al dejarnos nuestras conciencias, nosotros podemos resistirnos hasta cierto punto al comando de matarlos"-.

"¿A qué te refieres?"- pregunto Naruto confundido.

"La orden es matarlos, pero no escatimó en cuanto tiempo hacerlo"- señaló el rubio mayor -"podemos oponernos de cierta forma mientras sigamos peleando, pero no durará mucho, mi cuerpo ya empieza a moverse solo por sí mismo, espero que Hiruzen encuentre algo que solucione esto antes de que termines muerto"- murmuró.

"Así que..."- susurro Naruto -"¡no estas peleando en serio contra mí!"- murmuró indignado el rubio apuntando con el dedo -"¡así nunca me daré cuenta de que tan lejos estoy de ti en cuanto a fuerza!"- señaló molesto.

"Otra vez ese orgullo"- suspiro Minato con una sonrisa triste -"Naruto, esta forma que ves no es ni la mitad de lo que yo fui en vida, y ni siquiera me has hecho ningún daño considerable"- señaló mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer detrás de Naruto -"morirás antes de siquiera pensar en vencerme"- y lo pateó de forma violenta.

Naruto sorprendido solo pudo abrir los ojos impactado por la velocidad de su padre antes de recibir una terrible patada en su espalda y ser mandado a los árboles derribando uno con el que chocó.

Tosiendo de dolor, y con sangre saliendo de su boca Naruto trato de incorporarse -' _demonios pensé que no podía usarlo con el_ _ **Edo Tensei**_ _'_ \- se quejó el rubio mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el antebrazo y levantaba la vista -"¿en qué momento me marcaste?"- pregunto viendo a Minato.

"Desde el inicio de nuestro encuentro"- respondió el Yondaime viéndolo de manera triste y señalando su espalda -"te puse la marca detrás de ti, y ya que tienes el torso desnudo es imposible quitarla a menos que te arranques el pedazo de piel, pero no lo lograrás, lo puse en un lugar difícil de alcanzar"- suspiro sabiendo que podía ser muy capaz de desprenderse ese pedazo de piel para seguir luchando -"de la misma forma todo a nuestro alrededor está marcado con la fórmula, tal vez no sea tan veloz como solía hacerlo pero aun así es lo justamente rápido para acabar contigo"- y desapareció.

Naruto abrió los ojos con temor y trato de saltar lejos del lugar donde se encontraba, pero ni un segundo paso cuando fue lanzado de forma violenta nuevamente por una patada de Minato. Antes de chocar con otro árbol, Minato volvió a aparecer en la dirección donde se dirigía y conectó un puñetazo en el rostro del chico que se estrelló en el suelo, donde su padre le piso el pecho reteniéndolo en el suelo -"se acabó"- dijo el rubio mayor -"ya no puedo alargar esto más, mi cuerpo ya no me responde, lo lamento hijo"- se disculpó con tristeza mientras sacaba un Kunai.

Un Naruto sumamente adolorido tosió ante la falta de aire que le propiciaba la presión del pie de su padre en su pecho - _'él está muy lejos de mí en cuanto a fuerza y velocidad'_ \- pensó desesperado mientras apretaba los puños por la impotencia - _'no hay forma que pueda derrotarlo e ir a ayudar a Jiji con esta fuerza que tengo ahora, yo… yo… ¡yo debo ser más fuerte!'_ -.

 **...**

 _ **Algunas semanas antes.**_

"¡Demonios!"- gritó frustrado Naruto cayendo al suelo mientras escupía sangre -"¡no puedo lograrlo!"- se quejó golpeando el suelo del bosque de la muerte

"¡QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS HACER!"- grito Shiho corriendo hacia él para revisarlo -"¡tus músculos se desgarraron en un segundo! ¡da gracias que aún sigues consciente!"- le recalco molesta.

"S-Solo int-tentaba poder u-usar el _**H-Hachimon Tonkō-ō**_ "- gimió el chico sin poder moverse.

"¿Pero qué estupideces dices?"- dijo la chica -"¡se supone que debes tratar de dominar el _**Kyokugenryu**_ , no andar intentando hacer cosas que no puedes hacer!"- le recriminó.

"Si Lee puede, que es incapaz de usar _**Genjutsu**_ o _**Taijutsu**_ , con más razón yo puedo hacerlo"- dijo molesto. Odiaba cuando la gente le decía que no podía hacer las cosas, eso hacía que su lado más terco y obstinado saliera a flote -"además dudo que con el _**Kyokugenryu**_ sea suficiente para vencerlo si usa el _**Hachimon**_ "- agregó.

"Naruto, tú cuerpo no es el adecuado para hacer el _**Hachimon**_ "- señaló Shiho con un suspiro ajustándose los lentes y tratando de calmarse para hacer entender a su amigo -"el _**Hachimon**_ inhibe la regulación de las válvulas de chakra para hacer pasar más cantidad de chakra y aumentar la fuerza física del sujeto"- explicó -"a diferencia de Rock Lee-san que carece de chakra para hacer un simple _**Bushin**_ , tú eres una fuente ilimitada de chakra, no solo por el Kyubi si no por tu ascendencia Uzumaki, dime entonces ¿qué crees que pasará cuando inhibas tus válvulas de chakra?"- le pregunto sería.

"Me sobrecargaré de chakra"- respondió molesto el chico al entender su punto -"mi cuerpo se desgarrará como hace un instante, y no pasaría de la primera puerta"-.

"Exacto"- suspiro Shiho.

"¿Pero si pudiera controlar la cantidad que fluye de chakra enviado a mi cuerpo?"- preguntó -"podría resolver el inconveniente que acabo de pasar ¿no?"-.

"Imposible"- lo volvió a reprender su amiga -"entiende Naruto-kun, tu cuerpo no resistirá esa sobrecarga de fuerza, ve lo que un poco de poder le hizo a tu físico, dudo que puedas seguir entrenando por este día"-.

"Solo es cuestión de trabajar en mi regeneración con Kurama, no olvides que soy parte Uzumaki y ellos tenían una gran vitalidad"- murmuró sin verla a los ojos para después sonreír de forma engreída -"además no hay imposibles para Naruto Uzumaki"-.

"¿Esto es un juego para ti?"- preguntó la chica de lentes poniéndose de pie y mirándolo de forma intensa -"debo recordarte que de un buen desempeño depende los beneficios que podría ofrecerte Danzō-sama. Deberías pensar en causar una buena impresión ante él, que en ideas estúpidas"-.

"No es un juego Shiho-ch…"- empezó el chico pero fue interrumpido.

"Estamos a casi una semana de que inicien las finales, el mayor porcentaje de victoria depende del _**Kyokugenryu**_ y no has avanzado casi nada en este mes"- le recriminó -"acepto que no eres nada al Naruto-kun que llegó dos días después del fin de las preliminares, pero solo estás siguiendo una idea absurda, tu regeneración con Kurama-san no podrá trabajar tan rápido para sanar el daño, vete a ti mismo en este momento, no puedes moverte casi, serás presa fácil hasta para alguien como tú compañera Haruno"- dijo molesta -"además eres mitad Uzumaki, no tienes una capacidad como la que has leído sobre tu familia, ¿recuerdas cómo fue tu decepción al enterarte que el _**Kongō Fūsa**_ _ **(**_ _ **Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina**_ _ **)**_ era imposible para ti al ser un _**Fūinjutsu**_ exclusivo de las mujeres Uzumaki. Además que una larga vitalidad no los hace inmortales, o te recuerdo que eres el último de ellos"- le dijo sabiendo que era cruel, pero necesitaba oírlo, no quería que arriesgará su vida de forma engreída y estúpida.

"Lo sé Shiho-chan"- suspiró el chico mientras tomaba una flor de pétalos amarillos del suelo y mirándola de forma casi hipnótica -"solo que sabes, tengo miedo de fracasar, me siento tan desesperado, tan nervioso. Todos a mí alrededor han entrenado desde antes, se han vuelto fuertes casi desde niños, yo en un mes tratando de alcanzarlos me suena tan imposible. Y mis rivales no son cualquiera… Neji, después Lee y al final Gaara, sin dominar el _**Kyokugenryu**_ siento que no podré lograrlo"- dijo mientras levantaba la flor y la ponía cubriendo el sol, extrañamente la flor se tiñó de color rojo ante esta acción -"por eso pensé en usar algo como el _**Hachimon**_ , pero tienes razón es imposible, solo si pudiera hacer que fuera un Uzumaki completo y tener esa capacidad de aguantar mi idea, sería asombroso"-.

"Asombroso, pero imposible"- repitió siendo franca la chica sin saber qué más decir a su amigo.

"Lo sé, suena loco, pero me gustaría pensar que es posible, me refiero a que estamos aprendiendo a emular el _**Jūken**_ _ **(**_ _ **Puño Suave**_ _ **)**_ con el _**Fūton**_ porque no emular el concepto de el _**Hachimon**_ y evitar los malos efectos secundarios"- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras dejaba la flor en el suelo.

"Hay Naruto-kun, a veces tu credulidad me sorprende"- suspiro la chica mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y caminar -"si pudieras hacerlo yo me volvería tu costurera personal y te haría un nuevo traje"- dijo tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Si es así tal vez lo intente Shiho-chan, ya estoy cansado de este traje tan feo"- río el chico siendo ayudado. Pero no había dado más de dos pasos cuando una idea cruzó su mente y volteó la cabeza hacia atrás, específicamente hacia la flor que había acabado de dejar. Con una sonrisa traviesa siguió su camino -"además... recuerda Shiho-chan, soy un Uzumaki, y nosotros somos impredecibles, de veras"-.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

"Sé que estoy en una situación precaria"- murmuró Naruto desde el suelo mientras una sombra cubría su mirada -"pero no puedo permitir que Jiji lidie con todo solo, si quiero verlo vivo debo vencerte"- declaró tomando el pie de su padre.

"Naruto no puedes vencerme, eres fuerte lo admito, pero aun así no eres rival para mí, inclusive con el _**Edo Tensei**_ soy más fuerte y más veloz que tú"- murmuró Minato mientras aun sostenía el kunai listo para atacar.

"Pues es cuestión de llevar esto al límite ¿no crees?"- dijo el rubio mientras un chakra rojo cubría su cuerpo.

El cuerpo de Minato se apartó del chico mientras él veía asombrado como Naruto se ponía de pie, separaba sus pies y ponía ambos puños en sus costados -"es momento de llevar al _**Kyokugenryu**_ a su mayor nivel"- declaró con una sonrisa y unos ojos rojos con una pupila rasgada.

"Kyubi"- susurró Minato sorprendido, jamás esperó que su hijo tuviera esa facilidad para usar ese chakra -"¿esperas luchar conmigo con el chakra del Kyubi?"-

"Todo lo contrario" sonrió el rubio mientras un fuerte remolino de aire empezó a surgir de él -"el chakra de Kurama puede ser una gran ayuda, tú debes saberlo, tú pusiste el sello para que pudiera usarlo"- murmuró con burla -"ese chakra si se usa en exceso puede causar estragos en tu cuerpo desde dentro, tu sistema de circulación de chakra quedaría totalmente dañado después de eso, pero…"- la sonrisa de Naruto se volvió arrogante -"también tiene un factor importante a considerar, puede anular tu propio chakra si sabes jugar con él de forma adecuada"-.

"¿A dónde quieres llegar Naruto?"- pregunto Minato en posición de ataque -"¿piensas anular tu propio chakra? eso sería un suicidio"- señaló.

La sonrisa de Naruto se agrandó -"no anulare todo mi chakra, solo una parte de él dejando la otra parte tomar el control, esa parte que tiene la habilidad de adaptarse a cualquier otro chakra… como el mismo chakra del Kyubi"- dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban del rojo característico del Kyubi a su azul natural para después transformarse en color morado claro.

Minato abrió los ojos sorprendido al entender lo que su hijo iba a hacer - _'eso es imposible'_ \- pensó anonadado - _'cómo es posible que algo así suceda, nadie podría ser capaz de lograr algo semejante'_ -.

Pero sabía que era verdad, lo podía ver en los ojos de su hijo. Esa determinación, esa esencia, para él esa mirada le resultaba tan familiar, trato de decir algo cuando una sombra apareció detrás de Naruto.

Sabía que él mismo se imaginaba esa sombra, pero las similitudes entre su hijo y ella lo hicieron verla nuevamente, a esa mujer pelirroja que tanto amo y que ahora aparecía detrás de Naruto como prueba de que sus voluntades eran las mismas -"llevemos la sangre Uzumaki hacia el límite"- la voz confiada de Naruto y Kushina dio su declaración mientras una potente corriente de aire explotó de él y su pelo lentamente se teñía de un rojo intenso.

 **…**

 _ **En el bosque a las afueras de Konoha.**_

Gaara estaba tumbado en un cráter resultado del choque de su cuerpo con la tierra, la arena había absorbido el mayor impacto del jutsu de su rival, pero aun así le había causado daño y dolor -"l-lo he subestimado"- murmuró incorporándose con dificultad y sosteniéndose de un árbol cercano. La arena a su alrededor caía como cascada al suelo -"e-ese ataque logró que perdiera el control de la arena"- y de la nada comenzó a reír de forma maniática -"¡ESTO ERA LO QUE QUERÍA, ESTA ES MI BATALLA SOÑADA DONDE MI EXISTENCIA SERÁ POR FIN RECONOCIDA!"- grito con un bizarro júbilo.

De repente la arena de un costado dejó de caer, y empezó a cubrir el otro lado del Jinchūriki tomando más esa forma extraña -"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI ERES PERFECTO PARA MI, ERES AL QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!"- rugió con ojos inyectados en sangre.

Naruto cayó sobre una rama superior mientras veía a Gaara -"eso es perturbador, no sé si me quiere matar o de alguna forma está enamorado de mi"- dijo con una mueca y una sombra de asco sobre sus ojos.

Gaara levanto la vista y miró con satisfacción al Uzumaki -"¡TE VOY A MATAR!"- amenazó sonriente mientras rastros de saliva saltaban de su boca. Con fuerza salto hacia Naruto sorprendiendo con una velocidad superior a la que tenía antes.

"¡Demonios!"- murmuró Naruto antes de ser golpeado con un brazo de Gaara y ser enviado al suelo con fuerza -"maldición"- gimió el Uzumaki escupiendo sangre mientras lentamente trataba de levantarse -"se ha vuelto más rápido"- agregó.

Naruto se incorporó pero sus instintos le gritaron peligro y saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo para evitar ser empalado por uno de los brazos de arena, con precaución se alejó más de su enemigo, poniendo una distancia de metros considerable entre ellos.

"¡MUERE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"- rugió Gaara con una enfermiza satisfacción -" _ **Suna Shuriken**_ _**(**_ _ **Shuriken de Arena**_ _ **)**_ "- dijo mientras movía ambos brazos rápidamente y de estos salían cientos de Shuriken que se dirigían a alta velocidad hacia el rubio.

"Rayos"- se quejó Naruto -" _ **Kyokugenryu Ougi: Senpūken**_ _ **(**_ _ **Técnica Secreta del Kyokugenryu: Onda Torbellino**_ _ **)**_ "-.

Naruto empezó a rotar sobre su mismo eje mientras el chakra _**Fūton**_ se expulsaba de su cuerpo y evitaba el ataque de las shuriken de arena de Gaara - _'demonios a este paso me quedaré sin chakra'_ \- pensó con nerviosismo.

 _ **'Estás siendo presionado por el recipiente de Shukaku'**_ \- murmuró preocupado Kurama - _ **'a diferencia de él que no ha sido atacado más que por el idiota Uchiha de tu equipo, tú has gastado tus energías en el Hyuga y el fenómeno del Taijutsu, además de dar la mitad de tu chakra para que ese clon tuyo ayude al viejo mono'**_ \- recordó el Bijū con molestia - _ **'me temo que estamos en una situación peligrosa Gaki, como dijiste, si las cosas siguen igual tu chakra se acabará, y sabes que mi chakra no podrá ayudarte esta vez, el haber donado parte de mis colas a ese clon tuyo ocasionó el mismo problema que tuvimos cuando existía ese Nagato'**_ -.

"Tienes razón"- susurro Naruto mientras el recuerdo de ese suceso llegaba a su mente.

 **...**

 _ **9 días antes del inicio de los exámenes Chūnin.**_

"Bien"- suspiro Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos -"si quieres jugar a ser el héroe, te daré lo que quieres"- y abriéndolos nuevamente.

Nagato tembló mientras observaba los ojos rojos de Naruto sabiendo que se acercaba la peor paliza de su corta vida.

"Demonios"- gimió Nagato.

Naruto dio un paso hacia adelante cuando su cuerpo empezó a sufrir daño en su interior -' _que rayos'_ \- gimió en su mente con un ojo cerrado por - _'¿porque me duele mi cuerpo de esta forma?'_ \- volvió a decir cuando el dolor incrementó exponencialmente.

 _ **'¡Gaki deja de usar mi chakra en este instante!'**_ \- ordenó serio Kurama cortando el envío de chakra de su cuerpo.

' _¿Kurama, que está pasando?'_ \- jadeo Naruto confundido, no se explicaba el porqué de ese repentino dolor que había recorrido su cuerpo - _'¿que fue ese maldito dolor que sentí?'_ -.

 _ **'Gaki al parecer mi chakra está sufriendo un efecto secundario de crear ese clon especial tuyo'**_ \- empezó a explicar el Bijū - _ **'debido a la separación que hiciste al tomar parte de mi poder para crear tu clon, mi chakra se volvió inestable y hace que tu cuerpo sufra. Se ha vuelto errático debido a que no está acostumbrado a usarse de la forma que lo estás haciendo, el chakra te está lastimando y probablemente genere daños internos en tu cuerpo, te aconsejo que no lo uses hasta que termines este experimento tuyo y veas si no ha quedado un daño residual al haber creado tu clon'**_ -.

"Correcto Kurama"- murmuró Naruto mientras se dirigía hacia Nagato aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba y decidido a hacerlo pedazos.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

' _Después de que Nagato se fue, me cerciore de que usar el chakra de Kurama volviera a ser como era antes'_ \- medito Naruto - _'y efectivamente, el usar ese chakra mientras mantengo un_ _ **Chikara Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu: Poderoso Clon de Sombra**_ _ **)**_ _es imposible si no quiero sufrir ese dolor nuevamente'_ \- terminó su pensamiento mientras dejaba de girar y arrojaba el chakra de viento a Gaara como lo había hecho con Neji.

Este lo recibió de lleno pero solo retrocedió unos centímetros por el impacto pareciendo que no le afecto nada, entonces empezó nuevamente a reír y preparar un ataque -" _ **Fūton: Renkūdan**_ _ **(**_ _ **Bala perforadora de aire**_ _ **)**_ "- y una bola de presión salió de uso boca.

" _ **Katon: Kitsunebi**_ _ **(**_ _ **Elemento Fuego: Zorro de Fuego**_ _ **)**_ "- dijo Naruto mientras un zorro de fuego salía de su boca y se estrellaba con el ataque de Gaara generando una explosión - _'si mi ataque de fuego no venció su estilo_ _ **Fūton**_ _, significa que fue más fuerte que el mío'_ \- se quejó Naruto empezando a desesperarse sin saber cómo vencería a el Jinchūriki enloquecido.

Pero ni un segundo había pasado cuando Gaara salió de entre el humo y tomó a Naruto del cuello y lo inmovilizó en el suelo -"¡TE TENGO NARUTO UZUMAKI!"- dijo Gaara con una sonrisa maniática.

 _'Demonios'_ \- pensó el rubio preocupado y con cierto temor - _'mi cuerpo ya no tiene la misma reacción, está muy cansado'_ \- agregó para luego gemir al sentir como Gaara apretaba el agarre de su cuerpo.

"¡HA ACABADO NARUTO UZUMAKI, POR FIN TE MATARE!"- rugió Gaara con locura mientras levantaba su otro brazo listo para terminar con la vida de su enemigo -"¡AHORA… MUERE!"-.

Pero antes de que el brazo de Gaara cayera y eliminará al Uzumaki, una enorme bola de fuego chocó con la espalda del Jinchūriki del Ichibi. Este molesto movió su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a Sasuke Uchiha de pie con una de sus manos cerca de su rostro -"¡TÚ!"- siseo.

Sasuke entonces cayó de una rodilla por el cansancio, toda la energía que aún mantenía y que había recuperado se esfumó después de ese jutsu _ **Katon**_ , sabía que ya no podría participar de ninguna forma ahora que había gastado su chakra - _'fue lo mejor, yo no podría haber hecho nada contra Gaara al ver su poder, odio admitirlo pero tú eres el único que puede lograr vencerlo Naruto'_ \- reconoció para luego caer al suelo exhausto e inconsciente, mientras las marcas en su rostro regresaban al sello de su cuello.

"Ahora"- dijo Naruto mientras hacía una sustitución y se sacaba de la posición donde estaba prisionero hace segundos - _'gracias Sasuke, te prometo que pagaré tu ayuda acabando con este tipo'_ \- pensó - _'Kurama dame de tu chakra'_ \- exigió el rubio.

 _ **'¿Gaki estás seguro?, dudo que lo soportes'**_ \- indicó el Bijū con cierta preocupación por su contenedor, aunque más era el hecho de no ser vencido por el Jinchūriki de Shukaku, su orgullo no lo dejaría vivir si terminaba muerto por ese Mapache estúpido.

 _'Es la única manera que podremos ganar o mejor dicho seguir viviendo'_ \- respondió serio el Uzumaki - _'así que veamos que sucede primero, o me mata él, me mató yo, o puede que salga victorioso, ¿quieres apostar?'_ \- sonrió el rubio.

 _ **'Mejor sobrevive'**_ \- indico el Bijū mientras le mandaba energía a su Jinchūriki que empezó a sentir el poder recorrer su cuerpo, pero segundo después el dolor apareció y lo hizo doblarse.

"Aghh"- se quejó Naruto por el dolor en sus terminaciones nerviosas. Gaara aprovecho esta oportunidad para tratar de matar a su rival y se lanzó al ataque

"¡MUERE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"- rugió Gaara.

Naruto levantó el rostro y usando una página del libro de Rock Lee, desapareció y volvió a aparecer bajo Gaara y de una patada lo mando a volar -"¡DEJA DE JODER CON ESO!"- rugió mientras hacía un sello de manos -" _ **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu Multiclones de Sombras**_ _ **)**_ "- grito mientras centenares de explosiones se escucharon a su alrededor -"espero te guste esto fenómeno, este es mi ataque más poderoso y está totalmente reservado para ti"- señaló mientras saltaba en dirección hacia el pelirrojo que había salido volando hacia el cielo después de su patada.

" _ **U-ZU-RY-U**_ "- gritó el Naruto original y sus clones con cada sílaba mientras pateaban al Jinchūriki de un lado a otro elevándolo más.

Gaara abrió los ojos después de recibir estos golpes y se llevó la mayor impresión de su vida que lo llevó al borde del terror, más de 20 Naruto Uzumaki se acercaban a él con una esfera de energía en su brazo - _'esa es la técnica que uso con el Hyuga para vencerlo'_ \- pensó sabiendo que no podía hacer nada para evitar el ataque y usando gran parte de su chakra para poder mantener fuerte su arena y lograr sobrevivir.

" _ **RASEN TARENGAN**_ _ **(**_ _ **Estilo del Remolino: Grupo de Esferas Giratorias**_ _ **)**_ "- grito Naruto mientras él y los clones hacían contacto con Gaara y generando una explosión que lo mandó a volar hacia el bosque cayendo pesadamente.

"E-Espero eso haya resultado y haya logrado matarlo, ya casi no me puedo m-mover"- dijo tratando de incorporarse mientras el dolor por usar el chakra de Kurama aún lastimaba su cuerpo. Reconocía que fue un movimiento arriesgado mientras se sostenía de un árbol para no caer al suelo.

"¡NARUTO!"- escuchó la voz de Tenten acercándose a él nuevamente -"¿estás bien Naruto?"-.

" _Panda-chan_ , ¿cómo est…?"- pero lo que dijo murió cuando se dobló por el intenso dolor en su cuerpo y cayó de rodillas con un grito.

"¡NARUTO!"- grito la chica agachándose para comprobar cómo se encontraba.

"D-Descuida, solo es un efecto s-secundario"- gimió tratando de calmar el Uzumaki -"pasará en unos segundos"- agregó mientras trataba de incorporarse.

"Eres sorprendente"- dijo Tenten con una sonrisa emocionada -"primero ese ataque de viento que hiciste para mandarlo de regreso fue espectacular, y después ese ataque con tus clones y el _**Rasengan**_ , ¡wow, fue espléndido!"-.

"Jejeje"- dijo el rubio ligeramente ruborizado -"la verdad es que…"-.

Pero lo que tenía que decir murió en su boca cuando su habilidad sensora se despertó de repente por un chakra asesino que surgió y se sintió en el lugar poniendo una expresión de pánico en Naruto - _'no… no puede ser posible, ¡debía estar muerto después de eso!'_ \- gimió el chico con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Q-Qué pasa Naruto?"- pregunto preocupada la chica de los moños, sabía que algo andaba mal cuando la expresión de su amigo cambió de repente -"¡d-dime que todo está bien!"-.

"¡Tenten tienes que irte ahora mismo de aquí!"- apuro el Uzumaki con temor, Gaara había regresado y estaba furioso, ese lugar ya no era seguro para ella -"¡toma a Sakura y Sasuke y sal de aquí pronto!"-.

Pero antes de que cualquier cosa ocurriera una explosión enorme de humo surgió en el bosque cerca de ellos y los mandó a volar hacia atrás con fuerza. Segundos después y ligeramente aturdidos ambos chicos se levantaron observando que la explosión los había enviado cerca de un claro, Naruto observó hacia ambos lados y vio cómo los cuerpos inconscientes de Sakura y Sasuke estaban no muy lejos de ellos, víctimas también de ser arrastrados hasta ese lugar.

" **DEBO CONFESARTE…"** \- dijo una voz profunda jadeante que se oyó por todo el bosque.

Ambos chicos levantaron la vista y no pudieron hacer otra cosa que palidecer.

"¿Q-Qué demonios e-es esa c-cosa?"- tartamudeo Tenten aterrorizada dando un paso hacia atrás.

" **...QUE JAMÁS CREÍ QUE ME HARÍAS SACAR ESTE LADO DE MI"** -.

"¿E-Eso es el Shukaku?"- murmuró Naruto con terror, sabía que ahora estaba en una posición difícil, ya casi no tenía chakra y el volver a usar el chakra de Kurama era casi imposible de soportar.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una enorme bestia de color arena con líneas azules, que detrás de ella se erguía una gigantesca cola, el tanuki bajo la mirada y observó a Naruto directamente con sus ya característicos ojos.

 _ **'¡Debes disipar tu otro clon, el que tiene la mitad de tu chakra!'**_ \- señaló Kurama - _ **'¡sino moriremos!'**_ -.

' _¡No puedo hacer eso, no sé qué esté pasando ahí pero puede ser de vida o muerte para Jiji!'_ \- dijo Naruto. Lo más lógico para poder sobrevivir era hacer lo que Kurama indicó, pero estaba la cuestión de que había creado al clon para que de alguna forma pudiera ayudar en ese techo, sin importar lo precaria que fuera la situación debía mantener ese clon ahí lo más que pudiera, no se perdonaría el sobrevivir pero condenar al Hokage a una muerte por no poder tener respaldo - _'lo siento pero debemos hacerlo con lo que tenemos ahora'_ -.

"¡ **MALDITA SEA GAKI, NO ES TIEMPO DE SER EL HÉROE**!"- gruño Kurama.

Sin perder tiempo, el estómago de la bestia se empezó a expandir de repente, haciendo que ambos chicos tensaran, no conforme con eso también levantó un brazo de forma amenazante.

"¡DEMONIOS VA A ATACAR!"- grito Naruto mirando hacia Sakura y Sasuke que estaban indefensos - _'¿qué puedo hacer?'_ \- pensó al no ver de qué forma poder ayudar a ambos.

A su lado, Tenten salió de su parálisis. Debía admitir que jamás había visto un ser que inspirara temor como aquella bestia frente a ellos, pero ahora no podía permitirse caer víctima del miedo, con prontitud sacó un pequeño pergamino de entre sus ropas.

Con el sonido de una pequeña explosión Naruto enfoco su mirada en su compañera y vio como la chica había convocado un par de gruesas cadenas que estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor - _'que planeas Panda-chan'_ -.

Pero su atención volvió a ser interrumpida cuando el enorme Shukaku rugió - **"** _ **FŪTON: RENKŪDAN**_ _ **"**_ -.

Naruto en cámara lenta se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia Tenten mirando como la chica lanzó ambas cadenas en dirección de sus compañeros de equipo - _'ahora entiendo, ¡bien pensado Panda-chan!'_ \- pensó mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia ella.

Las cadenas dieron una vuelta alrededor de los cuerpos de Sakura y Sasuke sujetándolos de forma segura con ella, la chica entonces envolvió las cadenas en sus brazos y jalo con fuerza tratando de atraerlos hacia ella lo más que pudiera, para después enfocar su mirada en Naruto que estaba casi encima de ella - _'realmente espero que todo salga bien a partir de ahora'_ \- pensó la chica casi como una oración.

Shukaku entonces lanzó su ataque con dirección hacia donde estaban ambos chicos. Naruto tomo a Tenten de su vientre y salto lo más que pudo lejos del claro, mientras que la chica usando casi toda su fuerza arrastró a los miembros inconscientes del equipo 7 con ellos antes de la inminente explosión.

Una inmensa onda de aire hizo contacto con el lugar donde habían estado hace unos segundos provocando una gran explosión destructiva que arrasó todo a su paso.

Naruto con el resto de Chakra que aún mantenía se aferró con una mano a una rama que parecía resistir el embate del poderoso viento mientras sostenía a Tenten cerca de él con su otro brazo - _'por favor, que esto resista'_ \- rogó con los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía usando todas sus fuerzas para no ser arrastrado por la corriente.

Tenten gritando por el torrente de aire a su alrededor, ligeramente abrió sus ojos y vio como tanto Sakura como Sasuke estaba suspendidos en el aire como muñecas de trapo, ella aún los mantenía sujetos por las cadenas, pero la fuerza del ataque hacía difícil que ambos chicos no salieran volando, convencida que no iba a rendirse aumento el agarre de ambas cadenas, provocando que sus brazos empezarán a sangrar por la presión que ejercían en ella, pero no podía ceder, la vida de ambos Genin dependían de ella.

Después de segundo que parecieron minutos el ataque cesó y ambos chicos rendidos cayeron al suelo, ambos agitados y con presentes marcas en su cuerpo de cortes y contusiones producto de los restos de bosque que chocaron con ellos.

"Esto está mal, muy mal"- murmuró Naruto levantando la vista y viendo como Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la misma condición que ellos, pero aparentemente a salvo -"gracias por salvarlos _Panda-chan_ "-.

"Ni lo menciones"- gimió Tenten cansada liberando las cadenas de sus brazos y viendo cómo había dejado marcas rojas llenas de sangre en ella -"¿ahora qué haremos Naruto?"- pregunto con temor la chica, este ataque la había sacudido, sabía que no tenía nada en ella que pudiera ser de ayuda con una bestia como esa, y Naruto estaba exhausto de tantas peleas en el día y el gasto mayor de chakra que le sorprendía que aún se mantuviera consciente.

"No sé, realmente no sé"- reconoció el Uzumaki. Jamás espero enfrentarse a la forma completa de Gaara, se suponía que debía vencerlo antes de que esto ocurriera, y debía admitir que la mayoría de sus decisiones en el día solo habían terminado por perjudicar sus opciones de supervivencia. El hecho de haber ayudado a Rock Lee y a los aldeanos de _Konoha_ había hecho merma en su físico y en su chakra, pero ya no podía hacer nada más que aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos, había sido consciente que esto podría pasar y había asumido el riesgo, ahora debía enfrentar la realidad y tratar de sobrevivir a lo que fuera que viniera a continuación.

" **¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** \- habló la bestia - **"¡ERES ALGUIEN SORPRENDENTE, HAS ESTADO LUCHANDO CON VALOR TODO ESTE TIEMPO, PERO AHORA ES TIEMPO DE MORIR!"** \- y río de forma perversa.

"Creo que esta vez puede que sea verdad"- murmuró sombríamente Naruto.

"No digas eso"- reprendió Tenten, ella no podía y no quería reconocer que este sería su fin, ella confiaba que algo sucedería a su favor, Naruto había logrado grandes cosas y había hecho lo imposible en momentos donde todo estaba perdido. De repente un temblor movió el suelo como si algo a lo lejos se hubiera sacudido -"¿qué fue eso?"- pregunto cuando esté cesó solo algunos segundos después.

"No lo sé"- dijo el rubio mirando alrededor, no sabía lo que había provocado el temblor -"tal vez algo que esté ocurriendo en la aldea con la invasión"- murmuró creyendo que era la opción más viable.

" **¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** \- interrumpió el enorme Tanuki - **"¡MUERE!"** \- rugió.

Naruto se puso delante de Tenten en forma protectora, sabía que esto no impediría que saliera ilesa de cualquier cosa que Gaara fuera preparar, pero aún debía intentar hacer algo porque ella sobreviviera.

Tenten miro a Naruto delante de ella, sabía que todo estaría perdido para ambos aún si él trataba de protegerla, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro admitió que no desearía estar en otro lugar más que aquí mismo, ambos enfrentando su destino en conjunto, no podía imaginar una mejor forma de partir de este mundo que con su amigo, aunque algo en ella lamentaba el no poder haber tenido más tiempo para conocerse, él la hacía sentir diferente, tanto en su vida diaria como en sus sentimientos, aunque ahora era tarde para definir qué era lo que realmente sentía por Naruto Uzumaki. Con convicción y valor enfoco su mirada hacia el frente, mirando directamente a la bestia que estaba a punto de robarles su futuro... cuando algo llamó su atención.

Naruto al igual que la chica detrás de él miraba al frente esperando que su final llegará, cuando algo en el Shukaku robo sus pensamientos -"¿eso es una sombra?"- murmuró extrañado mirando hacia arriba y abriendo grande los ojos por lo que veía.

Sobre el Tanuki una forma en el cielo se iba haciendo cada vez más grande conforme descendía sobre él -"¿eso es?"- dijo Naruto asombrado cuando la forma de un enorme sapo rojo con una camiseta abierta de color azul caía sobre el enemigo empuñando una espada con la intención de atravesarlo.

El Shukaku al sentir el peligro saltó hacia atrás justo a tiempo antes de ser empalado por la espada del enorme sapo que había aparecido y cayó justo en el lugar donde se encontraba hace segundos.

El choque de la enorme mole del recién llegado sacudió la tierra y envió una onda hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro Genin de _Konoha_ , aunque no fue tan fuerte como el ataque de viento del Shukaku, obligó a los chicos a cubrirse de la tierra y viento que chocó con ellos.

"¿Qué es eso?"- murmuró Tenten cuando el viento y el polvo cesó -"¿de dónde vino?"-.

Naruto sonrió, no podía ser más oportuno -"eso es nuestra oportunidad de salir victoriosos"- murmuró con nuevas fuerzas debido a la nueva oportunidad que se les presentaba enfrente de sus ojos - _'gracias erojisan'_ \- pensó completamente agradecido, sabía que la única persona que podía haber enviado la ayuda era Jiraiya, el Sabio Sapo, no podía haber sido más oportuno -" _Panda-chan_ quédate aquí y cuida de ambos"- dijo Naruto mientras saltaba hacia los árboles en dirección hacia el enorme sapo.

" **¡¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES?!"** \- rugió el enorme Bijū observando al recién llegado - **"¡¿PORQUE INTERFIERES EN MI MATANZA?!"** \- exigió.

El enorme sapo observó a la gigantesca bestia delante de él mientras inhalaba de su pipa, jamás espero enfrentarse a Shukaku de entre todas los seres, pero cuando Jiraiya lo convocó le dio la orden de ayudar en lo que pudiera al hijo de Minato, y tanto por su honor como por el hecho de haber escuchado las proezas que había hecho el Gaki no dudaría en hacerlo. Exhalando humo de su boca y ponía su espada en posición de ataque -" **soy el líder de todos los Sapos que vienen del gran Myōbokuzan, la legendaria invocación que fue vencedor de cientos de batallas en las 2 últimas guerras, el jefe Sapo, ¡Gamabunta!** "- dijo con orgullo tomando una pose.

"¹SUGEE"- grito Naruto en la cabeza por tan increíble presentación, debía admitir que los sapos eran geniales.

" **Cómo subiste ahí Gaki"** \- murmuró el sapo mirando hacia arriba y ver una apariencia muy similar a la de su antiguo invocador - **"o eres muy valiente o muy estúpido al osar ponerte encima mío, yo no permito que cualquiera esté en ese lugar y mucho menos un Gaki engreído que cree que es mucha cosa para ser un invocador de los sapos"** \- se quejó.

"A ya te fueron con el chisme"- murmuró Naruto desde arriba con una gota de sudor. -"no es nada personal _²Bunta-oyabi_ , es solo que tengo mi meta en una invocación específica, puede sonar estúpido pero no descansare hasta tenerla"- dijo decidido con una sonrisa mientras apretaba un puño.

"Una invocación en específica"- murmuró intrigado el jefe Sapo.

 **...**

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

"Sorprendente, es la invocación personal del Sapo Sabio Jiraiya"- dijo asombrada Tenten mientras veía como Naruto hablaba de _sepa Kami_ que con una de las legendarias invocaciones que existían en el mundo. No cabía duda que él Uzumaki era alguien asombroso, no solo tenía habilidad sino que tenía la capacidad de estar sobre una leyenda.

Sentía admiración y celos por el chico, no podía negarlo, siempre quiso conocer una invocación de renombre y pedirle poder firmar el contrato para ser una invocador como Tsunade-sama.

Recordando su primera experiencia real con una invocación debía reconocer que fue algo grosera con _**Ningame**_ la invocación personal de Gai-sensei cuando él se los presento y sabía que no lo culpaba de negarse a firmar un contrato con ella después de cómo actuó. Pero en ese tiempo estaba deseosa de emular a Tsunade-sama y tenía una firme convicción de poder invocar babosas como su ídolo, algo que ahora se daba cuenta sería imposible si primero no conocía a la Sannin y la nombraba su aprendiz.

"¡Gaara!"- dijo una voz de repente apareciendo sobre la rama de un árbol y llevando su atención. Tenten vio al recién llegado con cautela, debido a la altura le costó identificar si era un aliado o enemigo, pero cuando enfoco su vista en el abanico detrás de la persona no le cupo duda de quién se trataba.

"¡Temari!"- gruño la chica apretando su puño.

La chica en cuestión estaba contemplado a Gaara transformado en esa forma que tanto la había aterrorizado antes y sabía que todo podría volverse un pandemónium en cualquier momento.

 **...**

 **Algún tiempo atrás.**

Después de que el antídoto que le había dado el idiota perezoso funcionará se dirigió a buscar a sus hermanos y su sensei, pero por más que los busco en el estadio no pudo dar con ellos.

Sabiendo que probablemente Gaara ya estaba haciendo lo que se suponía que debía hacer se dirigió hacia el pueblo. Mientras saltaba de techo en techo vio que la batalla entre shinobi del lugar era un claro mensaje que algo había pasado con su hermano.

"¡Temari-sama!"- dijo un ninja de _Suna_ apareciendo cerca de ella -"¿qué hace aquí?, es muy peligroso que esté en este lugar, debe irse"-.

"Estoy buscando a Gaara"- contestó la rubia con preocupación -"se suponía que él debía estar en el pueblo haciendo su parte de la misión, pero no se encuentra cerca"-.

"Escuché que está en aquel bosque"- dijo el ninja señalando el lugar -"algo que tiene que ver con el chico Uzumaki de los exámenes"- agregó.

"¿Uzumaki?"- repitió confundida la chica, no entendía qué tenía que ver Gaara con el chico Uzumaki. Según había escuchado de los médicos que estuvieron con ella, el mocoso había vencido tanto a el chico Hyuga como a su compañero de equipo, algo sorprendente porque creía que era un perdedor completo - _'tal vez Gaara encontró otra víctima después de que Uchiha no logrará llegar a las finales, pero es extraño, la sed de sangre de Gaara es insaciable, no hay ninguna chance de que el idiota de Uzumaki estuviera vivo a estas horas, entonces… ¿porque Gaara no había regresado y estaba destruyendo el pueblo?'_ -.

"Iré a ver qué sucede"- indicó la rubia lista para dirigirse al bosque.

"Tenga cuidado"- señaló el ninja de _Suna_.

"No te preocupes"- desestimó la rubia -"y una cosa más… ten cuidado con los ninjas de _Oto_ , no confíes en ellos, trata de sobrevivir e indica a tus compañeros que no intervengan en las luchas de _Oto_ y _Konoha_ , deja que se maten entre ellos"- y sin más salió rumbo en dirección de donde debía encontrarse su hermano.

"¿A qué se referirá?"- dijo el ninja pero dejó de preocuparse cuando un kunai casi le atravesó la cabeza, pero tuvo la suerte de haber reaccionado justo a tiempo - _'tendré que pensarlo en otro momento'_ -.

 **...**

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Temari salto entre ramas esperando encontrar un indicio de donde podría estar Gaara -"este bosque es enorme"- murmuró la chica viendo no más que árboles delante de ella, la distancia de este lugar con _Konoha_ era algo considerable y sabiendo que estaba en una posición privilegiada para no tener que involucrarse más en batallas innecesarias, si Orochimaru quería destruir está aldea lo tendría que hacer solo, ella y su gente no se involucraría en batallas ajenas -"solo espero lograr convencer a Gaara de que no se involucre en esta guerra, aunque será algo casi imposible hacerlo"- murmuró casi con un suspiro sabiendo que sería muy complicado apaciguar la sed de sangre de su hermano menor.

Una explosión en rojo llamó su atención por la periferia de su visión, sabiendo que probablemente en ese lugar se encontraba su hermano se lanzó hacia esa dirección. Justo cuando llegó a un claro algo retirado del lugar pero donde tenía una vista privilegiada de lo que ocurría en la distancia no pudo más que palidecer por lo que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Un Gaara semi transformado apunto de recibir una lluvia de ataques de más de una docena de clones rubios -"¿qué demonios pasa?"- murmuró paralizada por la visión imposible delante de ella, Gaara era casi invencible, nadie podría llevarlo a esa posición y menos en esa forma.

Segundos después el ataque del enemigo surtió efecto, una tremenda explosión surgió del lugar donde su hermano se había encontrado hace un segundo -"¡GAARA!"- gritó la chica preocupada - _'no esto no puede estar pasando'_ \- pensó angustiada, Gaara acaba de recibir un ataque que claramente era muy poderoso, preocupada se lanzó a esa dirección esperando poder ver con sus propios ojos la condición de su hermano.

"Por favor que todo se encuentre bien"- murmuró la chica nerviosa, no podía permitir que su hermano muriera, a pesar de lo terrorífico que podía resultar, Gaara era su hermanito, era el recuerdo de su amada madre, ella dio su vida por él, ella debía protegerlo hoy más que nunca.

Justo había acortado la distancia con el lugar de la batalla cuando una enorme explosión de humo surgió y la mandó a volar hacia atrás estrellándose con árboles y terminando en el suelo con algunas heridas y sangre saliendo de su boca -"¿qué demonios fue eso?"- murmuró con dificultad por el dolor, había recibido la peor parte de la caída por no haber estado preparada para lo que sea que sucedió, levantando la cabeza para ver qué había sucedido no pudo más que volver a palidecer por lo que veía justo delante de ella.

La espalda de la enorme bestia que había aterrorizado sus peores pesadillas estaba frente a Temari, el Shukaku había sido liberado -"no… no puede ser posible… pero que hace el aquí y ahora… no hay posibilidad que con el que esté luchando Gaara haya logrado sacar al Shukaku de él"- murmuró mientras se arrastraba lejos del lugar con pánico.

Shukaku era la bestia más terrorífica que había visto en su vida, la cantidad de muerte de la que era responsable aún traía escalofríos a su cuerpo, y el saber que ese demonio dormía dentro de su pequeño hermano amenazando con matarlos en cualquier momento hacía que su cuerpo temblara.

Temari se abrazó a sí misma con pavor, su instinto le decía que se diera la media vuelta y pusiera distancia entre el Shukaku y ella, pero su corazón quería no solo permanecer aquí, si no acercarse más y ver que realmente había ocurrido en este lugar.

" **DEBO CONFESAR QUE JAMÁS CREÍ QUE ME HARÍAS SACAR ESTE LADO DE MÍ"** \- murmuró la enorme bestia sacando a Temari de su batalla interna.

 _'Entonces alguien obligó a Gaara a llegar a esto'_ \- pensó aprensiva mientras se levantaba con dificultad y con una resolución de lo que debía hacer. Debía acercarse más y ver que había ocasionado todo esto, ¿quién o quiénes eran los rivales de Gaara?... y sobre todo, ¿cómo ayudaría a su hermano a salir de este lugar como vencedor?.

Así que con paso decidido se encaminó hacia el bosque y rodeando el área de batalla para no quedar involucrada directamente en las acciones de Shukaku hasta que llegara hacia la área dónde se encontraba el enemigo.

 **...**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

Ahora Temari contemplaba el enorme sapo delante de ella y sobre todo al chico encima de él.

"¿Ese es Uzumaki?, ¿qué le pasó?"- murmuró la rubia al ver al chico semidesnudo delante de ella dándole la espalda. Algo había pasado para que él cambiará de esa forma, recordaba que hace horas era un renacuajo diminuto que no parecía la gran cosa, pero ahora parecía un chico mayor con una complexión distinta y más fuerte -"tal vez un _**Kekkei Genkai**_ o un jutsu de alteración de físico"- meditó buscando las posibilidades por las cuales esto estaba ocurriendo el cambio del chico Uzumaki -"de cualquier forma esto será un problema, no sé qué más oculte pero debo acabar con esto lo más pronto posible, solo espero que Gaara no se dé cuenta que fui yo la que interfirió en su lucha"- murmuró mientras tomaba su abanico entre sus manos.

El instinto de alerta de Temari se despertó y con velocidad se apartó del lugar donde se encontraba evadiendo la serie de Kunai que se incrustaron en el lugar donde había estado parado hace segundos.

Gruñendo observó cómo una nueva figura se encontraba en la parte superior de ella -"¿quién eres?"- murmuró amenazadoramente la rubia.

"No voy a permitir que intervengas en la pelea de Naruto"- dijo una voz conocida por Temari -"así que tú rival seré yo nuevamente"- agregó.

"Tú eres la niña de las preliminares verdad, la tonta de las armas"- bufo Temari al recordar a la chica enfrente de ella -"¿qué haces aquí, cuidando a tu noviecito?"- agregó en burla.

"Te debería preguntar lo mismo"- contraataco Tenten sacando su bastón -"lo último que supe de ti era que habías caído como amateur en la trampa de Shikamaru y poniendo tu trasero paralizado por un par de horas en la sala médica"- agregó con veneno.

Temari gruño por la provocación, sabía que esto siempre la perseguiría, odiaba haber sido víctima de una treta tan humillante como la que la había puesto en la cama paralizada, con ira se dirigió nuevamente a la niña de _Konoha_ -"¿y piensas enfrentarme nuevamente? Te recuerdo que no eres rival para mí, así que si sabes lo que te conviene te apartaras de mi camino antes de que te mate"- siseo peligrosamente la rubia.

Tenten sin temor enfrentó a la chica, recordando su antigua humillación y cómo esa batalla en los exámenes Chūnin había cambiado su vida por completo -"después de esa derrota me he preparado para no volver a caer, te aseguro que no ocurrirá lo mismo nuevamente"- y moviendo su bastón se preparó para el ataque tomando una posición de batalla -"esto no es la arena de las preliminares o una pelea por una promoción, esto es una batalla para proteger lo que me importa y aprecio"- declaró con una sonrisa determinada -"además este sitio son los magníficos bosques que dan su nombre a mi aldea, esto es _Konoha_ , estás en mi territorio"- agregó orgullosa.

 **...**

" **Así que buscas esa vieja convocatoria"** \- murmuró Gamabunta. El chico le había contado sus motivos de negarse a unirse a los sapos. Y aunque estuvo muy tentado en contarle sobre la profecía del viejo, tenía que abstenerse.

Por mucho que fuera beneficioso para el cumplimiento de esa profecía estar cerca del niño siendo convocados por el y estando observando de cerca; el chico era libre de elegir su futuro y lo que quería, inhalando de su pipa decidió seguir hablando con el niño - **"supongo que será un gran reto, lo último que supe de ese pueblo y su convocatoria es que estaba desaparecida de las naciones ninja, han pasado más de 300 años sin verse un invocador"** \- y exhaló el humo.

"Bueno, dicen que lo bueno tiene que ser difícil de conseguir, pero no me rendiré hasta lograrlo"- murmuró el chico

" **Cómo sea, Jiraiya me ha enviado a ayudarte a luchar contra esta bestia"** \- murmuró el jefe Sapo tomando su espada - **"espero estés listo Gaki, porque a partir de ahora estarás luchando a un mayor nivel"** -.

"Confío en usted _Bunta-Oyabi_ "- indico el rubio con una sonrisa - _'ya casi no me queda chakra, estos serán mis últimos ataques'_ \- pensó el chico determinado a dar todo por acabar con Gaara.

" **¡Andando!"** \- dijo el gran sapo lanzándose al ataque a una velocidad impresionante para su tamaño. Naruto salió disparado hacia atrás ante la fuerza de aceleración de Gamabunta, con dificultad pudo aferrarse a la cabeza del sapo con el poco chakra que aún conservaba.

Gamabunta salto y de un tajo cortó el brazo de Shukaku mandándolo a volar junto con su espada lejos del lugar de batalla. Mientras tanto él cayó de espaldas del Shukaku.

"Eso estuvo bueno Bunta-Oyabi"- dijo Naruto sorprendido por la fuerza del ataque del Jefe Sapo.

La bestia de arena se quejó por haber perdido un brazo pero con una sonrisa se dio la vuelta y encaró a sus oponentes - **"¡INTERESANTE, MUY INTERESANTE NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** \- rugió mientras la forma de Gaara lograba emerger desde su frente - **"¡DEJAME DEMOSTRARTE MI VERDADERO PODER!"** -.

" **Ahora entiendo"** \- murmuró Gamabunta inhalando de su pipa para luego exhalar humo - **"esas ojeras, ese chico es inestable debido a que Shukaku no le permite dormir, si eso ocurriera esa bestia destruiría su mente"** \- explicó.

"Eso explica porque Gaara está tan loco, si un monstruo enorme te amenazara con comerte la cabeza ni una esperanza de tener una buena siesta no pasaría por tu cabeza"- musitó el rubio viendo el cuerpo del chico pelirrojo en la parte superior de la cabeza del Shukaku -"¿que planea hacer?"-.

"Se dormirá y cederá el control total a la bestia, de esa forma él tendrá una gran ventaja ya que esa bestia podrá usar su poder casi al máximo"- gruño el Sapo mirando amenazadoramente a sus rivales.

"¿QUE?"- grito Naruto -"¡HAY QUE DETENERLO!"-.

"Muy tarde"- indicó Gamabunta mirando como Gaara hacia una posición de manos.

" _ **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu de Muerte Falsa**_ _ **)**_ "- y su torso cayó inerte colgado de la frente del monstruo de arena.

" **HAHAHAHAHA"** \- rugió de repente Shukaku - **"LIBERTAD, DULCE LIBERTAD, HE LLEGADO PARA CAUSAR CAOS"** -

"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó Naruto confundido por el cambio de actitud de Gaara.

" **Ese es el Shukaku, ahora ya es libre y ha tomado posesión del cuerpo del chico"** \- indicó Gamabunta tomando una posición defensiva.

" **¡TUUU!"** \- señaló con el dedo Shukaku en dirección a Naruto - **"¡NARUTO UZUMAKI, DENTRO DE TI HAY ALGO QUE ME REPUGNA, VOY A MATARTE Y POR FIN ME DESHARÉ DE ESE ASQUEROSO ZORRO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!"** \- rugió con malicia.

' _ **¡Maldito Tanuki, te haré pedazos!'**_ \- gruño Kurama molesto desde el interior de Naruto - _ **'¡más te vale salir vencedor Gaki o te mataré antes de que él lo haga!'**_ \- amenazó.

"Descuida no moriré hoy"- murmuró el rubio sin darle mucha importancia a la amenaza de su Bijū, él estaba concentrado en la bestia frente a él que lucía peligrosa.

" **Atento Gaki voy a saltar"** \- indicó el Jefe Sapo.

"¿Eh?"- murmuró Naruto distraído.

" _ **FŪTON: RENKŪDAN**_ _ **"**_ \- dijo Shukaku mientras inflaba su estómago y lo golpeaba con su brazo restante.

Gamabunta salto con gran fuerza evitando el enorme proyectil de aire del enemigo -" _ **Suiton: Teppōdama**_ _ **(**_ _ **Elemento Agua: bala líquida**_ _ **)**_ "- y escupió una enorme fuente de agua que colisionó con una segunda bala de aire procedente del demonio de la arena.

" _ **RENKŪDAN**_ _ **,**_ _ **RENKŪDAN**_ _ **"**_ \- rugió frenético el enorme Tanuki tratando de dar en el blanco, mientras Gamabunta evadía con dificultad y contraatacó con sus balas líquidas.

Después de que un ataque volviera a fallar, el sapo se lanzó hacia el enemigo y lo tomó de su cuerpo - **"bien Gaki despierta al chico, si lo despiertas podrás interrumpir su conexión y terminarás con la invocación de Shukaku"** \- pero no pudo terminar cuando Shukaku se hizo hacia atrás zafándose del ataque.

Dando un salto enorme hacia atrás por seguridad el enorme sapo tomó nuevamente una posición de ataque -"demonios"-.

"Tiene que aferrarse a él con todas sus fuerzas _Bunta-Oyabi_ o no podré darle un golpe a Gaara"- menciono Naruto desde lo alto de la cabeza del jefe Sapo.

" **Ya lo sé, pero me es difícil, por si te has dado cuenta no tengo garras y mis ancas no son las indicadas para poder sostenerlo"** \- se quejó Gamabunta.

"¿Entonces qué haremos?"- se quejó el rubio impaciente, su chakra ya había llegado a su límite y solo dependía del Jefe Sapo para poder lograr algo.

" **ASÍ QUE"** \- interrumpió Shukaku viéndolos de manera amenazadora - **"¿QUIERES DESPERTAR AL CHICO Y ARRUINAR MI DIVERSIÓN EH NARUTO UZUMAKI?"** \- dijo sonríete - **"BIEN, BIEN, CREO QUE TENDRÉ QUE HACER ALGO PARA QUE SUFRAS POR IDEAR ALGO TAN DESAGRADABLE COMO ESO"** -.

"¿De qué habla?"- preguntó Naruto con un temor naciente en su interior.

" **¡TRATAS DE SALVAR A TODOS NARUTO UZUMAKI!"** \- indico el Tanuki dando un enorme salto hacia atrás y luego señalando a Naruto - **"¡VEAMOS SI ERES CAPAZ DE HACERLO!"** \- amenazó señalando otro lugar.

Naruto lentamente siguió hacia donde apuntaba el dedo de Shukaku y entonces palideció -"no"- susurro cuando vio la imagen de la Roca Hokage imponerse delante de él -"¡DETENTE!"- gritó Naruto -"¡NO LO HAGAS!"-.

" **¡HAHAHA, MUY TARDE!"** \- río maniáticamente el Shukaku mientras abría enormemente la boca y una concentración de energía oscura empezaba a formarse.

" _ **NO"**_ \- dijeron al mismo tiempo Gamabunta y Kurama.

"¿Que?"- preguntó temeroso el rubio.

' _ **Gaki esto es serio'**_ \- murmuró el Zorro dentro de él - _ **'eso es el ataque más poderoso de un Bijū, la**_ _ **Bijūdama**_ _ **'**_ -.

 _'¿La qué?'_ \- volvió a preguntar el chico Uzumaki.

" **Ese ataque… es capaz de evaporar toda esa montaña en un instante"** \- murmuró Gamabunta impactado por volver a ver algo similar. Hace casi 13 años ese ataque estuvo a punto de destruir esa misma roca, pero ahora sin la ayuda del Yondaime no hay nada que pueda evitarlo.

"No"- susurro el chico temeroso mientras volvía a ver la Roca Hokage -"en ese lugar están los refugios, él va a matar a todos los civiles que se encuentran ahí, Kurama tenemos que hacer algo"- rogó esperando encontrar una solución.

 _ **'No hay nada que puedas hacer Gaki, tu chakra se ha consumido en su totalidad y si intentas algo terminarás muerto'**_ \- indicó el Bijū.

"Pero…"- trato de decir ansioso.

' _ **Lo siento Naruto, pero a menos que ocurra un milagro esa montaña será destruida'**_ \- dijo Kurama serio.

Naruto afligido puso su mirada por última vez hacia esa roca esperando que algo asombroso ocurriera y pudiera salvar a toda esa gente.

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Invasión IV:**_

 _ **El Zorro Guardián de Konoha**_

 _ **(30 de Nov)**_

 **…**

" _La conclusión de la Invasión se acerca y las peleas finales se han decidido, ¿Qué clase de poder usará Naruto para enfrentar a su padre? ¿Lograra Naruto detener el ataque de Shukaku y evitar tantas muerte? ¿Podrá Tenten lograr sobrepasar a Temari contándose su anterior derrota y defender a Naruto?"._

 **…**

• Avisos **•**

 _ **Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer dos avisos.**_

• _ **El primero invitarlos a leer dos nuevos OneShot que hemos creado: El Shizune x Naruto que tenía como futuros proyectos y un especial de Halloween que hicimos… espero que puedan leerlos y compartir sus comentarios. Enserio nos ayudaría a tener el ánimo para escribir.**_

• _ **Cómo se dieron cuenta, esta historia vuelve a tener fechas de publicación, eso es que le daré prioridad para una vez por todas acabar el arco (ya llevamos un año desde que se publicó y por cuestiones mayores no hemos podido terminar el arco), eso no dice que no le pondré atención a las otras dos historias, pero como está ya está casi por terminar (el arco) para cerrar este ciclo, preparar lo que se vendrá después y darle un poco de atención a Pérdida y Oscuridad.**_

 _ **Para eso necesito sus opiniones, porque el futuro de esta historia depende mucho de ustedes, si apresuró el final o lo mantengo como lo he planeado**_

 **…**

• Sobre el Capítulo **•**

 _ **Desde el inicio hemos visto como Naruto estaba listo para enfrentarse a Gaara, y ha revelado algunas nuevas habilidades… pero también una gran debilidad, el no poder usar el chakra del Kyubi mientras tenga un Chikara Kage Bushin en funcionamiento.**_

 _ **Naruto se estaba volviendo muy fuerte a un ritmo muy rápido, y para mí la fuerza tiene un precio y ese debe ser justo para mantener un balance, y una de las cosas que hice para eso es no darle las Cadenas, sé que muchos las querían, pero también quise que estas fueran especiales, solo para las mujeres Uzumaki, y por lo menos sabemos que aún queda una... y no olviden los Omake, allí también hay otra.**_

 _ **Nuestro Naruto tiene la manía de ayudar a otros y aunque fue muy noble lo que hizo por Lee, por Konoha y por el Hokage, su nobleza le pasó factura, y se puso en pésimas condiciones para enfrentar a un Gaara que solo ha sufrido el daño de Sasuke.**_

 _ **Aun así le ha dado batalla, pero ahora se enfrenta a un Bijū desatado y sin chakra, aún con la ayuda de Gamabunta está en sería desventaja, y no solo eso, se enfrenta a la Bijūdama.**_

 _ **Sobre el otro Naruto y Minato, quise reiterar un punto, por más que Naruto haya crecido lo suficiente en este mes, los Hokage están en otro nivel, aún con el Edo Tensei, los tres estaban resistiendo a la intención de asesinarlos, como dijo Minato, mientras lo hagan no importa cuánto tardarán, aun así no podrían usar esa opción por muchos tiempos, el control al final terminaría por obligarlos a acabarlos.**_

 _ **Aun así, Naruto (orgullo, esa es la verdadera personalidad de este clon) pudo darle batalla lo suficiente para tener una agradable conversación de padre e hijo sobre chicas.**_

 _ **Este tiempo fue una sugerencia de Yue, yo solo me centraría en la batalla y ya, pero ella me dijo, has que hablen, sabemos que Naruto jamás se enterara de estas palabras que su clon vivió… pero lo que Yue me trató de hacer ver… esto es para ustedes, los lectores, esto es para que ustedes puedan tener algo que sería especial para Naruto y guardarlo.**_

 _ **Y se acerca otro Power Up para Naruto XD pero como dije, todo poder tiene un precio, así que no lo olviden.**_

 _ **Y hay que darle un protagonismo a Tenten, casi no ha hecho nada (aunque su reacción al salvar a Sakura y Sasuke puede que les haya salvado la vida, y se lastimó por ellos) y que mejor que enfrentarse a la chica que la venció y la hizo sentir menospreciada.**_

 _ **Sasuke le salvó la vida a Naruto, en lo personal Sasuke no me cae mal, lo que me cayó mal fue lo que le hizo Kishimoto a él, hacerlo un emo que solo se enfocaba en la venganza y le daba power ups de la nada para que nunca dudará de su meta.**_

 _ **Muchos fics hacen a un Sasuke tan desagradable, donde lo hacen ver como un idiota que es creído. Pero en la serie el realmente se preocupaba tanto por Naruto como por Sakura, a su manera claro está.**_

 _ **Aquí haré un Sasuke que no es ciego, conoce sus limitaciones, no le gustan pero acepta que es débil en ese momento y que debe mejorarse, aunque eso sí, en el siguiente arco le pondré las cosas algo complicadas para que no pierda su personalidad tan emo.**_

 _ **Y ahora aclaro. Si es necesario, no me tentare el corazón para hacer que Shukaku lance esa Bijūdama, no tengo miedo de matar personajes a diestra y siniestra :v si es para la trama lo haré con toda la intención.**_

 _ **Y esa convocatoria… aún falta mucho para descubrirla.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir nos vamos a los comentarios, que para eso vivo, pero antes.**_

 **…**

• **En el Próximo Capítulo •**

… _ **Existe un refrán que dice así "si amas algo... ¡no lo dejes ir!"... ¡Porque solo un tonto deja ir algo que ama!, se egoísta, se decidida, se astuta, no dejes que te lo quiten por nada en el mundo, ¡me oyes!, ¡POR NADA EN EL MUNDO!… aún si él se quiere ir… ¡átalo!, ¡amordázalo! y ¡** **encierralo** **en una jaula!, ¡HAZ TODO PARA OBLIGARLO A QUERER QUEDARSE POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA AUN SI ES POR LAS MALAS!... ¡AGHHH!, ¡MALDITO HIRUZEN NO ME VENCERÁS!»**_

Con una gota de sudor la chica recordó esas palabras tan enérgicas que una vez escuchó de la persona que tanto la cuido. Cuando tenía 6 años… un _11 de Octubre_.

"No quiero volver a perder a nadie más, si dejo que Temari esté libre me quitara a Naruto"- se dijo mientras se ponía de pie decidida y apretaba su puño -"no voy a permitir que me lo quiten... como a ella"- declaró.

 _ **«¡Pelea Ten-chan!, ¡pelea hasta que te quedes calva y chimuela!»**_

Tenten salto hacia el claro lista para enfrentar a Temari y poner fin a su pelea. La rubia al oír el movimiento se dio la vuelta y atacó inmediatamente con su abanico enviando todas sus energías en ese movimiento; Tenten se cubrió levantando los brazos en su cara con los puños levantados, pero la fuerza del viento terminó por enviarla al suelo con fuerza haciéndola escupir sangre.

 **…**

• **Comentarios •**

 _ **Fernando-Urashima** : Una es orgullosa, el otro es despistado... mala formula para el amor y si tengo planeado algo con el CRA, pero no tanto como lo podrian esperar... pero para eso hasta el siguiente arco. Saludos!_

 _ **Luis**_ _: Gracias amigo, aquí seguimos escribiendo._

 _ **draculyn28**_ _: Gracias! Saludos!_

 _muy buen fic., espero la continuacion, saludos!._

 _ **Isobu**_ _: Gracias! Ya quisiera que mi ex me haya dicho lo mismo :'v un saludo y aquí estamos escribiendo._

 _ **AnimeHunterXD**_ _: Lo siento, y creo que lo volví a hacer :v_

 _ **Neiking**_ _: Muchas gracias!_

 _ **rrleal22**_ _: Lo lamento es que tengo otros compromisos y se me dificulta poder actualizar tan constante._

 _Espero esté capitulo te haya gustado._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Pues Tenten se tendrá que encargar de Temari._

 _En mi Ranking es primero NaruTen, sigue NaruKarin y después NaruIno._

 _Quiero mis galletas y mi capa! Un saludo a tu familia y espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Julio**_ _ **xd**_ _: claro!_

 _ **adreul2001**_ _: gracias, espero el capítulo haya sido de tu agrado!_

 _ **Oconner95**_ _: Grácias amigo, espero te haya gustado el gustado y la interacción de Naruto y su padre._

 _ **Asural**_ _: Me da gusto que lo ames 3_

 _Ya se, Ino es buena para causar drama, y ella es feliz haciendolo… por ahora._

 _Inner es un misterio que tendrás soportar un poco, quién y cómo fue creada se resolverá casi al final del fic… pero la verdad sobre la otra voz será en 2 capítulos._

 _Algo que quise hacer con Sasuke era darle su crédito merecido, es un emo, pero además es un genio prodigio, muchos fic lo tratan como alguien débil superado por los superpoderes que consiguió Naruto, solo un chiste para sacar su odio al personaje, trato de hacer lo más real posible las fuerzas y eso incluirá al protagonista, todo gran poder viene con un gran costo._

 _Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y los vistazos de las batallas… y sus desenlaces… tendremos Naruto vs Gaara, Naruto (clon) vs Minato, y Tenten vs Temari._

 _Spoiler: el villano es… ta destinado a aparecer en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Y me da gusto que los proyectos te llamen la atención, aún son ideas pero espero en un futuro concretar una trama._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **elrios1999**_ _: Muchas gracias, espero te haya gustado! Saludos!_

 _ **Shadow**_ _ **Jocker**_ _: ey! Jōkā lo siento que no fuera lo que creías que pasará… espero esté si le hayas atinado a tus expectativas._

 _Tiene mucha fuerza el clon, más de 2 colas de chakra viven en el… pero se las acaba muy rápido._

 _Y pues ya vez, el Sharingan es todo una herramienta y no por nada el emo es considerado un prodigio._

 _Y tú lo dijiste… Ino saldrá herida._

 _Sakura y su sindrome de personalidad multiple tiene mucho que dar, pero te aseguro serán algo sorpresivo, sobre todo porque todo esto tendrá consecuencias._

 _Muchas gracias por andar saludando, un abrazo mi estimado._

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_ _: Muchas gracias, tu siempre comentando, gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te haya gustado._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Sandi091000**_ _: Gracias espero te haya gustado._

 _ **escorpioneditenpesta**_ _: Son los misterios que debemos esperar para resolver. Saludos!_

 _ **Jpach07**_ _: Próximamente los sabrás. Saludos!_

 _ **1216kfazE**_ _: jejeje y creo que hoy fue el triple XD._

 _Espero los diálogos entre padre e Hijo te hayan gustado!_

 _Gracias y Saludos a ti y a los tuyos de mi parte_

 _ **jimsop098**_ _: NorthernL91… saludos!_

 _ **Angron11**_ _: Espero ese capítulo NaruKarin._

 _Si no soy bueno con las multiparejas, la verdad a veces me pregunto cómo le hacen los demás autores para hacer que sus personajes fácilmente acepten compartir al mismo tipo, noe imagino a mis personajes haciéndolos de buena gana… como que los hago muy humanos que me cuesta salirme de ese concepto._

 _Trate de hacer un Gaara un poco más como tú sugerencia, no sé si lo logre, pero gracias por el comentario, lo tome mucho en cuenta._

 _Pues el NaruShizu lo terminamos, hicimos de improviso un especial de Halloween con este Naruto, Nami de Perdida y Naruto de (Taza de té). Los demás como mencione solo son ideas son forma aún, pero espero que cuando termine esta historia ponerme en ello._

 _Saludos!_

 **…**

 _ **Nos vemos en la próxima, un saludo y un abrazo.**_


	23. Invasión IV

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"** **Invocacion** **/ Bijū hablando"**

 _ **'** **Invocacion** **/ Bijū pensando'**_

 ** _«_** ** _Bijū / Inner-Sakura pensamiento secreto_** ** _»_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _«_ _Recuerdos_ _»_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Corregido por_** _Yue Izaya_

 **Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.

 _ **\- Capítulo 23 -**_

 _ **Invasión IV:**_

 _ **El Zorro Guardián de Konoha**_

 **...**

"Tu territorio ¿eh?"- se burló la rubia de _Suna_. No tenía tiempo para esto, debía deshacerse del Uzumaki, dejar que Shukaku hiciera su desastre hasta saciarse y así poder recuperar a su hermano para salir de ahí -"será como la otra vez, pura palabrería y nada de acción ¿Verdad?. Eres solo una mocosa estúpida que se cree la gran cosa, pero eres igual de patética que el resto de tus compañeras. Las dos chicas que solo hablaban del tonto Uchiha y solo hicieron el ridículo en las preliminares, la mediocre que quiso hacerse la valiente y casi es asesinada por su primo, y tú, la engreída que solo se la pasa arrojando cosas, porque de seguro no sabe hacer algo más"- señaló con veneno.

Tenten apretó el puño molesta, no podía negar que las palabras de la shinobi de _Suna_ estaban tocando un nervio muy profundo y doloroso en ella. El haber perdido sin dar alguna clase de pelea la tenía marcada desde ese día; el ver como todas las chicas de _Konoha_ al parecer no tenían lo necesario para ser consideradas kunoichi.

Eran fanáticas, miedosas, sin chakra suficiente, esta generación era deficiente y no podía...

 _«… aprendí que estaba siendo una desgracia de ninja y que el mundo de allá afuera no sería lindo conmigo si continuaba así»_

Las palabras que Ino le dijo en el estadio cuando le preguntó sobre su pelea con Naruto aparecieron en su mente.

La chica Yamanaka había encontrado su camino para buscar ser mejor, para no quedarse en su mediocridad - _'ella no quiero ser conocida como una fanática más, alguien del montón, ella quiere superarse'_ \- reconoció.

Sabía que para alguien como Ino que prácticamente lo había tenido todo en la vida, reconocer que era una chica mediocre y sin futuro debió de haberle sido difícil, pero cuando vio su rostro, esa sonrisa decidida y llena de convicción supo que hablaba completamente segura de sus palabras - _'yo no puedo quedarme atrás, una vez le dije a Naruto que no podía hacer nada más que el_ _ **Bukijutsu**_ _ **(**_ _ **Técnicas de Armas**_ _ **)**_ _, que sería siempre un fracaso, pero… pero él fue claro conmigo, no podía justificarme en eso, debo superarme y para eso debo vencerla, ella fue mi límite, si quiero ser mejor debo sobrepasarla'_ \- pensó decidida mirando a Temari.

"Puedes decir eso, puedes decir lo que quieras de mí y de mis compañeras ninja de _Konoha_ "- dijo Tenten saltando hacia otra rama y luego encarando a la ninja de las cuatro coletas con una sonrisa -"pero eso no cambiará que Shikamaru puso tu flácido trasero en la enfermería y te hizo ver como una estúpida"- se burló apuntando.

"¿Así que quieres jugar eh?, bien espero estés lista niña"- sonrió Temari con un tic en el ojo mientras tomaba su ventilador -"me voy a cobrar contigo todo el sufrimiento que he pasado en este maldito día, voy a hacerte sufrir hasta que ya no puedas levantarte y luego iré por tu novio"- señaló mientras abría el abanico y atacaba.

Con rapidez Tenten se escondió entre los árboles que rodeaban el ahora nuevo campo de batalla.

' _Bien tengo que pensar con claridad, la afinidad_ _ **Fūton**_ _de Temari es su mayor ventaja contra mi estilo_ _ **Bukijutsu**_ _'_ \- pensó la chica mientras se escondía detrás de la corteza de un árbol - _'lo primero que debo hacer es alejarla de la pelea de Naruto, además que también se encuentran cerca Sasuke y Sakura, no puedo confiarme en que no los use como rehenes de alguna forma, así que voy a tener que jugar con su temperamento hasta encontrar una oportunidad de tomarla desprevenida'_ -.

"¿Te vas a esconder todo el tiempo?"- preguntó Temari que apareció en un árbol a su costado levantando su abanico -"pensé que tenías la intención de luchar conmigo, como dije solo eres pura palabrería y nada de acción"- se burló mientras volvía a enviar una potente ráfaga de viento.

Siendo tomada por sorpresa Tenten solo pudo resistir con los brazos cruzados en embate de su enemiga antes de ser enviada hacia atrás con fuerza - _'no es como el ataque que uso en las preliminares, al parecer su fuerza no está al cien en estos momentos'_ \- pensó la chica mientras daba la vuelta en el aire y se adhería a la rama de un árbol - "después del potente torrente que hizo ese monstruo, esto es solo una brizna ligera de verano"- se burló la chica.

"¡No me subestimes estúpida!"- gruñó Temari irritada.

"¿Ha sí? ¿Y qué piensas hacer _Hiôgi-chan_?"- provocó Tenten mientras se escabulle en el bosque.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!"- gritó Temari mientras salía en su búsqueda -' _¡ese maldito apodó nuevamente!'-_

"¡OBLIGAME PERRA!"- se escuchó entre el bosque causando más la irritación de la Genin de _Suna_.

 **…**

 _ **En las afueras de la Aldea.**_

 _ **'No hay nada que puedas hacer Gaki, tu chakra se ha consumido en su totalidad y si intentas algo terminarás muerto'**_ \- indicó el Bijū.

"Pero…"- trato de decir ansioso.

' _ **Lo siento Naruto, pero a menos que ocurra un milagro esa montaña será destruida'**_ \- dijo Kurama serio.

Naruto afligido puso su mirada por última vez hacia esa roca esperando que algo asombroso ocurriera y pudiera salvar a toda esa gente.

 _ *****_ Y entonces lo sintió, como el chakra que había usado para crear su _**Chikara Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _**(**_ _ **Jutsu Clon Poderoso de Sombras**_ _ **)**_ regresaba a él en este momento tan crucial.

"¿Mi…mi chakra?"- dijo impactado sin poder creerlo mientras su piel se volvía pálida de repente -"no…no puede ser... ¿E...entonces eso significa?"- trato de decir.

' _ **¡Olvídalo Gaki, ¡Es la oportunidad que necesitábamos!'**_ \- interrumpió con fuerza Kurama sacándolo de su lapsus - _**'escucha hay una forma de detenerlo, pero existe una gran posibilidad de que no sobrevivamos después de hacerlo'**_ -.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en lo que ocurría en este momento y en ese lugar - _'tienes razón, no debo pensar en que ocurrió en otro lugar; bien dime tu plan, estoy dispuesto a todo por salvar a esa gente'_ \- dijo con urgencia el chico.

' _ **Bien Gaki, escucha bien porque un error y todo se terminó para ambos'**_ \- empezó Kurama.

 **...**

 _ **En los refugios.**_

"Bien estos son los últimos"- dijo uno de los clones de Naruto mientras dejaba a un anciano en el suelo de los refugios.

Los clones que Naruto había invocado para la evacuación ya habían completado su misión, toda la gente que aceptó ser ayudada ahora se encontraba sana y salva dentro de la _Roca de los Hokage_.

Tristemente algunas de las personas que se negaron a ser ayudados perecieron, mucha gente tendría que vivir con las consecuencias de su odio estúpido, sobre todo los padres que se negaron a que sus hijos fueran tocados por el « _monstruo»_ , ya que los pequeños fueron asesinados por ninjas de _Oto_ que aún permanecían en la periferia.

"Bien Naruto"- dijo Iruka mirando como el grupo clones de su antiguo alumno era agradecido por las personas que rescató, aunque no pudo perderse la vista que un clon en especial estaba siendo rodeado por dos chicas civiles que pasaban sus manos por su abdomen aprovechando que querían ofrecerle un « _agradecimiento»_ a su héroe - _'juventud descarriada'_ \- pensó mientras se tapaba la nariz con un puño para no permitir que sangrara.

"Descuide Iruka-sensei"- contestó el clon líder que miraba a su otra copia con una expresión molesta por dejarse manosear enfrente de tanta gente. El susodicho solo sonría con felicidad mientras se dejaba querer.

"¿Entonces ahora qué harán?"- preguntó el Chūnin -"¿Regresarán con su _yo_ original?"- agregó.

"Nos quedaremos para mantener las cosas en calma, nunca se sabe si uno de los enemigos puede colarse y causar problemas, además que podríamos interferir en la pelea de nuestro jefe, una información que llega de repente a su mente podría distraerlo"- respondió el clon esperando que el primer clon que llegó aquí no le haya causado problemas al jefe cuando se disipó.

"Supongo"- contestó Iruka -' _este clon parece más serio y centrado que Naruto, ojalá el Naruto real fuera así'_ \- pensó el hombre con una sonrisa interna y una gota de sudor -"nos seria de mucha ayuda si pudieran hacer rondas para que nadie entre o salga"- murmuró sin saber realmente que decirle, se sentía intimidado por el profesionalismo de esta versión de Naruto.

"Considéralo hecho"- dijo el clon y luego señaló al clon que disfrutaba de la compañía de las civiles -"¡Oye tú! ¡A los pasillos y quédate cuidando que no existan intrusos!"- ordenó con voz autoritaria.

"¡Ehhh!"- se quejaron el clon y las dos chicas -"¿Quién te nombró el líder?"- agregó el clon mirándolo desafiante.

"Soy el clon que tiene la personalidad de liderazgo del jefe, eso me vuelve automáticamente el líder ¿O no chicos?"- declaró hablando a los demás clones que se encontraban alrededor.

"¡Hai!"- contestaron ellos.

"Así que haz lo que te digo o te haré hacer equipo con la personalidad _**Oiroke**_ , desde que el jefe dejó de usarlo se ha vuelto más inestable"- señaló amenazadoramente.

El clon que estaba siendo abrazado volteó a ver al clon mencionado que le devolvió la mirada y le guiñó el ojo de forma provocativa. Con un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo el clon salió disparado hacia los pasillos dejando a las chicas haciendo pucheros.

El clon líder suspiro después de esto, era difícil trabajar con gente tan desequilibrada, aún si eran el mismo individuo.

"¿Qué es eso?"- dijo la voz de un niño que estaba mirando una de las ventanas que daban a la aldea.

Todas las personas que estaban cerca de una de las ventanas, corrieron para ver lo que sucedía, incluyendo a los clones.

"¡Ey, yo quiero ver!"-

"¡Quítate estorbo!"-

"¡Hay! ¡no sean así!, no me empujen tan feo que me lastiman"-.

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué?, ¿Qué hay?, ¿Qué hay ahí?, ¿Qué es?, ¿Qué es? ¡Díganme!"-.

"¡Déjenme ver! ¡Soy mayor que ustedes y me deben obedecer!"-.

"¡Idiota! ¡Todos tenemos la misma edad!"-.

"¡Yo aparecí primero que ustedes!"-.

"¡Fuimos convocados al mismo tiempo estúpido!"-.

Viendo con una mirada molesta como los demás clones peleaban entre sí para ver por una de las ventanas el clon líder se acercó a la ventana que veía el niño y amablemente le pidió que lo dejara ver. Cuando se asomó pudo ver lo que causaba tanto alboroto, un sapo rojo y una especie de mapache enorme estaban a lo lejos al parecer peleando, de un momento a otro sobre el mapache surgió una enorme bola negra y que estaba creciendo a cada momento - _'¿Qué demonios es eso?'_ \- se cuestionó sin siquiera saber qué pensar. Sabía que los sapos eran las invocaciones de ese tal Jiraiya, así que él podría estar ahí, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, su jefe estaba también en ese lugar y estaba peleando, eran ese tipo de situaciones donde el debería estar involucrado.

"E-Ese ataque"- dijeron tartamudeando muchos hombres y mujeres mayores dando pasos atrás con la cara de un pánico completo.

"¿Lo conocen?"- preguntó el clon extrañado.

"Ese ataque"- susurro Iruka con un rostro incrédulo -"casi destruye este mismo lugar si no hubiera sido por Yondaime-sama… hace 12 años"- declaró.

Los ojos de los clones se abrieron al entender la implicación de las palabras de Iruka - _'Kyubi'_ \- pensaron todos al mismo tiempo.

El clon líder volvió a ver hacia la ventana, así que eso en forma de mapache debía ser Shukaku, el Ichibi. Aunque debía recordar que Kurama no paraba de decir tanuki psicótico cuando se refería a él, si eso que estaba formando ahora era un ataque de un Bijū, entonces las cosas podrían volverse malas en cualquier momento.

"Demonios"- susurro el clon.

 **…**

 **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**

 **...**

Temari apareció en un claro muy apartado de la pelea entre Shukaku y el enorme sapo ya que su enemiga se había empeñado en alejarla para que no interviniera en la batalla y no intentará atacar a su novio

Mirando hacia todos lados, en búsqueda de una señal de la chica de _Konoha_ tuvo que admitir si le siguió el juego era porque es más seguro que estar cerca de la batalla entre esas moles. Había estado persiguiendo por minutos mientras los sonidos estruendosos de la batalla de su hermano y Uzumaki resonaban por el bosque y lo hacían temblar peligrosamente; pero volviendo al tema de la chica de los moños, la maldita era rápida, más rápida que ella, y sobre todo más hábil en moverse entre los árboles -"no estaba mintiendo cuando declaró que este era su territorio"- siseo molesta.

Estaba cansada físicamente, todo el día había sido un desgaste, además que tenía que reprenderse por haber estado luchando contra la parálisis todo el tiempo que estuvo en la enfermería, debió haber sido más astuta y analizar sus opciones, pero la frustración de ser derrotada de esa manera le hizo perder el control de su temperamento -" _Chiyo-baasan_ me reprenderá de no haber mantenido una mente fría y analítica, siempre me está diciendo que mi temperamento sería mi perdición y véanlo ahora, maldita vieja sabionda"- se quejó mientras tomaba su estómago con una mano sintiendo nuevamente el dolor.

No podía olvidar que cuando llegó al bosque fue recibida por la aparición de Shukaku que la mandó a volar y herirse, no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero se sentía segura de poder vencer a una perdedora como su rival -"¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS MALDITA?!"- grito la rubia de _Suna_ -"¡SAL MALDITA COBARDE DE UNA VEZ, ES TU DESTINO SER SIEMPRE UNA INÚTIL Y TE LO DEMOSTRARE ACABADO CONTIGO DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"- gruñó.

"Otra ridícula con la misma lata del destino"- se burló una voz desde algún punto del bosque -"llevó más de 1 año escuchando lo mismo, el destino esto, el destino aquello, dudo que el destino haya querido que alguien tan feo como tú haya existido"- agregó -"aunque pensándolo mejor, qué bueno que hayas existido, verte gritar mientras tú cuerpo estaba congelado ha sido uno de los mejores placeres de la vida" - y estalló en carcajadas.

"¡CÁLLATE!" - gritó la chica mientras lanzaba una ráfaga de viento hacia un punto donde ella creyó que la voz provenía

"Uy fallaste"- se escuchó mientras un árbol era arrancado. Temari volvió a atacar otro punto y otro árbol fue lanzado al viento -"casi, casi, un poco más a la izquierda, no esa izquierda, la otra izquierda" - se río cuando Temari empezó a atacar de forma errática por todos lados -"¿Alguien se enojó? creo que alguien necesita ayuda psiquiátrica"-.

"SAL DE UNA VEZ MALDITA, ESTOY CANSADA DE TU ESTÚPIDO INTENTO DE _**GENJUTSU**_ DE CUARTA"- rugió.

"Mmmm déjame pensar... meh... estoy bien aquí. Me la estoy pasando a todo dar"- se escuchó atrayendo más la ira de la rubia.

Mientras tanto una Tenten concentrada estaba escondida sobre una rama y cubriéndose con uno del grupo de árboles que se encontraban detrás de Temari. Había decidido que su mejor curso de acción era provocar a la rubia y buscar una apertura para atacar, aún con el cansancio que debió tener, ella era más rápida y ágil que Temari, gracias a _Kami_ que era prevenida, había traído uno de sus pergaminos de armas, mucha gente la consideraría paranoica pero prefería estar lista para cualquier situación y esa idea le permitió ser recompensada para tener algo con qué pelear -"si me llega a atrapar con uno de sus ataques de viento sería lo peor que podría pasarme"- murmuró viendo como la chica gritaba en el centro del claro y atacaba otro par de árboles -"casi me da hace unos momentos si no es porque logré moverme a tiempo y escape hacia este lugar"- jadeo.

Estaba cansada también. Sabía que no había hecho mucho desde que dejó el estadio, Naruto se deshizo de los shinobi de _Suna_ que tenían al niño, había mandado ayuda a los rehenes, había ayudado a sus compañeros y peleado con Gaara, y ahora estaba enfrentándose a ese monstruo aún con el tremendo desgaste que debería tener.

Apretando el puño con molestia, la chica se sentía impotente, inútil, Naruto era asombroso, se había desvivido por salvar a todos ¿y ella? ¿qué podía hacer para ayudar?

 _«Ten-chan, si algún día tienes algo o alguien que sientas que no puedes vivir sin él_ _._ _¡PELEA!, pelea con todas tus fuerzas por mantenerlo contigo, sin descanso busca salir victoriosa, porque esa persona merece tú 102% de esfuerzo, así que no lo olvides._

 _Existe un refrán que dice así "si amas algo... ¡No lo dejes ir!"... ¡Porque solo un tonto deja ir algo que ama!, se egoísta, se decidida, se astuta, no dejes que te lo quiten por nada en el mundo, ¡Me oyes!, ¡POR NADA EN EL MUNDO!… ¡Aún si él se quiere ir, átalo, amordázalo y enciérralo en una jaula¡, ¡HAZ TODO PARA OBLIGARLO A QUERER QUEDARSE POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA AUN SI ES POR LAS MALAS!... ¡AGHHH, MALDITO HIRUZEN NO ME VENCERÁS!»_

Con una gota de sudor la chica recordó esas palabras tan enérgicas que una vez escuchó de la mujer que tanto la cuido. Cuando tenía 6 años un _11 de Octubre_.

"No quiero volver a perder a nadie más, si dejo que Temari esté libre me quitara a Naruto"- se dijo mientras se ponía de pie decidida y apretaba su puño -"no voy a permitir que me lo quiten... como a ella"- declaró.

 _«¡Pelea Ten-chan, pelea hasta que te quedes calva!»_

Tenten salto hacia el claro lista para enfrentar a Temari y poner fin a su pelea. La rubia al oír el movimiento se dio la vuelta y atacó inmediatamente con su abanico enviando todas sus energías en ese movimiento; Tenten se cubrió levantando los brazos en su cara con los puños levantados, pero la fuerza del viento terminó por enviarla al suelo con fuerza haciéndola escupir sangre.

"Te dije que no eras rival para mí"- jadeo Temari viendo a su enemiga ponerse de rodillas y apretar los puños sobre el piso donde se mantenía erguida -"fuiste insistente, te daré crédito por eso, algún día le contaré a mis hijos como su madre se enfrentó a una kunoichi sin talento pero con convicción, es lo más que te mereces, llámame generosa"-.

Tenten con pesadez se sentó ahí mismo mirándola cansada, lentamente levantó un puño y se limpió su boca -"y si mejor te digo… ten cuidado"- y levantó su puño hacia arriba de su cabeza.

Temari extrañada la miro confundida cuando un pequeño destello cerca de su mano hizo que abriera los ojos enormemente, en su puño había un hilo -"¡Demonios!"- gritó cuando cientos de proyectiles se dirigían a ella desde un costado. Con fuerza envió un potente ataque de aire para dispersar los ataques, pero antes de que el viento saliera, más armas salieron disparadas desde diferentes puntos: detrás de Tenten, a un costado de Temari, desde el cielo, detrás de ella misma.

 _'Esa maldita puso trampas cuando se me adelanto, ¡Es una vil astuta!'_ \- pensó Temari mientras empezaba contraatacar y eludir -"¡Esto no se ha acabado, juro que desviare cada arma que me arrojes, tu técnica no sirve de nada mientras tenga mi abanico!"- rugió.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro de Tenten -"lo sé"- murmuró mientras levantaba el otro puño jalando un segundo hilo.

Tres gruesas cadenas emergieron desde el suelo y atravesaron el papel del abanico justamente en las tres lunas desgarrándolo. Temari sorprendida solo pudo ver cómo las cadenas salían despedidas hacia el bosque después de destruir su arma, ese lapsus de sorpresa le hizo perder el movimiento de Tenten que con fuerza se lanzó hacia ella con un puñetazo.

La rubia rodó para poder contraatacar pero la chica de los moños fácilmente se posicionó cerca de ella y empezó a atacar con golpes en su rostro y estómago. Siendo dominada Temari solo pudo recibir cada embate de su enemiga mientras la inconsciencia la reclamaba.

"¡TRAGATE ESTO!"- gritó Tenten dando un último puñetazo en el rostro de la Genin de _Suna_ y mandándola caer pesadamente al suelo.

Temari cayó pesadamente y con sus últimas fuerzas solo pudo pensar - _'Ga...Gaara…'_ -.

La kunoichi vencedora observó jadeante cómo su rival permanecía en el suelo totalmente derrotada, sabiendo que había logrado cumplir su meta en proteger a Naruto y vencer uno de sus obstáculos auto impuestos por ella misma, con orgullo solo pudo levantar el puño y con una sonrisa realizada declaró -"¡Lo hice _Ringo-san_!, protegí algo importante para mí"- y cayó rendida hacia el suelo aún con esa sonrisa.

 **...**

 _ **Con Kurama y Naruto**_

 _ **'¿Entendido Gaki?'**_ \- dijo el Bijū, serio - _ **'es una movida arriesgada, pero es lo único que podemos hacer'**_ \- agregó.

Entendiendo las consecuencias que habría en su cuerpo e inclusive en su propia vida Naruto suspiro. Él había hecho una promesa a sí mismo, proteger a la gente, aún si ya no necesitaba su aprobación y respeto, él no quería ver una aldea destruida y dañada si podía evitarlo.

"Hay que hacerlo Kurama, ha llegado el momento de darlo todo"- dijo el chico mientras daba una sonrisa.

' _ **Bien Gaki, es tu funeral'**_ \- dijo el Kyubi mientras ponía ambas manos en puerta del sello - _ **'«y al parecer el mío también»'**_ \- pensó internamente mientras enviaba todo el chakra posible que podía.

"¡ _Bunta-Oyabun_!"- dijo Naruto mirando la parte superior del sapo sabiendo que este le estaba prestando atención -"¡necesito que me arrojes hacia esa montaña en este instante!"- indico señalando la _Roca Hokage_.

" **¿De qué hablas Gaki?"** \- habló el sapo - **"terminarás convertido en una mosca aplastada"** -.

"Descuide, estaré bien, pero nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, así que por favor ¡hágalo ahora!"- apresuró con urgencia.

" **Bien Gaki, salta a mi mano"** \- dijo Gamabunta alzando su extremidad. El rubio Genin hizo lo que le indicaron enfocándose en su meta - _ **"**_ **por lo que cabe, fue un honor pelear a tu lado, te deseo suerte en lo que sea que estés planeando** _ **"**_ \- mencionó sinceramente mientras retrocedía el brazo - **"¡HAY VAS!"** \- grito.

Un proyectil salió disparado en dirección a _Konoha_ listo para hacer lo que se suponía que sería su último intento.

 **...**

 _ **Mucho tiempo antes en el techo del palco.**_

"¡Llevemos la sangre Uzumaki hacia el límite!"- la voz confiada de Naruto y Kushina dio su declaración mientras una potente corriente de aire explotó de él.

"¿Qué es ese poder?"- dijo Minato mirando anonadado viendo como alrededor de su hijo una potente energía surgía de él.

"¡AAAAAHHH!"- grito Naruto con todas sus fuerzas expulsando su poder.

Lentamente empezó a presentar cambios físicos en su cuerpo aparte de la nueva iris en sus ojos. Su cuerpo empezó a tener una tonalidad un poco rojiza, su cabello se volvió menos puntiagudo y empezó a cambiar hasta tener un color rojo intenso.

 **...**

"¡Algo, se acerca!"- dijo un aldeano que veía la conmoción desde la ventana en los refugios.

"¡Es una persona!"- fijo otro.

"¡Es un niño!"- dijo una mujer con su hijo entre brazos.

"No solo es eso… ¡Él es!"- dijo una chica.

"¡Es Naruto-kun!"- dijo Ayame.

"¡JEFE!"- gritaron algunos clones levantando las manos, abrazándose entre sí y dando saltos.

Naruto miro hacia atrás mientras volaba en dirección hacia la cara de su propio padre.

"Su ataque está listo, bien esto se terminará de una u otra forma, o los salvó o todos morimos"- dijo serio volviéndose a enfocar en su destino.

 **...**

"Esto es…"- murmuró el Yondaime al sentir esa sensación que tuvo una vez que entrenó con un hombre llamado _Dai_.

"Está es la evolución del _**Kyokugenryu**_ , algo que cree usando el _**Hachimon Tonkō**_ _ **(**_ _ **Liberación de las Ocho Puertas**_ _ **)**_ como base"- dijo Naruto viendo a su padre con sus ojos morados -"espero que estés listo papá, porque te daré lo mejor de mí y mi _**Kyokugenryu**_ "- dijo mientras levantaba ambos brazos sobre su cabeza.

 **...**

Mientras tanto Shukaku había terminado su ataque - **"¡ESPERO DISFRUTES LAS MUERTE DE TODAS ESAS PERSONAS!"** \- grito demente mientras lanzaba la _**Bijūdama**_.

Naruto que estaba a un par de metros de colisionar con la pared de roca abrió los ojos con decisión -"¡AHORA!"- grito mientras el chakra de Kurama empezaba a cubrirlo -" _ **Kyokugenryu Ougi: Senpūken**_ _ **(**_ _ **Técnica Secreta del Kyokugenryu: Onda Espiral**_ _ **)**_ "-.

Antes de chocar Naruto empezó a girar sobre sí mismo creando una esfera de energía que colisionó con el rostro de su padre.

 **…**

"Que astuto"- dijo el clon viendo a su jefe. Estaba impresionado, jamás espero una movida así de parte de su yo original -"uso el _**Senpūken**_ para frenar su velocidad y amortiguar el impacto, ¡es muy inteligente!"- reconoció.

"¡JEFE! ¡JEFE! ¡JEFE!"- gritaron los clones detrás de él, emocionados festejaron la aparición de su creador con abanicos improvisados en las manos, seis de ellos tenían las letras NARUTO en sus abdómenes y otros tenían cintas en la cabeza y hacían un baile de victoria.

"¡SILENCIO IDIOTAS!"- gritó el líder clon con una marca de enojo.

 **...**

" _ **Kyokugenryu Hijutsu: Fūjin**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu Secreto del Kyokugenryu: Fūjin**_ _ **¹)**_ "-.

Gritó mientras bajaba los brazos y expulsaba más chakra que sale como vapor de su cuerpo.

Minato tuvo que cubrirse con ambas manos por el torrente de energía que se expulsó después de esa declaración.

"Naruto, eres fuerte pero hagas lo que hagas no podrás vencerme, ¿Porque sigues peleando?"- dijo su padre desde su lugar esperando una respuesta de él.

 **…**

Después de su técnica, Naruto pudo aferrarse en la pared de la _Roca Hokage_ , el chakra del Kyubi seguía creciendo más y más sobre él.

Con la tensión en sus músculos el chico vio como la esfera negra se acercaba veloz hacia su posición. Enviando chakra a sus pies se impulsó hacia adelante lo suficiente para mantener una distancia entre él y la montaña.

" **¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE INTENTES NARUTO UZUMAKI, JAMÁS LOGRARÁS SALVARLOS!, ¡¿POR QUÉ ESFORZARSE?!"** \- rugió Shukaku mirando con maldad el desenlace de su pelea, la muerte de su enemigo y la desaparición de esos asquerosos humanos de _Konoha_.

 **…**

 **¿Por qué?**

"¡PORQUÉ MI DEBER ES PROTEGER LO QUE ME IMPORTA!"- dijeron ambos Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"AHHHHHHH"- gritó el _**Chikara Kage Bunshin**_ de Naruto mientras desaparecía y volvía a aparecer con un puño en la cara de Minato mandandolo a volar hacia los árboles.

Mientras tanto desde el cuerpo del Naruto original el chakra del Kyubi se extendió hasta el punto de crecer en tamaño y tomar la forma de un Zorro gigante de 9 colas que detuvo la Bijūdama con sus manos y colas.

" **¡VAMOS, VAMOS!** "- gritó Naruto dentro de la energía poniendo todo su ser en lograr desviar esa enorme esfera.

 **...**

 **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**

 **...**

Hiruzen y Orochimaru miraron hacia un punto entre la oscuridad que había creado el _**Genjutsu**_ del Nidaime.

"¿Qué es esa sensación?"- susurro nervioso Orochimaru al sentir tan abrumadora muestra de poder - _'está hacia donde Yondaime y el mocoso se dirigieron'_ -.

 _'Esto es el chakra de Naruto'_ \- pensó Hiruzen sorprendido - _'estoy seguro_ _de que_ _es el mismo, pero también es distinto completamente, se parece al_ _ **Hachimon**_ _de Gai, pero también me recuerda a una sensación que sentí alguna vez, pero es imposible'_ -.

Una ocasión, en un momento específico. Recordaba cómo se sintió tan abrumado por la persona menos esperada en su vida… cuando le contó a _Mito Uzumaki_ sobre la destrucción de Uzushio. Ese día estaba completamente seguro de que toda la aldea tembló por segundos, jamás creyó sentir tanta presión de ese día.

' _Para una mujer a unos días de morir era impensable transmitir tanto poder… me preguntó qué tan poderosa pudo haber sido en su juventud'_ \- agregó mientras tomaba el lapsus de distracción de su alumno para realizar su último plan.

 **...**

"Gai, ¿Sentiste eso?"- dijo Kakashi parándose recto y mirando incrédulo la barrera sobre el palco de los Kage.

"¿De cuál de las dos sensaciones hablas?, ¿La del Kyubi o la otra?"- dijo el hombre temblando.

"La otra"- contestó simple Kakashi mientras pasaba una mano por su frente limpiando su sudor -" creo que sabes lo que es ¿verdad?"-.

" _ **Hachimon**_ … es parecido pero diferente, no debería ser posible"- susurro el hombre -"ese chakra es el de Naruto-kun… ¿cierto?"-.

"Si"- contesto el Jōnin del Sharingan -"es similar al de Naruto, pero a la vez es muy distinto, lo que me sorprende es esa sensación del _**Hachimon**_ que también siento, pero es una presión muy diferente a cualquier otra que alguna vez haya sentido"-.

"¿Qué clase de ninja es tu alumno Kakashi?"- dijo mientras miraba la proyección del Kyubi a lo lejos retener esa esfera oscura.

"No tengo la menor idea, pero estoy seguro de que aún hay mucho más que podrá hacer"- contestó.

 **…**

Minato sorprendido por el ataque sorpresa de su hijo no reaccionó cuando Naruto volvió a aparecer enfrente de él y conectó una patada en su estómago enviándolo al suelo con fuerza - _'es muy rápido'_ \- pensó mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba poco a poco.

Antes de tocar el suelo Naruto apareció debajo de él y conectó una patada alta directa al rostro del rubio mayor. Pero Minato que su cuerpo había recuperado el control, la bloqueo con el antebrazo y desapareció enfrente de él para reaparecer a sus espaldas donde se encontraba el sello que le había puesto en su cuerpo.

 _'Lo lamento hijo'_ \- pensó viendo en cámara lenta como uno de sus kunai se dirigía a la nuca de su hijo - _'espero esto te termine pronto y no tengas que sufrir, no hay manera que lo puedas bloquear este ataque'_ -.

Pero a casi milímetros de perforar su cabeza, Naruto desapareció y volvió a aparecer sobre su padre. Minato abrió los ojos mientras veía como un pie se acercaba a su rostro - _'es tan rápido como yo usando el_ _ **Hiraishin no Jutsu**_ _ **(**_ _ **Jutsu del Dios Trueno Volador**_ _ **)**_ _en este estado'_ \- pensó antes de desaparecer para evitar la patada de su hijo y volviendo a aparecer detrás de y tratando de golpearlo, pero Naruto volvió a desaparecer antes de tan siquiera tocarlo.

Naruto apareció en el centro del claro mirando a su padre -"bien, funciona"- pensó mirando su mano y viendo como vapor rojo salía de él - _'el chakra de Kurama se está escapando, mi cuerpo lo expulsa por mis poros cual sudor, esta técnica aún está incompleta, no durará ni 4 minutos'_ \- pensó por segundos antes de tener que darse la vuelta y bloquear una patada de su padre -"no me volverás a tomar por sorpresa"- le dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa.

"Así que esta es tu versión del _**Hachimon**_ ¿eh?"- pregunto Minato empezando un combate de cuerpo con su hijo -"calculo que son 5 puertas internas las que estás emulando ahora mismo"- murmuró lanzando una patada rápida que Naruto cubrió pero aun así salió volando.

Naruto volaba por los aires sabiendo que su padre lo atacaría por la espalda -"me estoy dando cuenta que este techo es demasiado largo y resistente"- murmuró curioso.

"Dudo que puedas esquivarme en el aire, si no usas un _**Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo**_ "- indico el Yondaime que como adivino Naruto, lo esperaba para atacar por su retaguardia.

El rubio Uzumaki sonrió antes de desaparecer nuevamente sorprendiendo a Minato. Él lo había visto claramente, Naruto dio un salto en el aire y de su pie surgió viento que lo hizo evadir su ataque.

" _ **Kyokugenryu: Rankyaku**_ _ **(**_ _ **Kyokugenryu: Pierna Tormenta**_ _ **)**_ "- escucho encima de él y entonces su cuerpo fue enviado con violencia al suelo mientras una de sus manos salió desprendida de su cuerpo y se convirtió en papel.

 _'Me hirió'_ \- pensó asombrado Minato mirando como desde su costado izquierdo se empezaba a formar otro brazo - _'el uso el chakra del viento no solo para aumentar su velocidad, si no expulsó chakra desde las plantas de sus pies para evadir el ataque y de alguna forma moverse en el aire como si existiera algún soporte para saltar'_ -.

Minato desapareció nuevamente un segundo antes de que Naruto se estrellara en el lugar donde se había encontrado con fuerza y abriendo un enorme agujero en el suelo.

 _'Se ha vuelto más fuerte, más veloz y sus ataques_ _ **Fūton**_ _se han incrementado'_ \- pensó Minato mirándolo desde una rama de un árbol cercano, uno de los lugares donde había puesto sellos para usar su _**Hiraishin**_.

 _'Tendré que buscar una abertura'_ \- pensó Minato sabiendo que su cuerpo atacaría sin control a su hijo - _'¿debería advertirle sobre lo que estoy a punto de hacer?'_ \- se cuestionó. Una parte de él estaba completamente convencida de ello, era la vida de su hijo, pero otra parte de él no quería alargar más está pelea sabiendo el resultado, sus esperanzas en que Hiruzen lograra algo se esfumaba a cada segundo.

Con un suspiro el ninja revivido se empezó a teletransportarse de un lugar a otro. El plan de su cuerpo era confundir a su hijo hasta que le perdiera el rastro. Su capacidad de detección era buena, mayor que muchos Jōnin, pero tendría que tener de medio a 1 segundo para detectarlo por lo que calculaba.

Solo era cuestión de tomarlo de sorpresa y acabar con esto. Después de múltiples viajes Minato observó cómo su hijo ya no se movía de la misma posición de ataque que tenía, obviamente estaba tratando de buscar su chakra, deduciendo que era el mejor momento de atacar se dispuso a terminar con esto cuando una sensación atravesó su cuerpo, haciéndolo detener su ataque y continuar con las teletransportaciones.

 _'N-No puede ser'_ \- pensó confundido. Debió haber visto mal.

Mientras Minato seguía apareciendo de un lado a otro en instantes menores de un segundo sus ojos se abrían cada vez más.

 _'¡Imposible!'_ \- pensó incrédulo.

Naruto seguía en la misma posición que llevaba desde que su padre comenzó con su estrategia, seguía estático sin hacer ningún movimiento… pero... solamente había un cambio en cada teletransportación de Minato. Sus ojos.

 _'¡Me está siguiendo con la mirada!'_ \- dijo anonadado.

Cada vez que Minato aparecía en un lugar diferente la mirada de su hijo ya estaba posada sobre él. No, no solamente sus ojos estaban siguiendo su velocidad, si no que predecían con mayor frecuencia sus apariciones hasta el punto de ya ver el lugar antes de la llegada de su padre.

Minato apareció sobre la rama de un árbol detrás él para comprobar algo - _'él sabe dónde estoy, inclusive antes de llegar aquí ya sabía dónde aparecería'_ \- se dijo impresionado - _'Naruto eres sorprendente'_ \- agregó orgulloso.

"Ya los encontré todos"- murmuró Naruto con una sonrisa desapareciendo en un instante sorprendiendo a Minato.

Sonidos de disparos se oían de un lugar a otro, una mancha roja aparecía y desaparecía de un lugar a otro a una velocidad increíble.

"¿Qué hace?"- murmuró Minato mirando como la mancha salía disparada de un lugar hasta que sintió un puñetazo conectar su rostro y mandarlo al suelo con violencia.

" _ **Kyokugenryu: Tajū Atsuryokuken**_ _ **(**_ _ **Kyokugenryu: Múltiples Puños a Presión**_ _ **)**_ "- se escuchó sobre de él cuando una lluvia de proyectiles cayó sobre él y lo masacro.

Naruto cayó sobre el claro después de su ataque y miro el cráter donde debía encontrarse su padre - _'jodido_ _ **Edo Tensei**_ _ **(**_ _ **Resurrección del Mundo Impuro**_ _ **)**_ _, no importa lo que haga siempre se reconstruye'_ \- pensó con una mueca molesta - _'he consumido 2 tercios del chakra de Kurama, a este paso terminaré agotado sin poder hacer nada, lo único que puedo arriesgar es a dejarlo incapacitado por un tiempo mayor y esperar que Jiji haga algo para salir victorioso… solo me queda un minuto y medio'_ -.

"Naruto ese es un buen ataque, lo admito"- dijo Minato poniéndose de pie mientras parte de un costado de cuerpo y su rostro se reconstruía lentamente -"pero solo es una pérdida de tiempo, yo tengo chakra ilimitado y estoy seguro que tú técnica consume mucho del tuyo, puede que tengas cierto control del Kyubi pero terminarás gastando tu límite en algún momento"-.

"Esa estrategia tuya fue molesta, realmente lo fue"- dijo Naruto ignorando las palabras de su padre -"tengo que agradecer este combate, me mostró mis límites, hasta donde puedo llegar, ahora tengo un objetivo que superar"-.

"¡Eres un necio!"- le reprocho Minato mirándolo intensamente -"nunca debiste haber aparecido, tu orgullo es demasiado grande que nubló tu juicio y te hizo tirar tu vida de esta manera, tenías mucho porque vivir hijo. Dijiste que tu deber era proteger lo que te importa, ¿Dime cómo lo harás ahora que estés muerto? lo peor es que yo seré el culpable, el mismo que te condenó al sufrimiento en tu vida, seré el mismo que te llevará a la muerte"- gimió mientras las lágrimas empezaban a surgir

"Lo lamento"- sonrió serenamente Naruto mientras abría el compás de sus pies -"te he estado mintiendo en este tiempo"- le dijo.

"¿Mintiendo?" - repitió confundido Minato.

"Exacto, en dos cosas, la primera… realmente no odio a _Konoha_ , no estoy del todo contento, pero este es mi hogar, aquí hay gente que amo y quiero proteger, aquí vive _Panda-chan_ y aunque él yo original es idiota, yo puedo darme cuenta de que lentamente me estoy quedando enganchado de esa chica"- sonrió divertido.

"¿ _Yo original_?"- volvió a repetir sin entender -"¿De qué hablas?... no entiendo"-.

"Ese es el segundo punto, también te he ocultado una de mis mayores descubrimientos"- sonrió mientras alargaba sus brazos y juntaba ambos puños uno sobre el otro separados por un pequeño espacio -"un _**Kage Bunshin**_ _ **(**_ _ **Clon de Sombras**_ _ **)**_ muy resistente"-.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron ante la revelación -"eso quiere decir…"-.

"Gracias por luchar conmigo Papá. Realmente ame por fin pasar tiempo contigo después de estos años, si alguna vez vuelves a ver a mamá dile que la amo"- sonrió Naruto con los ojos cerrados mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Naruto entonces desapareció en un instante listo para dar su último ataque, el más poderoso que tenía. Minato instintivamente trato de teletransportarse hacia uno de sus sellos, pero sorprendentemente era imposible, no podía sentir ninguno de los sellos que había creado, incluido el que estaba en la espalda de Naruto.

Todo esto sucedió en no menos de medio segundo y Naruto ya había vuelto a aparecer frente a su padre y juntando los puños en el abdomen de él.

Con la decisión grabada en sus ojos Naruto declaró -" _ **Kyokugenryu Ougi: Rokuōgan**_ _ **(**_ _ **Técnica Secreta del Kyokugenryu: Arma de Seis Reyes**_ _ **)**_ ".

Una onda de choque devastadora surgió de los puños de Naruto y atravesó el vientre de Minato y rompió todo a su paso hasta colisionar con la barrera que empezó a temblar.

 **...**

"¿Qué es eso?"- pregunto Jirobo viendo la pared de su barrera temblar violentamente.

"¡No lo sé maldito cerdo! ¡pero se siente como una mierda!"- se quejó Tayuya entrecerrando los ojos.

 **…**

Minato bajo la vista viendo como su hijo atacaba su abdomen, lentamente su cuerpo empezaba a desintegrarse - _'está dañándome internamente, sabe que no puede vencerme pero hará que tarde más en regenerarme'_ \- pensó mientras veía una de sus manos desaparecer y no pudo más que sonreír por tan brillante plan - _'estoy orgulloso de ti... hijo'_ \- declaró mientras cerraba los ojos y desaparecía completamente.

"AHHH!"- grito el clon expulsando todas sus fuerzas y provocando una enorme explosión que arrasó con las ramas cercanas.

 **…**

Minutos después un Minato que apenas llevaba la cabeza y parte del torso regenerado veía al cielo con una sonrisa.

"Ese niño tan loco"- murmuró divertido, este tipo de cosas eran las que hubiera hecho Kushina a su edad.

 _ **«Minato-kun como dijiste que mi pelo rojo te gustaba, he decidido que se convertirá en el hilo rojo del destino que nos unirá de por vida»**_

"Nunca preguntó mi opinión o espero una respuesta, simplemente lo decidió"- recordó cerrando los ojos y ensanchando la sonrisa -"aún si Noriko, Mikoto, Yuusuke y Atsuku estaban presentes no titubeo en su declaración… son madre e hijo, dos Uzumaki tan locos, valientes y fuertes"- susurro.

"Así que logró detenerte"- dijo una voz anciana sobre de él.

Minato abrió los ojos y vio a Hiruzen Sarutobi viéndolo con una sonrisa -"te tardaste"- se burló.

"Lo siento, mis antecesores y mi alumno son difíciles de lidiar"- se disculpó mientras se agachaba y ponía ambas manos en su torso -"he venido a volverte a sellar, lamento mucho devolverte al estómago del _Shinigami_ , pero es la única opción que tengo para proteger a la aldea"- susurro con pena.

Minato suspiró y le dio una sonrisa serena -"descuida, ya había hecho la idea de tener que pasar la eternidad en ese tormento, lamento mucho tener que obligarte a hacer este sacrificio"-.

Hiruzen sonrió y sacudió la cabeza -"no te preocupes, he vivido una larga y plena vida, vi a mi familia crecer, vi a mi pueblo salir adelante de las adversidades, esto convencido que la _Voluntad del Fuego_ siempre estará viva en sus corazones"- declaró -" ustedes lo hicieron, se sacrificaron por este pueblo"-.

"Si"- suspiro Minato para luego sonreír con los ojos cerrados -"porque era mi deber proteger lo que me importa"- declaró usando las mismas palabras que hace poco escucho.

Hiruzen al entender el mensaje también sonrió intensamente -"supongo que te sientes orgulloso de él"- dijo con voz serena.

"Es un gran niño, es tan hábil, tan decidido, si nos hubiéramos enfrentado a la misma edad me hubiera pateado el trasero con seguridad"- declarando mientras recordaba ese fuego, esa entrega, ese orgullo -"sé que Kushina estaría orgullosa de él, no por lo fuerte que es, si no por el gran corazón que conserva, como su padre, me duele no haber estado ahí para ver sus primeros pasos, sus primeras palabras, para llevarlo a su primer día de la academia, o ver cómo lograba su primer Jutsu"- señaló llorando -"aún si no fui parte de sus logros, sé que su madre y yo vivimos en él, puede que no esperará que su vida haya sido difícil, pero hoy más que nunca estoy convencido que poner toda mi fe en mi hijo fue la mejor decisión que puede haber tomado"- finalizo sonriente.

"Lo sé, se cómo te sientes"- señaló Hiruzen mirando hacia el cielo con lágrimas en los ojos y una sonrisa -"porque yo me siento igual"- finalizo esperando que de ahora en adelante, pasará lo que pasará, el camino de su amado Naruto lo llevará a convertirse en el gran hombre que él sabía que se convertiría.

 **...**

 **°/ Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino \°**

 **...**

" **¡AHHH!** "- grito Naruto mientras con todas sus fuerzas enviaba la esfera al cielo donde segundos después explotó.

Naruto miro como la explosión de la _**Bijūdama**_ llenaba de luz el cielo, para que segundos después una ráfaga de viento sacudiera todo rincón de la aldea, provocado por la reacción del ataque.

" **Ese ataque pudo haber destruido no solo la Roca Hokage, si no que parte de la aldea** "- murmuró mientras su vista se enfoca en Shukaku -" **a ese maldito no le importaba matar ninjas de su aldea** "-.

 _ **'Ese es Shukaku, una bestia inestable llena de locura'**_ \- gruñó Kurama - _ **'pero como sea Gaki, esta forma está llegando a su límite, solo tienes una oportunidad para despertar al mocoso de la arena, después tu cuerpo colapsara'**_ \- indicó.

 _'Entendido'_ \- murmuró Naruto entrecerrando los ojos y visualizando a Gaara en la frente de Shukaku.

" **¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO KITSUNE!** "- rugió Shukaku señalándolo - **"¡TE HAN LOGRADO DOMESTICAR, ME REPUGNAS, PERDISTE TU ORGULLO!"** -.

Naruto ignoro esto y estaba planeando la mejor forma de lograr despertar a Gaara cuando sintió como su conciencia era arrastrada hacia su propia mente. Parpadeando confundido miró alrededor y vio que era diferente a la cámara del sello que tanto conocía, estaba flotando en la nada y oscuridad -"¿Kurama?"- pregunto.

" **Gaki"** \- se escuchó la voz por todos lados - **"debido al estado en el que estamos, nuestras conciencias se fundieron, si te traje aquí es porque quiero que me permitas hacer algo"** \- indicó.

"¿Hacer algo?"- repitió confundido Naruto.

Mientras tanto afuera Shukaku seguía con sus gritos furiosos - **"¡ERES UNA DESGRACIA PARA LOS BIJUS, KYUBI!, ¡PUDRETE MALDITO ZORRO!"** -.

" **¡SILENCIO!"** \- rugió una nueva voz, dentro de la proyección Naruto abrió los ojos, unos ojos rojos con pupila rasgada, Kurama había tomado el control de Naruto por un momento para hacer frente a su hermano menor - **"¡UNA BASURA COMO TU NO TIENE DERECHO A DIRIGIRSE A MI TAN ALTANERAMENTE!, ESTE CHICO HA LOGRADO CONVERTIRSE EN MI COMPAÑERO, Y CAMBIARME. HACE 12 AÑOS CASI DESTRUYÓ ESTE LUGAR, PERO AHORA QUE CONOZCO A NARUTO LO AYUDARE A PROTEGER ESTA ALDEA, SU HOGAR,** **¡YO SOY EL ZORRO GUARDIÁN DE KONOHA!"** \- declaró para luego volver hacia la consciencia de Naruto.

Todos alrededor que escucharon está declaración se sorprendieron, no podían creer que el Kyubi, la bestia que hace 12 años había llegado para destruir vidas y familias, ahora los estaba protegiendo, era imposible, era casi irreal, pero… al parecer todo esto se debía a Naruto.

"El Kyubi dijo que nos protegerá"- dijo un hombre en los refugios.

"No puede ser, debe ser un truco, ese monstruo casi nos mata hace 12 años"- dijo un hombre negando con la cabeza.

"Pero nos protegió, él y Naruto se enfrentaron a esa esfera de energía y lograron desviarla, él nos salvó"- dijo una mujer con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¿Que es un Kyubi?"- dijo una niña pequeña.

"¡JEFE! ¡JEFE! !JEFE!"-.

"¡SILENCIO IDIOTAS!"- grito el líder clon.

"¿Realmente quisiste decir lo que dijiste?"- murmuró el chico sin saber que pensar. Le costaba creer que Kurama viera a la aldea como algo que proteger, de hecho, él mismo aún tenía dudas si proteger a la aldea era la decisión que venía de su corazón.

" **Hablaremos eso después Gaki, está forma ya no puede mantenerse, ahora estás solo, usa lo que te queda de chakra antes de que los efectos de mi chakra lleguen a cobrarte toda factura"** \- indico el Bijū.

De repente la enorme forma de zorro empezó a fluctuar y volverse inestable Naruto regreso al mundo real y observó cómo el chakra de Kurama empezaba a desvanecerse.

' _ **Sabes lo que debes hacer no'**_ \- cuestionó Kurama.

" **Si** "- dijo Naruto saltando hacia una de las enormes manos de la proyección del Bijū -"vamos a hacerlo"- dijo el chico preparado.

' _ **Entonces… ¡Adelante!'**_ \- rugió Kurama mientras su forma externa lanzaba con fuerza a su Jinchūriki hacia Shukaku.

Naruto que volaba a una gran velocidad, entrecerró los ojos enfocándose en Gaara.

" **¡ASI QUE VIENES A DESPERTAR AL CHICO NUEVAMENTE!"** \- rugió Shukaku - **"¡MALDITO MOCOSO, TE DESPEDAZARE ANTES DE QUE LO LOGRES!"** \- declaró dispuesto a golpearlo con uno de sus brazos cuando estuviera cerca.

Pero sin previo aviso, Gamabunta apareció detrás de él y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas en un abrazo al cuello usando su katana

" **¡SUÉLTAME MALDITA RANA ENTROMETIDA!"** \- se quejó el Bijū tratando de zafarse, pero el abrazo lo mantenía cautivo.

 **\- "¡QUÉDATE QUIETO POR UN MOMENTO MAPACHE IDIOTA!"** \- declaró el jefe sapo mientras forcejeaba - **"¡ES TIEMPO QUE ESE CHICO QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA DESPIERTE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!"** -.

" **¡ME REHUSÓ!"** \- rugió la bestia de arena mientras se enfocaba en el Shinobi que volaba hacia ellos -" **¡TE DETENDRÉ AUN SI NO PUEDO MOVERME!** "- declaró mientras una enorme barrera de arena aparecía.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos -"bien, sé que esto no estará fácil, pero estoy preparado"- dijo mientras alargaba su brazo derecho hacia atrás y concentraba su chakra.

Con destellos que empezaban a emerger, su mano comenzó a disparar rayos azules -"gracias a la técnica de Kakashi-sensei pude inspirarme en mi propia técnica _**Raiton**_ de este nivel, a diferencia del _**Raiton: Hōden**_ _ **(**_ _ **Elemento Rayo: Descarga**_ _ **)**_ o el _**Raiton: Sanbyaku Boruto Hōden**_ _**(**_ _ **Elemento Rayo: Descarga de los 300 Voltios**_ _ **)**_ , está técnica está especializada para el asesinato"- recordó mientras sus ojos no perdían de vista a su objetivo.

Shukaku observó cómo el Uzumaki comenzó una técnica _**Raiton**_ para atacarlo - _ **'ESE MALDITO ES INSUFRIBLE'**_ -pensó al ver que trataba de destruir su barrera en búsqueda de despertar a su contenedor. Aún si dudaba que lograra vencer a su arena, hizo que otro par de muros aparecieran justo detrás de él primero - **"¡QUEDARÁS CONVERTIDO EN UNA MANCHA EN MI PARED, COMO UNA MOSCA!"** \- se río con locura.

Naruto a solo pocos segundos de hacer contacto con la barrera, elevó la mano con decisión enviando todo su chakra hacia ella.

' _ **¡HAZLO NARUTO!'**_ \- declaró Kurama desde dentro de él.

Un sonido de explosión surgió por todo el lugar, los ojos de Shukaku se abrieron enormemente al ver como el Uzumaki emergía desde la arena con una especie de pájaro eléctrico en su mano. Su ataque había logrado traspasar sus defensas, aunque había sido reducido de manera considerable.

 _ **RAITON: SANDĀBĀDO**_ _ **(**_ _ **Elemento Rayo: Thunderbird²**_ _ **)**_ "- rugió Naruto alargando más su mano hacia el frente.

Con terror, Shukaku creo más construcciones de arena para detener el avance del shinobi rubio, pero sin importar lo que se interpusiera, el ave en su brazo lo traspasaba sin dificultad, aun así cada vez se reducía más y más.

"No importa si es un pequeño ataque, ¡te venceré!"- declaró Naruto a un par de metros de hacer contacto con Gaara.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo, fue detenido de improviso por la arena que lo tome de la parte inferior de su cuerpo, mientras tanto otra columna de arena emergió y cubrió su brazo y con él su ataque.

" **QUE ADMIRABLE PERO FUE INÚTIL, ¡TE ACABARE AHORA!, ¡TE PARTIRÉ POR LA MITAD!"** \- rugió con perversidad el tanuki.

Naruto forcejeo con la arena mientras está lo jalaba de un extremo a otro, con un gruñido y sabiendo que está era su última oportunidad para sobrevivir, liberó su brazo izquierdo y puso su mano sobre su brazo derecho como si estuviera apuntando hacia la cabeza de Gaara.

"¡TRAGATE ESTO!"- declaró mientras que de último momento movió su brazo hacia abajo, directamente a su pecho.

Desde la arena que cubría su brazo, una pequeña ave de luz explotó y se dirigió hacia el Jinchūriki de _Suna_ atravesando el lado derecho de su pecho.

Gaara escupió sangre mientras sus pupilas aparecían nuevamente, señal de que había despertado de su sueño.

" **¡MALDITA SEA, SI APENAS ACABABA DE LLEGAR!"** \- rugió histérico Shukaku mientras empezaba a desintegrarse - **"¡NO ME QUIERO IR!"** -.

Y sin más Shukaku despareció mientras ambos Jinchūriki caían hacia el suelo, Gaara afortunadamente había estado chocando con ramas que amortiguaron su caída pero Naruto iba directo hacia el centro del claro, se estrellara con fuerza y lo más probable es que no sobreviviera.

Pero a unos 5 metros de hacer contacto con el suelo, Tenten apareció y tomándolo de la cintura desvío la caída llevando a ambos chicos a estrellarse con un árbol y luego caer al suelo con fuerza pero a salvo.

"Gra...gracias"- gimió Naruto después de algún momento abriendo un ojo y mirando a su amiga.

"Ni lo menciones"- contestó con una sonrisa cansada la chica.

"¿C-Cómo has logrado vencerme?"- gimió Gaara boca abajo en el lugar donde aterrizó -"¿Porque eres tan fuerte?"-.

"Porque peleó para proteger a los que me importa"- susurro el chico poniéndose de pie a pesar de las insistencias de Tenten de permanecer recostado y dando pasos lentos hacia Gaara -"ella"- dijo señalando a Tenten -"es muy importante para mí, gente en la aldea son importantes para mí, me salvaron de ser como tú, un ser sin emociones que finge que solo se ama a sí mismo"- declaró.

"¡Cállate yo me amo solo a mí, yo peleo solo por mí!"- dijo Gaara elevando la voz mientras escupía más sangre, su herida estaba causándole un terrible dolor que lo hacía ver todo borroso.

"No te engañes Gaara, tú mismo dijiste, si dormías, la bestia dentro de ti tomaría el control y mataría a la gente de tu aldea, pero no lo permitiste, te mantuviste despierto. Si solo te importará tú mismo, no habrías impedido en que Shukaku arrasará con tu pueblo"- dijo el rubio mirándolo molesto -"consciente o inconscientemente has estado protegiendo a tu gente, tu familia"- dijo tambaleándose.

Gaara no contestó nada mientras miraba al cielo, no podía refutar eso, algo dentro de él sabía que había algo de verdad en las palabras del Uzumaki.

 _«El amor es, el deseo del corazón de servir a quién nos es querido, de procurarlo, como mi hermana lo hizo contigo»_

Amor. Esa palabra que alguna vez creyó que era una mentira, esa era la respuesta, no solo al porqué proteger a su familia de Shukaku, si no al porque ellos a pesar de tratarlos de manera tan cruel seguían ahí, cuidándolo, preocupándose por él, el amor es lo que hace a Naruto Uzumaki tan fuerte.

"Hemos estado intentando matarnos el uno al otro durante toda esta pelea, y estuve a punto de lograrlo, en mi último ataque, si te hubiera atacado donde desde un principio planeaba hacerlo ya estarías muerto"- susurro tomándose del estómago por el dolor -"pero no lo hice, ya estoy cansado de tantas muertes, hoy mate a un hombre por salvar a Tenten, sin dudarlo… yo… lo haría de nuevo si es necesario, pero ahora… ya no lo es, no eres una amenaza, además que… te entiendo, más que nadie, ya he estado ahí, en esa soledad, sólo y con ganas de ser reconocido, pero a diferencia de ti yo tuve gente que me ayudó, me rescató de mi oscuridad… tú también las tienes, solo es cuestión de valorarlos"- gimió.

Gaara enfoco su vista nuevamente en el Uzumaki analizando sus palabras - "gente que me rescate de la oscuridad"- susurro repitiendo lo que dijo.

"Si, solo tienes que…"-.

Y entonces sucedió, su cuerpo se abrió en diferentes y enormes heridas por todos lados, escupiendo sangre cayó hacia adelante mientras sus pupilas desaparecían y sus ojos se cerraban. Con un sonido seco Naruto cayó al suelo mientras un charco de sangre empezaba a surgir debajo de él.

"¡NARUTO!"- grito Tenten angustiada mientras cojeaba hacia el rubio -"¡HABLAME NARUTO, POR FAVOR!"- rogó.

La chica se arrodilló frente al chico y le dio la vuelta, múltiples heridas, músculos desgarrados, sangre saliendo por diferentes lados era lo que tenía enfrente, con fuerza lo elevó para ponerlo sobre sus rodillas -"¡Resiste Naruto!, ¡La ayuda llegará pronto, te pondrás bien!"- lloro rogando al cielo porque alguien viniera y ayudará a su amigo, se encontraba muy mal, con pánico pensó que todo estaba perdido, - _'no, no puedo perderlo… no otra vez'_ \- pensó tratando de conservar la calma

"¡GAARA!"- gritó una voz urgente alertando a Tenten que sacó un kunai dispuesta a todo por defender a su amigo.

 **...**

La voz provenía de Kankuro que aterrizó con una inconsciente Temari en su hombro derecho. Se sentía impotente, no sólo el fenómeno de los insectos lo había dejado fuera de combate desde el principio, sino que al despertar con dificultad se dispuso a revisar la condición de sus hermanos.

Primero busco a Temari, tenía que verificar que ella estuviera bien ya que no podía moverse, pero el miedo lo inundó cuando no la encontró en la enfermería, solo encontró ninjas de _Oto_ esparcidos por el suelo. Con la adrenalina a flor de piel recorrió la aldea en búsqueda de alguna pista que le dijera donde se encontraba su hermana mayor, pero sus oraciones fueron contestadas cuando un shinobi de su aldea le informo que ambos se habían dirigido hacia las afueras de la aldea, con paso decidido fue hacia el lugar indicado cuando lo vio... Shukaku había hecho su aparición y estaba batallando contra una rana gigante, esperando que Temari no se involucrará en lo que sea que la bestia estaba haciendo se dirigió hacia ese punto sin chistar.

Ya en el bosque exterior iba en camino saltando de rama en rama, cuando pudo sentirlo. Se dio la vuelta y vio como un ataque destructivo iba hacia el centro de la aldea, sabiendo que no había nada que impidiera la destrucción de esa montaña se preparó para seguir cuando una enorme proyección en forma de zorro hizo su aparición y desvío hacia el cielo ese ataque donde explotó causando que todo sonido de batalla se detuviera, como si vieran algo imposible de creer.

Deduciendo que el ataque había sido dirigido desde donde se encontraban sus hermanos, apretó el puño con nerviosismo y apresuró su paso con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para poder cerciorarse de que se encontraran a salvo. Minutos después encontró a Temari inconsciente y atada con una cadena en un tronco de un árbol, verificando que estaba bien, se dispuso a liberarla, aunque le tomo bastante tiempo, quién fuera que la venció hizo un buen trabajo en someterla.

Una fuerte explosión se escuchó a lo lejos que lo hizo recordar que aún faltaba Gaara por encontrar, con eso en mente se puso a su hermana en el hombro y se dirigió hacía más profundo del bosque.

 **...**

"Kankuro"- susurro Gaara mirando al recién llegado.

"Descuida Gaara todo estará bien"- dijo su hermano dejando a Temari al lado del pelirrojo herido mientras sacaba un kunai y se enfrentaba a la chica -"no dejaré que lastimes a mi hermano, acabaré contigo y ese maldito Uzumaki antes de que logren hacer algo contra Gaara"- dijo mientras se ponía al frente del Jinchūriki de forma protectora.

Tenten estaba en una muy difícil situación, ya casi no tenía energía y Naruto estaba inconsciente y en mal estado, aún si peleaba, le costaría a su amigo la vida - _'¿qué puedo hacer?'_ \- pensó con una creciente desesperación.

Pero antes de que alguno hiciera un movimiento, Shikamaru Nara apareció cayendo enfrente de Tenten y mirando directamente a Kankuro con un kunai en la mano y un rostro serio y molesto.

"¿Estás bien?"- le preguntó Shikamaru sin dejar de ver a los ninjas de _Suna_ -"¿Cómo están Sakura y Sasuke?

"Yo estoy bien, ellos están a salvo en algún lado del bosque, p-pero..."- contestó Tenten con voz apagada por el cansancio -"pero Naruto está grave, ¡Necesita atención médica lo más pronto posible o morirá!"- dijo con urgencia.

"Tsk"- murmuró molesto el chico apretando con más fuerza el kunai. Si solo hubiera sido más rápido hubiera podido ayudar a su amigo, si solo no hubiera sido un estúpido en confiar en Temari no la hubiera enviado a ayudar a Gaara, todo esto y más pasaba por su cabeza.

Se suponía que era alguien listo, pero dejo que muchas cosas pasarán incluyendo que llevarán a uno de sus mejores amigos al borde de la muerte -"le advertí a tu hermana sobre atacar a mis amigos, veo que no les importo y aun así estuvieron a punto de matar a gente que me importa, no tengo más remedio que matarlos a los tres, no voy a permitir que lastimen a Naruto y Tenten"- dijo serio Shikamaru mientras levantaba el kunai.

Kankuro se tensó, era obvio que el otro chico tenía más energía que él, él ya no tenía chakra, fácilmente podría acabar con los tres, pero no moriría sin pelear, se aseguraría de darlo todo para poder buscar la sobrevivencia de sus hermanos.

"Kankuro"- susurro Gaara desde el suelo -"apártate, ya no puedo hacer nada más para pelear, estoy vencido, déjalo que acabe conmigo, de esa forma puede que Temari y tú sobrevivan"- declaró y luego su mirada se enfocó en el Genin de _Konoha_ con el kunai -"permite que mis hermanos se vayan, te lo pido por favor, aceptare mi destino sin oponerme"-.

"¡¿Estás loco Gaara?!"- grito Kankuro, mientras temblaba, estaba enojado y asustado -"¡No voy a…!"-.

"Por favor Kankuro… déjame por favor hacer algo por ustedes, a pesar de cómo los he tratado nunca me abandonaron"- susurro Gaara mirándolo a los ojos -"ustedes hubieran dado su vida por mí, permite que yo les pague de la misma forma"-.

"Gaara"- gimió Kankuro. Lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro, por primera vez en toda su vida Gaara había mostrado signos de preocupación hacia ellos. No sabía cómo tomarlo, en el ocaso de sus vidas su hermano menor había mostrado un sentimiento lejos del odio y la maldad, el realmente estaba mostrando lo que estaba tatuado en su frente, amor.

"Shikamaru, ya es suficiente… déjalos ir… ellos… ya no pueden ni quieren pelear"- susurro Tenten detrás él.

"Estás loca, si los dejamos ir ellos van a…"- pero sus quejas fue detenida cuando se dio la vuelta y observo la escena con una mirada sorprendida.

Lágrimas caían sobre el pecho de un Naruto desmayado, Tenten estaba llorando mientras sujetaba al Uzumaki con cuidado en su regazo -"ya basta de tanta violencia innecesaria, ya basta de una guerra estúpida donde nadie sale ganador, nosotros y ellos hemos perdido, solo es una estupidez seguir luchando"- declaró sollozando y ponía su frente en el pecho de Naruto.

Tanto Shikamaru como Kankuro y Gaara estaban sorprendidos, prácticamente los ninjas de _Konoha_ podrían acabar con ellos y asegurar un gran golpe a _Suna_ , pero esta chica… esta chica quería que los conflictos terminarán, no por lástima o compasión, lo hacía porque ya estaba exhausta y dañada de tanto odio y violencia.

"Ella tiene razón"- dijo una nueva voz atrayendo la mirada de todos. Jiraiya de los Sannin había hecho su aparición en el claro -"las guerras son solo un desperdicio de vidas, mucha gente que hoy perecieron tenían parejas, hijos, padres, familias… seres queridos que jamás podrán volver a estar juntos en vida"- murmuró acercándose a su ahijado y observándolo -"descuida, me encargaré de él, estará bien, este Gaki es un hueso duro"- tranquilizó en hombre poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica para luego empezar a tratarlo.

"Gracias Jiraiya-sama"- sollozo en gratitud la chica acercando a Naruto más a su pecho y luego depositando su cabeza de nuevo en su regazo.

El hombre sonrió y empezó a trataras heridas, algunas eran graves, pero algo que podría solucionarse en el hospital, con una mirada sería pero sin ver al chico se dirigió hacia Kankuro -"¡Ya basta!, llévate a tus hermanos, necesitan atención médica. Se ha descubierto que Orochimaru mató a tu padre y los manipuló, tu pueblo ya ha reconocido la derrota y se ha rendido, pero…"- dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el estadio de las finales antes de volver a ver al rubio inconsciente con fuerza su puño se apretó -"como dijo la chica, aquí nadie es el vencedor"-.

Kankuro temblando asintió y dejó caer su kunai, con prontitud puso a Temari de vuelta en su hombro y pasó un brazo debajo del de Gaara. Con una última mirada a los shinobi de _Konoha_ se adentró en el bosque con dirección hacia uno de los puntos de escape que conocía.

"Kankuro"- susurro Gaara al punto de la inconsciencia.

"No hables Gaara, guarda tus fuerzas, pronto un ninja médico te ayudará"- contestó el chico mirando hacia el frente.

"Gracias por venir por mí… hermano"- murmuró el chico pelirrojo.

La mirada de Kankuro se ensombreció mientras daba saltos entre las ramas -"no tienes que agradecer, es mi trabajo cuidar de mi hermano menor"- susurro con dificultad mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro. Toda esta experiencia le había dado una nueva visión, el ser usados por un ninja renegado, el haber perdido a su padre, el casi perder a ambos de sus hermanos, el saber que regresaría a casa donde gente estaría esperando a sus familiares sin saber que no regresarían nunca más… no podía estar más de acuerdo con la chica y el Sannin -"una guerra es un desperdicio y una estupidez"- murmuró.

Jiraiya observó cómo los Genin de _Suna_ se perdían entre el bosque con clara intención de escapar y buscar atención médica, con un suspiro se centró en los tres Genin que se encontraban con él. Tenía que llevar a Naruto de vuelta a la aldea, necesitaba conseguirle atención antes de que el hospital se saturara de heridos -"ya he mandado a los compañeros de Naruto hacia la aldea con un sapo, por si se preocupaban por ellos"-.

Shikamaru cayó de rodillas mientras una mano cubría parte de su rostro. Con su ojo libre miraba su otra mano que aún sostenía el kunai, él estaba temblando - _'¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer?'_ \- pensó con náuseas arrojando el kunai lejos de él con miedo.

Si no hubiera sido por Tenten y el Sannin habría matado a los ninjas de _Suna_ , sin dudarlo. Pero ahora que el peligro había pasado y la realidad lo había alcanzado no podía sentirse peor, con un ataque de ansiedad se tomó el rostro con ambas manos mientras trataba de no estallar en sollozos, mientras vomitaba ahí mismo.

Jiraiya miro al chico con compasión. Sabía lo que él estaba sintiendo, el mismo paso por lo mismo aun siendo más joven, cuando llegó su primera vez de matar a alguien creyó que sería fácil, pero no lo fue, nunca lo fue. Cada vez que veía los resultados de las guerras no podía dejar de temblar, él, que vio 2 guerras shinobi a gran escala seguía sintiéndose mal como la primera vez, con un suspiro dejo al chico en el regazo de su novia y con paso lento se acercó al chico Nara y puso una mano en su hombro mientras se agachaba cerca de él.

"Tú eres el hijo de Shikaku ¿verdad?"- reconoció aunque continuó hablando sin esperar una respuesta -"sé que es difícil chico, yo he estado ahí, pero no eres un monstruo, no eres un asesino a sangre fría, eres alguien que buscaba la salvación de sus camaradas y amigos, matar está mal, pero es nuestra eterna carga, ser shinobi no es ser héroes, todo lo contrario, a veces somos los villanos para otros"- murmuró viendo como el chico dejaba de vomitar y poco a poco se calmaba -"vamos, debemos llevar a Naruto y su novia a la aldea para que puedan curarlos"- declaró dándole unas palmadas en el hombro.

En silencio y con un gran suspiro Shikamaru se limpió la boca con su brazo y se ponía de pie.

Jiraiya se acercó nuevamente a la pareja que aún seguía en la misma posición, con Tenten llorando en silencio mientras sostenía a Naruto sobre sus piernas.

"Vámonos"- dijo Jiraiya mientras tomaba al chico entre sus brazos -"¿Puedes caminar?"- le preguntó.

"Hai"- dijo Tenten poniéndose de pie, con dificultad. Sabía que su cuerpo no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero no quería ser un impedimento para que Naruto llegara al Hospital, aún si llevaba su cuerpo al límite, lo haría por él. Pero ni un paso dio cuando Shikamaru se acercó a ella y pasó un brazo debajo del suyo para ayudarla. Sin quejarse y sabiendo que sería lo más rápido para llegar a la aldea, la chica solo murmuró -"gracias"-.

"Bien"- dijo Jiraiya después que Shikamaru asintió al agradecimiento -"regresemos"-.

 **...**

A una larga distancia lejos del lugar donde Naruto y Gaara lucharon y muchísimo más de donde hubo la batalla entre lo Kage y el clon de Naruto; una forma encapuchada miraba el desenlace de algo que para ella fue entretenido.

"A sí que Orochimaru pudo lograr convocarlos, y pensé que sería muy estúpido de seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra"- murmuró mientras le daba una mordida a una manzana -"veamos que hace _Konoha_ ahora que ese viejo mono traicionero ya no estará para dirigirlos, tal vez conviertan a Danzō en Hokage o peor aún… a Jiraiya"- se río con burla.

La figura se puso de pie, mientras le daba un vistazo al cuerpo de Naruto siendo transportado por el Gama Sannin hacia el hospital de la aldea seguido por su noviecilla y el mocoso Nara -"cumpliste mis expectativas Naru-chan, quién diría que podrías hacerle frente a una invasión, enfrentar a ese Jinchūriki desquiciado y al mismo tiempo darle cara a tu padre"- dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a morder la manzana -"aunque debería estar triste de que usarán a Mina-chan todo iba de acuerdo a mis planes, además que fue grato verlo nuevamente, sigue tan guapo como la primera vez que lo vi"- susurro con nostalgia -"como sea, creo que será mejor que yo me quedé con esto, no podemos dejar que caiga en malas manos nuevamente"- sonrió con maldad mientras miraba la máscara del _Shinigami_ en su otra mano.

Sabiendo que había logrado sus objetivos de darle un duro golpe a _Konoha_ , con satisfacción se puso de pie y lanzó el resto de la manzana mientras se daba la vuelta -"te veré muy pronto Naru-chan, cuando crea que estés listo, vendré por ti… y también por tu noviecita Tenten, al fin y al cabo, si tiene el poder de su familia, servirá muy bien para mis planes"- declaró desapareciendo entre un remolino de viento.

 **…**

 **° \ CONTINUARÁ / °**

 **...**

 _¹Dios Shinto del viento._

 _²Ave del trueno. Ser mitológico de la cultura americana._

 _ ***Nota: Las Batalla de Naruto vs Minato y Naruto vs Gaara no sucedieron al mismo tiempo, cuando Naruto se autodestruyo con su último ataque su chakra regreso a su yo original, eso fue antes de ser lanzado por Gamabunta para detener la Bijūdama.**_

 **…**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Duelo**_

 **…**

" _La invasión a concluido, los ganadores y vencedores han sido seleccionados, pero entre toda esta incertidumbre, ¿Cuál fue el costo que trajo esta cruel batalla? Además que ahora con una pequeña paz en el horizonte ¿Los protagonistas estarán listos para soportar las secuelas de todo lo ocurrido?_

 **…**

• Avisos **•**

 _ **Primero que nada agradecer sus muestras de apoyo, esto que me ocurrió no era algo que esperaba, una Amigdalitis Aguda, con posibilidad de volverse más perjudicial porque tengo los anticuerpos bajos, algo duro que tratar.**_

 _ **Si subí el capítulo hoy, se debe a muchos factores, primero cuando subí el 22, ya tenía el 95% del capítulo, solo era agregar detalles, corregir ortografía y poner los mensajes y eso, pero los escencial del capítulo ya estaba listo.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que ayudó fue la bendita mano de Yue, que se tomó el tiempo de ayudarme no solo a revisarlo, si no que a agregar detalles para que estuviera listo para la fecha que había programado. Todo eso además de estar al pendiente de mi salud y ayudarme desde otro estado, esas si son amistades**_ **T_T**

 _ **No puedo asegurar que el próximo capítulo sea antes del fin del año, mi esperanza era acabar el arco antes del 2019, pero con esto, lo lamento, pero me tengo que cuidar, no puedo estar ni 15 min con un aparato electrónico fijando la vista porque me duele la cabeza todo el día, y aún si no los uso, la cabeza me duele constantemente.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus mensajes, sus oraciones, su apoyo, lo valoro, espero mejorar pronto, aunque el pronóstico dice que es algo para largo.**_

 _ **Algo importante, muchas gracias a Nat que se tomó el tiempo de avisar de mi condición en su canal de Youtube, y hacerlo saber a sus suscriptores que siguen la historia por aquel medio. Muchas gracias amigo, lo aprecio!**_

 **…**

• Sobre el Capítulo **•**

 _ **Tres batallas concluyeron, y con ello la invasión.**_

 _ **Algo que quería trabajar es darle protagonismo a Tenten, si es el ship principal, pero este fichero está más centrada a la acción y la historia que a lo romántico, ya habrá tiempo para eso.**_

 _ **Vencer a Temari, la chica que la hizo ver débil, era la montaña que Tenten debía escalar, si, peleo con una Temari con desgaste, con heridas, pero aún así, una victoria importante para ella para el significado que conlleva.**_

 _ **Tenten tenía a alguien en su pasado que perdió, alguien de nombre Ringo que al parecer fue muy influyente en ella… y ella no quiere perder a Naruto como perdió a Ringo, sobre todo sin saber aún cuáles son las cosas que siente por el, aunque ya acepto que Naruto es importante para ella.**_

 _ **La batalla de Naruto y Minato, una super técnica que lo hace casi tan veloz como el Hiraishin de Minato en su estado Edo Tensei (obviamente muy inferior a lo que debía ser en verdad). Naruto no venció a Minato, no hubiera podido, es inmortal y es muy fuerte, además que Minato trato de contenerse en momentos, como dijo, él podía hacerlo pero su cuerpo tomaba el control la mayoría del tiempo.**_

 _ **El Fūjin… véanlo como las 5 puertas de Lee, aunque en lo personal la apariencia nunca me ha gustado del Hachimon, por eso quise hacerlo diferente, algo más como el Gear Second de Luffy, o el Kyoken de Goku (que las tres son similares, si no te has dado cuenta te falta ver más anime :v ), es una técnica incompleta y de último recurso, desgasta el chakra de Naruto de forma rápida que solo puede usarse po minutos… consecuencias… las verán cuando el verdadero Naruto la use.**_

 _ **Quise hacer un momento especial entre Minato, el hombre siempre se me ha hecho alguien tranquilo, que es capaz de expresarse, no es frío como Hiashi o Fugaku, así que si me lo imagino ser emotivo, lo suficiente para derramar un par de lágrimas.**_

 _ **Ahora gente me mencionó que había hecho a Minato huérfano antes, y es verdad, en la pelea de Naruto vs Neji, Hiashi lo dijo. Mi error, no me gusta dejar pasar esos detalles, ya lo corregí, se que tenía algo planeado para los abuelos de Naruto, pero no quiero alterar las cosas que se supone ya había dicho, así que descartare todo lo del Clan Namikaze y le daré un enfoque diferente, algo más apegado a mi idea original.**_

 _ **Sobre la batalla de Naruto vs Gaara, este Gaara estaba muy fuerte lo sé, pero quería hacer que ser un Jinchuriki es algo tomar en cuenta, aún así Naruto con su versión de modo jinchuriki imperfecto, salvó a los refugiados, obviamente no los iba a matar, pero quiero reiterar, no estoy en contra de matar a un personaje querido, si ayuda a la trama.**_

 _ **Los clones son la sensación, ellos también tienen personalidad, pero son las mismas que tiene Naruto menos 1, el que tenía el Chikara Bushin, la diferencia entre ambos es que el Chikara Bushin, toma la personalidad de Naruto y la hace suya y la incrementa, con Nagato pasó lo mismo, tomó su amabilidad pero Naruto aún pudo ser amable. De esta forma Naruto también pudo luchar con orgullo, pero no con la misma emoción que hubiera sido si estuviera completo.**_

 _ **Un nuevo ataque, su propio Chidori que puede mandar volando, y un final donde el ganador quedó como si hubiera perdido.**_

 _ **Sobre lo de matar… se que son nimjas entrenados para matar… pero cuando concebí la idea de este fic era hacerlo lo mas apegado a la escencia de Naruto, por eso hay momentos de alegría, comedia, tristeza, drama, entre más. Algo que caracterizaba la serie es que los chicos actuaban más como adolescentes que como ninjas fríos y directos. Se que hace capítulos puse a Hinata en una situación donde Naruto la reprendió… de todos los Genin, los que veo capaz de estar medianamente listos para matar son Sasuke, Shino y Neji, porque su personalidad lo permitiría, pero los demás, literalmente son adolescentes que vivían una paz tranquila, eh escuchado historias de hombres en guerras que quedan muy tocados por lo que ven, testimonios de reclusos después de un asesinato. Mi idea era que no estaban listos, Tenten para ver tanto daño, y viendo como Naruto se desangraba a cada minuto, Shikamaru al verse afectado por casi matar a alguien. Quería darle ese realismo que tendría la serie si hubiera ocurrido algo parecido.**_

 _ **Vimos una figura al final, confesando que participó dándole la información que Orochimaru necesitaba, todo esto para sus propios planes. Al final desapareció mencionando que regresará algún día por Naruto y tal vez por Tenten si ella "tiene el poder de su familia". Las teorías cada vez más crecen.**_

 _ **Si es una Uzumaki o alguien que los estudio se averiguara más adelante en la historia (recuerden que Orochimaru sabía el secreto de la máscara en el Canon, y sin ser Uzumaki y dudo que Karin se lo haya dicho).**_

 _ **Y hablando de Uzumakis, algo que quiero aclarar, en el capítulo anterior mencione una Uzumaki con cadenas en el futuro, muchos me dijeron que estaba Tayuya, que es Uzumaki por su cabello rojo (que es rosa en el manga) y su carácter (que solo se parece a Kushina, porque Nagato nada que ver y de Mito… bueno no lo sabemos).**_

 _ **Quiero aclarar que aquí Tayuya no será Uzumaki, muchos la usan como una y la vuelven aliada, se que les gusta eso, pero quiero hacer cosas distintas, así que las cosas seran, Tayuya solo es una ninja de Oto con el sello de maldición, y será una enemiga, no está en mis planes hacerla amiga.**_

 **…**

 _ **En el próximo capítulo.**_

"Pero tú… sé supone que estabas muerta"- dijo Naruto sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

"Yo… no fue así"- se disculpó Kushina con semblante triste -"cuando sucedió lo del Kyubi, yo sobrevivi, pero estaba muy débil para protegerte, así que hui de la aldea, esperando recuperarme lo suficiente para regresar por ti, con el tiempo conocí a un buen hombre llamado Motoharu, el me ayudó, me llevó con él a su pequeña granja y cuido de mí, me ayudó a sanar, con el tiempo me enamore de él y decidí olvidarme de Namikaze-san, formamos una familia, fue tanta la felicidad que olvide mi promesa de regresar por ti, pero hace días en un sueño, recordé que existías y al hablarlo con tu padre, ambos aceptamos que vivieras con nosotros en la granja cultivando junto a tus hermanos, seremos nuevamente una familia, así que ya no tendrás que ser un ninja nuevamente"- explicó con una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Espera… que?"- dijo Naruto sin entender -"¡yo soy un ninja!, ¡soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze!"- reafirmó.

"Ya no, ahora eres Masao Igara, es muy noble que aún quieras usar el nombre de Namikaze-san y el de nuestro antiguo clan. Pero esos son nombres de ninjas y nosotros no lo somos, somos granjeros, además Namikaze-san ya no es tu padre, es Motoharu"- explicó lentamente la mujer pasando sus manos por su cabello, como si hablara con un niño pequeño -"bien está decidió Masao, cuando te recuperes nos iremos con tu padre y tus hermanos, aunque primero deberemos cortar y teñir ese pelo, de color negro, como los demás en la familia"- declaró poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

"Esto… esto… debe ser un error"- murmuró Naruto -"esa mujer esta loca, todo lo que dijo es ridículo… parece… parece una broma…

 _ **Y de hecho lo es XD**_

 _ **Esto no pasará, no en mi guardia… pero eso sí, hay fics donde Naruto es olvidado por sus padres, no estoy en contra de ellos, de hecho me gustan porque por lo general Naruto se va, se hace fuerte y luego regresa a humillar a sus hermanos, es interesante ver a un Naruto fuerte que demuestra que no debe ser subestimado.**_

 _ **Mi punto aquí es el cliché de que lo olvidan, así como si nada, osea puedes ser el peor padre del mundo, pero dudo que olvides que tuviste un hijo rubio, con bigotes, que le hacias la comida, que tenía cuarto propio y de la noche en la mañana desapareció y tú ni en cuenta. Mi consejo para ti amigo que estás apunto de escribir un fic de este tipo, sal de lo convencional, si quieres que Naruto sea marginado por su familia, se creativo, hubo un fic que me gustó que decía que el chakra del Kyubi de Naruto hacia que Kushina sintiera dolor al estar cerca de el, por eso tuvieron que alejarse, podrías hacer que lo odien, que le teman, que ellos si lo quieran pero el Kyubi lo hace creer que no, muchas cosas.**_

 _ **Se que muchos tienen muy buenas historias, que merecen la pena leer, y que no son leídas porque este cliché está al principio y la gente cree que será más de lo mismo, me pasó con Crónicas, la gente creía que sería un Dark Naruto que odiaba la aldea, y dije, nel, no vamos a dejar que encasillen mi historia como una más del montón. Se que no es la mejor pero intento traerles algo de calidad y algo que no lean muy a menudo.**_

 _ **Ahora sí el verdadero adelanto**_

 **…**

• **En el Próximo Capítulo •**

Ino cruzó las puertas del hospital feliz consigo misma. A pesar de que ambos habían puesto su vida al peligro para protegerse el uno al otro, Tenten seguía sin reconocer que le gustaba Naruto -"lo siento Tenten-chan pero creo que tendré que usar medidas más extremas para poder hacerte ver tus propios sentimientos"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora solo quedaba esperar alguna noticia, pero por el momento iría a dormir, que lo necesitaba con bastante urgencia.

"¡Ino!"- una voz la detuvo e hizo que se diera la vuelta para observar como Sakura se acercaba a ella agitada.

"¡Oh! Sakura, pensé que no te vería cerca del hospital por… bueno tú sabes"- murmuró tratando de no mencionar la orden de la señora Haruno de no estar cerca de Naruto que tuvo hace 5 días. Aunque ahora que Naruto había sido confirmado como el hijo del Yondaime había escuchado que el pensamiento de la madre de Sakura había dado un giro de 180 grados.

"Ino…"- jadeo Sakura tratando de tomar aire nuevamente, había corrido por todo el pueblo buscando a la rubia por todas partes par luego recordar que probablemente estaría cuidando a Naruto -"Ino… quitaron a Nagato-kun... de la lista de desaparecidos"- dijo entre jadeos.

"¡Por fin!"- dijo feliz, él había aparecido después de días de tenerla preocupada -"si no está aquí en el hospital es porque está bien, de seguro está preparando algo romántico para poder disculparse"- sonrió empezando a caminar y dirigiéndose a buscarlo por cada rincón de la aldea nuevamente -"estoy más tranquila que ya haya sido dado de alta en los aparecidos. Pero aún así, ese idiota me preocupo, espera a que lo tenga en mis manos"-.

"Ino... no es eso… Nagato-kun… Nagato-kun fue encontrado… pero… pero no esta dado de alta en la lista de aparecidos"- susurro Sakura tratando de no llorar.

 **…**

• **Comentarios •**

 _ **angeles grandchester:**_ _muchas gracias, yo también espero eso. Cómo mencione, si un momento me siento bien empezaré a escribir poquito, me detendre cuando sea debido, como muchos dicen, primero es la salud._

 _¡Saludos!_

 _ **escorpioneditenpesta:**_ _Muchas gracias, aprecio mucho tus palabras y tu apoyo, estaré en reposo en estos días tratando de mejorar._

 _ **killer hollow:**_ _Muchas gracias, saludos._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Gracias espero estar mejor y listo para lo que sigue pronto!_

 _ **guest34:**_ _Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Juan:**_ _Muchas gracias, un abrazo!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Claro! Pronto estaremos bien._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muchas gracias, es un sueño que tengo y si algún día se hace realidad, aquí será donde les comparta la noticia._

 _ **Mykel-NxS:**_ _Gracias significa mucho para mí tus palabras._

 _ **tiyana:**_ _Muchas gracias! Así será!_

 _ **Loco por cap:**_ _Gracias, espero estar mejor pronto!_

 _ **Sekiryuuttei l:**_ _Muchas gracias! Espero estar pronto mejor!_

 _ **alucardzero:**_ _jejeje tus palabras me animaron en verdad, realmente espero poder algún día compartir el te contigo amigo!_

 _ **Angron11:**_ _Gracias amigo, lo estaré esperando, un abrazo._

 _ **Malistrix:**_ _Muchísimas gracias, en verdad aprecio tu muestra de apoyo, también te mando un fuerte abrazo._

 _ **Rafarikudou:**_ _Muchas gracias.!_

 _ **fdms85:**_ _Muchas gracias!_

 _ **blaiz:**_ _Yes_ _ **!**_

 _ **Kurayami No Kami:**_ _Si, eso me pasa cuando espero fics, muchas gracias!_

 _ **Leonelj5:**_ _Así será, muchas gracias!_

 _ **EDG1999:**_ _Muchas gracias, espero así sea._

 _ **Guest:**_ _Así será!_

 _ **Ter Mille:**_ _Muchas gracias!_

 _ **TXPOK2460:**_ _Muchas gracias!_

 _ **H. Godoy:**_ _Pues si tardaré._

 _ **Leonelj5:**_ _Lo lamento, espero matemáticas vaya bien._

 _Lo de Ino…Ella solo tiene ojos para Nagato._

 _ **Jose:**_ _Cual fic? Aunque si creo que tardaré jejeje… espero algún día crear mi propio manga, lo suficiente para que llegue a Japón, probablemente pase desapercibido, pero con que llegue me doy por satisfecho._

 _ **deniswanheda:**_ _Gracias, si hay momentos para cosas así, y con.o dijiste, aquí no era._

 _Si solo es NaruTen y NaruIno a futuro_

 _ **Julio xdd:**_ _Gracias_

 _ **elrios1999:**_ _Muchas gracias!_

 _ **Necrogod:**_ _Thanks!_

 _ **Shadow Jocker:**_ _Ey mi Joka, pues ya vez, estos autores y sus power ups para los villanos, podría justificarme con que Naruto estaba débil y no tenía el poder que deberia, que Gaara se cubrió con una armadura. Pero era para continuar con la trama XD_

 _Karin es difícil decirlo así que no diré nada y estás cerca de lo que quiero hacer con Sasuke._

 _Saludos amigo !_

 _ **dlmauricio19:**_ _Gracias!_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muchas gracias, espero algún día poder obtener esas recompensas, que suenan geniales._

 _ **Ghost Strench 04:**_ _muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras de ánimo, lo aprecio._

 _Y si pude publicarlo, nos esforzamos por intentarlo, y aunque no creo poder volver a hacerlo, quería agradecerles._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **Jpach07:**_ _Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, lo aprecio muchísimo en verdad, y si, el gran Hao interceda por mi. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo!_

 _ **draculyn28:**_ _Muchas gracias por los buenos deseos y la vibras, estoy muy agradecido._

 _Espero te haya gustado lo que pasó en el capítulo._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **DarkBehemot13:**_ _Muchas gracias, por el apoyo… tardaré eso sí, no puedo escribir mucho, pero en cuanto pueda me tomaré el tiempo de seguir con el fic._

 _Saludos!._

 _ **CCSakuraforever:**_ _Esperó te haya gustado el final de la invasión, trate de hacerlo a la altura, y espero más adelante poder aceptar el reto, ya vez la situación que te explique en el mensaje y agregándole la enfermedad, pues ya vez._

 _Saludos!_

 _ **La Luz de Orion:**_ _Lo siento amigo, pero ya tengo planes para ella y no entra el que sea Uzumaki, de hecho tú visión de Sasuke es lo más acertado que busco hacer y pues Sakura… ahí andará._

 _Saludos._

 _ **izumimiyako03:**_ _Gracias!_

 _ **Sandi091000:**_ _Si, la idea se le ocurrió al Naruto original, pero no tenía la fuerza para usarlo, como el clon que tenía más chakra._

 _ **JAIMOL:**_ _Espero te haya gustado lo que pasó, quise dar un buen desenlace a la invasión, espero haber estado a la altura._

 _ **Wild Caedus:**_ _Gracias amigo, trato de estar loas apegado a la esencia de Naruto, obviamente con sus cambios que está pasando._

 _La plática es algo que como mencioné, es para ustedes, ninguno de los dos la recordará. Entiendo tu opinión, espero que esté capitulo también te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo._

 _Saludos._

 **…**

 _ **Nos vemos, no sé cuándo, pero espero pronto, confiaré en que sus buenos deseos y mi esfuerzo me pueda hacer regresar a la escritura pronto.**_


	24. Duelo

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"** **Invocacion** **/ Bijū hablando"**

 _ **'** **Invocacion** **/ Bijū pensando'**_

 ** _«_** ** _Bijū / Inner-Sakura pensamiento secreto_** ** _»_**

 ** _'Inner-Sakura hablando'_**

 _«_ _Recuerdos_ _»_

 ** _Jutsu_**

* * *

 ** _Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Corregido por_** _Yue Izaya_

 **Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.

 ** _\- Capítulo 24 -_**

 ** _Duelo_**

 **…**

 _ **3 semanas después.**_

"¿Escuchaste? Naruto-sama sigue aún inconsciente en el hospital"- dijo una mujer de mediana edad que limpiaba la calle frente a su casa.

"Si, es muy triste, llevo su cuerpo al límite está vez para detener a los invasores"- contestó otra mujer también en la calle mirando a su vecina con ojos de comprensión.

"Pues por mí que se muera el maldito demonio"- dijo un hombre mayor tirando la basura en los contenedores frente a las casas.

"¡No digas eso idiota! ¡Naruto-sama es el hijo de Yondaime-sama!, además de ser el alumno de Kakashi-san y Jiraiya-sama"- le reprocho una de las mujeres.

"Y no olvides que él fue quien nos salvó de morir cuando la bestia de _Suna_ nos atacó con esa enorme esfera oscura"- agregó la vecina mirándolo molesta -"es el héroe de la aldea y nuestro salvador, al igual que su padre hace 12 años"-.

"¿Están locas?"- se quejó el hombre viéndolas con incredulidad - "ese mocoso uso al Kyubi frente a nuestros ojos, es un monstruo, no sabemos cuándo vuelva a liberarlo para terminar el trabajo que inició hace 12 años… además… ¡EL MATÓ A MI HIJO Y MI NUERA!"- gritó el hombre recordando su pérdida. Su amado hijo y la dulce esposa de este.

"¡El chico no tuvo la culpa!"- defendió una de las mujeres tomando con fuerza su escoba lista para atacar al hombre si seguía diciendo idioteces -"desde hace 12 años él ha estado peleando por defendernos del odio del Kyubi; reteniendo su maldad dentro de él, y ahora Naruto-sama ha logrado convertir al Kyubi en su aliado y defensor de _Konoha_ "- dijo orgullosa levantando el puño recordando esa proyección de energía roja que los había salvado.

"Si, y ahora ambos son los héroes de _Konoha_ "- dijo la otra mujer apoyando la opinión de su vecina -"lamento mucho como lo trate en el pasado, él estaba peleando con el odio del Kyubi, purificando su malicia y nosotros solo le hacíamos el trabajo más difícil, pobrecito"- murmuró con la cabeza baja y algunas lágrimas cayendo en su rostro al recordar al pequeño Naruto caminar cabizbajo por la aldea siendo víctima del odio del pueblo -"pobrecito, cuando pueda verlo le pediré disculpas por las cosas malas que dije, él no se lo merecía"-.

"No puedo creer que compraran su mentira, ¡Ese niño es un demonio!"- gritó el hombre incrédulo, no era la primera vez que escuchaba como más y más gente empezaban a alabar al monstruo y creían en su engaño, una bestia maligna como él nunca cambiaría -"no puedo ser el único que ve su mentira, ese niño es el causante de toda nuestras desgracias, no solo hace años si no ahora, no es un héroe, es un demonio, él dejó que la hija de Miya muriera"-.

"Eso no es cierto"- dijo una nueva voz que se unió a la conversación.

"Miya-san"- murmuró una de las vecinas nerviosa. Miya había estado inconsolable cuando su hija fue encontrada muerta después del ataque de los ninjas de _Suna_ \- "¿Como esta?

"¿Cómo crees idiota?"- reclamó otra de las vecinas dándole un manotazo en la cabeza -"lamento que nos escuchará hablar de usted y del momento difícil que está pasando"- se disculpó.

"Descuiden"- susurro la mujer con voz apagada.

"¿Verdad que usted piensa como yo Miya-san?"- dijo de improviso el hombre seguro que el testimonio de la recién llegada mujer haría entrar en razón a las otras dos -"lamento mencionarlo, pero está de acuerdo que el demonio fue el principal causante de su pérdida"-.

"Se equivoca"- enfrentó Miya.

"¿Q… Que?"- respondió atónito el hombre, está no era la respuesta que él esperaba.

"La única culpable de la muerte de mi pequeña Mina soy yo"- dijo la mujer mientras las lágrimas la vencían -"mi odio hacia algo que yo no entendía me hizo no actuar sensatamente, ahora mi penitencia en esta vida será saber que mi soledad se debe a mis propias acciones, se… será un castigo adecuado"- sollozo tapándose el rostro.

"Ya Miya-san, sanaremos algún día, lo prometo, con Naruto-sama estaremos bien"- le susurro una de las mujeres en el oído mientras la abrazaba y luego se enfrentó al hombre -"¡Ves!, sólo tú eres el único que no suelta su odio, te niegas a ver la verdad"-.

"¿La verdad?"- repitió incrédulo el nombre mientras la ira crecía dentro de él -"¡USTEDES ESTÁN ENFERMAS!, ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE PERDONARAN AL DEMONIO!, ¡SUS MUERTOS DEBEN ESTAR RETORCIÉNDOSE EN SU TUMBA POR SU TRAICIÓN!"- les dijo con odio.

Un puño se conectó en el rostro del hombre mandándolo al suelo. Con sorpresa miró hacia el atacante y sus ojos se abrieron, uno de sus vecinos y el que era su mejor amigo desde niños lo había golpeado -"¡CÁLLATE IMBÉCIL! ¡NO ERES EL UNICO QUE PERDIO A ALGUIEN, YO PERDI A MI ESPOSA HACE 12 AÑOS Y A MI NIETO HACE 3 SEMANAS!"- le gritó mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su camisa -"¡SI ALGUIEN ES EL CULPABLE DE LA MUERTE RECIENTE DE NUESTROS SERES QUERIDOS FUIMOS NOSOTROS! ¡EL NIÑO VINO A AYUDARNOS Y NOSOTROS LE ESCUPIMOS EN LA MANO A CAUSA DE NUESTRO ODIO!, ¡AHORA LO ÚNICO QUE PODEMOS HACER ES LAMENTARNOS Y VIVIR CON LA CULPA, PERO NADA DE ESTO ES LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE NARUTO-SAMA!, ¡EL ESTABA PELEANDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO PARA SALVARNOS A TODOS!"- le dijo arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo.

"¡IDIOTAS! ¡TODOS USTEDES! ¡YA LO VERÁN, CUANDO ESE NIÑO NOS MATE!"- gritó con odio mientras huía del lugar y buscaba más gente que opinara como él, tenía que estar seguro de no ser el único cuerdo de la aldea.

 **…**

 _ **En el subconsciente de Naruto.**_

Kurama observa desde su jaula como su Jinchūriki inconsciente flotaba sobre el agua enfrente de él, justo en el centro de la habitación.

Verlo ahí todo vulnerable y sin captar ningún sonido de este lugar o del mundo exterior lo frustraba. Este se suponía que era su contenedor, el Jinchūriki del Bijū más poderoso de todos, aquel que debería tener el poder de batallar con ejércitos enteros, pero mírenlo, inconsciente por su imprudencia y su interés por salvar a otros.

"Me causas muchos problemas Naruto"- siseo la bestia con sus ojos rojos y brillantes mirando el cuerpo inerte del Uzumaki -"el tener que decir esas mentiras repulsivas, hacer creer a todo este pueblo patético que tu bondad me purificó, ¡Bah!… como si un mortal como tú pudiera hacerlo"- gruñó recordando cómo había jurado proteger este pueblo miserable enfrente de Shukaku.

Y aunque su orgullo era muy grande, casi tan colosal como su odio, no por nada era un ente milenario con siglos de sabiduría. Después de pensarlo detenidamente y sopesar todas las opciones en su haber, había llegado a la conclusión que una forma interesante de lograr las cosas era si fingía cooperar con el niño ante todos -"así el chico podrá usar mi chakra de forma constante y no tendremos problemas de llamar la atención más de la cuenta. Si estos mortales creen que el niño usa mi poder como un compañero, tendré carta abierta para seguir con mis planes"-.

Y es hasta ahora que los planes del Kyubi habían comenzado, por fin después tantos años; cuando aquel bastardo Uchiha había aparecido y lo capturo, ese momento donde su martirio y odio por los humanos inicio.

 **…**

 _ **Hace mucho tiempo.**_

"Kyubi, ahora no eres más que un conjunto de energías compuestas, una existencia efímera que hace mucho tiempo fueron una sola"- la voz de _Madara Uchiha_ se hizo presente desde la parte inferior.

Kurama que había estado vagando por el mundo jamás había esperado ser encontrado por uno de los descendientes de su padre. Pero recordaba haber oído que la estirpe de _Indra_ se había corrompido, así que esta era prueba viviente de que inclusive la propia sangre de su padre había sido ensuciada como toda la humanidad.

" **Cállate"** \- gruñó ante las palabras de ese maldito.

"No eres sino una fuerza inestable y sin conocimientos"- continuo Madara mirándolo fríamente, como si estar enfrente de una de las fuerzas más poderosas de la naturaleza no fuera la gran cosa -"solo los Uchiha somos quienes podemos guiarte, los Bijū son solo esclavos de quienes tenemos los poderes oculares"- agregó.

" **¡CÁLLATE!"** \- rugió Kurama. Nuevamente la humanidad lo miraba como un ser sin pensamientos, algo que controlar, estaba harto de que sin fin de humanos se acercarán a él buscando domarlo, como si fuera un simple animal.

"Obedece"- ordenó el Uchiha mirando directamente a los ojos del Kyubi, activando su _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_.

 **…**

 _ **En el valle del fin.**_

"Kyubi, tu poder es demasiado inmenso. Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte suelto"- dijo un muy herido _Hashirama Senju_ mientras retenía a Kurama con su _**Mokuton (Elemento Madera)**_.

Después de una batalla intensa contra el portador del _**Mangekyo Sharingan**_ , Hashirama había logrado capturar a Kurama antes de que escapara de este lugar.

"Si empleas tu poder, atraerás odio. Permanece en calma en mi interior"- dijo la mujer del Shodai Hokage, _Mito Uzumaki_.

Ambos bastardos también con la misma sangre que su padre, habían decidido que para alcanzar la paz de la humanidad debían tenerlo cautivo dentro de la maldita Uzumaki, como una bestia enjaulada.

No conforme con ello, el maldito de Hashirama de alguna forma se hizo con el resto de sus hermanos y hermanas, y las repartió entre el resto de las demás aldeas buscando una igualdad de poder. Otra vez los malditos humanos que habían decidido que los Bijū solo eran poder, un poder que usarían para gobernar a otros sin importar si esos seres tenían sus propios pensamientos. En ese momento fue el inicio del odio hacia el legado corrompido de su padre, en ese momento los Bijū decidieron odiar a los humanos, y en ese momento el mayor odio de todos surgió desde la mayor bestia de todas.

 **…**

"Ni tu ni yo hemos tenido suerte, ¿Eh? tú mantienes el mundo a raya, y yo te mantengo en raya a ti"- esas palabras tan altaneras viniendo de una basura patética de _**Uzushio**_. Sí hubo un Jinchūriki al que más odio Kurama fue a esa perra de Kushina, la maldita no solo lo tenía encerrado siendo empalado por sus extremidades a una gran roca, si no que se daba el lujo de menospreciarlo y hacerlo ver que ella era la que tenía una especie de control en él.

Cómo disfruto haberla atravesado y asesinarla con sus propias garras, aún si jamás espero lo que siguió después.

 **…**

 _ **Hace 12 años.**_

" **¿Dónde estoy?"** \- murmuró Kurama levantándose y mirando hacia a todos lados. Se encontraba detrás de una reja enorme dentro de una cámara llena de tuberías - _ **'¿Que es este maldito lugar?'**_ \- pensó con un gruñido.

Entonces el sonido de un bebé lleno el ambiente haciendo que el zorro comprendiera su situación actual - **"Parece que es el interior de aquel Gaki"** \- siseo mirando hacia el frente - **"¿y esto? ¿** _ **Hakke Fūin? (Estilo de Sellado de los Ocho Trigramas**_ **)**. Ya veo, el Yondaime Hokage quiere que este mocoso pueda usar mi poder"- dijo entendiendo el significado de los planes de ese bastardo Namikaze - **"aunque ha sellado la mitad de mi ser, me ha subestimado, este sello insignificante…"** \- y dio un paso al frente y lo sintió, una restricción que le impedía intentar dañar el sello, era una técnica muy poderosa, probablemente basada en el arte de los Uzumaki.

" **Aunque en realidad no puedo romperlo de momento"** \- siseo dando un paso hacia atrás y evaluando sus opciones - **"pero si hago que fluya chakra de forma continua a través de una grieta, es inevitable que algún día se termine rompiendo"** -.

Con un gruñido bajo, el Bijū decidió que lo mejor sería esperar y observar - **"no será muy divertido pero si sirve para salir de aquí, le iré dando al Gaki toda la fuerza que pueda"** -.

 **…**

 _ **Años después.**_

Un martirio había sido el vivir en este patético humano, eso era lo que Kurama cada día se podía decir así mismo, como un mantra.

Irónico, como la vida misma el Gaki del Yondaime había sido víctima del odio del pueblo, o eso eran las emociones que podía sentir del niño, algunos retazos de palabras llegaban a él.

No sabía si el odio se originó por ser su contenedor, aunque eso sería lo más correcto de suponer, todos los humanos odian lo que no pueden entender, aún si lo que odian solo es una víctima inocente. Pero realmente no le importaba lo que pasará al Gaki, para Kurama lo único que valía era salir de aquí y para eso el niño necesitaba usar su poder.

Años y años de solo oír pensamientos, de sentir sus emociones que iban desde el enojo hasta la más fría de las tristezas y nada. Pero entonces un día inesperado sucedió un cambio.

"Fe…Feliz cumpleaños a...a mí, feli...liz cumple...pleaños a mi"-.

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, podía ver algo que el niño estaba viendo, era algo difícil de distinguir, se veía muy distorsionado y como si algo estuviera empañando la visión.

"Está llorando"- susurro Kurama al entender la situación -"el Gaki está llorando"-.

Con la poca visión que quedaba pudo distinguir una llama oscilante sobre un plasto de algo, parecía algo cremoso y deforme, como si hubiera hecho con esa intención o por accidente.

"Feliz cumpleaños… Naruto… feliz cumpleaños a… ti"- y sin más el niño se derrumbó en sollozos imposibilitando ver más allá.

"Así que es _10 de Octubre_ … al parecer el Gaki acaba de sufrir algo muy especial por su cumpleaños como para permitirme verlo, pero ¿Qué habrá sido?"- se cuestionó extrañado de que haya sucedido algo capaz de llevar al borde de ese amargo llanto al niño -"lo que sea, necesito que siga pasando, la tristeza puede fácilmente convertirse en rencor y amargura, y al final transformarse en verdadero odio. No sé lo que estás patéticas cucarachas te hagan vivir Gaki, pero si te acerca más a que uses mi poder, realmente espero que vivas un infierno en vida, así sentirás un poco de lo que yo he tenido que pasar por los de tu especie"-.

 **…**

"Estuviste muy mal en el examen de _**Taijutsu**_ "- dijo un niño cualquiera con voz de burla.

"Si quedas último no vengas a clase, que lo único que haces es molestar"- agregó otro niño.

"¡No te podrás convertir en ninja, aunque lo intentes por cien años!"- sentenció otro niño también mofándose.

"¡Cállense o la van a pasar mal!"- gruñó Naruto apretando los puños al ser intimidado por otro grupo de niños, era la tercera vez en esta semana. Cómo detestaba a cada niño que lo molestaba.

"Vamos, ¡Inténtalo!"- reto el más alto de todos.

"No te arrepientas después"- amenazó el rubio listo para atacar y darle una lección a los matones. Pero su pie fallo al dar un paso y cayó de frente al suelo.

"Duele"- se quejó Naruto con una lágrima en el ojo.

"¡Que patético!"- estallaron los tres enfrente de él al verlo inútil en el suelo, como muchas veces antes.

" **Demonios ¿Hasta cuándo piensas hacerme esperar? Si no empleas mi poder, el sello no se romperá"** \- se quejó Kurama al sentir las emociones del mocoso y escuchar la conversación exterior. Cómo odiaba ver que el inservible niño no tuviera la inteligencia para poder usar algo que lo ayudaría para cobrarse cada falta de respeto, sobre todo le enerva la sangre que esta maldita gente se vanagloriaba de humillar al chico, como si estuvieran humillándolo a él, al gran Kyubi.

"¡Ya me vengare!"- sentenció el rubio corriendo del lugar mientras las risas lo seguían.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

" **Después de los sucesos con el idiota afeminado del** _ **clan Yuki**_ **, y esa serpiente asquerosa de Orochimaru me di cuenta que la clave para usar mi poder es un peligro mortal, o emociones desatadas"** \- murmuró él Bijū sin apartar la mirada del Naruto inconsciente - **"pero emplearlo inconscientemente no será suficiente, necesito que uses mi poder de modo continuó siendo, consciente de mi existencia…"** \- y entonces sucedió.

 _«¿Eres... el Kyubi?»_

 _«_ _ **Bien mortal, estás en presencia del Kyubi no Yoko, el ser más poderoso de este mundo, y haces bien estar tirado ahí niño, ese es tu lugar, a mis pies como todos los humanos de este insignificante mundo**_ _»_

« _ **Bueno Gaki, eso debe cambiar, no puedo permitir que el ninja que me lleva sea una burla, tendremos que trabajar en hacerte digno de ser el envase del poderoso Kyubi, hace rato te mencioné que quería hacer un trato contigo, quiero ser parte de tu entrenamiento y ayudarte a descubrir tu verdadero potencial**_ »

" **Ser un zorro con siglos de antigüedad te da la facilidad de ver oportunidades y aprovecharlas. Hubiera sido complicado si seguía mi plan en usar el sello para que emplearas mi poder Gaki, al final si me liberaba me seguirían cazando, además… sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento con mi otra mitad en el Shinigami** "- murmuró.

Uno de los mayores impedimentos para seguir su plan era la falta de certeza sobre su supervivencia. Kurama tenía miedo de que al permitir morir al Gaki, él tuviera que reunirse con el resto de su chakra a donde el maldito del Yondaime se lo llevó.

" **Sería muy arriesgado, así que mejor te usaré Naruto, teniéndote a ti como mi marioneta podría vengarme de cada uno de los humanos, si te convierto en mi general, mi emisario de destrucción, y al final, cuando todos estén de rodillas, gobernar"** \- declaró con una sonrisa siniestra - **"No soy un ser avaro, puedo compartir el premio mientras tú hagas el trabajo, me he dado cuenta que tú zorra de pelo raro, cada día se acerca más en ti, atraída por tu potencial, en algún momento ambos cederán y me entregaran sus almas por el poder, cuando se apareen simplemente tomaré a su heredero como mi nuevo buque, si ustedes de alguna forma me siguen sirviendo los mantendré con vida. Así que, solo es cuestión de un poco de persuasión, el poder corrompe y ahora que soy el héroe de esta aldea, será muy fácil empezar a plantar una semilla de oscuridad en toda** _ **Konoha**_ **y su gente… será digno castigo para esos bastardos de Uchiha, Senju y Uzumaki. Los que iniciaron esta cadena de odio"** \- finalizó con sus ojos brillando perversamente.

 **…**

 _ **En el mundo exterior tiempo después.**_

Naruto se sacudió ligeramente mientras abría poco a poco los ojos -"¡por el amor de _Kami_!, ¡Que alguien apague esa luz!"- se quejó el rubio cubriéndose los ojos con una mano, ante la fuerte iluminación de la ventana

"Es el sol Naruto-kun"- dijo una voz divertida muy conocida para él.

"Entonces apaga el sol Shiho-chan, eres una chica muy lista aparte de bella, encontrarás la manera de matar esa bola odiosa"- murmuró tratándose de incorporarse cuando sintió su cuerpo entumecido -"aghh, no moverme, no moverme"-.

"Si es mejor que no lo hagas, chico coqueto"- dijo divertida la chica de lentes -"Tu cuerpo aún sigue algo rígido después de todo lo que hiciste"-.

Esto hizo que Naruto abriera los ojos y viera con urgencia a su amiga -"Dijiste ¿Que aún sigue?"- repitió -"Shiho-chan ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?"-.

Pero antes de que Shiho pudiera emitir cualquier palabra, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y una enfermera entró con una tabla de reporte.

"Ah"- dijo con una sonrisa amable al ver al chico levantado -"veo que ya despertó, me da mucho gusto, ¿Cómo se siente Naruto-sama?"-.

"Me siento algo rígido, pero nada que un poco de movimiento no cure… espere… ¿Naruto-sama?"- repitió cuando cayó en cuenta como se había referido la mujer a él mirando a Shiho que rehuyó sus ojos.

"Eso es entendible, han pasado tres semanas desde su ingreso. Su cuerpo resiente la falta de movilidad, pero bueno, sus signos vitales van bien, sus heridas ya han sanado por completo así que no dudo que más al rato pueda ser dado de alta"- murmuró la mujer que al parecer ignoró la última frase de Naruto -"me da mucha alegría verlo bien, fue un honor conocerlo Naruto-sama, gracias por lo que ha hecho por nosotros"- declaró inclinándose respetuosamente y saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Que acaba de suceder?"- preguntó sorprendido el rubio mirando incrédulo a Shiho -"¿Y realmente he estado aquí por tres semanas?"-.

"Bueno si, han sido 21 días desde que acabó la invasión y… al parecer tu ascendencia fue revelada por el consejo cuando muchos Jōnin y Chūnin empezaron a murmurar sobre tu semejanza con Yondaime Hokage. Luego, cuando el rumor se empezó a esparcir por el pueblo y con lo que hicieron tú y tu clon en la invasión"- murmuró -"bueno, el consejo creyó que lo mejor sería que tú condición de Jinchūriki y tu legado familiar fueran revelados."- explicó la chica algo tímida. De todos los posibles finales que ella formuló para la invasión, jamás espero que esté sería el que sucediera, Naruto siendo reconocido como el hijo del Yondaime Hokage -"Además que tanto tú, como Tenten-san y Kurama-san ahora son considerados héroes de la aldea"-.

"Espera… ¿también el Kyubi? ¿La bestia asesina colosal que destruyó la aldea hace 12 años?"- dijo anonadado.

 **' _Más vale que lo creas Gaki, soy el héroe de estos mortales, pero que no se te suba a la cabeza… si hice y dije esas frases fue porque se lo que te importa este pueblo, sí lo ayude es por ti, así que más te vale que muestres gratitud'_** \- le hablo Kurama desde dentro de él.

 _'Yo… yo no sé qué decir'_ \- murmuró el chico. No esperaba que lo que sucedió en su batalla contra Gaara, haya tenido este tipo de resultados. No sabía cómo sentirse, él jamás había sido reconocido, y ahora, el, su novi… amiga y la bestia dentro de él eran héroes.

 **' _No tienes que decir nada, simplemente mantenernos vivos'_** \- finalizó.

"Cómo sea"- murmuró el chico con volviendo a la realidad-"Shiho-chan, ¿Que paso con _Panda-chan_ y que paso realmente con la invasión y el Hokage?"- pregunto sabiendo que esa duda lo estaba carcomiendo y necesitaba la respuesta ahora.

"Bueno… verás…"- comenzó la chica del pelo alborotado y pálido.

Después de una breve explicación de lo que Shiho había podido averiguar, Naruto miraba hacia la cama pensativo. Muchas, muchas cosas habían sucedido, después de su caída al final de la pelea con Gaara, fue traído hacia la aldea por Shikamaru, _Panda-chan_ , y Jiraiya.

Aunque lo más importante, su clon había conocido y enfrentado a su propio padre. Se sentía algo molesto que nuevamente él no pudiera recordar las cosas como lo sucedido con Nagato, pero eso pasaba a segundo plano cuando se enteró que Hiruzen Sarutobi había fallecido en batalla, a pesar de sus intentos de ayudarlo.

"Lo lamento Naruto-kun, sé que tu clon hizo todo lo posible para ayudarlo, solo que bueno, un Sannin y tres Hokage… era algo difícil de vencer"- dijo la chica triste sabiendo lo que significaba el Sandaime para Naruto, la primera persona en reconocerlo y aceptarlo -"si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dímelo ¿Sí?"-.

"No te preocupes, no pasa nada…"- dijo el chico dándole una sonrisa despreocupada -"estas cosas pasan en nuestro mundo todo el tiempo"- continuo con la voz opacada, sin emociones -el dió su mayor esfuerzo y sé que todo estará bien, todo irá de maravilla"- agrego.

"Pero Naruto-kun, no creo que..."- trato de decir la chica al ver esa sonrisa, sabía que el chico era bueno para enmascarar sus verdaderas emociones con sonrisas falsas.

"Gracias por estar aquí Shiho-chan"- agradeció Naruto interrumpiendo -"¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?"- preguntó tratando de zanjar el tema. No quería hablar del Hokage, sabía que no podría ignorar su muerte, pero él no quería admitirlo, se aferraba a una esperanza, por pequeña que fuera.

Sabiendo lo que su amigo trataba de hacer la chica suspiró, no iba a presionarlo, aun así estaría atenta a él si la necesitaba -"bueno, desde esta mañana… la cosa es que desde que terminaste en el hospital, yo, Haruno-san, Ino y Tenten-san hemos estado cuidándote"- reveló -"Haruno-san dejó de venir a la segunda vez, al parecer su madre le prohibió terminantemente estar cerca de ti"- agregó con algo de pavor al no saber cuál sería la reacción del chico ante esto.

"Entiendo"- solo murmuró el chico, ya había tenido el desagrado de escuchar la opinión de _Mebuki Haruno_ sobre él.

"Bueno, estuvimos tomando turnos para venir las tres restantes, pero Ino dejo de venir cuando… bueno... siendo solo Tenten-san y yo nos tuvimos que tomar turnos cada día para estar contigo"- continuó -"aunque Tenten-san tuvo que regresar a hacer misiones para ayudar con la limpieza de la aldea además... que... surgió otro problema, así que ella se queda contigo toda la tarde y noche, y yo estoy cuidándote en las mañanas. Aunque muchos de tus amigos se han dado la vuelta para ver cómo estás, Kiba-san, Aburame-san, ambos Hyuga, Akimichi-san, Shikamaru-san, Uchiha-san... además de Kakashi-san, Iruka-sensei con Ayame-san y su padre; también Jiraiya-sama, Danzō-sama"- agrego esperando que esto animará al rubio.

"Tendré que agradecerles después"- murmuró el chico mirando hacia el frente -"aunque creo que tú y _Panda-chan_ se están extralimitando, pero me di cuenta que has estado evitando hablar sobre algo, y tiene que ver con Ino ¿Verdad?"- señaló algo melancólico sin poder mirarla.

"Naruto-kun, verás…"- dijo la chica sin saber cómo decirle.

El chico volteó a verla a los ojos al escuchar el tono empleado por ella -"¿Sucede algo?"- pregunto preocupado.

"La verdad es que… Ino está realmente mal"- declaró Shiho con lágrimas en los ojos.

 **...**

 **Naruto:**

 **Las Crónicas del**

 **Guerrero del Remolino**

 **…**

Golpes furiosos se oían en el campo de entrenamiento común del equipo 10, con un rencor e ira impropia de ella, Ino Yamanaka golpea sin cesar un tronco con ambos puños como modo de entrenamiento.

"Maldito… ¿Por qué?… ¿Porque me dejaste?"- susurro mientras sus golpes seguían impactando con la ya astillada madera, mientras lágrimas de una tristeza amarga comenzaban a caer por enésima vez desde que recibió la terrible noticia y con un grito desgarrador dio inicio al carrusel de dolorosos recuerdos.

 **…**

 _ **Hace dos semanas.**_

"¿Me dijiste Nagato?"- murmuró una enfermera distraídamente mientras revisaba una lista desde su escritorio en la recepción -"no, no hemos ingresado ningún Nagato aun"- le contestó mirándola con una mirada compasiva.

"¿Está segura?"- volvió a preguntar Ino decepcionada. Lo había intentado por días y cuando oyó a unas enfermeras hablando que habían llegado nuevos internos se apresuró a preguntar cuando Tenten llegó para cambiar el turno cuidando a Naruto - _'tal vez ha ingresado pero no ha podido dar su nombre porque estaba inconsciente o perdió la capacidad de hablar o la memoria'_ \- murmuró para sí misma mientras se tomaba la barbilla pensando en diferentes escenarios que explicarán por qué su novio no estaba en la lista de nuevo ingreso -"tal vez con su apariencia, si no ha dado su nombre podría ser fácil encontrarlo por su aspecto"- dijo resuelta golpeando un puño con la palma de su mano y dirigiéndose a la enfermera -"él… él es más alto que yo que me permite poner mi rostro en su pecho, cabello café un poco largo y algo desordenado que te enamora y te da deseos de acariciar, ojos cafés muy hermosos que podrías quedarte viéndolos todo el día, una sonrisa que te hace suspirar… digo… él es alto, tez blanca, cabello y ojos café"- corrigió con un rubor.

"Jejeje... lo siento hija, pero no ha ingresado alguien con esas características, me ha tocado recibir a cada uno de los internos de nuevo ingreso y ninguno cumple con lo que mencionaste"- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa de disculpa, sabía que la joven debía estar preocupada por su novio, pero no podía hacer nada por ella en estos momentos -"sé que has venido otras veces a preguntar por tu novio cuando ayudas al cuidado de Naruto-sama, si gustas podrías darme tu nombre y dirección y podría mandarte un mensaje"- le dijo mientras le pasaba papel y lápiz - _'que fastidio que no exista un método para comunicar dos personas que no sean los pájaros mensajeros y los radio Shinobi, digo vamos, tenemos computadoras pero no tenemos una especie de aparato donde yo pueda escuchar y hablar con alguien que está lejos'_ \- se quejó con una gota de sudor.

Ino escribió sus datos, esperaba que pronto pudiera recibir noticias de cómo se encontraba Nagato-kun, ya estaba preocupada, había pasado una semana y él no había dado señales de ninguna manera. Su rutina se había convertido en cuidar a Naruto un día y los días que estaba a cargo de Tenten-chan o Shiho-chan ella buscaba alguna pista de su novio que aún seguía en la lista de desaparecidos.

"Bien Señorita… Yamanaka"- leyendo el papel que le había devuelto Ino -"¿Supongo que la hija de Inoichi-san?"- preguntó la mujer reconociendo el parecido que tenía con el Jōnin.

"Así es"- dijo la chica sonriente, estaba orgullosa de ser reconocida como una Yamanaka, y más como la hija del líder del clan, aún si debía mejorarse para no ser una vergüenza como lo era hace un par de meses, nunca dejaría de ser la orgullosa heredera Yamanaka.

"Bien cualquier cosa yo te aviso, como vi a tu amiga de pelo café entrar pienso que tú turno de cuidar a Naruto-sama término ¿Verdad?"- pregunto.

"Si, ahora iré a descansar un poco."- dijo la chica sintiendo su cuerpo cansado, en verdad se había extralimitado tanto y no había descansado adecuadamente, pero ahora que recibiría el aviso si Nagato-kun aparecía, podía permitirse relajarse un poco-"Por cierto… esa chica de pelo café, ella es _**Kanojo-sama**_ _¹_ "- dijo Ino con una sonrisa malvada.

"Espera me estás diciendo que esa chica es… es… la pareja de Naruto-sama que peleó a su lado para defender a la aldea del ataque de los shinobi de _Suna_ "- dijo urgente levantándose y poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Cuando Ino afirmó esto la mujer ahogó un grito -"¡por Kami, no puedo creerlo!, cuando la chicas se enteren que _kanojo-sama_ ha venido casi todos los días y nunca le hemos agradecido por su ayuda se van a llevar un ataque… aunque si fuéramos más listas nos daríamos cuenta que al ser su novia ella no lo dejaría solo, digno de la pareja del hijo de Yondaime-sama… que vergüenza que no nos dimos cuenta de su presencia"- dijo con una nube oscura sobre su cabeza.

"No te preocupes, ella es amable y humilde, te aseguro que ella aceptara sus disculpas, pero no olvidemos, ella también es nuestra heroína y debería recibir nuestro reconocimiento constante, sobre todo nuestras felicitaciones por su relación con el héroe de la aldea"- señaló mientras se daba la vuelta y oculta sus ojos perversos.

"Tiene razón, Yamanaka-san, gracias por el dato y descuide yo la mantendré informada sobre su novio"- se despidió la enfermera con una sonrisa feliz y agitando la mano.

Ino cruzó las puertas del hospital feliz consigo misma, a pesar de que ambos habían puesto su vida al peligro para protegerse el uno al otro, Tenten seguía sin reconocer que le gustaba Naruto -"lo siento Tenten-chan pero creo que tendré que usar medidas más extremas para poder hacerte ver tus propios sentimientos"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Bueno ahora solo quedaba esperar alguna noticia, pero por el momento iría a dormir, que lo necesitaba con bastante urgencia.

"¡Ino!"- una voz la detuvo e hizo que se diera la vuelta para observar cómo Sakura se acercaba a ella agitada.

"¡Oh! Sakura, pensé que no te vería cerca del hospital por… bueno tú sabes"- murmuró tratando de no mencionar la orden de la señora Haruno de estar cerca de Naruto que tuvo hace 5 días. Aunque ahora que Naruto había sido confirmado como el hijo del Yondaime había escuchado que el pensamiento de la madre de Sakura había dado un giro de 180 grados.

"Ino…"- jadeo Sakura tratando de tomar aire nuevamente, había corrido por todo el pueblo buscando a la rubia por todas partes para luego recordar que probablemente estaría cuidando a Naruto -"Ino… quitaron a Nagato-kun... de la lista de desaparecidos"- dijo entre jadeos.

"¡Por fin!"- dijo feliz, él había aparecido después de días de tenerla preocupada -"si no está aquí en el hospital es porque está bien, de seguro está preparando algo romántico para poder disculparse"- sonrió empezando a caminar y dirigiéndose a buscarlo por cada rincón de la aldea nuevamente -"bueno, estoy más tranquila que ya haya sido dado de alta en los aparecidos. Pero, aun así, ese idiota me preocupo, espera a que lo tenga en mis manos"-.

"Ino... no es eso… Nagato-kun… Nagato-kun fue encontrado… pero… pero no está dado de alta en la lista de aparecidos"- susurro Sakura tratando de no llorar.

Ino se detuvo en seco antes esas palabras sintiendo como todo el mundo y sonido a su alrededor se detenía, con ojos incrédulos solo puedo repetir en su mente la última frase de Sakura, mientras su interior se congelaba lentamente.

"No"- susurro.

Si había sido dado de baja de la lista de desaparecidos y no estaba en la lista de encontrados, solo había un lugar al que fue movido.

Mientras las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, la chica comenzó a correr sin escuchar a Sakura pidiendo que se detuviera mientras corría detrás de ella.

 **…**

 **Equipo 22**

 _Hiroshi_

( **Líder Jōnin** )

 _Takaro_

 _Mei_

 _Hidenori_

 ***** _Nagato_

( **Ex-miembro** )

(* **Recientemente había sido dado de baja del servicio shinobi** )

Con manos temblorosas mientras tomaba la lista de bajas de la invasión, una ahora inconsolable Ino leía y releía el nombre del chico del que se había enamorado y jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decírselo.

"No… no puede ser… no es posible"- susurro la chica mientras sus manos seguían temblando -"él ya no era ninja, ¿Porque… porque él está aquí?"-.

"Al parecer nos contaron que se habían reunido antes de la invasión para ponerse al día con sus ex-compañeros"- murmuró un Jōnin estoico que parecía no tener personalidad -"pero el equipo sospecho de un comportamiento extraño entre algunos civiles y al seguirlos descubrieron que eran ninjas infiltrados de _Suna_ , lamentablemente quedaron expuestos antes de poder dar el aviso, el civil llamado Nagato estaba con ellos."- dijo el hombre dando la información que se le había ordenado transmitir a quién preguntará por el sujeto llamado _Nagato_ -"lamento su perdida"- agregó volviendo al trabajo.

"No, no"- lloro Ino dejándose caer al suelo y tapándose el rostro con ambas manos -"¿Qué hacías ahí?, debiste quedarte en el estadio, ya no eras un ninja, ¡No debiste estar ahí!, ¡NO DEBISTE ESTAR AHÍ!"- gritó amargamente.

Sakura veía a su antigua amiga con tristeza y compasión, tal vez no sabía por experiencia propia lo que se sentía, pero imaginando a sí misma en el lugar de ella si perdiera a Sasuke-kun sabía que estaría igual o peor. Alrededor de ellas había más personas sufriendo por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, tristemente había mucha gente que había perdido niños en esta invasión, era una imagen desconsoladamente oscura.

"Por favor, regresa Nagato-kun, por favor regresa por mi"- lloro Ino desde el suelo mientras su corazón se rompía cada vez más y más.

 **…**

 _ **3 días después.**_

"Debido al tiempo, empezaremos el funeral por las vidas del Sandaime Hokage y todas las demás víctimas"-.

Ino no escuchaba nada, mientras lloraba silenciosamente siendo empapada por la lluvia que había caído inesperadamente, como un recordatorio de su propio ser en estos momentos, una lluvia interna que no deja de caer.

 _«Nagato, mi nombre es Nagato»_

La voz de su persona amada resonó en amargo eco que atravesó su mente, las memorias de esa dulce voz ya se están quedando atrás dando paso al terrible olvido; ella lo sabía, dentro de un tiempo no podrá recordar la voz que tanto amó, aun si hiciera uso de las artes de los Yamanaka. Su vista llorosa no dejaba de observar la foto de Nagato que estaba junto a los que probablemente eran sus antiguos compañeros de equipo. Todas y cada una de las fotos de los shinobi que dieron su vida en la invasión de encontraban en fila siendo el centro el mismo Sandaime.

Aunque era un honor sorprendente que un ninja retirado estuviera junto a otros miembros activos, para Ino eso no le importaba, lo único que podía ver era el rostro sereno de ese chico que aprendió a amar, desde que empezó a trabajar con su tía.

 _«Gracias, de veras, no sé cómo pagarte eso»_

De nuevo, esa voz interrumpió en sus pensamientos como si se negara a desaparecer como las gotas de la lluvia deslizándose sobre la tierra en sus pies. Voz de una desolada canción, una melodía de una irremediable despedida.

' _¿Porque no te dije lo que sentía en esa cita? ¿Porque no te pregunté sobre dónde vivías? ¿Porque no te pregunté más tus gustos, tus sueños, tus miedos? ¿Porque no fui la persona que te merecías?'_ \- se decía sin despegar los ojos de la imagen de su mejor amigo y de su primer amor, tarde se vino a dar cuenta de su absurda obsesión con el Uchiha y como si fuera una cruel broma, el destino se encargaba en ese instante de recordárselo acarreando más tormento a su corazón.

La mano de Shikamaru se posó sobre su hombro, pero ella no volteó a verlo, a ella no le importaba nada más que no dejar de ver esa imagen, sentía que, si dejaba de hacerlo, la posibilidad de que su Nagato-kun regresara se esfumaría para siempre. Sonaba tonto, pero ella no podía dejar de creer que algo así sucedería, que en cualquier momento el calor de su abrazo, la magia de su sonrisa y la paz de su mirada amable regresaría a ella.

Cuando fue su turno de dejar una rosa blanca frente a la imagen del Sandaime, Ino se tomó el atrevimiento de caminar un poco más después de presentar sus respetos al Sandaime y mirar la foto de Nagato.

No le importaba si era una falta de respeto o fuera mal visto, no le importaba los demás, ella necesitaba estar ahí.

Acercando una mano temblorosa, pasó dos dedos por el rostro de Nagato, con más lágrimas cayendo, sollozó sabiendo que el frío del vidrio era una clara alusión a que jamás volverá a sentir el calor de las mejillas del pelicastaño.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Ino regresó a su lugar con la mirada baja, no sabía que seguiría después de este momento, lo único que sabía es que no quería vivirlo, no quería seguir sintiendo tanto dolor.

 **…**

"Eso fue muy desconsolador"- murmuró Noriko Yamanaka al cruzar la puerta de su hogar.

"Lo sé"- respondió Irēsa pasando la puerta detrás de ella y sacudiéndose el agua de su cabello -"mucha gente deprimida y desanimada, no recordaba nada tan triste desde hace 12 años, aunque aún era una niña en ese entonces"- agregó.

"Situaciones distintas, pero casi las mismas pérdidas. Perdimos un Hokage y buenos hombres"- suspiro Inoichi, todo estos problemas estaban lejos de terminar, sin el Hokage la aldea estaba vulnerable y aún tenían que tratar con las reparaciones de todo el pueblo -"pero hay que mantenernos fuerte"-.

"Tienes razón querido, me da tristeza que el joven Naruto-kun no pudiera estar presente, por lo que se él estaba muy encariñado con el Hokage"- dijo la madre de Ino.

"Creo… creo que deberíamos cenar"- declaró Irēsa tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

"Yo paso"- murmuró Ino subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

"Ino, no has comido nada desde ayer"- le dijo su madre preocupada, estaba triste de oír que el empleado de su cuñada había muerto en la invasión. Sus sospechas habían sido correctas, entre su hija y el chico había sentimientos de por medio que en este momento estaban arrastrando a su hija a un espiral depresivo -"¡Por favor come algo!"- rogó.

"Dije qué pasó"- susurró sin detenerse.

"Querido ¿Que haremos?"- preguntó su esposa triste, no soportaba ver a su hija en ese estado, Ino era alguien tan feliz y animada; ahora solo parecía una cáscara vacía de lo que era.

"Solo nos queda esperar a que pase y estar para ella en todo momento."- dijo Inoichi mirando la parte superior de las escaleras. Él no quería que la tristeza de su princesa siguiera, pero sabía que solo Ino podía salir de esta situación con sus propias fuerzas -"el dolor también forma parte de crecer"- susurra tan débil que pareciera se consuela a sí mismo por no poder hacer más por su pequeña.

Irēsa solo se limitó a mirar la dirección de la habitación de su sobrina mientras la tristeza la embargaba, pero no era su lugar para decirlo, esperaría a que Naruto-kun despertara y hablaría con él sobre quién fue realmente Nagato-kun y para que fue creado.

Ino entró a su habitación con pasos muertos, ya no podía llorar, se había quedado seca desde el momento que se enteró de la muerte de Nagato. Con una mano fría puso la foto del chico en su mesita de noche, la había tomado después del final del funeral y aunque uno de los ancianos del consejo la vio, cuando él asintió hacia ella supo que podía quedarse con el retrato, era lo único que le quedaba para recordar a su amado.

Tirándose a la cama y con el cansancio acumulado de días sin poder dormir por llorar y el desgaste de haber estado con Naruto, la chica cayó dormida no sin antes murmurar -"espero que en mis sueños aún sigas ahí para mi Nagato... mi amor"- solo el silencio le responde que él ya no está.

 **…**

 ** _Tiempo presente._**

Ino seguía golpeando el tronco sin cesar. Desde el día después del funeral Ino se levantó temprano para poder entrenar, lo había usado como método para poder olvidar las cosas que estaban pasando, pero rápidamente se había convertido en su motivación.

"Aghhh"- gimió la rubia cayendo de una rodilla con un ojo cerrado por el dolor. Miro ambos puños que se encontraban sangrantes con la piel desprendida, además que podía ver restos de madera y astillas incrustados en ella, más la pena en su interior era más grande que el dolor físico.

"¡Eres patética!"- grito molesta poniéndose de pie y volviendo a golpear el tronco aún si el dolor crecía a cada momento -"¡Eres débil, insuficiente, mediocre!, ¡Me das asco!"- rugió golpeando con más fuerza.

"Una basura como tú no se merecía su amor, no lo mereces, ¡No lo mereces!"- se dijo con odio reflejado en cada golpe. Un odio que había nacido después de días de estar entrenando, un odio hacia ella, hacia él, hacia todo -"no te voy a dejar volver a ser esa patética niña inutil que permitió que todo esto pasará, porque si hubieras sido más fuerte hubieras estado en la final, entonces él habría estado contigo apoyándote, él habría estado contigo y no con sus ex compañeros, es tu culpa, ¡Es tu culpa!"- gritó dando un gran golpe a la madera cada vez más despedazada y bañada en sangre.

Ahogando un gemido Ino sintió como su muñeca se volvía a romper por tercera vez en esa semana, sabía que esta vez sus padres le darían un sermón sobre cuidarse más y dejar ese _«entrenamiento»_ autodestructivo. Pero no le importaba, ya nada le importaba; ellos no tienen nada que decir, si no la entienden ¿Qué sabrán ellos del mal y el bien?. Solamente una cosa tiene en claro.

"No… no es mi culpa… es de ellos… ellos me quitaron a mi Nagato-kun"- siseo recordando a los a verdaderos culpables. Ella se había jurado que se cobraría con la misma moneda las acciones de las personas que estuvieron involucrados en la muerte de Nagato -"no me importa si me cuesta la vida o si tardo una eternidad, haré pagar a _Suna_ … ellos deben vivir en carne propia lo que me hicieron, les quitaré algo que ellos adoren y aprecien y se cómo hacerlo, con esos malditos _hermanos de la arena_ "- dijo entrecerrando sus ojos azules, que ahora ya no brillaban con la bondad y alegría de antaño, no, ahora eran fríos, muertos, llenos de rabia y de odio; a pesar que una pequeña parte de ella trata de advertir que el desventurado camino que está forjando le dará más sufrimiento.

 **…**

 _ **En otro lugar de la aldea.**_

"Bien chicos, terminamos por hoy, el poder ayudar a la aldea a recobrar el brillo que tanto la característica es la mayor expresión de juventud que podemos tener"- dijo animado Maito Gai levantando un pulgar.

"Supongo"- murmuró Neji caminando un poco alejado de su maestro.

Habían empezado a aceptar trabajos de reparación para ayudar a la aldea desde hace un par de días y aunque eran muy parecido a misiones de _rango D,_ aún quedaba mucho por hacer. Todos los Genin disponibles estaban trabajando medio tiempo en estas tareas, aunque Naruto Uzumaki e Ino Yamanaka eran los únicos que no estaban ayudando, el primero porque aún seguía en recuperación y la chica porque se negó y optó por dedicarse a su entrenamiento.

"Ese es el espíritu Neji, bueno ya pueden retirarse y no se olviden de darle una visita a Lee, de seguro debe estar desesperado por poder ser dado de alta pronto, las enfermeras lo han sorprendido entrenando tres veces esta semana, ese chico"- río Gai orgulloso de su pupilo que no se detenía para crecer. Desde su derrota con Naruto Uzumaki el chico había decidido que no descansaría hasta volver a tener su revancha con su nuevo rival juvenil… y hablando del joven Uzumaki -"Tenten supongo que te dirigirás con el joven Naruto-kun en estos momentos para hacer guardia ¿Verdad?"- preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa brillante.

"No, ahora se encuentra Shiho-san con él. Iré a dormir un poco al departamento de Lee y en la noche me iré al hospital para mi turno"- murmuró la castaña entre un bostezo.

Después de la invasión se había enterado de que su departamento había sido destruido junto con otros edificios por las invocaciones de los enemigos; sin tener adonde ir, se quedó un tiempo con Shiho-san e Ino en sus casas, hasta que Lee le ofreció su departamento mientras él seguía en el hospital.

No queriendo ser una carga para las dos rubias que empezaba a considerar como amigas, acepto la ayuda de Lee y se instaló en su sala, esperaba que pronto las misiones regresarán para poder tener el dinero suficiente para rentar un nuevo departamento, quizás uno cercano a un campo de entrenamiento o la zona comercial.

"Entiendo"- contestó Gai -"solo no te sobre esfuerces o no podrás rendir en ningún lugar, aunque admiro tu corazón para hacer tanto trabajo, tus llamas de la juventud brillan mi querida alumna"-.

Tenten solo suspiro, estaba cansada como para replicar así que solo se limitó a decir -"no sé preocupe Gai-sensei, yo…"-.

"Te lo digo, esos locos cada vez se esparcen más, alaban al monstruo como si fuera un héroe"- gruñó un hombre deteniendo las palabras de Tenten y poniéndola tensa.

"Bueno se puede entender, para muchas personas él es el nuevo héroe de la aldea, además es hijo del Yondaime-sama"- dijo otro hombre tratando de calmarlo y mirando a todos lados con nerviosismo.

"¡Tú también!"- explotó el hombre -"¡Él no es un héroe!... ¡es un monstruo, un monstruo! De seguro el Yondaime-sama trato de matarlo cuando era niño al ver que había engendrado un monstruo. Debería estar muerto, pero espero que pronto nos den la noticia que murió por sus heridas, se lo merece, que se vaya al infierno con la ramera de su mad…"-.

Un kunai atravesó el aire a alta velocidad y al pasar a su lado le cortó la mejilla e hizo gemir del dolor. Con miedo se dio la vuelta y gimió, frente a él estaba la maldita zorra del demonio, los rumores de que el mocoso había encontrado una novia se esparcieron por todos lados cuando se conoció la verdad de que ella lo ayudó en su pelea, también fue catalogada como una heroína. Pero para él era una amante de demonios, una chica poseída que había vendido a su alma al mismo Shinigami para aparearse con una abominación -"tu… tu… tu eres…"- tartamudeo aterrado.

Con rabia lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo estrelló en la pared detrás de ellos, la persona con la que el hombre estaba hablando huyó al ver la situación, él no quería ser considerado un enemigo para _kanojo-sama_.

"Escúchame maldita sanguijuela, estoy cansada de oír comentarios así sobre Naruto, si aprecias tu vida te limitaras a mantener tus malditas palabras de odio para ti mismo, porque para la próxima vez que escuché que has estado difamando a mi Naruto, apuntaré el siguiente kunai directo al centro de tu frente y te aseguro que no fallaré"- amenazó mientras lo tiraba con violencia al suelo. El hombre temeroso huyó del lugar antes de que algo malo le pasara, tal vez debería reconsiderar no hacer enojar al demonio y su amante.

"Tenten ese comportamiento no fue para nada juvenil"- regaño su sensei con un semblante serio.

Gai había pasado 12 años observando cómo el chico había sido ignorado, criticado y hasta humillado. Era un poco hipócrita decirlo, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a dejar pasar esas situaciones aun cuando no eran de su agrado.

Para Neji, el enterarse de la verdad sobre el chico que lo venció en las finales fue algo sorprendente. Él también había crecido con el estigma de un sello, aunque las situaciones eran completamente diferentes, el caso de Naruto era muchísimo peor que él, además de que ser el hijo del héroe de la aldea y aun así haber sido odiado, era algo difícil de tragar.

Realmente le molestaban los comentarios hirientes hacia Naruto, y aunque había cada vez más gente que empezaba a aceptarlo y verlo como un héroe, aún había grupos que no podían dejar ir su odio. Pero no era su lugar detenerlos.

"No me importa"- dijo Tenten molesta -"me tiene sin cuidado, estoy harta de oír que murmuran de Naruto como si fuera una amenaza solo por qué su padre le puso una bestia en su estómago, él era inocente y solo por qué era hijo del Hokage le arruinaron su infancia"- despotricó -"ahora muchos se dan cuenta de su error, aún si tenían la culpa de la mala vida de Naruto creen que todo se arregla con alabarlo, es por esa clase de gente tonta que tal vez se merecía que no los ayudarán"- sentenció.

Para Tenten las cosas eran muy diferentes.

Ella se había acercado tanto a Naruto en este tiempo, por su forma de ser tan amable y feliz, al igual que su sorprendente fuerza y habilidad. Aunque no podía definir lo que sentía lo que sí sabía es que ella se preocupaba por el de la misma forma que Ringo-san le había enseñado.

Y es que cuando la verdad sobre el Kyubi y el legado del Yondaime se hicieron pública, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba ante un chico que contenía uno de los poderes más grandes del mundo, el hijo de uno de los hombres más fuertes que pisó esta tierra. Pero para ella, él era su Naruto, su amigo, su inspiración, su apoyo, y la persona en quien más podía confiar.

Pero los problemas empezaron con las actitudes de los aldeanos, Shiho-san le había contado el trato de las personas a Naruto, cosas realmente desagradables que la enfurecieron, lo peor es que ellos habían hecho como que nada pasó y ahora lo alaban como su héroe, a él y al Kyubi, los dos que hace meses odiaban y maldecían hasta sus entrañas.

Y no solo eso, ahora ella también era una heroína, algo que debía ser algo que valorar, pero cuando la gente empezó a llamarla _kanojo-sama_ no hizo más que enfurecer. Nuevamente la reconocían por alguien en vez de por ella misma, no es que culpara a Naruto, y aún era la heroína de _Konoha_ , pero le hacía sentir tanta rabia.

Y eso es lo que noto Neji, que estaba algo preocupado por su compañera. Desde que conocía a la chica jamás la había visto reaccionar así, sabía que era orgullosa y un poco enojona, pero esto era odio real, algo que podía causarle problemas en el futuro.

"Tenten cálmate"- dijo el chico con voz tranquila mientras ponía una mano en su hombro -"hay que pensar que el pasado ya ha…"-.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!"- bramó Tenten apartando el toque de Neji con un manotazo -"¡No te atreves a tocarme nunca más!, ¿Me oíste?, ¡NUNCA MÁS!"- rugió empujando a un sorprendido Neji lejos de ella.

"Tenten tranquilízate, Neji solo está preocupado por ti"- trato de calmar Gai, desde hace días la niña se estaba volviendo más y más intratable, además que su apariencia demostraba que la chica no estaba en su mejor momento, grandes ojeras cubrían la parte inferior de sus ojos y su cabello estaba un poco desalineado. Gai tenía su teoría que las secuelas de la invasión junto con algunos comentarios hostiles hacia Naruto y la aún inactividad del mismo chico que seguía inconsciente había puesto a la chica al borde; ella no estaba acostumbrada a estar preocupada y angustiada por alguien que no fuera ella misma.

Su relación con el joven Uzumaki la había cambiado para muchas cosas buenas, no podía negarlo, pero Tenten aún no podía aprender a estar en calma cuando alguien valioso para ella estaba en problemas… además sabiendo el pasado de ella, era obvio que tenía miedo de perder a alguien nuevamente.

"¿Preocupado por mí?, no me haga reír, él no se preocupa por nadie más que no sea él mismo"- dijo la chica enfrentando a Gai rabiosa para luego dirigir su mirada de odio hacia el joven Hyuga -"eres un maldito hipócrita, despotricabas por Uchiha por usar sus ojos para robar técnicas y a la primera oportunidad de verte vencido tomaste mi técnica sin permiso, ¡Maldito ladrón!"- le dijo poniendo un dedo en su pecho.

"Tenten, Neji ya se disculpó por eso"- dijo Gai. Pero Tenten lo ignoró y siguió con su alegato.

"Desde que estábamos en la academia, hasta ahora que somos compañeros te la has estado pasando menospreciándonos, no solo a mí, sino a Lee también, no importa lo que hiciéramos, para ti solo seríamos de segunda clase, pero sabes me alegra que Naruto te haya humillado delante de todos, en especial frente a tu familia, porque ahora todos sabemos que tú acto de superioridad era solo el lamento de un niño llorón, porque puedes fingir lo que quieras Neji, pero siempre serás un peón de los Hyuga, solo el simple esclavo de tus primas de la rama principal"- dijo con todo el veneno posible.

"¡Tenten suficiente!"- reprendió Gai separando a ambos chicos -"estoy muy decepcionado de ti"- dijo mirando duramente a la niña.

"Para lo que me importa"- siseo la chica dándose la vuelta para irse -"yo estoy decepcionada de mí misma de haber decidido ser una shinobi de esta aldea, un lugar lleno de hipocresía y traición"- sentenció dejando a ambos ninjas preocupados por ella y su salud emocional.

 **…**

 **Hiruzen Sarutobi**

" _Comparado con la inmensidad del mundo, la existencia de las personas es casi nada. Las penas de las personas son verdaderamente pequeñas"_

"Viejo estúpido"- siseó Naruto mirando la tumba del Sandaime. Había sido liberado del hospital hace menos de una hora y lo primero que hizo fue ir al cementerio, a comprobar con sus propios ojos que el hombre que fue como su abuelo había fallecido.

"Cómo dejaste que esa maldita serpiente te matará, se suponía que eras el más fuerte, se suponía que ibas a vivir muchos años para verme convertir en el mejor shinobi, ibas estar para mí siempre, eres un mentiroso, ¡UN MENTIROSO!"- rugió Naruto apretando los puños, mientras usaba una chamarra negra que ocultaba hacia el resto de la aldea sus facciones, no quería ser molestado en estos momentos con comentarios llenos de hipocresía.

"Sabes que no fue su culpa Naruto"- la voz calmada de Kakashi Hatake apareció de improviso en el cementerio. El hombre estaba detrás de su alumno con un ramo de flores en su mano, mirándolo con unos ojos comprensivos, él sabía lo que era perder a alguien importante, lo había vivido sin fin de veces -"él realmente hizo todo lo posible para proteger la aldea"-.

"Eso bien que sirvió, nos dejó sin Hokage, maldito viejo patético"- siseo con veneno Naruto mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta -"él sabía sobre lo que iba a pasar, lo que planeaba Orochimaru, pero se negó a ver qué no podía vencerlo solo, fue directo a esa trampa sin buscar ayuda. Cualquier escuadrón ANBU, hasta Jiraiya pudieron haberlo ayudado, pero no, el anciano orgulloso creía que él sólo podía vencer a esa basura de Sannin"- despotricó.

"La culpa… por tus acciones puede llevarte a tomar decisiones, además él quería velar por el futuro de la aldea y de su gente"- dijo Kakashi tratando de hacer entender un poco al chico.

"Como sea"- gruñó el rubio -"¿Qué haces aquí?"-.

Kakashi suspiró y se acercó al chico -"el edificio de departamentos dónde vivías quedó destruido en la invasión, solo pude recuperar algunas cosas entre los escombros"- dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba un rollo -"Jiraiya-sama ha estado algo ocupado con el consejo estos días así que me pidió que cuando te despertarás te entregará esto"- dijo pasándole una nota y un juego de llaves.

"¿Qué es?"- murmuró Naruto sin despegar la mirada de los objetos.

"La dirección y las llaves de la casa de tus padres, ahora que tú patrimonio se ha revelado es conveniente que puedas vivir en el hogar que se suponía debías crecer"- respondió.

"Entiendo"- contestó Naruto mientras tomaba las cosas y caminaba rumbo a la salida.

"Naruto"- lo detuvo Kakashi -"si en algún momento quieres hablar, no dudes en buscarme"- se ofreció.

"Muy tarde para querer ayudarme, doce años tarde"- contesto Naruto sin detenerse -"pero por lo que cabe… gracias"-.

Kakashi lo miró partir, sabía que estaba pasando por un momento muy difícil y lleno de incertidumbre. Con paso lento se acercó a una tumba.

 _ **Rin Nohara**_

"Te puedo entender Naruto, la furia que sientes, tu forma de enfrentar está perdida"- dijo mientras dejaba el ramo de flores sobre la tumba -"culpas a todo posible, pero lo difícil es cuando sientes que pudiste haber hecho algo más"- agregó mientras tomaba una flor y caminaba hacia otra tumba algo alejada.

"Cuando pudiste haber hecho la diferencia"- susurro mientras ponía esa solitaria flor sobre aquella tumba -"lamento también haberte fallado a ti, me necesitaste y jamás te di importancia"- se disculpó con un semblante triste hacia una tumba con la inscripción:

 _ **Ringo Yue**_

 **…**

Mientras el rubio caminaba sin pensar más allá de lo que sucedió en su visita hacia la tumba del Hokage, ese momento no había resultado como él lo había esperado, pero bueno, ahora tenía un hogar que visitar.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI"- un grito se escuchó enfrente de él deteniéndolo con una ceja levantada -"yo Hanabi Hyuga, heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga he venido a cobrar venganza por tus actos ofensivos hacia mi familia, espero estés listo para pelear y encontrar tu perdición"-.

La chica frente a él era una pequeña, de la misma edad de Konohamaru y su grupo, tenía el pelo castaño largo, ojos característicos de su clan con el _**Byakugan**_ activado y un traje morado pálido simple. Detrás de ella una preocupada Hinata trataba de hacerla entrar en razón.

"Espera Hanabi-chan, padre te dio indicaciones de no enfrentarte a Naruto-kun, no debes desobedecerlo"- rogó.

"Silencio, _Onee-san_ , acabaré con este plebeyo y le mostraré a padre que sus temores son infundados, hijo del Yondaime o no, yo la heredera Hyuga no puedo perder"- dijo arrogante.

Naruto que no entendía nada y realmente no le importaba lo que un renacuajo y su hermana trataran de hacer, así que decidió seguir su camino sin darle importancia a ninguna de las dos Hyuga.

"Veo que me tomas a la ligera"- siseo Hanabi tomando su posición de lucha -"¡Esa será tu perdición!"- grito mientras se lanzaba al ataque lista para usar el _**Jūken (Puño Suave)**_.

Hinata estaba aterrada, no quería que su hermana lastimara de alguna forma a Naruto, él acaba de sufrir por todo lo ocurrido en la invasión y recién había salido del hospital, ella esperaba que no le causarán más problemas de los que ya tenía. Además, ella se sentía responsable de cada acción de su hermana menor, debía haber sido un mejor ejemplo para ella.

Hanabi encontrando que la defensa de su rival estaba abierta lanzó un manotazo listo para acabar esto con un solo golpe, eso le enseñaría al campesino a nunca subestimar a un Hyuga verdadero y demostrar que la victoria sobre el imbécil de Neji fue solo suerte y un descuido por parte del miembro de la rama secundaria.

Naruto miro a la chica dirigirse hacia él con intención de atacar -'renacuajo _molesto'_ \- suspiro mientras se quejaba mentalmente. Con agilidad el Uzumaki detuvo la mano de la menor antes de que se acercara a su cuerpo, sorprendiendo a ambas hermanas.

' _¿Me detuvo?'_ \- pensó incrédula Hanabi, nunca antes había sucedido, cuando entrenaba con su padre el siempre contratacaba, pero nunca la había detenido, esto era anormal. Sabiendo que esto era solo otra táctica sucia del Uzumaki, intentó zafar su brazo del agarre con todas sus fuerzas.

"Gra...gracias Naruto-kun"- suspiro Hinata poniendo su mano en su pecho y cerrando los ojos de alivio. Ahora que su amado había detenido la pelea sin un solo golpe, podría estar más tranquila. Tal vez está sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse un poco a él y ser _«el hombro donde él pueda llorar»_ como quiso serlo desde hace días, pero esas Tenten y Shiho siempre estaban con él -"lamento el comportamiento de mi _imoto_ , ella sintió que lo que sucedió en la arena fue un acto ofensivo hacia nuestra familia, trate de hacerla entrar en razón pero…"-.

Lo que tenía que decir Hinata murió cuando abrió los ojos y la imagen de su hermana siendo elevada por el brazo sobre la cabeza de Naruto la recibió dejándola confundida.

"¿Que está pas…?"- murmuró sin entender cuando Hanabi fue azotada con violencia en el suelo creando un pequeño cráter. Naruto había atacado a Hanabi-chan, su amado Naruto-kun había atacado a su hermanita, los ojos de Hinata estaban en blanco sin saber qué pensar o cómo reaccionar.

"Estorbas renacuajo"- gruñó el rubio mientras seguía su camino sin darle una segunda mirada a Hinata o a la inconsciente Hanabi

 **…**

 **Naruto:**

 **Las Crónicas del**

 **Guerrero del Remolino**

 **…**

 _ **En la casa Haruno.**_

"Gracias por la comida"- agradeció la pelirrosa mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Oye Sakura"- habló su madre deteniéndola antes de que se fuera -"¿Y vas a visitar a tu compañero de equipo?"- preguntó.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"- murmuró extrañada la pelirrosa -"él salió dos días después de ingresar al hospital"- respondió.

"No querida"- dijo Mebuki con una sonrisa -"me refiero a tu otro compañero"-.

Ahora sí que Sakura estaba confundida, hace un par de días su madre fue directamente por ella al hospital y causó una escena desagradable enfrente de todos porque estaba cerca de Naruto, algo que le habría prohibido infinidad de veces, desde niña hasta ahora que era Genin. Aún recordaba que después de la prueba de los cascabeles y la formación de su equipo, como su madre fue a quejarse con el Hokage y exigir que Naruto fuera echado cuando se enteró que él era parte del equipo 7, pero lo único que Mebuki Haruno consiguió fue que la expulsaran de la torre Hokage de por vida.

"Tú me dijiste..."- comenzó Sakura pero fue interrumpida por su madre.

"Sé lo que dije, pero las cosas han cambiado, el chico es el hijo de Yondaime-sama… además de ser un héroe de la aldea"- dijo su madre con una sonrisa -"que tengas no solo al último heredero Uchiha, si no al hijo de una leyenda… eso será tan genial para tu carrera ninja, ser parte del mismo equipo con miembros tan importantes para _Konoha_. Sería bueno tener buena comunicación con ambos de tus compañeros, tú sabes, es lo que hacen los equipos"- agregó mientras continuaba con la limpieza.

Sakura bufó molesta y subió hacia su cuarto - _'ahora que sabe que Naruto es hijo de Yondaime-sama quiere que me acerque a él, eso sería por puro interés, hace años que estuvo moleste y moleste que me alejara de él y ahora hace como si nada'_ \- pensó irritada mientras entraba e iba directamente hacia el vestidor para cambiarse.

Cuando Sakura se enteró de la verdad sobre Naruto no sabía qué pensar, era el hijo del gran Yondaime, pero también tenía al Kyubi dentro de él. Ella tenía miedo de estar cerca de Naruto, no podía negarlo, pero cuando fue a visitar a Sasuke y agradecerle por haberla salvado, él le contestó que no había hecho nada para rescatarla, si no la verdad fue que Naruto y su novia fueron los que la salvaron después de enterarse que había sido tomada como rehén para atraerlo a Gaara.

Aunque eso aclaro mucho sus dudas junto con la creciente aceptación de Naruto por parte del resto del pueblo. Para Sakura él seguía siendo solo su compañero de equipo, si era el hijo del legendario Minato Namikaze y reconocido como héroe por todo lo que hizo en la invasión, pero, no por eso iba a perseguirlo como muchas que envidiaban a Tenten y su relación con el rubio, no ella aún seguía esperando la aceptación de Sasuke-kun.

 _ **'Entonces no le haremos caso a tu madre ¿verdad?'**_ \- hablo su parte interna mientras Sakura se lavaba los dientes - _ **'no visitaremos al idiota'**_ -.

 _'Esperare a que despierte para poder hablar con él, lo más probable es que Shiho o Tenten le cuente lo que sucedió, me gustaría explicarle lo que sucedió con mi mamá y agradecerle por salvarme'_ \- declaró mientras escupía - _'sé que no te gusta pero es por cortesía, además que yo quiero tener una mejor relación con él, como compañeros, es algo que le prometí a… él_ \- reconoció triste, aún le dolía la noticia, aunque lo que le preocupaba es como Ino se estaba autodestruyendo por la pérdida.

 _ **'No puedes hablar enserio, ¿agradecer? quien nos salvó fue Sasuke-kun, solo que él es muy tímido y no quiso decirlo'**_ \- replicó **Inner** sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

' _Hasta yo sé que eso no es verdad, si hay algo que Sasuke-kun no es, es ser tímido… acéptalo Naruto y Tenten nos ayudaron, ya le agradecí a ella y espero poder llevarnos un poco mejor a lo que pasó a en las finales'_ \- discrepo Sakura poniendo sabiendo que su parte interna seguía aferrada a minimizar las acciones de Naruto por alguna razón - _'pero como sea, se lo prometí a Nagato-kun y pienso cumplirlo, será bueno para el equipo'_ -.

 _ **'Por cierto hay algo de ese Nagato que me empieza a molestar'**_ \- dijo **Inner** , olvidando el tema de Naruto para otro momento y centrándose en el chico que recién había fallecido - _'ahora que él está muerto, debemos vigilar a Ino, si el plan que te mencione era cierto, entonces regresara por Sasuke-kun'_ \- señaló molesta.

 _'No creo que eso haya sucedido, ella realmente quería a Nagato-kun, ese dolor no se puede fingir'_ \- defendió Sakura.

 **' _Pues eso puede ser más peligroso aún, si ella se encuentra dolida, fácilmente puede buscar consuelo en otros brazos, y que mejor que nuestro Sasuke-kun'_** \- contraatacó la otra.

 ** _'Podría ser otra persona, no se… ¿Naruto?'_** \- dijo la pelirrosa que ya no le gustaba a donde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, el tema de Sasuke era delicado y con la confianza que tuvo Hinata Hyuga para acercarse al Uchiha, la ponía nerviosa, no quería que le arrebataran sus sueños de la infancia.

 ** _'El idiota ya está con esa Tenten, «la espectacular kanojo-sama»'_** \- se burló. Para ella la única que podía ser considerada _honorable novia_ debía ser la chica con la que Sasuke saliera, ósea solo ella… bueno Sakura.

 _'Pero'_ \- trato decir algo Sakura pero fue interrumpida.

 ** _'Solo piénsalo, Ino estuvo muchos años acosando a nuestro Sasuke-kun. Ahora que su novio está muerto, podría usar eso para acercarse a él, causando pena y él podría caer en ello, como es tan bueno nuestro Sasuke-kun podría querer ayudarla y allí ella pondrá sus garras encima de él'_** \- dijo enérgica **Inner**.

 _'No se'_ \- pensó Sakura insegura, le costaba creer, pero el miedo a perder a Sasuke no le hacía estar segura de que las palabras de **Inner** estuvieran equivocadas.

 ** _'Mantente atenta de Ino y la chica Hyuga, y todo estará bien'_** \- declaró Inner sabiendo que había hecho entender a Sakura del peligro que representaba Ino Yamanaka. Esa maldita era mejor tenerla siempre de enemiga, ella podría ser su ruina en muchos sentidos.

 _'Sabes, ahora que te he visto, y con tu forma de ser tan distinta a la mía… creo que reconocerte como « **Inner-Sakura** » no es lo más apropiado'_\- pensó Sakura. Y es que, para ella, su otra yo era tan distinta a ella misma, sus colores eran más opacos y tenía con una mirada tan fría, tan llena de rencor y odio; en vez de parecer su versión interna parecía más a una versión oscura de ella misma - _'creo… creo que te llamaré **Yami** de ahora en adelante, suena un poco mejor'_\- agregó al borde del sueño.

 ** _'Me da igual cómo me llames, solo espero no olvides que soy la única que sabe que es lo mejor para ti'_** \- declaró la recién bautizada Yami.

 _'Creo'_ \- murmuró Sakura antes de quedar dormida.

 **…**

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura ya estaba profundamente dormida, Yami se dispuso a hacer una visita que jamás espero hacer en todos estos años.

Mientras caminaba por las habitaciones de la mente de Sakura, pensaba en cómo las cosas estaban ahora, el monstruo ahora tenía el apoyo del pueblo, eso haría difícil mantener alejado a Sakura de él con la excusa de que sería peligroso. Debía admitirlo pero estaba agradecida que esa Tenten estuviera saliendo con el idiota, de esa forma no había posibilidad alguna de un interés romántico de parte de Sakura para Naruto, podía permitir que tuvieran una relación cordial como la que quería Sakura por culpa de ese maldito de Nagato. Maldito problema había generado ese bastardo ¡qué bueno que estaba muerto!, el imbécil originó sus problemas actuales, él y junto a la perra Yamanaka - **"como disfrute verla sufrir por la pérdida de su novio, se lo merecía"** \- dijo con maldad.

 **"Ara, ara"** \- dijo una voz de repente - **"escucho palabras malvadas, creo que tengo visitas y no es cualquier visita, es la grandiosa Yami, ese fue el nombre que te acaba de poner Sakura ¿No? Aunque… me gusta mejor tu nombre verdadero, _falla_ suena mucho mejor"**\- dijo burlesca.

 **"Con que aquí te escondías"** \- dijo Yami entrando a la habitación.

 **"¿Esconderme? ¿De quién?"** \- contestó la otra voz - **"Espero que no pienses de ti, porque enserio sería una buena broma y no creo que tengas esa mirada de muerte para hacer bromas, aunque admito que tus ideas tan retorcidas a veces me causan gracia por lo estúpidas que suenan"** \- se burló.

 **"Por lo que recuerdo, cuando yo llegue, no eras más que una niña asustada, una mocosa llorona que temblaba por todo"** \- dijo con veneno.

 **"Oh, pero eso es lo divertido de todo esto mi querida _falla_. Cuando tú y este sello llegaron, nosotras éramos una niña, una pequeña niña acosada que había encontrado la felicidad en su nuevo mejor amigo y primer amor, cosa que tú nos quitaste. Pero con lo que no contabas es que yo estaba viva, y al igual que tú, yo también veía y escuchaba lo mismo que Sakura, pero mientras tú te tomabas todo el tiempo para mandar tus mensajes subliminales de _«Sasuke-kun»_ a _pechapai-chan²_ , yo estaba poniendo atención a todo lo demás"**\- dijo con una sonrisa descarada - **"no soy tan frágil y miedosa como la idiota que manipulas a tu antojo, yo crecí muy distinto a ella, así que aquí estamos, estás frente a una chica de 12 años con más bolas que la de allá afuera… aunque bueno tú sabes, en sentido figurado"** \- explicó.

 **"Cómo sea solo vengo a negociar"** \- gruñó Yami, esto sería más difícil de lo que esperaba, esta estúpida no era como Sakura, está sería una espina en su costado de seguro.

 **"Claro, que te parece si te acercas, me liberas para estirar un poco los brazos y las piernas, y platicamos con una buena taza de té y pastelitos"** \- dijo la voz fingiendo ternura.

 **"No soy estúpida, sé muy bien que si hago eso el sello se romperá y tú serás libre y yo desapareceré de la existencia"** \- dijo Yami - **"conozco este sello a la perfección y lo que puede hacer"** -.

 **"Entonces _«señorita no soy estúpida y conozco este sello a la perfección»_ dime… ¿porque no sabías que yo aún seguía con vida?"**\- dijo con burla la voz desconocida.

 **"¡Suficiente!"** \- explotó Yami. Está maldita seguía burlándose de ella como si su existencia sólo fuera causa de risa - **"escucha, ¿porque no solo aceptas la verdad?, nuestro destino es solo uno y es Sasuke-kun"** -.

El silencio cubrió toda la habitación, casi como una eternidad hasta que la voz comenzó a hablar.

 **"Nuestro… destino… es Sasuk… jajajajajajaja"** \- y entonces explotó en risas que cubrieron todo el lugar - **"es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en toda la vida, realmente eres buena comediante jajajaja"** -.

 **"¡Cállate!"** \- gruñó Yami.

 **"¿El emo vengador con complejo de superioridad y pelo de culo de pato? ¿Él es nuestro destino? Jajaja, pero que destino tan trágico, ya me lo imagino, estar en casa lavando y planchando su ropa Uchiha mientras crio a su hijo y solo escucho venganza esto y venganza aquello, mientras el único amor que pueda ofrecerme son los buenos días que me da cada mañana"** \- explicó irónica - **"enserio con que tan poca cosa te conformaste _falla_ … por lo menos mi Naruto-kun valdría como 100 Sasuke Uchiha y me estoy arriesgando. Ese rubio si es un buen hombre, amoroso, atento, ¡ohh y se ha vuelto tan sexy!, cuando vi ese cuerpo desnudo, aullé como una Inuzuka en celo. Lástima que no fui parte de Tenten, ella si es una chica con suerte, una mujer que parece si vale la pena, porque contigo y la frentesota no se da ni una"**\- dijo divertida.

 **"¿Sigues interesada en que Sakura consiga de nuevo el amor del imbécil?"** \- pregunto realmente preocupada Yami, si está tonta podía llegar a salirse con la suya todo lo que había hecho por años se iría a la basura.

 **"Mmmm no, no lo creo"** \- contestó la voz de forma tranquila.

 **"¿Qué?"** \- se sorprendió la otra.

 **"Es sencillo _falla_ , Sakura ha sido tan débil para dejar que una basura como tú la manipule, no solo alejó a su primer amigo, si no que incumplió la promesa que le hizo aquel día. Ella ya no se lo merece"**\- dijo apretando los labios y por primera vez un sentimiento de enojo la cubrió para desaparecer y sonreír de forma engreída - **"pero cuando me deshaga de ti, recuperaré su amistad, eso ni lo dudes, me convertiré nuevamente en su mejor amiga y apoyaré su relación con _kanojo-sama_ "**\- dijo divertida - **"y mandaré a volar cualquier interés por el emo vengador de los ojitos irritados"** -.

 **"Retira esas palabras o lo lamentarás"** \- amenazó Yami.

 **"¿Enserio?"** \- reto la voz - **"¿Vas a atacarme?, acércate, vamos, hazlo si eres tan valiente. Pero sé que no lo harás, porque sabes que podrías liberarme en un descuidó; las cosas ya cambiaron _falla_ , ahora tú eres la niña asustada y yo soy el lobo malo que ronda por ahí esperando devorarte, mientras esté sello exista yo seguiré con vida, porque a diferencia de ti, yo no soy un producto de un error de cálculo, yo si soy parte de Sakura, y estaremos juntas por mucho tiempo, mucho tiempo"**\- comenzó con una sonrisa desafiante mientras miraba a los ojos a Yami. La voz que por muchos años estuvo atrapada sin que Sakura o Yami supieran de su existencia ahora se sentía más viva que nunca, sin importar su actual condición, atrapada de pies y manos por gruesas cadenas a las paredes, nada de eso cambiaba su actitud rebelde y su falta de miedo, ya pasó el tiempo donde le tenía miedo a esa cosa que llegó y ocupó su lugar - **"aunque me temo que el tiempo que te queda puede ser muy corto mi estimada _falla_ , este sello se está desmoronando, ya he mandado un poco de mis recuerdos. Además, que _pechapai-chan_ te está desafiando cada vez más, habrá un momento donde esto colapse lo suficiente para que yo pueda hablar con ella, y créeme tengo mucho que contarle"**\- dijo divertida sin dejar de observar a la otra chica.

Sabiendo que no ganaría más que frustración estando ahí, Yami se dio la vuelta lista para irse, no sin antes declarar - **"no permitiré eso, lograre tener para mí el corazón de Sasuke-kun y me aseguraré de que te quedes aquí para siempre"** -.

 **"Ya veremos"** \- río la voz de la habitación.

Con un último vistazo a su prisionera, Yami observó los ojos desafiantes de la voz, jamás espero que esa miedosa silueta oscura con bordes blancos y _kanjis_ en su frente se convirtiera en esto: _en su peor enemiga_ - **"si… ya lo veremos… _Inner-Sakura_ "**-.

 **…**

 _ **Mientras tanto.**_

Con un paso lento y el sonido hueco de un bastón, Danzō Shimura entró a la sala de su hogar después de tener otra reunión con el consejo sobre qué harían a partir de ahora con _Konoha_ y su situación.

Le habían ofrecido el puesto de Hokage por sorprendente que parezca y aunque él hubiera aceptado con fervor años atrás, para sorpresa de Shikaku, Homura y Koharu lo rechazó sin dudarlo. El ya no era el indicado para dirigir esta aldea, entendía que estas nuevas generaciones vivían en una paz, relativa, pero aun así en paz. Él no era un hombre para dirigir en paz, aunque había cambiado años atrás, su forma de hacer las cosas era de cierto modo _duro_. Lo mejor es velar _Konoha_ desde las sombras y hacerlo de la forma en que hiciera sentir orgulloso a su maestro y sus compañeros, como años atrás aprendió de la persona menos esperada.

 _«Sé que dentro de ti sabes que lo que estás apunto de hacer es un error, está no es la respuesta de ese conflicto. Tú debes entender muy bien que hay cosas que se pueden solucionar sin derramar sangre, eso es lo que te enseñó tu sensei, tú y yo llevamos la voluntad de ese hombre sobre nuestros hombros, dime ¿qué haría Tobirama Senju en esta situación?»_

"Esa chica… era tan sabia para ser solo una pequeña de 15 años"- murmuró recordando las palabras que le dijeron hace años, palabras que hicieron que su vida y su visión de lo mejor para la aldea cambiarán -"me preguntó si cumpliste tu meta"- agregó recordando a la pelirroja que lo enfrentó y evitó que fuera partícipe de uno de los peores crímenes que se han cometido en esta aldea.

Y es que para el anciano su vida había sido algo de lo que no sabía con certeza cómo definirla, si fue buena o fue mala nunca supo decidirlo. Siempre había sido una persona que quería destacar por méritos propios y nunca ser opacado por alguien más, aún si eso lo llevaba a hacer cosas cuestionables.

 _«Hola me llamo Hiruzen Sarutobi y a partir de ahora seremos compañeros»_

"Idiota"- murmuró con una sonrisa cuando conoció al que sería su compañero y quizás único amigo en su vida -"dime Hiruzen ¿Tú en mi lugar qué hubieras hecho?"- se preguntó mientras traía una botella de sake y su copa hacia la mesa.

 _«Yo lo haré»_

"Es cierto, tú estabas dispuesto a sacrificarte por el equipo sin dudarlo, algo que yo no pude hacer, eso me costó mucho trabajo asimilarlo, tu convertido en Hokage por tu decisión de dar tu vida… pero tuve que admitir que realmente mostraban las enseñanzas de nuestros sensei a diferencia de mi"- susurro.

Con un suspiro miró alrededor de la oscura habitación, era el ambiente que parecía cubrir a _Konoha_ en estos momentos.

"Han sucedido tantas cosas con tu pérdida Hiruzen, las bajas de nuestros shinobi, los daños a la aldea, y aún estamos sin Hokage"- recordó dándose cuenta que sería algo que llevaría tiempo arreglar, tiempo con el que no contaban -"pero tú enseñaste a esta generación a no rendirse, espero que tus shinobi puedan honrar tu recuerdo demostrándolo, aunque sé que alguien lo hará sin dudarlo"- murmuró mirando a la luna.

 **…**

 _ **La noche anterior a las finales.**_

"¿De qué querías hablar conmigo Hiruzen?"- dijo la calmada voz de Danzō sentado enfrente de su antiguo compañero mientras ambos compartían copas de sake.

"Me he dado cuenta de tu interés sobre Naruto-kun"- murmuró Hiruzen simple mientras levantaba su copa sin dejar de mirar a Danzō.

"¿Y eso te molesta?"- respondió sin emociones.

"No... si no piensas convertirlo en una arma"- dijo directamente el Hokage.

"Pero si para eso no tengo que hacer nada, tú mismo has convertido la vida del niño en un entrenamiento para una arma"- contraatacó el anciano Shimura.

"No sé de qué locuras hablas"- dijo molesto el Hokage bajando la copa a la mesa y mirando intensamente al otro ocupante de la habitación.

"Vamos Hiruzen, es momento que aceptes que la vida que tuvo el chico fue una miseria, una miseria de la que eras consciente y permitiste que continuará por años"- respondió.

"¡Por supuesto que no!"- se defendió Sarutobi poniéndose de pie.

"Recuerdas su cuarto año, el 10 de octubre, como algunos aldeanos alcoholizados entraron a su departamento y terminaron golpeando al niño"- le recordó -"que bonita forma de pasar el final de tu cumpleaños, internado en un hospital"- se burló.

"Yo no…"- trato de decir algo el Hokage.

"Y qué sucedió después, ¿Hubo castigo?, por supuesto que no, lo único que el Hokage hizo fue darle un ANBU al niño y dejar las cosas como estaban, además que cuando Naruto le pregunto sobre lo que pasó, el Hokage le dijo, «perdona y olvida», siempre fue lo mismo, por eso ese chico fue la burla y el objetivo de todos, porque la persona en que más confiaba jamás le enseño a poner altos y límites, solo le enseño _perdona y olvida_ "- finalizó el hombre volviendo a servirse sake en su copa.

Hiruzen Sarutobi se sentó en silencio sopesando las palabras de su viejo amigo y rival. Era verdad, cada palabra que le dijo era verdad, Naruto siempre permitió que se metieran con él, si hacía bromas, pero jamás las hacía para cobrarse los ataques, no, él las hacía para llamar la atención; pero cuando alguien trataba de enfrentarlo, el chico no sabía cómo defenderse, solo hasta la academia empezó a intentarlo, pero no tuvo muy buenos resultados.

"Hay lo tienes Hiruzen, si quisiera un arma, sería sencillo tomar la que has criado por 12 años, pero no, mi interés en el joven Uzumaki es distinto"- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el jardín, observando la luna llena en el cielo -"han pasado tantas generaciones, en cada generación ha habido ninjas sobresalientes, comenzando con nuestros sensei, _Madara Uchiha_ , _tú_ , _los Sannin_ , _Minato Namikaze_ , _Sakumo Hatake_ , _Maito Dai_ , _Kakashi Hatake_ , _Maito Gai_ , _Itachi_ y _Shisui Uchiha_. Sin embargo, en estos tiempos de paz los Genin parecen más niños que shinobi; mis informes de está y la anterior generación de Genin fue decepcionante. Con un solo un equipo del año anterior, el equipo de Gai: con un Hyuga talentoso, pero con rencor acumulado, una chica con talento para el _**Bukijutsu**_ pero carente en otras áreas, y con un chico sobresaliente en el _**Taijutsu**_ pero inútil para el _**Ninjutsu**_ y _**Genjutsu**_. Luego está la generación de los herederos, niños escándalos, fanáticas, niñas débiles y asustadizas, idiotas civiles que creen que la vida de un ninja es sencilla, y solo un prodigio que no podía socializar y se veía sin el nulo interés de ayudar o dejarse ayudar por sus compañeros, me sentía frustrado Sarutobi, ¿Este era el futuro de nuestra aldea? ¿Estos eran los herederos de los clanes?"-.

"Puedo entender tu punto"- murmuró el Hokage.

"Estaba resignado, pero cuando escuché el informe de las palabras del chico Uzumaki a su compañera, sabes, me recordó a lo que una vez la esposa del Shodai le dijo a Koharu, con esa misma crudeza pero sin dejar de ser verdad, jamás espere que el niño que los informes decían era un perdedor entendiera el mundo real shinobi sin aún vivirlo"- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y veía a su amigo -"cuando lo conocí, y vi esa mirada en los ojos, lo recordé, era ese mismo fuego que teníamos tú, que tuvieron otros grandes. Sabía que estaba ante alguien con un gran potencial, por eso le ofrecí mi mano en su entrenamiento. Sabía que ahí demostraría si mis sospechas eran ciertas, pero haría algo diferente"- murmuró acercándose nuevamente a la mesa.

"¿Algo diferente?"- preguntó confundido Hiruzen.

"Si, tú y yo fuimos entrenados por los dos primeros Hokage, tú entrenaste a los Sannin, Jiraiya al Yondaime y él a Kakashi."- comenzó -"yo quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar este niño solo, tendría las herramientas y la ayuda interna de la biblioteca para cada idea que tuviera. Si el me demostraba que en él está el mismo espíritu de los ninjas de antaño que hicieron esta aldea, estaría tranquilo de que no todo estaba perdido y esa llama no se había apagado"- explicó.

"El mismo fuego, lo lamento Danzō pero no puedo ver lo que tratas de decir, y créeme quiero intentarlo y decir es verdad, pero no, Naruto-kun no es lo que tú piensas, solo te estás engañando"- dijo Hiruzen, se sentía mal de cortar la visión tan maravillosa del Uzumaki.

"Eres tú el que se engaña Hiruzen, estás viendo al chico como eso, un niño, el pequeño niño que viste crecer."- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos duramente -"como abuelo enojado por el comportamiento grosero de su nieto, lo reprendiste por las cosas que dijo sin repasar que cada palabra tenía verdad. Te quedaste con la imagen del payaso de clases, porque es lo que quieres, quieres ver al niño sonreír sin importar que, ahora que se enfocó con su entrenamiento ya no puedes estar con él tan apegado como antes, y lo poco que logras verlo no encuentras esas sonrisas tontas que añoras."- le espetó -"el niño nos demostrará que hizo con la oportunidad que se le brindó y espero por fin dejes de verlo como el pobre niño que te necesitaba para cuidarlo y que te sigue torturando esperar volver a ver, debes verlo como un shinobi que causará impacto como grandes antes que él"- declaró.

"Significa mucho para ti por lo que veo"- murmuró sombrío el Hokage mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

"Cómo dije, puse todas mis esperanzas en que sea el prodigio que necesita esta generación"- murmuró tomando sake con los ojos cerrados.

"Entonces quiero pedirte un favor"- murmuró Hiruzen.

Danzō abrió su ojo y miró a Hiruzen intrigado.

"Quiero creer en lo que dices del niño, en serio, pero no puedo, tal vez es por como dices, no puedo dejar de verlo como niño, pero tú lo ves como un shinobi con potencial"- comenzó -"no importa lo que pase mañana, quiero que estés al pendiente de él, y lo ayudes a nunca dejar su hogar, por mucho que el odio lo consuma, o el poder lo tiente, él debe quedarse aquí y ser el gran shinobi que puede ser"- finalizó.

"Si tú lo quieres, pero Hiruzen, no debo prometer algo así, un chico con el potencial de Naruto Uzumaki… nunca dejaría ir algo así, es uno en un millón"- sonrió mirando su copa de sake.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

Y lo cumpliría, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, incluso con necesidades tan simples como el asunto de la identidad de su clon y su repentina desaparición, algo sencillo y fácil de eliminar.

Usar de portada al equipo 22, un equipo liderado por un mediocre Jōnin que a nadie le importaba fue la decisión correcta, aunque el equipo realmente pereció en la invasión, haber agregado en los archivos que un Nagato había pertenecido al equipo fue relativamente fácil, casi nadie conocía a ese equipo, tenía entendido que esa generación de Genin no destacaron y fueron olvidados o retirados con el pasar del tiempo -"algo sencillo para encubrir el asunto de la existencia del clon de Naruto-kun"-.

Y hablando del chico.

Se había enterado de que había logrado despertar hoy mismo, tal vez debería darse una vuelta más adelante para ver cómo se encuentra, el chico estaba muy apegado a Hiruzen como él al niño.

Y ahora todo eso había terminado.

"Todo esto… dime porque siento que tú muerte es mi culpa, viejo amigo"- murmuró mientras se servía sake en su copa.

El haber fingido un trato con Orochimaru era lo que lo estaba molestando en estos días, se sentía responsable de haber traído al verdugo de su amigo directo hacia el cuello de él. Y aunque sabía que la idea era tender una trampa al Sannin, el hecho de que no resultara como él esperaba lo tenía con el sentimiento de culpa.

"Si en el pasado te hubiera ayudado con el traidor, cuando tú no pudiste enfrentarle, ¿Tal vez seguirías aquí? O si hubiera sido más insistente en tener más guardias contigo, pero eras terco, siempre lo fuiste Hiruzen, y ahora… ya no estás"- murmuró mientras sin fin de posibilidades llenaban su mente.

Sabía que estaba lidiando con su duelo pensando en mil maneras de haber evitado la pérdida de Sarutobi, pero no ganaría más que caer más en ese espiral, tenía que aceptar que el hombre se había ido para siempre.

"A tu salud viejo amigo"- dijo mientras tomaba un trago de a sake de su copa. Con lentitud se quitó las vendas de su cuerpo, era tiempo de cambiarlas por nuevas, cuando el último vendaje fue despojado solo quedó un hombre lleno de cicatrices… y nada más.

 **…**

 **Naruto:**

 **Las Crónicas del**

 **Guerrero del Remolino**

 **…**

Kurenai Yuhi caminaba nuevamente con un paquete de comida en dirección a la mansión Sarutobi, después de preguntar a los sirvientes sobre la condición de Asuma, ellos dijeron que se negaba a salir y no había probado ninguna comida, incluyendo la que ella había traído todos los días.

Molesta por este comportamiento de su mejor amigo la mujer se dirigió hacia la habitación del Jōnin responsable del equipo 10.

"¡Asuma!"- hablo golpeando la puerta después de intentar abrirla y ver que estaba cerrada con llave -"¡Ya ha sido suficiente de esta actitud Asuma!, ¡Solo te estás haciendo daño a ti mismo!"- señaló sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

El silencio desde adentro indicó que el hombre no tenía interés en escuchar lo que decía el ama de los _**Genjutsu**_ de _Konoha_.

"¿Es en serio?"- replicó molesta ante la negatividad de Asuma de mostrar alguna reacción -"después de que he venido día tras día trayendo comida y tratando de entablar una conversación contigo. ¿Te seguirás comportando de esa manera tan infantil?"- pregunto y al no recibir respuesta gruñó de frustración -"¡Bien! ¡Quédate con tu autocompasión!. Cuando estés listo para tomar esta situación como un verdadero adulto y shinobi ve a buscarme"- declaró furiosa mientras se dirigía a la salida sabiendo que no se acercaría a la mansión hasta que Asuma se disculpara.

 _«¡Mi padre ha muerto peleando con el Kyubi, si quiero o no salir de mi habitación es mi maldito problema Asuma!, no necesito que vengas cada día trayendo comida y tratando de animarme, no quiero tu lastima, ¡Así que lárgate!»_

"Y aun así yo no deje de ir hasta que pudiste salir de tu problema"- murmuró Asuma después de escuchar la furiosa despedida de su amiga. Algo que curiosamente había ocurrido hace años de forma inversa, pero al parecer con resultados diferentes.

Asuma Sarutobi estaba con grandes ojeras negras cubriendo la parte inferior de sus ojos, al igual que decenas de colillas de cigarro estaban esparcidas por el suelo de su habitación. Una imagen deprimente que reflejaba la situación que estaba pasando.

Miles de recuerdos inundaban su mente y todos iban al mismo destino. Su padre, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

 **…**

 _ **En el pasado.**_

"¡Mamá!, ¡Papá es grandioso!, yo de grande quiero ser como él"- dijo un joven Asuma de 4 años mirando a su padre desde la cima de la torre Hokage y hablando a los aldeanos.

"Sé que lo serás cariño, serás aún más grande que tú padre, ambos creemos que lo lograrás"- dijo con una sonrisa Biwako mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo, que sonrió radiante ante esas palabras de apoyo y miró a su madre feliz.

 **…**

"Asuma"- dijo Biwako desde la cama de su casa mientras sostenía un pequeño bulto -"esta es tu hermana, ven y conócela"- ánimo mientras un emocionado Asuma de 6 años se acercaba hacia la cama.

Asuma miro lo que sostenía su madre, era una pequeña bebé, con las mejillas rosadas y ojos de color oscuro, la pequeña al verlo sonrió y levantó una mano hacia él.

"Vamos, te quiere saludar, anda"- dijo sonriente la matriarca Sarutobi animando a su hijo a tomar la mano de su hermana.

Con cuidado el chico acercó su dedo hacia la pequeña, que con fuerza aferró su mano sobre el dedo y sonrió con más felicidad.

"Es tan linda"- murmuró el chico mirando a su madre -"es muy linda mamá"- reitero mientras miraba feliz a su madre.

"Ahora tú eres su hermano mayor Asuma, deberás ser un buen hermano, tienes que protegerla y enseñarle a ser buena y bondadosa como tú padre y yo te hemos enseñado a ti"- le dijo su madre con dulzura.

"Lo prometo, mamá"- juró el chico mientras volvía a mirar a la pequeña que lo había soltado y ahora bostezaba lista para dormir -"yo cuidare a mi hermanita siempre"-.

 **…**

"¡CÓMO PERMITISTE QUE ESTO OCURRIERA!"- gritó furioso Asuma después de que Kakashi y Naruto salieron de la oficina del Hokage.

"Cálmate Asuma"- dijo Hiruzen tensó, sabía que esto sucedería tarde o temprano.

"¡Era mi hermana, no han pasado ni 6 meses desde que nació Konohamaru y la mandaste a una misión suicida con su esposo!"- gruñó iracundo, no podía creerlo, su hermana y su cuñado que acababan de recibir la bendición de tener un hijo, retomaron su asignación ANBU y ahora estaban muertos -"¿Pero qué tan senil puedes estar para haber permitido eso?"-.

"¡Suficiente Asuma!"- corto intimidante Hiruzen poniéndose de pie -"No olvides que soy el Hokage y por mucho que seas mi hijo no te permito que te dirijas de esa forma hacia mí"- declaró -"tu hermana y su esposo tenían clara sus obligaciones, lamentablemente ocurrió esta tragedia, que aunque tú no lo creas también me duele, ¡era mi hija! Pero no podemos cambiar el pasado, ellos murieron cumpliendo su deber como miembros de la fuerza shinobi de esta aldea, algo que tú también debes saber ya que eres parte"- dijo hablando más como Hokage que como padre, de esa forma permitía mitigar su dolor.

"Ya no más"- declaró Asuma desprendiéndose de su banda y dejándola en el escritorio de su padre.

"¿Qué significa esto Asuma?"- declaró confundido y molesto su padre -"si es una especie de juego no es divertido, esto puede ser considerado insubordinación y te llevaría a pagar caro por tu osadía"-.

"Trágate tus amenazas."- declaró Asuma mirando furioso a su padre -"Estoy tomando la oferta del _Daimyō_ de _**Hi no Kuni**_ para ser parte de uno de sus _Guardianes_ "- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta -"no puedes hacerme nada ya que tengo la protección del regidor de estas tierras"-.

"¡No hablarás en serio!"- dijo estupefacto el Hokage -"eres miembro importante de la aldea, un Jōnin que en futuro ayudará a las nuevas generaciones a proteger la _Voluntad del Fuego_ "- señaló tratando de que su hijo entendiera que era la decisión equivocada la que estaba tomando.

"Me voy, y eso no va a cambiar"- señaló Asuma tomando el pomo de la puerta -"primero mi madre y ahora mi hermana. Tú y tus decisiones solo me han costado perder a miembros importantes de mi familia, si tuviera la autoridad separaría a Konohamaru de ti antes de que arruines su vida."- señaló viéndolo fríamente -"me has quitado todo y jamás te perdonaré por ello"-.

 **…**

 _ **La noche antes de las finales.**_

"Mañana inician las finales"- declaró Hiruzen mientras estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor de la mansión Sarutobi -"¿Cómo crees que le vaya a tu alumno, Asuma?"- pregunto con una sonrisa.

"Probablemente él dé una batalla contra la chica de _Suna_ , aunque no estoy seguro si gane o se rinda por qué es un fastidio"- murmuró con una gota de sudor mientras revolvía su comida con su tenedor.

"Yo quisiera ir"- se quejó Konohamaru desde su silla mientras aún no probaba ningún bocado -"¿En serio abuelo no me puedes dar un permiso para ir a ver a Naruto-niisan en las finales?"- preguntó por enésima vez.

"Lo siento Konohamaru, pero mañana es día de academia y no podemos demostrar favoritismo"- indicó Hiruzen con una sonrisa triste.

"Que malo eres abuelo"- replicó el niño con un puchero.

"No te preocupes, te aseguro que Naruto-kun dará lo mejor de sí mañana"- le dijo el viejo Sarutobi mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

"Confías mucho en el chico"- murmuró Asuma con una sonrisa de lado -"creo que acabas de decir que no debemos tener favoritismo, y menos tú siendo el Hokage"- le dijo en modo de broma.

"Solo un presentimiento solamente"- sonrió el anciano con una sonrisa calmada -"bueno es hora de dormir, anda Konohamaru a lavarte los dientes antes de acostarse, y recuerda, no quiero quejas de la Academia de que te escapaste para ver las finales, si no estarás en graves problemas jovencito"- le dijo con una mirada que prometía cumplir su amenaza.

"No lo haré abuelo"- dijo el niño de la bufanda y corrió hacia su habitación.

"Realmente admira a Naruto."- murmuró Asuma viendo a su sobrino correr y prepararse para dormir -"creo que yo también me iré a dormir, no te desveles mucho viejo"- dijo el hombre con un bostezo.

"Asuma"- le habló su padre antes de que saliera de la habitación. Cuando el Jōnin se dio la vuelta miró a su padre que estaba de pie mirándolo con una sonrisa y ojos cristalinos.

"¿Pasa algo papá?"- preguntó el hombre sin entender el rostro de su padre.

"Solo quiero decirte..."- murmuró con una voz casi quebrada caminando hacia él y poniendo una mano en su hombro -"que estoy orgulloso de ti, cuando regresaste no pude estar más feliz, por fin mi hijo estaba de vuelta, y verte ahora siendo tan reconocido, dirigiendo tu propio equipo Genin, uno de tus alumnos en las finales."- entonces el hombre lo abrazo -"Estoy tan orgulloso del hombre en el que te has convertido, tu madre y tu hermana estarían tan orgullosas de ti, mi hijo"- declaró mientras aún lo tenía en un abrazo.

Asuma se sentía conmovido, aun cuando muchas cosas pasaron entre ellos, el saber que su padre lo tenía en un alto concepto lo hacía sentirse feliz -"Wow papá, gracias, significa mucho para mí tus palabras"- murmuró él Jōnin mientras apretaba el abrazo de su padre, el último que tendría de él en su vida.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

"Dime mamá, dime hermana"- murmuró Asuma con lágrimas en los ojos mientras tenía el casco de batalla de su padre en sus manos y lo miraba recordando cuántas veces vio al gran Hiruzen Sarutobi usarlo -"¿Realmente fui un buen hijo para él?"- dijo mientras apretaba las manos sobre el casco y el llanto crecía -"porque me siento que fracasé ante él, que fracase ante ustedes, ¿Realmente valgo como un Sarutobi?"- y sin más el hombre se derrumbó nuevamente en su tristeza.

 **…**

 ** _Residencia Namikaze._**

Naruto entró en la casa con paso lento, la casa se sentía vacía, fría, muerta.

Empezando a explorar un poco encontró que el lugar estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas, dándole una apariencia deprimente. La casa en si era modesta, nada grande como las mansiones de los clanes mayores, pero era mil veces mejor a la pocilga donde vivía antes, eso era una verdad absoluta.

Llegando a las habitaciones del segundo piso, entró a la más cercana de las escaleras y su corazón se apretó con dolor.

" **Bienvenido a casa Naruto"**

La pancarta que se elevaba sobre una cuna en el rincón de un cuarto que claramente era para un bebé, para él.

"Aquí se supone que debía ser mi habitación"- murmuró el chico mientras entraba y pasaba una mano por la cuna llena de polvo, dentro había muchos juguetes y peluches de sapos -"jejeje, Jiraiya ya estaba influenciándome para ser invocador de sapos desde antes de nacer"- río con una nostalgia que no podía sentir.

Dándose la vuelta listo para salir, decidió darle un vistazo nuevamente al cuarto, sobre todo a la pancarta.

"Después de 12 años, por fin ya estoy aquí"- murmuró con un susurro triste mientras cerraba la puerta.

Naruto entonces se dirigió a la habitación de al lado, cuando la vio encontró que era más grande que la habitación anterior, tenía una cama matrimonial, un librero lleno de libros y papeles, acercándose a la mesa de noche pudo ver la foto de su padre y de su madre abrazados, Kushina Uzumaki mostraba un estómago amplio, señal de que la foto fue tomada cuando ya estaban esperándolo -"realmente me hubiera gustado conocerlos"- murmuró cuando se dio cuenta de algo que estaba en la cama.

Alguna especie de ropa blanca estaba en la superficie de la cama, cuando Naruto la desdobló tuvo que ahogar un jadeo.

Era un _haori_ con toques rojos, en la parte inferior tenía llamas de color rojo, pero lo más distintivo era la palabra _Yondaime Hokage_ escrita en la espalda -"el haori de papá"- susurro.

Desde el interior de la capa cayó un papel, una carta. Dejando con mucho cuidado la indumentaria en la cama tomó la carta que decía _«Para Naruto-kun»_ la letra era fina y de alguna manera era familiar.

Naruto la abrió y se sentó en la cama para poder leer.

 _«Hola Naruto-kun, sé que tú y yo ahora en estos momentos no estamos en buenos términos, y sé que ha sido por mi culpa._

 _Al querer evitar cargarte con secretos que podrían asustarte o ponerte en contra de la aldea, no me di cuenta del daño que te estaba infligiendo._

 _Sé que no fue justo para ti el hecho de que te negué por años la respuesta a esa constante pregunta que me hacías, sé que el saber sobre tus padres era la conexión que querías, que necesitabas para no sentirte solo, para no sentirte abandonado. Pero en mi necedad creyendo que te protegía, lo único que hacía era dañarte más y más, tarde en darme cuenta de que el único que al que protegía era yo._

 _Solo quería proteger esa cobardía mía para no decir que fui un fracaso para proteger el legado de dos grandes Shinobi, el hijo amado del Yondaime y la princesa Uzumaki._

 _Si te revelaba la verdad te daría la excusa perfecta para reclamar por lo terrible que había sido tu vida bajo las paredes de Konoha, tendría que admitir que mis planes para cuidarte fueron fracasos ya que te marcaron tanto._

 _Lamento no poder decirte el nombre de tus padres, pero creo que a partir de mañana mostraras que estás listo para tener la oportunidad de averiguarlo, si mañana demuestras tu potencial, Jiraiya será el encargado de revelarte esa pregunta que por tantos años te negué._

 _¿Y porque Jiraiya? te preguntarás. Porque mañana ocurrirá un suceso que sacudirá nuestra aldea, y existe la posibilidad de que yo no pueda volver después de esto, mi deber es velar por el futuro, por ti y el resto de tus compañeros._

 _Estoy preparado para mí destino, pero no quería irme sin poder decirte esto, sé que es cobarde de mi parte no hablarlo de frente contigo, pero no creo ser capaz._

 _Sé que esto podría ser algo tarde para decir pero estoy orgulloso del shinobi y buen ser humano en el que te has convertido, siempre te amé como mi propio nieto y realmente espero que puedas perdonar todo lo malo que Konoha pudo haberte hecho en el pasado, ellos no saben lo que has tenido que vivir. Sé que no es justificación para el maltrato que te dieron por años, pero me gustaría que tuvieras el corazón de perdonar y olvidar, por una última vez._

 _No sé cuándo puedas leer esto, pero lo más seguro es que yo ya no esté, no importa lo que pase, sigue adelante Naruto-kun, siempre he creído en tus sueños, te quiero y espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, puedas contarme con lujo de detalle, la leyenda de Naruto Uzumaki, el guerrero del remolino y mi amado nieto.»_

 ** _Hiruzen Sarutobi_**

Lágrimas caían en la carta manchando la escritura fina del Sandaime, Naruto estaba derrumbado en el suelo a un lado de la cama, no podía hacer o pensar nada, solo una cosa.

' _¿Porque…? ¿Porque…? ¿Porque no pude haber hecho las paces con él? ¿Porque mi orgullo me impidió poder hablar con él? ¿Porque arruine todo con Jiji y ahora ya no hay solución?'_ \- esto, y más pasaba por la cabeza del rubio.

Sabía que el Sandaime había intentado muchas veces hablar con él en el mes antes de las finales, pero por su molestia y orgullo no le dio oportunidad.

El dolor, la tristeza, el auto-odio empezaban a cubrirlo junto a las sombras de la habitación, cuando el rubio no pudo más sólo puso su mano sobres sus ojos mientras las lágrimas caían y gritó con un amargo y lastimero sentimiento, antes de caer en la peor noche de su vida.

 **…**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **…**

 _Kanojo-sama¹: Honorable novia_

 _Pechapai- chan²: Pecho plano (Tablita :3)_

 **...**

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Hiruzen y Naruto:**_

 _ **Lamentaciones de un alma llena de culpas**_

 **…**

" _La tristeza por las pérdidas ha llegado a los miembros de Konoha, el duelo y la melancolía cubre cada uno de sus rincones… pero mientras unos sufren, secretos se revelan y ponen en perspectiva el futuro que le depara a Naruto, Ino y Tenten"_

 **…**

• Sobre el Capítulo •

 _ **El desenlace de la invasión trajo consigo cosas complicadas a la aldea, primero y obvio la muerte del Hokage, luego la hospitalización de Naruto, el daño que sufrió en la batalla contra Gaara y contra Minato (siendo la primera vez que se ve que Naruto recibe desgaste por el daño a su clon, ya que Nagato se fue pacíficamente y el clon que uso con Neji no hizo mucho) se acumuló y lo mantuvo en el hospital por 3 semanas.**_

 _ **Los aldeanos han empezado a cambiar su manera de ver a Naruto ahora que es el héroe y la verdad de su herencia se ha revelado. También se muestra lo que ocurrió con los que despreciaron la ayuda de los clones de Naruto, algunos perdieron a familiares.**_

 _ **Pero el rencor aún existe en algunos y les aseguro, no solo en civiles.**_

 _ **Kurama ha planeado por años y años su venganza a Konoha, su odio como vieron se originó desde Madara, Hashirama y Mito… me gustó la escena de Shippuden donde él explica como todos antes de Naruto lo veían solo como un poder, no como un ser pensante.**_

 _ **Quise agregarle más profundidad al poner los pensamientos de Kurama sobre eso, y poniendo a Kushina como la Jinchūriki que menos le agradó, y es que si se vio pasado de lanza como lo tenía sujeto el sello de Kushina, cuántos años no vivió empalado en esa roca.**_

 _ **Luego con el despertar de Naruto y su ligera conversación con Shiho pasamos a Ino y su dolor.**_

 _ **Junto con Yue tratamos de darle ese sentimiento de pérdida a ella, el ver cómo el chico al cual no pudo decirle lo que sentía se esfuma y ella solo sufre su ausencia.**_

 _ **Y como todo personaje de Naruto que pierde a alguien, Ino sigue la santa doctrina de la venganza, algo difícil si quiere vengarse de Gaara. Pero ¿sus amigos la dejarán caer en ese espiral? Pronto verán un choque entre ideales Ino y alguien que probablemente no esperen que la enfrentará.**_

 _ **Y hablando de enfrentamientos vemos a Tenten enfrentarse a todos los presentes, desde el civil que insultaba a "su Naruto", hasta Gai y obviamente Neji.**_

 _ **Yue me dijo que se vio infantil y es verdad, pero hay dos factores que tomar en cuenta, Ringo Yue (un personaje creado por mí que conocerán en el siguiente capítulo) ella fue la persona que Tenten perdió, y por eso su miedo a perder a Naruto la ha tenido muy estresada. El segundo factor es originario de ese estrés, Gai en su descripción de cómo estaba Tenten dijo que tenía grandes ojeras y pelo desalineado, Tenten ha estado tan preocupada por Naruto que no se ha cuidado lo suficiente, no duerme bien y siempre está en misión con el equipo, duerme unas pocas horas y luego se va a cuidar a Naruto. Ese desgaste ya le pasó factura y como muchos de nosotros, reaccionamos mal cuando estamos así, aunque también ella tenía ese sentimiento acumulado hacia Neji y le explotó en el momento menos inoportuno.**_

 _ **Hanabi tuvo su oportunidad de cobrar venganza contra Naruto… y fracaso, Naruto la estrelló en el suelo justo enfrente de Hinata que hizo cortocircuito al ver al chico que le gusta golpear a su amada hermanita… como lo tomaran ambas hermanas Hyuga después de lo sucedido.**_

 _ **Y ahora tenemos las sorpresas, la primera de ellas, la voz que se escuchó cuando Sakura era cautiva por Gaara era nada más y nada menos que la verdadera Inner-Sakura, la que conocemos del anime. Osea que la que hemos estado viendo en los capítulos anteriores y que ahora es conocida como Yami, es sólo una impostora que llegó con un sello… ¿De dónde viene el sello? Y a quien le gustó la actitud de Inner-Sakura, me recuerda a alguien que ya he leído antes en el fic (evil laughs in Mexican)**_

 _ **Danzō y porqué su interés en Naruto ha sido revelado, él espera que Naruto sea el ninja de esta generación, ósea en lo personal vemos chicos como Kakashi o Itachi, siendo Jōnin tan jóvenes, hábiles, y luego nos dicen que los prodigios de esta generación son Neji y Sasuke, maldita paz, arruinaste a Konoha.**_

 _ **Por eso Danzō espera que el chico demuestre ser un ninja hábil que traiga paz a Konoha y miedo a los enemigos.**_

 _ **Y se muestra algún recuerdo del porqué cambió, alguien hablo con él en nombre de Tobirama, en el siguiente capítulo verán un poco más de ese cambio y que gradual fue. Oh y ¿se esperaban lo que pasó al final con él?**_

 _ **Asuma recordando su pasado mientras Kurenai anda de bitch, Kurenai no me cae mal, pero quiero hacer algo distinto, porque no poner tensión en su relación y hacer que**_ _ **Mirai**_ _ **sienta el terror (ya elimine a Boruto, Himawari, Inojin, si Ino cumple su venganza díganle adiós a Shikadai, y Sarada… ella ya se fue desde antes).**_

 _ **Los recuerdos de Asuma me gustaron porque pasó de admirar a su padre a sentir rencor por la pérdida de sus seres queridos… y al final él sintiéndose mal por perderlo a él también.**_

 _ **Y Naruto, el regreso a la casa que debió haber vivido toda su vida, y hay encontró solo sentimientos fríos y una carta de despedida, una que le rompió el corazón.**_

 _ **El próximo capítulo veremos un poco sobre la historia de Naruto y Hiruzen, omitiré las escenas donde pregunta sobre sus padres y dónde se conocen, lo que verán serán puntos de vista distintos mientras los años pasan entre ellos.**_

 **…**

• _En el Próximo Capítul_ o •

Hiruzen caminaba lentamente en esta noche, las celebraciones aún siguen en auge en bares y restaurantes, causándole un gruñido, nunca le gustó este día en específico, aún si era el cumpleaños del pequeño Naruto.

Y hablando del niño él estaba un poco triste por él, cuando se enteró lo sucedido en la tarde tuvo que reprimir su enojo, no podía castigar a un civil por algo así, aún si lo quisiera, Homura y Koharu no lo permitirán y la parte civil de la aldea entraría en conflicto por un simple «accidente».

Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió una presencia, una muy conocida por él, una que le había causado problemas en estos 5 años - _'otra vez no'_ \- pensó con cansancio mientras se acercaba al departamento de Naruto y distinguía una silueta oscura saliendo de la ventana del niño.

"Buenas noches, Ringo-san"- saludo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a la mujer que terminó en el suelo del pasillo fuera del departamento de Naruto después de tropezar su pie con el marco de la ventana por el susto de ser atrapada -"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí?"-.

 **…**

• Avisos •

 **Primero que nada una disculpa por la tardanza, 2 meses desde la última actualización… paso una situación algo difícil con mi salud y mi entorno que me gustaría explicar.**

 **El 29 de Diciembre empecé a tener fiebres de 39 grados y tuvieron que internamente de urgencia, un mes antes yo estaba presentando dolor en el oído, que terminó resultando una infección de la garganta (el dolor era interno y se extendió haciéndome pensar que era dolor del oído) cuando ya me di cuenta que era de la garganta se había formado una placa blanca dentro de mi boca, una infección.**

 **Así pase semanas siendo enviado de un hospital a otro con diagnósticos distintos, unos me decían que era una mononucleosis y le enviaban a una clínica, otros que era una Tuberculosis, etc. La situación llegó a que me creciera una bola en el cuello, un ganglio se había inflamado y tuvieron que extirparlo y de ahí me harían una biopsia (esto en noviembre).**

 **Ya en diciembre cuando me internaron me hicieron los estudios que desde un principio debieron hacerme, fue una semana difícil, no quería pasar año nuevo en el hospital pero tuve que hacerlo, la fiebre no bajaba, para rematar mi abuelo paterno falleció y no pude despedirme.**

 **Después de un resultado preliminar el día que me dieron de alta me dijeron, el diagnóstico hasta ahora arroja que tienes un linfoma… esto es cáncer.**

 **Se me vino el mundo encima, ósea por una simple infección que no supieron tratarme a tiempo, me diagnosticaron cáncer.**

 **Pues mi ánimo decayó mucho, no tenía ganas de nada, a duras penas y con ayuda de Yue pude terminar el capítulo, pero yo estaba como ido. No tenía miedo, no le temo a estas situaciones, más bien estaba inquieto por lo que pasaría.**

 **Este martes me dieron un nuevo diagnóstico, mi enfermedad está entre el linfoma (cáncer) y algo conocido como enfermedad de Kikuchi, algo que parece benigno.**

 **Aun así sigo en la espera del resultado de la biopsia que me hicieron en noviembre, no me han dado fecha de cuándo estará. Realmente espero que todo sea bueno y no tenga que pasar por las quimioterapias.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios y apoyo, aún seguiré escribiendo. Ya tengo todos los planes que haré en el próximo arco y espero poder traerles algo que disfruten. Aún estoy expectante de lo que ocurrirá pero confío que todo salga bien.**


	25. Omake Especial

**NARUTO:**

 **LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GUERRERO DEL REMOLINO**

 **...**

Presentan

 **...**

 **TEATRO UZUMAKI DE OMAKES**

EL PERGAMINO DE LAS DIMENSIONES

 _ **Omake Especial:**_

 _Rosas de San Valentín_

 **...**

El manto nocturno cubría con su calma la hermosa _**Verona**_ cuando unos apresurados pasos sonaban entre las calles, se trataban de dos mujeres quienes aprovechando la oscuridad de la noche se desplazaban por el lugar hasta el punto de reunión acordado.

-"Hay que apresurarnos… ¡Casi es hora mi niña!"- susurro con urgencia la mujer que al parecer es la mayor de las dos.

-"Lo sé... nana… lo sé… he esperado tanto por esto"- respondió una voz más joven entrecortada.

 **…**

Minutos después, las dos mujeres cruzan el umbral de la vieja capilla de la ciudad donde ya la esperan tres hombres, siendo uno el dueño del corazón y pensamientos de la joven Capuleto

-"¡Por un momento pensé que no vendrían!"- exclamo _Mercucio_ entre la exasperación y el alivió.

-"Hijos míos nada de discusiones que el tiempo apremia"- dijo _Fray Lorenzo_ mirando a _Romeo_ , el cuál sin dudarlo toma del brazo a _Julieta_.

-"Estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la unión de dos almas que a pesar de la violencia y el odio, han permitido que la flor del amor creciera entre ellos…"- comenzó la ceremonia improvisada el Fray Lorenzo donde los hijos de las familias _Capuleto_ y _Montesco_ se casaban en secreto buscando así poder estar juntos mientras el resto de su gente se odiaba a muerte unos a otros. Después de minutos donde ambos se declararon amor y fidelidad eterna el Fray anuncio –"puede besar a la novia"–.

Romeo Montesco sonriente voltea a ver a su amada y con delicadeza toma con ambas manos el sonrojado rostro de la bella Julieta Capuleto para acercarse lentamente al tan ansiado beso, cuando…

-"¡NO QUIERO!"- grita con todas sus fuerzas Julieta apartando a Romeo de ella con un empujón.

 **...**

 ** _Preparatoria de Kanagawa._**

-"¡CORTEN!"- grita _Chouko Akimichi_ con poca paciencia mirando intensamente a _Naruko Uzumaki_ quien representaba a Julieta -"¡¿Pero qué rayos para contigo Naruko?! No hemos podido pasar de la _**escena VI**_ del _**segundo acto**_ porque « _Julieta»_ se niega a besar a Romeo. ¡La obra se presenta en cuatro días! ¡No tenemos tiempo para tus niñerías!"– la reprendió.

-"¡No son niñerías! ¿Crees que no lo intento?, pero… pero… ¡¿Besarla a ella?!"- dijo histérica señalando a una pelinegra de ojos fríos llamada Saori Uchiha -"¿Porque no pudo ser Len?"- agregó con lágrimas infantiles.

-"Porque los papeles fueron sorteados y todo el grupo estuvo de acuerdo con el reparto"- explicó Chouko mirando de forma molesta a su amiga Shika Nara que solo cabeceaba al borde de caer dormida - _'¡Maldita sea Shika!, porque no puedes dejar de ser una perezosa por un momento y comprometerte con el equipo'_ \- se quejó al ver el comportamiento de su mejor amiga.

-"Pero como explicas que _ella_ haya conseguido el papel del protagonista si es una _chica_ "- se quejó Naruko.

-"Oye estamos en el siglo 21, esos comentarios están fuera de lugar, además Shika es el Fray y no veo quejarte"- reprendió Chouko.

-"Deja de hacer escándalo tonto _mono tragi-cómico_ "- habló por primera vez Saori, cansada de las quejas de la rubia -"hemos perdido casi 4 horas en tu estúpida negatividad de dar un simple beso, solo porque querías que Bei Fong fuera el que te lo diera ¡Eres tan patética como esta obra!... además, yo debería ser quien se quejara por tocarme compartir escena con una Julieta poco profesional y sin duda poco agraciada"- suspiro irritada Saori mirando a otro lado.

-"¡Maldita cacatúa!, ¿A quién llamas poco agraciada?"- se queja Naruko con una marca de enojo.

"¡Está obra no es patética!"- grito molesta Chouko.

-"Mujeres problemáticas"- murmuró entre un bostezo Shika.

-"Tú ni hables _Fray Lorenzo_ … que tu actuación es pésima, no trasmites la emoción de celebrar la boda de estos dos enamorados"- le indico Chouko, ella estaba muy ilusionada por dirigir la obra, siempre soñó con poder ser una gran directora y llevar una producción dirigida por ella a América y triunfar en Broadway -"por cierto, ¿Dónde está Nejina?"- dijo la chica robusta recordando a la nodriza.

-"Se fue a casa cuando comenzaron los gritos"- contesto la Nara entre bostezos acostándose sobre el altar.

-"¡¿Porque no dijiste nada Shika?!"- dijo histérica Chouko jalando su cabello -"sin ella no podemos seguir ensayando está historia romántica y trágica, ¿Qué voy a hacer?"- lloro.

-"No sabía que fuera tan fanática de las cosas cursis"- susurro Naruko a su mejor amigo _Sakurai Haruno_ ; quién fungía el papel de Mercucio, amigo y confidente de Romeo, además pariente del _**Príncipe de Verona**_ : _Della Escala_.

-"Ni yo… pero era de esperarse si es su obra favorita"- respondió el pelirrosado para luego alzar la voz -"por eso digo que para evitar más contratiempos yo debería ser Romeo y darle el papel de Julieta a Saori"- dice Sakurai dando un paso adelante.

-"¡¿QUE?!"- grito Naruko de forma aguda aturdiendo a todos en el teatro -"¡Pero claro que no! ¡Yo soy Julieta!, yo nací para ser Julieta, prácticamente somos la misma"- dijo orgullosa inflando su pecho.

-"Espero tengas el mismo final maldito _mono molesto_ "- se quejó con un siseo frío Saori, algo que no fue escuchado por nadie aparte de la maestra del grupo que decidió intervenir.

-"Veo que tienen problemas… tal vez sea mejor dejarlo hasta aquí por hoy"- habla la profesora Kazashi Hatake sin dejar de mirar a la joven Uchiha que parecía realmente molesta.

-"Está bien profesora"- suspiro decepcionada Chouko, ella quería que su debut en el teatro fuera perfecto, aún si era una obra escolar quería causar un impacto, pero con el poco interés de sus compañeros sería difícil, aún así -"pero antes de irnos quiero hacer unas recomendaciones"- dijo decidida la chica robusta.

- _'Esta niña se tomó muy en serio su papel como directora de la obra'_ \- piensa la profesora con una gota de sudor al ver como Chouko pasa con cada uno de sus compañeros para recalcar en donde deben mejorar, siendo la rubia Uzumaki con la que pasó más tiempo explicando que estaba mal con ella.

 **…**

-"¡Chouko es tan pesada cuando se lo propone!"- se queja Naruko después de más de 15 minutos de regaños de la chica Akimichi -"ni que fuera el éxito del año o algo"- agrego mientras caminaba junto a Saori de regreso a casa.

Saori no prestaba atención a las quejas de la rubia y solo miraba al cielo con el ceño fruncido pensando en la escena del beso de la obra, es sus manos se podía ver una rosa roja que tomó de la utilería de la obra, había sido la mejor que encontró y decidió que sería de ella por supuesto, era una Uchiha después de todo.

-"Lo que más lamento es que mi _Len Len_ no tenga el papel de Romeo, él sería el perfecto protagonista, ¡Pero no!, tenía que hacer del _Conde París_ "- continuó la rubia de coletas -"podríamos cambiar la historia para que Julieta acepte a su pretendiente, así se salva ella de morir al final y podría tener el beso que quiero"- dijo emocionada tapándose el rostro ruborizado con ambas manos mientras corazones salían de ella.

Saori bufo, estaba harta de escuchar lo mismo, el amor de la rubia sobre _Len Bei Fong_ había llegado a un punto que cualquier mención del chico la hacía odiarlo más y más, algo que era injusto ya que el castaño era una persona amable y atenta, pero a la Uchiha no le importaba, simplemente no podía soportar mirarlo o escuchar de él, era alguien que detestaba.

-"¡Oye te estoy hablando!"- gritó Naruko poniéndose frente a Saori -"es muy descortés de tu parte ignorarme, sobre todo cuando hablo de mi futuro amoroso que pende de un hilo"- replicó ofendida.

-"La verdad… no me interesa nada que tenga que ver con tu situación amorosa con Bei Fong"- dice fría y sin emoción en su voz la pelinegra.

-"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? ¿Porque eres una perra más grande de lo que normalmente eres en este día?"-.

-"¿Que me pasa? ¡Estoy harta de ti y tu estúpido intento de atraer a ese imbécil de China!"- explotó de repente la pelinegra -" _Bei Fong esto y Bei Fong aquello_ , ¡Que no entiendes que no le gustas!, Has pasado desde el inicio del segundo año suspirando por él mientras él ni en cuenta de tu amor, ¡El próximo año salimos de preparatoria y te aseguro que te graduaras sin que te noté!"- declaró con rabia.

-"¡Claro que no!"- confrontó la chica rubia molesta -"¡Yo sé que lograré que él se enamore de mí, estamos destinados a estar juntos!"-.

-"¡ENTONCES ERES MÁS IDIOTA Y CRÉDULA DE LO QUE CREÍA UZUMAKI!"- rugió Saori.

Naruko apretó los puños molesta, ¿Quién se creía está perra fría para decir esas palabras?, ¡Ya le enseñaría!. Sus ojos se abrieron un poco y una sonrisa de formó en su rostro, sabía muy bien cómo llegar a la Uchiha esta vez.

-"¿Esto es por San Valentín?"- dice en tono de burla Naruko después de guardar silencio y pensar qué decir.

-"¿De qué demonios hablas?"- dijo Saori.

-"Es obvio de lo que hablo, tu odio a San Valentín de cada año, siempre me pregunté por qué la gran Uchiha era una amargada en el día del amor y la amistad, siendo acosada por dos chicos que darían todo por ella, pero el año pasado me di cuenta de cuál era la verdad"- dijo divertida.

-"No digas nada más Naruko, te lo advierto"- siseo la pelinegra dándole una fría mirada de advertencia.

-"¿Todo esto porque yo recibo cada año más obsequios de San Valentín?"- dijo la rubia Uzumaki sorprendiendo un poco a Saori que claramente no esperaba esto -"que triste tu actitud Uchiha, siempre molesta con un patético obsequio en la mano, acaso te da envidia al tener ese pequeño y miserable regalo mientras me ves repleta de decenas, pero es natural, siendo más bonita quién vería a una desabrida como..."-.

Pero no pudo continuar cuando una mano conectó con fuerza en su mejilla. Sorprendida Naruko se tomó la mejilla sintiendo el ardor del golpe; en 13 años de amistad Saori jamás le había puesto una mano encima, ambas habían dicho cosas desagradables una a la otra por años, así era su amistad, pero se dio cuenta que había cruzado una línea.

-"Sa...Saori yo..."- trato de decir la Uzumaki.

-"No me importa, desde ahora puedes hacer lo que te plazca Naruko, por lo que a mí respecta puedes tener toda la atención que quieras de quien quieras, quédate con el maldito departamento, pero solo mantente alejada de mí de ahora en adelante, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida. Hablaré con Akimichi para que Bei Fong sea Romeo y tengas tú ansiado deseo, tal vez ahora sí puedas lograr que la jodida obra continúe, ya que besaras a tu príncipe azul y no a una _tonta desabrida_ "- siseo mientras la empujaba con el hombro y se alejaba furiosa arrojando con odio la rosa a los pies de la chica -"aunque en el pasado eso no te importo"- susurro mientras intentaba detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

-"¡Espera Saori!"- llamó la rubia pero la Uchiha no se detuvo y siguió su camino lejos de Naruko. Suspirando mientras ve como se aleja su amiga, tal vez fue muy grosera pero no entendía porque se puso así, Naruko le había dicho cosas peores ahora que recordaba y la chica había contestado con un comentario mordaz y ofensivo todo el tiempo -"tal vez toque una fibra sensible"- murmuró triste mirando al suelo y viendo la rosa que Saori había arrojado. Con lentitud la recogió mientras recordaba cómo su amistad con la menor de las hermanas Uchiha había iniciado.

 **…**

 _ **Hace 10 años.**_

-"Y entonces… ¿qué haces aquí?"- murmuró rascándose la cabeza Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio de 16 años de edad que sostenía de la mano a su sonriente hermanita Naruko de 5 años.

-"Bueno yo vine a jugar con mi hermana"- murmuró Itami Uchiha de 17 años, mientras una tímida y seria Saori se escondía detrás de ella -"le pedí al mayordomo que nos llevará a un parque cercano, está es la primera vez que Saori sale de casa y quise que disfrutará del mundo exterior"- dijo con una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermana menor.

-"Oh tu eres Saori mucho gusto, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki y soy compañero de clases de tu hermana"- dijo Naruto mirando a la chica e inclinándose. Ella simplemente apretó más a su hermana y escondió su rostro detrás de Itami -"creo que es muy tímida"-.

-"Ella no conoce a nadie que no viva en la mansión y aun así no habla con nadie más que conmigo y rara vez con la nana"- suspiró Itami -"realmente espero que venir aquí pueda ayudarle a relacionarse con más personas, sobre todo con chicos de su edad"- dijo mirando a Naruko amablemente.

-"¡Hola soy Naruko Uzumaki!"- se presentó emocionada la rubia con una sonrisa feliz -"y tengo 4 años"- agregó levantando 3 dedos.

-"Naruko, ya tienes 5 años"- murmuró con una gota de sudor Naruto.

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo sorprendida la pequeña -"¿Y qué significa _cinco_ "- pregunto.

-"Después del cuatro va el cinco"-.

-"¿Quién decidió eso?"-.

-"Dios"-.

-"¡Dios suena genial!"-.

Itami sonreía divertida ante la interacción de los hermanos Uzumaki mientras que la pequeña Saori solo pensaba en lo rara que era la rubia menor.

-"¿Y tú cómo te llamas?"- preguntó de repente Naruko apareciendo enfrente de la Uchiha menor asustándola y haciéndola dar un paso atrás.

-"Me… Me llamo Saori Uchiha"- murmuró con voz baja y desviando la mirada.

-"Así que _Sacchan_ "- dijo la rubia sonriente mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-"¡Dije Saori!"- gruñó la Uchiha.

-"Vamos a jugar Sacchan"- sin escucharla tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la área de juegos.

-"¡Eres molesta!"- replicó Saori siendo arrastrada.

 **…**

Saori estaba de rodillas mientras trataba de recuperar el aire. La rubia la había arrastrado por medio parque hacia el área de juegos sin su consentimiento. Ella se sentía expuesta, quería regresar con su hermana, ella era la única con la que quería estar, pero no sabía cómo regresar y lo que había leído en el diario de su tatarabuelo, _Soun Uchiha_ un aventurero y explorador era que tenía que esperar en un lugar para que la ayuda venga al rescate. Para Saori Uchiha, la información que venía de los tantos libros que tenía en la biblioteca de la mansión era valiosa y verídica, no por nada eran su único entretenimiento en casa.

-"A qué quieres jugar Sacchan"- río Naruko mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás en uno de los columpios.

-"No quiero jugar"- siseo la niña viéndola con ojos fríos -"¡Y me llamo Saori! ¡SA-O-RI!"- grito.

-"Podemos jugar a las escondidas, o a las atrapadas o hacer un castillo de arena"- sugirió la pequeña rubia mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla y pensaba en más formas de jugar.

-"¡TU NO ESCUCHAS!"- replicó Saori.

-"¿Y qué te gusta hacer?"- le pregunto Naruko sonriente.

Saori molesta realmente estaba dispuesta a contestarle que no era su asunto, pero sabía que la otra niña la ignoraría nuevamente así que solo murmuró -"me gusta leer"-.

-"¿Leer? ¿Porque?"- dijo confundida la niña inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Saori suspiro, no quería hablar con la extraña y menos que la conociera, pero no le gustaba el silencio si no tenía un libro que la entretuviera, y su hermana seguía sin aparecer.

-"Me gusta leer porque es importante, si lees mucho aprenderás mucho y tendrás un buen futuro"- murmuró rígidamente para luego continuar con voz más apagada -"además es lo único que puedo hacer divertido en casa, mi hermana siempre está ocupada con la escuela y sus clases especiales, los criados sólo hacen sus labores y aunque hacen todo lo que les pido, solo buscan adularme por ser la hija de su patrón. Pero los libros... leer me gusta porque puedo imaginar tantas cosas, cosas allá fuera son increíbles y mágicas, y gracias a leer puedo creer que soy yo la que vive esas aventuras, ser una arqueóloga o una aventurera, no simplemente la hija menor de una familia rica encerrada en una mansión"- suspiro para luego darse cuenta de todo lo que había dicho. Con un rubor se enfrentó a la rubia que la veía con una sonrisa -"¿Qué?"- dijo al no descifrar la expresión de la otra niña, se sentía expuesta y vulnerable.

Naruko sonrió más antes de decir -"eres aburrida"- declaró.

-"¡TE DETESTO!"- gruñó Saori más ruborizada.

-"Quiero un helado"- murmuró Naruko sacando unas monedas de su bolso -"vamos Sacchan, vamos por un helado"- dijo tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola nuevamente.

 **…**

-"¡Delicioso!"- gimió Naruko mientras seguía probando su helado doble de chocolate -"¿Qué tal tu helado, Sacchan?"- pregunto.

La pelinegra miraba atentamente su helado de vainilla; era la primera vez que probaba algo semejante y era sorprendentemente delicioso -"no está mal"- murmuró mientras probaba más.

-"¡Lo sé! ¡Es el mejor postre del mundo! Lo comería siempre"- dijo feliz Naruko -"también el ramen, el ¡Ramen es la mejor comida! ¡No puedo creer que a mí hermano no le guste el ramen!, ¡Debe estar loco!, pobrecito"- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Saori solo miro molesta a la niña, era rara, muy rara; ciertamente no era de su agrado, no la escuchaba y no trataba de complacerla, era egoísta y mandona, no era como el resto de personas que conocía.

-"Yo iré a buscar a mi hermana"- murmuró. Sabía que la regla de los aventureros era esperar, pero con esa loca cerca prefería ser comida por un oso o un león del parque.

-"¡Pero aún no jugamos!"- dijo Naruko saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre su hermano y el ramen -"como podré enseñarte a dejar de ser aburrida"- gimió.

-"No quiero que me enseñes nada"- gruñó Saori mientras se daba la vuelta.

-"¡PERO QUIERO ENSEÑARTE!"- replicó tomándola de sus ropas y llorando.

-"¡ERES FASTIDIOSA!"- dijo Saori soltándose con fuerza molesta -"tu no escuchas, te eh dicho que me llamo Saorí, no Sacchan, es muy grosero poner nombres, como te sentirías si yo te llamara _mono_ _**('saru'**_ _\- por su similitud con_ _ **Naru**_ _-ko_ _ **)**_ "-.

-"Los monos son geniales"- dijo la chica rubia divertida imaginándolos comiendo bananas - _'me gustan las bananas'_ \- pensó distraída.

-"¡Eres detestable! ¡Aléjate de mí!"- gruñó Saori molesta mientras corría lejos de Naruko dejando caer su helado.

 **…**

La pequeña Uchiha miraba a todos lados con un nuevo sentimiento de terror. Estaba perdida.

Después de dejar a la niña fastidiosa corrió y corrió lo más lejos posible de su presencia, pero nunca supo que dirección tomó, ahora estaba en una parte del parque donde no había nada de gente y eso la asustaba.

-"Regla 2 de sobrevivencia: si ves un oso finge estar muerta"- recitó casi como si fuera una oración -"no sé qué clase de fauna exista en un parque, solo eh visto sobre selvas y bosques, pero no debería descartar que existieran osos"- murmuró con terror.

-"Oh miren que tenemos aquí chicos"- se escuchó burlesca una voz detrás de ella.

Saori se dio la vuelta y miro como un grupo de niños un poco mayores que ella se acercaban. Eran 2 niños y una chica no muy linda si se pudiera decir.

-"Una pequeña cachorrita perdida"- murmuró la niña tomando un mechón de su pelo.

-"No soy una cachorrita"- dijo apartando fuertemente la mano de la chica -"soy Saori Uchiha"-.

-"Así que Saori ¿Eh?"- se burló otro niño.

-"Esperen eh oído ese nombre antes"- murmuró la niña -"si mi hermana mayor me contó, ella tiene una compañera llamada Itami Uchiha, dice que es una sabelotodo engreída que viene de una familia rica"-.

-"Así que tenemos una princesita mimada"- dijo divertido el aparente líder con una mirada y sonrisa malvada -"hay que darle una lección"-.

-"No se atrevan a h-hacerme nada"- murmuró Saori tratando de ser valiente, algo difícil ya que se sentía absolutamente aterrada -"no saben con quién se están m-metiendo"-.

Sin más el mayor la empujó con fuerza haciéndola caer hacia atrás -"¡A ella chicos!"- ordenó mientras los otros dos se abalanzaban sobre la pequeña pelinegra.

Siendo jalada de cabello por ambos niños Saori comenzó a llorar -"¡Suéltenme!"- grito la pequeña entre llantos.

-"Eso te enseñará que no eres más que una mocosa tonta"- se rio el líder mientras reía y observaba a la Uchiha ser humillada.

Saori nublada por las lágrimas solo podía pensar _-'sálvame nee-chan, por favor'_ \- gimió viendo la forma de los tres niños que se reían de ella mientras jalaban su cabello y la arrastraban por el suelo _-'que alguien me ayude'_ -.

-"¡ _ **Golpe de mono**_!"- se escuchó un grito mientras un pequeño puño conectaba en el rostro de la niña que jalaba del cabello a Saori -"¡¿Qué pasa?!"- gimió el líder.

-"¡ _ **Patada de mono**_!"- se anunció mientras un pie se incrustaba en el estómago del otro niño y lo mandaba al suelo deja do libre a la Uchiha de sus atacantes.

-"¿Quién eres?"- dijo sorprendido el niño.

-"¡Tu!"- dijo Saori con los ojos abiertos a ver a su salvador.

-"Soy la gran maestra del _lun fu_ estilo mono, ¡soy la gran Naruko! ¡ **UKI**!"- dijo tomando una posición de ataque.

Saori estaba sorprendida, la chica que había abandonado hace poco había venido a su rescate.

-"Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo"- murmuró el chico molesto, esa mocosa había tomado desprevenido a sus amigos y los había dejado noqueados -"lárgate antes de que te haga daño"- gruñó.

-"Nunca, el arte del _Lun Fu_ estilo mono dice que debemos defender a nuestros amigos, no dejaré que lastimes a Sacchan, ¡ **UKI**!"- declaró fuertemente.

-"¡QUE ME LLAMO SAORI!"- grito la Uchiha desde el sueño con una marca de enojó

-"Bien si tú lo quieres lea daré una paliza a ambas"- dijo el chico desafiante.

-"¡Aquí voy!"- dijo la chica dirigiéndose al ataque levantando un puño -" _ **Técnica Secreta: Golpe del Rey Mono**_ "- grito mientras en el fondo un mono furioso con una corona aparecía detrás de ella.

- _'Tonta, anunciando su ataque'_ \- pensó el niño con una sonrisa - _'solo es cuestión de cubrirme con mis brazos, es una niña de 5 años, yo tengo 8, soy fas fuerte que ella, no tiene ninguna posibi…'_ \- y no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos cuando un pie conecto con fuerza contra su entrepierna, haciéndolo gemir del dolor.

Saori sorprendida con la boca abierta vio como Naruko había pateado las partes privadas del niño con fuerza haciéndolo doblarse y caer gimiendo al borde de la inconsciencia.

-"Siempre efectiva"- murmuró Naruko orgullosa.

-"E...eso fue u... una pa...patada"- gimió el chico.

-"Por eso es secreta"- declaró la chica guiñando un ojo y sacando su lengua.

Con eso el niño cayó en los brazos de la inconsciencia dejando a ambas chicas solas.

-"¿Estas bien Sacchan?"- pregunto la niña acercándose a ella y ofreciéndole su mano.

La niña la vio maravillada, nunca hubiera imaginado que la niña fastidiosa que había conocido habría venido a su rescate y hubiera peleado para defenderla. Cuando se dio cuenta que había estado viéndola intensamente por casi medio minuto la niña se ruborizo y miro a otro lado mientras aceptaba la ayuda para levantarse -"te dije que te alejaras de mi"- murmuró sin poder ser capaz de verla a los ojos aún con el rubor.

-"¿Y porque lo haría?"- dijo la niña moviendo hacia un costado su cabeza.

-"¡Porque yo lo digo!"- gruñó la chica enfrentándola -"soy una Uchiha, nosotros tenemos mucho dinero y...y somos muy importantes"-.

-"¡Suenan genial!"- dijo emocionada Naruko viendo a Naruko con estrellas en los ojos -"¡¿Ustedes pueden convertir el cuatro en el cinco?! ¡¿Son más fuertes que Diosito?!"- pregunto mientras su emoción aumentaba.

Saori dio un paso atrás ante la emoción de la niña rubia, incómoda contesto -"bueno… no, eso sería imposible"- murmuró.

Naruko entonces hizo un ruido con la boca y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro -"entonces no tengo porque obedecerte"- dijo burlándose.

-"¡ERES MOLESTA!"- gruñó Saori con una marca de enojo.

-"Bien Sacchan hay que regresar con nuestros hermanos, tengo hambre ¡y es día de Ramen!"- dijo Naruko con estrellas en los ojos mirando hacia el cielo e imaginando el platillo -"andando"- indico.

-"¡Espera!"- grito Saori mirando al suelo y sosteniendo uno de sus brazos con la mano del otro -"¿Po...podemos ir por otro helado?, tire el mío"- preguntó levantando la mirada de forma tímida.

Naruko sonrió radiante a tal petición -"¡Claro! ¡Amo el helado!"- declaró -"¡Vamos ahora mismo! ¡Tú invitas!"- dijo empezando a caminar.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Porque yo?!"- replicó la chica alcanzándola y caminando a su lado.

-"Porque tienes mucho dinero, tú lo dijiste"- sonrió Naruko.

-"Eres un _mono aprovechado_ "- dijo Saori con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sipi"- contesto la rubia guiñando un ojo -" ¡ **UKI**!"- agrego divertida.

-"Hnn"- solo dijo Saori mientras sacaba dinero de su bolso y empezaba a contarlo -"oye… ¿Porque me salvaste?"- dijo deteniéndose y mirando hacia el frente.

Naruko se detuvo de la misma y forma se dio la vuelta sería y con ambas en sus caderas -"¿Cómo que porque?"- para luego sonreír y levantar un puño -"porque eres mi mejor amiga"-.

Con ojos abiertos Saori miro como la otra niña la miraba con una sonrisa llena de confianza por sus palabras -"mejor amiga"- susurro. Está niña que era un fastidio creía que Saori era su mejor amiga, para la Uchiha Naruko Uzumaki era una persona que no la escuchaba y no trataba de complacerla, era egoísta y mandona, no era como el resto de personas que conocía. Y por eso sabía que sería la mejor amiga que tendría en su vida.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

Minutos después del breve recuerdo, la rubia decide ir por un poco de helado antes de regresar a casa –"tal vez cuando llegue a casa… ella esté de mejor humor"- murmuró con una sonrisa al recordar su primer encuentro con Saori Uchiha.

 **...**

Mientras tomaba un atajo a la heladería por un parque que le hizo volver a recordar a Saori; Naruko caminaba pensando en que helado ordenar cuando de pronto alcanza a visualizar un cabello alborotado rubio muy familiar desaparecer entre árboles de uno de los caminos poco transitados del parque.

Sin dudarlo, Naruko se encamina por donde vio desaparecer a la persona que intuye es su hermano mayor.

-"¿Que hará aquí?"- murmuró extrañada -"creí que estaba en Shibuya"- agrego.

Su hermano casi nunca salía lejos de casa y menos con la condición actual de Hanami. Lo más raro es que estando en Kanagawa no le avisará que estaría aquí, podrían salir a comer o algo.

-"Tal vez este engañando a Sakura-neechan"- murmuró poniendo ambas manos en sus mejillas con una expresión de terror.

Una visión de su hermano rodeado de una mujer exuberante mientras su pobre cuñada estaba en el piso llorando a mares rondaba su mente.

-"Le voy a patear el trasero"- gruñó acercándose más a donde se encontraba su hermano.

-"Sabes, es bueno volverte a ver"- la rubia escucha la voz de su hermano con un tono algo más alegre de lo normal.

 _-'Maldito infiel, te haré pagar'_ \- pensó la chica mientras la furia llenaba su ser.

-"Creo que es la primera vez que nos vemos"- responde una voz más parecida al tono normal de su hermano confundiéndola -"aunque siendo franco, todos los días me ves al verte en el espejo"- dijo bromeando.

-"Con que verme al espejo, ¿Eh?"- río el chico -"buena esa, pero realmente tienes razón, es la primera vez que nos vemos, aunque para mí sería la segunda"- dijo.

Naruko confundida se acercó lo suficiente para ver que estaba pasando. Oh su hermano estaba loco y hablaba consigo mismo con diferentes tonos de voz o algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Cuando pudo observar la escena solo pudo cubrir su boca para ahogar un grito de sorpresa que casi se le escapa. ¡Su hermano se estaba encontrando con otro hombre parecido a él!. Ambos eran idénticos aunque tenían ciertas diferencias notables. Su hermano mayor tenía el pelo corto y estaba vestido formalmente con su clásico chaleco y lentes delgados, el otro tenía una especie de... traje raro, solo podía decir eso.

Sin saber que más hacer, la rubia termina escondiéndose detrás de un árbol cercano a los otros rubios para escuchar mejor. Mientras su mente intentaba encontrar una explicación del porque había un doble de Naruto.

- _'¡No puede ser… tengo… tengo otro hermano!'_ \- piensa Naruko al notar que el joven rubio es una copia exacta de su hermano mayor – _'pero… ¿Cómo es posible?... a no ser que…'_ \- la rubia comienza a deslizarse al suelo mientras su hiperactiva imaginación comienza a trabajar.

- _'¡Nuestros padres nos ocultaron la existencia de otro hijo!… ¡Nuestro hermano perdido!'_ \- una versión _chibi_ con grandes ojos de sus padres apareció en la imaginación de la rubia, quienes abrazaban a dos bebés Naruto de cabeza grande – _'de seguro no tenían dinero para mantenernos a todos y tuvieron que dejarlo en la puerta de una ancianita con facha de bruja pero muy muy buena porque es una bruja buena'_ – por alguna razón una casa hecha galleta aparece en el escenario imaginario de la rubia, en cuya puerta sus padres de grandes ojos dejan a su hermanito en la puerta – _'y después de que la bruja buena le enseñara magia vino a buscarnos para compartir sus secretos… ¡Si, eso debe ser!, de que otra forma se explicaría la extraña ropa que porta, además… es un brujo bueno pobre, se nota por los zapatos rotos….'_ \- dijo mirando sus dedos que salían de su calzado.

Mientras la imaginación de la chica volaba sin límites los dos rubios se acomodaron en la banca del parque mientras ambos observaban con mucha atención al pequeño niño jugar con ramas y hojas, eso ocasiono que sonrieran.

-"Entonces… ¿Es verdad?"- murmuró mirando al cielo -"¿sobre ella, sobre Sakura… sobre las dimensiones?"-.

-"Es verdad"- suspiro después de tomarse unos segundos para responder.

- _'¡QUEE! ¿Escuche bien? Dijo dimensiones… Eso quiere decir que no somos familia ¿Hermano en qué cosas de brujas te metes?'_ \- piensa Naruko mirando a su hermano mayor estar muy relajado con la situación.

-"Quería creer que no"- empezó a decir el hombre -"sabes… fue difícil… por un momento creí que había perdido a mi Sakura, que esos hermosos recuerdos que creamos juntos desde que mi familia se mudó aquí, esa rivalidad con ella en la escuela, nuestro primer beso… el nacimiento de _Shinachiku_ … yo... los creí perdidos y eso me mataba"- dijo con voz dolida mirando a su hijo que sigue con su juego de ramas, hojas y tierra -"esa tristeza casi se transforma en odio y por poco me divorcio de ella. Por su parte, Sakura sufrió mucho por tratar de comprender lo que pasaba y yo lo empeore con mis constantes reclamos… - el mayor guarda silencio al percatarse de la fría mirada que le dirige el viajero de dimensiones -"ya sé, ya se. Fui un desconsiderado, pero antes de que me juzgues dime ¿Que hubieras hecho en mi lugar si descubres de la noche a la mañana que tu esposa _"no es"_ tu esposa hasta cierto punto?"- pregunta el Naruto de lentes mientras el otro suaviza su mirada y mira al suelo.

-"¿Cómo… como lo superaron?- pregunta el Naruto del _traje raro_ casi en un susurro.

-"Amor"- dice feliz el hermano de Naruko con una gran sonrisa -"ella tenía razón, seguía siendo mi Sakura y poco a poco lo fuimos aceptando, más con el nacimiento de _Hanami_ , mi hija menor"- dice mientras saca de su cartera una fotografía familiar que siempre lleva con él para mostrársela al otro rubio.

El otro Naruto mira con atención la fotografía poniendo especial atención a la sonrisa que muestra Sakura, una sonrisa que para él había sido casi una eternidad el no haber visto - _'eres feliz Sakura-chan, por fin cumplí mi promesa'_ \- pensó feliz.

-"Mamá, Papá, Hana-chan y yo"- interrumpe el pequeño niño sorprendiendo al hombre que no se había percatado de su presencia.

-"Tu familia… los quieres mucho ¿verdad?"- dice el rubio.

-"Sip, mi nombre es Shinachiku"- dice sonriente el niño mientras alarga una mano -"¡Mira! ¡Una hoja!, mamá dice siempre que estés triste mire una hoja, porque…"-.

"Una hoja es vida"- completa el otro Naruto haciendo sonreír más a Shinachiku que deja en sus manos un puñado de hojas antes de irse a explorar otra vez.

-"Shinachiku no te alejes demasiado"- dice Naruto a su hijo, el cual con una sonrisa a su padre continua jugando -"Sakura les habla mucho de su mundo en historias"- dice sonriendo y haciendo sonreír de la misma forma se su homólogo de otro universo.

-"Tengo que irme, pero antes…"- el joven Naruto busca algo entre su ropa y saca un precioso ramo de rosas amarillas -"Estas flores tienen un encanto especial para que duren por mucho más tiempo que una normal, sé que aquí existe un día especial para los enamorados, serán especiales para ella, por favor cuida y protege a Sakura-chan"- pidió mientras pone el ramo en manos del confundido adulto -"ella hizo… ella..."- trato de decir pero se formó un nudo en su garganta impidiendo continuar.

-"Lo sé, ella me contó lo que sucedió, nunca me sentí más orgulloso de ella que ese día"- dijo sonriendo para luego ver el ramo de flores y luego volver a levantar la vista con una ceja levantada -"sabes, no me parece que otro hombre le envié flores a mi esposa, aún si es mi otro yo de otra dimensión"-.

El otro Naruto sonríe con prepotencia –"no es mi culpa ser más guapo que tú, además ella estuvo enamorada de mí por muchos años"-dice con orgullo.

-"¿Así? ¿Pero con quién se casó?- pregunta sonriente mostrando su anillo de bodas y muy contento al ver como la sonrisa del menor desaparece.

-"Creo que acabo de perder mi título de bromista con un amateur"- dice fingiendo dolor para luego volver a sonreír -"como dije antes, cuídala y protégela siempre, ahora es tu responsabilidad, pero estoy tranquilo, sé que está en buenas manos"- declara mientras hace unas extrañas señales con las manos y frente de los dos rubios se comienza abrir una especie de portal entre un viento extraño que comienza a rondar el lugar.

-"¿Volveremos a vernos?"- pregunto el Naruto de esta dimensión.

-"Es un hecho que nos volveremos a ver"- anuncia -"y te pido por favor que me recuerdes sobre esta visita"-.

-"Oye"- dice de repente Naruto -"Mi hija Hanami… ella…"-.

-"Lo sé, pero créeme es mejor dejar que las cosas sigan su curso natural"- declara serio el Naruto de la otra dimensión.

-"¿Tío Naru ya se va?"- pregunta el pequeño rubio, quien al ver que el gemelo de su padre estaba a punto de irse, corre a despedirse.

-"Así es hijo, despídete como se debe"- dice el rubio mayor.

-Adiós tío, espero vengas a jugar algún día con mi hermanita y conmigo"- pide el pequeño mientras le entrega otro puñado de hojas al joven rubio.

- _'Sakura, sí que les estas enseñando muy bien de nuestro mundo a tus hijo'_ \- piensa Naruto sonriendo y abraza al pequeño – _'el sueño que ambos tuvimos ese día en ese cerezo se cumplió en este lugar, soy feliz que tú lo vives'_ \- piensa con cierta melancolía -"claro, vendré otro día"- promete el joven Naruto separándose de Shinachiku y mirando por última a vez a su yo de esa dimensión y con un leve movimiento de mano se despide para cruzar el portal, el cual desaparece.

-"Shinachiku es hora de ir a casa y por el momento no le digas a tu madre. Después hablare con ella"- dice Naruto a su pequeño hijo.

-"Sí papá"- contesta el niño.

-"¡Ese es mi niño! ¿Qué te parece pizza para cenar?"- dice Naruto mientras le revuelve el cabello a su hijo.

A Shinachiku le brillan los ojos ante la mención de lo que será la cena y abraza a su padre.

Sin hacer ruido, Naruko retrocede alejándose de ese lugar –"cuñada, me debes muchas explicaciones"- piensa la rubia y olvidándose de su helado –"este día va de mal en peor… primero esta fastidiosa obra, segundo Saori se enojó conmigo y ahora me entero de la identidad extraña de mi _hermana política_ ¿Qué más me hace falta?"- piensa algo frustrada la rubia.

 **...**

-"Naru-chan, que gusto escucharte"- dijo una feliz Sakura Uzumaki mientras contestaba el teléfono de casa -"¿Qué tal la escuela?"- pregunto.

"Pues bien"- murmuró sin saber que decir, lo que había escuchado la tenía intrigada; ¿cómo podría haber dos Sakuras en el mismo cuerpo? -"yo… yo tengo que preguntarte... algo"- trato de decir.

"¡ **ORU MAITO**!"- se escuchó un potente grito desde la bocina que dejó aturdida a Naruko.

-"Demonios nee-chan ¿Que fue eso?"- gruñó la rubia Uzumaki sobándose el oído.

-"Es que estoy viendo _**Boku no Hero Academia**_ , la pelea de _All Might_ contra _All for One_ "- dijo emocionada la pelirrosa con su camisa y sombrero de All Might -"¿Será está la última pelea del símbolo de la paz? ¿Ah llegado el momento de que Izuku Midoriya tome el manto?"- se cuestionó.

-"¡Sakura-neechan esto es importante!, ¿Podrías dejar tu fanatismo Otaku para otro momento?"- suspiró con cansancio.

"Pero… pero… Oru Maito"- se escuchó desde el teléfono y Naruko se imaginó a la mujer mayor haciendo un puchero.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica recordó como su cuñada siempre había sido una ferviente fanática del manga, comic, cine, anime, videojuegos, etc., Cualquier cosa alejada del mundo real era una droga para la mujer. Aún tenía las memorias cuando paso por su etapa _Fujoshi_ , esos fueron tiempos aterradores, sobre todo cuando trato de convencerla de unirse a la causa.

Pero… pero esa siempre había sido Sakura Uzumaki de soltera Haruno, desde que era la rival de su hermano hasta convertirse en la madre de sus sobrinos, la pelirrosa siempre había sido rara, amable y rara, pero… era su rara.

-"Más vale que sea bueno Naru-chan, me estoy perdiendo una batalla épica desde la Guerra de Marineford de One Piece o la batalla de Freezer contra Goku"- gruñó Sakura divertida.

"Verás nee-chan"- empezó Naruko sin saber cómo iniciar, tenía que decidir, cuestionar a su cuñada sobre quién era realmente o dejarlo ir -"verás yo… tuve una pelea con Saori"- dijo resuelta _-'ella me lo contara a su tiempo, aun así, para mí ella siempre será mi Sakura-neechan'_ \- pensó con confianza mientras relataba los acontecimientos que habían surgido desde el ensayo de la obra, tal vez Sakura le ayudaría a entender lo que pasó con Saori.

 **…**

Saori empacaba con enojo su ropa en una maleta. Regresaría a casa con los odiosos de sus padres y les exigiría que fuera enviada a una academia extranjera para el siguiente año, tal vez América, lo que sea que esté más alejado de esa maldita rubia Uzumaki.

Cómo la odiaba, usar esas palabras tan insultantes sobre ella, tal vez no era una mujer con gran busto, con grandes caderas o retaguardia, eso jamás le importo. Cuando estaba con Naruko siempre las miraban iba hacia ella, siendo rubia de ojos azules y gran atractivo… pero para ella eso estaba bien, nunca quiso destacar, no le importaba que no la vieran, que fuera invisible.

Pero lo que le lastimó fue la burla por el regalo, el pequeño y patético regalo que ella mencionó creyendo que era lo único que conseguía. La verdad es que cada año recibía dos regalos de los perdedores de Yamanaka y Haruno, pero ese regalo que siempre tenía en las manos no era uno que había recibido, era uno que quería entregar, uno que por más que cargaba cada año desde que entró a la preparatoria jamás pudo tener el valor que entregar, uno que daría todo por entregar y ver la sonrisa de la persona al ver su contenido, uno que solo tenía un solo destinatario.

-" _¡Oh, Romeo, Romeo! ¿Por qué eres Romeo? Renuncia a tu padre, olvida tu nombre; o, si no quieres esto, jura solamente amarme y ceso de ser una Capuleto_ "- se escuchó en la puerta de la habitación de Saorí.

-"Te dije que te mantuvieras alejada de mi Naruko"- siseo la pelinegra sin darse la vuelta mientras seguía empacando su equipaje -"no estoy para tus bromas"-.

" _No es una broma estas palabras que vengo anunciando, sino una ofrenda de paz, una paz en forma de disculpa por mí falta_ … y la verdad no sé qué más decir, hablar así es estúpido"- murmuró Naruko tomando su nuca con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"Pues no lo hagas"- gruñó Saori aún sin mirarla.

"Mira Saori, lamento lo que dije, alguien me hizo ver que estaba siendo una mala amiga"- murmuró recordando lo que dijo su cuñada.

 **…**

 _ **Hace un par de horas.**_

-"Entiendo"- murmuró Sakura mientras terminaba de oír el relato y la opinión de Naruko.

-"No sé porque se puso tan mal, le eh dicho cosas peores, como que era un travesti o cosas más feas"- murmuró la menor de los hermanos Uzumaki.

-"Te has puesto a pensar que no fue la ofensa lo que le afecto"- murmuró la mujer con voz calmada.

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- cuestionó confundida Naruko.

-"Naru-chan, Saori-san siempre ha sido alguien introvertida, por lo que se tú eres su única amiga desde que tenían 5 años, a ella no le importa mucho la opinión de los demás, pero para ella, lo que piense su única y tal vez mejor amiga es valioso"-.

-"No entiendo"- dijo Naruko.

-"La hiciste sentir rechazada, burlándote del regalo de San Valentín como también las cosas que murmuraste sobre el beso de tu obra"- explicó la mujer.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

"No necesito tu lastima Uzumaki"- siseo Saori dándose la vuelta y enfrentando fríamente a su compañero de departamento.

"No es lastima, eres mi mejor amiga, desde los cinco años has estado conmigo, y aunque a cada rato nos estamos agarrando del cuello una a la otra para mí eres importante, sé que te lastime con mis palabras, desde que era niña eh sido muy egoísta contigo, recuerdo cómo te arrastre por el parque y jamás te deje opinar y eso duro por años. La verdad es que antes de ti tampoco tenía amigos, todos cerca de mí siempre admiraban a mi hermano, todo era sobre él, y yo solo quería tener algo mío, algo que Naruto no, y cuando te encontré, quise que fueras solo mía"- murmuró sentándose en la cama y mirando el suelo perdiéndose el rubor por la implicación de su última palabra.

"Eh sido una persona demasiado problemática, pero a pesar de ello te has mantenido cerca de mí, siendo mi mejor amiga"- suspiro mientras se ponía de pie y enfrentaba a Saori ofreciéndole una rosa, la rosa que ella había arrojado -"y estoy dispuesta a todo para conservar su amistad"- y sin más le dio un beso en los labios.

Saori abrió los ojos enormemente ante tal acción, tenía la intención de empujar a la rubia y darle una paliza, pero su cuerpo no respondía después de lo sucedido.

Naruko se separó y vio a su amiga -"como viste no dejaré que un simple beso arruiné nuestra amistad, eres mi mejor amiga y si tengo que besarte en esa obra lo haré sin rechistar, ya que es solo un beso entre amigas, las mejores amigas del mundo"-.

Saori parpadeo extrañada… y entonces las palabras de Naruko llegaron a su mente - _'ella cree que estoy furiosa por el beso'_ \- pensó incrédula - _'esta mono tonta cree que esa obra fue... fue'_ \- y sin más estalló en risas -"realmente eres un _mono impredecible_ "- río.

-"¿Entonces eso significa que te quedarás aquí y que estamos bien?"- pregunto tímida y esperanzada Naruko.

-"Si, todo está bien… además serías un desastre sin mi pequeño _mono desubicado_ "- dijo divertida Saorí.

-"Uff, pues valió la pena, mira que dar mi primer beso a ti para arreglar nuestra amistad"- dijo sonriente Naruko.

-"Naruko, este no fue tu primer beso"- dijo Saori con una sonrisa burlesca.

-"Claro que sí, estaba reservando mi primer beso para Len"- dijo la chica rubia.

-"Naruko, ¿No recuerdas hace 10 años?"- murmuró Saorí.

 **…**

 _ **Hace 10 años.**_

-"Te dije que estarían bien"- murmuró Naruto a Itami mientras veía como Saori y Naruko se acercaban con helados.

-"Que bueno, pensé que Saori se metería en problema al ser su primera vez fuera"- suspiro la mayor Uchiha.

-"Naruko conoce este parque como la palma de su mano, estaban bien"- dijo sonriente Naruto -"¿Y cómo se la pasaron?"- pregunto.

-"Bien, Sacchan y yo somos mejores amigas y estaremos juntas por siempre"- dijo feliz Naruko.

-"No puedes decir eso"- se quejó Saori -"solo los esposos están juntos por siempre"- declaró.

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo sorprendida Naruto -"¿Eso también lo decidió Diosito?"- pregunto.

-"Si, por eso las personas mayores se casan, es como una unión para estar juntos para siempre"- dijo Saori sabiamente ya que lo había leído en un libro, y si lo leía en un libro, es porque era verdad.

-"¡Sorprendente!"- dijo Naruko maravillada -"¡Entonces cuando sea mayor me casare con Sacchan!"- declaró feliz.

-"Naruko"- gimió su hermano mayor tapándose el rostro ante las ideas locas de su hermanita, a veces pensaba que ser padre soltero para Naruko era un martirio, aunque nunca lo cambiaría por nada.

-"¡No nos podemos casar!"- replicó Saori con un rubor -"solo las personas que se besan en los labios se pueden casar"-.

-"¿Enserio?"- dijo Naruko.

-"Por supuesto que sí, así que…"- pero lo que tenía que decir murió cuando vio la sonrisa traviesa de la niña -"no, no ¡Aléjate de mí!"- grito mientras corría desesperada con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¡No huyas y acepta mi amor!"- grito Naruko riendo divertida.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

-"No"- gimió Naruko con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta por la sorpresa al recordar ese evento.

-"Sip"- dijo Saori divertida -"al final me alcanzaste y tú hermano y mi hermana solo miraron sorprendidos"-.

-"Pero… pero"- murmuró Naruko aún en su estado catatónico.

-"Feliz San Valentín pequeño _mono amoroso_ "- dijo Saori mientras salía de la habitación con una risa divertida, ¡Oh como le restregaría a la rubia este evento cada vez que hable de ese tonto de Bei Fong.

 **...**

 **Fin**

 **...**

 ** _Esto es un especial, se que muchos esperan el capítulo 25 pero es San Valentín. Y Yue y yo queremos desearles que hayan tenido o aún tengan un gran día del amor y la amistad._**

 ** _Está historia está basada en el Omake 2 y el 3 (que por una extraña razón ya no está) un mundo donde todos los personajes de Naruto tienen invertido el género, pero curiosamente existen un Naruto y una Sakura._**

 ** _Cómo saben estos Omakes están basados en dimensiones y viajes. Y un misterio detrás de esto._**

 ** _Quiero agradecer a todos por sus buenos mensajes, su apoyo._**

 ** _Hoy tuve mi primera quimio, efectivamente se me diagnóstico cáncer y pues la vida sigue, no hay que dejarse rendir, hacia adelante mis amigos porque_** ** _la dvd ando tranquilo, digo es una enfermedad grave, no le quitó la importancia, pero la victoria es para los que pelean y se ven vencedores... Lo único que me pesa es el cabello, amo mi cabello :'v_**

 _ **No se sientan tristes, más bien sean testigos de cómo los pros vencemos una enfermedad de grado terminal después de un** **trasplante** **, se contarán poemas y canciones de tal proeza. Crónicas y yo estaremos por mucho, mucho tiempo aquí y con mi Yue les traeremos más historia. Gracias por su apoyo y recuerden, Victoria tiene más letras que Cáncer, saludos!**_


	26. Hiruzen y Naruto

"Discurso normal"

 _'Pensamiento normal'_

 **"Invocacion / Bijū hablando"**

 _ **'Invocacion / Bijū pensando'**_

 _ **«Bijū / Inner-Sakura pensamiento secreto»**_

 _ **'Inner-Sakura hablando'**_

 _«"Recuerdos"»_

 _ **Jutsu**_

* * *

 _ **Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Corregido por**_ _Yue Izaya_

 **Las Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN.

 _ **\- Capítulo 25 –**_

 _ **Hiruzen y Naruto:**_

 _ **Lamentaciones de un alma llena de culpas**_

 **…**

 _ **Hace 9 años.**_

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema que te trae aquí otra vez, Asagi?"- suspiro el hombre desde su escritorio mirando a la mujer mayor con sobrepeso frente a él. Esta persona era la que dirigía el orfanato del este, el lugar donde el hijo de Minato y Kushina estaba creciendo -"has estado exigiendo una cita conmigo desde hace días con mucha urgencia, ¿Acaso es otra vez por el niño?"- preguntó con cansancio, se venía un dolor de cabeza con esta mujer.

"No es sobre el chico, pero está relacionado con él"- murmuró la mujer de forma angustiada tratando de no ver a los ojos al Hokage. No entendía cómo el hombre podía estar de parte de ese asqueroso niño, pero no podía hacer nada más que aguardar sus palabras de odio, él ya había dejado claro que no aceptaría ofensas hacia el demonio -"es... es sobre esa chica nuevamente, sigue insistiendo en estar cerca del dem... niño. ¿Recuerda que ha sido muy insistente en tomarlo con ella adoptándolo a pesar de negárselo millones de veces? Bueno ahora ha conseguido entrar a trabajar en el orfanato bajo engaños y no tengo forma alguna de deshacerme de ella, además que en su primera semana ya ha tenido conflictos con la mayoría de los cuidadores si no es con todos"- explicó tratando de hacer notar su necesidad de que la chica se aleje de su orfanato, no quería que la loca **_Akuma Sūhai-sha_** _[_ _Adoradora de Demonios_ _]_ contaminará con su presencia.

Hiruzen se masajeó la sien con cansancio, sabía que se vendría un gran dolor de cabeza, siempre venía cuando se trataba de esa niña y todos los con conflictos que causaba con su insistente campaña para estar cerca del pequeño Naruto.

"Me permite ser atrevida señor pero ¿Porque no permitir que esa chica se haga cargo del niño? Si ella tanto lo quiere, ¿No es mejor dárselo y así evitar tantos problemas que ella pueda causar?"- preguntó esperando así deshacerse del mocoso _Kyubi_ de una vez por todas y no volver a verlo en lo que quedaba de su vida.

"No es tan sencillo Asagi, como te dije una vez, el niño no será adoptado por nadie, no importa que, de ninguna manera no puede permitirse que eso suceda"- dijo seriamente.

Realmente eso no era lo que quisiera para el niño, pero tenía las manos atadas cuando se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki. Debido a su condición de _Jinchūriki_ de la aldea y quiénes eran sus padres no se podía permitir ser adoptado por nadie, ya que sería un grave conflicto de intereses poner el poder de un _Bijū_ bajo el nombre de alguna clan. Y es que muchos ya han intentado antes tener al niño fingiendo tener los mejores deseos para el niño, pero sus agendas eran conseguir más poder para sus familias.

Es por eso que con todo el corazón de su corazón tuvo que negarse a permitir que el pequeño creciera en una familia, aún si personas honorables y justas como _Mikoto Uchiha_ , _Tsume Inuzuka_ , _Hatsumi Hyuga_ y _Noriko Yamanaka_ solicitaron la adopción del infante. Pero no podía permitirse que el niño fuera usado por algún miembro de alguna esas casas, sobre todo si hablamos de personas como _Fugaku Uchiha_ o el consejo de ancianos del Clan Hyuga.

Sería un error muy grande permitir que Naruto cayera en manos de personas con tanta astucia y ambición. Así que tuvo que ser firme y negarles su petición, pero aunque esas mujeres cedieron con cierta renuencia; todo era diferente para cierta chica que no dejó de insistir en estos tres años que han pasado.

"Pero Hokage-sama"- trato de insistir Asagi. El mocoso era solo un problema a grandes proporciones y ella no lo quería en su orfanato, lamentaba no solo el hecho de haberse quedado con el niño cuando se abrió el segundo orfanato, sino también no haber sido considerada para dirigir el nuevo lugar ¿Porque ella tenía que quedarse al frente de un orfanato justo en la zona roja de la aldea, cerca de las prostitutas y los parásitos de la aldea?

"No te preocupes, me haré cargo de la chica, será transferida al orfanato del norte"- cortó el hombre con voz baja. Lamentaba tener que hacer eso pero esa niña era peligrosa, podría causar un gran conflicto si de alguna forma Naruto quedaba en sus manos.

"Muchas gracias Hokage-sama"- lloró la mujer con un suspiro largo para luego verlo intensamente, por lo menos sería una victoria. Con cierta confianza dada por la declaración del Hokage se tomó la oportunidad para despotricar sobre la mujer -"ya no podía con todos los conflictos que origina, ya envió a dos cuidadores al hospital, es agresiva, irrespetuosa, grosera y…"-.

"Si, si, entiendo. Pero ya te dije que lo resolveré"- la silencio el Hokage. No necesitaba oír lo que ya sabía, esa niña era igual a su maestra y hermana mayor honorífica, _mujeres problemáticas_ dirían los Nara sabiamente -"ahora explícame, ¿Porque trajiste al niño contigo aquí? ¿Que acaso no tenías a alguien que lo cuidara en el orfanato?"-.

"Bueno señor… vera"- comenzó la mujer poniéndose nerviosa -"ante los problemas de esa mujer, los cuidadores no quieren hacerse cargo del niño, he tenido que cuidarlo yo misma desde hace días. Pero no puedo hacer ya nada más, no es mi trabajo cuidarlo, además con las muerte de mi hijo y mi nuera, tengo que hacerme cargo de mi nieta Ami, aumentando la carga de mi trabajo"- dijo esperando que el Hokage entendiera su difícil situación.

"Esa no es excusa, tus cuidadores tienen una responsabilidad hacías su trabajo y deberían cumplirlo ¿O acaso no se les paga para hacerlo?"- amonestó el anciano.

"Pero Hokage-sama no puedo obligarlos a hacerse cargo del niño, sería injusto para ellos después de lo que ese niño les hizo hace doce años, él es el culpa..."- empezó pero fue interrumpida por una sensación fría.

"Mide tus palabras Asagi, recuerda la ley"- amenazó el Hokage mirándola fríamente por lo que estaba a punto de decir -"te daré solo este día, me haré cargo personalmente de cuidar al chico solo por hoy. Pero espero que a partir de mañana puedas resolver tus problemas con tus cuidadores, no me importa si tienes que reemplazarlos, quiero que tomen en serio su responsabilidad ¿Entendido?"- preguntó con autoridad.

"Ha...Hai"- murmuró la mujer acobardada.

"Retírate"- le ordenó. Cuando la mujer desapareció de la puerta el hombre se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Todo esto se estaba volviendo un gran alboroto y él ya estaba viejo para lidiar con alborotos.

Después de casi un minuto, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una mujer mayor con un pequeño rubio tomada de su mano. El pequeño Naruto Uzumaki era un niño de pelo amarillo y ojos azules, en su rostro había tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla. El pequeño venía vestido con una camisa blanca con el dibujo de tres sapitos estampada en ella y un pantalón de mezclilla azul.

"Aquí está el joven Uzumaki señor"- dijo la mujer mientras el niño miraba la habitación con mucho interés -"¿Necesita algo más de mí?"- preguntó.

"Tal vez un poco de leche y galletas para el niño y un té para mí"- murmuró amablemente.

"En un segundo"- respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y salía de la habitación. El pequeño por su parte miró a la mujer partir y solo movía una mano de un lado a otro en forma de despedida.

"Bien es un gusto verte nuevamente Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi"- se presentó con una sonrisa amable.

El niño al oír su nombre se dio la vuelta y miró con interés al Hokage pero sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Hiruzen suspiro pesadamente. Al parecer el niño no sabía hablar o no tenía la suficiente confianza de hacerlo, se preguntaba qué clase de tratamiento estaba recibiendo en ese maldito orfanato para que las cosas llegarán a este punto. Con el pasar del tiempo cada vez más se arrepentía de haber creído ciegamente que _Konoha_ sería respetuosa con el deseo del Yondaime de ver a Naruto como un héroe. Y ahora que había creado leyes creyendo que serían de ayuda para el niño, se daba cuenta que en su ingenuidad había construido una pared invisible que le imposibilitaba a el mismo poder velar por el cuidado de Naruto sin que el consejo interviniera.

La puerta nuevamente se abrió sacándolo de sus pensamientos y viendo como su secretaria entraba nuevamente dejando el té en la mesa del Hokage y las galletas y leche en un sillón. Después de esto la mujer salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra.

"Adelante Naruto, puedes comer"- ánimo el hombre indicando al niño que se acercara al sillón y comenzará a comer.

El pequeño solo parpadeo un par de veces para luego dirigirse hacia el sillón y con cierta dificultad subirse en él. Después de acomodarse en su lugar, comenzó a devorar las galletas y leche sin decir nada.

El Hokage entonces retomó su trabajo mientras el niño comía, en un tranquilo silencio. Minutos después la puerta nuevamente se abrió permitiendo pasar a un hombre moreno alto de pelo negro con un cigarrillo en su boca.

"Asuma, ya te he dicho que no deberías fumar"- lo regaño Hiruzen mirá desaprobación.

"No pasa nada padre, tú lo haces"- contestó Asuma sin darle importancia.

"Pero yo ya soy un hombre viejo, tú tienes toda una vida por delante. Pero como sea ¿Que te trae por aquí?"- preguntó tratando de ocultar con sorpresa, rara vez su hijo venía a verlo y mucho menos de los sucesos con su hija menor y su yerno de hace pocos días.

"Vengo a hablar contigo de algo que ha estado rondando mi cabeza por mucho tiempo"- murmuró el joven de 18 años para luego acercarse al pequeño niño en el sillón -"tú debes ser Naruto, eh oído mucho de ti"- sonrió el hombre alejando el humo del rubio.

Naruto lo miró interesado por unos segundos antes de levantar una mano con una galleta y ofrecérsela al hombre.

"¿Para mí? Muchas gracias"- sonrió revolviendo el cabello del chico que solo bajó la vista y siguió comiendo sus galletas sin decir nada más.

"¿Así que quieres hablar? ¿Es algo urgente?"- pregunto el Hokage sabiendo que tenía mucho trabajo y aún estaba el problema de cuidar a Naruto.

"Demasiado"- señaló Asuma mirándolo intensamente.

"Bien supongo que podemos tomarnos un tiempo"- contestó sabiendo de lo que el chico quería hablar, se temía está conversación por mucho tiempo -"solo deja que alguien se haga cargo de Naruto-kun, ¡ _ **Inu**_ _[_ _Perro_ _]_!"- ordenó el hombre. Segundos después un ANBU de pelo gris hizo acto de presencia en la habitación.

"Dígame Hokage-sama"- contesto _Inu_ con voz apagada.

"Kakashi quítate la máscara"- ordenó nuevamente Hiruzen.

El hombre ahora conocido como Kakashi suspiró pesadamente antes de retirar la máscara en forma de perro de su rostro con cierta renuencia. Kakashi Hatake de 17 años, no estaba feliz mientras miraba con cansancio al Hokage.

Sabía lo que le esperaba, lo supo desde el momento que Asuma hizo su aparición en la sala. Al ser uno de los ANBU que estaban al pendiente de la protección del Hokage pudo estar atento a toda la conversación del día, desde que esa mujer desagradable hizo su aparición hasta cuándo el hijo de su sensei entró a la habitación. Eran tan parecidos, él era el vivo retrato de ambos de hecho. Y eso lo hacía sufrir muchísimo.

"Kakashi lleva al joven Naruto por la aldea a dar un paseo, te encargo mucho su protección"- indicó el anciano.

"Hokage-sama, no creo que sea una idea…"- trato Kakashi.

"Es una orden Kakashi"- dijo severo Sarutobi mirándolo de forma molesta. Ya era momento de que ese chico enfrentará a sus demonios, se había negado a ver al niño en estos tres años, a pesar de que él mismo reconocía el deseo de Kakashi por llegar a conocer al hijo de su sensei.

Kakashi solo suspiro -"como órdenes Hokage-sama"- contestó con pesadez antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el hijo de su sensei. Realmente era su viva imagen, lo único diferente que podía encontrar era esas marcas en sus mejillas y la forma de sus ojos azules, era idénticos a los de Kushina-sama -"andando niño"- indicó Kakashi llamando la atención del niño.

Naruto se bajó del sillón y se acercó hacia Kakashi con mirada curiosa, para él todo el lugar y las personas eran nuevas y muy interesantes. Cuando estuvo parado justo enfrente de él, Naruto alargó una de sus manos a Kakashi para que el la tomara.

El joven gimió internamente y tomó la mano del niño para salir junto con él y dejar a los hombres Sarutobi hablar. Sin que él lo supiera, está sería la última vez que Kakashi vería a Asuma en un bastante tiempo.

 **…**

 _ **En las calles de Konoha.**_

Por muy extraño que pareciera, el niño era bastante calmado, al parecer era su primera vez fuera de la aldea y todos lo que veía le llamaba la atención haciendo que el chico mirara a todos lados con bastante interés.

"Me pregunto ¿Cómo será tu vida en el orfanato Naruto?"- murmuró el hombre viendo como el niño miraba a las personas pasar de un lado y saludando a quien pasaba por su camino -"no eres como Minato-sensei y mucho menos como Kushina-sama. Aunque siendo sinceros eres muy joven para definir eso"- reconoció con un guiño triste.

"¿Eres tú Kakashi?"- preguntó una voz femenina dominante detrás de ellos -"¡Vaya chico hace tiempo que no te he visto!, ¿Cómo has estado?"-.

Tanto Kakashi como Naruto se dieron la vuelta para ver a una mujer de cabello castaño revuelto y despeinado con marcas faciales de color rojo en cada una de sus mejillas. Acompañada de ella iba una pequeña niña de ojos negros con cabello liso de color castaño en una coleta y dos mechones a cada lado de un rostro con las mismas marcas que la mujer mayor. La pequeña llevaba una mochila verde con tres cachorros dentro de ella.

"Oh, Tsume-san un gusto verla"- saludo Kakashi a la mujer con una sonrisa de ojos.

"Lo mismo diría niño, sé que has estado muy ocupado con esas misiones especiales que haces, deberías darte una vuelta por el complejo, mi esposo estará muy contento de verte, no para de hablar de su última misión con el legendario _**Sharingan no Kakashi**_ _[_ _Kakashi del Sharingan_ _]_ "- río divertida la mujer de las pupilas rasgadas en sus ojos.

"Jejeje, tal vez pronto lo haga, pero dígame ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposo?"- preguntó algo incómodo.

"Encantado con su pequeño cachorro"- dijo con una sonrisa -"en estos momentos está cuidando a Kiba en la casa mientras yo llevo a Hana a la academia"- contestó poniendo una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña a su lado.

"Hola soy _Hana Inuzuka_ y estos son los tres hermanos Haimaru"- dijo indicando a los tres cachorros que estaban en su mochila -"oye _**Ojiisan**_ _[_ _Abuelo_ _]_ , ¿Tienes esa máscara en tu cara porque estás horriblemente deforme y no quieres que nadie se burle de ti?"- preguntó inocentemente curiosa.

Kakashi hizo una mueca bajo su máscara mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca ante la pregunta de la niña. Tsume soltó una ruidosa carcajada ante lo dicho por su hija haciendo que la mueca del Hatake creciera aún más.

"Hola mucho gusto, me llamo Kakashi Hatake"- se presentó con un murmullo el chico -"y no soy un _Ojiisan_ y mucho menos estoy deforme"- se defendió.

"Oh, bueno… ¿Y él es tu hijo?"- señalando a Naruto que solo había estado mirando en silencio y curioso la plática.

"No… él es… bueno… yo solo lo estoy cuidando"- explicó sin saber qué más decir.

"Así que este es"- murmuró Tsume mirando intensamente al niño que se sintió incómodo bajo la mirada y se escondió detrás de las piernas de Kakashi -"es idéntico a él, pero tiene la mirada de su madre"-.

Kakashi si estaba sorprendido de que ella lo reconociera no lo mostró en su mirada, pero aun así se tensó un poco -"¿Lo sabía?"-.

"Pues claro, pase mucho años siendo la rival de Kushina para no identificar esos ojos, no olvidaré esa mirada molesta que siempre me daba cuando competimos por cualquier cosa"- murmuró con una sonrisa nostálgica -"aún recuerdo la paliza que nos dimos en nuestra pelea en los exámenes Chūnin, no pude comer carne por un mes después de que me rompió la quijada"- se quejó frotándose inconscientemente una mejilla -"aunque ambas empatamos y no logramos ascender, mi única victoria es que le rompí su pierna, fue divertido verla cojear al perseguirme después de que le robe un beso a Minato"- recordó comenzando a reír divertida.

Tanto Kakashi como Hana solo pudieron sudar por las palabras de la mujer y sus recuerdos.

"¿Porque me miras así niño? ¡Oye no te acerques!, ¡Me pones incómodo!"- se escuchó una voz atrás de ellos y los tres se giraron para ver cómo Kuromaru el _**Ninken**_ _[_ _Perro Ninja_ _]_ de Tsume retrocedía nervioso ante un pequeño Naruto que lo veía con estrellas en sus ojos -"¡Tsume ayúdame, aléjalo de mí!"- rogó.

"Es solo un pequeño niño, no seas un cobarde Kuromaru"- se burló la mujer mayor mirando como el perro esquivaba al niño que quería agarrarlo emocionado -"si es como su madre no descansará hasta que tenga a Kuromaru en sus manos"-.

"Mamá ¿Conoces al niño?"- preguntó curiosa Hana, era la primera vez que veía al pequeño rubio. De hecho era raro ver a niños rubios en _Konoha_ , solo recordaba a un hombre de pelo rubio y su hermana que vio una vez en el complejo del clan, pero ellos tenían el cabello más pálido.

"No del todo hija, conocí a sus padres, pero sé que es de la edad de Kiba"- le sonrió a su hija. Tendría que hablar con ella alguna vez de no mencionar esto, muy probablemente Kiba y el chico serían amigos y no dudaba que el hijo de Kushina tendría muchas preguntas sobre su familia que el Hokage no diría.

Apretando los puños con fuerza la mujer solo pudo tragarse su enojo, le molestaba que el hijo de su amiga y rival no conociera las grandiosas historias de las legendarias peleas entre la infame _**Akai Chishio no Habanero**_ _[_ _Habanero Sangriento_ _]_ y la temida _**Tsume Yasei no Konoha**_ _[_ _Garra Salvaje de Konoha_ _]_. Duelos legendarios que significaron mucho para ella, duelos que la hacían sentir nostálgica porque extrañaba a la maldita pelirroja.

Debido a su carácter tan salvaje, Tsume casi nunca tuvo amigos ya que todos le temían y se mantenían alejados de ella. Pero cuando la pelirroja extranjera llegó a su clase un día y se enfrentó a los imbéciles que creían que podían acosarla supo que había encontrado una chica con la que podía relacionarse.

Kushina era explosiva, engreída, soberbia y sumamente torpe… ella era la visión perfecta de la hermana que siempre había soñado. Para Tsume ella fue la mejor amiga que pudo haber tenido en su vida y ver ahora a su hijo solo y sin el cuidado de una madre le hacía querer arrancarle el cuello a esos vejestorios del consejo así como al mismo Hokage por permitirlo.

"¿Mamá estás bien?"- preguntó Hana preocupada al ver el rostro triste y la solitaria lágrima que caía del ojo de su madre.

"Si, solo fue un triste recuerdo"- murmuró la mujer limpiando su rostro y sonriendo enormemente.

Kakashi no dijo nada pero entendía el sentimiento de pérdida de la mujer. Gracias a las historias de Kushina-sama supo que ella y Tsume tenían una muy buena amistad, casi tanto como la que tuvo con Noriko Yamanaka, Mikoto Uchiha y Hatsumi Hyuga.

"¡Bájate de mí!"- lloro de repente Kuromaru y sacando a Kakashi y Tsume de sus recuerdos. El can se movía de un lado a otro tratando de quitarse de encima a un pequeño Naruto que reía divertido montando al _ninken_.

Las Inuzuka reían divertidas mientras se burlaban de las desgracias que pasaba Kuromaru. Mientras tanto Kakashi que viendo la risa de felicidad del niño, sonrió y pensó que tal vez debería pedir la oportunidad de ser uno de los ANBU que estaban cuidándolo en el orfanato entre las sombras. Tal vez así daría un paso para poder ser capaz de dejar atrás el dolor que se cernía sobre él al verlo y tal vez en un futuro ser el hermano mayor que siempre debió haber sido para él.

 **…**

 **NARUTO:**

 **LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GUERRERO**

 **DEL REMOLINO**

 **…**

 _ **10 de octubre. Hace 7 años.**_

Naruto corría feliz por las calles de _Konoha_ rumbo a su departamento con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Había ahorrado por muchos meses para poder comprarse un pequeño pastelito para festejar su cumpleaños.

Mientras corría no pasó desapercibido para él las miradas odiosas de los aldeanos le dirigían. El aún se preguntaba porque el resto de los aldeanos lo miraban de mala manera. Desde que dejó el orfanato las personas lo trataban de la misma manera que los cuidadores, lo ignoraban y se dirigían a él como si les hubiera hecho algo malo.

Pero él nunca había hecho algo así, él solo quería tener amigos y no ser odiado por nadie. Gracias a Kami él ahora tenía gente que lo trataba bien, como _Jiji_ , el señor Ichiraku y Ayame-nee; y aunque eran pocos eran muy importantes para él. Aun así él tenía recuerdos borrosos de una cuidadora en el orfanato que era agradable con él cuando era más pequeño… pero tal vez eso solo fue un sueño.

"Como sea"- murmuró sacudiendo esos pensamientos y con una sonrisa alegre miró el objeto en sus manos -"este será el mejor cumpleaños de todos- _dattebayo_ "- dijo emocionado.

Aunque había costado mucho y paso uno que otro día evitando comer para tenerlo. Había logrado que el vendedor le diera el pastel después de pagar el impuesto por _ser tú_ , sea lo que significaba eso. Pero eso no importaba ahora, este sería su primer pastel de cumpleaños de su vida y lo disfrutaría tanto -"quizás... el próximo año… alguien pudiera venir conmigo para compartirlo"- pensó con un tono triste y bajando un poco la velocidad. Los Ichiraku habían dicho que como era un día importante donde la gente consumía mucho no podían desatender su local, Naruto había entendido y aceptado sus disculpas. En cuanto al Hokage, bueno él tenía asuntos que atender o siempre le decía eso mismo cada año.

Aún estaba la posibilidad que Sakura-chan pudiera asistir a su cumpleaños y eso le trajo nuevamente una sonrisa a su rostro al recordar a la pelirrosada. No podía creer que ahora tuviera una mejor amiga tan linda como ella.

Sakura Haruno era alguien demasiado tímido pero también enérgico cuando se encontraba feliz, además que ella estaba muy pegada a él cuando estaban juntos, era muy lista, muchísimo más que él, la mayoría del tiempo no entendía mucho de lo que decía pero creía que no era malo, ya que siempre sonreía y se ponía roja cuando hablaba del futuro. Sea como fuera, ella le había prometido estar con él en su cumpleaños y darle un regalo que había estado guardando por bastante tiempo según le había dicho, no podía dejar de temblar de la emoción por verla y recibir un regalo, sería el primero de su vida.

Estando en sus propios pensamientos jamás se percató como un bastón de madera apareció entre sus piernas enviándolo al suelo justo encima de su paquete.

"¡Nooo!"- gimió el chico levantándose del suelo y mirando como su pastel había quedado arruinado, incluso restos del postre estaban embarrados en su camisa.

"Upss"- dijo la voz de un hombre a un costado de Naruto que veía la escena con diversión -"no te vi"- se burló.

"¿Porque hizo eso?"- gritó el niño mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos -"era mi pastel, ¡Mi pastel!, ¿Porque hizo algo tan malo?"- lloro.

"Me creerás que no me fije"- dijo el hombre con una fingida voz de inocencia. Realmente disfrutó ver al pequeño demonio llorar; eso y más merecía por haber herido su pierna de forma irreparable y haber arruinado su carrera ninja hace 5 años -"como eres una poca cosa no te tome en cuenta"- dijo con burla mientras la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a reírse de Naruto.

El pequeño solo miro alrededor, ¿Porque lo trataban así? Él nunca les había hecho nada para que lo trataran así. Con lágrimas en los ojos y un corazón roto el niño tomó lo que alguna vez fue el pastel perfecto para él y corrió a su casa mientras las risas aún continuaban.

 **…**

"Y bien… ya escuchamos el informe del _**ANBU**_ _ **Ne**_ _[_ _ANBU Raíz_ _]_ , ¿Que haremos para evitar esta posible amenaza?"- la voz serena de Danzō Shimura atrajo la atención de sus demás compañeros del consejo que habían estado reflexionando lo que recién habían aprendido.

Las noticias no eran para nada alentadoras, el clan Uchiha se estaba volviendo cada vez más inquieto con el pasar del tiempo debido a su desacuerdo con su posición en la aldea y estaba empezando a actuar de formas algo sospechosas.

Cuando sucedió el ataque del _Kyubi_ y debido al conocimiento de que el _**Sharingan**_ podía controlar a los _Bijū_ , el pueblo empezó a sospechar que el Clan Uchiha estuvo involucrado en la aparición de la bestia. Eso llevó a que fueran aislados del pueblo en uno de los rincones y empezarán a perder poder ante la aldea ante clanes como los Hyuga, algo indigno (en la opinión de los Uchiha) para un clan fundador de _Konoha_.

"Podremos intentar hablar con ellos"- murmuró Hiruzen evaluando la situación -"este descontento que están sintiendo apenas está surgiendo, podremos ahogar las llamas de su furia antes de que ardan más"-.

"Es un poco tonto de tu parte creer que todo se resolverá pacíficamente Hiruzen, conoces el gran orgullo que posee Fugaku, además que más y más miembros se están sumando a la ideología que profesa ese hombre"- contestó Danzō con seriedad.

"Danzō tiene razón"- estuvo de acuerdo Homura mirando hacia el informe del ANBU de _Ne_ , era aterrador lo que podía suceder si el Clan Uchiha comenzaba una pelea interna con _Konoha_ -"Fugaku siempre ha sido un hombre ambicioso y astuto, recordemos como a su llegada al puesto de líder, el clan comenzó a organizarse de mejor manera y a ser más estrictos en sus labores de policía. Además que no podemos saber si esto inició con el ataque de hace 12 años, probablemente han pasado años de planeación"-.

"No creo que sean así las cosas"- debatió Hiruzen. No podía creer que los Uchiha tuvieran malas intenciones a la aldea desde bastante tiempo, sería algo inaudito.

"Podría ser cierto, recuerdo que en años anteriores Mikoto Uchiha era muy cercana a Kushina Uzumaki, tanto en sus tiempos de compañera de equipo como después de sus respectivos matrimonios"- murmuró Koharu -"además que fue una de las más fervientes solicitantes junto con esa chica _Yue_ para la adopción del _Jinchūriki_ Uzumaki"- reconoció.

"Esto es ridículo, están poniendo en duda la integridad de una buena mujer solo por paranoia. Su asociación con Kushina Uzumaki siempre fue de verdadero compañerismo, además eso no tiene relevancia en el tema"- contraatacó el Hokage.

"Todo lo contrario Hiruzen"- intervino Danzō -"Mikoto Uchiha fue una de las personas más astutas siendo la única de su equipo en ascender a Chūnin sin mucho esfuerzo a la primera oportunidad, además que desde muy temprana edad ya estaba comprometida para ser la esposa de Fugaku, no deberíamos descartar que su amistad hacia la anterior _Jinchūriki_ fuera un plan del clan desde un principio"-.

"No olvides lo que dice el informe"- volvió Koharu con insistencia señalando su copia del informe -"se ha visto a algunos Chūnin Uchiha merodeando cerca del _Jinchūriki_ actual, vigilando cuando creen que no son observados. Sé que tratas de ver lo mejor de las personas pero no podemos descartar que Mikoto Uchiha pueda tener una agenda propia para ser amiga de la difunta Uzumaki, además que no olvidemos que Kushina era una chica demasiado confiada y torpe para su propio bien, nunca fue buena en detectar malas intenciones"- finalizó.

"Creo que podemos llegar a un punto medio"- dijo por primera vez Shikaku Nara. Aunque él tampoco creía que Mikoto Uchiha tuviera malas intenciones para la que fue su mejor amiga, no podía descartar que era un peligro para la aldea que los Uchiha empezarán a moverse de forma sospechosa -"lo mejor sería mantenerlos vigilados hasta que podamos resolver cómo proceder, aún no sabemos cuáles sean sus verdaderas intenciones y si actuamos precipitadamente podríamos orillar a que se desate una guerra civil"- sugirió mientras su mirada pasaba al viejo Hokage -"mientras tanto podría intentar calmar las aguas con Fugaku y tratar de encontrar una solución a sus desacuerdos sin llegar al derramamiento de sangre"- finalizó de forma salomónica.

El resto del consejo contempló la idea de Shikaku y estando de acuerdo que sería el mejor curso de acción para tomar en estos momentos, aun así, para tres miembros no estaban del todo de acuerdo con esta idea, sobre todo Danzō Shimura. Esta idea se le hacía una resolución tibia que solo retrasaría lo inevitable; era mejor actuar ahora antes de que creciera y se volviera incontrolable, así como un cáncer que crece e infecta, las acciones de los Uchiha dañarían la paz que por el momento reinaba en _Konoha_ , algo que él no permitiría que ocurriera. Por el momento tendría que empezar a hacer planes antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

"Y bien, ¿Cómo manejaremos el asunto sobre la vigilancia?"- pregunto Homura sabiendo que sería difícil -"no hay que confiarnos, ellos son muy astutos y peligrosos, como dijo Shikaku, un paso en falso y podríamos tener una guerra interna en la aldea"- señaló esperando dar a entender la importancia de mantener discreción.

"Deberíamos buscar informantes internos"- declaró Koharu -"la mejor manera de conocer los planes que tengan es alguien que tenga de primera mano la información"-.

"¿Pero quién sería?"- murmuró Shikaku pensativo -"es casi imposible señalar nombres de personas que gustosamente le den la espalda a su clan por los intereses de la aldea"- agregó.

"Se me ocurren dos nombres"- dijo de repente Danzō atrayendo la mirada del resto. Sería difícil pero son los únicos con los que podría confiar la difícil tarea de vigilar a su propia sangre por el bien de _Konoha_.

 **…**

Hiruzen caminaba lentamente por las calles de _Konoha_ con gran cansancio. Las discusiones sobre el Clan Uchiha habían tomado muchas horas de su día impidiéndole estar en el único lugar en el que su corazón estaba. El departamento de Naruto Uzumaki. Un departamento que tuvo que darle cuando los trabajadores de ambos orfanatos se rebelaron contra la idea de seguir cuidando al niño y no tuvo otro remedio más que ceder a sus peticiones ante la protección del resto de sus compañeros del consejo con excepción del recién ascendido Shikaku Nara.

Viendo las enormes luces que adornaban los locales de la aldea y ponían luz en la noche del 10 de Octubre lo ponían apesadumbrado. Las celebraciones en memoria de la victoria sobre el _Kyubi_ siguen en auge en muchos de los bares y restaurantes, podía ver cómo el local de ramen de Teuchi y su hija estaba a reventar por la demanda causándole un sonrisa triste, ellos realmente hubieran querido estar con Naruto en su día, pero este día era quizás el de mayor ventas y no podían desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

' _Y hablando del niño'_ \- pensó. Él estaba un poco triste por él. Cuando se enteró lo sucedido en la tarde tuvo que reprimir su enojo, lo que menos necesitaba ese pequeño niño era más maltratos en su cumpleaños. Aún recordaba lo que sucedió el año pasado.

 **…**

 _ **10 de Octubre. Un año antes.**_

"Dígame _**Ie-sensei**_ [ _Doctor Ie_ ] ¿Cómo está el niño?"- preguntó con preocupación Hiruzen mirando al hombre parado enfrente a él.

 _Sakamoto Ie_ era un anciano cansado, cansado por años de trabajar en este asqueroso antro llamado hospital de _Konoha_. Él amaba su trabajo, lo había hecho con pasión por mucho tiempo, pero ya era un hombre viejo que merecía descansar y llevar un retiro digno y lejos del constante ajetreo del servicio médico.

Él había esperado retirarse hace años y dejar que la molesta nieta de Hashirama se hiciera cargo, ella era la mejor médico que había visto en años y sería una gran sucesora como líder del Hospital. Pero no, la patética cobarde huyó cuando perdió todo lo que amo y olvidando que la vida de un shinobi era constantes pérdidas y había que sobreponerse.

Debido a que esa inútil cayó en depresión, todo su plan se arruinó y terminó dejándolo sin más remedio que seguir haciéndose cargo de un grupo de idiotas; ya que ninguno tenía lo necesario para ser el nuevo líder del grupo médico de _Konoha_.

No es que no tuvieran talento, lo malo era que no tenían el corazón para ser buenos médicos. Sus prejuicios era su mayor problema con su personal, prejuicios hacia el mocoso de la _**Akai Kyōi**_ _[_ _Amenaza Roja_ _]_ , como él solía llamar a la extranjera de _Uzushio_ que trajo tantos heridos a su hospital en su años de academia y adolescencia - _'como si lo que necesitara fuera más gente que sanar, estúpida mocosa causa problemas'_ \- se decía con molestia cada vez que llegaba un nuevo paciente herido por Kushina Uzumaki.

El no odiaba al niño, él sabía la diferencia entre un kunai y un pergamino, o como él le gustaba compararlo: _la diferencia entre una verdadera bestia y uno que solo era estúpidamente bestia_.

Sakamoto se consideraba medianamente inteligente, modestia aparte podía ser capaz de darle pelea a un Nara en cuanto a capacidad mental. Eso le hacía ser diferente al 95% de personas en esta aldea, que eran muy estúpidos para no ponerle tres líneas en cada mejilla a una foto del Yondaime y demostrar que el niño era hijo de él. Recordando que tuvo esa foto colgada en la pared de su oficina por una semana hasta que el maldito de Hiruzen lo obligó a quitarla.

Lamentablemente no podía revelar la información de la ascendencia del mocoso, si no sería muy capaz de ir por la calle y anunciar la verdad a esos neófitos ignorantes - _'¡Por favor gente!, Mismo pelo, color de ojos que Minato Namikaze; misma cara de idiota que Kushina Uzumaki, ¡Es obvio que es su hijo!'_ \- pensaba con exasperación.

Pero olvidando eso, ahora tenía que dar respuesta al imbécil de Hiruzen sobre el estado del niño ¡POR ENÉSIMA VEZ!

¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta gente? Un niño inocente de cuatro años estaba inconsciente en una habitación de su hospital, ¿Qué clase de oscuridad ocupa los corazones de estos monstruos para desquitar sus pérdidas con la mayor víctima de todas?

"El niño se está recuperando, la bestia dentro de él ya ha sanado todas sus heridas, simplemente está descansando después de un muy lindo cumpleaños cortesía de tus adorados ciudadanos"- dijo con sarcasmo mientras sacaba una pequeña botella dentro de su bata de hospital y le daba un trago.

"No es muy ético tomar en el trabajo"- le indico Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

"La ética puede besarme mi arrugado trasero"- respondió con un gruñido -"y bien, ¿Ahora que harás? Porque obviamente debes hacer algo, si dejas que esos parásitos se salgan con la suya sabrán que podrán hacerlo mucho más veces, y quién sabe, la próxima vez tendrás que llevarlo directamente a un ataúd y ahorrarme la molestia de ver tu cara de mono"-.

"Sabes que no puedo hacer nada, si el consejo ve…"- empezó de nuevo la cantaleta de siempre pero fue interrumpido.

"Si, si, el consejo. La última vez que revise tú eras un Hokage, no el mandadero de esos vejestorios"- corto Sakamoto con molestia golpeando su bastón en el piso -"y yo que pensé que lo único que perdiste en el ataque del _Kyubi_ fue a tu esposa Biwako. Pobre Hiruzen, debiste haber venido conmigo, no me imagino el dolor de haber perdido tus bolas fuera agradable"- le dijo con burla.

"Cuida lo que dices"- amenazó el Hokage con molestia por la mención de su difunta esposa que _Kami_ la tenga en su santa gloria -"no es que no quiera hacer algo, pero no puedo castigar a un civil sin que se lancen a mi cuello. Si lo intentara, Homura y Koharu no lo permitirían y la parte civil de la aldea entraría en conflicto por un simple accidente"- murmuró.

"¿Accidente?"- replicó el anciano -"¿Así llamamos a herir física y psicológicamente a un niño inocente de cuatro años en estos días? Permítame disculparme por no estar al día con las nuevas políticas de la aldea, en mis tiempos esto se llamaba tortura y cobardía, creo que ese chico Ibiki debería aprender de ellos ahora que está ascendiendo en las filas de _**Konoha Gomon/Jinmon Butai**_ _[_ _Fuerza de Interrogación y Tortura de Konoha_ _]_ ,"- espeto molesto.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga? Ya te dije que no puedo moverme sin que los miembros del consejo hagan algo para impedirlo"- contraataco el Hokage.

"Podrías volver a ser el bastardo mono que fuiste hace años. Impone tu ley, vuelve a militarizar la aldea, si alguien se niega cortarle la cabeza, te aseguro que ese loco amigo tuyo de Danzō te apoyara"- sugirió con seriedad el médico para luego a teatralmente -"pero sé que no lo harás, te volviste un jodido pacifista, solo una sombra pusilánime de lo que eras antes"- le dijo.

"Suficiente"- ordenó Hiruzen molestó. Sabía que en sus palabras había cierta verdad, pero no sería ofendido por algo que él no tenía control.

"Te herí tu orgullo Hiruzen, si es que aún te queda algo"- se burló para luego silenciar cuando una punta de acero se puso cerca de su cuello. Un ANBU de pelo negro había aparecido a un lado de él y lo estaba amenazando con su tanto -"y llegaron tus monitos a defender al rey mino"- río -"baja eso Itachi, no es un juguete y podrías lastimar a alguien. No debes olvidar que estamos en un gobierno de paz y amor"- dijo con mofa.

Si Itachi se sorprendió del que anciano supiera su identidad nunca lo demostró cuando hablo -"me temo que no puedo estar tranquilo si nuestro Hokage es insultado"- dijo fríamente bajo su máscara.

"Jejeje qué enternecedor, sobre todo viniendo de un Uchiha"- rio divertido Sakamoto -"pero como sea, aparta eso de mí, niño. No me da miedo decir lo que pienso ahora que la idiota de Tsunade corrió llorando por sus muertos, mientras esté viejo mono no siga haciendo su trabajo me seguirá necesitando al frente de su hospital, soy el único que se toma la molestia de atender al pequeño mocoso. Si yo no estoy créeme que el niño no sobreviviría a una visita al hospital, hay muchos suicidas en la aldea y en especial en este hospital, sé que les encantaría dar su vida para deshacerse del niño sin importa el castigo, el odio puede hacer a la gente muy estúpida"- declaró con una sonrisa de suficiencia -"además si no tuvo el corazón de asesinar a su retorcido y monstruoso estudiante dudo que pueda hacerlo con un inofensivo anciano"-.

"Baja el arma _**Karasu**_ _[_ _Cuervo_ _]_ "- ordenó el Hokage al Uchiha enmascarado. Este último hizo lo que se le ordenó sin decir nada más pero sin dejar de ver al anciano que seguía sonriendo.

"¿Qué haces aquí _Karasu_?, Pensé que te había ordenado vigilar a los atacantes del niño"- dijo molesto por la aparición de Itachi.

"Verá señor"- comenzó Itachi mirando directamente al Hokage -"creo que tenemos un problema"-.

 **…**

Cuando Hiruzen llegó al lugar que se encontraba justo enfrente del departamento del joven Uzumaki su sangre se helo. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de cuerpos bañados en sangre de hombres y mujeres que habían sido detenidos por atacar al pequeño; y justo en el miedo y sosteniendo un cadáver se encontraba su alumno Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya ¿Que has hecho?"- dijo con dificultad el anciano mirando el desastre delante de él -"¿Cómo pudiste?"- le preguntó.

El hombre no dijo nada cuando su mirada se posó en el Hokage mientras soltaba el cuerpo del hombre al que le había quitado la vida.

"Responde Jiraiya, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de matar a civiles de esta forma?"- volvió a insistir el anciano que no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Su estudiante, el más pacífico de los tres _Sannin_ había matado a sangre fría a mujeres y hombres -"¿Sabes lo que tus acciones provocarán muchacho?"- lo reprendió.

"Hice lo que se merecían, solamente eso"- siseó molesto acercándose al anciano mientras los ANBU se ponían en guardia con nerviosismo, dudaban que podrían vencer a uno de los legendarios _Sannin_ -"como sea, eso no es importante ahora, me llevaré al niño conmigo en este instante"- declaró mirándolo de forma fría.

El Hokage miraba perplejo sin decir nada. La declaración de Jiraiya lo había tomado desprevenido ya que él no esperaba que él tuviera intención de tomar al niño después de 5 años de jamás haber mencionado la idea. Con cierta dificultad tuvo que reponerse para encarar al hombre pelo blanco.

"No"- dijo firmemente el anciano -"no te lo llevarás"-.

"¡Claro que sí!"- exigió el hombre con vehemencia -"es mi ahijado y tengo el derecho. Jamás debí haber confiado en que lo cuidarías mientras yo estaba haciendo el trabajo de vigilar los pasos de Orochimaru al cual me enviaste por tantos años. Viendo cómo están las cosas es más que claro que no puedo confiar en tu palabra, así que tomaré al niño y lo alejare de todo el mal al cual lo estás condenando"-.

"Cuida tus palabras Jiraiya"- dijo Hiruzen levantando su instinto asesino e intimidando a todos alrededor a excepción de su alumno. Estaba harto que la gente lo tomara como un idiota en este día, primero ese anciano del hospital y ahora su pupilo ¡Él era el _Sandaime Hokage_ y merecía respeto! -"te recuerdo que tú fuiste el interesado de ir por Orochimaru para hacerlo entrar en razón y detenerlo de lo que sea que estuvo haciendo así que no me culpes de tu ausencia. Además que el niño no puede ir contigo, el consejo nunca lo permitirá"- reitero.

"No me importa lo que esas momias arrugadas piensen y lo sabes"- declaró Jiraiya cruzando los brazos -"Minato me puso a cargo de él y mi deber es velar por su seguridad"-.

"¿Entonces te lo llevarás y que harás? ¿Sabes acaso lo que necesita un niño para crecer? ¿Sabes al menos criar a un niño? ¿Te crees capaz de ser una buena influencia para él? No Jiraiya, lo único que harás es que Naruto vea cómo desperdicias tu vida saltando de mujer en mujer para ocultar tu soledad al no ser correspondido por la tonta de Tsunade que se aferra al amor de un muerto mientras se ahoga en alcohol"- dijo con molestia. Estaba decepcionado de sus alumnos tanto como estaba decepcionado de él mismo. ¿Hasta este punto habían llegado el _**Shinobi no Kami**_ _[_ _Dios Shinobi_ _]_ y sus legendarios estudiantes? ¿Solo gente rota, débil y retorcida?

"Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia viejo"- replicó furioso Jiraiya por haber tocado una herida que aún seguía abierta -"y por lo que cabe, es mejor a estar aquí, recibiendo odio y palizas de gente ignorante"-.

"Esa no es vida para el niño Jiraiya"- volvió a decir el Hokage -"no puedes llevarte al niño a la carretera ya que interferirá con tu trabajo, sabes que eres importante para la aldea junto a tu red de espías. Además Naruto debe estar aquí, crecer como un niño normal, conseguir amigos"- trato hacerlo entender.

"¿Normal? ¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles amigos?"- preguntó irónico Jiraiya -"esos maldito padres no permiten que los niños se acerquen a Naruto, les dicen mentiras sobre él para que le tengan miedo. Lo aíslan y desprecian justo enfrente de sus narices"-.

"Eso puede que cambie, hay una chica, se llama Sakura Haruno. Al parecer Naruto la salvó de morir y se han vuelto muy cercanos, la chica está totalmente enamorada del niño, tal vez este solo sea el principio, si ven como la chica se hizo amiga de él, poco a poco más personas se acercaran a él y permitirán a sus hijos jugar con él"- explicó esperanzado.

"No seas crédulo, una sola niña no podrá ser la diferencia. Dime ¿Cuánto durará su amistad cuando la presión de estar cerca del paria odiado por la aldea la consuma?, Hay tienes a esa chica Hyuga que lo sigue a todas partes, no se atreve a estar cerca de él y se conforma con mirarlo a la distancia, viéndolo sufrir sin poder consolarlo y tal imaginado que solo con mirarlo se merece su amor"- replicó.

"Puede que tú no lo creas pero eso no cambia nada, ya está decidido. Sin importar que, el niño se quedará"- anuncio con fuerza.

"Entonces deja que esa niña _Ringo_ se encargue de él como tanto te ha estado pidiendo"- declaró con enojo -"esa niña lo amara como una madre, después de todo Kushina fue una madre para ella, prácticamente ella la crio"-.

"Imposible"- replicó el Hokage.

"Imposible, imposible para ti esa palabra se ha vuelto tan usada por tu parte, que lo único que haces es sentarte, como un mantra para minimizar tu culpa por la vida que vive Naruto"- dijo furioso el _Sannin_ -"te justificas en tu fe hacia _Konoha_ creyendo que algún día creerán lo que estúpidamente Minato soñó: ver al niño como héroe. Lo admito, tienes razón, sería un fracaso si intento criar al niño por mi cuenta, solo lo echaría a perder, pero confío en esa mocosa, ella sería capaz de darle ese amor que tú le niegas al hijo de Minato"- declaró Jiraiya

"No voy a hablar de eso Jiraiya"- ordenó el Hokage molesto, era un cuento de nunca acabar cuando involucraba las intenciones de Ringo por adoptar a Naruto -"lo que importa ahora es saber qué harás después de lo que hiciste a esos civiles"-.

"¿Hacer?"- respondió fríamente el _**Gama-Sennin**_ _[_ _Sapo Sabio_ _]_ , nuevamente el anciano se negaba a ver por el bienestar del niño y prefería mantener contento a los parásitos que solo querían verlo sufrir y solo -"¿Porque debería hacer algo? Yo no he hecho nada malo, solo se dio ejecución a la ley del Hokage, no lo olvides"- declaró marchándose y dejando molesto a Hiruzen.

 **…**

 _ **De regreso al cumpleaños número 5 de Naruto.**_

Recordaba ese día como uno de los más difíciles de los últimos tiempos, desde ese día Jiraiya no había vuelto a poner un pie en la aldea nuevamente. El consejo se había molestado por el suceso pero ante la negativa de castigar al _Jefe de la Red de Espionaje_ lo único que pudieron conseguir es mantener al _Sannin_ lejos de la aldea por un par de años.

Los ataques hacia Naruto terminaron también esa misma noche, después de que se esparció el rumor de que cualquiera que atentara contra el niño terminaría muerto por órdenes del Hokage.

Nunca supieron que fue Jiraiya el que atacó a los culpables, no quería que uno de los más admirados shinobi fuera mal visto, así que la culpa se le asignó a los ANBU. Con eso en mente, la gente empezó a mantener su distancia de Naruto, eso sí, las miradas de odio y el desprecio en las palabras despectivas al chico no cesaron.

Otra de las cosas que también sucedieron después de ese incidente fue algo que había involucrado directamente a Naruto. Para cuidar su mente, y cuidar que el incidente no generará rencor hacia la aldea o que su convicción de proteger _Konoha_ llegará a flaquear, había tomado la decisión de hacer que Inoichi Yamanaka borrará el recuerdo de la mente del pequeño por completo. De esa manera la gente de _Konoha_ aún podría tener la oportunidad de redimir su conducta al niño, y él quería creer que así sucedería.

Solo esperaba que el niño haya disfrutado de su cumpleaños, tal vez la pequeña Sakura pudo haber pasado su cumpleaños con él. De lo que recordaba la chica estaba completamente enamorada de su pequeño salvador hasta el punto de haber jurado casarse con él algún día.

' _Sería bueno, tu mereces la oportunidad de ser feliz Naruto-kun'_ \- se dijo así mismo esperando que ese sueño llegará a cumplirse. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sintió una presencia, una muy conocida por él, una que le había causado tantos problemas en estos 5 años.

 _'Otra vez no'_ \- gimió internamente con cansancio mientras se acercaba al departamento de Naruto y distinguía una silueta oscura bajando a hurtadillas de las escaleras.

"Buenas noches, Ringo-san"- saludo Hiruzen sorprendiendo a la figura que por el susto piso mal un escalón y terminó rodando por el resto de la escalera hacia el suelo de la calle justo enfrente del Hokage.

"¡ _ **It-t-tai**_! _[_ _¡Duele!_ _]_ "- gimió la silueta sobándose su trasero por el dolor.

Ringo Yue era una adolescente de 16 años de piel oscura con ojos de color violeta y un pelo blanco que enmarcaba su rostro con dos mechones que caían a ambos lados. Estaba vestida con un abrigo negro con pelo sintético de color café, además que bajo de este había un traje verde con detalles dorados y diseños de flores que estaba ajustado a su cuerpo y se extendía desde el cuello hasta sus muslos.

"¿Qué es lo que te trae por aquí en esta noche mi estimada Ringo-san?"- pregunto el Hokage mirando a la chica ponerse de pie después de su caída.

"Oh, Hokage-sama"- murmuró la chica nerviosa tratando de evitar mirarlo -"solo paseaba por aquí, usted sabe, una noche bella para salir a pasear bajo la luz de luna"- respondió con una sonrisa falsa -"pero bueno, es momento de ir a casa, mañana hay mucho trabajo y tengo mucho que preparar, con su permiso me despido"- dijo inclinándose rápidamente y dándose la vuelta lista para partir.

"Alto ahí jovencita"- ordenó el Hokage haciendo detener a Ringo como estatua -"porque te vas tan rápido, la noche aún es joven, porque no le haces compañía a un viejo en este día y le cuentas cómo has estado, hace bastante tiempo que no hemos hablado"- murmuró con una sonrisa.

La chica lentamente se dio la vuelta como si fuera una máquina para luego mirar al Hokage con ojos sospechosos y declarar con voz de acusación -" _ **Ero-Jiji**_ _[_ _Viejo pervertido_ _]_ "-.

"¿Que?"- respondió el Hokage sin esperar esto y dejando caer su pipa.

"¿Cómo puedes pedirle a una linda, atractiva e inocente jovencita ese tipo de proposiciones?"- gimió Ringo mientras se dejaba caer al suelo con llanto.

"Yo… yo… no"- murmuró el Hokage empezando a sudar.

"Onee-san siempre me advirtió de que tuviera cuidado de los viejos pervertidos como Jiraiya-sama pero jamás esperé que nuestro Hokage fuera uno de ellos. La persona que más he admirado en el mundo acabo de acosarme sexualmente y lo peor es que usará su poder de Hokage para obligarme a cometer actos inmorales para satisfacer su oscuro libido"- declaró casi gritando mientras las lágrimas caían como cascada de sus ojos.

El Hokage no sabía que decir, la niña había malinterpretado sus palabras, y ahora estaba pasando por una crisis mientras lo acusaba de cosas que no eran ciertas -"yo...no… Ringo-san me estás malinterpretando, yo solo quería que…"- trato de decir cuando se dio cuenta que la chica que aún seguía llorando ya no estaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba hace unos segundos sino que ya se había distanciado más de tres metros con dirección al pueblo -"¡PEQUEÑA EMBUSTERA, ESTÁS FINGIENDO!"- grito molesto por casi caer en su trampa.

"Maldición"- gimió Ringo al verse atrapada en su acto de falsas lágrimas -"lo siento"- se disculpó con un guiño de ojo y sacando la lengua.

El Hokage gruñó molesto. Esta niña era idéntica sino que peor a Kushina, era tramposa, embustera y astuta, no por nada fue criada por ella casi desde niña cuando llegó a la aldea como una refugiada. Suspirando para calmarse se enfrentó a la chica mirándola seriamente.

"Bien basta de juegos, ¿Dime qué hacías aquí Ringo?, sabes muy bien las reglas en cuanto a Naruto"- le dijo severamente.

La chica gimió algo como _(al Shinigami las reglas)_ antes de suspirar también al saber que debía decir la verdad -"yo… yo me enteré lo que pasó en la tarde… un imbécil arruinó el pastel que Naru-chan había conseguido con tanta emoción. Yo solo quería que pudiera tener un pastel por su cumpleaños, así que le hornee uno pero el tiempo se vino encima y cuando llegue él estaba dormido, así que se lo deje, tal vez será una sorpresa para mañana que lo hará feliz"- confesó mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con caer.

"Sé que tus intenciones con Naruto-kun son buenas niña, pero sabes muy bien que ya se te ha advertido no acercarte a él"- dijo seriamente.

"Lo sé, y maldigo cada día desde que me dieron esa advertencia, pero no veo porque lo hacen, no soy mala persona, lo único que quiero con todo mi corazón es cuidar al hijo de mi Onee-san"- dijo desesperadamente entre sollozos y tomando las ropas del Hokage -"yo… yo… yo sé que no soy una ninja oficial, pero aún si tengo pocas habilidades que me enseñó Kushina-oneesan, yo podría entrenar muchísimo más y… y ser su guardián, lo llevaré a un pueblo cerca de la aldea y lo criare con mucho amor, lo prometo, así que denme la oportunidad por favor"- lloro.

"Sabes que no es posible, el niño no puede dejar la aldea"- se lamentó de corazón el Hokage.

"Bueno lo cuidare aquí, sé que soy capaz de protegerlo de cualquier daño de los civiles y algunos ninjas, podrías poner a tus ANBU a reforzar la vigilancia"- contesto Ringo tratando de que el Hokage entendiera su urgencia de cuidar de su pequeño Naru-chan.

"Naruto está bien"- repitió con cansancio el Hokage -"sé que Kakashi está haciendo su trabajo al cuidarlo"- agrego tratando de calmar a Ringo con un nombre muy conocido para ella.

"¿El?"- replicó la chica de piel morena cambiando su actitud triste por una molestia creciente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas furiosamente -"¿Cómo puede dejar que un tipo tan repugnante como Kakashi Hatake se haga cargo del trabajo de cuidar a Naru-chan?"- dijo indignada con total desprecio por el nombre.

"Kakashi no es el tipo de persona que crees que es"- defendió Hiruzen -"y me extraña tu actitud hacia él, recuerdo muy bien que en tu infancia estabas enamorada de él, lo seguías a toda parte que el fuera mientras estuviera en la aldea profesando tu amor eterno"- le recordó.

"Por favor, no podría continuar con ese enamoramiento estúpido hacia ese imbécil y realmente estoy avergonzada de haber sido una estúpida fanática de él"- dijo despectivamente como si la mención de esas memorias le causará un asco absoluto -"lo único que se merece ese patán es mi odio, lo que le hizo a Obito-kun y Rin-chan nunca se lo perdonaré. Y si agregamos el total abandono que ha tenido a Naru-chan después de todo lo que Minato-san hizo por él hace que sea aún más despreciable, pero que más se puede esperar del infame de _**Nakamagoroshi no Kakashi**_ _[_ _Kakashi Mata Amigos_ _]_ "- dijo con total odio.

"Te prohíbo que hables de esa forma de Kakashi"- ordenó demandante el Hokage -"ese chico ha tenido que pasar cosas que para él es han sido muy difíciles, no tienes derecho a juzgar lo que ha vivido"- recalcó.

"¡¿QUE NO TENGO DERECHO?! ¡¿QUE SU VIDA HA SIDO DIFÍCIL?!"- explotó la chica de pelo blanco con furia -"¡Yo perdí a mi sensei, mi Onee-san y a mi mejor amiga y a nadie más le importo! Kushina-oneesan fue la que me salvó de una vida miserable, me dio una familia junto a Minato-san así que no me venga con la idea de que _Bakashi_ ha sufrido mucho, ese maldito asesino no merece consideración alguna"- declaró con rabia.

Hiruzen empezaba a frustrarse por la conversación, está niña había generado una total aversión a Kakashi cuando los rumores de la muerte de Rin y Obito se esparcieron por la aldea. Era lamentable como todo el amor que la niña le profesaba a Kakashi se había convertido en un amargo odio.

"Ringo-san las cosas no son así"- trato de calmar el Hokage.

"¡Claro que son así!"- replicó molesta con lágrimas en los ojos nuevamente -"¡Es injusto como todos se preocupan por imbéciles que no lo merecen cuando el niño por el cual Minato-san y Kushina-oneesan dieron sus vidas se encuentra solo y es dañado por un grupo de idiotas y salvajes! ¡Es injusto que yo que he peleado por años para poder adoptarlo y darle un hogar, nunca me permitan estar cerca de él! ¡Es injusto que justo cuando creí que podía cuidarlo trabajando en ese maldito orfanato, fuera transferida a otro lugar solo por ser la única que lo trataba como un ser humano! ¡Es injusto que todos esos pedidos que he hecho para que transfirieran a Naruto al otro orfanato conmigo fueran rechazados y no solo eso, sino que también me impidieron poder adoptar a Ten-chan ya que no confiaban el cuidado de una niña huérfana a una mujer con gustos por _cosas repugnantes_!"- explotó entre lágrimas furiosas.

Años, años de maltratos y burlas estaban tomando factura. Todo ese odio hacia su persona solo por amar demasiado al hijo de la mujer que la aceptó cuando el resto del mundo le había demostrado que no le importaba si Ringo vivía o no, la mujer que le hizo conocer la felicidad luego de ese pasado cruel que había vivido. Era injusto, realmente injusto que ella sufriera por no tener a su pequeño Naru-chan a su lado y darle el amor que tanto necesitaba solo porque era visto como la herramienta para estos despreciables ancianos.

"No me hables de injusticias Hokage cuando a mí no solo se me ha quitado todo lo que tenía si no que me impiden ofrecerle un hogar a dos niños que lo necesitan con tanta desesperación"- continuó su discurso Ringo mirando con frialdad a Hiruzen, el día de hoy había perdido todo su respeto a un hombre que siempre creyó era un héroe y una leyenda; pero ahora para ella solo era un vil anciano que no le importaba nada más que el bien común de una aldea podrida -"si me hubieran permitido poder criar a ambos niños como tanto lo he soñado, Naruto tendría una familia y crecería con Ten-chan como su nee-san y ambos me tendrían como una madre amorosa que daría su vida por ellos. Pero no te imaginas lo horrible que es que en cambio solo seas considerada como la loca _Akuma Sūhai-sha_ , he sido despreciada y ridiculizada por ser la única a la que le importa Naru-chan en esta despreciable aldea"- dijo con todo el rencor de su corazón.

"Te recuerdo que no eres la única que se preocupa por Naruto-kun, así que te pido no afirmes ese tipo de cosas Ringo-san"- le dijo seriamente el hombre molesto por su arrebato.

"¿Y quién más?"- preguntó con ira la chica -"¿Bakashi? Aquel que solo ha estado cerca del pequeño una sola vez, y que estoy completamente segura que solo se ha quedado observándolo como llora cada noche. ¿El cocinero y su hija? Ellos solo lo invitan a comer de vez en cuando pero ¿Porque nunca lo han invitado a su hogar, o a estar en el local más tiempo? Ellos tienen miedo a perder clientela y por eso nunca dan más por Naru-chan, eso no es verdadero cariño. ¿O tal vez tú? Que has sido testigo de todo el maltrato y abandono de Naru-chan y haces nada al respecto, pero tal vez es lo que realmente esperas, si llegas a romperlo hasta el punto de no ser más que un caparazón vacío tendrás la arma perfecta que todos los imbéciles a cargo de esta aldea quieren tener"- dijo con veneno total.

"Suficiente"- ordenó el Hokage aumentando su chakra y asustando a la chica que aun así no dejo de ver al hombre con total rebeldía y desafío -"no tolerare tu osadía Yue-san, no me importan tus quejas esta es tu última advertencia, si te vuelves a acercar al niño no voy a tentar el corazón en mandarte presa por ser una amenaza para la aldea"- amenazó mirándola intensamente.

Ringo entrecerró los ojos con molestia, el viejo volvía a poner más obstáculos en su camino para cuidar a su amado Naru-chan. Pero ella no era Ringo Yue por nada, si algo le enseño Kushina-oneesan fue a nunca rendirse por lo correcto, no se dejaría intimidar por este anciano, al final ella tendría a Naruto como su hijo y nada que él hiciera lo impediría.

Con una mirada fría llena de desafío Ringo se alejó del lugar sin antes declarar -"esto aún no ha terminado Hiruzen Sarutobi"-.

Con un suspiro para calmarse por la situación, Hiruzen se encaminó hacia el departamento de Naruto. Realmente lamentaba no poder cumplir el deseo de la chica, era más que obvio que Ringo quería como una madre al pequeño, muchísimo más que cualquier otra persona aparte de Kushina que lo hubiera deseado. Pero no podía hacer nada más que negarle ese sueño, no quería una revolución en su aldea por el control del _Jinchūriki_. Tal vez si podía convencer a los demás miembros del consejo con dejarla adoptar a la niña llamada Tenten tal vez así podría calmarla un poco antes de que se convirtiera en un verdadero problema.

Sus pensamientos terminaron justamente en la puerta del departamento de Naruto, con cuidado la abrió para no despertar al pequeño que según Ringo-san estaba dormido. En silencio caminó por el pequeño lugar llamando su atención un paquete en la mesa.

"De seguro ese es el pastel que trajo la chica"- murmuró para sí mismo acercándose a él.

Sobre el paquete de Ringo se encontraba una pequeña nota la cual tomó para leerla.

 _Hola Naru-chan_

 _Puede que no te acuerdas de mí, hace un par de años yo te cuide un poco en el orfanato, era la niña bonita que te arrullaba en las noches antes de dormir por algunos días._

 _Mi nombre es Ringo Yue, pero tú podrías decirme Ringo-neechan o tal vez, si tú quisieras podrías llamarme algún día Kāsan._

 _Sé que es repentino y probablemente creas que es una broma cruel, pero no es así, yo realmente quisiera cuidarte y darte mucho mucho amor._

 _He oído mucho de ti, sé que te gusta muchísimo el ramen, así que he aprendido a preparar el ramen más delicioso del mundo que te prepare cada vez que quieras, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por tu barriguita que siempre estará llena._

 _No soy muy buena con las palabras pero creo que soy una buena persona, soy algo bromista y despistada pero tengo un enorme corazón o eso me dijo la persona que me crio, ella era una gran mujer y realmente espero el momento para contarte muchas cosas sobre ella, te aseguro que la amarás tanto como yo, además sé que ella te amo muchísimo, más que nadie. Pero será una sorpresa así que no lo comentes a nadie por favor, por favor._

 _Yo sé que ha sido difícil estos años estando solo y sobreviviendo a todo los malos tratos de la gente, créeme que si pudiera desaparecería a todas las malas personas del mundo empezando por un espantapájaros con cara de huevo y ojos de pez muerto que nadie quiere y que apesta muchísimo, si algún día ves a alguien así no te le acerques, son malas personas y comen niños, dan mucho miedo._

 _Lamento mucho no haber podido estar ahí para ti en todo este tiempo, pero te prometo que no descansaré hasta lograr estar juntos Naru-chan, así que espera solo un poquito más, juro por la memoria de mi Onee-san que pronto tendrás un hogar al cual regresar feliz, no estarás nunca más solo, ya que tendrás una Nee-chan llamada Tenten que espero también conozcas y quieras mucho, además que me tendrás a mí, porque juro que te amare como una verdadera Okāsan por todo lo que me quede de vida._

 _Es una promesa para toda la vida-dattebane (creo que así se escribía lo que decía mi Onee-san, aunque nunca supe que significaba pero era lindo)._

 _Ringo Yue_

 _La futura Okāsan de_

 _Naru-chan_

Hiruzen suspiro con un dolor en el pecho. ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Porque él tenía que ser el malo e impedir que una buena mujer cuidara al pequeño?

Dejando un paquete que pertenecía a Jiraiya, quién había enviado un regalo para su ahijado se dispuso a retirarse. Y con un gran pesar y dolor tomó esa carta escrita por una chica que soñaba con poder ser una madre para el hijo de la mujer que tanto cariño le brindó en su infancia, una carta que lamentablemente nunca sería leída por su destinatario.

 **…**

 **NARUTO:**

 **LAS CRÓNICAS DEL GUERRERO**

 **DEL REMOLINO**

 **…**

 _ **Un día antes de las finales del examen Chūnin.**_

Había llegado a su hogar después de haber visitado a Danzō y haberle hecho jurar que velará por Naruto-kun.

Estaba muy cansado y con mucho estrés por lo que sucedería en las próximas 24 horas, pero tenía un asunto más que realizar para poder estar en paz consigo.

En estos años las cosas habían sido muy trágicas todo comenzando con la muerte de Ringo Yue un año después de su desacuerdo en el cumpleaños número cinco de Naruto.

La chica había desaparecido después de haber cometido un fallido intento por tomar a Naruto con ella, una medida de una mujer desesperada por lograr estar cerca del pequeño niño. Aunque su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado, su característico saco destrozado y bañado en su propia sangre fue toda evidencia necesaria para declarar su muerte.

Se sentía muy culpable de ese suceso, si solo hubiera permitido que estuviera cerca de Naruto, si solo no se hubiera empeñado en prohibir la adopción de Naruto, una buena mujer aun estaría con vida y Naruto tendría a alguien que lo esperaría en casa con una sonrisa amorosa.

Las consecuencias de la muerte de la chica se expandieron como lo imagino, la niña Tenten cayó en una enorme depresión por un largo tiempo y según el reporte de un miembro del orfanato, la chica se volvió antisocial con el único propósito de ser fuerte para sí misma. Otro que padeció la pérdida de Ringo no fue otro que el mismo Kakashi, que al saber la pérdida de otro miembro cercano a su pasado se sumió nuevamente en una auto culpa, adjudicándose la responsabilidad por no haber estado con ella y haberla apoyado en su empresa por adoptar al hijo de su sensei.

Pero ahora eso ya no importaba, nunca supo cuál fue la verdad de ese ataque y realmente sospechaba de Danzō ya que para el hombre, una chica que se empeñaba en estar cerca del _Jinchūriki_ de la aldea era un grave peligro. Aunque trato de comprobar la culpabilidad de él o de alguno otro de sus antiguos compañeros de equipo en la muerte de Ringo, nunca tuvo las pruebas necesarias para aclarar el caso y terminó rindiéndose y cargando con otra culpa más, la culpa de no poder haberle dado a tres personas una familia amorosa.

Además tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse por Ringo. Las tensiones con el clan Uchiha habían crecido con el pasar del tiempo hasta el punto de que una guerra civil en la aldea se cernía sobre ellos. Aunque trato de llegar a un acuerdo con Fugaku Uchiha todas las negociaciones terminaron fracasando y aumentando más la tensión entre los Uchiha y los miembros del consejo.

A diferencia de Shikaku y él; el resto de los miembros del consejo pensaban que la mejor decisión era tomar el camino de la violencia y erradicar el problema de golpe con un ataque a toda la finca Uchiha. Obviamente se opuso a esa medida, él no permitiría que un Genocidio ocurriera mientras el fuera Hokage, tendría que haber una solución pacífica para evitar muertes innecesarias.

Días después de esa reunión, ocurrieron eventos extraños en _Konoha_. Según el reporte entregado a él, algunos shinobi habían sido testigos del avistamiento de un encapuchado merodeando en la aldea y entrando de forma ilícita a la Biblioteca de Archivos. Lamentablemente el registro de los archivos aún no estaba completo al cien por ciento y no se pudo comprobar si el encapuchado tomo algo o no antes de ser interceptado por algunos de sus ANBU y miembros de _Ne_.

Cuando le preguntó a Danzō sobre esos sucesos él le informo que el sospechoso había escapado de la aldea junto a otro encapuchado que vino a su rescate. Lo única información que pudieron recopilar del suceso era que ambos personajes eran jóvenes o de complexión pequeña, pero confirmar su procedencia o su género jamás se pudo revelar.

Después de esto los problemas siguieron aumentando ante este acto; los Uchiha empezaron a creer que esta era una señal para poder actuar y tomar ventaja de la baja moral que se cernían sobre los ANBU y los _ANBU Ne_ después de que nunca hubo detenidos.

Hiruzen empezaba a sentirse nervioso de lo que pudiera ocurrir, pero sorprendentemente también recibió una sorpresa que nunca hubiera esperado cuando Danzō entró un día a su oficina y declaró que apoyaría a Hiruzen en su búsqueda de la paz con los Uchiha sin llegar a la violencia.

Después de una reunión acalorada con Koharu y Homura donde Danzō se puso de parte de la _no violencia_ contra los Uchiha; el Hokage comenzó a creer que algo había sucedido con su antiguo compañero y amigo.

No demostraba ninguna de sus actitudes normales, y aunque aún seguía siendo una persona seria y dura, todo en él transmitía una sensación distinta al viejo Halcón de Guerra que conoció por años.

Lamentablemente ese mismo día las cosas llegaron a un mal camino cuando Itachi Uchiha cometió el genocidio de su clan bajo la orden de los miembros del consejo, ya que aunque con el cambio de corazón de Danzō, no se pudo llegar a un acuerdo pacífico ya que el golpe de estado estaba preparado para ocurrir la madrugada del día siguiente día.

Con Itachi Uchiha ayudando a cuidar la aldea bajo la sombra de ser un traidor y ninja renegado las cosas comenzaron a decaer y una triste tranquilidad gobernó _Konoha_.

Estos años solo hicieron que el Hokage se sintiera más cansado de su trabajo y más culpable de las decisiones que tomo y las que no. Muertes y tristezas fue lo que trajo su segundo periodo al poder.

Debía admitir lo que muchos le dijeron por todos estos años, él había dejado de ser el mismo hombre que un día había tomado el manto de líder cuando Tobirama Senju se sacrificó para que su equipo pudiera regresar a salvo.

Dejó de ser ese hombre conocido como _Shinobi no Kami_ o el _**Purofessā**_ _[_ _Profesor_ _]_ y solo se convirtió en un anciano acabado y sin ningún fuego en su interior para pelear por lo que él creía que era correcto. Puso la opinión de personas sin escrúpulos primero que su propia conciencia y creencias y eso, a unas horas de probablemente fallecer peleando, es algo que tendría que aceptar, no podría corregir.

 **…**

 ** _Unas horas después._**

Hiruzen estaba enfrente de la casa que alguna vez perteneció a Minato y Kushina. Él había terminado su cometido y ahora debía entregarla en el lugar que sabía sería el nuevo hogar del chico.

Naruto Uzumaki, el chico el cual estos doce años había traído tantas alegrías como tristezas a su vida. Un niño que comenzó a querer como su propio nieto, un niño al cual vio crecer y convertirse en una persona de buen corazón, un niño que demostró que el deseo y el esfuerzo podrían hacer la diferencia. Un niño que estuvo frente a la cara del peligro contra personas del calibre de Zabuza Momochi y Orochimaru y nunca vaciló en su convicción de darles cara si era lo que debía hacerse. Un niño el cual estaba orgulloso. Un niño al cual le arruinó la infancia y le quitó la oportunidad de ser feliz en innumerables ocasiones.

Eso y más era Naruto para él, tanto su orgullo como su culpa, y ahora donde ambos estaban distanciados por sus propias mentiras y planes, solo podía confiar que una parte de su corazón encontrará el perdón para un anciano que realmente no sé lo merecía.

Mientras dejaba el _haori_ de Minato y la carta que había escrito como despedida para el chico, se cuestionó si contarle sobre Ringo hubiera sido necesario. Era realmente justo, ella se merecía ser parte de la vida del niño aún si no la conoció, que otra persona lo amara muchísimo era algo que él necesitaba, aún si eso aumentará el rencor y el odio de Naruto hacia el… pero no podía hacerlo.

No era porque temiera el odio del chico, sabía que se lo merecía por sus errores, pero el niño empezaba a tener una relación con la chica del equipo de Gai. Ironías de la vida, Ringo soñó tanto que los chicos crecieran como hermanos y ahora eran una pareja, tal vez estaría entre feliz y enojada donde quiera que esté por este resultado. Pero regresando al tema, Ringo Yue fue alguien importante para Tenten, si la idea de que Naruto era de alguna manera responsable de su pérdida llegaba a ella, podría generar un rencor hacia el chico y una separación amarga para un amor naciente.

El niño no se merecía eso, no después de lo que ocurrió con Sakura Haruno que lo abandonó y negó con toda vehemencia su relación con Naruto. Ese día lo recordará con tanto dolor al ver el llanto amargo del pequeño al perder a su primera amiga y su primer amor, aun si trato por años de recuperarla, la cicatriz no desaparecería nunca después de que su corazón se rompió al verse humillado de esa forma.

No podría hacerle lo mismo al niño nuevamente, tendría que llevarse otra culpa más con él hacia su muerte. Lamentaba no poderle rendir tributo a Ringo-san, pero esta era la oportunidad de Naruto de encontrar la felicidad a lado de una chica que poco a poco empezaba a crecer en su corazón. Él tenía la corazonada de que cuando la verdad del _Kyubi_ llegará a los oídos de la niña, ella sabría entender la verdad y apoyarlo como lo hizo alguna vez Minato con Kushina hace años.

"Tenten Uzumaki no suena mal"- murmuró con una sonrisa triste por no estar presente cuando eso llegara a ocurrir -"creo que les agradará la niña, Minato, Kushina; se ve que es una persona de buen corazón"- dijo mirando hacia el techo de la casa.

Con un suspiro se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir, pero en el marco de la puerta se dio la vuelta y miró la carta.

"Lo siento por todo lo que te hice Naruto… realmente deseo que la felicidad llegue a tu vida, creo que así será sin tener a este viejo arruinando todo ¿verdad?"- preguntó a la nada mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla -"hasta siempre mi pequeño niño"- se despidió saliendo dejando la habitación vacía, una habitación que sería ocupada semanas después con un Naruto llorando amargamente leyendo esa misma carta y lamentando la pérdida de su abuelo al que amo tanto.

 **…**

 **CONTINUARA**

 **…**

 ** _Próximo Capítulo:_**

 ** _Una Hoja Para Sanar los Momentos Tristes_**

 **…**

 _ **Un pasado tormentoso donde culpas, errores y decisiones hicieron que un grupo de personas sufrieran durante los 12 años después de la derrota del Kyubi. Ahora que la historia detrás de la infancia de Naruto ha sido contada, ¿Cómo logrará el ninja Uzumaki sobreponerse a la partida de Hiruzen Sarutobi.**_

 **…**

• **Para empezar •**

 _Si, es verdad, su tío Northern "Teorias Lokas" sigue con vida… habéis flipado!_

 _Soy como Ban el pecado de la codicia (me refiero a inmortal no sobre el tema de la loli)_

 _¿Qué pasa familia? Ha sido un tiempo verdad XD antes que nada quiero agradecerles por cada una de sus muestras de apoyo, tanto para los seguidores como para los que vienen desde YouTube a través del canal de Nat:v son unos cracks por venir y dejarme buenos deseos, que quieren de Navidad, se lo han ganado._

 _Sé que tardo el capítulo, la verdad el cansancio ha sido mucho y la flojera me detiene a escribir aún cuando ya tengo la trama hecha, pero bueno, en este tiempo he sido mi bella Yue ha sido una bendición y apoyándome en cada instante en el trayecto y diciendo que le ponga empeño._

 _Algo que si me ha pasado es que se me vienen un monton de ideaspara fics, es mas Yue sabe lo que pasara mas adelante en crónicas y me dijo que quiero matar a todos y hacerlos sufrir, bien sádico yo XD_

 _Tengo dos ideas para un fic de Boku no Hero una de DekuxMomo de villanos y otra OCxJirou que se oye interesante y no tengo tiempo para hacerlas XD asi como otros 5 fics de Naruto que se me ocurren asi que si alguien quiere una idea para su propio fic solo diga, yo se la doy :v_

 _Todo ha ido bien, aún conservo mi cabello lacio azabache y quebradizo. esperemos que dure así por el resto de mi vida natural. Confió en que esto lo venceré porque lucho por mi gente preciosa y ellos me dan su fuerza. Nada le gana al Nakama Pawa!_

 _Ahora entremos en materia_

 **…**

• **Sobre el Capítulo •**

 _Un capítulo más donde la tristeza es protagonista. Se los dije, aquí va a haber momentos tristes para que chillen._

 _Todo centrado en Hiruzen Sarutobi, un hombre que en lo personal cometió muchos errores en la serie hacia Naruto. Como que dejarlo criar solo en un departamento, ver cómo la aldea lo desprecia y no hace nada. El pudo ayudar mucho a que la personalidad castrosa de Naruto del inicio de serie no existiera (me caí mal el mocoso, un idiota que creía que era un poderoso ninja, que no entendía las razones de que no era para nada un buen partido, era estúpido y se enojaba con fácilidad ante las ofensas… ¿no les suena a Sasuke y Kiba en muchos fics donde los hacen el Uchiha de élite o el Alfa?)._

 _Trate de hacer un capítulo donde se vieran los errores hacia Naruto de parte del Hokage, donde se viera a un hombre derrotado que no era ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez fue, además de introducir a nuevos personajes a la historia y crear una aventura donde todo está conectado desde antes de los sucesos del Bosque de la muerte._

 _Como fue la llegada de un Naruto que no hablaba pero era la cosita más tierna del mundo, una mujer desagradable como la jefa del orfanato del este (la abuela de Ami, la acosadora de Sakura) tenemos a Kakashi adolescente que solo se la vivía en sus culpas, sin tener el deseo de ver al hijo de su sensei. Asuma hizo su aparición (esa escena fue lo que sucedió antes de su discusión del recuerdo que él tuvo en el capítulo anterior). El debut de Tsume y Hana Inuzuka que tendrán una participación importante junto a Kiba próximamente y algo importante, un poco más del pasado de los padres de Naruto, especialmente Kushina en las anécdotas de Tsume, Ie y Ringo._

 _Cuando Naruto cumple 5 años, es testigo del desprecio de la aldea y la perdida de su primer pastelito (malditos aldeanos) algo que también ocurrió en el capítulo anterior en uno de los flashback de Kurama. Vemos que las cosas son muy distintas a el presente donde ha es respetado y admirado como el héroe (ser el hijo del Hokage trae sus hipócritamente beneficios)_

 _Vimos también otro indicio mas pasada amistad de Naruto y Sakura, cuando Naruto tenía cuatro años ellos ya eran amigos y a los cinco aún seguían siendolo,ñ. Además que según lo que se dijo, Sakura estaba totalmente enamorada de él por haberla salvado y le hacía insinuaciones románticas que el mocoso no entendía. Ahora ¿Que realmente sucedió para que llegara Yami con su sello y la hiciera olvidar de ese amor?_

 _Los planes de los Uchiha ya habían comenzado y el consejo ya estaba planeado hacer algo con ellos, además de las sospechas sobre Mikoto y su amistad con Kushina._

 _Danzō un hombre que vimos como estamos acostumbrados a conocerlo, despiadado, con interes por cuidar la aldea a toda costa. Este es el Danzō que conocemos y odiamos. Ahora ¿Porque cambio tanto en el futuro y que lo hizo cambiar? Sabemos que fue antes de la masacre Uchiha, ya que el estuvo en contra de la idea al final._

 _Y lo mejor de todo. Ringo Yue!_

 _Una chica decidida a darle el amor de madre a Naruto y Tenten._

 _Ella fue la hermanita menor adoptada de Kushina, conoció a Obito y Rin, estuvo enamorada de Kakashi y no es una ninja oficial… sus actitudes y su manera de ser las aprendió de su maestra, además que es una persona demasiada decidida en lo que quiere sin importar lo que tenga que pasar._

 _Quise hacer que en la historia llegará y uniera aún más a los personajes, el que fuera el factor del cambio de actitud de Tenten a la de la serie original, además alguien que la uniera de alguna forma a Naruto._

 _Es lista, ofensiva, orgullosa, terca, astuta, manipuladora y obstinada… es la versión de pelo blanco y piel de cafe de Kushina Uzumaki XD y estuvo en un misión, darle a Naruto una familia._

 _Con todo lo que vimos ahora es momento de las preguntas_

 _¿Que pasara ahora con Naruto ahora que ya no está Hiruzen?_

 _¿Que fue lo que cambió a Danzō?_

 _¿Les gustaría un Omake sobre los exámenes Chūnin de de Minato y Kushina, donde vieran las peleas de Minato vs Hiashi y Kushina vs Tsume?_

 _¿Quienes eran los encapuchados y que querían en la Biblioteca de Archivos?_

 _¿Que paso con Sakura?_

 _¿Afectará la verdad de Ringo y Naruto a la futura relación de Tenten y su rubio?_

 _¿Que sigue?_

 _Todo esto y más en su programa favorito._

 **…**

• **En el Próximo Capítulo •**

La puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso de una chica de 14 años con cabello corto negro y unos llamativos ojos de color rosado. Estaba vestida con un traje rojo sencillo y sobre de él, había un chaleco táctico de color café que la acreditaba como nuevo Chūnin de la aldea.

"Hey Jiji, ¿Para que me necesitas?"- pregunto Kurotsuchi entrando con una cara llena de molestia -"estás interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento elemental, debo estar preparada para cuando inicie mi misión y darle caza a ese sucio traidor de Deidara"-.

"Olvídate de él por el momento, ya llegará el tiempo que ese insecto pague caro por su osadía y el daño que hizo a mi aldea"- gruñó el anciano nuevamente por todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en su aldea hace pocas semanas -"hay algo más importante ahora que requiere nuestra atención"- reveló.

"¿De qué hablas?"- pregunto extrañada la chica. No le gustaba pensar en no hacer pagar a ese maldito rubio por haberlos traicionado de esa manera y haberse largado sin pagar las consecuencias, se había jurado hacerlo vivir el verdadero infierno. Pero si había algo que hiciera olvidar la venganza a alguien como su abuelo debía ser importante así que escucho interesada.

"Kurotsuchi, como tú y yo sabemos, te envié a los exámenes Chūnin de _Konoha_ con la única intención de que demostrarás la superioridad de nuestra aldea sobre ellos al llevarte el torneo como la absoluta vencedora"- dijo Onoki con una leve molestia en su tono mientras miraba a su nieta con los dedos juntos sobre su escritorio -"con el único propósito de que humillaras a los Genin de _Konoha_ en su propio hogar fue que se pospuso tu ascenso a Chūnin un año para que de esa forma pudieras entrar a esa competencia. Todos en _Iwa_ sabíamos que ya tenías todo lo necesario para ser Chūnin, no por nada eres la prodigio de tu generación"-.

"Si vamos a tener la misma conversación me iré"- se quejó molesta la chica. Ya había recibido un sermón de su abuelo por haber sido derrotada de la forma más patética posible y haber humillado a la aldea y a su sangre, ¡Maldito rubio! El la había humillado como nunca otro antes y no cabía en deseos de alguna vez volverlo a ver y hacerle pagar por hacerla parecer una patética basura -"ya me disculpé por haber estado jugando con ese Uchiha tan infantilmente y permitir que el maldito rubio me atacará por la espalda, me confíe, lo admito, así que ya hay que olvidarlo"-.

"No puedo olvidarlo y más ahora que hemos aprendido algo interesante sobre ese chico que te dejó fuera de la competencia y te humilló de esa manera"- declaró de manera sombría mientras su mirada fría hacia tensar a su nieta.

 **…**

 _Esto se va a descontrolar!_

 **...**

 **• Comentarios •**

 _ **Agustn**_ : Nunca es tarde para un buen saludo. Muchas gracias y todo va bien gracias a Dios.

 _ **albus potter-greengrass**_ : Empezaré a escribir el capítulo 9 hoy mismo, espero tenerlo listo. Y también espero escribirlo, sería divertido tener a dos Harry Potter oscuros enfrentándose.

 _ **joakoreymanya**_ : ¿Porque tanto odio hacia la tablita? Aunque también hay fics donde se lo ganan.

 _ **Jpach07**_ : Gracias por el apoyo, a vencer se ha dicho. Y realmente creo que hay chispas entre estas dos.

 _ **shiro avicii**_ : Me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado.

Y muchas gracias, por tus deseos, sin andamos peleando pero espero pronto poder anunciarles que ya estoy en remisión.

 _ **tiyana**_ : Gracias, y lo bueno es que aún no se me cae el cabello, pero se que vencere, porque tengo una meta y es escribir un libro.

Saludos!

 _ **Kyo diaz**_ : Saludos! Y larga vida! Y tienes razón en lo dijo ese personaje que no sé quién es. Saldremos victoriosos.

Porque peleamos por la gente que nos importa y como todos sabemos, nada vence al _**Nakama power!**_

Saludotes!

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_ : Si pudo haber sido algo confuso y más porque el tercer Omake se borro. Cuando termine el arco volveré a subir los Omakes remasterizados con los dos últimos para cerrar esta serie.

 _ **Lord Anduin Lothar**_ : En estos momentos la comedia es lo que nos hace salir adelante de los momentos más difíciles sin saberlo.

Yo siempre eh confiado que ganaré esto, y al final diré, un trasplante, un cáncer, nada me venció y sali victorioso.

Y si el Omake fue algo anímante, y creeme Crónicas tendrá muchos momentos donde la lágrima traicionera estará haciendo presencia.

 _ **Angron11**_ : Gracias amigo, lamento no poder comentar tus historias, pero cada vez que salen las leo, menos el NaruKarin, ese ya no lo quiero porque me pone triste :'( [eso demuestra que es un gran fic porque te transmite algo, muy bien hecho).

Yue opina lo mismo que tú, hay mucha química en ambas chicas. Tal vez me plantee darles una relación en el futuro, eso si aún quieren leer sobre ellas y el mundo de Sakura. Aún queda un último capítulo sobre Sakura viajera dimensional y creo que será el mejor de todos.

 _ **Y sobre el capítulo 24**_... Danzō es la leche dirían algunos. Planeo que este hombre sea una especie de guía y pilar para el futuro de Naruto, estará en los momentos correctos, aún así no siempre deberán estar de acuerdo pero ambos llevarán una relación de mentor y alumno, modificando así las demás relaciones de Naruto.

Espero leer ese Menma, ¿De que tratará?

Y si, Inner era una mente tratando de dañar la relación de Naruto con Sakura, como vemos aquí, ellos se llevaban muy bien pero luego llegó Yami y lo arruino y ha estado lastimando ese vínculo por muchos años. Ahora es cuestión de ver si la real Inner-Sakura podrá lograr liberarse y recuperar la amistad de Naruto antes de que Yami siga haciendo más daño.

Tenten... el futuro de ellos se ve nebuloso si tomamos en cuenta lo que dijo Hiruzen sobre Ringo al final. Aún así veremos si su cariño lo podrá resistir... Y sobre Ino, ella ya tocó fondo, es momento de que alguien le ayude a salir.

Saludotes desde México.

 _ **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**_ : Medio dormido pensé que tu nombre de usuario era el de Kirishima, el Metapod de Boku no Hero XD.

Gracias por el apoyo.

Saludos!

 _ **El solitario**_ : Lo siento, pero este sí es.

 _ **jimsop098**_ : Muchas gracias! saludos!

 _ **Car98**_ : Gracias por venir a saludar, creeme que tus comentarios me animan y ayudan y significaron mucho para mi.

Espero que está historia siga siendo de tu agrado porque se vendrá lo chido en el próximo arco.

 _ **Valerio-abratzas**_ : Gracias por pasar a saludar.

Lamento la perdida de tu mamá, no puedo entender el dolor que habrás pasado. Pero lo que si puedo entender es el deseo de enfrentar la vida y decir ¡No me vencerás! Se que está enfermedad es cruel, pero la mayor oportunidad de vencerla empieza con nosotros y nuestro esfuerzo.

Saludos!

 _ **Guest**_ : Muchas gracias es verdad saldremos adelante con esta enfermedad.

Saludos a ti y saludame a Nat:v

 _ **DARBY ULISES**_ : Esos alientos y ánimos me han dado ese extra para seguir adelante. Muchísimas gracias!

 _ **Jaml**_ : Muchísimas Gracias! Espero que siga siendo de tu gusto los nuevos capítulos que se vienen.

 _ **Gues02**_ : Esos mexicanos son un desmadre… espera yo también soy uno, Saludotes desde Guadalajara.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo bro, la verdad cuando escribo lo hago para que ustedes se entretengan, les guste una historia que en si no es muy distinta a otras, no se encasilla en el mismo cliché que se ha venido dando con muchos fics, me gusta el drama, la comedia, los momentos sad y la acción. Ese es mi concepto de un buen fic y espero que les siga gustando.

Así que para delante bro, porque esto apenas comienza.

 _ **Era ani**_ : Algo que siempre me anima son las opiniones de los capítulos, que les gustó, que les sorprendió, que se imaginan que sucedera. Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, la verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.

 _ **jt3804935**_ : Gracias! Pero tratare de no estar muy ausente.

Saludos!

 _ **komaterah**_ : Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, espero que esté nuevo capítulo te hay gustado.

 _ **Bya006**_ : Gracias por apoyo, lo aprecio muchísimo en verdad!

 _ **elias alejandro**_ : No te preocupes, realmente entiendo porque al momento yo también solo tengo dos pequeños tumores que aún hay andan dando batalla, pero serán vencidos más fácil que el oponente de Sarada en los exámenes Chūnin.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras!

 _ **Leasla7373**_ : Claro que si! Gracias y saludos!

 _ **Samuel Techera**_ : Muchas gracias!  
Hola espero y te mejores

 _ **Javier991**_ : Gracias así será! Un gran Saludo.

 _ **cristian870**_ : Muchas gracias! Y espero este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Y no te preocupes, unas palabra sinceras siempre animan, no importa si sea mucho o sea poco, la verdadera intención es la que hace el trabajo ;)

Saludos.

 _ **kyabel**_ : Muchas gracias!

 _ **Guest**_ : Nahh uno siempre debe andar animado, aún en los momentos más oscuros, el fuego debe arder, siempre!.

Lamento tu perdida de igual forma y agradezco tus palabras y tu animo.

Saludos.

 _ **JairoJaiver**_ : Gracias men, a veces si es complicado subir el capítulo porque si ando haciendo una que otra cosa aparte.

Pero de ideas creeme tengo un montón para continuar, ya hasta tengo el final del fic, la trama está hecha solo falta escribirla y darle vida.

Tienes razón siempre hay que ver con una sonrisa todos los problemas vengan! Saludos.

Muchas gracias y espero seguir trayendo más capitulos que te gusten.

Saludos!

 _ **Cezar A FG**_ : claro!

 _ **Guest**_ : Muchas gracias por su apoyo y preocupación, pero les digo que estamos bien, con su apoyo y la buena vibra saldremos adelante.

 _ **Joseivan**_ : Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! Y así será, mejoraremos!

 _ **StrangeHuman**_ : Si el NaruTen casi no suena por eso trato de hacer una historia que les guste a los que lo piden y a los que no pero la trama los llamé a quedarse.

Tengo planes para Hinata que se que les gustará. Empezará a tomar un poco más de protagonismo.

Saludos.

 _ **Anonimo**_ : Muchas gracias, Crónicas ha sido el bálsamo que me ha ayudado a dar el extra a estas situaciones, sobre todo porque me ha permitido conocer las opiniones de los lectores y su apoyo.

 _ **Alcin Raynd**_ : Gracias y ese Nat ha sido un gran amigo! muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus buenos deseos.

 _ **Leasla7373**_ : Muchas gracias y así será, no rendirnos nunca.

 _ **Shadow Jocker**_ : Mi buen Jōkā dónde has andado, no ví tu comentario en el especial de San Valentín.

Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, me anima que me consideres uno de los mejores y realmente trato de serlo.

No pienses así, sabes algo que me ha enseñado está situacion es que el tiempo es correcto, antes o después, un mensaje de apoyo significa muchísimo. Yo la verdad no tengo que disculparte de nada, es más te agradezco por dejar tus comentarios, cada que escribo un cap siempre pienso en que dirá mi buen amigo Jōkā ya que siempre me deja un comentario largo que me dice todo lo que le gustó y lo que se imagina que pasara y eso me anima a escribir algo que le sorprenda. Gracias por eso amigo.

 _ **rrleal22**_ : Gracias en verdad, tus palabras me animan y espero que estos nuevos capítulos te agraden mucho.

 _ **dlmauricio19**_ : Gracias la idea es ver el lado que muchos dejan de largo, y ver cómo reconstruyen su vida poco a poco.

 _ **Ghost Strench 04**_ : Pues ahora conociste a la famosa Ringo, la hermana menor honoraria de Kushina y que tuvo una historia trágica más nunca dejo de luchar por lo que creía.

 _ **Kurayami No Kami**_ : Muchísimas gracias por tu mensaje y apoyo. Y espero este capítulo te haya gustado.

 _ **Lord Anduin Lothar**_ : Muchas Gracias! Espero este capítulo te guste muchísimo.

 _ **DarkBehemot**_ : Muchas Gracias! Espero este capítulo haya gustado y si todo saldrá muy bien, gracias por el apoyo.

 _ **Phoenix wolf 6446**_ : Muchas gracias!

XTREM1470: Gracias, estos tres capítulos no tendrán mucha acción y se centrarán en el drama (aunque en el próximo habrá una pelea importante)

Gracias por tus buenos deseos.

 _ **3jimsop098**_ : Así será! Saludos!

 **…**

 **• Para Terminar •**

 _Sin más me retiro sin antes pedirles que dejen sus comentarios y si aún no le dan follow y favorite háganlo! No lo olviden un comentario hace que el cabello de su servidor se mantenga en mi cabeza. Háganlo por el cabello! Do it for him!_

 _Hasta la próxima!_


	27. Una Hoja Para Sanar los Momentos Tristes

Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Corregido por _**Yue Izaya**_

* * *

 **Naruto: Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino**

ARCO DE LA INVASIÓN

 **FINAL**

— _**Capítulo 26 —**_

 _ **Una Hoja Para Sanar los Momentos Tristes**_

 **…**

— ¡Demonios! ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde podrá estar?! —.

Kakashi Hatake murmuraba con desesperación en su búsqueda mientras saltaba de techo en techo de forma imperceptible para el resto de _Konoha_ debajo de él.

Aún se preguntaba cómo la persona a su cuidado se había escapado de su ojo vigilante con tanta rapidez y sin que él se diera cuenta— _Solo fueron unos simples segundos y desapareció de mi vista, ¡Maldita sea!, ¿Cómo logra hacerlo?_ —pensó molesto consigo mismo por haber sido engañado de nueva cuenta en esta semana y de forma tan tonta.

Con mucho esmero recorrió cada lugar en el que creía pudiera estar; la zona comercial, la Piedra de los Héroes, Ichiraku Ramen, incluso el barrio Uchiha y el complejo Hyuga, todo lugar conocido que se venía a su mente pero no encontró ni una pista que la ubicación de su objetivo.

— ¡Maldición! De seguro regreso a casa, ¿Qué clase de trabajo mediocre estoy haciendo? —se reprendió comenzando el camino de regreso con dirección al edificio de tres pisos donde esperaba que esa persona estuviera ahí a salvo.

Minutos después se podía ver al peliplateado enmascarado llegar a la casa y con mucho nerviosismo y anticipación, Kakashi se asomó por la ventana del balcón esperando ver una señal de vida dentro del hogar.

— ¿No está en casa?... No, no, no... ¡No puede ser!. Tranquilo Kakashi, respira, todo estará bien, antes de ir a buscar en otro lado debo verificar que todo esté bien dentro de la casa —murmuró mientras abría la puerta con un kunai, puso un pie adentro con sigilo y observando con atención cada rincón reflexiono de lo fácil que fue entrar ahí— _que poca seguridad tiene esta casa_ —pensó iniciando su trayecto.

Pasando por el pasillo trato de encontrar una presencia dentro, alguien con chakra Uzumaki en su interior debería ser inconfundible… pero no sentía nada y eso comenzaba a preocuparle. Algo malo debió haber pasado y con su historial no dudaría ni por un segundo que podría suceder de la peor forma.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué le diré a Hokage-sama después de que me encargó la misión de protegerlos? —frustrado golpeo con su puño la pared de la casa y abrió un agujero— ¿Dónde demonios esta? ¡¿Maldita sea dónde carajos está?! —repitió quitándose su máscara ANBU y tirándola al suelo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a dañar mi casa, Kakashi? —una voz mortalmente dulce se escuchó detrás de él, una que era muy conocida por el chico que hizo que se sintiera aliviado. ¡Estaba a salvo!

Cuando se dio la vuelta para hacer un interrogatorio de donde había estado y recalcar lo imprudente de su desaparición un cucharón de madera se estrelló en la cabeza del adolescente causándole un gran dolor.

— ¡Me dolió!—gimió el chico con una lágrima en su ojo y sobándose la cabeza donde un chichón emergió en el lugar del golpe.

—Solo porque Minato te dio la misión de protegerme, ¡No te da derecho a entrar a escondidas y causar destrozos en mi casa _-dattebane!_ —regaño la dueña del hogar mientras su pelo carmesí se elevaba en nueve mechones sobre su cabeza.

Kushina Uzumaki veía con un ceño fruncido al alumno de su marido sobarse la cabeza con dolor después de haberlo golpeado duro con su cucharón. El mocoso había invadido su hogar de forma sospechosa y la asustó creyendo que era un enemigo que venía a hacerle daño a ella y a su _aún no nacido_ Naru-chan.

—Ahora explícame porque te escurriste dentro de mi casa de esa manera Kakashi. ¿No sabes que no es sano para una **Okāsan [** _Madre_ **]** tener sustos de ese tipo? —reprocho levantando nuevamente su cucharón para amenazar al Gaki frente a ella.

Kakashi gruñó mientras sacaba su mano de la pared— Se supone que debo cuidarla en todo momento, pero usted nuevamente se escapó. ¡Es la tercera vez esta semana, Kushina-sama! —se quejó el chico mirándola molesto.

— ¡No me levantes la voz jovencito!, Ya les dije a ti y a Minato que me molesta que me sigan todo el tiempo, ¡No estoy invalida- _ttebane_! —cuestionó mientras se dirigía a la cocina seguida de Kakashi después de que recogió su máscara y se la puso nuevamente en su rostro—. Soy muy capaz de patearle el trasero a quien sea que quiera lastimarme a mí y a mí bebé —declaró decidida levantando un puño.

—Esa no es la cuestión y usted lo sabe. Usted es la esposa de Hokage-sama y dentro de usted está el hijo del famoso _**Konoha**_ **no Kiiroi Senkō** **[** _Destello Amarillo de Konoha_ **]** además del heredero del clan Uzumaki. Su vida y la de su hijo están en peligro por ser un objetivo muy importante, tanto aquí en _Konoha_ como fuera de ella —replicó Kakashi tratando de que la Uzumaki entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

— ¿Desde cuándo le dices Hokage-sama a Minato? Siempre le has dicho sensei —pregunto Kushina ignorando por completo la diatriba de Kakashi—. Por cierto, quítate esa máscara, si de por si siempre usas una, el tener otra ya es una exageración —.

Kakashi suspiró, sabía que no podría ganarle nunca en una pelea de argumentos a Kushina Uzumaki, ni siquiera su sensei podía.

—No deberías preocuparte, salí un poco para estirar las piernas, visite a Mikoto-chan y su familia. Aún sigo creyendo que Sasuke-chan es una niña —murmuró mientras revolvía el contenido de una olla con su cucharón— además que compre lo necesario para la comida, hoy haré ramen de sal, mi favorito —.

—Bien, ahora que sé que está bien me retiraré para seguir vigilando —.

—Porque no te quedas y me haces compañía, de seguro has de estar hambriento por estar parado por horas solo observando, además de todo el recorrido que hiciste para buscarme —invitó la mujer dándose la vuelta y mirándolo amablemente.

—No creo, tengo mucho trabajo —se negó el chico dispuesto a ponerse nuevamente la máscara, listo para partir, pero ni un segundo después la dicha máscara fue arrebatada de su mano por el golpe de un cucharón.

—Dije que te quedarás Kakashi, así que te sentirás a comer y me harás plática ¿entendido? —dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa mientras sus mechones se elevaban nuevamente

Kakashi trago mientras asentía rápidamente— _Si de por sí ya daba miedo antes, ahora que está embarazada es mucho más terrorífica_ —.

— ¿Y dónde está Ringo-san? —pregunto Kakashi casualmente mientras comía su plato de ramen minutos después.

—Ella ha entrado a trabajar en Ichiraku como ayudante mientras la esposa de Teuchi se recupera de su enfermedad, dice que quiere ayudar lo más que se pueda ahora que Naru-chan está a punto de nacer —murmuró Kushina con una sonrisa dejando su taza de té en la mesa frente a ella— le dije que no era necesario que lo hiciera, pero ya sabes que es demasiado orgullosa. Créeme que me costó mucho hacerla desistir de buscar otra casa, ella no quería ser una carga con el bebé y creía que era mejor buscar un lugar propio, tuve que hacerla entrar en razón de que es parte de la familia y debe estar aquí con nosotros, ya que ella será la **Oneesan [** _Hermana mayor_ **]** de mí Naru-chan y me ayudará a cuidarlo —termina de decir con una cálida sonrisa por imaginarse tan hermoso futuro.

—Me da gusto que ella esté bien, nunca fuimos muy cercanos que digamos. Recuerdo que ella tenía una rivalidad algo tonta con Rin y se llevaba muy bien con Obito, a veces creo... que me culpa de lo que ocurrió —susurro mirando a su plato. Los rostros pálidos de sus compañeros en sus últimos momentos de vida aparecían en su mente haciéndolo temblar.

—No deberías creer eso, es cierto que se siente muy dolida de lo que ocurrió pero dudo que te culpe por ello. Tú sabes que desde que te conoció ha tenido ese enamoramiento tan lindo hacia ti, ahora que ambos están creciendo ella ha madurado y ha decidido no agobiarte tanto como lo hacía antes, pero se preocupa por ti muchísimo, aún si tú no has tenido una amistad tan cercana con ella como la que tenías con tus compañeros o con el chico Gai, para ella eres importante —lo tranquilizó poniendo una mano en su cabeza y acariciando levemente su cabello.

—Gracias Kushina-sama —.

—Sabes estar en ANBU te está aislando mucho, necesitas pasar tiempo con tus amigos y tus seres queridos. No sé qué estaba pensando Minato al permitirte estar ahí siendo tan pequeño. A veces pienso que ese hombre no sabe tomar buenas decisiones del todo, como por ejemplo no permitirme tener mi propio equipo Genin —se quejó inflando sus mejillas.

Kakashi riéndose un poco murmuró— Según sensei, usted no es lo suficientemente madura para tener una responsabilidad como esa —.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Soy lo suficientemente capaz de ser responsable de tres niños shinobi —.

—Recuerdo que cuando nuestro equipo Genin se formó usted tuvo una discusión con el Sandaime Hokage porque él tampoco le permitió ser una Jōnin sensei, y todo porque usted solo quería tener un equipo Genin para " _patearle el trasero al equipo de Minato_ " —.

— ¡Puras injusticias contra mí! —se volvió a quejar levantando las manos con molestia.

Kakashi no pudo aguantar más y río de forma divertida que contagió a Kushina llenando la casa de risas por un par de minutos.

—Lo siento por eso, no fue apropiado de mi parte —se disculpó después de recomponerse de su lapsus de risas con un gran rubor en sus mejillas.

—No, no, no. No debes ocultar tu alegría Kakashi, eso no está bien —amonesto la Uzumaki amablemente.

—Es algo difícil con todo lo que ha pasado —murmuró apesadumbrado el chico dejando caer sus hombros.

—Te entiendo. Cuando sucedió el ataque a _Uzushio_ sentía que jamás volvería a sonreír, perdí a mi familia —comenzó a relatar perdida en sus recuerdos—. Mi Okāsan murió cuando yo era pequeña, lo único que me quedaba de ella que pude traer conmigo fueron un par de rollos con información sobre **Kenjutsu** **[** _Técnicas con espada_ **]** y **Fūinjutsu [** _Técnicas de sellado_ **]**. Pero aun así por años tuve a mi **Otôsan** **[** _Padre_ **]** y mi _**Imôto**_ **[** _Hermana Menor_ **]** conmigo pero dolorosamente ambos me fueron arrebatados en ese ataque —.

—Fue desgarrador ver tantos cadáveres, el cuerpo de mi Imôto y mi Otôsan estaban quemados al punto de ser irreconocibles —el recuerdo de esa cruel escena en su vida fue reflejada en ojos vidriosos que derramaban lágrimas por su rostro mientras apretaba con fuerza la taza en sus manos—. Y-Yo me desmayé en ese momento del dolor y no desperté hasta la noche. Minato fue tan tierno conmigo, me acompañó en silencio en los momentos más difíciles y me dio todo su amor cuando tuve que despedirme de ellos después de un entierro sin ceremonia —.

Kakashi puso una mano sobre la de ella en señal de apoyo y eso le trajo una sonrisa de gratitud a la mujer que se limpió sus lágrimas para volver a ver al alumno de su esposo— Lo que trato de decirte es que te entiendo y por eso puedo asegurarte que aunque personas importantes se hayan ido, aún quedan más que proteger. Quedamos Minato y yo, además de tus amigos como el chico Gai, Ringo-chan y próximamente Naruto —murmuró mientras bajaba la mirada y pasaba una mano por su vientre— No lo olvides: _No abandones hasta el final-ttebane_ —le recordó.

El chico suspiro algo triste y solo pudo murmurar —Los extraño mucho —.

—Sé que lo haces y no está mal extrañarlos, nada ni nadie podrá reemplazarlos en tu corazón Kakashi. Pero, debes aprender a vivir por ellos, estoy completamente segura de que ninguno quisiera verte lastimándote de la manera que lo has estado haciendo por la culpa que siempre cargas contigo —susurró poniendo una mano en su hombro.

—Lo sé, pero me resulta tan difícil —.

Kushina suspiro para luego poner su mirada en el techo de su casa —Sabes, hace tiempo le dije a Minato que quería que mi hijo se pareciera a Obito —.

Esto llamó la atención del chico que miro con interés a la Uzumaki— ¿Cómo a Obito? —pregunto extrañado.

—Sí, muchos dirían que quisieran que sus hijos se parecieran gente prometedora como por ejemplo tú, y no digo que tengas algo malo. Eres muy bueno Kakashi, nunca lo dudes… solo que, bueno... eres un poco estirado —confesó con una sonrisa ignorando la mirada molesta del adolescente—. Pero regresando al tema, recuerdo que le dije que quería que nuestro hijo llegara a ser alegre, honesto y que creciera hasta ser como ese pequeño rufián. Tal vez Naruto no tenga que ser muy listo y no me importa si es un poco engreído, todos los Uzumaki los somos en diferentes proporciones. Pero lo que realmente quiero es que el valore siempre la amistad con un espíritu alegre y una voluntad inquebrantable, ¡Tan fuerte como lo fue Obito! —declaró levantando su puño.

Kakashi sonrió sabiendo que esas palabras describían perfectamente a su amigo, eso era lo que lo hizo tan único, su gran esencia y realmente esperaba que el hijo de su sensei pudiera llegar así.

—Será un gran trabajo pero estoy convencida que te las arreglarás para que mi Naru-chan llegue a ser de esa forma- _ttebane_ —.

Le tomó un par de segundos al chico en captar las palabras de la Uzumaki confundiéndolo por no entender a lo que se refería la mujer.

— ¿Yo? —.

—Si tú, es obvio que tendrás que esforzarte mucho, no dejaré que el sensei de mi hijo sea un holgazán en su formación —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Espere un momento… ¿Cómo qué sensei? —cuestionó aún más confundido.

—Pues es más que obvio, tú serás el sensei de Naru-chan cuando él se convierta en Genin —respondió viéndolo como si pregunta fuera tonta—. Así como Minato fue tu sensei, sé que tú ayudarás a mi hijo a ser un buen compañero y un gran shinobi —respondió.

—Kushina-sama, yo no creo que sea el mejor —trato de decir el chico sintiéndose incómodo de la decisión de la esposa de sus sensei. Él no podía estar a cargo de un equipo, no podía arriesgarse a terminar matando a alguien más con su pésima suerte.

—No discutas Kakashi, ya está decidido. Sé que en algún momento Jiraiya-sama tomara a Naruto como aprendiz al igual que lo hizo con Minato. Pero tú serás el que lo formará como un prometedor ninja antes de que eso pase. Además que prefiero que no tenga un sensei pervertido enseñándole a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Tú debes ser una buena influencia para él —mirándolo penetrantemente

Yo no-... —.

—Lo lamento Kakashi pero no tienes voto aquí, ya lo he decidido _-ttebane_ —dijo sonriente mientras levantaba un dedo—. No aceptare a nadie más cómo el sensei de mi hijo, ya que es tu deber como su **Oniisan [** _Hermano_ _mayor_ **]** —declaró haciendo que el chico se sintiera asombrado y agradecido por la confianza que ella estaba depositando en él.

…

 _ **13 años después.**_

—Oniisan —.

Kakashi Hatake recordaba esas palabras que alguna vez le dieron tanta alegría mientras miraba una foto donde aparecía su equipo junto a Kushina y Ringo hace algunos años.

Se sentía un fracasado por haber faltado a su palabra y no haber estado para Naruto en su niñez. El pequeño lo necesito tanto y él solo se alejó de él por medio a dañarlo como había lastimado a otros que estuvieron a su alrededor.

—Lamento no haber hecho un buen trabajo Kushina-sama, le he fallado a usted y a sensei — murmuró mientras veía la foto.

—Nunca es tarde Kakashi —.

El hombre levantó la su cabeza para ver una imagen que él no esperaba.

Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara y Ringo Yue lo miraban sonrientes tal y como los recordaba la última vez que los llegó a ver antes de perderlos.

— ¿Pero... cómo? —.

—Corta el rollo espantapájaros idiota. Sí, estás loco y ves gente muerta; pero ese es un tema para otro momento —comenzó Ringo mirándolo con su sonrisa engreída—. Nosotros estamos aquí por qué tú subconsciente quiere decirte algo —.

— ¿Decirme algo? —.

—Kakashi-kun has sufrido mucho, pero ya es suficiente de vivir de esa forma tan deprimente —dijo Rin mirándolo compasivamente.

—El Kakashi que yo conocí no era un pelele llorón que solo pensaba en cómo su vida era triste. Mi rival y amigo era más fuerte que eso y estoy seguro de que nunca se rendiría de esa forma —declaró Obito levantando un puño.

—Obito yo-... —trato de decir el peliplateado.

—Kakashi no importa lo que pase, nunca te rindas. Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte, ninguno te culpa de nada, así que esperamos que puedas seguir adelante y dejar atrás toda esa tristeza —dijo amablemente Minato.

—Mi hijo aún te necesita Kakashi —señaló Kushina con una sonrisa—. Hoy más que nunca él está sufriendo y él necesita a su Oniisan, así que te lo encargo, no dejes que el pase por lo mismo que tú sufriste —.

Kakashi miró incrédulo mientras cada palabra calaba dentro de su corazón. Era verdad, Naruto estaba sufriendo mucho, la última vez que lo vio, en ese cementerio el chico estaba claramente pasando por un mal momento.

Se miró a sí mismo, todos estos años sufriendo en silencio sin poder dejar atrás sus pérdidas no había hecho más que deshonrar el legado que esas personas importantes para él le habían dejado. Pero ahora era un buen momento para salir adelante de una buena vez por todas y ofrecerle a Naruto ese mensaje de ánimo que sabía que él necesitaba.

—Tienen razón. Ya he llorado mucho por la culpa que he sentido, me aislé en un capullo de depresión que nunca quise soltar —declaró dejando la fotografía que estaba en su mano en su tocador y mirando a las formas sonrientes de sus queridos que habían aparecido para animarlo a salir adelante, declaró—. Por ustedes que me ayudaron a salir de mi propia oscuridad en mi pasado, es mi turno de hacer lo mismo por mi alumno. Porque ese es el deber de un Oniisan —.

—Así se dice Kakashi —ánimo Minato sonriente —. Sabemos que lo harás, así que adelante.

—Gracias sensei, le prometo que esta vez yo-... —.

— ¡SOLO VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! —gruño Ringo con una enorme vena palpitante— ¡DEJA DE PERDER TU TIEMPO CON SERES IMAGINARIOS Y LÁRGATE YA _BAKASHI_! ¡ME MOLESTAS DEMASIADO! — siendo detenida por los demás para evitar que se le lanzará encima.

Con una enorme gota sobre su cabeza el hombre se dirigió hacia la salida.

Tenía un Uzumaki al cual encontrar.

—Kakashi-san necesito hablar contigo, ¿Tienes algunos minutos que me regales? —.

Iruka Umino apareció afuera de su puerta en el momento en que la abrió, y aunque él Chūnin se sorprendió de ver al dueño del _**Sharingan**_ antes de que pudiera tocar su puerta. Rápidamente se recompuso y le dio su petición.

—Hablar no, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer —murmuró el Jōnin peliplateado dándole la vuelta a Iruka y empujándolo hacia adelante desde los hombros.

— ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Qué clase de trabajo? —.

—Tenemos un lindo Genin al cual animar —.

 **…**

 **NARUTO**

 **CRÓNICAS DEL**

 **GUERRERO DEL REMOLINO**

 **…**

Para olvidar, eso habían sido las últimas 24 horas para una ojerosa Tenten. Después de otra mañana tensa junto a su incompleto equipo sabía que no se encontraba del todo en sus cabales, el desvelo y la preocupación por Naruto ya le había pasado factura. Los regaños de Gai-sensei sobre su comportamiento y las miradas de preocupación de Neji la hacían sentirse molesta hasta el punto de decirles que se metieran su preocupación por donde las _llamas de la juventud_ no llegaban a brillar. Si, sabía que algún día pagaría por ese comentario, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo dicho.

Después de que ayer mismo explotó después de semanas de cansancio extremo, se fue directamente a dormir hecha una furia maldiciendo Hyugas hipócritas e imbéciles civiles que no respetaban a su hom… amigo.

¿Pero ella estaba mal en cómo actúo? No lo creía. Todo lo que alguna vez le enseño Ringo-san fue nunca dejar que las cosas importantes se te escapen de las manos y protegerlo con tu vida misma si fuera necesario. Ella realmente creía que no estaba mal en su comportamiento hacia el civil, él dijo cosas ofensivas a Naruto y casi insulta a su madre si no fuera porque lo detuvo y le dio el susto de su vida.

Proteger lo más importante sin importar que… era su mantra, era su credo.

— ¿Naruto es lo más importante para mí ahora? —cuestiono evaluando su situación con el Uzumaki, mientras se dirigía rumbo al hospital con algo de culpa.

Por su enojo y cansancio se le olvidó poner el despertador, había faltado a su compromiso de hacer guardia mientras Naruto se recuperaba ¿Y si algo sucedió? ¿Tal vez tuvo complicaciones de salud y ella no estaba ahí para dar alarma? ¿O pudiera ser que **Sabaku no Gaara** **[** _Gaara del Desierto_ **]** regreso por venganza? ¿O quizás fue secuestrado por un grupo de ninjas renegados con propósitos algo confusos?... O peor aún, ¡¿Y si fue secuestrado por un harem de más de 30 mujeres como todas esas lagartas civiles que hablaban de su Naruto como si fuera un objeto?!

—Creo que eso responde mi pregunta —murmuró con una gota de sudor por su paranoia.

Era obvio que Naruto Uzumaki era importante para ella. Pero... ¿Porqué? ¿Qué era lo que Naruto Uzumaki había hecho para que fuera importante para Tenten que otros no han hecho?

—Bueno él no es un bastardo que se cree una bendición de los cielos y menosprecia a los demás. Tampoco es un rarito con licra que anda por la vida hablando de las llamas de la juventud. Él no es presumido; es amable, atento, fiel, protector y tiene tanta energía. Aunque también es muy orgulloso y algo torpe, pero es parte de su encanto… creo —señaló con una mueca mientras se rascaba una mejillas enumerando todas las cualidades que ella podía recordar en su amigo y compañero, todas las cuales ella creía lo hacían ver como alguien importante.

— _Es fuerte, muy fuerte_ —.

¿Pero qué significa todo eso? En dónde estaba ella parada en su relación con el rubio Uzumaki.

— ¡Somos amigos, eso es obvio! —dijo con una fuerte declaración asustando a algunos pobladores que estaban pasando cerca de ella y la veían partir con gotas de sudor en sus cabezas por el extraño comportamiento de la joven, mientras esta seguía envuelta en sus propios pensamientos.

—Somos amigos —murmuró tomándose la barbilla con su mano mientras analizaba el significado de ser amigos—, pero también soy amiga de Lee, de Shiho-san e Ino, o algo así… ¿Entonces porque no podía poner en el mismo nivel a Naruto del resto? ¿Porque él destacaba sobre todos los demás?

—Tal vez recordar los consejos de Ringo-san serían lo más correcto en estos momentos—.

" _¡Como se puede incendiar el agua!, ¡Es agua por el amor de Kami! ¿Ahora cómo voy a preparar ramen sin agua? ¡Ya se! ¡Usaré leche! A los niños les gusta la leche"-._

— ¡Maldita sea, eso no! —gruñó Tenten agarrándose del cabello molesta por su falta de concentración en un momento muy importante. No era tiempo para recordar el pésimo talento en la cocina de Ringo-san.

" _Ten-chan, para definir si algo es importante o no, debes hacer tres preguntas"-._

" _La primera siempre será ¿Que tanto lo necesitas en tu vida? Si algo es importante para ti es obvio que debe ser vital, casi como el aire ¿Puedes seguir adelante si algún día llegara a faltar, o no?"-._

" _¿Qué estás dispuesta a hacer para que no sea arrebatado de tu lado? Pelear por algo que es importante es el rasgo que define a los ganadores, lucha para que nunca te lo quiten"-._

" _Y la tercera viene de pensar detenidamente tus respuestas anteriores con todo raciocinio y desde lo más profundo de tu corazón. Si eso en lo que piensas es importante y si estás dispuesta a dar todo por mantenerlo a tu lado, entonces ¿Cómo defines eso que quieres tan solo con una sola palabra?"-._

 _Estás tres son mi método infalible para definir la importancia de algo o alguien. Nunca dudes en proteger lo que es importante Ten-chan, si tienes que jugar sucio para conseguirlo, hazlo; sobre todo si es un chico… ahora… ¿Porque no me devuelves la leche? Juro que no fue mi intención que te intoxicaras, prometo que solo la volveré a usar para el cereal y nada más"-._

—Esas tres preguntas —rememoró con una sonrisa—. _"La definición misma de la felicidad según Ringo"_ o así lo había llamado —.

Ella ya las había usado antes, no olvidaría el día que con toda la felicidad del mundo le dijo a su cuidadora que sus preguntas si funcionaban ya que ella la había usado con Ringo-san misma y supo que para ella era algo muy importante, recordaba las lágrimas de la chica mayor y el abrazo fuerte que le dio, diciéndole que ella la amaba muchísimo y era igual de importante para ella.

La sonrisa de Tenten mermó poco a poco hasta el punto de desaparecer cuando recordó el desenlace de Ringo Yue. Con tristeza bajo la mirada mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

—Pero yo no pude hacer nada para mantenerte a mi lado... _Okāsan_ —murmuró sombríamente mientras se detenía su camino rumbo al hospital.

El dolor de perder a alguien amado fue muy doloroso para ella, nunca más quería volver a sentir algo mismo, es por eso que había cerrado su corazón a las amistades y solo se había enfocado en su misión de hacerse más fuerte para no depender de nadie más. Pero ahora alguien había traspasado ese muro y había vuelto vulnerable a la chica nuevamente desde Ringo-san.

—Naruto —musitó mientras continuaba su camino con paso lento—. Si pudiera usar las preguntas contigo ¿Cuáles serían mis respuestas? ¿Eres realmente necesario en mi vida? ¿Que estaría dispuesta a hacer por ti? ¿Con que palabra te definiría? —.

La primera pregunta le tomó más de un minuto en responder, no porque dudara que Naruto no fuera indispensable, sino, porque buscaba algún motivo para pensar en lo contrario. Nada que viniera a su mente le hacía creer que Naruto no fuera fundamental en su vida. No podía ver un escenario donde el Uzumaki faltará, era doloroso casi al grado de cuando perdió a Ringo-san hace años.

—Supongo que eso resuelve la primera —.

La segunda respuesta fue fácil, sobre todo recordando todo lo que sucedió tanto la invasión como el día de ayer —Estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida por protegerte de Temari, además que no tenía ningún remordimiento de dañar a ese imbécil que se atrevió a hablar mal de ti —se dijo a sí misma mirando distraídamente a unos niños correr por el parque mientras jugaban divertidos y discutían donde podría haberse escondido su O _niisan_.

Entonces, ¿Cómo puedo definir a Naruto Uzumaki en mi vida?

—Mío —.

Fue lo que se escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo, cuando ella se dio cuenta se tapó la boca sorprendida.

¿Mío? ¿Porque dijo eso? ¿Acaso ella veía a Naruto como suyo, como algo que pertenecía a ella y solo a ella?

—Bueno, es mi amigo, y lo aprecio mucho… además yo fui con él en esa misión, nadie más tuvo ese privilegio, eso me hace más especial que al resto ¿No? —discutió con nerviosismo tratando de entenderse a sí misma mientras su manos se movían cómicamente.

Pero no podía negarlo, ella veía a Naruto como algo que era de ella, ella lo vio luchar, ella lo vio desenvolverse como nadie más en el campo de batalla y vencer al monstruo de arena, solo ella.

—Además Ringo-san siempre dijo que si queremos algo, hay que mantenerlo con nosotros y no dejar que nadie te lo quité —.

Si Ringo Yue dijo algo fue porque era verdad, entonces para la castaña no había duda de que Naruto Uzumaki era de Tenten. Ella lo sabía, era suyo y de nadie más, no de Sakura Haruno, no de Ino Yamanaka, no de Shiho-san, y mucho menos de Hinata Hyuga; era _su Naruto_.

— ¿Pero eso no me hace algo posesiva? —se cuestionó mientras más y más dudas carcomía su mente. No quería ser una chica de esas pesadas que mangoneaba a los hombres como si tuvieran correa. De hecho no quería ser como las otras tampoco, ella solo quería ser Tenten—. Pero no hay duda de que él debe estar en mi vida, eso dijeron las respuestas y las respuestas nunca fallan —murmuró mientras volvía a tomar su barbilla.

Algo simple para muchas chicas era extraño para la castaña en estos momentos. Desde que llegó a la adolescencia, Tenten nunca tuvo una plática sobre chicos o emociones que le ayudarán a entender sobre lo que cualquier chica _sentía_ en algún momento de su vida, todo lo que ella sabía era por observación y creencia propia, además de un conocimiento arcaico sobre el cortejo y el emparejamiento.

Todo eso le hacía tener una visión algo distorsionada de las relaciones humanas y si a eso agregamos las ideas algo extremistas de Ringo que ella seguía ciegamente hacían a Tenten una chica muy, muy confundida que no tenía ni una pizca de idea de lo que realmente pasaba.

—Naruto es importante para mí y no puedo perderlo, entonces la respuesta de ¿Qué es Naruto para mí? Solo puede ser una, es obvio que no puedo decir que es un simple amigo, es mucho más allá que eso. No puedo negarlo más, él es… —dijo emocionada mientras chocaba un puño con su palma en clara señal de haber resuelto el enigma— ¡Él es mi mejor amigo obvio! —dijo feliz de haber llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma y con emoción corrió rumbo al hospital.

Una chica muy, muy confundida.

 **…**

 _ **Minutos después.**_

Cuando entro en el vestíbulo del edificio con una sonrisa en su rostro todo el mundo detuvo su andar para mirarla.

— _Ok, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_ — pensó confundida al ver cómo la gente la miraba con rostros de asombro y admiración, algunos murmuraban entre ellos y la señalaban emocionados.

Sintiéndose algo intimidada se dirigió a recepción ignorando al resto de las personas.

—Buenas tardes—saludo Tenten a la recepcionista, una mujer de pelo castaño claro recogido que la miraba nerviosamente y se inclinó respetuosamente antes de responder.

—Buenas tardes tenga usted **Kanojo-sama [** _H_ _onorable novia_ **]** —.

—Este… llámame Tenten, olvida lo de kanojo-sama —murmuro la chica con una sonrisa para luego hablar con voz de ultratumba—. En serio olvídalo para siempre —agregó mientras un frío cubría el vestíbulo por algunos segundos haciendo temblar a la mujer.

—H-Hai —.

—Bueno —volvió a hablar Tenten volviendo todo a la normalidad—. Me gustaría saber la condición de salud de Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Cómo se encuentra y cuál ha sido las indicaciones del médico encargado respecto a él y su cuidado? —preguntó sabiendo que lo primero era cerciorarse de que estuviera bien después de haber faltado a su cuidador la noche anterior y haber estado con su equipo esta mañana.

—Él se encuentra… —dijo la mujer mientras buscaba el archivo del hijo del Yondaime—, bien… de hecho fue dado de alta ayer a primera hora —contestó leyendo el archivo—. Por lo que dice aquí, fue dado de alta con un buen resultado en su recuperación —finalizó con una sonrisa sabiendo que esto alegraría a la novia del chico y no se vio decepcionada al verla sonreír.

— ¿Ehh? —.

—Sí, ayer fue dado de alta y su amiga de lentes que ha estado cubriendo en las mañanas se fue con él —declaró recordando ahora como una de sus amigas los mencionó.

Por lo que ella sabía, esa chica era la mejor amiga de kanojo-sama y ella le hacía el grandioso favor de cubrirla en el cuidado de su novio mientras kanojo-sama cumplía con sus deberes shinobi, siendo un claro ejemplo de responsabilidad y dedicación que toda mujer debería admirar.

—Así que Shiho-san se fue con él, además que salió de alta desde ayer totalmente recuperado, y nadie me dio un aviso sobre ello, bueno que interesante ¿No cree? —dijo con una voz dulce mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban—. Supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlos y compartir con ellos mi alegría —.

La recepcionista parpadeo algo confundida para luego temblar de miedo. Aunque el rostro de kanojo-sama era una sonrisa feliz, detrás de ella se podía ver la formación de un aura demoniaca.

— _¿Porque presiento que seré acusada de ayudar a un homicidio?_ — pensó con gotas de sudor en su cabeza cayendo por el miedo.

—Bueno andando —aplaudió Tenten feliz y dándose la vuelta se encaminó a la puerta de salida dejando a todos en el vestíbulo con una gota de sudor y los que estaban en su camino se apartaban con algo de terror—. Es un bonito día, muy, muy bonito —.

La chica miro al cielo con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro del sol justo después de salir del hospital— Bien, hacia allá está la casa de Shiho-san —señalo bajando la mirada y dirigiéndola a la dirección de su amiga de lentes—. Tengo que hacerle una visita sorpresa, agradecerle por ayudar a _mi_ _Naruto_ y de paso preguntar sobre dónde podría encontrarlo, tengo tantas ganas de verlo —declaró saliendo disparada con destino a la vivienda de Shiho sin darse cuenta de que a su paso dejaba huellas de sus pies tanto en el concreto enfrente de la entrada del hospital como en el suelo de la aldea y sus techos.

Una chica muy, muy confundida… y peligrosamente posesiva.

 **…**

 _ **Un par de horas atrás.**_

Cerca del hospital, por el lado contrario de donde Tenten había desaparecido, un Naruto Uzumaki caminaba cabizbajo.

—Yo… no sé qué hacer —murmuró triste.

Después de haber llorado lo suficiente la noche anterior, Naruto se encontraba en una encrucijada. ¿Qué hacer a partir de ahora?

Con la pérdida de su abuelo, él no sabía qué pensar o cómo actuar. La aldea de _Konoha_ había perdido su brillo sin Hiruzen.

— ¿Que me ata a este lugar? —.

— _ **Muchas cosas Gaki, deja de pensar de esa forma pesimista, me enfermas**_ —habló su Bijū desde su interior.

— _Kurama, sin Jiji no tengo ningún motivo para estar aquí, toda esas tonterías que el_ **Ossan** **[** _Anciano_ **]** _hablaba sobre el cariño al pueblo y ser fiel han desaparecido de mi_ —.

— _ **Tonterías Gaki, solo debes encontrar nuevamente un lazo hacia Konoha. Tienes a esos tontos cocineros, la zorra de pelo raro y los patéticos humanos de tu equipo, tienes cosas que aten tu miserable existencia a este inmundo chiquero**_ —.

— ¿Te mataría ser un poco más amable? —gruño Naruto.

— _ **Nada puede matarme, soy inmortal, soy un ser poderoso**_ —.

— _Eso no era lo que trataba de decir, yo me refería a… sabes que olvídalo, solo es una pérdida de tiempo discutir contigo_ —se quejó Naruto con un suspiro exasperado—. _Pero en serio cuál es tu afán de que yo me quedé_ —.

— _ **Sería un suicidio irte de aquí, serías cazado como un perro en cuanto te alejes de la seguridad de esta aldea, además que aquí puedes volverte fuerte**_ —.

— _¿Y cómo me siento no te importa?_ —.

— _ **La verdad no, no me importa. Necesito que estés vivo y a salvo; así que déjate de lloriqueos y ponte a entrenar**_ —dijo simplemente la bestia haciendo hervir la sangre del rubio por su descortesía contra sus emociones actuales.

— _Bestia tonta e insensible_ —despotrico el rubio parándose de repente — _acabo de tener una pérdida importante y lo único que te interesa es que esté fuerte para sepa Kami lo que planees_ —.

— _ **Efectivamente Gaki. Para ustedes los mortales con su vida tan efímera, llorar por las cosas perdidas es tan común. Pero nosotros los seres superiores que entendemos que las pérdidas son parte del ciclo natural, sabemos que no podemos detenernos por ese tipo de tontería**_ —declaró sin alterarse sorprendentemente—. _**Dime Gaki ¿Llorar por la muerte del viejo mono lo traerá a la vida? ¿Dejarte hundir en tu miseria ayudará a cambiar las cosas?**_ —pregunto haciendo que las entrañas dentro de Naruto se retorcieran por el sermón. Sin darle ninguna oportunidad de contestar él Bijū continuó.

— _ **Por supuesto que no, nada cambiará lo ya sucedido, lo que se perdió no se puede recuperar y lo único que queda es seguir adelante haciéndote más fuerte para no volver a perder lo que tú debilidad no te permitió defender**_ —señaló el Kyubi—. _**Así que te lo repito, saca tu cabeza de tu trasero y haz que esa tontería de la Voluntad del fuego vuelva a arder o qué sé yo**_ —.

— _¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?_ —Lo cuestionó molesto— _¿Cómo vuelvo a prender esa llama que siento que se extinguió?_ —.

— _ **Podrías empezar a quemar cosas, tal vez eso ayude**_ —sugirió perezosamente Kurama —. _**No entiendo esas tonterías metafóricas de ustedes los humanos, así que no sé, dímelo tú**_ —.

— _¡No ayudas nada!_ —.

—Tú eres Naruto-niichan —.

Una voz infantil lo sacó de sus pensamientos abruptamente; levantando la vista pudo observar a un grupo de niños que lo miraban con sonrisas y ojos de asombro.

— ¡Tonto, no seas irrespetuoso!, ¡Él es Naruto-sama! —lo amonestó otro niño con vergüenza por la descortesía de su amigo.

Después de unos segundos y observando bien el rostro de todos, pudo identificar al niño que lo había saludado como aquel que había salvado de los shinobi de _Suna_ junto a Tenten en su camino hacia Gaara.

—Tú eres Kosuke, ¿Cierto? —.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Wow eso es genial Naruto-ni-... digo Naruto-sama —corrigió con un rubor por su equivocación.

—No, no, está bien puedes llamarme Naruto-niisan si quieres —aclaró con una gota de sudor y viendo a los demás agregó—. Todos pueden hacerlo, no estoy acostumbrado a recibir mucho respeto que digamos, así que así está bien. Y dime Kosuke, ¿Cómo han estado tú Okāsan y tú?—.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó radiante el pequeño—. Gracias a ti por habernos salvado hemos estado perfectamente, aunque hemos estado algo ocupados con el trabajo —cambiando su semblante—. Nuestra familia es dueña de un establecimiento de comestibles y uno de los pocos que quedaron de pie después de lo que pasó. Mi Okāchan dice que deberíamos agradecer que aún tenemos vida y que aún podemos tener un trabajo para mantenernos, ¡Pero es mucho trabajo y yo solo quiero jugar! —se quejó el chico de forma cómica levantando los brazos al cielo.

—No te quejes, por lo menos tu casa no fue derrumbada —musito una niña detrás de Kosuke.

— ¿Tu casa fue derrumbada? —repitió Naruto con pena mirando a la pequeña.

La chica solo asintió para después bajar la mirada tratando de detener sus lágrimas. Naruto acercandose a ella, puso una mano de su hombro de forma empática.

—Muchos hemos pasado por cosas malas Naruto-niisama —dijo de forma triste otra chica, al parecer la mayor de todos—. Anju y su familia perdieron su casa y su negocio, la Okāsan de Toshio está en hospital de gravedad, Ryuzaki perdió a su Oniisan… y yo… yo perdí a mis padres —susurro mientras desviaba la mirada y tomaba su brazo con una mano.

—Lo lamento — susurró el rubio.

Naruto sintió como el ambiente que se había cernido sobre ellos se había vuelto deprimente. Los niños ahora tenían miradas tristes debido a que cada uno había vivido cosas difíciles, quizás no en el mismo grado pero ellos y gente cercana a ellos habían sufrido por los actos de _Suna_ y _Oto_.

Dando un vistazo alrededor podía observar cómo la gente de _Konoha_ aún seguía con sus vidas, pero en sus ojos, la depresión y la derrota enmarcaba los sentimientos de los pobladores.

—Yo también perdí a mis padres, también mi departamento quedó destruido y también perdí a más gente importante para mí —suspiro mirando a la chica y acercándose a ella, él la abrazó—. Los entiendo más que nadie.

La chica comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Naruto que solo apretó más el abrazo sabiendo que ella necesitaba el apoyo.

Con cada sollozo el rubio pensó en cómo las consecuencias del ataque de esa vil serpiente rastrera habían tocado más y más a la gente inocente. Tal vez el bastardo no haya logrado destruir la aldea como lo había planeado, pero se aseguró de dañar su corazón, dejando una herida que lentamente carcomía el interior de _Konoha_.

¿Porque tenían que sufrir? ¿Porque la gente debía pasar por momentos trágicos? ¿Acaso Kami o cualquier deidad no le importaba que gente inocente pagará de la peor manera?

—Gracias Naruto-niisama —hablo de repente la chica separándose de él mientras limpiaba sus ojos—. Sabe, aunque es triste no poder volver a verlos, siempre llevaré a mis padres dentro de mí, a ellos no les gustaría para nada verme derrotada. Y ahora qué sé que usted también pasó por lo mismo, sé que podré salir adelante, ya que yo quiero ser como usted —declaró con una sonrisa.

—Espera… —murmuro Naruto comenzando a mover las manos nervioso—, yo no soy alguien para imitar —.

— ¡Claro que sí! —dijo de repente otro niño— Usted es nuestro ejemplo a seguir, no solo por lo que hizo hace semanas, sino también porque es un ejemplo de superación —.

— ¿Superación? —.

—Si —afirmo Kosuke mirando a Naruto con más admiración que antes— Okāsan me contó que usted no era muy bien aceptado en la aldea, además que era un fracasado como shinobi —relato haciendo que el ojo de Naruto temblará de molestia por sus palabras.

—Pero a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar salió adelante y se volvió nuestro héroe —finalizó el pequeño.

—No lo admiramos solo porque usted sea hijo del Yondaime-sama —.

—Yo ni siquiera sé quién es Yondaime-sama —.

—Lo admiramos porque usted fue como nosotros, un niño que vivió cosas difíciles, y lucho y lucho para convertirse en el salvador de nuestra aldea y mostrarnos que podemos soñar con ser los héroes como usted lo hizo —finalizó la niña levantando un puño.

Y justo en ese momento, un recuerdo de hace años apareció frente a los ojos del rubio.

" _Jiji ya sé que quiero ser cuando crezca"-._

" _¿Enserio? ¿Y qué sería eso Naruto-kun?"-._

" _¡Quiero ser como tú!"-._

" _¿Como yo?"-._

" _Si, porque a ti todos te quieres y te admiran porque eres el Hokage, yo también quiero ser importante y ser admirado como tú"-._

" _¿Entonces quieres ser Hokage como yo?"-._

" _Si, voy a ser Hokage. Seré el mejor Hokage y entonces toda la aldea dejará de despreciarme y comenzará a tratarme como si soy alguien, alguien importante"-._

" _Ya veo, verás que lo lograrás Naruto-kun. Creo en ti"-._

El fantasma de él mismo a la edad de esos niños se materializó frente a él con las palabras dichas por ellos haciendo que las lágrimas se acumularán en sus ojos. La convicción de los pequeños de _Konoha_ fue la misma que él tuvo cuando decidió seguir los pasos de Jiji para así poder ser aceptado por la aldea.

—Jejeje ya veo. Entonces si quieren llegar a ser como yo creo que debo mostrarles la forma de hacerlo _dattebayo_ —declaró con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de su vista.

— ¿Nos mostrarás algo genial Naruto-niisan? —pregunto Kosuke emocionado imaginando qué técnica de súper ninja les enseñaría.

—Claro —dijo tocando el hombro de Kosuke— **Onigokko [** _La traes¹_ **]** —y corrió riendo lejos del niño.

— ¡¿EHHH?! —grito el pequeño mirando a todos lados confundido mientras sus compañeros empezaron a alejarse de él con risas.

Cualquier persona que pasara podía ver a Naruto y los niños jugando por la calle divertidos mientras trataban de alcanzarse entre ellos. Las sonrisas en los rostros de los niños fueron contagiosas y cada testigo pudo olvidar por ese breve momento lo que habían sufrido y sus propias tristezas.

Las risas no faltaron, sobre todo cuando en un momento del juego Naruto se tropezó y fue sometido por todos los niños en el piso que se abalanzaron sobre él.

—Nos vemos, cuídense mucho —se despidió Naruto después de un tiempo de haberse divertido, pero los niños debían volver a sus hogares.

— ¡Hasta la próxima Naruto-niichan! —dijeron todos los niños levantando las manos y deseando volver a repetir esta experiencia con su héroe.

—Eso fue muy bueno de tu parte Naruto —.

—Sí, realmente te has vuelto un héroe para esos niños —.

Sorprendido por ser atrapado después de jugar con los niños. Naruto se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa amable y saludo a los dueños de esas voces mirándolo.

—Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei —reconoció— ¿Que hacen aquí?—.

Los adultos sonrieron y se acercaron más al chico que consideraban como un hermano menor.

—Viendo a mi **Otōto [** _Hermano menor_ **]** cumplir su sueño —declaró Iruka.

— ¿Mi sueño? —.

—Sí, ¿No decías que algún día serías respetado y la gente te trataría como alguien importante? —dijo el pelicastaño con una sonrisa—. Bueno ya lo lograste.

—Jeje supongo —.

—Sabes me recuerdas mucho a tu Okāsan —dijo Kakashi —. Ella también se divertía de la misma manera—.

— ¿Enserio? —preguntó con una pequeña presión en su pecho por la mención de su madre.

—Si. Nunca conocí a un alma más amable que Kushina-sama. Ella siempre buscaba la forma de mantener a la gente feliz y animada, era su don —.

—Ya veo —susurró Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Naruto —llamó su atención Iruka— sabemos que debes estar triste por la pérdida de Sandaime-sama. Aparte de su familia, eras la persona más cercana a él. Debió ser devastador —.

—Tanto Iruka como yo podemos comprender muy bien cómo te sientes, ambos pasamos por momentos donde perdimos a nuestros seres queridos —agregó Kakashi.

—Tú sabes que yo perdí a mis padres en el ataque hace 12 años. Y aunque no pase por el mismo trato de la aldea hacia ti, si estuve solo la mayoría del tiempo —.

—Aparte de tus padres, yo también perdí a mis compañeros de equipo cumpliendo con el deber shinobi. Por años viví bajo la sombra de mis propias culpas y dolor, sin saber que no estaba honrando el amor que ellos me brindaron al no vivir mi vida de acuerdo a como ellos hubieran esperado de mí. No quiero que eso pase contigo —.

—Kakashi-sensei —susurro el chico.

—Tu Okāsan siempre decía " _No abandones hasta el final"_ y es algo que ahora entiendo muy bien. Aún en la adversidad debemos dar la cara, la voluntad de la gente que nos amó vive en nosotros y no hay que apagarla con una tristeza sofocante —contestó el shinobi del _**Sharingan**_.

—Hay momentos para llorar la pérdida. Pero nunca hay que aferrarnos a ese dolor porque lo único que hacemos es lastimarnos y lastimar a otros —explicó sabiamente Iruka Umino—. Como dijo Kakashi-san, hay que honrar a la gente que nos amó viviendo de acuerdo a sus convicciones y deseos. Sandaime-sama siempre creyó en la voluntad del fuego, y luego de verte hacer reír a los que lo necesitaban un poco de color en su vida, soy fervientemente creyente de que esa voluntad la has heredado —señaló orgulloso.

—Senseis —gimió el rubio tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Siempre contarás con nosotros —afirmó Kakashi con su característica sonrisa en su ojo—. Y no olvides que también hay gente a quien le importas tanto como Iruka y a mi nos importas —.

—Están todos los amigos que has hecho, Ayame-san y Teuchi, Ino-san, Shiho-san y tú novia Tenten-san —.

—Además que eres miembro del equipo 7 y para mí eso nos vuelve una familia —agregó Kakashi— te prometo que nunca más volverás a estar solo.

—Gracias —agradeció el Uzumaki con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos los tres por un plato de ramen? —ofreció Iruka.

Naruto se limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo y con una radiante sonrisa y un asentimiento de su cabeza caminó con los que consideraba su gente preciosa rumbo a Ichiraku.

 **…**

 **NARUTO**

 **CRÓNICAS DEL GUERRERO**

 **DEL REMOLINO**

 **…**

— ¿D-Dónde estoy? —gimió Hanabi Hyuga observando un techo de madera sobre ella que se le hacía muy familiar para ella.

—Hanabi-sama, por fin despertó, me da mucha alegría —dijo una voz a su costado.

Con cierta dificultad por sentir su cuerpo pesado la chica giro su rostro hacia donde escuchó la voz para observar a un hombre de pelo claro con una nariz amplia y bien definida.

— ¿Kō-san? —pregunto extrañada de ver al cuidador de su hermana mayor.

—Sí, Hanabi-sama —contestó el hombre mirándola preocupado—. Está en su habitación en la Mansión Hyuga —.

— ¿Que paso conmigo Kō-san? ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida? —.

Hanabi no podía recordar cómo es que terminó postrada en su cama por sabe Kami cuánto tiempo.

—Ha estado inconsciente casi un día Hanabi-sama —contesto Kō—. Realmente no sabemos lo que sucedió. Hinata-sama la trajo herida y pidió que la atendiéramos pero nunca nos dijo que fue lo que la llevó a terminar en ese estado —reveló bajando la cabeza en señal de disculpa por no contestar su pregunta.

— ¿Hinata-oneesan? —.

—Sí, y eso me recuerda que tengo que avisarle que por fin despertó, ella ha estado muy preocupada por su condición y se alegrara de verla consciente nuevamente —.

Y sin decir más, el hombre salió de la habitación con rumbo a los aposentos de la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga.

Hanabi se levantó lentamente sentándose sobre su fotón mirando la pulcritud de su habitación. Todo ordenado como siempre había sido, en otros tiempos el lugar le transmitía orgullo por ser digno de una princesa heredera, pero en estos momentos de confusión le parecía incómodo e irregular.

— ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? —gimió tomándose la cabeza y tratando de recordar lo que la llevó a estar en cama casi por un día entero.

Ayer había estado en los campos de entrenamiento de su clan preparándose para algo importante, pero ¿Qué sería eso?

Y entonces en su mente, las imágenes de ella misma siendo derrotada de un solo ataque por Naruto Uzumaki el día anterior aparecieron.

—Es verdad, ayer intenté vencer al campesino y él me derroto fácilmente y sin esfuerzo —susurro con incredulidad.

El rubio la había mandado a estrellarse contra el piso de una forma violenta que ella no habría esperado. Como si no temiera las consecuencias de atacar salvajemente a la heredera de un clan prestigioso, el ataco haciéndola ver tan patética y débil, como si fuera cualquier plebeyo de la aldea y no la heredera del prestigioso clan Hyuga.

— ¡Que humillación! —gruño apretando sus puños por la impotencia que recorría por su cuerpo. Su padre se lo había advertido pero ella había ignorado sus palabras y ahora el imbécil cabeza de piña tenía una victoria aplastante sobre ella.

— ¡Hanabi-chan! —.

Una voz preocupada la sacó de sus pensamientos para segundos después ser envuelta en dos cálidos brazos. Su hermana mayor Hinata había entrado en la habitación y en cuanto la vio despierta se abalanzó sobre ella en un fuerte abrazo— Estaba preocupada por ti —.

—Tranquila Oneesan, estoy bien —susurro incómoda Hanabi. Habían pasado algunos años desde que su hermana la había abrazado y la verdad se sentía extraño… aunque no podía negar que le gustaba volver a sentir el calor de un abrazo de Hinata.

—Hanabi-chan debes descansar —le susurro Hinata separándose de ella y empujándola gentilmente hacia el colchón mientras la arropaba. La pequeña Hyuga sintiéndose cansada permitió el trato amable de su hermana, era algo lindo volver a sentirlo, aún si solo era por este día—. Necesitas recuperarte de tus heridas —.

—Oneesan, ¿Nuestro Otôsama sabe lo que ocurrió? —pregunto la chica sin ver a los ojos a su hermana apretando la manta sobre ella con nerviosismo— ¿Sabe sobre mi desobediencia y mi derrota? —.

Hinata se tomó su tiempo para responder mientras la incomodidad se reflejaba en su rostro, no quería traer más pesar a su hermana debido a su acto del día anterior. Pero con un suspiro de derrota admitió que lo mejor era responder con la verdad.

—Si. Otôsama sabe los sucesos de ayer y está muy molesto contigo —.

—Comprendo —susurró la chica tratando de no soltar sus lágrimas por sentirse una hija inadecuada.

No solo había desobedeciendo una orden directa de su padre, sino que también había traído deshonra por haber sido vencida y humillada de forma tan burda.

—Bueno de cierta forma creo que lo merezco —.

—Hanabi-chan yo —.

—No digas nada Oneesan. Otôsama me advirtió de que no lo enfrentará y en mi arrogancia me humillé a mí misma al ser vencida tan patéticamente por el campesino, yo una Hyuga quede rebajada a una simple broma para un tonto sin prestigio —.

—Hanabi-chan, Naruto-kun es el hijo de Yondaime-sama —trato de defender la mayor.

—Lo sé, pero los Namikaze no son un clan, probablemente son civiles sin ningún poder e importancia donde el único que salió a la luz fue Yondaime-sama. Sobre los Uzumaki no se sabe nada, por alguna razón no hay casi información sobre ese clan, pero supongo que debieron ser importantes o algo —.

Hinata solo escuchaba a su hermanita hablar y comprendía a lo que se refería. Si no hubiera sido por lo que dijo esa tal Shiho en las finales no sabría nada del clan de Naruto. Ella creía que solo era un nombre común de una familia civil, pero según las palabras de la chica, eran gente muy importante y de prestigio.

—Pero ese infame plebeyo, una vil rata de alcantarilla… yo pensé que solo era eso. Él nunca alardeó sobre su familia, si lo sabía o no, él siempre peleó por su propio nombre —susurro la pequeña chica perdida en sus pensamientos.

—En todo caso, ha sido un gran revés, pero aceptaré mi derrota y las consecuencias de mis actos —declaró Hanabi con un suspiro para luego sonreír con mucha energía—. Me prepararé más y tomaré revancha de Uzumaki nuevamente —.

—Espera... ¿Qué? —dijo confundida Hinata por las palabras de su hermana.

En un principio había creído que había cambiado y se había sorprendido por tal acto de madurez, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su hermana no se rendiría tan fácilmente después de haber perdido contra Naruto.

—Hanabi-chan no puedes volver a intentar atacarlo, la rabia y la venganza no son buenas, te meterás en más problemas —.

—Te equivocas Oneesan —dijo tranquila la pequeña mirando al techo—. No hago esto por odio o venganza, cuando el tonto me golpeó me hizo darme cuenta que estaba siendo una narcisista al creerme la mejor solo por ser parte un gran clan. Pero ahora veo todo claro, debo esforzarme más para llevar con honor el apellido de mi familia y para lograrlo debo vencer a Naruto Uzumaki —.

Esa ahora era su convicción y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, tenía que probarse así misma ante los ojos del plebe- no, de Naruto. Levantándose para poder observar a su hermana que la miraba incrédula se atrevió a preguntarle algo.

—Oneesan... ese tipo... Naruto ¿Te gusta, verdad? —la cuestionó directamente haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja completamente y empezará a murmurar palabras ilegibles—. No puedes ocultarlo y no te culpo, es hábil y fuerte, sería un buen marido para ti... pero quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta poder lograr vencerlo y que él admita que yo, Hanabi Hyuga lo vencí. El será mi meta a partir de ahora —.

—Hanabi-chan —susurro sin saber que pensar Hinata, por alguna extraña razón esas palabras le hacían sentir que algo malo podría suceder si permitía a su hermana seguir ese camino, algo malo que terminaría involucrándola de alguna manera.

Hanabi volvió a mirar el techo y pensó en su ahora rival. Recordó su increíble desempeño en el torneo al vencer a Neji-oniisan y su compañero de equipo, además de escuchar los rumores de su victoria ante el ninja de _Suna_ y su participación en la defensa de la aldea.

En su mente la mirada furiosa de Naruto Uzumaki segundos antes de mandarla a la inconsciencia apareció frente a ella y la hizo temblar, la rabia contenida en esos ojos era lo más tenebroso que había visto en su vida.

— ¡Rayos!, es un tipo increíble —pensó en con una sonrisa nerviosa al reconocer en lo difícil que sería el desafío de tenerlo como rival.

Hinata solo se mantuvo en silencio al ver a su hermana tomar este rumbo en sus metas, sabía que no podía hacer nada para disuadirla, Hanabi siempre había sido decidida y obstinada con todo lo que tenía en mente. Ella solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien y nadie resultará lastimado.

—Hanabi-chan te dejo descansar —.

Y sin saber qué más decir, Hinata se puso de pie y caminó rumbo a la puerta.

—Oneesan —la detuvo Hanabi antes de que pudiera salir.

— ¿Si? —respondió amable Hinata dándose la vuelta.

—Si algún día te pidiera que me ayudarás a vencer a Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Lo harías aún si eso significaba pelear contra él? —preguntó en voz baja pero lo suficientemente entendible para que Hinata la escuchará.

La mayor solo la miro sin saber qué decir, tragó saliva buscando palabras que no se atrevía a declarar. Amaba mucho a su hermana, pero de la misma forma, para ella Naruto Uzumaki era su mayor sueño, no podía poner a su misma en una situación donde tuviera que enfrentarse a él.

—Ya veo —susurro Hanabi sin emoción y dándose la vuelta se cubrió dispuesta a descansar.

Esta acción trajo dolor en el corazón de Hinata. Había defraudado a su pequeña hermana en la única petición que le había dado en su vida. La había desilusionado y le había dejado claro que no podía ponerse en contra de su Naruto, ni aún por ella.

Aguantando las lágrimas salió de la habitación sintiéndose la peor hermana del mundo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, ella pensaba en todo lo que había cambiado desde los exámenes Chūnin. Como su Naruto cada vez se alejaba más de ella.

Primero con su actitud dura y fría hacia sus compañeros, luego la aparición de la maldita de Tenten robándole su atención y amor. Y ahora, ambos eran el centro de rumores donde ambos eran la imagen de una relación perfecta que inspiraba a los aldeanos, siendo llamada la _honorable novia_ y heroína de la aldea, pero para Hinata solo era una zorra que había venido a quitarle todo lo que ella siempre soñó tener.

—La odio, la odio, la odio —declaró apretando su mano mientras comenzaba a sollozar—. Daría lo que fuera por ser yo la que tuviera ese privilegio, ella no se lo merece, yo estuve con Naruto apoyándolo cuando nadie daba ni un atisbo de apoyo hacia él, yo lo vi esforzarse, yo estuve siempre detrás de él, yo lo merezco más que nadie —susurró entre lágrimas.

—A veces debemos esforzarnos por conseguir lo que queremos —.

Hinata se dio la vuelta asustada por la aparición de una voz que no era otra que la de uno de los ancianos pertenecientes al consejo Hyuga que la estaba observando detenidamente.

—Hayden-sama, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —saludo la chica limpiando sus lágrimas e inclinándose de forma respetuosa.

—He venido a hablar contigo sobre la encomienda que se te fue dada —.

Hinata comenzó a sudar fríamente ante esta declaración. Después de enterarse de la situación de Naruto y Tenten se olvidó por completo su misión de acercarse a Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que un error podría costarle muchas cosas, principalmente el destino de su hermanita.

—Yo lamento no haber podido aún conseguir un acercamiento hacia el heredero Uchiha en este tiempo, pero prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo para lograrlo lo más pronto posible —indicó sumisamente esperando poder aplacar un poco el enojo de los ancianos por su ineficiencia.

—Tranquila, no estoy aquí para reprenderte, más bien estoy aquí porque se ha hecho una pequeña actualización a esa _"encomienda"_ —calmo mientras sacaba un pergamino de entre sus ropajes—. Lee esto —.

Hinata confundida tomó el rollo y con manos temblorosas lo abrió comenzando a leer su contenido. Con cada palabra el semblante de la chica iba cambiando desde miedo e incertidumbre, a confusión… y esperanza.

— ¿Esto es verdad? ¿Ustedes desean que logre esto? —murmuró mirando incrédula al anciano.

—Efectivamente, creemos que estarás encantada de poder realizar esta labor, además que no tengo duda que aquí podrás demostrar tu valía para el clan. El consejo cree plenamente que dentro de ti hay un gran potencial digno de una verdadera Hyuga de gran alcance —.

Hinata estaba a punto de hiperventilar pero con todas sus fuerzas pudo mantenerse al margen lo suficiente para dirigirse nuevamente al anciano

— ¡Yo lo haré!, Muchas gracias por esta oportunidad, prometo que traeré orgullo a la familia —.

—Y lo harás pequeña, no tenemos dudas de que así será —dijo amablemente el anciano—. Ahora ve y descansa de todas las impresiones que has tenido en estos días, y no dudes en pedir ayuda al consejo. Con gusto haremos lo que sea necesario para poder ayudarte y complacerte —.

—Gracias Hayden-sama —se inclinó con profundo respeto la chica para luego dirigirse emocionada a su habitación y comenzar a planear y soñar.

Lo que no sabía la chica es que en su felicidad, ella acababa iniciar la maquinaria del destino, un destino que cambiaría la historia de muchos miembros de _Konoha_ , pero sobre todo el destino de una sola persona que ahora estaba cubierto por la sombra de la muerte.

Pero para obtener lo que siempre había soñado, Hinata Hyuga en algún momento de su vida, estaría dispuesta a hacer un negocio con el mismo demonio de buena fe.

 **…**

 _ **Iwagakure no Sato [**_ _Aldea Oculta entre las Roca_ _ **].**_

Ōnoki el Sandaime Tsuchikage, estaba leyendo en su escritorio los informes de los últimos acontecimientos importantes que habían ocurrido en la nación shinobi.

— **Kirigakure [** _Aldea Oculta entre la Neblina_ **]** aún sigue con su guerra civil y no se ve que termine el conflicto en algún momento cercano. Él Mizukage no dará su brazo a torcer hasta que las líneas de sangre desaparezcan y el grupo rebelde dirigido por esa niña Terumi sigue ganando pequeñas victorias pero están lejos de poder lograr tomar la guerra a su favor. ¿Aún me preguntó qué habrá sido lo que hizo que Yagura cambiara tanto? —.

Ōnoki contemplaba todo esto con la mente de un hombre que ha vivido tres guerras mundiales shinobi. Sabía que el Yagura que conoció hace años era muy distinto a este frío y sádico dictador. La primera vez que lo conoció pensó que era solo un ninja serio pero tranquilo.

Bueno no era que le importará, lo único que lo aquejaba era la pérdida de _Kekkei Genkai_ potenciales que el idiota Mizukage desperdiciaba. Si no fuera porque se estaba recuperando del ataque de ese vil traidor de Deidara hubiera enviado un equipo para recuperar a esos refugiados y anexarlos a su aldea.

—Maldito mocoso —siseo mientras tomaba el reporte de uno de sus espías de _Hi no Kuni_. Al parecer ese escurridizo Orochimaru había intentado una invasión sobre _Konoha_ en las finales del examen Chūnin. Debía sentirse un poco tranquilo que su nieta no estuviera involucrada, aunque no dejaba de sentir decepción de su perdida tan ridícula en la segunda etapa. Bueno ya no se podía hacer nada.

Esta hubiera sido una buena oportunidad para atacarlos con la guardia baja, pero nuevamente las acciones de ese rubio bombardero le impedían aprovechar estos regalos del cielo. Mientras seguía leyendo algo llamó su atención helando la sangre del anciano.

Una parte del reporte hablaba sobre el miembro destacado de la invasión, aquel que más habría brillado al defender su aldea de un Jinchūriki y haber combatido junto a Hiruzen contra los anteriores Hokage.

— ¡Maya tráeme a mi nieta en este instante! —ordeno con autoridad a su secretaria desde su despacho sabiendo que la mujer lo oiría a la perfección.

No podría hacer, como ese mocoso podría existir, algo así nunca debió haber pasado de sus oídos por tantos años. Era una amenaza y lo peor de todo ¡Se enfrentó al mismísimo Yondaime Hokage y sobrevivió!

—Minato Namikaze —susurro mientras sus puños se apretaban y la sangre comenzaba a hervir.

Ese maldito demonio había causado a _Iwa_ la más grande de sus humillaciones en toda su historia. ¡1000 shinobi derrotados por un solo hombre!

Ese sucio infeliz y su ofensiva de un solo individuo más la pérdida del _puente Kannabi_ habían hecho que _Iwagakure_ tuviera que rendirse de la Tercera Guerra Shinobi, sin su ruta principal para abastecer sus suministros y con la baja moral por tan abrumadora pérdida, _Iwa_ no tuvo ninguna oportunidad más que reconocer la derrota.

Uno de los mayores fracasos en su carrera como Tsuchikage era gracias a un solo hombre, un hombre que no pertenecía a ningún clan importante, ¡Un simple civil!

El corazón de su nación quedó dañado eternamente y al día de hoy no hay persona que no maldiga el nombre de Minato Namikaze en _Iwa_ , sobre todo su propia nieta. Ello lo odiaba porque le costó algo más que su orgullo por la nación, le costó a su propia madre.

—Pero este niño —susurro recordando lo que decía sus informes.

La puerta se abrió permitiendo el paso de una chica de 15 años con cabello corto negro y unos llamativos ojos de color rosado. Estaba vestida con un traje rojo sencillo y sobre de él, había un chaleco táctico de color café que la acredita como nuevo Chūnin de la aldea.

—Hey Jiji, ¿Para qué me necesitas? —pregunto Kurotsuchi entrando con una cara llena de molestia—. Estás interrumpiendo mi entrenamiento elemental. ¡Debo estar preparada para cuando inicie mi misión y darle caza a ese sucio traidor de Deidara! —.

—Olvídate de él por el momento, ya llegará el tiempo que ese insecto pague caro por su osadía y el daño que hizo a mi aldea —gruñó el anciano nuevamente por todos los sucesos que ocurrieron en su aldea hace pocas semanas—. Hay algo más importante ahora que requiere nuestra atención —.

— ¿De qué hablas? —.

A ella no le gustaba pensar en no hacer pagar a ese maldito rubio por haberlos traicionado de esa manera y haberse largado sin pagar las consecuencias, se había jurado hacerlo vivir el verdadero infierno.

Pero si había algo que hiciera olvidar la venganza a alguien como su abuelo debía ser importante, el anciano que ella conocía no se caracterizaba por dejar pasar ninguna ofensa, es por el que ella heredero su sed de venganza tan característica.

Así que con cierta intriga la ahora Chūnin escucho interesada lo que tenía que decir.

—Kurotsuchi. Como tú y yo sabemos, te envié a los exámenes Chūnin de _Konoha_ con la única intención de que demostrarás la superioridad de nuestra aldea sobre ellos, estaba planificado que serías tú la que se llevaría el torneo como la absoluta vencedora —dijo Ōnoki con una leve molestia en su tono mientras miraba a su nieta con los dedos juntos sobre su escritorio—. Con el único propósito de que humillaras a los Genin de _Konoha_ en su propio hogar fue que se pospuso tu ascenso a Chūnin un año para que de esa forma pudieras entrar a esa competencia. Todos en _Iwa_ sabíamos que ya tenías todo lo necesario para ser Chūnin, no por nada eres la prodigio de tu generación —.

—Si vamos a tener la misma conversación me iré—.

Ya había recibido un sermón de su abuelo por haber sido derrotada de la forma más patética posible y haber humillado a la aldea y a su sangre, ¡Maldito rubio de _Konoha_!

Él la había humillado como nunca otro lo había hecho antes, él y su compañero abraza árboles la habían tratado como una simple novata. Pero la venganza sería de ella, no cabía en deseos de alguna vez volverlos a ver y hacerles pagar por hacerla parecer una patética basura.

—Ya me disculpé por haber estado jugando con ese Uchiha tan infantilmente y permitir que el maldito rubio me atacará por la espalda. Me confíe, lo admito, así que ya hay que olvidarlo —.

—No puedo olvidarlo y más ahora que hemos aprendido algo interesante sobre ese chico que te dejó fuera de la competencia y te humilló de esa manera —declaró de manera sombría mientras su mirada fría hacia tensar a su nieta.

— ¿De qué hablas? —.

Ōnoki simplemente aventó una foto hacia su escritorio delante de ella.

— ¿Este es el chico que te atacó a traición? —.

La chica miro confundida la foto y solo asintió. Era él, el mismo pelo amarillo puntiagudo, las tres marcas en cada mejilla y ese horrible traje naranja.

—Sí, es él —volvió a aclarar sin saber a dónde quería llegar su abuelo. Entendía que era un golpe al ego de su familia perder ante una simple escoria, pero parecía que el anciano estaba tomando la situación más seria de lo que debería ser.

—Te presento a Naruto Uzumaki —.

— ¿Uzumaki? Pensé que todos estaban muertos después del ataque que hicimos junto a _Kumo_ , _Kiri_ y _Kusa_ — musitó.

—Y eso demuestra la poca atención que ponías a tus clases de historia —murmuró molesto el anciano.

A diferencia de los demás miembros shinobi de su aldea, Kurotsuchi fue entrenada en casa por sus propios tutores especializados. Desde muy pequeña, su nieta había sido guiada de la forma que el dispuso, ella sería el símbolo de la perfección de _Iwa_ , sobre todo después de que ella pudo hacer presente su propio límite de línea de sangre, el **Yōton [** _Elemento Lava_ **]** siendo una prodigio para el uso de cal en sus ataques.

Pero eso no negaba que la chica había sido negligente en algunos aspectos de su entrenamiento, principalmente el área teórica.

—Si realmente prestaras atención sabrías que algunos Uzumaki sobrevivieron al genocidio y se dispersaron por las naciones en búsqueda de refugio —.

— ¡Como sea, a qué viene todo esto! —se quejó molesta por el regaño—. Qué importa si el niño es un Uzumaki, ¿Porque haces tanto escándalo por este ridículo Gaki? —.

—Porque este niño ahora se ha convertido en una potencial amenaza para nosotros —declaró arrojando nuevamente una foto al escritorio.

Kurotsuchi dio un vistazo y palideció al ver la imagen. Con manos temblorosas tomó la foto mientras su cabeza daba vueltas a mil por hora. No podía ser verdad, ese mequetrefe rubio había cambiado, tenía el mismo rostro y las mismas marcas, pero ahora era más alto y su cabello había crecido siendo cubierto por dos mechones a los costados de su rostro. Era idéntico a _él_.

—N-No, no p-puede ser v-verdad —tartamudeo dejándose caer en una silla.

—Déjame volverte a introducir al chico que te humilló en los exámenes Chūnin. Querida nieta, te presento a Naruto _Namikaze_ Uzumaki —.

Ira, explosiva y corrosiva como la misma lava, era lo que estaba naciendo dentro de ella. Con odio arrugó la foto mientras los recuerdos de una mujer bañada en sangre aparecían en su mente.

— ¡Muerto! —rugió arrojando la foto hacia el suelo y pisándola — ¡Lo quiero muerto! ¡No me importa nada más **Jiisan [** _Abuelo_ **]** , pero ese bastardo debe estar muerto al igual que su maldito **Oyaji** **[** _Padre_ **]**! —.

—Cálmate niña —.

— ¿Que me calme? —siseo fríamente mientras sus ojos rosas miraban con furia a su abuelo—. No tolerare la existencia de ese infeliz, no solo se atrevió a humillarme en los exámenes, sino que tiene la audacia de tener el linaje de ese maldito Namikaze. El estúpido de Deidara puede esperar, ahora lo único que me importa es ver sufrir a ese maldito de Naruto, le quitaré todo lo que le importa frente a sus ojos hasta que la esperanza desaparezca y solo quede la desesperación ¡No descansaré hasta que mi pie este sobre su cabeza y pueda ver en su mirada la derrota!, ¡Sólo así le concederé la muerte bajo mi propia mano! —.

—Te entiendo hija, pero no actuaremos apresuradamente —.

— ¿Cómo qué no? —se quejó furiosa golpeando con su puño el escritorio del Tsuchikage—. Debemos comenzar a movilizar nuestras tropas, poner precio a su cabeza, usar a nuestros Jinchūriki —recito.

— ¡Silencio! —ordenó el Tsuchikage aumentando su instinto asesino para enmudecer a su nieta—. No me darás órdenes muchachita tonta, no olvides quién soy —.

—Pero Jiisan-... —.

—Guarda silencio Kurotsuchi y escucha. No volveremos a cometer el error de subestimar a un Namikaze, una vez en la vida es más que suficiente —declaró mientras tomaba el informe entre sus manos— según nuestra información el chico es un monstruo total para el combate, un prodigio oculto que no solo es el Jinchūriki del Bijū más poderoso, el Kyubi. Sino que también fue capaz de batallar contra el Jinchūriki del Ichibi y a una sombra de su propio Otôsan y salir vivo de ello —.

—N-No puede ser, es i-imposible, ¡Debe ser una mentira! —dijo tomando la carpeta y leyéndola ávidamente.

La sola idea de que el idiota tuviera esa clase de poder era aterradora, no solo era un usuario del poder de un Bijū, sino también tenía la capacidad de someter a otro y a la vez pelear contra una leyenda como lo fue el _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō_ era abrumador.

—Me temo que no es mentira, es por eso que te digo que debemos ser astutos, con esa clase de poder y además miembro de uno de los clanes más peligrosos de la historia. No es un juego, él podría ser nuestra ruina si no jugamos bien nuestras cartas —.

— ¿Y qué haremos? —.

—Por el momento esperar y mantenernos informados de sus movimientos —.

Kurotsuchi suspiro y se sentó pesadamente mientras contemplaba toda la situación. Su abuelo tenía razón, debía mantenerse fría y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones. El Namikaze parecía ser potencialmente peligroso y si no se andaba con cuidado, podría costarle su vida si lo llegara a enfrentar sin estar lista.

Lo único que sabía es que su entrenamiento debía acrecentarse, no dejaría que ese bastardo la sobrepasara. Ella era la nieta de _**Iwa**_ **no Ōnoki [** _Ōnoki de la Roca_ **]** y la futura Yondaime Tsuchikage. Por su orgullo debía estar lista para darle cara a su ahora peor enemigo.

El silencio que se había cernido en la oficina del líder de _Iwagakure_ se vio interrumpido por la entrada de un Jōnin.

—Sandaime-sama, el emisario de la nueva aldea aliada ha llegado —.

—Hazla pasar —.

— _*Tsk*_ Detesto a esa perra. Ella me da escalofríos —se quejó la pelinegra ante la llegada de esa mujer. En el poco tiempo que habían interactuando, Kurotsuchi nunca se sintió a gusto estando a su alrededor, ella parecía estar algo desequilibrada para su gusto.

—No me importa si no te agrada, deberás llevarte bien con ella, ya que a partir de hoy, esa chica será tu compañera —.

 **…**

 _ **Konoha. Sobre la Roca Hokage**_

—Fue divertido- _ttebayo_ —murmuro Naruto sorbiendo sus fideos de su plato de ramen, mientras veía el paisaje que podía ofrecerle estar sobre la cabeza de roca del Sandaime Hokage. Después de pasar un tiempo agradable con sus sensei en Ichiraku, el rubio se despidió para pensar un poco. No sin antes aprovecharse un poco más de la cortesía de Iruka-sensei y llevar tres platos de ramen más consigo.

— _ **Solo desperdiciando tu tiempo**_ —gruño Kurama—. _**Pero me da gusto que el espantapájaros y el cara rajada te ayudarán a sacar tu cabeza de tu trasero**_ —.

— _¡Deja de poner sobrenombres a las personas! ¡Son ofensivos!_ —.

— _ **Claro que no. Tu amigo Dōseiaisha**_ **[** _Homosexual_ **]** _ **los hace ver muy divertidos**_ —.

—Sai es un idiota—murmuró entre dientes—. _Por cierto, has estado muy sociable desde que desperté, ¿A qué se debe ese cambio?_ —.

— _ **Bueno, estuve aburrido las tres semanas que estuviste en cama. No tenía nada más que hacer**_ —.

— _Oh, ¿Acaso entre en tu corazón Kurama?_ —dijo Naruto con un falso acento dulce.

— _ **Por supuesto que no. Soy un ser compuesto de chakra y maldad, no tengo corazón. Es solo que tú presencia se ha vuelto una plaga la que ya me acostumbré estar**_ —.

— _Hai_ , _Hai_ , tomaré eso como un me quieres. Pero si, hablar con Kakashi-sensei e Iruka-sensei me ayudó a pensar un poco más las cosas. Creo que no sería bueno irme de _Konoha_ —murmuró dejando de comer.

— _ **Eso es obvio Gaki. ¿A dónde crees que irías si es que tuvieras la oportunidad de poner un pie fuera de Hi no Kuni**_ —gruño con sarcasmo Kurama **—**. _ **Suna es un desastre peor del que hay aquí. Iwa y Kumo están fuera de discusión, tu padre tuvo altercados con ambas naciones y no es muy querido, sobre todo en Tsuchi no Kuni [**_ _País de la Roca_ _ **]**_ **—**.

— _**¿También con Kumo?**_ —pregunto sorprendido Naruto, él no sabía esa pieza de información sobre su padre y Kumo, no venía en ningún libro de historia.

— _ **Si, en uno de mis momentos de lucidez pude escuchar como tú Oyaji le contaba a Kushina sobre ese acontecimiento. Al parecer se enfrentó al actual Raikage y el Jinchūriki de Hachibi**_ —informo con un bostezo—. _**De cualquier forma, aparecer con tu feo rostro de simio sin pelo cerca de esos lugares solo causará una muerte prematura. Kiri tiene esa guerra civil que murmuró el humano de la espada grande que enfrentaste en Nami no Kuni, ¿Y una aldea menor?, Bueno no vivirás lo suficiente para tener una vida en paz, ellas no te protegerán del resto de naciones que te cazarán tanto por ser mi contenedor como tú sangre Uzumaki y el infame legado de tu Oyaji**_ —.

— _Lo haces ver cómo que no puedo cuidarme solo_ —se quejó el rubio.

— _ **Ser un ninja renegado no es cualquier cosa Gaki. Nunca tendrás un lugar en el mundo en donde te sientas seguro, tienes que estar cuidando tu espalda a cada minuto porque cualquier persona podría apuñalarte, siempre dormir con un ojo abierto. Si quieres hacerlo debes ser el más fuerte y más malo de todos o si no terminarás con un kunai clavado en tu corazón y por el momento solo eres un Gaki, tal vez seas el más fuerte de los Genin y uno que otro Chūnin, pero no tienes lo necesario para enfrentar al mundo solo, ni siquiera conmigo**_ —.

— _Jamás creí que tú fueras partidario de quedarte aquí en Konoha_ —.

— _ **Y no es que lo haga por los bonitos recuerdos del lugar. Pero no tenemos opción, aún eres débil Gaki, cuando tengas la fuerza suficiente para vencer a tipos como ese espantapájaros, podremos largarnos. De todos los posibles lugares en el mundo, este muladar es la mejor opción, tienes el apoyo de Danzō para seguir aprendiendo de la biblioteca, tienes a esa Gaki de las gafas tontas que ha sido de gran ayuda para tu crecimiento, si consigues que el espantapájaros y el sapo pervertido te sigan entrenando serás un shinobi de temer. Lamentablemente este chiquero es el que deberás llamar hogar por algún tiempo**_ —.

—Bueno, supongo que en eso tienes razón, irme de _Konoha_ suena peligroso. Además no es tan malo estar aquí por bastante tiempo, no estoy listo para irme —.

 _ ***Ejem**_ _²_ _ *****_

La sangre de Naruto se helo como el más frío de los glaciares cuando sintió la presencia de alguien muy conocido detrás de él.

— ¿Ir a donde Naruto? —.

Con rapidez se dio la vuelta para ver a Tenten mirándolo con sus manos en sus mejillas y una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

— ¡P-Pa-Panda-chan! —gimió con una mirada de terror.

— ¿Así que planeabas marcharte y no tomarme en cuenta? Eres un chico muy, muy malo NA-RU-TO-KUN —susurro mientras su rostro se volvía tétrico.

—AHHHHH —.

En toda _Konoha_ se escuchó un grito de dolor haciendo que muchos de sus habitantes elevarán una plegaria por la pobre alma en pena que estaba sufriendo y preguntándose qué habrá sido lo que lo condenó a tan terrible destino.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Estuve preocupada tres semanas por ti y así me pagas! —gruñó Tenten zarandeando de un lado a otro, a un extremadamente magullado y ensangrentado Naruto que apenas estaba consciente.

— ¡Qué puedes decir en tu defensa idiota! —soltándolo bruscamente al suelo y tapándose el rostro con sus manos—. Pensé que te perdía —lloro.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó Naruto muy extrañado de la actitud de la chica que era demasiado orgullosa para muestras de emoción de este tipo.

— _Su apariencia, parece demasiado agotada. No me digas que ha estado desgastandose por preocuparse por mí_ —.

—Oye… Panda-chan… ¿Has estado descansando bien? Te ves como una mierd-... —.

Un puño se conectó en su cara callando lo que estaba a punto de decir y noqueando al rubio por unos segundos.

— ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡Ya sé que me veo terrible pero es por tu culpa! ¡Me tenías preocupada! —le gritó tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

—Lamento que te preocuparas por mí, muchas gracias por hacerlo —trato de calmar Naruto para no seguir siendo agredido.

Pero el chico se vio cruelmente decepcionado cuando la castaña lo empujó violentamente al darse cuenta de su cercanía.

—Y-Yo, e-eso hacen los a-amigos —tartamudeo totalmente roja y avergonzada.

— _Que me sucede, porque me sonrojo de esta manera, él es solo mi mejor amigo, ¡No puedo y no tengo sentimientos de ese tipo por él! ¡Sería algo imposible!_ —se cuestionó a sí misma.

Naruto se levantó mientras se sacudía el polvo de su ropa con molestia.

— _Pensé que la violencia física acabaría alejándome de Sakura, pero creo que todas las mujeres son peligrosas, ¡Todas están locas!_ —gruño en sus pensamientos.

Después de segundos donde un silencio incómodo los rodeo, Naruto decidió romperlo.

—Y dime, ¿Cómo has estado después de lo que pasó en la invasión? ¿Qué tal las cosas siendo la heroína de la aldea? —pregunto sentándose en una roca.

—Una tontería eso de ser una heroína, no hice gran cosa para ser llamada así —se quejó sentándose al lado de Naruto.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Tú le pateaste el trasero a **Hiôgi-chan** **[** _Chica ventilador_ **]** , además que me salvaste la vida cuando caía en picada después de vencer a ese tanuki feo —.

—Lo haces ver más genial de lo que realmente fue —.

— ¡Claro que no! Sin ti hay no hubiera podido rescatar a mis compañeros y haber salido con vida, para mí si eres una heroína _dattebayo_ —sonrió el chico radiante.

Con un fuerte rubor la chica también sonrió y miró hacia la aldea, era bonito ser reconocida por alguien que si valoraba las cosas.

—Y bien, ¿Qué era eso de irte? —lo cuestionó después de unos minutos de silencio.

—Oh eso, olvídalo, no creo que lo haga, aquí está la gente que debo cuidar —.

— ¿Gente que cuidar? —dijo confundida mirándolo.

—Sí, ya sabes los habitantes de _Konoha_ , los que se supone debemos proteger —.

Con un chasquido de molestia la chica desvió la mirada y la puso nuevamente al frente.

—Gente sin importancia que no significan nada para mí —.

—No digas eso, esta aldea es nuestro hogar, el que debemos proteger —.

—No, no lo es. Un hogar es donde tienes a la gente que te ama y te cuida, esta aldea solo es nuestra jaula de oro donde lamentablemente tenemos que vivir. No entiendo porque los defiendes después de lo que te han hecho —lo confrontó molesta.

— _¿Lo que me han hecho? ¿Cómo sabe eso?_ —pensó confundido y preocupado por la actitud que estaba tomando la chica.

— _ **Probablemente la Gaki de las gafas tontas le contó sobre tu pasado.**_ ** _Tu zorra está furiosa e indignada por como la aldea te trato, de ahí su hostilidad hacia los aldeanos_** —dedujo Kurama pensando en cómo esta chica le agradaba cada vez más.

— _ **Mierda**_ —se quejó Naruto mentalmente por el problema que tenían entre manos.

Con un suspiro largo el chico se levantó y vio toda la aldea debajo de ellos, las pequeñas manchas se movían de un lado a otro, toda la aldea seguía con su vida aun cargando con todo el dolor.

—No es que los defienda, Panda-chan. Sé muy bien lo que me hicieron, aún conservo las cicatrices. Pero cuando tomé la decisión de ser un ninja, me hice el compromiso de protegerlos sin importar mis sentimientos hacia ellos, un deber que tenemos que cumplir —.

— ¡Pero no debería ser así!, no le debemos nada a la aldea. Lo que realmente pienso es que no debes descartar tu idea de irnos, podemos buscar otro lugar donde poder ser más fuertes —.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Ósea que tú también vendrías? —preguntó con una ceja levantada.

—Bueno sí —murmuro con un rubor—. No tengo nada que me ate aquí. No estoy en buenos términos con mi equipo en estos momentos, no tengo amigos más que tú, tú eres mi mejor amigo —reveló tomándose un brazo con la mano y evitando la mirada del rubio.

El chico abrió los ojos ligeramente ante esa declaración, era algo especial para el que Tenten lo considerará su mejor amigo. Y de cierta forma sabiendo eso, él se daba cuenta que podía afirmar que ella se había vuelto también su mejor amiga junto a Shiho, aún si era poco el tiempo que se conocían, el enfrentarse a la muerte los había acercado.

—Es por eso que debería ir, estando ahí podré evitar que te hagas daño y cometas algo estúpido. Al fin y al cabo, soy tu compañera de misión —sonrió mientras un rubor más coloreado cubría su rostro

Con una sonrisa el chico se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. Tenten lo miró expectante por lo que iba a decir.

—Gracias, significa para mí que estuvieras a mi lado, no desearía mejor compañera —sonrió—. Pero aunque _Konoha_ no sea el mejor lugar del mundo, es el único hogar que tenemos, hay que darle una oportunidad. Además, si no fuera por _Konoha_ , nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haberte conocido —.

Esto logró que la ya roja castaña, enrojeciera más mirando al suelo.

—Me quedare en la aldea. Yo he sentido en carne propia la oscuridad que hay en ella y es por eso que quiero ayudarla a crecer y ser mejor hasta que desaparezca esa mancha de ella. No lo haré por los aldeanos o shinobi, no, será por los niños —recordando a Kosuke y todos los niños que hablaron y jugaron con él—. Es por ellos que pelearé hasta que está aldea sea un hogar verdadero para ellos, donde puedan crecer sin vivir lo que nosotros tuvimos que pasar, eso es lo que Jiji hubiera querido y no me rendiré _dattebayo_ —.

Los ojos café de la castaña se abrieron ante el poder de las palabras de Naruto. Ese sentimiento, ella lo había sentido antes.

Entonces una imagen de una mujer de piel oscura con un abrigo de color negro y con la misma convicción en sus palabras apareció frente a ella.

 _"Maldito_ _ **Kusojiji**_ _ **[**_ _Viejo de mierda_ _ **]**_ _. Pero no lo dejaré vencerme, está muy equivocado si cree que Ringo Yue se rendirá tan fácilmente"-._

 _"Ringo-neechan, ¿Eso significa que no tendré a mi Otōto?"-._

 _"Por supuesto que lo tendrás Ten-chan, no nos rendiremos hasta que tú, yo y tú Otōto seamos una familia"-._

 _"¿Pero-?..."-._

 _"Ten-chan, si algún día tienes algo o alguien que sientas que no puedes vivir sin él. ¡PELEA!, pelea con todas tus fuerzas por mantenerlo contigo, sin descanso busca salir victoriosa, porque esa persona merece tú 102% de esfuerzo, así que no lo olvides._

 _Existe un refrán que dice así "si amas algo... ¡No lo dejes ir!"... ¡Porque solo un tonto deja ir algo que ama!, se egoísta, se decidida, se astuta, no dejes que te lo quiten por nada en el mundo, ¡Me oyes!, ¡POR NADA EN EL MUNDO!… ¡Aún si él se quiere ir, átalo, amordázalo y encierralo en una jaula¡, ¡HAZ TODO PARA OBLIGARLO A QUERER QUEDARSE POR VOLUNTAD PROPIA AUN SI ES POR LAS MALAS!... ¡AGHHH, MALDITO HIRUZEN NO ME VENCERÁS!"-._

 _"¡Así lo haré, Ringo-neechan! ¡No me rendiré nunca, por ti y por mi Otōto!"-._

 _"Así se habla, ¡Pelea Ten-chan, pelea hasta que te quedes calva y chimuela!"-._

 _"Por cierto Ringo-neechan, ¿Cómo se llama mi Otōto?"-._

 _"Será un secreto por este momento, pero te aseguro que lo sabrás cuando el este con nosotros"-._

— ¿Panda-chan? ¿Estás bien? —.

— ¿Ehh? —.

La chica parpadeo distraídamente mientras el rostro preocupado de Naruto aparecía frente a ella.

—Estas llorando, ¿Pasa algo? —.

La chica pasó una mano sobre su mejilla y sintió la humedad correr por sus dedos, al parecer el recuerdo de ese día había hecho que sus lágrimas salieran sin poder controlarlas.

—Descuida, solo fue un recuerdo de alguien que fue importante para mí hace años y que perdí —.

—Lo lamento —susurró solemne el rubio.

—Gracias, ella fue como una Okāsan para mí, me cuidó por más de tres años y me dio mucho amor. Lamentablemente falleció cuando tenía 6 años —le contó con tristeza.

—Suena que fue una mujer muy buena, me hubiera gustado haberla conocido —.

—Le habrías agradado, se parecía un poco a ti en su actitud, también tenía tu _**jutsu de evangelización**_ —.

— ¿ _ **Jutsu de evangelización**_? —repitió con una mueca y una gota enorme sobre su cabeza.

—Si ya sabes, eso que haces para que la gente deje de pensar negativamente. Lo que usaste conmigo, Ino, Neji y ese Gaara. Así lo llama Shiho-san, las dos nos preguntamos a cuántas personas no abras evangelizado en tu vida —se burló.

—Muy graciosas —se quejo divertido el chico.

—Jejeje, pero sí. Ella era buena para animar a otros, siempre me decía que cuando estuviera triste tomara una hoja y la pusiera frente a mí, observándola detenidamente y pensará en cómo algo tan pequeño puede venir de algo tan lleno de vida. Su frase era _"Si estas triste mira una hoja, porque-"_ … —.

— _"Una hoja es vida"_ —completo Naruto inconscientemente.

—Exacto ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes? —dijo extrañada Tenten mirándolo fijamente. ¿Es posible que el la haya conocido?

—No sé, simplemente las palabras vinieron a mi boca, creo que en algún momento la escuche —contesto sin saber por qué sabía esa frase y tratando de recordar un momento de su vida donde lo haya aprendido.

—Supongo —dijo la castaña dejándolo pasar. Tal vez era una frase conocida por muchos y se hizo popular en algún momento.

Tenten se levantó de la roca y camino rumbo al borde de la Roca Hokage, mirando la aldea.

—Supongo que si te vas a quedar aquí tendré que hacer lo mismo. No tengo a donde ir más que donde esté mi mejor amigo —suspiró dramáticamente para luego darse la vuelta y mirarlo con una sonrisa—. Pero eso sí, si en algún momento alguien te quiere molestar como lo hacían antes, ¡Les pateare el trasero! —.

—Jejeje, suena bien para mí —dijo poniéndose a su lado y mirando ambos la aldea la chica le hizo una pregunta.

—Y todo es, sobre cambiar la oscuridad de _Konoha_ ¿Cómo lo harás? —.

Naruto camina unos pasos más al borde y levantando ambos brazos.

— ¡Me haré más y más fuerte, y algún día, yo me convertiré en el _Rey de los Piratas dattebayo_! —declaró con un grito.

Un silencio algo torpe cubrió el lugar de repente después de estas palabras.

— ¿Eh? —murmura con una mueca Tenten.

—Jejeje perdón siempre quise decir eso —dice rascándose una mejilla—. Pero hablaba en serio sobre volverme más fuerte, seré el más fuerte de todos para así poder proteger a la gente que me importa y de esa forma el resto de las naciones temerá atacar a _Konoha_ por temor a enfrentarse a Naruto Uzumaki —dice con mucha convicción.

— ¡Wow eso suena genial! —dice Tenten maravillada y contagiándose por la convicción de Naruto lo golpeó con energía en la espalda para mostrar su apoyo—. Tienes razón, nos haremos más fuertes y ayudaremos a esta aldea a ser un verdadero hogar para todos —.

Dándose la vuelta y con una nueva motivación la chica sabía que para dar el primer paso hacia ese sueño, deberían comenzar a sanar corazones poco a poco.

—Tengo un lugar en el cual estar, nos vemos Naruto —se despidió mientras saltaba hacia la cima y de ahí podría dirigirse hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto y sin que Tenten se haya dado cuenta, en las faldas de la Roca Hokage se encontraba atrapado en un árbol Naruto que había sido enviado hacia el abismo por ese golpe en la espalda y estando en el borde fue fácilmente empujado.

— ¡Eso dolió! —se quejó tratando de salir de las ramas del árbol donde estaba cautivo—. ¡Malditas mujeres problemáticas!—.

—Amen hijo —.

Naruto bajó la vista después de escuchar una respuesta a su queja y miro como Shikaku Nara estaba recostado en el pasto mirando las nubes.

Con su ceja temblando por el enojo, el chico se dijo así mismo que todos en _Konoha_ estaban completamente locos.

 **…**

 **NARUTO**

 **CRÓNICAS DEL**

 **GUERRERO DEL REMOLINO**

 **…**

 _ **En algún lugar del Kusa no Kuni.**_ **[** _País de la Hierba_ **]**

Cercano a **Kusagakure no Sato** **[** _Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba_ **]** se encontraba un bosque espeso e inmenso que era muy frecuentado por algunos shinobi de _Kusagakure_ para sus entrenamientos, y aunque seguía en uso por ellos, afortunadamente estaba solitario en estos momentos.

—Es genial estar de vuelta —.

Una voz femenina y joven rompió el silencio que había asumido el bosque. En un claro, dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban tranquilamente con dirección hacia la aldea tratando de pasar inadvertidas.

—Y aunque no son para nada parecidos a la famosa arboleda que rodea a _Konoha_ , este bosque no está mal ¿No crees? —.

—Supongo —contestó otra voz femenina.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó la que claramente parecía la mayor de las dos—. Desde que llegamos te he notado preocupada por algo —.

Suspirando la menor se detuvo en silencio, dentro de ella le costaba hablar sobre sus miedos, todo esto era complicado, toda su misión era un suicidio en potencia y lo que menos quería era cargar a su amiga con sus tontas inseguridades.

—Lo siento, estoy nerviosa, desde que estuvimos hace años en _Konoha_ no creí que volveríamos a infiltrarnos en otra aldea, pero… —.

—Te preocupa que esté bien ¿Cierto? — terminó la frase.

Con solo un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza la encapuchada confirmó la respuesta de su compañera.

—Te entiendo, yo también estoy así, créeme que hay momentos que me gustaría regresar y ver cómo están, pero tú me dijiste que todo estaría bien —.

—Si —.

—Ves. No hay nada de qué preocuparse, además tenemos una misión importante que cumplir. No importa la forma que sea, tenemos que hacer lo posible por conseguir esa espada —.

—Cierto —reconoció la otra con más ánimos—. Gracias por tu apoyo, es invaluable para mí —.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para hacerte volver a la realidad, no por nada soy tu totem de sabiduría —.

— ¿Así que ahora eres sabía? —se burló la pequeña.

— ¡Pues claro!, Yo soy la mayor de las dos y es mi trabajo llevarte por un buen camino —dijo con un fingido acento de superioridad.

—Solo eres un par de años más grande que yo, y estoy segura que mi hermana menor es más madura que tú. Aún pienso cómo estará esa pequeña peste rubia. Sabes la extraño muchísimo, siempre me pregunto ¿Cómo estará? ¿Habrá cambiado? Aunque de seguro no, su esencia de presumida siempre será eterna —.

—Te aseguro que está bien, y está esperándote, y cuando sepa lo que hiciste se sentirá orgullosa de ti. Pero no hablemos del pasado, tenemos una misión que hacer —.

Después de estas ambas mujeres se sumieron en un ambiente de seriedad el cual su misión requería.

—Tienes razón, solo daré un vistazo y veré si está bien y segura —dijo mirando hacia la aldea—. Después partiremos y le seguiremos la pista a ese hombre, él probablemente se encuentre en algún lugar de **Cha no Kuni [** _País del Té_ **]** , pero de lo que estoy completamente segura es que tenemos un par de meses antes de que él se mueva hacia **Nami no Kuni [** _País de las Olas_ **]** con su grupo, la verdad deseo conseguir la espada antes de eso —murmuró.

—Supongo que tienes razón, lo que sea con tal de no toparme con _ya sabes quién_ —.

La menor de las dos se tensó sobre la imagen de volver a ver a esa persona. A decir verdad tampoco quería tener un encuentro con ella, aún si la extrañaba, no era la misma persona que conoció en su infancia. Sería muy peligroso quedar involucradas y al final eso podría arruinar toda su misión.

— _ **No te preocupes Akachan**_ , _**no estás sola, yo estoy contigo y tú sabes que soy lo más fabuloso que pudo haberte pasado, ¡Soy la estrella del show no lo olvides!**_ —.

— _Hai, Hai, eres la sensación Kuro_ —se burló, aunque internamente estaba agradecida, él la ayudaba a no dejarse vencer por el miedo o la preocupación con su personalidad tan efervescente. Realmente estaba agradecida de haberlo conocido.

—Bien tenemos poco tiempo y mucho camino que recorrer, como desearía que _Rai Rai_ estuviera aquí, él sería de mucha ayuda para llegar más rápido —gimió—. Pero en todo caso, tendremos que arreglárnosla solas. Ahora todo está en nuestro favor, _Iwa_ está dañada por el atentado de Deidara, _Kiri_ sigue con su guerra, _Suna_ sufre de las secuelas de su error y _Konoha_ está dolida por la muerte de su Hokage"—.

— ¿Hiruzen está muerto? —murmuró asombrada. Realmente no esperaba esto, creía que ese _kusojiji_ terminaría enterrando a toda la humanidad antes de morir el mismo.

—Si —suspiro sin entrar en tema de cómo se sentía por ello, a ella realmente no le importaba el hombre, nunca lo conoció. Pero sabía que fue muy importante para otros.

—Como sea, _Konoha_ tardará lo suficiente en recuperarse y en encontrar un Hokage como para que nos tomen en cuenta, así que el único problema sería en sí _Kumo_ , pero dudo que ellos le den importancia a dos viajeras como nosotras —.

—Eso me da algo de paz, recuerda que también debes ayudarme en mi entrenamiento, no quiero ser una carga para ti —reconoció con un toque de tristeza.

—Tranquila, sé que podremos hacerlo. No olvides de dónde vengo —aclaró orgullosa—. Entonces andando —.

Pero la menor no dio dos pasos cuando se detuvo de improviso y se dio la vuelta.

—Una cosa más —susurro sería para mientras la miraba intensamente—. No lo olvides, si esa mujer aparece debes huir y dejarme atrás, la prioridad es la misión —.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —murmuró con ligero temor.

—Si —.

— ¡No! No te voy a abandonar y es definitivo —comenzó con su queja habitual.

Habían tenido la misma discusión muchas veces antes y ella se negaba a dejarla atrás, no era algo que ella podría hacer.

—Tiene que hacerlo, es muy importante tener esa espada, es la pieza fundamental en nuestro plan, sin ella no hay forma en la que podremos asesinarlo —.

—Pero… no quiero perderte, Eres lo único que me queda —.

—Lo sé, per-… —.

—Además ¿Estás segura que ellos deben morir? —pregunto dudando de que fuera verdad, le costaba creer que fuera necesario matarlos, se suponía que ellos eran los buenos.

—Sé que es difícil para ti, pero te aseguro que no hay otra opción. Ellos son seres despreciables, causarán mucho más daño del que ya han hecho si no los eliminamos antes de que sea tarde. Me niego a dejar que esos bastardos manchen el legado de mis padres —gruñó molesta mientras los recuerdos caían al igual que sus lágrimas.

Un momento de silencio donde la chica pudo desahogar ese dolor que cargaba con ella por bastante tiempo fue lo que permitió a la otra saber que ella hablaba en serio y con verdad detrás de sus lágrimas, así que cuando su amiga pudo recomponerse y se dio la vuelta acercándose a ella con una mirada de determinación en sus ojos supo que le haría una pregunta que definiría su vida para siempre.

— ¿Estás conmigo? —levantando una mano hacia ella.

La mujer dudó un instante, pero tomó firmemente la mano de su compañera sonriendo con decisión— ¡Claro!, Hagamos que sufran esos bastardos —.

—Muchas gracias, no sabes lo que significa esto para mí —dijo agradecida dándose la vuelta.

—Te entiendo, también tengo ciertas cuentas pendientes con ellos, y también prometo que si esa mujer aparece, trataré de tomar la espada y huir con uno de nuestros aliados —afirmó dándole un abrazo de espaldas, la pequeña sonrió sintiendo el calor y el cuidado que le brindaba su amiga.

—Sí, no importa si tratamos de explicar nuestros motivos, ella tratará de asesinarnos. Si ella de alguna forma se entera que queremos usar esa espada para atravesar el corazón del Jinchūriki del Kyubi y su pareja Tenten, simplemente nos declarará la guerra —.

Sabía que ella podría retenerla el suficiente tiempo para que su compañera escapara con el arma, aún si la perspectiva de enfrentarla le daba miedo. No por nada esa mujer era considerada un monstruo como contaban las leyendas.

Si ella quería tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir, no debía permitir que ella se entera de su existencia y mucho menos que planeaba asesinar a Naruto Namikaze.

—Créeme, tu no quieres tener de enemiga a la **Akai Kōgō** **[** _Emperatriz Roja_ **]** —dijo con voz sombría.

 **...**

Golpes fuertes y certeros eran los que se escuchaban en el campo de entrenamiento número tres que estaba ocupado por una sola persona desde que el sol mostró sus primeros rayos: Ino Yamanaka.

Ino golpeaba con violencia un muñeco de entrenamiento que había robado de las pertenencias de su padre imaginando que el rostro vacío se transformaba en Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, esos malditos infelices que eran culpables de la pérdida de su amado Nagato.

Había tenido la necesidad de venir a este lugar después de que el estúpido de Asuma-sensei le prohibió ir al campo de entrenamiento de su equipo. Sus padres habían hablado con el hombre pidiéndole que la detuviera de su entrenamiento que la estaba destruyendo, además que aún seguía molesto con ella por el incidente con Shikamaru.

— _*Tsk*_ Para lo que me importa, no dejare que nadie me detenga de mi objetivo —murmuró fríamente mientras veía su mano derecha vendada.

Ayer había obligado a una enfermera bajo amenaza de cortarle el cuello si no curaba su mano para poder continuar con su entrenamiento.

—Aun si tenga que romper cada uno de mis huesos no me detendré por nada ni por nadie… solo espera Nagato, pronto te vengare —dijo decidida mientras tomaba un breve descanso para hidratarse.

Mientras tomaba un descanso para hidratarse y caminaba en dirección hacia los tres troncos a dónde estaban todas las cosas que trajo consigo, la rubia pensaba y planeaba como podría derribar a sus enemigos de forma práctica y sencilla.

Sabía que no podía confiarse, mientras que no tenía a ciencia cierta una idea de todas las capacidades de Kankuro más allá de su pequeña demostración de marionetas en las preliminares del examen Chūnin, debía admitir que Temari era fuerte y hábil, y no se diga de Gaara, ese tipo era un monstruo.

Apretando los puños se maldijo de haber obedecido a su sensei y no haber acompañado a Naruto y Tenten en su misión para rescatar a Sakura y Sasuke. De haber ido con ellos habría tenido la oportunidad de observar con detalle a Gaara y todos sus movimientos, quizás haber cambiado el final de la batalla y haber cumplido su objetivo antes de siquiera haberlo tenido.

—Maldito seas Shikamaru Nara —siseo furiosa al recordar lo que había hecho su compañero de equipo en la invasión.

 **…**

 _ **Tiempo atrás.**_

Habían pasado 4 días después del funeral de Nagato y el Hokage, y también era la primera vez que Ino se reunía con su equipo. Ella realmente no tenía ningún interés en pasar el tiempo con ninguno de ellos, tenía un entrenamiento que realizar, pero ante los insufribles ruego de su madre tuvo que ceder para poder mantenerla callada y alejada de sus asuntos.

Todo iba con normalidad, se había limitado a contestar de forma sería y no mantener una conversación más que para decir dos palabras a cada pregunta que hacia su sensei y sus compañeros.

Pero todo se fue al demonio cuando Shikamaru habló sobre algunas pesadillas recurrentes que había estado teniendo. Cuando Asuma indagó más en el tema, con algo de renuencia Shikamaru confesó que todo se debía a la posibilidad de haber matado a los **Suna no Sankyōdai** **[** _Hermanos de la Arena_ **]** cuando más vulnerables podrían haber estado.

Mientras el pelinegro Genin contaba cómo había liberado a Temari de su parálisis y su encuentro con un Gaara vencido, una cólera fría empezaba a nacer en el pecho de la Yamanaka.

— _Él tenía a los tres vencidos, él podía haberlos matado, ¡Él podía haber vengado a mi Nagato!_ —.

Sin perder ningún segundo más, salto sobre Shikamaru tomado su cuello con ambas manos.

— ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! ¡MALDITO! —rugió la rubia mientras apretaba su agarre sobre el chico que solo reflejaba incredulidad y miedo en sus ojos por el ataque inesperado de su compañera de equipo.

Un momento después la chica fue bruscamente apartada por dos grandes brazos que la retuvieron de lanzarse nuevamente por la garganta de Shikamaru.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigió Ino luchando por volver a posar sus manos en la tráquea del pelinegro.

— _*Cof, Cof*_ ¿A-Acaso te volviste loca Ino? ¡Pu-Pudiste haberme matado! —tosió Shikamaru tomándose del cuello y viendo molesto a su amiga.

— ¿Qué significa esto Ino? —exigió Asuma molesto y preocupado por lo que acababa de suceder.

Por su cabeza jamás pasó la idea de ver a su alumna explotar de esa forma enfrente de todos. Se maldecía seriamente por no haber notado las señales del deterioro mental que sufría la rubia mientras llamaban la atención del resto de comensales en el restaurante.

— ¡Sucio infeliz!, ¿Cómo pudiste haber liberado a esa perra de _Suna_? ¡Debiste dejar que esos ninjas de _Oto_ se la llevarán! ¡ESA MALNACIDA SE MERECÍA SER VENDIDA COMO UNA SUCIA PUTA! —.

—Ino no sabes lo que dices —la reprendió Asuma mientras forcejeaba con la chica que aún seguía en sus brazos.

— ¡Debiste haberlos asesinado Shikamaru! ¡Ellos asesinaron a muchas personas y tú los tenías en tus manos y los dejaste ir! —grito mientras los murmures crecían entre los comensales del local de barbacoa—. ¡Ellos mataron a mi Nagato-kun y a muchos de nuestros shinobi!, ¡Eres un traidor y un cobarde! —.

—Suficiente Ino —declaró Asuma soltándola y poniéndose entre ella y Shikamaru.

Esto se había salido de las manos y había escalado a algo peligroso. No solo la relación de su equipo estaba fracturando, si no que esto podría dañar la credibilidad de Shikamaru ante el pueblo; los aldeanos y algunos shinobi seguían dolidos de las pérdidas de la invasión y ellos podrían tomar su dolor contra su Genin al creerlo un cobarde. La opinión pública, aún si está sesgada puede causar daños irreversibles, y el caso de Sakumo Hatake es un claro ejemplo de ello.

—Ino, por favor —rogó Chōji hablando por primera vez después de que todo el incidente inicio.

—Eres un cobarde Nara, si mi Nagato hubiera estado en tu lugar no hubiera dudado de acabar con esas escorias, ya se había enfrentado a un monstruo con un demonio dentro como lo es Naruto, él no hubiera temblado como tú enfrente de Gaara y sus hermanos —siseo con veneno y odio corrosivo—. ¡DEBISTE HABER SIDO TÚ EL QUE DEBIÓ HABER MUERTO! —.

— ¡Basta! —rugió Asuma después de que Ino cruzó la línea—. Lárgate de aquí Ino y espero que puedas pensar en cómo reparar tus acciones tan deshonrosas —.

Con una última mirada de asco hacia Shikamaru, la rubia se marchó con paso decidido pensando en la oportunidad desperdiciada de su compañero de equipo.

Asuma suspiro pesadamente mientras dirigía su mirada a Shikamaru. El chico se veía muy afectado con la mirada baja y ojos apagados.

— _Maldita sea Ino, ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?_ —.

 **…**

 _ **En el presente.**_

No había vuelto a ver a sus dos compañeros de equipo desde esa vez y la verdad no le interesaba de ninguna forma verlos. Su padre la había sermoneado duramente por haber ofendido a un amigo de muchos años y haber causado una herida en las relaciones de ambos clanes. Inclusive su _tía_ Yoshino había tenido un enfrentamiento verbal con su madre por el daño que había hecho en su hijo Shikamaru.

—Ahora puedo entender un poco lo que siente Sasuke, solo son obstáculos en mi camino —.

Todo lo que antes importaba para ella había dejado de tener relevancia después de la muerte de Nagato y no tenía ningún interés en remediarlo.

Mientras tomaba agua pensaba en cuanto diferente serían las cosas si ella no hubiera desperdiciado su tiempo protegiendo a una miserable princesa caprichosa y hubiera mejor seguido a Naruto y Tenten.

—El pasado ya no se puede cambiar, lo único que me importa es matar a cada uno de los _Suna no Sankyōdai_. A diferencia de ese cobarde yo no hubiera dudado, si yo hubiera estado ahí, ahora los tres estarían muertos —.

—Realmente no creo que lo hubieras hecho —.

Con sorpresa Ino se dio la vuelta y encontró a Tenten sentada desde lo alto de uno de los troncos mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¿Tenten? ¿Qué haces aquí? —.

La chica dio un salto desde su lugar y se puso enfrente de Ino— Escuche que estabas haciendo un entrenamiento especial y quise venir a ver por mí misma qué tal van las cosas —.

Ino resopló con un tono molesto— Si también vienes a decirme que pare con mi entrenamiento _"peligroso"_ , ahórrate tus palabras, no me voy a detener, ni siquiera por ti —.

— ¡Oh por Kami no! Jamás me atrevería a detenerte a alguien que quiere volverse más fuerte. Además, ambas sabemos que realmente lo necesitas con urgencia —.

—Eso estaba de más —se quejó Ino por el comentario de burla aunque ciertamente estaba sorprendida, ella era la primera persona que no estaba en contra de su entrenamiento. Era de cierta forma gratificante.

—Como sea, si te hace bien estar aquí y mientras no me estorbes haz lo que quieras —musito mientras cambiaba la venda de su mano por una nueva—. Ahora que te veo me recuerda algo, ayer que estaba en el hospital escuché un rumor, ¿Es verdad que amenazaste a un civil por hablar mal de Naruto?"—.

—Yep —contestó caminando hacia Ino mientras veía todo el material que había traído consigo— _Muñeco de entrenamiento, píldoras de alimento, material de curación… debo dárselo a Ino, se está esforzando_ —pensó con cierta admiración—. No soy muy buena dejando pasar los agravios a las cosas que son mías —.

—Oh ¿Entonces por fin admitimos que Naruto es tuyo? —dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Pues déjame decirte que te tomó bastante tiempo, pero en lo que cabe felicidades, ambos se merecen el uno al otro —.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto Tenten confundida mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su nuca.

— ¿Cómo de qué? De que tú y Naruto ya pueden estar juntos —.

— ¿Juntos como de qué forma? —.

— ¿No me dijiste que Naruto era tuyo? —replicó la rubia.

—Si, es mi mío y de nadie más —respondió con un tono de obviedad por la pregunta tan burda de la Yamanaka.

—Entonces eso dice que tú y él van a hacer novios —.

— ¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo Ino? Todo el mundo sabe que eso no tiene nada que ver. Los verdaderos novios se forman cuando el hombre pide permiso al Otōsama de la novia para cortejarla, y yo soy huérfana. Además Naruto es mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos no pueden tener ese tipo de relación —.

—Pero yo… tú —farfullo Ino con un espasmo en su ojo por las palabras absurdas que estaba diciendo la castaña.

Por supuesto, debía de haber reconocido que para Tenten la declaración _mío_ no era lo mismo que para los demás. Cuando ella se quedó un par de días en su casa por haber perdido su departamento, Ino pudo conocer una faceta de la chica de los moños que pocas personas conocían: la ignorancia en las relaciones románticas.

— _Debí haber sabido que la chica que cree que un beso entre parejas que se aman solo se da después del matrimonio no sabe distinguir sus propios sentimientos. Sobre todo cuando ella cree que los noviazgos adolescentes son actos impúdicos y socialmente reprobables_ —.

Tomándose la frente con una mano del estrés que le daba pensar en alguien tan torpe emocionalmente como la chica de las armas decidió ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo no era su problema.

—Olvídalo no es importante —.

—Como sea, yo también escuché un rumor sobre ti. ¿Así que tuviste un cierto desacuerdo con tu compañero?— dijo tentativamente la chica.

Ino levantó la mirada y se enfrentó a la chica— ¿No me digas que vienes a reclamar una disculpa a nombre de ese idiota? —.

Tenten levantó las manos tratando de calmar los ánimos de la Yamanaka por su agresividad en sus respuestas.

—Tranquila, tranquila —río con una gota de sudor—. Realmente te comprendo, yo también tuve una discusión con mi compañero de equipo ayer, así que puedo saber que lo que menos quieres es que te digas que te equivocaste —.

—Me hierve la sangre de pensar que ese idiota tenía a los tres en sus manos y los dejó ir. Él no sabe lo que es perder a alguien y me enferma que si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no habría dudado en ningún momento —.

—Suena que tienes mucho odio acumulado dentro de ti —.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Esas escorias me quitaron a mi amado! Nagato-kun era lo más importante de mi vida — replicó.

—Así que… ¿Nagato?... No sabía que tenías sentimientos por él, creía que hace poco te gustaba el Uchiha —murmuró Tenten con una mueca.

—Puede que así fuera antes, pero después de la paliza que me dio Naruto 10 días antes de las finales pude dejar atrás esa estupidez y eso dio paso a que me enamorará de Nagato —respondió simple la otra chica.

—Ook… —arrastró pensando que sonaba estúpido —. En todo caso… te entiendo, yo también perdí a alguien y si tuviera la oportunidad de saber quién es el culpable no dudaría en hacerlo pagar. Aunque supongo que también debes estar enojada conmigo, yo fui la que le dijo a Shikamaru que se detuviera, si no fuera por mí él hubiera vengado a tu… ¿amante? —.

Ino suspiró, eso pasó por su cabeza cierto tiempo, pero ya lo había resuelto— No, no estoy enojada contigo, admito que si me moleste en algún momento, pero también entendí que tú principal prioridad era Naruto en ese instante. Él estaba muy dañado por su pelea con la bestia de _Suna_ , además que le diste una patada en el trasero a esa maldita **Sensu Meinu** **[** _Perra del Abanico_ **]** —.

Ella podía comprender la motivación de una mujer por proteger al ser amado, aún si la tonta de los moños no sabía que lo que sentía era amor y no su especie de amistad distorsionada. Enserio necesitaba una actualización sobre sus ideas retrógradas sobre las relaciones, no podía quedarse con esas posturas tan tontas de más allá de la guerra de clanes.

—Pero a diferencia de ti; ese imbécil de Nara jamás debió haber permitido que Temari se uniera a la lucha, además que debió haber acabado con los tres rápidamente y ayudarte a llevar a Naruto al hospital. En cualquier caso, eso es el pasado, no puedo perdonar al cobarde por haber hecho lo que hizo, pero eso no me detendrá, tal vez el destino quería que con mis propias manos acabaré con esas sabandijas —.

—Si... destino —murmuró con una mueca al recordar la frase característica de su compañero de equipo con el que en estos momentos estaba en malos términos—. Bueno, como sea. ¡Pensaba en ayudarte en tu entrenamiento! —.

Ino la miró incrédula nuevamente. En todo este tiempo solo había recibido órdenes de que se detuviera y que no continuará con su entrenamiento, pero de nueva cuenta Tenten la había sorprendido.

—Bueno, agradezco tu ayuda, pero creo que estoy bien por mi cuenta —murmuró Ino algo incómoda por tener que negar el apoyo que le brindaba la castaña de buena fe—. Mi entrenamiento es algo lejos de lo que estás acostumbrada y no creo que te sientas a gusto del todo con lo que haré —.

— ¡Vamos! —insistió Tenten haciendo un puchero y poniendo ojos grandes—. Sé que estás llevando tu entrenamiento al límite sin pensar en el daño que infliges a tu cuerpo, es como recibir una paliza ¿Verdad? Seré de mucha ayuda lo prometo, déjame ayudarte —rogó tomando sus manos con las suyas.

—Suéltame —dijo mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la castaña

—No hasta que aceptes mi ayuda. Vamos será bueno para ti, recuerda que yo perdí contra Temari y también pude derrotarla, eso sería como una pequeña prueba de si estás lista para enfrentarla —.

—Bien —gruñó Ino apartando sus manos del agarre de Tenten y apartándose un poco mientras cruzaba los brazos. Debía admitir que la idea tenía mérito, ella sería una buena referencia de a qué nivel se encontraba en comparación a la _sensu meinu_.

—Pero si vas a ayudarme quita esa actitud infantil. Para mí esto no es un juego, no necesito que una niñita se vuelva un peso muerto y me detenga —.

Si tenía que permitir que la chica le ayudará para que dejara de insistir como una tonta lo haría con gusto. Al fin y al cabo terminaría largandose acobardada cuando viera la clase de entrenamiento que ella hacía.

— ¡Lo logre! —festejo la chica castaña feliz de que Ino le permitiera ayudarla. Con un suspiro de satisfacción el semblante de Tenten cambio por uno de desafío, lista para la diversión su sonrisa no desapareció, contrariamente se transformó en una sonrisa de expectación.

—Sabes, yo en verdad quiero ayudarte, sé que pasaste por momentos difíciles, y quería estar ahí como tú apoyo en este trago amargo. Pero… yo soy mala con las palabras, prefiero usar mis puños siempre para explicar mi punto. ¡Déjame usar mis puños para ayudarte Ino! —.

—Para querer ayudarme haces un mal trabajo con esa actitud tan tonta, no la necesito así que toma esto en serio —siseo aún con los brazos cruzados pero con un suspiro rompió su postura y se dio la vuelta—. Como sea, solo no estorb-... —.

Sus palabras quedaron muertas por un pie que conectó un costado de su rostro que la mandó varios metros de distancia de forma violenta rumbo al suelo.

— _¿Qué demonios?_ —.

La chica aturdida parpadeo sin poder enfocar su vista en tanto un zumbido agudo se escuchaba en su costado derecho del rostro que comenzó a calentarse rápidamente.

Mientras su vista regresaba después de volverse borrosa y con manchas de diferentes colores, Ino vio como Tenten la veía con una mirada sería, muy distinta a la que tenía hace algunos instantes.

— ¿Que mierda fue eso? —exigió Ino poniéndose de pie y enfrentando a la castaña.

—Solo te doy lo que querías. Un entrenamiento en que simplemente dañas tu cuerpo de forma estúpida. Pero a diferencias de tus anteriores experiencias, el muñeco de entrenamiento va a arrastrar tu trasero por toda el área y te va a dar la paliza de tu vida —declaró con un mueca de fría satisfacción mientras tronaba sus nudillos.

— ¿Que carajos estás jugando Tenten?, Si esto es una broma, te aseguro que no es divertida —replicó mientras se limpiaba la herida de su rostro.

Habiéndose recuperado nuevamente de sus sentidos después de ese golpe a traición de la castaña, el temperamento de Ino estaba elevándose.

—No es una broma, te lo aseguro. Cómo te dije, estoy aquí para ayudarte a salir de tu patética depresión y hacerte ver el sol al final de la tormenta, solo que lo haremos de la forma difícil, mi favorita —.

— ¡Quédate con tu miserable ayuda! ¡Yo nunca la pedí! —.

—Sé que no la pediste, pero aún así vengo a ofrecerla porque soy tan buena gente —.

Ambas chicas se veían seriamente sin moverse, mientras el viento y el sonido desaparecían del lugar. Solo eran dos kunoichi listas para enfrentar a la rival frente a ella.

—No sé qué demonios intentas hacer, pero si crees que voy a dejar pasar tu estúpido atrevimiento estás equivocada —siseo Ino mientras tomaba un kunai de su bolsa y se ponía en posición de batalla—. Te voy a hacer arrepentir de querer jugar conmigo niña —.

Aun cuando la rubia se lanzó al ataque, Tenten no se movió ni un centímetro mientras veía a Ino acercarse a ella de forma amenazante.

— _Me está subestimando_ —.

A escasos segundos de que el metal atravesará la carne de la chica de los moños. Tenten se movió hacia un lado en el último instante y tomando del brazo a Ino la derribó usando el mismo impulso que tenía el ataque de la chica.

—Lenta—.

— ¿Cómo es qué? —murmuró incrédula Ino en el suelo por tan increíble respuesta de reacción.

—Muy sencillo, la verdad eres muy lenta —.

Con un gruñido la chica se levantó dispuesta a volverlo a intentar cuando su vientre recibió un fuerte dolor.

Tenten había conectado un rodillazo en su estómago haciéndola perder el aliento y escupir saliva. Tomándola del rostro para que no se derrumbara la castaña susurro —Créeme esto no es nada para mí, así que si quieres tener alguna oportunidad más te vale que tomes las cosas en serio —y finalizando se apartó dejándola caer en el suelo.

Tosiendo con dificultad Ino se revolvió en el suelo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Esto no podría estar pasando, ella había estado entrenando desde que perdió a Nagato hace semanas, había llevado su cuerpo al límite sin descansar, ¿Cómo era posible que Tenten fuera tan superior a ella?

— ¿C-Có-Cómo? —.

— ¿Cómo soy más fuerte que tú? ¿Cómo puede hacerte ver como una perdedora tan fácilmente? —término por ella Tenten sabiendo lo que trataba de decir—. ¿Acaso crees que pase la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de llamar la atención de un chico como tú? ¿Acaso crees que en estos días después de lo que vi en esta invasión dejé de entrenar? No Yamanaka, yo también entrene después de lo que sucedió, pero a diferencia de ti no desperdicie mi tiempo en dañar mi cuerpo de forma tan tonta ¿Creías que al romper tus brazos mágicamente te volverías fuerte al sanarte? —.

— ¡Callate! —grito Ino lanzándose nuevamente al ataque con una serie de puños y patadas que fueron fácilmente esquivados por la castaña.

—Lenta, lenta, lenta —dijo con burla la chica cada vez que esquivaba cualquier intento de la rubia por conectar un golpe.

—Maldita escurridiza, deja de esquivar y enfréntame —.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para aumentar más tu humillación? —murmuró con veneno tomando a Ino del brazo y volviéndola a lanzar al suelo—. ¡Es claro que no estás en mi liga Ino!

—¡No te creas la gran cosa Tenten! —.

¡Debiste haber escuchado a todas esas personas que trataron de detenerte! Vete a ti misma, no puedes mantener una pelea decente conmigo y no estoy del todo en mi mayor capacidad. No tienes ninguna chance de vencerme ¡Y si no puedes vencerme, nunca podrás vencer a Temari, ni se diga Gaara! —.

— ¡Cállate! —.

— ¡Es la verdad y lo sabes! ¡RÍNDETE YA! —.

— ¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! —rugió Ino tomando desprevenida a Tenten y conectando un puñetazo en su rostro—. ¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN IMPORTANTE YA QUE NUNCA HAS TENIDO A NADIE EN TU MISERABLE VIDA!, ¡SOLO ERES UNA MALDITA HUÉRFANA A QUIEN NADIE QUISO TENER! —sentenció con su rostro desencajado por la rabia.

Pero el calor de esa rabia murió cuando el ambiente se enfrió de repente. Aún con su puño enterrado en su mejilla, el rostro de Tenten se movió lo suficiente para poder mirar a Ino con ojos fríos y muertos haciéndola pasar saliva de nerviosismo.

Con velocidad la chica de los moños se apartó del puño de Ino, y con una propia mano jalo el brazo de la rubia hacia adelante mientras que la otra se dirigía a su rostro en forma de puño que conectó en su nariz haciéndola sangrar del impacto. Pero el ataque no terminó ahí, sino que, volviendo a usar el brazo de Ino para atraerla hacia ella, la castaña golpeó el estómago, ambas mejillas, nuevamente la nariz. Era una masacre en diferentes partes del rostro y torso.

El sonido de puñetazos se escuchó repetidas veces en el campo de entrenamiento por bastante tiempo hasta que la castaña decidió que tenía suficiente dejando a una Yamanaka hecha trizas que no podía mantenerse de pie por sí misma y era sostenida por la castaña de su brazo.

—Escucha y escucha bien pequeña princesa, no eres la única en haber perdido a alguien pero a diferencia de personas patéticas como tú, los demás no dejamos que el dolor nos abrace y nos consuma —siseo mientras observaba como la rubia luchaba por no caer en la inconsciencia—. Realmente no conocía tu _novio_ , si es que puedes llamarlo así. El jamás pidió el permiso a tu Otōsama por salir contigo y vivieron sin respetar las reglas de moralidad—.

Mientras tanto Ino solo podía llorar, era débil, muy débil. Tenten le había demostrado que era una basura comparada con ella, y si Tenten con mucha dificultad pudo vencer a Temari, ella solo sería carne de cañón frente a ella— _Maldición_ —gimió mientras las lágrimas caían.

—Maldita sea Ino, te estás hundiendo en el odio, el remordimiento y la culpa; y lo peor es que no tienes ningún deseo de salir adelante, ¿Y por qué? ¿Por un chico que conociste no máximo de un mes, y no te diste cuenta de que te gustaba hasta 10 días antes de las finales? ¿No crees que es muy poco tiempo para afirmar que era el amor de tu vida? ¡Por Kami, tienes 12 años! —.

—No me queda nada, lo perdí todo cuando él se fue —susurro derrotada la rubia mirando al suelo.

Con furia Tenten levantó a Ino y la tomó del cuello obligándola a verla a los ojos— ¡Sé que es doloroso cómo te sientes Ino, pero debes aclarar tus sentimientos de una buena vez! —rugió molesta mientras la chica Yamanaka luchaba con el agarre sobre su cuello— ¡No puedes recuperarlo nunca más! ¡Honralo viviendo de la forma que él hubiera querido que vivieras!, ¿Cómo crees que él se sentiría de ver a ti misma revolcada en la oscuridad? —le pregunto.

—Callate —.

—¡No! ¡Tienes que escucharlo de una maldita vez! —.

—Basta por favor —rogó la rubia mientras dejaba de forcejear.

Ino miró hacia el cielo mientras seguía siendo sostenida por Tenten, aunque su mente no estaba puesta en la chica de los moños.

Con nuevas lágrimas naciendo pudo ver el rostro de Nagato, que la observaba decepcionado y triste por cómo se veía ahora.

— _¡No Nagato!, ¡No me mires así!_ —gimió desesperada por esos ojos carentes de ese cariño que siempre le caracterizó cuando la miraban.

— ¡No pienses solamente en lo que perdiste! ¡Piensa en lo que aún te queda! —dijo Tenten soltándola bruscamente.

— _Lo que aún me queda…_ —.

Poniéndose a gatas mientras miraba el suelo, la mente de la rubia Yamanaka se encontraba perdida en esa frase.

— _Lo que me…_ —.

 _"Ino hija baja a desayunar"-._

" … _**Hime** __**[**_ _Princesa_ _ **]**_ _, hoy te enseñaré el jutsu personal de nuestro clan"-._

 _"_ _ **Ara [**_ _Oh_ _ **]**_ _, Ino-chan ¿Qué te parece si vamos de compras?"-._

 _"Que problemático pero el trío Ino-Shika-Cho al parecer vuelve a unirse"-._

 _"...si, vamos a la barbacoa, Asuma-sensei invita"-._

 _"A partir de ahora el equipo 10 queda oficialmente ensamblado"-._

 _"Vamos Ino-chan; Tenten-san ya nos están esperando en el hospital"-._

 _" ...si claro, sería bueno tener otra amiga-ttebayo"-._

Sus padres, su tía, sus compañeros de equipo, sus amigos. Los rostros de sus seres amados aparecían mientras las lágrimas caían al piso.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que venir? ¿Yo estaba tan segura de lo que hacía? —gimió.

Tapándose la boca con una mano para tratar de silenciar sus gimoteos, la rubia llorosa solo podía pensar en cuanto le quedaba y en como lo había estado dañando en los últimos días.

—Yo estuve ahí, en el momento en cuándo perdiste lo que era para ti tu mundo, pero… pero a ti aún te quedan seres importantes que te aman. Yo no tuve a nadie hasta que conocí a mi equipo y a Naruto —.

Suspirando pesadamente la castaña se deja caer al suelo justo al lado de Ino que seguía llorando.

—Para Shiho-san y para Naruto eres una gran amiga, sé que tus padres y tú equipo te quieren muchísimo. Créeme Ino, disfrútalos, muchos hubiéramos deseado tener el calor de la familia al llegar al hogar —susurro recordando su propia infancia.

Un tranquilo silencio ocupó el ambiente mientras las chicas seguían en la misma posición que habían estado, una chica de moños descansando en el pasto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras que una rubia sollozaba por las semanas de dolor que había dado a los que ella amaba.

—G-Gracias, gracias por lo que hiciste —dijo por fin Ino cuando pudo controlar su voz.

—No tienes por qué agradecer, realmente fue una experiencia divertida —.

—He actuado como una completa estúpida estos días —.

—Sip, lo has estado haciendo —.

Limpiando su nariz y ojos con los calentadores de sus brazos la rubia se movió con dificultad para sentarse a lado de Tenten.

—No sé qué hacer ahora, ya he arruinado muchas cosas… lo único que tenía claro era mi venganza —.

—Busca un nuevo propósito algo que te haga llenar el vacío que sientes —sugirió Tenten—. Aunque creo que la mejor forma de hacer es tener siempre presente a tus seres queridos —.

— ¿Llenar el vacío? —repitió confusa Ino.

—Sí, muchos opinan que el amor es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Tal vez tú Otōsama podría enviar solicitudes de cortejo para algún pretendiente dispuesto a tomar tu mano en noviazgo —murmuró poniendo un dedo en su oído y rascándose.

—Amor ¿Eh? —dijo confundida pero segundos después una sonrisa malvada se formaba en su rostro—. Tal vez le pida a mi Otôsan que envié una solicitud a Naruto, él está soltero —.

— ¿Quieres morir? —amenazó tranquilamente mientras sacaba su dedo del oído y soplaba la cerilla de él.

Segundos después ambas empezaron a reír sabiendo que ambos comentario habían sido broma.

—Jajaja- _augh…_ estoy hecha mierda, creo que exageraste con esa forma de _"ver el arcoíris después de la tormenta"_ —se quejó Ino tomando su vientre con su mano del dolor.

—Lo lamento, pero creo que me deje llevar por la emoción —.

—Si claro, realmente me diste miedo. En algún momento pensé ver que tus ojos se habían puesto amarillos, casi como los de un demonio —.

—Absurdo —.

—Sí, tienes razón. A lo mejor lo que percibí fue un efecto de la luz sobre tus bellos ojos cafés —.

— ¿Verdad que son bellos? —.

Un nuevo silencio agradable se cimbró sobre las kunoichi que solo se relajan después de tanto extraño y violento momento. Había sido una experiencia única para ambas.

—No sé cómo podré disculparme con Shikamaru después de lo qué le hice —.

—Solo habla con el corazón, si realmente estás arrepentida encontrarás la forma de disculparte. Creo que yo también le debo disculpas a mi equipo —suspiro Tenten mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba al igual que Ino.

—Espero me perdone —murmuró viendo a la nada—. Sabes que aun así intentaré asesinar a los _Suna no Sankyōdai_ si tengo la oportunidad, ¿Verdad? —.

—Por mi haz lo que quieras, al final de cuentas es tu vida. Solo puedo aconsejarte que no la desperdicies, solo tenemos una —.

Diciendo esto, la castaña se puso de pies limpiando el polvo de su ropa lista para irse.

—Lo siento Tenten —.

—Ya te dije que está bien —.

—No, no lo está. Actué como una tonta, y te dije cosas hirientes. Eso no hace una amiga —gimió mirando al suelo por vergüenza rememorando las ofensas que dijo a la chica en su ira.

—Bueno… veras Ino, ya te lo había dicho cuando nos conocimos en el estadio, el día de las finales ¿Recuerdas? —murmuró sería frente a ella dándole la espalda—. Probablemente tú lo tomaste como una broma pero yo hablaba en serio. Yo jamás dije que tú y yo fuéramos amigas —.

Ino baja la cabeza triste después de estas palabras. Aunque llevaba poco tiempo conociéndola, había tomado cierto gusto sobre la chica de las armas por su forma despreocupada y orgullosa de ser. Además con lo que hoy vivieron sentía que había cierta conexión entre ambas, ambas habían perdido algo antes y habían unido su lazo en el campo de batalla.

Después de la pérdida de su amistad con Sakura, Ino se sentía tan necesitada de una amistad cercana con otra chica y la había encontrado en Shiho y Tenten cuando las conoció hace semanas y aprendió que podía llevarse bien con ambas y disfrutar de su compañía. Pero tal vez la amistad con Tenten solo fue una sensación solo para ella.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron totalmente interrumpidos por una mano que se puso frente a su rostro. Levantando su vista pudo ver a Tenten sonreírle mientras extendía su mano.

—Pero tal vez podríamos empezar desde hoy —declaro haciendo más grande su sonrisa.

Ino miró asombrada para luego sonreír radiante y tomar la mano.

—Realmente me encantaría eso —dijo feliz—. Te abrazaría… pero no me puedo mover. Me duelen lugares que no sabía que tenía —.

 **…**

A cierta distancia del lugar y sin saber que estaban siendo observadas, Naruto Uzumaki veía como ambas chicas formaban un nuevo lazo de amistad después de que Tenten haya ayudado a Ino a salir de su depresión de una forma nada ortodoxa.

— _**¿Estás seguro Gaki? ¿Creí que ibas a seguir el plan?**_ —.

— _Tiene que ser así Kurama, no puedo seguir mintiéndole, ella se merece saber la verdad-ttebayo_ —.

Dando un paso hacia las chicas dispuesto a contar su secreto y la verdad detrás de quién fue Nagato, Naruto puso su mente en dejar atrás esa mentira que había lastimado tanto a su amiga.

— _Ara_ … Espera un minuto Naruto-kun —.

El chico se dio la vuelta al ser llamado por una voz que no esperaba encontrar pero que sabía que debía suceder tarde o temprano.

Irēsa Yamanaka se acercó a él con un rostro tranquilo, su cabello largo y rubio era bañado por las últimas luces del sol que se marchitaban con el crepúsculo.

—He querido hablar contigo desde hace bastante tiempo sobre Nagato-kun y tú —dijo sin rodeos parándose enfrente del chico.

Naruto suspiro sabiendo que ella se merecía también la verdad, desde que Nagato le advirtió que la tía de Ino lo había descubierto, temía está conversación, no conocía mucho a la mujer más que la primera vez que interactúo bajo el disfraz del castaño, pero parecía una buena mujer y no quería que ella pensara mal de él.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —.

— ¿Quién fue realmente Nagato? —.

—Bueno —comenzó el rubio Uzumaki— Nagato es una creación mía, él fue un experimento para mejorar los _**Kage Bushin [**_ _Clones de Sombra_ _ **]**_ , estos son clones que-... —.

—Se lo que son y cómo funcionan —corto Irēsa para que no diera una explicación innecesaria—. Por favor continua —.

—Sí, bien. Bueno por alguna extraña razón mis nuevos clones tienen personalidades más definidas que los regulares _**Kage Bushin**_. Aumentan un rasgo pero siguen siendo yo. Pero Nagato fue un caso especial, fue como si un nuevo ser haya nacido con todos mis recuerdos, tomaba más libertades que otro clon y pensaba de forma distinta a mi —.

— ¿Distinta? —.

—Sí. Actuaba distinto, él hizo cosas que yo no hubiera hecho. Aún si tenía todas mis memorias y mis experiencias, él comenzó a actuar independiente —explico rascándose la nuca por la forma extraña en que se daba la conversación—. De todas formas, el experimento era mantenerlo por un mes para ver su durabilidad, por consejo mío le pedí que actuará como la fachada que tome una vez, cuando compre ese aparato musical en tu tienda, la primera vez que te conocí —.

—Ya veo ¿Le pediste que consiguiera empleo? —.

—Sí, aunque realmente no esperaba que trabajará en tu tienda- _ttebayo_. Eso fue idea totalmente de él y no sé cómo ocurrieron las cosas —.

— _Ara_ ¿Creía que los _**Kage Bushin**_ podrían recuperar los recuerdos después de disiparse? —murmuró extrañada.

—Mis clones son más fuertes y pueden durar más que algunos golpes, el único defecto es que no puedo recuperar las memorias. No sé lo que Nagato vivió trabajando contigo y mucho menos sobre su relación con Ino-chan —.

—El que Ino-chan se haya enamorado de él no fue parte de tu plan, ¿Verdad? —.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —replico acaloradamente — ¡Ino-chan es mi amiga y jamás habría jugado con ella de esa forma _dattebayo_! —.

—Tranquilo, te creo —.

—De todas formas, esto acabará pronto, le diré a Ino la verdad y solo espero que pueda perdonarme —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Una última cosa —dijo Irēsa mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Hay forma de que él pueda regresar? —.

Naruto la miro extrañado por semejante pregunta. Realmente él no se lo había planteado, hasta ahora. Pero su semblante se volvió serio cuando supo que solo había una respuesta.

—No, es imposible. Los recuerdos de lo que él vivió, más sus emociones desaparecieron cuando él se fue —confesó sin ningún titubeo—. Aun si encontrará una forma de crear un cuerpo real para uno de mis clones, él jamás tendrá las memorias de Nagato, ni los sentimientos que tuvo por la gente que conoció. Lo lamento, pero Nagato se ha ido para siempre —.

Irēsa suspiro mientras su semblante cayó con la tristeza reflejada en su rostro. Aunque sabía que Nagato se había ido, no podía negar que tenía una pequeña esperanza de recuperarlo y darle a su sobrina el chico que amo.

—Sabes Naruto-kun. Conocí a Nagato-kun, o lo que él quería ser, me imagino que fue difícil para él ser solo un clon sin un futuro. Poniéndome en su lugar de seguro debió de haber envidiado tanto a los seres humanos reales por tener la posibilidad que el no. Tal vez por eso se aferró tanto a los pocos amigos que hizo en ese mes que lo conocimos —.

—Y-Yo —musito el rubio sin saber qué decir.

—Lo aprecie como un amigo y un ser querido, aún si sabía que él era tú. Pero jamás esperé que fuera alguien distinto a ti, creo que lo prefiero así, él siempre será mi Nagato-kun, mi amigo y compañero —dijo con una sonrisa mientras una lágrima caía sobre su rostro haciendo sentir más culpable a Naruto—. Es por eso que quiero pedirte algo, no reveles a Ino-chan la verdad, deja que el recuerdo de Nagato se quede con nosotros para siempre —.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Naruto sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

—Nagato significó mucho para nosotras, no es justo perderlo de esa forma. Además Ino-chan necesita está experiencia para crecer, si ella llega a saber la verdad pensará que solo jugaste con su corazón y se llenará de odio hacia ti y hacía el amor —.

—Pero Yamanaka-san —.

—Es Irēsa-chan Naruto-kun —corrigió la mujer amablemente con una sonrisa—. Solo deja que ella viva con los recuerdos de su primer amor verdadero. Por favor te lo pido.

—Pero… yo —trato de decir el chico, no le gustaba mentir, no quería hacerlo. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que escuchará la petición de la mujer, no era por egoísmo, era para proteger el corazón de Ino de ser lastimando más allá de lo que ya está—. No entiendo, pero está bien, si tú crees que es lo mejor, lo haré _dattebayo_ —.

—Muchas gracias Naruto-kun, significa mucho para mí, en verdad —agradeció dándose la vuelta y alejándose del rubio, pero unos pasos de distancia se detuvo y volvió a hablar—. Sé que estas cerca de la amiga de Ino, la chica llamada Tenten. Así que quiero pedirte una cosa más, por el recuerdo de Nagato-kun —.

—Claro dime —.

—Sé un amigo para Ino-chan, pero aléjate de su corazón. Si llegas a intentar algo con ella que no sea una amistad, te aseguro que me encargaré que te odie para siempre —y sin más que agregar se marchó dejando un rubio confundido.

— _ **Ahh y ahora la loca te amenaza. ¡Mátala!**_ —dijo de repente Kurama sacando a Naruto de su parálisis confusa.

— _No todo se resuelve matando Kurama_ —.

— _ **Para mí lo hace. Pero como sea, da igual lo que dijo esa perra rubia, creo que ustedes los mortales están acostumbrados a la monogamia que jamás pensarías en otra que no sea la zorra de pelo raro**_ —.

— _¡MALDITA SEA DEJA DE LLAMARLA ZORRA!_ — rugió mentalmente el rubio.

— _Ves, te importa mucho ella, además es mi preferida. Así que ve con ella y apareate. Tienes mi permiso para hacerlo, te lo has ganado por tu victoria ante Shukaku y tú Oyaji_ —ordenó el zorro.

— _No necesito tu permi-... ¡NO VOY A HACERLO!_ —.

— _ **De cualquier forma. ¿Qué harás ahora Gaki?, ¿Sigues dudando de quedarte?**_ —.

— _No. Tengo bien claro que quiero estar aquí con mis seres queridos como se lo dije a Panda-chan. Sabes es curioso como Kakashi y los niños me ayudaron a salir de mi tristeza, luego yo pude ayudar a Tenten a aclarar su mente y ella a ayudo a Ino a dejar atrás su dolor_ —.

— _ **Una cadena de autoayuda. Ustedes los humanos son tan diminutos que se necesitan unos a otros para enfrentar sus problemas. Yo por el contrario me basto solo, sin recurrir a la ayuda de alguien más**_ —.

— _Hai, hai, eres todo un ser superior_ —se burló Naruto dándose la vuelta y mirando hacia la Roca Hokage. Recordaba todo lo que vivió este día y algo que no podía dejar de pensar es en las miradas tristes del resto de _Konoha_.

Con una idea naciendo en su mente el chico sonrió divertido y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la aldea.

— _**¿Hacia dónde te diriges ahora Gaki? ¿Irás a aparearte con tu zorra como te ordene?**_ —.

—Algún día voy a patear tu peludo trasero por ese comentario —siseo molesto—. Iré con Kakashi-sensei por un poco de ayuda. Lo que está aldea necesita para por fin salir de su tristeza es un poco de informalidad estilo Uzumaki _dattebayo_ —.

 **…**

 _ **Esa noche en la casa Haruno.**_

—Ha sido una buena cena cariño —.

Kizashi Haruno se relajó satisfecho en su silla mientras posaba una mano en su cómicamente abultado estómago.

—Ufff, estoy tan lleno —murmuró con una perezosa felicidad.

—Es cierto Okāsan estuvo muy bueno, gracias por la comida —agradeció Sakura mientras se levantaba para llevar su plato hacia la pila para lavar la vajilla, ya que era su turno de hacerlo.

—Es muy amable de su parte queridos —.

Mebuki tomo su plato y el de su esposo y siguió a su hija hacia la cocina mientras su esposo seguía descansando después de tanto maravillosa cena.

—A veces tu Otôsan puede ser tan dulce cuando alaba mi comida, es por eso que me enamore de él —dijo sonriendo feliz y poniéndose a un lado de su hija para ayudarle a checar los trastos.

—Bueno es que él tiene razón, te superaste con esta cena —.

—Tú también eres muy dulce flor de cerezo, sé que un buen hombre como tú Otôsan será feliz de tenerte en su vida —.

—Gracias Okāsan, realmente espero que así sea —.

— ¿Y por cierto? ¿Cómo te va con los chicos y eso? —murmuró con una sonrisa de travesura en su rostro mientras secaba un par de cubiertos.

— ¿Vamos a tener una incómoda platica sobre romance y chicos donde me dirás tus experiencias románticas de cuando eras adolescente en la prehistoria? —se burló la chica para recibir un leve golpe de una cuchara sobre su cabeza—. Era broma, era broma. Bueno Sasuke-kun… él aún no me nota —.

—Oh, lo siento tanto querida —susurró triste su madre—. ¿Lo has invitado a cenar?, Deben haber pasado muchísimo tiempo sin que el pobre chico tenga una cena con un ambiente familiar —agregó pensando en la triste soledad que debía pasar el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha.

—Lo he hecho, pero siempre rechaza diciendo que no tiene tiempo para esas cosas —contestó Sakura deprimiéndose más—. No sé qué estoy haciendo mal Okāsan, ¿No soy bonita? ¿No tengo nada lo suficientemente lindo para que alguien me noté? —susurro insegura de sí misma.

Mebuki secándose las manos con un pedazo de tela, tomó a su hija de las mejillas y la obligó a mirarla— No digas eso Sakura-chan, tú eres muy linda y muy bonita, así que nunca lo dudes —.

—P-Pero Okāsan —.

—No Sakura-chan. Desde que tú Otôsan y yo te vimos por primera vez supimos que el cielo nos había bendecido con el más bello ángel de todos. Nunca debes dudar de lo bonita que eres, tu pelo es tan lindo cómo las hojas de los cerezos de cual recibes tu nombre —.

Los ojos de la adolescente se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazo a su madre con fuerza. Estos días y la falta de atención de su antiguo admirador la habían hecho volver a nacer sus inseguridades.

Sin Naruto buscando su atención y el constante rechazo de sus avances por parte de Sasuke habían dañado su visión de su propio atractivo.

— Ya, pequeña, ya —murmuró palabras tranquilizadoras mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Verás que pronto todo este dolor pasará. Además, tal vez sea esta una señal de que podrás encontrar el amor en otro lado —.

— ¿De qué hablas Okāsan? ¡Yo no renunciare a Sasuke-kun! ¡Él ha sido mi primer amor desde que era niña! —replicó la pelirrosa separándose abruptamente de su madre.

—Hay querida —.

Con un suspiró Mebuki miro a los ojos de su hija tomando nuevamente su rostro con ambas manos. En los ojos de la adulta la tristeza y arrepentimiento podía ser visto para aquel que sabía identificarlos.

Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de Sakura con sus pulgares dijo— Sígueme —separándose de su hija y saliendo de la cocina

—Espera... ¿Qué? —saliendo detrás de su madre la siguió en un incómodo silencio hacia el segundo piso.

—Okāsan ¿Que está pa–?... —.

—Espera —indicó su madre mientras bajaba la trampilla que llevaba al ático.

Con paso lento la mujer adulta camino entre una multitud de objetos olvidados por los años hasta detenerse a una pequeña caja de madera que estaba cerrada con un candado. Suspirando pesadamente la mujer saco una llave de sus ropas y la introdujo en el seguro del candado abriéndole con un seco clic.

—Tal vez deberías ver lo que está ahí dentro hija, tomate todo el tiempo que desees y luego baja. Tenemos mucho de lo que hablar —le susurro acariciando su rostro y dándole una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —murmuró sintiéndose sumamente confundida pero su madre solo se limitó a salir sin decir nada.

Viéndola partir Sakura se dio la vuelta con curiosidad por lo que había dentro de esa caja y que tenía que ver con lo dicho por su madre en la cocina. ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con Sasuke-kun? ¿Porque su madre estaba actuando tan raro?

— _**¡SAKURA NO TE ACERQUES A ESA CAJA!**_ —grito histérica _Yami_ desde su mente.

Estaba aterrada, sabía lo que era esa caja y jamás espero que su madre aún la tuviera, ¿Porque la conservaba? ¡Debió haberla destruido!

Lo peor de todo esto es que jamás imaginó que su propia madre la volviera a abrir después de que juro que jamás permitiría que esas memorias regresarán.

— _**¡¿SAKURA ME ESTÁS OYENDO?! ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ESA CAJA!**_ —volvió a gritar al percatarse que la chica la estaba ignorando.

— _ **Creo que la "falla" tiene una falla en las comunicaciones**_ —dijo una voz burlesca alterando aún más a Yami.

— _ **Maldita ¿Qué demonios hiciste?**_ —.

— _ **Jejeje, pronto lo sabrás. Pero por ahora solo siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo**_ —devolvió con suficiencia _Inner_ mientras _Yami_ veía con pánico a Sakura meter su mano dentro de la caja.

— ¿Qué es esto? —.

Tomando el contenido, Sakura pudo ver qué dentro se encontraban, cartas, dibujos, poemas entre muchas cosas siendo un trozo de tela rojo lo que más le llamó la atención. Parecía estar cubriendo algo dentro de él.

Con curiosidad la chica desenvolvió la tela y dentro pudo encontrar pétalos de rosa amarilla secados y un pedazo de hoja de papel.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —.

Tomando la solitaria hoja y dejando lo demás dentro de la caja, la abrió viendo que tenía algo escrito en ella. Curiosamente parecía haber sido cortada de un cuaderno de forma descuidada.

 _"Está bien, está bien. Lo admito me gusta, mucho mucho, su pelo dorado como el sol, sus ojos azules como el cielo, y esos bigotitos, es tan adorable ¡ADORABLE!_

 _Le pregunte sobre pasar la vida juntos y él me dijo que si… aunque creo que él no entendió que me refería a casarnos como mis papis, creo que piensa en ser amigos para siempre. Pero no importa, hoy que le llevaré su regalo de cumpleaños le explicaré que lo quiero como mi novio para toda la vida y solo para mí… tal vez deba sobornarlo con ramen._

 _En fin, solo quiero que Naruto-kun sepa siempre voy a estar con él, pase lo que pase nada cambiará lo que siento, porque es adorable ¿Ya dije que es adorable? ¡ADORABLE!_

 _Confío en que le guste su regalo, compre esa tela con mis ahorros y la arregle lo suficiente para que algún día pueda ser parte de su protector de frente ninja. Se verá adorable con ella puesta, y cuando sea Hokage y yo su esposa le haré su capa, como la del Yondaime-sama que tanto admira._

 _Él me regaló en mi cumpleaños unas bellas flores amarillas, le pregunté a la amable señora de las florería Yamanaka que si tenían significado y ella me dijo que era amistad incondicional ¡Qué adorable de su parte! ¡ADORABLE!_

 _También pude ver a la hija de Yamanaka-san, parecer una buena niña, tal vez algún día podamos jugar con ella, mi Naruto-kun casi no tiene amigos y es muy solitario el pobrecito. Pero eso sí, no dejaré que se enamore de mi Naruto-kun, ¡Mi pastelito de miel es solo mío y de nadie más! ¡No dejaré que nadie me lo quité!_

 _Sobre eso, he estado algo preocupada de esa niña Hyuga, parece que le quiere hacer algo a mi pastelito. Siempre lo anda espiando, debo mantenerla vigilada, ¡Tal vez es una enviada de los malos del pueblo que molestan a mi Naruto-kun! ¡Si es así le pateare el trasero Shannaro!_

 _Hablando de personas actuando raro, mi Okāsan ha estado diciendo mucho que…"_

Y hasta ahí había llegado la información de la hoja, no había nada más y parecía que el resto no estaba en el contenido de la caja. Aunque no era que importará, en estos momentos la pelirrosa estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios.

—N-No, no p-puede ser —murmuró dejando la hoja de papel caer al suelo.

Con frenesí empezó a revisar, más y más papeles mientras su angustia crecía. Dibujos de una niña de cabello rosa y un niño de cabello amarillo tomados de la mano frente a un cerezo, poemas, cartas y más cartas repletas de corazones donde las simples letras _**N+S**_ cubrían cada papel.

—I-Imposible… ¿Y-Yo… yo estaba enamorada de N-Naruto? —murmuró dejándose caer en el piso del ático con una mirada perdida.

— _ **Vaya que sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos, ¿Quién lo diría, no crees Shippai**_ _**[** Falla, Fracaso **]** **?**_ —rio Inner desde su celda.

— _**¡MALDITA! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAS HECHO?!**_ —rugió Yami.

— _**¿Yo? Yo no he hecho nada, al parecer mami tiene algunos planes macabros debajo de esa facha de preocupación, o quién sabe, tal vez se arrepienta de lo que paso. Aunque aún sigue escondiendo cosas, esa página era de nuestro diario y por lo que vi no está en la caja**_ —.

— _ **Sé muy bien que tú hiciste algo para que Sakura no me escuchará**_ —.

— _ **Ahhh eso. Si, si fui yo**_ —.

— _**¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste? Se supone que solo eres los pensamientos reprimidos de la niña, no deberías tener el control sobre su mente de ninguna forma**_ —replicó _Yami_.

— _ **Todo esto es gracias a ti mi adorable Shippai. Cómo dices, yo solo era los pensamientos que Sakura no se atrevía a exteriorizar, y aunque estaba mejorando muchísimo teniendo a Naruto-kun a su lado, seguía reprimiéndose. Pero cuando tú y este sello aparecieron y me encerraron, me convirtieron de solo pensamientos en una personalidad real**_ —.

— _**¿Qué tratas de decir?**_ —.

— _ **Es simple Shippai, tú me hiciste real, tú y este sello me dieron vida y la capacidad de poder hacer lo mismo que tú. Verás he estado guardando energías para poder bloquear tu conexión con Dekorīn** **[** Frente de Marquesina **]** **. Sabía que en algún momento me ayudaría en mis planes, solo debía esperar el momento adecuado y ahora ha llegado ese momento**_ —.

— _ **Maldita no te saldrás con la tuya**_ —.

— _ **Oh Shippai, Shippai, Shippai, pero si ya lo hice. Sabes bien que Sakura no descansará hasta descubrir realmente qué pasó con ella y Naruto-kun**_ —.

— _ **Eso no importa, yo al final tendré a Sasuke-kun para mí**_ —declaró con convicción.

— _ **Si tú lo dices. Por el momento dormiré un tiempo, debo recuperar energías, pero, te digo que cuando vuelva a estar en sintonía todo se volverá muy divertido**_ —.

Mientras Sakura seguía en el piso de ese ático con miles de pensamientos confusos. Ambas partes de su mente estaba listas para comenzar una guerra entre ellas con un solo premio, el decidir el rumbo de la vida de Sakura Haruno.

— _ **Es bueno que Sakura tenga un frentesota ya que será aquí nuestro campo de batalla mi dulce y tierna Shippai. Nuestra batalla será legendaria**_ —.

— _ **No habrá tal cosa**_ —amenazo Yami—. _**Me aseguraré de que desaparezcas, te lo aseguro**_ —.

— _ **Jajaja lo dudo, mi voluntad es tan fuerte como la tuya. Ambas sabemos que ninguna puede prevalecer mientras la otra exista, así que veamos quién de las dos es más fuerte con sus convicciones**_ —dijo _Inner_ con una sonrisa desafiante—. _**Tu deseo de ver a Sakura unida a Baka Hoshi [**_ _Príncipe Idiota_ _ **] o mi deseo de volver a ser la mejor amiga de Naruto-kun… Inner-Sakura, Yami-Sakura. ¿Cuál voluntad será la más fuerte?**_ —.

 **…**

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

La aldea de _Konoha_ amanecía como cualquier otro día, cubriendo con los primeros rayos del sol los techos de sus casas de color naranja.

Un ambiente sumamente pacífico.

—¡NARUTO UZUMAKI! —fue un grito que hizo temblar toda la aldea haciendo que las aves volarán de los árboles.

—Cálmate Yugao —.

— ¿Que me calme? Ese maldito mocoso lo volvió a hacer —.

Todo el escándalo que estaba ocasionando la mujer llamada Yugao era debido a una sola cosa. ¡Todo en _Konoha_ estaba pintado de naranja!

Cada edificio de _Konoha_ había sido cubierto de una capa de color naranja chillón, desde el área comercial hasta la mismísima torre del Hokage.

—Maldita sea Tenzō, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hacernos esto? —gruño la pelimorada furiosa porque no solo las casas habían sido teñidas. En estos momentos ambos ANBU que cuidaban el techo de la torre Hokage estaban vistiendo un traje naranja sobre ellos—. ¿Pensé que Kakashi-senpai había logrado eliminar esa vena bromista del Gaki? —.

— _Si solo supiera que Kakashi y el maestro de la academia Iruka fueron los que ayudaron al niño a lograr todo ese desastre_ —pensó internamente con una gota de sudor.

—Y no solo eso, ¿Cómo se atrevió a volver a pintar sobre los rostros de los Hokage? ¡Mira eso! —señalando hacia la montaña.

Sobre cada uno de los rostros tallados en la roca, había dibujos de diferentes cosas sobre ellos, pero lo que más destacaba eran mensajes escritos de color rojo.

En el rostro de Hashirama Senju se encontraba la palabra _"Tonto despistado"_.

Mientras tanto, el Nidaime tenía un letrero que decía _"Gruñón"_ adornaba uno de sus costados.

El mensaje más curioso claramente se encontraba sobre el rostro de Minato que decía _"Otôsan del ninja más guapo del mundo. Me debe 12 regalos de cumpleaños"_.

Finalmente, del recién fallecido Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. El letrero de _**Erojiji**_ **[** _Viejo pervertido_ **]** había sido plasmado sobre su frente, pero lo más importante era un segundo letrero más, uno que estaba a su costado y tenía un solo mensaje _"Te extrañaremos Jiisan, las llamas de Konoha seguirán ardiendo en el corazón de su pueblo, así que descansa en paz"_.

— ¡Ese Gaki me las va a pagar! —.

—Solo estás enojada porque el Gaki te volvió a ver la cara, eras su blanco favorito en los ANBU —.

— ¡SILENCIO! —.

—Pero sabes, esto es lo que necesitábamos. Ese Gaki realmente sabe animar los corazones de forma peculiar —dijo señalando hacia abajo en las calles de _Konoha_.

Muchos aldeanos que ya estaba despertando hablaban sobre lo que había sucedido mientras ellos dormían.

Algunos murmuraban, otros se quejaban, pero la mayoría solo reía y contagiaba de risa a los demás, algunos niños optaron por usar camisas de color naranja para poder combinar con el ambiente.

Esto era ahora _Konoha_ , una hoja naranja como en el otoño, una hoja lista para sanar los momentos tristes.

 **…**

—Realmente hizo un trabajo bastante bueno —.

Ino caminaba por las naranjas calles admirando el desastre que claramente tenía el nombre Naruto en el. Mientras deambulaba tuvo que agradecer este gesto, le ayudaría a estar más animada rumbo a su objetivo. El compuesto Nara.

Después de haber llegado a su casa, pensó en la forma en cómo empezar a arreglar las cosas. Primero dio una larga y algo llorosa disculpa a sus padres por haberlos tenido preocupados con su comportamiento tan conflictivo.

Pensando en formas en cómo dar un paso más para estar bien con su compañero de equipo, la rubia decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer es ofrecer disculpas de frente y esperar que su amigo no la odiara por lo que dijo. Aunque si lo hacía no lo culparía, ella misma se odiaba por lo que hizo.

—Espero que le guste el regalo —susurro mirando con aprehensión la bolsa que llevaba en su mano.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de madera de la casa de los Nara suspiro con nerviosismo antes de tocar esperando que no fuera demasiado temprano para venir, aunque siendo franca, la mayoría de los Nara deberían estar durmiendo a estas horas, estaba en su naturaleza.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tu madre no te informo que ya no eras bienvenida en esta casa?—.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos la chica levantó la vista para ver a Yoshino Nara mirándola hostilmente bloqueando la puerta frente a ella.

Sintiéndose muy intimidada la chica solo murmuró— Vengo a ver a Shikamaru —.

Los ojos de la mujer se estrecharon ante esa respuesta.

—¿Para que? ¿Para seguir ofendiendolo y deseándole la muerte? ¿Para seguir deshonrando la amistad de nuestros clanes? No lo creo niña —.

— ¡No lo haré! ¡Vengo a disculparme por todo lo que dije! —dijo Ino elevando la voz. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, solo se agachó un poco más y con suspiro agregó—. Lamento enormemente todas las cosas que hice y dije, quiero enmendar mi error de verdad —.

—Claro, y yo te creeré. Largate de aquí y no vuelvas, no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a mi hijo como hace un-... —.

—Pasa Ino —.

Ambas mujeres miraron como Shikaku Nara salía detrás de su esposa y abría la puerta completamente.

—¿Que esta-...? —.

—Creo que sabes dónde se encuentra la habitación de Shikamaru —murmuró el hombre.

— ¡Shikaku! —dijo su mujer molesta y sorprendida por qué su esposo estaba permitiendo que la niña entrará.

Sin perder el tiempo y antes de que algo malo pasará, Ino entró a la casa con un _gracias_ y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su compañero de equipo.

Un par de minutos después la rubia entró con cuidado a la habitación de Shikamaru esperando que quisiera recibirla.

Dentro pudo ver un bulto sobre la cama que claramente decía que el pelinegro seguía dormido.

Con nerviosismo la chica se acercó y lo sacudió con gentileza.

—Shikamaru despierta —.

El chico lentamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó viendo a la persona que lo había levantado. Shikamaru se tensó viendo la forma de la Yamanaka delante de él y solo pudo murmurar— Ino —.

Sin perder tiempo la rubia se arrodilló e inclinándose hasta poner su frente en el suelo comenzó a hablar.

—Shikamaru yo lamento tanto lo que dije. Fui una estúpida, yo estaba tan perdida en mi dolor que no me di cuenta cómo mis acciones lastimaron enormemente a mis seres queridos. Esperó pueda encontrar la forma de poder ganarme nuevamente tu confianza y amistad —.

—Ino… —.

—He traído un presente —dijo levantándose un poco y metiendo su mano en la bolsa que cargaba consigo, sacando una caja de color negro. Después de eso volvió nuevamente a poner su frente en el suelo—. Pertenecía a mi familia, es un juego de shōgi de lujo. Las piezas son de madera de cerezo anciano que solo crece en las montañas de Iwa —.

—Ino yo… —.

—Sé que es poco, pero espero sea un comienzo en mi camino para reivindicar mi err-... —.

— ¡INO! —grito Shikamaru sacando de concentración a la rubia que levantó el rostro sorprendida.

—Y-Yo —murmuro la chica sin saber qué decir después de la interrupción.

—Ya levántate de ahí, no he limpiado ese piso en semanas y te vas a ensuciar, y sé muy bien que las mujeres les importa que su ropa no se llene de polvo —murmuró con un bostezo.

—Pero Shikamaru, yo-... —.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte Ino, no estoy molesto o dolido —informo con una mueca de pereza—. Tal vez otros lo estuvieran, pero yo no. Guardar rencor es tan problemático —.

—Pero todo lo que dije —.

—Ya es pasado —.

—Shikamaru… —.

—Realmente puedo entender lo que tuviste que sentir. Se que es difícil y al final de cuentas tampoco puedes cambiarlo. Así que olvidémoslo, y veamos hacia el futuro, aún si es demasiado problemático. Eres una de mis mejores amigas y te veo como una hermana, así que estamos bien… aunque me quedaré con el juego de shōgi si no es mucha molestia —.

Las lágrimas lentamente comenzaron a juntarse en los ojos de Ino, quien no esperaba esto. En todos los escenarios que imaginó jamás creyó que su compañero pudiera tener tan gran corazón para darle una nueva oportunidad. Estaba agradecida con Kami que las cosas poco a poco estuvieran arreglándose. Tal vez Tenten tenía razón, era momento de dejarlo descansar en paz y comenzar a caminar hacia adelante.

— _Será un camino largo, pero seguiré viviendo por los dos, Nagato. Gracias por haber sido mi mejor amigo y haberme querido tanto. Siempre llevaré en mi corazón los momentos que estuvimos juntos y te amaré siempre, por favor cuida de mi desde allá arriba, espero hacerte orgulloso de quién llegaré a ser_ —.

Limpiándose las lágrimas la chica se levantó y miró a su amigo.

—Asno perezoso —murmuró con voz acuosa.

—Bueno, ahora que me despertaste. ¿Quieres jugar shōgi conmigo? —.

—Me encantaría, pero debes enseñarme a jugar primero —.

—Problemático —.

 **…**

—Otra orden para el artista —dijo Teuchi dejando un plato de ramen enfrente de Naruto—. Más te vale que esa pintura desaparezca de mi negocio mañana o no habrá ramen para ti en bastante tiempo —.

— _Hai_ , _Hai_ , debes tomarte las cosas con más humor Jiisan —murmuro el rubio separando sus palillos y comenzando a comer.

—Que ocurrencias las tuyas, si no era bastante malo tener que ver tu feo disfraz ahora pintas la aldea de ese feo color —.

—No era tan feo —.

—Era espantoso —dijo una nueva voz desde la cortina del local. Tenten los miraba a ambos con una sonrisa.

—Panda-chan —saludó el rubio.

—Sabía que tenías algo que ver con este desastre —rio divertida.

— ¿Gustas algo de ramen querida? —murmuró el hombre detrás de la barra.

—Muchas gracias, pero sabe tengo mucho que hacer aho-... —.

—Ayame no está y no creo que venga pronto —dijo Teuchi dándose la vuelta y comenzando a servir un plato de ramen de puerco en un bol.

— ¡Sírvame un plato Jiisan! —dijo enérgica la castaña ya sentada y con palillos en la mano.

Teuchi sonrió y dejó el plato frente a la chica que comenzó a comer.

—Por cierto Jiisan, ¿Dónde está Ayame-nee? —preguntó el rubio curioso. Por lo general siempre estaba desde temprano trabajando en el local junto a su padre.

—Ha estado saliendo mucho estos días, pero no me ha contado que es lo que hace. ¿Me pregunto qué esconde esa niña? —.

—Es muy irrespetuoso de ella no mantenerlo informado de sus actividades. Yo que usted la echaba de la casa y seguía con mi vida como si nunca hubiera tenido una hija, Jiisan —murmuro la castaña mientras sorbía fideos.

Ambos hombres tuvieron gotas de sudor similares sobre su cabeza debido a este comentario y compartiendo el mismo pensamiento.

— _Ambas se odian totalmente_ —.

Minutos pasaron mientras ambos chicos comían y conversaban de forma placentera, mientras el sonido de la gente de _Konoha_ cumpliendo su rutina les traía paz.

— ¡Ahh, eso estuvo delicioso! —dijo satisfecho el rubio después de 7 platos de ramen.

— ¡Muy rico! —estuvo de acuerdo Tenten que solo había comido dos pero había quedado llena.

—Me agrada oír eso —dijo Teuchi sonriente por dos clientes satisfechos—. Además es bueno ver caras sonrientes nuevamente, llevábamos muchos días tristes y lo que hiciste ánimo un poco los corazones de _Konoha_ —.

—Aunque seguimos heridos, este será un paso para poder sanar. Ver cómo aún está la chispa para seguir sonriendo —afirmó Tenten.

—Es lo que necesitábamos, ver caras sonrientes nuevamente —dijo Naruto dejando dinero para pagar su comida y la de Tenten—. Bueno fue agradable Jiisan, pero debemos correr —.

Y tomando la mano de Tenten que fue tomada por sorpresa ambos chicos salieron del local cuando unos gritos se escucharon.

— ¡Naruto-sama! ¡Vuelva acá! —grito un Chūnin corriendo detrás de ellos junto a un grupo de ellos.

—Se pasó de la raya está vez, Naruto-sama —grito otro.

Naruto y Tenten aún tomados de la mano comenzaron a saltar de edificio en edificio esquivando los intentos de los Chūnin por ser atrapados.

—Ya ríndanse. Nunca me atraparon antes y no lo harán ahora, aparte _Konoha_ se ve más bonito así —rió el rubio.

—Pierdanse incompetentes, no nos podrán atrapar —se burló Tenten sacándoles la lengua divertida. Aunque no era culpable de nada, ella era la compañera de Naruto, y prometió así misma siempre apoyarlo en lo que fuera, incluyendo algo tan simple como una broma.

—Naruto-sama, _kanojo-sama_ , ¡Esperen! —.

— ¡Vuelvan aquí! —.

Niños y adultos veían como dos adolescentes escapaban con risas contagiosas siendo perseguidos por un grupo de Chūnin. Todo aquel que era testigo de esto reía viendo cómo a pesar de los momentos difíciles que vivieron, la flama de la vida seguía ardiendo, sin extinguirse y provocando que se expandiera entre la gente que creía que _Konoha_ volvería a brillar.

El final de un ciclo era el comienzo de otro, leyendas desaparecieron, pero otras más estaban por nacer y ser listas para contarse, en especial una que cambiaría la historia de los ninjas para siempre. Esta es la crónica de Naruto Uzumaki, la _Crónica del Guerrero del Remolino_.

 **…**

 _ **Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Hi no Kuni.**_

El repique de monedas cayendo sobre una bandeja de metal fue el sonido que cubrió una parte del casino donde muchas personas se estaban reuniendo frente a una máquina.

—Sorprendente es la tercera vez que logra _jackpot_ —.

—Que increíble suerte tiene esa mujer —.

—Aparte está hermosa, ve esas... —.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de la conmoción dos mujeres estaban viendo como su suerte había cambiado de golpe, tres ocasiones consecutivas.

— ¿T-Tsunade-sama? —tartamudeo una pelinegra en pánico mientras sostenía un cerdito entre sus brazos.

La mujer rubia que estaba sentada frente a la máquina apretó con fuerza su mano mientras una sombra cubría sus ojos.

—Mierda —.

 **…**

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **…**

 _¹Tecnicamente esa no es la traducción verdadera, pero es como se le conoce en México (donde yo vivo) al juego de la persecución. Onigokko es el nombre que recibe en Japón._

 _²Aclarado de garganta._

 **...**

 _ **Próximamente:**_

 **ARCO DE LA**

 **BÚSQUEDA DE TSUNADE**

 **...**

• **Avisos •**

 _Y con esto cerramos el arco._

 _Ha sido bastante tiempo y antes que nada quiero disculparme por ello. Las cosas con el tratamiento han estado un poco difíciles, pero creo que entregamos algo bueno no creen. 28,000 palabras! Es lo mayor que he escrito. Espero no haya sido tedioso de leer._

 _También tuvimos un nuevo formato de lectura. Verán, su tío Frank aprovecho el tiempo para aprender un poquito más sobre escritura de diálogos y vio que está forma es algo un poco más profesional y presentable, así que a partir de ahora tendremos este cambio en la estructura de los capítulos._

 _Aun así las cosas seguirán igual en que el diálogo normal está "_ neutro" _, los pensamientos en "cursiva", los jutsu y palabras importantes en "_ _ **negrita**_ _", y los recuerdos entre comillas. Espero les guste como se ve._

 _También estuve trabajando un poco más en el subtexto. De esa forma implicare un poco las situaciones, reacciones entre otras cosas y evitaré dar detalles innecesarios. El trasfondo de los personajes es algo que también vimos un poco mejorado. Sé que en capítulos anteriores mencioné como Tenten es orgullosa, pero ahora la vemos un poco más desenvuelta, su personalidad es tanto orgullosa como relajada, como inútil para entender las emociones y tiene conceptos muy tontos del amor. Su lado marimacho será un poco más demostrado, como cuando se rasco la oreja o puso sus brazos sobre su cabeza, a diferencia de Ino o Sakura, a ella no le importa para nada su apariencia o los conceptos femeninos, así que no les sorprenda si alguna vez la leen rascándose la nariz._

 _Y así también los demás personajes empezarán a mostrar más características, Ino con toda esa mierda vengativa y su amor de 10 días hacia Nagato, Hanabi con su humillación y su nueva meta de vencer a Naruto y su relación con su hermana, Hinata comenzando a odiar a Tenten, Kurama empezando a hablar más y siendo un poco más, etc._

 _Cómo lo he mencionado antes, me gusta que mis personajes tengan un porque en sus acciones, algo que los motive. No soy de los que hacen a alguien malo porque le cae mal y listo, si quiero que él sea malo debo hacer motivos para que el lector lo desprecié y se sienta identificado con esa emoción._

 _Por ejemplo en el capítulo anterior, Hiruzen fue un completo imbécil crédulo, se ganó con creces el odio, y él fue consiente, el sabía que lo único que hizo estos 12 años fue error tras error y la culpa lo carcomió. Muchos nos sentimos como que el no merecía aprecio o amor por parte de los protagonistas. Y ese es el punto, como escritor quiero que ustedes sientan eso, las emociones, si una historia transmite eso, es que va por buen camino. Por cierto, todo lo bonito que hoy vimos hacia Hiruzen y que algunos creemos que no se merece, bueno recuerden, solo pocos en Konoha saben lo que realmente hizo el Hokage, el resto lo veía como ese viejito buena onda._

 _Trabajaré más en los personajes para que sea más notoria su evolución con el pasar de capítulos y de esa forma ustedes puedan amar y/u odiar a protagonistas y antagonistas._

 _Antes de entrar en materia con el capítulo, gracias por su apoyo. A los nuevos seguidores, gracias por unirse, espero ser de su agrado. A los que ya llevan tiempo aquí, gracias por seguir apoyando, con sus votos y comentarios hacen que está historia siga creciendo._

 _Ahora una sorpresa, los invito a ver la versión gráfica de este capítulo en Wattpad, verán algunas imágenes de momentos del capítulo, además de la portada del siguiente arco. Apóyenme con un voto también allá._

 _El fandom es algo tan grande que te sorprende cómo van llegando más y más gente que quieren leer algo diferente a las historias comunes y como escritores creo tenemos el deber de dar algo bueno, si es que nos atrevemos a pedir apoyo y votos. Y hablando de diferente, hace unos días estaba viendo Ed, Edd y Eddy y dije, qué tal si leemos un fic de Doble D y Marie (la única cruel bonita) y oh sorpresa, todo el fandom es puro Yaoi EddxKevin y como 3 historias de EddxMarie. Este mundo ya no es lo de antes, no es que este mal, pero el Yaoi no es lo mío, yo aún soy puro de corazón :'v_

…

• **Sobre el Capítulo •**

 _Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas es lo que su tío Frank les da con cada capítulo y este no debía ser la excepción._

 _Vimos a Kakashi tener su recuerdo y su momento de alucinaciones con gente muerta, además de un poco de su pasado y un vistazo a un momento especial con Kushina que le dio una misión: Cuidar de Naruto. Algo que no estuvo haciendo antes, pero nunca es tarde para remediar y cumplir las metas._

 _Y de esa forma iniciamos lo que Kurama llamo, "la cadena de sanación"._

 _La forma de ver las emociones de Tenten y su forma tan posesiva de ver a Naruto como suyo. Esta Tenten es distinta al Canon, ¿Porque? Por qué su pasado es distinto, obviamente debía darle una personalidad distinta, y que mejor forma que acentuar sus rasgos de marimacho, desafiante, y un poco loca en lo que piensa._

 _Obviamente no será una golpeadora como Sakura, como dije, el momento es lo que hace que la situación sea diferente, ella estaba exhausta de tantos estrés y su forma de actuar se refleja en todo lo que pasó últimamente, pero si, su personalidad no es delicada así que esperen algunos golpes fraternos por parte de ella hacia Naruto, nada que ver con los arrebatos violentos de Sakura, sino algo un poco más como te pego porque eres mi compa._

 _¿Tenten siendo mas fuerte que Ino y humillandola en su combate? Nuevamente se los digo, ella es distinta porque tiene un pasado distinto, despues de la muerte de Ringo ella se puso la meta de ser autosuficente, entonces entreno y entreno, y aunque no tiene frandes habilidades de jutsu o chakra, es fuerte y agil. ademas que Ino estaba entrenando de mala manera, golpear un poste hasta sangrar no te hara fuerte._

 _Aparte tiene el poder del protagonismo._

 _En las partes de los niños de Konoha es algo que pocos hablan en Naruto, sobre todo los que pasaron por cosas difíciles en la invasión o el ataque de Pain, todo era felicidad pero al terminar el día ¿Cuántos perdieron a sus padres? ¿Hogares? Es algo que quiero dejar claro, no solo los protagonistas sufren, también la gente alrededor incluyendo a los más inocentes de todos._

 _Vimos como Kurotsuchi y Ōnoki tuvieron una escena donde ambos discuten la aparición de un Namikaze en escena y como los sucesos de la invasión no solo cambiaron Konoha. Los protagonistas necesitan rivales y enemigos, y hay que aprovechar buenos personajes que tienen mucho potencial. No se confíen, si Naruto se hizo fuerte ¿Que impide que el resto del mundo lo haga también?_

 _Dos encapuchadas cerca de Kusa hacen planes con una misión, conseguir una espada especial y atravesar el corazón del Jinchūriki del Kyubi y su novia… además de mencionar a una tal emperatriz roja ¿Qué sucederá con esto?_

 _Cómo dije, Ino tuvo que enfrentar la realidad de perder a alguien. Y quién mejor que la chica marimacha sin miedo de patear traseros para ayudarla a ver la luz al final del túnel. Además que empezar a forjar una amistad para ambas y como ella tiene que comenzar a dar pasos para crecer._

 _Irēsa aún más enigmática que de costumbre y con la amenaza de que ella haría que Ino odie a Naruto si él se acerca a ella de forma romántica._

 _Expliquemos esto, Irēsa le importa la felicidad de Ino mucho, aún si Nagato es un clon de Naruto, Nagato no es Naruto. Para ella Nagato fue importante y ella quiere respetar la memoria que el clon creo, aún si todo eso fue mentira. Si Ino se entera de la verdad sería muy doloroso, porque hizo cosas malas por culpa de esa perdida._

 _Naruto es Uzumaki y los Uzumaki son de Uzushio, hasta que el no jure lealtad a Konoha como líder del clan Uzumaki no puede entrar al_ ** _Shizoku kaifuku-hō_ _[_** _Ley de Restauración de Clan_ ** _] (asi es, su tio les trae el nombre en japones porque los quiere)_** _, los Namikaze no son un clan, son civiles como los Haruno así que tampoco ahí entra. Además la personalidad de Naruto no creo que sea la adecuada para pensar en ellos, sé que en otras historias es diferente pero esa será la pauta de esta, de esa forma será interesante ver cómo el NaruIno se forma._

 _La guerra de Sakuras estará a punto de dar inició, Inner puede bloquear a Yami y de esa forma Sakura pudo conocer un poco más de su pasado y su relación con Naruto. ¿Sakura ahora perseguirá a Naruto? No, pero eso no quita que quería saber más de su pasado. Si ustedes descubren que olvidaron cosas importantes por alguna razón, quieren averiguar qué fue lo que pasó, sobre todo Sakura quiere saber qué fue lo que la hizo olvidar su primer amor que es importante para algunas personas. Además poco a poco el secreto de Yami se hará más claro._

 _Y el final, un guiño a como inicio la serie, siendo Naruto perseguido por Chūnin, además con un mensaje emotivo, como dije, este es el comienzo de la leyenda de Naruto y compañía._

 _¿Y sobre Shiho?, Tenten la mato, la extrañaremos :v_

 _A partir de ahora las cosas empezarán a escalar un poco el nivel de madurez, ya vimos un poco las consecuencias y la crudeza de la guerra. Pero el mundo Shinobi no es del todo lindo y estos adolescentes deberán averiguarlo. Pondremos a prueba la moralidad de los protagonistas y sin son capaces de mantener sus convicciones o ceder al modelo de ninja frío y sin sentimientos como alguna vez lo dijo Zabuza, Naruto y compañía tendrán las cosas difíciles si es que aún quieren conservar esa inocencia del mundo que tan acostumbrados están._

 _¿Porque no hacer un cambio drástico y convertirlos en guerreros con nervios de acero dispuestos a todo para cumplir la misión?_

 _Porque quiero que todo sea lo más orgánico posible, trato de que todos los cambios que hago al canon no se alejen tanto de la trama inicial. Es por eso que Naruto no se volvió frío a pesar de su sufrimiento, el aún conserva esa esencia._

 _El término, "yo haría eso sí fuera Naruto" es algo que muchos usamos, pero no hay que olvidar que una de las principales características de porque Naruto cumplió su sueño y vivió su vida es viviendo de acuerdo a sus convicciones. Si las cambiará drásticamente no sentiría que estoy escribiendo un Naruto, el idiota hiperactivo cabeza hueca que tuvo una mierda de vida pero aun así es una persona tan noble que evangeliza a diestra y siniestra._

 _Eso no dice que no vaya a cambiar, obviamente debe hacerlo, este mundo será aún más crudo que el Canon y él debe adaptarse y seguir adelante, pero tampoco alejarlo de golpe de lo que es el._

 _¿Emparejamientos? No cambian, Tenten e Ino. Pero no me centraré en el romance, para mí lo más importante es trabajar el drama y acción y el romance será en segundo plano, no lo olvidaré pero lo trabajaré lentamente y que armonice con lo demás._

 _Para los que esperen que el NaruIno comience ya, lo lamento pero no. Cómo dije, quiero que sea natural y por el momento Naruto no ve a Ino más que como una amiga y con la amenaza de Irēsa todo se pone más difícil, además que el ni siquiera se atreve a admitir que le gusta Tenten, con más razón le costará a Ino. Mientras que ella hizo todo un drama por Nagato, es obvio que tardará en superarlo._

 _Los emparejamientos los trabajaré distinto a lo que regularmente ven, trato de alejarme de las mismas pautas y traerles algo diferente, par que sientan que no leen lo mismo siempre. El NaruTen es el principal emparejamiento y el NaruIno será el que más evolución deberá trabajarse. En este fic Naruto y Tenten son más compatibles, mientras que Ino y Naruto tienen cosas que trabajar._

 _ **"Naruto entonces miro a "X" y se dio cuenta que la amaba y decidió olvidar su enamoramiento de años por Sakura porque ella no lo tomaba en cuenta y la otra persona si, y X siendo la primera vez que veía a Naruto en su vida supo que lo amaba y entonces ambos se besaron y después Naruto le pidió que fuera su esposa y ella acepto y esa noche consumaron su amor y tuvieron una niña 9 meses después y Sasuke regreso y se caso con Y porque en su viaje se dio cuenta que la amaba y ella no era fangirl y Sakura exploto y todos fueron felices"**_

 _¡Mas despacio, Velocista!_

 _En lo personal yo creo que todos los aspectos de una historia deben tratarse con desarrollo, incluyendo el amor. Una buena historia de amor es aquella que tiene un crecimiento y que se ve que no son los mismos desde el punto de partida. Si quieren cambiar la receta por lo menos hagan que el personaje tenga un motivo firme y no solo porque la otra persona lo quiere, si no, muchos no estaríamos solteros :'v_

 _Y eso es lo que me saco de quicio con el canon, Hinata se merecía algo mas que una película y un Genjutsu, si ella iba a hacer la esposa del héroe deberían haberle dado un motivo mas allá del usar su cuerpo como saco de boxeo para Pain. Si ya la salvo del alienigena pálido, ahora tenga unas citas, conozcance, hagan equipos en misiones, no simplemente ya estas enamorado de ella._

 _Pero esta es mi idea, algunos la comparten otros no, es la libertad de decir y pensar lo que uno sienta es lo mejor._

 _Y podemos crear algo y compartirlo para los demás y así encontramos gente afín a estas ideologías._

 _Lo que les comparto son ideas a que mi me funcionan y me ayudan a escribir una historia, pero si tu tienes la intención de hacerlo como sale de tu corazón ¡adelante! eso te ayudara a sacar la creatividad que duerme en ti._

 _Pero volviendo a Crónicas, trabajare en hacerla diferente. No porque los tres protagonistas sean eso, tendrán el centro de atención. Es posible que otros personajes tengan muchísimo más protagonismo que ellos, inclusive pareciera que no que fueran protagonistas, todo esto para traerles una historia fuera de lo común._

 _Si están dispuestos a esto, les aseguro que será una aventura única para disfrutar._

 **…**

 **• Comentarios •**

 _ **Nogitsunei:**_ Lo sé, trate de hacer personajes fáciles de odiar y amar. Es algo que me gusta trabajar mucho.  
 _ **  
Ricardus**_ : Perdona la tardanza, pero espero que la calidad y cantidad hayan válido la espera.

 _ **draculyn28**_ : Espero te haya gustado este capítulo nuevo. Saludos.

 _ **Wild Caedus**_ : Gracias amigo, aprecio que consideres Crónicas de esa forma.

Como dije, el valor de un personaje se ve en su trasfondo, porque es así?, que lo motiva?, cuál es su meta? Todo eso y más hacen que un personaje destaque y se vuelva importante, no todo héroe es bueno y no todo villano es tan malo, y eso lo vimos mucho en Naruto.

La verdad espero leer ese fic así que cualquier cosa que puedas tomar de este fic será un honor, siempre eh querido leer un comentario de "este fic está inspirado en Crónicas d Guerrero del Remolino de Northernlights91" jeje

Voy bien en lo que cabe, yo me siento bien y la verdad espero terminar todo este proceso pronto.

Saludos amigo! Un fuerte abrazo.

 _ **yuriandre190188**_ : Te entiendo perfectamente y es algo que quise reflejar, un hombre cobarde que realmente no debería merecer ninguna lágrima pero aún así la gente le llora porque no supieron todo lo que provocó y aparte por lo que fue antes de convertirse en esa versión patética.

 _ **Kyo diaz**_ : yo podría terminar los capítulos en una semana, pero peco de pereza también XD

Gracias por tus comentarios amigo, un abrazo fuerte.

 _ **Carlos Trujillo**_ : Muchas gracias, aunque aún planeo hacerlo a futuro, me gusta oír la opinión de los lectores, pero tranquilo, los Omake ya no interrumpirán en medio de la historia.

Saludos!.

 _ **Angron11**_ : Me han gustado tus recientes actualizaciones, sobre todo el de Eres mia, tío es el mejor fic que eh estado leyendo y el que más espero leer. Espero puedas crear un KurotsuchiXNaruto se que te quedaría genial.

Y tienes razón, estos capítulos son más bien para ver secuelas, hacer cambios en los personajes, ver los peligros que se vienen y hacer nuevas teorías de que ratos está pasando.

Y si, desde que planee este fic, tenía a Kurotsuchi contemplada como personaje importante, y créeme ella va a causar mucho ruido.

Saludos y espero leerte pronto, un gran abrazo amigo.

 _ **Jorge Peralta**_ : Es una buena teoría, y creo que es una de las más plausibles, muchos también creen eso mismo.

Saludos!

 _ **Tiyana**_ : muchas gracias! me gusta escribir para ustedes y crear algo que les llame la atención.  
Saludotes!

 _ **Shadow "comentarios largos" Jocker**_ : Mi buen Jōkā, siempre es un placer contestar tus comentarios llenos de sabiduría y de buen entendimiento.

Y te agradezco que me tomes en cuenta antes monstruos de la escritura como esas ilustres leyendas. Aún si creo que estoy por lo menos el 10% de su calidad (y creo que exagero) en cuanto a escritura espero algún día llegar a mejorar tanto para decir, soy el 50% de un Oscar Wilde.

Creo que llegue a observarlo, pero si, será bueno leerlo, pero es verdad, Hiruzen fue muy deficiente en su deber tanto como Hokage como con Naruto.

Jamás le puso el alto a Danzō, permitió que personas como Mizuki enseñaran. Y cuando me refería a Naruto y su actitud del principio era eso mismo, la ineficiencia de Hiruzen provoco que el pequeño creara esa máscara, como lo dijo Tenten, ningún niño merece tener que cargar con una máscara para ocultar su dolor.

Y los encapuchados, son misteriosos y eso los vuelve peligrosos.

Yep, Ringo en parte es un regalo para mi Yue, aunque de cierta forma quería tener un enlace entre Naruto y Tenten que los uniera aún antes de que se conocieran aún si ellos no saben

Espero tus comentarios en Oscuridad, además de aquí y te mando un gran abrazo! Saludos mi buen amigo.

 _ **deniswanheda**_ : Gracias y te entiendo, hasta yo lo odie.

Hay muchos misterios sobre lo que sucedió a Ringo, los encapuchados, inclusive la persona que robó la máscara del Shinigami. Pero eso siempre estará presente en las sombras mientras los protagonistas siguen con sus vidas.

Un gran saludo y un abrazo.

 _ **CCSakuraforever**_ : Muchas gracias! Espero esto te haya gustado mucho!

Un gran abrazo!

 _ **216kfazE**_ : Gracias! Trato de transmitir eso, la humanidad de los personajes, no me gusta hacer personajes acartonados que hagan las cosas sin un propósito o una motivación. Además que me gusta el concepto de demonios internos, todos los tienen y vencerlos es el caso de que quieran seguir adelante.

Espero te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo.

 _ **Enjeru Hijshikina J-san**_ : Muchas gracias! Verás que la venceré.

Y a mí también me salió la lagrimita cuando la escribí, quise expresar sus sentimientos hacia el hijo de su hermana mayor.

Sobre Sakura, lo entiendo, tampoco era mi favorita en el Canon, es por eso que cree a Inner-Sakura (la real y no Yami) y su versión de otra realidad. Como puedes ver, ella es una especie de co-protagonista del fic, no tiene una relación romántica con el protagonista pero su vida tomara importancia en la trama, espero por lo menos te entretenga.

 _ **Flarius**_ : Pues sí, pero aún habrá más cabos sueltos que atar y adrenalina a por mayor.

Sobre los encapuchados, aún andan merodeando por ahí y están listos para sacudir un poco las cosas.

Hasta la próxima!

 _ **CHRISTOFELD**_ : Pues no sabría decirte si hubo resurrección, pero si aparecieron muchas personas y hubo bastantes emociones. Así que espero estés listo para lo que se aproxima.

 _ **dlmauricio19**_ : Si te hice llorar es que hice un buen trabajo XD (no te creas) sobre el pasado de Sakura, Inner-Sakura y Yami poco a poco dejaré pistas de que paso, hoy viste un vistazo y en el próximo arco verás más de ello.

Saludos.

 _ **Jpach07**_ : Oye Pach, que los grandes espíritus te bendigan por el favor que le ha es a mi cabello.

Te entiendo Hiruzen se pasó de lanza con Naruto, pudo haber hecho muchísimo por el pero se mantuvo al margen, aun así siempre quiso velar por el. Lo que quise crear es un hombre atormentado por sus errores y sobre todo que sus errores hayan causado dolor a otras personas, no solo a Naruto, sino a Asuma, Ringo y hasta Jiraiya.

Sobre el, quise darle un motivo real por el que no estuvo con Naruto, expulsado en su misión por el consejo. Además que planeo ver el lado más humano de los Sannin (exceptuando a Orochimaru, esa cosa ni sentimientos tiene) y sobre Danzo… nunca lo sabremos :v

Saludotes!

 _ **David**_ : Muchas gracias, lamento tardar algo, pero espero que el contenido compense la tardanza! Un gran abrazote y no te preocupes, estaré bien y animado para continuar con esta historia. El contrato de Naruto, nop no es el de los zorros pero lo mantendré en secreto por el momento. Espero que lo que siga te esté gustando mucho.

Hasta la próxima!

 _ **killer hollow**_ : Saludos espero este fin de arco te haya gustado!.

 **…**

 **• Para Terminar •**

 _Nos estaremos viendo pronto para el inicio del segundo arco, por mi parte voy bien con mi salud, aún sigo esperando que me den la noticia que ya se venció el cáncer, pero mientras tanto a seguir peleando. Así que ánimo y fuerza para todos ustedes y gracias por seguir está historia, lo aprecio muchísimo._

 _Algo mas, en estos dias es el cumpleaños de Yue, ella es mi amiga, mi socia y el alma de Crónicas (yo soy el corazón obviamente, digno de mi XD). Gracias a ella, muchas cosas que les han gustado en la historia han ocurrido, sobre todo en el punto emocional. asi que significaria mucho para mi que le pudieran mandar felicitaciones desde aqui._

 _No olviden sus votos y sigan la historia, si es de su agrado agréguenla a favoritos_

 _Ahora si, hasta la proxima!_


	28. Luz y Oscuridad

Basado en la obra de Masashi Kishimoto

Corregido por _**Yue Izaya**_

* * *

 **Naruto: Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino**

•

ARCO DE LA

BÚSQUEDA DE TSUNADE

•

 _—_ **Capítulo 27** _—_

 _ **Luz y Oscuridad**_

 _ **La Voluntad del Fuego ¿Corrompida?**_

•••

Tranquilidad y paz, sentimientos que por fin disfrutan los habitantes de _Konoha_ después de semanas de trabajo exhaustivo para recuperar lo que casi fue robado de ellos en la invasión que precedió las finales de los **Chūnin Senbatsu Shiken [** _Exámenes de Selección Chūnin_ **].**

Aún con las pérdidas y con la actual situación de falta de un líder oficial, _Konoha_ estaba saliendo adelante, todo gracias a aquellos que creyeron firmemente en la voluntad del fuego, a la convicción de no bajar los brazos y superar cualquiera adversidad fuera el motivo que fuese.

Y con esta paz es como nos encontramos al _**Equipo 7**_ regresando a casa después de una larga misión de tres semanas en la recién nombrada **Haru no Kuni** **[** _País de la Primavera_ **]** , satisfechos consigo mismos por su trabajo en todo el problema que envolvió a la llamada **Yukihime [** _Princesa de la Nieve_ **]**.

— ¡Por fin en casa! —clamó aliviada la única chica del grupo—. Realmente necesito una larga ducha caliente. Esta misión fue tan complicada y fría que siento que me voy a resfriar en cualquier momento.

—Hubiera sido una misión menos complicada si ofrecieras alguna ayuda significativa Sakura. Tus habilidades no fueron destacables en algo —espetó sin emoción Sasuke con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Un aura depresiva cayó sobre la chica que caminó más lentamente tras las palabras de su amor no correspondido. No es que no quisiera aportar nada, realmente lo intenta y ha estado tratando de hacer más por ella y su carrera ninja cuando se dio cuenta que las otras chicas de los demás equipos estaban dejándola atrás, ella también quería destacar. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando tienes un Uchiha y un Uzumaki bendecidos por los dioses en tu equipo? Es imposible llegar a cubrir las expectativas que esperaba Sasuke de ella.

—Siento diferir con tu opinión _Sasuke-dono_ , pero el rendimiento de _Sakura-dono_ en la misión fue ciertamente fuera de su habitual desempeño —interviene Naruto moviendo sus manos de forma casi robótica al hablar para enfatizar sus palabras—. _Sakura-dono_ presentaste una gran habilidad al usar ese grito para aturdir a los hombres de ese rufián de _Dotō_ ¿acaso empleaste una técnica especial en la que has estado trabajando? Pude notar como tu chakra fue usado para amplificar las vibraciones de tu grito con lo cual logró afectar su nervio estatoacústico y de esa forma incapacitarlos ¡Sobresaliente!

Las mejillas de Sakura se colorearon de un rojo brillante ante la mención de ese momento. Habían sido emboscados y ante el pánico grito de miedo ante la perspectiva de ser asesinados. Lo que ella no esperaba es que inconscientemente agregará chakra a su grito que causó el colapso de sus enemigos.

—N-No fue un ataque —musitó mirando al suelo y juntando las puntas de sus dedos.

—De cualquier forma, fue una arremetida muy efectiva. Tu contribución al equipo es admirable, permíteme felicitarte por tan magnífico desempeño.

—En serio estás actuando raro Naruto —señalo.

En todo este viaje, el rubio Uzumaki había estado actuando y hablando de forma _«educada e inteligente»_ … y eso era todo lo contrario a lo que era ella sabía de Naruto.

Realmente se cuestionó si no era alguien disfrazado, pero cuando le expresó sus preocupaciones a Kakashi él la desestimó diciendo que todo estaba bien, que él era el verdadero Naruto y solo estaba pasando por una _"fase"_. Aunque con algunas dudas confío en el juicio de su sensei y dejó de lado el tema, pero eso no cambio que le ponía la piel de gallina cuando el chico actuaba de esa forma.

—Claro que no _Sakura-dono_ —objetó el chico sacando de su bolsillo unas gafas y un pequeño libro negro. Poniéndose los lentes abrió el libro hasta que se detuvo en una hoja en particular—. Según el manual oficial para equipos Genin, debo reconocer su esfuerzo y estatus como compañeros de equipo, de esa forma reafirmar nuestra unión y camaradería; lo que conlleva a un mejor cumplimiento de nuestras funciones como futuros ninjas de élite.

— ¡Me estás poniendo nerviosa! ¡¿Y de dónde sacaste ese libro?! Nunca lo he visto antes en mi vida.

—« _Ma ma»_ chicos, dejen de pelear que aún tenemos que entregar el reporte de la misión —la interrupción de Kakashi se hizo oír sin despegar la mirada del libro naranja que siempre lleva consigo.

— ¿Tenemos que ir contigo a entregar el reporte? —murmuró Sasuke con fastidio.

—No necesariamente, pero esperaba que…

— ¡Entonces vayamos a comer Sasuke-kun! —emocionada Sakura caminó unos pasos más lejos de su equipo y señaló hacia un punto de la aldea—. El restaurante de Barbacoa ya terminó de ser remodelado, podríamos ir los dos y…

—Oye muévete del camino que estorbas niña.

Dos rubios idénticos ataviados en overoles que cargaban un sillón se detuvieron frente a ellos con mirada de molestia ya que la chica les obstruía el paso.

—Oh, lo siento —se disculpó la pelirrosa haciéndose a un lado y cediéndoles el paso.

—Descuida —desestimó el primer rubio continuando su camino.

—Gracias Sakura —agregó el segundo con una sonrisa rubio al pasar a su lado.

—De nada Naruto. Cómo decía, podríamos ir a un… ¡¿NARUTO?!

Sakura y el resto voltearon la cabeza para ver qué esos dos rubios en realidad eran dos Naruto, y no solo eso, habían más de ellos cargando diferentes muebles y artículos, todos dirigiéndose a la misma dirección.

— ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡Veo que ya llegaron _-ttebayo_! —llamó una voz.

Detrás de ellos había hecho su aparición un chico de cabello rubio en punta con dos mechones largos al lado de su cabeza y tres marcas en su mejilla.

Iba vestido con una chaqueta desabotonada de color azul oscuro con cierres anaranjados y su protector metálico que lo acredita como shinobi de _Konoha_ en su brazo derecho. Debajo de la chaqueta se podía ver una camiseta anaranjada, pantalones negros holgados y sandalias de color gris oscuro.

— ¿¡NARUTO!? —sorprendida preguntó la pelirrosa por su nuevo cambio de look.

— ¿Entonces… cómo me veo? —levantando sus brazos a los costados y dando una vuelta—. Shiho-chan lo hizo para mí, se supone que es una tela especial más resistente que la común, además agregó estos diseños de mi clan que están geniales _-ttebayo_ —índico señalando la parte inferior de su chaqueta donde había símbolos del Clan Uzumaki en forma de relieves de color naranja.

—Wow, te ves… ¡espera! ¿Entonces quién es él? —dijo Sakura señalando al otro Naruto con el que había viajado.

—Oh él es uno de mis **Kage Bushin** **[** _Clones de Sombra_ **]** _especiales_.

— ¡Un **Kage Bunshin**!, pero ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? —mirando de un Naruto a otro confundida.

— ¡ _CKB-2908_ regresando de su misión, Señor! —saludó marcialmente e inflando el pecho con orgullo—. Informó que todo salió de maravilla de acuerdo a los parámetros establecidos antes del inicio de la operación — finalizó entregando al Naruto original una carpeta con informe completo y detallado de la misión.

Naruto con una mirada totalmente avergonzada tomó la carpeta y miró al clon con un ojo crítico antes de darle una mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros con pena— Lo siento, debió haber sido una patada en las bolas tener que tolerarlo por tres semanas —se disculpó con una gota de sudor.

—No fue tan malo —dijo Kakashi moviendo la mano desestimando el problema y concentrado totalmente en su lectura.

— ¿No fue tan malo? Él prácticamente se amotinó y le quitó el liderazgo del equipo a Kakashi-sensei argumentando ineficiencia. Nos obligó a comer plantas y hongos al no confiar que la comida de la gente de _Haru no Kuni_ no estuviera envenenada, además que de vez en cuando trato de corregir los errores del enemigo al atacarnos poniéndonos en peligro —discutió Sakura enumerando todas sus quejas levantando sus dedos.

—Nunca había visto a soldados con tan poco sentido sobre emboscadas —se lamentó el clon.

— ¡NO DEBISTE DECIRLES LOS ERRORES DE SU EMBOSCADA Y DARLE SUGERENCIAS PARA PODER VOLVER A SOMETERNOS! —.

Naruto solo se cubrió el rostro con una mano al enterarse de tan semejante estupidez de su clon. En parte se lamentaba porque todo eso venía de un rasgo de él, pero él no sería tan tonto como para ayudar al enemigo ¿Verdad?

—Tontos clones con personalidades aumentadas —masculló aún con la palma en su cara.

—A todo esto —con un gruñido Sakura encaró al verdadero Naruto—. ¿Porque estaba tu clon en la misión y donde rayos estabas mientras nosotros casi morimos? —.

—Bueno tenía algunas cosas que hacer aquí y le solicite a Kakashi-sensei si podía enviar a mi clon con ustedes, además que tenía que probar cierta cosa sobre él —.

— ¿Probar algo? ¿Y usted estuvo de acuerdo con que el enviará a su clon? —dijo molesta Sakura enfrentando a Kakashi.

—Bueno, hicimos un trato —murmuró Kakashi.

— ¿Qué clase de trato? —entrecerró los ojos la kunoichi.

—Bueno como dije tenía que probar algo y eso era el nuevo crecimiento de mis clones —reveló Naruto llamando la atención de sus compañeros Genin—. Verán los **Chikara Kage Bushin [** _Clones Poderosos de Sombra_ **]** son mi tipo de clones especiales, a diferencia de los **Kage Bunshin** normales estos tienen carne y sangre, debido a que están formados por la mitad de mi chakra y un porcentaje del chakra de Kurama. Se puede decir que dio origen a un nuevo ser que durará hasta que se acabe el chakra que hay en su interior...

Ambos chicos entendieron el concepto que trataba de explicar su compañero y debían admitir que era una gran proeza tal habilidad, claro solo un Uzumaki con reservas tan monstruosas podría hacer algo así. Además, también sabían quién era Kurama, después de haberse reunido un par de veces como equipo, él les habló del Kyubi y como ahora eran _«aliados»_. Eso trajo un poco de paz a la chica Haruno que aún tenía cierto temor hacia tener que estar cerca de su compañero, que tiene encerrado a un demonio milenario dentro de él.

—Pueden durar muchos días, pero su único defecto es que no cumple una de las primordiales funciones del **Kage Bushin** regular y es recolectar información al disiparse —explico.

—Entonces lo que tratas de decir es que enviaste a tu clon para ver si podías recordar lo que él vivió en la misión ¿Verdad? —indagó Sakura entendiendo el punto al que quería llegar Naruto.

—Exacto. Estuve trabajando con Shiho-san y Ebisu-sensei algún tiempo después de salir del hospital sobre mis clones y creo que llegue a lo que podría llamar por el momento **Chikara Kage Bushin** _ **Versión 2.0**_ —con orgulloso se acercó a su clon haciendo una posición de mano—. Kakashi-sensei me permitió hacer un trato con él, enviar a mi clon con ustedes y él debía transmitir mayor parte de los sucesos de su misión en _Haru no Kuni_ en sus recuerdos —.

— ¿Y si fallaba? —argumentó curioso Sasuke hablando por primera vez desde que llego Naruto.

—No comería Ramen por dos meses —Kakashi reveló casualmente.

—Fue muy difícil para mí tener que aceptar esa condición _-ttebayo_ —susurró Naruto temblando ante tal horrible perspectiva.

— _Si hubiéramos muerto por culpa de tu clon, Kakashi jamás hubiera estado aquí para verte cumplir tu promesa_ —pensó Sakura molesta con espasmos en su ojo.

—Bien idiota tiempo de irse —Naruto le dijo a su clon.

—Fue un honor haber participado en tan increíble proyecto, siempre recordaré los...

—Sí, sí ya se acabó —detuvo Naruto disipando a su clon el cual se convirtió en energía que regresó al cuerpo de Naruto, todo esto frente a los ojos del _**Equipo 7**_.

Naruto cerró los ojos y puso un rostro de alta concentración mientras trataba de procesar la información que recibía de su clon recién desaparecido.

—Bien la misión era escoltar a la actriz Yukie Fujikaze que iba a protagonizar la película sobre ese libro porno que siempre trae consigo Kakashi-sensei… además que era una niña mimada y problemática todo el tiempo… hubo ninjas con capacidades de hielo… la princesita resultó realmente ser la princesa «Koyuki Kazah... _algo_ » y estaba siendo perseguida por su tío Dotō que no quería perder su poder sobre el país… la misión se volvió **Rango A** , peleamos, Sakura gritó como alma en pena y desmayo a los enemigos ¡Buena esa Sakura! —burlándose y provocando que Sakura gruñera—… vencimos a los ninjas, la princesa se convirtió en _Daimyō_ , realmente era una buena persona al final. Mi clon recibió un beso de ella, ¡Ah muchacho perro!… volvimos y todos somos felices, ¿Está bien para usted Kakashi-sensei? —pregunto el chico mirando la respuesta del Jōnin del **Sharingan**.

Kakashi lo vio sin emoción con ojos serios y penetrantes. Los tres Genin contuvieron la respiración por segundos esperando la respuesta que daría. Entonces el hombre simplemente encogió los hombros y dijo— Para mí es suficiente, fue bastante preciso —.

— _¡Eso no es ser preciso!_ —replicó Sakura en su mente recordando que ni siquiera supo decir el apellido de la princesa.

—Bien genial, así que mis clones han alcanzado un nuevo estado… creo que tomaré la sugerencia de Ebisu-sensei y renombrar el jutsu… ¿Qué tal? **Taikyoku Kage Bunshin no Jutsu [** _Jutsu Clon de Sombra Definitivo_ **]** —.

El sonido seco de algo golpeando el suelo hizo que todos voltearán hacia un lado. Dos clones de Naruto habían dejado caer un armario y ahora miraban con un rostro de molestia a su creador.

—Oigan imbéciles tengan cuidado —los reprendió el rubio—. Si llegan a romper algo los haré trabajar el doble para recuperar mis muebles —.

Los dos clones murmuraron cosas que claramente eran ofensivas contra Naruto, pero siguieron su camino transportando el mueble.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa? —murmuró confundido Naruto rascándose la cabeza.

— ¿Estás remodelando tu nueva casa Naruto? —preguntó Sakura mirando a los clones partir mientras seguían murmurando maldiciones.

—Sí, hay mucho espacio para usar —contesto.

—Pero veo que estás llevando muebles que se supone ya tienes en tu casa. ¿Acaso vas a reemplazarlos? —cuestiono Kakashi con una ceja levantada mirando como tres clones de Naruto se complicaban la vida para llevar un refrigerador.

Naruto se movió incómodo —C-Creo que una nueva imagen no está m-mal ¿No lo creen? —dando una sonrisa muy poco convincente.

—Yo pensaba que realmente atesorarías cualquier cosa que viniera de tus padres —.

Naruto comenzó a sudar y evitó la mirada de su sensei como si el hombre tuviera la capacidad de leer su mente con la simple vista.

Lo que Naruto trataba de ocultar a sus compañeros es que cambiaba sus muebles porque no podía vivir con ellos bajo el mismo techo.

Hace días le había preguntado a Kurama sobre las habilidades de los demás Jinchūriki ya que estaba algo sorprendido por la capacidad de Gaara con la arena, Kurama le había informado que no sabía a ciencia qué otras cosas podían hacer ya que nunca supo de ellos después de ser capturado, pero existía la posibilidad de que alguno que otro pudiera usar algún tipo de **Kekkei Genkai [** _Límite de Línea Sanguínea_ **]** , algo que molestó a Naruto por carecer de ello hasta el momento.

 **·- § -·**

— _¡Eso es injusto! ¿Porque yo no tengo un_ **Kekkei Genkai** _?_

— _ **No te quejes mocoso, tú eres más bendecido que los otros Jinchūriki por tenerme a mí**_.

— _Claro porque eres el "Señor Personalidad"_.

— _ **Maldito mono sin pelo déjame decirte que el resto de los contenedores de Bijū estarían matándose entre sí para tener el privilegio que tú tienes. Aparte de mis enormes reservas de chakra y tener una regeneración avanzada casi al punto de la inmortalidad por si fuera poco hay algo más impresionante que eso**_.

— _¿Enserio? ¿Qué es?, ¿Tendré un_ **Dōjutsu [** _Técnica Ocular_ **]** _superpoderoso? ¿Aparecerán en mi mente seres «casi divinos» que asegurarán que soy la reencarnación de alguien importante y me darán bendiciones o entrenamientos especiales para volverme súper fuerte en un instante sin hacer nada?_

— _ **Mejor que eso**_.

— _¡DIME QUÉ ES!_

— _ **Aunque de ser sincero no sé si puedas usarlo, ya que eres mi primer Jinchūriki macho. Pero las anteriores entraban en un estado de constante "celo" que podía durar d días. Ellas podían segregar feromonas cuando ya habían encontrado a su compañero de por vida y las hacía no tener raciocinio alguno, eran como bestias salvajes viviendo bajo instintos primitivos de apareamiento. Debiste ver a tu viejo y a ese tonto de Hashirama. Estuvieron a punto de morir de inanición al durar días pegados a la cama por esas ninfómanas, es una técnica mortal pero divertida**_.

— _Espera… Estás tratando de decirme que el resto de Jinchūriki tienen_ _ **Kekkei Genkai**_ _o pueden controlar jutsus súper geniales… ¿¡Y TU PONES CACHONDAS A LAS MUJERES!?_

— _ **Lo sé mocoso, es genial, pero no hay que alardear, hay que ser humildes**_.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No es nada genial! ¿¡ _Qué demonios te pasa al decirme esas cosas_ _ **Erokitsune**_ _ **[**_ _Zorro Pervertido_ _ **]**_ _?!_

— _ **Es el ciclo de la vida niño, ¿No me digas que aún crees que la cigüeña**_ …

— _¡LA,LA,LA… NO QUIERO OÍR NADA!_

 **·- § -·**

Después de eso tuvo una larga discusión de cómo era una habilidad estúpida y cómo era posible que el más grande de los Bijū fuera el que tenía los dones más estúpidos de todos.

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que fue un idiota al ofender al orgulloso Kurama, que era una bestia vengativa, retorcida y sin alma. Oh sí, él era un monstruo y lo había demostrado cuando durante sus sueños le mostró lo que pasa cuando una kunoichi Jinchūriki entra en ese estado de _"celo"_ … ¡Con sus propios padres!

Durante cuatro días el rubio tuvo _«pesadillas»_ de cómo su padre y madre se daban _"cariño_ " en cualquier rincón de la casa. La _«habilidad»_ de Kurama funcionaba a la perfección; y si tuvo alguna duda sobre ello, todo fue despejado después de un vistazo a _Mito Uzumaki_ y _Hashirama Senju_.

Traumatizado de por vida el rubio se debatía en pedirle al padre de Ino que le borrará la memoria para siempre y que alguien extrajera a ese bastardo peludo de él… pero ante la idea de que el resto del mundo se enterara de las actividades maritales de sus padres, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era rogar por clemencia a Kurama para que parará esas visiones y deshacerse de todo lo que sus padres tocaron en sus _"actividades"_ en casa… y realmente fue bastante.

Los amaba y quisiera recordarlos atesorando sus pertenencias, pero prefería mantenerse cuerdo y no verlos desnudos por todas partes de la casa. Así que sacó todo y les prendió fuego. Ya les pedirá perdón en la otra vida, pero por el momento quería tener una vida tranquila y lo más pura posible, muchas gracias.

— ¡Naruto-senpai!

Un coro de voces atrajo su atención cuando un grupo de chicas llamó su atención con chillidos de emoción y risas saludándolo mientras pasaban.

— ¿Y estas quiénes son? —pregunto Sakura levantando la ceja y barriendo con una mirada molesta a todas las chicas.

— _Etto_ … al parecer es mi club de fans —dijo Naruto con una sonrisa incómoda mientras rascaba su mejilla y devolvía el saludo a las chicas con una mano.

— ¿Club de fans? ¿Ahora tienes un club de fans? —volvió a encarar Sakura y dirigiendo una mirada sucia por donde las chicas se habían ido.

—Bueno con lo que pasó en la invasión la gente ha comenzado a ver lo genial que soy y pues su opinión de mi ha cambiado —dijo—. Aunque ha sido algo estresante, mucha gente me saludo no importa donde sea, me pide autógrafos y me da regalos, creo que ahora tengo el trato que merezco _-ttebayo_ ¿No creen? Jajaja — y soltó una carcajada poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza haciendo sudar al resto del **Equipo 7**.

—Yo no te veo para nada estresado, más bien se ve que te encanta demasiado la atención que te están dando —encaró Sakura acercándose a su rostro con enojo.

El chico sintiéndose intimidado por la expresión en el rostro de su compañera dio un paso hacia atrás.

—C-Claro que no Sakura.

—No lo niegues Naruto, lo pude ver cuando esas chicas te saludaron —contraataco la pelirrosa acercándose a Naruto nuevamente como un depredador a su presa—. Pusiste cara de estúpido, más estúpida de la que pones normalmente, ¡Esas niñas te atraen!

—Tranquila Sakura —calmo Kakashi separando a la fiera chica gruñente del rubio por los hombros— Naruto se merece esta vez la atención, se ha esforzado por conseguirla. No le veo el lado malo que se vuelva algo popular con el género femenino.

— ¡Esta mal porque se supone que él tiene novia! —acusó apuntándole con el dedo—. No puede andar de coqueto con el mundo entero cuando debe serle fiel a Tenten.

—Ya les expliqué que ella y yo no somos novios y todo ese asunto fue un mal entendido —se defendió por enésima vez Naruto—. Ella y yo solo somos muy buenos amigos, tal vez los mejores; pero no hay nada entre _Panda-chan_ y yo.

— ¡INFIEL!

— ¡QUE NO LO SOY!

—Olvidemos esta estupidez y aclaremos algo **Usuratonkachi** **[** _Cabeza Hueca_ **]** — interrumpió Sasuke harto de perder su tiempo en temas tan tontos—. Tengo curiosidad por esas bandas que traes en tus manos y piernas —señaló.

—Las notaste **Teme [** _Idiota_ **]** —dijo agradecido por el cambio de tema y mostrando las tiras de cuero rojo con tachuelas que estaban envueltas sobre un par de guantes con mangas en sus manos y también sobre sus sandalias—… son algo especial que creamos Shiho-san y yo usando el material especial que ella usó con mi ropa además de **Fūinjutsu**. Sirven para entrenar, ya que tienen sellos de gravedad pero también me ayudaran con mi **Taijutsu** **Fūton** —.

— ¿Hablas de tu « _Kyoku… algo»_? —preguntó Sakura curiosa dejando atrás el tema de la infidelidad de Naruto. Pero estaría atenta, le patearía el trasero si había alguna sospecha que estuviera jugándole sucio a Tenten.

— **Kyokugenryu [** _Máximo límite extremo del camino de la mano vacía_ **]** y ya no lo llamo así —corrigió Naruto con una mueca y moviendo la mano de un lado a otro. Después de unos momentos se fijó en la cabeza de Sakura—. Oh, al parecer no soy el único que está estrenando vestuario, me gusta el nuevo color rojo de tu banda Sakura —.

La chica abrió grande los ojos, se ruborizó y se separó un poco de Naruto mientras murmuraba un _"gracias"_ casi silencioso.

Después de haber pasado toda la noche leyendo el contenido del baúl en su ático, Sakura había sido golpeada por la realidad, ella había estado enamorada de Naruto antes de Sasuke. Una acalorada discusión con su madre había iniciado cuando la chica exigió saber porque todo esto había sido ocultado y apenas ahora lo sabía.

Según le había dicho su madre, ella había perdido la memoria después de un accidente y la recomendación del doctor fue alejarla de algo tan fuerte como un amor. Después había llegado el amor de Sasuke Uchiha y ella no se atrevió a decirle la verdad de su primer amor al verla tan feliz.

Ella realmente no recordaba ningún accidente y le costaba creer en una excusa tan pobre como la pérdida de memoria después de un accidente; parecía sacado de una novela barata. Pero antes de que los ánimos se caldearon cuando su padre intervino y corroboró la historia que su madre decía, así que aún con muchas dudas Sakura dejó de insistir por el momento.

Aun así, ella decidió que debía investigar más por su cuenta, realmente no porque esto haya aparecido cambiaría las cosas, ella amaba a Sasuke-kun y eso no terminaría por un amor de niñez. Pero sabía que no podía dejar las cosas así, ella recordaba lo insistente que fue Naruto en que ellos eran amigos y ella lo rechazó tan cruelmente por mentir, ¡Y al parecer él siempre dijo la verdad!

Él no se merecía ese trato de ella, además que, según las notas, él fue tan lindo con su yo pequeño. Naruto se merecía una gran disculpa por todo lo que ella hizo, sobre todo el hecho que ella lo dejó solo sin que él supiera que pasó.

Pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, lo mejor que podía hacer es investigar su pasado y tratar de encontrar una forma de poder recordar, aunque sea un poco de esos días.

Con eso en mente había cambiado la banda de su cabeza por la que ella había planeado regalarle a Naruto hace años como recordatorio de su nueva promesa, eso era lo más que podía hacer por un gran amigo como lo fue Naruto para _"mini-Sakura"_.

— ¿Sakura? —llamó la voz de Naruto sacándola de sus pensamientos pasando una mano por su cara.

—Yo lo siento, me perdí —respondió con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza.

—Bueno como sea, creo que iré a llevar el reporte de la misión. _**Equipo 7**_ nos reuniremos mañana a primera hora para un tiempo de calidad como equipo, además que les tengo preparada una sorpresa —y sin decir más Kakashi desapareció en un _**Konoha**_ **-Shunshin [** _Cuerpo Parpadeante de Hoja_ **]**.

— ¿Tu qué crees a que trate de referirse con una sorpresa? —pregunto curiosa Sakura a Naruto viendo el punto donde desapareció su sensei.

—No tengo la menor idea, pero hablamos del tipo que nos hizo pelear con el estómago vacío en nuestro primer día como equipo. Hay que estar preparados _-ttebayo_ —.

—Bien pensado. Al parecer no solo tus jutsus mejoraron, sino que también tu cerebro. Aunque no hay que alardear mucho, al final de cuentas un _Usuratonkachi_ como tú siempre será estúpido, y ese clon tuyo lo demostró —dijo con burla Sasuke siguiendo su camino a casa.

— ¡Maldito Uchiha! —masculló molesto Naruto con una vena palpitante sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Espérame Sasuke-kun! —.

•

 _ **Torre del Hokage.**_

—Ya ha pasado bastante tiempo y no podemos seguir en este mismo estado. La aldea no puede seguir sin un líder y no tenemos ninguna opción más que tú Jiraiya.

—No, no lo haré.

—Deja de actuar tan obstinado muchacho. Tu nombre es lo suficientemente respetado para mantener a raya a cualquier amenaza externa hacia la aldea. Es tu deber hacia _Konoha_.

En la torre del Hokage se estaba teniendo una reunión del **Go-Ikenban [** _Consejo de Konoha_ **]** por un tema que los ha estado aquejando desde hace días: _El nombramiento del Godaime Hokage_. Tanto Homura como Koharu estaban empeñados en que Jiraiya tomara el mando de líder de la aldea, sobre todo con la amenaza de un posible ataque externo de alguna de las aldeas enemigas al verlos tan vulnerables.

—No, no es mío. Por si lo olvidan yo ya tengo mi deber y es ser el Jefe de la _**Konoha**_ **no Bōchōbu [** _División de Contraespionaje de Konoha_ **]** —argumento simple el hombre mirando hacia la nada—. Además, no estoy hecho para dirigir una aldea, lo más probable es que mi primera orden es que todas las kunoichi usen minifalda y escote pronunciado. No dudaría ni una semana antes de que me maten mientras duermo. Ustedes me necesitan allá afuera protegiendo a _Konoha_ , haciéndolo de la forma que yo lo sé hacer.

— ¡¿Y dejar a la aldea vulnerable por más tiempo?! —escupió molesto Homura Mitokado—. Date cuenta de que no tenemos más opciones que tú para el puesto. Por increíble que parezca Danzō se ha negado a tomar el liderazgo, y no existe otro shinobi con la suficiente capacidad como tú.

—Temo decir que estoy de acuerdo con ellos Jiraiya-sama —señaló Shikaku Nara con voz cansada—. La única opción que se me ocurre en un caso extremo sería Kakashi Hatake. Pero aún si es el alumno de Yondaime-sama le falta aún madurez para tomar el liderazgo de una aldea.

— _Daimyō-sama_ ya ha aprobado que tú seas el sucesor de Hiruzen, no hay nadie más adecuado que su propio alumno y uno de los legendarios Sannin —agregó Koharu Utatane con un gruñido.

—Tienes razón, solo un Sannin y alumno del Sandaime Hokage podría ser un digno sucesor para él —contestó serio Jiraiya cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Eso significa que aceptarás el puesto de Hokage? Bueno, me alegro mucho, tenemos que preparar la ceremonia de entr…

—Yo no hablaba de mí.

— ¿Te refieres a…? —preguntó con una mueca divertida Shikaku Nara.

—Pues quien más que el Sannin restante, Tsunade Senju —reveló abriendo sus ojos con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a los consejeros.

— ¿Esa niña malcriada? —dijo Koharu despectivamente—. Tsunade-hime ha estado desaparecida por muchos años sin importarle ni un solo momento como estaría la aldea, ¿Y tú quieres que confiemos en ella para dirigir _Konoha_?

—Debes estar bromeando Jiraiya, esa niña solo va a terminar por arrasar _Konoha_ con todos los problemas que causa. Lo más probable es que termine huyendo y dejándonos endeudados, ya que al parecer solo eso sabe hacer en los últimos años —gruño Homura.

—Tranquilos, sé que podré encontrarla y convencerla de volver y tomar el liderazgo con toda la seriedad posible. Denme un par de semanas y les traeré a su Godaime Hokage.

— ¡No tenemos semanas! ¡Necesitamos ya un líder!

—Podremos estar bien mientras Jiraiya trae a Tsunade —hablo por primera vez Danzō Shimura—. _Iwa_ está ocupada por la deserción de uno de los suyos que causó mucho daño al escapar. _Suna_ y _Kiri_ lidian con sus propios problemas en casa, y _Kumo_ es demasiado orgullosa para atacarnos en este estado, _«Ē»_ quiere que su victoria sobre _Konoha_ sea lo suficientemente digna, pelear con una aldea debilitada sería una humillación para él. Además, nos es conveniente tener a los dos Sannin disponibles debido a algo que no debemos dejar pasar.

— ¿A qué te refieres Danzō?

—He recibido informes de que _Kumo_ e _Iwa_ formarán una alianza. Todo debido a que el _Daimyō_ de **Kaminari no Kuni [** _País del Rayo_ **]** contrajo nupcias con la hermana menor del _Daimyō_ de **Tsuchi no Kuni [** _País de la Tierra_ **]**. _Kumo_ envío a _Iwa_ una kunoichi llamada «Karui» a entrenar con ellos y formalizar el pacto. Además, que existen rumores de una posible alianza entre _Iwa_ y algunas naciones menores, es obvio que ellos se están preparando para algo grande —explicó calmadamente con el ojo cerrado.

Un silencio absoluto cubrió la habitación cuando el peso de lo dicho Danzō cayó sobre ellos. Una de sus mayores rivales y quienes tenían un odio profundo por ellos estaba preparándose en recursos quizás para iniciar una nueva guerra de la cual no estaban preparados.

—Supongo que no tenemos más opción después de escuchar esto, tenemos que esperar a que Jiraiya-sama regrese con Tsunade-sama —murmuro Shikaku al darse cuenta de la situación apremiante—. Mientras tanto terminaremos las reparaciones y tendremos todo listo para que su nombramiento sea lo más rápido posible en cuanto llegue.

Después de una mirada seria entre los 2 ancianos, Homura hablo.

—Bien estamos de acuerdo, busca cualquier pista de Tsunade, tu misión será traerla cuanto antes.

—Aunque no me lo ordenarán, pensaba hacerlo.

—Bien, un par de ANBU te acompañarán para asegurar que todo sea lo más rápido y adecuado posible.

—Claro que no. No necesito que unos chicos vayan y arruinen todo, para este tipo de trabajos necesitamos ser sutiles, además ya elegí a mi acompañante.

— ¿Un acompañante? ¿De quién hablas?

—Pues obviamente de mi alumno, Naruto Uzumaki.

Un silencio se apoderó del lugar antes de una nueva ola de discusiones por parte de los dos ancianos comenzará.

— ¿El niño? ¿Estás loco?

— ¿Pretendes llevarte al hijo de Minato y exponerlo al mundo cuando todos sabemos que el resto de las naciones ya saben quién es realmente?

— _No creo que podamos referirnos a Naruto-kun como sutil_ —pensó Shikaku con una gota de sudor.

—El estará bien, irá conmigo así que lo mantendré vigilado. Además, que debo estar entrenando al chico más adecuadamente, de esa forma estará listo para tomar algún día el lugar que Minato dejo.

Esto cerró la boca de los dos ancianos, ellos debían admitir que el Uzumaki había progresado a pasos agigantados desde las preliminares. Ahora podían observar como el chico dejaba de ser un fracaso para postularse como una de las jóvenes promesas de _Konoha_ , estando a la par de nombres como Sasuke Uchiha o Neji Hyūga.

—Hablando del niño —comenzó Koharu—. Creo que deberíamos empezar a discutir su inscripción al **Shizoku Kaifuku-hō [** _Ley de Restauración de Clan_ **]** como miembro sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki.

—Denegado —poniéndose de pie con prontitud Jiraiya se opuso a la idea.

—No puedes hacer eso muchacho —escupió Homura—. No eres familiar del niño, así que no tienes voz ni voto en estas decisiones, solo fuimos corteses en informarte lo que sucederá.

—De hecho, es imposible por el momento y no solo es por el sorprendente y repentino sentido de paternidad de Jiraiya. Si no por una falla legal —murmuró Danzō.

— ¿A qué te refieres con imposible Danzō?

—El _Shizoku Kaifuku-hō_ es una ley especial creada por Nidaime Hokage para evitar la extinción de clanes que han jurado lealtad a _**Konohagakure**_ como ustedes saben. El clan Uzumaki es un clan de **Uzushiogakure [** _Aldea Oculta entre los Remolinos_ **]**. Creo que es fácil deducir mi punto.

—Pero Naruto pertenece a _Konoha_ , nació aquí, es un shinobi de la aldea y él ha jurado lealtad al pueblo —.

—Oh Uzumaki-san ha jurado lealtad a _Konoha_ , más no el Clan Uzumaki —respondió Danzō.

— ¡Él es el último de los Uzumaki! ¡Es nieto de Arashi-san! ¡Él es el actual líder del clan! —gruño Homura poniéndose de pie.

—Tal vez debiste revisar lo que mantuviste de tu pequeño _"accidente"_ al destruir los archivos del Clan Uzumaki —dijo Danzō sacando un papel de entre sus ropas—. En palabras simples, el nuevo líder sólo puede tomar posesión a los 17 años, la única forma de adelantar esto sería si se llegara a concretar un matrimonio con otra miembro del clan para evitar su extinción.

—Eso quiere decir que a menos que encuentren una chica Uzumaki tendrá que esperar a que cumpla 17 años —señaló Shikaku ahogando un bostezo sabiendo de lo que Danzō quería explicar.

— ¡Dame eso! —ordenó Homura arrebatándole el papel de las manos y leyéndolo.

— ¿Has estado cargando con ese papel todo este tiempo? —Koharu pregunto mientras miraba con sospecha a Danzō.

—Siempre lo cargo conmigo en cada junta del consejo. Sabía que sería divertido.

—Esto no significa nada. El muchacho aún puede entrar al _Shizoku Kaifuku-hō_ por parte del Clan Namikaze.

— **Clausula V, Inciso D del** _ **Shizoku Kaifuku-hō**_ : _Solo miembros de clanes avalados como de «Alto Rango» podrán presentar solicitud para ser anexados a la ley de restauración_ —recito Danzō—. Déjenme explicarles porque al parecer la edad ya ha comenzado a pasarles factura. El Clan Namikaze realmente no existe. Si lo olvidan, Minato fue uno de los pocos con vida del incidente con el **Clan Asshu**. Sus padres perecieron asesinados por ellos y si no me falla la memoria como a ustedes, en los documentos que se encontraron entre sus pertenencias mencionaba que era unos simples comerciantes errantes provenientes del norte.

—Y ahí es donde te equivocas Danzō —río triunfal Homura—. Si no estoy mal informado Jiraiya aquí presente hizo la solicitud de acreditación para que el Clan Namikaze fuera formalmente conocido como un clan grande en _Konoha_ , todo esto como un regalo para su querido alumno por su ascenso a Hokage. Corrígeme si me equivoco muchacho.

—No, no lo estás —masculló con molestia el Sannin. Realmente no esperaba que su acto de buena fe regresará años después a morder su trasero.

De seguro Kushina le daría una paliza cuando la encuentre en la otra vida por haber convencido a Minato de no tomar el apellido Uzumaki de su mujer.

—No lo he olvidado Homura, pero una solicitud es eso, no pueden poner al niño hasta que sea aprobada —dijo Danzō impasible.

—Pues solo es cuestión de qué _Daimyō-sama_ la apruebe. Jiraiya ya había hecho la mayoría de todo el trámite, solo faltaba su valoración y su inminente aprobación —dijo el anciano de lentes.

—Eso tomará tiempo, sin importar el legado y que el niño sea el héroe de la aldea, ese trámite no estará listo en un futuro próximo.

—El tiempo vuela y nosotros somos testimonio vivo de eso. Estoy completamente seguro de que en menos de un año el niño estará inscrito en esa ley. Quizás tal vez deberíamos empezar a pensar en las posibles candidatas, sobre todo si sabemos que esa niña que ronda con él no es lo suficientemente digna.

— ¡No te atrevas a interferir en la relación de Naruto y la chica de Gai! —explotó molesto Jiraiya y encaró al ex-compañero de su sensei.

—Una simple civil no servirá para engendrar buenos Uzumaki o Namikaze. Aunque todos reconocemos su aporte en la invasión, llegará un momento donde las habilidades de esa chica se detendrán, a diferencia de otras mejores candidatas como las herederas Hyūga y Yamanaka. La civil simplemente es un cero indigno de unirse a un clan superior —escupió despectivamente.

—Qué curioso, si no me equivoco es palabra por palabra lo que dijo Tōka Senju-sama a tu tío cuando él intentó cortejarla —recordó Danzō con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

— ¡Maldito como te atreves!

— ¡Suficiente! —dijo Koharu poniéndose de pie y deteniendo la discusión inminente—. Se ha dicho lo que se tenía que decir, así que hay que dar por concluida esta reunión y comenzar a trabajar en los preparativos del ascenso de Tsunade-hime como Godaime Hokage. Jiraiya lleva al muchacho y mantenlo vigilado, es un activo importante para los intereses de la aldea, no lo olvides —y sin decir más salió seguida por Homura que dio una mirada sucia a Jiraiya y Danzō.

—Bueno, ciertamente estás reuniones siempre terminan de la forma más interesante posible — masculló Shikaku poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta agregó—. Lamentablemente se acerca un montón de trabajo para tener listo todo para cuando Tsunade-sama llegue… que fastidio.

—Esto pudo haber ido mejor —murmuró Jiraiya cuando quedaron Danzō y él solos.

—Eso pienso. Sabes que ellos tendrán éxito en conseguir la aprobación del _Daimyō_ para qué Uzumaki-san sea puesto en el _Shizoku Kaifuku-hō_. Él _Daimyō_ está sumamente encantado con el niño, no tardará menos de 6 meses antes de que ellos aparezcan regodeándose de su victoria.

—Lo sé —siseo el otro hombre.

—Bueno, por lo menos tu deuda con esas ninjas de _Nadeshiko_ podrá cumplirse aunque tendrás que convencerlas de no llevarse al niño con ellas. Quién diría que harías realidad una de esas fantasías lascivas que tanto te gusta escribir en tu pornografía, darle un harem al hijo de tu alumno y ahijado, debes sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo —se mofo.

— ¡No lo tenía planeado así! ¿Y cómo demonios sabes sobre ello? —espetó.

—No olvides con quién hablas muchacho, se muchas cosas —contestó simplemente el anciano—. Por el momento hay que pensar en alguna forma de retrasar esa aceptación, aún si el resultado es inevitable —.

—Quiero que quede claro algo Danzō. Yo no soy Hiruzen-sensei, yo no confío en ti y en tu preocupación por mi ahijado, nadie puede cambiar tanto de repente. No sé qué tramas con Naruto, pero te aseguro que te estaré vigilando y si llegas a hacer algo que me dé una idea que lo estás perjudicando de alguna forma, te la verás conmigo —amenazó.

—Si te sientes feliz de amenazarme siéntete libre de hacerlo. Pero Jiraiya, no tienes que intentar parecer un padrino responsable frente a mí, yo no soy a quien debes convencer de que realmente te interesa la vida de Uzumaki-san sino al chico mismo —dijo el hombre de los vendajes mientras se levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia la salida—. Espero que tu viaje en búsqueda de tu compañera salga de forma satisfactoria, y trata de no meter en más problemas al niño mientras estés a su alrededor, creo que ya le has dado los suficientes para una sola vida ¿No te parece? —y sin más salió dejando a un Jiraiya furioso.

•

 _ **Mansión Hyūga.**_

Hinata estaba preparando su material ninja para una sesión de entrenamiento extra con su equipo.

Ayer habían regresado de una misión y ahora trabajarían en unos cabos sueltos que Kurenai-sensei había notado en su coordinación colectiva.

—En parte es mi culpa… he estado tan distraída últimamente —susurro mientras un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas.

Desde que Hayden-sama se había reunido con ella hace algunas semanas su vida había dado un giro completo. Toda la gente que la conocía se había dado cuenta que la chica se había vuelto más enérgica y motivada de lo que era habitual en ella.

Su entrenamiento en el arte de su clan había aumentado gracias a la ayuda del **Hyūga Ichizoku no Genrō-kai [** _Consejo de Ancianos del Clan Hyūga_ **]** que le había proporcionado miembros expertos en el **Jūken [** _Puño Suave_ **]** para ayudarla a lograr perfeccionarse.

—No volveré a mostrarme débil. Le demostraré a mi Naruto-kun que soy mejor que esa **Dorobō Panda [** _Panda Ladrona_ **]** —declaró apretando su puño.

Naruto. Él era el principal motor de estos cambios en Hinata, su principal objetivo.

Cuando su misión cambió para no solo buscar la adicción a la familia Hyūga del Clan Uchiha sino también del ahora recién descubierto Clan Uzumaki, Hinata sabía cuál sería su decisión, era tan sencilla de escoger.

Todo lo que ella había estado soñando desde aquel día que Naruto la salvó de esos niños acosadores estaba al alcance de sus manos. Solo debía demostrarle a «su» Naruto que ella podía ser mucho mejor que cualquier otra, sobre todo que esa _Tenten_ , solo debía superarla en cualquier cosa que ella hiciera frente a Naruto y ella al final tendría su sueño hecho realidad.

—Esta nueva oportunidad es obra del destino, es clara señal que mi oportunidad para ganar su corazón está ahí, solo debo esforzarme y tomarla para mí... para nosotros Naruto-kun —susurro imaginándolo viéndola con una sonrisa llena de amor y devoción hacia ella.

Pero ahora tenía que poner su atención en su equipo, debe trabajar para ser reconocida y pronto volver a tener una oportunidad frente a Naruto de demostrar lo fuerte que puede ser Hinata Hyūga.

Saliendo de su habitación y caminando por los pasillos del recinto familiar, la chica meditaba en cómo los hombres del consejo eran tan distintos a como ella había creído. No solo le estaban ayudando de buena fe a mejorar y vencer a esa **Mesupanda [** _Panda Zorra_ **]** sino que habían prometido mantener a Hanabi sin ningún peligro de ir al **Boke [** _Rama Secundaria_ **]**.

Realmente los había juzgado mal y creía que los problemas que tenían con su padre solo debían ser un mal entendido entre ellos, ya que parecían tan buenas personas. Si pudieran hablar civilizadamente verían que todos tienen buenos intereses para el clan.

— ¡Hinata-oneesan!

La chica se dio la vuelta sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos al ver como Hanabi se acercaba a ella corriendo desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

—Hanabi-chan ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Vas a la reunión de tu equipo?

—Sí y voy un poco atrasada, así que me tengo que reti… —trató de despedirse.

— ¡Espera!

— ¿Pasa algo? —pregunto Hinata extrañada por el comportamiento reciente de su hermana.

Después de tres días de la derrota en manos de Naruto, Hanabi había pasado casi todos los días saliendo con una mirada llena de determinación en su rostro, solo para regresar totalmente desalineada murmurando cosas para ella misma y encerrándose por horas en su cuarto.

Pero además también ocurrió un cambio aún más inesperado, ella había comenzado a abrirse hacia el resto de los miembros de la casa algo que no había hecho antes, trato a los criados con amabilidad, causó un alboroto al tratar de ayudar en la cocina a las cocineras que se negaron a permitir que una _«princesa»_ hiciera algo fuera de su condición como realeza, inclusive había sorprendido a su primo Neji al pedirle amablemente que evaluará sus habilidades en el arte del **Jūken** y le ofreciera cualquier consejo que le pudiera dar. Hinata no sabía que había ocasionado este cambio pero le dio la bienvenida viendo las cosas positivas que trajo a su hermanita.

—Y-Yo quería preguntarte que si cuando regresaras podríamos entrenar juntas. Tú sabes, has estado siendo ayudada por algunos miembros expertos en el **Jūken** y Otōsama salió en una visita política con el _Clan Taketori_ y mi entrenamiento se ha detenido. Esperaba que quisieras que tuviéramos un poco de entrenamiento y de esa forma fortalecernos juntas —preguntó tímidamente rascándose una mejilla con un dedo de su mano.

—Hanabi-chan —susurro Hinata.

—No es por otra cosa —apresuró a decir nerviosa con un gran rubor en sus mejillas—. Creo que entrenar contigo me ayudara a poder lograr vencer al _«pelos necios»_ , he estado haciendo algunos planes… que han fallado... pero sé que lo lograré en algún momento —dijo sonriendo.

—Lo siento Hanabi-chan, pero ya tengo planes para después —se disculpó su hermana dándose la vuelta.

—Oh, no sabía. No importa, creo que veré qué hago hoy… el _**plan 37b**_ tiene algunos fallos que puedo corregir —dijo para sí misma—. ¿Pero qué tal mañana? Podríamos pasar un tiempo y quizás ir por un poco de hela… —.

—Lo siento Hanabi-chan pero me tengo que ir, voy muy atrasada. Hablaremos después —interrumpió y corrió hacia la salida dejando a su hermana menor parada en el pasillo.

No podía negar que le dolía tratar así a su hermanita y dejarla con la palabra en la boca, pero esta era su única oportunidad con _«su»_ Naruto. Sin mencionar que todo esto lo hacía en parte para cuidar a Hanabi y que no terminará marcada. Quizá su relación con ella terminará enfriándose un poco, pero ella confiaba que todo se solucionaría una vez que Naruto y ella estuvieran juntos.

Mientras tanto Hanabi observó cómo su hermana mayor se alejaba de ella sin siquiera permitirle hablarle más de su petición.

Bajando la mirada y tomándose un brazo con su otra mano solo pudo murmurar con molestia— Como desees Onee-san. No sé ni porqué tan siquiera lo pensé —y se retiró a sus habitaciones.

•••

 **\- NARUTO -**

CRÓNICAS DEL

GUERRERO DEL REMOLINO

•••

Después de romper la formación con su equipo y que cada uno se fuera por su lado. Naruto decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, de todos modos sus clones aún seguían arreglando la casa y tenía la confianza en que no serían tan estúpidos como para arruinar algo tan simple como mover muebles.

Deambulando por la aldea fue bien recibido con muchos saludos de parte de los habitantes; algunos hombres y mujeres se acercaron a él para agradecerle por lo que hizo tanto en la invasión como en curar del odio al ya conocido como " _Kurama-sama"_ , niños aparecían y clamaban su nombre y llamándose grandes admiradores de sus proezas jurando seguir los mismos pasos del _"_ _ **Konohagakure no Eiyū**_ _"_ **[** _"Héroe de la Hoja Oculta"_ **]**.

Inclusive algunas chicas se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos e insinuarle que si las cosas no funcionaban con **Kanojo-sama [** _Honorable Novia_ **]** ellas estarían contentas de poder aceptar una cita con él.

Naruto solo sonrió al recordar todo esto. Este trato era tan distinto al que meses antes recibía de ellos, antes era un don nadie y ahora era una celebridad. Y no podía negar que le encantaba recibir la atención y el reconocimiento. Él siempre había soñado con estar en este momento y disfrutarlo al máximo, y tal vez no sería tan malo hacerlo.

Pero cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a tierra después de dejar atrás sus fantasías se pudo percatar de algo, su caminata lo había traído inconscientemente al barrio donde alguna vez se encontró su hogar.

—Llevo bastante tiempo sin pasar por aquí —murmuro adentrándose entre las calles.

Después de un tiempo recorriendo el viejo distrito comenzó a notar un patrón cada vez más común que le hizo fruncir su ceño: _está parte de la aldea estaba aún en ruinas y con cada paso que daba el panorama se ponía peor_.

— ¿Qué demonios? ¿Qué es esto? —susurro acercándose a las paredes demolidas y pasó un dedo por un muro negro, manchándolo de lo que fuera que lo cubría—. Qué extraño…— olfateo el dedo y entrecerró los ojos por el aroma inconfundible del hollín— esto fue quemado.

—Pero miren quién nos honra con tan monumental presencia.

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó en un instante y se paró firmemente.

— _Esa voz_ — pensó paralizado unos instantes. No había escuchado esa voz en años después de que el Sandaime Hokage le había ordenado alejarse de ella y de todas las personas relacionadas con su mundo, algo que extrañamente obedeció aun si sus deseos hubieran sido otros. Con cierta renuencia giro su rostro para encarar a la dueña de la voz que no había oído en un muy largo tiempo.

—Tiempo sin vernos **Hige-chan [** _Bigotitos_ **]**. Dime... ¿Vienes a darte un baño del pueblo junto a las escorias con los que creciste? —.

Una hermosa mujer ataviada en un kimono de color gris con una sonrisa petulante caminó hacia él mientras sostenía en su mano una larga boquilla de cigarrillo. Tenía el pelo azul oscuro recogido en un complicado nudo sobre su cabeza con algunos mechones largos cayendo sobre su bello rostro y un par de ojos negros astutos y fríos.

—Yūgiri-san —susurro con aprehensión—. Solo estaba caminando por mi viejo barrio, me trae recuerdos nada más —contestó el chico desviando su mirada.

Esa mujer siempre lo puso nervioso cuando era niño; aun cuando él trató muchas veces de ser su amigo, ella siempre despreció sus intentos de acercarse y lo mantuvo apartado de ella como si fuera una peste. Pero siempre estuvo convencido de que ella no le tenía odio o repudio por lo que él « _guarda»_ en su interior como el resto de la aldea en el pasado. No, la verdad era que ella parecía odiar y ver inferior a todo el mundo sin distinción.

— ¡Pues entonces debemos celebrarlo! Dame el honor de invitarle un trago a la estrella de _Konoha_ favorita de todos, el héroe del momento y el _«bendito hijo»_ del Yondaime-sama ¿Gustas algo de Sake? Tal vez así consigas que te salga algo de pelo en tu pecho y tus bolas —se burló parándose aún lado de él.

—Realmente había extrañado tu tan _despectiva_ y _repugnante_ forma de ser _-ttebayo_ —siseo molesto el chico sin mirarla.

—Me amabas niño. Siempre rondando por nuestro local gritando estupideces de ser alguien importante que nos daría una mejor forma de vida, ¿Y quién diría que realmente lograrías ser alguien importante? Tal vez debería recompensarte por tan loable proeza y dejarte experimentar los placeres de una mujer —se le insinuó acercando sus labios a su oído.

—Por favor, como si me interesara pasar el tiempo con una _«anciana»_ —se separó rápidamente haciendo énfasis en la palabra _anciana_.

—Te crees muy astuto eh mocoso, de seguro ni sabes cómo usar _"eso que te hace hombre"_. O tal vez ahora que estás del otro lado de la ciudad, tienes mejores estándares y no quieres relacionarte con la basura de _Konoha_ —dijo divertida Yūgiri mientras soltaba mucho humo de su boca sobre Naruto.

 **·- § -·**

 _ **Hace 8 años.**_

La historia entre Naruto y Yūgiri se remontaba a los primeros días que se mudó a **Kidoshukuchō [** _Distrito Kidoshuku_ **]** , aunque era feliz de tener un espacio para el mismo donde no le dieran miradas de odio todo el tiempo, el vivir en donde comenzaba el **Akasen [** _Zona Roja_ **]** llegó a ser espeluznante. Las luces, los ruidos, los gritos de alguna pobre alma que había encontrado su final en un callejón, todo eso le había puesto la piel de gallina los primeros días que estuvo ahí.

Un día tuvo la idea de explorar un poco, tal vez sintiéndose curioso y atraído por las luces que emanaba de los callejones. Risas, gritos, peleas, todo era tan caótico y nuevo para un niño de cuatro años. Pero como en cualquier lugar, aún había gente dolida por los acontecimientos del ataque del Kyubi, y de esa forma el niño se vio obligado nuevamente a correr por su vida entre ríos de gente al ser perseguido por matones de poca monta.

Minutos después y mientras respiraba pesadamente por el cansancio y la adrenalina el chico sacó su cabeza debajo del mantel de una mesa donde se había escondido preguntándose a dónde fue a parar. Al parecer había llegado a la casa de una gran familia ya que el lugar parecía tener muchas habitaciones y estaba repleto de abuelos con cara de estúpidos que iban de un lado a otro con lindas chicas que olían bien.

— _Creo que ya es hora de dormir. Las neechan ya están en pijama y sus padres van a leerles un cuento_ —pensó el niño mirando a una pareja entrar a una habitación.

— ¿Que tenemos aquí? —dijo una voz juguetona.

El pequeño rubio ahogó un grito de miedo cuando se vio sacado de su escondite y ser levantado por unas manos suaves.

— ¿No eres adorable? —chillo una chica castaña con _«peinado de doncella»_ , iba ataviada de en kimono abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de peluche—. ¡Si lo eres, si lo eres!

— ¡Oye suéltame _-ttebayo_! —gruño el rubio retorciéndose en el aplastante abrazo.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa Momoka? —.

Una mujer de pelo negro y ojos de color gris carentes de vida se acercó a ella mirándola fastidiada. Iba vestida de la misma forma con la única diferencia de que su kimono era rojo, mientras la otra vestía un kimono de color azul oscuro.

— ¡Mira lo que me encontré Yū-chan! —.

—Espera… ¿Ese es un niño? ¿Qué hace aquí? —.

— ¡No lo sé, pero es adorable! ¡Y tiene mucha energía! —rio divertida conteniendo al niño que trataba de zafarse de sus manos— ¡Eres tan lindo! ¡Y tienes unos bonitos bigotes!, ¿Puedo quedármelo? —.

— ¿Eres estúpida? ¡Es un niño, no una mascota! —replicó Yū viendo incrédula a Momoka por las idioteces que decía.

— ¡Por favor! —rogo con ojos de cachorro.

— ¡Que no! —masculló molesta para luego suspirar derrotada—. Supongo que tenemos que resolver de quién es, no podemos dejar que ronde solo por el lugar —.

— ¡No! ¡Es mío! —.

— ¡Silencio tonta! —siseo para luego cambiar su tono por uno más dulce, muy distinta al que había estado usando antes—. Disculpen, ¿Alguien ha perdido un niño pequeño? —.

—No, pero creo que me acabo de perder en ese bello cuerpo tuyo Yū-chan —dijo un anciano abrazándola con una cara obscena.

—« _Mo-oh»_ Ojī-sama, eres tan pervertido —replicó la chica con un dulce mohín dejándose abrazar por el anciano para luego acercarse a su oído—. Ahorita vuelvo contigo Ojī-sama y jugaremos mucho, lo prometo —le susurró.

—No tardes mucho Yū-chan. Te estaré esperando —separándose de ella.

Yū se acercó a Momoka y tomándola del brazo firmemente la arrastró consigo.

—Llevemos al enano al vestuario, no podemos tenerlo deambulando por aquí. Ya veremos qué hacer con él —.

—No es un enano, es _Hige-chan_ —argumento Momoka con un puchero.

— ¡Por el amor de Kami! No te encariñes con él. Debemos deshacernos del niño antes de que nos metamos en problemas con la _Madame_ —y con fuerza se llevó a su compañera y a un pequeño Naruto que pataleaba molesto.

— ¡DÉJENME IR!

 _ **Konoha**_ **gakure no Sato [** _Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas_ **]** ,la joya de **Hi no Kuni [** _País del fuego_ **]**. Para una aldea de tanto renombre y prestigio creada bajo el sueño de Hashirama Senju de la paz y cooperación de todos los individuos sin distinción, era algo controversial la forma en cómo estaba estructurada las clases sociales y su asentamiento dentro de las murallas de _Konoha_.

La zonas más exclusiva era la residencial de los _«clanes de alto rango»_ al noreste donde todos los clanes civiles con gran poder económico y alguno que otro clan shinobi tenían sus propiedades establecidas en ese lugar. En el norte radica el resto de la población siendo consideradas la clases media no vivían con gran lujos, pero nunca les faltaba la comida; centro y rumbo al sur se encontraba el _Distrito comercial_ de _Konoha_ y al oeste se encontraban el Coliseo de _Konoha_ como el Hospital General, además de la Mansión Hyūga. Pero había un sector al sur alejado de todo, cercano al lago donde nacía y desembocaba el río Naka, un espacio apartado por todos como si fuera alguna especie de escoria a la que quisieran olvidar.

 _Kidoshukuchō_ era el lugar donde la escoria de _Konoha_ encontró donde asentarse.

Siendo creado como una zona de tolerancia en el mandato de Tobirama Senju para el disfrute de las tropas que buscaban olvidar entre el alcohol y el sexo todos los horrores que veían día a día en el campo de batalla sin tener un castigo por cualquier falta que se cometiera aquí, mientras no lastimara a los inocentes. Así mismo se convirtió en el asentamiento de personas que lo perdieron todo y solo buscaban un sitio sin derechos de propiedad donde residir, pero con el pasar de años y al ver la oportunidad de explotación y ante la ya notoriedad que tenían los lugares de recreación, _Kidoshukuchō_ comenzó a traer la mirada de gente indeseable que introdujo aún más ilegalidad y corrupción.

Apuestas, prostitución ilegal, tráfico de humanos, mafias _Yakuza_ que no rendían cuentas al Hokage, inclusive se sospechaba que tenían cierto control del incontrolable **Urashakai [** _Inframundo_ **]** que abarcaba todas las naciones importantes del mundo.

Y gracias al deficiente segundo gobierno de Hiruzen Sarutobi que le permitió crecer hasta ser lo que es al día de hoy _Kidoshukuchō_ es lo que el resto de la aldea conocía como: _el hogar donde la corrupción y la perversidad de Konoha había hecho su nido_.

Cada habitante de este barrio sabía que el resto de la aldea los veía como los indeseables, los parásitos que manchaban la belleza de su pueblo con su miserable existencia. No había nada de amor o compasión para unas ratas de alcantarilla, era tanto la aversión que en _Konoha_ ya existía un dicho cruel que parecía más bien una sentencia: _"No importa quién quieras ser en tu vida, si resides en Kidoshukuchō estás condenado a morir siendo una basura sin valor"_.

Pero el sentimiento era mutuo, todo niño de _Kidoshukuchō_ creció odiando a sus homólogos del otro lado de la aldea por el simple hecho de poder tener oportunidades que a ellos se les negaba; ser ninjas, ser comerciantes, ser alguien en la vida; esos eran sueños imposibles para los niños del barrio de mala muerte que a temprana edad ya cometieron delitos para sobrevivir.

Y por ese motivo fue que el Sandaime le había advertido al pequeño Uzumaki que se mantuviera alejado del barrio. Él quería evitar que el pequeño niño se viera involucrado en la oscuridad de _Konoha_ , algo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo.

Naruto estaba cautivo en el lugar más extraño en el que un niño pudiera estar: una gran mansión donde sus paredes eran de un color rojo oscuro tan hermoso y suave como el terciopelo, cada ventana de sus tres pisos estaba adornada por largas cortinas rosa tenue y cálido hechas de fina seda que le ponían el nombre a este tan llamativo establecimiento: **Shirukusukin [** _Piel de Seda_ **]** , el **Baishun Yado [** _Burdel_ **]** más famoso de toda la aldea.

— ¿Qué haremos con él? —se tomó la cabeza con las manos Yū viendo a un Naruto que le devolvía la mirada aterrado.

—Pues que más, ¡Quedárnoslo! —contestó sonriente Momoka—. Podríamos ponerle una cama aquí en el piso del vestuario y traerle comida…

— ¡ES UN NIÑO NO UN PERRO!

— ¿Qué escándalo se traen aquí? —gruño una voz entrando al vestuario.

—N-Nada A-Alvida —gimió nerviosa Yū poniéndose enfrente de Naruto para esconderlo.

La mujer conocida como Alvida la miró entrecerrando los ojos sabiendo que ese par ocultaba algo. Ella era una mujer de baja estatura con pelo largo y rizado de color café oscuro y ojos color jade, iba vestida con un kimono de color rosa oscuro.

— ¿Qué están tramando par de brutas? No olviden que cualquier error nos podría meter en problemas con esa mujer.

—Lo sabemos, así que mantente tranquila y ve a atender a esos clientes que se conforman con tu flácido trasero —le espetó molesta Yū.

—Imbécil, ¿Te crees muy graciosa? —amenazó acercando su rostro a la otra chica—. No juegues conmigo porque…

Sus palabras murieron cuando un pequeño destello de color amarillo captó su atención; con fuerza apartó a las dos chicas de forma violenta y tomó al pequeño niño de su brazo.

— ¡Hey suéltame! ¡Me estás lastimando! —dijo el niño en dolor

— ¿Que hace esta cosa aquí?

— ¡Suéltalo! —grito Momoka.

— ¡Maldito demonio ahora vas a pagar por todas las cosas malas que has hecho!

— ¡Por favor déjame ir! ¡Me duele!—rogó el niño asustado.

— ¡Eso y más mereces por…! ¡AHHH! —su discurso de odio fue interrumpido cuando se vio obligada a ser apartada del chico por sus cabellos causándole dolor.

— ¡Aléjate del niño maldita perra loca! —confronto furiosa Yū poniéndose enfrente del pequeño que sollozaba en silencio. Algo que odiaba era que se metieran con los que no podían defenderse y menos con niños inocentes como lo fue ella al ser abandonada por su _«figura paterna»_ a temprana edad y cargar con el estigma de sus errores toda su vida.

Momoka rápidamente se puso detrás de su amiga y abrazo al pequeño protectoramente mientras le decía palabras amables para lograr calmarlo.

— ¡Apártate! —amenazó Alvida.

— ¡Oblígame maldita! —siseo desafiante Yū.

Todo este escándalo había atraído la atención del resto de sus compañeras que ahora se mantenían alrededor de las 3 mujeres y el niño observando y susurrando furiosamente sobre los acontecimientos.

— ¡Unas malditas extranjeras como ustedes no saben lo que es esa… esa cosa!

— ¡No me importa si es el mismo demonio hecho humano, no dejaré que lastimes aún pequeño niño!

— ¡ESE MONSTRUO ES LA RAZÓN DE PORQUÉ ESTOY AQUÍ! ¡ÉL ME QUITÓ TODO!

— ¿Enserio? Pues creo que mañana llevaré al enano a comprar todo el helado que quiera como recompensa —se burló con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¡ERES UNA…!

— ¿Que sucede aquí? —dijo una voz fría detrás de todas.

La sangre de todas se heló cuando la figura de una mujer de 27 años entró con una mirada molesta mientras sostenía un cigarrillo desde su boquilla. Todas se apartaron de su camino y bajaron la mirada con terror por el aura de control que tenía esa mujer por todo el lugar.

— ¿Porque todas ustedes están aquí y no atendiendo a sus clientes como es su deber? ¿Acaso quieren largarse? Porque para mí sería mejor, no necesito a un grupo de inútiles prostitutas que no tienen ni el valor para llegar a ser una _Yūjo_.

—Yūgiri-sama… yo… nosotras —trato de decir una chica, pero terminó siendo silenciada por la mirada fría de la mujer.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es este escándalo que traen en mi negocio? —cuestiono viendo a las tres mujeres frente a ella.

— ¡ _Madame_ esas dos trajeron a esa cosa aquí! —acusó Alvida señalando a Yū y a Momoka.

Las chicas temblaron cuando la mirada de ojos verdes se posó en ellas.

— ¿Que hace un niño en mi _baishun yado_?

— _Madame_ , el niño apareció de repente en _Shirukusukin_ y… y bueno nosotras solo estábamos buscando la oportunidad para devolverlo fuera de _Kidoshukuchō_ —murmuro Yū dócilmente bajando la mirada.

Yūgiri solo aspiró el tabaco de su cigarrillo mientras veía detenidamente al joven Naruto que le devolvió la mirada con algo de miedo aún en los brazos de Momoka mientras está cubría sus oídos para que no escuchará las discusiones.

—Sáquenlo de mi local y llévenlo a las afueras del distrito. No quiero volver a verlo en mi negocio nuevamente —declaró dándose la vuelta.

— ¡No! —grito Alvida y se acercó a la mujer— Yūgiri-sama ese niño, esa cosa es el Kyubi, la bestia que atacó la aldea hace 4 años. Debemos deshacernos de él ahora que está aquí, de esa forma podremos acabar con lo que Yondaime-sama trato de hacer hace años —le susurro furiosamente dándole miradas de odio al niño.

—No me importa, solo quiero a ese niño fuera de mi local —contestó fríamente—. Vuelve a tu puesto y olvida el tema de una vez.

— ¡No! ¡Me rehusó! ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme del monstruo! —.

Las chicas ahogaron un grito de pánico después de esto, no podían creer que una de sus compañeras se atreviera a llevarle la contraria a una orden directa de la _Madame_.

— ¿Me estás desafiando? —dijo Yūgiri levantando una ceja.

— ¡No dejaré que me arrebaten mi venganza! ¡Ustedes malditas extranjeras no saben el dolor que nosotros vivimos ese día! —.

—Tienes razón, no lo sabemos y la verdad es que no me importa, así que toma tus cosas, lárgate de mi presencia y no vuelvas —.

— ¿Me estás corriendo? ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES MALDITA PERRA? —.

—La dueña de este _Baishun yado_ , miembro de los **Sanyoruō [** _Tres Reyes de la Noche_ **]** , las tres personas que rigen en _Kidoshukuchō_ y la mujer que es conocida como **Kairaku no joō [** _Reina del Placer_ **]** —dijo simple.

—No te creas la gran cosa, porque no eres mejor que… —.

Todas se quedaron de piedra cuando las palabras de Alvida murieron mientras un hilo de sangre caía por su boca. La mujer sintiendo un horrible dolor bajo la mirada y vio como un largo puñal atravesaba uno de sus pechos causando que su túnica blanca rápidamente se tiñera de color rojo.

Levantando la mirada pudo ver su rostro pálido y moribundo reflejarse en los ojos fríos y vacíos de la mujer.

— ¿Acaso olvidas quién soy yo? —le susurro en el oído después de exhalar humo, mientras su mano retorcía aún más el puñal en el pecho de Alvida.

La mujer dio un último espasmo antes de que Yūgiri se separara de ella y la dejara caer pesadamente al suelo, la sangre fluyendo como río de su herida, con ojos vacíos Alvida encontró su final en el piso de _Shirukusukin_ muerta.

— ¿Qué pasa? —murmuró Naruto curioso tratando de quitar la mano de Momoka de sus ojos— ¿Son cosas de adultos? —.

Dándose la vuelta para encarar al resto de las _cortesanas_ , Yūgiri recorrió con su mirada cada uno de los rostros pálidos de las mujeres con sus fríos ojos azules.

—Déjenme recordarles algo —comenzó dando un paso hacia las mujeres de forma peligrosa—. Aquí yo soy la única que decide que es correcto y que no. Lo único que no debe dejar sus patéticas mentes es como sus miserables vidas me pertenecen solo a mí —dijo sin emoción caminando entre las chicas que se habían quedado congeladas de terror orando por no ser la siguiente en encontrar su final—. Tanto Alvida como la antigua propietaria de _Shirukusukin_ creyeron que podían desafiar a la que se labró su camino a base de sangre a los aposentos del anterior _Daimyo_ de **Kaminari no Kuni [** _País del Rayo_ **]** y miren como terminaron. Así que no olviden que aún en este muladar de poca monta sigo siendo la misma **Kurohana no Yūgiri [** _Yūgiri de la Flor Negra_ **]** que no dudará en deshacerse de cada una de ustedes si es lo que más le conviene —.

Las chicas temblaron y bajaron la mirada. Eso era lo que provocaba la presencia imponente de la _Kanraku no Joō_.

—Ahora regresen a sus puestos, y no quiero volver a escuchar que alguna de ustedes dejó su trabajo nuevamente o acompañarán a esta miserable alimaña en su destino —declaró sin emoción viendo a la mujer muerta—. Que alguien limpie y saque esta basura de mi local y tú... —señalando a Momoka— lleva ese niño fuera de aquí ahora —.

Una mirada rápida al cadáver de Alvida la hizo temblar y sólo pudo murmurar— H-Hai, vamos y no mires hacia atrás, si lo haces te daré muchos dulces —nerviosa llevando al niño del brazo a través de una puerta con rumbo al principio del callejón que conectaba _Kidoshukuchō_ con el resto de _Konoha_.

En un empleo donde lo único que importa es que tan necesaria eres para tu dueña, todas las chicas sabían que su única opción de mantenerse con vida era nunca desobedecer una orden de su _Madame_ , de lo contrario no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que una de ellas terminará muerta en un callejón después de ser violada hasta la saciedad.

 **·- § -·**

 _ **Tiempo presente.**_

— ¿Tratas de matarme o qué? —gruño Naruto medio tosiendo y alejando con su mano derecha el humo restante de su rostro.

—Eso te pasa por insultar a una bella dama como yo —y sin dar tiempo a que Naruto responda algo, comenzó su andar por los restos de _Kidoshukuchō_.

Con cada paso que daba por el conocido camino a _Shirukusukin_ , Naruto solo podía ver desolación y carencia.

—No puedo creer que este así, se suponía que _Konoha_ había ayudado a todos.

—Oh, pero que tierno eres ¿Enserio creíste que la ayuda vendría corriendo al barrio más bajo de la aldea? —dijo la mujer con un tono de despectiva ironía—. Eres tan ingenuo que me das repugnancia.

Naruto quien se encogió un poco por la sorpresa, decidió mantener la boca cerrada. Él no se esperaba una respuesta así de fría y hostil de parte de la mujer.

Yūgiri fijó su mirada al frente parándose frente unas ruinas, posiblemente las más estables en todo ese caos. En donde alguna vez se alzará el regio _Shirukusukin_ la llamada **Akasen no Hōseki [** _Joya del Barrio Rojo_ **]** ; solo se encontraba un montón de semi-destruidas paredes ennegrecidas del primer piso pues las superiores desaparecieron.

La mujer cerró los ojos y por un instante vivió todo de nuevo… el fuego correr por todos lados, devorando todo a su paso sin piedad, el grito de sus chicas, algunas dando indicaciones de evacuación y otras pidiendo por su vida entre las llamas que las consumían.

—Yūgiri-san… Yūgiri-san —una voz distante la sacó de sus recuerdos y abriendo los ojos se encontró con Naruto de frente mirándola con ansiedad de saber que ocurrió en ese lugar— ¿Estas bien?

—Estaré bien cuando mi local vuelva a estar completamente restaurado mocoso —.

—Lamento que no hayamos podido detener a _Suna_ y _Oto_ a tiempo y evitar esto—se disculpó el chico. Aun si no era su culpa, sentía que era su deber hacerlo.

— ¿ _Suna_ y _Oto_?… Si. Eso hubiera sido entendible si realmente hubiera pasado de esa forma —dijo Yūgiri y caminó a dentro de ese laberinto de oscuras ruinas.

—Espera… ¿Qué quisiste decir con…? —la pregunta murió en la boca del rubio cuando se dio cuenta que dentro de las ruinas del _Shirukusukin_ se levanta un improvisado campamento lleno de refugiados que centraron sus miradas en su presencia. Miradas que lo pusieron incómodo, ya que no mostraban el acostumbrado odio de antes o la reciente admiración hacia su persona, no, más bien eran ojos llenos de temor e incertidumbre por su presencia en ese lugar, cosa que lo desconcertó bastante.

Por su parte Yūgiri llega frente a un grupo de heridos atendidos por algunas de sus chicas sobrevivientes y buscando algo dentro de su kimono, sacando una pequeña bolsa que les avienta de forma brusca y continúa su camino con los demás grupos repartiendo pequeñas bolsas. Naruto observa en silencio sorprendido al darse cuenta de que cada uno de los paquetes entregados por la mujer era material de primeros auxilios, y la sorpresa aumenta al ver como unos niños llegan corriendo a Yūgiri con bolsas de basura, comentando con algo de orgullo que lograron hacerse de las sobras de algunos restaurantes de la aldea.

— _ **No había visto un paisaje tan bello como este, parece un verdadero frente de guerra**_ —escuchó decir al Kyubi en su interior con burla.

— _No es gracioso Kurama_.

— _ **Para mí lo es. ¿A cuántos días de la restauración y estas personas no han recibido ni un pobre pedazo de pan? Dime niño, ¿No te parece eso curioso?**_ —la voz llena de burla de Kurama solo lo hacía sentir más inseguro.

El rubio no pudo armar una respuesta al comentario que hizo el zorro sobre la situación actual de lo que alguna vez fue el barrio donde residía, nuevos sentimientos de incertidumbre comenzaron a nacer en su interior.

—Yūgiri-san ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, porque la ayuda no ha llegado? —indaga Naruto por fin rompiendo el silencio, la mencionada voltea y solo sonríe de forma burlona.

—Deja que reparta este magnífico festín, no podemos permitir que nuestros pequeños padezcan hambre ¿No crees? —dijo arrebatando una bolsa a uno de los niños—. No desesperes, con gusto responderé a todas tus preguntas. Será una agradable fiesta del té para esta cálida tarde.

Naruto suspirando optó por salir de ahí. Caminando hacia las escaleras con cuidado logró subir al segundo piso que se encontraba totalmente destruido. Sin importarle el ensuciarse, se recargo en un montón de escombros de madera carbonizados y se puso a mirar pasar las nubes por el cielo azul.

— _ **Sabes de más que ignorar la realidad no hará que desaparezca lo que te niegas a ver**_ —de nuevo la voz de su inquilino lo toma por sorpresa.

— _No sé de qué hablas_.

— _ **No te hagas el tonto conmigo Naruto, sé muy bien que escuchaste a esa mujer y lo que insinuó. Todo esto fue hecho por humanos y creo que tu bella aldea tuvo algo que ver**_ —sentenció sabiendo que lo dicho daría más dudas en la cabeza del rubio.

— ¿Admirando el bello paisaje?

Yūgiri apareció de improviso y se paró a su lado mientras seguía fumando su cigarrillo.

—Yūgiri-san ¿Por qué la ayuda no ha llegado hasta aquí? —dijo contundente el chico poniéndose de pie y encarándola.

— ¿Sigues con eso? Es claro que _Konoha_ no iba a mandar ayuda, sobre todo si ellos mismos buscan exterminarnos —la voz fría y carente de emoción alguna estruje el corazón del rubio.

— ¿Ex-terminarlos?—repitió lentamente el chico dando un paso hacia atrás por la impresión.

La mujer se toma su tiempo para responder la pregunta, viendo con deleite esos ojos azules que la miraban con incertidumbre en espera de respuestas. Tras un breve silencio, ella fijó su mirada a la nada y dando una gran bocanada a su cigarrillo dejando escapar poco a poco el humo de su boca.

—Hace tres días —comienza con su discurso con voz suave y fría—. Terminamos con la última reunión de los _Sanyoruō_ , llegando a la conclusión que una vez más teníamos que usar nuestras propias manos si queríamos reconstruir el poco daño sufrido en el _Akasen_. En pocas palabras, la ayuda de restauración jamás llegó ni llegaría hasta aquí.

— ¿Poco daño? —repitió—. ¡Pero si yo vi gran parte del barrio en ruinas! ¡Mi antiguo edificio estaba destruido!

— ¿Enserio crees que un barrio de escorias como nosotros sería un objetivo en los planes de destrucción? Ja, niño, créeme que si ese imbécil de Orochimaru fuera más astuto nos hubiera pedido ayuda, cualquiera de _Kidoshukuchō_ hubiera ayudado con gusto —señaló con burla.

— ¡Mientes! —replicó Naruto.

—Me da igual si no me crees niño. En fin, como te decía. Las otras dos sabandijas y yo nos habíamos reunido no solo por la reparación sino porque habían vuelto a aparecer esos malditos anuncios de desalojo. Esos infelices de los clanes y consejeros habían vuelto a intentar desalojar a todo el distrito y destruirlo con la maldita excusa de la construcción de un nuevo y tan requerido hospital.

Naruto contuvo la respiración sin poder creer lo que sus oídos. Querían deshacerse de _Kidoshukuchō_ y de su gente.

—Pero no es posible, ellos no serían capaces —.

—Son capaces de eso y más niño. No es la primera vez que nos piden tal cosa, y siempre hemos podido lidiar con órdenes como esta —declaró con frialdad—. Las mismas patrañas, una farsa para expulsarnos y deshacerse de la basura de su _"bella aldea"_. _Konoha_ siempre tiene una excusa… si no es un hospital, es una escuela o un parque —dándose cuenta de que había dejado que sus emociones la dominarán, Yūgiri trató de recomponerse dando un suspiro largo—. Cuando llega ese ultimátum todos lo ignoramos sabiendo que está aldea nunca se atrevería a hacerlo… grave error.

Naruto trago saliva expectante sabiendo que lo que diría sería algo sumamente preocupante.

—Los tonos naranjas de ese atardecer tan agradable y placentero para _Konoha_ , se intensificaron con las llamas de todo _Kidoshukuchō_. Esos bastardos incendiaron nuestro hogar, y lo sabemos porque en medio del caos los perros de ese **Yakuza no Gaki [** _Mocoso Yakuza_ **]** hicieron frente a tipos que identificó como ninjas de _Konoha_ , los cuales al parecer tenían órdenes de incendiar todo lo que siguiera en pie. Al poco tiempo apareció la gente de ese **Kake Buta [** _Cerdo Apostador_ **]** para apoyar en la expulsión de los ninjas de nuestro territorio —.

Naruto no podía procesar todo lo dicho por Yūgiri. Todo le parecía irreal, sacado de una terrible pesadilla. Cómo era posible esto, ¿Porque él no se había enterado? Se suponía que era su deber ayudar a _Konoha_ para que fuera un gran lugar para los niños, pero todo esto había ocurrido bajo sus narices y él ni siquiera había tenido ninguna noticia sobre ello. ¿Dónde estaba cuando ocurrió todo aquello?, ¿Que estaba haciendo?

 _Dormir_.

La respuesta le cayó como agua fría, ese día por fin se había librado de las pesadillas cortesía de Kurama y sin dudarlo se metió a la cama después una buena cena y una refrescante ducha. A pesar de haber detectado un olor a quemado en el aire simplemente lo ignoro al no escuchar nada alboroto por ello y se la pasó descansando cómodamente mientras que en ese lugar se perdían más vidas.

Ahora se daba cuenta de porque lo miraban con miedo, probablemente llegaron a pensar que él venía a terminar el trabajo iniciado por los clanes y el consejo. Era casi irreal, era visto de dos maneras en _Konoha_ , mientras que para el resto del pueblo era un héroe, una futura leyenda; para la gente de _Kidoshukuchō_ , la gente con la que creció, con la que vivió gran parte de su vida, para ellos era solo su nuevo verdugo.

—No puede ser verdad —dijo finalmente Naruto—. Debes estar confundida, debieron ser ninjas enemigos disfrazados de shinobi de _Konoha_ —.

—No te niegues a la verdad niño, esto fue creado por la misma gente que sirve y protege al pueblo, solo que no todo el pueblo se beneficia de ese servicio —.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —replicó Naruto molestó enfrentándose a la mujer—. ¡No se atreverían a hacer esto después de que el Sandaime dio su vida por ellos y por el pueblo! ¡Esta aldea vive bajo la Voluntad del Fuego!

Yūgiri comenzó a reír de forma despectiva ante la réplica de Naruto haciéndolo enfurecer cada vez más.

— ¿La Voluntad del Fuego? —repitió con burla sin despegar los ojos del ninja— ¿Esa porquería de amor y paz para encontrar el bien del pueblo entero? Por favor niño, cada vez me demuestras que solo eres un idiota soñador e ignorante, y yo que creía que ya eras todo un hombre.

— ¡Ya basta de faltarme el respeto! —replicó molesto—. La voluntad del fuego no es solo eso, se basa en la creencia de que todo verdadero ninja de _Konoha_ debe amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien del pueblo y de lo que cree, siguiendo las hazañas de las generaciones anteriores. Crecí oyendo al viejo Hokage hablando de ella y él me decía que la fuerza que le daba a un shinobi verdadero para seguir luchando contra viento y marea era esa voluntad. Yo heredé esa voluntad de mi abuelo, creo en ella y es por eso que sé que no es verdad lo que dices, ningún shinobi de _Konoha_ se prestaría a ese tipo de actos que dañen el pueblo.

— ¿Es enserio? ¿Puedes ser tan crédulo? —dijo realmente sorprendida Yūgiri.

—No es credulidad, es la verdad lo he visto he visto cómo la gente que cuida nuestro pueblo con amor.

—Creo que a ti ya se te olvido como eras solo una basura hace unos meses y ahora eres el defensor de esos cerdos —le recalco con veneno.

—Las personas cambian, todos pueden llegar a ser buenas personas y lo he visto. En mi primera misión fuera de la aldea había un ninja desaparecido, él se llamaba Zabuza y también estaba Haku, bueno yo…

—No me importan tus tontas historias de ninja, lo que quiero es que te largues en este instante mocoso de mierda —corto harta de tantas palabras infantiles—. Es obvio que solo eres un niño que no sabe en qué mundo vive, el destino de esta tierra está corrompido por la sed de poder de los shinobi, así que no vengas a esparcir falsas esperanzas de mierda a gente que no las necesita.

— ¡No es falsa! Tu solo hablas porque no sabes nada de lo que un verdadero ninja heroico puede lograr —replicó tercamente Naruto.

—Niño he conocido más ninjas de los que tu podrás llegar a ver, porque con esas tontas ideas tuyas no creo que dures lo suficiente, te asesinaran por ser un mocoso de mierda obstinado e infantil.

—No soy infantil, eres tú la que se niega a confiar en esa voluntad y se aferra a toda esa oscuridad dentro de ti ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? —dijo Naruto comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Porque esa mujer no creía en algo que era lo mejor para todos, para el bien común?

—Eres infantil niño porque quieres creer en algo que no existen, los ninjas no son héroes, son unos miserables asesinos y mercenarios que solo obedecen lo que le dinero manda —dijo sin emociones.

— ¡Claro que no, los ninjas obedecen al Hokage y hacen misiones para el!

— ¿Y de dónde crees que el Hokage saca las misiones, animal? De las personas con dinero que les pagan para hacer sus trabajos. Esos es ser un mercenario —se burló la mujer comenzando a caminar alrededor de Naruto atrayendo su atención, como una felina que rodea a su presa—. Créeme niño, desde antes que nacieras los ninjas han derramado sangre inocente por todo el mundo, yo he sido testigo de ello en mi propia vida. Recuerdo claramente los gritos de hombres y mujeres al ver a sus hijos ser asesinados frente a ellos al filo de la espada, ¿Su único pecado? Haber pertenecido al grupo de sirviente del anterior _**Daimyō**_ del país en un golpe de estado por parte del sobrino que tenía hambre de poder.

La espina dorsal de Naruto recibió un escalofrío ante las crueles palabras de la mujer, lo decía con tanta facilidad, tanta indiferencia. No se atrevió ni siquiera en pensar en la idea de imaginar en su mente las imágenes que ella le relataba y por alguna extraña razón tampoco se atrevió a interrumpirla.

—Después de eso escapé y me uní a un grupo de refugiados que planeaba huir del país hacia el oeste buscando salvarse de las matanzas. Tampoco estábamos a salvo ahí, los shinobi contratados de otra nación para cuidarnos eran como cualquier otro hombre, solo le importaba una cosa, cumplir sus mórbidos deseos con la gente indefensa.

Naruto trago saliva con miedo, iba a hablar para decirle que era suficiente cuando la mujer continuó con una sonrisa.

—Pase toda la noche viendo a una niña de 12 años llorar en silencio mientras escuchaba los débiles lamentos de su madre que gemía y lloraba en la carpa de al lado. ¿Y las kunoichi que los acompañaban? Solo cuidaban fuera sin decir nada más, no les importaba aun si también fueran mujeres como ellas, y eso era porque eran listas, preferían que una inocente sufriera a que ellas pasaran por ello, la sobrevivencia del más fuerte y capaz niño, no lo olvides —relato extendiendo su sonrisa al ver como la cara de Naruto se tornaba verde mientras seguía caminando alrededor de él—. En la mañana siguiente la niña y los shinobi habían desaparecido, nos abandonaron a nuestra suerte al descubrir que la niña tenía un **Kekkei Genkai** , su madre la vendió para salvarse a ella misma. Así son los shinobi, infectan como una enfermedad lo que tocan y corrompen a una víctima hasta el punto de volverla como ellos, un verdugo.

—Pero _Konoha_ es distinta —defendió Naruto después de tratar de no vomitar por el relato tan espantoso que escucho.

—Y yo también creí eso niño, creía que aquí podría tener un nuevo comienzo. ¿Pero sabes que paso? —se detuvo frente a Naruto inhalando de su cigarrillo—. Nunca nos dieron la oportunidad de ser parte de ellos, no relegaron aquí como al resto de escorias que no querían, obligaron a hombres, mujeres y niños con sueños y esperanzas a vivir una vida de crimen y prostitución para poder sobrevivir. Y entonces comprendí que todo el mundo es igual, aunque _Konoha_ no sea tan descarada como el resto de las aldeas que hacen todo por tener poder, también son parte del mismo cáncer de este mundo, así que nunca tendremos fe y esperanzas, este es el mundo real y nadie puede cambiarlo.

— ¡Yo puedo hacerlo _-ttebayo_! —dijo decidido mientras sus ojos azules como el mismo cielo despejado sobre ellos volvieron a brillar con una nueva determinación. Ahora comprendía todo el sufrimiento de Yūgiri había perdido las esperanzas, pero él se las devolvería, la haría creer en la Voluntad del Fuego.

— ¿Tu? No me hagas reír niño —ridiculizo Yūgiri.

—Claro que puedo, lo hice con Zabuza, el tipo era la cosa más dura del mundo y al final se dio cuenta de la verdad, que el mundo no debe ser oscuro —señaló confiado—. Puedo hacerlo… podemos hacerlo si unimos fuerzas y nos hacemos más fuertes todos juntos. En pocas palabras, tienes razón Yūgiri-san, yo solo no puedo y es por eso que pido que confíen en mí, déjenme ayudarles, déjenme salvar a Kidoshukuchō —sonrió.

— ¿Salvarnos? No necesitamos ser salvados, estamos muy bien sin tener a un niño queriendo hacerse el héroe, conocemos nuestro lugar y es mejor que aprendas a conocer el tuyo siendo el juguete de moda de tus amorosos aldeanos— escupió con aversión señalando hacia la aldea.

— ¿No estás cansada de que tú y esas mujeres venden su cuerpo todos los días? ¿Ver niños muriéndose de hambre? Ilegalidad, inmoralidad, todo lo malo puede acabarse, todo lo malo que hay en este barrio se irá ¡Solo es cuestión de creerlo _-dattebayo_! —dijo mirándola intensamente—. Yo sé cuáles son mis límites y sé que podré lograrlo. Me prometí a mí mismo y que llevaría a toda _Konoha_ a la luz y eso incluye a todo _Kidoshukuchō_ —.

—Eres realmente estúpido, no puedes eliminar lo que representa _Kidoshukuchō_ , somos la enfermedad que ellos no quieren curar, somos la mayor fuente de ingresos clandestinos, somos los que proveen lo que los puritanos del otro lado no quieren dar, simplemente somos necesarios a pesar de que algunos idiotas como tú no crean lo mismo —dijo mirándolo con sus fríos ojos negros—. ¿Crees que solo por ser su nueva estrella te dejarán hacer lo que quieras?, Este mundo tiene reglas, tiene leyes y ningún mocoso que apenas sabe limpiarse la nariz puede cambiarlo. Eres un shinobi, ve la realidad que te rodea y despierta de una buena vez, _Kidoshukuchō_ es el lugar donde nacen las personas sin futuro, simplemente deberías reconocer tus límites y nosotros estamos fuera de ellos.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —replicó el chico molesto—. Yo crecí aquí, solo, odiado. Siempre pensé que era normal no poder hacer nada perfecto desde el inicio, pero… por más que estuve al tanto de ello, yo… solo tenía estos inútiles ánimos que no me llevaron a nada, y el resultado de todas mis acciones siempre fue mediocre a pesar de vanagloriarme por ello. Pero... —.

Yūgiri levantó la ceja sin entender a lo que quería llegar el niño con esta estupidez de hablar de sí mismo. Era ridículo creer que el mundo cambiaría solo porque un mocoso crédulo confiaba en ello.

—La vida siempre nos está quitando cosas, pero solo quejarse de lo injusta que es no cambia nada; y lo peor es que esperamos que nuestro destino haga algo por nosotros… Si queremos proteger algo… Si existe algo que deseamos conseguir… ¡Tenemos que hacerlo con nuestras propias manos _-ttebayo_! —declaro volviendo abrir los ojos y mirando fijamente a Yūgiri—. Soy la misma basura que ustedes y ahora soy alguien importante con grandes posibilidades de cumplir todas sus metas —y señalando a Yūgiri con un dedo siguió con su diatriba—. Yo me cansé de ese pensamiento derrotista de ustedes que los deja siempre en el suelo, yo los ayudaré a dejarlo atrás con mi ejemplo-ttebayo —.

— ¿Tú? ¿Enserio crees eso? Entonces eres más tonto de lo que supuse—se burló la mujer—. Déjame detenerte aquí mocoso y explicar porque tu teoría es completamente errónea. ¿Crees que eres igual a nosotros y tú serás el estandarte de que _Kidoshukuchō_ puede también generar cosas positivas? ¡Te tengo noticias niño, no eres igual a nosotros! —.

— ¡Si lo soy! —.

—No, no lo eres. Haber crecido aquí no es razón suficiente para sentirte uno de nosotros. Dime algo _"héroe"_ ¿Has tenido que robar para sobrevivir? ¿Has buscado comida de los desperdicios de los restaurantes? ¿Tener que hacer algo de trabajo sucio para llevar el pan a la casa si eso es vender tu cuerpo o traicionar a alguien que te da la confianza solo porque te beneficia? —.

El chico guardó silencio sin saber qué responder.

— ¿No, Verdad? Ese viejo mono bastardo te llevaba dinero cada mes para que subsistieras, o los cocineros te invitaban a comer, nunca pasaste una verdadera hambre. Una donde vieras tus propias costillas al bajar la mirada. El que crecieras con el odio del pueblo sin que tú tuvieras la culpa no te hace especial, eso todos los de este barrio lo vivimos —.

—Pero… —.

— ¿Crees que te compraré tu idea de meritocracia? ¿A ti? El hijo de un Hokage. No niño solo porque tú lo conseguiste significa que todos tenemos las mismas oportunidades. Allá abajo hay niños que si hicieran lo mismo que tú no conseguirían más que un escupitajo en su cara. Tú tienes muchos nuevos privilegios, te has esforzado por ellos y tal vez los merezcas, pero solo por la sangre que brota en ti las puertas se han abierto, eso no pasará con el resto de nosotros, a menos que todo el mundo desee cambiar y eso es imposible —dijo tirando su cigarrillo al suelo frente al chico—. Tienes que despertar ya Naruto… solo porque tu miserable vida comenzó a ser toda miel sobre hojuelas no te da el derecho de venir aquí haciéndote el héroe, _«el esperado salvador que nos sacará de este infierno»_ , solo eres un charlatán que se aprovechara de las esperanzas de gente que ya confió una vez en _Konoha_ y los apuñaló con la espalda.

Naruto bajó la vista y apretó el puño. Podía entender hasta cierto punto lo que la mujer, no era ciego, sabía que desde que _Konoha_ se enteró de quien era hijo, su trato hacia él cambió. No obstante, él podía ser muy obstinado en ocasiones y una de ellas era ahora, si algo odiaba es que le dijeran que no podía lograr algo.

—Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra, te aseguro que lo lograré. ¡Ese es mi **Nindō [** _Camino Ninja_ **]** _Dattebayo_! —declaro el chico con una sonrisa radiante y levantando una mano en dirección a la mujer para estrecharla.

Yūgiri apartó con un violento manotazo la mano que le ofrecía Naruto dándole una mirada furiosa por primera vez en toda la conversación.

—Quiero que te largues en este instante mocoso de mierda —siseó con odio—. Me enferma la gente que se miente a sí misma, ¿pero tú?, tú me causas repulsión por ser un ignorante que se aferra a una idea estúpida y sin sentido, ¿Cambiar el mundo como lo conocemos? No podrás hacerlo nunca niño. Así que vete de aquí y se una patética publicidad barata para los niños bien alimentados que sueñan con ser un ninja como tú, ve a ser el perro faldero de los altos mandos para iniciar el reclutamiento de una nueva generación de asesinos y violadores—.

Naruto suspiro cuando vio la causa perdida, esta mujer no cedería hasta que él le mostrara la verdad, la verdad de que Naruto Uzumaki puede cumplir lo que se propone. Dándose la vuelta dispuesto a hablar con Shiho-chan y que le ayudará a encontrar la manera de convencer a toda una región que había perdido la esperanza que la Voluntad del Fuego ardería por ellos nuevamente.

—Entiendo, pero te aseguro que no me rendiré. Me veras mucho por aquí porque yo no descansare hasta que creas en mí, te demostrare que mis palabras no son palabrerías, ahora tengo la fuerza para lograr lo que me proponga —y con una sonrisa se dispuso a marchar—. Yo heredé la voluntad del fuego de mi abuelito Hiruzen Sarutobi, de mi padre Minato Namikaze y de mi madre Kushina Uzumaki, te aseguro que cumpliré mi palabra.

—Entonces espero de todo corazón que termines como ellos. Muertos y pudriéndose tres metros bajo tierra donde basuras como ellos pertenecen.

El cuerpo y mente de Naruto se desconectaron después de escuchar tan viles palabras hacia la gente que más amaba y ahora yacía inmóvil en el mismo techo de _Shirukusukin_.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Pensé que estabas listo para irte? ¿Acaso te detuvo lo que dije? —se burló con cinismo Yūgiri—. Qué triste que tu abuelito haya muerto, sufrí tanto como tú, recuerdo cuando nos dieron la noticia, estábamos ayudando a sanar unos heridos, pero ante semejante acontecimiento nos tomamos unos momentos para destapar una botella del más especial sake y celebrar mientras maldecíamos su memoria esperando que nos escuchara desde el infierno.

—Basta… por favor —dijo el chico voz sería.

—De hecho estamos organizando una excursión donde todos nuestros niños puedan salir del barrio una noche despejada y conozcan un poco del resto de _Konoha_ —continuo deleitándose de como Naruto se tensaba con cada palabra—. Y cuando digo el resto de _Konoha_ me refiero al cementerio, los llevaremos a la tumba de ese anciano a que escupan, orinen y bailen, que tengan su propio momento de disfrute y despedir como se merece a su viejo verdugo antes de la llegada del próximo.

— ¡Te lo pido amablemente no sigas! —.

— ¿No te gustaron mis palabras niño? Tal vez es porque es muy reciente para decir chistes del viejo mono. Quizás debería hablar de cosas más de antaño. Mencionaste a tus padres ¿Verdad?

— ¡Te dije que te detengas! —rugió Naruto dándose la vuelta molesto.

—Oh tú padre, un tonto idealista como tú. También creía que podía ser la diferencia en _Konoha_ , aunque duró muy poco en el cargo, quizás si no hubieras nacido aún lo tendríamos aquí.

—No lo voy a repetir otra vez, ¡Ya cállate! —Naruto se acercó a ella amenazante.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a agredirme? ¿Matarme?... ¿Violarme? —y una sonrisa malvada cruzó su rostro—. Oh pero que niño tan sucio, atacando a una mujer indefensa, ¿Que tan bajo has caído? ¿Qué diría tu santo padre?

— ¡Deja de hablar de mi padre o te vas arrepentir!

— ¿Arrepentirme? No tengo nada que perder niño así que atácame, sé que quieres hacerlo, lo sé, lo veo en ti, eres como ellos. Un niño bonito que le mueve la cola a sus nuevos amos porque ahora vive en una zona más exclusiva, deseas que bese el piso por donde pasa el _"Konohagakure no Eiyū"_ —se burló escupiendo a los pies de Naruto—. ¿O prefieres que bese otra cosa? Hazlo, te reto a abusar de mí; cae en la inmoralidad como cualquier cerdo al que defiendes, no haré nada para evitarlo, es más te hare pasar un buen rato, al final de cuentas eres tan apuesto como tu padre, quizás deberías pensar en mí como si fuera tu madre, sé que si ves su rostro jadeante en vez del mío e imaginas que mi cabello es rojo cuando lo tomes firmemente te sentirás con todo el deseo de ahh...

Las palabras venenosas y crueles de Yūgiri murieron con un gemido ahogado cuando un furioso Naruto la tomó del cuello y la alzó con facilidad.

— ¡ **No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre con tu sucia boca!** —gruñó el chico con ojos rojos y pupilas rasgadas.

—A-Adelante termina c-con todo de u-una buena vez. M-Muéstrame que no e-eres tan distinto a e-ellos _N-Namikaze_ —jadeo entrecortadamente pero sin perder su sonrisa sádica en el agarre cada vez más apretado de Naruto.

Naruto solo miraba a la maldita mujer que lo había estado molestando con aberración absoluta, desde que la conoció solo eran ofensas, burlas e insultos lo que ella le daba. Pero ahora él era grande, él era más fuerte, él era mejor. Tal vez acabar con ella no era mala idea, una sucia _prostituta_ menos en el mundo traería más bien que mal, ella y su clase solo traían una mala imagen para _su_ _Konoha_.

— _ **Hazlo Naruto**_ —la voz de Kurama lo sacó de sus pensamientos oscuros—. _**Rompe esa garganta, cae en la oscuridad y te aseguro que me darás la oportunidad perfecta de tomar tu cuerpo y terminar lo que inicié hace 12 años. Vuelve inútil el sacrificio de tus padres mocoso**_ —.

Naruto asustado soltó a la mujer y retrocedió un par de pasos tomándose la boca con horror. ¿Que estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Iba a matar a una mujer solo por haberlo enfadado? ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

—Yo lo lamento, en verdad lo siento —se disculpó totalmente afectado.

Yūgiri comenzó a toser de forma de pesada respirando aire libremente de nueva cuenta. Naruto con vergüenza se acercó a ella para tratar de ayudarla a reincorporase.

—A-Aléjate de mí, no necesito tu patética compasión ahora que no tuviste las suficientes bolas para cumplir lo que claramente querías hacer —le espetó aun tomado su cuello con sus manos.

— Estas equivocada. Jamás pondría un dedo encima a alguien inocente —dijo rápidamente.

Yūgiri lo ve con completa desconfianza y asco. Claramente ella no creía ninguna de sus palabras.

—Yo siempre he creído que eres una buena persona a pesar de tu duro exterior. _Momo-neechan_ siempre creyó en tu bondad, siempre preocupándote por ella y el resto de las chicas. Enserio lamento como actué, prometo que no volverá a pasar, y también prometo que me encargaré de ayudarlos.

—Cállate ya, estoy cansada de lo mismo. _«Me esforzaré»_ , _«daré lo mejor de mí»,_ solo palabras huecas de un niño que no acepta la realidad de este mundo y sueña con cosas imposibles —dijo Yūgiri mirándolo despectivamente desde el suelo luego para sonreír —. Pero te dejare intentarlo. Si quieres llenar de esperanzas a un montón de gente que solo sueña con una mejor vida adelante, así será divertido verte pedir disculpas ante tantos rostros decepcionados, entonces disfrutaré verte caer en la desolación por haber fracasado —se río mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda al chico.

Naruto suspiro. Esta conversación fue un total desastre y sabía que tenía mucho que dar de sí mismo para cumplir una promesa de tal magnitud. Pero él podía, lo lograría, tal vez ya no aspirara a ser Hokage ahora que tenía el reconocimiento que siempre soñó. Pero cumpliría con la ambición de la generación de líderes pasados de darle a _Konoha_ una esperanza de un mejor futuro para todos.

Por el momento lo único que podía hacer era irse y dejar que las cosas se calmarán un poco por estos lugares, pero tendría que retomar su idea de pedir ayuda a Shiho para encontrar una solución para todos los problemas de _Kidoshukuchō_.

Yūgiri observó cómo el chico tonto se alejaba sin decir nada más saltando del edificio y dirigiéndose hacia la aldea, de seguro hacia la zona residencial donde se encontraba su hogar.

—Tuvieron una excelente platica no cree.

Una voz salió de repente de entre los restos del último piso del _Shirukusukin_.

—Fue esclarecedora —contestó Yūgiri sonriendo con ironía y mirando a la mujer que había parecido—. Hiciste lo que te pedí Yū.

—Si mi _madame_ , logré tomar información de los contactos de Jiraiya sobre algunos negocios que _sus rivales_ han estado realizando —se arrodillo la mujer.

—Esas malditas serpientes traicioneras me dejaron con el trabajo de velar por el distrito mientras ellos aprovechan para hacer crecer su poder, me enferma ver como el _**Castillo Kikyō**_ de ese cerdo se encuentra de pie mientras mi local está hecho un desastre —siseo molesta la mujer mientras aspiraba de su cigarrillo—. Bien, no importa, acabo de hacer una jugada sensacional que inclinara la balanza a mi favor.

—Debe tener mucho cuidado con el niño. Realmente creí que la mataría mientras usted seguía presionando con sus palabras sobre el —susurro la mujer aun de rodillas.

—Tenía que hacerlo, quería descubrir hasta qué punto el niño se podía quebrar, ahora que él vio que su carácter se llevó lo mejor de él y lastimó a una _"indefensa mujer"_ comenzara a dudar de sí mismo y de su convicción —explicó sacando un cigarrillo sencillo dentro sus ropas y comenzando a fumar—. Tener a un niño rondando por el pueblo haciéndola de héroe podría ser perjudicial para _Kidoshukuchō_ y su ambiguo estilo de vida, no, necesito rebajarlo al mismo nivel que el resto de todos nosotros o todo lo que he trabajado por años habrá sido en vano.

Yūgiri camino hacia el borde del edificio y se permitió ver las ruinas frente a ella. Este lugar, este sector abandonado por Kami era su reino, no dejaría que un mocoso idealista le quitara lo que por derecho le pertenecía trayendo sueños estúpidos a su gente, a su mano de obra barata. Por eso lo había provocado deliberadamente, quería que ese niño sintiera que era un monstruo igual que los que había descrito tan explícitamente en su relato, él debía ver qué era lo que pasaba fuera de su pequeña burbuja de felicidad, lo que el mundo real le hacía a todos los hombres y mujeres que se unían a las filas shinobi.

Ella debía admitir que el niño le caía bien, no al punto de sentirse culpable con todo lo que le hizo y lo que faltaba por hacer, pero él recordaba así misma a su edad, dos niños tontos que creían en los cuentos de hadas. Era mejor darle un golpe de la realidad y que supiera que no podía contra lo que estaba escrito, nadie podía.

Hasta sentía pena por él...

Oh a quien engañaba, será divertido torturarlo y quebrar su convicción hasta que solo fuera una triste parodia de ese niño idealista. Cómo lo iba a disfrutar.

— ¿Supongo que él Jinchūriki está involucrado en sus planes _madame_? —la sacó de sus pensamientos Yū que no había movido ningún músculo—. De no ser así le habría dicho la verdad sobre el ataque. Usted y yo sabemos que el incendio vino de parte de uno de sus rivales y no de ningún miembro del consejo o líder de un clan.

—Tan astuta como siempre mi pequeña sierva —dijo Yūgiri acercándose a Yū y acariciando su rostro con una mano—. No por nada eres pieza fundamental en la red de espías de Jiraiya, el tenerte comiendo de mi mano ha sido tan beneficioso— susurro pasando un dedo por los labios de la chica.

—Mi único propósito es servirle como usted disponga _mi ama_ — declaró la pelinegra.

— ¿A si? ¿Sabiendo que usare al protegido de tu jefe como a mí me plazca? Tal vez lo convierta en mi mascota personal. He oído que los genes que él posee son bastantes codiciados, usaría fácilmente a mis chicas como úteros de alquiler para gente que esté dispuesta a pagar grandes sumas por el hijo de un Uzumaki.

Yū no hizo ningún movimiento y simplemente se quedó en su lugar.

—Qué enternecedor, realmente me eres totalmente fiel —susurro tomando a la chica del mentón y empujando ligeramente hacia arriba. La otra mujer sabía perfectamente que esta era una señal para que se pusiera de pie—. ¿Me pregunto qué diría tu linda amiga Momoka al ver cómo permites que yo use libremente a su tan amado _Hige-chan_?

—Ni él Jinchūriki, ni la prostituta muerta me importan, lo único que me importa es servirla en todas sus órdenes _madame_ —dijo sin titubeos Yū—. Pero si me permite hacer mención a ello, el niño zorro mencionó a Momoka en su conversación, creí que habían quedado borrado todos sus recuerdos de ese incidente según lo prometido por el Sandaime —.

—Se suponía que así fuera pero ese inútil _mono_ no podía hacer nada bien —dijo Yūgiri pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de la pelinegra que no hizo ninguna reacción de ello—. Tal vez la bestia dentro de él tenga algo que ver, o el trabajo de ese Yamanaka no fue del todo efectivo, o acaso el que le borraran la memoria más de una vez perdió su efecto. Hay muchas variables, pero de cualquier forma no cambia mis planes. Nuestro pequeño y adorable _Hige-chan_ será la pieza fundamental para deshacerme de los otros dos imbéciles y así cumpla con mi ambición de hacerme cargo de _Kidoshukuchō_ por completo —sentenció mientras su lengua recorría el lóbulo inferior de Yū.

•••

 **\- NARUTO -**

CRÓNICAS DEL

GUERRERO DEL REMOLINO

•••

 _ **Al día siguiente.**_

—Bien… esto es totalmente inesperado —murmuró Kakashi con un largo suspiró.

Había citado a sus Genin a las 7:00 am a una reunión importante de equipo. Por lógica él Jōnin había llegado 2 horas tarde a dicha reunión con la excusa perfecta para justificar su retraso; un día normal cualquiera… pero lo que no se esperaba es que Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura no estuvieran presentes como otras veces.

Ahora ya eran las 11:00 am y ninguno de esos niños daba señales de vida. Mientras tanto el Hatake estaba sentado leyendo su libro con una enorme vena palpitando en su cabeza.

— _Listo se han ganado un enemigo de por vida_ —pensó molesto.

—Y entonces ese tipo me dijo " _ **Musuko-sama [**_ _Honorable hijo_ _ **]**_ _usted me honra con su presencia, puede llevarse una máscara de mi humilde local_ " y le dije, en primera _«no soy "musuko-sama", soy Naruto; y en segunda es gracioso porque la última vez que estuve aquí hace muchos años me trataste mal y me golpeaste con una máscara en la cabeza»_. Debieron verlo, se puso a llorar y suplicar perdón frente a toda la calle, creía que iba hacer que Kurama se lo comiera o algo así —.

— _*Tsk*_ Patético.

—Aunque es un poco triste si me lo preguntas, todos se equivocaron, lo mejor es saber perdona...

—Ya te dije que estamos bien Sakura, no tienes que estar pidiendo perdón todo el tiempo.

—Pero…

— ¿Se puede saber dónde han estado? —interrumpió Kakashi—. Llevo aquí solo por más de dos horas—.

—Lo siento Sensei... —dijo Sakura con una sonrisa sentándose en el suelo frente a Kakashi.

—Nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida —finalizó Naruto sentándose en una roca aún costado de Sakura.

Sasuke que no dijo nada se recargo en un árbol cercano y miro sin ninguna emoción a su sensei.

El único ojo visible de Kakashi se crispó de enojo— _Los haré sufrir en los entrenamientos niños irrespetuosos_ —pensó vengativo.

—Bien, olvidemos toda esta tontería y díganos ¿Cuál es la sorpresa que mencionó ayer? —interrumpió Sasuke.

Kakashi suspiró para olvidar su molestia momentáneamente y luego se enfocó en sus estudiantes.

—Primero que nada tengo que mencionar un par de cosas que haremos. Naruto ahora que has cambiado y ya no eres un _"pequeñín"_ —comenzó haciendo que Naruto gruñera y Sakura riera por ese comentario—, tendrás que tomarte una nueva fotografía para tu cédula ninja, además que nos tomaremos una nueva foto de equipo y espero que esta vez puedan comportarse —declaró recordando la infame foto anterior de equipo que tenían.

— ¿Nueva foto de equipo? ¿Cuándo será eso? —pregunto Sakura.

—Mañana, realmente hubieras querido esperar a que anunciarán si alguno de ustedes sería ascendido a Chūnin, pero no será posible hasta que un nuevo Hokage sea elegido —murmuró—. Pero en cualquier caso, ahora que tomaremos una nueva foto, es como un nuevo comienzo para el equipo 7 y para eso me gustaría que hiciéramos nuevamente las presentaciones que hicimos en nuestro primer día juntos.

— ¿Te refieres ah...?

—Si hablar de lo que nos gusta, nos disgusta, pasatiempos… etc. Yo comienzo, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake. Lo que me gusta y me disgusta...

—Me gusta inventar excusas patéticas para justificar mi tardanza y me disgusta la idea de llegar temprano alguna vez y ser productivo—dijo de repente Sasuke con veneno.

—Mi sueño para el futuro es vivir la eterna juventud en compañía de mi fiel amigo y amor secreto Maito Gai —agregó Sakura divertida.

—Y mi pasatiempo es leer pornografía en cualquier lugar sin importarme el decoro o la opinión pública —declaró Naruto con burla.

—Ustedes ya no me respetan —se quejó Kakashi—. Bien niños listos es su turno, comenzamos contigo _"Señor Vengador"_.

—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y nada ha cambiado, sigo odiando muchas cosas, y no me gusta nada en particular. Y aún tengo la misma ambición, voy a restablecer mi clan y a matar a alguien en específico.

—Vaya eres la cúspide de la felicidad andando —se burló el rubio.

— ¡Naruto! —se quejó Sakura molesta por ese comentario.

—Ya basta, sigues tú la chica del grito noqueador — interrumpió su sensei.

— ¡No es divertido! Bueno mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y bueno… quiero ser una mejor Kunoichi y no ser una carga para mí equipo —murmuró cabizbaja la chica.

— _**¿¡Y nuestro sueño de casarnos con Sasuke-kun!? ¡Tienes que decirlo!**_ —irrumpió _Yami_ furiosa.

— _¡No voy a decir eso nuevamente, lo único que haré es molestar a Sasuke-kun!_ —se defendió Sakura.

— _**¡Cobarde!**_ —.

— ¿Y algo que te moleste? —preguntó Kakashi.

— _Una molesta voz en mi cabeza_ —pensó con molestia ganándose un gruñido de _Yami_ — No, nada en lo que pueda pensar.

—Bien, ¿Y tú? —mirando a Naruto.

—Bueno, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta entrenar y perfeccionar mis técnicas. También me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos. Lo que yo odio es que me digan que no puedo hacer lo que planeo —murmuró bajo recordando las crueles palabras de Yūgiri—. Mi sueño para el futuro es convertirme en una leyenda del mundo shinobi y tener una batalla épica contra **Sanshōuo no Hanzō [** _Hanzo de la Salamandra_ **]** —finalizó con una sonrisa.

Esto llamó la atención de sus tres compañeros que lo vieron con interés.

— ¿Quién es _Sanshōuo no Hanzō_? —cuestiono curiosa Sakura.

—Es un shinobi legendario que luchó en la _Segunda Guerra Mundial Shinobi_ liderando a la aldea de **Amegakure no Sato [** _Aldea Oculta entre la Lluvia_ **]** , fue el que batalló contra los Sannin y los puso contra las cuerdas en todo el combate, lo que demuestra el enorme poder que posee. Es el actual líder de _Amegakure_ aún en estos días. Lo que me sorprende es que sepas de él Naruto, es muy poca la información que se comparte de ese hombre —respondió Kakashi mirando a su alumno intrigado.

— ¿Por qué quisieras pelear con el _Usuratonkachi_? —también pregunto Sasuke.

—Shiho-san encontró información de él en su trabajo y decidió compartirla conmigo. Y como dijo Kakashi-sensei, él es uno de los shinobi más fuertes del mundo, por eso sería una emocionante batalla. Aparte que dicen que, si sobrevives a una batalla en su contra y queda impresionado, te pone un título súper genial que es reconocido en las naciones, como a los **Sannin** **[** _Tres Ninjas_ **]** —sonrió—. Ya me imagino mi nombre, Naruto Uzumaki " **Daimyōjin** " **[** _"Gran Dios Brillante"_ **]** —dijo con los ojos brillantes mientras movía las manos en el aire como si mostrará el título.

—O tal vez te llame **Aho no Kuni no Ōji** **[** _Príncipe del País de los Idiotas_ **]** —se burló el Uchiha.

— ¡NADIE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN TEME! —replicó Naruto molesto levantando su puño amenazadoramente.

—Calma chicos —tranquilizo Kakashi.

—Como sea. Me gustaría pelear con él y vencerlo —finalizó Naruto. Aunque lo que no menciono era su otro motivo oculto para enfrentarse a Hanzō con la misión de vencerlo.

Naruto había encontrado en la información que le dio Shiho un dato interesante sobre la juventud de Hanzō. Al parecer el shinobi había tenido los mismos ideales que él: _un mundo lleno de paz_. Pero en algún momento el hombre había dejado esa fe atrás y buscó el poder propio en consecuencia. Él era la antítesis de lo que soñaba, era el claro ejemplo de lo que dijo Yūgiri, el mundo jamás dejaría que tus ideales se cumplieran si iban en contra de lo que estaba impuesto.

Es por eso que quería vencerlo. Demostrar que él tenía el control de su propio destino en sus manos, que nada le arrebatará lo que lo hacía Naruto Uzumaki, y de esa forma decirle al mundo que él no era otra pieza en el tablero, él era el que controlaba el juego.

— ¿Naruto estás bien?

El chico salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz de Sakura que lo miraba extrañada.

—Sí, lo siento. Me espacio un poco —se disculpó con su habitual sonrisa contagiando a su compañera que también sonrío tranquila.

—Bien en todo caso. Ahora que hicimos una nueva presentación tomemos esto como un nuevo inicio para nuestro equipo —dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa—. Ustedes ya no son los mismos que eran cuando tuvimos la prueba del cascabel. Sasuke ahora no eres tan cerrado y tienes más lazos con tus compañeros.

El mencionado solo hizo un sonido de molestia y volteo la cabeza a un lado mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Sakura has tomado un camino hacia el crecimiento personal, buscas no ser dejada atrás por tus compañeros y quieres ser mejor para que algún día ellos puedan verte como su igual.

La chica sonrió débilmente mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban.

—Y tu Naruto. Aunque sigues haciendo gala de tu título como **Medachitagariya de Igaisei Nanbā Wan no Dotabata Ninja [** _El Ninja Número Uno Hiperactivo Cabeza Hueca_ **]**. Haz hecho un crecimiento asombroso en tan poco tiempo, vas por el camino correcto, tus padres estarían orgullosos.

Naruto sonrió enormemente y levantó su puño en dirección a su sensei.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de cada uno de ustedes y no tengo palabras para describir lo feliz que me hace ser su sensei, sé que los he dejado la mayoría del tiempo solos y ustedes han crecido por su propio pie. Me disculpo por ello y prometo poner mi empeñó en dar más de mí como su guía —mirando a cada uno de ellos—. Y es por eso que hemos decidido darles algo que sé que les ayudará a mejorar aún más.

— ¿Hemos? —repitió Sakura confundida—. ¿A quién se refiere?

—Ese sería yo.

Los tres Genin del equipo 7 enfocaron su mirada hacia un costado donde había provenido la voz observando cómo Asuma Sarutobi y su equipo se dirigían a ellos.

— ¿Asuma-sensei? —Sakura hablo confundida.

—Tiempo sin verlos niños —respondió el hombre de la barba con una sonrisa.

—Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino-chan ¿Que hacen aquí? —pregunto Naruto.

— ¡Hey Naruto, Sasuke, **Dekorīn**! **[** _Frente de Marquesina_ **]** — saludo la rubia haciendo enojar a Sakura por el sobrenombre—. No sabemos qué está pasando. Asuma-sensei ha estado algo misterioso y no ha mencionado nada, solo nos dijo que teníamos que venir aquí.

—Igual nosotros —dijo una voz masculina que llamó la atención de todos.

El equipo Gai y el equipo 8 venían caminando hacia el grupo. Mientras los Genin tenían miradas confundidas, los sensei de cada equipo estaban sonriendo.

—También nos han dicho que viniéramos aquí, pero ni una sola palabra del motivo.

Mientras Kiba y Naruto conversaban, Hinata observaba con un rubor el cambio de imagen de su enamorado. Tenía un nuevo conjunto de ropas que lo hacían ver tan apuesto.

— _Vamos Hinata, esta es tu oportunidad de acercarte a él y comenzar a entablar una relación más cercana_ —pensó la chica nerviosa pero decidida a dar el primer paso hacia su sueño—. _Solo es cuestión de decir hola y halagar su nueva apariencia, después platicar un poco de cómo ha estado su día_.

—Na-Naruto-kun… yo…

— ¡NARUTO-KUN TU NUEVA APARIENCIA REFLEJA COMO TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN INTENSAMENTE!

Todos alrededor fueron aturdidos por el intenso y emocionado grito del Genin de las mallas verdes y muletas que veía con admiración al Uzumaki con fuego en sus ojos.

—Gracias supongo —murmuro Naruto frotando el interior de su oreja con un dedo —. Es bueno verte **Gejimayu [** _Cejotas_ **]** , ¿Cómo has estado? —.

— ¡Mejorando cada día más! ¡Según los doctores podré estar de vuelta a la acción en un par de semanas! —emocionado levantó su pulgar hacia arriba, mientras sonreí con un destello en sus dientes blancos y hacía un guiño.

—Sería más rápido si no te la pasarás desgastando tu cuerpo con entrenamientos tan excesivos y te dieras el tiempo de recuperarte completamente primero —lo reprendió Tenten dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza—. Y deja de dar esa _"pose de chico bueno"_ , realmente es molesta.

La gente alrededor sudo por esta interacción sabiendo de la naturaleza excéntrica y exagerada de Lee heredada por su sensei.

— _Panda-chan_ es bueno verte —saludó Naruto con una sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, ¿Espero que hayas estado entrenando? Sería una vergüenza verte ser un holgazán mientras el resto de nosotros nos exigimos al máximo —contestó la chica con una sonrisa similar.

—Claro que he estado entrenando, no soy un perezoso como Shikamaru. He llevado mis técnicas hacia otro nivel de…

Alejada de la conversación de ambos chicos, Hinata miraba con molestia como esa _Dorobō Panda_ volvía a interponerse en el camino de su Naruto-kun y ella. Primero ese chico raro de su equipo había intervenido groseramente en su intento de hablar con él Uzumaki, para luego esa maldita haya aprovechado la situación y haber tomado para sí misma la atención del rubio y haciendo lo que Hinata debería estar haciendo, hablar con Naruto.

— _Disfrútalo mientras dure, al final seré yo la que gane el corazón de Naruto-kun_ —pensó decidida.

—… así que, aunque hayan entrenado hacia el cansancio, les puedo asegurar que soy más fuerte que cualquier Genin presente —dijo arrogante el rubio.

— ¿Así? Pues quiero ver qué tan real son esas palabras —dijo desafiante la castaña.

—Y lo averiguarás ya que ese es el motivo por el que los reunimos hoy —interrumpió Kakashi llamando la atención de todos los Genin hacia él—. Nosotros hemos estado pensando que sería una buena oportunidad para ver su mejoría desde su salida de la academia hasta este momento —.

—Todos ustedes son muy distintos en tema de habilidad y fuerza a cómo eran cuando se graduaron de la academia, y no podemos negar que algunos de ustedes han dado pasos agigantados hasta ser irreconciliables —murmuró Asuma dándole una mirada de soslayo a Naruto—. No obstante, tenemos la intención de formar una idea general de la distancia de poder entre cada uno de ustedes.

—En otras palabras, queremos saber quién de ustedes es más fuerte que el resto, de esa forma ustedes tendrán una referencia de qué tan fuerte son sus compañeros shinobi y que tan lejos están uno del otro —agregó Kurenai.

—Todos aquí confiamos en que tomen esta prueba de la forma correcta, no esperamos crear riñas, celos o discordia. Por el contrario, queremos que se vean a sí mismo y sepan dónde están parados al día de hoy, y de esa manera saber que tanto deben trabajar en ustedes mismos para no ser dejado atrás —finalizó Gai con una pose de chico bueno.

—Esperen —hablo Sakura—. Esta prueba… como la están haciendo parecer es como si quisieran que nosotros…

—Pelearan entre ustedes —completo Kakashi

—Una pelea entre nosotros —repitió Tenten mirando a sus compañeros—. ¿Algo parecido a los _Exámenes Chūnin_?

—A diferencia de los encuentros individuales o por equipo que tuvieron en los exámenes, esta prueba será una batalla campal —.

— ¿Una batalla campal?, ¿Todos contra todos? —se emocionó Kiba al ver la oportunidad de pelear contra sus compañeros. Él quería demostrar que no lo dejarían atrás, sobre todo al ver el desempeño de los chicos que estuvieron en las finales.

—Exacto, tendremos dos duelos divididos por género, primero los chicas y después las chicos —explicó Kurenai—. Será una batalla donde podrán dar lo mejor de sí mismos y les recuerdo, esta es una batalla campal, así que no se confíen esperando una alianza con su compañero de equipo, cada shinobi es por su cuenta.

— ¿Porque debemos estar divididos y no pelear todos juntos? —se quejó Tenten molesta por esa segregación de las kunoichi, aunque realmente su interés era pelear con los hombres sabiendo que las demás chicas no estaban a su nivel.

—Como dijimos esta es una oportunidad de demostrarse a sí mismas, lamentablemente ninguna de ustedes pudo estar en las finales. Queremos que entre ustedes vean su propio potencial y entiendan quién de ustedes ha tomado su camino ninja de forma correcta —explicó Kurenai.

Ella sabía que la chica del equipo de Gai era la que más estaba adecuada en el aspecto shinobi, mientras que tanto Hinata, como Ino y Sakura, tenían defectos que las habían alejado de dar su mayor esfuerzo. Ella esperaba que, con esta pelea, el orgullo fuera motivante suficiente para que su alumna pudiera salir adelante, sobre todo enfrentándose a la chica que se le había adelantado en el amor.

No podía negarlo, pero si Hinata no se esforzaba más, era muy probable que su carrera ninja nunca brillará y se quedará estancada, solo siendo Chūnin su mayor logro.

—No me gusta —se quejó Tenten mirando a otro lado y cruzando los brazos.

—Tendrás que aceptarlo —tosió Asuma—. Las reglas son sencillas, deben incapacitar a sus rivales, aunque Kurenai propuso que cada uno fuera por su cuenta, no está prohibido hacer alianzas estratégicas para eliminar un rival potencia, no obstante… —aclaró dándose un tiempo para inhalar y exhalar de su cigarrillo—, no se confíen, pueden terminar siendo embaucados por su aliado cuando les den la espalda.

—Exacto —dijo emocionado Gai—. Así que hagan que sus llamas de la juventud brillen intensamente.

— ¡Hai! —dijeron todos.

—Una cosa más —murmuró Kakashi viendo al Genin con muletas—. Por obvias razones Lee lamentablemente no podrás participar en este encuentro.

— ¿¡QUEEE!?

—Lo siento mi muchacho, pero debes de recuperarte primero —dijo solemne Gai aguantando las lágrimas.

— ¡PERO GAI-SENSEI, NO PUEDO PERDERME ESTA OPORTUNIDAD DE FORZAR LOS VÍNCULOS DE LA CAMARADERÍA VARONIL CON LOS PUÑOS! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Se fuerte mi estudiante, esta será otra prueba de tu determinación. Deberás poner tu empeño en sanar lo más pronto posible para así demostrar tu verdadero potencial a tus compañeros. No dejes que las _llamas de la juventud_ se apaguen Lee.

El chico miró admirado a su maestro para luego aguantar las lágrimas y poner un rostro lleno de determinación.

—Lo haré Gai-sensei. Me recuperaré y mostraré a mis compañeros que mi convicción es tan grande que los inspirare.

— ¡Así se habla Lee!

— ¡GAI-SENSEI!

— ¡LEE!

— ¡GAI-SENSEI!

— ¡LEE!

Mientras alumno y maestro tenían su momento emocional, el resto de las personas presentes seguían con la conversación sobre la batalla haciendo lo posible por ignorar al par de raros.

—Intervendremos si creemos que están llevando la batalla hacia algo peligroso, así que espero que sean prudentes y sepan controlarse, no olviden que, aunque sean sus rivales, son sus compañeros ninja de _Konoha_ —señaló Kakashi dándole una mirada a Sasuke y Naruto—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Tenten levantó la mano y cuando recibió la confirmación de Kakashi para hablar dijo— ¿Puedo tomar el lugar de Lee en la batalla de los chicos?.

—No —contestó simplemente.

— ¿Pero por qué? ¡No es justo! —se quejó Tenten molesta.

—Vamos Ten-chan —dijo Ino acercándose a ella divertida—. ¿Que hemos hecho nosotras para recibir este desprecio?

— ¿Quieres que te recuerde por qué? —murmuró con ironía.

—Que rudeza la tuya —rio—. Aunque admito que me diste una paliza hace días, he seguido entrenando, además que tenemos a **Erohime [** _Princesa Pervertida_ **]** y a _Dekorīn_ en la ecuación, tal vez no seamos un pan comido como crees, así que no nos tomes a la ligera muy rápido.

—Bien supongo, pero espero que esta vez des una buena pelea Ino, no quiero que me pongas las cosas fáciles y volver a arrastrar tu trasero por el suelo..

—No será así, esta vez prometo que me cobraré esa salvaje paliza que me diste.

—Bien, ahora que todos estamos de acuerdo, comencemos con el duelo de las chicas —anuncio Kakashi con una sonrisa de ojo.

•

 _ **Algunos minutos después.**_

— ¡La ganadora de este encuentro es Hinata! —anuncio Asuma levantando la mano hacia la chica.

Todos en el claro estaban en un completo silencio por la gran sorpresa que acababan de ser testigos.

—Esto realmente no lo vi venir —dijo agitadamente Tenten mientras yacía en el suelo con los brazos abiertos derrotada.

Tanto Ino como Sakura estaban también en el suelo mirando incrédulas en dirección a la Hyuga que, aunque también estaba exhausta era la única que se mantenía en pie.

— _¡Lo logré!_ —pensó triunfal Hinata mientras respiraba pesadamente y apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas.

—Sorprendente, haz hecho un buen trabajo con Hinata, Kurenai —alabo Kakashi a la sensei de la chica.

—Esto lo ha logrado ella misma con ayuda de su clan, yo no intervine casi en nada —aclaró la mujer mirando orgullosa a su pupila. Realmente no esperaba este cambio, pero estaba muy complacida de que Hinata diera esta maravillosa sorpresa.

—Interesante. Tanto Ino como Sakura se concentraron en la alumna de Gai que dieron la oportunidad a Hinata de tomarlas desprevenidas, creo que se les olvidó que nunca hay que confiarse y no esperar una sorpresa del que parece ser el eslabón más débil. Naruto ya había demostrado eso, esto les enseñará una lección para ser mejores —señaló Asuma.

— ¡Wow Hinata, sorprendente! —festejó un enérgico Kiba acercándose a su compañera junto a Shino para felicitarla—. ¡Te has vuelto muy fuerte! Te aseguro que hoy dejaremos claro que el _**Equipo 8**_ es el mejor.

Mientras tanto los dos miembros restantes del _**Equipo 7**_ miraban como Shino y Kiba felicitaban a la chica Hyūga.

—No esperaba esto —murmura un Sasuke realmente sorprendido.

—Bueno eso demuestra que nunca te confíes de más y des por hecho quién ganará, o acaso olvidaste las preliminares _Teme_.

—Pura casualidad _Usuratonkachi_ , pude haberte destrozado esa vez. Pero debo admitirlo, me venciste, aunque solo haya sido porque me confié.

—Como sea, las cosas se pondrán interesantes para todos nosotros si estás sorpresas siguen apareciendo. Pero por ahora hay que felicitar a la ganadora —y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia el _**Equipo 8**_.

Hinata contuvo la respiración, su amor secreto venía hacia ella. ¿Qué le dirá? ¿La felicitará? ¿Le dirá que se ha vuelto muy fuerte? ¿Le pedirá matrimonio?

—Muchas felicidades Hinata, te has vuelto muy fuerte en poco tiempo, realmente nos sorprendiste.

La felicito, él la había felicitado y reconocido su crecimiento. Esto era un sueño realidad.

Tenía a Naruto frente a ella, casi podía imaginar las siguientes palabras que él le dedicaría.

 _"Hinata-chan te has vuelto tan fuerte y además de hermosa. Salgamos en una cita"_ —.

 _"Naruto-kun yo..."_ —.

 _"¿Puedo llamarte_ _ **Honey**_ _? Porque eso eres, miel que deseo probar hasta saciarme. Eres tan bella y perfecta, se mía, te lo ruego"_ —.

 _"Si Naruto-kun, seré tuya_ "-.

 _"Me haces feliz Honey"_ -.

 _"Y tú a mí Naruto-kun, esto es tan maravilloso ¿Acaso estoy en un sueño?"_ -.

 _"Claro que no mi_ _ **Hime [**_ _Princesa_ _ **]**_ _. Esto está realmente ocurriendo en este…"_ -.

— ¡Jajaja y creías que ganarías fácilmente _Panda-chan_!

— ¡CIERRA EL PICO!

El mundo de fantasías de Hinata se derrumbó como un cristal cuando la voz de Tenten la hizo aterrizar de forma brusca a la realidad.

Mientras ella estaba en sus sueños de su futuro romance con Naruto, este la había pasado de largo después de su corta felicitación y ahora estaba al lado de esa… esa... **Meinu [** _Puta_ **]** hablando.

— ¿Hinata estás bien? —pregunto Kiba al ver a la chica decaída sin comprender que la puso así después de su gran victoria.

Sin decir nada, la chica se alejó de sus compañeros mientras se maldecía por su suerte, hoy había vencido a esa chica y aun así seguía siendo invisible para Naruto. ¿Que tenía que hacer para que el la notará? ¿Acaso mientras _esa Panda_ estuviera presente, él siempre la pasaría de largo?

Pero eso no debía detenerla de su misión. Su felicidad y la salvación de su hermana estaban en juego. Puede que hoy haya ganado _esa Panda_ , pero esto era una guerra que ella iba a ganar— _¡Jamás me daré por vencida! ¡Yo amo a Naruto-kun más que cualquier otra mujer!_ —pensó decidida mientras se mordía los labios y lloraba cómicamente.

— ¿Qué le pasará?

—No lo sé Kiba, no lo sé —murmuró Shino, aunque comenzaba a darse una idea de cuál era el problema.

Alejados de ellos, un divertido Naruto le tendió la mano a su amiga para que se levantará.

— ¿No te han dicho que no cantes victoria antes de tiempo?

— ¡Me atacaron entre las tres! —se justificó tomando la mano de su amigo y levantándose—. Aunque Sakura no dió mucha batalla, Ino se ha vuelto muy fuerte desde lo que pasó con su _"amigo-amante"_. Fue una batalla intensa para mantener a raya a esas dos, entonces la chica Hyuga aprovecho mi descuido para cerrar mis **Tenketsus [** _Puntos de Chakra_ **]**

—Sabes que esa era la idea de la pelea, ellas no hicieron nada en contra de las reglas —.

— ¡Silencio! —se quejó molesta con una marca de enojo. No era su culpa que todas se lanzarán hacia ella como hienas por ser la mejor. Aunque… aunque ahora tenía que reconocer que las cosas ya no eran lo mismo.

Un pequeño silencio cubrió a ambos chicos mientras la chica bajaba la mirada y veía atentamente su mano. Con un quejido de molestia recordando en todo lo que había sucedido hace pocos minutos cerró fuertemente su puño.

— _¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!_ —Tenten gritó en su mente mientras seguía mirando su puño que comenzaba a sangrar por la fuerza de sus uñas clavadas en la piel.

— _Panda-chan_ —llamo Naruto preocupado.

—Ellas lo hicieron genial, no tengo nada en contra de ello es solo que… es frustrante sabes. Hace un par de meses estaba alejada de ellas por mucho, era la mejor y podía demostrarlo fácilmente en cualquier momento. Todo este tiempo no he dejado de entrenar arduamente, día tras día, hasta el punto de caer exhausta… y aun así no sirve de nada, ellas me alcanzaron rápidamente —.

— _Panda-chan_ …yo… —.

—Lo único que me heredaron esos bastardos que me dieron la vida fueron problemas, nada más, un fallo genético que me hace tener muy poco chakra y si trato de aumentarlo me es difícil de controlarlo. Pero ellas... solo me imagino... que tan genial debe ser el pertenecer a un clan y además tener un gran **Kekkei Genkai** —murmuró refiriéndose a Ino y Hinata.

—No digas eso, no tienes que tener eso para sobresalir. Mi clan, los Uzumaki… ellos están extintos y yo no tengo **Kekkei Genkai**. Y aun así soy fabuloso—dijo el rubio sonriendo y tratando de animar a su amiga—. Además, no olvides a Lee, él ni siquiera puede moldear chakra y es uno de los Genin más fuertes de todo _Konoha_ —.

— ¿Hablas de Lee, el chico que tiene toda la atención de Gai-sensei? ¿Aquel el cual nuestro sensei ajusta nuestro plan de entrenamiento para que sea solamente de acuerdo a las capacidades que él puede lograr, aún si yo no puedo siquiera seguirles el ritmo y desearía que me ayudara trabajar en mis propias fortalezas? —despotrico encarando a un Naruto que no sabía cómo responder—. ¿Él mismo Lee que fue el único al cual Gai-sensei le enseño un **Kinjutsu [** _Técnica Prohibida_ **]** capaz de darle una fuerza descomunal, y ni Neji y yo siquiera fuimos considerado o tan siquiera estábamos enterados?, ¿El mismo Lee que a pesar de todo eso fue vencido por ti con tu talento para el **Fuinjutsu** que te tomó un mes aprender sin esfuerzo?... Si, gracias por el ánimo _"enormes reservas de chakra Uzumaki"_ —dijo secamente para luego apartarse de él sin decir nada más.

—Espera _Panda-chan_... —trato de detenerla el chico sin saber bien qué decirle para animarla.

Él la comprendía porque él estuvo en ese lugar, envidiando el talento de Sasuke y la atención que Kakashi le daba, incluso envidió todas las oportunidades que tenían el resto de los novatos pertenecientes a clanes, él tuvo que esforzarse más que el resto de sus compañeros por qué no tenía a nadie que pudiera ayudarlo a crecer.

— _ **Pero a diferencia de ti, ella no tiene enormes reservas de chakra heredadas de su familia, una afinidad prodigiosa para el Fūton, talento innato para el Fūinjutsu y sobre todo un ser todopoderoso y asombroso dentro de ella que le brinda chakra ilimitado ¿O sí?**_ —murmuró Kurama poniendo más leña al fuego.

— _Silencio_ _ **Kedama**_ _ **[**_ _Bola de Pelos_ _ **]**_ _yo no tengo la culpa de eso_ —gruño el rubio en su mente.

— _ **Y tienes razón, no es tu culpa. Pero creo que ya has aprendido que no puedes ponerte en los zapatos de los demás y decir que los entiendes ¿Debo recordarte lo que aprendiste ayer con esa mujer "Konohagakure no Eiyū"?**_ —dijo con veneno el Bijū.

Naruto apretó los puños por ese comentario, lo que ayer aprendió en su viaje por _Kidoshukuchō_ y sobre todo lo que Yūgiri-san le había dicho lo tenía con rabia.

— _No me importa lo que tú y esa mujer digan, yo si entiendo a la gente. Mi vida no fue tan privilegiada y tú debes saberlo ya que por ti fue que ocurrieron las cosas. No soy un idiota que se olvida de su pasado e ignorara su palabra, yo limpiare la oscuridad de esta aldea no importa que_ —sentenció furioso y se acercó a los equipos que estaban ahora reunidos para hablar sobre el desempeño de las kunoichi.

•

Minutos después los chicos se estaban preparando para tener su enfrentamiento motivados algunos por el desempeño de sus similares femeninas.

—Voy a demostrar que he mejorado mucho y que no me van a ver como un fracaso —dijo decidido Kiba.

—Tranquilo Kiba, tienes que pensar claramente —lo calmo Shino con su característica forma tranquila de ser.

—Yo realmente no tengo deseos de pelear, todos aquí somos amigos —murmuró desanimado Chōji.

— _Que fastidio_ —se quejó Shikamaru por tener que esforzarse—. Tal vez deje que me venzan en los primeros minutos, al fin y al cabo, no necesito demostrar nada —.

— ¡Neji! Debes ganar y hacer que las llamas de la juventud de nuestro equipo perduren —grito Lee desde lejos animando a su compañero, él le gustaría pelear, pero a falta de acción, haría su mayor esfuerzo dando ánimos a su amigo.

—Tranquilízate Lee —calmo el estoico Hyuga para luego dirigirse a un rubio Uzumaki que parecía muy serios diferencia de hace minutos—. Naruto-san, aún si estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste, tengo la intención de vencerte en este encuentro —.

Hace días, Naruto y Neji se había reunido para poder realizar lo que el chico Uzumaki había prometido: evitar que el **Hyūga Sōke no Juinjutsu [** _Sello Maldito de la Familia Principal Hyuga_ **]** lastimara a Neji.

Ciertamente era algo muy complicado de realizarse y aún con la participación de un maestro de sellos como lo era Jiraiya, que había decidido supervisar y corregir el trabajo de Naruto si era necesario, existía una gran posibilidad que manipular el sello le costará la vida a Neji.

Pero para el chico, que una situación así debería ponerlo de nervios, decidió confiar ciegamente en su nuevo amigo, al fin y al cabo, tener una posibilidad de poder dejar esa jaula que lo ataba, aunque fuera un poco, algo así valía la pena el sacrificio.

De todas formas, todo terminó de buena manera, los expertos en **Fūinjutsu** habían logrado que la técnica sólo sellara el **Byakugan** al momento de la muerte de Neji, pero había borrado por completo la función de dañar al portador. El chico estaba agradecido y juró guardar el secreto, sabía que si el _Hyūga Ichizoku no Genrō-kai_ se enteraba de esto, la vida de Naruto podría correr peligro.

Él quería que la salvación llegará para el resto del _Boke_ , pero solo podía esperar a que Hinata-sama o Hanabi-sama hicieran las diferencia y cambiarán las reglas que regían a su familia cuando asumieran el liderazgo, pero… con el reciente acercamiento de Hinata-sama con esos viejos, comenzaba a dudar que llegara a ocurrir.

—Dudo que lo logres Neji, pero dejaré que lo intentes, solo no te molestes conmigo cuando fracases —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muy engreído _Usuratonkachi_ , pero no solo el molestó Hyūga quiere pelear contigo —dijo Sasuke acercándose a él desafiante—. Desde las finales del examen Chūnin no he tenido otro anhelo más que luchar contigo y medir fuerzas. Así que espero estés preparado y no guardes nada porque daré lo mejor de mí para vencerte —.

—Si eso te hace feliz _Teme_ —murmuro Naruto como si fuera cualquier cosa.

Lejos de tomarse a mal el comentario de su amigo, Sasuke sonrió con desafío activando su **Sharingan** — Créeme lo hace —.

Naruto bufó y se separó de los chicos, si querían demostrar algo deberían dar lo mejor de sí mismos para lograrlo, él estaba listo para demostrar que era el mejor.

—Bien _Mocosos_ espero estén listos —dijo Asuma mirando los rostros de los varones Genin—. El duelo dará comienzo ahora. **Hajime! [** _¡Empiecen!_ **]** —declaro saltando lejos del campo de batalla.

•••

— **CONTINUARÁ —**

•••

• **AVANCE •**

 _Naruto demuestra cuantas habilidades ha adquirido en este tiempo reciente mientras perfecciona su etilo de combate, pero mientras eso ocurre las últimas conversaciones que sostuvo con Yūgiri y Tenten mantienen su mente fuera del combate poniéndolo en algunos aprietos._

 _Es ahí cuando debe mostrar hasta donde ha llegado con su propio taijutsu elemental._

•

 _ **En el próximo capítulo de Naruto: Crónicas del Guerrero del Remolino:**_

 **NARUTO DESATADO:**

 **EL FEROZ ATAQUE DEL** **VACÍO**

•

 _No se lo pierdan._

•••

• **Después del capítulo •**

Ha sido bastante tiempo y lamento la demora, problemas de este lado del cristal. Pero espero que estén listos para un nuevo comienzo y una nueva aventura.

Probablemente se hayan dado cuenta pero tenemos nueva portada de la historia, vean un poco del nuevo look de nuestro rubio protagonista (también los invito a que me sigan en Wattpad y puedan ver la versión gráfica de la historia donde habrá más imágenes de los capítulos y ahora con portada de cada capítulo).

Pero bueno entremos en materia, qué aprendimos hoy:

 **"Naruto es un idiota"**

El rubio favorito de todos está en su fase tengo la atención que soñaba y se me subió a la cabeza. Y sé lo que mucho estarán pensando "¿Tío Northern porque Naruto actúa como un idiota cuando en el arco pasado iba en buen camino?" Y la respuesta es sencilla:

Aunque creció y se volvió más fuerte sigue siendo un chico impresionable con la mente de 12 años que hasta hace más de un mes anhelaba la atención y ser reconocido por todos. Si vuelven a ver la serie se darán cuenta que Naruto siempre era ese idiota crédulo y confiado, confío en Haku por ser bonita cuando ella fácilmente pudo haberlo matado, en Kabuto por ser amable y hasta en Sasuke después de todo el daño que hizo. Ese Naruto es el que necesito hacer ver el mundo real y darle un crecimiento de personaje realista, obviamente como lo dije en el capítulo pasado, quiero mantener esa esencia de personaje de querer ayudar a todos, pero también debe entender que no todos tienen salvación por más evangelio que des.

Y por eso quiero hacer un personaje imperfecto, para trabajar en el cada capítulo y de esa misma manera todos seamos testigos de su crecimiento, porque si ya era un serio shinobi capacitado que nada te sorprende, que chiste tiene verlo crecer si ya es maduro, no no no, hay hacerlo madurar de forma que el entienda que no puede ser tan crédulo como quiera.

Como lo dije en el final del arco, este mundo ninja es más cruel, y apenas están dando una probadita de lo que puede ocurrir. Naruto tiene un gran corazón, pero debe madurar y entender que no todos son Zabuza que se rompió al final, no todos pueden "evangelizarse".

Y Yūgiri fue creada para ser el contrapeso de toda esa bondad que Naruto irradia. Si no tenía a un Danzō haciendo sus prácticas dudosas tenía que tener a alguien que fuera una semi-antagonista secundaria y que mejor que una mujer ambiciosa y sin escrúpulos. Ella representa la esencia del mundo que estoy ofreciendo, un mundo oscuro donde los astutos y poderosos son los que tienen el control. Y no solo es Yūgiri, es todo lo que representa _**Kidoshukuchō**_ y eso incluye a los dos Reyes de la Noche restantes. Que en algún momento tendrán su participación y creados por Yue y yo para ser un peso importante en la historia.

Naruto ahora es una figura pública y hasta Kurama es querido, así que verán un poco engreído en algunos momentos al chico, pero también no perderá tanto lo maduro que puede llegar a ser como en el arco anterior, solo es un personaje con más complejos. Y ya tiene un nuevo cambio de look, usando la base del atuendo de Menma en Road to Ninja (me gusta la apariencia de Menma demasiado)

Pasando a la siguiente protagonista, un pequeño vistazo a las inseguridades de Tenten, aunque es poco probable que un excelente maestro como Gai ignorara a sus alumnos como lo menciona Tenten no hay que negar que hay cierto favoritismo a Lee por parte de él. Casi nunca he visto al equipo de Gai entrenando otra cosa que no sea Taijutsu.

Pero también no olvidemos uno de los más grandes defectos de Tenten de esta historia, y es su facilidad para hacerse la víctima. Desde el capítulo 12 donde ella culpaba a sus padres, a Naruto, a todos por lo malo que le pasaba se ha visto que ella tiende a victimizarse de forma regular cuando las cosas no le van bien. Al igual que Naruto y su credulidad, está chica también debe crecer muchísimo para dejar atrás su derrotismo y aprender a superarse así misma sin la necesidad de culpar a otros por todo, tiene un gran potencial que debe buscar como explotar.

Y ese es el motivo por el que la cree de esa forma, si se dan cuenta ambos chicos son muy similares, son orgullosos, tercos, egoístas, presumidos y tienen el corazón en la mano que hace que su temperamento se muestre constantemente, ambos son parte de la misma moneda pero ambos también tienen defectos que su compañero no.

Tenten es victimista y tiende a creer que el resto de las personas son privilegiadas y por eso la superan, es una chica demasiado derrotista mientras Naruto nunca se rinde y siempre da todo de sí mismo para superar sus problemas sin culpar al mundo de sus carencias.

Naruto es crédulo y confiando, Tenten es reservada y no se abre con nadie más que con Naruto, si se dan cuenta volviendo a leer la historia, Tenten actúa muy distinto cuando está en compañía de otros, cuando está en compañía de todos junto a Naruto y cuando está a solas con Naruto, con lo que pasó con Ringo ella puso su barrera que solo Naruto ha podido cruzar, por eso ella es más real cuando está con él a solas, pero cuando hay más gente interactuando con ella se vuelve una versión más reservada. Además que ella tiene un concepto del mundo real más de acuerdo a lo que es un shinobi que verán con el pasar de los capítulos.

A diferencia del canon donde Naruto y Hinata son totalmente opuestos y ellos se complementan, quiero que la relación de Naruto y Tenten en Crónicas sea de _"no llenes mis carencias, mejor muéstrame cómo puedo mejorarlas con tu ejemplo"_.

Sobre el resto de los personajes, como ven Hinata comenzará a tomar un protagonismo relegando a Sakura del foco que tuvo en el arco anterior. Hinata tiene una misión y quiere cumplirla para tener lo que siempre ha soñado. Y mientras ella comienza a cambiar para cumplir su ambición, su hermanita hace lo mismo, en los próximos capítulos verán un poco de lo que pasa en la cabeza de la mocosa Hyuga y el porqué de sus nuevas acciones.

Como dije, está historia es algo que escribo con mucho orgullo y trato de darles algo atrayente que leer, es por eso que he trabajado en la estructura de la historia para que todo sea importante y tenga un porque, desde las personalidades de los personajes, la introducción de nuevos personajes, clanes, eventos, todo tiene una conexión aquí y junto a Yue trabajamos en idea una historia digna de los dioses del olimpo.

Hay cosas que están escritas que cambian el sentido de la historia si se toman el tiempo de ver que podrían significar, por eso les di tanto tiempo para que volvieran a leer la historia y descubrieran los misterios ocultos en ella y en los Omakes.

Como por ejemplo algo que pocos han mencionado y que alguno que otro se ha preguntado pero no hicieron ningún comentario sobre ello.

 _ **"Si Danzō jamás apoyó la masacre Uchiha y no tiene implantado el ojo de Shisui en el ¿Qué pasó con Shisui y su Sharingan que contiene el Genjutsu más poderoso que sirve para controlar mentes y manipular a sus víctimas para que crean que todo lo que se les dice es la absoluta verdad"**_

Son este tipo de cosas que la historia oculta entre sus letras y como un regalo de mi parte les daré otra mención más:

 _ **"Todos los villanos de Crónicas ya han sido mencionados de alguna manera en algún momento de la historia"**_

Bien así que los invito a leer con detenimiento Crónicas y sacar sus propias teorías de lo que se avecina

 **Ahhh y por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, así que celebrarlo conmigo poniendo en los comentarios que les pareció el capítulo y que fue lo que más llamó su atención.**

…

• Para Terminar •

Como dije hoy es mi cumpleaños y me iré a cenar al Sirloin XD enserio aprecio muchísimo todas las muestras de apoyo y nuevamente les recuerdo síganme también en Wattpad y vean las imágenes de Crónicas que están ahí para ustedes.

Lamentablemente no puedo poner aqui el enlace pero busquenme como **NorthernL91** , tengo la misma imagen de perfil que aqui, y apoyenme con sus votos y comentarios sobre las imágenes.

Si quieren apoyarme y no saben cómo, solo les digo, déjenme su comentario con lo que les gusta, lo que les da intriga, sus teorías, todo lo que ustedes escriban en ese mensaje me ayuda muchísimo a crecer como escritor.

Y hablando de escritores hay un amigo que considero como el mejor escritor de fics de Naruto en español y es **Angron11** (viejo ¿porque ese nombre? Debe haber algo interesante detrás de él)

Sus historias son muy buenas e inspiradoras, les recomiendo que se den una vuelta por su cuenta y lean historias de calidad de este amable hombre.

Un saludote para ustedes y nos estamos viendo muy pronto.

Chao!.


End file.
